Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto
by Tiger M. King
Summary: Một hạt cát không làm nên sa mạc. Một con người không thể đổi chiều lịch sử.
1. Chapter 1

POKEMON LEGENDARY TRAINERS I: KANTO

RED SUN-BLUE MOON

PHần 1: Age of heroes the beginning.

Tiger bước xuống xe buýt. Trước mặt anh là một thị trấn nhỏ của Kanto với cái tên thị trấn Pallet. Tiger hít một hơi thật sâu. Đây là lần đầu tiên anh đặt chân dến đây. Mọi thứ thật mới mẻ. Chỉ mới tháng trước thôi anh còn đang cùng đòng đội làm nhiệm vụ tại Siberia, vậy mà chỉ sau một tai nạn, anh đã mất tất cả.

'Phải nghỉ ngơi thôi' Tiger tự nhủ và vuốt mái tóc đen của mình. Anh đọi chiếc mũ đỏ với biểu tượng của Manchester United lên đầu và bước đi.

"Cẩn thận!" Một giọng nói vang lên. Tiger quay lại và thấy một con Rhyhorn đang lao thẳng về phía mình.

"Ôi trời ạ!" Tiger than và một ánh sáng lóe lên. Sau đó ánh sáng vụt tắt và con Rhyhorn đã xỉu từ bao giờ.

"Cậu không sao chứ?" Một cậu bé chạc tuổi Tiger chạy lại. Cậu có mái tóc đen với đôi mắt đỏ rất đặc chưng. Ngoài ra, Chiếc mũ đỏ với cái áo khoác đỏ sọc trắng cũng làm cậu nổi bật hẳn so với mọi người.

"Không sao!" Tiger cười "Cảm ơn vì đã cảnh báo mình!"

"Không có gì!" cậu bé kia cười "mình là Red của thị trấn Pallet."

"Còn mình là Tiger.K. Cậu gọi mình là tiger được rồi." Tiger cười "Đây là lần đầu tiên mình đến đây."

"Vậy à? Mình sống ở đây." Red cảm thấy hời lạ lẫm với cách nói truyện của Tiger. Và thực ra ánh mắt dò xét như xuyên thấu tâm gan người khác cue tiger còn làm cậu sởn tóc gáy.

"Mình đang tìm một ông tiến sĩ tên…" Tiger lấy ra một mẩu giáy "…Cây sồi? Sao lại là cây sồi nhỉ?"

"Ý cậu là Tiến sĩ Oak à? Mình biết ông ấy. Để mình chỉ cho!" Red nói và lôi Tiger theo cậu ta. Red đưa Tiger đến thẳng phòng thí nghiệm cua tiến sĩ Oak. Ông tiến sĩ đang tưới cây ngoài vườn thì thấy Red đến cung với Tiger.

"À, Red! Cháu đây rồi… Còn đây chắc là Tiger." Tiến sĩ hỏi.

"Tiến sĩ biết cậu ấy à?" Red hỏi vẻ ngạc nhiên.

"Chào buổi sáng, tiến sĩ Cây sồi!" Tiger đùa "Chắc bác nhận được cái thư giới thiệu rồi nhỉ?"

"À ừ. Ta cũng ngạc nhiên là cháu làm cho D.K đấy. Ai ngờ chiến binh trẻ và tài năng nhất của D.K lại đang đúng trước mặt ta và đùa chứ." Ông tiến sĩ ccos đùa một câu nhưng thất bại thăm hại.

"Như anh cháu đã nói, cháu đến đây để nghỉ ngơi…" Tiger nhìn thấy khu vườn nuôi Pokemon của ông tiên sĩ "Bác có nhiều pokemonj quá nhỉ?"

"Bác ấy là nhà nghiên cứu Pokemon mà. Cậu nghĩ bác ấy nghiên cứu cái gì nếu không nuôi pokemon chứ?" Red kêu.

"Sao cháu không làm quen dần với chúng đi?" Tiến sĩ đề nghị.

"Cháu nghĩ không cần đâu ạ." Tiger nói và đi vào trong. Cậu thả một con pokemon trông rất lạ ra. Nó có thân hình của một con sư tử trưởng thành với bộ long dày và trắng muốt. Nhừn cái đầu của nó trông giống một củ hành hơn và nó không có tai. Nó có răng nanh và vuốt của sư tử nhưng điều ngạc nhiên nhất là đôi cánh trắng trên lưng của nó.

"Cai…cái gì đây?" tiến sĩ hỏi với vẻ ngạc nhiên và thích thú.

"Nó là Flyon." Tiger nói "nó sống với cháu từ nhỏ."

"Flygon á?" Red vẫn chưa hết ngạc nhiên về con Pokemon lạ.

"Không! Nó là Flyon. Pháp ghép từ ấy mà. Flying+Lion." Tiger giải thích và cậu đi vào trong.

"Kì lạ!" Giáo sư kêu.

"Cháu thấy cậu này cứ kì quặc thế nào ấy." Red than.

Tiến sĩ và Red và trong nhưng chẳng thấy Tiger đâu cả.

"Thằng bé nay đâu rồi?" Tiến sĩ nhìn quanh.

"Kìa!" Red chỉ ra ngoài.

Tiger đang đuổi theo những pokemon ngoài vườn một cách vui vẻ. Cậu đang cố bắt một pokemon cho chính mình.

"Đúng là trẻ con! Red, gọi nó vào đây đi!" Tiến sĩ nói.

"Vâng!" Red chạy ra ngoài. Lúc này, Tiger đang rình rập một con Chamander. Cậu nằm sát xuống đất như một thú đang săn mồi và nó rất hợp với cái tên của cậu ta. Red đứng đó nhìn xem cậu ta định làm gì. Tiger bất thình lình nhảy lên như một con hổ và vồ lấy con Chamamder. Nhưng cậu vồ hut. Và thay vì túm được con Chamander, cậu lao thẳng càn nắm đấm cảu một con Clefabble. Cậu hứng nguyên đòn mega punch vào mặt và nằm bất động luôn. Chủ của con Clefable lao ra và đó là một cô gái cũng tầm tuổi cậu. Cô có mái tóc dài màu nâu và đoi mắt xanh màu nước biển như hai viên ngọc bích vậy.

"Xin lỗi! Xin lỗi! Cậu không sao chứ?" Cô gái hỏi lo lắng.

"Tiger!" Red chạy lại "Blue! Cậu làm trò khỉ gì vậy?" cậu mắng.

"Tất nhiên là làm việc rồi." Blue trả lời thản nhiên "Ai đây?"

"Khách…" Tiger lắp bắp.

"Nào nào. Để mình dìu cậu vào trong." Red đưa tiger vào trong "Còn cậu lo mà xin lỗi người ta đi." Cậu gọi Blue.

"Biết rồi! Biết rồi!" Blue lầm bầm và chạy mất.

Red đưa Tiger và trong và đặt cậu ngồi lên ghế.

"Không sao chứ?" Red hỏi.

"Không sao…" Tiger trả lời.

"Ta đã nói xong đâu, Tiger." Tiến sĩ oak đi ra "theo truyền thống thì ta sẽ tặng những starter pokemon cho nhuwncgx người huấn luyện tài năng nhất để họ cắt đàu cuocj hành trình. Cháu cũng khá đấy. Trên chiếc bàn kia có 3 quả bong pokemon chứa 3 starter của ta. Cháu cứ that hồ mà chọn." Tiến sĩ chỉ vào cái bàn gần đó.

Tiger chạy lại gần cái bàn nhưng trên bàn chỉ có 2 quả poke ball.

"Cháu tưởng bác bảo có 3 con?" Tiger hỏi.

"À quên." Tiến sĩ quay lại "Con Chamander chạy mất rồi. Blue đang bắt nó lại. ta quên mất. Thôi hay cháu đợi một lúc đi."

"Còn con này thì sao?" Tiger nhặt một quả poke ball ở trên một cái bàn gần đó. Nớ là một quả poke ball đặc biệt với hai chữ viết tắt "D.K".

"À con pokemon đó…ta đang nghiên cứu nó nhưng nếu cháu thích…" tiến sĩ có vẻ hơi bối rối.

"Cháu lấy con này. "D.K" à? Cũng hay đây!" tiger nhặt quả poke ball lên và nhìn vào bên trong. Bên trong qua pokeball là một con Growlithe. Nó trông có vẻ khá phấn khích khi được chon.

"Ta giữ nó ở đây năm năm nay rồi. Chắc nó sẽ rất hào hứng khi được ra ngoài đây." Tiến sĩ nói.

"Vậy bây giờ cháu bắt đầu cuộc hành trình được chưa nhỉ?" Tiger hỏi.

"tất nhiên rồi!" Tiến sĩ nói.

"Yeah! Cháu chào bác." Tiger nhanh nhảu thả con Growlithe ra ngoài.Cả hai cứ như hai đứa tre vậy. Tiger chạy ra ngoài và con chó nhỏ chạy theo cậu. cậu không cần chuẩn bị gì nhiều, chir túm lấy cái ba lô và phóng luôn. Cuộc hành trình bắt đầu nhanh đến bất ngờ.

"Thật là…" Red nói khi Tiger đã hoàn toàn khuất bóng ở cuối con dường dẫn ra kkhoir thị trấn Pallet "Cậu ta có vẻ vội vàng."

"À thì…điệp viên cấp cao phải thế mà." Tiến sĩ ngồi xuống.

"Điệp viên cấp cao? Ý bác là cậu ấy là điệp viên?" Red ngạc nhiên "Chắc bác đùa cháu rồi. Làm gì có truyện cậu ấy làm điệp viên được chứ! Cậu ấy chỉ bằng tuổi cháu là cùng. Làm gì có ai điên đi nhận một thăng nhóc 13 tuổi vào làm điêp viên chứ."

"Ta không rõ. Nhưng ta nghe đòn D.K nhận cậu ta vào làm từ năm 10 tuổi." tiến sĩ nói.

"Chắc họ bị điên rồi. mà D.k là gì?" Red hỏi

"Ta không nhầm đâu. D.K là một tổ chức chuyên thu nạp và huấn luyện những người tài năng nhất và họ hoạt động giống như F.B.I vậy. Nhưng yếu tố bất ngờ mà họ có là những con người tài năng ở mọi đọ tuổi." Tiến sĩ nhìn lân bàn và thấy cai Pokedex mới toanh mà ông đã chuẩn bị sẵn. "Ôi thôi toi!" tiến sĩ kêu.

"Dạ?" Red không hiểu.

"Thằng nhóc đó bỏ quên cái Pokedex mà ta chuẩn bị sẵn." tiến sĩ than.

"Cháu đã xong, thưa tiến sĩ." Blue đi vào.

"Tốt lắm, Blue! Ta có việc cho cháu đây!" Tiến sĩ nói.

"Lại thế nữa ạ? Cháu đã làm cái gì sai chứ." Blue hỏi vẻ ngán ngẩm.

"Lần trước là do cháu làm xổng con Chamander. Còn lần này ta nhờ!" Tiến sĩ giải thích.

"Sao bác không nhờ Red ấy!" Blue kêu.

"Này!" Red đưa Blue cái Pokedex mới "Mang cái này cho cậu bạn mới! Coi như là xin lỗi người ta."

"Đùa à!" Blue nhận cái Pokedex.

"Không hề!" Red cười như vừa chơi khăm được cô bạn.

"Mang theo luôn con Chamander đi. Cậu ta có vẻ thích nó đấy." Red nói với theo khi Blue đã ra đến cửa.

"Biết rồi! Nói mãi!" Blue kêu to vẻ giận giữ. Rồi cô bắt đầu đuổi theo Tiger.


	2. Chapter 2

Pokemon legendary trainers: kanto

Chapter 2.

Tiger đang phải ngồi trú mưa ở trong cái lều của cậu cùng với Growlithe. Bên ngoài thì trời mưa khá to bà thậm chí có cả sấm sét nên ra ngoài lúc này là một ý tưởng không hay chút nào.

"Ít nhất chúng ta có chỗ chú ẩn tốt phai không nhóc?" Tiger đùa với con chó của cậu. Growlithe có vẻ sợ sấm. Nó cứ rúc vào lòng Tiger và nằm yên.

"Không biết có ai đủ điên để ra ngoài thời tiết này không?" Tiger đùa.

Nhưng chỉ cách cái lều của hai người vài chục mét, Blue đang chạy thục mạng và cố tìm một chỗ trú mưa.

'Red đúng là tên khốn nạn mà!' cô nghĩ thầm 'chỉ tại hắn mà mình phải đi giữa trời mưa thế nay. Bị sét đánh thì sao? Chả hay ho gì cả? sao cậu ta không tự đi mà làm chứ? Mà mình còn chẳng nhớ mặt tên Tiger gì gì đó mà cậu ta nói. Mới gặp nhau có vài chục giây mà đã bảo mình đi tìm được.'

Blue chạy mãi và thấy thấp thoáng ánh sáng. Có một cái lều.

"Lều à!" Blue nhủ thầm "Phải vào được đó! Vào trước rồi xin phép người ta sau!"

Blue chạy thẳng đễn cái lều. Cô nhanh chóng chui vào trong và cởi cái áo mưa ra. Cô nhanh chóng ném no ra ngoài và nggoiof vào trong trước sự ngỡ ngàng của Tiger và con chó của cậu.

"Cô…cô là ai?" Tiger hỏi Blue vẻ mặt ngạc nhiên vì lần gặp mặt trước, con Clefable của cô đã cho cậu nằm sàn trước khi cậu kịp nhìn ra mặt cô.

"À em xin lỗi!" Blue nói giọng ngọt như đường "Bên ngoài mưa to qua ấy mà. Anh cho em ở nhờ một đêm được không?" Blue bắt đầu năn nỉ.

"Không được!" tiger vẻ kiêm quyết "Làm thế sao được! Lỡ ai nhìn thấy thì tôi giải thích sao đây? Mời cô đi cho!"

"Em xin anh mà!" Blue ôm lấy Tiger và van nài. Ánh mắt cô nhìn mục tiêu với vẻ nài nỉ đáng thương.

"Ế! Cô làm trò gì thế! Bỏ tôi ra!" Tiger đẩy Blue ra nhưng cô cứ bám lấy áo Tiger.

"Em xin anh mà! Em nài nỉ đấy! Cho em ở lại đây đêm nay đi!" Blue cố thuyết phục Tiger cho cô ở lại.

"Sao cô không về nhà ấy?" Tiger đẩy cô ra.

"Nhưng mà em đâu còn có nhà mà về!" Blue nhìn Tiger và bắt đầu khóc. Cô khóc giả chỉ để cho tiger để cô ở lại đây.

"Thôi thôi! Đừng khóc nữa mà!" Tiger dỗ dành nhưng Blue khóc to hơn.Cô cứ túm lấy Tiger mà khóc.

"Em xin anh đấy! Cho em ở lại đây đi!" Blue vừa khóc vừa van nài.

"Được rồi! Được rồi! Cô có thể ở lại!" Tiger đồng ý một cách miễn cưỡng.

"Em cảm ơn!" Bluw ngay lập tức ngừng khóc. Cô hon nhanh lên má Tiger làm cậu ta ngươcgj đỏ cả mặt. Rồi cô chui vaoof cái túi ngủ của Tiger và ngủ luôn. Cô quay lưng về phía Tiger và giả vờ ngủ.

'Đúng là tên này còn non chán!' Cô nghĩ thầm 'Nhưng được cái tên này đẹp trai giống Tom cruise.'

Đằng sau cô, Tiger cứ ngồi ngẩn người ra.

'Đúng là ngu mà!' Tiger tự rủa mình 'Bao nhiêu ải mình qua hết mà đến ải Mĩ nhân thì toàn trượt là sao? Thôi thế là toi luôn đêm đầu tiên đi phiêu lưu rồi đấy!'

Tiger thức gần như cả đêm và đến tận sáng cậu mới chợp mắt được một lúc. Lúc cậu tỉnh dậy thì mặt trời đã gần lên đến đỉnh và bên ngoài, trời đã tạnh mưa từ lâu. Cậu mở mắt ra và nhìn quanh. Con Growlithe của cậu cũng vừa tỉnh dậy nhưng mà cô gái cậu gặp đêm qua đã biến mất từ bao giờ. Trên cái túi ngủ chỉ có một mẩu giấy. Đó là của Blue.

"Em cảm ơn anh! Anh sẽ luôn là người hung của em!" Tiger đọc to và thấy hình trái tim vẽ bằng son môi ở cuối bức thư cảm ơn. Cậu cười cay đắng.

"Cảm ơn cái con khỉ! Cô ta chuồn với cái ví của mình." Tiger đứng dậy "không có gì phải vội. Chúng ta sẽ đuổi theo sau bữa sáng." Cậu ra lệnh với Growlithe và đi ra ngoài.

Cách đó không xa, Blue đang hí hửng với cái ví cô trôm được.

"ít nhất tay nghề của mình không hề giảm sút." Blue cười khúc khích và mở cái ví ra. Nhưng bên trong chỉ là một đống giấy lộn. Chúng khiến cho cái ví trông có vẻ phồng lên. Và bên trong ngoài ra còn có một mảu tin nhắn. Cô lấy no ra và đọc to.

"Xin lỗi! Tiền của tôi đã không cánh mà bay. Ký tên: Người hung của cô đó!" Blue lật mặt sau và đọc tiếp "Mấy con pokemon của cô cũng không cánh mà bay rồi đó!"

Blue nhìn xuống thắt lưng nhưng mấy quả bóng chưa pokemonh đã biến mất. Cô vừa cảm thấy ngạc nhiên, vừa thấy tức giận vì bị choi xỏ lần thứ 2 trong 24 giờ.

'Lần đâu tiên là Red và bây giờ đến tên này.' Blue nhủ thầm Mình phải tìm cách lấy lại pokemon của mình và chơi lại hắn mới được. Hắn chỉ có mỗi con Growlithe và có vẻ như chưa từng chiến đâu thật sư…'

Rồ cô nhìn thấy một con Primeape đang khá là giận giữ ở cách cô không xa.

"Đây rồi!" Blue cười thoải mái vì cô đã có cách trả thù.

Tiger đang thu dọn đò đạc và chuẩn bị rời đi. Trên thắt lưng của cậu là máy quả poke ball của Blue. Cậu vừa cho cái lều vào trong túi thì nghe thấy tiếng có người chạy đến. Từ đằng xa, Blue đang lao đến chỗ cậu.

"Cứu…cứu với!"Cô thét lớn.

"Gì nữa đây?" Tiger quay lại. Nhưng Blue không đến một mình. Đằng sau cô, một con Primeape đang đuổi theo cô. Con pokemon hoang dã này đang rất giận giữ.

"Ah! Người hung của em!" Blue chạy đến chỗ Tiger và núp phía sau cậu. Nhưng trên thực tế cô đã nhanh nhảu lấy lại được mấy quả Poke ball của mình rồi.

Con Primeape chạy đến chõ hai người vẻ mặt giận giữ. Nó đang nổi diên lên. Nhưng Tiger chả có vẻ gì là sợ.

"Nhanh lên! Nhanh lên! Nó đang đến kìa" Blue giục.

"Ờ ờ!" Tiger trả lời vẻ thản nhiên.

'Để xem tên này đối phó thế nào với con khỉ kia!' Blue cười thầm.

'Nếu để Growlithe đánh trận này thì thua chắc. nó không có kinh nghiệm chiến đấu' tiger tính toán 'Đành vậy!' cậu quyết dịnh nhanh.

Trái với những dự đoán ban đầu của Blue, Tiger lao thẳng về phia con Primeape và để lại con Growlithe của cậu.

"Ê! Anh làm trò gì thế!" Blue kêu lớn khí thấy Tiger lao về phía Primepae.

"Watch and learn!" Tiger cười và lao vào đánh nhau với Primeape.

Primeape đang giận dữ và nó không quan tâm đối thủ là ai. Nó lao vào đánh Tiger để xả giận. Nhưng nó đã chọn sai đối thủ. Primeape lao vào đấm nhưng khi mà nó còn chưa kịp ra đòn thì nó đã lãnh trọn cú sút của Tiger. Nó lảo đảo về phía sau nhưng Tiger chỉ vừa chọc tức nó. Con khỉ to ngay lập tức lao vào đánh tiếp. Nó đánh rất nhanh nhưng đòn Dynamic Punch của nó thì lại trượt. Tiger luồn tay cậu xuống dưới nách con khỉ và khóa chặt tay nó lại. Sức khỏe của cậu thật là đáng kinh ngạc và cậu khiến cho con Primeape không thể thoát được ra. Con Primeape bị khóa chặt đến nỗi chỉ việc thu loại cú đấm vừa rồi cũng là khó.

"Qua tuyệt!" Blue đứng đằng xa và cổ vũ. Cô mải xem đánh nhau đến nỗi quên luôn rằng cô phải chuồn nhanh trước khi Tiger xong viêc.

"Anh phải dùng poke ball để bắt nó chứ cứ đánh nhau thế này chỉ làm nó tức thêm thôi." Blue chỉ dẫn.

Tiger nghe thấy rất rõ. Cậu luồn nhanh ra phía sau Primeape và hai tay cậu vẫn khóa chặt được con khỉ. Rồi cậu ngả người và quả poke ball rơi ra. Cậu dùng chân mình và đỡ lấy quả poke ball. Rồi cậu đá nó thẳng lên trời. Sau đó, với một sức mạnh phi thường, cậu nhấc bổng cả con Primeape lên và quả pokeball rơi xuống con pokemon. Primeape nahnh chóng bị hút vào trong và quả poke ball đóng lại. Tiger nhanh chóng túm lấy quả pokeball và nắm chặt nó. Nhưng cậu đã sai.

"Bỏ nó ra!" Blue la lớn và chạy lại chỗ cậu vẻ hốt hoảng.

"Cái gì?" Tiger không hiểu.

Bất ngờ, quả pokeball trong tay cậu bị vỡ tung và con Primeape thoát ra. Những mảnh vở của quả bings cứa vào tay cậu và khiến bàn tay phải của cậu bị thương nặng.

"Xem em đây!" Blue ném ra một quả ultra ball và bắt gọn con pokemon. Lần này thì nó không thoát ra được nữa.

Blue phải mất thời gian băng bó cho nhưng cô khá vụng về khoản này. Lúc cô làm xong thì đã quá trưa.

"Anh đúng là ngây thơ mà! Ai bảo anh nắm quả pokeball khi nó chưa đóng hẳn chứ!" Blue trách.

"À thì…mà tôi có mười ba tuổi thồi đấy!" Tiger cười vào vẻ mặt ngây thơ vô số tội của Blue.

"Cái gì!" Blue ngạc nhiên "vậy mà cứ bắt người ta gọi là "anh" được." cô trách

"Là do bà cô tự xưng đấy thôi." Tiger cười "nhân tiện là cô trả lại tôi cái ví được không?"

"Cậu nói cái gì vậy?" Blue lại trở về vẻ mặt ngây thơ ngay được "Mình làm sao lại cầm cái ví của cậu được?"

"Cũng đúng!" tiger lấy ra cái ví mà cậu bị Blue trộm "nhưng thứ này chỉ bán không thôi cũng thu về được tàm 500$ đấy."

"Cái gì? Từ lúc nào mà?" Blue nhìn vào túi mình và cái ví cô trộm đã biến mất.

"Xin lỗi nhưng mà trình độ của một tên trộm cắp vặt và bán đò giả như cô so với trình đọ của tôi thí còn kém xa." Tiger cười lớn "nhân tiện mà tên cô là gì ấy nhỉ?"

"Cái…sao mà…" Blue vẫn chưa hết ngạc nhiên "Tớ…tên…tên là…Blue."

"Nghe quen nhỉ. Mình là Tiger." Tiger cười và đứng dậy "Rất hân hạnh được gặp nữ đạo trích nổi tiếng của Kanto!"

'Nữ đạo trích? Vậy ra cậu ta chính là tiger mà mình cần tìm à?' Blue nghĩ. Rồi bất chợt cô quý xuống dưới chân Tiger.

"Ế ế! Tôi không định mang cô đến chỗ cảnh sát đau mà cô phải làm vậy." Tiger nói.

"Đệ tử đã hơi nagoj mạng! Xin sư phụ thứ lỗi!" Blue nói.

"Cái gì?" Tiger không hiểu.

"Đệ tử đã hành nghề suốt ba năm nay nhưng chưa từng gặp một ai siêu phàm như sư phụ! Mong sư phụ nhận đệ tử. Đệ tử sẽ làm bất kì điều gì sư phụ sai khiến để làm hài lòng sư phụ!" Blue nói lớn. Nhưng khi cô nhìn lền thì tiger đã biến mất rồi. trước mặt cô chỉ có một mẩu giấy nhắn của Tiger.

"Hẹn gặp lại sau! Còn về việc nhận đệ tử thì tôi không giám. Là bạn được rồi."


	3. Chapter 3

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 3! Chapter có nội dung hơi bạo lực. mọi người cân nhắc trước khi xem(câu này là của bọn Cinemax :v )

Trở lại một tháng trước…

"Cậu không sao chứ?" Taiga đỡ Tiger dậy. Taiga làmột cậu bé chạc tuổi Tiger với khuôn mặt rất giống Tiger ngoại trừ mái tóc nâu và dải băng trắng quấn quanh đầu và che đi hai vết sẹo trên trán cậu.

"Khỉ thật!" Tiger đứng dậy "chúng ta cị phục kích. Melody đâu rồi!"

"Cậu ấy…tớ xin lỗi nhưng có lẽ cậu ấy không còn sống nữ rồi…" Taiga rất bối rối.

"Cái gì…" Tiger như chết lăng vào giây phút đó. Melody chết rồi sao? Cậu đứng chết lặng giữa đống đổ nát của phòng thí nghiệm. Rồi nước mắt cậu rơi xuống tuyết.

"Tiger…" Taiga nói ngập ngừng "Chúng sẽ còn quay lại đấy. Chúng ta nên ra khỏi đây thôi…"

"Cậu đi đi!" Tiger đẩy dồng đội của mình lại phía sau "Tớ sẽ tiếp chúng."

"Cậu bị điên sao? Chúng có tới hang trăm tên còn cậu có một mình." Taiga ngạc nhiên.

"Tớ có tư thù với chúng. Với lại nếu tớ có bỏ đi thì tớ vẫn nợ cô ấy một buôi đi xem phim mà." Tiger cười cay đắng.

"Được rồi! Cậu nghĩ tớ không nợ cô ấy chắc" Taiga rút hai thanh đao trên lưng cậu ra và cầm chắc chúng trong tay "Cậu không đi thì tớ cũng chẳng đi làm gì cả. Làm tiệc một mình thì chán chết."

"Cảm ơn!" Tiger cười với một vẻ ác độc và khinh bỉ lộ rõ. Từ phía xa, bóng của lũ ma sói hiến rỗ trên nền trời ửng hồng của rạng đông.

"Chơi thôi!" Taiga hét lớn và cả hai xông vào đám ma sói.

Tiger thức dậy trong công viên. Cậu vừa chợp mắt được một lúc thì cơn ác mộng đó lại ập đến. Cậu vẫn còn nhớ như in cảnh tượng máu của lũ ma sói nhuộm đỏ cả một vùng và xác chúng chất thành hàng đống. Cậu dụi mắt và Growlithe cũng vừa thức dậy. Primeape lao xuống từ cái cây gần đó với cái ba lô của Tiger.

"Ờ ờ! Chào buổi sáng!" Tiger nhìn đồng hồ "À không, chào buổi chiều!"

Growlithe sủa vui vẻ còn Primeape thì có vẻ mệt mỏi. Nó mới nhập hội được có vài giờ.

"Nghe nói ở đây có chỗ gì gì đó gọi là Gym đấy! Chúng ta nên đến đó thử xem. Tao cũng muốn thử thực lực của hia đứa trước kh đưa ra chiên lược phát triển và giáo trình luyện tập nữa." Tiger đứng dậy và bước đi. Growlithe và Primeape theo sau. Cả ba đi đến trung tâm pokemon và Tiger đi vào trong. Bên trong khá vắng vào khoảng thời gian đầu giờ chiều. Tiger đi đến chỗ y tá Joy.

"Em chào chị!" Tiger nói to và khiến chị y tá giật mình.

"À! Là Tiger đấy à?" Chị Joy quay lại.

"Em thấy hứng thú với câu truyện về ba huấn luyện viên đánh bại những thủ lĩnh của nhóm Rocket mà." Tiger cười "À mà chị biết chỗ cái Gym ở đâu không."

"Em muốn thách đấu à? Nó ở bên kia sông thôi." Y tá Joy ngạc nhiên "Nhưng mà em không nên thách đấu gym sớm như vậy. Em vẫn còn khá non mà. Thủ lĩnh Gym đó là Á quân giải vô địch pokemon đấy."

"Em chỉ muốn kiểm tra sức mạnh của pokeon thôi mà." Tiger đùa "Mà con gì vậy?"

Tiger chỉ vào con Pikachu đang nằm ngủ ở góc phòng. Con Pikachu trông rất đáng yêu. Nhưng nó đang run lên vì sợ. Nó đang gập ác mộng. Tiger lặng lẽ laij gần và bế nó lên. Con Pikachu vẫn đang run lẩy bẩy. Tiger xoa xoa bộ long của con chuột điện và cậu gần như ngay lập tức xua đi cơn ác mộng của con Pokemon nhỏ. Nó lại nằm yên và ngủ ngon lành. Rồi cậu đặt nó về cái ổ cũ.

"Em làm cách nào mà hay vậy?" Y tá Joy hỏi nhỏ.

"Dạ không có gì đâu ạ! Chị em là bác sĩ kiêm nhà tâm lí học mà" Tiger cười.

"Tội nghiệp con Pikachu đó. Nó bị chủ hắt hủi và ném đi.nếu chỉ hắt hủi thì còn chấp nhận được, nhưng đằng này, tên chủ nhân vô lại đó lại còn cố dìm chết nó nữa. may là chị cứu nó kịp." Y tá Joy kể lại "tên đó vốn là con nhà giàu nên hắn rất hống hách. Sauk hi chị cứu Pikachu, hắn còn cho người đến đe dọa chị nữa. Chị không biết hắn nhưng chị dám chắc ắn sẽ phải trả giá."

"Em sẽ cho hắn trả giá. Em chào chị. Em đến Gym trước đây" Tiger đi ra.

"Chúc em may mắn, tiger!" Y tá Joy cười và nhìn theo cho tới khi cậu biến mất vào trong đám đông ngoài phố. Con Pikachu cũng vừa thức dậy. Nó nhìn quoanh một hôit rồi nhìn Y tá Joy với vẻ thất vọng.

"Chị xin lỗi nhưng cậu ấy đi rồi." ya tá Joy bế con Pikachu lê ưng cậu ấy sẽ trở lại thôi.

"Xin chào!" Tiger gọi to nhưng trong Gym vẫn vắng lặng "Xin chào!" Cậu gọi to hơn nhưng vẩn chẳng có ai trả lời.

"Primeape! Đưa tao cái vung!" Tige gọi.

Con Primeape đưa Tiger hai cái vung nồi.

"Xin chào!" Cậu vừa gọi vừa đập hai cái vung vào nhâu. Tiếng kêu loảng xoảng vang lên inh ỏi cả Gym và cuối cùng, từ căn phòng trên tần hai, Green, thủ lĩnh Gym, đi ra. Cậu ta có mái tóc nây cùng đôi mắt sắc lạnh màu xanh lá.

"Cậu muốn gì? Đến ngủ cũng không để người ta yên được sao?" Green có vẻ bực.

"Tôi đến đây để thách đấu!" Tiger kêu to.

"Ờ ờ! Cậu có thể thi đấu với cái may tính của tôi ấy." green nói và đi vào trong.

Từ sàn nhà, một cái máy nhô lên rồi nó chiếu ra một hình ảnh ba chiều của Green.

"Chào mừng tới Gym của thành phố Vỉidian! Tôi là green, thủ lĩnh tạm thời của Gym! Hiện tôi không có ở đây! Nhưng pokemon của tôi sẽ tự chiến đấu…" cái ảnh ba chiều nói.

Trong căn phòng mà Green đang ở…

"Cậu ta tới rồi sao?" Red hỏi

"Ờ! Trông cậu ta có vẻ non kinh nghiệm. tớ sẽ để Pokemon tự đánh." Green nói.

"Đừng đánh gí con người qua vẻ ngoài thế, Green." Red nói "cậu ta không phải hạng xoàng đâu."

"Sư phụ của mình đó!" Blue đang ngồi bên cửa sổ, tay chống càm và xem trận đấu giữa Tiger và cái máy tính.

"Cậu vẫn chưa đưa cho cậu ta cái Pokedex đâu" Red trách.

"Sao cậu lại nói cậu ta không bình thường." Green hỏi.

"Cậu ta có thể hạ con Rhyhorn chỉ trong một giây. Thế thì không bình thường thì là g…?" Red vẫn còn chưa nói hết thì Blue xen ngang.

"Xong rồi kìa!" Blue kêu lớn.

"Wow! Mình không ngờ cậu ta thua nhanh thế" Grren nói và tiến lại chỗ cửa sổ. Red theo sau. Nhưng khi cậu nhìn ra, cậu chỉ thấy hai con Pokemon của cậu, Pidgeot và Kingdra, đã gục còn Tiger thì đang tung tăng đi ra với cái huy hiệu.

"Cai…" Green không khỏi ngạc nhiên.

"Đã bảo cậu ta không bình thường mà!" Red trách "Blue, cậu thuật lại trận vừa rồi được không?" Cậu hỏi Blue.

"Okie!" Blue lấy ra một tờ giấy và vừa miêu tả vừa vẽ phụ họa "Tiger dùng Growlithe và Primeape để đánh trả Pidgeot bà Kingdra. Pidgeot tấn công trước còn Kingdra dùng Mít để hỗ trợ. Pidgeot có keen eyes nên không lo sương.Nó lao vào dánh Primeape. Primeape ném Growlithe lên cao và dơ hai tay ra phia trước. Nó dùng hai tay để phong thủ và đỡ đòn. Pidgeot đánh nó rồi bay lên nhưng con Grolithe rơi trúng Pidgeot. Nó ngay lập tức cắn mạnh vào cổ Pidgeot bằng thunder fang và bám luôn vào cổ con chim. Pidgeot bay loạn khắp phòng và mang theo cả Growlithe. Growlithe vừa bàm vừa phun khói đen. Sương khói gặp nhau. Rồi Primeape dùng substitute để lừa Kingdra. Kingdra tấn công cái bóng của Primeape thay vì tấn công con Primeape thật. Nhưng đòn tấn công đi xuyên qua cái bóng và…nhiều người cho là may mắn nhưng tớ thì không. Đòn hydro pump của Kingdra bị cái bóng bẻ cong và đánh trực diện vào Pidgeot lúc nó đang bay. Pidgeot bị hạ ngay lập tức còn Growlithe tiếp đất an toàn. Kingdra vẫn chưa kịp định thần thì Primeape lao ra đánh thẳng vào mặt nó bằng Dynamic punch. Nó làm con rồng choáng rồi sau đó, nó dùng tay và chân khóa chặt Kingdra lại, không cho Kingdra tấn công. Rồi con Growlithe lao vào Kingdra và dùn thắng mà không mất một con nào."

"Chắc cậu đùa." Green vẫn đứng chết lặng.

"Đã bảo là cậu ta không bình thường mà cậu không tin." Red trách.

"Khoan. Nếu chúng ta có thể mời cậu tat ham gia phe chúng ta thì hay biết mấy. Chúng ta sẽ có thêm một người nưa để đánh lại bọn Rocket." Green nêu ý kiến.

Lúc đó, tại trung tâm Pokemon…

"Chị tưởng em bảo mình là tân binh?" Y tá Joy hỏi và đưa Pokeball của tiger vào máy hồi sức.

"Em nói rồi mà. Tân thủ!" Tiger đùa và bế con Pikachu vào lò chupootj nhỏ cảm thấy rất dễ chịu. Nó cười đùa với Tiger.

"Nó có vẻ thích em đấy. Sao em không mang theo nó luôn. Chị tặng em luôn đó!"Y tá Joy cười và quay lại chỗ bàn làm việc.

"A sư phụ!" Một giọng con gái vang lên phía sau Tiger và làm cậu sởn tóc gáy. Cậu quay lại và thấy Green, Red và tất nhiên cả cơn ác mộng của cậu-Blue.

"Ế! Ai là sư phụ của cô chứ! Đã bảo là không phai rồi mà, Blue-chan" Tiger ngượng chín mặt.

"Blue-chan? Hai người thân nhau nhanh nhỉ?" Red nói.

"Đệ tử có cái này cho sư phụ nè!" Blue đến ngồi bên cạnh Tiger và đưa cho cậu cái Pokedex mới "Coi như là quà nhập môn nhỉ, Tiger-kun?" cô đùa.

"Tiger-kun?" Green vẫn còn cảm thấy khó hiểu và cậu có vẻ khó chịu.

"Lại ăn cắp nữa à, Blue-chan! Mang trả nó lại đi." Tiger nói.

"Không phải đâu! Cái này mới là ăn cắp nè!" Blue đưa Tiger một đôi găng tay.

"Gì thì gì! Vẫn là ăn cắp. Cậu cứ trả nó lại đi, Blue-chan!" Tiger kêu.

"Rõ, thưa sư phụ Tiger-kun." Blue nhanh nhảu chạy mất khỏi trung tâm pokemon. Y tá Joy đợi lúc Blue đi khỏi mới hỏi.

"Bạn gái em đó à?" Ý tá Joy hỏi.

"À không! Bạn em thôi." Tiger nói.

"Sao chị thấy hai đứa gọi nhau vẻ thân mật vậy?" chị y tá cười.

"Thân mật? Em mới gặp cô ấy hôm qua mà?" Tiger hỏi

"À Tiger…" Red ngồi xuống và thì thầm với cậu "từ -chan mà cậu dùng lúc nãy là được dùng để gọi những người bạn rất thân với cậu."

"Tưởng từ đó là dùng để gọi con gái mà?" Tiger vẫn không hiểu.

"Dùng để gọi một bạn nữ rất thân với cậu như kiểu bạn gái hay người yêu…" Red giải thích.

"Phụt!" Tiger phun luôn cả cốc nước mà cậu vừa uống vào con Pikachu "Cái gì! Sao cậu không nói sớm!" Tiger quát to.

"Thì tớ đã định ngăn cậu nhưng…ê, cậu chảy máu mũi kìa!" Red chỉ.

"Éc!" Tiger lấy áo lau máu của cậu đang chảy ra từ mũi "Sung huyết! Mỗi lần tớ nổi đóa lên là lại chảy máu cam." Tiger giải thích.

"Chứ không phải là ngượng qua đến nỗi chảy máu hả." Green cười vào cái mặt đang đỏ bừng như lửa thiêu của Tiger.

"Mua được rồi, Tiger-kun!" Blue đi vào.

"Ờ ờ!" Tiger che cái mặt cậu lại

"Cái này là tớ mua tặng cậu" Blue đưa cho Tiger một đôi găng tay xịn "Còn cái này trả cậu. Nó vẫn rỗng như lần trước." Cô đưa thêm cho cậu cái ví của cậu.

"Cảm ơn Blue!" Tiger nhận cả hai món đồ và tay cậu vẫn che mặt.

"Blue là sao? Blue-chan chứ!" Blue đùa to làm mặt cậu đỏ hơn "Giờ cậu nhận tớ được chưa."

"Tớ nói là không mà!" Tiger từ chối. Pikahcu cứ nhìn Tiger mà cười.

"Thế thì tớ sẽ theo cậu như hình với bóng cho tới khi cậu nhận tớ thì thôi." Blue túm luôn tay của Tiger.

"Á á! Bỏ tớ ra!" Tiger thoát ra và chạy mất hút luôn.


	4. Chapter 4

Tiger đang chạy bán sống bán chết về phía rừng Vridian. Cậu đang chạy trốn. May thay, cậu nhìn thấy một căn nhà gỗ ở bìa rừng có cánh cửa sổ tầng 2 đang mở toang.Cậu nhanh nhảu trèo lên cái cửa sổ đó qua đám dây leo quanh nhà và luồn vào trong. May cậu là cậu vừa vào trong thì bên ngoài có tiếng gọi.

"Tiger-kun ơi! Cậu đâu rồi?" Giọng Blue lanh lảnh.

"Cậu ấy nhanh nhỉ?" Red quay sang hỏi Green.

"Bảo rồi mà. Cậu này mà làm đồng minh thì hết ý." Green nói.

"Lo tìm cậu ấy trước đã! Tiger-kun ơi!" Blue tiếp túc gọi.

"Chắc là chạy vào trốn trong rừng rồi. Mà sao tiện đây khong ghé thăm Yellow chút nhỉ?" Red nói.

"Thằng "em trai" của cậu chắc chưa chuẩn bị gì đâu. Đi tìm Tiger-kun của tớ xong quay lại là vừa mà!" Blue cười khúc khích.

"Ý gì đây?" Green cũng cười.

"Tớ công nhận là nó hơi nữ tính nhưng mà…" Red gãi đầu.

"Đi thôi! Tiger-kun ơi!" Blue gọi tiếp.

Xong rồi, cả ba người đi vào rừng Viridian. Đợi cho cả ba đã đi khỏi, Tiger mới ló đầu ra.

"Hay thật!" Cậu lẩm bẩm "Có lẽ mình không nên dây dưa với cô ta nay từ đầu thì hơn. Mà đi…"

Chưa kịp quay đầu lại thì cậu đã dính ngay một cú áp chảo đến boong một cái vào mặt và nằm bất tỉnh. Đến lúc cậu tinhe lại được thì cậu đã bị chói chặt vào chân giường rồi.

"Anh là ai?" Giọng một cô bé hỏi. Đó là một cô bé với mái tóc vàng óng ả cùng với cái đuôi tóc dài mượt và đôi mắt nâu ngây thơ và khuôn mặt hồn nhiên. Nhưng cô bé vẫn không thể giấu nổi sự tò mò cùng một chút sợ hãi về người đột nhập.

"Anh tưởng Red có một người em trai sống ở đây tên Yellow mà? Cậu ta đâu rồi?" Tiger hỏi và cố cười vui vẻ.

"Anh là ai?" Yellow vẫn không biết hỏi gì thêm.

"Ạnh á? Tiger! Anh là bạn anh Red." Tiger cười hồn nhiên.

"Em…" Cô bé kia có vẻ bối rồi "…để em cởi trói cho anh." Nó định cởi trói cho cậu thật.

"Khoan khoan!" Tiger ngăn nó lại "Sao em lại tin anh dễ vậy?"

"Kẻ xấu không nói truyện như anh." Nó cười hồn nhiên rồi cắt dây thả Tiger ra. Tiger dãn chân dãn tay ra một chút. Benn ngoài trời đang mưa và nó khiến cậu buồn ngủ.

"Mà sao anh trèo lên tít tận đây bằng tay không mà không cần pokemon hỗ trợ vậy?" Cô bé kia hỏi vẻ tò mò.

"Anh phải làm những trò nguy hiểm thường xuyên mà." Tiger cười "Mà em là Yellow à? Anh tưởng em là con trai chứ?"

"Dạ…" Cô bé Yellow đỏ mặt, gãi đầu một hồi "Chị Blue bảo em…anh Red thích có em trai hơn vì cậu em trai Ash của anh ây kém anh ấy tới bốn tuổi…"

"Vậy là em giả nam hả?" Tiger cười phì "Em bị chị ấy dắt mũi ròi."

"Nhưng mà…giờ em nói ra sợ anh ấy giận em" Yellow lè lưỡi "Nên đã làm thì làm đến cùng."

"Em không sợ Red bị cô gái khác cuốm mất à?" Tiger đùa.

"Không…à thì…" Cô cười "Mà hình như anh đang trốn chị Blue à?" cô đánh trống lảng.

"Ờ…mà thế thì liên quan gì nhỉ?" Tiger cười vẻ mặt cả Yellow lúc đó trông rất ngố.

"Dạ thì…mà bác em sắp về rồi. Sao anh không ở lại đây ăn tối luôn với em luôn. Nhà có mỗi hai bác cháu. Thêm anh nữa cho vui và coi như là tạ lỗi về vụ áp chảo đó" Cô hỏi.

"Cũng được!" Tiger dứt khoát "Mà cha mẹ em đâu hết rồi mà để em sống một mình với bác vậy?"

"Thì…" Yellow bối rối. Cô ngồi tựa vào giường bên cạnh Tiger "Em không có…em còn chẳng biết họ là ai nữa cơ…" cô nướ mắt dưng dưng nbuw sắp khóc.

"Không sao. Cả đại gia đình D.K bọn anh đa số là người vô gia cư và trẻ mồ côi mà." Cậu ôm lấy Yellow và an ủi "Anh Red chắc như là anh trai em nhỉ."

"Anh ấy, chị Blue và anh Green là tất cả nhưng gì em có mà." Yellow lau nước mătd và gượng cười "nhưng em vẫn muốn có một nguwofi anh trai biết quan tâm đến em. Một người luôn quan tâm chăm sóc em và có lẽ là một chút chiều chuộng nữa nhỉ?" cô nhìn Tiger mà gượng cười.

"Hì!" Cậu cũng cười cô "anh sẽ bảo anh Red."

Hai người đang nói truyện thì có tiếng gõ cửa.

"Chết rồi! hình như ban nãy em có gọi cảnh sát! Để em nói với họ" Yellow vội vàng đứng dậy và chạy xuống dưới. Tiger ngồi lại và cười.Cậu nghe có tiếng mở của, rồi cái giọng lanh lảnh của Yellow. Nhưng bỗng mọi thứ im bặt avf có tiếng như thứ gì rơi đến "Bịch" một phát xuống sàn.

"Hừm…đến đi nghỉ cũng không để mình nghỉ sao!" Tiger có vẻ bực và cậu đi xuống nhà. Vừa xuống tới nơi, chưa kịp nhìn gì thì một con rắn màu tím to đùng đã lao đến quấn lấy cậu. Cậu nhìn thấy hai tên giả danh cảnh sát đang vác Yellow trên vai.

"Kết liễu tên này đi! Chúng ta chỉ cần con bé này để gây áp lực với nhà vô địch thôi!" Một tên nói.

"Abrok! Bind! Kẹp chết nó đi!" Tên kia ra lệnh rồi cả hai bọn chúng rời đi. Con rắn tím dùng bind và cố kẹp chết Tiger. Nhưng cậu cười phì.

"Kẹp thế này bao giờ mới chêt hả? Để tao dạy mày thế nào là kẹp nhé!" Cậu nói.Nói rồi, một con pokemon hình dáng của một con Eevee nhưng nó có một viên ngọc kì lạ trên trán nhảy ra. Nó cũng bị kẹp.

"Trans!" Tiger nói và con Eevee của cậu sử dụng chiêu biến hình mà đáng lẽ ra chỉ có Ditto mới có. Viên ngọc trên trán nó phát sáng và nó dùng chiêu biến hình. Nhưng thay vì biến thành con Abrok, Viên ngọc hay chính xác hơn là con mắt thứ 3 lại nhìn lộn cái tủ lạnh và con Eevee biến thành caios tủ lạnh. Con Abrok vội vàng thả cả hair a và cái tủ lãnh Eevee ngã đè lên Tiger.

"Bục ruột con rồi má ơi…Mày thật sự cần kiểm tra lại thì lực đấy!" Cậu đẩy cái tủ lạnh sang một bên. Ngay lập tức con Abrok tấn công. Eevee nhìn thấy cái kìm kẹp cua. Nó ngay lập tức biến hình và Tiger túm lấy nó. Cậu lấy cái kìm kẹp của đấy kẹp và bẻ thẳng tay hai cái răng nanh của Abrok. Abrok đau đớn lùi lại vài bước. Cậu ngay lập tức thả Growlithe ra.

"Eevee! Phun cồn! Growl! Đốt!" Tiger nói. Con Eevee phun ra một lượng chất lỏng có mùi xăng về phía Abrok rồi Growlithe cho một mồi lửa. Con Abrok bị cháy và bỏng nặng. Nó lao ra ngoài trời mưa để dập lửa.

"Pikaaaaaa" Con Pikachu của Tiger hét lên và phóng thẳng tay một luồng điện về phía Abrok. Con Abrok nghoẻo ngay lập tức. :v

Hai tên bắt cóc đang đi trong rừng…

"Tao tự hỏi sao con Abrok sử lí tên kai lâu thế nhỉ?" Tên đang bế Yellow hỏi.

"Chắc nó xong nhưng trốn việc rồi. Kệ nó đi!" Tên kia nói

"Hế lu!" Tiger đang ngồi avwts vẻo trên cành cây trên đầu bọn chúng khiến cả hai tên hốt hoảng.

"Hoặc là nó bị làm thịt rồi!" Tên vác Yellow nói.

"Để tao! Metagross!" Tên kia thả con Metagross ra.

"! #$#%#$^" Tiger nhảy khổi cái cành cây và con Metagross khiến cả cái cây bị đổ. Nhưng ít nhất, cậu tiếp đất an toàn.

"Copeon! Phun nào!" Cậu ra lệnh và con Eevee với cái tên Copeon phun ra một luồng chất lòng về phía con Metagross và tên điều khiển. Lượng chất lỏng là khá lớn khiến cho cả một vùng nước xung quanh đổi màu.

"A xít ư? Ngươi quá ngây…mùi gì thế này?" tên điều khiển khịt khịt mũi.

"Mẹ ơi! Là xăng!" Tên vác Yellow vội vàng tránh ra một bên.

"Đi chơi vui vẻ." tiger cười avf con Growlithe châm lửa. Cả tên điề khiển và Metagross đều bị đốt. Chúng bị bỏng nặng và bất tỉnh.

"Má ơi!" Tên vác Yellow vội vàng chạy đi nhưng hắn va ngay vào con Primeape với vẻ mặt đang sợ và dưới chân hắn là con Pikachu đang cười nham hiểm.

"R.I.P you!" Tiger cười. Con Primeape đấm gãy mũi hắn và cướp Yellwo. Pikachu ngay lập tức dùng thunder và…

Tiger bế Yellow từ tay Primeape và mặc cho cô cái áo mưa vào. Người cô bé nóng như lửa đôt. Yellow đang lên cơn sốt. Dường như là bị dính độc. Tiger cõng cô trên lưng và đi. Red vừa chạy đến.

"Nó không sao chứ?" Cậu hỏi ngay khi thấy Tiger cõng yellow. Tiger ngay lập tức kéo cái mũ áo mưa lên, che đi cái đuôi tóc của Yellow.

"Không sao! Mà mấy cậu làm gì ở đây?" Tiger hỏi.

"Đấm nhau…" Red chưa nói hết cậu thì một vụ nổ lớn hất ngã cậu. Cậu ngước lên thì thấy một tên thủ lĩnh mới của awbng Rocket đang cầm trong tay một thứ như là monhs vuốt màu đen vậy.

"Và cuối cùng, chiêc vuốt của Pokemon huyền thoại Darkanine đã là của ta. Sức mạnh bóng tối là của chúng ta.!" Hắn nói.

"Vậy đây là lũ Rocket hả. trông chúng không nguy hiểm lắm nhỉ." Tiger nói.Cậu vẫn cảm nhận được hơi thở khò khè nóng nóng của Yelloư trên cổ cậu.

"Chúng đã trở lại và chúng rất nguy hiểm ấy chứ! Mà để tớ cõng nó cho!" Red chỉ Yellow

"Thôi xin cậu! Lo àm đánh nhau đi!" Tiger nói. Nhwung khi àm hai người mải nói truyện, tên cầm đầu đã trốn mất tiêu và chỉ để lại con Steelix của hắn.

"Hai cậu làm cái gì vậy! Để hắn trốn đi rồi kìa!" Green quát.

"A Tiger-kun đã đến!" Blue vẫn còn vui vẻ được "Ồ! Và cả em trai cảu cậu kìa, Red!"

Con Steelix tấn công Red và tiger. Red bay lên bằng Aerodactyl còn Tiger thì chỉ lùi lại tránh đòn.

"Trời mưa khó đốt lửa lắm…" Tiger lẩm bẩm "Cho tớ xin mười giây."

"Okie!" Blue cười và ném con Chamander của cô ra.

"Lại lấy trộm à?" Green lườm

"Lần này tớ được cho!" Blue khúc khích "Chamander! Ember!"

Chamander tấn công nhưng đòn ember trong mưa cứ như là gãi ngứa cho Steelix ấ ỗi đốt inox. Steelix điên cuồng dùng đuôi sắt tấn công Blue và Green. Tiger thì đang vẽ mấy vòng tròn trên mặt đất.

"Nhanh lên!" Red giục và quay lại giúp Green với Blue. Tiger thả Growlithe ra và chỉ cho nó vài cái vòng tròn như đang chỉ chon so cách đánh vầy. Rồi cậu chỉ luôn cho cả Primeape và Pikachu.

"bắt đầu nào!" Tiger nói.

Pikachu lao nhưu điên về phía Steelix. Nó dùng Subtitute. Steelix quất đuôi săt nhưng đánh trượt. Pikachu cùng nhân bản thế thân cảu nó bắt đầu đùng double team để làm hoa mắt đối phương. Steelix quay đi quay lại và cố tấn côn với Iron tail. Nó quay sang đúng góc mà Tiger muốn.

"Góc 60, Lực 80! Ném! Tiger ra lệnh.

Primeape ngay lập tức ném Growlithe đi. Growlithe không bay về phía Steelix. Nó bay giữa những ảo ảnh của Pikachu nên Steelix khó lòng mà nhậ ra. Growlithe bay đến cái cây góc bên trái và hình thế thân của Pikachu đã chờ sẵn. Hình thế thân của Pikachu dùng tackle và làm Growlithe đổi hướng bay về phía cái cây phái sau Steelix. Và con Pikachu thật đã chờ sẵn.Nó dùng slam và quất thật mạnh làm Growlithe bị ném đi và Growlithe mở chân ra. Nó hạ cánh lên chính cổ của Steelix một cách chính xác. Và đứng trên cổ Steelix, Growlithe dùng flame thrower và cứ thế nhằm cái khe ở cổ của Steelix mà phun lửa. Mưa và lớp áo giáp của Steelix trở lên vô dụng và bị nung chảy khiến nó bất tỉnh bất tỉnh.

"Hay lắm!" Tiger vỗ tay "Phối hợp tốt! Cứ thế mà phát huy nhé!"

"Ghê thật!" Red trầm trồ

" Đúng là có gì đó bất thường" Green vuốt cằm. Tiger chỉ cười vui vẻ mà không để ý đến sự ngh ngờ trên gương mặt Green.


	5. Chapter 5

Đó là một buổi sáng trong lành tại khu đồi phía tây thành phố Pewter. Yellow tỉnh lại sau một giấc ngủ dài vì cơn sốt tối qua và cũng vì bị đánh thuốc mê. Cô thấy mình đang nắm trong một cái lều, xung quanh là đồ nghề của Tiger và vài cuốn sách cùng với một cái máy tính xách tay đã trầy xước và không còn mới. Nó đang mở một video về trận chung kết giữa Red và Green. Yellow vẫn còn choáng váng vì cơn sốt tối qua. Cô gượng dậy và đi ra ngoài. Cô ra khỏi cái lều và hít một hơi thật sâu. Không khí ở đây thật trong lành.

"Em đậy rồi à?" Tiger chạy lại từ phía thành phố Pewter và tay cậu đang cầm một cái bọc với vài cái bánh và một lon cà phê. Cậu đưa cái bánh cho Yellow.

"Chắc em đói lắm hả? Ăn đi! Anh mua nhiều lắm." Tiger nói.

"Vâng…" Cô nhận lấy cái bánh mì và ngồi xuống dưới cái cây gần cái lều.

"Em thấy khỏe hơn chưa?" Tiger vẫn đứng. Cậu mở lon cà phê nóng nhổi ra và uống liền.

"Rồi ạ…Mà cái mũ của em đâu rồi?" Yellow hỏi "Không có nó thì em không thể gặp anh Red được."

"Anh không quay về lấy được nên…" Tiger lấy ra một cái mũ lưỡi trai đỏ giống y hệt cái của Red và đưa cho Yellow.

"Đội tạm đi. Cái này hợp với em đấy!" Tiger mỉm cười.

"Em xin."Cô cũng cười. Yellow cuộn cái đuôi ngựa của cô lại avfc ho vào trong cái mũ. Rồi cô đội nó lên.

"Khá đấy!" Tiger nói và quay lại chỗ pokemon của cậu. Ba con pokemon vừa mới chạy đến và chúng thở hổn hển.

"Sao rồi?" Cậu hỏi và một con pokemon lạ lao đến nhanh như chớp. Nó có hình dáng cảu một con người với đôi chân cùng đôi tay dài và cấu trúc cơ thể gần giống người. nó có nắm đấm cùng với bàn chân của con người nhwung đều được bọc lại. Nó có một bộ áo giấp nâu bóng loáng bao bọc toàn bộ cơ thể cùng với vài cái gai ở bắp chân và cánh tay khiến nó trông giống một con dế. Nó có một cái đầu dài ra cùng với một khuôn mặt lõm vào bên trong trông như đang đội mũ bảo hiểm và một cặp kính đỏ thích ứng với cái tốc độ có phần điên rồ cảu nó. Nó báo cáo vài thứ với Tiger.

"Được mười vòng rồi cơ à?" Tiger hỏi "Chắc mấy đứa mệt lắm nhỉ? Ra kia nghỉ đi! Có đồ ăn sáng rồi đấy!" cậu nói và đi lại chỗ Yellow. Lũ pokemon cũng đi úng ngồi cạnh Tiger và Yellow rồi họ cùng nhau ăn nhẹ. Growlithe và Pikachu thích món thức ăn vị chua dành cho pokemon còn Primeape thì ăn nguyên cả mấy trái chuối Tiger mang về. Nó khoái mỗi chuối thôi. Yellow ăn nhanh và xong trước mọi người. Tiger tay vẫn đang cầm quyển sổ, ghi chép thêm mấy thứ rồi cậu ngồi xuống bên cạnh Yellow.

"Em nhìn này!" Cậu cho Yellow xem cuốn sổ tay "Anh mất cả đêm nghiên cứu thêm về chiến thuật đánh và huấn luyện Pokemon của các huấn luyện viên khác và nhận ra một điều."

"Điều gì ạ?" Yellow hỏi, mắt cứ dán vào quyển sổ với nhwungx dòng chữ như là "Thể lực" , "chiến thuật bóng đá" hay là "Quyền Anh".

"Thứ anh sắp áp dụng ấy. Giáo án huấn luyện của anh dành cho pokemon chưa từng được thử qua bởi bất kì một huấn luyện viên nào." Tiger hồ hởi và cậu đứng dậy.

"Thật sao ạ?" Yellow trầm trồ "Em rất muốn xem."

"Dậy nào, Prime!" Cậu lôi con Primeape lên "Anh sẽ tiến hành luôn. Anh sẽ ưu tiên những con pokemon có hình dạng con người trước với phương pháp mới này trước khi áp dụng cho toàn bộ các con còn lại."

Tiger dẫn con Primeape xuống đồi và cậu mặt đối mặt với con pokemon của cậu. Yellow ngồi xem chăm chú.

"Nghe này! Muỳa còn nhớ bộ phim hôm qua chúng ta xem không? Real Steal ấy?" Tiger hỏi và Primeape gật gật đầu.

"Tốt! Cái mà con rô bốt Atom dùng đó đấy. Đấy là quyền Anh. Vì mày sử dụng chân khá tồi nên chúng ta sẽ tập chung chủ yếu vào đòn đánh tay không." Tiger hướng dẫn và dơ hai tay lên trước mặt cậu theo tư thế phòng thủ trong quyền anh "Thủ thế!" cậu hét và con Primeape làm theo. Nó dơ hai tay lên che trước mặt và thủ thế.

"Cao lên chút!" Cậu nắm lấy hai nắm đấm của Primeape và chỉnh lại tư thế cho nó "Được rồi! Nhớ lấy nè.Mày không thể né đòn với cái phản xạ rùa bò kia được nên đây sẽ là phương án phòng thủ duy nhất mày có. Vì thế mà thể lực và sức bền của mày sẽ cực kì quan trọng. Chúng ta sẽ bàn về cái này sau. Còn giờ là những đòn cơ bản. Thủ thế!" cậu hét và con Pokemon dơ hay nắm đấm lên đúng với tư thể mà cậu đã chỉnh.

"Tốt! Nghỉ!" Cậu nói và Primeape hạ hai nắm đấm xuống. Tiger lùi lại và đấm thẳng một cú rất mạnh. Cú đấm của cậu rất gọn gàng, không một động tác thừa và nhanh đến đáng sợ. Primeape ngay lập tức dơ tay lên và thủ. Nhưung Tiger dừng lại.

"Gì mà nahnh thế. Đó là đòn đánh cơ bản đầu tiên mày nên biết." Tiger cười "Đòn đấm thẳng thôi mà. Nó là đòn đánh chủ yếu đấy. Tiếp theo!" Tiger ngay lập tức móc trái và móc phải. hai cú móc đúng theo kiểu quyền anh, không một động tác thừa, không một giây lưỡng lự. Nhưng cậu cũng không đánh Primeape.

"ĐÓ là đòn đấm móc cơ bản." Cậu nói và ngay lập tức thực hiện một cú móc hàm trực diện và lần này cậu đấm thật khiến con Primeape loạng choạng lùi lại vài bước.

"Đó là đòn đấm móc hàm và cũng là trả đũa vì cậu không thủ đấy!" Tiegr cười và đỡ con Primeape dậy.

"Hãy nhớ lấy ba đòn cơ banr đấy. Ngoài ra cậu cũng có thể dùng chân trong trường hợp cấp bách và học khả năng di chuyển linh động trên sàn đấu để né đòn nữa." Tiger hướng dẫn "nó khá đơn giản. Nhưng mấu chổits ở đây không phải là những đòn đánh đơn giản kia. Chúng làm sao hạ được đối thủ mạnh chứ. Mấu chôt nằm ở chỗ là làm sao kết hợp được những thứ đơn giản đó lại với nhau…"

"Cố lên anh Tiger!" Yellow hét và hai con Pokemon kia vẫn đang ngồi xem chăm chú.

"Ờ!" Cậu trả lời rôi quay lại về phái Primeape "Chúng ta sẽ nhất trí là nếu tớ hô trái hay phải thì là cú đấm thẳng trái hoặc phải. Còn nếu là móc trái hay móc phải là cú móc hằm. Còn về cú móc ngang thì…tớ cũng chỉ học qua quyền anh có vài tháng nên tạm gọi là cung trái và cung phải vậy. Để mà hướng dẫn cho dễ thôi." Tiger lùi lại cách Primeape vài bước.

"Bắt đầu nhé! Trái! phải! Móc trái!" Cậu hô dứt khoát và con Primeape làm theo. Nó đấm trái, đấm phải rồi thực hiện một cú móc hà ưn cách đánh còn khá ngượng ngạo và chưa được nhanh.

"Khá đấy! Lần này nhanh hơn đi! Phải trái móc phải!" Cậu hô và con Primeape đã quen dần. Nó thực hiện đã nhanh hơn khá nhiều rôi.

"Khá đấy. Nhưng phải kết hợp di chuyển chân nữa. Cảm giác như đang huấn luyện Atom vậy!" tiger vừa nói vừa nhảy lên như đang nhảy dây vậy. Con Primeape cũng abwts đầu làm theo và nó cũng nhún nhẩy.

"Di chuyển linh hoạt, tấn công chớp nhoáng và phong thủ vững chãi sẽ mang đến thành công thôi. Tiegr cười.

Và thế là, cậu dành nguyên cả ngày để huấn luyện Primeape. Primeape đã cho thấy rằng nó cũng là một học trò xuất sắc khi àm nó học nhanh như chớp vậy. Đến xế chiều, nó đã gần như hoàn thành một nửa lịch trình học mà đáng ra dài đến vài thắng đối với người học bình thường. Khi mà Tiger chuẩn bị thu gọn đò về thì Primeape cũng vừa hoàn thành bài tập nhảy dây và Con pokemon lạ mà tiger mang theo hồi sáng cũng hoàn thành bài huấn luyện dánh cho Growlithe và và Pikachu vẫn chưa được tập những bài tập như của Primeape nhưng mà Con pokemon lạ kia cũng huấn luyện nó theo một giáo án mà Tiger đưa nên chúng tuân thủ theo chính xác. Về mặt thể chất và sức mạnh thì Growlithe và Pikachu cũng được cải thiẹn đáng kể.

"Anh huấn luyện hay lắm!" Yellow khen "Em tin anh sẽ thành công với phương pháp đó đấy." cô cười tươi.

"Cảm ơn em!" Cậu xoa đầu yellow. Bỗng hai người nghe thấy tiếng chân chạy bình bịch cảu một con pokemon to lớn.Họ quay lại và thấy một con Nidoking đang đuổi sát nút một con Nidorino. Con Nidorino đang ngậm một trái berry và con Nidoking thì đang nổi điên lên.

"Anh ơi…hai con kia…" Yellow chỉ.

"Lâu lâu mới có một bài tập đáng kể nhỉ. Đến lúc thử sức rồi đấy. Prime!" Cậu ra lệnh và con Primeape chạy ra chỗ Nidoking và chặn con pokemon to xác lại. Con Nidoking đang điên tiết lại còn bị chặn lại nên càng điên. Nó lao đến tấn công Primeape. Prime ngay lập tức phòng thủ và hứng nguyên đòn mega punch của Nidoking. Nó bị đẩy lùi lại nhưng mà vẫn trụ vững. Nidoking lao đến và đấm tiếp. Nó đấm Primeape rất mạnh. Nhưng mà nó ra đòn quá chậm và Primeape có thừ thời gian để phản đòn. Nó ngay lập tức đấm thẳng, đấm thẳng, móc trái, móc phải, đấm thẳng vào bụng Nidoking và khiến con pokemon to xác bị đẩy lùi lại. Các đòn đánh chủ yếu là vào phần bụng và má của Nidoking nên poison point chẳng làm gì được gì cả. Con Nidoking đã điên còn điên hơn. Nó đấm thẳng tay xuống đất và đó là đòn Earthquake. Primeape bị ảnh hưởng từ đòn đánh đó. Nhưng mà nó vẫn đứng vững.

"Rồi! Tấn công đi!" tiger ra lệnh và Primeape lao vào Nidoking "Kết liễu đi! Trái cung phải móc trái phải cung trái móc phải cung trái song tiến móc đôi!" một câu lệnh rất dài được Tiger đua ra. Nhưung Primeape đã ănms bắt được lệnh rồi. Nó lao vào Nidoking, đấm thẳng trái, móc bên phải, móc hàm trái, đấm thẳng phải, đấm móc trái, móc hàm phải, móc trái. Rồi nó lùi lại. Đòn đánh nó ra quá nhanh, không một chút sơ hở hay chần chừ nào,rất gọn gang và không một động tá thừa. Nó khiến con Nidoking còn không định hình nổi đối thủ lài ai nữa. Rồi Primeape lao thẳng vào Nidoking vào đấm thẳng vào bụng nó bằng một cú đánh cả hai tay và hai nắm đấm của Primeape đấm thẳng vào bụng Nidoking. Rồi nó nhún người xuống và lao thẳng lên trên. Một cú móc hàm đôi thẳng vào cằm Nidoking và khiến con Pokemon to xác ngã lăn ra đất.

"Xuất sắc!" Tiger quỳ xuống và dơ nắm đấm lên trời như đang ăn mừ ưng cậu nhận ra là con Nidorino đang bỏ chạy khỏi chỗ đó.

"Đi đâu vậy!" Tiger nhìn thấy quả pokeball rơi trên đất. Cậu chạy lại chỗ quả pokemon và bằng một động tác nhanh nhẹn, cậu gắp và tang quả pokeball lên bằng gót chân phải và quả pokeball rơi dần xuống phía trước cậu. Sau một cú đỡ bằng ngực đơn giản và gọn gang, tiger tung ra cú sút bắt vô lê xuất sắc. Quả bóng pokeball bay thẳng về phía con Nidorino và tóm gọn con Pokemon.

"Xong rồi!" Tiger ngồi phịch xuống đất và ôm cái chân của cậu "Bóng làm bằng gì vậy! Cứng thế không biết.!" Cậu than.

"A Tiger-kun!" một giọng nói vang lên khiến cậu rùng mình. Cậu quay lại thì thấy Blue đang đi đến cùng Red và Green.

"Ấu Shệt!" Tiger vội vàng đứng dậy "Chạy thôi!" cậu định chạy nhưung mà chân thì đau, chạy cái, gì.Đến Blue đi bộ còn đuổi kịp cậu nữa là.

"Đi đâu vây, Tiger-kun?" Cô hỏi.

"Mãi mới đuổi kịp!" Red lau mồ hôi trên trán "Lầm sau gắn máy định vị cho dễ tìm."

"Hờ hờ" green cười nhạt.


	6. Chapter 6

Tiger đang đứng cùng Red trong viện bảo tàng Pewter.

"Nhạt quá!" Tiger chê. Mắt cậu vẫn gián chặt vào cái tủ kính có chứa viên ngọc bảy mày lấp lánh.

"Cái này là viên đá kì diệu nhất tớ từng thấy đấy." Red thì lại khen "Nó có chứa năng lượng của tất cả các loại đá tiến hóa trên thế giới kể cả Mega stone mà mấy nhà khoa học của Kalos mới tìm thấy. Người ta tìm thấy nó trong một cái hang nằm sâu vài chục ngàn mét dưới lòng đất."

"Vậy cái gì đây?" Tiger quay sang nhìn một cái hóa thạch bên cạnh.

"À…cái đó hình như là hóa thạch của một con Lapras thời cổ đại. Người ta chưa thể phục hồi nó vì nó là của con Lapras mà Lapras thì có đầy trong tự nhiên nên phục hồi làm gì." Red cười.

"Oài…" Tiger ngáp dài.Bỗng qua cái tủ kính, cậu nhìn thấy một bóng người bước vào trong bảo tàng và cậu giật mình. Cậu nhẹ nhàng đứng dậy, nhẹ nhàng đi về phía nhà vệ sinh.

"Tiger-kun!" Giọng Blue lại lanh lảnh gọi.

"Đệt!" Tiger lạo luôn vào nhà vệ sinh mà không nghĩ ngợi. Cậu để quên con Nidorino ở chỗ Red. Cậu nhảy vào một buống vệ sinh và ngồi yên.

'Đây là vệ sinh nam. Chắc cô ấy không dám vào đây đây' Cậu nghĩ.

"Tiger-Kun!" Giọng Blue lại gọi vọng vào và có tiến mở cửa đến rầm một cái.

"Óe!" Tiger vội vàng đứng dậy và đứng lên trên cái bệ. Cậu tròe qua cái cửa sổ thông gió ngay trên đầu. Nhưng mà cậu bị kẹt. Cố mãi mới chui qua được nhưng lại ngã ngay xuống và đầu cậu cắm vào cái thùng rác ngay dưới cái cửa sổ và nửa người trên của cậu mắc kẹt trong cái thùng rác. Cậu bị mắc kẹt, chân chổng lên trời mà giãy nhưng mãi không ra nổi. Bên trong nhà vệ sinh…

"Quái lạ! Hình như có cái gì đó vừa lao ra cửa sổ thì phải." một ông già cao tuổi lẩm bẩm "Cô bé à. Hình như cậu ta trốn ra ngoài qua lỗ thông gió rồi." ông quay ra nói to.

"Cháu cảm ơn ông!" Blue lễ phép rồi cô chạy ra phía sau bảo tàng.

Lúc đó, ở phía sau bảo tàng, Tiger cuối cùng cũng đứng dậy được. Nhưng mà cậu vẫn mắc kẹt. Cậu chạy chạy được vài bước thì vấp phải đã và ngã.Cái chỗ phía sau bảo tàng lại còn dốc nữa chứ. Cậu cứ kẹt bên trong cái thùng, lăn lông lốc xuống dốc trước khi đâm sầm vào một cái cây và hai chân lại chổng ngược lên trời.

"Tiger-kun!" Giọng Blue lại gọi từ đằng xa.

"Ôi mẹ ơi phù hộ con cái!" Tiger giãy giụa nhưng lần này, đứng lên cũng khó rồi chưa nói đến chạy. Qua cái khe của thùng rác, cậu nhìn thấy Blue đang tiến lại gần.Rồi cô ngồi xuống bên cạnh cái thùng rác. Theo sau là con Nidorino của cậu đang đi cùng một con Nidorina.

"Thây cậu rồi!" Blue nhí nhảnh "Lần này thì đứng có chạy nha. Tớ tìm cậu mấy ngày nay mệt nhọc lắm rồi đấy."

"Cậu muốn gì!" Tiger nằm yên chờ án tử.

"À thì…không nhiều lắm đâu." Cô cười khì "Tớ vẫn muốn cậu nhận làm đệ tử."

"Tớ nói rồi mà! TỚ KHÔNG MUỐN CÓ ĐỆ TỬ!" Tiger hét lên và giãy giụa.

"Đi mà Tiger-kun! Đi àm! Nhận tớ đi!" Blue vừa năn nỉ vừa lấy cái thìa gõ cái thùng rác đến coong coong coong. Tiger bên trong không thể chịu nổi cái tiếng gõ đấy. Biện pháp "năn nỉ" quá hiệu quả. Cuối cùng cậu hét lên.

"Thôi đưuọc rồi! Tớ nhận cậu làm đệ tử! Được chưa?" Tiger hét toáng lên khiến lũ chim gần đó sợ mà bay hết.

"Thế mới là Tiger-kun của tớ chứ." Blue khúc khích "Để tớ lôi cậu ra khỏi cái thùng rác đã."

Nói rồi, cô thả con Blastoise ra và Blastoise bằng một cú bẻ mạnh xé đôi cái thùng rác nhôm ra. Tiger nằm lăn quay trên mặt đất.

"Sao rồi?" Blue nhìn xuống "Giờ chúng ta bắt đầu đưuọc chưa?" cô cười.

"Được rồi…Tiger thở dài "Nhưng mà cho tớ biết tại sao cậu dẫn cả Green ra đây làm gì?"

"Cái gì? Green theo tớ á?" CÔ vội vàng quay lại nhìn nhưng chẳng có ai cả. Rồi cô quay xuống nhìn Tiger thì cậu đã biến mất rồi. Blue đứng dậy nhìn xung quanh nhưng chẳng có ai cả.

"Tiger-kun ơi! Đừng bỏ tớ! Cậu hứa rồi mà!" Cô gọi to nhưng chẳng ai trả lời cô cả. mặt cô xịu xuống, đôi ămts dưng dưng. Rồi cô bỏ đi àm không nói môt lời. Và tất nhiên, cô quên nhìn lên trên đầu, nơi àm Tiger đang ngồi vắt vẻo trên cành cây.

"…Chắc không sao đâu." Tiger tự nhủ rồi tụt xuống dưới. Cậu thở dài rồi bỏ đi.

Tối hôm đó, tại bảo tàng…

"Okie! Vào được rồi!" Blue cười thầm. Cô vừa chui qua cái lỗ thông gió bé tí tẹo của nhà vệ sinh để vào bên trong. Bên trong, mọi thứ tối thui. Cô mò mẫm mãi mới bật được cái đền pin trong tay. Rồi cô đi ra ngoài. Cô biết rằng ở bảo tàng có một hệ thống bảo mật tối tân nên cô phải dùng cái silph scope. Cô nhìn quanh nhưng kì lạ thay, không hề có một tia laze cảm ứng hay một hệ thống cảm biến bảo mật nào được bật cả. Vừa nghi vừa vui, cô chạy lại chỗ viên hóa thạch nằm cạnh viên đasieeu tiến hòa mà Red bảo rằng có sức mạnh của mọi viên đá tiến hóa và Tiger rất thích nó. Nhưng cái tủ kính chứa viên đã và bên cạnh là cái tủ kính chứa viên hóa thạch đều trống rỗng. Blue rất ngạc nhiên khi mà hình như chúng đã được chuyển đi rồi.

'Trời ạ…Coi như đi toi luôn hai món hàng hot rồi. Thôi quay lại việc chính' Blue nghĩ rồi cô chạy thoăn thoắt qua mấy cái tủ kính. RỒi cô dứng lại ở một cái tử có chứa một cái hộp sọ màu đen của một con Arcanine đã chết. Nhưng cái hộp sọ này khác, nó có màu đen và có phần như là vô hình trong bóng tối với cái màu đen tuyền huyền ảo. Không nghĩ ngợi, Blue dùng cái kéo cắt kính để cắt cái lớp kính bên trên. Rồi cô nhẹ nhàng nhấc cái hộp sọ ra và cho vào túi. Nhưng mà tối quá, cái túi mà cô mang cô còn không thấy nó đây. Mò mẫm một lúc, cô vấp phải cái gì đó và ngã lăn ra đất. Cái đèn pin của cô rơi và lăn xuống sàng. Pin bị long ra và cái đèn vụt tắt. Silph scope cảu Blue cũng bị rơi ra. Cô mò mẫm tìm lại cái kính nhưng mà không thêys nó đâu cả. Rõ rang nó rơi cách cô có vài bước chân thôi mà. Vừa nghĩ vừa hãi, Blue vội vàng đứng dậy và chạy về phía cái cửa buồng vệ sinh nhưung nó đã bị khóa rồi. Hoảng loạng, cô chạy ngay về phía cửa ra vào nhưng nó bị chặn rồi.

"Ai đó!" Cô hỏi lớn nhưng mọi thứ vẫn im lặng. Nhưng rồi một giọng nói vang lên khiến cô giật nảy mình. Đó là Tiger.

"Vui không?" Tiger vừa hỏi vừa cười va cậu bật cái đèn lên. Tay cậu cầm viên đá tiến hóa, cái hộp sọ đen. Sau lưng cậu là một con Lapras nhưng nó trông khác hẳn những con khác, giữ tợn hơn, mạnh mẽ hơn hẳn. Nó có một cái dầu được bọc trong một cái mũ bằng đá với những phần gai lớn và đá bọc dọc cổ nó và trên bụng nó cũng được bọc bởi đá. Lưng nó có những lớp đá mạnh hơn hẳn và bốn chiếc vây giờ đã to và mạnh hơn nhưng con bình thường.

"Không vui tí nào hết!" Blue nói dỗi "Nhưng mà bái phục sư phụ thật đấy!" Cô cười khúc khích.

"Cậu không gọi tớ theo cách bình thường được à?" Tiger hỏi.

"À thì…hì hì! Không!" Blue cười. Bỗng hai người ngh tiếng bước chân đi vào. Rồi từ phía cửa, ba thành viên của tổ chức rocket bước vào.

"Ố ồ! Xem kìa! Chúng ta có bạn đồng hành." Tên cầm đầu nói.

"A. Xin Lỗi! Chúng tôi sẽ đi ngay." Blue vội vàng nhưng mà một con Fearow bất ngờ xuất hiện phía sau cô khiến cô hoảng.

"Á!" Cô hét toáng lên rồi ngồi thụp xuống, lấy tay bịt tai lại. Con Fearow lấy được cái túi mà Blue cầm bên trong có cái hộp sọ đen và đưa cho tên cầm đầu.

"Sao thế?" Tiger hỏi lo lắng.

"Dễ quá. Ta nghe nói rằng siêu trộm Blue sợ chim nhưng không ngờ lại sợ đến mức thế này."Hắn cười ngạo nghế.

"Còn ta nghe nói tổ chức rocket to lớn và hùng mạnh bị bà đứa con nít làm nhục." Tiger phản pháo và câu nói của cậu khiến cho tên chỉ huy giận đỏ mặt.

"Anh em! Bắt nó cho ta!" Tên chỉ huy nói và hai tên kia xông lên. Chúng thả cả Muk lẫn Abrok ra. Còn còn Fearow của tên Chỉ huy lao ngay vào dùng Fury attack.

"Ra thôi! Đến lúc thử nghiệm năng lực rồi." tiger tung ra bốn con pokemon và đối đầu. Nhưng pokemon của cậu đều đã tiến hóa. Nidoking, Arcanine, Raichu và Primeape ra trận.

"Sao…làm sao…" Blue mấp máy môi. Cô vẫn chưa hết sợ con Fearow.

"Evol-soul stone." Tiger dơ viên đá mà Red giới thiệu ra. Cậu cười "Nó có thể thay thế bất kì viên đá tiến hóa nào với sức mạnh vô biên. ớ vừa thó được đấy."

Muk tấn côn Nidoking và đúng là tự sát. Nidoking đè thẳng lên nó và dùng mud-slap. Con muk bị che tầm nhìn và con Abrok cũng bị ảnh hưởng. Arcanine và Raichu ngay lập tức nhảy vào và dùng Flamethrower cùng với Thunderbolt để nướng hai con pokemon kia.

"Ỷ đông hiếp yếu sao gọi là anh hùng!" Tên cầm đầu bực tức.

"Nhưng có ai cấm đánh kẻ gian không được lấy thịt đè người đâu?" Tiger đùavà nhún vai khiến tên kia càng thêm bực.

"Câu này hay!" Blue giờ đã định thần lại và cô khen.

"Rút lui thôi!" Tên cầm đầu ra lệnh.

"Ế khoan!Đi đâu vội thế?" Tiger đuổi theo.

"Chờ tí!"Blue thả nốt con blastoise và cho nó dùng Icebeam đểchặn đường chạ ưng mà cô không biết rằng Fearow đang bay đến từ phía sau rất nhanh.

"Nhắm mắt lại, Blue!" Tigr hét.

"hả?" blue ngạc nhiên nhưng cũng làm theo. Cô nhắm nghiền mắt lại và Primeape ngay lập tức lao đến. nó túm lấy mỏ con Fearow và quật mạnh xuống. blue thoát chết. Lúc này cô mới mở mắt ra và nhìn thấy con fearow.

"Ế!" Cô vội lùi lại vì sợ.

"Cho mày chít! Lapras! Glacial spike!" Tiger ra lệnh và Lapras nhả ngay một loạt hơi lạnh băng lên trần nhà tạo thành những cái gai băng rơi thẳng xuống và hạ gục Fearow. Cùng lúc đó, cảnh sát cũng vừa đến.

"Toi rồi." Blue nhìn ra ngoài "Kiểu này lại đi vào trại giáo huấn rồi."

"Yên tâm! Có lối vào thì có lối ra ." Tiger cười và cậu đưa cho cô một cái túi có chứa cái hộp sọ thật.Rồi từ trong cái túi mà bọn rocket cướp được, Copeon nhảy ra. Hóa ra thứ mà Blue lấy là do Copeon biến thành. Copeon nhảnh nhảu nhảy lên vai Tiger và lè lưỡi với lũ đang bị kẹt trong băng.

"Đi kiểu gì đây, Tiger-kun?" Blue hỏi lo lắng.

"bằng cách tớ đến." tiger nắm lấy tay cô và cười. Rồi cả hai ngừời rơi xuống một cái hố được đào sẵn và con pokemon hôm trước xuất hiện và ngay lập tức lấp cái lỗ lại.

"Giỏi lắm Speeder. Bội thu rồi. giờ đi thôi." Tiger nói. Rôì cậu cùng Blue bò dọc cái đường hầm mà Speeder đã đào.bỗng Blue cất tiếng hỏi.

"Tiger-kun này!" Cô hỏi và có phần hơi lương lự "Sao lần nào cậu cũng chạy trốn tớ thế?"

"À thì…tớ không biết. Thế sao cậu cứ khăng khăng nhận tớ làm sư phụ thế?" tiger hỏi lại

"Thì là do tớ thấy vui thôi." Blue cười "Nếu cậu không thích thì cũng được."

"Vậy thì ổn rồi." Tiger cười.

Sáng hôm sau…

"Đã bảo là phải báo Tiger rùi mà!" Red nói với Green "Cậu ấy sẽ chặn được Blue và cô ấy sẽ không ăn cắp được mấy thứ ở bảo tàng."

Hai người đang đi dọc con phố ở Pewter, bỗng green dừng lại.

"Nhìn kìa!" Cậu chỉ cô gái ở đầu phố. Đó là Blue và cô đang hành nghê bằng cách bán mấy thứ đồ nhái cho một người khác.

"Phải báo tigẻ ngay!" Red nói và định đi thì Green kéo cậu lại.

"Tớ bảo cậu nhìn mà!" Green chỉ tay về phía cuối phố và…Tiger đang bán đò giả giống y hệt Blue ở đó.

"Cái gì thề này?" Red hỏi.

"Để kệ họ tự lo đi!" green cười khì và lôi cậu đi.


	7. Chapter 7

Buổi sáng tại pokemon center. Tiger bước ra phòng chính của pokemon center.

"Cháo buổi sáng!" Tiger hét rống lên khiến cho cả ba người bạn giật mình.

"Sao lại "Cháo"?" Blue quay lại hỏi.

"Thì… Thôi bỏ đi. Đằng nào hôm nay tớ cũng định đi đánh nhau với Brock mà." Tiger ra chỗ mấy pokemon của cậu. Arcannine, Nidoking, Primeape, Raichu và Lapras đều đã khởi động sẵn dưới sự chỉ đạo của Speeder và một con pokemon có hình thù gần giống một Golem. Toàn bộ cơ thể nó là bằng đá và bùn cùng với một đôi tay to khỏe có đầy đủ năm ngón, một đôi chân ngắn tủn và to như hai cái cột đình. Nó có một cơ thể to hơn Snorlax và một cái đầu tròn nhưng không có mắt, mũi hay tai. Nó chỉ có duy nhất một cái miệng.

"Sao rồi, Beholder?" Tiger hỏi con pokemon to lớn.

"Căn bản là ổn. Tất cả đã đạt yêu cầu thể lực để ra sân trừ Lapras ra. Nó mới thức dậy sau vài chục ngàn năm nên tạm thời chưa đủ khỏe" Beholder, con pokemon to lớn, nói tiếng người một cách trôi chảy. Con Lapras bên cạnh cúi mặt xuống vẻ buồn buồn.

"Không sao! Nhóc Lapras mới tỉnh giấc tối kia qua nên chưa đủ mạnh mà. Yên tâm! Nhóc sẽ hữu dụng lắm đấy!" Tiger vỗ đầu con Lapras trong khi các bạn cậu vẫn còn ngỡ ngàng về Beholder. Ít nhất thì Lapras cũng đỡ tủi thân và cười được.

"Nó…nó vừa…" Green há hốc mồm nhìn Beholder.

"Bộ cậu chưa thấy pokemon nói tiếng người hả?" Beholder có vẻ khó chịu.

"Chưa…chưa từng!" Red cũng há hốc mồm và một con ruồi bay vào mồm cậu khiến cậu vội vàng nhổ nó ra phì phì.

"Ồ! Vậy à! Chúng tôi còn một anh bạn nữa cũng biết nói tiếng người và có IQ cao hơn cái cậu IQ âm này đấy!" Beholder thừa cơ chơi xỏ Tiger.

"Này này! Âm cái đầu ông ấy, đò đầu đất ạ." Tiegr mắng.

"Tui đầu đá mà!" Behodler cười giòn.

"Thôi chuẩn bị đi mọi ngườ úng ta sẽ đến Gym" Tiger ra lệnh và pokemon của cậu xếp thành hàng "Yellwo đi chơi không?" cậu rủ.

"Vâng ạ!" Yellow nhanh nhảu. Cô nhảy khỏi ghế và chạy theo Tiger.

"Chúc may mắn!" Blue nói với theo.

"Ừ! Cái đó thì chắc rồi!"Tiger cười và đi ra ngoài cùng Yellow.

"Cậu có thấy lạ không?" Red quay sang Blue "Yellow toàn đội mũ kể cả khi trong nhà."

"Quan trọng gì!" Blue ngồi thụp xuống "Biết đâu nó bị hói chỏm đầu và muốn che đi thì sao?"

"Ờ…có lý!" Red nói nà cậu cũng chẳng nghĩ ngọi gì thêm nữa.

Cách đó khá xa, Tiger đang đi cùng với Yellow và đám pokemon cảu cậu.

"An toàn rồi!" Tiger nói và lấy cái mũ của Yellow.

"Khoan đã! Nhỡ anh Red thấy thì sao?" Yellow hỏi.

"Thì đành chịu vậy. Thú thật không đội mũ anh thấy hơi ngượng." Tiger đội lại cái mũ lên đầu còn Yellow thì chịu vậy.

"Thế anh mua cho em cái mũ được không? Em cũng thấy hơi ngượng." Yellow nói.

"Đây!" Tiger đưa cho Yellow một cái mũ giống y hệt cái của Red nhưng mới hơn "Hàng đôi nhá! Cho em thành một cặp cới Red luôn."

"Vâng…" Yellow nghĩ ngợi một lúc rồi đành vui vẻ đội cái mũ giống Red lên. Cô trông khá giống Red. Chỉ cần thêm cái áo khoác và mấy thứ đồ còn lại là ai cũng nhầm cô với Red được.

"Đến nơi rồi." Tiger chỉ và…phía trước cậu là cái cửa sau của Gym.

"Ơ…đây là cửa hậu mà!" Yellow ngạc nhiên.

"Ừ nhỉ." Tiger cũng ngớ người ra "Thế cửa trước đâu nhỉ?" Tiger nhìn quanh.

"Thôi đi tam cửa sau vậy." Yellow kéo tay Tiger và hai người vào Gym qua của sau. Sau một hồi, họ đến được khu sàn đấu. Thủ lĩnh Brock đang ngồi chờ ai đó và mắt dán chặt về phía cưaar trước.

"Chờ ai thế?" Tiger hỏi và đặt đồ của cậu vào chỗ cho người thách đấu.

"Không làm phiền. Tớ đang chờ một trainer mới được giơi thiệu là rất mạnh đến thách đấu." Brock không thèm nhìn lại.

"Cậu ta có điển trai không?" Tiger hỏi và chuẩn bị khởi động.

"Theo lời Blue thì cậu ta trông giống Tom Cruise." Brock ắmt vẫn gián chặ về phía cửa.

"Cậu ta giỏi cỡ nào?" Tiger hỏi và pokemon của cậu đã vào vị trí.

"Thì…chắc là cũng tài năng." Brock nói "Mà cậu có thấy…" Brock quay lại và ngỡ ngàng.

"Sao? Thấy cậu ta không á? Cậu ta đến đây vài phút trước, chuẩn bị đầy đủ và đứng tại chỗ tớ đang đứng từ đó đến giờ đấy." Tiger đùa vui rồi cười. Cậu trông giống Tony Stark của Iron man hơn là Ethan Hunt của Mision Impossible.

"Hi hi. Hài quá!" Yellow cười.

"Cậu đến rồi à. Rất hân…" Brock vội đứng dậy và định bắt tay.

"Thôi bỏ đi. Gặp nhau rồi mà vẫn khách sáo thế à?" Tiger cười và đi về phía cho người thách đấu "Bắt đầu thôi chứ. Tớ còn có hẹn với vài người bạn mà."

"Ờ ờ." Brock vội vàng đi về phía của cậu và đối mặt với Tiger. Cậu thả mấy con pokemon của cậu ra. Một lũ pokemon đá ra và xếp thành hình kim tự tháp rất đẹp.

"Chào mừng tới phòng tập của Pewter. Thủ lĩnh phòng tập rock hân hạnh đón tiếp." Brock nói to.

"Đấy! Lại quên phần giới thiệu rồi." Tiegr than "Thôi thôi bỏ đi! Đánh thôi. Em ngồi chờ anh chỗ kia được không?" Tiger chỉ mấy cái ghế và bảo Yellow.

"Vâng!" Yellow ngoan ngoãn ngồi yên xem trận đấu.

"Rồi! Mời cậu ra trước!" Brock nói.

"Được rồi! Lapras!" Tiger ra lệnh và Lapras vào sân. Bất ngờ thay khi mà Tiger chọn dùng Lapras, một on pokemon mới tỉnh giấc có hai ngày.

"Đến lượt tớ! Skarmory!" Brock thả con Skarmory ra "Stealth rock!"

Skarmory dùng Stealth rock và thả ra hàng chục viên đá vô hình lơ lửng khắp sân đấu đặc biệt là phần sân của Tiger.

"Mist nào!" Tiger nói và Lapras nhả ra một lớp sương rất dày bao trùm lên cả sân đấu. Skarmory bị che mắt và không nhìn thấy gì cả. Nhưng nó không hề nao núng.

"Spike!" Brock ra lệnh tiếp. Skarmory nhận lệnh và thả hàng chục cái gai nhọn về phía đội Tiger. Nó rải đinh khắp khu vực đó bằng cách lượn lờ bên trên nhưng nó chẳng thấy gì cả. Bên trong đám sương, Lapras đang âm thầm làm công việc mà Tiger biết nó làm rất tốt. Bên ngoài sân, Tiger vừa chờ đợi, vừa suy nghĩ khi mà con Skrmory không ngừng rải đinh.

'Cậu là ai?' Một câu hỏi hiện lên trong đầu Tiger khi mà cậu nhìn Lapras làm việc một cách không ngừng 'Chúng ta mới gặp nhau có hơn một ngày thôi mà tại sao tớ lại có cảm giác như đã biết nhau hàng ngàn năm rồi nhỉ? Đến Nidoking tớ bắt trước cậu còn không chịu nghe lời, nhưng tại sao cậu lại tin tớ được như vậy?'

Nhưng những câu hỏi của Tiger không được trả lời một cách thích đáng. Lapras cứ như là nghe thấy mọi thứ trong đàu cậu vậy. Nó kêu lên một tiếng hay chính xác hơn gầ như là một câu hát trong bài hát cảu nó để trả lời câu hỏi cảu Tiger.

"Được rồi! Lượng gai và đá đã đủ! Tấn công!" Brock ra lệnh.

"Cái gì?" Tiger bất giác tỉnh giấc và cậu đã quá mất tập trung và bị giật mình. "Quay về đi!" Tiger vội vàng thu hồi Lapras và tung ra Raichu. Raichu bị những cái gai và đá làm bị thương. Nhưung không đáng kể. Nhưng mà những tính toán của tiegr gần như phá sản giây phút đó. Skarmory không tấn công. Brock đã lợi dụng lúc Tiger mất tập trung để lừa cậu vào bẫy. Skarmory dùng Whirlwind và đẩy Raichu ngược trở lại và khiến một con pokemon bất kì trong số sáu pokemon của Tiger phải ra sân. Nhưng đây lại là một trận ba đấu ba nên việc con pokemon thứ ba bị đẩy ra ngẫu nhiên khiến Tiger bị động. Arcanine bị đẩy ả và bị thương nặng bởi đá và gai. Nếu Tiegr đổi nó vào, chỉ cần đổi nó ra thêm một lần nữa là coi nhưn nó toi. Raichu bây giờ bị cho vào sân cũng không khá khẩm hơn là mấy cong Lapras thậm chis còn có thể tồi tệ hơn. Nhưng vấn đề là ở chỗ khi mà sương trên sân bị thổi bay, mọi thứ hiện ra rõ hơn. Trên sân là hàng trăm khối băng lớn nhỏ cùng vài trăm cái gai băng do Lapras tạo nên. Nó đã tạo nên một sân đấu bằng băng. Những tảng băng lớn chính là mục đích của Tiger.

"Hay đấy! Nhưng vô dụng!" Brock cười "Đổi ra Onix!" Brock đổi pokemon, tung Onix vào sân.

'Khó đây. Định dùng Primeape và khả năng nhào lộn của nó để chiến đấu với Entry Hảzd nhưng thất bại rùi. Đã thế lại tung nhầm Raichu ra nữa chứ.' Tiger vỗ đầu 'Ước gì Charizone ở đây'

"Sao vậy! Khó quá à?" Brock cười "Onix! Stone edge!"

Onix lao thẳng về phía Arcanine và dùng stone edge. Đuôi Onic đập mạnh xuống và xuýt chút nữa khiến Arcanine nhập viện. May mắn thay, Arcanine tránh được và trốn sau mấy tảng băng. Nhưng rồi nó trèo lên tảng băng nó đang đứng và đối mặt Onix.

"Nghe kĩ này!" Tiger cụp cái mũ của cậu xuống "Phải 15 độ! Trái 60 độ! Phải 30 độ! Lên trên 80 độ với lực tăng dần! Dùng Close Combat hạ nó đ!" Tiger ra lệnh lạnh lùng.

"Vô ích! Sone edge! Đợi nó đến thì cho nó nằm viện luôn!" Brock nói lớn.

Nhưng mà Brock không biết một điều là mọi tính toán của Tiegr đều có mục đích. Nếu nhìn từ trên xuống, những tảng băng kia không chỉ là những nơi tránh nạn mà còn là những hoa tiêu. Từ tảng băng mà Arcanine đứng, nó nhảy thẳng về phía trước, hơi chếch trái 15 độ thẳng về phía một tảng băng khác. Rồi với hai chân trước với lên, nó chạm hai chân trước làm trụ rồi dùng hai chân sau đẩy mạnh. Nó nhảy tiếp lần này là chệch sang phải góc 60 độ và lực cùng với tốc đọ bay đã mạnh gấp đôi. Nó với đến tảng đá tiếp theo và tiếp tục thực hiện một cú nhảy nữa. Lần này là hướng thẳng góc 30 độ sang phải và hướng thẳng về tảng đá bên dưới Onix. Onix ngay lập tức tấn công nhưng nó chậm hơn rất nhiều. Arcanine chạm tẳng băng cuối cùng rồi thực hiện một cú bật nhảy thẳng lên với lực gấp tám lầ lực lúc đầu khi mà nó nhảy và lợi dụng lúc Onix lao xuống, nó đánh thẳng vào vị trí đối thứ hai bên dưới đầu của Onix khiến con rắn đá ngã ngửa ra phía. POnix bị dính đòn quá nặng và không thể trụ lại.

"Cái gì? Đẹp mắt thế!" Brock khen "Cậu luyện tập cái này bao nhiêu lần mới được như vậy?"

"Không biết…" Tiger nghĩ "Tiếp thôi!"

"Được rồi! Probopass!" Brock thả con Probopass ra. Nó đứng khá xa Arcanine.

"Earthquake!" Tiger hét. Arcanine đạp mạnh hai chân trước xuống sàn và tạo ra một cơn địa chấn mạnh. Nhưng mà nó chưa kịp đánh tới thì Probopass đã tự vệ bằng Magnet rise. Nó lơ lủng lên trên không trung và đòn earthquake trởi thành lố bịch.

"Close combat!" Tiger hét lên và Arcanine dùng close combat. Nó lao mạnh về phía Probopass và dung hai chan trước đánh mạnh. Probopass bị thương nặng nhưng Arcanine cũng lùi alij vài bước và nó cũng bị thương nặng. Probopass dùng sturdy và đã sống sót còn Arcanine không chỉ bị ảnh hưởng bởi Rocky helmet mà còn bị dính pain split và nó khụy xuống chỉ sau vài giây rồi xỉu luôn tại chỗ.

"Quay lại đi!" Tiger thu hồi Arcanine "Làm tốt lắm anh bạn." cậu lẩm bẩm và thả Raichu ra. Raichu bị thương bởi stealth rock và vì sức phòng thủ không mạnh, nó có thể dễ dàng bị hạ. Cảm ơn vì magnet rise và vì Tiger đã tung Raichu vào đúng vùng chịu ảnh hưởng của Magnet rise nên Raichu tạm thời tránh được ảnh hưởng của spike và các đòn đánh hệ ground.

"Tấn công! Brick Break!" Tiger ra lênj và Raichu nhảy ngay về phía Probopass. Nó tung ra cú chặt mạnh bằng tay phải và khiến con Probopass bất tỉnh. Con pokemon kia đã mất khả năng chiến đấu còn Raichu thì vẫn còn khỏe.

"Không xong rồi!" Brock nghiến răng khi mà cậu vừa đưa ra quyết định có phần chậm trễ hơn Tiger "Đổi! Skarmory!" Brock thu hổi Probopass và tung vào sân Skarmory. Con chim thép đối mặt với Raichu.

"Phải kết liễu nó nhanh không thì nó dùng Whirlwind!" Tiger hét.

"Whirlwind!" Brock nói. ĐÚng như dự đoán, Skarmory sẽ dùng Whirlwind.

"Nhanh! Scared sword!" Tiger hét.

"Cái gì?" Yellow từ đầu đến giớ im lặng giờ cũng phải thối nên

"Không thể nào!" Brock cũng kinh ngạc.

Nhưng đó là thật. Đuôi của Raichu phát sáng lung linh rồi nó nhảy thẳng vào Skarmory. Raichu dùng cái đuôi như là một thanh kiếm và chém thẳng về phía Skarmory. Con chim bị thương rất nặng nhưng vẫn kịp dùng Whirlwind đẩy Raichu trở về và đẩy ra Lapras. Nhưung kì lạ thay, Lapras không hề bị ảnh hưởng.

"Xem ra chúng ta vẫn chưa hiểu hết về nhau nhỉ." Tiger đùa với con Lapras.

"Khó tin thật! Không sao! Toxic!" Brock ra lệnh.

"Mày có khả năng chống gai là tốt rồi. Vậy là chúng ta có thể triển khai chiến thuật kai rồi." Tiger nói mặc kệ Skarmory. Cậu nhận ra cái khả năng kì diệu cảu lớp áo giáp mà Lapras mặc, ability Ancient Armor của Lapras. Tõic cũng vô dụng.

"Khỉ thật! Whirlwind!" Brock hét lên. Cậu không biết phải làm gì lúc này vì tiến thoái lưỡng nan cả rồi. Giờ chỉ còn cách khiến Raichu bị bất tỉnh nhờ đá và gai để rồi tập trung toàn lực cho trận đánh Lapras thôi. Skarmory tạo ra một cơn gió lốc định thổi bay Lapras vào trong bóng và khiến Raichu ra sâ ưng Tiger đã chuẩn bị sắn một chiến thuật dự phòng, hiều quả hơn rất nhiều chiến thuật cũ nhưng gặp vấn đề vì Lapras quá yếu. Nhưung giờ cậu biết Lapras đủ khỏe để chơi liều rồi nên Tiger không ngại nữa.

"Đến lúc rồi! No Entry!" Tiger hét lên. Chiến thuật chống Entry Hazard là đây. Lapras dùng abwng tạo nên một bức tường cao hàng mét, phản lại toàn bộ gió của Skarmory. Cơn gió lốc mạnh bị hất ngược lại và đẩy luôn tất cả stealth rock, spike ngược trở về chỗ chủ của nó.

"Bình tĩnh lại nào! Roost!"Brock ra lệnh và Skarmory hạ chánh xuống để hồi sức. Còn phía bên kia bức tường, Tiger âm thầm thay pokemon.

"Được rồi. Steel Wing! Phá bức tường kia đi!" Brock ra lệnh và Skarmory lao vào bức tường. Nó dùng steel wing để đập tường nhưng khi mà nó chưa kịp đánh vào tường, một mảng tường vỡ ra và Raichu lao thẳng ra. Không còn stealth rock, spike. Không còn gì cản được Raichu nữa rồi. Nó dùng Electro spear và phóng thẳng cái đuôi sắc nhọn về phái Skarmory và hạ đo ván con chim thép.

"Xong! Xuất sắc!" Tiger dơ hai nắm đấm lên trời tạo hình chữ V. Nidoking và Primeape đứng đằng sau phụ họa. Lapras thì vui không kể siết khi mà ó vừa có trận thắng đầu tiên. Arcanine cũng tỉnh dậy sau một hồi bất tỉnh và chí ít đooij nó cũng thắng.

"Hay lắm. Cậu xứng đáng đấy!" Brock đưa cho Tiger huy hiệu Boulder.

"Ờ." Tiger cười và lấy cái huy hiệu "Chiến thuật hay đấy, Brock ạ."

"Tiếp cậu thì tớ mới dùng thôi" Brock gãi gãi đầu

"THôi tớ đi có việc đây. Chào nhé! Đi thôi Yellow." Tiger dẫn yellow đi.

"Ừ chào!" Brock nói.

"Em chào anh!" Yellow nói.

…

Tiger và Yellow rời khỏi Gym và hướng thẳng đến của hàng kem lớn nhất Pewter.

"Như đã hứa nhé!" Tiger nói và mua luôn hai cái kem. Cậu đưa cho Yellow một cái.

"Em xin!" Yellow tươi cười và nhận lấy món quà chiêu đãi của Tiger.

"Thấy an hem giỏi không?" Tiger vùa ăn vừa hỏi.

"Giỏi lắm ạ!" Yellow nhí nhảnh. Cả hai đều không biết rằng có một người đang ngồi phía sau và quan sát họ. Đó là một thanh niên có mái tóc bạc để theo kiểu tóc gần giống Lance và khuôn mặt lạnh như băng. Cậu ta chỉ nhếch mép cười rồi bỏ đi.


	8. Chapter 8

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 8: điểm dừng chân.

"Bỏ đi thế này Green chắc không giận đâu nhỉ?" Blue quay sang hỏi Red. Cô cùng với Red, Yellow và Tiger đang đi dọc tuyến đường hướng thẳng đến núi mặt trăng.

"Chắc không sao đâu." Red thở dài "Maà sao cậu cứ thích đi một mình thế nhỉ? ĐỢi thêm Green có phải vui hơn không?"

"Tại vì Tiger-kun của tớ muốn đi sớm!" Blue cười.

"Nói lạ đi thưc chị!" Tiger quay sang mắng "Nếu tui không giúp bà chị bán đồ thì lũ đó đã không đến tìm tui đòi tiền rùi ạ."

"Gì mà căng thẳng thế!" Blue khúc khích "Sư phụ phải giúp đệ tử một tí chứ."

"Thôi thôi! Hai anh chị không đánh nhau nữa!" Yellow nhảy vào can.

"May cho cậu là tớ nhanh chân không thì đã phải trả viện phí cho cái lũ kia rồi!" Tiger quay đi giận giữ.

"Thôi thôi! Đằng nào chúng ta cũng đến nơi rồi mà! Bỏ qua đi!" Red nói.Rồi cậu chỉ tay về phía căn nhà gỗ dưới chân núi. Ở đó có một ông già tầm bảy mươi tuổi đang chờ mọi người. Ông già có mái tóc bạc nhưng lại dài và một cái trán cao cùng với đôi mắt lanh lợi đến lạ thường.

"Xin chào." Ông già kia hồ hởi đón tiếp lũ nhóc.

"Cháu chào ông!" Red lễ phép "Hôm nay cháu dẫn bạn cháu đến nhờ ông chỉ giáo thêm."

"Cháu chào ông!" Blue và Yellow nói.

"Ờ…" Mắt ông già liếc nhanh qua lũ nhóc và dứng lại ở Tiger. Nhưng cậu vọi vàng lấy ngón tay đặt lên môi và bảo ông ấy nên giữ im lặng. Họ rõ rang biết nhau vì tiegr có thể nhận ran gay rằng ông già kia nhận ra cậu.

"Mà bọn cháu vẫn chưa biết tên ông nhỉ." Tiger hỏi và nháy mắt.

"Ta là Solar! Đi thôi! Chúng ta không có cả ngày đâu" Solar nói và đi vòa trong. Theo sau ông là Red, Blue và Yellow. Tiger đi sau cùng vì cậu nhận ra sự xuất hiện của một người nữa.

"Ra đi Venus!" Solar bất chợt quay lại và gọi. Rồi từ trong bui cây, Một cậu bé với mái tóc bạc trắng để dựng ngược lên đúng kiểu của lance và đôi mắt xám sắc lạnh đi ra. Cậu mặc một cái áo choàng trắng muốt và theo sau cậu là con Pokemon kì lạ. Nó có thân hình giống hệt một con Magmortar nhưng trang bị vũ khí lại khác. Nó không có hai khẩu súng ở tay nữa mà giờ, hai khẩu súng đó chuyển hoàn toàn lên trên vai. Con Magmortar vác hai khẩu đại bác trên vai còn thế chỗ hai khẩu súng kia là hai cánh tay lực lưỡng có đủ năm ngón tay đang cầm hai khẩu súng ngắn hạng nặng làm từ đá và dung nham.

"Ông phát hiện ra rồi à!" Venus cười một cách đầy tự tin.

"Chào!" Tiger cười.

"Venus đấy à?" Blue nhận ra bạn cũ "Lâu lắm không gặp!" Cô hồ hởi chạy lại chỗ người bạn và bắt tay.

"Cậu quen Venus á?" Red ngạc nhiên.

"Còn cậu quen cái cậu trainer tay mơ kia á?" Venus chỉ Tiger.

"Đại khái vậy!" Tiger gãi đầu.

"Mọi người đâu rồi venus? Alia, Raike, Lunar rồi cả ntural nữa!" Blue hỏi.

"Anh tớ đang ở Unova tranh cái PWT gi đ. Bọn tớ mất lien lạc với N lâu rồi." Venus giải thích "Cũng tám năm rồi nhỉ." Cậu thở dài khi nghĩ về quá khứ.

"Chuyện gì xảy ra vậy thưa ông?" Red quay sang hỏi Solar.

"Venus và Raike mồ côi cha mẹ từ nhỏ. Hai đứa được tụi ta nuôi.Đến năm năm tuổi, chúng đưuọc đưa đến một ngôi trường để học. Blue thì cháu biết rồi đấy. Cô bé bị bắt cóc năm năm tuổi. Nhưng kẻ bắt cóc không thể dạy một đứa mù chữ nên hắn để cô bé đi đến trường và ở đó, Blue gặp được Raike và Venus. Rồi Bọn ta tìm thấy Lunar, một cô bé cũng mồ côi và Natural, một cậu bé được pokemon nuôi. Rồi chúng ta tìm thấy Alia đang bị lạc trông rừng. Con bé cũng mất bố mẹ. Rồi lũ trẻ mồ côi lập tành một nhóm và thủ lĩnh của chúng là một cậu nhóc tên Neo. Chúng học cùng nhau suốt bốn năm trước khi một sự cố nhỏ xảy ra và chúng bị chia cắt. Blue gặp lại được nhóm cũ của cô sau khi bỏ trốn nhưng Neo thì biến mất kể từ đó." Solar kể lại.

"Ồ…vậy àl cô ấy không nói. Chỉ nói là bị bắt cóc và phải luyện tập rất nhiều." Red chán nản nhìn Blue đang nói truyện vui vẻ với Venus "Cô ấy không bao giờ kể về những người bạn của cô cả. Vậy là ông biết họ?"

"Phải! Một lũ trẻ cực kì tiềm năng mà kẻ bắt cóc cô bé kia không hề biết đến." Solar cười "Nhất là Neo. Nếu xét về khả năng thì cậu ta suýt nữa đánh bại kẻ bắt cóc nếu hắn không chuồn nhanh." Rồi ông cười lớn.

Về phía Blue, cô và Venus nói truyện khá hợp vì họ quen nhau gần tám năm nay rồi còn gì.

"Cậu vẫn đang tự luyện tập à? Con Magmortar ấn tượng đấy! Nhớ hồi trước nó còn là Magby và Con Electivire của anh Raike còn là Elekid." Blue cười.

"Dạo này cậu sống ổn không?" Venus hỏi.

"Ổn chứ! Nhưng mà tớ chưa tìm thấy bố mẹ mình." Blue giọn buồn.

"Cậu giống Alia thật. Nhưng cái cô ngốc đó tin rằng Neo vẫn luôn ở quanh đây và rồi cậu ấy sẽ tự xuất hiện." Venus vẻ bực tức "Cái cậu đó bỏ đi mà không nói một câu. Không biết giờ sống hay chết nữa."

"THôi nào! Chúng ta có việc phải làm đấy!" Solar gọi.

"Vâng!" Blue và Venus chạy vào trong.

SÁng hôm đó, Solar giành thời gian giảng qua lý thuyết về huấn luyện pokemon cho lũ nhóc. Kiến thức về chiến đấu cảu Solar thật đáng kinh ngạc. Ông biết gần hết mọi thứ về pokemon. Mọi người ngồi nghe ông giảng chăm chú chỉ trừ hai người. Venus và Tiger thì không tham gia. Venus ginàh thời gian tự tập ở sân sau còn Tiger thì dùng riêng những bài tập của cậu để huấn luyện thêm cho Lapras. Sau buổi học…

"Đó là toàn bộ kiến thức ta có về pokemon. Muốn giỏi được thì các cháu phải tự học thêm và tự rèn luyện bản thân." Solar kết luận.

"Vâng ạ!" Red và yellow đồng thanh. Nhưng Blue thì không. Cô bỗng cảm thấy mệt.

"Chị không sao chứ?" Yellow hỏi.

"Ừ thì…" blue bỗng cảm thấy nóng bừng lên. Dù biết là trời mùa hè rất nóng nhưng mà lần này khác. Cơn sốt bùng lên rồi Blue ngất đi trong chốc lát.

Blue đang mơ màng. Cô mơ thấy mình ở một nơi hoang vu, phía xa là tòa tháp kì lạ và cũng là nơi mà cô sợ nhất. Blue lùi lại mấy bước vì quang cảnh nơi đây thật đáng sợ dù cô đã quen với cơn ác mộng này rồi. Tối nào cô chả mơ thấy nó. Những khi cô phải đi ăn trộm kiếm sống rồi ngủ chui lủi ở những nới bẩn thỉu mà khó ai có thể mường tượn ra, cô thường mơ lại cơn ác mộng này. Nhưung khi đó, em cô, Silver luôn ở bên cô và động viên cô. Nhưng lần này khác. Em cô đang ở rất xa và cô chỉ có một mình. Blue cảm thấy rung mình vì điều đó. Rồi cô nhìn thấy loáng thoáng bóng người. Hình như đó là một người đàn ông đang đứng cạnh một người phụ nữ. Cô không nhìn rõ mặt họ vì hình ảnh họ chỉ lờ mờ.

"Blue! Con của ta…" giọng người đàn ông lạ kia vang lên và…nó thật thân quen. Lẽ nào…

"Cha!" Blue nhận ra giọng này và cô chạy lại chỗ hai cái bóng kia. Nhưng cô càng lại gang, hai hình bóng thân quen kia cũng mờ dần rồi bến mất trong làn sương.

"Cha ơi! Mẹ ơi! Hia người ở đâu!" Blue gọi lơn nhưng không ai trả lời cô cả. Rồi một ý nghĩ thoáng hiện trong đầu cô khiến cô cảm thấy sợ hãi.

"Cha! Mẹ!" Cô vừa chạy vừa gọi trong tuyệt vọng nhưung cũng chẳng ai trả lời cô cả. Rồi trên trời, bóng một con chim khổng lồ xà xuống. Blue hét toán lên và lấy tay ôm lấy đầu. Rồi cô tỉnh dậy, người ướt đầm đìa vì mồ hôi. Hình ảnh kinh hoàng kia vẫn còn hiện rõ.

"TỈnh rồi à?" Tiger đang đứng ngoài cửa với con Copeon của cậu.

"Ừ…" Blue ănmf xuống và cố trấn tĩnh rằng đó chỉ là mơ thôi. Nhưng tại sao cơn ác mộng lần này lại khác các lần trướ ả nhẽ nó là điềm báo.

"Cậu biết đấy…" Tiger ngồi xuống và đua cho cô cốc nước. ô yuoongs ừng ực hết bay cả cốc.

"…theo như nghiên cứu của tớ thì…" Tiger tiếp tục nói "Tỉ lệ một giấc mơ trùng với những gì xẩy ra trong tương lai là một phần tỉ. Nó cũng trùng với tỉ lệ người có khả năng ngoại cảm trên tổng số dân trên thế giới này."

"Sao cậu biết?" Blue ngạc nhiên khi Tiger biết quá rõ giấc mơ cảu cô.

"Trừ khi cậu bịt miệng lại và nằm trong phogn đông lạnh thì không ai là không biết cả đâu." Tiger nói "Cậu nhớ gia đình hả?"

"Ừ…" Blue nhắm mắt lại và cố nghỉ ngơi. Cơn sốt đã giảm nhưng cô vẫn cần nghỉ thêm.

"TỚ hiểu cái cảm giác ấy. Venus cũng hiểu mà. Cậu ấy lo cho cậu lắm đấy. Green mà biết chuyện thì cũng lo." Tiger đùa "mà lần sau nếu có bị đánh thì bảo tớ. Đùng có im lặng vậy." Tiger nói nghiêm túc rồi đi ra. Nhưng cậu đã đúng. Blue đã bị đánh không ít lần vì bán đồ giả và cũng mới chỉ hôm qua thôi, cô bị bọn du côn đánh cho tí chết. Nếu không dùng một chút phấn trang điểm và một chút thuốc thì cố chắc đã không giấu đưuọc những vết thâm vẫn còn nguyên từ trận đòn hôm qua. Thậm chí vết cắt câu dưới chân cô còn bị nhiễm trùng và khiến cô bị sốt thế này. Chí ít thì cô vẫn không sao vì vết thương đó đã được băng bó cẩn thận rồi. Cô đã giấu được cả Red lẫn Green. Nhưng Tiger thì biết cô quá rõ dù chỉ quen nhau mới vài hôm. Nhưng rồi cô chợt nhận ra Tiger để quên điện thoại ở chỗ cô. Ô cô nhặt nó lên nhưng bỗng nó đổ chuông. Có người gọi đến. Blue thì rất mệt vì trận ốm nên cô không muốn ra ngoài. Cô bèn nhấc máy.

"Tiger đấy à?" một giọng nói đàn ông vang lên đầu kia.

"Không ạ! Tiger hiện khong có đây! Cháu là Blue, bạn cậu ấy. Có gì chú cứ nhắn cháu. Cháu sẽ nói với cậu ấy lúc cậu ấy quay lại." Blue trả lời rành mạch.

"Blue ư…Là Blue đó sao…" Giọng nói bên kia đầu dây run run.

"Xin lỗi ai đấy ạ?" Blue hỏi.

"Là…là cha con đây mà!" Giong nói bên kia trả lời và Blue thực sự bị sốc. Cô lặng im một hồi rồi bỗng òa lên khóc. Cảm xúc cô như vỡ òa vào giây phút đó khi mà cô nghe thấy giọng cha mình. Nhưng rồi cô cũng tự trấn an đưuọc mình rằng đó chưa căhcs đã là thật.

"Cha ạ?" Cô bình tĩnh hỏi lại sau khi đã tạm dừng được nhưungx giọt nước mắt của mình.

"Ừ cha đây. Cha mẹ đã tìm con suốt tám năm nay rồi. không ngờ con lại quen cậu ấy." Giọng người đàn ông kia nói và cả ông không giấu nổi niềm xúc động.

"Cha mẹ rất vui khi biết con còn sống và bình an." Một giọng nói nữ vang lên bên kia.

"vâng…vâng ạ! Cha mẹ đang ở đâu? Để con đến tìm cha mẹ." Blue hỏi.

"Không cần đâu con! Hiện cha mẹ đang ở rất xa chỗ con. Hiện giờ cha mẹ chưa thể đến chỗ con được nhưng…cha mẹ hứa rằng sẽ đến tìm con ngay khi có thể." Người kia nói "Chúc con sống tốt!" nói rồi, người kia cúp máy.

"khoan đã! Cha…" Blue định hỏi thêm nhưng đầu day kia đã cúp máy. Cô ngồ tjupj xuống, lưng tựa vào tường. Nước mắt cô lại chảy thành dòng. Cô quá hạnh phúc vì cha mình gọi. Tay cô nắm chặt chiếc điện thoại. Rồi cô gọi lại nhưng máy bận. Cô ngồi im một lúc rồi gọi lại lần nữa nhưng máy bận…

"Thế có hơi quá không?" Venus đang đứng bên cạnh Tiger ở cổng "Cậu tạo cho cố ấy một ảo mộng rằng cha mẹ cô ấy biết cô ấy đang ở đâu hả. nếu cô ấy biết sự thật thì sẽ thế nào đây?"

"Thì…" Tiger ném cái sim mà cậu vừa dùng để gọi đi và lắp cái khác vào "Tớ không thất hứa với ai bao giờ." Cậu vười và nhắn một tin nhắn. Ngay lập tức có tin phản hồi: "Ok!"

"Mà cậu giả giọng tốt đấy!" Venus cười.

"Anh tớ là ảo thuật gia cảu hội con mắt mà. Một trong nhưungx người giỏi nhất đấy." Tiger cười "Mà sao mai chúng ta không đấu thử nhỉ? Tớ thấy cậu cũng mạnh lắm đấy chứ."

"TỚ chờ cậu này cảu cậu từ lâu rồi." Venus cười.


	9. Chapter 9

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 9: Vs Venus.

Lúc đó là nửa đêm khi mà cả nhóm đang ngủ tại nhà Solar thì có một người không ngủ. Blue vẫn còn thức và cô đã thức gần trắng đêm rồi. Cô không ngủ nổi khi mà cái ý nghĩ rằng gia đình mình còn sống cứ cuốn tâm trí cô. Cô trằn trọc một lúc. Tiến đồng hồ cứ chậm chậm kêu. Một giờ, rồi hai giờ, ba giò. Blue không thể nào ngủ nổi. Cuồi cùng, cô quyết định dậy và đi ra ngoài cho thoải mái tấm trí. Cô lồm cồm bò dậy và cố không đánh thức ai dâij. Cô trườn nhẹ qua người Yellow rồi đi ra phía cửa. Căn nhà của Solar được thiết kế theo kiểu cổ truyền nên của người nhật. Blue đi ra ngoài và đi bộ dọc hành lang gỗ. Cô đi dọc về phía trái nhà đông và ngồi ở bậc thềm một lúc. Bỗng cô nghe thấy tiếng như là tiếng người nói. Blue thấy ngạcnhieen.

'Chả lẽ còn có người thức khuya hơn cả mình sao?' Cô nghĩ thầm rồi mò đi. Cô lặng lẽ tiến về phái có tiếng người và nấp tại một góc tối. Cô nấp trong góc, nhìn ra bên ngoài xem ai đang nói. Nhưng rồi cô vội bịt miệng mình lại để tránh thốt ra một tiếng kêu kinh ngạc. Venus đang đứng đó, nói truyện với một kẻ mà cô biết rất rõ. Đó chính là tên mặt nạ băng đã bắt cóc cô hồi nhỏ.

"Sư phụ…" Venu định hỏi "Ngừoi định còn làm gì nữa! Người đã nghe theo tên đó quá nhiều rồi."

"Ta xin lỗi, Venus ạ." Kẻ đeo ămtj nạ băng nói một cách ân cần đến lạ lùng "Sắp tới ta sẽ phải làm thêm một việc cho hắn nữa.Và việc đó cực kì quan trọng. Ta muốn mấy đứa không được phép ngăn ta. Nếu mấy đưuá cứ quyết tâm chặn ta thì ta không nể tình sư đò đâu."

"Không được! Sư phụ không được nghe theo lời sắp đặt của tên đó. Ngài đã lamf con rối của hắn quá lâu rồi." Venus cãi.

"Con không hiểu đâu. Ta làm tất cả là vì mấy đứa thôi." Kẻ đeo mặt nạ nói "Nhiệm vụ này là cái cuối cùng rồi. Nếu ta thành công thì mấy đứa sẽ được tự do an toàn. Cả hai đứa kia nó. Con phải chăm sóc chúng thật tốt đấy."

"Nhưng lỡ lần này sư phụ thất bại và mất mạng thì sao?" Venus cãi "Chẳng phải tên tuổi của người sẽ bị bôi nhọ, bị phỉ bang, chửi rủa mãi mãi sao?"

"Không quan trọng! Ta có thể làm tất cả để mấy đứa được bình yên." Tên mặt nạ cười "Đứng có dại dột đi báo thù cho ta. Tên đó không phải là con người nữa rồi. Hắn quá mạnh với mấy đứa."

"Con không quan tâm hắn mạnh cỡ nào. Nhưung con sẽ chỉ nghe sư phụ và đứng ngoài truyện này thôi. Còn báo thù thì bọn con chắc chắn sẽ làm." Venus nghiến răng "Hắn đã cướp mất gia đình con thì kể cả sư phụ có thành công thì con cũng sớm báo thù thôi."

"Con có vẻ quyết tam nhỉ.Nhưung thế thì cũng chỉ chuốc lấy cái chết thôi." Tên ămtj nạ cười "Nếu muốn tính truỵen báo thù thì tìm thẳng Neo về đây rồi hang tính."

Nói rồi, tên mặt nạ băng bay đi trên một con chim khổng lồ với bộ lông bạc lóng lnahjs dưới ánh trăng, để lại Venus đứng một mình. Blue thì đứng chết lặng.

'Hắn lại định làm gì? Venus gọi hắn là sư phụ nhưung cậu ta đâu phải một đứa bé đeo mặt nạ? Và tại sao lại báo thù?...' Hàng ngàn câu hỏi hiện lên trong đầu Blue nhưung cô không tài nào giải nổi. Bỗng cô sơ xẩy và dẫm phải một cành củi khô đến cạnh một cái.

"Ai đó?" Venus đã phát hiện ra có người.Cậu hỏi lớn và tiến lại gần chỗ Blue.

'Toi rồi!' Blue nghĩ và đứng chết lặng. Bỗn một bàn tay khỏe mạnh khéo cô và ngay lập tức đánh thuốc mê cô. Blue ngất đi và không biết gì cả.

Về phái Venus, cậu tiến lại gần chỗ nấp cảu Blue. Bỗng Tiger nhảy ra và đối mặt cậu.

"Giải thích đi Venus!" Tiger nói "Thế là thế nào? Đừng tưởng tớ không biết gì cả."

"Cậu nghe hết rồi à?" Venus cừơi nhạt "vậy thì có lẽ hôm nay tớ không thể để cậu đi được rồi." cậu cười một cách đầy ma quái và độc ác. Vẻ mặt cảu Venus lộ rõ hình dáng cảu một con sói đang đói ăn. Và ánh trăng chiếu lên câụ nhưng cái bóng trên mặt đất là cảu một người sói chứ không phải của con người nữa.

"Cậu có nhiều điều cần giải thích với Blue đấy." Tiger cười "Kể cả việc cậu là con của một người và ma sói nữa. Mang dòng máu của ma sói chắc chẳng vui vẻ gì nhỉ."

Câu nói của Tiger khiến Venus chết lặng. Tiger biết về cậu và sự tồn tại cảu cả giống loài của cậu.

"Được rồi…cậu muốn gì?" Venus nghiến răng lần nữa.

"Không gì cả. Ai cũng có bí mậtc ả thôi."Tiger cười giảng hòa "Tớ muốn đấu một trận ra trò và đặt cược."

"THôi được!" Venus cũng cười "Đấu thì đấu! Togekiss!" Venus thả Togekiss ra và con pokemon chim trắng lơ lửng trước mặt cậu.

"Chơi thôi!" Tiger thả Primeape ra.

"Chon khôn thế" venus cười "Tấn công nó đi! Moon blast!"

Togekiss nhận lệnh và nạp một quả cầu trắng hông trên đầu bằng ánh tră ăng đang tăng sức mạnh cho đòn tấn công.

"Áp sát!" Tiegr ra lệnh và con Primeape chạy ngay về phái Togekiss. RỒi nó nhảy thẳng lên và tiếp cận Togekiss.

"Tấn công!" Venus ra lệnh.

Togekiss bắn viên năng lượng thật mạnh. ĐÒn Moon blast bay thẳng về phía Primeape.

"Cobra strike!" Tiger ra lệnh.

Người Primeape sáng lóa lên. Và nó biến ngược trở về thành Copeon. ĐÓ là một cái bẫy. Người Copeon cứng lại, bộ lông hóa thép. Hai nanh độc thò ra cùng với cái đuôi sắc nhọn đánh thẳng. Copeon trông rất giống Eevee nhưung nó mang hệ độc-siêu linh nên kháng được Moon blast. Nó lao vào quả cầu mà Togekiss bắn ra. ĐÒn đánh Cobra strike bằng đuôi của Copeon xé tung quả cầu và rồi, nó cắn thẳng vào cổ Togekiss. Một đòn đánh quá mạnh khiến Togekiss bị thương nặng và bị nhiễm độc.Nó bay lảo đảo.

"Đổi! Magnezone!" Venus thu hồi Togekiss và tung vào Magnezone. Magnezone kháng độc rất tốt nưhung nó lại chậm và bị động. Mà Venus cũng đang ở thế bị động bới Tiger ngay lập tức chiếm thế và áp đặt trận đấu khiến cậu không kịp trở tay. Nhìn thấy Magnezone, Tiger đã sắn sàng đổi pokemon.

"Magnezone! Đánh!" Venus ra lệnh.

"Đổi! Nidoking!" Tiger ngay lập tức thu hồi Copeon và tung vào sân Nidoking.

"Magnet rise!" Venus bây giừo mới ra lệnh chính.

"Cái gì…" Tiger coi như toi. Venus đã lừa được cậu bằng câu lệnh quyết đoán. Cậu ta không đánh mà để Magnezone dùng Magnet rise. Giờ thì đòn đánh đất của Nidoking bị vô hiệu hóa. Tiger vùa đánh mất thế chủ động vào tay Venus. Nhưung Magnezone vẫn chậm hơn nên Venus khó làng áp đặt được thế trận.

"Magnezone! Hyper beam!" Venus hét lên

"Nidoking! Brick break!" Tiger ra lệnh.

"Nidoking lao vào Magnezone và đánh thẳng. Nó căhtj thật mạnh vào người Magnezone. Một cú đánh cực mạnh và chính xá ưng Magnezone quá cứng khiến cho Nidoking bị thương nặng.Và dường như nó đã có thể đánh trước khi Nidoking kịp đánh nhưung nó lại chọn chịu đòn của Nidoking rồi mới đánh. Tại sao ư? Magnezone ngay lập tức bắn thẳng chùm tia hủy diệt vào ngay chings giữa bụng của Nidoking khiến con Pokemon to khỏe bị hạ ngay lập tức. Đó là một đòn đánh mạnh kinh khủng và khoảng cách là quá gần để mà đánh trượt. Sức mạnh kinh khủng đó đến từ ability analytic của chính Magnezone. ĐÓ là lí do vì sao nó chờ. Tiger bị đẩy vào thế bị động hoàn toàn.

"Đổi! Primeape!" Tiger thu hồi Nidoking lại và tung ra sân Primeape thật. Trong nhà, Solar đang ngồi cạnh cửa sổ xem.

"Mach Punch! Lần này tui không bị lừa đâu!" Tiger nói.

"Kinh nghiệm có thể khiến cậu thua đấy!" Venus cừoi và ngay lập tức thu hồi Magnezone. Cậu tung ra sân Vileplume và Mach punch của Primeape không thật sự gay nhiều thương tích cho Vileplume. Primeape nhảy lại vài bước.

"HỪ…" Tiger lại đóan sai "Có lẽ mình nên đi kiểm tra IQ lại." câu lẩm bẩm.

"Tấm công! Petal Blizzard!" Venus ra lệnh. Vileplume ngay lập tức tạo ra một cơn bão tuyết cánh hoa. Primeape bị che tầm nhìn khá nhiều. Nhưng nó khôgn nao núng.

"Over heat!" Tiger hét lên. Con Primeape của cậu tụ ănng lượng và phóng ra một cứ nóng hủy diệt về phía Vileplume. ĐÒn đánh không quá mạnh nhưng nó khiến Vileplume phải tự ngừng cơn bão tuyết lại.

"Nhanh lên! Tấn côn bằng Sludge wave!" Tiger ra lệnh nhưng Vileplume đã bị nao núng do đàn đánh over heat. Và Primeape lao vào và chảm Vileplume bằng đòn Fire punch. Một nhát thôi là đủ khiến Vileplume bất tỉnh.

"không ngờ Primeape lại biết đòn đó… Ra nào Milotic!" Venus thả Milotic ra "Toxic!" cậu ra lệnh. Giừo thì Venus lại bị động.

"ĐỔi! Raichu!" Tiger thay Primeape ra và cho Raichu vào.

Nhưng nó vàu vào sân thì bị dính độc nặng. Chủ yếu là do Nidoking, con pokemon duy nhất kháng độc đã chết nên cậu mới tung Raichu và ưung việc Raichu bị dính độc ép buộc Tiger phải kết thúc nhanh trận đấu nếu không muốn bị mất thêm lính.

"Thunder bolt!" Tiger ra lệnh.

"Light screen!" Venus ra lênhk. Milotic dù chậm hơn nhưung vì Raichu đac bị động và nên Milotic nhanh chân hơn dùng được Light screen. Raichu phóng ra một luồng điện rất mạnh đánh trúng Milotic. Nhưng vì tác dụng cảu Light screen cộng với việc khả năng phòng ngự từ xa cực tốt của Milotic nên đòn đánh chỉ làm Milotic mất một phần ba máu là cùng.

"Recover!" Venus ra lệnh.

"Volt switch!" Tiger hét lên. Trong khi mà Milotic dùng Recover, Raichu đánh nó bằngVolt switch. ĐÒn đánh yếu hơn trước và Raichu bị đẩy vào bóng. Tiger biết rằng với Light screen, Raichu chỉ làm Milotic mất một phần ba máu trong khi mà recover hồi đến một nửa máu, câu giờ kiểu đó thì Raichu sẽ chết vì độc. Cậu đổi ra Lapras. Với ancient armor, Lapras không sợ độc hay bất kì thứ gì làm nó mất sức mà không phải đòn tấn công.

"Nước đấu nước à?" Venus cười "Hydreigon!" Venus đổi ra Hydreigon và cậu định dùng rồng để trị băng ư. Thật kì lạ.

"Tấn công đi! Ice beam!" Tiger ra lệnh. Lapras tấn công với chiêu thức Ice beam và đánh thẳng vào Hydreigon. Nhưng con rồng kia né được đòn đánh.

"Khá lắm! Ice beam thêm một lần nữa!" Tiger ra lệnh.

"Focus blast!" Venus ra lệnh một cách quyết đoán.

Hydreigon bắn ra một quả cầu ăng lượng cực mạnh về phái Lapras. Nhưng Lapras cũng kịp trả đòn bằng ice beam trước khi nó hoàn toàn bị đo ván bằng chiêu Focus Blast. Lapras ngất còn Hydreigon hoàn toàn bị đóng băng bởi đòn đánh kia.

"Khỉ thật! Đổi! Magmortar!" Venus tung con Magmortar kì lạ vào sân. Hai cánh tay lực lưỡng của Magmortar rút hai khẩu súng ngắn trên lưng ra và hai khẩu đại bác nó vác trên vai cũng bắt đầu bùng cháy. Nó chĩa súng về phía Tiger.

"Đổi! Arcanine!" Tiger đổi ra Arcanine "Stone edge!"

"Rock blast!" Venus ra lệnh

Magmortar chĩa súng về phía con Arcanine và bắn. Nó bắn ra bón viên đá lớn về phía Arcanine. Arcanine tránh được viên đá thứ nhất, hai bà nhưung lại bị viên đá cuối cùng đánh trúng. Arcanine bị choáng và đánh trượt Magmortar rồi tự làm mình bị thương.

"Trời ơi Arcanine!" Tiger vỗ đầu "Nguy rồi! Nguy to rồi." Bên trong bóng, Raichu bị dính độc quá nặng và không còn đủ sức nữa. Cậu chỉ còn Primeape với không hoàn toàn khỏe mạnh avf Copeon còn nguyên sức nhưung không đủ mạnh để chiến tiếp. Bên phái Venus, Ngoài Magmortar còn nguyên sức thì cậu còn Hydreigon bị đóng băng, Togekiss cũng không còn sức mà đánh tiếp vì độc từ đòn Cobra strike, Magnezone còn một chút sức nhưung không còn đủ nhanh để đánh và Milotic bị thương nhẹ.

"Magma burster!" Venus ra lênhj. Magmortar chĩa súng và bắn ra hai quả cầu hay chính xác là hai viên đạn nổ làm từ dung nham trong người nó. Arcanine mãi mới lấy lại được sự tỉnh táo thì lại bị đốt bỏng và bị thương nặng bởi đòn đánh kia. Nó nổi điên.

"Đổi đi Arcanine!" Tiger lấy bóng ra định thu hồi Arcanine nhưng con Pokemon lắc đầu. Rồi nó gầm lên và lao thẳng về phía Magmortar.

"Dừng lại! ĐƯungf có ngu!" Tiger vội hét lên.

"Cẩn thận đó! Rock blast!" Venus ra lệnh.

Magmortar bắn ra bốn viên đá một lần nữa. Nhưung Arcanine bỗng trở lên mạnh một cách kinh hoàng. Dường như chính ánh trăng mờ ảo cùng với bóng tối đang tiếp sức cho nó. Nó phóng ra một ngọn lửa kinh hoàng màu xanh dương và nó mạnh đến nỗi đẩy ngược lại toàn bộ đống đá của Magmortar. Magmortar bị dìm trong biển lửa cảu Arcanine và bị chính đá của mình làm bị thương. Khi Arcanine dừng lại, Magmortar đã bất tỉnh. Nhưung Arcanine cũng kiệt sức. Tiger thu hổi nó về còn Venus thì vẫn há hốc mồm. Solar cũng vụt đứng dậy.

"Chả nhẽ Long đã nói đúng? Darkanine sắp được tái sinh? Chẳng lẽ số phận đã đua nó đến với chính cậu con trai của cậu ta sao?" Solar lẩm bẩm "Số phận thật là một thứ kì lạ."

"Cái gì thế?" Venus há hốc mồm hỏi.

"Không biết…" Tiger cũng vẫn còn sốc.

"Thôi tớ chịu thua." Venus nói.

"Sao thua sớm thế?" Tiger ngạc nhiên hơn.

"Cả Togekiss và Magnezone đều đã kiệt sứ úng còn không chịu nổi một đòn mach punch. Còn Milotic không có chiêu gì để đánh Copeon và Primeape cả. TỚ thua rồi." Venus dơ hai tay lên.

"Ừ thì thôi!" Tiger cười "Đúng như thỏa thuận.Cậu pahir giữ bí mật của tớ và làm một việc tớ yêu cầu."

"Tớ đâu nhớ là có phần làm việc đâu?" Venus đùa.

"Tớ sẽ giữu bí mật cho cậu với điều kiện cậu ăn bữa sáng do tớ nấu." Tiger đùa.

"Ừ" Venus cừoi rồi hia ngừoii đi vào trong. Blue thì vì liều thuốc ngủ của Tiger đang nằm ngáy trong phòng rồi. Còn Solar, ông ngồi lại một lúc.

"Darkanine…chúng ta sắp tái ngộ rồi." Ông vuốt ve con Eevee đang nằm ngủ bên cạnh.


	10. Chapter 10

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto.

Chapter 10.

"Ư…" Blue tỉnh dậy sau một giấc ngủ sâu. Cô mở ămts ra và nhind quanh thid thấy mỗi Tiger đang ngồi vắt vẻo trên bệ cửa sổ và đanh nghịch cái laptop của cậu. Bên cạnh cậu, trên cái bàn là cái Pokedex mới của giáo sư nhưng nó bị tháo tung hết cả ra.

"Dậy rồi à?" Tiger hỏi, mắt vẫn gián chặ vào cái máy tính.

"Ừm…mà Tiger-kun đang làm gì cái máy tính vâyh?" Blue ngồi dậy "Và cái Pokedex bị làm sao mà lại tháo tung ra thế kia?"

"À thì…Ăn cháo đi kẻo nó nguội!" Tiger chỉ bát cháo trên bàn và rõ ràng là đánh trống lảng.

"Ừ nhưng…" Blue với lấy bát cháo và đặt nó trước mặt cô "Mà…" cô định hỏi gì thêm nhưng thấy Venus đến nên thôi. Venus bước vào,mặt vui vẻ.

"Sao rồi?" Venus hỏi cô.

"Tớ khỏe hơn rồi." Blue gượng cười.

"Vậy thò ổn rồi. Thấy Tiger bảo tối qua cậu lên cơn sốt nên tớ hơi lo thôi." Venus ngồi dậy ra chỗ Tiger "Cũng vì thế mà bọn tớ đấu một trận ra trò đấy." cậu nói hồn nhiên và rõ ràng Venus không biết rằng Blue mới là người đầu tiên chứng kiến và cô đã biết gần hết.

'Chả nhẽ Tiger-kun lại…' Cô nghĩ thầm.

"Ê! Cái Pokedex quý báu thế nào rùi?" Venus hỏi.

"Ờ thì…tháo ra xong tớ không biết lắp lại thế nào nên đành chịu thôi." Tiger cười khì.

"Cái gì?" Blue ngạc nhiên "Cậu tháo tung cái Pokedex ra á, Tiger-kun?"

"ừ! Tháo xong không biết lắp lại thế nào." Tiger cười thành tiếng "Tớ tính lắp lại cái mới cho vui thôi."

"Hì! Cậu đúng là đồ phá hoại, Tiger-kun à." Blue đùa và ngồi xuống.

…trong khi ba người đang nói truyện vui vẻ, Red đang đi do thám lại núi mặt trăng cùng với Solar. Solar vừa đi vừa giải thích về Pokemon cho Red và cũng là để kiểm tra lại thực lực của cậu luôn. Thế là hai người vừa đi vừa ói truyện và chủ yếu là Solar giảng bài thì đúng hơn.

"Trong lĩnh vucj huấn luyện pokemon, có nhưungx thứ cháu rất cần phải luyện tập cho chúng. Ta hay chia chúng ra làm sáu thứ để luyện tập và ghi nhớ nhanh hơn." Solar vỗ ngực "Đó là điểm kĩ năng. Nó cũng gần giống chỉ số tần công phòng ngự nhưng mà chúng có tác dụng khác nhau."

"Dạ?" Red cảm thấy khó hiểu vì trong kiến thức pokemon mà cậu tích lũy thì chẳng có thứ gì nghe giống thế cả.

"Ta chia chúng thành sáu loại: Sức mạnh(Power); Thể lực(Stamina); Kĩ thuật(Skill); Phản ứng(Reaction); Độ chính xác(Accuracy) và Kinh nghiệm(Experience). Về căn bản là nó không giống hay đúng ra là khác hoàn toàn với những kĩ ănng huấn luyện bình thường."

"Chúng có tác dụng gì ạ?" Red hỏi.

"Sức mạnh là chỉ số lien quan đến đòn đánh, xem đòn đánh mnahj đến đâu và gây sát thương đến đâu. Một con pokemon có sức mạnh tối đa thì đòn đánh sẽ mạnh hởnaats nhiều. Thể lực lại là chỉ sổ cho thấy khả năng phòng ngự cũng như chịu đòn của pokemon cháu. Kĩ thuật lại cho thấy khả năng né đòn và tấn công của pokemon. Một con pokemon có kĩ năng cao có thể sử dụng đến hai ba chiêu thức trong một lượt đấu mà không gấy mất thời gian. Phản ứng lại đánh giá khả năng phán đoán, đọc tình huống và lựa chon cũng như điều khiển của pokemon, đặc biệt là pokemon nắm vai trò đội trưởng trong đội. Như con Pika của cháu có tốc đọ phán đoán và phản ứng tình huống rất nhanh một phaanf cũng vì tốc độ của nó vốn nhanh. Nhưng ta tin nếu cháu luyện thêm, nó có thể còn nhanh hơn nữa và thừa khả năng lãnh đội cả đội hình của cháu khi cháu không có ở đó. Còn đooj chính xác dánh giá hiệu quả đòn đánh của pokemon. Nó cũng tăng thêm khả năng đánh vào điểm yếu và chỗ hiểm của đối phương lên rất nhiều. Cònkinh nghiệm lại chỉ tănng cường cho pokemon thêm khả năng phán đoán nhưung nó rất quan trọng đấy." Áolar cuối cùng cũng kết thúc bài giảng trên đường đi.

Lúc đó, ờ nhà Solar…

"cậu ra đây làm gì?" Tiger hỏi khi thấy cô bạn Blue ra ngồi hóng gió ở ngoài hiên.

"Sao? Có vấn đề gì sao Tiger-kun?" Blue hỏi và ngả người xuống ghế.

"Không sao đâu!" Venus kéo Tiger lại "Bắt đầu đi! Bữa sáng cảu cậu đã nhốt tớ trong nhà vệ sinh cả buổi rồi nên tớ không muốn lãng phí thêm tí thời gian nào đâu."

"Em giúp gì được không?" Yellow cũng vừa đến và hôm nay, cô không đội mũ và để lộ cái đuôi ngựa xinh xắn.

"Em là…nữ à?" Venus ngạc nhiên.

"Em có thể giúp bằng việc đội mũ lên đấy!"Tiger đùa "Còn về chuyện nam hay nữ thì…cái này không nên để Red biết. Để cậu ta tự khám phá hay hơn."

"Đúng đấy! Mà Red ngốc lắm nên nó sẽ thành truyện hài thôi." Blue châm biếm và nằm dài trên cái ghế gỗ ở hiên.

"Vâng…" Yellow chỉ bẽn lẽn đi mất.

"Sao đây? Bắt đầu chứ?" Tiger hỏi.

"Ừ! Magmortar! Gọi cả đội lại đây!" Venus gọi lớn.

Sau chục giây, Magmortar dẫn tất cả pokemon của Venus đến. Togekiss, Magnezone, Milotic, Hydreigon, Vileplume và Magmortar xếp thành hàng ngay ngắn.

"Được rồi đấy!"Tiger lôi ra mấy cuốn sách mà Solar đưa "Đống sách này sẽ giúp ích cho cậu. Còn tớ sẽ làm theo cách của tớ. Để xem ai thắng vụ này." Tiger cười.

"Được rồi! Cậu chọn đấy nha!" Venus lấy đống sách từ tay Tiger.

"Bắt đầu nào!"

Thế là hai người, mỗi người một nới mà luyện tập pokemon của họ.

"Magmortar! Tớ muốn cậu tập thể lực. Magnezone sẽ tập bài tập phán đoán với Togekiss! Đổi vai nhau và đứng có làm đồng đội bị thương! Vileplume chạy đi! Sức chịu đựng của cậu còn yếu lắm. Milotic ra đấu tập và luyện khả năng phong ngự với Hydreigon…" Venus phổ biến trong khi Tiger…

"Tất cả chạy quanh nhà mừơi vòng rồi vào nghỉ chuẩn bị ăn trưa.!" Nói xong cậu đi vào nhà và ngồi ôm laptop tiếp.

"Ê! Cậu làm gì thế hả! Tưởng cậu bảo tập chung mà." Venus gắt.

"À thì…bài tập của tớ có mỗi thế thôi. Hôm qua bọn tớ làm hơi quá sức rồi nên hôm nay nghỉ." Tiger cuòi và đi vào trong.

"Đợi tớ với tiger-kun!" Blue lết cái thân thể đang ốm ănngj vào trong nhà.

"Yellow đang nấu bữa trưa à?" Tiger vừa hỏi vừa bật máy lên.

"Vâng ạ." Yellow nói vạng ra. Cô bé đang nấu bữa trưa cho cả nhóm.

"Nó quý cậu nhỉ?" Blue lại nằm dài trên thảm và nghỉ ngơi.

"Ờ…" Tiger trả lời vu vo và mắt cứ gián vào màn hình máy tinh.

"Cái gì thể?" Blue ngóc đầu dậy và ngo qua chỗ Tiger. Trên màn hình là một bức ảnh chụp bầu trời đêm đầy sao.

"Có gì đâu mà cậu nhìn?" Blue hỏi.

"Có đấy!" Tiegr chỉ tay vào một chỗ trên ảnh. Kì lạ nhất là trong khi cả tấm ánh chụp trời đêm này kín sao thì có duy nhất một chỗ là tối đen. Cứ như có một thứ gì đó nuốt hết cái ngôi sao và để lại cái lỗ này vậy. Blue bắt đầu cảm thấy hứn thú. Cô ngồi dậy avf nhìn rất kĩ vào chỗ tối kì lạ trên ảnh này. Nhưng Tiger lại mở tấm ảnh kế bên. Nó cũng chụp bầu trời đêm đầy sao và vẫn cái lỗ đó. ở cùng một chỗ trên trời, cái lỗ kì lạ kia vẫn cứ tồn tại. Nhưung rồi cái máy kêu bíp một cái và Tiger ngay lập tức mở cái tệp mà cậu vừa nhận. Nó là một file đã bị mã hóa thành nhiều đoạn mã rời rạc và lại còn bị khóa.

"Cậu mở được khóa này không?" Tiger đùa và chỉ vào cái tệp kì lạ trên màn hình.

"Khóa sắt thì còn được chứ cái này thì…" Blue nhún vai.

"A…" Tiger nhận thấy máy mình đang có cuộc gọi đến. Cậu kết nối nó với cái máy tính và hình ảnh một người thanh niên hiện lên. Đó là một thanh niên tầm hai tư tuổi, mái tóc dựng ngược lên trông giống Goku cùng với đôi mắt đỏ và một khuôn mặt có phần hóm hỉnh và vui vẻ.

"Sao? Lại thó được cái gì từ NASA à?" anh chàng thanh niên kia vừa hỏi vừa cười "mà ai kia?" anh ấy đã nhìn thấy ămtj Blue.

"Bạn em… Mà anh vẫn thao dõi máy tính em à anh Kin?" Tiger có vẻ khó chịu.

"À mà…" anh Kin cảu Tiger định nói gì thêm thì một thanh niên khác xen vào. ĐÓ cũng là một anh chàng vớikhuoon mặt hóm hỉnh nhưng khuôn mặt lại thể hiện một nét thiên tài hiếm có cùng với mái tóc nâu chải gọn gàng và đôi mắt nâu xám vẻ hài hước.

"Ê Tiger có bạn gái kìa!" Anh ấy cười đùa và khiến Blue ngượng chín mặt Cô vội vàng lẻn đi.

"Mấy anh còn chuyện gì nói không hay để em cúp máy!" Tiger giận giữ định hập máy lại.

"THôi thôi! Tech đùa thôi mà Tiger." Kin cố giảng hòa "À mà cái tệp em vừa tải đấy, cách đây một tuần cũng có một máy tính tải tệp ấy về.Anh dò được vị trí và nó khá gần chỗ nhóc đấy. Để mắt giúm anh nha."

"À mà anh mã hóa được một phần và có cái tiêu đề sau: Deoxys project. Nếu anh tìm thấy gì sẽ báo tiếp sau. Giờ thì bye! Cô bạn gái của em có vể vội đấy!" Tech tắt phụt phát cái máy và ngắt luôn lien lạc.

"Ai vậy?" Blue hỏi.

"À thì…anh tớ ấy mà.Mấy anh ở D.K hay chính xác ra là đội trưởng và chuyên viên máy tính và công nghệ tại chỗ tớ." Tiger gập máy lại "Deoxys. Project…" cậu lẩm bẩm.

"Thôi đi ăn thôi! Yellow xong rồi kìa!" Blue nói.

"Ừ tì đi!" Tiger đứng dậy và đi theo.

Trên núi…

"Lại thua rồi! Cháu không ngờ ong vẫn giữ được phong độ sau ngần ấy năm đấy." Red than phục.

"Ừ." Solar chỉ cười.Đúng cạnh ông lúc đó là một đàn Eevee vói đủ hình dạng. Eevee, Flareon, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Umbreon, Espeon, Glaceon và Leafeon. Solar không dùng Sylveon.

"Mà ta có cái này cho cháu." Solar lấy ra một quả Pokeball. Red nhìn vào trong.

"Gible?" Red ngạc nhiên về con pokemon mới.

"Chúc mừng cháu có thêm thành viên mới. Còn giừ về thôi." Solar kéo Red dậy và cả hai đi về.


	11. Chapter 11

Pokemonlegendary trainers I: kanto

Chapter 11.

Sau hơn bốn ngày ở trọ tại nhà Solar, nhóm Tiger cuối cùng cũng cia tay Solar và Venus để tiếp tục cuộc hành trình. HỌ đang dừng chân tại đường số bốn để nghỉ ngơi đồng thời để Tiger dành thời gian huấn luyện thêm cho pokemon. Giờ thì cậu đang ngồi nghỉ trong khi lũ pokemon tự tập theo đúng những gì cậu bảo. Cậu chỉ ngồi và ngắm nghía lũ pokemon tự tập.

"Hừn…có lẽ cần thêm chút động lực." Tiger vừa lẩm bẩm vừa uống chai nước tăng lực.

"Hay Tiger-kun!" bLue nhí nhảnh gọi. Cái giọng trẻ con không nhầm vào đâu đưuọc dội vào tai cậu khiến Tiger lạnh hết cả sống lưng.

"Sao…sao thế?" Cậu quay lại.

"Cậu cho tớ mượn viên Evol-soul stone được không?" Blue hỏi, vẻ mặt van nài "TỚ chỉ mượn vài phút xong tớ trả ngay ấy mà."

"Tớ thig không sao nhưng..." Tiger ngập ngừng.

"Cái viên đá gì gì đó ấy hả? Tớ đem trả bảo tàng rồi" Red thản nhiên chen ngang.

"Vậy à." Mặt Blue xịu xuống nhưung rồi lại tươi tỉnh ngay được "Thế cậu cho tớ mượn viên môn stone cảu cậu được không?" Blue túm lấy Red và van nài.

"Không…không được…" Red lí nhí.

"ĐI mà! TỚ không lấy trộm đâu mà lo!" Blue cứ túm lấy Red và nài nỉ.

"Hi hi! Tội anh Red quá." Yellow ngồi cạnh Tiger và cười.

"CÓ gì đâu! Cậu ta còn khá hơn anh." Tiger cay đắng và quay đi.

"Nhưung tớ đâu có mang nó theo!" Red hét lên và cố thoát khỏi tay Blue.

"ĐI mà! Tớ biết là cậu mang. TỚ chỉ muốn tiến hóa Nidorina lên thành Nidoking thôi!" Blue vừa nói vừa cù Red khiến cậu cừoi lăn lôn trên mặt đất mà không sao chống nổi.

"THôi-thôi! Tớ nói thật mà! Tớ đâu có mang!" Red cười lăn lộn và cố thoát ra.

"Thế thì hôm nay tớ không tha cho cậu được!" Blue hét lên và con Nidorina cũng nhảy vào cù Red khiến cậu không tài nào thoát ra nổi.

"Ha ha ha! VUi nhỉ?" Yellow cười nghiêng ngả khi thấy Red lăn lôn trên mặt đất.

"Ừ thì…may cho nah rồi đây…Này này! Dừng lại ngay!" Tiger vội vàng lao tới chỗ Pokemon của cậu khi thấy Primeape định nhảy vào choảng nhau với Nidoking. Hia conpokemon rõ ràng định đánh nhau. Raichu và Arcannine vội lôi Primeape ra chỗ khác trong khi Tiger và Lapras lôi Nidoking ra.

"Hai đứa dứng lại ngay!" Tiger quát pokemon của cậu khiến cả Blue lấn Red đều dứng lại và trố mắt nhìn. Con Primeape nổi tiếng nóng tính đã định đánh nhau với Nidoking trong khi con pokemon khổng lồ kia cũng không vừa khi đã hất cá vào mặt Primeape và khiến mọi thứ tồi tệ hơn. Tiger đứng giữa hai pokemon và lườm chúng.

"Ai cho hi người đánh nhau ở đây?" Tiger hỏi, giọng giận giữ và ồm như tiếng sấm vậy. Con Primeape vẫn còn khá tức và nó bực mình bỏ đi. Nidoking cũng chẳng nói chẳng rằng gì, bỏ ra một góc và ngồi thu lu tại đó.

"Có vẻ không ổn…" Red lẩm bẩm và nồi dậy.

"Chậc! ĐỒng đội mà đánh nhau thế này thì…Tiger cần chấn chỉnh lại ngay. Tớ nghi cậu ấy sẽ phải loại bớt một con ra nếu hai con không làm hòa ngay đấy." Blue nói. Cô tưởng rằng chỉ Red và Yellow nghe thấy lời cô nhưng thật ra, cô nói to đến nỗi cả con Nidoking ngồi gần đó còn nghe thấy. Tiger thì ngồi trầm ngâm một mình. Con Nidoking quay lại nhìn cậu và con Primeape. Primeape vẫn đang rất tức và nó đấm cái cây gần đó rầm rầm. Arcanine thì ngồi im lặng bên cạnh Tiger cùng với Raichu và Lapras. Con Nidoking quan sát họ một hồi rồi lẳng lặng bỏ đi không nói một lời nào cả.

"Ê Tiger…" Red lay vai cậu "Con Nidoking của cậu…nó đi rồi kìa. Cậu không ngăn nó lại à?"

"Cứ để kệ nó đi." Tiger thở dài "TỚ sẽ đi tìm nó khi nào nó thấy khá hơn."

"Mà chuyện gì cảy ra vậy?" Blue tò mò hỏi.

"Con Nidoking vốn đã tập không tốt và chăm chỉ rồi." Yellow lặng ngồi xuống "Nó nghịch ngợm và không chịu tập. Đã thế lại còn làm phiền Primeape khi nó đang tập luyện và true tức Primeape. Primeape vốn nóng tính lên hai con mới đánh nhau." Yellow thở dài.

"Thế thì lỗi là do con Nidoking rồi." Red than "Có lẽ vậy. Nhưung mà cậu cũng không nên để nó đi thế chứ." Cậu trách.

"Thôi mà. Cậu cũng không nên nổi nóng thế Tiger-kun à." Blue xoa xoa vai Tiger "Cậu cũng nên giữ bình tĩnh trước khi quyết định cái gì nữa."

"Yên tâm! Đã có người đi tìm nó rồi." Tiger cười nhạt.

"Ai cơ? Mà con Nidorina của tớ đâu rồi?" Blue nhìn quanh và nhận ra con pokemon nhỏ của mình đã đi mất.

"Có lẽ nó đi tìm Nidoking.Đằng nào thì chúng cũng có duyên mà." Yellwo cười.

"Ý em là sao?" Red hỏi.

"Thì em đọc ý nghĩ của chúng và…thực ra chúng quen nhau từ rất lâu rồi.Có điều gần đây chúng mới gặp lại đấy chứ." Yellow giải thích.

"Cái này mới!" Tiger gật đầu và cười "Để hai đứa nó tự giải quyết là tốt nhất."

Cách đó không xa, Nidoking đang ngồi trầm ngâm suy nghĩ. Nó đã làm gì sai chứ? Nó ngồi vò đầu mà tự trách mình. Bỗng nó có cảm gaics như ai đo đang cù mìh. Nó quay lại và thấy con Nidorina đang đứng cười đằng sau nó. Nhưung nó cũng chẳng quan tâm. Nó quay đi và chẳng thèm để tâm. Nhưung con Nidorina đi ra đằng trước Nidoking và cố để làm con pokemon to lớn vui lên. Nhưng cũng chẳng ích gì cả. Mặt Nidoking vẫn lạnh tanh.

"Nido ni?(Cậu bị sao thế?)" Con Nidorina kia hỏi nhỏ.

"Ni nidoni! Nido do!" (Có chuyện buồn! Dứng làm phiền)" Nidoking trả lời ngắn gọn rồi quay đi.

"Nido ni ni! (Để tớ giúp cho!)" Nidorina cười và chạy lại trước mặt Nidoking.

"…" Con Nidoking chẳng hé răng nửa lời. Bỗng nó có cảm giác bất an về chuyện này.

"Ế! Một con Nidoking đã trưởng thành kìa!" Bỗng có tiếng người vang lên đằng sau nó. Nidoking quay lại và nhìn thấy băng nhóm Rocket. Chúng có ba người vói bộ đồng phục cùng chữ R to tướng in trên áo.

"Làm gì đây đại ca?" Tên thuộc hạ hỏi tên cầm đầu. Tên cầm đầu trông rất to lớn và lực lưỡng với con Hitmonlee và Hitmonchan đang đứng bên cạnh.

"Còn có cả một con Nidorina nữa kìa!" Tên thuộc hạ nói.

"Tất cả bọn người hãy trở về đi. Ta sẽ thu phục hai con này!" Tên cầm đâu lấy ra thêm hai quả pokeball nữa "Hôm nay Clemente ta sẽ bắt cả hai con này. Con Nidoking kia làm quà cho ngài Giovanni thì hết ý."

"VânG!" Hai tên thuộc hạ nhanh chóng rời đi và để lại tên cầm đầu Clemente lại.

"Xem nào…Hitmonlee! Hitmonchan! Lên! Mega attacks!" Clemente ra lệnh.

Hitmonchan và Hitmonlee tấn công Nidoking và Nidorina.

"Nido!(Chạy đi!)" Nidoking nói. Nidorina gật đầu. Nidorina chạy ngược trở lại phía mà Tiger cắm trại nhưng Hitmonchan và Hitmonlee đã đuổi đến. Chúng tung ra hai đòn tấn công cực mạnh về phái Nidorina.ĐÓ là Mega kich và Mega punch. Nhưng Nidoking đã đứng chặn ngay trước mặt chúng và hứng nguyên hai đòn tấn công cực mạnh kia. Nó bị thương nặng ở bụng. Nhưng Nidorina không thể dừng lại. nó chạy hết tốc lực về phía Tiger. Nhưung rồi, Một con Muk đứng chặn ngay trước mặt Nidorina và dùng mean look. Nidorina lùi lại vài bước để thủ nhưung giờ thì nó không còn có thể chạy tiếp được nữa. Nó nhìn lại chỗ Nidoking. Con Pokemon to lớn kia đang phải hứng chiụ hàng chục đợt tấn công từ Hitmonchan và Hitmonlee. Nhưung nó vẫn cố trụ vững. Nidorina chạy ngược lại chỗ Nidoking và dùng sand slap để tạm thời đẩy lùi lại hai con pokemon võ sĩ kia. Hitmonchan và Hitmonlee lùi lại vài bước. Nidorina nhảy thẳng vào chúng và túng double kick. Nó đã cả hai con Pokemon cùng lúc. Nidoking đã bị thương quá nặng và khó lòng đánh tiếp được. Ndorina tiếp tục tung cước đá Hitmonlee và Hitmonchan nhưung nó trượt. Thế là Hitmonlee sút nó bằng một cú mega kick khiến con Nidorina bị bay ngược trở lại chỗ Nidoking. Hai con pokemon kai đang bị vây bởi ba con pokemon và không có chủ của chúng ở đây.

"Có vẻ đã ổn rồi." Clememte nói "Ta không cần biết các người là pokemon của ai nhưng với cái máy xóa trí nhớ cùng với loại bóng mới này thì dù các người là pokemon của ai thì ta cũng bắt được thôi." Hắn lấy hai quả bóng kì lạ ra và tung. Một luồng sáng lóe lên và hút cả hai pokemon vào trong bóng. Nidorina và Nidoking cố hết sức giãy giụa để thoát ra. Nhưng Nidorina đã bị thương nên không tài nào thoát ra nổi. Nó bị bắt vào trong quá bóng và Clememte lấy quả bóng lên cho vào túi. Nhưng Nidoking không từ bỏ.Nó cố hết sức thoát ra và rồi quỉa bóng vỡ tung thành nhiều mảnh nhừo sức phá của Nidoking. Nhưng guiowf thì nó khó lòng thoát ra được them một lần nữa.

"KHỏe quá ha." Clememte vỗ tay "Bạn người đã là của ta rồi. Rồi người cũng sẽ là của ta thôi." Hắn vỗ vỗ cái túi chứa quả bóng có Nidorina.

"Lên đi! Mega kick và Mega punch!" Clemente ra lệnh. Hitmonchan và Hitmonlee tấn công Pokemon to lớn kia đã quá mệt và khó lòng chiến đâu được Nó đưungs đó chờ hai đòn tấn công. Nhưng chẳng có gì cả. Nó ngước lên thì thật ngạc nhiên. Con Primeape mà ban nãy nso đánh nhau giừo đang đứng sừng sững trước mặt nó và hai cánh tay to khỏ của Primeape chặn đứng hai đòn tấn công kia.

"Cái gì! Muk! Sludge bomb" Clememte ra lệnh nhưng con Muk không làm gì cả "Cái gì vậy? Muk!" Clemente chợt nhận ra con Raichu và LÂpras đã khiến con Muk vueaf bị tê liệt vừa bị hóa đá.

"tấn công tiếp cho ta!" Hắn giận giữ.

Hitmonchan và Hitmonlee tấn công. Primeape dơ hai tay lên thủ thế và hứng trọn hai đòn tấn công như vũ bão kia. Nhưng dáng tiếc, nó chỉ như muỗi đót I nốc so với khả ănng chịu đòn của Primeape. Con khỉ đột ngay lập tức tung ra cú trả đòn và đó là hai cú móc hàm khiến cho hcar Hitmonlee và Hitmonchan đều bị đo vá con pokemon võ sĩ ngã phịch ra đất.

"Hay lắm!" Tiger vỗ tay "Giờ anh bạn có thể trả cho chúng tôi con Nidorina ban nãy được rồi đấy!" cậu chẳng biết chui từ chỗ nào ra nhưung cái vẻ tự cao thì vẫn chẳng khác tí nào cả.

"Đúng đó! Con pokemon đó đã có chủ rồi!" Blue chen vào.

"Vậy ra là cá người hả?" Clemente nghiến răng "Nhóm Rocket vẫn chưa quên được mói thù xưa đâ úng ta sẽ còn trở lại nữa đó!" nói rồi, hắn thả con Xatu ra.

"Arcanine" Tiger hốt hoảng và Con Arcanine ngay lập tức nhảy vào tấn công. Nhưng nó quá trễ và Xatu dùng Teleport đi mất. Arcanine chỉ kịp ngoạm được cái thắt lưng của hắn với một quả pokeball.

"Không! Ndorina của tớ!" Blue gào lên.

"Trời ạ…" Tiger vỗ vỗ cái đầu cậu "Tính toán có phần sai lệch. Xin lỗi nha Blue. Nhưng mà con Nidorina của cậu…" Tiger rút từ trong túi ra một quả pokeball.

"Á! Nidorina! Blue vớ lấy quả pokeball và kêu lên vui sướ Nidorina vẫn còn nguyên vẹn.

"Giờ tính sao đây?" Red đi đến "Có thể lũ đó đã phát triễn thnahf côn loại bóng bắt pokemon cảu người khác và xóa trí nhớ rồi." cậu nghiến răng

"vậy là chúng có thể xóa trí nhớ bất kì pokemon nào và dùng như một công cụ ấy ạ?" Yellow hỏi

"Lũ dứoi kia cũng là xóa trí nhớ đấ ! Cậu đua chúng đến đồn cảnh sát để tìm chủ nhé." Tiger chỉ lũ pokemon đang nằm bất tỉnh ở dưới dất. Rồi cậu đứng dậy và lấy cái đai mà Arcanine đưa cho. Arcanine có vẻ bị kích động về quả pokeball.

"Thỏa mái! Chúng ta sắp đến Celadon rồi mà." Red cười.

"Lại sắp được gặp Misty rồi!" Blue khúc khích "Mà con gì trong quả bóng Arcanine cướp được vậy?" cô chỉ quả bóng Tiger đang cầm.

"Hai cậu fđã bao giờ thấy một con Silver Pidgeotto chưa?" Tiger hỏi.

"Silver Pidgeotto? Chưa từng nghe qua." Red gãi đầu.

"Thế cái này là con gì?" Tiger chìa quả pokeball ra và bên trong là một con Pidgeotto với bộ lông màu bạc lấp lánh hiếm có. Blue và Red há hốc mồm ra khi nhìn thấy con Pokemon kia còn tiger thì lại cười.


	12. Chapter 12

Tiger và cả nhóm đang trên đường đến Cerulean thì gặp phải một cơn mưa rất to và cả nhóm giờ đang phải chạy tìm chỗ trú mưa.

"Đây là một ý tồi!" Blue vừa chạy thục mạng vừa hét lên.

"Còn ý nào hay hơn à?" Tiger cáu.

"Thôi! Hai người ngừng ngay vụ cãi nhau và tìm một chỗ trú chân đi!" Red chen vào.

"Có một ngôi nhà kìa!" Yellow chỉ tay. Cả nhóm quay về phía mà Yellow chỉ và thấy một căn biệt thự lớn, rất lớn nhưng tối thui.

"Đi thôi!" Tiger hét và chạy về phía căn biệt thự/

"Nhanh lên nào!" Yellow cũng hùa theo và đuổi theo Tiger.

"KHoan đã! Tớ nghe nói ở đaya có một căn biệt thự ma. Nhỡ may là cái biệt thự kia thì sao?" Blue ngăn lại.

"Ma mánh gì! ĐI nhanh không bị sét đánh chết cả lũ bây giờ~" Red kéo tay Blue và chạy theo tIger. Tiger phóng về phía cửa và mử cửa ra. Tiếng kêu kẹt kẹt của bản lề han gỉ vang khắp căn biệt thự. Rồi tất cả mọi người đi vào trong.

"Chỗ này hoang vắng quá. Biệt thự hoang mà…" Blue rùng mình.

"Em cũng thấy thế!" Yellow bám chặt lấy Red.

"Quan trọng gì! Đến quỷ còn phải sợ tớ huống chi ma." Tiger cười và thả Arcanine ra.

"Chamander! Đốt lửa!" Blue thả con Châmnder ra và cho nó dùng ember để tạm thời đốt một ngọn lửa nhỏ. Tiger thấy mấy cái ghế gỗ đã cũ liền đập tan chugns ra và lấy gỗ để đốt. Sàn nhà lát đá nên không bị cháy. Cậu đốt một đống lửa nhỏ và ngồi xuống, cời luôn cái áo khoán và áo sơ mi ra để hong khô và quên mất rằng sau lưng cậu là hai cô gái.

"Á! Tiger! Cậu không biết ngượng à? Mặc áo vào đi!" Blue vội quay đi. CÒn Yellow thì lại không để ý lắm.

"Có lẽ chúng ta nên chia lãnh thổ." Tiger than và mặc lại cái áo khoác vào.

"Công nhận!" Red treo cái áo của cậu lên cái móc trên đầu Lapras và ngồi xuống.

"Sao hai chị em không ra sau lò sưởi ấy. Có vẻ chỗ ấy cũng tốt. Arcanine! Đốt chút lửa cho họ đi!" Tiger ra lệnh. Thế là Arcanine ngay lập tức chạy ra chỗ sau lò sưới dọn dẹp qua rồi đốt luôn một ngọn lửa ở chỗ đấy cho Blue và yellow.

"Nhưung Yellow là con trai, sao lại ở với Blue được?" Red thắc mắc.

"Yellow! Em ra đây đi! Để chị ấy yên!" Tiger gọi.

"Vâng Tiger-san!" Yellow chạy lại chỗ Tiger bỏ lại Blue ngồi một mình bên đống lửa sau lò sưởi. Căn biệt thự này được thiết kế theo kiểu mẫu của những năm 80 của thế kỉ trước. Nó khá là cổ kính và lộng lẫy nhưng lại bị bỏ hoang. Thế nên nó mang một vẻ kì bí nhất định.

"Tiger-kun?" Blue ngồi phía sau lò sưởi và gọi.

"Sao thế?" Tiger đáp lại. Cậu đang ngồi cùng Red và Yellow ở chỗ đống lửa góc phòng.

"Cậu có gì ăn không? Tớ đói rồi." Blue nói.

"Chúng ta hết đồ ăn từ trưa mà." Red nói "Cậu căhnrg ăn hết và bảo là đằng nào cũng mời bọn tớ một bửa tại nhà hàng sang nhất Cerulean mà. Thế nhà hàng của cậu đâu rồi?" cậu cười thành tiếng.

"À thì…quên vụ đấy đi Red-kun!" Blue khúc khích "Hôm trước tớ phát hiện ra Tiger-kun đã làm đầy cái ví tiến nên mượn tạ ngờ cậu ấy lấy luôn cả cái túi cảu tớ rồi mà. Tiger-kun nhỉ?"

"Tiền tron ví tớ là tớ giữ hộ Green đó." Tiger cười "Chuẩn bị lãnh đủ từ cái cậu thanh niên nghiêm túc đó đi."

"Thế có gì ăn không ạ?" Yellow chen vào.

"Chắc là không. Đành nhịn đói đêm nay vậy." Tiger nằm ườn ra.

"Nhưung biệt thự top thế này biết đâu còn có thức ăn hay cái gì thì sao?" Yellow hỏi.

"Bỏ hoan mấy năm đồ ăn hết hạn thfi báu bở gì chứ em?" Red nói "Với lại anh còn ít bánh cho trong túi đấy. Lấy ra mà ăn tạm!"

"Thôi ạ! Em cũng không muôn ăn lắm." Yellow cười và đỏ mặt.

"Còn chị thì có đấy" Blue thò đầu ra và lấy cái túi của Red. Trong đó có một ít bánh quy để ăn lót dạ.

"Thôi chịu khó ngủ sớm đi. Mai anh sẽ dậy sơm để qua Cẻulean mua ít đồ về cho em ăn." Tiger ngáp "Đằng nào thì chỗ đõ cũng chỉ cách căn biệt thực có vài cây số thôi mà. ĐI chắc tầm vài phút."

"Bộ câuuj làm ngựa từ hồi nào thế?" Red đùa.

"Chắc là từ hôm qua chăng?" Blue cũng đùa.

"Hi hi! Hổ lai ngựa!"Yellow cười.

"Thôi bỏ đi! Chúc mọi người gặp ác mộng với con hổ lai ngựa!" Tiger đàu và nằm xuống.

"Ừ!" Red cũng nằm quay sang một bên để ngủ. Yellwo sau một hồi loay hoay chạy lại chỗ Blue.

"Chị cho em ngủ cùng được không?" Cô bé hỏi một cách bẽn lẽn.

"Ừ!" Blue vừa nuốt cái bánh vừa trả lời.

"Em cảm ơn!" yellow vui vẻ nằm xuống bên cạnh Blue và nhắm mắt lại. Blue ăn nốt mấy cái bánh cảu red rồi cũng định ngủ. Yellow đã thiếp đi từ hồi nào. Blue ôm lấy yellow và cố ngủ. Cô nhắm mắt lại và áp tai xuống sàn. Nhưng bỗng cô nghe như tiếng bước chân người đang đi lại gần thì phải. Cô vội ngồi vụt dậy và con Chamander thắp sáng lên nhưng khôg có ai cả. Tiger và Red vẫn đang ngủ như chết.

'Kì lạ thật' Cô nghĩ thầm và lại nằm xuống bên cạnh Yellow. Nhưng cũng chỉ một lúc sau, tiếng bước chân lại vang lên và lần này Blue thực sự khó chịu. Cô bật hẳn dậy và đi thẳng vào sâu bên trong căn biệt thự mà quên mất rằng cô đã từng nghĩ đây là căn biệt thự ma. Cô đi theo tiếng bước chân dọc theo một hành lang dài rôid rẽ và đi thẳng. Nhưng cô chợt đứng khựng lại. Tiếng bước chân cứ to dần, to dần rồi bỗng im bặt. Không một tiếng động. Mọi thứ lại chìm vào im lặng và không khí xung quanh khiến cô sởn gai ốc. Cô vội quay lại nhưng rồi thất thần kêu lên vì sau lưng cô, nới cô vừa đi qua bây giờ là một bức tường. Phía sau cô, một ánh mắt xanh đang rò xét từng cử động của cô. Rồi Blue có cảm giác như có cái gì đang liếm gáy mình. Cô định quay lại nhưng rồi, cô nhận ra là mình khôpng cử động được. Ánh ămts rò xét kia bỗng vụt biến mất vào trong bóng tối.

Yellow tỉnh dậy và ngước quanh nhưung khong thấy Blue đâu cả. Cô vội vàng chạy lại chỗ Red thì thấy cậu vẫn đang ngủ.

"Anh Red! Anh Red!" Cô lay Red dậy

"Sao thế?" Red ngáp dài.

"Chị Blue đi mất rồi." Yellow lo lắng.

"Chắc cô ấy chỉ đi loanh quoanh chõ tỉnh ngủ thôi ấy mà. Bên ngoài trời vẫn còn mưa to lắm mà." Red chỉ ra ngoài trời mưa và một tia sét đánh sẹt ngang bầu trời. Bỗng cậu im bặt và chết lặng.

"Sao vậy anh?" Yellow lo lắng.

"Em…em chờ ở đây với Tiger nhé. Anh sẽ ra ngoài gọi Blue vào! Cô ấy làm cái quáigif dứoi trời mưa thế nhỉ?" Red vội vàng mặc áo mưa vào và chạy ra ngoài.

"Khoan…" Yellow định gọi cậu lại nhưng Red đã đi rồi. Cô bé đành ngồi đợi. Nhưng sau hơn nửa tiếng mà Red vẫn không quay lại, cô bé bắt đầu lo lắng. yellow đành mặc tạm cái áo mưa của Tiger và lao ra ngoài. Nhưung rồi, một con Zorua từ đâu nhảy ra và chặn ngay trước cửa.

"Sao…cậu tránh ra cho mình đi. Mình phải tìm anh Red." Yellow nói.

"Không dược!" Con Zorua bỗng cất tiếng nói một cách trôi chảy như con người "Chúng sẽ bắt cậu ngoài đo đó!"

"Sao cậu lại…nhưung anh mình ở ngoài đó!" Yellow nói.

"Không được!" Zorua thét lên một cách tuyệt vọng "Chủ nhân mình đã bỏ mạng lại đây rồi! Nếu mấy người còn chút khôn ngoan thì hãy đi khỏi đây ngay lập tức và đừng nhìn lại nưã!"

"Không!~" Yellow lao về phía Zorua nhưung bỗng cô khưungj lại. Cô bỗng ngất đi như là kiệt sức. Cũng đúng thôi. Cô chưa ăn gì mà.

"Không…" Con Zorua vội chạy lại chỗ Yellow "Chúng đã…hút kiệt sinh lực của mấy người này rồi."

"Cậu còn biết gì nưã không?" Tiger gượng dậy. Cậu đã tỉnh nhưng cũng đang gần như là kiệt sức. Nhưung cậu lấy ra một xilanh chứa đầy một dung dịch màu đỏ. Rồi cậu tự tiêm vào mình và gần như ngay lập tức lấy lại được toàn bộ sinh lưuc.

"Lũ đó sẽ dụ dỗ con người và pokemon đi vào căn nhà này và rút kiệt sinh lực của họ. Tôi may ămns sống sót và là người duy nhất còn sống. Nhưng các bạn cậu có lẽ…" Zorua nói lẩm bẩm.

"Thôi đi! Cho tôi biết chỗ bạn tui." Tiger quát "Và tui sẽ cho chúng biết thế nào là vào hang cọp."

"Nhưng pokemon của cậu pử trong cái tui và chúng đã lấy mất cái túi trong lúc cậu ngủ rồi còn đâu." Zorua lo lắng.

"Quên đi" Tiger mở ống tay áo và lấy ra ba quả pokeball "Tôi luôn có phương án dự phòng." Cậu mỉm cừoi và bế Yellow lên. Cậu bỏ luôn cái áo khoác ra và mặc cho Yellow, để lộ thân hình rắn chắc, lực lưỡng và cơ bắp mà hiếm đưuá trẻ nào có được ở tuổi cậu. Vốn cậu đã cao hơn Red và Green rồi mà.

"Lo cho nó nhé!" Cậu đặt Yellow vào một góc và mở một quả pokeball xuất hiện.

"Cậu bị điên à?"Zorua nghi ngờ.

"Đại loại thế! Copeon lo cho Yellow! Dùng chiếu tức tối thượng nếu cần thiết!" Tiger ra lệnh "Nào! Chúng ta đi chứ? Thứ thuốc tôi dùng chỉ là phục hồi sức lực tạm thời thôi. Tôi chỉ có khoảng mười phút trước khi ngất đi!"

"Đi thôi!" Zorua cuối cùng cũng chịu tin. Nó dẫn Tiger theo nó.

…Red tỉnh dậy và thấy mình đang ở trong một căn hầm tồi tàn và ẩm ướt. Bên cạnh cậu, Blue cũng vưa tỉnh dậy và hai người đang bị trói chặt vào một cái cột.

"Ê! Blue! Giải thích hộ tớ là chúng ta làm cái quái gì ở đây thế này?" Red hỏi.

"Thế cậu nghĩ tớ tự trói mình vào cột à?" Blue khó chịu.

"Thế thì liên quan gì đến câu hỏi của tớ!" Red gắt cũng chỉ để thay đổi không khí vì Blue khá khó chịu vì bị nghi ngờ.

"Chào mừng đến cái hang ổ tồi tàn của lão bà này!" Một giọng nói vang lên. Và rồi, một bà già đi ra. Đó là Agatha.

"Agatha! Lại là bà à?" Red ngạc nhiên.

"Lance chắc cũng ở gần đây!" Blue nhìn quanh.

"Quên tứ đại thiên vương đi. Lorlellei bỏ việc. Bruno bỏ việc. Lance sang Kanto và nghe nói cậu ta kiếm được tên đệ tử tóc đỏ gì đó rồi. Còn mỗi lão bà này ở đây thôi." Agatha cười man rợn.

"Bà muốn gì?" Red giận giữ.

"Ta định tìm thằng Green để trả thù lão Oak nhưung không may lại tìm thấy hai đứa. Và ta tin rằng thằng nhóc đó sẽ không nỡ nhìn bạn nó bị sát hại đâu."Agatha cừoi và cúi sát xuống Blue "Và tất nhiên lànos không muốn nhìn cô gái mà nó thích chịu chết dưới tay ta."

"Ê! Ăn nói cho cẩn thận đi!" blue gắt "Cậu ta thích tôi hồi nào!"

"Pokemon của mấy đứa chắc cũng sắp bị tiêu hóa rồi đấy!" Agatha nhìn con Cofagrigus đang nuốt trọn mấy quả pokeball.

"Dừng lại ngay!" Red hét lên. Bỗng hai cái Kunai phóng thẳng về phái Còagrigus và khiến con pokemon kia phải nhả ngay mấy quả pokeball ra.

"Janine! Và ai kia?" Red nhìn tháy Janine đang đưunsg cạnh một chàng trai lớn hơn vài tuổi. Đó là một chàng trai với mái tóc vàng óng ả và rất dài với cái đuôi ngựa giống như là cảu một cô gái vậy. Nhưung ánh ămts sắc lạnh và khuôn mặt giận giữ giống hệt Venus Bên cạnh họ là một con Greninja đang cần hai cái Kunai và Crobat mà Koga từng dùng.

"Anh Raike!" Blue kêu lên vui sướng.

"Chào mừng! Raike james Ưolfang của dòng tốc làng băng! Em trai ngươi đâu rồi?" Agatha châm chọc.

"Để em sử lí bà ta cho!" Janine nói.

"Bình tĩnh! Anh nghi có gì không ổn!" Raike lướt quanh.

"Ta biết là ngươi sẽ tìm đến mà. Nên ta đã chuẩn bị sẵn cái bẫy rồi." Agatha cười.

"Chết rồi!" Raike nhủ thầm. ĐỨng xung quanh hai người là sáu con Litwick xếp thành hình ngôi sao sáu cánh và sử dụng sức mạnh tâm linh khiến Raike và Janine không cử động được.

"Ê lão bà! Không có bẫy gì à?" một giọng nói vang lên phía sau Agatha và bà ta quay lại. Một con dao găm bay sượt ngay qua dầu bà ta và cứa một vết rách trên tai bà ta.

"Cái gì?" Agatha ngạc nhiên và có phần hoảng.

"Ta đến đây!" Từ trên trần, tiger lao xuống, tay cầm một copn dao găm và lao thẳng về phía Còagrigus và đâm nó. Nhưung rất tiệc, nó là ma. Cậu đâm thẳng xuống đất, mặt mài xuống sàn một đoạn.

"ĐÒ ngu." Agtaha cười.

"Quên đi! Red nói.Cậu đã được gaiir thoát. Speeder lợi dụng lúc Agatha không chú ý để thả Red và Blue.

"Gặp anh Raike em mừng quá" bLue cười.

"Anh là năm hay nữ vậy?" Red hỏi.

"Chậc!" Raike đã ngán ngẩm với câu hỏi kiểu đó rồi.

"Yên tâm! Hôm nay, sẽ không ai ròi khỏi đây được đâu." Agatha cười

"Vậy à?" Raike mỉm cười. Từ trên trần, sáu mũi tên xanh màu lục ngọc phóng thẳng xuống và ạ gục cả sáu con Litwick cùng lúc. Agatha ngước lên và nhìn tháy một con Sceptile với bộ đồ và cái mũ giống kiểu Robin hood đang cầm một cái cung then bằng gỗ và trên lưng là rất nhiều mũi tên với đủ màu sắc.

"Vậy là con pokemon yêu quyws Robin đã xuất hiện. QUả không hổ danh Weapon Mastery, Raike ạ. Nhưng hôm nay các ngươi sẽ chịu bị chon sống thôi!" Agatha cười.

Bỗng mặt đất rung chuyển rất mạnh và Agatha biến mất. Hóa ra đó chỉ là ảo ảnh.

"Megatron!" Tiger hét lên

Agatha đang đứng bên ngoài căn biệt thự và ngắm nhìn nó đổ sụp xuống. Cả căn biệt thự đổ sập xuống ngay trước mắt bà ta.

"Tạm biệt nhá!" Agatha cừoi và bỏ đi. Bỗng một trận động đất lớn xảy ra. Rồi hàng trăm cái dây leo to như cái cột đình mọc lên và nhấc cả căn biệt thự đã sụp đổ lên trời. căn biệt thự bị xé tung bởi những cái dây leo to khổng lồ. Red và Blue cùng với Raike, Janine và pokemon của họ xuất hiện. Họ đưuọc đống dây leo bảo vệ và that ra. Yellow và Copeon cũng được đưa ra ngoài an toàn. Và trên cái dây leo to lớn nhất, Tiger đang cưỡi một con pokemon to lớn, một con Meganium rực lửa. ĐÓ alf Megatron mà cậu gọi lên. Nó có mọt lớp áo giáp lá bảo vệ bên ngoài cơ thể. Bông hoa trên cổ nó to hơn, cánh hoa không tròn mà nhọn và đỏ chói như là những ngọn lửa bùng cháy trên cổ nó. Trên đỉnh đầu nó cũng có một bông hoa lớn. Nó gầm lên và đống dây leo kia chắc chắn là Frenzy plant cảu Megatron. Agatha đành lẻn đi trước khi nhưungx trainer trewr tưởi kia nhận ra bà.

"Chậc! Chán quá! Không được đánh nhau rồi." Tiger kêu

"Em tưởng anh đang ở Unova!" Blue hỏi Raike.

"Anh phải trở về có việc!" Rại cưỡi lên con Sceptile tên Robin "Bảo Venus là anh gửi lời chào nhé. Và bảo cậu ta thôi tìm Neo đi! Cậu ta sẽ tự hiện nguyên hình thôi!" nói song, Raike chạy mất mà căhngr nói một lời. Janine cũng đi theo mà chẳng thèm chào từ biệt gì cả.

"Thật là! Con gái Koga gì mà lạnh y hệt ông bố vậy!" Red nói.

"Cật bắt đầu soi mói người kahcs từ bao giờ thế?" Blue đùa.

"Thôi tạnh mưua rồi. ĐI thôi!" Tiger cắt ngang.

"Được rồi!" Red ngồi lên trên Venusaur con Dody mang Yellow và Copeon theo.

"Ừ!" Blue chạy theo Tiger "Cậu vẫn là nhất đấy."

"Không được đánh nhau chán bỏ xừ ra ấy." Tiger cười hãnh diệ nhìn cậu cười. Rồi cô lấy trong túi ra một quả pokeball. Bên trong là con Zorua đang ngước lên nhìn cô.

'Không hiểu tại sao hay từ lúc nào cậu đã vào trong túi tớ nhưng dù sao thì cũng chào mừng tới với đội!' Cô nghĩ thầm và cừoi. Rồi cô đút lại quả bóng vào trong túi. Cả nhóm đang hướng thẳng về phía Cẻulean và…một câu chuyện tình rắc rối đang chờ Red ở đó. :v


	13. Chapter 13

Một buổi sáng trong lành tại thành phố Cerulean. Hôm nay, Cerulean tràn ngập cờ hoa ăn mừng ngày ba trăm năm thành lập thành phố. Cerulean đã được ba trăm năm tuổi rồi và hôm nay là một ngày trọng đại với toàn bộ người dân thành phố. Hoặc ít nhất là với những người sinh ra tại đây…

"Chào buổi sáng!" Blue bước vào Pokemon center.

"ừm!" Tiger chỉ trả lời ngắn gọn có thế. Cậu đang cắm đầu vào cái laptop của cậu mà không thèm chú ý đến sự náo nhiệt bên ngoài.

"Sao vậy? Không thích lễ hội à?" Blue ngồi xuống trêu.

"Không…Chỉ là…" Cậu chỉ tay về phía Raichu "Con Raichu của tứo có vấn đề về tiến hóa. Nhìn đi!"

Blue nhìn Raichu. Và co cũng chợt nhận ra rằng Raichu thực sự có vấn đề khi tiến hóa. Dù đã tiến hóa từ lâu rồi nhưng đến hôm nay cô mới nhận ra. Con Raichu của Tiger dù đã tiến hóa song vẫn mang màu lông vàng óng đặc chưng của Pikachu và đôi tay nhỏ xíu của Raichu lại có ngón tay giống Pikachu. Nói chung lại là quá trình tiến hóa gặp vấn đề và nó chưa hoàn toàn hay không hoàn toàn có thể tiến hóa thành Raichu. Nó vẫn có cái nét của Pikachu.

"Chưa tiến hóa hết à?" blue hỏi.

"Giừo thì nó không tiến hóa lên mà cũng không tiến hóa xuống được!" Tiger khó chịu "Noó bị kẹt rồi!"

"Không sao! Tớ tin là cậu đủ giỏi để huấn luyện nó! Nhưng để sau đi! Sự kiện trăm năm có một thì không bỏ qua được đâu!" Blue kéo tay áo cậu "ĐỪng có làm việc quá sức thế! Không tốt đâu!" tiện tay cô gập luôn cái laptop xuống.

"Thôi! Tớ không đi đâu!" tiger vùng vằng và lại ngồi xuống.

"Anh Tiger?" Yellow chạy vào "Anh giúp em một chuyện được không?" Cô bé nhìn Tiger với ánh mắt van nài.

"Sao thế?" Cậu quay sang.

"Anh Red đi chơi với chị Misty rồi! Còn người ta không cho trẻ dưới mười ba tuổi chơi trò vòng đu quay. Anh đi với em được không?" yellow hỏi nhỏ nhẹ. Cô bé nói như một đúa em gái đang nhờ anh trai mình vậy.

"Ừ thì đi!" Tiger đứng dậy và dắt yellow đi, bỏ lại Blue đứng ngán ngẩm.

"Cái cậu này…Mình mất mấy ngày cùng đủ thứ mà…Yellow hỏi một câu được luôn còn mình thì…" Blue lẩm bẩm. Bỗng cco thấy con Raichu cầm hoa ra tặng. Nó đưa cho cô bó hao và cười tươi.

"Hoa cò gì! Dẹp đi!" Blue quát và bỏ đi. Raichu gãi tai khó hiểu còn đám bạn Nidoking và Arcanine cười ngặt nghẽo.

Misty và Red đang đi dạo quanh khu hội chợ.

"Trò tiếp theo sẽ là Ngôi nha ma ám." Misty chỉ lên bản đồ.

"Cậu không sợ ma à?" Red hỏi

"Tớ sợ bọ thôi!" Misty cười "Chứ ma thì quá tâm thường. Nghe nói ngôi nhà ma ám khá thú vị đó."

"Vậy à? Mà sao cậu lạ vậy. Khác hẳn Misty mà tớ biết." Red hỏi.

"Bởi vì nó không phải Misty mà cậu biết." Một giọng nói vang lên phái sau hai người khiến cô gái kia rung mì quay lại và thấy một…Misty khác.

"Cái quái gì thế này?" Red nhảy dựng lên về phái sau.

"Hi hi! Em chào chị!" Cái cô gái mà Red đi chơi cùng cười giảng hòa.

"Chị tưởng em đi với thằng Ash rồi chứ?" Cô Misty kia nghiêm giọn. Misty thứ hai và cũng là hàng thật trông khá khác trước. Cô không còn cột tóc lên mà xõa tóc xuống và cũng không ăn mặc trẻ con như cái cô Misty mà Red đang đi chơi cùng.

"Ai gaiir thích giùm tôi cái vụ gì thế này? Tại sao lại có hai Misty và lien quan gì tới em tui thế?" Red hỏi.

"Ash là em anh á?" Giờ cái cô Misty trẻ con kia lại gọi Red bằng anh.

"Theo tớ!" Misty lớn tuổi hơn kéo tao Red đi.

"Á! Bỏ tớ ra" Red vội vàng thoát ra.

"Nghe cho kĩ này! Cái đứakia là diễn viên đóng thế trong lúc cấp bách của tớ và là em ruột tớ. Nó kém cậu bốn tuổi nên đưunsgf có mong mà đi chơi với nó! Không nghe là cậu chết với tớ đấy!" Misty giằn mặt "Nhân tiện nó tên Kasumi!"

"Vụ này hay gớm!" Tiger đang ngồi trên một buồng của vòng đu quay cùng với Yellow.

"Anh Red cứ như cái nam châm hút các cô gái ấy!" yellow chen ngang.

"Ế! Cái gì kia?" Tiger chỉ một cậu bé đang ôm một gói đò chạy và phía sau là mấy người bảo vệ đang đuổi theo.

"Đứng lại! Chặn tên trộn kia lại!" Có tiếng nhốn nháo.

"Là cướp giật!" Yellow nói.

"Để anh!" Tiger mở cái cửa ra mặc dù cậu và yellow đang ở trên đỉnh vòng đu quay.

"Oái! Anh định làm gì?" Yellow hoảng.

"Nhảy chứ còn gì nữa!" Tiger cườ và nhảy xuống. Yellow vội lao ra và nhìn xuống. Nhưng tỉe không sao cả. Cái áo khoác của cậu trở thành một cái dù bay và cậu bay thẳng xuống. Nhưng thay vì lao vào tên trộm, cậu lại lao thẳng về phái Red và Misty.

"Oái!" Red vội kéo Misty sang một bên và Tiger lao vào cái quầy hàng đằng sau họ. Đầu cậu cắm xuyên qua cái bảng và không may, đó là trò bém bóng đổ lon.

"Ai ném trúng cái đầu cậu này ta cho một cái kẹo miễn phí!" Một ông có lẽ là chủ trò chơi này nói. Và thế la một cơn mưa bóng bay thẳng vào mặt câu.

Về phần Misty và Red, họ ngã đè lên nhauvaf phải mất một lúc mới lôm cồm bò dậy được. Không may là lúc họ đứng dậy thì Blue đã nhìn thấy rồi.

"Ầu! Hai ngừoi tình cảm quá nhỉ!" Blue bụm miệng cười.

"Tình cảm cái con khỉ!" Misty gắt còn Red thì chẳng nói câu nào.

"Sao rồi?" Tiger cũng vừa thoát đưuọc ra nhưng mặt cậu sưng và tím vì mấy quả bóng cứng.

"Cậu bị sao thế?"Blue cố nhịn cười

"Mẹ ơi! Mưa thiên thạch!" Tiger đùa khiến cô cười thành tiếng "Tên cướp sao rồi?"

"Đứng lại!" Có tiếng gọi từ đằng sau.

"À thì…" Blue ngập ngừng vài giây rồi đẩy Tiger ra một chút. Cậu bị đẩy ra đúng lcus tên cướp chạy đến và hai người va chạm khiến Tiger ngã đập mặt xuống đất. Tên cuốpw vội vàng bò dậy và chạy tiếp trước sự ngỡ ngàng của Red và Misty. Thực sự là họ còn bị choáng vì trò đùa của Blue nên không kịp túm lấy tên cướp. Tiger thì lồm cồm bò dậy.

"Trời sập… Tiger gọi Raichu! Raichu nghe rõ trả lời!" Cậu nói lớn vào cái micro trên cổ áo. Chẳng là cậu gắn thêm một thiết bị lien lạc vào trong tai cảu mỗi pokemon của cậu để tiện việc liên lạc và ra lệnh cũng như định vị.

"Rai!" Một giọng nói to vống lên ở phía đầu kia dội thẳng vào tai Tiger.

"Được rồi! Tui cần cậu…" Chưa nói hết câu, Tiger lại bị tong và lần này là đám bảo vệ của khu. Họ đuổi theo tên cướp mà căhngr thèm quan tâm đến chướng ngại vật to đùng nặng trên 50 cân này khiến Tiger lại ngã đập mặt xuống đất. Tiger lại lồm cồm bò dậy sau khi đám bảo vệ kia đi.

"Trời sập thật à? Rai! Nghe rõ này! Cậu đuổi theo tên trộm đi.Hắn đang ra chỗ cái vòng quay gì đó ấy!" Tiger ra lệnh.

"Rai!" Raichu trả lời ngắn gọn.

"Còn tớ đến chỗ phòng y tế!" Tiger lết đi nhưng cậu đang đi theo hướng mà tên cướp chạy.

"Phong y tế ở hướng này mà!" Misty chỉ.

"Ờ!" Tiger nói và tiếp tục bước đi.

"Tội nghệp!" Blue cười khúc khích.

Ờ chỗ cái đu quay…

"Khoan đã!" Tên cướp đang bị dồn cào mọt góc "Mấy người là ai?" cậu ta hỏi.tên cướp là một cậu nhóc cũng tầm mười hai tuổi thôi. Cậu ta có mái tóc dài vuốt sang một bên và che đi một bên mắt. Mái tóc đen bù xù của cậu khác hẳn với bộ đồ ăn mặc một cách cẩn thận và chải chuốt gọn gàn mà cậu đang mặc. Đôi mắt đen nhìn đám bảo vệ một cách lo lắng.

"Ê! Làm cái gì vậy! Mấy người là ai?"Giọng Tiger vang lên và cậu cũng vừa lết xác tới.

"Cẩn thận đó!" Cái cậu cướp kia het lên khi mà thấy tên bảo vệ lấy ra quả pokeball. Rồi đám bảo vệ thả ra một đống pokemon và tấn công cậu nhóc kia. Khôn may chúng đánh trượt và đánh thẳng vào cái đu quay. Cía đu quay rung chuyển mạnh và đứng lại. Phần điều khiển bị hư hỏng nặng.

"Đã bảo là khoan!" Tiger hét lên và Raichu cùng với Primeape lao tới. Đám bảo vệ kia có một con Mr. Mime, một con Sawk và một con Xatu.

"Này!" Cậu nhóc kia ném cho Tiger cái bọc mà mình đang cầm và đó là một cái túi chứa ba cái Pokedex.

"Cậu là ai?" Tiger hỏi. Raichu cũng chú ý đến người kia và nó chợt giật mình.Rồi nso quay đi.

"Bắt lấy tên kia!" tên bảo vệ ra lệnh và ba con Pokemon tấn công. Raichu có vẻ bối rối trong khi Primeape thì sẵn sàng đánh. Nhưng ba con poemon không tấn coong Tiger. Chúng đánh vào cái đu quay và khiến nso bị hư hỏng nặng. Cái đu quay nghiêng hẳn sang một bên.

"Á! Anh Tiger!" Giọng yellow vang lên từ trên đỉnh.

"yellow!" Red vội vàng bay tới cùng với Aerodactyl. Cả cái đu quay nghiên hẳn và nó sắp đỏ sập xuống khu hội chợ. Mọi người chạy toán loạn trong khi ba tên bảo vệ lạ mặt kia nhân cơ hội chuồn luôn.

"Beholder! Megatron! Nidoking! Arcanine! Tớ cần hỗ trợ ngay!" Tiger gọi và đám pokemon của cậu đến rất nhanh. Những mảnh thép lớn từ cái đu quay sắp sập roi xuống khu đất dưới chân đu quay.

"Cẩn thận đó!" Misty nói và thả pokemon của cô ra. Chúng dùng Ice beam và cố làm chậm quá trình đổ của cái đu quay. Beholder cùng Primeape và Nidoking đang giữ cái chân đu quay để làm chậm lại. Arcanine hỗ trợ việc sơ tán mọi người khỏi khu đu quay. Red đã cứu được Yellow và đang cùng cô bé và Tiger cứu những người khác. Những mảnh thép to rơi xuống và không may, cái cậu nhóc cầm ba cái Pokedex kia bị một mảnh thép lớn đè vào chân.

"Á!" cậu hét lên. Một mảnh thép lơn khác đang rơi thẳng xuống chỗ cậu và tưởng chừng cái chết chỉ cách cậu vài centimet. Cậu nhóc nhắm nghiền mắt lại nhưung không có gì xapr ra cả. Cậu mở mắt ra và tháy Raichu đã đỡ trọn thanh thép cả tấn kia và khụy xuống. nhưng nó vẫn đỡ được và thanh thép rạch một vết cắt rất sâu vào má Raichu. Cậu nhóc kia vội vàng rút chân cậu và và đẩy thanh thép khỏi người Raichu. Một thanh thép khác đang rơi thẳng xuống họ.

"Lapras! Ice barrier!" Tiger ra lệnh và Lapras ngay lập tức tạo ra một tấm khiên băng bảo vệ cả hai. Cậu nhóc kia dìu Raichu ra chỗ an toàn.

"Được rồi!" Tiger hét lên.cậu và Red đã sơ tán hết người khỏi cái đu quay và Arcanine cũng đã đưa tất cả ra khỏi khu hội chợ. Cái đu quay đổ sập xuống và măy mắn là không ai bị thương. Nhưung Raichu vẫn bất tỉnh và vết cắt trên má nó khong ngừng chảy máu. Nó ngất lịn đi trong vòng tay cậu nhóc kia.

Raichu đang mơ. Trong mơ, nó vẫn là một Pikachu và nó đang đứng ở gần một dòng sông. Trời mưa tầm tẫ và phía trước nó, một gương mặt thân quen đang nhìn nó. Đó chính là chủ cũ của nó và cũng là cậu nhóc nó đã gặp ở hội chợ. Những giọt nước mắt của cậu nhóc hòa quyện cùng giọt mưa chảy dòng hai bên má cậu và miệng cậu đang mấp máy. Cậu đang cố nói cái gì đó nhưng nhỏ quá, nó không ngh rõ. RỒi bỗng cậu vụt quay đi và chạy thật nhanh. Con chuột nhỏ chỉ biết đuổi theo trong vô vọng khi mà cái bóng cậu bé kia mờ dần, mờ dần.RỒi nó trượt chân và ngã xuống sông. Nhưng không ai cứu nó cả. Rồi nó vụt dậ tỉnh giấc, người ướt đầm đìa có lẽ vì giác mơ kia. Bên cạnh nó, người chủ cũ của nó và cũng là cái cậu mà nó đã gặp lại ở hội chợ đang ngồi nhìn nó lo lắng. Tiger đứng phía sau cậu nhóc kia và đang nhìn Raichu.

"Nó tỉnh rồi, Haneda! Anh sẽ để hai người nói truyện." Tiger nói avf đi ra, để lại người chủ cũ và con Pokemon mà cậu đã rời bỏ. Haneda và Raichu nhìn nhau một hồi rồi haneda cất tiếng nói, phá vỡ bầu không khí im lặng.

"Mình xin lỗi!" Haneda nói "Mình không biết rằng cậu lại theo mình và ngã xuống sông." đôi mắt cậu dưng dưng rồi cậu bật khóc thành tiếng. Nhưung Raichu lại cười. Nó vỗ vai cậu và cười với cậ ngước lên và nhind khuôn mặt vui vẻ của Raichu. Một bên má cảu nó đang được băng lại vì vết cắt rất sâu nó bị ở hội chợ. Nó cười với cậu, cười một cách vui vẻ như là tha thứ cho cậu. Haneda cũng hiểu ý của con pokemon của cậu. Cậu cũng cừời.

"Cậu đã chọn đi theo Tiger phải không?" Haneda hỏi ân cần "Cậu ấy rất tuyệt đấy. Cậu cũng biết mình không được phép nuôi Pokemon mà."

Raichu cười. Nó biêt điều đó. Nó cười và gật đầu vui vẻ như là lời đồng ý và cảm thông cho người bạn cũ của nó. Bên ngoài, Tiger và Red đang đứng quan sát hai người nói truyện.

"Cậu chưa nói cho nó à?"Red hỏi.

"Chưa đến lúc đâu! Tớ không muốn phá vữo máy giấy phút hạnh phúc kiểu này." Tiger quay đi avf đi về phognf cảu cậu đã huê.

"…" Red không nói thêm lời nào. Cậu chỉ đứng đó và nagwms nhìn Haneda và Raichu cười với nhau mà nhớ lại câu truyện cảu cậu và Pika.


	14. Chapter 14

Pokemon legendary trainers I: kanto

Chapter 14: Prepare for the Wrath!

"Dừng lại đi!" Hadena hét toán lên khi mà Raichu đang phóng ra hàng ngàn volt điện cao thế. Nó đang mất kiểm soát và phóng điện khắp moi nơi. Vết cắt trên má Raichu giờ đang chảy máu rất nhiều mà Hadena chỉ dám đứng từ xa mà hét lên. Vì một lý do gì đo àm cậu khong dám lại gần. Raichu kiệt sức dần. Mắt nó mờ dần và không còn nghe rõ tiếng Haneda nữa. Ban đầu nó chỉ muốn cho Haneda thấy sức mạnh mới nhwung dường như nó còn không thể kiếm soát nổi nữa. yellow vội vàng chạy ra và mặc cho luộng điện cực mạnh đang bao quanh Raichu, cô bé vẫn cố ôm chặt lấy nó và lấy cái khăn tay bịt mienjg vết thương lại.

"Anh đi gọi anh Tiger lại đây!" yellow nói lớn và cố dùng sức mạn của mình để làm lành vết thươ bỗng mắt cô bé mờ dần và tai ù ù. Rồi Cả yellow và Raichu ngất lịm đi.

Yellow bất tỉnh phải đến gần ba giờ. Lúc cô bé tỉnh dậy, trời đã quá trưa rồi. Cô bé thấy mình đang nằm trong phòng trọ mà Tiger thuê và bên cạnh cô bé là con Raichu đang thở thoi thóp và nặng nề. Nó còn tỉnh táo nhưng vết thương bên má nó thì đang rất tệ. Rồi một con pokemon đi vào. Nó có hình dạng cảu một con Raichu nhưng lại có bộ lông vàng óng và đôi tya thon với những ngõn tay bé tí xíu của Pikachu. Nó cũng chưa tiến hóa hết y như Raichu dang nằm bên cạnh cô vậy. và điều kì lạ là trên lưng nó có một đôi cánh rất nhỏ và mỏng manh bằng thủy tinh và trên vai nó là hai viên ngọc trai màu hồng ý như của một con Pokemon huyền thoại vậy. Ngoài ra thì nó cũng chẳng khác một con Raichu là mấy. Và Yellow nhận ra đó là một con Raichu cái. Thảo nào Raichu bên cạnh cô cứ đỏ ửng mặt lên. Hóa ra cu cậu thích nàng Raichu kì lạ này.

"Rai…rai chu!" Raichu gượng gạo cười mặc dù vết thương vẫn rất nặng và khó chịu :v

"Rai. Rairay!" Con Raichu cái kia cũng cười.

"Hey! Ra đây Yellow!" Tiger thò cái đầu vào và gọi "Còn Ray lo cho Rai nhé. Tớ sẽ quay lại sau."

"Vâng." Yellow lon ton chạy ra ngoài. Tiger nhanh chóng đóng cánh cửa vào.

"Tạm thời thế đã." Tiger thở dài "Ray cóp vẻ là niềm an ủi duy nhất của Rai lúc này."

"Sao vậy anh?" Yellow ngước nhìn Tiger đúng lúc Blue và Haneda bước vào.

"Cậu kể cho yellow chưa?" Blue hỏi.

"Chuyện gì vậy anh?" Yellow kéo áo Tiger hỏi.

"Mọi chuyện là do vết sẹo của Raichu. Cái vết sẹo to trên má nó ấy." Tiger nói.

"Do anh mà ra cả. Anh đã hại nó đến ba lần rồi." haneda ngồi phịch xuống ghế thất vọng "Lần đầu là khi anh lặc mất nó và khiến nó rơi xuống sông. Lần thứ hai là ở chỗ cái đu quay. Và hôm nay là…"

"Vết ẹo đó…" yellow lẩm bẩm "Em không tài nào chữa nổi nó được."

"Sức mạnh dù lớn thế nào cũng có giới hạn cả." Tiger ngồi xuống bên cạnh Haneda "Nguồn gốc khả năng chữa trị của em là sức chịu đựng và khi em chữa cho các pokemon bị ngất, em thường ngất đi phải không?"

"Vâng ạ?" Yellow ngồi xuống.

"ĐÓ là nguồn gốc. Em không hoàn toàn chữa cho chúng mà chỉ chuyển thương tích của chúng sang cho bản thân thôi." Tiger xoa đầu cô bé "Vì vậy em nên hạn chế sử dụng sức mạnh này không thì…" Tiger nắm cánh tay yellow và nó đau nhói. Yellow vạch tay áo lên và nhận ra cánh tay cô bị một vết bầm tím rất lớn.

"Vậy còn chuyện Raichu?" Blue chen vào.

"vết cắt quá sâu và đã chạm tới túi năng lượng điện ở bên má trái bị tổn thương nặng khiến cho khả năng tích tụ điều khiển và phóng điện của Raichu hoàn toàn bị rối loạ ỉ với một túi năng lượng và khi nó chưa hoàn toàn tiến hóa thì nó khó lòng phoggs điện được." Tiger giải thích.

"Rai…" Giọng Raichu yếu ớt vang lên từ phía cưa. Cánh cửa từ từ mở ra và Raichu cùng với Ray đi ra. Chúng đã nấp ở đó và nghe ngóng toàn bộ mọi chuyện rồi.

"Bị bắt quả tang rồi." Blue thở dài.

"Rai…?" Con Raichu nhìn Tiger vẻ lo lắng.

"Không sao đâu. Cậu quên tớ vẫn dạy cậu khả anwgg cận chiến nhiều hơn sao?" Tiger xoa đầu con Raichu và cười "Đi theo tớ. Chúng ta sẽ thử lại lần nữa."

Thế là Tiger dẫn Raichu đi cùng cậu. hai người rời khỏi Cerulean và đến chiều tối mới về. lúc về, Raichu đã trông sung sức hơn hẳn. Nó khong còn thở yếu ớt, ngắt quãng hay cái vẻ mặt buồn râu mà yellow thấy hồi sáng cũng đi đâu mất tiêu.

"Chào!" Tiger cười vui vẻ trong khi Raichu thì cũng chỉ cười theo cậu.

"Chào!" Blue cũng cười.

"Chào anh!" yellow cười.

"Chào!" Haneda nói và nhìn con Raichu. Cậu thấy yên tâm hơn khi mà nhìn thấy nụ cười của con chuột lớn.

"tại sao chúng ta nói "Chào"?" Tiger đùa "không ai còn câu gì khác à?"

"Còn đấy!" Một giọng nói vang lên sau lưng Tiger và khiến cậu giật mình.

"Chào Green!" Blue nhí nhảnh như một đứa con nít.

"Ầu! vậy là cậu đuổi kịp rồi hả?" Tiger quay lại và đùa.

"Cần nói dài thế không?Tôi nghe một trainer nói rằng cậu đã đả bại cậu ta một cách tâm phục khẩu phụ bộ cậu "tiến hóa" rồi à?" green nhìn Tiger lạnh lùng. Vẫn cái vẻ lạnh lùng thường thấy của cái cậu mặt vốn không quá 37oC này rồi.

"Thế là cậu đến đây là để đánh nhau à?" Blue đùa. Haneda thì không nói câu gì vì ngay từ đầu, cậu đã không thích cái vẻ lạnh lùng của green rồi.

"Cần đánh nhau thì gặp tớ!" Tiger vỗ ngực tự haog "Cậu nói chuyện với venus rồi mà."

"vậy coi như chấp nhận lời thách đấu đi. Gặp cậu ở Gym lúc nửa đêm." Green nói và lạnh lùng bỏ đi.

"Cậu ta bị sao thế nhỉ?" Blue chẳng hiểu chuyện gì cả.

"mà Red đâu rồi?" Tiger nhìn quanh.

"Anh ấy đi với chị Misty sang nhà anh Bill chơi rồi." yellow cười "Mà bữa tối xong rồi đó. Anh cố mà ăn đi để tí nữa còn đánh nhau chứ."

"Ờ! Anh đói rồi!" Tiger nói và con Raichu xoa xoa cái bụng phụ họa. Cả hai đi vào trong và Ray đã chuẩn bị một bữa tối thịn xoạn ngay tại nhà ăn của Pokemon center.

Sau bữa ăn, Tiger ngồi riêng với Raichu và Ray cùng với Haneda.

"Raichu này…" haneda cất tiếng nói một cách rụt rè và có phần hơi buồn "mai tớ phỉ đi xa rồi…" cái câu nói của haneda gần như là khiến Raichu tê cứng.Nó quay sang Haneda, dôi mắt tròn xoe nhìn cậu. Tiegr cũng quay sang, amwts cũng tròn không kém.

"Thế là cái vụ Pokedex gì đó mà tiến sĩ nhwof cậu chuyển sang Hoenn à?" Tiger hỏi.

"Tớ là người vận chuyển mà. TỚ không thể chậm chễ hơn được nữa." Haneda nhìn xuống đất, mặt buồn buồn. Raichu không nói gì. Nó rất muốn ôm chặt Haneda nhưng nó biết rằng nó không thể làm thế.

"Nếu lần này tớ thành công, tức là tớ sẽ đủ tiền tích góp bấy lâu nay để thực hiện ca mổ tim." Haneda vạch áo cậu ra và để lộ một thiết bị điện tử. Hình như đó là máy trợ tim thay thế mà cậu tự chế.

"Cái đó…"Tiger chỉ tay

"Đó là lý do tớ không thể nuôi Raichu đó. Thứ này có thẻ ngừng chạy ngay khi có luồng điện của Raichu chạy qua…" Haneda cài lại khuy áo "Tớ xin lỗi! Rồi một ngày tớ sẽ thay thế thứ này abwngf một tría tim thật và khỏe mạnh để có thể ôm cậu thật chặt."

Raichu dưng dưng nước mắt nhìn Haneda. Rồi nó chợt ôm cậu thật chặt và cố kìm cho năng lượng điện không thoát ra để có thể ôm cậu. Haneda cũng ôm lại nó. Cậu có thể cảm thấy được tiếng nấc của Raichu và những giọt nước mắt ấm áp của nó làm cái áo của cậu ướt đầm. Tiger ngồi ngả người ra đằng sau và nghĩ ngợi. Cậu im lặng để cho hai người ôm nhau. Sau một hồi, Raichu thả tay ra và nhìn Haneda. Nó quẹt nước mắt và nhìn cậu. Haneda cũng quẹt nước mắtđi và cười gượng.

"tiger này!" Haneda đứng lên "Tim tớ có thể rất yếu nhwung liệu câu có cho phép tớ xem trận đấu tối nay của cậu với Green được không?"

"Hôm nay là ngày cuối cùng hai người bên cạnh nhua mà." Tiger ngồi thẳng người lại "Cậu có thể đi cùng tớ đêm nay." Tiger cười và Ray đứng đằng sau cậu cũng cười. Má Raichu lại đỏ ửng lên mặc dù bên má trái đã vị băng chặt để cầm máu từ vết thương của nó.

"Tuyệt." Haneda cười vui vẻ.

Trong khi đó ở Gym…

'thật kinh khủng' Green ngồi nghĩ 'Cậu ta quả thực là đương kim vô địch của Oranje Islands rồi. Kỹ anwng, chiến thuật, khả năng pahsn đoán… tất cả đều cực kì hoàn hỏa. Nhưng tại sao alij thế nhỉ.cậu ta nói rằng Tiger đã đánh bại cậu ta. Và tại sao cậu ta lại bại dưới tay một trainer mới? làm thế nào mà Tiger thắng được trong khi mình lại thuathamr hại thế nhỉ? Chẳng nhẽ mình thực sự bất tài sao?' Green giận giữ đá cái phao dưới chân xuống bể bơi.

'Mình thua cậu ta nhiều thế sao? Đến cả Blue cũng chú ý caaujta! Không được! Mình sẽ đánh bại cậu ta để chứng minh rằng mình xứng đánh với danh hiệu á quân Kanto. Còn bọn Rocket nữa. Mình phải đủ mạnh để đánh bại chúng!' Green nghiến răng khi nghĩ đến băng Rocket. Bỗng cánh cửa cảu Gym mở ra.

"Đã đến giờ đâu Tiger?" Green quay lại nhwung đó không phải Tiger.

"Cậu muốn đánh bại Tiger à?" giọng nói kia vang lên và Green nhận ra đó là ai.

"Ông…sao ông?" Green mấp máy môi không nói nên lời…


	15. Chapter 15

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 15: Vs !.

Tiger, Hadena và Raichu cùng nhau đi đến Gym. Lúc đó là nửa đêm và gym tối đen như mực. Cả ba đẩy cửa và tiến vào bên trong. Nhwung kì lạ thay. Bên trong Gym là một lớp sương mù dày đặc khiến cho Tiger và Haneda khó lồng nhìn thấy được rõ. Và ở giữa Gym là một cái bể hay chính xác là sàn thi đấu nước và phía bên kia Gym có một người đang chờ. Tiger không nhìn rõ được người đó là do lớp sương mù che mắt cậu.

"Có vẻ cậu đã biết qua về Arcanine nên chọn chỗ này để nhằm giảm khả năng tấn công của Arcanine." Tiger nói vọng sang.

"Cứ cho là vậy đi." Một giọng nói lạ hoắc trả lời và rõ ràng người kia già hơn Green rất nhiều.

"Ế! Green đâu?" Tiger ngó quanh "Mà ông là ai?"

"Chính cậu ta sắp xếp cuộc hẹn này và ta là G." Người kia trả lời "G của R. Gọi tôi là G cho nhanh."

"Được rồi G…ông muốn gì vậy?" Tiger cười.

"Một trận đánh ra trò. TÔi sẽ tặng cậu một huy chương bất kì nếu cậu đánh thắng tôi." G nói "Coi như là quà nhwung chỉ khi cậu thắng tôi thôi."

"Được rồi. Cho tôi biết luật và quy định đi." Tiger hỏi.

"Luật là bên nào hết pokemon trước sẽ thắng." G nói "Và tất nhiên. Cả hai chỉ được dùng sáu pokemon. Không hơn."

"Đơn giản thôi nhỉ. Còn vụ không ăn gian. Không chơi xấu. vân vân thì sao?" Tiger hỏi.

"Cái đó cũng không. Chuẩn bị đị." G nói. Bỗng ông ta ném hết Pokeball xuống nước và đứng trên một cái bục đá gần đó.

"Chúng ta sẽ để pokeball xuống nước. Chúng sẽ nổi trên mặt nước vì đây là nước muối rất mặn." G nói "Tôi và cậu sẽ phải nhảy linh hoạt và chụp lấy Pokeball để đổi và tung ra pokemon. Ai không thế với được pokeball và đổi trong một phút cũng coi như thua."

"Luật gì kì cục vậy?" Haneda thắc mắc "chưa từng nghe qua."

"Không quan trọng." Tiger nhanh chóng thu hồi Raichu và ném nó cùng với năm quả pokeball khác xuống hồ nước muối. Một vết thương nhẹ trên người pokemon khi gặp nước muối đặc này cũng sẽ rát sót và có thể coi đây là một sàn đấu gần như sinh tử khi mà nước muối không chỉ mặn mà còn nóng nữa.

"Ba…Hai…một…" G đếm dần "Bắt đầu!" ông hét lơn và lao về phía quả pokeball. Ông ta nhanh chóng mở nó ra và một con Aerodactyl vụt bay lên. Nó may mắn không rơi xuống.

"Lên nào!" Tiger cũng lấy một quả pokeball và mở ra. Lapras nhảy ra và nổi trên mặt nước. Ancient armor đang bảo vệ nó khỏi nước muối nóng. Một chọi mọt và cả hai đều chịu sự thiệt thòi về hệ nhưng có lẽ Lapras sẽ thiệt hơn vì nó chậm hơn và sức tấn công yếu hơn Aerodactyl. Nhưng ai mà biết chứ.

"Aerodactyl! Head Smash." G ra lệnh. Không ngờ Aerodactyl lại biết chiêu này.

"ice barrier!" Tiger ra lệnh. Con Lapras tạo ra một tấm chắn bằng băng để khóa đòn tấn công. Con Aerodactyl đâm sầm vào tấm chắn băng và đập nó vỡ nát ra traqwm mảnh. Nó bay lùi lại một chút nhwung không nhận sát thương phản lại nhờ Ability rock head.

"Câu giờ à? Không dễ thế đâu! Head Smash!" G ra lệnh. Con Aerodactyl lại lao vào Lapras. Nhưng Tiger đã với được quả pokeball thứ hai.

"Đổi! Nidoking!" Tiger tung ngay ra Nidoking và đổi lapras ra ngoà ả bóng chứa Lapras lại rơi xuống nước. Nidoking vốn không ưu nước lên nó chìm ngay xuống và con Aerodactyl đâm sầm vào cái bục đá khiến cho cái bục đá vỡ tung.

'Hiểu rồi. Vậy là ong ta định phá đá bên mình. Hết chỗ đứng hả?' Tiger nghĩ thầm.

"Nidoking! Smack down!" Tiger ra lệnh và từ dưới nước, con pokemon to lớn lao lên và đó là đòn đánh quá bất ngờ đối với Aerodactyl. Nó bị túm đuôi và kéo thẳng xuống nước. Nidoking dìm nó xuống và vì những cái gai đã cào xước đôi cánh của erodactyl nên copn pokemon cổ đại rất đau. Nó ngất xỉu và nổi lềnh phề thì chỉ thò mỗi mặt lên vì nó biết bơi và cũng nặn khá tốt. G nhận ra rằng nó đeo một lớp kính bảo vệ mắt và bộ bảo vệ mũi nên nước muối chẳng là gì cả.

"ĐƯợc rồi! Về nào!" G đã cầm sắn một quả pokeball và thu hồi Aerodactyl "Ra nào Kangaskhan! Earthquake!" G ra lệnh.

Con Kangaru nhảy thẳng xuống hồ nước muối và đấm mạnh xuống nền hồ. Nó tạo ra một cơn động đất mạnh kinh khủng khiến cho cả Gym rung chuyển và vài mảnh trần rơ xuống. Nidoking bị ảnh hưởng nặng từ đòn đánh trên. Nhưng nó vẫn trụ được.

"Trả đòn nào! Thunder Bolt!" Tiger ra lệnh và Nidoking phóng thẳng một luồng điện về phía Kangaskhan. Nhưng Kangaskhan chỉ bị tê nhẹ không đáng kể.

"Lại nào! Earthquake!" G ra lệnh và lần này có trời mới cứu nổi Nidoking chìm nghỉm dưới nước.

"Đổi!" Tiger đã cầm sắn pokeball rồi. Cậu thu hồi Nidoking và ném lên bờ và thả ra một con. ĐÓ là Ray.

"Ra nào Raytwo! Đến lúc thứ hiện kế hoạch rồi."

Raytwo đứng trên một bục đá, mắt nhìn kangaskhan.

"Earthquake!" G ra lệnh và con Kanguru tấn công. Nó tạo ra một đót trấn động cực lớn nữa. Nhưng Bỗng đôi cánh pha lê trên lưng Ray tỏa ánh sáng lấp lánh. Rồi bỗng đôi cánh pha lê lấp lánh bé tí xíu kia bùng cháy một ngọn lửa dữ dội và hình thành một đôi cánh nhấc bổng Ray lên trời. Nó bay lên và tránh luôn đòn Earthquake.

"Cái quái gì thế này?" G ngạc nhiên và cả ông và Kangaskhan đều đanh nao núng. Raytwo ngay lập tức tạo ra một vòng tròn lửa bao vây lấy Kangaskhan. Kangaskhan bị vây chặt và khó lòng thoát ra được. Bên ngoài vòng, Ray đang dùng Swords dance. Nó nhảy lung tung cả vì đơn giản là nó nhảy rất kém.

"Đổi nào! Swampert!" G đổi ngay ra Swampert để chống lại lửa và đông thời sử dụng nước để chống trá.

"Tiếp tục đi!" Tiger ra lệnh.

Ray tiếp tục sử dụng Swords dance để tăng sức tấn công.

"Surf!" G ra lệnh và con Swampert dùng nước của nó để dập lửa. Nó thoát ra được rồi.

"Nhanh! Agility!" Tiger ra lệnh. Ray dùng Agility để tăng tốc độ của nó nhưng khi mà đấu với một con pokemon lực lưỡng như Swampert thì tốc đọ có cao mấy cũng khó lòng đánh được.

"Smack down!" G ra lệnh. Swampert nhảy thẳng lên và túm lấy Ray. Nó đập thẳng con chuột vàng kia xuống bục đá và khiến bục đá vị vowax vụn. Đôi cánh lửa bị nước dập tắt và Ray không còn bay được nữa. Và kì lạ là đó là một đòn đánh tác dụng cao.

"Hiểu rồi! Đó là một con pokemon lửa-điện." G cười "Earthquake!"

"Baton Pass!" Tiger hét lên một cách mất bình tĩnh.

Ngay khi Swampert tấn công, Ray sử dụng baton pass và truyền lại toàn bọ sức mạnh cho đồng đội. Và con Pokemon được đổi ra đã được định sẵn, Tiger đã cầm sắn một quả pokeball và cậu ngay lập tức đổi ra Pidgeotto khiến cho đòn đánh cảu Swampert vô dụng.và đó là con Pidgeotto với bộ lông bạc.

"khà khà! Counter!" G đã tính toán từ trước rằng với sức tấn công nhân ba của Pidgeotto nhì dù đòn đánh có mạnh thế nào cũng không thể qua nổi Focus sash mà Swmpert có. Nhưng cũng kì lạ khi mà một con pokemon trâu vật lại cầm Focus sash. Nếu một nhát Counter thành côn thì chắc chắn Pidgeotto sẽ chết. Nhưng không!

"Sword dance!" Tiger ra lệnh và khiến kế hoặc phong thủ của G đổ sông đổ bể. Pidgeotto dùng Swords dance. Làm thế quái nào mà nó biết Swords dance mà dùng chứ chưa nói là dùng được hay không. Nhưng lạ thay, pidgeotto dùng Swords dance một cách thành thạo. Nó tăng sức tấn công giờ đã là gấp bốn lần rồi.

"Khỉ thật! Counter tiếp!" G đang rối loạn. Ông ta không thể biết được chiêu tiếp theo mà Tiger sẽ dùng nên chỉ còn cách dùng counter chờ đánh thôi. Nhưng Pidgeotto vẫn không tấn công.

"Agility!" Tiger ra lệnh và con Pidgeotto dùng Agility. Tốc độ nhân ba rồi.

"Hết chịu nổi rồi! Ice punch!" G ra lệnh nhưng lúc này là lúc Tiger tấn công. Dường như cậu đọc được từng suy tính của G vậy.

"Frustration!" Tiger ra lệnh và đó là một cú đánh trực diện đồng thời cũng rất mạnh vì vốn cậu và Pdgeotto còn chưa chính thức là bạn. Chiêu đánh hủy diệt đó khiến Swampert xíu chút nữa đã tử rồi.Và còn không may mắn hơn cho G vì cú đánh của Swampert lại đi chệch mục tiêu một cách đáng chết và Swampert tự hịa mình khi mà đâm đầu vào tảng đá. Nó xỉu tại chỗ.

"Chết thật! Đây rồi! Skarmory!" G hét lên như vớ được vàng vậy. Nó là thứ cứu vớt cuối cùng của G lúc này. Skarmory bay ra và đối mặt với Pidgeotto.

"Đánh thường attack!" Tiger một lần nữa nhìn trước được điều sắp xảy ra nhưng cậu không thể chống lại được nó. Pidgeotto dùng wings attack và khiến Skarmory gần bất tỉ nhờ khả năng Sturdy mà nó sống sót.

"Whirl wind!" G ra lệnh. Skarmory dùng Whirrl wind và thổi bay cả Pidgeotto lẫn bao nhiêu set từ đầu đến giờ mà nó thực hiện. Và con Pokemon bị đẩy ra lại là quả pokeball duy nhất mà Tiger tìm thấy lúc đó. Raichu nhảy ra.

"lên nào anh bạn!" Tiger hào hứng "Iron head!"

Raichu nhanh chóng dùng Iron head để kết liễu Skarmory. G không đổi pokemon để cứu lấy Skarmory vì nếu đổi là ong tự đặt mình vào thế bị động.

"Lên nào! Rhyperior!" G thả con pokemon tiếp theo và đó là Rhyperior. Bây giờ thì một đòn của Raichu không kết liễu nổi cái thứ quái vật kia còn nó thì chỉ cần phủi tay là Raichu xuống mồ rồi.

"Đổi! Pidgeotto!" Tiger nhanh chóng đổi nhwung đáng tiếc, cậu vừa cho Pidgeotto vào chỗ chết. G đã lường trước được mọi thứ và đã quyết định đú ờ ông ta nắm thế thượng phong.

"Stone edge!" G ra lệnh dứt khoát. Và Pidgeotto vừa ra sân,. Chưa cr hiểu nổi chuyện gì thì đã lạnh trọn cả cú đấm bằng đá của Rhyperior và ngất xỉu luôn.

"Khỉ thật!" Tiger lẩm bẩm "Giờ là ba trọi bốn"

"Nhanh lên. Cậu không có nhiều thời gian nhwung nếu thích thì đầu hàng đi." G cười.

"Mơ à?" Tiger cũng cười và điệu cười của cậu còn có phần chủ quan hơn "Đến lúc kinh nghiệm lên tiếng rồi. Flyon!" Cậu thả luôn con sư tử trắng muốt với cái đầu tròn tronf và đôi cánh trắng ra. Nó bay trên Rhyperior.

"Một con pokemon hệ bay à? Rhyperior! Rock slide!" G ra lệnh. Nhưng dường như là Rhyperiior đang bối rối và không nghe được câu lệnh vừa rồi. G cảm thấy như có một cái gì đó đang chặn mọi lien lạc của ông với pokemon.

"Flyon đang dùng song âm thanh để chặn đó, ông nội!" Tiger nói và giọng cậu dường nhưu được khuếch đại lên vậy.

"Cái gì?" G hốt hoảng.

"Chào mừng đến với bữa tiệc của Tiger" tIger cười mỹ mãn và con Flyon dùng một đòn song âm cựa mạnh khiến toàn bộ mặt sàn của Gym bị vowax nát và Rhyperior cũng ngất lịm.

"Cái quái gì thế này?" G không thể tin nổi vào đòn đánh khủng khiếp vừa rồi.

"Dừng ngay lại!" Một giọng nói vang lên từ phía cái nhà kho và Green lao ra "Dứng lại cho tôi!" cậu hét lên nhưng cái ông G gì đó đã vội vàng biến mất trong làn sương.

"Chết tiệt!" Green giận giữ "Hắn ta là ông trùm cảu bọn Rocket mà cậu lại để ông ta đi dễ thế sao?" green quay ra cáu với Tiger.

"Kệ ông ta đi! Ông ta hết thời gian một phút mà không đổi pokemon. Coi như ông ta thua rồi. Còn tớ đi đây!" Tiger nói xong thì bỏ đi.

"Ê! Đứng lại cho tớ. Trận đấu của chúng ta còn chưa bắt đầu mà."green đâm cáu.

"Này. Cậu tính sao với cái cậu nóng tính đó." Haneda vỗ vai Tiger.

"ĐI tìm Red mà đấu ấy!" Tiger nói vọng lại mà chẳng thèm ngó ngàng thái đọ cảu green. Cậu đi về với Haneda.

Sáng hôm sau…

"Tiếc quá! Vậy là tớ phải đi rồi." haneda mặt buồn rười rượi nhìn Rachu và Tiger.

"Ai bảo cậu ngủ quên đâu." Tiger đùa.

"Thôi! Ó lẽ tớ nên đi sơm thôi! Chăm sóc Raichu tốt nha! Hẹn gặp lại hai người." Haneda nói. Cậu thả con Pidgeot của cậu ra và trèo lên nó.

"Gặp lại sớm thôi!" TIger nói

"Chào nhá!" Haneda bay lên và biến mất sau nhũng đám mây cùng với Pidgeot. Chờ đến lúc Haneda đi hắn, Tiger mới quay sang Raichu.

"Xem ra nhóc vẫn cần cơ hội thể hiện rồi." cậu nói vẻ thất vọng "yên tâm! Trận sắp tới sẽ là của cậu." cậu xoa đầu Raichu và cười.


	16. Chapter 16

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 16:

Tiger và cả nhóm đang trên đường đến nhà Bill theo…con đường kin dị nhất!

"Nhanh lên anh ơi!" Yellow hét. Cô bé đang cưỡi trên lưng con Đổi với cái tên Dody mà cô bé hay cưỡi con Tiger thì cưỡi trên lưng Arcanine và cả hai đang chạy hết tốc lực trên con đường dẫn đến nhà Bill.

"Đây đây!" Tiger thúc Arcanine chạy nhanh hơn và con chó lớn phì ra một ngọn lửa kinh khủng và phóng nhanh hơn nữa. Dody cũng tăng tốc với khả năng cùn Agility. Tốc đọ của nó đang tăng nhanh đến kinh ngạc. Trên trời, Green đang bay cùng Charizard của cậu và cũng bay nhanh hết cỡ có thể.

"Cố lên, green-kun!" Blue bay theo sau với Blastoise và chiêu water gun. Cô cổ vũ cho cái cậu mặt lạnh trong cuộc đua này.

"yên tâm! Đườngn nhanh hơn đường chó chạy mà!" Green nói lớn và có phần động chạm đến Arcanine. Nó nổi cáu rồi.

"Cậu ta nói dduongf gà chạy mà!" Tiger cố trấn tĩnh con chó nhưng trấn tĩnh con này thì làm máu con kia sôi lên. Dody cũng nổi điên luôn. Tránh vỏ dưa gặp ngay bãi mìn. Dody quay sang Arcanine và cả hai con cùng tăng tóc cùng lúc. Chúng chạy như được gắn động cơ phản lực vậy.

"Óe! Hai con kia nhanh hơn rồi!" Blue chỉ choir tay.

"Charizard! Tăng tốc lên!" Green ra lệnh và con Charizard cũng tăng tốc.

Tại nhà Bill…

"Cia quái gì thế kia nhỉ?" Bill quay sang hỏi Red. Cậu, Red và Misty đang đứng ngoài sân chờ bạn.

"Mọi người ăn bánh đi nè." Một cô gái trẻ mang đĩa bánh ra. ĐÓ là Daisy, chị của Green. Nhwung cô làm gì ở đây?

"Em xin!" Mist lấy đĩa bánh.

"Cuộc đua đến phần gay cấn rồi!" Red nhai ngồm ngoàm cái bánh và khiến vụn bánh rơi hết xuống áo cậu. Phía xa, Charizard đang bay đến rất nhanh avf đám bụi trên mwatj đất cũng lao đến nhanh không kém. Cuối cùng, Tiger và Yellow xuất hiện ở bìa rừng và không kiểm soát nổi tốc đọ của họ. Charizard lao tới và cán qua vạch đích, Pika vẫy cờ và nó chỉ nhanh hơn Dody và Arcanine có một phần trăm giấy. Arcanine và Dody thì…đâm sầm vào ban giám khảo đang ngồi đó gồm Red, Misty, Bill và Snolax. Red bị ép giữa Yellow, Tiger, Arcanine, Dody và Snolax.

"Ặc! Thả tớ ra!" Red vội vàng đẩy hai người kia ra.

"Trời! Thắng hay thua vậy?" Tiger đầu óc quay cuồng nhìn xung quanh "Cho xin cốc nước…" Cậu cầm nguyên cái siêu nước mà uống ừng ực. Hô hào to quá giờ khô cả họng là thế này đây.

"Oay…sao nhiều sao thế này…?" Yellow loạng choạng vài bước thì Red đỡ được cô.

"ĐỠ được rồi!" Cậu cười vui vẻ khiến Yellow nguowcjng đỏ mặt. Cô vội vàng đưungs thẳng dậy.

"Thế ai thắng đây?" Green ngước lên nhìn Blue nhảy xuống khỏi Blastoise và hỏi một cách tự tin.

"Hòa!" Blue dơ hai tay lên và nói lớn.

"Phụt!" Tiger phun luôn đống nước mà cậu vừa uống ra.

"Cái gì?" Green ngạc nhiên "rõ ràng tớ qua vạch đích trước mà."

"Thôi thôi! Em không cần phải làm to thế. Chị thấy hòa là đúng mà. Mà Tiger cũng không cần súc động thế đâu." Daisy can lại.

"Đâu có. Nhưng nước gì vậy chị?" Tiger dơ cái siêu nước cậu vừa uống ra.

"Óe! Cậu uống hết rồi à?" Bill lắc lắc cái siêu rỗng "Thuốc trị đau đầu của tớ! Hiếm lắm đó."

"Quan trọng gì? Bill-kun đừng lo quá." Misty cười "Daisy-san sẽ kiếm cho cậu thêm mà." Cô nói như là kiếm được ngần ấy thảo mốc dễ lắm ấy.

"Ê mà Red-kun và Yellow-kun đội mũ đôi từ bao giờ thế?" Green chuyển chủ đề.

"Ờ thì…cũng lâu rồi. Nhỉ, yellow nhỉ?" Red cố không gọi yellow một cahcs thân mật vì cậu, theo một cảm nhận riêng, thì thấy gọi yellow-kun có gì đó không đúng lắm.

"vậy là…Hân hạnh làm quen!" Tiger dơ tay ra và nắm tay Bill lắc lắc.

"Cậu đền tớ siêu thuốc!" Bill tiện tay dơ luôn siêu thuốc ra trước mặt Tiger.

"Thôi à Bill." Daisy ngăn cậu.

"Đùa tí thôi!" Bill cười giảng hòa "tớ là Bill, nguowicf tạo ra cái hệ thống chuyển phát ấy."

"Còn Tớ là Tiger, cái thằng dùng hệ thống chuyển phát ấy."Tiger đùa và khiếu của cậu lại phát huy tác dụng. Daisy bụm miệng cười còn Bill thì cười ha hả.

"Thôi nhỉ! ĐỨng ngoài này mãi cũng mỏi chân. Ta vào trong thôi!" Red đề nghị.

"Đi thì đi! Ngại gì!" Tiger biến việc đi vào nhà trở thành nghiêm trọng cứ như là chọn tổng thống ấy.

"Chịu cậu!" Blue cũng đi theo và bám vai Tiger.

"Chờ em với!" Yellow lon ton chạy theo Red. Và cả bốn người đều không nhận ra ánh mắt khó chịu đằng sau họ.

Lúc đó là hoàng hôn trên bãi biển trước nhà Bill. Red và Misty đang đứng ngắm hoàng hôn trong một khung cảnh có lẽ là lãng mạn nhất trong ngày ở nơi đây và vô cùng thích hợp cho bất cứ ai đang yêu.

"Này Red…" Misty cất tiếng nói và xóa đi không gian im lặng bao trùm hai người.

"Sao vậy?" Red quay sang nhìn cô bạn và nhận ra ánh mắt buồn buồn lo lắng của cô.

"Cậu có biết lúc cậu biến mất, tớ đã rất lo lắng không?" Misty hỏi nhỏ.

"Tớ hiểu mà. Mọi người đều lo lắng cho tớ." Red cười và cố xua đi vẻ buồn rầu trên nét mặt Misty "Blue, Green, Bill, Brock, Erika và cả yellow nữa…"

Cái tên yellow như làm kích động Misty vậy. Nhwung cô cố kìm nén lại và cố gắng để kiểm soát.

"Của tớ khác…" Misty gắt nhwung rồi lại hạ giọng "Có lẽ vậy…"

"Vậy à?" Red toát mồ hôi hột "Nhưng mà cậu thật sự…?"

"Chắc là tớ lo lắng quá rồi…" Misty vẫn buồn như vậy trong khi Red thì bối rối không biết nói gì.

"Để…để tớ đi kiếm cái gì ăn đã. Chắc trưa nay cậu ăn ít quá rồi. Có cần tớ lấy thêm thuốc gì không?" Red sờ chán Misty thì thấy cả gương mặt thanh tú của cô đỏ buawngf lên như người sốt.

"Trời ạ! ốm rồi kia! Để tớ đua cậu vào trong." Red nói và vội dìu cô vào trong. Thực ra là cậu quá bối rối để nghĩ tiếp theo phải làm gì. Phía sau họ, trên một cái cây, Blue đang ngồi quay phim và cười khúc khích.

"Cái này cho lên Youtube thì chắc được coi là màn tỏ tình nhạt và chán nhát đây." Blue cười khúc khích.

"Chào!" một giọng nói vang lên phía sau cô và khiến cô giật mình ngã luôn khỏi cái cây và Red phtas hiện ra.

"cậu làm cái quái gì ở đó thế?" Red bực tức hỏi.

"À…không…không có gì!" Blue ngại quá không nói nổi.

"Cậu lại nghe trộm à?" Misty nổi lửa phùng phùng và đầu cô bốc khói "tớ sẽ cho cậu chết!"

"Cần giúp đỡ không?" Cái giọng trên cây nói nhỏ và Blue ngước lên. Cô thấy Tiger đang ngồi cười chễm trệ trên đó.

"Đò phá đám!" Blue rủa thầm chỉ đủ cô và Tiger nghe.

"Blue! Chuẩn bị đi!" Misty lao đến chô cô.

"Anh Red!" Cái giọng lanh lảnh của yellow chen ngang "Anh Red ơi! Em làm được rồi nè! Em đã khâu lại cái găng tay cho anh rồi," cô chạy lại và đua cho Red đôi găng tya của cậu. Sự xuất hiện của cô cứu được Blue nhưng chỉ làm Misty thêm khó chịu.

"Thôi kệ mấy người đấy! Tôi đi đây!" Misty khó chịu đi vào trong nhà.

"Nhưng cậu…" Red định ngăn lại nhưng Misty vùng vằng.

"Kệ tôi!" Cô khá là khó chịu và bỏ đi mất.

"cô ấy sao thế nhỉ?" Red cảm thấy khó hiểu.

"may cho câu đấy!" Tiger cười oang oác ra.

"Tiger!" Red bưc mình "Cả cậu cũng nghe lén à?"

"Đâu có. TỚ làm Blue lộ tẩy nên gọi tớ là thám tử tư nghe hay hơn." Tiger vội nhảy khỏi cái cây và sẵn sàng chạy.

"Đò phản bội!" Blue chạy thẳng đến chỗ cậu và cứ lấy móng tay cào tứ tung cả.

"Ơ…" yellow ngạc nhiên "Thôi để họ đánh nhau đi ạ! Chị Daisy nấu bữa tối xong rồi anh." Yellow kéo tay Red vào trong.

"Này Yellow." Red nói.

"Sao ạ?" Yellow ngạc nhiên và tim cô bé đập thình thịch khi mà Red cúi sát xuống mặt cô và nhind thẳng vào mắt cô.

"Em kiếm đâu ra cái mũ thế? Mua cho anh cái mới được không?" Red hỏi vui vẻ còn Yellow thì hết hồn.

"Anh Tiger mua cho em đấy ạ!" Yellow cười tươi như vừa trút đưuọc gánh nặng.

"Lại nói xấu gì…á! Bỏ tớ ra!" Tiger Đẩy được Blue sang một bên và chạy mất "Đừng có nói xấu anh!" Cậu nói vọng lại.

"Đưng lại đây Tiger-kun!" Blue hét lên nhwung cứ như là hai người đang chơi đùa vui vẻ chứ không phải là đánh nhau và cái vẻ mặt tươi cười của Blue và tiếng cười xa xả của Tiger nói lên tất cả.

"Vậy thì bao giờ nhwof cậu ấy vậy." Red cười "Chúng ta vào nhà thôi. Ban nãy chị Misty đứng lâu quá bị cảm đấy."

"Vâng!" Yellwo theo Red vào trong nhà một cách vui vẻ.

TRong nhà, Green đang ngồi cạnh cửa sổ quan sát Blue và Tiger. Họ chơi đùa như hia đứa trẻ vậy. Green cố trấn tĩnh lại và tránh né một sự thật rằng cậu có ấn tượng rất mạnh với Blue và…cậu cảm thấy hổ thẹn về sự ích kỉ của chính mình. Cậu lại dán mắt vào một quyển sách mà tiếp tục đọc.

"Em thích Blue-chan rồi phải không?" Một giọng nói trong trẻo vang lên phía sau cậu và cậu quay lại. Đó là chị cậu, Daisy Oak.

"KHông có chuyện đó đâu ạ!" Green tránh mặt đi và cố để phủ nhận.

"Em không tránh được đâu. Đó là quy luật tự nhiên mà." Daisy cười "Với lại làm sao em dối được chị của minh chứ."

"Thế chị làm cái quái gì ở đây?" Green quay ra cáu "Chị với cậu ta ở nơi hoang vu thế này một mình thì kiểu gì chẳng bị nghi ngờ."

"CHịu em!" Daisy cười "đừng đánh trống lảng. chị biết hết cả rồi mà."

"Chị thì biết cái gì chứ." Green bực mình và lại dán mắt vào cuốn sách.

Sau hơn một giờ rượt đuổi và chơi đùa như hai đứa trẻ, Tiger và Blue quyết định ngồi lại trên bãi biến mà ngắm nốt cảnh hoàng hôn. Lúc đó mặt trời đã gần khuất hẳn và chỉ còn lại vài tia sáng phản chiếu lại trên mặt biển. Tiger và Blue ngồi trên hai phiến đá phẳng trên bờ biển và để cho sóng biển và gió đưa hồn họ đi.

"Này Tiger-kun!" Blue cất tiếng nói "TỚ có cảm giác cậu rất giống một người bạn cũ của tớ."

"Ngày trước cậu bị bắt cóc phải không?" Tiger hỏi "Tớ nghe nói đó là khoảng thời gian khó khăn của cậu."

"Phải! TỚ bị bắt cóc. Nhwung tớ không hận kẻ bắt cóc vì đã bắt cóc hay cách đối xử của hắn. Hắn cố tạo một gai đình cho tớ." Blue bắt đầu kể "Những ngày đầu đến đó, tớ hoàn toàn lạc long. Nhưng hắn cho tớ đến một ngôi trường để học tập. Ở đó, tớ gặp cậu ấy."

"Cái cậu ấy mà cậu kể ấy. Cậu ta là ai?" Tiger hỏi.

"Cậu ấy là Neo. Ngay ngày đầu tiên, cậu ấy đã giúp tớ hòa nhập rất nhanh. Cậu ấy là một cậu nhóc thông minh và nghịch ngợm. Cậu ấy rất tốt và luôn luôn giúp mọi người. Mỗi khi tớ gặp vấn đề hay rắc rối, cậu ấy luôn ở bên tớ. Khi đó, tớ sẽ học ở trường vào buổi sáng và quay trở lại trung tâm vào buổi chiều để học về pokemon với gã mặt nạ băng. Nhưng mỗi khi tớ phải đi qua khu rừng ngăn cách giữa trường và khu huấn luyện, Neo thường đi cùng tớ và thậm chí tập luyện cùng tớ luôn. Trong khi anh Raike, venus và mọi người tập ở trường với những bài tạp làm qune thì cậu ấy đi cùn tớ và tập cùng luôn. Sau buổi tập ở trung tâm, cậu ấy trở về trường còn tớ thì ở lại đó. Và sáng hôm sau, cậu áy lại đến đón tớ và đưa tớ đến trường. Cậu ấy dường như là một người vô cùng quan trọng vì gã mặt nạ băng kia rất quý cậu ấy và thậm chí có thể coi là nể cậu ấy."

"Khoan!" Tiger cắt ngang "Cậu nói cậu học ở trường. Vậy tại sao cậu không trốn thoát khi hắn không theo dõi cậu?"

"Có hai lí do…" Blue giọng buồn buồn "Một: Nếu tớ trốn, hắn sẽ dễ dàng đuổi theo và bắt tớ lại và…nhwungx bài tra tấn cảu ahwns thật kinh khủng. Hai: TỚ sợ rằng một ngày, nếu tớ trốn và trở về gặp lại bó mẹ, tớ sẽ không còn gặp lại cậu ấy nữa…" nói đến đây, những giọt nước mắt của Blue rơi lã chã.

"vậy alf cậu đã trốn thoát và…" Tiger hỏi nhẹ nhàng "cậu không gặp được cậu ấy nữa?"

"Phải! Chính cậu ấy đã lên kế hoạch trốn thoát cho tớ và Silver. Bọn tớ đã trốn thoát được. Nhưng tên mặt nạ băng đã đuổi kịp được bọn tớ. Đáng lẽ ră bọn tớ đã bị bắt lại nhưng…Neo đã đến và kẻ mà bọn tớ không bao giờ dám động đến đã bị Neo, một cậu nhóc chưa đầy mười tuổi hạ gục.Đến tớ cũng phải bất ngờ về khả năng chiến đấu của cậu ấy. Nhwung cậu ấy thắng và tớ ngát đi. Và đó là lần cuối cùng tớ nhìn thấy cậu ấy. Sáng hôm sau, người dân tìm thấy bọn tớ và đua bọn tớ về. Bọn tớ đã trốn đi và đi theo con đường riêng của mình…" Blue giọng buồn hẳn "Cậu ấy cũng chỉ là một tân thủ như cậu vậy. Nhưng những kĩ năng và sức mạnh pokemon của cậu ấy có đến một bậc thầy cũng phải nể phục đấy."

"Cậu lại nổ hơ quá rồi." Tiger nhảy khỏi tẳng đã. Bỗng cậu loạng choạng ngã khụy xuống.

"Tiger-kung!" Blue vội chạy lại đỡ cậu "Câu không sao chứ?" cô hốt hoảng khi mà thấy Tiger đang chảy máu cam rất anwng.

"Khụ khụ!" Cậu ho và lấy tay che miệng. Nhwung cậu không che nổi. Cậu ho ra máu.

"Cai gì! Nhanh lên! Tớ phải đua cậu vào trong." Blue vội vàng dìu Tiger vào ưng cậu lại vùng vằng thoát ra. Cậu định chạy đi. NNhwung những nỗ lực cuôi cùng của Tiger lại thất bại.Cậu khụy xuống cát và bất tỉnh.


	17. Chapter 17

Tiger rơi vào trạng thái hôn mê sâu. Tất cả những gì cậu biết là tiếng thở khò khè của minh cùng với những mảng kí ức rời rạc trở lại trong giấc mơ kì lạ và đâu đâu có tiếng gọi nho nhỏ, lanh lảnh của một cô bé và những gì cậu còn nhớ được là hình ảnh ngọn đồi phủ đầy hoa. Cậu không biết rằng bạn bè cậu đang rất lo lắng cho cậu cũng như pokemon của cậu đang chăm sóc cho cậu. Lúc này, tại thế giờ thực, Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, Misty và Bill đang ngồi chờ ở phòng khách. Họ đang chờ từng giây, chờ tin tốt từ phía Daisy nhưng cô đi ra với bộ mặt ủ rột.

"Vô vọng rồi." Daisy nói "Cậu ấy không biết bị gì nữa."

"Sao xe cứu thương đến trễ thế nhỉ?" Red nhìn đồng hồ sốt ruột. bên ngoài, trời đang mưa tầm tã. Một cơn bão ập đến đúng lúc nguy cấp thế này thực sự chẳng pải điều gì hay ho cả.

"Có lẽ họ sắp đến rồi." Blue cố trấn tĩnh bản thân lại.

"Mưa gió thế này…ĐƯờng lại đường núi nữa! KHỉ thật! Rốt cuộc cậu ấy bị làm sao?" Green đâm bực mình.

"Liệu anh ấy có sốn nổi không chị?" Yellow ngước nhìn Daisy lo lắng.

"Chị không biết anh ấy bị làm sao nên cũng không nói rõ được." Daisy ngồi xuống bên cạnh Bill.

"Không sao đâu! Chắc cậu ấy sẽ khỏe lại thôi!" Bill cố gắng xua tan bầu không khí nặng nề bằng một nụ cười nhưng một mình cậu không thể làm được điều gì to tát cả.

"Tớ nghĩ vậy…" Misty đi lại căn phòng và ngó vào vẫn nằm yên lặng. Tiếng thở khó nhọc của cậu vang lên đều đặn.

"Có lẽ tớ nên đi ngược lại Cerulean và tìm người giúp.Cứ ngồi đây đợi thì đến bao giờ cơ chứ?" Red đứng vụt dậy.

"Trong cái thời tiết này hả? Đừng có điên." Blue ngăn cậu lại.

"Chúng ta cũng chỉ còn hai con đường đó thôi! Chờ cậu ta chết ở đây hoặc đi ngược lại. Tớ sẽ đi cùng Red." Green đứng dậy.

"Không được! Trong cái thời tiết mưa này mà ra ngoài kia thì khác gì…" Bill không nghĩ ra được cái gì để so sánh "…khác gì làm một caics gì đó nguy hiểm."

"Green ở lại đây đi. TỚ đi cho!" Misty mặc sẵn áo mwua vào "Trời mưa là lợi thế cho một chuyên gia về nước như tớ" cô vỗ ngực tự hào.

"Đành vậy…" Blue cũng đành dồng tình.

"Đi thôi!" Red nói và mặc cái áo mưa của cậu vào. Cậu cùng với Misty mở cửa và hai người lao ra ngoài và biến mất sau làn mưa. Yellow đóng cửa lại và bỏ cái mũ cảu cô ra. Những lúc Red vắng mặt, cô bé không đội mũ cho dễ chịu.

"Lại phải chờ thêm rồi." Green đứng dậy "Tớ sẽ trông chừng Tiger. Nếu có gì tớ sẽ gọi mọi người." Cậu đứng dậy đi về phía phòng Tiger.

"ĐỢi em với!" Yellow lon ton hạy theo green. Không ai nói gì thêm cả. cái không khí não nề cứ tiếp tục bủa vây lấy mọi người và căn nhà bên bờ biển này.

Green ngồi trong phòng, mắt dán vào quyển sách mà cậu rất thích đọc và cố để che đi vẻ lạnh lùng. Cái cảm giác giận hờn vô cớ chợt như biến mát và thay vào đó là sự lo lắng cho người bạn đang nằm mê man ở kia. Yellow thì ngủ gật và nằm luôn bên cạnh tiger để dễ trông chừng cậu.

"Green ơi?" Một giọng nói trong trẻo vang lên và Blue nhẹ nhàng đẩy cửa bước vào.

"Sao vậy?" Green bỏ quyển sách xuống và ngước lên. Blue vẫn mặc nguyên bộ váy đã dính máu của Tiger hồi chiều.

"Sao cậu không thay bộ váy ấy đi. Nó dính máu rồi mà?" Green hỏi.

"Tớ chưa có thời gian. Với lại phong tắm bên này mà." Blue đi vào, tay cầm bộ váy mới và kì lạ là nó không giống mấy bộ váy cũ của cô.

"Ờ! Tắm đi! Yellow ngủ rồi kìa!" Green chỉ tay vào cô bé đang nắm ngủ thiếp đi bên cạnh Tiger.

"Cái con bé này!" Blue đùa "À mà cậu không phiền nếu tớ có hát chứ?" cô hỏi dò.

"Tớ chưa từng nghe cậu hát nên cứ tự nhiên" green cuwofi và mắt lại dán vào quyển sách.

"Thông cảm nha! Thói quen ấy mà." Blue cười và đóng cửa phong tắm lại. Green nghe rõ tiếng vời nước xả và tiếng hát trong trẻo của Blue át hẳn đi tiếng mưa rơi và gió rít bên ngoài.Cô hát rất hay và đây có lẽ là lần đầu tiên cậu nghe thấy giọng hát của Blue ấy. Cậu lại ngước nhìn Tiger một lần nữa. GƯơng mặt Tiger dường như đã dịu đi và những nét nhăn nhó do nỗi đau dường như tan biến khi mà tiếng hát cảu Blue cất lên. Green cười.

'Ước gì cậu tỉnh táo để nghe thấy điều này' Green nghĩ thầm và sự thù địch của hai người dường như chấm dứt. Cậu vẫn còn nhớ rõ cái lúc mà Blue đua Tiger vòa trong, Tiger ho ra rất nhiều máu. Và cậu không ngừng gọi tên từng người trong nhóm bạn và nhắc đi nahwcs lạ câu "Để tớ yên! ĐỪng lo lắng! ĐỪng khóc!" Chính âu nói đó làm cia cảm giác về một Tiger ích kỉ, kiêu căng biến mất và thiện cảm về cái cậu này tứ đó cũng tăng lên trong Green.

"Xong rồi!" Blue đi ra "Thoải mái quá!" cô vuốt mái tóc nâu dài đang ướt và cố hong khô nó. Cô mặc bộ đồ mới có lẽ là được tặng vì nó khác hẳn đống váy trong tủ đồ của cô. Hôm nay chắc trời đi vắng Blue mới ăn mặc thế này.Một cái váy ngắn màu đỏ chói không dài quá đầu gối cùng với một cái áo phông xanh nước biển không có ống tay rất hợp với đôi mắt ngọc bích của cô và một đôi tất dài cùng với đôi dép quai hậu trắng. Chí ít trông thế này nữ tính hơn trước.

"Ều…" Green ngạc nhiên và có phần run "Cậu kiếm đâu ra đống này thế?"

"Mượn được từ thẳng em trai đấy! Nó định để cho tới khi tớ tìm tháy bố mẹ mới đưa nhưng tớ lấy ra dùng trước. Thế này có hơi kì cục không?" cô hỏi, mặt đỏ bừng

"Không sao đâu! Thế này lại xinh hơ đấy!" Green cố trấn tĩnh lại và cười.

"Cảm ơn!" Cô cười tươi

"Sao cậu cứ đứng mãi thế cả đêm à?" Green hỏi "ra ngồi đi!" cậu nói lnagr cố để tránh lạc giọng

"Yellow-chan ngủ ngon ghê." Blue ngồi xuống bên cạnh Green và ngắm nghía Yellow đang ngủ ngon lành bên cạnh Tiger.

"Không biết Red đến đâu rồi? Tớ bắt đầu thấy lo rồi đấy. Cũng được ba giờ đồng hồ rồi" Green nhìn lên cái đồng hồ lo lắng.

"Chí ít chugns ta cũng được ở một mình nhỉ?" Blue cười "Mà cậu có vẻ không quý Tiger-kun mấy nhỉ?"

"Tớ chưa hiểu hết cậu ấy mà. Nhưng…tớ dành chút thời gian ngồi đọc lại tiểu sử về cậu ấy rồi." Green nói "Nó khá hay. Còn điều gì tớ nên biết về cái cậu này không?"

"Cậu nên tự làm quen…" Blue ngả người xuống và tựa vào Green. Thực sự thì tim Green đang đập thình thịch. Cậu chưa bao giờ ỏa gần Blue như thế này. Quen nhau ba năm nay mà chưa một lần nói chuyện hay đơn giản là ngồi với nhau thế này. Người cậu nóng bừng lên như có lửa thiêu ấy.

"Vậy à… mà Blue này?" Green định hỏi gì thêm nhwung Blue ngủ mất rồi.Cô ngủ nhanh quá. Thế quái nào. Người cô tựa vào green và cứ thế mà ngủ thôi.

"Toi rồi…" Green nhủ thầm "…cứ thế này thì mất ngủ cả đếm mất…"

Thế là cậu cứ ngồi đó, người cứ nóng bừng trong khi Blue ngủ ngay bên cạnh mà không hề hay biết gì cả. Cô ngủ non lành mặc kệ mưa to gió lơn bên ngoài. Green cũng không thể ngồi mãi đượ. Được một lúc tì cậu cũng ngủ thiếp đi. Nhưng chỉ được một lúc thì có ngời lay họ dậy. Green mở mắ ra trước và ngồi thẳng lại trong khi Blue cứ gật gà gật gù cho đến khi ngã đập mặt xuống đất mới tỉnh.Cô vội vàng đứng dậy. Green và Blue cố nhìn và một tia sét đánh ngang trời, soi sáng khuôn mặt đầy lo lắng của Yellow.

"Sao vậy? Có chuyện gì với tiger à?" Blue vẫn còn ngái ngủ.Cô vươn vai ra để cho thoải mái.

"Không ạ! Anh Red gặp chuyện rồi!" Yellow nói và sự nghiêm túc và lo lắng trong lời nói của cô bé cũng đủ để Green bật dậy và chạy ra ngoài. Cậu vừa ra đến phòng khách thì gặp ngay chị Daisy.

"Red có chuyện rồi!" Daisy nói "Em phải đi giúp cậu ấy ngay đi!"

Green ngó qua và thấy Misty đang nằm mê man trên ghế bành. Tay cô bị thương nặng và trắn cô đang được băng lại. Blue và yellow cũng theo ra.

"Cầm theo cả pokemon của Tiger đi!" Bill chỉ đống pokeball trên bàn "Nhanh lên! Red đang giao chiến với Lance ở đường số 24! Hai cậu phải đến đó ngay!"

"Còn Tiger thì sao?" Blue hỏi.

"chị sẽ lo cho cậu ấy!" Daisy trấn an.

"Không nên chậm trễ đâu! Đi thôi!" Green mặc áo mưa vào và chạy ra ngoài. Blue và Yellow theo sau cậu và cả ba biến mất sau làn mưa.

"Red…" Misty nói mê và người cô đang rất nóng do chất đọc đang ngấm vào trong cơ thể. Daisy đã dùng thuốc nhưng vẫn cần rất nhiều thời gian.

"Tính sao đây Bill?" Daisy hỏi.

"Mọi người chăm sóc cho Misty nhé." Một going nói vang lên và Bill quay ra. ĐỨng trước cửa phòng là Tiger đang cố gắng đứng vững sao cho khỏi ngã.

"Tiger…cậu phải nghỉ ngơi đã. Cậu mới ốm dậy vẫn còn yếu lắm." Bill nói.

"Đúng đó. Em còn yếu lắm. Chưa tính đến triệu chứng ho ra máu và chảy máu cam. Chị nghĩ bệnh của em không hề nhẹ đâu" Daisy hùa theo.

"Bệnh của em em biết rõ. Chị không cần lo." Tiger với lấy cái áo mưa.

"Nhưng cậu đâu có pokemon." Bill cản cậu lại.

"Ai nói tớ cần pokemon?" Tiger cười và chạy ra ngoài mưa.

"KHoan…" Daisy định ngăn cậu lại nhưng không kịp.

Green, Blue và Yellow đang chạy nhanh hết cỡ về phía dường 24. Trời mưa khiến cho việc đi trên đaon đưuòng núi này rất nguy hiểm. Đất lỡ đã suýt nữa khiến cho cả Green và yellow bị chon sống nếu Blue không nhanh lôi họ ra rồi. Sau nửa giờ chạy trong điều kiện thời tiết chẳng đâu vào đâu, cả ba cuối cùng cũng đến được đường 24. Nhưng chỗ đó giờ là một bãi đất tan hoang và bị phá gần hết. Ở giữa bãi đất đó, Red đang cưỡi trên Venusaur và giao chiến với Dragonite.

"Phải giúp cậu ấy!" Blue vội vã chạy lại nhwung Green ngay lập tức kéo cô lại và tránh được đòn Rock slide của Aerodactyl. Quá may cho Blue.

"Cẩn thận đó! Lại đến nữa kìa!" Green thả Rhydon ra và để cho nó đỡ trọn đòn Hyper beam của Gyarados. Bên trên họ, bốn con Dragonite khác tấn công.Bộ tứ Dragonair của Lance đã tiến hóa rồi.

"Toi rồi! Dody! Whirl wind!" Yellow thả Dody ra và nó tạo một cơn lốc để che mắt Dragonite.

"Blasty! Blizzard!" Blue ra lệnh và Blasty bắn thẳng vào đám Dragonite một cơn bão tuyết khiến toàn bộ nước mưa và cả đám Dragonite bị đóng băng.

"Tốt lắm!" green nói nhwung thức sự thì cậu lại là người chủ quan. Đám Dragonite kia tự dưng vỡ ra làm trmaw mảnh.đó chỉ là thế thân thôi! Bốn tia sáng bắn thẳng về phía ba người từ phía sau và tạo ra một vụ nổ kinh hoàng. Blasty lao ra cùng với Dody và Rhydon bảo vệ chủ của chúng và bất tỉnh ngay lập tức. Blue, Green và Yellow bị hất ngã nhà vẫn trụ được còn gren thì ngã xuống và bẩn hết quần áo. Yellow loạng choạng vài bước thì con Aerodactyl tấn công bất ngờ khiến cô bé không kịp tránh. Nó rạch thẳng một đường trên tay pahir cô và nhất hẳn cô lên trời. Tay Yellow chảy máu nặng.

"Yellow!" Red hét lên định lao đến thì Gyarados lao thẳng vào cậu và dùng Ice fang khiến cho Venusaur bất tỉnh. Red ngã xuống đất bên cạnh hai người bạn cậu. Yellow vẫn đang phải giữ chặt bết thương hở bên cánh tay phải để làm ngưng máu và không thể lấy pokeball được.

"Đúng như ta tính! Yellow sẽ lao đến cứu anh trai và rơi vào bẫy!" Lance cười hả hê.

"Cai gì! Cậy là tất cả việc này chỉ là để ngươi bắt được Yellow sao?" Red giận điên lên khi cậu vừa tự mắc bẫy.

"Khỉ thật! Ngườ muốn gì?" Green cũng tức điên lên.

"Trả thù thôi!" Lance cười "Tấn công!"

Gyarados lao thẳng vào Green và dùng thrash. Machamp nhảy ra để chặn nó lại nhưng con rồng nước kia quá khỏe để bị chặn. nó đẩy cả Green và Machamp lại một đoạn dài. Draconite lao vào Red và tấn công. Snorlax túm lấy Dragonite nhưng một con còn được, năm con thì khó. Cả năm con lao vào Snorlax khiến con pokemon béo kia ngã ngửa.

"Thả Yellow-kun ra!" Blue bay thẳng bề phía Lance và tấn công với Jigglypuff. Nhưng cô chỉ lao vào bẫy. Một tia sét đánh thẳng vào Blue và khiến cả cô và Jigglypuff bị giật.

"Blue!" Green hét lên khi bạn cậu bị sét đánh. Cú đánh đó, ngời bình thường không sao mà sống nổi.

"Chết đi con khốn!" Lance nhìn Blue cháy đen rơi xuống đất và mặc kệ cho con Gyarados nuốt chửng cái xác cảu cô.

"Đồ khốn! Ta sẽ giết ngươi!" green nhảy bồ vào Lance và tấn công với con Scizzor dùng Metal claw. Nhưng vô ích. Dragonite hạ Scizzor với một chiêu fire punch dễ dành khiến Green bị đẩy ngược lại.

"Anh! Chị Blue!" Yellow vùng vẫy cố thoát ra nhwung cánh tay cô đanh chảy máy quá nặng. Bỗng Aerodactyl bắt đầu lảo đảo và rơi xuống. Yellow rơi theo và lao thẳng xuố một cánh tay mềm mại bắt được cổ áo cô. Cô ngước nhìn lên trên và thấy Blue đang bay cùng Jigglypuff.

"Chị!" cô reo lên vui mừng và quên luôn cánh tay đang chảy máu.

"Ầu! Chưa bao giờ thấy cậu nóng như thế đấy Green!" Red đùa.

"Cậy đó là một trờ đùa hả?" Lance nhếch mép. Con Gyarados vội vàng khạc ra nhưng không khạc nổi. Bên trong bụng nó, Ditto đang quậy tưng bừng khiến nó đau đớn vô cùng. Blue hạ cánh xuống bên Red.

"Nóng tính cái đầu cậu! Lần sau nhớ báo trước đấy! làm tớ đứng tim rồi!" green trách.

"Hi hì!" Blue cười nhưng Lance thì không dừng.

"Hyper beam!" cậu ta ra lệnh và cả năm con Dragonite tấn công với chiêu Hyper beam. Năm trùm sáng hủy diệt lao thẳng về phía cá Pokedex holder.

"Á!" Blue che mắt lại vì ánh sáng lóa.

"Không!" Green vội vàng ôm chặt lấy cô dwuongf như là muốn bảo vệ cô.

"Khỉ thật!"Red thả Snorlax và thay vì che cho cậu, Snor túm chặt lấy Yellow và dùng thân hình to khỏe che cho cô bé. Nhưng chẳng có gì xảy ra cả.

"Có vẻ tiệc vẫn còn." Một giọng nói quen thuộc vang lên và cả bốn người ngước lên. Tiger đang ngồi ngay trước mặt họ, trên lưng của Beholder.

"Tiger-kun! Cậu khỏe rồi à!" Blue reo lên vui mừng.

"Chắc…ắt xì…vậy!" Tiger xoa xoa mũi. Con Beholder vừa cahwnj cả năm đòn Hyper beam bằng một tay. Chỉ một bàn tay to khỏe bằng đá là quá đủ để chặn lại rồi.

"Là ngươi sao?" Lance ngạc nhiên nhưng cũng có phần hào hứng.

"ờ!"


	18. Chapter 18

"Anh…anh Tiger!" Yellow hét toáng lên vì quá vui chăng.

"Cậu…cậu khỏe rồi!" Green reo lên vui sướng.

"Tiger-kun đã trở lại!" Blue cũng vui mừng. Nhưng riêng chỉ có Red thì khong nói gì. Cậu xé ống tay áo mình và băng vết thương cho Yellow.

"Em không sao chứ?" Red hỏi ân cần.

"Vâng! Em khỏe!" Yellow cười tươi.

"Hội ngộ vui quá ha!" Lance cắt ngang "coi như là những giấy phút cuối đời hạnh phúc đi."

"Cưới cái đầu ấy! Vì ngươi mà ta phải bỏ giường bệnh chạy ra ddaaay trong trời…ắt xì…mưa thế này!" Tiger hét "Chuẩn bị tiền đền bù đi."

"Để xem đã!" Lance cười và từ phía sau cậu ta, một đạo quân pokemon xuất hiện. Những con Dragonair, Machop, Gastly, Shelder xếp thành từng hàng và sẵn sàng chiến đấu.

"Một hai ba bốn…năm mươi…sáu mươi…Eo! Sao đông thế!" Blue nói

"Đếm keier gì thế?"Green đàu chắc chỉ để giảm bớt không khí căng thẳng nhưng thực sự thì nó chẳng đúng lúc gì cả.

"Giờ tính sao đây Tiger. Pokemon của tớ kiệt sức rồi!" Red nói.

"Yellow! Em đưa Red đến nơi an toàn đi! Blue và Green sẽ lo bọc hậu! Tớ và Beholder sẽ lo lũ này!" Tiger nói.

"Vâng! Anh Red theo em!" Yellow nhảy lên Dody và Red nhảy lên cùng. Cậu ôm sát người cô bé khiến cho yellow đỏ bừng mặt nhưng biết làm sao được. Cô đã giả trang nam nên đành chịu thiệt vậy. Dody đưa Red đi cùng với Yellow.

"Cậu chắc không?" Green nghi ngờ khi thấy Beholder khởi động.

"Cậu còn bao nhiêu pokemon?" Tiger hỏi.

"Bốn! Nhưng Charizard vô dụng trong thời tiết này!" Gren nhind vào túi.

"Blue đi với Green! Hai người lo mà bọc cho nhau tốt vào! TỚ sẽ lo lũ kia!~" Tiger quả quyết.

"Nhưng chúng đông lắm Tiger-kun à." Blue lo lắng.

"Hai cậu đi trước đi! Tớ sẽ theo sau!" Tiger nói "Người ta nói ba mươi sáu kế, kế chuồn là thượng sách. Tự hỏi ba mươi năm kế kia là cái gì." Cậu đàu vui và Beholder lao thẳng vào giữa đám pokemon của Lance. Nó dùng đôi bàn tay to lớn hất tung đám pokemon con ocn xung quanh và khiến cho toàn bộ đội ngũ địch bị rối loạn.

"Giờ tính sao đây Green?" Blue quay sang nhìn Green.

"Cậu đi đi! Tớ không chịu thua Tiger đâu!" Green quyết đoán và cậu lao thẳng vào giữa quân địch và đánh nhau với chúng. Đội quân của Lance áp đảo hẳn về mặt số lượng nhưng chất lượng thì thua xa Tiger. Một mình Beholder đứng sừng sững giữa đám loạn quân như Hulk đứng giữa hàng trăm địch thủ vậy. Nó đập, táp, hất tung và đá văng hết những vật cản "Nhỏ li ti" trên đường đi của nó và hung hục tiến về phía Lance. Lance đứng lặng ở đó với bốn con Draconite vây quanh. Beholder tiến tới và lũ Dragonite dùng Hyper beam. Nhưng chugns thậm chí còn không thể làm Beholder cản bước. Behodler vón đã là một chiến binh bất bại dưới sự chỉ huy cuarcha Tiger làm sao có thể bị thất bại được. Nhưng khi Tiger đến được chỗ lance cậu biết cậu đã bị lừa. Đó chỉ là thế thân của Lance đang đứng thôi. Bốn con Dragonite ngay lập tức lao vào tấn công nhằm giữ chân Tiger lại.

"Bọ khốn! Vậy là cái tên đó đuổi theo Yellow và Red rồi. Còn lũ này nữa!" Tiger quay sang choox máy con Dragonite. Chúng đồng loạt lao vào với đòn Iron tail nhằm giải quyết Beholder.

"Cho chúng xuống hố đi." Tiger ra lệnh dứt khoát. Beholder lao thẳng vào và không ngần ngại tặng cho cả bốn con Dragonite một đòn Rock slide. Chỉ một chiêu là quá đủ để hạ cả bốn con. Bốn con Dragonite ngất ngay tại chỗ.

"Aaaa!" Giọng Green kêu that thanh từ phía sau.

"Toi rồi!" Tiger vội vàng nhảy khỏi Beholder và lao vào giữa lũ pokemon. Cậu len lỏi giữa chúng nhanh như cắt khiến lu pokemon khong kịp nhận ra cậu. Beholder theo sau và làm công việc quét dọn theo đúng nghĩa khi mà nó đi dến đâu, lũ pokemon kia bị hất văng đi đến đó.

"Ư…" Giọng Green nhỏ dần rồi nhỏ dần. Từ phía ddooois diện, Blue cũng lao đến hết tốc lực. Clefable, Nidorina và Zorua cố dọn đường cho Blue và cuối cùng, cả hia người đến được chỗ Green cùng lúc. Green nằm im lặng duwois đất, máu từ vết thương trên lưng chảy ra khá nhiều. bLue vội lật ngược cậu lại và nâng đầu cậu dậy. Green nằm mê man trong vòng tay Blue. Trên người cậu có hàn chục cái gai băng đang ghim sau vào thịt. Và cậu còn bị tê liệt bởi đòn lick. Pokemon của cậu cũng nằm la liệt xung quanh.

"Cậu ta làm trò quái gì ở đây vậy?" Tiger và Beholder kêu lên và họ đứng hai bên sẵn sàng tấn công bất cứ kẻ nào dám lại gần.

"Green…cậu ấy đến giúp cậu thôi…" Blue lo lắng.

"Ư…Blue…" Green mấp máy miệng "Chạy…đi…" nói xong, cậu hoàn toàn lịm đi do mất máu.

"Cậu đưa cậu ấy về Cerulean. Beholder bảo vệ hai người họ." Tiger ra lệnh và Beholder nhấc cả Blue và Green đặt lên vai nó.

"Còn cậu?" Blue quay lại hỏi với theo Tiger khi mà Beholder đã bắt đầu chayjddi.

"Tớ sẽ theo sau!" Tiger nói vọng qua. Behodler vác Blue và green trên vài và lao thẳng qua lũ pokemon trong khi Tiger thì tiếp tục dùng tốc độ của cậu để băng quá lũ pokemon.

Tại nhà Bill…

"Daisy-san…Em nghĩ Tiger đã dùng Mooc-phin để giảm đau cà đuổi theo Red." Bill đưa Daisy một ống thuốc đã rỗng.

"Cậu ấy…" Daisy nhìn ống thuốc lo lắng trong khi bên cạnh cô, Misty vẫn còn mê man bất tỉnh.

Cách căn nhà khá xa, Red và Yellow đang cùng cưỡi trên Dody và chạy về phía căn nhà.Trời vẫn đang mưa lớn và Dody khó lòng kiểm soát nổi vì đường trơn.Bỗng từ trên trời, một tia sét đánh thẳng xuống ngay trước hai người khiến Dody mất đà và ngã lăn ra. Red ngã dai một đoạn còn Yellow thi bám vào Dody và cả hai người đâm sầm vào cây. Yellow gượng dậy nhưng cô cảm thấy đau nhói ở vai trái. Có lẽ sương của cô bé đã bị nứt. Yellow ôm vai đau đớn và thu lại Dody. Con pokemon đã gục. Cô bé phải mất một lúc ới nén được đâu để đứng dậy đi tiếp. Yellow lần theo dấu vết Red ngã và đi được đến một nơi hoàn toàn trống trải. Nhưng đất ở đây đã bị xới tung lên và đứng giữa chỗ đó, Lance đang đứng trên lưng Dragonite và Red thì hoàn toàn bất tỉnh và bị Gyarados trói chặt.

"Lance! Thả anh Red ra!" yellow hét lên.

"DDwungf có mơ. Ta là người giữ con tin vì vậy ta mới là người đưua ra yêu cầu." Lance cười.

"Vậy ngươi muốn gì?" Yellow hỏi.

"ta muốn ngươi thế chỗ cho Red." Lance nói

"Tại sao…Yellow cảm thấy kiệt sức "Tại…sao…" cô bé bỗng chốc gục xuống và nằm bất tỉnh.

"Dùng quá nhiều sức mạnh à yellow?" Lance cười và tiến lại gần Yellow. Nhưng bộng một tia sét đánh ngang trời và chặn nagy trước mặt hắn. Pika đáp xuống ngay trước yellow cùng với dàn pokemon của Red. Vậy là Yellow đã hồi phục sức cho lũ pokemon này.

"Chugns mày muốn bảo vệ chủ của chúng mày thì tớ hơ hết là tránh sang một bên không thì đừng có trách." Lance đe dọa và con gyaraods siết chặt Red hơn khiến cậu rất đau. Lũ pokemon của cậu vì thế cũng lùi lại.

"Ngoan lắm!" Lance đi ngang qua chúng trong sự ngỡ ngàng và bất lwucj của bầy pokemon thiếu chủ và đến chỗ yellow. Nhưng hắn chưa kịp làm gì cô bé thì một con dao găm phi ngay thẳng vào tay hăn và xuýt chút nữa cắt luôn cánh tay hăn dao găm đâm vào tay Lance khiến hắn lùi lại vài bước. Từ trong bóng tối, Tiger đi ra và nhẹ nhàng bế Yellow lên. Yellow vẫn còn chút tỉnh táo để nhận ra cậu và một tia hi vọng ánh lên trong ánh awmts cô bé trước khi cô bé ngất đi và bất tỉnh.

"Lại là ngươi?" Lance khó chịu.

"Muốn đấu thì đấu công bằng! ĐỪng có làm ra vẻ!" Tiger nói "Ta thách ngươi dám đấu với ta để dánh quyền tự quyết đấy. Nếu người thắng, ta sẽ đưua Yellow lại cho ngươi. Còn nếu thua thì trả Red qua đây." Cái vẻ hống hách, tự cao của Tiger phát huy tác dụng khi mà nó chạm đến lòng tự kiêu cảu Lance. Hắn nổi điên lên.

"đương đường một trong tứ đại thiên vương như ta lại sợ ngươi. Ta chấp nhận! Một trận ba đấu ba song phẳng! Aerodactyl!" Lance gọi.

"TốT! Pika! Lên đi!" Tiger khong dùng pokemon của cậu mà cùng của Red. Nhwung kì lạ là Pika nghe lời cậu mặc dù nó vốn nổi tiếng ương bướng.

"Ta nhanh hơn rồi! Earthquake!" Lance ra lệnh và Aerodactyl lao thẳng xuống. Nó dùng toàn lực dồn vào hai chân và đập mạnh xuống đất tạo một cơn trấn động rất lớn. Tiger vẫn không hề nao núng trước đòn đánh quá mạnh thậm chí không tránh né. Nó hứng chịu nguyên cả đòn Earthquake. Nhwung Pika không bị đo ván.Nó vẫn còn sức.

"Focus Sash?" Lance nhận ra món held item của Pika.

"Thunder!" Tiger ra lệnh một cách quyết đoán và nhanh nhẹn. Pika nhảy thẳng lên và đánh trực diện. Một đòn Thunder đánh thẳng vào Aerodactyl. Lợi thế của Piak là trời mưa tăng đọ chính xác của cđòn đánh và thậm chí tăng cả sức mạnh nữa. Pika dùng một đòn thunder nhưng theo dây chuyền, cả chục tie sét đánh thẳng xuống khiến Aerodactyl không chịu nổi. Nó ngât luôn và rơi phịc xuống đất.

"Phép màu đó!" Tiger cười nhạt "Chuẩn bị đi!"

"vào nào Aerodactyl! Ta chọn ngươi, Garchomp!" Lance tung ngay ra sân một con pokemon to lớn. Garchomp, một con rồng đất không sợ điện.

"Hừm…Đổi!" Tiger nhanh tay đổi Pika vào trong và tung ra Snorlax.

"Dragon rush!" Lance ra lệnh và con Garchomp đánh thẳng vào bụng Snorlax khiến con pokemon to béo loạng choạng lùi lại vài bước. nhưng cũng không thấm vào đâu so với cái sức lực trâu bò của Snorlax cả.

"Snorlax đã mất gần nửa máu. Thêm hai nhát nữa là xong!" Lance nhủ thầm.

"Garchomp! Dragon rush!" Lance ra lệnh và Garchomp lao thẳng về phía Snorlax. Con pokemon rồng vung móng vuốt và chém mạnh. Snorlax hứng đòn và lùi lại vào bước. Nó chịu nguyên đòn đánh thứ hai và khóa chặt Garchomp lại. Garchomp không tài nào thoát ra nổi.

"Lùi lại mau garchomp!" Lance hét lên nhưng con pokemon to khỏe kia khhoas tay quá chặt.

"Body slam!" Tiger ra lệnh và Snorlax đè nguyên cả người nó lên Garchomp. Con rồng kia bị đè và nó may mắn thoát ra được nhưng lại bị tê liệt không cử động được.

"Cái gì! Eartquake!" lance ra lệnh nhưng Garchomp không thể cử động được.

"Cơ hội đó! Rest!" Tiger ra lệnh. Snorlax lăn ra ngủ. Nhưng nó ngủ được mấy giây thì lại tỉnh dậy ngay. Tác dụng của bery đánh thức nó dậy.

"Tấn công đi!" Lance hét lên. Garchomp lao vào đánh. Một đòn Dragon rush rất mạnh và người Snorlax nhwung cũng chưa mất đến một phần hai lượng hp vốn có của Snorlax. Snorlax sau đòn đánh cứ lấy tay đánh vào bụng mình. Đó là belly drumb.

"KHỉ thật! Dragon rush!" Lance hét lên. Nhưng Snorlax nhanh hơn. Nó dùng Recycle và lấy lại quả berry hồi nãy. Garchomp đánh vào người Snorlax nhưng vô dụng. nó không thể kết thúc Snorlax trong itnhf trnaj sức khỏe này. Lance đã sai. Snorlax chịu đòn kinh đến nỗi có lẽ cần tới bốn đòn đánh mới hạ được chứ không phải hai hay ba.

"Rest" tiger ra lệnh và Snorlax dùng Rest. Nó lại hồi sức và dùng berry đẻ thức dậy. Garchomp nhin đối thủ mọt cách vô vọng. Nó không thể tiếp tục tấn công.

"Ice punch!" Tiger ra lệnh dứt khoát và con Snorlax tiến biệt garchomp. Con rồng đã không thể chống đỡ rồi. Garchomp gục xuống.

"Ta…đầu hàng…" Lance nói một cách cay đắng khi mà giờ, hắn không còn pokemon để chống cự rồi.

"Tốt! thả Red ra đi!" Tiger nói.

"Thả Red ra!" Lance ra lệnh và Gyarados thả Red ra. Snorlax chạy lại và bế Red về chỗ Tiger.

"Hãy lấy ngày hôm nay đó! Rồi chúng ta sẽ còn gặp lại!" Lance nghiến răng và bay đi. Tiger nhìn theo.

"Khá lắm!" một giọng nói vang lên phái sau Tiger và một người xuất hiện. Là…Lance? Lance này khác cái tên Lance vừa rời đi ở thái độ điềm tĩnh và lạnh lùng mà tên kia đã không giữ được khi trận đấu kết thúc.

"Cảm ơn! Và cảm ơn vì ống Mooc phin của anh!" Tiger nói "Anh định làm gì?"

"Tôi đang ẩn cư. Nên tôi đành nhờ cậu một việc." Lance ngập ngừng "TÌm Agatha và giải thoát cho Loreilei giùm tôi. Tôi sẽ rất biết ơn nếu cậu giúp."

"Gì đây? Lục đục giữa mấy tứ đại thiên vương à?" Tiger hỏi dò.

"KHông có gì đâu! Làm ơ giúp tôi vụ đó.Sau đó tôi sẽ trả ơn cậu bằng cách thực hieenjmoojt yêu cầu cảu cậu." Lance nói, mặt lạnh tanh.

"Đằng nào tôi cũng tìm bà ta mà." Tiger nói.

"Phải đó! Bà ta…kẻ đứng đầu của mọi chuyện." Lance nói "Kẻ điều khiển nhwungx con rối mà trước kia tôi từng làm nạn nhân." Nói xong, Lance bay đi trên con Dragonite cảu cậu. Tiger đứng một lúc rồi mang Red và Yellow đi.

Sáng hôm sau, tại bệnh viện trung tâm Cerulean.

"Chào buổi sáng!" Misty và Blue đi vào phòng bệnh. Trong phòng, Red và Green đang cố nghỉ xả hơi.

"Ờ!" Green lạnh nhạt.

"Chào!" Red cười tươi.

"hai cậu sao rồi?" Blue vừa hỏi vừa đặt bó hoa lên bàn.

"Khỏe!" Green vẫn lạnh như băng.

"Chắc tớ sẽ sống" Red đàu theo đúng kiểu của tiger.

"Cậu lại đùa rồi!" Misty cười "Nhắc mới nhớ. Có ai thấy Tiger và yellow không?"

"KHông thấy họ á?" Red ngạc nhiên.

"Ờ! Tớ cũng tìm họ cả buổi rồi." Blue nói.

"Chịu! Chắc họ lại đi ăn lẻ ở đâu rồi! Chậc! Em cậu lăng nhăng quá đấy" Green quay sang Red cuwofi hàm ý.

"Nó đâu có. Với lại nó là con trai.Đi với Tiger thì có gì sai." Red cười "Cứ để nó vui chơi đi."

"Cái cậu này!" Blue nhìn Green và lắc đầu thở dà ýt chút nữa bí mật bị bại lộ rồi.

"Ở ngoài đường, trong một quá ramen, Tiger đang ngồi ăn sáng với của Yellow bị bó chặt, rất khó cử động nên động tác của cô cứ cứng cứng. Chí ít thì cái mũ rơm cũng về với chủ. Green mang cái mũ rơm lại cho Yellow và…queen luôn ở Gym nên hôm nay họ phải đi lấy.

"Ngon không?" Tiger hỏi vui khi mà hai người đi ra khỏi quán.

"Ngon lắm ạ!" yellow cười vui vẻ.

"Chúng ta cũng chuẩn bị đi thôi! Ánh ẽ xin phép Red sau."Tiger vươn vai "Chắc cậu ta sẽ chẳng quan tâm cho coi."

"Nhwung chị Blue thì có đấy!" Yellow cười khúc khích khi nghĩ đến vẻ mặt hốt hoảng đuổi theo của Blue.

"Kệ cậu ấy!" Tiger đùa "Cho cậu ấy đi với Green là tốt nhất.Dỡ phiền toái!"

Rồi cả hai an hem cùng cười và đi khỏi. Họ đang thẳng tiến về phía đông Cerulean và tiếp tục cuộc hành trình.


	19. Chapter 19

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 19.

Đó là một buối sáng trong lành ở tuyến đường 19 dẫn đến rock tunnel. Yellow đang ngồi trên một tảng đá, tay cầm bút chì, tay cầm cuốn sổ vẽ phác họa mà cô bé thường mang theo trong các cuộc hành trình và cô bé đang vẽ. Trước mặt cô là một thảo nguyên mênh mông và đám pokemon của cô cũng như của Tiger đang "hòa cùng cảnh vật". Chúng chơi đùa vui vẻ trên thảm cỏ xanh và thư giãn tâm trí sau những trận đấu căng thẳng. Yellow vẽ phác qua khung cảnh cũng như pokemon rồi cô bé ngồi ngắm bức vẽ của mình và cười.

"Em làm gì thế?" Tiger đi ra và hỏi vui vẻ. Cậu ngó qua cuốn sổ và cười.

"Em vẽ ấy mà! Anh xem không?" Yellow cười vui vẻ và đưa cuốn sổ cho Tiger.

"Ừm…" Tiger tay cầm cuốn sổ, tay cầm cái bánh, vừa nhai vừa ngó qua. Cậu xem qua các bức vẽ và thực sự thì khả năng vẽ của Yellow không hề tồi chút nào. Thậm chí còn có thể nói cô bé vẽ rất tốt. Những bức phác họa dường như sống dậy trước mắt cậu và những bức vẽ về pokemon có lẽ là nổi và đẹp nhất mà cậu từng xem qua.

"Em vẽ khá lắm…" Tiger khen và mắt cậu nhìn vào một bức vẽ. Yellow cũng chú ý và vui thay, đó là bức vẽ cô ebs vẽ Red với Pika và hai người đang cười vui vẻ. Và trông Red có vẻ hạnh phúc hơn bây giờ khi mà cậu có quá nhiều truyện để lo nghĩ.

"ĐÓ là bức em vẽ anh Red…" yellow nhẹ nhàng lấy cuốn sổ từ tay Tiger.

"Em thích anh Red à?" Tiger hỏi thẳng khiến mặt yellow đỏ bừng lên ngượng ngùng.

"Em đâu có…em mới có mười một mà. Làm sao thích ai được cơ chư?" Yellow cố chối nwhung mặt cô vẫn đỏ.

"Không cần giấu anh đâu!" Tiger phì cười "Anh biết ngay từ đầu rồi mà."

"Anh biết rồi á…?" Yellow ôm lấy dôi má ửng hồng của mình cười "ĐÚng là không gì qua được mắt anh rồi. vâng! Nhwung chuyện này em không muốn ai biết đâu!"

"Ừm! nhưng sao em lại giả trai?" Tiger hỏi.

"Chị Blue nói nếu em giả làm nam sẽ…giấu được thân phận thực sự và…" Yellow ôm mặt "Nhwung em nghĩ and Red không thích em."

"Sao lại bi quan thế?" Tiegr cười.

"Từ trước tới giờ, với anh Red, có lẽ anh aaysc hỉ coi em như một đứa em trai thối" yellow ngẩng mặt lên "Vì thế nên…mà sao em lại hư vậy? Em mới có mười một mà nghĩ đến chuyện tình cảm thế này…"

"Gì mà Phải gay gắt thế?" Tiger lại cười lớn "Hồn nhiên thế là ổn rồi. Anh chỉ lo em cố chối bỏ sự tồn tại của tình cảm thôi!"

"Em thấy and Red hợp với chị Misty hơn!" yellow cười vui vẻ "Anh có thấy thế không?"

"Không…"Tiger cười "Em tính làm gì thế?"

"Mà em thấy hình như anh thích chị Blue à?" Yellow chơi lại.

"ừ đấy! Thì sao?" Tiger cao giọng đùa "Anh thích chị ấy thì lien quan gì không?"

"Hình như cả anh Green cũng thích chị ấy nữa!" Yellow cười "Thế nên anh sẽ có đối thủ cạnh tranh rồi. Nhwung em thấy chị ấy thích anh thì phải."

"Anh hi vọng không phải!" Mặt Tiger bỗng lạnh lại và cậu đứng lên, quay đi chỗ khác.Cậu cố che đi nỗi buồn hiện rõ trong ánh mắt lúc đó nhwung yellow lại thấy được.

"Anh có chuyện gì buồn à?" Yellow hỏi ân cần như một đứa em gái thực thụ quan tâm tới anh trai mình vậy.

"Ba người con gái anh quen biết…hai người hi sinh tính mạng vì anh. Một người sẵn sàng hi sinh sự tự do và gia đình để được ở bên anh. Anh không muốn phải…" Tiger đi về phái đám pokemon của mình "…thêm một người nữa phải hi sinh vì mình."

"Anh…" yellow lặng đi trong giây lát và hình như…nước mắt Tiger đã rơi. Đây là lần đầu tiên cô nhìn thấy nước mắt cảu cậu và đây có lẽ là lần đầu trong cuộc hành trình này, nước mắt cảu mãnh thú một thời rơi. Cậu cố che đi khi mà những kí ức cũ lại ập về trong trí óc cậu và cuốn lấy cậu. Phải, Elizabeth Swan là người đầu tiên và Melody Masscott là người cuối cùng hi sinh vì cậu. Yellow nhìn theo tiger đang lặng lẽ đứng tựa vào cái cây mà không nói một lời. Rồi cô chợt nhận ra cậu đánh rơi một cuốn sổ. Cô nhận ra rằng đó cũng là một cuốn sổ vẽ. Cô mở nó ra và hiển hiện ngay trước mặt cô là một bức vẽ với nét vẽ rất trẻ con. Nhwung đó lại là một tuyệt phẩm mà có lẽ không họa sĩ nào vẽ nổi.Đó là bức vẽ một cô bé và một cậu bé đang chơi đùa trên một ngọn đồi được phủ đầy hoa. Và hai người đứa trẻ trong bức vẽ thật sự trông rất hạnh phúc và vui vẻ bên cạnh nhau. Một tuyệt phẩm được vẽ bởi nhwungx nét vẽ rất trẻ con và ở cuối bức vẽ có thấm một chút máu. Yellow đang chăm chú vào bức vễ đó thì Tiger bỗng xuất hiện và lặng lẽ lấy cuốn sổ cho vào túi. Cậu không nói nwuar lời. Bống một tiếng động khiến cả hai người phải giật mình. ĐÓ nhưu là tiếng của một cơn lốc đang tiến lại gần.

"Cái gì?" yellow đứng vụt dậy và mắt nhìn ra xa vừa ngạc nhiên vừa sợ hãi. Tier cũng quay lại. Trước mắt cậu là một bầy Spearow có đến hàng trăm con đang tàn phá cả khu vự với nhwungx đòn taasnc ông cự mạnh bằng mỏ cảu chúng.Lúc pokemon haong dã hoảng loạn còn Pokemon cauir Tiger và yellow lùi lại lập rào chắn phòng ngự ngay trước yellow và Tiger.

"Chúng…chúng đang…" Yellow mấp máy khi mà chứng kiến lũ chim điên cuồng tàn phá cả khu vực mà cô không thể làm gì.

"Có một con Dratini đang mắc kẹt kìa." Tiger chỉ tay và Yellow cũng nhận ra một con Dratini đang bị vây giữa vòng vây hàng trăm con Spearow.

"Phải cứu nó!" Yellow nói.

"Emn trở về lều, tìm một thiết bị trông giống cái đồng hồ. Anh almf hỏng pokedex rồi nên cái đó để dùng tạm." Tiger nói và nhảy lên lưng của Arcanine và lao vào phía lũ Spearow. Yellow nhanh chóng chạy về cái lều và tìm. Cô bé tìm thấy bên cạnh một cái Pokedex đã bị tháo tung hét cả ra là một cái đồng hồ.Nhưng cái này không chắc đã là đồng hồ vì nó còn tích hợp màn hình cảm ứng, một camera, một mocro để ra lệnh, một cái loa và hàng tá thứ lỉnh kỉnh khác như chip theo dõi, hệ thống định vị, v.v… Cô nhanh chóng cầm nó và chạy ra ngoài. Nhưng khi cô ra đến ngoài thì mọi chuyện đã tồi tệ hơn rồi. Lũ pokemon của cô đang phải chật vật chặn bước tiến của cơn lốc Spearow trong khi Raichu, Lapras, Nidoking, Primeape và Pidgeotto đang phải đẩy lùi chugns lạ đang vật lộn giữa đám Spearow với Arcanine và cậu đã cứu được Dratini. Nhưng khổ thân, cậu lại mắc kẹt.

"Mở nó ra!~" Tiger nói lớn từ giữa đám Spearow "Nó sẽ cho em biết phải làm gì."

"Vâng!" Yellow mở cái đồng hồ lên và ngay lập tức, cái ddooongf hồ ki quét luôn. Nó không cần lệnh hay cái gì cả. Bỗng nó báo lại. một dòng chữ hiện lên: "Cẩn thận! Spearow đang lập thế trận lưỡi khoan!"

"Nó nói là lưỡi khoan gì gì đó!" yellow hét lên."

"Lưỡi khoan tử thần! Mình biết chiêu này!" Tiegr lẩm bẩm. Nhwungx đòn fury attack cảu Spearow đang khiến cậu chảy máu nặng và hàng trăng vết xước trên người cậu đang chảy má cậu cố ôm chặt lấy Dratini và Arcanine cố gắng lấy thân hình nó che cho hai người. nhưng nó cũng abwts đầu kiệt sức rồi. Arcanine khụy xuống trong khi lũ Spearow bắt đầu bay lên. Chúng đang lập thành một mũi khoan khổng lồ.

"Anh Tiger! Ra khỏi đó đi!" Yellow tròe lên trên Dody và lao về phía Tiger đang nằm bất tỉnh. Cậu không còn sức chống cự trong và bất tỉnh. Yellow nhấc được cậu lên lưng Dody cùng với Arcanine cũng đúng lúc lũ Spearow lao xuống.

"Á!" Yellow hét lên. Tưởng chừng như mọi thứ đã kết thúc thì bỗng mọi thứ im bặt. Yellow mở mắt ra và nhận ra lũ chim đã "tan tác chim muông" sau một cơn mưa đá. Mưa đá theo đúng nghĩa chứ không phải mưa đá lạnh. Nidoking vừa tạo một cơn mưa đã vào lũ chim và khiến chúng vỡ đội hình. Nhwung chún nhanh chogs lập lại đội hìn avf sẵn sàng tấn công tiếp. Nhwung Raichu đang nạp một luồng anwng lượng cực mạnh vào đuôi nó. Nó không thể phóng điện song nó lại thừa hưởng một kĩ ăng đặc biệt do Tiger dạy cho để bù vào khả năng tấn công từ xa. ĐÓ là khả năng cận chiến. Raichu chưa từng có cơ hội để thể hiện nên nó nhảy thẳng vào lũ Spearow mà không ngần ngại. Nó vung đuôi cvaf chém tứ lung tung. Cái đuôi trở thành một lưỡi kiếm sắc nhọn chém tan lũ chim. Lapras cũng góp sức bằng cách tạo một cơn mưa nhỏ từ chiêu rain dance. Nidoking ném lên trời hàng chục viên đá lớn và Primeape cũng ném đã lên trên theo. Pidgeotto đứng nhìn dồng đội nó chiến đấu mà không làm gì cả.

"Mày sao thế? Sao lại đứng nhìn?" Giọng Tiger vang lên.

"Anh!" yellow quay sang. Tiger đã ngồi dậy và cậu vẫn chảy máu. Nhwung con Dratinni lại không sao cả.

"Pidgeotto! Làm gì đi chứ?" Tiger nói nhwung con Pidgeotto không nghe. Nó quay đi và nhìn lũ Spearow chăm chú. Bỗng Raichu rơi xuống đất avf thở hổn hển. Rõ ràng nó vừa lãnh trọn một đòn tấn công rất mạnh và má nó lại chảy máu. Lũ Spearow đã tản ra và đứng giữa chúng là một kẻ không có mặt. Nhwung chỉ trong nháy mắt, mặt hắn bỗng biến thành mặt Tigr. Tiger và yellow không giấu nổi sự ngạc nhiên khi mà hắn bỗng hóa trang quá nhnah.

"Vậy ra ngươi là Tiger hả?" Tên kì lạ kia nói "Ta xin giới thiệu ta là Axo và ta nghĩ ngươi đang giữ con Pidgeotto quý hiếm của ta đó."

"Axo…" Tiger lẩm bẩm cái tên. Cậu nhìn thấy Pidgeotto đang rất giận giữ. Nó không giữ nổi bình tĩnh.

"vậy ta khuyên ngươi nên trả lại con pidgeotto cho ta." Axo nói.

"Người làm cho lũ Rocket?" Yellow hỏi.

"KHông! Ta làm cho riêng ta." Axo nói "nào nhanh lên! Đưa trả ta con Pidgeotto."

"Mơ đi! Pidgeotto không thích người đâu!" Tiger nói.

"Phải đó!" yellow cugnx xen vào "Ta đọc được ý nghĩ của nó và nó căm thù ngườ ươi đã tách nó khỏi gia đình và ngươi ép nó làm quá sức. Nguwoi không xứng đáng làm chủ nó."

"Vậy thì ta phải cướp thôi! Thêm một lần. Nhwung chưa phải bây giờ." Axo cười "Ta sẽ cho người và bạn bè người hứng chịu khổ sở trước khi cướp lại mọi thứ thuộc về ta. Hãy nhớ lẫy khuôn mặt ta. Vì nó chỉ tồn tại một lần." Axo cười man rợn và bỗng chốc mặt hắn chuyển thành mặt Red, ròi Green, rồi Blue avf yellow. Hắn hóa trang quá nhanh. Yellow không nói điều gì còn Tiger nghiến răng. Axo bay đi trên lưng con Sharmory và bỏ lại hai trainer và đám pokemon vẫn còn đang ngỡ ngàng.

"Cái quái gì…" Tiger nghiến răng và khụy xuống.

"Anh…" Yellow đỡ được cậu.

"Pidgeotto này! KHi nào tôi quên. Hãy nahwcs tôi hai từ: Hallow face. Và tui sẽ…" Chưa nói hết câu, Tiegr bỗng khụy xuống và bất tỉnh.


	20. Chapter 20

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 20.

Tiger cảm thấy buồn buồn như có cái gì đang cù mình. Cậu mở mắt ra và thấy Red, Green, Blue và Yellow đang ngồi xung quanh cậu và con Dratini thì đang rúc đầu vào nách cậu.

"A! Tiger-kun ỉnh rồi!" Blue reo lên.

"Chào mừng trở lại!" Red cười.

"Ừm…Cái quái gì? Các caauj làm gì ở đây?" Tiger hỏi "Tưởng mấy cậu đang tu tâm dưỡng tính ở bệnh viện mà?" cậu đùa.

"Lo cho mình trước đi. Vết thương cũ chưa lành thì lại vác thêm một đống thương tích mới. TỚ thấy lạ là mạng cậu dai kinh đấy!" Green nói.

"Hì hì! TỚ mà!" Tiger cười khì coi như là cho qua.

"Có lẽ chúng ta nên xem xét lại số lượng kẻ thù rồi." Yellow cười "Hôm nay em với anh ấy đụng độ một tên có khả năng hóa trang rất nhanh đó."

"Thật à?" Red quay sang Yellow.

"Ừm!" Tiger ngồi dậy "Pidgeotto đâu rồi?" cậu hỏi và nhìn ra ngoài khi thấy đám pokemon của cậu đag thò đầu vào. Bên ngoài, trời đã nhá nhem tối và rõ ràng là cậu ngất đi hơi lâu.

"Chắc nó đang ngủ rồi!" Green thở dài "Nó bị làm sao ấy! Chẳng nói chẳng rằng.Cứ như là ma ấy."

"Chắc nó vẫn còn bận tâm vì cái tên hôm nay bọn tớ gặp." Tiger nói "Xem nào! Chúng ta đã biết qua mấy người rồi nhỉ. Đầu tiên là Clememte. Cái tên này khá vụng trong chiến đấu nhưng xem ra cũng không phải hạng xoàng đâu."

"Chúng ta cũng đụng độ Agatha ở căn nhà hoang nữa. Bà ta cũng không vwuaf. Green vất vả lắm mới thắng được. Nhỉ?" Red quay sang green.

"lần trước bà ta còn dùng cái bùa chú gì đó làm cho ca anh Raike và Janine không làm gì đượ kìa." Blue xen vào.

"Anh Raike?" Green ngạc nhiên.

"Anh ấy là một chuyên gia về vũ khí đó." Blue cười "Bùa chú gì không biết?"

"Thần chú lục vong tinh nổi danh một thời đó." Tiger cười "Rất ít người biết dùng nó. Nó yêu cầu sử dụng sáu con pokemon có sức mạnh tâm linh cực cao mới sử dụng được và nó có khả năng phong ấn một vật đến hàng trăm năm. Nhwung cách giải thì có và tớ biết cách giải nó nên không phỉa la nghĩ." Cậu vỗ tay bốp một cái.

"Vậy à? Còn cái tên Lance nữa." Green nói và tặc lưỡi.

"Hắn là hàng giả thôi! Làm gì mà một chuyên gia hệ rồng lại dùng rồng vụng đến thế được" Red nói "HẮn có mỗi cái là lấy số lượng áp đảo chất lượng."

"Và cuối cùng là tên Axo hôm nay tớ gặp." Tiger dơ ra một cái lông vũ thép "Một chuyên gia ngụy trang và một chuyê gia về chim. Hắn là tên đang gờm duy nhất thôi."

"Em thấy hắn ngụy trang rất nhanh và có thể trà trộn vào chúng ta dễ dàng nên chúng ta phải đề phòng hơn." Yellow cảnh báo "Mà chúng ta cũng nên nghỉ sơm đi. Mai thời tiết sẽ tốt hơn và chúng ta có thể đến Lavender tham dự giải đấu pokemon ở đó."

"Từ từ! Đã ăn đâu mà ngủ." Tiger lồm cồm bò ra ngoài.

"Có lý. Em hậu đậu quá Yellwo à!" Red cười khiến Yellow ngại không biết giấu mặt vào đâu.

"Ăn gì cũng được." green đi ra theo "Miễn là tối nay không nhịn đói là được."

"Mà cái giải đấu đó là thế nào?" Blue đi theo và tò mò hỏi.

"Giải đấu dành riêng cho pokemon võ sĩ.Giống mấy cái giải đấu võ nhưng là dành cho pokemon." Red giải thích.

Thế là tối hôm đó, cả nhóm nghỉ lại đó và chuẩn bị cho một chuyến đi dài ngày mai. Yellow nấu món súp rau củ tuyệt vời đã làm nên thương hiệu của cô và…Red vẫn không biết cô là nữ :v Sau bữa ăn, Cả nhóm dựng thêm một cái lều và đi nghỉ từ khá sớm. Yelloư bị lôi sang ngủ với Blue còn ba chàng trai ngủ chung một lều. Red, Green và Tiger chui vào lều và bật đèn lên.

"Sao lại bật đèn? Bộ cậu sợ ma à?" Green đùa.

"Không có gì. TỚ không quen ngủ sớm." Tiger cười khì "Cậu nào muốn gghe truyện ma không?"

"Có à?" Red hào hứng.

"Có chứ." Green cười. Ít nhất thì cậu cũng rũ bỏ được cái mặt lạnh như đá của mình.

"Tớ trước!" Tiger dơ tay lên "TỚ có nhiều chuyện lắm."

"Ừ! Cậu trước!" Red cười.

Ở lều bên cạnh…

"Em chắc không đấy?" Blue hốt hoảng hỏi Yellow.

"Vâng. Anh Tiger có tới ba người rồi ạ." Yellow cúi gằm mặt xuống "Và em cahwcs chắ rằng hai trong số đó đã chết. Thế nên em mơi khuyên chị…"

"KHông cần!" Blue dơ ngón tay cái ra trước "Chị bất chấp mọi đối thủ mà."

"Nhưng mà…" Yellow lo lắng "Nhỡ chị gặp chuyện thì sao?"

"KHông thành vấn đề. Chị chỉ muốn nhờ Tiger giúp một số chuyện thôi. Cậu ta không phải mcuj tiêu chính." Blue cười nham hiểm "Và chị của nhóc giỏi lắm. Không cần lo." Mắt cô nháy một cái và cười.

"Thế à?" yellow cười "Em thấy chị đổ rồi mà."

"Hì hì!" Blue lè lưỡi "Em chẳng đỏ à?"

"Em chưa đổ mà!" Yellow nói lơn và cố để mặt cô không đỏ nữa. Nhưng có cố cũng bằng không.Mặt cô vẫn đỏ.

"Thế sao mặt em lại đỏ thế kia?" Blue cười và chỉ tay "Chắc chắn là đổ rồi."

Ở lều bên cạnh…

"Bọn họ làm cái quái gì mà ầm ĩ thế nhỉ?" Red hóng sang.

"Chuyện con gái ấy mà" Tiger cười hàm ý.

"Yellow có phải con gái quái đâu mà nó lại suốt ngày ở với Blue nhỉ?" Red thắc mắc.

"Tự hiểu đi." Green gợi ý nhưng Red quả thực mù tình lắm. :v

"Chẳng hiểu sao!" Tiger cũng cười lớn.

Ở lều bên cạnh…

"Họ nói gì mà cười lớn thế nhỉ?" yellow hóng sang.

"Chuyện con trai ấy mà! Đừng bận tâm trừ khi em nhơ anh Red." Blue cười lớn.

Ở lều bên kia…

"Cái bà này người nhỏ mà mồm to quá!" green cố chú tâm đọc sách nhưng Blue cười quá to.

"Bạn gái cậu giọn cao mà." Tiger cười.

"Bạn gái con khỉ." Green mắng.

"KHông phải à? Sao hai người thân nhau thế?" Tiger nhòm vào và lấy tay che cuốn sách lại khiên Green nhìn lên giận giữ.

"Bỏ ra. Tớ thf thích con khỉ còn hơn la làm bạn trai cậu ta." Green mắng.

"Cậu là động vật linh trưởng tiền tiến hóa à?" Tiger đùa "Ai lại nói thế. Thế khác nào cậu tự rủa mình không tiến hóa."

"Chịu hai người." Red cườ và bên cạnh cậu, Pika và Gible cũng cười lăn ra vì mấy trò đùa của Tiger.

Ở lều bên cạnh…

"Cái cậu này mồm to quá." Blue cười khì "Thấy chưa? Bạn giai em người nhro nhưng mồm cũng to chẳng kém gì chị đâu."

"Anh ấy không phải bạn trai em!" Yelow cãi và mặt lại đỏ bừng lên khiến cả Blue, Chamander, Zorua và Jigglypuff cười lăn ra. Mấy con Pokemon cảu Yellow cũng lăn ra cười chủ.

Bên ngoài…

"_Này! Cậu hiểu cái gì không?_" Nidoking quay sang hỏi Arcanine.

"_Biết thế quai nào được_. _ Chí ít chúng ta cũng được trực ca đầu._" Arcanine cười "_Raichu cho them tí ánh sáng đi._"

"_Có ngay_" Raichu thắp sáng người nó lên và phát sáng cả khu vực. Primeae đang ngủ vắt vẻo trên lưng Sảu và Charizard đang ngủ cạnh Blasty. Lapras cũng đang gật gù. Trừ có Pidgeotto là vẫn tỉnh.

"_Mấy người vui quá sớm đó. Axo sẽ còn trở lại thôi._" Mát nó nhìn xuống buồn buồn "_Nếu hắn trở lại. TÔi thể tôi sẽ đánh bại hắn. Trả thù cho gia đình tôi._"

"_ĐỪng quá căng thế anh bạn._" Nidoking nói "_Chúng ta là một đội. CHúng tôi sẽ giúp cậu trả thù._"

"_Nói thì dễ lắm ấy. Nhwung mấy cậu có làm nổi không. Axo là một tên gian xảo và hắn rất mạnh đó._" Pidgeotto bay xuống.

"_Hắn mạnh. Nhưng chúng tôi có Tiger. Cậu ấy dạy chúng tôi tin tưởng lẫn nhau và…_" Arcanine giật mình khi thấy một ánh sáng lạ phía xa.

"_Là...một…cái máy bay…_" Arcanine mấp máy. Đó là một chiếc máy bay cảu bọn Rocket đang bay về phía Rock tunnel. Nó quay sang nhìn mấy cái lều thì thấy ánh đèn đã tắt và cả nhóm đã đi ngủ. Pidgeotto vụt bay lên và lao về phía cái máy bay. Ánh mắt nó giận giữ và đầy hận thù khiến Arcanine thêm lo.

"_Chết rồi. Cậu đi gọi mọi người đi. TỚ sẽ đuổi theo_" nói rồi, Arcanine cũng lao đi và nó đuổi theo Pidgeotto. Nidoking đi đánh thức mọi người dậy. Arcanine mở hết tốc lực và đuổi theo Pidgeotto. Nhưng hai ngời sớm bị chặm lại bởi một lũ pokemon đứng chặn đường.

"_Muốn qua ải bọn ta thì phải đánh bại bọn ta trước._" Một giọng nói vang lên và một lũ Weezing bay ra. Chúng lơ lửng trước amwtj Pidgeotto và Arcanine.

"_Quay lại thôi Pidgeotto. Chúng ta có ít so với chúng._" Arcanine nói nhưng Pidgeotto không thèm nghe. Nó dường như đang bị kích thích mạnh bơi một thứ gì đó và nó lao thẳng vào lũ Weezing. Nó dùng Steel wing và tấn công lũ pokemon độc. Nhưng khi lao vào giữa, Pidgeotto bị kẹp chặt và lien tục dính sludge bomb khiến cho cơ thể nó bị nhiễm độc nặng. Nó bay lảo đảo và bị vẫy giữa lũ Weezing được tổ chức chắc chắn. Chúng vây lấy con chim bjc và tấn công lien hoàn bằng Sludge bomb khiến Pidgeotto bị thương nặng.

"_Khỉ thật! KHông rút được rồi._" Arcanine gầm lên ginậ giữ và lao vào lũ Weezing. Nó phun ra ngọn lửa kinh hoàng đót sạch lũ pokemon đọc. Nhwung bọ Weezing cũng khong phải đùa. Chúng phun ra một làn khí gas độc nhằm che mắt Arcanine. Gas gặp lửa và bốc cháy khiến cho cả Arcanine và lũ Weezing bị bỏng nặng. Pidgeotto kịp tránh đi nên thoát nạn. nhưng chiến đấu mà không có tiger thì khó quá. Lũ Weezing hôi phục bằng Leftover và tấn công Arcanine bằng sludge bomb. Nhưng vết bỏng của Arcanine bị dính độc và nó gầm lên đau đớn. Nó lùi lại vài bước và trước mặt là lũ Weezing đang vây bắt. Mắt nó mờ dần và khụy xuống. Bỗng trên trời, một luồng sét cực mạnh đánh thẳng xuống và khi luồng sét tan đi, đứng trước mặt Arcanine là Raichu và cả một vùng đất xung quanh con chuột điện bị đốt cháy khét. Arcanine đã gần như ngất đi nhưng khi vừa thấy Raichu, nó như lấy lại được sinh lực. Lũ Weezing khiếp sợ trước đòn đánh đó. Phía xa, tiegr cũng dang lao đến cùng với Lapras, Primeape và Nidoking. Lũ Weezing thấy thế tính bỏ chạy nhưng Raichu không cho chúng chạy.

"Raichu! Electro prison!" Tiger hét lên.

"Charizard! Fire spin!" Green cũng không kém.

Thế là Charizard và Raichu keesst hợp hai chiêu lại và tạo thành một nhà tù bằng lửa và điện vây chặt lũ bom độc kia. Weezinf hết đường chạy nên đành dùn Explosion để copi như là đánh bom tụ sát. Nhwung đang tiếc, thuốc nổ bị ẩm. Poliwrath với ability damp khiến lũ Weezing không phát nổ được.

"Pika! Thunderbolt!" Yellow ra lệnh.

"Blasty! Surf!" Blue cũng ra lệnh.

"ẤY khoan!" Tiger định cản hai người nhưng tội cho Blue, cậu không kịp. Blasty dùng nước dập lwuar và đánh lũ Weezing và nước thì dẫn điện và luồng điện cảu Pika bị dẫn ngược về phía Blue.

"ÁY!" Blue bị giật tung người và bay ngược về phía sau. Cô nằm chổng vó trên mặt đất cahcs chỗ cô đứng cả chục mét.

"ĐÚng thật là…" Green lắc đầu ngán ngẩm.

"Cảm giác bị te thật kì quặc!" Tiger đùa và chạy ra chỗ Arcanine. Cậu đỡ được nó trước khi nó ngã.

"KHông sao chứ anh bạn?" Cậu hỏi và cười vui vẻ. Arcanine sủa và cỗ chứng tỏ rằng nó vẫn ổn.

"Kìa!" Red chỉ tay và cả nhomd ngước lê đang bay đi và nó bay thẳng về phía Rock tunnel.

"Cái con này…" bLue đứng dậy và nguwofi vẫn còn te.

"Em xin lỗi. áy!" ellow chạm phải cô và cũng bị giật "vẫn còn tích điện cơ à?"

"Bỏ đi! Đuổi theo cái con chim kia đã." Tiger nói "Chắc nó bị cúm gia cầm nên đầu óc không minh mẫn rồi."

"TỚ thấy tùa bay của bọn Rocket ở hướng đó đó." Green nói.

"Thế thì tại sao chúng ta lại đứng đây và nói linh tinh? ĐI thôi!" Red giục và cậu chạy trước.

"Từ từ nào!" Tiger đuổi theo "Nhờ em chăm soc Arcanine đấy!" cậu đua quả pokeball chứa Arcanine cho yellow

"Chờ tớ đã!" Blue và green đuổi theo hai người.

"Chơ em cái!" Yellow đút vội bóng vào trong túi và cũng đuổi theo. Cả nhóm thẳng tiến về phía Rock tunnel và…quên cất lều :v


	21. Chapter 21

Pokemon legendary trainers I: kanto

Chapter 21

Nhóm của Tiger đến được Rock tunnel vào lúc gần sáng và truowcsmawtj họ bây giờ là một ngọn núi sừng sững và có vài con pokemon đang bỏ chạy toán loạn ra từ bên trong ngọn núi lớn.

"Giơ tính sao?" Red hỏi Tiger.

"Chia ra trị." Tiger nói "Tớ sẽ đi lên đỉnh núi qua đường này. Cậu và Green đi qua đường hầm con Yellow và Blue đi vòng đi. Hai người vòng qua bên kia sườn núi và theo dõi bất kì động tĩnh nào và báo cho tớ. Tớ cần lên cao để theo dõi tốt hơn."

"Ok! ĐI thôi Yellow!" Blue kéo Yellow đi.

"TỚ sẽ lo phần đường hầm với Red." Green nói và đi cùng với Red.

"Cẩn thận đó mọi người. Rút lui ngay khi có sự cố. TỚ sẽ lo phần phụ hoạ cho." Tiger nói và bắt đầu treo lên đỉnh núi trong khi Blue và yellow đi vòng qua để sang bên kia sườn núi con Red đi vơi Green vào trong thám thính.

Green và Red đang đi bên trong đường hầm đá dẫn qua ngọn núi…

"Green này…" Red cất tiếng nói "Cậu nghĩ Tiger sẽ tiến xa đến đâu? Liệu cậu ấy có vô địch được không?"

"Cậu ấy không chỉ cso cậu là một đối thủ đâu." Green cười "Nhà tân vô điịch năm ngoái là bạn Blue và…cậu ấy sẽ không dễ dàng nhìn Tiger thắng đâu. Một tay công tử nhà giàu dễ tính và cũng dễ cáu. KHông hiểu Blue kiếm đâu ra hắn nhỉ?"

"Chẳn biết…Sao vậy?" Red chợt nhận ra vẻ mặt thất thần của Green.

"Cậu có…thyas cái gì không?" Green mấp máy "có…Chúng…"

"Sao? Làm gì có cái gì đâu?" Red nhìn về phía trước và con Pika trên vai cùng nhìn theo. Nhwung chẳng có gì cả.

"Chúng…chúng…" Green chợt giận điên lên và lao về phía trước mà không ngần ngại.

"Chơ…chờ đã." Red vội đuổi theo nhưng Green chạy rất nhanh và biến mất hút trong đường hầm. Và Red cũng bất chợt đứng khựng lại. MẮt cậu nhìn một cách thất thần. Pika cũng nhận ra điều đó. Nhưng nó biết truyện gì đang xảy ra. Nó vội che mắt cậu lại và phát sáng hết cỡ. phía trước vẫn không có gì cả nhưng Red đã bị choán bởi luồng sáng quá bất ngờ và phải lùi lại vài bước.

"Sao…" Red hỏi nhwung cậu cũng nhận ra cái cậu vừa nhìn là gì.

"Pika…Pikapi Pikachu!(Ảo giác. Chúng nhìn thấy nỗi sợ cảu cậu.)" Pika giải thích.

"Cảm ơn nhà. KHông biết Green nhìn thấy cái gì nữa. Phải đuổi theo thôi! Gible!" Red thả con Gible ra. GIblei dùng khả năng cảm nhận đặc biệt của nó để dò đường còn Pika dùng ánh sáng để soi đường. Red cùng hai con pokemon của mình cố tìm Green trong đường hầm và hi vọng cậu không chạy quá xa vì cậu biết máy bay của bọn Rocket ở đây thì chắc chắn sẽ có nguy hiểm đang chơ và cậu cần tìm Gren ngay lập tức.

Bên ngoài đường hầm…

"Chị Blue ơi? Bộ váy đỏ cảu chị đâu rồi. Sao chị lại mặc cái bộ màu đen cũ này?" Yellow hỏi khi mà thấy Blue mặc lại bộ váy đen thay vì chuyển hẳn sang bộ váy đỏ mới mà ở nhà Bill, cô đã mặc.

"Chị không thích bộ đấy." Blue cười "Với lại bộ này dễ hành dộng hơn. Chi hay làm mấy cái việc như trộm đồ vân vân nên cái này sẽ tiện hơn."

"Vậy à chị…?" Sao vậy chị?" yellow cũng nhận ra ánh mắt thất thần của Blue.

"Green!" Cô bống hét lên và lao về phía trước. Yellow cũng nhận ra trong làn sương sớm, Green đang nằm bất tỉnh trên mặt đất. Nhwung yellow đã để ý đến điều kì lạ này vì Green đi với Red nên không thể nào cậu lại anwmf ngoài này được.

"KHoa đã chị Blue!" Yellow vội vàng lao theo và cố chặn Blue lại. Bỗng cô dẫm pahir cái gì đó và một vụ nổ lớn xảy ra ngya phía sau hai người. ĐÓ là một quả bom. Yellow và Blue bị thổi văng ra phía trước và ngã đè lên Green. Rồi mootjc ái lồng sắt rơi thẳng xuống và bẫy họ. Blue đứng được dậy nhwung vụ nổ quá lớn khiên yellow ngất xỉu.

"Cái gì thế này?" Blue thả con Blasty ra nhưng chưa kịp mơ bóng thì bỗng có một thứ gì đó đánh thẳng vào tâm trí cô. Blue bỗng ngồi thụp xuống ôm đầu và ánh amwts sợ hãi nhắm nghiền lại mà hét lên.

"Tránh xa ra!" cô hét lên như tuyệt vọng và đánh rơi quả pokeball. ĐÓ là chiêu ảo giác và Blue đang bị chìm vào ảo giác.

"Blue…" Red nghe thấy tiếng hét phái trước. Cậu lao thẳng về phái trouwcs và thấy một lối ra.Cậu ra khỏi cái đường hầm tăm tối nhưng cũng chỉ kịp chứng kiến cái máy bay cảu bọn Rocket đang từ từ cất cánh, mang theo cái cũi sắt và bên trong là Green, Blue và Yellow.

"Cái gì? Thả họ ra!" Red lao lên và Pika phóng một luồng điện cực mạnh về phía cái cũi nhưng vô dụng. Cái máy bay bay lên dần mang theo cái cũi thép còn Red thì bị hất ngược lại do sức gió. Cía máy bay bay dần daannf lên và bay đến ngang tầm đỉnh núi.

"KHỉ that. Aero! Cái gì…" Red ngước lên vừa kịp lúc chứng kiến Tiger nhảy thẳng từ đỉnh núi ra và từ một thiết bị ở cổ tay của cậu abwns ra một cái móc. Cậu bắm đưuoc thành công vào cái máy bay nhờ cái móc đó và treo mình lơ lửng trên không.

"Phải giúp cậu ấy." Red thả Aero ra và cả hai bay lên và đuổi theo cái máy bay. Máy bay cũng bay nhanh hơn khiến Tiger khó lòng m,à bám được nhwung nhờ đôi găng tay mà cậu vẫn bám chắc được vào sợi dây nối với cái móc. Nhưng cậu lại tuột dầ cũi, green avf yellow thì đã ngất xỉu còn Blue thì cứ ngồi ôm đầu như thể cô đnag phải đối mặt với một đàn chim xung quay vậy. Cô rất sợ chim và hành động lúc này cảu cô y hệt lúc cô gặp lũ chim. Tiegr trèo lên theo cái dây và với được vào cái cũi thép nhwung cậu lại tuột tay và xíu nữa thì rơi mấy trăm mét xuống đất rồi. Nhwung bỗng một bàn tay mềm mại nắm được tay cậu và kéo cậu lên. ĐÓ là Blue. Cô túm đưuọc tay Tiegr và Tiger một tay anwms được Blue, tay kia nắm đưuọc song sắt vafcoos trèo lên. Cậu có thể nhìn rõ nỗi khiếp sợ vẫn còn bên trong ánh mắt cảu Blue nhưng cô đang cố khống chế nó để giữ cậu. Tiger trèo lên nhưng bong từ đâu một đàn chim bay ra. ĐÓ là đàn Spearow cảu Axo.

"Thả tay đi." Tiger nói lạnh lùng và cậu bất chợt thả tay Blue và dùng một chút hơi cay khiến cô bất tỉnh.Rồi cậu thả mình rơi tự do thẳng xuống.

"Chơi thôi!" Tiger mở một quả pokeball mà cậu chwua một lần dùng và một con pokemon màu cam to lớn bay ra. ĐÓ là một co Charizard. Nhưng con Charizard của cậu trông rất già nua với những nết nhắn đã hiện rõ trên khuôn mặt avf cơ thể và ngoài ra, nó còn có một viên kim cương màu xanh gắn trên ngực giống viên mà Dialga có. Tiger hạ cánh trên nưng con pokemon kia.

"Bring it on, Asshole!" Tiger nói lớn "Tiến lên nào Charizone!" cậu ra lệnh cho con pokemon tên Charizone mà cậu đang cưỡi và lao vào lũ Spearow. Spearow đang lập thành thế trận mũi khoan nhưu lần trước để cản đường cậu và cái máy bay của luc Rocket đang bay ra xa dần rồi khuất hẳn. Red cũng vùa lao đến.

"Tớ không biết là cậu có một con Charizard đấy." Red nói "Không chiến à?"

"Chuẩn bị đi!" Tiger nói. Lũ Spearow đã lập thành múi khoan xuyên phá và cả đàn lao vào Red và tiger. CHúng nhắm vào Tiger nhwung cậu cũng không lo lắng.

"Charizone! Roar of time!" Tiger ra lệnh dứt khoát.

"Hyper beam nào Aero!"Red cũng không thua kém. Aero bắn ra một chùm tia anwng lượng hủy diệt còn Charizone bắn ra một luồng anwng lượng kinh hoàng màu tím đen và hai luồng năng lượng và chạm với mũi khoan cảu lũ Spearw. Chúng nổ tung trời và lũ Spearow tan tác. Chúng rơi lả ta xuống còn Aero và Charizone thì thở hổn hên vì hai chiêu thức chugns dùng tốn rất nhiều năng lượng. Nhwung chưa kịp nạp thì một bầy Spearow khác lại tập hợp lại và tấn công.Lần này chúng tạo thành một thứ trông giống anwms đấm và lao thẳng về phái Tiger.

"Cẩn thận!" Red lao về phía Tiger và ôm được cậu nhảy khỏi Charizone. Cả Charizone và Aero bị tấn công và bọn chúng không thẻ chịu nổi đòn tấn công đso. Charizone may mắn thoát nạn tuy nhiên tốc độ chậm chạp khiến nó bị thương nặng còn Aero thì rơi tự do cùng với Red và tiger.

"Aaaaaaa!" Red hét lơn vì cậu và Tiger đang rơi "Saur!"

Venusaur đã đến, nó lấy hết lực nhảy lên avf dùng dây leo túm được Red và tiger. Nhwung nó lại nhảy thẳng xuống một cái vực. Tier nhảnh chóng ném mấy con pokemon của mình lên avf chúng ngay lập tức túm lấy mấy cái dây leo cảu Saur và giữ được họ. Nhwung bầy Spearow thì lạ lao tới.

"Lapras! Cho bọn này đóng đá đi." Tiger vừa nói vwuaf kéo Red lên.

"Poliwrath sang giúp sức." Red nói.

Poliwrath và Lapras đối mặt với lũ Spearow đến hàng trăm con. Chúng cùng nhau dùng Blizzard và tạo nên một cơn bão tuyết mạnh gấp đôi bình thường. Một nửa đàn Spearow bị đống abwng. Nửa còn lại bay toán loạn. Nidoking, Snorrlax, Primeape và những con pokemon to lớn khác cũng vừa kéo được Saur và hai trainer lên khỏi vực.

"KHỉ thật." Red đá viên đá gần chỗ cậu.

"Quái thật. cậu với Green có vẻ thích khỉ đấy." tiegr đàu để xóa đi không khí giận giữ ở đây.

"Chúng bắt được bạn cậu mà cậu còn ngồi đùa à?" Red tức giận "Cả con Pidgeotto giờ này chắc cũng anwmf trong cũi rồi cũng lên."

"Bình tĩnh đi. Tớ nhảy một cú mạo hiểm thế không phải chỉ để chơi đâu." Tiger dơ ra một cái máy định vị với một chám đỏ đang nhấp nháy.

"Tớ lạy cậu!" Red bỏ luôn cái vẻ mặt cau có mà cười.

Lúc đó, tại thị trấn Lavender…

"Này cháu gái." Ông chủ quán bar vỗ vai một cô gái cũng chỉ tầm mười ba mười bốn tuổi đang nằm say khướt trong quán. Thực sự thì một cô gái uoogns rượu đã là kì quặc rồi chứ còn chưa nói một đứa trẻ mười ba tuổi đi uống rượu và say khướt thế này. Cô gái kia gái kia ngẩng mặt lên và trông cô cũng không đến nỗi xấu nếu không muốn nói là đẹp. Cô có mái tóc trắng cắt ngắn và hơi xoăn và nó bạc như tuyết vậy. Đi cùng với mái tóc trắng hiếm có là đôi mắt xám bạc hơi ánh vàng đa cảm và một khuôn mặt thon thả hồng hào và có phần hơi quá hồng vì rượu. Thực sự là trông cô gái này khi xay còn xinh hơn lúc bình thường.

"Sao ạ?" Cô gái ki giụi mắt ngồi dậy.

"Cháu ngủ quên rồi. Bây giơ là bảy giờ sáng rồi đó. Chậc! Ta không hiểu tại sao bố mẹ cháu lại để cháu uống rượu được cơ chứ." Ông chủ quán nói.

"KHi say, cháu tỉnh hơn lúc tỉnh." Cô cái kia chỉnh lại mái tóc và cài lại tóc. Cô mặc một bộ váy đồng phục dành cho học sinh trung học và mang theo một cái túi. Đựng máy tính và sổ sách gì đó.

"Với lại cháu là một huấn luyện viên nên cháu say sẽ tốt hơn." Cô gái kia cười và đeo cái túi lên "Vả lại cháu làm gì có bố mẹ đâu."

"Tội nghiệp. Cháu không còn họ hàng nào sao?" ông chủ quán hỏi vẻ thương tình.

"Cháu không. Cháu Chào bác. Hôm nào vào giải cháu sẽ quay lại chỗ bác sau/"Cô gái kia cười và đi khỏi. Ông chủ quan lau dọn chỗ bàn cô ngồi một phát hiện ra một cái khăn tay àm cô gái kia để quên. Nó có thêu chữ và có lẽ đó là tên cô.

"Lunar Lovegood?" Ông chủ quán lẩm bẩm "Trăng à? Nghe như Hary potter ấy." ông lắc đầu và tiếp tục lau dọn.


	22. Chapter 22

Lunar đang đi dạo trong công viên và lúc đó trời đã gần tối rồi. Cô đeo một cái tai nghe màu xanh đang nối với cái máy nghe nhạc, vừa đi vừa nghe nhạc và ngắm hồ nước lúc chập tối. Không gian xung quanh tĩnh mịch và bên cạnh cô là con Roserade và Pachirisu đang chơi đùa quanh quẩn bên cạnh. Bỗng một tiếng động phá tan bầu khaoonh khí tĩnh mịch và Lunar dù nghe tai nghe vẫn nghe thayas vì tiếng dộng to thất thường. Cô bỏ tai nghe ra và nghe ngóng nhưng không thấy gì. Bỗng con Pachirisu phát hiện ra cái gì đó. Nó vẫy vẫy tay về phía Lunar và chỉ tay về phía trước và có gió lớn. Lunar bỏ cái tai nghe vào trong túi avf lẻn ra theo. Cô cùng hai con pokemon nấp sau bụi cây và ngó sang. Qua khe hở giữa mấy cái lá, cả nhóm thấy một cái máy bay to đùng với chữ R hạ cánh từ từ xuống. Là máy bay của bọn Rocket. Chúng manh mấy con pokemon xuống trong đó có hai cái cũi. Một là chứa một con Pidgeotto màu bạc trắng và cái kia bị che bởi một tấm vải lớn. Chúng cho cái cũi có con Pidgeotto lên xe tải và chở đi. Còn cái cũi kia bị bỏ lại cho hai tên trông coi.

"Phải xem bên trong cái thứ đó là gì." Lunar lẩm bẩm "Chúng thật dã man. Đến lúc rồi! Pachirisu! Roseraade! Chuẩn bị đi."

Ở chỗ cái cũi…

"Mày thấy bà già kia giỏi không?" Một tên canh cái cũi quay sang nói với tên còn lại "Bắt được cả ba đúa mà lần trước đã thắng nhóm Rocket đó. Đến ong trùm có khi cũng không thắng nổi bà già này đâu."

"ĐỪng nói thế. Ông trùm giỏi lắm. Thắng là cái chắc." Tên kia quay sang mắng nhưng hắn bỗng chú ý đến cái bụi cây mà Luản đang nấp.

"Ai đó!" Tên kia đã phát hiện ra có người. Nhưng sau một hồi, cahwngr có ai trả lời. Hắn hung hổ thả con Arbok ra và con Arbok dùng cái đuổi của mình đánh văng cả cái bụi cây đi nhưng bên trong chỉ có một con Pachirisu nằm run rẩy vì sợ.

"Mày lại nhìn gà hóa người à? ĐI khám mắt đi" Tên kia cười.

Nhưng cả hai tên đều không biết rằng Lunar đã lẻn ra sau chúng và giờ thì cô đang nấp sau cái cũi. Cô nhẹ nhàng vén tấm vải lên và cố nén một tiếng kêu ngạc nhiên.

"Blue?" Cô hỏi nhỏ và cố đánh thức người bạn của cô dậy. RÕ ràng hia người biết nhau avf tất nhiên là họ biết nhau từ lúc Blue bị bắt cóc và đưa đến ngồi trường mà Lunar học nhưng chuyện dài lắm nên để sau. Giờ chúng ta sẽ quay lại mục chính.

"Lunar? Cậu làm cái quái gì ở đây?" Blue hỏi lại "Pokeball của tớ được giấu ở trong cái hộp sắt bên trên cái cũi này. Lấy chúng xuống hộ tớ đi."

"Cả của bọn này nữa" Green chen vào avf phía sau cậu, Yellow vẫn đang ngủ. Bỗng tấm vải bị hất tung lên và phía sau Lunar là hai thành viên của bọn Rocket đang đứng nhìn.

"Hi hi. Lộ tẩy rồi kìa." Blue cười "Cậu cần học thêm đó."

"Mấy người muốn gì? Sao lại dối sử với người mà như thú thế này hả. Thả họ ra!" Lunar cứng giọng.

"Mơ à?" Một ên cười lớn "Lên nào Bisharp!" Hắn thả con Bisharp ra.

"Arbok!" Tên kia gọi con Arbok lại và hai con pokemon đứng dối diện với Lunar.

"Pachirisu! Hariyama!" Lunar cũng tung hai con pokemon của cô vào trận. Hai đấu hai.

"Cẩn thận đso Lunar!" Blue nói.

"Cậu hết cái mà nói à?" Green lại lấy sách ra đọc. Cái thái độ bình tĩnh đến đáng ghét của cậu khiến BLue khó chịu.

"Arbok! Sucker punch!" Một tên ra lệnh.

"Bisharp! Dual chop!" Tên kia ra lệnh.

"Pachirisu! Follow me!" Lunar cũng không chậm hơn hai tên kia. Pachirisu nhả ra phía trước và dùng Follow me. Nó hứng trọn cả hia đòn tấn công nhưn chỉ có Dual chop là làm nó bị thương nhưng hai cú đánh cực mạnh của Bisharp không thể ngay lập tức hạ được Pachirisu.

"Hariyama! Bulk up!" Lunar ra lệnh và con hariyama đứng lại và dùng Bulk up. Cơ bắp nó bắt đầu gồng lên và nó mạnh hơn trước.

"KHỉ thật! Dragon tail!Nhắm con Hariyama đi!" Một tên ra lệnh.

"Cản nó lại đi! Follow me!" Lunar ra lệnh và Pachirisu nhảy lên trước. nếu bây giờ mà bị hất ra thì mọi công hi sinh của Pachirisu sẽ thành công cốc. Pachirisu lấy toàn bộ thân mình chống chọi lại Dragon tail và nó bị hất tung đi. Bình thường nếu mà Lunar có mỗi hai con pokemon để chọi thì không sao nhưng cô còn Roserade nên cô mới liều để cho Pachirisu hứng đòn như vậy. Roserade bị đẩy ngược ra.

"Đây rồi! Psycho cut!" Tên kia ra lệnh nhanh chóng và con Bisharp ngay lập tức tấn công Roserade.

"Không…à mà có!" Blue nhận ra cơ họi thắng là cao vì Bisharp nhầm đối tượng. Nó đánh trúng Roserade và khiến con Pokemon cỏ gục ngay tại chỗ nhưng…

"Con điiên kia. Tao đâu có bảo mày tấn công nó!" tên kia nhảy lên như một đứa trẻ bị lấy kẹo.

"Tạm biệt. Earthquake!" Lunar cười. Vì không bị ảnh hưởng gì cả, Hariyama dùng Earthquake một cách thoải mái và hạ đo ván cả hai con pokemon kia cùng với hai tên thnahf viên của bọn Rocket. Hai tên kia ngã lăn ra đất và ngất xỉu. Lunar lấy ffuwocj chìa khóa từ tay chúng và mở lồng ra cho Blue và Green. Green vác theo yellow và họ lấy lại được mấy con Pokemon. Bỗng…

"Đi đâu sớm thế?" Một giọng nói vang lên khien yellow tỉnh giấc. Cô gái nhìn lên trời và thấy Axo đang lơ lửng ngay trên đầu.

"Axo! Là hắn đó. Tên này có khả năng hóa trang rất nhanh." Yellow hét lên và nhảy khỏi lưng Green.

"Ngươi muốn gì?" Green hỏi lớn.

"Chẳng gì cả."Axo nói "Ta chỉ muốn nhìn các ngươi chết thôi!" nói rồi, hắn gọi cả một đàng Spearow ra. Lại chiêu tấn công cũ rich khi mà cả đàn Spearow lại hình thành một mũi khoan khổng lồ bằng cách bay hình lốc xoáy.

"Đông quá!" Lunar mấp máy môi.

"Toi rồi!" Blue thả Blasty và hai con pokemon mới ra. Zorua và Chamander luôn sẵn sàng chiến đấu nhwung khi nhìn thấy cả một đàn chim thì chúng há hốc mồm mà đứng nhìn. Blue thì cũng lại ngồi thụp xuống avf nấp sau Blasty và rên rỉ.

"Sao lắm chim thế này?" cô nấp thật kĩ và rên.

"Tạm biệt!" Axo vẫy tay avf cả đàn Spearow lao xuống. Những cái mỏ của chúng đâng thẳng xuống và tấn công. Bỗng một thứ gì đó gần giống như một luồng sét di chuyển nhanh như chớp ra trước cơn lốc và đưungs án ngữ ngay trước Blue avf cả nhóm.Nó vung đuôi và chém thăngr vào cơn lốc kia và đẩy lùi toàn bộ đàn chim bằng luồng năng lượng khổng lồ tỏa ra từ nhát chém đó. Đàn Spearow bay ngược trở lại chỗ Axo và thiết lập lại đội hì nhìn xuống và đứng trước Blue là Raichu với cái đuôi dài và đang tích rất nhiều điện.

"Raichu? Tớ tưởng cậu không tích được điện để phóng ra?" yellow ngạc nhiên avf vui mừng "làm thế nào mà…?"

"Nó chỉ không tích đủ điện để phóng ra xa không có nghĩ là không thể tấn công abwngf điện.Với lại nó đâu có tích điện." Giọng Tiger vang lên và cậu đang…ngồi ăn pizza bên trên cái cũi mà ban nãy Blue ở.

"Cái cậu này toàn đến trễ." Green cười.

"Lại là tên kì đà cản mũi nhà ngươi à." Axo giận giữ.

"Đính chính lại nha: Lại là ta, tên kì nhông cản mũi. Ta không biết con kì đà." Tiger cười.

"Hurricane! Hôm nay ta sẽ cho ngươi hết cái thói vênh váo đi." Axo nói lơn và lũ Spearow đang lập đội hình thành một cơn bão lớn. Gió bắt đầu mạnh lên và mọi người khó đưungss vững. Cươn bão lao xuống thấp dần và nó nhằm nhóm bạn Tiger mà tấn công. ĐÒn tấn công này mạnh hơn trước.

"Raichu! Làm đi." Tiegr ra lệnh "Hôm nay tớ sẽ cho cậu biết khả năng thật của Raichu."

Raichu nhận lệnh. Nó dơ hai tay ra phía trước và hét lên. Hai bản sao của nó ngya lập tức được tạo ra.Đó là đòn double team đã được cải tiến và trông gần giống như thuật phân thân. Hai bản sao đứng phía sau Raichu và Raichu chìa hai tay ra phía sau. Hai bản sao truyền năng lượng vào lòng bàn tay của Raichu và dần dần, hai quả cầu điện lớn được hình thành trong lòng bàn tay của Raichu. Raichu truyền thêm nwang lượng vào hai quả cầu còn hai con bản sao kia thêm năng lượng và định hình hai quả cầu trong lòng bàn tay Raichu khiến cho hai quả cầu mạnh hơn. tIger chỉ đứng xem. Khi mà hai quả cầu đã đạt chuẩn, Hai bản sao kia biến mất và Raichu thay vì bắn chúng như chiêu Electro ball, nso hai tay cầm hai quả cầu nhảy lên và lao thẳng vào giữa cơn bão. Bó đập cả hai quả cầu vào cơn bão và dùng hai quả cầu cầm trong lòng bàn tay để tấn công. Hai luông năng lượng cực mạnh tỏa ra khiến cho cả cơn bão bị phá tung và lũ Spearow rơi xuống lả tả. Axo há hốc mồm nhìn thế trận bị phá quá dễ dàng.

"Đây là bản sao của chiêu Rasengan." Tiger cười "TỚ nâng cấp Double team lên sao cho gần giống phân thân chi thuật nhất để tạo ra những bản sao có khả năng chiến đấu linh hoạt và chủ động. Raichu không đủ năng lượng vì vậy nhwungx bản sao kia sẽ cung cấp thêm năng lượng và định hình đòn tấn công trên. Nếu kết hợp thêm yếu tố hỏa của Ray và thêm chút phong thì còn đẹp hơn cơ."

"Ầu. Cậu kiếm đâu ra mấy cái thuật đó vậy?" Green hỏi.

"Hình như là xem phim." Tiger gãi đầu.

"Chưa xong đâu!" Axo nói và từ trên trời, một con chim lớn màu vàng lao xuống. ĐÓ là Zapdos. Tại sao nó lại ở đây?

"Zapdos? Nguy to rồi đây!" Lunar nhìn con chim sét.

"Chơ tớ một phút. Primeape! Câu giờ đi. Ray!" Tiger thả thêm hai con Pokemon của mình ra. Primeape nhảy lên trên đỉnh cái máy bay và đối mặt Zapdos còn Ray thì mang Raichu đi.

"Chắc ngouoif đùa." Axo cười "Drill peck!"

Zapdos nhận lệnh và lao xuống tấn con Primeape.

"Câu giờ đi anh bạn." Tiger nói "Nidoking ra hỗ trợ nào." Cậu tung thêm Nidoking vào hỗ trợ. Zapdos tấn công Primeape và dùng Drill peck đánh trực diện. Primeape dùng toàn lực hai cánh tay và cố chặn lại đòn đánh trên nhwung nó không thể dừng Zapdos khi mà con chim kia đang xoáy như một mũi nhảy vào hỗ trợ vào nó túm cái mỏ đang xoay tròn cảu Zapdos và xoáy ngược lại. Zapdos bị chặn và nó vội bay ngược lại nhưng Primeape cũng đã bị thương rồi.

"Còn chiêu trò gì hay không hay để tớ giúp?" Green hỏi.

"Thôi khỏi. Cậu mang mọi người đi và tìm một chỗ đẹp để chứng kiến màn kết đi." Tiegr cười.

"Tớ đồng ý!" Blue nhảy lên Blasty và vội vàng bay đi.

"Đợi đã." Lunar chạy theo bạn cô.

"Chắc không?" Green hỏi.

"Chắc." Tiger cười "Sắp xong rồi mà!" cậu chỉ tay lên trời và Green ngước lên. Bên trên, Ray và Raichu đang đứng trên một tấm ván bằng lửa của Ray và hai con đứng chụm đầu vào nhau. Raichu dùng cả hai tay đưa ra phía trước để cung cấp ăng nượng còn Ray dùng năng lượng lửa của nó truyền thêm vào và định hình năng lượng. Thêm một quả cầu nữa được tạo ra nhwung thay vì có màu vàng như lần trước, quả cầu này có màu cam đỏ và to hơn.

"ĐI thôi!" Tiger thu cả hai con pokemon đang chiến đâu và nhảy lên Charizone. Green nhảy lên theo.

"Ê! Ai chơ ngươi đi." Axo gầm lên giận giữ nhưng hắn nhận ra một màng cahwns vô hình bằng awbng đang bủa vây hắn. Trên trời, Ray và Rai đã sẵn sà ả cầu của chúng giờ đã to hơn rất nhiều và thậm chí còn có hình dạng của một cái phi tiêu. Rồi cả hai con pokemon chuột cùng lao xuống. Tay trái Rai và tay phải Ray cầm quả cầu và chúng dùng quả cầu đánh thẳng vào Zapdos. Một vụ nổ lớn xảy ra và thổi bay luôn cả cái công viên. Sauiuj nổ đso, chẳng thấy óng dáng cảu Axo đâu và Zapdó thì nằm bất tỉnh trên đất. Từ xa, cả nhóm đều chứng kiến vụ nổ hoàng tráng đó và…

"Tuyệt hảo!" Tiger vỗ tay.

"Cậu phải đền nhiều tiền lắm đấy." Lunar đưunsg chống hông cười.

"Ờ nhỉ?" Tiger gãi đầu.

"Anh Red đâu rồi anh?" yellow hỏi.

"Cậu ta đang…đi chào hỏi. Yellow ở đây với chị Blue và Lunar. Green theo tớ. TỚ nghĩ Red cần giúp đỡ đấy." Tiger nói.

"Cậu ta đang ở đâu?" Green hỏi.

"À thì cậu ta ở chỗ…"Tiger ngập ngừng "Ai mà biết. Cứ đến chỗ bọn Rocket là biết."

"Thế bọn Rocket ở đâu?" Blue hỏi.

"Ai mà biết!" Tiger cười và rõ ràng cậu đang đùa.


	23. Chapter 23

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 23.

Trở lại buổi sáng hôm đó tại khu đất trống phía bắc của Lavender…

"Red này!" Tiger quay sang "Tớ đang nghiên cứu phát triển một loại hình battle đặc biệt khi mà pokemon mới là người lựa chọn chiêu thức và quyết định có đổi hay không. TỚ viết nó thành sách. Rồi cậu đọc qua được không?" cậu đưa cho Red một cuốn sach bìa nâu.

"Ừm cho tớ xem qua nào." Red lấy cuốn sách và đọc lướt qua. Rồi cậu đút nó vào túi.

"Sao thế?" Tiger hỏi khi thấy Red cho cuốn sách vào túi.

"TỚ cần nghiên cứu thêm về thứ nà tớ cầm tạm vài hôm đi.

"Cũng được." Tiger có vẻ lo ngại "Nhưng nó chưa hoàn chỉnh đâu"…

Trở lại thực tại. Red đang đi lên lầu hai của tòa tháp ma tại Lavender, bỏ lại phía sau một đám thành viên của tổ chức Rocket đang nằm bất tỉnh cùng với một lũ pokemon. Bên cạnh cậu là Gible và Pika đang nhin xung quanh một cách cẩn thận trong khi trainer của chúng dí mặt vào cuốn sách hồi sáng mà Tiger đưa.

"Chưa hoàn thiện à?" Red lẩm bẩm "Hoàn thiện cái con khỉ. Cái này kinh điển hơn mấy cuốn dạy huấn luyện pokemon của giáo sư."

Bỗng Pika phát hiện một thứ gì đó.Nó kéo áo Red.

"Ừm…Chỗ này toàn ma thôi. Nên cẩn thận thì hơn." Red nói "Gible. Làm đi."

Con Gible bắt đầu tỏa ra một luồng sinh khí mạnh về mọi hướng. Red vẫn còn nhớ khi Solar tặng nó cho cậu, ông đã nói rằng Gible được nhwungx con lucario của Gladiator nuôi dưỡng nên khả năng của nó cũng không thua kém những con pokemon aura kia đâu. Gible dùng khí của nó để cảm nhận mọi thứ xung quanh và phát giác kẻ thù. Nó ngay lập tức lao về phía trước và vung vuốt chém thật mạnh. Một đám Haunter bị đẩy ngược lại phía sau và mở ra một lối đi.

"Toàn ma!" Red cười "Pika!"

Pika nhạn lệnh và phóng thẳng một luồng điện cực mạnh về phía đám Haunter và khiến chúng tan dã. Nhưng Red lại cảm thấy như có cái gì đó đang theo dõi mình từ phía sau.Cậu tiếp tục bước đi nhưng cái cảm giác như có gì đó đang theo dõi cứ bám lấy cậu. Cậu quay lại và tất cả những gì cậu thấy chỉ là cái bóng của mình. Pika cũng cảm thấy là lạ.Gible quay lại nhưng có một thứ mà không ai để ý. Gible, bằng một cách nào đó, không có bóng. Pika cũng nhận ra điều này nhưng nó vờ như không biết. Đây là một trò cũ mà Agatha đã từng dùng với Green. Pika biết nhưng nó coi như không. Nó nhảy lên vài Red và nói gì đó với cậu. Red gật đầu và tiếp tục bước đi. Pika lại nhảy xuống và đi lên phía trước. Nó chạy lại chỗ Gible và nói gì đó. Con rồng con cũng gật đầu. Rồi cả hai quay lại chỗ Red. Hai con pokemon đứng trên vai Red và Red đeo kính đen lên.

"Chơi thôi!" Red cười mỉm.

Rồi cùng một lúc, cả Pika và Gible dùng Flash và thắp sáng toàn bộ khu vực kia. Cái bóng bị ảnh hưởng và nó vội vàng hiện nguyên hình là một con Gengar. Nhwung Gengar trông thật kì lạ với hình dạng này. Đó không đơn thuần là Gengar mà là một Mega-Gengar.

"Kekeke. ĐÚng là không dùng một chiêu gì hai lần được." Một giọng nói vang lên phía sau màn sương và đó là Agatha. Rồi bống mọi thứ xung quanh biến đổi và Red thấy mình đang đứng ở cạnh một cái hồ lớn chứ không còn là tòa tháp ma kì quái nữa. ĐÓ là cái ao mà hồi nhỏ cậu ngã xuống và nấu không có Poliwhirl thì chắc cậu bỏ mạng lại đây rồi. Red chưa từng kể lại toàn bộ sự việc nhưng bên cạnh sự vieecjj đó không chỉ có cậu và POli.Rồi một cái giọng trẻ con vang lên. KHi đó cậu mới chỉ có bảy tuổi. Và rồi, cậu nhìn thấy một đám trẻ đang chạy lại cái ao và chún trông thật vui vẻ. Cậu đã không thể nhớ hết toàn bộ sự việc nhưng lcus này, mọi thứ như đang diễn ra lại từ đầu cho cậu xem như một tước phim quay lại mọi thứ.

"Ta đã tìm được thứ này khi mà ta chui vào đầu ngươi đó Red à." Giọng Agatha vang lên trong khi Red vẫn đang trố mắt nhìn. Bên cạnh cậu khi đó còn có bảy đứa trẻ khác và…chúng trông thật quen thuộc. Bên cạnh cậu lúc đó có một cậu bé trông rất vui evr và theo sau là…Vensu, Raike và…Blue hồi nhỏ. Đằng sau còn có Lunar hồi nhỏ, một cậu bé có mái tóc dài xanh và một cô é trông gần giống với blue nữa. Làm sao có thể. Red không nhớ hết mọi thứ nhưng nếu đây là thật thì làm sao một cô bé bị bắt cóc nhưu Blue lại có mặt và làm sao hai an hem Raike và venus lại ở đây. Cậu đứng như trời trồng một hồi trước khi mọi thứ mờ đi và cậu lại tháy mình đăng đứng ở tòa tháp ma nhwung những hình ảnh cậu vừa thấy cứ bám lấy tâm trí cậu.

"Sao…sao lại có thể…" Red không nói nổi lời nào.

"Nó là thật đó. Ta đi sâu vào tiềm thức người và tìm thấy cái đó bị giam chặt lại như cso cai phong ấn nó ở đó vậy." Agatha nói "Và theo như ta biết thì đó là loại phong ấn mà người đang dính và người thức hiện là thằng nhóc có cái tên Neo."

Red chợt bùng tỉnh và cậu nhận ra rằng cậu không thể duy chuyển. Lịa là cái ấn chú quái quỷ ở tòa biệt thự mà cậu dính và lần này lại là sáu con Litwick xếp thành hình ngôi sao sáu cánh và dùng năng lượng của chúng để giam chân cậu và hai con pokemon của cậu khiến cho cả ba không di chuyển được.

"ẤN chú này nếu ta không nhầm ngoài tar a chỉ còn hai người biết."Agatha đi ra và cười "Ta và Solar là hia người dùng được loại ấn chú nà ài ra còn một người nữa đó là chiến binh huyền thoại của thế giới này nhưng ta vẫn không hiểu nổi làm sao mà thằng nhóc Neo có thể dùng nó một cách thành thạo đến nỗi kí ức của người hoàn toàn bị giam lại."

"Chiến binh huyền thoại?" Red ngạc nhiên vì cậu chưa từng nghe đến cụm từ này.

"Chiến binh huyền thoại Shin Long." Agatha cười "Nhưng hắn biến mất lâu rồi nên ta nghĩ hắn chết rồi. Ta vẫn chưa sử dụng được thành thạo. Nhwung hắn là người đã phát triển được rất nhiều loại chiêu thức mới để rồi thất truyền."

"Cái gì?" Red trấn tĩnh bản thân.

"Giải ấn thì rất dễ thôi. Nhưng cao tay may ra làm được." Agatha cười "Còn không chịu khó đứng đó cho tới khi chetes lạnh đi."

"Mơ đi bà già! SAur!" Red gọi và bống từ dưới sàn nhà, hàng chục cái dây leo lớn đánh thẳng lên va phá tung sàn nhà. Agatha vội lùi lại còn lũ Litwick bị phá đội hình. Vì Agatha không thành thạo loại ấn chú này nên Red ngay lập tức lấy lại được tự chủ.

"Khỉ thật! Ta không đề phòng. Nhwung người cũng không thoát nổi đâu!" Agatha cười.

Từ phái sau, Arbok tấn công cậu.Cả Pika và Red đều bị động trong lcus nà nhanh chogs lôi pokeball ra nhưng cổ tay cậu lại đau nhói.Tác dụng phụ của khóa băng mà Lorelei dùng khi cậu đối đầu tứ đại thiên vương vẫn còn rõ khiến cổ tay Red gần như không cử động được. Con Arbok lao đến và vung cái đuôi lơn đầy độc về phía Red. Nhwung toàn bộ đòn tấn côn bị chặn lại. ĐÓ là ốt nó sáng lóa lên và nó chặn lại toàn bộ ddopnf tấn công mạnh kinh khủng kia bằng một tay. Rồi nó dùng vuốt bên kia cào thẳng và vuốt nó sáng lên ánh sánh cuwucj quang rất mạnh. Red cũng nhận ra điều đó.Đó là chiêu mà tiger dạy nó cả buổi sáng này: Aura claw. Arbok bị đây ngược lại.

"Làm đi! Techno Volt!" Red ra lệnh cho Pika vì cậu không thể lấy dược pokeball trong túi. Pika nhảy xuống và lao về phía Arbok với tốc độ kinh hoàng. Nó nhảy lê dơ đuôi ra định chém Pika nhưng con chuột nhỏ bỗng phân thân thành hai và mỗi con Pika sau khi phân thân cầm một quả cầu điện và cả hia đồng loạt đánh thẳng vào mặt ARbok. Arbok bị hạ.

"gengar!" Agath gọi và con Gengar lao về phía Red.

"Không đơn giản đâu! Saur!" Red gọi và Saur ngay lập tức nhảy lên qua cái lỗ àm đám dây leo tọa lên và án nghữ ngay trước Red. Nhwung con Gengar bỗng dùng shadown sneak và biến mất.

"Cái gì?" Red và Saur bị bất ngờ và Red quay ngờ lạ Gengar đã ra phái sau cậu và tung ngay một cú Shadow punch về phía Cậu. Pika và Saur không thể làm được gì. Cả Red cũng phải bó tay chịu chết vì đòn đánh quá bất ngờ. Nhưng một lần nữa, đòn đánh lại bị chặn lại và lần này lại là Gible. Con rồng nhỏ chặn lại đòn đánh rất mạnh của Gengar bằng hai tay ngay trước khi Gengar có thể đánh Red. Nó dường như nhìn thấy mọi thứ sắp xảy ra. Con mắt nó ánh đỏ kì lạ và người nó toát lên một luồng sinh khí rất mạnh. Con người mắt cũng biến đổi và trông người mắt màu đen của Gible lúc này trông giống như một cơn lốc màu đen bên trong mắt nso và mắt Gible hoàn toàn đỏ. Gible với một sức mạnh kinh hoàng bắn ra một luồng năng lượng cực mạnh về phía Gengar và đó là dragon pulse với sức mạnh không tưởng. Gengar chưa gục nhưng nó bị thương nặng và loạng choạng bay ngược lại.

"Cái gì?" Agtah khong thể ngờ được tới sức mạnh của Gibel. Con Pika và Saur thì trố amwts nhìn.

"Gible…cậu…" Red cũng ngạc nhiên.

"KHông xong rồi." Agatha thả hết đám Haunter của mình ra "Haunter! Night shot!"

Cả đám haunter nạp nwuong lượng và awbsn hàng chục chùm tia màu tím về phía Red. Saur tạo một màng chắn bằng lá và bảo vệ được Red nhwung đến lá chắn cũng không chịu được lâu. Một đám Dusclop cùng với một con Dusknoir xuất hiện và cùng shadow ball. Chúng tạo một cơn mưa shadow ball về phía Red. Nhưng Gibel nhảy thẳng lên và đối mặt với cả một binh đoàn ma của Agatha. Người nó phát sáng và tiến hóa. Gible tiến hóa thành Gabite nhưng có một sự khác biệt không hề nhỏ so với nhwunhgx con Gabite bình thường. Gabite của Red thay vì có một cái vuốt lơn ở mỗi tay thì nó lại có cả bàn tay với đầy đủ năm ngón tay và vuốt hẳn hoi. Nó khác hoàn toàn với những con Gabite còn lại. Gabite dùng toàn bộ nhwungx cái vuốt mới của nó và với tốc độ kinh hoàng, nó chém đứt đôi từng quả shadow ball một. nó quá nhanh và với đôi mắt mở to, nó cứ như là nhìn thấy trước tương lai vậy.

"Pika! Hỗ trợ đi!" Red ra lệnh. Pika lao lên và lần này, nó không phân thân dôi nữa. Vói thực lực vốn có, Pika cùng một lcsu phân thân và tạo ra hàng trăm bản sao của chính bản thân mình.Tất cả các bản sao đông lọa lao lên và tấn công. Đội quân của Agatha thất thế và đám Pika cùng một lcsu bắn ra hàng trăm, luông điện mạnh về phía đám pokemon ma khiến chúng bị hạ. Pika thu toàn bộ bản sao về và nó thở hổn hển. Sức nó khó mà phân thân lâu được. Red nhìn quan nhưng ngoài đám tàm dư của trận đánh thì không thấy Agatha đâu cả. Bỗng một chùm tia night shot lại bắn thẳng về phía cậ lao tới nhwung không kịp. Red cũng chỉ kịp quay lại và thấy Agatha đang đứng cười bên cạnh Gengar. Cậu toi rồi. Pika, Saur và Gbite đều mệt và bị động nên không thể giúp. Red thì lại không thể lấy bóng ra được. Nhwung cậu không toi. Một caics bóng ngay lập tức xuất hiện ngay trước mặt cậu và lần này không còn là pokemon nwuax. Tiger lao đến che ngay trước mặt Red và dùng hai tay trần chặn lại đònf tấn công của Gengar. Cậu chỉ dùng hai tay mà có thể chặn đưungs lại chiêu night shot cảu gègar. Nhwung Tiger cũng bị đẩy lùi lại một chút nhwung khong ăn thua gì cả. Gengar cố tăng sức mạnh cho Night shot nhưng ngay lập tức, Zorua, Chamander và Arcanine lao tới và hạ nó với Crunch, Pursuit và Ember. Agath lùi lại khi thấy Gren, Blue, yellow và Lunar cũng vừa đến. Tiger thì đứng cười mặc dù tay cậu bị thương nặng do đòn night shot và mũi cậu lại đang chảy máu nwhung cậu cười như là chẳng có gì cả.

"Sao thế? Không thôi mien được à?" Tiger hỏi và vẻ ngạo mạng của cậu hiện rõ. Cậu lấy ống tay áo lau đống máu vừa chảy ra từ mũi mình.

"Hai cậu không sao chứ?" Blue chạy lại hỏi han.

"Anh Red!" yellow chạy lại chỗ Red và Tiger

"Chưa chết đâu!" Red cười và đứng lên "Agatha! Sao bà lại lien quan tới lũ Rocket?"

"Cái gì? Bà ta á?" Green ngạc nhiên.

"Cái kết khó định trước? Không. Bà ta muốn trả thù. Vậy thôi." Lunar nói như là cô biết hết vậy/

"Phải. Ta muốn trả thù lũ các ngươi về chuyên ở đảo núi lửa và ta còn muốn…" Agatha cười lớn "Thống trị bóng tối."

"Cái gì?" Red giận giữ.

"Nghe rồi đó. Thống trị bóng tối." Tiger nhắc lại avf mắt cậu lườm Agatha khiến bà ta bất giác giật mình.

"Thôi. Ta thua hôm nay nhưng không có nghĩa là thua cả trận." Agath cười.

"KHoan!" Blue thả Blasty ra và con pokemon nước dùng Ice beam. Nhưng Agatha đã biến mất trong làn sương.

"Kệ đi. Tow cần tìm Pidgeotto đa." Tiger nói bình tĩnh.

"Bà ta muốn gì?" Green lẩm bẩm.

"Gabite. Cậu tài lắm. Tớ phục đó." Red quay sang nói vơi Gabite.

"Gible tiến hóa rồi à anh? Trông nó thật dũng mãnh." Yellow vỗ tay khen.

"Ừm! Đi thôi mọi người." Lunar nói "TỚ biết chỗ chúng giấu Pidgeotto rồi."

Câu nói của Lunar làm mọi thứ như im lặng lại.

"Này…" Tiger cất tiếng nói "Sao chúng ta lại im lặng vậy?"

"Ai biết được" Blue cười khúc khích.

"Thế chúng ta làm gì ở đây? Đi thôi còn gì nữa!" Green giục,

"ĐI thôi!" Cả nhóm nói lớn khiến cho mấy cái mộ muốn yên nghỉ cũng cahwngr xong. Và thế là cả nhóm rời khỏi tòa tháp ma và đi theo Lunar.

New moves: Techno volt:

Hệ electric.

Dạng Special.

Power 80.

Acc: 90%

Miêu tả: Người dùng sử dụng kĩ ăng để phân làm đôi và dùng năng lượng điện để tấn công. Techno volt cho phép người dùng tấn công hai lần trong một đòn nhưng lần thứ hai, power sẽ bị chia đôi nên tính tổi power là 120 nếu tấn công hai lần.


	24. Chapter 24

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 24.

Red, Green và Blue đang ngồi trong căn phòng trọ mà họ thuê và đưunsg trước mặt họ là một cậu công tử nhà giàu được biết đến với cái tên Roland Stanic và đồng thời cũng là đương kim vô địch của Pokemon league ở Kanto này. Roland có thân hình khá cân đối và đẹp trai. Một mái tóc hung được chải chuốt gọn gàng và đôi mắt đen như hai hạt ngọc trai. Cậu có một vẻ ngoài khá đẹp trai và tài tử và cũng là một người dễ gần. Cậu đang ngồi kể lại chiến công của mình anwm ngoái khi cậu hạ bệ 127 đối thủ cạnh tranh để đoạt chức vô địch.

"…và tớ đã ra quyết định tung lá bài tẩy Blaziken vào sân để hạ Inferape." Roland kể hào hứng "Cuối cùng thì Blaziken cũng thắng."

"Wow! Cậu giỏi quá." Blue vỗ tay.

"Này! Cậu còn không hề nhắc tới một người bạn thời thơ ấu của cậu giờ là nhà vô địch đấy."Green nhắc.

"Biết sao đưuọc. bọn tớ không gặp nhau tám năm nay rồi mà." Roland cười.

"Vậy giờ chắc cậu đang là đại sứ thương hiệu à?" Red cười.

"Thực sự thì…" Roland cười nhwung rồi mặt cậu nghiêm túc lại "Tớ đã không thể thắng nếu hai anh em họ tham gia giải."

"Ai?" Blue ngạc nhiêm khi mà đứa bạn nổi tiếng kiêu kì thời nhỏ của cô bỗng im lặng lạ thường. Đúng đó. Trước khi bị bắt đi, Roland và Blue từng là bạn rất thân với nhau vì họ sống ngay bên cạnh nhau trong cùng một căn nhà mà. Việc Blue bất ngờ xuất hiện và Roland tìm ra cô thì đúng là chuyện bất ngờ. Họ gặp lại nhau lúc cả nhóm đi đăng kí thi đấu giải đấu giành cho nhwungx pokemon võ sĩ và Roland theo chân cả nhóm về nhà trọ luôn. Nhwung lúc này, sự im lặng của Roland thật kì lạ, khác hẳn với anh chàng kiêu ngạo mà cô biết.

"Họ…" Roland đứng dậy và nhìn ra ngoài "Raike James Wolfang và Venus Jan Wolfang. ĐƯơng kim vô địch Orange và Unova."

"Cái gì?" Green bật dậy khỏi ghế.

"Tớ không thể nào hạ nổi con Magmortar với hai khẩu súng đó. Mắt nó cứ như nhìn được 360 độ vậy. Cả con Froslass cũng ẩn hiện như ma ấy. Còn Raike thì kinh khủng hơn nữa. Marowak dùng khúc xương của nó như đũa phép triệu hồi ddue thứ trên đời thậm chí nó gọi cả Kraken ra đánh. Delphox thì phục sinh lại pokemon đã mất khả năng chiến đấu và đánh hộ. Còn con Sceptile thì bắn tên như thánh. Không một phát nào trượt cứ như Hawk Eye. Electivire thì dùng lôi đao như điên." Roland kể lại

"Raike xem ra là một đối thủ đáng gờm đấy." Red nhận xét.

"Anh Raike mà." Blue cười "Anh ấy là chuyên gia vũ khí đó."

"Cậu biết anh ta à?" Roland ngạc nhiên.

"Anh ấy giúp tớ rất nhiều khi tớ bị bắt cóc." Blue cười và nhớ lại.

"KHông liên quan nhưng cái cậu Tiger mà sáng nay cậu gặp giáp mặt Raike và đả bại Venus rồi." Green nhún vai.

"KHông có đâu. Cậu ta chém đó. Venus mà bung hết sức thì…" Roland vẫn còn nhớ khi mà con Blaziken của cậu bị khấu súng mấy của Magmortar bắn cho gần chết.

"Lại trnah thủ nói xấu gì thằng này trong khi nó đi ra ngoài à?" Tiger bước vào trong với Yellow.

"Em chào mọi người." yellow thì vẫn nhí nhảnh và ngoan như ngày nào. :v

"À…Tiger! Đây là Roland." Blue giới thiệu.

"Chào. Mình là Roland Stanic." Roland dơ tay ra.

"Ờ." Tiger có vẻ vô tâm. Cậu lấy nhanh cái áo khoác và lại đi tiếp.

"Chắc cậu ấy đi chuẩn bị cho giải rồi." Red nhìn theo "Mà cái cậu Lunar đó lạ thật. Đi mà chẳng nói ai. Cứu được Pidgeotto cái là chuần thẳng."

"Cũng có thể Tiegr có hẹn." Green cười.

"yellow này…" Blue kéo Yellow lại và nói cái gì đó.

Tiger đang đi trên con đường trải sỏi trong công viên và..nó bị phá gần hết rồi :v Cậu phá chứ còn ai vào đây nữa. :v Cậu nhìn quanh như đang chờ ai đó. Bỗng Lunar xuất hiện. Cô hôm nay ăn mawtjc khá xinh xắn trong bộ đò với chiếc váy ngắn kẻ sọc và cái áo đồng phụcđã cũ. Cô đeo một bộ tai nghe xanh bạc và ánh mắt vô hồn cùng khuôn mặt lạnh như băng nhìn về phía Tiger. Rồi cô nở một nụ cười ấm áp về phái cậu.

"Sao? Định quyến rũ tớ nữa à?" Tiger cười "Cậu giỏi trò này lắm à?"

"Đâu có. Chỉ là…" Lunar đang định nói gì đó nhưng…

"Anh Tiger!" Giọng Yellow gọi lanh lảnh phía sau rồi cô bé chạy đến.

"Yellow? Em làm cái quái gì ở đây?" Tiger ngạc nhiên "Không thấy anh đang có chuyện à."

"Chào em!" Lunar cười "Chị là Lunar."

"Vaanh nhưng…Chị Blue bảo em theo dõi anh." Yellow cười gượng gạo.

Lúc đó, trong bụi cây phía sau Tiger…

"Cái con này! Nó không biết nói gì hơn à." Blue đang theo dõi "Đã thế lại còn nói kiểu đó nữa. Ai bảo nó đi theo đâu. Nó tự nguyện cơ mà!"

"Bọn con gái thật rắc rói. Mà cậu lôi tớ theo làm gì?" Green bực mình vì cậu bị lôi theo.

"Ai bảo cậu theo làm cái quái gì!" Blue quơ tay định đẩy Green đi.

"Làm cái gì thế! Bỏ tay ra!" Green hất ta Blue.

"Đi khỏi đây nhanh Green! Tớ không cần cậu hỗ trợ nữa." Blue đẩy Green ngã nhào. Green túm lấy áo Blue và thế là hai người đnáh nhau trong bụi rậm.

Chỗ Tiger…

"Hai con sóc chuột kia làm gì trong bụi thế nhỉ?" Tiger quay về phía Blue và green đang nấp.

"Sóc chuột?" Lunar không hiểu ý.

"Chắc không có gì mờ ám đâu." Yellow cười.

"Vậy cậu có chuyện gì cần nhờ vả nào?" tiger hỏi.

"Thì…Tớ muốn cậu huấn luyện qua cho tớ. Venus nói cậu giỏi hơn cả cậu ấy nên…" Lunar ấp úng

"Ờ. Nhưng tớ không biế có nên không." Tiger gãi đầu "Kĩ thuật của tớ rất khó dùng và ít người dùng được lắm."

"ĐI mà." Luản năn nỉ "Tớ sẽ trả công cậu."

"Cậu y như Blue ấy." Tiger cười "Lúc nào cũng thế này à?"

"Anh đồng ý đi." Yellow cũng năn nỉ "Em thấy chị ấy cũng không phải hạng bình thường đâu."

"ĐI màààààààààààààààààààààà." Lunar năn nỉ.

"Ờ thì huấn luyện." Tiger gật đàu "Nhwung trước tiên thì…Pidgeotto!" cậu gọi lớn và con Pidgeotto lông bạc lao xuống. Nó dùng air slash cắt luôn cái cây gần đổ gần đó khiến cho cái cây đổ sập xuống bụi cây mà green avf Blue đang nấp. Cả hai bị mắc kẹt bên dưới.

"Cái cậu này." Lunar cuối cùng cũng hiểu ý Cô cười vui vẻ. "Đi thôi!"

Bên dưới cái cây…

"Đã bảo là ddwungf có đánh nhau nữa mà. Cậu ta phát hiện ra rồi mà." Green trách "đưa cái điện thoại đây tớ gọi đội cắt tỉa cây!"

"Ai bảo cậu động đậy là gì. Tớ gọi Red!" Blue lôi điện thoại ra.

"Đưa đây tớ gọi đội cắt tỉa cây!" Green vòng tay qua nhưng luống cuống khiến Blue làm rơi cái điện thoại xuống cái khe và kẹt luôn ở dó.

"Đấy! vui chưa! Giờ thì ngồi đây chịu chết rồi."Blue mắng "Trong khi Tiger đang đi kiếm người khác thì tớ chịu chôn chân ở đây với cậu."

"Cậu thì khá gì đâu? Không hieuer sao Roland chịu nổi cậu." Green cũng không vừa.

"không nói với cậu nữa!" Blue hét lên và bịt tai lại. Green cũng chẳng nói gì cả.

Nhờ có đội cắt tỉa cây, hai người mới thoát ra được nhưng lúc đó cũng đã xế chiều rồi. Blue và Green ra ngoài được nhưng Blue quay ngoắt đi không nói với Green và cô đi thẳng về nhà. Green cũng đi theo. Hai người về đến nhà cùng lúc với yellow cũng vừa về nhwung cô bé đi một mình.

"Yellow? Chị tưởng em đi với Tiger mà?" Blue ngạc nhiên.

"Về rồi à?" Red ngó ra.

"Vâng nhưng…anh ấy và chị Lunar càn thêm thời gian nên em vè trước." yellow nói.

"Làm cái gì chứ? Sao em lại để hojmoojt mình?" Blue mắng và lại lao đi như điên.

"Cô ấy bị làm sao thế nhỉ?" Roland cũng ngó ra.

"Ghen ấy mà." Green nhún vai "ĐÚng là con gái mà. Được như Yellow thì tốt biết mấy."

"Hi hi." Yellow gãi đầu và đỏ mặt vì lời khen của green.

Blue lao như điên về bãi đát trông phía bắc Lavender vì cô biết chắc Tiger đang ở đó àm không biết làm sao mà cô biết. Cô lao đến và nghe thấy tiếng Lunar đang ở rất gần. Và có ấm thanh của một trận đánh nhau. Blue nấp sau một tảng đá và nhìn về phía khoảng đất trống phía trước. Luản và mấy con pokemon của cô đang thở hồng hộc và chính lUnar cũng đang thở hồng hộc vì mệt và cô đang chảy máu. Chiếc áo cô mặc thấm khá nhiều máu. Lũ pokemon kia thì đang có vẻ tức giận. Tiger thì lại đang đưunsg trơ trọi trước mặt Lunar và tay cậu không cầm một quả pokeball nào.

"Đây là cách tớ huấn luyện pokemon hàng thượng đẳng." Tiegr nói "Cậu không nên tiếptục đâu Lunar à. Cậu yếu lắm rồi. Cách này không phù hợp với cậu."

"Cậu nói gì thế. Tớ vẫn…sung sức lắm mà." Lunar gượng dậy "Từ sáng tới giờ cậu đã cho tớ thấy gần hết những phương pháp của cậu rồi. TỚ tin một trong sỗ chúng sẽ hợp." cô bất giác ho ra một ngụm máu tươi khiến Tiger vội vàng đỡ cô. Cậu lấy một viên thuốc và nhét vào mồm cô nhanh như chớp.

"Tại sao cậu cứ phải liều toàn mạng mình để luyện tập chứ?" Tiger hỏi nhỏ trong khi tay cậu ôm lấy Lunar. Blue cố giữ bình tĩnh trong tình hình đó cũng là vì người bạn của cô.

"Tớ…không có gì cả…với thế giới này, tớ như người vô hình vậy…vì thế…tớ muốn vô địch giải đấu…để được công nhận…" Lunar gắng hết sức nhưng viên thuốc đang ngấm dần.

"Thế thì cậu nên nói sớm hơn thay vì im lặng và lao vào những bài tập đầy rủi ro như thế." Tiger vỗ về Lunar như một đúa trẻ "Cậu đâu cần gắng sức quá đâu."

"Nhưng…tớ muốn…được Venus…công nhận." Nói đến đây, Luhanr thiếp đi. Viên thuốc của Tiegr đã phát huy tác dụng. Trong khi ngủ, những vết thương trên người Lunar bắt đầu lành dần và nhanh chóng mờ dần.

"Blue!" Tiger goi "Ra đây đưa cô ấy về nhà này!"

"Óe!" Blue giật mình ngã lộn nhào ra và tự để lộ.

"Bảo mà." Tiger đi lại chỗ cô và chuyển Luản cho cô.

"Sao cậu…?" Blue đỡ lấy Lunar

"Mùi cậu ghê lắm." Tiger bịt mũi và cố làm vẻ khó chịu trong khi mà Blue không nhận ra cái máy phát tín hiệu trên người mình

"Đưa cô ấy về nàh đi. Tớ còn có việc." Tiger nói.

"Nhưng chuyện gì xảy ra với Lunar vậy?" Blue hỏi trước khi đặt cô bạn lên lưng Blasty.

"Có người thách đấu và Lunar muốn chứng tỏ bản thân. Tớ đứng ngoài." Tiger nói "Giơ tớ đi tìm tên đó đây."

"Sao lại đứng ngoài?" Blue hỏi.

"Không hỏi nhiều. Đi nhanh đi." Tiger quát và Blue phải miễn ccuwongsx đưa Lunar đi. Tiger quay lại và đợi cho tới lúc hai người đã đi khỏi, cậu mói bắt đâu. Cậu cầm tám quả pokeball và tiến về phái đường hầm đá. Ở đó có một gnuowif đàn ông đang đợi.

"Vậy là cậu đã đuổi cả hai đưuá đó đi à?" người kia quay ra "Có lẽ đây là lúc thích hợp nhất rồi đấy."

"Từ lúc tôi đánh thắng Green, có vẻ như ai cũng muốn kiểm tra thực lục tôi thì phải." Tiegr thở dài "Chuẩn bị đi Bruno!"

"Sẵn lòng!" người đàn ông kia nhảy khỏi vách đá và đối mặt Tiger…


	25. Chapter 25

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 25

Tiger đối mặt với Bruno trên đỉnh núi bên trên Rock tunnel. Tiger tay cầm sẵn một quả pokeball, mắt nhìn thẳng. Bruno tay cầm một quả pokeball và cũng sẵn sàng.

"Tôi sẽ dạy cậu acachs thức chiến đấu trong giải và hi vọng cậu khá hơn con bé kia." Beuno nói.

"Nhớ lấy nè. Cô ấy là bạn tôi…" Tiger sẵn sàng mở bóng "…Và không kẻ nào được ơheps ức hiếp bạn tôi. Hiểu chưa Bruno mars? Tôi đến đây không phải để học mà là để đòi lại. Danh dự của cô ấy bị tổn thương và ước mơ bị đập vụn thì sao tôi có thể còn thời gian mà ngồi chơi chứ?" Cậu cười một cách man rợn như một kẻ giết thuê vậy.

"Cách thức chiến đấu trong giải là một chọi một, không thay pokemon. Đấu tới chết." Bruno cười "Vậy hãy sẵn sàng đi."

"Tôi đây sẵn sàng từ lúc ông anh dạy dỗ bạn tôi rồi. Prime!" Tiger tung bóng và Primeape lao ra, giận giữ và điên cuồng.

"Vậy à?" Bruno cười và tung bóng. Hitmonchan vào sân.

"Prime! Nhớ đấy. Hãy coi như đây là một trận sinh tử đi." Tiger nói "Vì nó đúng là thế mà."

"ĐƯợc lắm. Chan! Vào trận" Bruno nói và Chan đối mặt Prime. Kiểu nhue Jackie chan VS Optimus Prime vậy vì Prime to hơn chan khá nhiều.

"Đáu võ tự do nào." Bruno cười. Chan ngay ập tức tung ngay một cú đấm như búa bổ vào mặt đõ được nhưng nó bị đẩy lùi lại kha khá. Nhưng không thành vấn đề. Nó ngay lập tức nhảy thẳng về phía Chan và tung liền hai cú đấm thẳng khiến Chan bị đẩy ngược lại. Nó thủ thế thành công nên không bị thương mấy. Chan ngay lập tức tung một cú móc trái và đánh vào tai trái Prime. Một trận đấu nhanh không tưởng nổi và nhanh nhất từ trước tới giờ. Chan đấm thẳng vào tai Prime mà Prime không kịp thủ nên tai nó bị ảnh hưởng. Nó loạng choạng lùi lại vì mất cân bằng.

"Nếu cả cậu và con bé đó đều muốn vô địch thì ai sẽ làm bệ lót chứ?" Bruno cười "Nực cười quá. Một người đấu cho vui, một người muốn chứng tỏ bản thân. Có lẽ cậu nên nhường nó nếu như cả hai đứa vào chung kết. Còn không thì vứt quách mấy cái ước mơ viển vông ấy đi và sống với thực tại đi. Cậu chỉ là một thẳng nhóc chán đời còn nó chỉ là một đứa yếu đuối và ngu ngốc tin vào mấy ước mơ thành hiện thực thôi."

Nghe đến đây, máu Tiger và Prime sôi lên.

"Cứ kệ bọn tui đ ờ lo mà đánh nhau đã." Tiger kiềm chế còn Prime thì dồn toàn bộ hận thù vào nắm đấm của nó. Nó đấm như búa bổ vào pokemon võ sĩ dơ tay lên đỡ được và loạng choạng lùi lại. Prime tung tiếp cú đấm thứ hai nhưng tai trái nó đang chảy máu và nó mất thnawgr bằng. Nó đấm trượt. Chan ngay lập tức phản đòn và đấm liên tục vào người Pprime khiến con khỉ đột tối tăm mặt mũi. Nó bị đẩy ngược lại trong tình trạng mắt không thấy nổi còn tai thì chảy máu và mất thăng bằng. Chan ngay lập tức tấn công tiếp bằng mấy cú Mega punch liên tiếp khiến Prime không thể thủ nổi. Nhưng con khỉ vẫn cố mà trụ.Tiger thì lại đang viết mấy cái gì đó ra một cuốn sổ. Rồi cậu lấy ra một cái bộ đàm nhỏ. Một thiết bị liên lạc vẫn được gắn trong tai còn lại của Prime. Cậu nói mấy cái gì đó rồi con khỉ gật gật đầu.

"Có vẻ hợp tác nhỉ? Con khỉ của cậu giận rồi đó." Bruno cười.

"Chờ đi." Tiger cười tự tin.

Chan tán công liên tiếp bằng close combat nhưng Prime chỉ phòng thủ và phòng thủ. Nó chịu đòn rất tốt và Chan không kết liễu nổi nó. Prime lùi dần, lùi dần và cứ thế mà thủ. Nó hứng hết những cú đấm như búa bổ của Chan mà không hề dịch chuyển một chút nào. Rồi bất ngờ, nhân lúc sơ hở, Prime tung ngay một cú đấm rất mnahj, một cú móc hàm thẳng lên trên khiến Chan bị hất lên và ngã nhào ra phía sau. Một cú khá thấm và Chan ngay lập tức đứng dậy. Nó bị choáng nhung Prime khong tấn công. Prime đang đứng vững. Một mắt và tai bị thương khiến khả năng định vị và thăng bằng bị ảnh hưởng nên tốt nhất là đứng yên tại chỗ.

"KHá lắm. Nhwung lợi thế vẫn là của tôi." Bruno cười.

Chan tấn công tiếp. Nó tung đấm nhưng lần này, vì bị choáng rồi lên đòn tấn công không còn liên tục nữa mà lại đứt quãng và chậm hơn. Nhưng chính vì thế mà nó thận trọng hơn và để lại ít sơ hở hơn. Nó đấm và đấm. Nhưng sau một đòn tán công, Prime bị mất thăng bằng và bất ngờ hạ cả hai tay xuống. Chan thấy cơ hội. Prime vừa tự hạ tấm chắn duy nhất của nó xuống và để lộ ra quá nhiều sơ hơ. Chan ngay lập tức tung ra một cú đấm mạnh bằng cả hai tay cùng lúc. Một cú đám thẳng đôi. Nhưng bất ngờ, Prime dùng cả hai tay nó khóa chặt cả hai nắm đấm của Chan. Đó là bẫy. Priem chưa mát thăng bằng. Và thế là Prime nhảy thẳng lên, lấy hai chân kẹp lấy cổ Chan và hai tay nó khóa chặt hai tay chan. Nó vật Chan xuống đát và chân kẹp cố con pokemon võ sĩ. Chan không thể thở nổi.Nó vùng vẫy thoát ra nhưng không thành. Bruno vội vàng thu pokemon lại.

"Ê. Đang đánh nhau mà." Tiger giận giữ.

"Cậu thắng." Bruno giơ tay lên.

"Này. Đã đánh được cái gì đâu. Chưa hết trận mà." Tiger mắng và con Primeape phụ họa.

"Tôi không quan tâm." Bruno nhay lên một tảng đá và đó là Onix "Nhưng chúng ta sẽ gặp lại. Giờ tôi có việc."

Nói rồi, Bruno rời đi rất nhanh mà không nói lời nào.

"Há há! Tên to xác thuc nhục nhã bỏ đi rồi." Giọng Blue vang lên sau tảng đá và cô cười lăn ra đất.

"Cái bà này. Làm gì ở đây thế hả?" Tiger hỏi vọng sang.

"Cậu thắng rồi à?" Lunar trườn lên trên tảng đá và giọng cô yếu ớt hỏi.

"Còn cả cậu nwuax. Đã yếu mà còn làm gì ở đây thế hả?" Tiger mắng.

"Theo doi cậu chứ làm gì!" Red xuất hiện và cười "Đấu hay đó. Cậu vừa hạ gục giám khảo của giải đấu đấy."

"Thế quái nào?" Tiger nhìn quanh và thấy Green, Yellow và Roland cũng đang ở đó.

"Hi hi. Để em lo cho con primeape!" Yellow chạm nhẹ vào con pokemon và hồi phục nó nhanh.

"Này. Anh đã nói thế nào nhỉ.Không sử dụng khả năng hồi phục khi không cần thiết." Tiger quay sang mắng dứa em "Rồi máy người còn làm gì ở đây. Đưa ngay Lunar về đi."

"Gì mà phải căng thế." Green cười, mắt cậu liếc Blue khi mà cô đang trêu Tiger.

"Sao? Bọn tớ làm cái gì mà Hổ-khỉ nóng máu thế?" Blue cười lơn và đùa.

"TỚ là hổ. Không phải khỉ." Tiger cười theo và ít nhất thì sự căng thẳng cũng mất dần trên mặt cậu.

"Mai anh dạy em đánh nhau được không?" Yellow hỏi vui vẻ.

Anh sẽ huấn luyện cho con Golem của em thành…" Mặt Tiger chuyển sang phởn :v "…xem nào…Golem thành kẻ đánh bom liều chết kiểu "Go Team! Boom! Next!"" cậu đùa khiến cả nhóm cười vang lên vui vẻ.

Cách đó hàng chục cây số…

"Anh Raike!" Janine gọi "Em tháy có gì đó không ổn."

Janine và Raike đang đi vào khu Safari zone. ĐI đằng sau là một con Electivire to lớn, tay cầm thanh Katana đã tích điện sẵn và con marowak tay cầm khúc sương tím. Bay đằng sau còn có Crobat. Và một con Infernape với cây gập đỏ đầu bọc vàng đang nhảy ttuwf cành này sang cành khác thám thính.

"Sao cơ?" Raike hỏi.

"Em thấy khu này có cái gì đó khác lạ. Chúng ta chưa gặp một wild pokemon nào." Janine nói.

Bỗng một đàn toàn những con Delibird lao ra tấn công họ. Electivire ngay lập tức án ngữ ngay trước Raike. Marowak vung khúc xương và đập mạnh xuống đất và từ dưới đất, hàng chục cái xuongs trồi lên tạo thành một bức tường chắn phía sau Janine.

"Em hãy đi khỏi đây đi. Anh sẽ lo vụ này." Raike nói với Janine.

"Nhưng…" Janine bối rối.

"Đi đi! Chúng ta sẽ gặp lại sau. Crobat!" Raike nói và coin Crobat mang Janine đi ra khỏi khu Safari zone.

"Infernape! Bảo vệ họ đi!" Raike ra lệnh và con Infernape tay cầm gậy và đuổi theo Janine. Lũ Delibird tấn công liên tiếp vào bức tường bằng xương với chiêu Ice beam và đống băng bức tường.

"Delphox!" Raike thả Delphox ra "Fire Wall!"

Delphox nhận lệnh và nó vung đãu phép tạo ra một bức tường lửa phá hủy bức tường xương. ĐÒn Ice beam của Belibirrd không qua nổi.

"Marowak. Lầm chậm chân chúng lại đi. Summoning sound!" Raike ra lệnh. Marowak gõ xương lên đầu tạo ra tiếng cách cách và bỗng từ đâu, một con khỉ đột khổng lồ xuất hiện. Marowak khụy xuống vì mât sức trong khi con khỉ kia tấn công và đẩy lùi lũ Delibird. Raike và cả đội tiến lên phía trước và bỏ lại lũ Delibird. Sau một hồi, một căn nhà xuất hiện ngay trước mặt họ. Nó có vẻ như bị bỏ hoang. Cửa bị khóa xích.

"Elecivire. Gõ cửa đi."

Electivire nhận lệnh và vung thanh kiếm chém tung cái xích ra. Cả nhóm tiến vào trong và thây một con Dragonite đang nằm bất tỉnh ở đó. Rồi bỗng bốn con Dragonair lao ra tấn công Raike. Chúng dùng Twister khiến Raike không nhìn nổi.

"Elecivire, Delphox, Marowak, Xử lí chúng." Raike ra lệnh.

sElectivire vung kiếm chém và đánh thẳng vào Dragonair. Thanh kiếm tích điện không chém đứt con rồng mà khiến con rồng bị liệt hoàn toàn,. Delphox dùng đũa phép và bắn vào Dragonair một luồng sóng Confusion khiến conn thứ hai bị choá đập khúc xương xuống và một đám xương vây quanh và khóa cahwtj con thứ ba. ĐÓ là Bone Prison. Còn con thứ tư thì lao thẳng về phía Raike và dùng slam. Nhưng nó chưa kịp chạm tới Rạke thì con Dragonite ban nãy bất tỉnh bỗng bật dậy và đánh thẳng abwngf Dragon Rush khiến Dragonair bị hạ. Nhưng rồi Dragonite cũng ngât theo.

"ĐÓ có phairn là chiêu Rebirth không nhỉ?" Giọng Lance vang lên yếu ớt và Lance xuất hiện "Tôi cứ tưởng kẻ thù vẫn còn đuổi theo tôi nữa chứ."

"Cậu ổn không?" Raike hỏi và nhìn quanh.

"ổn cả thôi." Lance đi ra và cậu bị thương nặng.

"Cần bác sĩ không?" Raike hỏi.

"Thôi khỏi. Tôi cần nhờ cậu một chuyện." Lance đưa Raike một cái lọ nhỏ "Đây là huyết thanh cực kì quan trọng.Hãy đưa nó cho Tiger"

"ông anh cần bác sĩ đó." Raike cuoif "Sao lại là cậu ta?"

"Vì cậu ta là…" Lance chưa nói hết câu thì lăn ra bất tỉnh.

New moves:

-Rebirth:

Hệ: Ghost.

Dạng: Other

Tác dụng: Người dùng mất 25% máu để gọi lại một đồng đội hoặc đối thủ đã mất khả năng chiến đấu avf tấn công thay trong một lượt. Nguwofi được gọi sẽ ngất xỉu trong lượt thứ hai. Trong khi đòn này có tác dụng, đối phương không thẻ dùng revive lên con pokemon được gọi lại.

-Bone Prison:

Hệ: Ground

Dạng: Other

Tác dụng: Khóa chặt đối phương trong ba lượt. ĐỐi phương không thể chạy thoát, đổi ra và các đòn đánh vật lý bị giảm 30% sức mạnh.

-Fire Wall:

Hệ: Fire

Dạng: Other.

Tác dụng: Người dùng tạo ra một bức tường lửa vĩnh cửu kéo dài đến khi trận đấu kết thúc. Các đòn hệ băng bị hao tổn 80% sức mạnh. Bất kì đối phương nào dùng đòn vật lí đều mất 50 máu mối lần đánh(Fury attack thì mất tối đa 250). Nếu đối phương dùng đòn hệ nước thì tường lửa bị phá.

-Summoning sound:

Hệ: Normal

Dạng: Other

Tác dụng: Người dùng mất 90% máu đẻ triệu hồi một quái vật cổ đại tùy thuộc địa hình và chiến đáu bên cạnh mình. Trận đấu đơn, đôi hay ba sẽ thành hai đấu một, ba đấu hai hay bốn đấu ba afv vật được triệu hồi có stats của người dùng nhưng chiêu thức thì tùy chọn. Rừng:King Kong. Cỏ: KHủng long. Tuyết: Yeti. Biển: Kraken. Hồ: Piranha. Hang núi: Golem. Thành phố và trong nhà: Không áp dụng.


	26. Chapter 26

Pokemon legendary trainers I: kanto

Chapter 26.

Blue và cả nhóm đang ở nhà trọ mới mà Roland thuê được. Đúng là có tiền thì cái gì cũng xong. Cả nhóm đang tập trung trong phòng khách và chờ Blue. Họ mới đi đăng kí sáng nay và đang chờ ban tổ chức xếp cặp đấu. Giải sẽ thi đấu theo phương thức đấu loại trực tiếp vì vậy mỗi trận đấu sẽ rất quan trọng. mỗi người được đăng kí hai con pokemon đạt tiêu chuẩn của giải đấu võ và mỗi trận đáu sẽ có ba vòng và nếu không con pokemon nào gục sau cả ba vòng(1p30 giây mỗi vòng) thì ban tổ chức sẽ lo phần phân định. Nó gần giống mấy cái giải đấu võ tự do thôi. Nhwung cái đó nói sau. Cả nhóm đang ngồi hóng Blue ra mặt vì cô nói mới mua được mấy thứ hay ho. Nhưng những lúc hay ho thế này thì lại chẳng thấy Tiger đâu cả.

"Blue ơi. Nhanh hộ cái." Lunar nóng ruột "có mỗi bộ váy mà cậu cũng mấy nhiều thời gian thế à?"

"Blue mặc váy! Há há há há!" Red cười lớn "Ơ nhưng thế thì có gifddaua nhỉ? Ngày nào cô ấy chả mặc?" cậu quay sang hỏi.

"Thực sự thì…" Blue nói vọng ra "Đời tớ toàn những thứ kì quặc."

"kệ cậu. Tớ vô can mà." Roland đùa.

"Ê xong chưa đấy?" Green hỏi. Chính cái cậu hàng ngày bình tĩnh này cũng không bình tĩnh nổi.

"Ok ok! Ra đây." Blue cười khúc khích trong phòng. Rồi cô đi ra như đi trình diễn thời trang ấy. Và đúng là bộ váy kì quặc vì nó là bộ váy nữ sinh mà Lunar mặc. Vẫn cái áo kẻ sọc và cái khăn quàng ấy, vẫn cái váy ngắn sọc xám và đôi tất ấy nwhung…cái kì quặc chắc là mái tóc Blue. Hôm nay, theo sự kì quái, Blue cột tóc lên và thành một cái đuôi gà phía sau đầu cô. Nhưng đã buộc thì buộc cho chót, đằng này cô lại buộc mội phần đằng sau còn phần trước thì thả ra và tóc cô che mất phần tai và bao trùm lấy khuôn mặt của cô.

"Có gì đâu. Chắng khác mọi ngày là mấy." Green thất vọng

"Đúng là Blue." Lunar giơ ngón tay cái ra "Chắng khác là mấy."

"Ê. Thế là khen hay chế?" Blue cười "Tớ ghi nhận nhưu lời khen."

"Chắc cậu ấy định đi học lịa ấy mà." Red nói nhỏ với Roland.

"TỚ THÍCH CẬU THẾ NÀY!" Roland hét lớn "KHÁ LẮM TUYỆT VỜI THÌ ĐÚNG HƠN."

"Chậc. chắc là chập mạch rồi." Red lủi thủi lẩn đi.

"Thế à?" Blue đỏ mặt và cười "Tớ phải cho Tiegr xem mới được."

"Còn cậu ấy thì bị ám ảnh bởi Tiegr." Green lủi đi theo Red "Có lẽ chúng ta nên đi chỗ khác."

"Ờ đúng. Chí lí." Red nnois nhỏ và hai nguwoif bỏ đi. Có lẽ là đi ăn lẻ.

"Tiger giờ này chắc đang luyện tập chuẩn bị cho giải đấu đây." Roland chống tay mà cười "Chắc là đang ở phía tây Lavender đấy."

"Thế thì đi thôi." Blue chỉ tay.

Tại khu đất phía tây thị trấn…

"Hừừừ…" tiger giật mình.

"Sao thế anh?" Yeloow đang độc quyển sách vội quanh sang hỏi lo lắng.

"Anh linh cảm có chuyện chẳng lành sắp xảy ra." Tiger nói "Chắc lại là Blue rồi."

"Không sao đâu. Em thấy chị ấy bình thường mà." Yellow cười nhỏ "Với lại chị ấy quan tâm tới anh là bình thường mà."

"Hờ…không hay ho gì đâu." Tiger nói cay đắng "Tin anh đi. Bốn năm từng trải rồi giờ không muốn lặp lại đâu." Cậu cười lớn. Pokemon của cậu vẫn đnag chăm chỉ luyện tập trong khi cậu ngồi ghi chép và tán chuyện với Yellow. Trong khi Lapras mang Dratini đi bơi cùng nó, Primeape và Nidoking đang được huấn luyện riêng bởi Beholder và Speeder. Hai con pokemon đầy kinh nghiệm của Tiger đang chỉ bảo đàn em của chúng để chuẩn bị cho giải đấu sẽ khai mạc vào ngày mai. Nidoking và Primeape phải đeo theo nhwungx thanh chì vào tay và chân để luyện tập và nhwungx thứ đó khiến chúng chậm lại kha khá. Không chỉ hai con pokemon tham gia giải đấu phải tập bằng cách này mà cả Arcanine, Raichu và Pidgeotto cũng phải mang theo nhwungx thanh chì nhỏ vào chân chúng và đeo trên người chúng để luyện tập. Arcanine và Raichu chạy đua nhau trong khi chân chúng đeo chì và Pidgeotto thì phải bay và giữ thăng bằng đồng thời tránh băng của Lapras và đạn của Dratini.

"Yellow này…" Tiger hỏi nhỏ khi thấy pokemon của cậu có vẻ mệt.

"Sao vậy anh?" Yellow lo lắng hỏi lại.

"Em nên iết giới hạn của mình. Sức mạnh của em có thể giết chết em đó." Tiger nói nhỏ nhưng đủ cho yellow nghe rõ.

"Em biết…" Yellow cúi mặt "Nhưng em chỉ…không thể đứng nhìn pokemon của mình bị thương được."

"Vậy thì em phải hứa." Tiger nói "Hãy hứa với anh rằng em chỉ sử dụng sức mạnh của mình với pokemon và chỉ khi thương tích của chúng nằm trong khả năng chịu đưunjg của em thôi. Được không?" cậu hỏi.

"Em…hứa…nwhugn tại sao là chỉ với pokemon thôi ạ?" yellow thấy lạ về câu nói của tiger.

"Em hứa là tốt rồi." Tiger đứng dậy và dang rộng tay ra "Bất kí sức mạnh nào cũng có giới hạn và cái giá của nó. Nhưu anh đây cũng có sức mạnh. Nhwung cái giá của anh phải trả thì rất lớn. Và vì thế anh không bao giờ dùng đến sức mạnh cảu mình trừ khi cần thiết."

"Giờ em mới biết là anh có đấy." Yellow cười vui vẻ nhwung không thể xua tan nỗi bận tâm trong lòng cô về sức mạnh mà Tiger vừa nói.

"Tiger-kun ơi!" Giọng Blue lanh lảnh ở phái xa.

"Ầy. Anh nói rồi mà. Linh cảm xấu." Tiger đùa "Coi như là biểu diễn chút đi để em đỡ thắc mắc. ĐƯợc không. Nhưng chỉ một lần thôi nên hãy quan sát kĩ đấy nhé." Cậu nháy mắt. rồi cậu đứng ra xa Yellow. Blue, Lunar và Roland cũng vừa đi đến.

"Đây sẽ là màn biểu diễn có một không hai vì vậy hãy quan sát kĩ." Tiger vừa nói vừa cười vui vẻ.

"Cái gì vậy?" Roland hỏi.

"Hoan hô. Nhưng mà cái gì vậy?" Blue cười.

" ba…hai…một…" Tiger búng ngõn tay từ dưới đất, hàng trăm, thậm chí hàng ngàn cái dây leo khổng lồ mọc lên và nhấc hẳn cả cậu lên không trung. Dây leo tạo thành một pháo đài khổng lồ màu xanh và Tiger đứng trên đỉnh pháo đài ấy, cười ngạo nghễ trước cái vẻ ngạc nhiên và thán phục của nhóm bạn. Yellow cũng rất bất ngờ về đồng dây leo này. Nó giống hệt đống dây leo mà lúc trước xuất hiện ở căn biệt thự ma. Lúc trước, cô nghĩ rằng Megatron dùng dây leo đưua tất cả lên. Nwhugn hôm nay, Megatron không có ở đây. Vậy thì chỉ còn một kết luận duy nhát cho yellow: Tiger mới là người tạo ra chúng.

"Sao thế mọi người. Lên trên này chơi đi. Trên này mát lắm." Tiger mời "Cả mấy cậu nữa. Lên đây đi. Nghỉ giải lao được rồi đấy. tập nhiều quá cũng không tốt đâu." Cậu gọi luôn cả pokemon của mình lên.

"Được chứ. Đợi tớ với." Blue trèo lên trên tòa lâu đài dây leo cùng với pokemon của cô.

"Từ từ thôi kẻo ngã đó Blue à."Roland dùng pokemon bay lên cho tiện.

"Chờ tớ nữa." Lunar thả Roserade và con pokemon hoa hồng dùng dây leo nhác Lunar lên.

"Chờ em…" Yellow chậm chân nhất. Cả nhóm cùng nhau trèo lên tòa lâu đài mà Tiger vừa tạo lên. Gọi là lâu đài vì cái kicks thước vĩ đại của nó. Nó cao tầm mười hai mét và chiếm cả một diện tích bằng một tòa nhà cao tầng. Và nó khá chắc chắn. Blue, Roland, Lunar và Yellow lên tới đỉnh tòa tháp cùng với lúc pokemon cảu Tiger. Raichu và Arcanine vẫn đeo chì theo trong khi Primeape, Nidoking, lapras và Dratini đều đã xõa cả rồi. Tiger đang ngồi xếp đò ăn gồm rất nhiều hoa quả và trái cây đủ thể loại.

"Woa! Megatron quá giỏi luôn đó."Blue khen "Tạo ra một kì công thế này chắc phải rất khỏe mới làm được." cô nhìn xung quanh thán phục. Xung quanh chỗ mà cả nhóm chọn ngồi có rất nhiều hoa trái đủ loại và mùi hương tỏa ra thật hấp dẫn.

"Cậu đúng là một bậc thầy về pokemon. Biết dùng Frenzy plant tạo nên một tòa lâu đài thì chắc phải là pokemon rất mạnh và hơn cả huyền thoại ấy chứ." Lunar nhìn quanh thán phục.

"Frenzy gì cơ?" Bluw quay sang hỏi Lunar "Cậu biết cái trò này à?"

"à không có gì. Kể cả tớ có dùng thành thạo chiêu này thì cũng không làm nổi đâu." Lunar cười "Nhwung pokemon của Tiger hẳn rất mạnh mới làm được thế này vì ngay đến cả pokemon huyền thoại cũng khó lòng mà thực hiện được."

"À phải rồi. Huyền thoại." Tiger nháy mắt với yellow và yellow hiểu ý. Cô bé gãi đàu cười ngượng ngùng và cũng là giữ cho cái mũ khỏi bay.

"Cậu giấu tài lắm ghê." Roland đùa.

"Hì hì. Đâu có gì đâu." Tiger kéo yellow lại chỗ cậu và lây cái mũ của cô.

"Á khaon…" Yellow vội lấy lại cái mũ rơm và đội nó lên đầu.

"Ế…em là nữ à?" Lunar ngạc nhiên.

"ĐÚng thật là…thế bao giờ em mới chịu nói thật với Red đây?" Tiger cười lớn.

"Để sau đi anh." Yellow cười "Em thích thế này hơn."

"Chậc chậc. Trò của cậu à?" Lunar quay sang nhìn Blue.

"Hì. Cứ để nó thế đi Tiger à. Thế mới vui chứ." Blue lè lưỡi mà cười "Mà cậu thấy bộ đò của tớ thế nào?" cô hỏi Tiger.

"Nói chung là xấu thậm tệ. Tớ thích mỗi kiểu tóc cậu." Tiger đùa.

"Thế à?" Blue cười ngượng rồi bỗng bỏ luon cái kẹp tóc mà xõa tóc xuống còn bộ đò thì giữ nguyên "Tớ sẽ giữ lại cái cậu ghét" cô cười lớn.

"…" Tiger cố mà nhịn cười còn Roland và Lunar thì lăn ra mà cười cái cách mà Blue xõa tóc và nó theo kiểu tự hào.

Sau bữa trưa, cả nhóm ngủ luôn trên cái lâu đài dây leo của Tiger mà quên mất Red và Green. Cho tới tận chiều, Blue và Lunar mới thức dậy vì tiếng gọi của Red.

"Tiger. Lunar. Roland! Có bảng xếp cặp đấy rồi nè." Red hét lớn.

"Oáp…ngủ trưa cúng không xong…" Blue ngồi dậy.

"Có bảng…" Lunar lao đi mà không nhớ là mình đang cách mặt đất đến cả chục mết và thế là…tí nữa cô tiếp đất bằng mặt. May cho cô là Primeape vẫn kịp giữ cô lại.

"Có rồi à?" Roland cũng vừa thức dậy. Cậu nhìn quanh thì Tiger đã dậy từ lâu rồi. Tiger đang ngồi ghi chép lại mấy thức trên đầu cậu và Primeape cùng đám pokemon luyện tập luôn trên tháp.

"Cái gì thế này…"Red ngước nhìn "Thôi bỏ đi." Cậu dùng Aero bay thẳng lên trên và gặp nhóm Roland và Blue ở đó.

"Có danh sách rồi à." Tiger nhảy xuống.

"Ừm. Xem qua đi." Red đưa cho cả nhóm tờ danh sách và mọi người chúi đầu vào mà xem.

"Nhìn này. Green sẽ gặp toàn nhwungx lính mới thôi." Blue vui vẻ chỉ "cậu ấy thắng chắc rồi."

"Sao tớ lại rơi vò toàn những cặp dễ thế này?" Roland than.

"Tớ cũng chỉ gặp một hai người tầm trung thôi." Tiger nói "Nếu xuôn xẻ thì tớ sẽ gặp Roland ở bán kết."

"Còn Green chắc chắn sẽ vào bán kết rồi. Và Lunar thì…" Nói đến đây, Blue bống im lặng. Bên cạnh cô, Lunar đang mím môi lo lắng.

"Phải. Cậu ấy sẽ gặp nhiều khó khăn nhất." Red nói một cách lo lắng. ĐÓ là sự thật. Trong khi Roland, Tiger và Green gặp những huấn luyện b\viên tầm trung và tân binh thì Lunar, người có lẽ là yếu nhát nhóm lại gặp lần lượt á quân, quý quân, cựu vô địch và Bruno trong bốn trận của cô và nếu cô muốn vào bán kết thì cô phải vượt qua tất cả họ. Giấc mơ vô địch để chứng tỏ mình với Venus bỗng trở nên xa với với Lunar khi mà cô đang gặp khó. Chẳng lẽ đây là một sự sắp đặt của tự nhiên. Hay có ai đó đã sắp xếp như thế để làm khó cô? Tiger biết rõ. Nwhung cậu chọn giaiar pháp im lặng. cậu sắp phải tham gia một giải đấu có lẽ là khắc nghiệt nhất và người bạn đồng hàng của cậu đang gặp khó khăn. Liệu Lunar có vượt qua được không? Chúng ta chỉ còn có thể chờ câu trả lời của chính cô ở giải đấu mà thôi.


	27. Chapter 27

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 27.

Một ngày thi đấu quá vất vả. Với cường độ bốn trận một ngày trong ngày hôm nay, các huấn luyenj viên sẽ phải sắp xếp đội hình rất cẩn trọng mới tránh được việc pokemon kiệt sức. Hai trận đấu vào buổi sáng, một trận vào giữa trưa và chiều là loạt trận tứ kết. Thề này chẳng khác gì vắt kiệt sức của pokemon. Sau loạt trận hôm nay sẽ là hai trận bán kết, và trận chung kết vào ngày mai. Nhưng để vào được đó chắc phải mất rất nhiều sức. Sàn đấu cảu giải được thiết kế theo kiểu sàn đấu võ truyền thống và giữa mỗi hiệp có khoảng thời gian nghỉ cũng như giữa các trận có từ một đến hai giờ nghỉ để chuẩn bị cho trận sau nên việc pokemon kiệt sức là có thể tránh. Nhưgn có những trận đấu dài chiếm luôn cả khoangr thời gian nghỉ của huấn luyện viên và pokemon khiến nghiều pokemon mất sức là có. Và trận từ kết cuối cùng là ví dụ. Nhưng may mắn ở chỗ nó là trận cuối cùng của ngày nên huấn luyện viên có thể bung hết sức mà vẫn đủ thời gian nghỉ. Green và Roland vừa trở về từ loạt trận tứ kết và lúc đó mới có nhá nhem tối. Họ bước vào trong nhà và gặp ngay Red ở cửa vừa đi mua đồ với Yellow về.

"Hế lô!" Red cười "Sao rồi?"

"Cả hai đã qua vòng tứ kết, sẵn sàng cho bán kết." Roland thông báo.

"Toàn đấu thủ dễ thì nói làm gì. Một kẻ không biết gì về đấu võ như tớ còn vào được bán kết nè. Nói thật là đấu kiểu này khó thật."

"Anh Tiger đâu rồi anh?" Yellow hỏi hồn nhiên.

"Cậu ta đánh xong sang hỗ trwoj Lunar rồi." Green cười "Luật cho phép các huấn luyện viên hỗ trợ lấn nhau mà. Blue đâu rồi?"

"Cậu ấy nấu bữa tối." Red chỉ tay vào trong nhà "Vào thôi chứ đứng ngaoif này làm gì."

"Ờ." Roland đi vào trong "Blue nấu bữa tối cơ à? Khéo tay ghê." Cậu nói vọng vào.

"Cảm ơn!" Giọng Blue vang ra từ trong bếp.

"Này. Em còn thuốc đau bụng không?" Green hỏi nhỏ Yellow

"Em còn mấy viên." Yellow cười "Anh lại sợ nhập viện à? Anh yên tâm. Chị ấy nấu đảm bảo lắm. không lo đâu."

"Tivi! Tivi!" Blue đang nấu vội chạy ra bật cái tivi lên và lại hốt hoảng chạy vào bếp, mồm lẩm bẩm "Cái lò! Cài lò!"

"Đảm bảo ghê." Green nhìn theo cô.

"…Vâng và trận đấu giữa Lunar và Bruno sẽ phải bước vào hiệp thứ ba để phân biệt thắng thua nhwung nhìn chung thì Lunar đang vào thế bí khi cô bị áp đảo gần như cả hai hiệp trước." Tiếng từ cái tivi khiến tất cả tập trung lại. Blue lao ra từ căn bếp.

"Sao rồi? sao rồi?" Cô vội ỏi và lấp cái tạp dề lau mặt.

"Lunar bị áp đảo à? Đấu với Bruno mà." Green nói.

"…Khoan đã. Có một người vừa nhảy xuống từ khán đài và…"

Ở sân vận dộng trung tâm…

"Tiger? Cậu làm gì ở đây?" Lunar ngạc nhiên tkhi thấy cậu bạn vừa lao xuống từ khán đài.

"Trốn chủ nợ ấy mà :v Tớ sang hỗ trợ." Tiger cười.

"Tớ không cần hõ trợ." Lunar gắt.

"Vậy à?" Tiegr cũng chỉ cười. Rồi cậu tiến lại chỗ Mienshao và nói gì gì đó với con pokemon. Tay cậu cầm một cuốn sổ nhỏ và cậu đang chỉ cho nó mấy thứ trong sổ.

"Kì lạ là có cái luật hỗ trợ lẫn nhau đấy." Bruno lẩm bẩm vẻ khó chịu.

"Xong! Coi như trận này cậu thắng chắc rồi." Tiger nhìn Lunar rồi nháy mắt với bruno khiến ông anh kia càng bực.

"Sao cậu làm vậy?" Lunar kéo tay Tiger và hỏi nhỏ, vẻ mặt ngượng ngùng của cô trông khác lạ với sự tự tin vốn có thường ngày.

"Vì một lý do kì quặc." Tiger chỉ cười khiến Lunar đỏ mặt. Phải, cô biết lý do rồi.

Vòng ba bắt đầu!

"Tiến lên Hitmonchan!" Bruno ra lệnh trong khi Tiger vẫn cái vẻ bình tĩnh ấy không nói một lời nào. Cậu giờ giống y hệt cái lúc mà đối đầu với Bruno trên núi. Cậu nhường toàn quyền kiểm soát cho Luinar và rút dần lên khán đài. Cậu không đưungs bên cạnh cô nữa nhưng Lunar đã láy lại được quyết tâm và sự tự tin vốn có. Cô lấy ra một cái chai nhỏ và uống một hơi hết cả chai. ĐÓ là…rượu. Đây chính là cái cách mà Lunar nói, dùng rượu đẻ tăng khả năng vốn có của cô.  
"Mienshao lên nào.." Lunar hét lớn "Điểm thứ nhất! hông trái!"

"Cái gì?" Bruno giật mình. Lunar vừa nói ra điểm yếu cố hữu của Hitmonchan.

Mieenshao thực hiện mọt cú đấm móc thẳng vào hông trái bằng cánh tay phải mềm mại của nó. nHưng tay mềm không có nghĩa là yếu. mà đó là một cú đấm cực hiểm khiến Hitmonchan gần như khụy xuống…

"Lí do kì quặc gì chứ?" Blue lẩm bẩm. Vâng. cô gắn máy nghe trộm lên người Lunar. :v

"Lại cái gì nữa đây?" Roland quay sang cười "Tiger rút rồi kìa."

"Cậu ấy làm xong việc rồi." Blue không nói gì cả.

"Có mùi gì khét. Cái gì đó đang…" Green khịt khịt mũi.

"Nồi cá! Nồi cá!" Blue vội vàng chạy vào bếp và cái nồi cá cảu cô đang… :v

Ở sân…

"Tốt lắm! Mắt trái!" Lunar tiếp tục.

"Né đi Chan!" Bruno không kịp ra lệnh.

Mienshao thực hiện một cú đấm trực diện vào mắt của hitmonchan khiến con pokemon lùi lại đau đớn. Mắt nó thâm lên khong nhìn nổi. Lunar giờ lại đang áp đảo và khi say cô còn tỉnh hơn khi tỉnh. Cô có thể nhìn ra tất cả điểm mù và điểm yếu của con pokemon kia trong nháy mắt.

"Chan! Phản công đi!" Bruno ra lệnh.

Hitmonchan tuy đau nhưng vẫn lê bước. Nó đấm thnawgr nhưng trượt. Mienshao nhảy thẳng lên và đánh thnawgr xuống đầu đối thủ nó một cú đá cực mạnh khiến Hitmonchan choáng váng.

"Kết liễu!" Lunar hét lớn quyết đoán. Thực sự mọi thứ trên sàn đáu diễn ra quá nhanh y như…trận đấu với tiger vậy. Mienshao thực hiện mộ cú nhảy lớn và khi nó còn chưa cả tiếp đát, nó tung ra liền lúc mười ba cú đá liê tiếp vào mặt Hitmonchan. Xong sau đó nó mới rơi xuống. Mười ba cú đá vào mặt con pokemon võ sĩ kia chỉ trong một giây lơ lửng trên không. Mienshao vừa khiến tất cả ngỡ ngàng. Nó quá nhanh. Hitmonchan loạng choạng vài bước rồi…

PHỊCH! Con pokemon võ sĩ ngã ra đất, mặt biến dạng vì đòn tấn công.

"Lunar thắng!" Trọng tại phất cờ.

"Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Lunar nhảy lên vui mừng. Tiger ngồi avwts vẻo trên cái lan can và vỗ tay. Nhwung cậu không ngờ rằng Lunar lao thẳng đến chỗ cậu và ôm chầm lấy cậu khiên cả hai ngả xuống chỗ khán giả. May sao mọi gnuwofi kịp đõ được hai người chứ không thì chắc gãy cổ mất.

Ở nhà…

Cảnh này hài đấy." Green cười.

"Ờ…cơm tối thế nào rồi Blue với yellow ơi?" Red hỏi vọng vào trong

"Anh chờ tí. Em đang dập lửa." Yellow nói vọng ra.

"Công nhận là khó mà an tâm được nhỉ." Roland quay sang Green.

"Xong rồi." Blue cười lớn và bê từ trong bếp ra một ddoognf bát đãi với đủ các món từ trên trời xuống đáy biển. Cô xếp dần lên bàn và chuẩn bị đầy đủ cho bữa ăn thịnh soạn.

"Chị ơi…còn cái…" yellow giật áo Blue nhắc nhwung Blue chỉ phủi tay.

"Cái đó là cho người khác." Blue nháy mắt.

"Ăn thôi!" Red nhảy vào chiến trước. Roland theo sau. Green chỉ điềm tĩnh ngồi xuống và điềm tĩnh ăn. Yellow cũng ngồi xuống.

"Chị không ăn à?" Yellow quay sang Blue khi đó còn đang đứng nhìn mọi người.

"Chị ddwoij anh Tiger về đã." Blue nói từ tốn.

"Hihihi. Em biết tỏng rồi nhá." Yellow cười khúc khích.

"Ờ. Biết thì đừng có nói ra đấy náh." Blue véo tai Yellow đùa vui vẻ….

Sau bữa ăn thịnh soạn, trời bắt đầu đổ mưa. Mọi người ngồi lại trong phòng khách để tán chuyện.

"Tiger và Lunar đánh hay thật đấy. Xem trận Tiger đánh, cậu ấy kết liểu đối phương sau đúng tám giấy. Còn Lunar thì…con Mienshao chắc lên thánh rồi." Green khen,

"Nhwung Tiger đâu rồi nhỉ? Cậu ấy đáng lẽ ra phải về từ lâu rồi mới phải chứ?" Roland nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ lo lắng. Blue thì khỏi nói. Cô đang ngồi thẫn thờ bên cửa sổ và nhìn ra ngoài trời.

"Cái cậu này hóng Tiger kinh thật." Red ngả người xuống ghế mà nằm dài ra. Cậu không để ý mấy. Yellow thì lại gần Blue và kéo áo chị cô

"Chị ăn gì đó đi. Đợi anh ấy đến bao giờ nữa?" Yellow nói nhỏ.

"Chị không thấy đói." Blue trả lời vô tâm, mắt vẫn nhìn xa vào lan mưa. Bỗng cánh cưa bật mở và Tiger cùng với Lunar lao vào trong. Họ vừa phải khoác chung một cái áo mưa vì không có áo. Tiger vội ném cái áo mưa vào goc nhà và hít một hơi.

"Chịu hết nổi cái mùi này rồi. Còn gì ăn không?" Cậu lao vào bếp và lấy ra một đĩa bánh nướng trông rất ngon.

"Cả cái bếp to đùng còn mỗi cái này thôi à? Lunar ăn không?" tiegr đưa Lunar đĩa bánh.

"Tại mấy cậu về muộn, bọn tớ ăn hết đò ngon rồi. Mà sao đĩa bánh ban nẫy không thấy Blue mang ra nhỉ?" Red hỏi vô tư.

"Chịu. may sao cậu quên cái này." Lunar cười với Blue trong khi tay bốc bánh ăn. Tiger cũng ăn luôn mấy cái cho đỡ đói.

"Anh xấu tính quá. Chị ấy chờ anh về để ăn cùng mà mãi anh mới về đấy./" yellow không lưỡng lự, nói luôn.

"Cậy à? Cậu chưa ăn gì à?" Lunar nhìn Blue.

"Ăn không cáo con?" Tiger cười vào vẻ mặt thẫn thờ của Blue lúc đó và đưa cho cô một cái bánh.

"Ưm..ừ…" Blue ậm ừ nhận lấy cái bánh Tiger đưa.

"Lần sau ddwungf chờ tớ làm gì. TỚ về trễ lắm mà." Tiger cười vui vẻ. blue cũng nhoẻn miệng cười.

"Rồi. Lần sau không chờ mèo con nữa. Được chưa?" Blue ăn cái bánh và cui vẻ trở lại.

"Mèo nào? Tớ là hổ mà." Tiger cười.

"Còn tớ không phải cáo còn." Blue đùa lớn.

"Tớ sẽ làm sư tủ con." Red gãi đầu cười.

"Thế thì liên quan gì?" Green quay sang.

"Em cũng làm sư tử con nữa." Yellow chen vào.

"Gia đình động vật." Lunar cười. Tiếng cười vui vẻ đã xua tan đi mọi sự mệt mỏi trong họ. Phía trước họ là một nagyf thi đấu căng thẳng đang chờ đón và nhwungx giây phút thế này thực sự là rất đáng quý.

Phía bắc Saffron…

"Cậu thấy gì không?" Venus quay sang hỏi cô gái bên cạnh cậu. ĐÓ là một cô gái với mái tóc đỏ cắt ngắn và đôi mắt xanh giống cảu Blue nhưng đậm hơn cùng với khuôn mặt thon gầy và có thể nói trông cô khá gầy trong bộ váy màu lục ôm sát mà cô amwjc. Làn do cô trắng và có phần nhợt nhạt hơn so với bình thường và hai cái răng nanh nhỏ thò ra khiến cô trông vừa dễ thương vừa đáng sợ. Cô gái kia chỉ cười với Venus.

"Sao? Không thấy gì à?" Venus hỏi vui vẻ. Con Magmortar của cậu đang rình mò xung quang để chắc chắn không ai theo dõi họ.

"KHông có gì đâu. Tại tớ nhớ tới một ngươi bạn ấy mà. Tớ mất tập trung quá. Xin lỗi." Cô gái kia nói.

"vậy bao giơ cậu mới nói vơi tiger đây Melody?" Venus hỏi.

"Có lẽ cậu ấy không biết là tốt nhất." Cô gái tên Melody ngồi xuống và lấy ra một cuốn sách "Nhưng có lẽ câụ ấy sẽ nhận ra thứ này vì bọn tớ cùng làm nó àm."

Venus lấy cuốn sách và đọc tựa đề. Tự đề ghi: Khi mãnh thú rơi lệ.

"Sách cậu viết à. Tớ giữ nó được không?" Venus hỏi.

"Cậu đọc qua đi. Có thể nó sẽ giúp ích đấy." Melody cười.

"Ừm. Tớ sẽ xem qua." Venus cũng cười.

New moves:

Ice Barier.

Hệ: Ice

Loại: Other.

Tác dụng: Nguwofi dùng đóng băng phần không khí phái trước tạo thành một lá chắn bằng băng bảo vệ người dùng. Lá chắn sẽ bị phá nếu gặp chiêu tấn công lửa howcj Brick break. Nhưng mọi sát thương trong khi lá chắn còn tòn tại gây lên cho người dùng và đồng đội sẽ bị giảm 30%. Chêu thức nâng cấp cảu Ice Barier là Cie wall và cả hai đều được Pryce Xavier sáng tạo nên. Hiện vẫn chwua có thông tin về việc tại sao Lapras của Tiegr biết chiêu này.


	28. Chapter 28

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 28.

Nửa đêm tai căn biệt thự của Roland…

'Đói quá…' Blue nghĩ thầm. Vâng cô chưa ngủ mà đang trằn trọc vì bụng cô đang kêu gàm thảm thiết đồi ăn. Chắc là vì ngại Lunar và Tiger quá nên cô không kịp lấy bánh mà ăn và kết quả là hai người họ ăn hết chỗ bánh trước khi Blue kịp lên tiếng. Và thế là cô đành nhịn đói lên giường đi ngủ. Nhwung trong khi Lunar nằm bên cạnh đang ngủ một cách ngon lành vì mai cô còn trận thi đấu thì Blue không tài nào ngủ nổi với cái bụng biểu tình chống chính phủ này. Cuối cùng, Blue hạ quyết tâm đi xuống dưới nhà. Cô ngồi dậy, nhẹ nhàng nhảy khỏi giường như một con mèo vậy. chắc sắp tới cô đi almf miêu nữ. Cô rón rén, bước từng bước ra cửa. với một động tác nhẹ nhàng, Blue mở cửa ra và bướ ra ngoài. Nhưng cô bỗng nghe có tiếng động.

'Quái…mọi người ngủ hết rồi…có khi có trộm' Một ý nghĩ thoáng qua trong đầu Blue. Cô hít một hơi rồi mò mẫm trong bóng tối bước xuống, tay thủ sẵn pokeball. Cô đi xuống cầu thang. CÓ ánh đèn.

'Tên này gan thật. đi ăn trộm mà dám bật đèn cơ đấy…' Blue nghiz thầm và tiến xuống. Nhưng ánh đèn phát ra từ trong bếp. Sao lại có trộm trong bếp. Hắn làm cái quái gì trong bếp. Blue nhẹ nhàng và từ từ tiến lại gần. cô nhìn thấy một cái bóng người cao lớn trong bếp. Rõ ràng là con trai mà. Nhưng bỗng có một cái giọng quen quen vang lên.

"Té ra cáo con cũng đi ăn đêm à?" Giọng Tiger vang lên.

"Ế…" Blue ngó đầu vào thì thấy Tiger đang đứng bên cạnh cái tủ lạnh ăn bánh.

"Sao? Thấy người khác ăn đêm àm thèm à?" Tiger đàu trong khi tay cầm cốc sữa, tay cầm cái bánh kẹp thịt.

"Cậu làm tớ tưởng nhà có trộm đây." Blue cười và đi vào "Sao? Có bánh trái gì cho tớ ăn cùng không?" cô ngó mặt Tiger và cười duyên.

"Còn mấy cái. TỚ làm thêm…mà ai bảo cậu chờ bọn tớ rồi không ăn gì cả. Cho chừa đi." Tiger cầm đĩa bánh đặt lên đỉnh tủ lạnh.

"Có ai muốn chờ đâu. Tớ sợ ăn xong ăn bánh mất ngon." Blue cãi.

"Thế cuối cùng ăn nó có ngon quái đâu." Tiger cười "Bánh vẫn thiếu đường như ngày nào."

"Sao?" Blue không chú ý đến lời chê của Tiger mà là ba chữ "Như ngày nào." Chả nhẽ Tiger đã từng ăn rồi? Không thể nào. Đây là lần đầu tiên cô lám lại món bánh một thời là món tủ của mình nhưng không hiểu sao…

"À thì Lunar nói thế." Tiger gãi đầu cười và tạm xua đi sự nghi ngờ của Blue.

"Lại là Lunar à?" Blue cười nhưng không khỏi nghi ngờ "Cậu thích cô ấy rồi à?"

"Sao? Thích á? Cứ cho là thế đi." Tiger cười xuề "Ăn đi chứ." Cậu lại đưua cho Blue đĩa bánh.

"Ừ tớ xin." Blue cười và nhận cái đĩa.

"À mà khoan. Cậu phải tự chịu chứ." Tiger lại để đĩa bánh lên đỉnh cái tủ lạnh. Cậu cao hơn Blue một chút nhưng thế là đủ để khiến cô không vói tới rồi.

"Này!" Blue toan nhảy lên cướp lại nhwung cũng chịu. Cô túm lấy cổ Tiger mà lấy điểm tựa nhảy lên nhưng Tiger nhảy lên và để nó trên cái kệ bát.

"Ế ế. Khoan…" Tiger giữ Blue lại để cô không nhảy lên được.

"Cho tớ ăn đi mà." Blue nhảy lên cười vui vẻ.

"KHông cho cáo ăn đâu." Tiger cười và cứ cố giữ Blue tránh xa cái đĩa bánh. Thế là hai người trêu đàu nhau giữa đêm khuya tĩnh mịch khiến cả căn nhà tràn ngập tiếng cười. Và tất nhiên, tràn ngập tiếng cười và mất ngủ có cùng quan hệ. Nhưng mya mà mấy cía phòng lắp cửa cách âm nên không lo mấy. Trong khi hai người đánh nhau vì đãi bánh thì con Raichu ngồi xem trên cái kệ bát, bên cạnh đĩa bánh và ăn lạc rang.

"Thôi mà. Nói lớn quá lại lôi tất cả dậy bây giờ." Tiger cười và đẩy Blue ra.

"Sao cậu lỡ…" Blue làm vẻ mặt đáng thương "…sao cậu lỡ bỏ đói tớ thế này?"

"Ầy. Lại thế nữa rồi." Tiger cười "Ờ đó. Thì sao?" cậu cười lớn hơn cả Blue.

"HU hu. Không chịu đâu. Tớ đói alwms rồi." Blue khóc toáng lên.

"Thôi thôi. Chịu cậu rồi đấy. Này bánh này. Ăn đi." Tiger đúa đĩa bánh cho Blue.

"Ồ. Nhân thịt cơ đấy." Blue lại tươi tỉnh mà rõ ràng mới vài giây trước cô khóc toáng lên nước mắt ròng ròng.

"I surrender." Tiger cười và lấy thêm cốc sứa nữa từ tủ lạnh. Rồi cậu đứng tựa vào tủ lạnh nhìn Blue ăn bánh ngon lành.

"Ngon quá." Blue khen "Cậu làm bánh kiểu gì thế?"

"Nguyên liệu bí mật chỉ tớ có mà." Tiger cười "Nhwung còn một câu hỏi cần cậu trả lời đấy."

"Hử?" Blue ngừng lại nhìn cậu bạn. Tiger làm mặt cười nhưng không giáu được sự lo lắng trên gương mặt.

"Cậu có…có thật là cậu…" tiger ngập ngừng.

"Sao lại lắp bắp như con gà thế. Thường ngày cậu gan lắm kia mà Mèo con…" Blue hỏi nhỏ và nhìn cậu. cô cười.

"À thì…chuyện nó…" Tiger gãi đầu. Bỗng mặt cậu biến sắc.

"Sao thế mèo con?" Blue không hiểu.

"Cẩn thận!" Tiger hét lớn và đẩy Blue sang một bên. Blue bị bất ngờ và cô ngã xuống sàn. Tiger ngay lập tức dùng cả hai tay với toàn bộ sức đõ một cú đánh cực mạnh. Đến lúc đó Blue mới nhìn ra nguy hiểm. TỪ cái cửa sổ phía sau cô mà ban nãy cô đứng quay lưng lại, một cái chân lao vào trong nhà và đá rất mạnh. Tiger dùng cả hai tay và túm gọn cái chân đó lại. Raichu hốt hoảng. Nhưng nó chưa kịp làm gì thì ngay từ bứa tường phía sau nó, một cái chân khác đá thủng tường và hất con chuojt xuống đất. Cái chân thứ hai lao về phía Tiger nhwung cậu dùng tay trái túm nó lại và cản đưuọc đòn tấn công trong khi tay phải vẫn giữ cái chân kia.

'Chân đây rồi…còn tay?' Tiger đang tự hỏi thì bỗng cậu nhận ra câu trả lời ở ngay đó.

"Cẩn thận đó." Blue vội hét lên nwhung không kịp. TỪ dưới sàn, một cánh tay cảu con pokemon đang tấn công Tiger phóng thẳng lên và đấm thẳng vào càm Tiger. Tiger không kịp đỡ. Cậu bị đấm rất mạnh vào cằm và khi còn chưa định hình lại được thì cánh tay kia đã tùm lấy tóc cậu và đập thẳng đầu cậu xuống đất. tiegr mất đà và mặt cậu bị đập mạnh xuống đất.

"Tiger!" Blue hét lên và thả con chamander mà cô vẫn giữ ra. Nhưng chưa kịp làm gì thì cánh tay cuối cùng lao vào. Hai chân của con pokemon tấn công cậu đá cậu và hất cậu lên không. Hai cánh tay ngay lập tức đấm thẳng vào bụng Tiger và khiến cậu bị hất văng xuống bất tỉnh. Cậu bị thương nặng. Chamander dùng ember và đốt mấy cái tay khiến con pokemon kia bị bỏng nhẹ và nó phải rút hết chân tay lại. Blue túm lấy cái chân và cô cùng Chamander bị lôi ra ngoài. ĐÓ là một con Hitmonlee với nhwung cánh tay và chân có thể kéo dài. Nó đã dùng ló thế đó để tấn công Tiger và cô. Nhưng cái đích thực thụ của nó là Tiger.

"Chamander! Ember!" Blue ra lệnh và con thằn lắn tấn công Hitmonlee bằng lửa của bó.nhưng Hitmonlee nhanh chón di chuyển về phái sau và né được. Chamander tấn công tiếp và lần này mạnh hơn. Nhưng Hitmonlee lần này không né đò. Nó dùng protect để phòng thủ. Chamander tiếp tục phun lửa và đốt khiên nhưng Hitmonlee không hề hấn gì hết. Và vì quá mải mê tấn công, Blue đã mất cảnh giác.

"Cham..cái gì?" Blue bất ngờ nhận ra đòn phản công cảu con pokemon võ sĩ. TỪ mắt đất dưới chân cô, cánh tay cảu Hitmonlee phóng thẳng lê nhảy ngược về phía sau và trnahs đòn nhwung Chamander bị thương và nó nagx ngửa ra. Rồi cánh tay lao thẳng về phía Blue. Toi rồi. Cô không thể tránh đưocj. Blue layacs tay che trước mặt và cố gắng hứng đòn. Nhưng không có gì cả. Cô mở amwts ra và thấy bóng người phái trước vừa dùng cả thân mình để hứng chịu đòn tấn công. Và vẫn là Tiger. Nhwung lần này hai tay cậu không còn đủ sức và cậu phải dùng đến ngục mình để đỡ đòn. Hitmonlee thu tay lại còn Tiger khụy xuống.

"Tiger." Blue vội đỡ lấy cậu "Không sao chứ?"

"Chưa chết được." Tiger cỗ đứng dậy "Raichu!"

Raichu lao ra rất nhanh.

"Sẵn sàng đi. Đến lúc ra mắt chiêu thức mới rồi." Tiger cười đắc thắng dù cậu đang bị thương nặng. Raichu hạ tay phải xuống và nó bắt đầu tích điện vào tya mì sẵn sàng dùng protect để phòng vệ trong khi Raichu tích điện.

"Raaaaiiiiiiiiii…"

Điện trong nắm đấm của Raichu đang đạt ngưỡng gần tối đa và nó đang biến thành một quả cầu nhỏ với những tia sét tỏa ra và nó đang đạt mức hoàn thiện.

"Geeeeeeeeeeee…" Raichu đang tích điện và điện không chỉ ở qảu cầu mà năng lượng điện đang lan truyền ra khắp cơ thể nó. Chân nó, tay nó, đuôi nó, đầu nó,…tất cả đều mang một năng lượng điện có thể thắp sáng cả thành phố Saffron. Hitmonlee đã lập xong khiên. Chiêu protect của nó có thể đỡ được mọi chiêu thức trừ…

"kiiiiiiiiiiiii….." Raichu hét lên và nó lao vào Hitmonlee. Nó lao nhanh đến nỗi tất ca những gì Blue chứng kiến lcus đó chỉ là một tia sét sẹt ngang quá tấm khiên, đi xuyên người Hitmonlee và Raichu xuất hiện ngay phái sau con pokemon võ sĩ. Rồi Htitmonlee ngã khụy xuống và bất tỉnh trong khi Raichu truyền năng lượng thừa xuống đất. nó thậm chí không cần toàn lực.

"wow! Đòn đánh đẹp quá. Ta thắng rồi Tiger-kun…" Blue chợt nhân ra sắc mặt nhợt nhạt và đôi mắt nhắm nghiền của cậu bạn.

"Tiger-kun! Tiger-kun!" Blue gọi lớn.

"Để yên cho tớ…khụ khụ…ngủ…" Tiger phều phào.

"Phù…tưởng cậu chết rồi." Blue thở phào.

"Cấm…nói bậy." Tiger cười và ngủ thiếp đi.

Sáng hôm sau tại bệnh viện…

"Cậu và cậu ấy đánh nhau với con pokemon lạ?" Red hôt hoảng "Thế sao không gọi tớ! GIờ thì cậu ấy bị thương nặng và chưa chắc đủ khả anwng ra sân thi đấu hôm nay rồi."

"Nhưng tớ biết sao được. Cậu ấy không muốn nói mà." Blue cố giải thích.

"Trận đấu giwuax anh Green và chị Lunar kết thúc rồi. Anh Green thua." Yellow chạy lại "Trận đáu giữa anh Tiger và anh Roland săp bắt đàu rồ Tiger chắc không kịp đến mất." cô bé lo lắng.

"Mơ à?" Giọng Tiger lại vang lên.

"Cái cậu này. Lo mà nghỉ đi. Một trận không đấu cũng không mất gì đâu." Red nói.

"KHó lắm. Trận này tớ không đấu vì tớ đâu." Tiger cười và cố nén đau.

"Red nói có lý đấy. Với tình trạng này, cậu khó lòng đau quyết định đúng được." Blue nói "Nhưng gãy xương thì liên quan gì đến ra lệnh? Thế nên có đánh cũng chẳng ảnh hưởng gì đâu" Blue động viên.

"Hai cậu định…KHông được. tớ nói là không được" Red Ngăn

"Blue?" Tiegr nháy mắt.

"Cái…" Red cảm thấy choáng váng như có tiếng hát đang ru ngủ cậu. Yellow đeo tai nghe, Blue và Tiger bịt tai lại. Đó là Jigglypuff cảu Blue. Red cố mà trụ nhwung cũng chỉ vài chục giây cậu lăn ra ngủ. Còn TIGER VÀ blue, họ đi đến sân vận động để sẵn sàng cho trạn chiến với Roland. Trận đấu này, Tiger không đấu vì mình mà vì một người bạn. và người bạn đó thực sự sẽ biết ơn cậu vì việc câu sắp làm.

New moves:

Raigeki:

Hệ điện. độ ưu tiên +3

Loại: vật lí

Sát thương: 100

Độ chính xác: 70

Miêu tả: "Người dùng tích tụ điện vào cánh tay và lao về phía đối phương với một tốc độ không tưởng. ĐÒn đánh rất mạnh khiến đối phương không kịp trở tay. TƯơng truyền rằng nếu đạt đến tốc độ tối đa, Raigeki có thể cắt đôi cả một tia sét" Một chiêu thức có thể đánh xuyên mọi khiên chắn như protect, detect, quick guard, barrier… và với ưu tiên +3, nó nhanh hơn bất kì chiêu thức nào khác như sucker punch hau extremspeed. Nhưng có một điểm yếu cố hữu của Raigeki đó là do người dùng phải đạt tới tốc độ cao nên nếu đối phương dùng mọt chiêu thức có độ ưu tiên lớn hơn 0 như là quick attack, người dùng sẽ bị flinch avf chiêu thức vô dụng.

Người sáng lập: Tiger.

Lần đầu tiên dùng: Raichu của Tiger.


	29. Chapter 29

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 29

Tiger và Blue bước vào sân vận động. Blue không ngừng nhìn quanh và để ý gần như mọi thứ xung quanh. Ánh mắt cô nhìn xung quanh cẩn trọng như thê cô là vệ sĩ của Tiger vậy :v Cô nhìn quanh trong khi Tiger gàn như chẳng thèm để tâm. Cậu chỉ chú tấm bước đi. Hai người tiến vào. Tiếng hò reo vang lên khắp tứ phía. Ngày hôm nay, các khán đài chật cứng người xem và tiếng hò reo vang khắp bốn phương. Tiếng vỗ tay, cổ vũ nồng nhiệt cảu mọi người khiến Tiger nức mũi. Đây là lần đầu tiên cậu bước ra sân khấu lớn thế này đấy. Phía trước cậu là sàn đấu và phía bên kia, Roland đang đứng chờ.

"Sao lâu thế?" Roalnd quay ra hỏi và bên cạnh như thường lệ vẫn là Medichamp và Machamp đang đứng chờ.

"Tớ có việc ở chỗ bệnh viện." Tiger cười "Chuẩn bị thôi chứ nhỉ?"

"Hai cậu sẵn sàng chưa?" Trọng tài hỏi.

"Hôm nay là trận chung kết giữa đương kim vô địch cúp liên đoàn Roland và huấn luyện viên với phong cách chiến đấu rất võ thuật, Tiger." Bình luận viên nói.

"Ờ. Cảm ơn Cage!" Tiger nói vọng lên.

"Không có chi. Hôm nay hứa hẹn là một trận đấu đày hứa hẹn vì mỗi huấn luyện viên đều mang theo một phong cách chiến đáu khác nhau. Tiger với kĩ năng cận chiến tuyệt vời sẽ phải đối đàu với chuyên gia chiến thuật Roland. Liệu ai sẽ chiến thắng trận này đây?" Bình luận viên Cage tiếp tục màn "nói nhảm" của mình trong khi trọng tài và ban giám khảo đều đã chuản bị rồi. Tiger đưa Primeape lên sân trong khi chỉ với một cú bật, Machamp đã đứng sừng sững ở một góc sân. Nó đứng dựa vào hàng rào thép bao quang sân và nhìn Primeape một cách bình tĩnh. Blue vẫn đứng quan sát xung quanh

"Đừng căng thẳng quá Blue ạ." Tiegr nói nhỏ với cô bạn "TỚ vẫn còn sức để bảo vệ cậu đó."

"Ờ…" Blue trả lời một cách vu vơ.

'Tên ngố này. Cậu ta mới là người cần được bảo vệ kia mà.' Blue nghĩ thầm 'Nếu kẻ tấn công cậu ta là để khiến cậu ta thua trận cbans kết thì chỉ có thể là Bruno trả thù lần thua trước thôi. Hắn ta có thể tấn công bất cứ lúc nào. Mình cần phải đề phòng mới được.'

"Trận đấu bắt đầu!" Trọng tài hô lớn. Tiger bỗng giật mình.

"Sao thế?" Blue hỏ lo lắng.

"Prime! Cẩn thận đó." Tiger hét lớn.

Nhwung mà cậu chưa kịp làm gì thì Machamp đã lao tới và đẩy Primeape vào một góc sân đấu và đấm liên tục. Primeape chỉ kịp dơ tay lên đõ mà không kịp tránh.nó phải hứng chịu một cơn mưa cú đấm từ phía Machamp mà không thoát ra nổi.

"Ồ! Vậy là Roland đã chọn phương án đánh phủ đàu. Primeape đang bị dồn vào góc sân và khó lòng thoát ra được. Tiger gặp bất lợi ngay từ đầu." Cage bình luận

Thật vậy. Machamp đẩy Primeape vào góc và đấm tới tấp khiến con khỉ đột tối tăm mặt mũi và không thể thoát ra nổi. Nó bị bốn cánh tay to khỏe của Machamp vây chặt và đấm tới tấp không thoát nổi.

"Thấy sao?" Roland cười tự mãn

"Prime! Thủ đi! Tạm đợi đã." Tiger nói.

Prime thực ra cũng chẳng làm gì hơn dược. Nó bị dồn vào goc, bị đấm tới tấp và không thóat nổi thì làm sao mà trả đòn được. Prime giữ cho tay nó che trước mặt và cố mà hứng đòn những những cú đấm của Machamp như hàng chục cái xe tải lớn đâm vào Primeape khiến con khỉ không thể chịu nổi. Và cuối cùng, nó quyết định kháng lệnh và bỏ khiên.Nó nhanh hơn Machamp. Nó nhảy thẳng lên và tung bốn cú đấm liên tục về phía dính cả bốn nhát.

"Đòn phản công chính các nhwung mà…" Cage bình luận.

"Toi rồi…"Tiger lẩm bẩm và nghiến răng. Cậu đã đúng.Bốn đòn của Primeape chả thấm vào đâu trong khi nó không kịp phòng thủ. Machapm không hề hấn gì sau bốn cú đấm và con pokemon to khỏe ngay lập tức đấm trả Primeape. Bốn cú trực diện vào mặt và nó khiến con khỉ ngã lăn ra sàn. Primeape ngã xuống đau đướn. Nhwung chưa là gì cả. nó lại đứng lên. Hừng hực khí thế và giận giữ, nó tiến về phía Machamp.

"Không xong rồi." tIger xoa trán.

"Sao?" Blue nhìn cậu bạn lo lắng. THực sự thì thể trạng của Tiegr đang rất tệ và cậu khó làng đưa ra quyết định sáng suốt lúc này được.

"Vâng. Primeape vừa bị cho nằm sàn nhưng nó lại ngay lập tức đứng lên avf đánh tiếp. kHí thế đang lên. Primeape đánh và…" Cage bình luận.

Primeape lao vào đấm Machamp một cách giận giữ với chiêu revenge nhưng không ăn thua gì cả. Machamp bị đấm vào awmtj nhwugn nó chỉ thêm điên tiết. Nó đấm trả Primeape ba phát liên tiếp và khiến con khỉ lại lăn ra sàn nằm. Lần này Prime không thể ngya lapajt ức đưungs dậy được mà nó bị choáng. Nó lồm cồm bò dậy.

"Machamp khỏe quá. Tiger gặp nguy rồi." Cage nói.

"Đó là lý do tớ phân vân nên dùng Nidoking hay Primeape đấy," Tiger cười cay đắng "Đáng lẽ Nidoking sẽ đấu trận này nếu ở tứ kết nó không quá phí sức."

Câu nói cảu Tiger khiến Primeape càng điên. Nó nhảy dựng lên và lao về phái Machamp. Nó đấm móc ba phát và đánh avaof mặt và ngực Machamp. Nhwung Machapm dùng hai cánh tay to khỏe cảu nó túm nguyên hai tay Primeape và hai tay kia đấm túi bụi vào nguwofi con khỉ đột. Rồi nó ném Primeape lên không trung. Primeape như đang đấu với một người khổng lồ lướn gấp nó ba lần vậy. Nó choáng và không thể làm gì được cả. Primeape bị ném lên không trung và Machamp nhảy lên. Nó dơ hai tay và tạo chữ X. Nó định chặt thẳng vào người Primeape và kết thúc trận này nhanh chóng. Nhưng chưa kịp làm gì thì chuông kêu. Hết hiệp một. Machamp rơi đến rầm mọt phát. Chán nản, nó đi về phía góc của Roland và một đám người hầu cận của Roland chạy vào sân và chăm sóc cho nó. Primeape rơi phịch xuống đất và Tiger thì không đủ sức để lôi nó về chỗ cũ. Nidoking phải nhảy vào sân mà lôi bạn nó về góc khán đài. Nó dựng Primeape ngồi lên cái ghế đẩu và dội thẳng một xô nước vào mặt con khi để cho nó tỉnh. Primeape mất một lcus mới lấy lại được thăng bằng nhưng mặt mũi nó vẫn tối tăm và không thể định hướng nổi.

"Có vẻ như tiếng chuông hết hiệp vừa cứu sống Primeape nhwung cứ tình hình này thì cahwcs nó chết trên sàn đấu mất." Cage ngồi xoa trán và bình luận. Thực ra ông anh này là bình luận viên mới và hôm trước, nhờ có Tiger mà mới xin được vào nhà đài.Tất cả là do Tiegr phá nát cái công viên bằng chiêu đánh kinh honagf mà Cage mới có chỗ trong ban bình luận. Tiger thì lo lắng. Cậu tiến lại gầN chố Primeape và đứng phía sau nó.

"Cậu đánh trận này đúng là sai lầm." Tiger nói "KHông thể cứ thế àm đương đầu với một con quái vật được. Nhìn đi. Nó cao lớn, to khỏe gấp ba bốn lần thì cậu có đánh chay cũng vô ích. Dùng cái đầu đi. ĐÓ là cái mà Nidoking có àm cậu thì không đấu. Nidoking có sự lì lợm và bình tĩnh trong khi cậu chỉ biết đánh đánh và đánh một cách vội vàng thôi." Tiger phê bình.

"Machamp cảu Roland là nguyên nhân chính khiến cậu ấy vô địch mà. Nó khỏe lắm. Chưa ai hạ đo ván được nó cả." Blue nói lo lắng.

"_Này…Cậu phải từ từ thôi. Tìm điểm yếu và chờ thời cơ đi." _Nidoking khuyên

"_Biết thế. Cậu cố tình cho tớ đánh trận này à?_" Primeape quay sang hỏi.

"_Chính xác. Tớ muốn cậu ra đó và chwusng minh cho Tiger thấy cậu không phải là một tên đầu đất hấp tấp. Cậu cần chứng tỏ mình đi. Hãy ra đó và dạy tên to xác đó một bài học. Chứng minh cho cả thế giới này rằng não cậu không dùng để trồng cây._" Nidoking động viên.

"_Cây cái con khỉ ấy._" Primeape đám đùa Nidoking.

"Mời cậu rút pokemon hỗ trợ ra khỏi sân để tiếp tục." Trọng tài nói.

"ĐI thôi Nido." Tiger gọi Nidoking lại.

"_Nhớ đấy. to xác cũng có cái hại cảu nó đấy. Cậu hạ tôi thế nào thì hạ nó như thế._" Nidoking nhác khéo và rút khỏi sân.

Tiếng chuông kêu và vòng hai bắt đầu. Primeape tiến lại gàn Machamp từ từ, bình tĩnh. Nó đang trấn an bản thân. Machamp vẫn hùng hổ nhưu trước. Nó đang ở thể thượng phong mà.

"Nào! Tấn công đi chứ." Roland khiêu khích con khỉ. Nhưng Primeape vẫn bình tĩnh. Nó đang rất kiềm chế để đấu. Machamp tấn công.Nó lao avar thân hình to khỏe về phía Primeape và dùng cả bốn tay hòng ôm lấy Primeape và nó định lấy thịt đè người. Tiger và Primeape chỉ cười nhạt. Primeape nhanh như chớp né sang một bên khiến con pokemon to khỏe ngã vật xuống sàn. Nhưng nó đứng lên ngay.

"Ồ! Primeape vừa cho Machamp đo sàn kìa. Người ta xoạc cẳng đo xem đát nawgns dài thì đây xoạc tay đo xem sàn ngắn dài" Cage cười lớn qua loa và khiến toàn bộ khán giả cười theo.

"Dám chế diễu Machamp cảu ta hả." Roland tức giận "Machamp! Đánh chết nó đi."

Machamp nhận lệ ưng Primeape đang làm trò gì thế kia. Nó cứ nhảy múa xung quanh Machamp như một đấu sĩ quyền anh thực thụ khiến Machamp không tài nào tấn công được. Nó chậm hơn nên chỉ xoay theo Primeape đã là khó chứ chưa nói alf đánh. Primeape cứ nhảy nhót quanh sàn đấu xung quanh Machamp avf nó khiến ocn pokemon to lớn chóng mặt. nhưng kì lạ thay, nó không hề tán cong mà tiếp tục nhảy. Hơn một phút đã trôi qua và vòng hai sắp đi đến hồi kết mà nó vẫn chwua tấn công.Nếu cứ thế này thì Machamp sẽ dùng giờ nghỉ để hồi phục và việc àm Primeape đang làm là vô ích.

"Nó đang làm gì thế? Tấn công đi chứ!" Cage nói. Khán giả cũng không hiểu nó đang làm gì.

'Còn mười lăm giây. Giờ có tấn công cũng vô ích. Làm gì có ai hạ dược Machamp trong mười lăm giây cớ chứ.' Roalnd cười thầm.

"Làm gì thế Tiger? Cho nó tấn công đi chứ?" Blue giục.

"Còn mười lăm giây! Tấn công nào!" Tiger cười lớn. Cậu quá tự tin vào chiến thuật của mình. Với người bình thường, sự tự mãn có thể khiến họ thua nhưng Tiger thì…

"machamp! Cơ hội đây rồi.Đánh trả nó đi." Roland ra lệnh.Cơ hội đây rồi. machamp vung nắm đấm và đấm thật mạnh. Nó không cần đánh trúng mà chỉ cần câu thêm mười lăm giây thôi. Nhưng kìa, Primeape không tấn công.nó bỗng lùi lại và khiến Machamp mất đà. Machamp ngã chúi xuống và cớ hội đây rồi. Primeape nhân lúc Machamp đang ngã tung một cú đấm móc như búa bổ vào nagy chính giữa mặt Machamp. Tiegr không định hạ đo ván Machamp. Cậu đang muốn làm nó yếu đi và chuẩn bị cho vòng ba. Và cú đấm của Prime khiến amwst machamp sưng thâm tím và không nhìn thấy gì.Machamp đau đớn lùi lại nhưng mắt nó sung lên không nhìn nổi. Machamp chưa kịp định thần thì Primeape lại lao tới. Machamp vung cả hai tay đánh trả nhưng với một mắt bị sưng đau đớn, nó đánh trượt và Primeape đập thẳng vào vai trái Machamp khiến con pokmeon kia khụy xuống.

"Đánh hay lắm. CÓ thẻ hạ nó trong vòng này." Tiger nói nhỏ với Blue.

"Hì! Chúc mừng Mèo con." Blue cười.

"Một đòn đánh quá hay. Liệu Primeape có thể hạ Machamp ngay trong vòng này được không?" Cage nói

"Không xong rồi." Roland lo lắng.

"Machamp chưa kịp đứng lên thì Primeape lại nhảy lên và đánh thẳng vào giữa trán con pokemon to lớn một nhát quá mạnh. Machamp lùi lại vào bước và không thể xác định nổi phương hướng.CÒn tám giây. Primeape ngay lập tức tiến đên và tung bốn cú đấm vào khủy tay trái trên, vai phải, sườn phải và đùi tái Machamp khiến con pokemon kia vô cùng đau đớn. Machamp không còn đứng nổi rồi. Nó khụy xuống và primeape ngay lập tức đánh thẳng vàongục và mặt Machamp. Con pokemon to lớn ngã vật xuố ọng tài lao vào. Ông đếm chậm và rõ ràng. Nhưng Machamp không còn sức nwuax rồ ắc nó bị chấn động quá mạnh và không đứng lên nổi. Trong trấn đấu bình thường thì nó có thể dùng thời gian định thần lại. Nwhung trận này thì không.

"Tiger thắng!" Trongjt ài đứng dậy tuyên bố. Phải! Machamp không kịp lấy lại thăng bằng để đứng lên. Ngay khi trọng tài tuyên bố như vậy.Cả sân vận động như bùng nổ.Tiếng hò reo vang động khắp cả thị trấn và âm thanh "Tiger vô địch" vang lên không ngớt kèm theo nhưng chàng pháo tay thán phục.

"Sau chính xác hai phút năm bảy giây, Primeape đã hạ gục Machamp và đưa Tiger vào trung kết…" Cage đứng lên trân sàn đấu và nói rõng rạc.

"Chúc mừng mèo con." Blue nhìn Tiger mà cười. Bỗng cậu lao lên sàn đấu.

"Như vậy trận chung kết sẽ diễn ra giữa Tiger và Lunar…" Cage đang phát biểu thì Tiger giật luôn míc của Cage.

"Tôi rất cảm ơn sự ủng hộ của mọi người ngày hôm nay nhưng hôm nay tôi không đến đấy để chiến thắng hay vào chung kết." Tiger nói và cậu khiến cả sân vận động đang náo loạn bỗng im lặng vì lời tuyên bố cảu cậu. Luản và Green cũng vừa đến. Lunar chưa kịp hiểu gì thì bỗng Tiger lôi cô lên sân khấu và đứng bên cạnh cậu.

"Ế! Làm gì thế?" Tiger rút tay lại và định xuống thì Blue lại đẩy cô lại chỗ Tiger.

"Cứ ra đi thì cậu sẽ biết." Blue đẩy cô lại chỗ Tiger.

"Với nhiều người, chức vô địch ngày hôm nay có thể là giấc mơ của cả đời họ. Nhưng tôi thì không. Hôm nay tôi đến đây để chiến đấu và cống hiên hết mình và Roland cũng vậy. kHông ai trong số chúng tôi đặt mục tiêu vô địch cả. Với tôi, nó chỉ như một vật trang trí. Nhưng với một số người, chiếc cúp vô địch này có thể thay đổi cả cuộc đời họ." Tiger phát biểu và nắm tay Lunar dơ lên "Và Lunar, đối thủ sắp tới trong trận chung kết của tôi là một người như vậy.Cô ấy đã luyện tập cùng tôi suốt quãng thời gian qua và cô ấy đã làm hết sức mình vì chức vô địch ngày hôm nay. Với chức vô địch này, cô ấy sẽ được cả thế giới công nhận và quan trọng hơn là được chính gia đình và bạn bè công nhận. Tôi không phải là một kẻ ích kỉ. và việc giữ lại một vật trang trí vô dụng thì chẳng giúp ích gì cả. CÒn Lunar thì lại rất cần cái thứ mà tôi coi là vô dụng ấy. Vì vậy, xin mọi người đừng phản đối. Tôi, Tiger, xin thua vô điều kiện trận chung kết và để lại chức vô địch giải đấu cho Lunar. Cô ấy xứng đáng có được nó ngày hôm nay và xứng đang được thế giới này công nhận." Tiger kết thúc bài phát biểu và những chàng pháo tay vang lên từ bốn phía khán đài. Cậu đã nói và không rút lại hay ngập ngừng một giây nào. Blue vỗ tay. Green cười và cả bốn khán đài cổ vũ cho nhwungx gì cậu nói. Rồi chính tay Tiger lấy chiecs cúp từ ban tổ chức và chính tay cậu trao nó cho Luản. Lunar không nói lên lời. Cô lấy tay áo quẹt nước mắt và nhận lấy chiếc cúp vô địch Tiger trao. Tay cô run run. Cô khôngngờ cậu bất chấp việc mình đang bị thương để đến đây, đánh thắng Roland trong một trận đấu khó khăn tất cả chỉ để đầu hàng trong trận chung kết và trao lại cho cô chiếc cúp này. Lunar khong nói lên lòi. Cô ôm lchaamf láy Tiger mà khóc…

Cách chỗ Tiger khá xa…

"Lunar vô địch à?" Venus đang ngồi nghe đài "Vậy ra cậu làm tất cả chỉ để tớ công nhận Lunar sao?Đúng là ngốc mà." Cậu cười thầm…


	30. Chapter 30

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 30.

Sau khi hoàn thành giải đấu, nhóm Tiger rời Lavender và hướng về Vermilion với tư thế của người thắng cuộc. Họ chia tay Lunar và tiến về phía nam của Lavender, trên tuyến đường giáp biển nổi danh một thời với trận đại chiến của Solar và Giro. Các bạn sẽ hỏi họ là ai. Nhưng chỉ có một điều bạn nên biết. Họ là những người giỏi nhất trong số những người giỏi.

"Trận chiến Giro và Solar diễn ra tại đây nè." Red chỉ tay "Họ đánh nhau chỉ vì một cô gái mang tên Kimberly. Giờ chắc thành bà lão rồ ưng nghe nói hồi trước Kimberly là một trong những mĩ nhân nổi danh toàn vùng đấy."

"Vạy à?" Blue cười "Chắc không? Cậu đã bao giờ nhìn thấy bà ấy chưa? Chắc giờ là một bà não già nua xấu xí rồi."

"Hồi đó Solar và Kimberly được biết đến với hai biệt danh nổi tiếng là…" Green quay lại "Red Sun và Blue Moon."

"MẶt trời đỏ và mặt trăng xanh. Ai nghĩ ra cái biệt danh xấu thế?" Tiger quay lại dùa "Với lại ở đây chúng ta có cả Red sun và Blue moon rồi.Còn cả Green Hornet và Yellow nữa."

"Green hornet!" Roland cười lớn "Cái cậu này hết trò đùa à?"

"Green hornet…" Yellow cười khì và vỗ vai Green.

"Sao? Ong bắp cày xanh?" Green không hiểu.

"À thì…nó là tên phim" Tiger cười

"Tên phim gì?" Green hỏi.

"KHông có gì đâu! ĐỪng nóng quá." Blue vỗ vai Green "mà cái gì thế? Sách… à?" cô lấy ra một cuốn sách từ trong túi áo Green.

"À…" Green lấy lại cuốn sách nhanh chóng "KHông có gì đâu." Cậu chối.

"Lại chỗi à?" Blue cười. green đút cuốn sách vào ba lô.

"Em thấy anh suốt ngày đọc sách. Có gì hay ho trong sách mà anh thích đọc thế?" Yellow hỏi.

"Nhiều thứ lắm. À cái gì kia?" Green chỉ tay về phái trước. Hình như đang có một đám người xúm xít lại xem một cái gì đó.

"Ồ. Sách hai trong mộ ảo nào nó giày thế?" Blue cầm cuốn sách cô vừa thó được lẩm bẩm.

"này này. Trả đây!" Green giạt hai cuốn sách nhwung Blue giấu nó ra sau lwung mà lè lưỡi.

"ĐỌc xong tớ trả." Blue lè lưỡi trêu.

Nè. Hính như có người gặp nạn." Red nói và chỉ tay về phía đám đông vừa đưa một thanh niên bị thương nhẹđi khỏi. Tiger gần như bị kích thích và cậu lao ngay lại chỗ mà người ta vừa đưa anh thanh niên kia đi.

"Có chuyện gì thế ạ?" Roland hỏi một người đàn ông tầm trung.

"Cậu này bị tấn công trong lúc đang đua xe đạp. Chúng tôi phải đua cậu ấy trở về Lavender để điều trị" Ông ấy nỏi "Cậu ấy là người thứ ba trong hôm nay rồi đấy. Còn có các tay đua khác nữa. Rất có thể họ đnag gặp nguy hiểm."

"Bọn cháu sẽ lo cho họ." Red nói và lấy ra mọt cái xe đạp.

"Này này! Cậu định làm gì?" Blue hỏi và Green ngay lập tức giật lại mấy cuốn sách trong lúc cô không để ý.

"Này này! Trả tớ cuốn sách nhanh." bLue túm lấy tay Green.

"Sách của tớ kia mà. Nhè!" Green lè lưỡi trêu trả.

"Em sẽ cưỡi dody cho nhanh." Yellow trèo lên Dodrio.

"Chờ bọn tớ nữa." Roland cũng lấy ra một cái xe đạp.

"Tớ sẽ đi bằng Charizard thám thính trên không." Green trèo lên Charrizard và bay đi trước.

"Đi thôi Blue!" Red nói.

"nhưng mà…" Blue gãi đầu "Tớ không biết đi xe đạp."

"Thì dùng Pokemon." Green quay lại chan nản.

"Nhwung Blasty không còn đủ nước để chở. Còn alij pokmeon của tớ đi chậm lắm." Blue cười ngượng. Lại chậm chân rồi.

"Tiegr đâu?" Red nhìn quanh.

"Anh ấy đi đâu rồi nhỉ?" Yellow cũng ngước lên nhìn.

"Đi nhanh lên mấy con rùa." Giọng Tiger dội lại từ phía xa.

"Cái cậu này! ĐI thôi! Blue chịu khó đi sau nhé." Red nói và lao đi trước. Green, Roland và Yellow theo sau.Còn Blue lủi thủi đi sau cùng. Sau hơn mộ giờ, cuối cùng thì cả nhóm cũng đến được đích đến của chặng đau. Điểm dừng lúc đó đang láo nháo vì có người bị tấn công. Một vài tay đua và ban tổ chức đang lúm xúm lại xem một cái gì đó thì nhóm Red đến.

"Có chuyện gì vậy?" Red hỏi nhwung mọi người bỗng vội vã tán ra và một đám đã bay về phía đám bạ vội túm Yellow tránh đi còn Roland và Green may mắn thoát nạn. Đó alf đòn cảu một con Rhydon. Nó ném đá liên tục về phía Red.

"Cẩn thận đó. Nó chính là thứ tấn công mấy ông lái xe đạp đấy." Green cảnh báo và bay lên cao hơn để tránh con Rhydon.

"Người ta gọi mấy ông đó alf tay đau đồ ngu ạ." Roland mắng "Và tại sao nó lại tấn công họ chứ?"

"Mắt nó…" Yellow chỉ tay. Rõ ràng là vai cô ebs vẫn chưa hoàn toàn ổn lắm từ sau cú ngã lúc đánh nhau với Lance. Red cũng để ý đến đôi mắt vô hồn cuả con pokemon kia. Nó đang bị điều khiển.

"Saur! Garar! Hạ nó đi." Red thả Saur và Garbite ra. Saur dùng Razor leaf và Garbite dùng bulldoze đánh gục con Rhydon nhanh chóng. Nó nằm bất tỉnh.

"Phù. Xong." Green vuốt trán "Mà cái cậu Tiger rõ ràng đi trước mà sao không thấy đâu nhỉ." Cậu nhìn quanh.

"Lại trốn việc đi chơi rồi." Roland cười.

"Em không sao chứ?" Red hỏi yellow lo lắng.

"Em nghĩ anh ấy lạc đâu rồi. em ổn mà." Yellow cười vui vẻ và cố né đau.

"Chia nhau ra đi. Tớ sẽ quay lại đón Blue cho." Roland nói "Mọi người chia nhau ra tìm xem. Cậu ấy lạc đâu thì chết dở. Nhỡ còn mấy con nhưu thế này nữa thì nguy đấy.

"Tớ sẽ phải đi với yellow. Yellow chưa bình phục hẳn đâu." Red nói nghiêm tức.

"Ờ. Cậu đi với nó đi" Green nói và nhún vai.

"Nếu không gặp được, chúng ta sẽ hội quân tịa cổng phía tây cảu Vermilion Được không?" Red hỏi

"Rồi. ĐI thôi!" Roland nói. Thế là cả nhóm chưa kịp nói gì với ban tổ chức giải đã lại bỏ đi tiếp. Họ không hề nghỉ một tí nào.

Green và Roland đi ngược về chỗ Blue và gặp cô đang…loay hoay trèo lên một cái xe đạp nhỏ nhắn máu da trời. Cô đang tập đi xe nhưng mà cứ được một ddaonj, cái xe đạp lại đổ nhào khiến Blue ngã xuống đau đớn. Green và roland hạ cánh.

"Ế. TƯởng cậu đi tìm Tiger?" Roland nhìn Green "mà cậu không sao chứ?" Roland đỡ Blue dậy. Câu hỏi có phần hơi thừa vì trông Blue te tua rồ ầy xước khắp người và một số chỗ đang chảy máu nhẹ.Blue phải băng lại mấy chỗ đó mọt cách khá vội vàng.

"KHông sao." Blue phủi phủi bụi trên váy "Tớ đang tập đi xe đạp đấy." cô cười mặc dù khá đau vì ngã nhiều.

"Tập đi phải có người hướng dẫn chứ đâu phải cứ nhảy lên là được đâu." Green cười "Để bọn tớ giúp cho."

"KHỏi cần đâu.Mấy cậu đuổi theo Tiger đi. Tớ thấy ban nãy cậu ấy chạy về phía kia đó." Blue chỉ tay về phía mà green và Roland vừa đi tới.

"Cái gì? Chả nhẽ lại…" Roland ngạc nhiên "Chắc chúng ta lỡ cậu ấy ở đoạn nào rồi."

"Còn cậu?" Green hỏi "Sao không lên xe cảu Roland đi.Cậu ấy chở cậu đi cùng."

"Thôi khỏi.Tớ sẽ tập thêm chút nữa rồi dùng Blasty đuổi theo sau." Blue cười gượng gạo. Rõ là cô đang giấu cái gì đó.

"Rồi. Cậu nhanh lên nha. Chúng ta cần thêm hỗ trợ đấy." Green nói và bay đi. Roland cũng lái xe đi. Đến lúc ấy, Blue mới quay lại chỗ bụi cây đằng sau.

"Họ đi rồi." Blue nói "Giờ cậu còn muốn nào?"

"Chuẩn bị đi." Tiger đi ra "Cậu học đi xe đạp được là chúng ta đi theo dõi Red và Yellow."

"Ok! TỚ sẽ tập." Blue cười.

Cách đó khá xa về phía Vermilion…

"Em chắc mình ổn không?" Red nhìn Yellow trên lưng Dody lo lắng hỏi. Cậu đang đi xe thật chậm để không bỏ lại yellow quá xa.

"Em ổn." Yellow cười gượng gạo và đỏ mặt.

"Mà sao nhìn em, anh cứ nhớ tới một người quen cũ của anh." Red cười "Em giống cô ebs đó lắm. Có lẽ em có họ với nó đấy." cậu cười khiến mặt Yellow càng thêm đỏ.

"Em là con trai mà. Chẳng nhẽ em giống con gái lắm à?"Yellow cúi mặt xuống và cái nón rơm che đi đôi mắt và đôi gò má đang đỏ ửng lên của cô bé.

"Hì hì. Anh chỉ nói thế thôi." Red cười "Nó là một đứa nhỏ khá là hiền lành và nhút nhát.Hồi đó anh cứu nó khỏi một con Dratini…và bằng cách nào đó, rất tình cwof, anh có thể nhận ra con Dratini mà Tiger ddauw em chính là con Dratini đó."

"Sao ạ?" Yellow bất chợt cho tay vào túi và lấy ra một quả pokeball. ĐÓ là con Dratini của Tiger. Yellow chạm tay vào bóng và dùng khả anwng của mì ực sự thì cô bé đã có thể cảm nhận pokemon mà không cần trực tiếp chạm tay vào nó. Và bất ngờ thay, Red nói đúng. Con Dratini mà Tiger cứu lại chính là con mà Red đã cứu cô khỏi khi mà hia người gặp nhau lần đầu.

"Sao…sao anh biết?" yellow hỏi lo lắng.

"Anh nhận ra vết cắt của Vine whip." Red cười "Em lại đỏ mặt kìa. Nói thật là em cứ như con gái ấy."

"Đâu có! Em chỉ thấy nóng thôi." Yellow cãi lại và để lộ khuôn mặt lúc đó đã đỏ ửng như quả cà của mình.

"Ha ha. Thôi thôi! Thì em là con trai. ĐƯợc chưa?" Red cười.

'Ngốc quá.' Yellow tự nhủ 'Đáng lẽ lên cho anh ấy biết chứ. Sao mình lại cố nói dối nhỉ? Thế này chỉ làm tình hình thêm tồi tệ thôi.' Cô kéo cái mũ xuống mà che mặt.Bỗng Red như cảm thấy một luồng gió vụt qua.

"Có cái gì đó…" Red chưa kịp nói hết câu thì một đòn đánh siêu năng lực cực mạnh đập thẳng vào cái xe đạp của cậu khiens cậu nagx nhào.

"Anh Red." Yellow hốt hoảng thả Gravy ra. Nhưng bỗng Dody khụy xuống và không thể cử động nổi. Red đứng dậy và lôi pokeball ra. Bỗng cổ tay cậu đau nhói.Lịa thế nữa rồ khụy xuống và tay cậu không cử động nổi.

"Anh không sao chứ?" yellow vẫn ngồi trên lưng Dody.

"Anh ổn…" Red trả lời. Pika nhảy khỏi vai cậu và tụ sẵn điện. Bỗng một luồng gió cực mạnh thổi tới, bụi bay mù mịt khiến Yellow không nhìn thấy gì. Khi cơn gió ngừng hẳn, Yellow nói có thể nhìn được. Nhưng lúc đó, Red đã biến mất.

"Anh Red!" yellow gọi lớn nhưng xung quanh không có một tiếng trả lời. Cô vội vàng bế con Pika đang nằm bất tỉnh trên đất.

"Anh Red!" Yellow gọi lớn hơn nhưng vẫn không có tiếng trả lời. Rồi cô đọc tâm trí ủau Pika và hồi sức cho nó. Con pokemon nhỏ dần dần tỉnh lại. Nó đứng dậy hốt hoảng nhìn quanh nhưngg không thấy Red. Bỗng Yellow như cảm thấy một cái gì đó đang gọi mình.Là Red. Cô vội vàng lao về phía có tiếng gọi đó và Dody mở hết tốc lực. Red đang cần cô giúp.


	31. Chapter 31

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 31.

Red tỉnh dậy và thấy mình đang nằm trong một cái hang. Cậu không hiểu chuyện gì vừa xảy ra nhưng Pika của cậu đã biến mất. Và cái thứ đưa cậu đến đây đang đứng ngay trước mặt cậu.

"Saur! Razor leaf!" Red ra lệnh cho con pokemon của mình và Saur tấn công cái thứ kia. Nhưng cái thứ kia tan ra như một cái bóng vậy. Chính xác hơn nó không phải là một pokmeon mà chỉ là một cái bóng, một cái bóng với sức mạnh có thể khiến Red mất cảnh giác và đưa cậu đến tận đây. Cậu nhìn cái bóng tan đàn và nghĩ ngợi.

'Cái thứ quái quỷ kia từ đâu ra nhỉ?'Red nghĩ. Bỗng cậu nghe thấy một âm thanh kì lạ vang lên trong đầu mình. Có ai đó đang kêu cứu. Và đó chắc chắn là một cô gái. Một cô giá cũng chỉ tàm tuổi cậu thôi vì giọng đó rất trẻ con. Cô ấy đang kêu cứu một cách thảm thiết như thể đang gặp nguy hiểm đến tính mạng vậy. Red ngay lập tức đưungs bật dậy và thả Garbite, Poli và Snor ra.

"Có người đang cần giúp đỡ. Chúng ta phải đến tìm cô ấy ngay." Red nói và cậu chạy đi trước. Đám pokemon nhanh chóng theo sau cậu. Garbite rất thông thạo mấy cái hang kiểu này nên nó chạy trước. Saur và Snor theo sau. Cả nhóm chạy theo một cái hang dài và đến được một căn phòng kì lạ ở giữa hang đá.ĐÓ là một căn phòng kì lạ với rất nhiều hình vẽ kì quái. Và ở giữa một căn phòng, không như Red mong dwodicj, là một con pokemon chứ không phải một cô gái. Nó là một con pokemon có hình dạng giống với Mewtwo nhưng thân hình thon và mỏng hơn khá nhiều. toàn thân nó có màu hồng với đôi chân thon và đôi tay dài nhanh nhẹn nhwung bị thương khá nặng. Và nó đang…nói vói Red.

"Làm ơn…cứu…" Con pokemon kì lạ kia đang nói với cái giọng nữ mà Red nghe thấy. ĐÓ rõ ràng là một giọng rất trẻ con của một cô gái chứ không phải một pokemon. Và trông con pokemon kì lạ kai cũng rất con gái khi mà nó mang một mái tóc của con người và thân hình mảnh khảnh. Red chưa kịp nghĩ ra xem phải làm sao thì bỗng cậu cảm thấy nóng. Ngước lên, cậu thấy rất nhiều pokemon mà lửa đang lởn vởn. Và lí do con pokemon kia bị bỏng nặng và không thể cử động được chính là cái thần chú quái quỷ mà lần trước Agatha dùng với Red. Nó bị trới chặt bởi sáu con Litwick đứng thành vòng tròn.

"Cứu…" Con pokemon kia khụy xuống vì kiệt sức.

"Không xong rồi. Phải cứu nó." Red nói một cách quả quyết. Nếu là một con do tổ chức Rocket tạo ra thì Red thường phản đối nhwung lần này thì không. Con pokemon rất giống với Mewtwo kia có vcais vẻ gì đó rất đang thương và cậu không thể để nó gặp nguy kịch thế này được. Trong khi lũ Litwick khóa chặt con pokemon kia, lũ Golett và Golurk vay lấy Red.

"Chuẩn bị nào. Garbite! Saur! Snor!" Red nói "Chiến đấu!"

Cậu nhảy ên lưng Saur và Sảu nhảy ra khỏi vòng vâ chui xuống đất trong khi Snor cuộn tròn người nó lại.Nó abwts đàu ăn tròn. ĐÒn Rollout. Snor lao về phía lũ Golett và đẩy chúng ngược về phía sau. Saur nhảy thoát khỏi lũ Golurk thì lại bị một đám Shedinja vây. Red nhảy khỏi Saur và đúng dưới nó, bên dưới là của Saur.

"Đến lúc cho chúng ăn độc rồi. Saur! Poison nova!" Red ra lệnh. Từ bông hoa cảu Saur, một đám mây độc cự dày tỏa ra thành hình tròn và vây xung quanh Saur.Rồi cũng từ bông hoa đấy, hàng chục viên đạn độc bắn ra theo vòng tròn và tiếp sức bởi khí gas độc. ĐÒn đánh khiến toàn bộ lũ Shedinja bị ảnh hưởng và chúng không con nào chịu nổi một đòn. Nhưng lần này, Lũ Litwick đã bỏ lại con pokemon kia nằm bất tỉnh. Chúng chuyển hướng sang Red. Chúng vây lấy hai người vá bắn liên hoàn flame burts về phía Red và Saur. Nhưng Garbite đã chờ sẵn. Nó tạo ra một bức tường cát kiên cố trấn giữ ngay trước hai người. Các nhát abwns của Litwick chìm vào trong cát và trở thành vô hạ lao tới và đấm thẳng xuống đất. Nó dùng Earthquake và tấn công lũ Litwick. Bên trong bức tường cát, Garbite cũng tạo ra một cơn động đất mạnh tương tự để kháng lại cơn động đtá của Snor và bảo vệ Red. Lúc Litwick bị kẹp giữa hai cơn động đất mạnh và chúng không thể chống lại nổ úng bất tỉnh ngay lập tức.Lũ Golurk chậm chạp áp sắt nhwung chưa kịp làm gì thì một cơn Whirlwind cuốn phăng chúng đi.

"Anh Red!" Giọng Yellow gọi.

"Yellow! Em đến rồi à?" Red bảo Garbite hạ tường xuống và Yellow đang cưỡi Dody và cười.

"Vâng! Cái thứ gì thế kìa?" Cô chỉ tay vào con pokemon lạ và hỏi.

"Anh không biết nhưng nhìn nó rát giống Mewtwo. Có lẽ là một sản phẩm khác của lò tạo pokemon chăng.

"Tôi…" Con pokemon kia đang gượng dậy "Tôi là…"

"Cậu cần nghỉ ngơi…"Yellow chạy lại và đỡ lấy con pokemon kia. Rồi cô đọc được ý nghĩ của nó.Con pokemon kia có vẻ bối rối.

"Cậu ấy là một sản phẩm khác với Mewtwo…" Yellow nói nhỏ và cười với cái thứ kia "Cậu ấy được gọi là Mew3. Con pokemon được tạo ra ngay sau Mewtwo."

"Mew3? Chả nhẽ còn nhiều Mew khác nữa sao?" Red ngạc nhiên.

"Phải…" Mew3 đứng dậy avf nó đỡ lấy Yellow lcsu đó đã có vẻ mệt vì dùng sức mạnh hơi quá nhiều rồi.

"Cậu giải thích hộ cái được không? Sao cậu alaij bị tấn công và nhiệm vụ cảu cậu là gì? Và tại sao cậu lại…?" Red hỏi dồn khiến Mew3 rối.

"Chuyện dài lắm…" Mew3 đặt Yellow ngồi xuống tựa vào một tảng đá. Rồi nó cũng ngồi nghỉ và từ từ giải thích.

"Sau khi chế tạo được Mewtwo, tổ chức Rocket tiếp tục dùng chính Gen của Mewtwo để tạo ra chúng tôi. Dần dần, tôi, Mew4, 5, 6, 7, 8 được tạo ra duwois cùng một công thức. Vì dùng chính gen cảu Mewtwo nên chúng tôi có thể kết nối được với anh ấy. và chính vì thế mà chúng tôi đã học được anh ấy rất nhiều. TỪ việc chúng tôi được tạo ra chỉ nhằ mục đích chiến đâu và chúng tôi phải chống lại bọn chúng rồi anh ấy còn dạy chúng tôi về con người và về cậu nữa…"

"về tôi ư?" Red ngạc nhiên.

"Phải! anh ấy cho chúng tôi biết về cậu và về mọi người, những trainer tốt khác. Anh ấy dạy bọn tôi tất cả…" Mew3 dừng lấy hơi. Yellow tưởng đã ngủ rồi bỗng bật dậy.

"Kinh hoàng quá…" Yellow lẩm bẩm, lau mồ hôi bằng cái vạt áo.

"Phải…" mew3 ngậm ngùi "Rồi một ngày, chúng đến và tiêu diệt hết chúng tôi."

"CHúng?" Red không hiểu.

"Phải. Bọn chúng." Yellow lẩm bẩm.

"Chúng tôi không biết chúng là ai. Chỉ biết rằng chúng tôn thờ bóng tối và ác quỷ. Chúng ăn mặc giống các ninja và chúng mang theo hai con pokemon do riêng chúng tạo nên. Hai thứ đó giống chúng tôi, cũng được tạo ra từ AND của Mew nhưng lần này, chúng không giống Mewtwo. Chúng ác độc, tàn nhẫn và đó là một cuộc thảm sát. Hai thứ đó được gọi là MewIX và MewX với sức mạnh vượt trội tất cả chúng tôi. Chúng…tiêu diệt tất cả. Mew4, Mew5, Mew6 rồi cả 7 và 8 nữa. Tôi là người cuối cùng thoát được. Nhwung chúng vẫn truy lùng tôi. Và đó thật là…"

"vậy cậu là người cuối cùng à? Cậu đang đi tìm Mewtwo phải không?" Yellow hỏi nhỏ.

"Phải…cẩn thận!" Mew3 đẩy Red sang một bên và hứng trọn đòn Hammer arm của Golurk. Còn Red thì ngã chúi đầu xuống và…thế quái nào caaaij lại khóa môi luôn với yellow trong lúc luống cuống. Yellow vội đẩy Red ra và quay mặt đi. Red cũng vội đứng dậy và cố mà…ọe. ĐÓ là điều thường thấy khi hai thằng đàn ông khóa môi :v Nhưng thế quái nào mà Red không có cảm giác kì quái. Cậu không thấy ghê hay gì gì cả. Còn Yellow thì lấy cả mũ lẫn tay che cái khuôn mặt đỏ như gấc của cô bé cahwcs là vì ngại hơn vì giận.

"Giúp với..." Mew3 gọi.

"Pika!" Red gọi con chuột điện nhỏ. Pika nhảy lên không và dùng thuật phân thân tạo thành mười bản sao. Năm bản sao ở bên trái, năm ở bên phải và chúng nắm tay nhua tạo thành hình chữ V lớn và cùng nhau lao vào Golurk. Chúng tọa thành một đượt tấn công hệ gió rất mạnh khiến Golurk bị đẩy ngược lại.

"Đến tôi!" Mew3 đưunsg dậy "Cho xin tí ánh sáng."

"Pika! Flash!" Red nói và Pika nhảy lên và dùng Flash. Ánh sáng lớn tỏa ra và cái bóng của Mew3 xuất hiện.

"Được rồi! Shadow summon!" Mew3 đập tay lên cái bóng cảu mình và từ cái bóng đó hình thành mọt bản sao hoàn chỉnh của Mew3 với khả năng chiến đấu tương đương. Mew3 thu mình vào trong một quả cầu để hồi sức còn cái bóng kia lao về phía Golurk. Nó kết liễu con pokemon bằng một chiêu. Rất mạnh!

"Khá lắm." Red cười amwjc dù cậu vấn tháy kì cục khi khóa môi. :v

"Còn một chuyện tôi muốn hỏi." Mew3 nói và thu hồi cái bóng về "Liệu tôi có thể đi theo mọi ngời được không?"

"Được thì được nhwung…với hình dạng hiện tại thì…" Red gãi đầu.

"Hình dạng nào cơ?" Mew3 cười với cái giọng trẻ con của mì Red nhìn lại thì Mew3 đã biến hình và nó biến thành…một cô gái. Mew3 giờ là một co gái xinh xắn với mái tóc vàng cam óng dài và mượt xõa xuống đến lưng. Trên đầu nó còn có một cái nơ xinh xắn. Đôi mắt biến đổi thành màu vàng cam xinh xắn cùn với khuôn mặt tròn và nụ cười cuốn hút. :v Và "nó" mặc một cái váy dài cũng màu cam với chiếc nơ xanh trên cổ áo và một đôi giày búp bê. Chí ít nó trông khá trẻ con.

"Từ giờ, tôi sẽ tên là Rin, 13 tuổi và là một chuyên gia chăm sóc." Mew3 ha chính xác là Rin cười vui vẻ và tnos trông đáng yêu hơn cái thứ nửa giống Mew nửa giống giặc cái mà Red thyas ban nãy.

"Cũng được đấy…" yellow giờ mới nói đưuọc một câu "Đi thôi anh!" Cô kéo áo Red và tay vẫn giữ mũ cụp xuống che đi gò má vẫn còn đỏ.

"Hì. Hai người hay thật." Rin lon ton chạy theo "Chờ tui với chứ."

Red, Yellow và Rin vừa ra tới của hang thì gặp Roland và Green.

"Hế lô! Thấy Yellwo chạy vào đây nê bọn tớ đi theo." Roland chào "mà ai đây?" cậu hỏi và chỉ Rin.

"Đây là RIN. TỚ gặp cô ấy trong lúc tìm được ra khỏi hang ấy mà. Cô ấy cũng muốn đi theo nên tớ dẫn theo luôn." Red cười.

"Chào. Mình là Rin!" Rin cười.

"Ờ. Mình là Green." Green nói và cậu đang có phần…rối.

"Chào cả nhà. Việc đến đâu rồi?" GIọng Blue vang lên phía sau. Cả nhóm quay lại và thấy Blue đang cưỡi trên cái xe đạp, mặt mũi xất xát hết cả nhwung chí ít, cô cũng đi được xe đạp.

"Chào! Red vừa kiếm thêm được một người bạn mới." Roland thông báo.

"Chào. Mình là Rin." Rin cười với Blue.

"Chào!" Blue cười và nhảy khỏi cái xe đạp "Có ai thấy Tiger đâu không?"

"Cái cậu này. Chắc lại trốn việc rồi." Green nói từ tốn.

"Nói xấu người khác thế à?" Giọng Tiger vang lên và cậu đi ra từ…trong hang. Lja là làm thế quái nào mà Red và yellow không gặp cậu.

"Chào. Mình là Rin!" Rin lại cười và cố gây thiện cảm với mọi người xung quanh.

"Ừm. Biết rồi." Tiger dường như không mấy để tâm. Nhwung rồi, cậu tiến lại gần Rin và nói nhỏ vào tai cô.

"Cẩn thận đó Rin. Cậu nên học cách làm người bình thường nếu muốn tránh awmtj cái thứ đang theo dõi cậu." Tiger nói nhỏ đủ để cho Rin nghe và khiến cô giật mình nhìn quanh.

"Chúng ta nên lên đường thôi. Trời cũng sắp tối rồ ông nhanh là ngủ ngoài đường đấy." Blue nói.

"Ờ. ĐI thôi!" Roland lại lấy xe đạp ra.

"Đua đến Vermilion không?" Tiger hỏi vui vẻ.

"Đua thì đua. Ngại gì?" Red hào hứng.

"Rồi! Tớ đi trước." Blue phogns đi trước.

"Này này! Thế là gian lận đó." Roland trèo lên xe đuổi theo.

"Chậc!" Green tặc lưỡi rồi dùng Charizard đuổi theo.

"Chờ tớ với." Red phóng xe đạp đuổi theo. Cái xe của cậu chí ít vẫn còn nguyên vẹn.

"Chờ tớ nữa." Rin chạy theo vui vẻ.

"Ừm…" Tiger lại chỗ Yellow và nói nhỏ "Nụ hôn đầu thế nào?" cậu vừa hỏi nhỏ vừa cười khúc khích khiến Yellow đỏ mặt

"Bọn em đâu có…đó là một tai nạn mà." Yellow cãi, mặt đỏ ửng lên.

"Tai nạn à? Chắc thế." Tiger vừa cười vừa chạy. Rõ ràng cậu hiểu "tai nạ" theo nghĩa khác. Hay chính xác hơn cậu mới là nguyên do chính.

"Cái anh này! ĐỨng lại cho em!" Yellow hét lên và dùng Dody đuổi theo.Cả nhóm rời cái hang kì lạ và hướng về phía Vermilion. Họ vừa có thêm mọt thành viên mới và rât nhiều cuộc phưu lưu mới vẫn còn chờ họ. Liệu bí mật ề cô gái pokemon có bị lộ. Hãy đón chờ xem nhé!

New moves:

Poison nova

Hệ: Poison

Dạng: Special

Sat thương: 90

Độ chính sác: 95%

Tác dụng: gây sát thương lên tất cả đối thủ và đồng đội xung quanh. Có 20% gây độc.

Miêu tả: Người dùng tỏa ra một đám mây độc và phóng những viên đạn độc tỏa ra khắp các hướng gây sát thương cao cho tất cả mọi pokemon xung quanh.

Shadow summon

Hệ: Dark

Dạng: Other

Tác dụng: Người dùng mất 50% hp và triệu hồi cái bóng cảu chính mình và cái bóng có khả năng như người dùng vói hp full. Người dùng sẽ thu mình vào trong một quả cầu và hồi phục(5% mỗi lượt) trong khi cái bóng sẽ chiến đấu thay cho tới khi nó biến mất(hp giảm tới 0). Nếu trận đấu kết thúc khi cái bóng vẫn còn thì người dùng được cộng lại lượng hp bằng 50% hp mà cái bóng còn.


	32. Chapter 32

Pokemon legendary trainers I: kanto

Chapter 32: farewell and goodbye.

Sau một ngày dài dạo chơi xung quanh Vermilion và thăm thú tất cả những cảnh đẹp ở thành phố này, nhóm Tige quyết định sẽ cắm trại một đêm ở phía bắc thành phố, trên những ngọn đồi cỏ xanh phủ kín. KHông khí ở đây thật trong lành và yên bình. Cả nhóm dựng trại và nghỉ ngơi bên bờ hồ và tận hưởng sự yên bình hiếm có của Kanto trước giờ vẫn xao động vì những trận chiến này. Tiger nằm thả mình vào trong cảnh vật bên bờ hồ và lim dim ngủ. Lúc đó cũng là chiều tà và những đàn Pidgey đang trên đường về tổ. Nằm bên cạnh cậu là đám pokemon thường ngày chiến đấu hết mình nwhung hôm nay thì quả là một ngày nghỉ tuyệt vời với cả nhóm. Red nằm bên cạnh Tiger cùng với đám pokemon cảu cậu. Sau bao ngày chiến đấu với lũ Rocket thì chúng cuối cùng cũng được nghỉ một ngày ra trò. Roland thì giúp dựng trại.Dù là con nhà giàu nhưng xem ra cậu khá khéo tay trong gần như tất cả mọi việc. Blue thì vẫn như mọi khi, nấu bữa cho cả nhóm. Cô thật sự đang lấy lại chút khéo léo và chút ngoan ngoãn vỗn đã bị mai một trong quá trình luyện tập rồi. Cô lại làm bánh nhưng lần này là theo công thức mới Tiger đua. Yellow phụ giúp chị mình trong công việc nấu nướng còn Rin thì…

"Anh Green à…" Rin cứ luẩn quẩn bên cạnh Green gần như cả ngày và hỏi nhwungx câu hỏi ngớ ngẩn cứ nhủ cô là người trên trời rơi xuống ấy.CŨng đúng mà. Mew3 được giữ suốt trong bình thí nghiệm nên khi ra ngoài sẽ không biết nhiều và hỏi linh tinh là điều đương nhiên.Và Rin thì lại rất biết chọn người để hỏi.

"Sao?" Green quay sang nhìn cô nhỏ. Lạ là hôm quá Rin nói là mười ba mà hôm nay lại nói là bằng tuổi Yellow khiến cả lũ bị một vố xấu mặt. Rin nhìn Green mà cười ngượng ngạo vì câu cô sắp hỏi có phần…ngớ ngẩn.

"Anh dạy Rin đọc chữ được không?" Rin cười, mặt đỏ bừng vì câu hỏi kì quái. Cô không biết chữ. Chính xác hơn là Mew3 không biết chữ.

"Em đùa à?" Green nhìn Rin mà cười nhwung cô thì không đùa.Cô quay mặt đi và ôm má.

"Rin không biết chữ thật mà." Rin nói nhỏ.

"Thật à?" Green ngạc nhiên.

"Không biết thì dạy cho người ta đi. Sao phải lòng vòng mãi." Tiger chen vào dù cậu vẫn nằm bẹp ở bờ hồ.

"Ừm…" Green nghĩ ngần một lúc.

"Đi mà anh." Rin năn nỉ và cô nói y hệt Blue mặc dù giọng cô dễ chịu hơn chút ít.

"Ờ được rồi. Em muốn học thế nào?" Green miễn cưỡng đồng ý.

"Anh phải dạy Rin cơ." Rin cười.

"Được được được rồi. Em y như chị Blue ấy." Green cười.

"Nói gì tui thế?" Blue nói vọng ra.

"KHông có gì đâu." Green cười.

Và thế là Green bắt đàu quá trình dạy học cảu cậu với học sinh đầu tiên, Rin. Cô học rất nhanh và chỉ sau vài giờ cày ải, Rin đã đọc gàn như trôi chảy được và viết được một đoạn văn tương đối dài. Cả quá trình àm một đứa trẻ tiểu học cần bốn năm thì Rin học trong bốn giờ.

"Cả nhà ra ăn tối nào!" Blue gọi lớn tất cả mọi người. Tiger, như thường lệ là người đến sớm nhất. Cậu ngồi xuống bên cạnh đống lửa trại. Red theo sau cậu và cũng ngồi xuống. Yellow nhanh nhảu bưng đồ ra đặt xung quanh. Roland cuối cùng cũng làm xon cái lều cho mọi người. Cậu làm một cái lều to cho cả nhóm thay vì nhiều cái nhỏ.Có điều kiện mà. Và Rin cùng vói Green là người đên sau cùng.

"Sao rồi?" Tiger nhìn hai người hỏi.

"Rin học nhanh lắm. Nó vừa hoàn thành chương trình ngôn ngữ bậc tiểu học trong bốn tiếng đấy." Green khen.

"Hi hi." Rin cười nguowjngj vì được thầy giáo khen.

"Thầy giỏi có trò giỏ ểu gì chả xong." Red lấy bát súp từ chỗ Yellow.

"Ăn thôi! Quan trọng gì." Tiger cười "Nếu mai rảnh thì cậu chịu khó dạy Rin thêm đi. Cái gì cũng có cái hay cả đó." Cậu cầm bát súp và húp một hơi hết luôn.

"Đồ tham ăn." Blue đùa "Ăn thế tí nghẹn cho xem."

"Ặc ặc…khụ khụ khụ…" Tiger giả vờ nghẹn khiến cả lũ cười lăn ra.

Cả nhóm ăn tối trên ngọn đồi với ánh lửa bập bùng và bầu không khí yên bình đầm ấm đến kì lạ. Rin thì khỏi nói rồi. Sau bao nhiêu ngày tháng bị giữ trong cái bình chứa thì đây là lần đầu tiên cô bé có thể cảm nhận được cái sự ấm cúng mà Mewtwo đã từng nói đến. Nó thật sự là kì diệu. Rin cứ vừa ăn vừa ngồi sát vào Green khiến cho Green cứ lùi dần ra nhưng cậu cũng chỉ lùi đến sát chỗ Blue thì lại bị cô đẩy ngược lại và Rin thì cứ tiến tới khiên cậu khá khó xử. Tiger thì vừa ngồi ăn, vừa bụm miệng cười Rin và Green. RỒi cậu còn để ý đến Yellow khi mà cô bé cứ thỉnh thoảng liếc nhìn Red. Rồi đến khi Red quay sang thì Yellow vội quay đi vì ngại.

'Vở nhạc kịch về tình cảm này còn dài lắm.' Tiger nghĩ thầm và cười.

"lại nghĩ cái gì đấy? Ý đồ đen tối với em nó à?" Blue liếc.

"À không có gì đâu." Tiger cười và gãi đầu.

"Anh Tiger đang nghĩ bậy đó." Yellow chỉ tay và cười.

"Cái tội nghĩ bậy nè." Blue véo tai cậu.

"Au…sao lại đánh tớ. Ở đây làm gì có luật đó mà." Tiger cãi lại và ngồi xa xa ra.

"Chịu hai người." Green tặc lưỡi và cười.

"Thôi tha cho cậu ấy đi. Cậu ấy đâu có nghĩ gì đâu." Red cười và liếc Tiger đầy hàm ý "Nhỉ?"

"Tớ cá là có. Đánh cậu ta đi Blue!" Roland vỗ tay cổ vũ.

"ĐƯợc rồi. Để chị trị anh này!" Blue cười và nhìn Rin. Rồi cô chạy ra định cấu Tiger.

"Đừng hòng!" Tiger cười lớn và phóng mất. Cậu chạy nhanh thậ ảo nào lần trước mọi người bị bỏ lại.

"Chờ đã. Thôi vậy. đợi cậu ta về thì chị sẽ sử lý sau." Blue cười với Yellow và Rin.

"A…cái…" Rin chỉ tay lên trời và không nói nên lời. cả nhóm cùng nhìn lên và đó thật sự là một cảnh tượng quá ư tuyệt vời. Đó là một cơn mưa sao băng.

"Ooooaaaaaaa!" Blue rú lên sung sướng và ngồi xuống bên cạnh Roland. Cảnh tượng đêm quá tuyệt. Rin ngồi sát vào Green và tận hưởng cơn mưa sao băng bất ngờ này. Yellow cũng nhân cơ hội này nép sát vào người Red và ngắm nhìn bữa tiệc cảu nhwungx ngôi sao băng ngay trên bàu trời của Kanto này. Tiger đứng phía xa, nhín mọi người và cười một mình. Cậu luôn làm thế này. Từ trước tới giò, cậu luôn thế. Cậu cười thầm và quay đi. Cơn mưa sao băng đến bất chợt và đi cũng bất chợt. Mọi thứ rồi lại chìm trong bóng tối và chỉ còn ánh lửa phập phùng phía sau họ.

"Hết rồi…" Blue nói chán nản. Cô quay sang nhìn Roland mắt vẫn còn nhìn về phái bầu trời cao tiếc nuối.

"Tuyệt quá…" Rin cười và nhẹ nhàng tựa vào Green. Green thì nuốt nước bọt.Cái cậu này lúc nào cũng rối nhất là khi ở bên một cô gái xinh xắn như Blue hay Rin. Yellow thì hướng ánh mắt về phía Tiger. Tiger đứng dựa vào gốc cây phía xa và nhín về phía mọi người. Cậu rất thích tận hưởng giây phút hạnh phúc của mọi người nhwung chưa bao giờ nghĩ đến hạnh phúc cho riêng mình cả. Blue avf Roland quay lại ngồi bên đống lửa. Tiger cũng đi lại chỗ mọi người và ngồi xuống.

"Cậu "đầu có đen tối" trở lịa rồi kìa." Blue cười vui vẻ như để quên đi sự tiếc nuối.

"Nếu có một điều ước, mọi người sẽ ước gì?" Tiger hỏi một cách rất từ tốn như để kìm lại nỗi xúc động trong lòng mình.

"Ước à?" Red nghĩ ngần "tớ có rất nhiều điều để ước nên cũng không biết nên ước gì nữa." cậu gãi đầu cười

"Mình thì ước…" Roland nghĩ ngợi "…hòa bình thế giới được không?" cậu cười.

"Thế thì to tát quá. Có lẽ chỉ cần con người và pokemon chung sống hạnh phúc là được rồi." Red cười.

"ước mơ đó hay lắm. Nhưng mà nó khó thực hiện và khá là viển vông nên…" Green nói "Có lẽ tớ chỉ ước mình còn đủ sức để chiến đấu bảo vệ con người và pokemon thôi." Cậu nói từ tốn.

"Giấc mơ là khỏi nguồn…" Tiger cười "và chính vì tớ tin vào giấc mơ đó mà tới giwof tớ vẫn chiến đấu đó. CÒn Blue và Yellow thì sao?"

"Em à? Hì hì…" Yellow gãi má cười và nghĩ, rồi cô nói lớn "Em ước mình có đủ khả năng để cứu sống toàn bộ pokemon trên thế giới."

Giấc mơ rất ngây thơ của Yellow khiến cả nhóm cười vui vẻ. Tiến cười cảu họ lan tỏa khắp không gian và xua đi mọi muộn phiền và suy ngẫm trong họ.

"Còn Blue thì sao? Chắc cậu cũng rất muỗn tìm thấy cha mẹ mình nhỉ?" Roland quay sang hỏi Blue.

"À thì…" Ánh mắt Blue bỗng trở nên buồn

"Chẳng nhẽ còn có người cậu nhớ hơn cả bố mẹ mình sao?"Roland trách nhwung Blue bỗng vụt đứng dậy và bỏ. đi.Cô đi vào trong lều và không nói một lời nào.Hình như cô đang…khóc. Tiger không nói gì cả. Cậu cũng chẳng hỏi thêm ai, chỉ lẳng lặng quay đi avf trở về chỗ cái cây mà ban nãy cậu đứng nhìn mọi người.

"Tớ lại hỏi gì quá đáng à?" Roland nhìn Red và Green

"Tớ thấy Blue cứ có mấy hành xử kì lạ kiểu này kể từ khi…"Red nghĩ lại "…Tiger xuất hiện." Red địng nói gì thêm thì bỗng Pokedẽ đổ chuông. Có tin nhắ cũng lôi pokedex ra đọc tin và Yellow thì mở điện thoại.Đó là ton nhắn nhóm. Cả ba người đọc xong tin nhắn, sắc mặt bỗng thay đổi.

"Có chuyện gì à?" Roland hỏi.

"À không có gì đâu. Chúng ta nên đi ngủ sớm thôi." Red nói và cậu lôi Green vào trong lều như để hội ý…

Sáng hôm sau…

"Oáp…" Tiger tỉnh dậy dưới gốc cây. Cậu nhận ra rằng cậu ngủ quên và đêm qua cậu ngủ ngoài trời. Chí ít thì vẫn còn cái áo khoác ai đó đắp cho cậu hứu không chắc giờ này cậu thành mèo đông lạnh rồi. Áo khoác của Red. Cậu nhìn về phía căn lều và thấy Blue đi ra. Lúc đó đã là gần trưa rồ không thấy ai dậy nhỉ. Tiger ngồi dậy và chạy lại chỗ cái lều. Nhưng kì lạ thay, Blue là người cuối cùng ra khỏi và trong lều chỉ còn Rin và Roland đang ngồi chờ.

"Này Blue!" Tiger gọi với nhưng Blue bỗng tăng tóc và chạy. Cô không nói gì cả.

"này này này!" Tiger càng đuổi theo thì Blue càng chạy nhanh hơn. Rồi bỗng cô dừng lại ở trước lối vào cảu Vermilion và Tiger đứng lịa ngay sau cô.Blue không quay lại. Nước mắt cô vẫn chảy dài trên má và cô cứ như thế này từ tối hôm qua rồi.

"Sao thế?" Tiger hỏi nhỏ.

"Tiger…cho dù có chuyện gì xảy ra với tụi tớ thì cậu cũng không được rời khỏi Vermilion này. Cậu hứa với tớ điều đó được không?" Blue hỏi.

"Cậu lại mơ à?" Tiger cảm tháy sự kì quặc trong câu hỏi và cậu rắn giọng.

"KHông…thực sự là…tớ không muốn cậu lại lao đầu vào nguy hiểm tiếp đâu." Blue nói và đứt quãng do tiếng nấc "Tớ sắp sang Johto rồi. Đây là một nhiệm vụ cực kì nguy hiểm. Cậu còn nhớ cái gã đeo mặt nạ mà tớ kể không? Cái kẻ bắt cóc tớ đấy."

"Biết." Tiger nói ngắn gọn

"tớ sắp phải đối đầu với hắn. Nếu lần này tớ thành công, tớ sẽ thoát được khỏi hắn và có thể toàn tâm toàn ý tìm cha mẹ. Vì vậy tớ cần cậu hứa. Hãy đứng ngoài việc này. Được không?" Blue hỏi lại.

"Tại sao?" Tiger hỏi vẫn ngắn gọn

"Vì…tớ không muốn cậu…gặp nguy hiểm đâu. Hãy chờ bọn tớ ở đây! Khi nào xong tớ sẽ quay lại tìm cậu và Rin." Blue nói, mặt vẫn quay đi tránh Tiger.

"Nếu cậu muốn…" Tiger nắm tay cô và kéo cô quay lại. cậu đút vào trong túi Blue ba quả pokeball.

"Này…" blue không kịp chống cự.

"Giứ lấy chúng. Nếu cậu định đối mặt với tên mặt nạ băng đó thì cậu sẽ phải gặp Ho-oh và Lugia. Hãy luyện tập với chúng và cố vượt qua nỗi sợ chim của cậu. Chúng se bảo vệ cậu khi cậu cần. Chúc may mắn!" Tiger hôn nhanh lên trán Blue và chạy đi. Blue không kịp nói hay làm gì cả. Sao cậu ấy lại biết? Blue nhìn vào trong ba quả pokeball mà Tiger đưua và…Moltres, Aticuno và Zapdos đang nhìn cô.

"Nhanh lên chị Blue ơi!" Giọng Yellow gọi từ xa.

"Chị đến ngay đây!" Blue quay lại và chạy theo yellow. Tiger thì lao về cái lều và túm lấy cái túi cảu cậu.

"Cậu nói với blue rồi à?" Roland hỏi thẫn thờ.

"Ừm." Tiger không để tâm lắm. cậu lấy ra motojc ái điện thoại và gọi nhanh chóng một số. Rin tay cầm cuốn sách mà Green thường cầm, nhìn Tiger gọi điện. Đầu dây kia có tiếng trả lời.

"A lô? Tiger à?" Giọng con trai vang lên.

"Chuẩn bị đi Venus. Cậu cần làm ngay một số việc sau đây nếu không muốn sư phụ cậu bị ảnh hưởng." Tiger nói ngắn gọn "Một! Tìm ngay một thnawgr nhóc tên Ruby. Nó từng kết bạn với Celebi rồi nên mang theo nó để có thể khống chế Celebi. Nó đang ở Johto. Hai là bảo anh Raike chờ sẵn ở Ilex forest đi. Nếu thầy Pryce thất bại thì rất có thể ông ấy sẽ bị khử để bịt đầu mối. Nhanh lên đi. Kế hoạch của ông ấy bắt đầu rồi."

Nói xong, Tiegr đút máy vào trong cặp và ngồi phịch xuông.

"Cậu định đi Johto à?" Roland hỏi.

"KHông! Tớ cần ở lại bảo vệ Rin như đã hứa. Nhưng Venus và Raike sẽ lo phần của tớ. Đây là việc riêng cảu họ mà." Tiger cười. và nhìn cuốn sách Rin đang cầm. Nó vỗn là của Green mà. Trên bìa có ghi chữ to: "Mỗi ngày đọc mười trang. Anh sẽ kiểm tra em khi về."

"Hì. Chí ít cậu ấy cũng tìm được một ai đó để chờ đợi." Tiger nhủ thầm.


	33. Chapter 33

Pokemon legendary trainers I: kanto

Chapter 33: The masked guy. :v

…Nhiều tháng sau…

"Quá tuyệt vời!" Gold kêu lên xung sướng. Đó là một ngày sau trận đại chiến với kẻ đeo mặt nạ băng và như tất cả chúng ta đều biết, các pokedex holders đã chiến thắng Pryce và giải thoát cho Celebi cùng với Lugia và Ho-Oh khỏi nanh vuốt của ông ta. (Chính xác hơn là một ngày sau chapter Gold-Silver). Giờ thì cả nhóm các pokedex hoder từ Kanto và Johto đang tụ tập trên một con tàu ở Olivine để về Kanto. Bac tiến sĩ vừa đưa ra lời đề nghị mời những pokedex holder của Johto sang Kanto chơi một chuyến,

"Này! Ông lại mưa đò gì hả?" Silver véo tai Gold và cố tỏ ra tử tế trước mặt bà chị Blue của cậu.

"Thôi mà! Gold đâu có ý gì đâu!" Crystal cố ngăn hai người đánh nhau.

"Chịu mấy đứa! Sang Kanto chơi một chuyến thôi mà cũng làm ấm lên được à?" Red cười "Nhưng cháu cũng không hiểu? Tại sao bác lại không cho triệu tập Tiger. Nếu có cậu ấy giúp thì chắc chúng ta đã không phải khổ sở như thế này rồi."

"Tiger là ai?" Silver ngạc nhiên.

"À…là cái cậu mà chị địng giới thiệu với em ấy mà." Blue cười.

"Đơn giản thôi! Bác chưa thể tin tưởng nó. Nó còn non kinh nghiệm nên việc đưa nó vào có thể gây nguy hiểm." Tiến sĩ Oak giải thích.

"Cháu thấy thiếu cậu ta còn nguy hiểm hơn. Thực sự là cậu ta không đáng tin cho lắm nhưng với trình độ của cậu ta thì…" Green cười nhếch mép "Cậu ta còn kinh nghiệm hơn bất cứ ai ở đây đó."

"Sao cơ ạ? Còn người giỏi hơn cả sư phụ à?" Gold quay sang Red.

"Chị cũng định giới thiệu em với cậu ấy đấy. Nhưng thực sự thì…chắc cậu ấy giờ đang chờ bọn mình về dài cổ ấy nhỉ?" Blue cười.

"Cậu ấy chắc nhớ tụi mình lắm nhỉ?" Red cười và nhìn yellow. Cô bé vội quay đi và đỏ mặt. Giờ thì danh tính thật của Yellow lộ rồi và cô ngượng đến nỗi không dám nhìn mặt Red.

"À…thì…" Yellow lắp bắp.

"Hờ. Chắc thời gian qua cậu ta lại tự luyện tập và tự chế chiêu mới ra dùng rồi. Tớ nóng lòng muốn biết lần này sẽ là gì đây." Green cười.

"Có mà cậu nhớ học trò Rin của cậu ấy." Blue trêu.

"Thế chả nhẽ cậu không nhớ tình nhận đêm trăng của cậu à?" Green cũng không vừa trêu lại "Hai người nửa đêm dậy làm bánh rồi ăn lẻ mà tưởng tớ không biết à. Nhwung mà phải công nhận là chiêu Raigeki của Raichu quá tuyệt Chưa từng thấy cái gì hay như thế."

"Cậu theo dõi à?" Mặt Blue chuyển thành Ditto face. :v

"Nghe có vẻ lý thú. Em sẽ đấu thứu với anh ấy xem sao?" Gold cười tự mãn "CHắc chắn em sẽ thắng thôi."

"Đừng ăn dưa bở nữa Gold à." Silver chán nản.

"Hình như sắp đến nơi rồi." Crystal nhìn ra ngoài. Đúng thật. Con tàu S. sắp cập bến cảng Vermilion theo đúng dự tính. Surge thò đầu vào gọi.

"Này! Tàu sắp cập bến rồi," Ông nói lớn.

"Đi thôi! TỚ muốn xem màn chào đón của Tiger." Blue lôi tay Red và Silver chạy lên boong tàu. Cả nhóm chạy theo ưng phía trước họ, đằng sau những rặng cây không phải là nhwungx gì họ mong đợi.

"Ver…Vermilion của ta…" Surge không nói nổi. Cả thành phố Vermilion giờ đang chìm trong biển lửa. Người dân đang phải sơ tán lên các con tàu và rời khỏi thành phố. Và trên bầu trời thành phố có ba con pokemon đang giao chiến. một là con pokemon Mew3 và hai con pokemon kia là hai con pokemon cũng giống như Mew3, có hình dáng giống Mewtwo. Nhwung một con có cánh tay phải to và trên vai phải cảu nó là chữ IV. Còn con pokemon còn lại mặc một bô áo giáp tím che cả mặt nó và trên ngực là chữ V. ĐÓ chỉ có thể là…

"Mew3 đang giao chiến với…" Red thốt lên khi nhìn qua cái ống nhòm "Mew4 và Mew5."

"Cái gì cơ?" Green không thể giấu nỗi sự ngạc nhiên.

"Meeeewwwww! Sao lắm Mew thế?" Gold than "Mew! Mew everywhere!"

"Cậu im đi được không?" Crystal quát "Chúng ta làm gì bây giờ?" cô hỏi Blue.

"Chị Blue?" Silver thấy vẻ mặt thất thần của cô chị.Đáng lẽ giờ này Tiger đã có thể ra đón mọi người được rồi. Mew3 thì đang thất thế khi mà đối thủ của nó đang là hai con pokemon sinh sau và mạnh hơn nó. Kì lạ là Mew4 và 5 chưa chết. Nhwung giờ thì chúng bị điều khiển và chẳng khác nào hai con rối chiến đấu cho bọn Rocket.

"Nhìn kìa!" Yellow chỉ tay lên và cả nhóm nhìn thao. Từ giữa đống đổ nát, một cơn lốc cực mạnh nổi lên và Tiger lao ra cùng với…Pidgeot với bộn lộng màu bạc. Con chim lớn đã tiến hóa.

"Tiger!" Red nhìn cậu bạn vui mừng. Thế này nghĩa là mọi thứ vẫn sẽ ổn thỏa rồi.

Cùng lúc đó, tại khu rừng Ilex, một cô gái trẻ chỉ chạc tuổi Blue đang đứng nhìn cái đền thờ nhỏ cuả Celebi. Nhwung điều đáng nói ở đây không phải là ngôi miếu, trận chiến hay tuổi tác. Cô gái đang đứng kia có thể khiến bạn rùng mình và lấm tưởng rằng Blue đang đứng đó. Nhwung thực ra thì không phải. Cô gái kì lạ kia, bằng một cách nào đó, như một phép màu vậy. Cô giống Blue như đú. Từ điệu bộ, cử chỉ, ánh mắt, khuôn mặt, dáng vẻ đến quần áo. Tất cả mọi thứ của cô gái này đều giống hệt Blue chỉ trừ đôi mắt, mái tóc và có lẽ cả tính cách. Nếu không có mấy thứ đó thì chắc cô gái này giống Blue như hai con búp bê sản xuất tại cùng một nhà máy. Mái tóc cô khác Blue ở chỗ nó có màu đen, dài hơn một chút và được buộc lại cẩn thận thành cái đuôi ngựa và có hai lọn tóc để buông xõa xuống hai bên vai và ôm láy khuôn mặt tròn của cô. Và đôi mắt cô không có màu xanh ngọc bích giống Blue mà lại là màu đen nhánh dịu hiền, không tinh nghịch giống Blue. Đứng một hồi, cô quay lại gọi lớn.

"Ruby ơi! Em đâu rồi?" Cô gái kia gọi.

"Em đây…" Một giọng nói vang lên và một cậu nhóc chỉ tầm 9, 10 tuổi đi ra. ĐI cùng với cậu còn có một con Poochenya, Ralt và một con Skitty.

"Em chậm quá đấy." Cô gái kia cười "Em có bóng chưa?" cô hỏi một cách ân cần.

"Em có một quả thôi…" Ruby lôi ra một quả bóng "Thế nên em sẽ làm nó yếu trước rồi mới bắt nó. Phải không Rara, Nana, Kiki?" cậu hỏi đám pokemon. Chúng gật gật đầu tự tin.

"Rồi. Chị sẽ mở cánh cổng đó rồi em chuẩn bị ứng chiến nhá." Cô gái kia cười hiền.

"Vâng! Chị Alia cứ tin ở em!" Ruby vỗ ngực "Một con pokemon đáng yêu như Celebi rất thích hợp cho cuộc thi sắc đẹp đó"

"Ừ. Chuẩn bị đi." Cô gái tên Alia đi lại gần ngôi miếu và đặt cào trong một quả pokeball kì lạ. Nhưng bỗng cô nhảy ngược lại và tí ngã. May mắn cho cô gái là cô vừa tránh được hai đòn tấn công rất mạnh từ một con Ariados và một con Noctowl. Hai con pokemon kia nhìn cô giận giữ. Rồi chủ của chúng xuất hiện.Một người thanh niên và một bà cô chắc cũng phải tầm hơn hai mươi rồi.

"Carl! Sham! Lại là hai người à?Hai người còn muốn gì nữa đây?" Alia đứng dậy và lấy pokeball ra sẵn sàng.

"Bọn ta vẫn chwua xong việc mà." Carl, kẻ vừa ra lệnh cho Ariados tấn công, cười một cách ác độc. hắn vỗn chẳng có thiện ý gì.

"Lũ nhóc này thật là phiền phức. Những đứa trẻ của Pryce à? Có lẽ hôm nay sẽ là ngày tàn của mấy đứa chúng bay đấy." Sham cười.

"Chưa đâu! Lopunny! Emolga! Ra trận!" Alia thả pokemon của mình ra.

"Ariados! Spider web!" Carl nói và con Ariados ắn ra một tấm lưới nhện. Nó khiến Lopuuny bị chậm lại. Emolga còn nhanh và nó dùng electro ball để tấn công Noctowl. Nó ném quả bóng điện về phía con cú đêm nhưng Noctowl bình tĩnh đến lạ thường. Nó hứng nguyên cả đòn tấn công mà không sao cả. Nhwung rồi nó lại tự tan biến.

"Chết rồi! Loppuny! Hỗ trợ Emolga đi!" Alia vội vã ra lệnh.Cô vốn chẳng giỏi gì mấy vụ đánh đấm này rồi giờ lại bị lừa thì…

"Noctowl!" Sham hét lớn. Từ phía sau, Noctowl lao đến và dùng ngay đòn Take down. Nó bị ảnh hưởng bởi static nhưng Emolga thì quá yếu để chống cự. Emolga lảo đảo và rơi xuống đất. Alia liền đưa nó trở về bóng. Lopunny cũng không khá khẩm hơn gì. Nó bị kẹt trong đám tớ của ariados.

"Lopunny! DÙng high jump kick để thoát ra đi." Alia ra lệnh.

"Đúng là con nhỏ thần kinh." Carl lẩm bẩm.

Loppunny dùng high jump kich nhưng vốn đòn đánh chẳng nhằm vào ai nên khi mà nó thoát ra được, Lopunny tự làm bị thương chings mình.

"Chị Alia!" Ruby định giúp.

"KHông! Em hãy chuẩn bị đi…" Ali can lại. Cánh cổng từ ngôi miếu bắt đầu mở ra. Rồi một con pokemon màu xanh tí hon bay ra. Celebi! Nó bay ra ngoài khỏi ngôi miếu.

"Bắt lấy nó!" Carl ra lệnh cho ariados. Con nhện phun tơ ra và cố để bẫy Celebi nhwung không thể.Celebi bay rất nhanh và né tất cả đám tơ của Ariados.

"Dusclop!" Sham thả con pokemon ma ra "Mean look!" cô ta ra lệnh.

"Không được để nó dùng mean look! Lopunny!" Alia hét lên. Lopunny nhảy ra chắn trước mặt Dusclop và hất cát vào mắt nó. Dusclop bị cát bắn vào mắt vội nhắm mắt lại và chiêu mean look không conmf dùng được nữa. Celebi nhìn và nó có vẻ lo lắng.

"Kiki! Fake tears!" Ruby ra lệnh. Con skitty của cậu dùng fake tears. Nó lăn ra khóc giả khiến Celebi chú ý. Con pokemon nhỏ đaops xuống bên cạnh Kiki và nhìn con pokemon nhỏ vẻ thương cảm.

"Ariados! String shot!" Carl ra lệnh và con Ariados bắn ra một chùm tơ nhằm bắt được Celebi. Chúm tơ lao đến phái con pokemon nhỏ trong khi nó mất cảnh giác với Kiki.

"Blisssey! Chặn nó lại!" Alia thả con pokemon của minh ra. Blissey lao ra và chắn cho Celebi. Nó bị trói chặt bỏi chính tơ của Ariados và không thể cử động được. Nhwung Celebi thì vân chwua nhận ra nguy hiểm.

"Kiki! Flash! Nana! Uproar!" Ruby nhanh chóng ra lệnh. Nana dùng Uproar khiến Celebij không thể chịu nổi còn đòn flash của Kiki khiến con pokemon nhỏ bị lóa mắt.

"Tớ lắm! bắt nó đi!" Alia hét lên.

"Không dễ thế đâu!" Carl ngay lập tức tung bóng. Nó đã nằm sẵn trong kế hoạch rồi. Hắn đã lợi dụng Ruby để làm Celebi mất chú ý và hắn đã chờ thời cơ này ngay từ đầu rồi. Quả Ultra ball hút Celebii vào trong và đóng lạ cố gắng thoát ra.

"KHông…" Alia nhìn quả bóng một cách vô vọng. Celebi giờ khó lòng mà thoát ra nhất là khi mà nó vừa choán, vừa láo mắt. Quả bóng lắc mạnh, lắc mạnh…

"Celebi là của ta!" Carl cười.

"Biiii!" Bỗng quả bóng vỡ tung và Celebi lao ra. Một luồng sáng mạnh khến tất cả phải che mắt lại. Ruby và Alia không nhìn thấy gì. Nhwung khi họ mở mắt ra thì quả bóng đã vỡ tung và không thấy dấu vết của con pokemon nhỏ đâu cả.

"Nó thoát rồi!" Carl đá đất cay cú "Nhưng các người cũng không thoát đâu!"

"Cái gì?" Alia thất thần nhìn lê ên trời, một bóng đen khổng lồ đang bao trùm cả khu rừng. him muông bay toán loạn. Và cô nhận ra cái bóng đó. Là Lugia. Nó đang nằm trong tay của Carl và Sham.

"Tạm biệt bé cưng!" Sahm hôn gió trêu đùa với Alia. Rồi Lugia bắn thẳng xuống một luồng không khí cực mạnh. Một vụ nổ lớn phá tung cả một phần của khu rừng. Carl và Sham đưungs nhìn. Khi làn khói đã tan, tất cả nhwungx gì còn lại chỉ là mấy cái cây đã bị phá nát và không còn một dấu tích nào của Ruby và Alia.

"Chúng thoát rồi!" Carl nhìn và cười nhếch mép.

"Kệ đi! KHông biết ông ta cần gì ở chúng nhỉ? Những đứa trẻ của Pryce…" Sham lẩm bẩm "Ông ta nói ông ta đã từng bị đánh bại bới một trong số chúng. KHông biết giờ tên đó còn sống không nhưng có lẽ lũ kia cũng không phải tay mơ."

"Nhưng tôi vẫn thắc mắc tại sao ông ta lại không trực tiếp hành động mà cứ phải giao cho lão già Pryce làm gì nhỉ?" Carl thắc mắc.

"Vì ông ta khong muốn lộ mặt." Sham cười "mà ban nãy mày có thấy cái gì lao ra từ trong cái cổng thời gian không?"

"Có cái gì à?" Carl ngạc nhiên.

"À không có gì…" Sham nhếch mép.

Alia tưởng rằng mình đã chết rồi cơ. Cô cảm thấy lạnh toát và mãi một lúc sau mới gượng dậy nổi. Khi cô tỉnh dậy, cô thấy mình đang đứng trong một căn phòng bằng băng và Ruby đang nằm ngủ bên cạnh cô.ĐỨng trước mặt cô lúc đó là Pryce trên chiếc xe lăn thân thuộc và phía sau ong là con pokemon đã vô hệu toàn bộ đòn tấn coonng của Lugia và đưua họ tới được đây.Một con rồng với cơ thể băng giá, Kyurem.

"Thầy…đó chẳng phải là Kyurem hay sao?" Alia ngạc nhiên.

"Con liều quá đấy," Pryce cười hiền từ khác với cái vẻ lạnh lùng và tàn ác của ông thường ngày.

"Vâng…" Alia cúi mặt "Con chỉ muons giúp thầy thôi."

"Ta đâu có trách con. Venus và Raike đâu rồi? Sao hai đứa nó lại đẻ con làm một mình thế?" Pryce đỡ Alia dậy.

"Họ đang mắc việc ở Kanto rồi ạ. Ở đó giờ đang có chiến tranh rồi. Lũ Rocket lại trỗi dậy." Alia nói.

"Vậy con định sang đó giúp họ à? Mà con thấy Neo chưa?" Pryce hỏi.

"Chưa ạ…" Alia lại cúi mặt "Con tìm cậu ấy khắp nơi rồi.Có lúc con từng nghxi cậu ấy đã chết nhưng…" cô lại tươi tỉnh "thời gian gần đây con có linh cảm cậu ấy đang ở rất gần rồi. Blue cũng đông tình với con nên con tin chắc cậu ấy chỉ đang chờ cơ hội để tái ngộ thôi." Cô cười vui vẻ.

"Con cứ tin thế đi. Thầy cũng tin nó đang ở đây vì…" Pryce cười "Con biết đấ nhìn thấy tương lai mà." Ông đùa một cách vui vẻ.

"Hì. Nhưng con phải đưa Ruby về với mẹ đã. Mai thẳng bé đi Hoenn rồi. Nó sắp chuyển nhà." Alia cười và bế Ruby lên "Thầy biết không? Hồi nhỏ Ruby cũng gặp một cô bé đáng yêu và giờ, nó cũng đang định đi tìm cô bé kia giống như con vậy."

"Vậy thì hi vọng cho cả hai đứa tìm thấy người mà hai đứa mong muốn. mà Alia này…" Pryce nói.

"Sao ạ?"Alia quay lại.

"Con có biết Celebi đang ở đâu không? Sao con không nhìn túi áo Ruby ấy?" Pryce lấy cái gậy chỉ chỉ cái túi Ruby. Alia nhìn vào và…quả bóng chứa pokemon đáng lẽ trống không thì giờ, Celebi đang ngủ ngon lành trong đó.

"Celebi! Sao lại…" Alia ngạc nhiên.

"Trong lúc cấp bách, Celebi đã chọn người gần nhất mà nó tin tưởng để gắn bó avf tự vệ. Nó chọn Ruby." Pryce cười "Nó chui vào từ lúc quả bóng vỡ ra đấy."

"Vậy thì tốt quá rồi." Alia cười.

"Mà nhớ nhắn với Venus khi nào con gặp nó thế này: Không cần đề phòng Tiger. Cậu ta là người phe mình." Pryce dặn.

"Vâng ạ." Alia vâng lời mặc dù cô không biết Tiger là ai. Cô mang Ruby ra khỏi căn nhà băng còn Pryce và Kyurem thì ở lại.

"Chúng ta cũng nên chuẩn bị thôi! Lời nguyền được phá rồi mà." Pryce dẫn Kyurem vào trong và hai người bắt tay vào chuẩn bị cho một kế hoạch cực kì quan trọng. Có thể nói nó quyết địng đến định mệnh của cả thế giới này.


	34. Chapter 34

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 34: Against 4 and 5.

Cả nhóm Red đang cố tìm cách để vào được cảng Vermilion nhưng có nhiều vật cản quá. Nhiều con tàu bị đánh chìm và cản không cho họ vào cảng.

"Phải vào giúp cậu ấy…" Red thả Aero ra.

"Nhưng chúng ta còn chưa hoàn toàn hồi phục sau trận đấu mà." Crystal nói lo lắng.

"KHông quan trọng đâu! Anh sẽ chiến!" Green lên Charizard.

"Tớ nữa!" Blue thả bộ ba Aticuno, Moltres và Zapdos ra.

"Em sẽ đi với chị!" Silver lên trên Zapdos.

"Tớ không chịu thua cậu đâu!" Gold lên trên Aticuno.

"Đợi em với!" Yellow trèo lên Kitty.

"Em cũng không chịu mọi người đâu!" Crystal trèo lên Aticuno cùng với Gold.

"Đi thôi!" Red nói và tất cả bay về phía vermilion.

Trên bầu trời Vermilion, Mew3 đang bị Mew4 và 5 vây hai phía. Cô đã quá yếu để tiếp tục rồi. Mew3 gần như kiệt sức.

"Tại sao…?" Mew3 thở nặng nhọc và ngước lên nhìn "Tại sao hai người lại…có thể có những suy nghĩ như vậy?" cô hét lên tuyệt vọng.

"Cô nên thấy những gì con người đã làm với pokemon chúng ta. Mewtwo đã nói dối." Mew4 từ tốn "Hắn ta cũng chỉ là một tên nô lệ của con người thôi. Hắn ta chẳng biết gì cả."

"KHông…anh ấy không…nói dố đã sống với họ suốt một thời gian và…" Mew3 giải thích.

"Vì cô biến hình thành con người nên chúng không biết thôi." Mew5 nhếch mép.

"Không. Anh Tiger…không hề sai. Mewtwo cũng không sai. Hai người mới sai…" Mew3 cúi mặt xuống kiệt sức.

"Đáng lẽ cô nên chọn đi theo MewX hơn. Giờ cái tên Tiger đâu rồi? Sao hắn không lao ra bảo vệ cô. Hay là hắn biết thân phận thật của cô rồi bỏ đi rồi?" Mew5 nói lớm khiêu khích.

"Ê! Nói xấu cũng phải có giới hạn thôi! Ta ở bên dưới ngươi đó." Giọng Tiger vang lên trong đầu Mew5. ĐÓ là thần giao cách cảm. Nhưng làm thế quái nào cậu vào trong được?

"Cái…?" Mew5 nhìn xuống. một cơn cuồng phong mạnh nổi lên và Mew4 phải lập khiên năng lượng ngay lập tức. Con gió cuốn phăng con pokemon ra biển. Mew4 lấy lại thẳng bằng và đáp xuống bên cảng. Mew5 bị đẩy lùi lại và rơi xuống khu đồi phía bắc. Tiger xuất hiện ngay trên lưng Flyon và mang Mew3 lên theo.

"Em không sao chứ?" Cậu hỏi.

"Em ổn…" Mew3 cố hồi phục lại nhanh nhất có thể để chiến đấu tiếp.

"Nghỉ ngơi đi. Anh sẽ lo cho." Tiger nói nhẹ nhàng và cậu hạ cánh xuống bãi cõ xanh phía bắc. Cậu đặt Mew3 từ từ xuống và Mew3 biến lại thành Rin. Cô nằm xuống nhẹ nhàng và nhắm mắt lại. Tiger lấy cái áo khoác của cậu đắp cho Rin và đặt cô nằm xuống.

"Vậy ngươi là Tiger?" Giọng Mew5 vang lên phía sau. Tiger quay lại. Mew5 đã bay đến và đứng đối diện với Tiger.

"Phải! Và hôm nay ngươi xác định rồi." Tiger nói và Flyon lùi dần về trấn giữ phía trước Rin. Nó bảo vệ Rin trong khi Tiger đối đầu với Mew5.

Ở bến cảng…

"Phải quay lại chỗ Mew5." Mew4 nói và định bay lên. Bống nó nhận ra rằng mình đang bị bao vây. Nó nhìn quanh và thấy Arcanine, Raichu, Nidoking, Lapras. Pidgeot và một con pokemon kì lạ. Nếu ai đã từng xem Lilo và Stitch thì chắc hẳn còn Stitch, sinh vật ngaofi hành tinh của Lilo. Nhưng có một vấn đề. Cái con pokmeon đang đứng trước mặt Mew4 chỉ có thể là Stitch. Nó giống hệt, khong khác một chút naof. Có khác chắc cũng chỉ vì nó chỉ có hai tay và đepo một đôi găn tay kì lạ với mấy biểu tượng quái dị. Nó giống hệt Stitch và có thể nói…

"Chào mừng tới bến tàu xuống địa ngục." Con pokemon kì lạ nói với cái giọng ồm ồm trầm và khó nghe. Nhwung nó bình tĩnh và có thể nói tiếng người.

"Ngươi…ta biết người…ta đã đọc qua hồ sơ của người rồi. một con pokemon được tạo ra tại trung tâm nghiên cứu Black Mesa và trốn thoát cùng những người sống sót khi mà trung tâm bị tấn công…Người là…Kizan." Mew4 lẩm bẩm.

"Nhớ tên ta là tốt. Nhưng hôm nay ta sẽ không cho một kẻ định tiêu diệt thế giới trốn đâu." Kizan tụ năng lượng lại tại hai caics găng tay và năng lượng của nó bắt đàu biến đổi thành màu xanh. Nó đang chuyển hệ. Các pokemon khác cũng làm theo. Arcanine tích tụ lửa trong miện và nanh của nó và năng lượng lửa lant ruyền khắp cơ thể nó. Raichu làm tương tự với sức mạnh điện của nó giống y như lúc mà nó dùng Raigeki. Lapras cũng gọi nước của mình và tự bọc mình bằng luồng nước cực mạnh và biến mình thành một viên đạn nước. Pidgeot gọi gió và những luồng không khí mạnh bao bọc lấy cơ thể nó biến nó thành một quả tên lửa. Nidoking tích tụ bụi trong không khí và bao bọc lấy cơ thể mình và đặc biệt là nắm đấm của nó. Kizan cũng tụ năng lượng của cỏ vào nắm đấm của mình và hàng chục hiếc là bay xung quanh tọa thành một lớp bảo vệ nó.

"Tất cả chuẩn bị! Lục đạo chiêu thức! Sẵn sàng!"Kizan nói.

"Cái gì?" Mew4 giật mình. Nó ngay lập tức dùng protect và tạo một tấm khiên kiên cố bảo vệ chính mình.

"Tấn công! Mokuton! Mokugeki!" Kizan hét lên.

"_Raiton! Raigeki!_" Raichu theo và dùng Raigeki tán công

"_Kaiton!Kaigeki!_" Arcanine theo và lao về phía Mew4 với đòn tấn công lửa cực mạnh.

"_Doton! Dogeki!_" Nidoking lao vào Mew4 như một cái xe ủi.

" _Suiiton! Suigeki!_" Lapras phóng về phía Mew4 với tốc lựa cảu một chiếc tàu ngầm và đòn tấn công nước của nó rất mạnh.

"_Fuuton! Fuugeki!_" Pidgeot lao về phía Mew4 như một mũi tên gió, một cơn lốc cực mạnh. mEw4 đã lập sẵn tường bảo ệ với protect rồi nhưng nó không biết rằng nó vô dụng. Một nhát cắt màu xanh lá, một tia sét, một đám bụi, một viên đạn nước và một luồng gí đâm xuyên qua Mew4. Kizan, Raichu, Arcanine, Lapras, Pidgeot và Nidoking đứng quay lưng về phía Mew4. Tấm khiên tím của Mew4 vỡ vụn và con pokemon khụy xuống. Mắt nó mở to kinh hãi. LỤc đạo chưởng pháp vừa phá ctung tấm khiên của Mew4, một tấm khiên gần như vô địch và khiến con pokemon And bị thương nặ 4 nằm xuống, mắt vẫn còn kinh hãi.

"Thế đủ rồi." Kizan nói "Chúng ta sẽ đem nó về nghiên cứu thêm." Nó quay đi, lạnh lùng trong khi Nidoking và Raichu mang Mew4 theo. Và cả nhóm không biết họ vừa đưuọc ghi hình lại

"Cái quái gì thế?" Gold chỉ tay và mặt hoảng hồn.

"Ai biết. Có thể là chiêu mới chăng." Green cười.

Lúc đó, trên ngọn đồi gió thổi. Tiger đang đứng đối diện Mew5. họ đưungs nhìn nhau im lặng.Một cơn gió nhẹ thổi qua và Tiger hít một hơi. Rồi cậu đưua tay lên ngang tầm mắt, chắp tay lại, cậu nhắm đôi mắt lại và miệng lẩm bẩm những từ ngũ kì lạ. Mew5 đứng nhìn một lúc.

"Cái trò gì thế này?" Mew5 lẩm bẩm khó chịu. Nhưng bỗng nó giật mình. Nó ngya lập tức đưua tay lên che và đỡ được một cú đá cực mạnh. ĐÓ là Tiger! Một Tiger vừa tung một cú đá cực mạnh trực diện vào thẳng mặt nó. Nóp túm được cái chân của Tiger đó và đẩy được lại. Nhưng chưa kịp làm gì thì một Tiger khác lao đến, nhảy thẳng lên và tung một cú đấm vào thẳng mặt Mew5. Mew5 túm được nắm đấm cảu Tiger thứ hai. Nhưng nó bỗng cảm thấy đau nhói. Nó đẩy được hai Tiger kia ra và quay lại. Một Tiger khác vừa cào vào lưng nó bằng những cái vuots không hề nhỏ cảu một con hổ trưởng thành. Nó đẩy đưuọc ba Tiger lại và cả ba đứng thành hình chữ V với Tiger có vuốt đứng sau cùng và cả ba nhìn Mew5 với ánh mắt đầy hận thù. Mew5 quay lại và ánh mắt nó trở nên hốt hoảng. Tiger mà ban nãy nó đối mặt vẫn đang đứng, hai tay đặt ngang tầm mắt và miệng lẩm bẩm. Nhưng giờ đây, máu cam của cậu bắt đầu chảy và máu chảy từ mũi cậu ra đã chảy xuống tận cằm vào áo rồi. nhưng cậu cũng không quan tâm. Cậu cứ tiếp tục vieecjcaauj đang làm mặc cho tình trạng sức khỏe đang dần đi xuống.

"Cái gì…" Mew5 không thể tin nổi.Nó chwua kịp làm gì thì một bản sao của Tiger lao vào đấm vào bụng nó khiến nó bị đẩy ngược lại đau đớn. Một tiger khác ngay lập tức lao lên và đá thẳng vào mặt Mew5 khiến con Pokemon kia ngã ngửa và Tiger thứ ba lên gối thẳng vào ngực Mew5 khiến bộ giáp nó đnag mặc bị méo hẳn một phần. Mew5 loạng choạng lùi lại và cố trấn tĩnh lại. Nó tung một cú đánh rất mạnh và chém đứt đôi một Tiger. Tiger vừa bị chém đứt đôi kia hiện nguyên hình thực và đó chỉ là một đám dây nho. Nhưng đám dây leo đó vừa tạo thành một thân thể cực kì hoàn chỉnh của Tiger đó. Tiger thứ hai lao vào và tung cú đá. Mew5 lùi lại khiến Tiger kia mất đà và nó đánh thẳng vào bụng bản sao kia và khiến nó biến lại thành đám dây ưng Tiger thứ bao lao đến và ôm chặt lây Mew5 từ phía sau. Mew5 không kịp làm gì và một đám tấm hơn một chục Tiger khác nữa lao vào. Cả nhóm bản sao bằng dây leo của Tiger kia ôm chặt lấy Mew5 và không cho nó cứ động.Một nhóm khác đấm và tấn công liên tục vào người Mew5 khiến nó rất đau. Bị một đám bản sao ôm chặt và bị đánh liên tục thì không đau mới là lạ.

"Mộc phân thân chi thuật! Làm sao nó biết mấy trò này cơ chứ?" Mew5 nghiến răng đau đớn. Rồi nó nổi điên lên và từ cơ thể nó phóng ra một luồng năng lượng cực mạnh. Cả đám Tiger bị hất tung và chúng bị biến ngược lại thành dây nho. Mew5 quay lại bực tức. Nó thấy Tiger vẫn đang làm cái thứ phép thuật kì quái đó và không chú ý rằng cả đám bản sao đã bị đánh bại. Và với một tốc độ kinh hoàng, Mew5 lao thẳng đến chỗ cậu với những móng vuốt đã tụ sẵn năng lượng, nó đâm thẳng vào người cậu.

"Chết đi!" Mew5 đâm những móng vuốt của nó xuyên qua cơ thể của Tiger. Những móng vuốt đâm xuyên qua cơ thể của cậu nhưng bống Mew5 giật mình. Không có máu. Cả cái bản sao này đều không có máu. Nó nhận ra đó chỉ là một bản sao vì ban nãy, nó nhìn thấy Tiger rõ ràng đang chảy máu cam mà. Bản sao kia tan rã thành dây leo. Mew5 bất gaics quay lại và thấy một Tiger lao tới. Nó không kịp trở tay và Tiger tung một cú đấm cực mạnh vào thẳng amwtj nó khiến cái mũ giáp bị méo hẳn và Mew5 bị đấm bay ngược lại một đoạn. Nhwung nó lấy lại thăng bằng và lau đi chỗ máu tươi trên cái mũ của nó.Rồi một đám bản sao Tiger khác lao vào. Chúng tấn công Mew5 liên tục. Mew5 lùi lại và tạo khiên cahwns để cản lại đám bản sao. Nhưng chỗ máu vương trên mũ của nó không phải cảu nó. Chỗ máu đó là của Tiger và mũi cậu đang chảy máu cam nặng.Rõ ràng việc sử dụng đến sức mạnh đang ảnh hưởng cực kì xấu lên sức khỏe cậu.

"Cứ tiếp tục đi. Để xem ngươi kiệt sức lúc nào." Mew5 cười thầm và nó hạ khiên.Rồi nó tấn công các bản sao với một tốc độ kinh hoàng và đẩy ngược các bản sao lại. Nhưng vẫn có hai bản sao lao tới. Mew5 ngya lập tức tấn công một bản sao và đẩy được một bản sao lại. Nhưng rồi nó thấy máu vương lên cái mũ giáp và chợt nhạn ra người còn lại là Tiger thật. Và nắm đấm cậu đang bùng cháy. Cậu đấm thẳng vào mặt Mew5 với một cú đấm rực lửa và khiến con pokmeon bị thương nặng. Nó ngã ngửa ra phía sau và lăn vào vòng trên mặt đất vì lực đấm quá mạnh. Nó bị thương kha khá và vẫn đứng lên được. Nhwungx đòn đánh vwuaf rồi thực sự đã làm Mew5 toát mồ hôi hột. Nhưng Tiger đang yếu dần. Cậu thậm chí không thể đứng thẳng được và mũi cậu chảy máu không ngừng.

"Ngươi yếu rồi. vậy ra kẻ mà MewX bảo bọn ta đề phòng là đây hả. Đệ tử của Lục đạo, Tiger." Mew5 cười và thở hồng hộc "KHông sao. Ta sẽ kết liễu ngươi sớm thôi." Mew5 cười và bắt đàu tụ năng lượng. Nhưng nó chợt giật mình.

"Mokugeki!" Giọng Tiger vang lên ngya phía sau nó.Mew5 quay lại và lĩnh trọn cú đánh cuả Tiger. ĐÓ là một đòn đánh cực mạnh khiến con pokemon kia bị đẩy lại cả một đoạn dài. Nó chợt nhận ra cái thứ vừa đấm nó cũng chỉ là một bản sao. Nhưng nhìn vết thương trên ngực Tiger, nó hiểu là nó đã đánh trúng người thật.Tình trạng của cậu giờ chắc tồi tệ lắm vì áo cậu thấm đẫm máu. Nhưng cậu vẫn đứng đó, kiên cường.

"Ngươi…" Mew5 cố đứng vững.

"Ngươi nên biết…"Tiger thở hồng hộc và lấy tay áo lau đống máu cam chảy từ mũi ra "…hộc…hộc…là cho dù có chết…ta cũng đánh được à…trời đánh không chết ta đâu." Cậu hét lên và lao tới Mew5. Mew5 đã yếu nhiều rồi và nó không thể phòng thủ nổi. Nhưng nó vẫn còn sức. Nó tạo một quả cầu vào tay mình.Đó là một quả shadow ball. Tiger cũng tụ năng lượng sẵn và với chiêu Mokugeki, cậu tụ được một quả cầu gần gióng Energy ball và cầm chắc nó trong lòng bàn tay mì 5 cũng cầm chắc quả shadow ball trong lòng bàn tay. Rồi Tiger lao đến và dí thẳng quả cầu vào ngực Mew5. Mew5 cũng không vừa,. Nó dí thẳng quả shadow ball vào ngực Tiger và hai vụ nổ cực mạnh hatats tung cả hai. Tiger bị hất ngược trở lại và nằm bất động. Mew5 cũng bị hất tung và nó bị thương nặng gàn như không còn sức. Nhưng nó vẫn vconf tỉnh táo.Nó cố gượng dậy và nhìn Tiger. Cú đánh vừa rồi khiến cả hai bị thương nặng.

"Có vẻ như…cậu đã…chết rồi…"mew5 gượng dậy và tiến lại chỗ Rin đang nằ dù cho chủ nó đã gục vẫn trấn giữ ngay trước Rin. Cô gai ôm chặt lấy con pokemon sư tử và Flyon cố che cho cô. Mew5 lại tụ một quả shadow ball nhưng nó chưa kịp bắn thì Tiger ngay lập tức xuất hiện ngay trước nó.Cậu cawhsn giữa nó và Rin. Mew5 cso thể nhìn rõ cái áo thấm đẫm máu cảu cậu, những giọt máu chảy thành dòng từ vết thương trên ngực và một dòng máu tươi chảy xuống từ vết thương lớn trên đầu hòa cùng với máu cam chảy từ mũi cậu. người bình thường mất máu thế này thì chết lâu rồi. Nhwung cậu vẫn tru vững phái trước Rin và cố che cho cô.

"Anh…" Rin nước mắt rưng rưng nhìn Tiger. Thực sự trong thời gian mà Red và green Johto, nếu không có T8iger thì chắc Rin đã chết rồi.

"Tại sao cậu lại…" Mew5 nghiến răng "Tôi nể cậu vì khả năng của cậu nhưng xin cậu đó. Chuyện này không liên can đến cậu…"Mew5 bỗng trở lên thân thiện lạ thường. Nó dường như không muốn tiếp tục.

"Không…tôi không…" Tiger không nói nổi.

"Nếu hôm nay tôi không mang được Mew3 về thì…cả hai chúng tôi sẽ chết…" Mew5 nói "Vì vậy làm ơn đi. Cậu đã làm cả hai chúng tôi suy nghĩ lại về con người ròi. Cậu chứng tỏ chúng tôi sai rồi.Vậy làm ơn đừng cố agwngs nữa."

"Nếu tôi có thể chết để bạn bè tôi tiếp tục sống thì…" Tiger lại tiếp tục tụ năng lượng dù mạng cậu còn chưa chắc đã giữ được "…Let it be!" cậu đã sẵn sàng chiến đau tiếp.

"Hi sinh vì bạn bè..." Mew5 lẩm bẩm rồi nó bỗng hạ tay xuống.Nó không muốn ra đòn nữa. Nhưng nó chưa kịp làm gì thì một tia năng lượng cực mạnh đánh thẳng từ trên trời xuống và đánh xuyên qua cơ thể nó.

"Arggggggghhhhhhhhh!" Mew5 khụy xuống avf tia năng lượng để lại cả một cái lỗ to tướng trên nguwoif nó.Nó khụy xuống và bỏ mạng ngay trên chiến trườ ngước lên và thấy bóng dáng cảu một con pokemon khác. Một con pokemon,một thế hệ Mew khác. Nhwung cậu khong kịp làm gì thì một quả cầu awnng lượng khổng lồ lao xuống. Một quả cầu màu tím khổng lồ bay thẳng đến chõ cậu.

"Cẩn thận đó Rin!" Tiegr lao tới chỗ Rin và dùng cả thân mình che cho cô bé. Nhưng không có gì cả. Tiger quay lại avf tháy Kizan đang dùng một tay chặn lại quả cầu anwng lượng khổng lồ kai.Và nó không còn đeo găng tay nữa. nó hấp thụ toàn bộ năng lượng cảu quả cầu và chuyển vào trong người mình.Rồi nó nhìn lên về phía cái bóng cảu con pokemon kia.

"CÙng là sản phẩm phòng thí nghiệm nhưng người và ta khác nhau một trời một vực đó." Kizan nghiến răng.cái bóng kia vụt mất.

"Em trai!" Mew4 lao đến chỗ Mew5 nằm. Con pokemon với bộ áo giáp mạnh kiad dã gục hoàn toà 4 dùng cánh tay phải to quá cỡ của nó vuốt nhẹ trán anh nó.Trong khi nhóm Red cũng vừa đến.

"Tiger!" Red vội chạy lịa chỗ Tiger. Tiger cố gắn đưng lên.

"Không sao…"Tiger đưua tay xua và lấy áo lau máu.

"Cậu còn sống." Blue reo lên và lao về phía cậu bạn. Cô ôm lấy cậu bạn và khiến cả hai ngã lăn xuống cỏ.

"Bỏ…nặng…" Tiger rên rỉ và cố đứng lên.

"Cậu còn sống là phải khao đấy nhá!" Blue đùa một cách tinh nghịch.

"Anh không sao chứ?" Gold và Crystal hỏi cùng lúc để rồi

"Cái cậu này! Ai cho cậu bắt trước?" Gold quay sang quát.

"Ai bắt chước. Là chước chứ không phải trước nhá!" Crystal mắng.

"vậy anh là Tiger à? Em là Silver!" sSilver cười "Anh khỏe thật đấy. ý em là lũ pokemon ấy." cậu quay sang nhìn đám pokemon cảu Tiegr đang cười nói với Kizan và Flyon.

"Mọi chuện ở Johto ổn cả chứ?" Tiger hỏi vui dù cậu khá mệt rồi.

"Ổn cả." Green cười "Rin không sao chứ?" cậu hỏi.

"Rin ổn anh Green ạ." Rin cười vui vẻ.

"Ế. Em là gái à?" Tiger chỉ Yellow và hỏi đùa làm như cậu không biết ấy.

"Vâng." Yellow gãi đầu và mặt đỏ bừng.

"Hay không? Quen nhau hia năm mà tớ giờ mới biết nó là nữ đấy!" Red cười ngượng "Ơ nhưng Mew4 đâu rồi?"

Cả nhóm quay lại nhưng Mew4 đã đi mất, bỏ lại cái xác Mew5 ở lại.

"Giờ tính sao với cái xác kia đây?" Crystal hỏi.

"Anh sẽ mang nó về Lavender và an táng tại đó." Tiger đứng dậy "Mọi người chuẩn bị đi. Chúng ta vẫn chưa xong việc đâu."

Tiger đúng. Cái thứ đã giết Mew5 bằng một chiêu chắc chắn khôn phải hạng tầm thường gì.Và nó rất có thể sẽ còn đến nữa nên họ sẽ cần phải đề phòng. Còn chuyện gì có thể xảy ra nữa? Mong các bạn đón đọc!


	35. Chapter 35

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 35: Quãng nghỉ trước bão

Tiger đang cõng Yellow đi dọc bờ biển của Vermilion. Nhiều con tàu bị phá nát và xác nằm dải rác ở bờ biển khiến cảnh vật ở đây hoang tàn và tồi tệ lắm. Yellow được Tiger cõng đi. Trông cô có vẻ mệt và yếu lắm. ĐÓ là một chuyện riêng của hai người khi mà Yellow vừa truyền cho Tiger một lượng máu không hề nhỏ và ở cái tuổi này thì chỉ truyền máu cũng đã đủ khiến cô yếu đi rồi chứ chưa nói đến truyền quá nhiều. Cô vừa nằm bẹp trên lưng anh trai, vừa thở nhẹ nhàng và nặng nhọc

"Lần sau trước khi làm gì phải hỏi ý anh đã. Kể cả cứu mạng anh cũng phải hỏi anh xem anh còn muốn sống tiếp không chứ?" Tiger nửa mắng nửa đùa với Yellow

"Hì…anh nói là em phải làm điều đúng đắn mà." Yellow nói nhỏ vào tai Tiger.

"Cứu anh mà đúng đắn à? Sai trái thì có." Tiger đùa khiến Yellow dù có mệt mấy cũng không nhịn được cười.

"Hi hì…khụ khụ…" Yellow ho nhẹ rồi lại úp mặt vào lưng Tiger. Thế này thì hiếm ai nghĩ họ là anh em cũng bởi vốn Yellow chảng có máu mủ gì với Tiger.

"Nghỉ ngơi chút đi. Mai chúng ta còn đi sớm mà." Tiger nói nhẹ nhàng "Anh nói thật đấy. Nếu em muốn cứu người thì trước tiên phải cứu mình đã. Kẻ ích kỉ là kẻ đáng khinh nhưng người biết bảo toàn mạng mình vì người khác lại là kẻ đáng nể. Em làm vì anh đi."

"Sao anh luôn…" yellow nghỉ chút lấy hơi rồi hỏi tiếp "Luôn hi xinh tính mạng vì bạn bè vậy? Anh giống anh Red lắm và cả hai người đều ngốc." cô bé cười khúc khích.

"Ngốc mà. Nhưng nếu bảo anh hi sinh tính mạng vì bạn bè còn đúng. Còn bảo anh hi sinh vì thế giới thì sai đấy." Tiegr đùa "Bới vì nếu anh không cứu được thế giới, anh sẽ trả thù cho nó."

"The Avengers." Yellow cười "Nếu chúng ta không cứu được nó, chúng ta sẽ báo thù. Phải không anh? Em nhớ Robert Downey Jr. nói câu này." Cô bé lại tựa vào vai anh trai cô.

"Em với Red ra sao rồi?" Tiger hỏi vui.

"Tệ lắm anh ạ. Từ lúc anh ấy biết em là nữ, anh ấy cứ như tránh em ấy. rồi em cũng không dám nói với anh ấy vì thấy nó cứ…kì kì thế nào ấy." Yellow thủ thỉ.

"Anh sẽ làm cho nó hết kì." Tiegr cười và mở cửa đi vào. Cậu mang Yellow vào trong Pokemon center, nới mà các bạn cậu đang chờ. Cậu nhẹ nhàng đặt yellow lên cái ghế bành và để cô ngồi tựa vào Red đang lim dim ngủ. Red không biết và yellow thì cũng không tiện nên hai người cứ ngồi tựa vào nhau mà ngủ thôi.

"Hí hí hí." Blue lấy cái máy ảnh ra chụp tới tách một cái. Quên tắt âm thanh và thế là "Tách!" Red vội vàng tỉnh dậy và… "nhỡ tay" đẩy ngã Yellow xuống đất.

"PHịch!"

"Au…" Yellow nằm bẹp trên mặt đất rên rỉ.

"Oái! Anh anh xin lỗi! Em không sao chứ?" Red vội vàng đỡ Yellow dậy và đặt lại lên ghế.

"Cái cậu này! Tiger trách và cúi xuống sờ trán Yellow. May là nó chưa nổi cục u nào chứ không chắc cậu lại cáu lên rồi.

"Cái cậu này lúc nào cũng ngốc thế này thì hay biết mấy." Blue cười khúc khích.

"Chậc! ĐÚng là lũ con gái!" Green lắc đầu và than nhưng Rin nghe được.

"Anh Green lại nói xấu chị em mình rồi!" Rin nói "Phải phạt!" cô cười lớn.

"Phạt phạt phạt!" Blue cười vào lao vào và cù Green liên tục.

"Á á á! Buồn! Buồn!" Green cố giãy giụa nhưng Blue giữ cậu chặt quá. Cô cù Green liên tục khiến cậu bạn giãy như đỉa.

"Phạt chết cậu ta đi!" Tiger cũng nhảy vào cù

"ĐÚng là hợp cạ…Mà anh Tiger có phải là nữ đâu mà phạt?" Silver thắc mắc.

"Có lí…á á á….tha cho tớ!" Green cười lăn lộn và cuối cùng cũng thoát ra được. Cậu vội chạy thẳng ra chỗ Red và trốn sau cái ghế mà Red ngồi.

"Chưa phạt xong sao đã chạy rồi. green ra đây!" Blue chỉ tay cười khúc khích.

"Này! Cho tớ mượn Snor!" Green vỗ vai Red "Vì tình bằng hữu đi."

"KHông! Tự làm tự chịu đi chứ." Red cười cậu bạn nhát…gái "mà Gold mà Crystal đâu rồi?" Red nhìn quanh.

"Họ đang… "hộ tống" Tiến sĩ Oak về phòng thí nghiệm." Silver nói "Tội nghiệp ông bác. KHông biết hai người họ còn làm gì ông bác nữa đây?" Trong đầu Silver hiện lên cảnh tiến sĩ đnag phải làm ngựa cho Gold rồi cậu cười một khúc khích.

"Hì hì…mà chị tưởng Crystal ngoan ngoãn lắm kia mà. Chắc con bé sẽ khống chế được Gold thôi." Blue cười.

"Trông thế chứ bụng dạ biết thế nào. Y như ai đó…" Green ngồi nói, mắt liếc Blue.

"Phạt!" Rin bất ngờ xuất hiện từ phía sau và hét toáng lên khiến Green tí ngã chúi mặt xuống đất. Cậu không ngã vì…đầu cậu đập đầu Red đến "CỐP" Một phát rõ to. Red ngồi ôm đầu còn Green ngồi ôm mũi.

"Đau quá…" Red rên trước mặt yellow.

"Cái mũi…em làm trò gì thế hả? Nhỡ anh ngã gãy cổ thì lấy ai dạy em học?" Green quay sang cáu với Rin.

"Em xin lỗi…" Rin cúi mặt hối lỗi.

"Thôi thôi thôi! Cãi nhau lắm qúa!" Silver can.

"Cậu khỏe chưa?" Blue quay sang hỏi Tiger lo lắng. Thực sự Tiger rất đáng lo. Cậu mất rất nhiều máu, tưởng chừng đã chết rồi. Trân đàu là vết rách khâu mấy mũi. Vết thương trên ngực cũng chỉ mới liền miệng mà cậu đã lại lao ra đây để tiếp tục rồi. May cho cậu là trong nhóm vẫn còn người có nhóm máu có thể truyền cho cậu chứ nếu không chắc Tiger chết lâu rồi.

"Rồi! Chưa chết được." Tiger đùa. Cậu rất thích đùa với chính mạng sống của mình mới lạ. Blue vẫn không lo.

"Theo như thông báo từ tiến sĩ Oak và tiến sĩ Blain thì…" Tiger lấy ra một cuốn sổ "Người ta tìm thấy hai báu vật lạ có liên qan đến hai con pokemon huyền thoại bị lãng quên: Kyublast và Darkanine. Các cậu nên sẵn sàng đi. Chúng ta sẽ chia ba nhóm để đến những nơi người ta tìm thấy hai vieen đá đó và mang nó về đấy."

"Sao lại là ba? Vớ lại nó là đá à?" Silver hỏi.

"Theo như sư phụ Solar nói thì đó là hai viên đá mang sức mạnh của hai pokemon huyền thoại đã chết của Kanto là Kyublast và Darkanine. Ông ấy nói rất có thể chúng ta sẽ có thể triệu hồi lại được hai cọn pokemon đó bằng hai viên đá. Nếu có thể thì chúng ta sẽ có thêm đồng minh cho trận chiến này đấy." Tiger gải thích

"Chia nhóm thế nào đây?" Red hỏi.

"Chia ba nhóm. Một nhóm đến đảo Cinnabar tìm viên đá thứ nhất Viên Red Sun. Một nhóm đến núi mặt trăng tìm viên Blue moon. Một nhóm đến Fuschia tìm Janine." Tiger nói "Và với tư cách trưởng nhóm, tớ sẽ chia nhóm." Cậu xoa hai tay vào nhau đầy hàm ý và cười hí hí.

"Chết rồi." Green nhìn Rin.

"Rồi! Red sẽ đi với Yellow đến núi mặt trăng!" Tiger nói.

"Cái gì!" Yellow đang nằm đứng bật dậy "Sao anh lại cho em đi với anh Red. Em ghét anh Red lắm mà." Cô cố thanh minh

"Thật à?" Red nhind yellow.

"Thì chính vì ghét mới phải đi cùng cho nó đỡ ghét." Tiegr cười

"Thế nhỡ em thích anh ấy rồi thì sao phải đi cùng nữa?" Yellow cãi.

"Thì thích đi cho nó thêm phần kích thích," Tiger cười "Rồi rồi! Không phàn nàn gì cả. Thế là tốt lắm rồi. Green sẽ đi với Silver và Blue tới Cinnabar."

"Cái gì? Còn Rin thì sao?" green cãi.

"ĐÚng là lũ si tình." Silver liếc bà chị của cậu đang chảy mồ hôi gượng cười.

"Rin sẽ đi với tớ đến Fuschia. Còn nếu cậu phản đối thì dẫn nó theo.tớ đi một mình. Thêm Rin vào chỉ vướng chân tớ thôi." Tiger nói.

"Thế thì lại không cân. Hay Rin đi với Green còn tớ trông lo cho Tiger cho." Blue đề nghị.

"Thế thì em sẽ đi với chị." Silver nói.

"Thế thì không cân. Cần hai người có đủ sức chiến đấu để bảo vệ viên đá còn Tiger cũng cần người trông nom.Cậu ta mơi ra viện mà." Blue nói.

"Lằng nhằng quá. Chia nhóm thế thôi." Tiger có vẻ cáu "Mai chúng ta khởi hành. Không thắc mắc." cậu gắt và bỏ về phòng.

"Cậu ấy bị sao thế nhỉ?" Blue gãi cằm.

"Đã yếu lại thích ra gió. Cho cậu ta tự chịu." Green cũng bực mình.

"Anh…" yellow quay sang nhìn Red. Mặt Red bỗng đỏ bừng quay đi. Yellow chỉ cười khúc khích.

Tối hôm đó…

"Em cứ đi sát cùng anh Tiger là ổn thôi." Green giặn dò "Và nhớ giữ bình tĩnh đấy." cậu nói nhỏ.

Bên phòng Blue…

"Chị cứ dính lấy anh ta là sao nhỉ?" Silver hỏi.

"Chị thích thế đó. Có sao đâu?" Blue gãi cằm cười tự mãn…

Bên phòng Red…

"Tiger! Đâu rồi?" Cậu gọi "Ra đây nhanh lên!"

"KHổ lắm cơ! Đã bảo là vế thương vẫn chwua lành rồi mà." Tiger đi ra và tay cầm đống bông thấm và đang cố băng lại vết cắt trên tay.

"Sao cậu lại ghép nhóm tớ với yellow. Õ tràng là cậu cố tình mà." Red trách.

"Tớ có cái lý cảu tớ." Tiger cười.

Bên phòng Yellow…

"Phì…phì…phù…" Yellow thổi cái tớ giấy ghi danh sách của cô rồi nằm ôm cuốn sổ vẽ.

Và bên phòng Tiger…

"Kizan! Bắt lấy!" Một giọng nói vang lên bên ngoài cửa sổ và một cuốn sách bay vào.Rồi cái bóng bay vụt mất.

"Cái con khỉ…" Kizan mở cuốn sách ra và thấy bên trong là một tờ giấy nhỏ…

Cứ chuẩn bị tinh thần đi. Sắp có bão rồi đấy. ;)


	36. Chapter 36

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 36.

Red và Yellow đang ngồi ăn sáng ở Safron. Gọi là ngồi ăn cùng nhau mà mỗi người ngồi một đầu ghế ăn riêng trông rất hài. Yellow thì thỉnh thoảng lại liếc ông anh và mỗi lần thế là một lần Red đỏ mặt quay mất. Chịu hai người này. Họ cứ ngồi thế một lúc rồi Red đứng dậy và đi vất rác. Yellow lại lon ton chạy theo sau. Hai người vất rác rồi riếp tục di chuyển. Red đi trước, Yellow chạy theo sau giống kiểu anh dẫn em đi chơi chứ không phải làm nhiệm vụ. Red thỉnh thonagr lại ngó sau xem Yellow còn theo mình không rồi cứ mỗi lần thế cậu lại đi nhanh hơn. Rồi hai người dừng lại trước cửa Pokemon center. Red đứng nhìn cái tòa nhà lớn còn Yellow đúng phía sau.

"Anh đi mua ít đồ. Em ở lại đây chờ được không?" Red hỏi gượng gạo. Rõ ràng câu chòn chưa quen với "danh tính" mới của Yellow và vẫn thấy ngượng ki phải đi chung với cô em gái mà trước kia cậu còn tưởng là em trai. Trước kia tức là mới có ba bốn ngày trước thôi nên ngượng là phải. Cuối cùng thì cậu chạy biến, bỏ lại Yellow ở lại một mình trong pokemon center. Yellow không vào trong.Cô bé đi tới cái công viên gần trung tâm chăm soc và kiếm một cái ghế dưới tán cây thật mát. Cô bé ngồi thụp xuống cái ghế, thở dài mệt nhọc. Sức khỏe cô vẫn chưa khá lên được nhất là sau khi truyền máu. Mặt coo bé xanh xao hơn và coo thấy buồn ngủ. Cô nằm xuống cái ghế và nủ thiếp đi. Cô ngủ quên trên cái ghế và không còn biết thời gian là gì. Nhưng Yellow cũng không ngủ được lâu. Cô mơ màng và trong mơ, cô thấy mình đang ở trên một tòa tháp cổ kính. Cô bé nhìn quanh. Khung cảnh ở đó thật hoang vu và u ám. Đmá sương mù quái quỷ cứ vây lấy cô khiến cô bé không nhìn được xa. Nhưng cô thấy lờ mờ trong đám sương mù hình ảnh của Red đang bị trói vào một cây cột gỗ và có hàng chục nugoiwf với bộ ddooongf phục Rocket đang đánh cậu. Cậu bị trói chặt và không thể chống cự nổi.

"Anh Red." Yellow hốt hoảng và định chạy lại ngăn nhwung cô không thể di chuyển nổi như thế có đá buộc vào chân ấy. Cô cố vùng vẫy thoát ra để chạy lại giúp Red nhưng không thể. Cô vùng vẫy tuyệt vọng và cố thoát nhưng tất cả chỉ vô dụ ước mặt cô, Red vẫn đang bị hành hạ, bị đánh mà không còn một chút sức chống cự.

"Anh Red!" Yellow gọi thất thanh trong tuyệt vọng và chợt tỉnh giấc. Quả là một giấc mơ kì lạ. Cô ngồi vụt dậy, tay lau mồ hôi trên trán mà thở gấp. Đã yếu sẵn giờ lại thêm cái giấc mơ chẳng đâu vào đâu thế này. Cô hít một hơi rồi thở dài và chợt nhận ra mình vừa…khóc. Quái thật. Yellow lấy vạt áo lau nước mắt và đứng dậy. Nhwung kì lạ thật. Sao cả công viên không có ai thế này? Cô bé nhìn quanh và không thấy một bóng người. Yellow đứng dậy nhưng bóng giật mình vì cái cảm giác rờn rợn ban nãy trong mơ giờ vẫn còn đang hiện hữu.

"Có vẻ yên bình quá nhỉ?" Giọng Lance vang lên khiến Yellow giật mình quay lại. Nhưng cô chưa kịp làm gì thì con Aerodactyl đã lao đến và găm thẳng mấy cái móng vuốt vào vai cô bé và nhấc hẳn cô lên, đập thẳng vào cái cây. Đống cvuoots của Aerodactyl khiến vai yellow bị rách và máu chảy ra khá nặng. Yellow mới truyền máu, giờ lại mất thêm máu thì tình trạng sức khỏe còn có thể tồi tệ hơn nữa.

"Người…muốn gì…" Yellow gượng dậy nhưng sắc mặt cô giờ đã tái và rất yếu rồi.

"Lần trước trên hòn đảo đó, ta chưa thua người đâu. Hôm nay ta muốn tái đấu." Lance nói từ tốn.

"KHông để hôm khác được à?" Yellow đứng đưuọc dậy nhưng lại khụy xuống "…Ư…không…xong…" cô quá yếu để ứng chiến thêm việc vết thương trên vai lại đang ra máu nặng và có vẻ như đòn đánh vwuaf rồi khiến vết thương cũ trên vai trái của cô tái phát. Cô lấy được mấy quả pokeball ra và mở được nhưng giờ thì khó lòng mà chiến đáu được.

"Omny, Gravy, Dody, Chuchu, Kitty và Ratty. Mọi người…sẵn sàng đi," Yellow nói nhỏ như hết hơi.

"Vậy là người chấp nhận rồi à?" Lance cười.

"Nếu hôm nay chúng ta không kết thúc ở đây thì ngươi sẽ còn tìm ta nữa. Nhwung ta sắp tới sẽ rất bận vì vậy…hự…" Yellowkhụy xuống và Gravy vội đỡ lấy cô "…hôm nay chúng ta sẽ kết thúc mọi ân oán tại đây…"

"Được lắm…" Lance thả đám pokemon của mionhf ra. Bốn con Dragonair, Gyarados, Aerodactyl và Dragonite xuất hiện.

"Bắt đầu…" Yellow gượng dậy và chiến đấu mặc dù sắc không còn nhiều. Cô biết nếu có thể kết thúc ở đây thì Lance sẽ không đến tìm cô nữa. Vì thế cả nhóm bạn sẽ không còn bận tâm về một kẻ thù này. Vì thế yellow sẽ cố mọi cách để kết thúc ân oán tại đảo núi lửa ngay hôm nay dù cô bé biết sức không còn nhiều. Kể cả hôm nay bị đánh bại hay thậm chí mất mạng thì dù gì cô cũng loại được một kẻ ngáng đường. lance chắc chắn sẽ không làm phiền cô bé và bạn bè nữa. Vì vậy phải là hôm nay thôi.

"Dragonair! Tạo bão nào!" Lance ra lệnh và bốn con Dragonair bắt đàu dùng sức mạnh của chúng. Gió bắt đầu nổi lên cùng với mưa giông và sấm sét đày trời. Yellow lấy tay che mặt và cố đứng vững. Nhưng cô không nắm bắt được tình hình mà ra lệnh.

"Ratty! Tấn công với Hyper fang!" Yellow cố gắng gượng mà chiến đấu.

Ratty lao lên. Nó lao thnawgr về phía Lance và dùng nanh cắn thẳng. Nhưng Aerodactyl nhanh chóng hất no bay ngược lại với Wing attack và khiến con chuột nhỏ bị thương nặng.

"Ratty…" Yellow chạy lại chỗ con pokemon nhỏ avf định dùng sắc mạnh để hồi phục nhưng cô bỗng chóng mặt và khó thở. Cô đang mất quá nhiều máu và mệt nữa. Giờ mà dùng khả năng phục hồi nữa thì chăc kiệt sức mà chết mất. Nhưng Yellow không muốn nghĩ đến cái sự mệt mỏi này. Trong đầu cô lúc này chỉ còn hình ảnh Red phải đối đàu với cả Lance và tổ chức Rocket. Cứ nghĩ đến nó là cô lại không thể chịu nổi.

"KHông được…phải kết thúc trận này…vì anh…Red" Yellow cố gắng với tới Ratty và hồi sức cho nó. Nhưng cô không còn đủ sức nữa. Cô khụy xuống, mọi thứ trước mắt cô cứ mờ dần rồi mờ dần. Yellow chỉ còn thở khò khè và cố giữ cho đôi mắt mở để có thể nhìn thấy Lance.

"Kết thúc rồi!" Lance nói "Hyper beam!" Cậu ta ra lệnh mặc cho Yellow đã kiệt sức. Aerodactyl và Dragonite bắn ra hai chùm tia năng lượng hủy diệt về phía Yellow. Yellow không thể gượng dậy ổi. Kiệt sức rồi. Cô bé nằm nhìn hai chùm tia hủy diệt bay về phía mình bất lực. bỗng cả omny và Gravy lao úng hứng chịu nguyên cả hai chùm tia hủy diệt kia và chịu đòn thay cho Yellow. Hai con pokemon người bốc khói và ngã phịch xuống. Chúng vừa cứu mạng cô bé.

"Grav…y…Omny…" Yellow không nói nổi. Cô không còn đủ sức để mà ngồi dậy nữa. Cô nằm đó, nhìn hai con pokemon thân yêu của mình ngã xuống. Nhưng chúng không từ bỏ.

"Hử…" Lance nhận ra rằng mình đang bị vây bởi omojt luồng gí xoáy rất mạnh. ĐÓ là dody. Con đà điểu đanh cuống carddams rồng vào trong cơn gió xoáy của nó. Rồi Chuchu lao ra cùng với Kitty. Kttiy thêm vào cơn lốc của Dody một đống phấn ngủ. Nó đang cố du ngủ đám rồng của lance trong khi Chuchu liên tục phóng điện về phía Lance. Khói bụi mù mịt cùng đám gió xoáy khiến yellow không thể nhìn ra mọi chuyện. Cô nằm nhìn ba con pokemon tự phói hợp chiến đấu mà cảm thấy hạnh phúc. Chúng chiến đấu vì cô. Nhưng bống một luồng awnng lượng cực mạnh phóng ra từ trong cơn lốc và hất tung lũ pokemon kia lại.

"Chuuuuu!" Con Pikachu nhỏ bị ném văng lên cây tỏng khi hai đồng đội nó bị thương rất nặng. Lance xuất hiện cùng với đám rồng của hắn xếp thành hình cầu vào tạo thành một quả cầu bảo vệ hắn khỏi cơn lốc. Chúng không hề hấn gì cả.

"Các cậu…" yellow gắng hết sức để ngồi dậy "Sao ngươi lại…" cô bé thở hồng hộc. Da cô bé tái lại và đôi môi tím ngắt cùng với khuôn mặt trắng bêch không còn một giọt máu. Vết thương ở vai đang chảy ít máu hơn không phải vì nó đã tự liền mà là vì yellow đã gần như không còn máu rồ cố đứng dậy nhưng rồi cô lại ngã phịch xuống đất. Cô bé nằm bất tỉnh ở đó, mặt trắng bệch chết chóc, thở chầm chậm và như đang chờ tử thần đến lấy mạng thôi vậy. Hết rồi ư?

"Tạm biệt, con bé hồn nhiên đến từ rừng Viridian, Yellow Tokiwa Grove." Lance nói lạnh nhạt và tất cả bảy con rồng đồng loạt bắn Hyper beam về phía Yellow. Bảy chùm tia hủy diệt lao về phía cô bé với tôc độ và sức tàn phá kinh khủng. Yellow cũng đã tỉnh lại một chút đủ để cảm nhận sức tàn phá kinh khủng của đòn Hyper beam rồi.

'Anh Red…Em xin lỗi…' Yellow nghĩ thầm. Cô bé sắp chết rồi. Nhwung cho dù có chết thì hình ảnh cuối cugf cô muốn ghi nhớ có lẽ là vẻ mặt đỏ au của Red lúc nhận ra cô là con gái lúc ở rùng Ilex. Cô chỉ nghĩ đến nó rồi cuoif thầm và đón nhận nhwungx gì sắp xảy đến. Nhưng…

"Oodama Kizangekiii!" Một giọng nói vang lên và hai đòn tấn công cực mạnh va chạm tạo thành một vụ nổ năng lượng cực mạnh khiến toàn bộ cây cối xung quanh bị đổ rạp hết xuống. Khi làn khói tan, Lance vẫn không thể hết bàng hoàng khi con pokemon vừa dùng một tay chặn và phản lại toàn bộ bảy chùm tiahuyr diệt kia chỉ là một con pokemon bé tí tẹo và cao chưa đày một mét. Phải, Kizan vừa dùng chiêu thwusc độc quyền của nó được gắn chính tên nó lên để phản lại toàn bọ bảy chùm tia hủy diệt và giờ thì nó đang án ngữ ngay trước Yellow.

"Người là ai? Và tại sao lại tấn công yellow?" Kizan hỏi với cái giọng ồm ồm và điềm tĩnh đến kì lạ.

"Người là ai? Và tại sao người vào được thế giới này?" Lance hỏi lo lắng nhưng vẫn cố tỏ ra bình tĩnh và lạnh lùng.

"Không cần biết ta là ai. Những bất kì ai muốn động đến em gái của Tiger thì đều phải bước qua xác ta đa." Kizan nạp lại năng lượng vào trong cánh tay phải và tạo thành một quả cầu năng lượng mang màu xanh đặc trưng của nó và mang hệ thủy. Nhưng thủy thì thủy chứ chẳng yếu hơn các đòn dánh khác là mấy.

"Vậy ra người là pokemon của tiger, Kizan à? Nghe danh đã lâu rồi. Giờ ta mới biết Yellow là em gái nó đấy." Lance nói và cố đánh lạc hướng Kizan để pokemon của hắn được phục hồi nhưng Kizan biết cũng chẳng thèm để tâm.

"Vậy ta muốn nugoiwf chấm dứt trò chơi này đi." Kizan nói "KHông thì đừng trách!" cậu ta cười và từ trong túi Yellow, một quả pokeball rơi ra và con pokemon thứ bảy của ellow xuất hiện.Và đó là, Dragonair của tiger. Tiger đã giao lại nhiệm vụ vảo vệ Yellow cùng Dragonair cho Kizan từ tối hộm trước rồi. Giờ thì là việc của Kizan.

"ĐƯợc! Nhwung chỉ nếu người chịu đánh với ta. Ta không tin người và tiegr là cặp đôi bất bại." Lance nói "tất cả! tấn công!"

Bốn con Dragonair ngay lập tức vây lấy kizan trong khi Dragonite bay thẳng lên trời với chiêu Dragon dance để tăng sức ạnh. Bốn con Dragonair vây xung quang avf cuốn cawhtj lấy Kizan nhưng Dragonair của Tiger cũng không vừa. Nó dùng sức đảy ngược lại lũ rồng kia và cuốn xung quanh Kizan tạo thành một quả cầu phòng thủ kiên cố. Bên trong, Kizan đang…hồi phục cho Yellow.Nó từng được biết đến tại trung tâm Black Mesa nhưu là con pokemon có thể hấp thụ mọi nguồn năng lượng xung quanh nó để chiến đấu nhưng Tiegr thì lại khác. Cậu biết nó như là người cứu mạng.Và giờ, nó đang đảo chiều sức mạnh của bản thân và truyền lại sức sống cho dần dần tỉnh lại và đứng được dậy.

"Là…Kizan đấy à?" Cô bé thở dốc và cố lấy lại bình tĩnh.

"Yên tấm đi. Hôm nay tôi sẽ lo mọi chuyện."Kizan cười và cái điệu cười ấy, nó giống hệt cảu Tiger. Lũ Dragonair lao vào tấn công con Dragonair.

"Đưa Yellow-chan ra khỏi đây!" Kizan nhảy ra khỏi vòng phòng thủ.

"Khoan…" Yellow định nói gì đso nhưng Dragonair ngay lập tức mang Yellow đi khỏi và tránh sang một bên, bỏ lại KZIan đối đầu với bảy con pokemon của Lance trong khi Dragonite đã đạt tối đa sức mạnh cảu mình rồi.

"Người chét chắc rồi." Lance cười.

"Ta nghi ngờ điều đó đấy."Kizan nhếch mép.

Bốn con Dragonair lao vào tấn công. Chúng dùng Dragon tail. Nhwung Kizan không nao núng. Nó hứng nguyên cả bốn đòn. Nhwung khi mà lũ Dragonair rút đuôi lại thì chúng chỉ tháy một thân cây gỗ.Là thuật thế thân của Ninja.

"Đây nè! Hyogeki!" Kizan bất ngờ lao ra từ phía sau.ĐÓ là Hyogeki. ĐÒn đánh hệ băng, suwjkeets hợp của Suigeki và Fuugeki. Nó đánh cùng lúc khiến hai con Dragonair bất tỉnh tại chỗ.hai con kia hoảng hồn lùi lại vài bước.

"Chạy đâu cho thoát!" Một bản sao khác cảu Kzian lao lên từ phía cái hồ nước. Thủy phân thân chi thuật à. Kizan thực sự quá thông thọa nhẫn thuật avf thể thuật.Nó đã từng là một cỗ máy chiến tranh nếu Tiger không đưua nó ra mà.

"Blizzard dragon!" Kizan hét lên và từ cái hồ, một con rồng băng được tạo nên từ chính nước hồ lao lên và tấn công hai con Dragonair. Nó quá rồng và vào hai con Dragonair khiến chúng bát tỉnh nhưng con rồng băng cũng tan ra thành nước.

"Cái gì?" Lance hoảng rồi "Aerodactyl! Gyarados!"

Aerodactyl và Gyarados lao về phía hai con Kizan và tán công nó với Double edge và thrash. Nhưng đáng tiếc là chúng chậm hơn rất nhiều.

"Raigekiiiiiiii!" Cả hai con Kizan cùng dùng một chiêu Raigeki và tạo thành một quả cầu điện cực mạnh. Chúng dí thẳng vào người hai con pokemon của Lance và khiến chúng bất tỉnh tỉnh tại chỗ.

"Chưa xong đâu! Dragonite!" Lance gọi và con Dragonite lao xuống với tốc độ kinh nhoàng. Chỉ số tấn công và tóc độ của nó đã tối đa rồi. Nó đánh quật mạnh cái đuôi của mình vào Kizan và khiến cả hai con Kizan bị hất bay. Nhưng cả hai con bỗng tan thành nước.

"Cái…Trên trời!" Lance nhìn lên và thấy Kizan đang đứng trên khô tay nó là một quả cầu nhỏ với đủ sau săc:Đỏ, trắng, vàng, lục lam và nâu. Sáu yếu tố của lục đạo đã tích tụ trong quả cầu đó rồi.

"Hieratic Oodama Herageki!" Kizan hét lên. Chiêu thức tối thượng của lục đạo pháp đã sẵn sàng. Dragonite cũng không vừa. nó lao lên trên và dùng Outrage. Đây sexlaf chiêu sinh tử.

"Không xong rồi!" Lance định dùng sức mạnh cảu mình hồi phục cho đám pokemon.

"KHông được!" Yellow hét lên và Ratty cáo thẳng vào tay Lance khiến hắn bị thương và phải lùi lại.

"NGươi…" Lanc nghiên răng giận giữ.

"Đây vốn là một trận đấu không cân sức. Vì vậy người khong được phép dùng sức mạnh cảu mình trong tình thế này." Cô bé nói và con Dragonair lườm thẳng vào mắt Lance một cách không hề sợ hãi mà còn chứa đầy giạn giữ.

"Là…nó…" Lance chowtjnhaanj ra điều gì đó trong ánh mắt của con Dragonair.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" kizan dùng toàn lực cảu mình đánh vào người Dragonite với chiêu mạnh nhất mà nó có. Một vụ va chạm giữa hai luồng năng lượng cực mạnh tạo thành một vụ nổ khủng khiếp tàn phá cả khu vực. Yellow chỉ nhìn thấy một ánh sáng chói lòa rồi co bé ngất đi.

Yellow ngủ khá là lâu. Nhưng khi cô tỉnh dậy và ngáp dài, cô chợt nhạn ra Red và cậu đang…cõng cô đi dưới ánh trăng dọc con đường dẫn về Cerulean.

"Em tỉnh rồi à?" Red quay lại nhìn cô và cười vui vẻ, không còn cái vẻ ngại ngùng trước kia nữa.

"Vâng…anh Red à…" Yellow nói nhỏ.

"Sao thế?" Red hỏi vui vẻ.

"Anh cho em xuống được không? Thế này kì quặc lắm." Yellow nói và mặt đỏ ửng.

"Em còn yếu lắm. Nghỉ ngơi đi. Với lại hồi trước, lúc anh cõng em, em có phàn nàn gì đâu. GIờ lại thấy ngại à?" Red cười lớn.

"Giờ anh biết em là con gái rồi mà. Cho em xuống đi không người ta…" Yellow cố thanh minh.

"Em yếu lắm, sao đi được. Anh còn tìm thấy em ngủ quên trên ghế đá của công viên kìa." Red nói "Nghỉ ngơi đi. Chúng ta sẽ ăn khi đến đói chưa?" cậu hỏi ân cần khiến Yellow thấy rất ngại.

"Em cũng thấy hơi hơi…" Yellow nói ngại ngùng. Lần đàu tiên sau bao nhiêu năm, cô mới được Red cõng đi thế này dấy.

"Thế thì tí anh mời nhé. Anh biết một cửa hàng ăn rất ngon ở Cerulean đó." Red nói.

"Anh Red à…anh có giận em khi biết em đã giấu anh chuyện em là nữ không?" Yellow hỏi nhỏ.

"À thì…ban đàu cũng giận đấy. Nhwung anh thấy cũng không đáng lắm nên quên rồ ờ thì có sao đâu. Anh không giận em nữa đâu mà lo." Red cười và mặt cậu lại đỏ.

"Vâng…" Yellow cười khúc khích "Anh Red lại đỏ mặt kìa."

"Đừng nói với ai không anh lại giận đấy." Red đùa. Ròi cả hai người tiếp tục đi về phía Cerulean mà không biết rằng họ đang bị theo dõi. Phía sau họ, cách khá xa, Lance đang đứng nhìn.

"Kizan à? Người làm một đối thủ đáng gờm đấy. Để xem ngời có giúp nổi Tiger trong cuộc chiến này không." Hắn cười nửa miệng rồi bỏ đi.


	37. Chapter 37

Pokemon Legendary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 37.

Chapter chỉ mang tính giới thiệu về hệ thống chiêu thức sắp tới sẽ dùng nên nội dung có phần sơ xài :3 Mong mọi người bỏ qua phần đầu nếu thấy nó chán.

Rin, tay cầm hai cuốn sách, vừa nhảy chân sáo, vừa hát. Cô bé đang trở về Safari zone để gặp Tiger. Tiger đang chờ cô bé trong Safari zone. Sau khi mua vé vào cửa(Mà đáng lẽ ra không cần mua vì hồi sáng Tiger lẻn vào không mất vé :v ), Rin đi vào trong Safari zone nhưng kì lạ thay, pokemon trong safari zone đi đâu mất tiêu hết cả.

"Chết rồi…" Rin lẩm bẩm và vội chạy đi để tránh gặp phiền phức với bảo vệ. Nhưng Rin bỗng nghe thấy một âm thanh rất nhẹ nhàng nhưng lại có sức lôi cuốn cô rất mạnh. Nó gần giống tiếng sáo. Rin đi theo âm thanh mà cô nghe được về phía tây và co đến được một khoảng đất trống bên bờ hồ. Và thực sự thì đó đúng là tiếng sáo. Ngồi bên bờ hồ lúc đso là Tiger với cây sáo. Cậu đang chơi sáo một cách thuần thục và tuyệt vời đến kì lạ. và xung quanh cậu, đám pokemon của cậu cùng với những con pokemon của Safari zone đang ngồi nghe và tận hưởng tiếng sáo kì diệu mà Tiger đang chơi. Rin đứng nhìn mà ngẩn người vì âm thanh du dương. Ròi cô bé chợt nhận ra cỏ xung qunah Tiger đang moc nhanh hơn hẳn và đám cây cối xung quanh cô dường như cũng đang trở nên to và phát triển nhanh rõ rệt. Nhưng rồi Tiger bỗng dwungf lại và thở dài. Đến lúc ấy Rin mới chạy lại chỗ Tiger.

"Em chào anh1" Rin cười vui vẻ "Anh hay quá. GIờ em mới biết anh toàn giấu tài thôi đấy."

"…Anh chơi cho vui mà…" Tiger thở dài "Ba năm không chơi nó thế đấy."

"Anh chơi hay mà." Rin ngồi xuống cạnh ông anh và…cô giống Yellow ở chỗ này đây.

"Em cầm cái gì vậy?" Tiger để ý cuốn sách mà Rin đang cầm trong tay. Đó là hai cuốn sách mà cậu thấy Green hay đọc. Hết cái cậu mọt sách kia giờ thì đếncái cô nàng mọt sách này đọc.

"Sách anh Green mua tặng em đấy." Rin giơ cuốn sách cho Tiger xem bìa. Tiger không liếc qua mà chỉ đứng dậy đi ra chỗ cái hồ. Mắt cậu nhìn xuống hồ và chỉ cười nhạt.

"Nó viết về cái gì mà hai người thích nó vậy?" Tiger hỏi đùa.

"Em chưa đọc được nhiều nhưng sáng nay em gặp tác giả đấy." Rin khoe "Chị ấy cũng trẻ thật. mới có mười bốn mà viết được một cuốn sách thuộc loại bán chạy nhất sáu vùng rồi thì đáng nể thật." cô vừa nói vừa nhớ lại khuôn mặt của tác giả cuốn sách.

"Nó về cái gì chứ? Anh chưa muốn viết đáy thôi. Lười quá ấy mà." Tiger cười.

"À thì…nó viết về một chiến binh bất tử theo như chị ấy nói. Và…một cuốn là về tinh thần chiến đấu và cuốn còn lại là về…nói chung là khó nói lắm. Em thấy nó khá khó hiểu." Rin nói.

"Đâu? Anh xem nào?" Tigeer quay lại và cầm cuốn sách. Nhưng ngay từ những giây đàu tiên, ánh mắt cậu đã chuyển từ đùa cợt sang nghiêm túc. Rin đưa mắt nhìn ông anh và thấyánh mắt cậu như vừa tìm thấy một tia hi vọng trong đêm tối vậy.

"Em cầm lấy…" Tiger đưa trả RIN CUốn sách "Anh cần đi xác minh vài chuyện." nói rồi, cậu lao đi như thể fan cuồng đi gặp sao ấy. Nhwung Rin nhận ra cái điệu bộ hớt hải không giống Tiegr thường ngày tí nào. Tò mò, cô cũng đuổi theo, bỏ lại đám pokemon của Tiger trong safari zone. Rin đuổi theo nhưng cô chậm hơn. Cô không theo kịp Tiger. Cuối cùng, cô lại phải dùng đến sức của Mew3 để tìm cậu. Cô thấy Tiegr rồi. Cậu đang đứng ở một góc phố. Rin cứ thế mà tìm nhưng cậu dường như không hề di chuyể chạy đến được chỗ Tiger và thấy cậu đang đứng dựa lưng vào cột và mắt nhìn sang bên kia đường. Rin chạy lại chỗ Tiegr và ngước lên. Cô thấp hơn Tiger nhưng không có nghĩa là không thể thấy nổi mặt cậu lúc ấy. ban đầu, khi tháy nụ cười hạnh phúc trên môi cậu, Rin đã tưởng rằng mọi chuyện vẫn tốt đẹp. Nhưng rồi, cô nhận ra đoi mắt đang ướt của Tiger. Rõ ràng cậu đang khóc trong khi môi vãn mỉm cười hạnh phúc. Thế này là thế nào. Tiger không để ý đến sự xuất hiện của Rin. ĐỨng đó một lúc, cậu lại bỏ đi, không nói một lời nào. Rin đứng đó, cảm thấy khó hiểu vì chuỗi hành động kì lạ này. Cô nhìn sang bên kia đường và thấy Venus đang ngồi bên cạnh cô gái tác giả mà hồi sáng cô gặp. Phải, không thể là ai khác được. Vẫn là Melody với mái tóc đỏ cắt ngắn và đôi mắt xanh hồn nhiên và nụ cười vui vẻ. Cô đang ngồi nói truyện với Venus và không hề biết về sự có mặt của Tiger. Rin gãi đầu và lại chạy về phía Safari zone.

Bên bờ hồ của Safari zone…

"Còn sống và khỏe mạnh…" Tiegr lẩm bẩm và ném một viên sỏi xuống hồ. viên sỏi nhảy vài lần trước khi chìm xuống và mất tăm dưới mặt nước. Bên cạnh Tiger, con Arcanine đang theo dõi từng hành động của chủ nó. Tiger không nói gì thêm cả. Cậu nằm vật xuống cỏ, mắt nhìn lên trời và đôi mắt giờ đã khô rồi. Nằm nghĩ một lúc, bống cậu bật cười thành tiếng như thể bị thần kinh ấy.

"Vậy đó! Thế là cô ấy vẫn còn sống và ổn. Coi như hết day dứt nhá!" Tiger cười lớn và có phần điên loạn. Rồi cậu ngồi dậy túm lấy Arcanine mà gãi đầu nó.

"Cậu cũng cẩn thận đấy. Có mỗi cậu là không bỏ tớ nhỉ?" Cậu cười vui evr và sự vui vẻ đã trở lại.

"Ý cậu là tớ bỏ cậu chứ gì?" Một giọng nói quen thuộc vang lên sau lưng và Tiger quay lại. Lúc ấy người khác chắc rất khó xử khi mà Melody đang đứng ngay sau lưng Tiger cùng với Venus và Rin.

"Sao? Không đúng à?" Tiegr cười lớn một cách vui vẻ. Đây mới là cậu chứ.

"Ờ thì…" Melody lè lưỡi "Tớ sẽ bỏ cậu tiếp!" cô đùa.

"Bỏ thì bỏ! Liên can gì tới thằng này đâu!" Tiger cười "Mà venus xấu tính quá! Có bạn gái mà không nói! Khao đê!"

"Bạn bạn cái con khỉ nhà cậu ấy!" Cả Venus và Melody hét lên. Nhưng sau đó Venus trấn tĩnh lại còn Melody thì đỏ hừng hết cả mặt lên.

"KHông đúng à?" Tiger cười.

"ĐÚng bằng niề Raike bảo bọn tớ đi thám thính." Venus phủi áo.

"Thì bọn tớ cũng có…" Melody gãi đầu "Đi chơi với nhau nhưng…chưa đến nỗi đó." Cô đỏ mặt

"Thì thế!" Tiger cười lớn "Sao? Thế không định mời tớ đi ăn chung à?"

"Tự túc đi." Venus chán. Cậu bỏ đi luôn. Rin tháy mình đứng đấy không hợp nữa nên cô bé cunggx bỏ đi. Để lại Tiger và Melody đứng một mình. Đợi cho hai người kia đi hỏi, Tiegr mói đứng lên.

"Sao cậu không nói với tớ? Cho dù có muốn ẩn mình thì cũng phải cho tớ biết chứ. Tớ day dứt suốt mấy tháng rồi đấy" Tiger trách.

"Mình xin lỗi nhưng…" Melody nói và nhìn quanh bối rối. Cô đang cố tìm một lý do nghe hợp lí nhất nhưng Tiger bỗng vỗ vai cô và cười.

"KHông cần lý do đâu! Cậu kém nói dối lắm." Cậu cười "Cậu muốn một cuộc sống yên bình từ lâu rồi. Cậu chẳng nói thế còn gì."

"hì…tha lỗi cho tớ nhé?" Melody cười.

"Thế không tha chả nhẽ bám theo cậu ám quẻ cả ngày à?" Tiger đùa và cười "Xin lỗi nhưng tớ không có thời gian!"

"Hì! Cảm ơn nha!" Melody cười và cái nụ cười ấy Tiger vẫn chưa quê ờ nhìn lại thì thấy nó vẫn như vậy, vẫn hồn nhiên, trong sáng như cái ngày mà hai người gặp nhau vậy.

"Sao?" Tiger hất hàm cười khi thấy Melody cứ nhìn mình.

"À không có gif…" Melody cười trừ "Mà…cậu tìm thấy cô ấy chưa?"

"Ai cơ?" Tiger quay lại hỏi.

"Cái cô bé mà hồi trước cậu hay kể ấy…" Melody cười "Cậu hứa sẽ đi tìm cô ấy mà!"

"À co ấy à? Thấy rồi thấy rồi." Tiegr quay đi "Nhưng cũng coi như là chưa đi."

"Sao?" Melody không hiểu.

"Đi ăn thôi!" Tiger lảng đi không muốn nói đến.

-o0o-

Hệ thống chiêu thức của Lục Đạo phái!

Lục Đạo phái là một môn phái huấn luyện những chiến binh chiến đấu ban đầu là vì đất nước và sau này là để phục vụ cho công cuộc bảo vệ thế giới(Nghe nó to tát quá). Nhưng kể từ sau chiến tranh lạnh, môn phái này tan rã và chỉ còn lại một vài nhóm nhỏ trên khắp thế giới. Lục đạo phái được chia làm sáu đạo: Katon-hỏa, Suiton-thủy, Fuuton-phong, Raiton-lôi, Doton-Thổ và Mokuton-Mộc. Ngoài ra còn hai đạo nữa là Fumaton-thanh và Meiton-Hắc. Hệ thống chiêu thức cũng được chia thành tám nhóm theo từng đạo và thành năm cấp bậc khác nhau. Cấp bậc 1 dành cho những ngời mới theo học. cấp độ 2 dành cho những chiến binh trung đẳng. Cấp độ ba dành cho những chiến binh thượng đẳng và cấp độ 4 dành cho những tiên nhân. Nhwung cấp độ 5 lại là loại chiêu thức cấm và không được phép sức dụng bởi vì các chiêu thức ở cấp độ 5 yêu cầu khả năng điều khiển là cực cao và có sức tàn phá rất kinh khủng. Người dùng cũng có thể gặp nguy hiểm tới tính mạng nếu dùng các chiêu thức đó mà chưa đạt tới trình độ đủ cao. Riêng Thanh đạo và hắc đạo được liệt vào hạng ẩn. Khi gia nhập Lục Đạo phái, việc đàu tiên là phải luyện tập khả năng chiến đấu cận chiến và điều khiển sức mạnh.Vì số người có thể kích hoạt sức mạnh tiềm ẩn trongminhf là rất ít nên số thành viên của Lục Đạo phái thường rát hạn chế. GIờ thì Lục Đạo phái đã tan rã và chỉ lác đác vài thành viên trên khắp thế giới là còn lưu truyền lại được các thuật và quyền pháp của phái. Thuật của phái tuy không nhiều nhưng lại mạnh còn quyền pháp của phái thì vô cùng đa dạng và ngày càng được phát triển khi mà nó có mang tính chất của rất nhiều môn võ kahcs nhau trên khắp thế gới và gần như là một loại tổng hợp của tất cả. Thuật của phái chia làm 5 bậc như đã nói và được chia thành nhiều loại. Sau đây tôi sẽ chỉ giới thiệu các chiêu thức điển hình của từng loại.

Đạo-bậc1-bậc2-bậc3-bậc4-bậc5

-Katon:Kageki-Shoenzan(Rising flame)-Ryenjin(Dragon tooth); Bakuenjin(Flame circle) -Enkoujin(Fire rain)-Armageddon

-Suiton:Suigeki-Hyoruuga(Ice slash)-Hisuisho(Water jet); Hieijin(Water arrow) -Shouryuken (Avalanchedragon) -Tsunami\

-Fuuton:Fuugeki-Kuuenbu(Wind cutter)-Ensuizan(Cyclonearmor) Souenbu(Storm blades-)-Rasetsuzen(SwordsRain)-Tempest

-Doton:Dogeki-Raikukojin(Ground shake)-Zankouzin(Ground blades)Shouzin (Stone shield) -Dairettsui(Fissure)-Mega quake

-Raiton:Raigeki-Raijinken(Electric slash)-Denjin (Bolt uppercut)Kirin(Magnetic shield)-Raikouzen(Thunder rain)-Heaven Fury

-Mokuton:Mokugeki-Sentsuizan(Vine attack)-Mikazukizan(Narutal thrust) Gokumonken(Vine castle)-Renyoudan (seed rain) Rekkoudan(Leaf tempest)- natural rage

-Fumaton:Fumageki-Rekkuha(Power release)-Rekuhoha(Phoenix crush)-Tenshouha(Fallen angel)-Paradise lost

-Meiton:Meigeki-Mesenko(Dark hold)-Haddajin(Dark Rush)-Jouhazan(Night slash)-Hell fire


	38. Chapter 38

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 38.

Trên chuyến tàu biển đến đảo Cinnabar…

"Teehee! Chị thắng!" Blue cười khúc khích và kết thúc ván cờ mà cô đang chơi với Silver bằng nước chiếu tướng "khó đỡ" :v

"Chậc. lại thua rồi!" Silver vò đầu "Anh Green! Ra tiếp chị em đi."

"Bân rồi! Em tự đi mà lo!" Green nằm ườn xuống ghế và nói.

"Em không chơi nữa đâu! Toàn thua thôi!" Silver đứng dậy.

"Ế! Chơi nốt ván nữa đi mà." Blue giữ cậu lại năn nỉ, giọng ngọt như mía "Chị hứa sẽ nhường em mà."

"Chậc…thôi được rồi." Silver lại ngồi xuống xếp cờ.

"Thế mới là em trai chị chứ!" Blue xoa đầu Silver và cười toe toét.

"Mà cái vụ chị độn ngực giả bằng pokeball là sao thế? Em nghe nói Sabrina tức điên lên vì không có ngực mà." Silver vừa hỏi vừa cười khiến Blue gần như tức điên lên.

"Cái gì? Ai nói với em vụ đó?" Blue hét toáng lên.

"Anh…anh Green…" Silver ngã ngửa và chỉ chỉ tay. Bà chị của cậu "gớm" quá.

"Green!" Blue lao về phía cậu bạn.

"Sao? Chả đúng à? Chẳng phải cậu dùng cái trò đó đánh lừa Sabrina à?" green mặt ngây ngô.

"Nó là bí mật của phụ nữ, không liên can tới cậu." Blue hét toáng lên, mặt đỏ bừng, đầu bốc khói "Với lại ai bảo tớ là hàng giả hả? Hàng thật trăm phần trăm mà dám nói là giả à?"

"À thì…em biết cả mà. Toàn đồ giả thôi." Silver cười.

"Cả em nữa! Ai cho nói chị thế hả?" Blue hét lên và đầu đang bốc khói ngùn ngụt.

"Thế không phải đò giả à?" Green nhìn chằm chằm.

"Cậu!" Đầu Blue bốc lửa

BỐP! BỐP! CẠCH! VÉO! VÉO! ÙMMMMMM!

"Cứu! Cứu!" Green cố bới ngọc đầu lên trong khi Silver đã bám được vào con Gyarados đỏ. Cả hai ngời vừa có một chuyến bay thẳng xuống biển.

"Ai bảo anh nhìn chị ấy hả?" Silver mắng.

"Ai mà biết được! Anh chỉ muốn kiếm chứng thôi mà!" Green cãi và túm được cái phao.

"Chị ấy giết cả hai đứa bây giờ. Lo mà lên xin lỗi đi." Silver trèo lên.

Sau bữa tối khá thịnh xoạn tại nhà ăn, Blue đi ra boong trước đứng ngắm cảnh. Ờ phải. Cái vụ hôm nay làm cô điên tiết và giờ vẫn còn giận hai tên đàn ông "bất lịch sự" kia. Đằng sau cô, Silver và Gren đang đứng nấp, rình mò.

"Anh có hai lựa chọn, Một, ra xin lỗi chị tôi. Hai, tôi cho anh xuống biển bơi!" Silver nói.

"Sao lại là anh? Sao em không ra." Green trách "em cũng có lỗi kia mà. Sao không lôi tên ai khác ra mà lại lôi tên anh?"

"Anh là người đầu trò mà." Silver nhìn lên ông anh.

"Đâu có. Anh nghe lại từ Sabrina mà." Green cố phân trần.

"Vẫn còn muốn theo dõi tôi à?" GIọng Blue nghiêm khắc vang lên. Khá là hiếm khki thấy cô nghiêm túc thế này.

"À…không có gì đâu. Tụi tớ chỉ đang nói chuyện thôi!" Green cười gượng gạo và Silver làm theo.

"ĐÚng đúng. Không có gì đen tối đâu ạ." Silver cười gượng.

"Thật không? Blue lườm cậu em "Chị nghĩ là có đấy! Vẫn về cái vụ hàng giả à?" Blue tức tối và lại hét lên.

"Đâu có! Có mỗi cậu nghĩ về cái đó thôi" Green bỗng phì cười.

BỐP! BỐP! BỊCH! ÙMMMMMM!

"TỚ đã nói là xin lỗi rồi kia mà." Green cố với lấy cái phao cứu hộ.

"Lại nữa! hai lần rồi đấy!" Silver tức tối trèo lên con Gyarados và hai người cố gắng bơi lại chỗ cái thuyền. Nhưng Blue không để tâm. Cô chỉ awlnjg lẽ đi ra khoang trước và đứng dựa vào lan can, mắt ngước nhìn lên trời. DƯới ánh trăng, mắt Blue bỗng trở lên long lanh kì lạ. Cô ngước nhìn ngôi sao sáng nhất trên trời. Green vafSIlver cũng vừa lên thuyền.

"Anh ra nói chuện đi!" Silver nói nhỏ và hích vai ông anh.

"Em không thấy chị ấy giận thế nào à?" green nói nhỏ.

"Chị ấy không còn giận nữa đâu.Sống với chị ấy bao nhiêu năm rồi, đây là lúc chị ấy tràm lặng nhất. Anh nên nói với chị ấy lúc này đi. Thật sự đấy." Silver có vẻ năn nỉ.

"Rồi rồi! thấy hai người khó hiểu quá đấy." green trách.

Nói xong, cậu nhẹ nhàng tiến lại gần Blue trong khi Silver vãn đứng ở phía sau. Green quay lại thì thấy Silver ra hiệu rằng cậu vẫn quan sát hai người nên cậu tiếp tục. Cậu tiến lại phía sau Blue và vỗ vai cô. Blue quay lại và nhanh chóng quệt nước mắt.Nước mắt ư? Suốt bốn năm chiến đấu cùng nhau, đây mới là lần thứ hai Green thấy Blue khóc đấy.

"Sao?" Blue lau nước mắt và lại tươi cười như chưa hề khóc vậy.

"Ra là vậy. trước giờ cậu toàn…như thế à?" Green đứng dựa vào lan can, nhìn Blue và cười.

"Sao? Có ai cấm đâu?" Blue cười gượng gạo và giấu cái gì đó vào trong túi áo khoác. Cô ngước nhìn Green với đôi mắt vẫn còn ướt và long lanh dưới ánh trăng. Gên tính quay ra hỏi ý Silver thì thấy cậu nhóc đã lẩn mất. "lẩn mất" theo kiểu của Silver là đứng theo dõi ở một vị trí khó thấy để chắc rằng chị mình vẫn an toàn và cậu đang…ở dưới chân Green mà không ai biết. Silver vẫn nghe ngóng hai người.

"Cái gì vậy?" Green chỉ tay vào túi áo của Blue mà hỏi nhỏ.

"Một món quà từ một người bạn cũ ấy mà." Blue cười nhẹ nhàng. Green nhìn cô gái tước mặt mình và nghĩ. Trong đầu cậu là hình ảnh về Blue trong 10 năm tới. Nghĩ đến đó thì cậu lại cười.

"Sao?" Blue hỏi, vẻ mặt khó hiểu.

"À không có gì đâu." Green cười và xua tay "Cậu kể đôi nét về người bạn cũ ấy được không?"

"Cậu biết đấy." Mắt Blue lại buồn buồn nhìn mặt biển với những gợn sóng nhỏ và ánh trăng chiếu sáng "Tớ không nhớ được nhiều về cậu ấy lắm."

"Sao cơ? Nếu là một người bạn quan trọng với cậu thì sao cậu lại có thể quên được cậu ấy chứ?" Green hỏi.

"Không hẳn là quên. Những kỉ niệm bọn tớ có vẫn còn đây nhưng…" Blue nói "vào cái đêm mà tớ và Silver trốn thoát ấy. Cậu ấy đã gặp bọn tớ để nói lời từ biệt. và cậu ấy đã nói một thứ gì đó với tớ. Nhưng mối khi tớ cố nhớ về nó thì lại không thể nghĩ thêm được." cô gái trẻ nhắm nghiền đôi mắt lại và nói một cách cay đắng "Đó là tên thật của cậu ấy. Cậu ấy không phải là Neo. Cái tên Neo mà bọn tớ hay gọi chỉ là biệt danh thôi. Cos nghĩa là thành viên số mười một đội Omega(Number Eleventh of Omega team) còn tên thật của cậu ấy thì lại rất đặc chưng và có lẽ cả thế giớ này chỉ có cậu ấy có. Nó…có liên quan tới một thứ gì đó mà rất dễ nhớ. Nhưng tớ không thể…" Blue đập tay xuống cay đắng. Nhưng Green vẫn giữ vẻ điềm tĩnh vốn có của cậu.

"Cậu không nên trách mình thế. Nếu cậu thực sự muốn tìm cậu ấy và cậu ấy biết điều đó thì cậu ấy sẽ tự đến tìm cậu thôi." Green an ủi "Cậu ấy nếu thực sự là bạn cậu thì sẽ không bao giờ để cậu phải ngóng chờ đâu."

"Tớ chỉ sợ cậu ấy đã quên mất tớ rồi thôi." Blue cười "Nếu thế thì cahwcs tớ phí mất mấy năm rồi nhỉ?" cô lại đùa.

"Ai àm quên được cậu chứ?" Green cười "Đã dính mấy trò của cậu thì quên bằng niềm tin ấy." cậu cũng đùa.

"Phải rồi! và không ai tốt bằng green-kun nhỉ?" Blue bống đứng dựa đàu vào vai Green và đẩy cậu vào tình huống khó xử nhất tháng :v

"này này! Làm gì thế?" Green nói và đẩy Blue ra.

"Đâu có gì!" Blue cười "Đấy đấy! green-kun cũng biết ngượng kìa." Cô chỉ tay mặt Green và cười lớn.

"Đấy người ta gọi là đỏ mặt do uống bia. Ngượng đâu mà ngượng." Green cãi.

"Thế sao? Hai anh em đi bới vui không?" Blue đìa và cố chọc khoáy vào nỗi đau bị đã khỏi tàu hai lần.

"Vui không à…Bới thử đi thì biết!" Green bất ngờ hất Blue ra khỏi tàu.

"ÁÁ!" Blue ngã lộn cổ khỏi tàu và..

TÙM!

"Green!" Blue bơi ngoi lên khỏi mặt nước và hét.

"Thế sao? Bới vui không?" Green chọc.

"Silver! Hỗ trợ chị!" Blue kêu.

"Có liền! Hyahhhh!" Silver lao tới và đâm sầm vào Green khiến cả hai anh em ngã xuống biến.

"Sao em lại nghe chị ta hả?" Green ngóc đầu lên hét.

"Vui không?" Blue móc lốp Green ngay được. Cô vừa hỏi vừa cười khúc khích.

"Vui alwms! Vui lắm!" Silver cười lớn.

"Tớ sẽ giết hai người! Quay lại đây! Quay lại đây!" Green bơi đuổi theo Blue.

"Mơ đii! Đuổi theo được không mà đòi!" Blue bơi ra xa và lè lưỡi trêu ngươi. Đúng là đến người điềm tĩnh nhất ở bên cạnh Blue cũng thành *** :v

"Đứng lại!" green hét và bới đuổi theo Blue

"Này! Bơi xa thuyền quá là không hay đâu! Về thôi hai người!" Silver gọi.

"Để anh bắt đưuọc Blue đã!" Green trèo lên Kingdra.

"Mơ à. Blas…" nét mặt Blue bỗng thất thần "Cứ…!" cô chưa kịp hét lên thì như thể có cái gì đó lôi tuột cô xuống. Blue biến mất khỏi mặt nước.

"Blue!" Green vội lao tới chỗ ban nãy mà Blue chìm và đeo sẵn thiết bị hỗ trợ. Kingdra ngay lập tức lặn xuống. Cả hai xuống dưới mặt nước. Green thấy Blue đang ở ngay trước mặt mình, vùng vẫy và cố thoát ra khỏi một thứ gì đó đang kéo cô xuống nhưng cô cứ chìm dần.

"Kingdra! Hydro pump!" Green ra lệnh và Kingdra phóng ra một luồng nước cực mạnh. Sinh vật kia nhả Blue ra nhwung cô kiệt sức rồi. Cô không còn đủ sức bơi lên nữa. Green ngay lập tức lao đến và túm được tay cô. Cậu lôi được cô lên và đặt lên trên Kingdra. Con rồng đưa Blue lên mặt nước và Green cũng bơi lên theo. Nhưng cậu bỗng cảm thấy như có gì đang túm lấy chân mình vậy. Cậu nhìn xuống và thấy một sinh vật kì lạ. Lúc đó đã là khá tối nên Green không nhìn rõ. Nhưng thứ đó đang lỗi cậu xuống vafnos lôi cả Kingdra và Blue xuống theo. Nhưng green ngay lập tức nhả Kingdra ra.

"Mang cô ấy đến nơi an toàn! ĐÓ là lệnh!" Green nói và cậu bị lôi xuống rất nhanh. Kingdra không thể kháng lệnh. Nó bơi nổi lên trên. Vừa lên trên mặt nước thì nó gặp Silver vừa lao xuống. Nhưng Silver theo không kịp Green. Cậu chìm hẳn và biến mất khỏi tầm nhìn của Silver chỉ trong chớp mắt. Cậu đã đến trễ. Silver ngoi lên và Blue cũng chỉ vừa lấy lại được hơi.

"green…cậu ấy đâu?" Blue hỏi và thở hổn hển. Nhwung Silver lắc đầu. Bỗng…

"Chạy đi!" Green bỗng nổi lên từ một chỗ khá xa so với Silver và Blue.

"Green!" Blue gọi "Ổn không?" cô hỏi

"Cái quái gì vậy?" Silver hỏi.

"Cẩn thận!" green tròe được lên Charizard và con rồng lửa bắn một quả cầu về phía hai người. Nhưng nó lại trúng một thứ gì đó và thứ đó hiện nguyên hình. Đó là một sinh vật kìa lạ với hình dáng gần giống Mewtwo nhưng thân hình to hơn một chút. Sinh vật này mang một cặp kính giống kính đi bão và hai cánh tay của nó cầm hai khẩu súng giống của Magmortar của venus nhưng làm bằng kim loại thay vì đá.Trên lưng nó là một thứ gần giống như một cái ba lô đựng đạn và giắt khắp người, giây lưng và vai nó là những ổ đạn kì lạ. và đầu nó đội một thứ giống cái mũ cối của quân đội.

"Lại một bản sao của Mewtwo." Silver nghiến răng.

"Quả không hổ danh là á quân giải vô địch pokemon. Ta là Mew7! Và hân hạn được đón tiếp ngươi." Con pokemon kia cười.

Chuẩn bị cho những trận đánh căng go với đại gia đình Mew nào! ^^


	39. Chapter 39

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 39.

Red đang bế Yellow và chạy hết tốc lực trên thung lũng phía tây của Cerulean.

"Á á á! Anh Red thả em xuống. em tự chạy được mà." Yellow giãy giụa cố nhảy khỏi tay Red nhưng Red cứ vừa bế cô vừa chạy.

"Không được! Giờ mà dừng lại là chết anh mất!" Red vừa nói vừa chạy. Con Pika và Chuchu đang chạy theo hai người. và phía sau là…một đám đông toàn fan nữ. :v

"Vậy thì cứ thả em xuống đi! Làm thế này sao được!" Yellow túm lấy cổ Red măc dù mồm thì vẫn cứ bảo Red thả xuống.

"Kia rồi!" Red phát hiện ra một cái cây lớn bên cạnh một tảng đá. Cậu ngay lập tức lao tới đó và nhảy xuống. Cậu kéo yellow xuống và hai người ngồi nấp sau tảng đá lớn bên cái cây. Đám fan nữ lao đến nhưng không thấy Red đâu cả nên họ lại chạy đi. Khiếp thật. Có mỗi mấy trăm người mà chạy như động đất ấy. Đợi cho đám fan nữ ấy đi hẳn, Red mới ló đâu lên.

"Đi rồi thì phải." Cậu nhìn quay và không thấy ai.

"này này này! Cậu nợ tớ buổi đi ăn đấy!" Giọng Misty vang lên phía sau khiến Red giật mình quay lại. Và vang, tất nhiên là cô bạn của cậu đang đứng chống tay nhìn hai người.

"Á…em chào chị!" yellow toát hết mồ hôi.

"Ờ! ĐỪng có trốn tớ Red! Cậu lấy lí do chỉ để trốn đi với Yellow à?" Misty lườm Yellow. Đúng thật. Nếu sáng nay Yellow không gọi tên Red quá to thì chắc Red đã không phải vác cô chạy cả cây số đến đây chỉ để tránh mấy fan nữ của Cerulean.

"À thì..tớ bù vụ đó sau được không? Giờ tớ với yellow phải đi tìm viên đá mặt trăng xanh đã." Red phân trần.

"Đi tìm đá à?" misty lườm yellow tiếp "ĐƯợc rồi. nhưng tớ sẽ đi theo dám sát!" Misty nói quả quyết "Có tớ sẽ an toàn hơn vì tớ thông thuộc địa hình khu này mà."

"Được khong Yellow?" Red quay sang hỏi em.

"ĐƯợc được được…" Yellow gật gật đầu. Thực sự thì Misty khá đáng sợ với cô bé vì cái ánh mắt sắc như dao cạo của Misty.

"Rồi. Đi thôi! Cho bọn tớ đến hangCerulean đi." Red lại bế Yellow lên.

"Oái! Thả em xuống." Yellow đỏ bừng mặt và cố thoát ra.

"Em còn ốm mà. Chưa đi được đâu." Red nói đùa "Đấy! Mặt đỏ bừng rồi. lại lên cơm sốt nữa thì mệt lắm."

"Thả nó xuống đi." Misty liếc Red, mắt sắc lạnh.

"Rồi thì…" Đến Red cũng hãi. Cậu thả yellow xuống và cô bé chấn chỉnh lại quần áo.

"Rồi! ĐI thôi!" Misty đi trước và đầu cô vẫn còn nguyên một cốt khói đen.

"KHông tốt rồi." Red nói nhỏ vào tai Yellow.

"Này này này! Nói gì thế?" Misty quay lại và lườm cả hai người.

"Không…không có gì đâu." Red và Yellow cười xuề và toát hết mồ hồi.Cô nàng tai thính thật.

"Vậy thì đi." Misty lại quay ngoắt đi và phóng đi trước. Red chạy theo sau và Yellow lon ton theo sau cùng. Pika nhún vai với Chuchu rồi cả hai chạy theo chủ của chúng.

Cả nhóm đi được một quãng đường khá dài ngày hôm đó và đến lúc chiều tà thì cả nhóm đã tới được khu núi Mặt trăng. Đêm tối ở đây khá lạnh và đường lại tối nữa nên họ quyết định cắm trại ngay tại đây. Sau hơn nửa tiếng hì hục…

"Phù. Lâu lâu không cắm giờ quên hết cách làm rồi." Red chống tay đứng nhìn cái trại xộc xệch và xập xệ mà cậu vừa dựng được.

"hi hi!" yellow đứng đằng sau cười khúc khích. Chẳng là cái mà cô bé và misty dựng được khá hơn cái của Red. Hoặc chí ít là nó cũng đứng được tử tế. Còn cái ều của Red thì…

Bụp!

Cái lều xập luôn xuống.

"Chậc! Tối nay ngủ khách sạn ngàn sao và không có mái rồi." Red cười.

"Anh sang ngủ với tụi em cũng được mà." Yellow nói ngây ngô. Chả hiểu sao! :v

"Em bị chập mạch à?" Misty mắng "Có ai thàn kinh như em không?"

"Em xin lõi." Yellow cúi mặt.

"Thôi thôi! Hai chị em không đánh nhau nữa. Tớ đi kiếm cái gì ăn đây!" Red nói và chỉ tay về phía con sông.

"Có rồi! khỏi lo!" Misty lôi ra một bọc đồ ăn.

"Ều! Thôi thì…ăn thôi!" Red ngồi xuống bên đống lửa mà an nãy cậu mất gần nửa tiếng mới tạo ra nổi.Số không mang theo pokemon hệ lửa là thế này đây. :v

"Chưa được!" Misty đánh vào tay Red đến đét một cái khi cậu với tay lấy đò ăn.

"Sao lại chưa?" Red mặt khó hiểu "Tớ đói lắm rồi đấy."

"Ngon quá…" Yellow vừa nhai cái bánh vừa cười. Nhân lúc Misty không để ý, cô bé đã lấy ăn trước rồi.

"Cái con bé này…" Misty lẩm bẩm "Thôi ăn được rồi đấy!" Misty đưa cho Red cái bánh, vẻ khó chịu.

"này! Cậu không ăn à?" Red hỏi khi thấy Misty có vẻ chán bỏ đi.

"Không. Tớ ăn rồi." Misty nói nhẹ nhàng và giọng cứ như sắp khóc ấy. Red thấy lạ nhưng chuyện con gái thì iên can gì chứ. Cậu cũng không để tâm lắm. Thực sự Blue sợ chim vì hội chứng bird-phobia thì giờ chắc Red mắc Gái-phobia rồi.

Misty đi ra ngồi bên bờ sông một mình. Khong ai biết cô bị làm sao, chỉ có mình cô biết. Cô gái mà ban nãy cứng rắn vói mọi người giờ đang ngồi khóc. Cô ngồi khóc một mình mà khong cho ai biết. Red, Yellow và các bạn cô, họ không hề biết. Cô thấy tủi thân. Tại sao mỗi khi cô cố gắng gây án tượng với cậu bạn Red thì lại thành ra khiến cậu ấy thêm ác cảm chứ. Lỗi tại ai chứ. Misty không biết trách ai, chỉ còn biết trách mình. Bên cạnh Red giờ là yellow rồi và cô khó có thể tiến xa hơn được. Misty ngồi khóc một mình, bên cạnh cô không có ai để chia sẻ, an ủi. Cô thấy nhớ nhà. Đang ngồi không biết chia sẽ với ai thì một bàn tay nhỏ nhắn đặt lên vai Misty và một giọng nói trong trẻ và trẻ con vang lên phía sau cô.

"Chị có chuyện gì buồn à?" Giọng Yellow vang lên khiến Misty quay lại. Phía sau cô, Yellow đang đứng nhìn cô một cách ngại ngùng. Có vẻ như cái vẻ giận giữ và khó chịu của Misty khiến Yellow sợ cô. Nhwung Misty giờ khác rồi.

"Chị…" Misty nhẹ nhàng lau nước mắt và kéo yellow xuống ngồi bên cạnh cô. Rồi cô ôm lấy Yellow như đứa em nhỏ của mình. Cô ôm Yellow nhẹ nhàng và lấy tay xoa xoa đầu cô bé như một đứa em nhỏ.

"Chị có chuyện gì buồn lòng à?" Yellow ngước lên nhìn Misty và lấy tay lau những giọt nước mắt ẫn còn chảy dài trên má cô gái.

"KHông đâu em. Chị chỉ thấy ghen tị với em vì em đươc Red yêu quý thôi." Misty cười nhẹ nhàng. Yellow npes mình vào người Misty như hai chị em.

"Em hiểu mà." Yellow nói nhỏ "Nhưng em cũng thấy ghen tị với chị vì chị và anh ấy rất thân nhau như hai người bạn vậy. Anh ấy chỉ coi em như em gái mà thôi. Trước giò vãn vậy."

"Chị thì thấy cậu ấy coi em không giống một đứa em gái đâu. Nếu coi em như em gái thì phải như Tiger ấy." Misty cười "Cái cách Tiger đói xử với em mới giống một người anh trai với em gái mình.Còn với Red ư? Chị tin anh ấy coi em khác. Chính vì thế cị mới ghen chứ." Cô xoa đầu Yellow và cười.

"Còn chị thì em nghĩ anh ấy coi chị như bạn gái rồi ấy." Yellow đùa.

"ĐỪng đùa kiểu đó. Em đùa chán lắm." Misty buông yellow ra và đứng lên "Nếu một ngày em avf chị phải đấu nhau tranh giành Red thì sao nhỉ?" cô hỏi nửa đùa nửa thật.

"THì em nghĩ anh ấy sẽ rất đau khổ." Yellow nói, mặt cúi xuống "Và em nghĩ không nên đánh nhau đâu. Em không thích đánh nhau."

"Tin chị đi. Nếu em muốn tranh giành Red thì sẽ phải đánh đấm…Cẩm thân!" misty vội lao đến và đẩy Yellow sang một bên. Cái bản năng chiến đấu của cô vừa trỗi dậy và cứu thoát yellow khỏi một cú đánh cực mạnh. Nhưng Misty thì bị dính một đòn đánh rất mạnh và bị hát văng đi, lưng cô đập vào tảng đá gàn đó và một ngụm máu tươi phun ra từ miệng cô gái.

"Chị!" Yellow vội vàng đứng dậy chạy lại chỗ Misty. Cô gái ngồi xuống bên cạnh Misty và ngồi xuống. Nhưng Misty đảy cô sang một bên và thả ngay Kingler ra.

"Crab hammer!" Misty ra lệnh và con Kingler đập thẳng tay nhwung nó chưa kịp tấn công thì đã bị dính một đòn cực mạnh rồi. Không biết thứ vừa tấn công hai người là gì nhưng nó nhanh quá. Nó nhấc bổng Kingler lên và ném con cua to đi. Nó như một tia chớp đen vậy. Nó lao về phía Misty và tiếp tục tấn công cô.

"Raikoujin!" Kizan hét lên và đập một tay xuống đất. Chiêu thức ậc hai của thổ đạo khiến mặt đất rung chuyển và hàng chục cột đá gần giống những lưỡi kiếm đâm thẳng lên khiến cái thứ kia lùi lại mấy bước. Misty dù bị thương nặng vẫn cố đứng lên. Yellow thả Chuchu ra và sẵn sàng ứng chiến. THứ kia lộ nguyên hình. nÓ là một con pokemon màu tím và giống mewtwo về mặt thân hình và màu sắc. Nhưng nó thon và mảnh khảnh hơn Mewtwo. Và tay nó nhỏ hơn nhiều. Đầu nó thon và nhọn cùng với một cặp kính chắn gió màu cam phong cánh in hình tia chớp. Chân nó biến dạng hoàn toàn và chỉ con ba ngón chân. Nhưng ba ngón chân của nó không hề chạm đất trực tiếp àm chúng bám vào một quả bóng nhỏ ở mỗi chân và thành một thứ gần giống giày trượt.

"Chào! Ta là Mew6!" nó nói nhanh như chớp vậy "Và hôm nay sẽ là ngày tàn của…ai là Red?"

"Kia." Kizan chỉ tay xuống dưới chân Mew6 "Đây và kia!"

"Là sao?" Mew6 không hieur ý. Nó nghĩ nhanh quá mà. :v

Bống một đám cát daagn lên và bao lấy chân Mew6 khiến nó không chạy được. Rồi từ dưới lòng đất, Red xuất hiện cùng với Garbite của mình.

"Đây!" Cậu nói và con Mew6 bị cát lún không đi được.

"ĐƯỢc rồi đó!" Kizan tụ năng lượng vào trong lòng bàn tay. Năng lượng gió bắt đàu di chuyển xung quanh quả cầu khí của kizan tạo thành một cái phi tiêu.

"Ngươi nghĩ ngươi làm ta chậm chân được ư? Ngây thơ! Ta không thể bị dừng!" Mew6 nói lớn và bất chợt lao ra khỏi hố cát. Nó di chuyển như một tia chớp về phía Kizan và Yellow.

"Cẩn thận…" Misty cố lấy thân che cho Yellow.

"Khỉ thật…" Kizan lảm bẩm. nó khong theo kịp tốc đọ của Mew6 nhưng giờ mà tránh đi thì Yellow và Misty sẽ nguy hiểm. Và thế là…

"Hự…" Kizan hứng nguyên cả cú Psycho cut của Mew6. Mew6 lùi lại máy bước và lại với tốc đọ kinh người ấy, nó lao về phía Kizan.

"Kizan! Tránh đi!" Red lao tới nhwung so với Mew6 thì cậu chẳng khác nào rùa đua với thỏ cả.

"Kuuenbu!" Kizan cố gắn ném cái phi tiếu gió lốc trong tay mình vè phía Mew6 và bát ngờ thay, nó đánh trúng. Mew6 bị phi tiêu đánh phải lùi lại mấy bước. ĐÒn đnáh khá thấm với sức chịu đựng không mấy tốt của Mew6.

"Khỉ…thật…" Mew6 nghiến răng. Chiêu thức bậc hai của phong đạo, Kuuenbu có khả năng sát thương rất cao khi đánh khoảng cách gần và có thể ném đi rất xa.

"Pika!" Red gọi con chuột nhỏ và Pika lao về phía Mew6.

"ĐỊnh đánh ta à? Nực cười!" Mew6 nhếch mép và lại bắt đàu chạy. Tốc độ của nó thật kinh người. KHông ai trong nhóm bạn có thể nhìn theo kịp tốc độ của Mew6. Tất cả những gì họ thấy chỉ là một vệt màu tím đen dưới ánh trăng. Và theo ngay sau nó là một cái vệt vàng.

"Hay lắm!" Red cười.

"Cái…?" Mew6 nhìn lại phía sau và thấy con Pikachu của Red đang lao đi với tốc độ không hề thua kém. Làm thế quái nào mà Pika có thể theo kịp nó chứ. Đó là điều không thể và điều không thẻ thì lại rất hay xảy ra. :v Pika đuổi theo Mew với một tốc độ gần như tương đương khiến con pokemon kia hoảng. Nhưng hoảng không có nghĩa là nao núng.

"Cậu ổn chứ?" Yellow định dùng sức mạnh với Kizan.

"Đừng…Giữ sức đi Yellow-chan…" Kizan đảy cô bé lại và nói nhỏ. Nhưng nó lại nhận thấy Mew6. Con pokemon siêu tốc kia lại lao về phía Yellow và Kizan.

"Cẩn thận đó!" Red và garbite lao tới án ngữ ngay trước mặt Yellow và Kizan. Nhwung Mew6 khong nhắm họ. Nó đổi hướng rất nhanh và lao về phía Misty lúc đso không có ai bảo vệ.

"Cẩn thận!" Red xoay sở không kịp.

"Chết ngươi đi" Mew6 vồ lấy Misty với đôi tay của nó và nhấc hẳn cô lên trởi. Pika vội dừng lại. Mew6 bay lên, túm cổ Misty và bóp thạt chặt. Misty đã yếu giờ lại bị bóp cổ không thở được.

"Cứ…" Misty cố kêu nhưng vô vọng.

"Thả cô ấy ra." Red định lao tới.

"KHông được…" Kizan ngăn cậu lại "Cậu có thể mất mạng đấy."

"Nó nói đúng đấy! ĐỨng mà nhìn đi!" Mew6 cười và bóp cổ Misty mạnh hơn. Cô gái cố giãy giụa nhưng càng giãy thì con pokemon kia bóp càng mạnh.

"Người muốn gì?" Red nghiến răng.

"Nhiệm vụ của ta là lấy mạng ngươi. Vì vậy tất nhiên là muốn ngời chêt rồi." Mew6 cười "Vì vậy yêu sách của ta là mạng đổi mạng. Nếu người đồng ý chết thay thì con bé này sống. Còn không thì…" Mew6 bóp cổ avf những cái vuootxs của nó cứa vào cố Misty khiến cổ cô gái chảy máu.

"Anh…" Yellow bối rối nhìn Red. Cậu đứng, răng nghiến vào nhau nhìn Mew6 với đôi mắt đày hận thù.

"Ta…" Red nói, đầy cay đắng…

Chưa đánh nhau đâu :v cứ từ từ đi.


	40. Chapter 40

Pokemon legenadry trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 40

Tại khu vực Safari zone…

"Chị Melody giỏi quá." Rin vừa ngồi nhìn vừa trầm trồ thán phục trước khả năng của Melody. Cô gái tóc đỏ vừa khâu xong cái áo cho Venus.

"Có gì đâu." Melody cười "Em ra xem anh Tiger và Venus sao rồi đi." Scô nói nhẹ nhàng và cất đống áo vào trong ba lô. Cả nhóm đang cắm trại "trong" Safari zone và tất nhiên là…chả ai cho phép rồi. :v Tất cả chỉ tại Tiger mà ra. Suất ngày phá luật quen rồi nên phá thêm một lần cũng chẳng thấm vào đâu :v Hai chị em chạy ra chỗ Venus và Tiger bên bờ hồ và thấy hai người đang…nằm thở hồng hộc. Bên cạnh họ là Primeape, Nidoking và đám pokemon của hai người. Có vẻ vừa có một trận đấu gay go vừa dienx ra thì phải. Nhwung không chỉ đơn giản là đấu tập đâu. Cả Tiger và Venus cũng đều cạn kiệt sức cả rồi. Tiger thì vốn đã kiệt sức từ sau trận đánh với Mew5 và giờ thì vẫn chưa lấy lại sức được. Còn Venus thì hình như vừa nãy cậu lại làm cái điều mà Tiger từng làm với Mew5, dùng chính sức mình đánh nhau với pokemon thì phải. Cậu bị thương nhẹ. Bên cạnh cậu, con Magmortar với hai khẩu súng cối trên vai, hai khẩu súng ngắn của nó và đôi tay chắc khỏe của nó đều bị sứt sát hết cả. Con Magmortar độc nhất vô nhị với đôi cánh tay cahwcs khỏe của nó vừa bị Tiger cho lên thớt thì phải. Nó bị sước khá nhiều chỗ và Melody nhận ra tất cả đống thương tích đó chỉ có thể là từ cái phi tiêu gió tạo nên từ chiêu Kuuenbu mà thôi.

"Phì…không ngờ lại gặp ngay một đệ tử lục đạo ở đây đấy!" venus thở dài, mắt ngước lên nhìn bầu trời đã xế chiều của Safarizone.

"Cậu có nói gì với tớ đâu. Sao không nói sớm là cậu cũng biết máy trò đó." Tiger trách và vẫn nằm ườn người trên thảm cỏ xanh.

"Hai nugoiwf còn ổn không?" Melody cười và nhìn hai cậu bạn.

"Còn sống." Tiger ngồi dậy và venus ngồi dậy theo

"Vậy cậu là đệ tử phong đạo à?" venus nhìn Tiger và hỏi "Tớ là Venus, đệ tử hàng trung đẳng của thủy đạo. anh trai Raike là lôi đạo, bậc thượng đẳng." Venus cười

"Tiger, đệ tử phong đạo. Bậc trung đẳng." Tiegr cười "Chỉ mới dùng được chiêu thức bậc hai thôi."

"Khcs gì nhau đâu." Venus cười "Quen nhau bao nhiêu lâu mới biết có người giống mình đấy. Nào! Dậy đi ăn thôi!" Venus đứng dậy và giúp Tiger đứng dậy. Tiger có vẻ vẫn còn khá yếu sau trận đánh và khá khó khăn mới đứng được lên.

"Làm đẹ tử lục đạo, tớ từng tưởng lục đạo phái đã hoàn toàn biến mất rồi đấy." Tiegr nhìn Venus với ánh mắt rưng rưng như sắp khóc ấy.

"Gần như thôi." Venus nhìn ra xa và nói vu vơ "Sao rồi? Hai chị em nấu được món gì tử tế chưa hay lại ăn đồ hộp đây?" cậu đùa vui vẻ.

"Có đò ăn rồi. đi ăn thôi!" melody cười.

"Rin và chị Melody chuẩn bị cả rồi. Hai người chỉ cần làm một việc nữa thôi." Rin cười khúc khích.

"Gì nữa đây?" Tiger nhìn xuống bộ quần áo mình đang mặc.

"Đi tắm đi đã. KHông chấp nhận cho hai cậu ngồi ăn với mấ bộ đồ đó đâu." Melody cười.

"Ờ thì tắm! Nhưng mà có quần áo đâu." Venus nhìn mấy cái túi Melody cầm.

"Đây!"Melody đưa Venus cái túi "Trong đó có mấy thứ tớ mới may thôi. Mấy cậu mặc thử xem có vừa không."

"Ít nhất cũng có người chu đáo." Tiger lấy đống quần áo mà không cần kiểm tra.

"Của tớ." Venus nói, mặt lạnh lấy lại mớ quàn áo Tiger vừa cầm "Của cậu." cậu đưa Tiegr quần áo mà cậu bạn không lấy rồi bỏ ra hồ. Hai người định tắm luôn ở hồ của Safaari zone.

"Thế có gọi là phân biệt chủng tộc không nhỉ?" Tiger đùa rồi cậu đi theo Venus.

Thật sự thì Rin thấy ngại trong khi Melody lại rất tự nhiên. Cô mang đồ ăn đến bên bờ hồ trong khi Venus và Tiger đang tắm ở đó. Và tất nhiên, họ không bao giờ "naked" mà tắm rồi :v và cũng không mặc nguyên cả bộ đồ. Họ vẫn còn cái quần đùi mà mặc. Hai người tắm trong hồ nước mắt và rửa những vết thương mà họ gặp phải trong bưởi tập luyện hôm nay. Có những con pokemon cũng uống nước ở hồ lúc đó và…chúng phát honagr khi cả đám pokemon của cả Venus và tiger cùng nhảy xuống hồ tắm. Raichu, Primeape, Nidoking, Magmortar…tất cả đều hạ nhiệt và thư giãn hết sức có thể khi tắm.

"mát quá…" Tiger thả nổi người bên cạnh lapras đang thư giãn và bơi thong thả "Melody và Rin không tắm cùng à."

"Anh bị chập à? Rin là con gái mà." Rin đở bừng mặt.

"Ờ nhể." Tiger gãi đầu.

"Đánh nhau nhiều giờ lú rồi thì phải." Venus đùa.

"Tớ xuống đây!" Melody mặc nguyên cả quần áo nhảy ùm xuống ao khiến nước bắn tung tóe ước luôn cả Rin.

"Á chị Melody!" Rin không kịp lùi lại.

"Xuống đây đi Rin. Ngại gì bọn con trai chứ!" Melody cười. Cô gái không thấy ngại vì phải tắm chung với hai tên đàn ông này.

"ĐÚng thật là…" venus tặc lưỡi và lẩn đi.

"Hỗn chiến!" Tiger hất nước vào người vả Venus và Melody.

"Á…" Melody bị nước lạnh cảu Lapras hất vào mặt. Nhưng cô gái cũng không chịu thua.

"Cho cậu chết!" Melody hất nước tung tóe và khiến cả Tiger và venus bị dính.

"Haaaaaahhh!" Tiger lấy lực thật mạnh và hất nước vào Melody. Và tất nhiên, venus bị dính lần ba.

"Hai cái người này!" Venus quay lại quát lớn "Chơi mà chả hỏi ai cả. Từ từ đã nào!" Venus mới một giây nổi khùng thì hóa ra chỉ là đùa. Cậu cười và…đổ sập cả một bwucs tường nước lên hai người bạn. Thủy thuật tường thủ nước của Venus khá tốt đấy.

"Á…ặc ặc…" Melody và Tiger bị dìm duowics bức tường nước và họ ơphair mất mấy chục giây mới ngoi lên được.

"KHụ khụ…Venus xấu tính quá!" Melody hét lên và cười lớn.

"Dìm hàng!" Tiger lao tới và túm lấy cố Venus.

"Ấy ấy! Từ từ! đó mới gọi là chơi trội chứ!" Venus vừa cười vừa cố kháng cự./

"Dìm cậu ta xuống!" Melody cũng ôm lấy Venus và cố ấn cậu xuống.

Trên bờ, Rin ngồi nhìn mọi người chơi đùa dưới hò nước mà cười. Cái cảm giác làm con người thật sướng. Bao nhiêu trò vui, bao nhiêu điều mới và bao nhiêu cảm giác mới. Toàn những thứ mà Rin chưa từng trải qua khi còn ở trong phòng thí nghiệm thôi. Cô nhớ lại cái hồi ở trong phòng thí nghiệm, khi nghe đến những thứ này từ Mewtwo, cô đã từng ước được một lần thử qua cái cảm giác làm con người này. Cái cảm giác ấy tuy mới lạ nhưng sao lại thân quen và tuyệt vời thế! Rin cười avf thầm cảm ơn cháu trời đã mang lại cho cô cái cảm giác này. À mà không phải chúa trời. Phải là Red và Tiger chứ. Red là ngời tìm thấy cô còn Tiger là người đã chăm soc cho cô lúc mọi người đều đã rời đi rồi. và cả green nữa. Cậu đã dạy cô không biết bao nhiêu thứ. Rồi Blue với những trò nghịch ngợm không ngừng và Yellow với những giây phút thư giãn và thả hồn mình nữa. Mọi thứ đêu thật tuyệt.

"Rin không xuongs cùng thật à?" Melody gọi với lên.

"Em…đến đây!" Rin cười và cũng lao xuống hồ. Cô không ngần ngại nữa. Vứt quách mấy bài học cua green về lễ nghĩa đi, giờ là lúc vui vẻ hết mình rồi. Cả nhóm chơi đùa với nhau cho tới lúc trời đã tối họp mới lên bờ.

"Vui quá!" Melody đã thay xong quần áo và giờ đang ngồi hong tóc. Rin cũng đã xong(Vì cô dùng sức mạnh chỉ cần hong chút là xong mà :v ) và đang ngồi bên cạnh đống lửa sưởi ấm. Tiger cũng đi ra và mặc một cái áo phông khá ổn với dòng chữ được…thêu. Không hiểu Melody làm kiểu gì nhưng thự sự làm một cái áo phông awbngf tay đã là khó chứ chưa nói đến chứ thêu trên đó nữa. Nó có thêu là: "Rise of the Heroes!"

"Cậu thấy sao?" Melody nhìn Tiger hỏi và mong đợi một câu khen từ cậu bạn.

"Hơi chật chội chút nhưng nhìn mẫu mã thì ổn Cậu mua đâu ra cái này thế?" Tiger hỏi.

"Xin lỗi. Tớ mất mấy tuần mới thêu xong cái chứ nhưng chưa kịp đưa cậu thi lại gặp phải vụ đó nên giờ mới đưua được. Nhưng cậu ta ra khá nhiều từ sau hồi đấy rồi đấy." Melody vừa nói vừa cười vui thích.

"này v! Ra đây đi!" Tiger gọi với.

"KHông đời nào!" Venus nói vọng ra khó chịu.

"Nhân tiện nhé. Cái áo cậu kiếm cho venus khá hay ho đấy." Tiger đùa "Trông rất hợp!" cậu cười khoái chí.

"Tại tớ may cho cậu mà. Nhưng hết áo rồi nên tớ phải lấy tạm cái đó cho venus!" Melody cười lớn và mặt đỏ bừng có lẽ vì tức cười hơn là vì ngại.

"Ra đây đi anh bạn! Ở đây có mỗi người với người thôi à." Tiger lại gọi.

"Anh ra đi mà!" Rin chạy vào lôi Venus ra. Và cậu không thể kháng nổi sức kéo của một con bé nhỏ hơn cậu đến vài tuổi (Nếu Rin thực sự là con bé :v ) Cậu bị lôi ra và…

"há há há! Bảo mà! Bảo mà!" Tiger cười lăn ra đất.

"Ha ha ha! ĐÚng là rất hợp thật!" Melody cũng không nhịn nổi. Venus thường ngày nghiêm túc với cái áo choàng giờ đang mặc một cái áo phông sặc sỡ đủ màu trông rất giống trẻ con.

"Tớ sẽ giết cả hai cậu…" Venus đầu bốc khói "Và cả em nữa." cậu lườm Rin.

"Em thấy nó hay mà anh!" Rin cười "Với lại cái áo đó đáng lẽ của anh Tiger nhưng chính anh đòi đổi mà."

"Ờ nhỉ…" Venus gãi đầu nhớ lại lúc cậu lấy cái áo của Tiger. Lúc đó trời nhạp nhoạng lên nhìn không rõ.

"Thôi thôi! Ngồi xuống đây đi. Đứng mãi làm gì." Tiger vỗ vỗ chỗ đất bên cạnh cậu. venus và Rin ngồi xuống bên cạnh đống lửa với Melody và tiger.

"ĐỐt lửa trong Safari zone có ổn không nhỉ?" melody lo ngại "mà sao chúng ta chưa bị bảo vệ phát hiện nhỉ?"

"họ còn có thứ đáng lo hơn mà nghĩ kìa." Tiger cười đầy hàm ý :v

Tại phòng bảo vệ…

"làm thế quái nào tin tặc xâm nhập hệ thống của ta được. mấy người suwcsr nó nhanh lên hộ cái. Chúng ta không thể mở của Safari zone trong tình trạng hệ thống an ninh bị hư hỏng nặng được." Ông quản lý hét lên với đám lập trình viên.

Trở lại bên bờ hồ, sau bữa ăn…

"Oài…" Tiger nằm dài xuống cỏ và thư giãn. Cậu ngước nhìn bầu trời đêm đầy sao và nghĩ về những người bạn cảu cậu đã có. Venus nằm bên cạnh cậu còn Melody và Rin ngồi chơi riêng với nhau.

"cậu nghĩ sao nếu một ngày thế giới này sụp đổ?" venus hỏi.

"Tớ sẽ không để ngày đó xảy đến đâu." Tiger nói

"Nhưng chỉ hai chúng ta là không đủ để cứu cả thế giới này đâu." Venus nói.

"KHông hề. Chúng ta không đơn độc đâu!" Tiger nói và ngồi dậy.

"Nếu cậu đã quả quyết vậy thì…" Venus ngồi dậy "Tớ sẽ luôn bên cạnh cậu. Thế giới này không sớm thì muộn, cũng sẽ bị hủy diệt. Nhưng chứng nào chúng ta và con cháu chúng ta còn sống thì chúng ta sẽ không để điều đó xảy ra dễ dàng. Phải không?"

"Phải! Chừng nào chúng ta và con cháu chúng ta còn sống thì thế giới sẽ vẫn còn hi vọng. Một ánh sang lẻ loi cuối đường hầm là quá đủ để tiếp tục tin tưởng rồi chứ chưa nói đến hai, phải không?" Tiger đùa.

"Nói nghe hay quá nhỉ?" Một giọng nói vang lên khiến cả bốn người giật mình quay lại phía hồ nước. Đứng trên mặt nước là một con pokemon khổng lồ với hình dáng giống mewtwo nhứng phải nói là nó to lớn hơn hẳn. Nó có thân hình ục ịch như một viên đá tảng với khuôn mặt bầu bĩnh và những cánh tay và chân to khổng lồ. Nó béo ngang ngửa Snorrlax với lớp da màu tím và khuôn mặt khá giống Mewtwo.

"Á…" sTieengs melody vang lên phía sau khiến cả hai người quay lại. Phía sau họ là Mew4 với cánh tay to kịch cỡ của mình đang ôm chặt láy Rin đã bất tỉnh còn Melody thì bị đánh thương nhẹ và nằm bất tỉnh. Nhưng vết thương ngay lập tức liền lại như chưa có gì cả. Mew4 tóm được Rin và giữ cahwtj cô bé trong cánh tay phải to quá cỡ của mình. Chân của Mew4 cũng không cân cho lắm khi mà chan trái to hơn một chút.

"Thả Rin ra!" Tiger hét lên nhưng việc chưa hoàn toàn hồi phục khiến cậu mát sức khá nhiều.

"Khá lắm Mew4. Em mang nó về cho ông chủ còn anh sẽ lo hai tên này!" Con pokemon trên mặt hồ nói lớn "Ta là Mew8 và hôm nay sẽ là ngày tàn của hai ngươi."

"Này…" Tige cố gắng gượng đứng vững "Tớ sẽ cứu Rin. Còn cậu lo Mew8. được không?"

"Nhớ lấy Tiger ạ. Cậu còn chưa hoàn toàn bình phục nên việc dùng pokemon sẽ là tối ưu nhất cho cậu. TỚ không thể liều mạng cdungf sức mạnh trong trạn này được." Venus nói

"Không được…" Tiger gượng dậy

"Nghe tớ đi. Giữ lấy cái mạng cậu đi thì mới có hi vọng chống sự diệt vong được." Venus nói "Nhớ láy những gì cậu hứa đi. Dùng pokemon cho trận này thôi. Tớ sẽ lo Mew8. Cậu lo mew4. được chưa?"

"Rồi…" Tiger mất một lúc mói dám nó ực sự thì không có sức mạnh thì Tiger phải dùng pokemon thôi.

"Sao? Hứa đi." Venus nói.

"Được! Nhưng nếu pokemon của tớ bị thương quá nặng thì đừng trách tớ nhé." Tiger nói.

"Đi!" Mew4 dùng toàn lực và bay đi mất.

"Đừng có vội thế!" Tiger thả Pidgeot ra và ngay lập tức đuổi theo, bỏ lại Venus cùng với melody đã bất tỉnh đối đầu Mew8.

"Có vẻ như đây là trận của hai ta rồi." Venus cười nhếch mép.

"Được lắm venus J. Wolfang. Hôm nay ta sẽ cho ngươi trầu trời!" Mew8 gầm lên.

Chuản bị được rồi đấy! Chiến thôi! Venus VS Mew8. Green, Blue &amp; Silver VS Mew7, Red Vs Mew6 và Tiger Vs Mew4. Let's Rock!


	41. Chapter 41

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 41.

"Đưa chị ấy ra khỏi đây đi." Green ra lệnh với Silver.

"Được rồi." Silver đưa được Blue lên trên Gyarados và bơi về phía hòn đảo gần nhất. Cinnabar không còn quá xa và bơi tới đó là không hề khó. Nhưng Green thì lại đang gặp khó khi mà đối mặt với cậu là cậu đang đối mặt Mew7 một mình. Tình huống khs đẻ là thế này đây.

"Định đối đàu một mình à?" Mew7 cười "Đẻ xem tên á quân này có xứng đáng làm đối thủ không đã."

Nói xong, nó bỗng bay lùi lại và nạp năng lượng vào súng. Hai khẩu súng trường giống trong mấy cái phim hành động mà lũ ro bốt hay dùng bắt đầu sáng lên nhờ năng lượng mà Mew7 truyền vào. Rồi nó bắn ra hai viên đạn từ mỗi khẩu súng. Những viên đạn ấy không to và dài mà nhỏ và di chuyển rất nhanh. Green không kịp phản ứng. Charizard lấy thân mình đỡ cho cậu và nó gầm lên đau đớn. Hai viên đạn khiến phần ngực của Charizard bị thương nặng và khó di chuyển

"Khỉ thật. đạn bay nhanh quá." Green nghiến răng

"Nếu ngươi đủ nhanh thì đánh lại ta xem." Mew7 chế diễu.

"À không có chi. Đươn giản thôi!" Green cười nhếch mép. Bỗng từ dưới nước, hai luồng nước cực lạnh phóng thẳng lên và túm lấy chân Mew7. Và hai luồng nước ấy ngay lập tức đóng băng khiến Mew7 bị giữ chân không di chuyển nổi.

"Hừ…" Mew7 cố thoát khỏi cái gông abwngf băng của green.

"Làm thôi!" Green nói lớn và một cột nước khổng lồ dâng lên từ mặt biến. Cột nước xoáy quấn lấy Mew7 và bẫy con pokemon cầm súng ở giữa. Green thì đứng ngoài trên lưng Charizard và nhìn Mew7 bị cuons vào trong cột nước xoáy của Golduck và không thể thoát ra. Nhưng cậu không tự mãn mà thậm chí còn đang lo lắng. Cậu vẫn nhớ sức mạnh kinh khủng của Mewtwo và Mew7 chắc cũng không phải loại vừa. Và dự đoán của Green thì quả không sai. Cột nước mà Golduck tạo nên tự dung biến mất và green thấy con Golduck của mình nổi lệnh phềnh trên mặt nước, bất tỉnh, bên cạnh còn có những mảnh vụn từ cái bẫy băng.

"Thoát rồ…" Green không mấy ngạc nhiên. Cái cậu lo giờ là đòn tấn công tiếp theo sẽ đến từ đâu và làm thế nào để tránh nó. Và ngay lạp tức cậu có câu trả lời. Một loạt đạn cực mạnh bắn liên tục về phía Green và Charizard và nó đến từ phái sau. Green đã tiên liệu trước được điều này rồi.

"Weavile!" Green lấy quả pokeball của Silver ra và thả Weavile. Con pokemon nhỏ ndungf thân của nó đỡ hết tất cả những viên đạn cảu Mew7 và…không ềh xây sát hay bị thương gì. Mew7 lơ lửng phía sau Green và cười.

"Vạy là ngươi đã hiểu ra." Nó cười chế diễu.

"Các viên đạn đó được tạo nên từ chiêu Psychic và Weavile miễn nhiễm với chiêu đso. Vậy tại sao lại cười?" green không hiểu và cậu chợt nhận ra Weavile vừa chợt khụy xuống. Là tác dụng của Wisp-o-wisp. Nhưng làm thế nào?

"Đâu phải tất cả đạn đều là năng lượng siêu linh đâu." Mew7 cười đắc thắng.

"Khong hay rồi…" Green nghiến răng.

"Lĩnh đạn nào!" Mew7 bắn liên tục về phía Green những vên đạn siêu linh. Charizard lại gồng mình lên đỡ đạn cho cậu khiến chính nó bị thương rất nặng. Charizard lảo đảo và rơi thẳng xuống biển. Green đã nhảy được ra và cậu cố bám lấy Pidgeot. Pidgeot nhấc cậu trở lại không trung và Charizard được thu về.

"Phì…" Green thở và thu hồi lại Charizard. Cậu thả Alakazam ra. Con pokemon siêu năng lực tạo một mặt nền bằng siêu sức mạnh cảu nó cho Green đứng lên trên. Nó đnag vào trạng thái thiền.

"Người kahs lắm!" Mew7 cười "Nhưng chưa đủ giỏi."

Nói rồi, Mew7 bắn về phía Green một viên đạn rất mạnh và mạnh hơn máy viên đạn liên hoàn của nó. Viên đạn bay về phía Gren và Alakazam ngay lập tức tạo một bức tường cahwns siêu anwng lực. Viên đạn va chạm mạnh với bức ttuowngfvaf bức tường bắt đàu nứt.

"KHỉ thật. Đến tường ánh sáng cũng không ăn thua." Green nghiến răng. Viên đạn biến mất và để lại một vết nức trên tường và…Mew7 đã biến mất. Thật vậy, sau khi khói từ viên dạn tan biến, Mew7 đã biến đâu mất. và rồi…

"Nhận nè!" Mew7 đột ngột xuất hiện phía sau, hơi chếch sang phải của Green và bắn liên tục một loạt đạn về phía cậu.

"Biết ngay là lại trò này mà." Green quay lại và thực sự thì mặc cho cái vẻ điềm tĩnh của cạu, cậu vẫn đang run. Alakazam di chuyern bức tường của no nhanh như cắt và chắc trước mặt, khá xa so với hai người. Nhưng vết nứt hồi nãy khiến bức tường giờ chỉ như một cái khiên tạm.

"há há há! Ngươi chết rồi!" Mew7 cười khi mà green chỉ đứng nhìn bức tường bị phá tung. Hàng chục viên dạn cực mạnh bay thẳng về phía cậu mà cậu không hề có phản ứng gì.Cậu đứng yên nhìn và con Alakazam đã sẵn sàng lãnh đạn thay cho chủ nó. Nhưng thế thì khác nào thí quân chỉ để bảo vệ bản thân. Green mà chúng ta biết khong phải kẻ dễ dàng thí quân thế.

"Flyon! Mirror force!" Blue bất chợt xuất hiện trên lưng con sư tử trắng Flyon và con sư tử dùng chính đầu nó tạo một tấm khiên gương và phản lại toàn bộ đám cú bắn đó. Flyon bị đẩy lại và bị thương nhẹ trong khi toàn bộ đám đạn bay ngược lại chỗ Mew7.

"KHỉ thật Blue! Cậu phá tớ rồi!" Green quát lớn.

"Cái gì?" Blue khong hiểu và…

"Hà." Mew7 chỉ nhảy lên tránh đòn và…đám đạn đánh trúng đám pokemon của Green lúc đó vừa bất ngờ lao lên tấn công từ phía sau của Mew7 nhân lúc nó không để ý và…Blue vừa tự đánh đội mình với chiêu Mirror force.

"Sao không nói sớm?" Blue hét lên khi thấy đám pokemon của Green bị dính đạn của chính Flyon mà cô giữ phản lại.

"Chịu cậu. Cạu vừa làm cái thứ kia cảnh giác rồi nếu khong tớ đã cho nó xuống hố với Drill hỏn và Guilotine rồi." Green chán nản.

"Vậy ra ngươi có chủ ý cả khi mà không tránh đòn à? Ta phải đề phòng thôi!" Mew7 cười.

"Vậy sao không đề phòng đi?" Giọng Silver vang lên avf mew7 hốt honagr. Nó quay lại nhưng chưa kịp làm gì thì Gyarados đã cuốn chặt lấy nó rồi. Gyarados cuốn lấy Mew7 và khong cho nó thoát ra.

"Cơ hội đây rồi!" Blue hét lên "Flyon! Drill horn!" cô ra lệnh.

"Nó có sừng à?" Green ngắm nghía con sư tử. nó làm gì có sừng. Chỉ có mỗi cái đầu tròn chịa như củ hành thôi.

"À nhầm! là Tornado fang." Blue cười. Flyon bay lên và gió bắt đàu nổi lên. Nó cuộn tròn mình trong một cơn lốc cực mạnh avf tự biến mình thành một mũi khoan giống như một chiếc răng nanh vậy. Chiến binh cảm tử của Tiger đang tự biến mình thành một răng nanh lốc và nó lao vào Mew7. Blue túm cawhtj lấy cổ nó để khỏi bị hất văng đi. Flyon đánh trực diện vào ngực của Mew7 và khiến con pokemon bị thủng hẳn một lỗ trên ngực và nó… tan ra thành nước.

"Cái gì?" Blue ngạc nhiên "Là Subtitute sao?"

"Cẩn thận!" Green vội hét lên.

"hả…" Silver vừa quay lại thì một viên đạn cực mạnh đấm thẳng vào bụng cậu. Silver bị đẩy ngược lại Silver ngã xuống biển cùng Gyarados và cả hai đều bất tỉnh.

"Silver!" Blue vội lao xuống chỗ cậu em.

"Cẩn thận!" Green hét lên và lao về phía Blue. Cậu chưa kịp xoay sở sao thì một loạt đạn điên cuồng bắn về phía hai người.

"Á…" Blue không kịp ứng biến. Green thì đã sẵn sàng đỡ đạn thay cùng với Alakazam trán thủ trước mặt Blue nhưng…

"Flyyyyyyyyyy…" Con Flyon rít ên. Cả nó và Blue bị dính đạn và rơi thẳng xuống. Flyon dùng than mình cuộn lấy Blue và cả hai rơi xuống biển. Cánh cảu Flyon bị thương nhưng không sao. Nó bảo vệ được Blue. Cô đang nằm bất tỉnh và con sư tử cố ôm lấy cô và nổi trên mặt nước.

"làm…thế nào mà?" Green không hiểu. Đáng lẽ ra cậu mới là người dính đạn khi rõ ràng lúc đó cậu đã lao tới để bảo vệ cô

"Con bé đó dùng teleport." Mew7 cười "Nó dùng Teleport để bảo vệ người chắc cahwns sẽ lao tói bảo vệ nó lúc đó. Nó biết trước nếu bị tấn công, mi sẽ dùng mạng đổi mạng đẻ nó được an toàn. Vậy ngươi mĩ mãn chưa? Người người yêu quý nhất sẵn sáng chết vì ngươi kìa."

"Không hề." Green nổi điên. Alakazam cũng điên. Pokemon khác của Green cũng điên hết cả rồi. Rhyhorn, Pidgeot, Charizard, Arcanine, Golduck và cả Scizzor nữa. tất cả đứng hết dậy và nhìn Mew7 với ánh mắt đày hận thù.

"Cái gì đây? Khánh chiến chống Mèo à?" Mew7 nhìn quanh và cười.

"Tất cả! lên!" Green hét lên và cậu trèo lên Pidgeot. Nó lao tới Mew với tốc độ điên cuồng. Mew7 bắn và bắn trúng Pidgeot khiến con chim rơi xuống biển với Green. Nhưng nó không thể bắn cùng lúc nhiều mục tiêu thế này được. Rhyhorn đâm thẳng vào lưng con Mew7 với chiêu Mega horn khiến con pokemon siêu linh bị thương nhẹ. Mew7 quay lại và định dùng súng bắn thì lửa của Charizard khiến nó không nhìn nổi. Rồi nước của Golduck cũng cuộn lên kết hợp với lửa của con roognf tạo thành một lớp sương mù che tầm nhìn của Mew7. Hai con pokemon hồi nãy còn bất tỉnh giờ tỉnh dậy đánh hăng hơn cả trước. Mew7 không nhìn thấy gì và từ trong đám sương, arcanine lao ra với chiêu crunch, nó ngoạm thẳng vào cánh tay cầm súng của Mew7 và lôi đi. Nó đang chạy trên một con đường tạo bởi siêu năng lực của Alakazam.

"ư…"Mew7 cố thoát khỏi Arcanine nhưng nó càng giãy thì Aracnine cắn càng sâu. Aranine nhấc hẳn nó lên và quật mạnh xuống. Mew7 không rơi mà lấy lại được thăng bằng. Hai đòn đánh khá thấm đấy. Mew7 cũng bắt đùa nóng máu. Nó nã đạn điên dcuoongf vào trong làn sương và không cần biết nó bắn cái gì cả. Arcanine và Golduck không tránh kịp nên bị hạ khá dễ. Nhưng Rhyhorn lặn xuống dưới nước avf bơi ngay dưới chân Mew7. Charizard thì ở trên trời còn Alakazam đã tránh được với protect rồi. Và Rhyhorn dưới biển lao thẳng lên và dùng sừng của nó húc vào bụng của Mew7. Mew7 lùi lại đau đớn nhwung ngay lập tức phản lại với một nhát đạn trực diện vào mặt. Rhyhorn ngã xuống biển nhưng với tinh thần chiến đấu không nghỉ, nó lại lao tới. Rhyhornd đã đau sẵn lại bị động nên nó phải hứng thêm một cú mega horn nữa. Nó bắn vào mặt Rhyhorrn và giờ thì con thú mới thực sự bất tỉnh. Nhưng chưa kịp định hình lại thì một luồng lửa nóng khủng khiếp đánh thẳng xuống vào Mew7 khiến con pokemon bị bỏng nhẹ. Nó điên cuồng nã đạn lên không trung và bắn hạ Charizard ngya trên trời. Charizard rơi xuống biển. Còn Alakazam. Mew7 dùng gió xua tan sương mù avf đứng trước mặt nó, Green, Alakazam và Pidgeot đang đứng nhìn nó.

"Pidgeot! Alakazam! Chiêu thức phối hợp!" Green ra lệnh. Pidgeot lao thẳng về phía Mew7 và bắt đàu xoáy liên tục như một mũi khoan. Và Alakazam dùng sức của mình đẩy Pidgeot và khiến nó xoáy mạnh hơn. Pidgeot biến thành một mũi khoan cực mạnh với lực đảy từ phía Alakazam. Nó lao thẳng vào Mew7. Mew7 bắn trả bằng một luongf năng lượng rất mạnh. Luồng năng lượng va chạm ới mũi khoan và no…bị chẻ làm đôi.

"Cái gì…" Mew7 không thẻ chống đỡ nổi. Nó bị dính một đòn giữa ngực và nagx khụy xuống. Nó nằm bất động, vết thương chảy máu nặng và hai tay đã buông súng.

"Khỉ…khỉ thật…" Mew7 lẩm bẩm "Đành phải dùng chiêu này thôi."

Nói rồi, nó bắn thẳng lên trời một quả cầu.và quả cầu đó lớn dần, lớn dần và lao thẳng về phía Green.

"khỉ thật…" Green không thể di chuyển. Cạu bị thương từ nhát bắn của Mew7 và khó lòng chạy được cú này. Cậu đã chuẩn bị cho một cái kết rồ ưng rồi…

"Thoát!" Blue lao tới trên lưng Moltres và nhấc cả Green lẫ pokemon của cậu đi. Zapdos chở Silver còn Blue cưỡi Aticuno. Cô đưa được Green ra khỏi vùng nguy hiểm nhwung quả cầu kia va chạm với mặt biển và tạo thành một vụ nổ rất lớn. Luồng năng lượng tỏa ra rất lớn khiến cả ba con chim mât thăng bằng và rơi xuống biển. Blue và green bất tỉnh và không còn biết chuyện gì xảy ra sau đó.


	42. Chapter 42

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 42.

"Ta chấp nhận yêu cầu của ngươi, mạng đổi mạng." Red nói khá lưỡng lự. Cậu không còn lựa chọn khi mà Mew6 đang nắm giữ tính mạng của Misty trong tay nó.

"Cái gì? Anh Red! Anh không thể làm thế được!" Yellow can cậu nhưng Red vẫn không nghe. Cậu tiến lại gần Mew6 và chuẩn bị cho cuộc trao đổi.

"Khá lắm." Mew6 cười. Nó đang đạt được mục đích rồi.

"Red…" Misty không muốn nhìn cậu bạn chết thay. Trong đàu cô đã hình dung ra những hình ảnh tệ nhát có thể xảy ra rồi. Thế này thì không được. Misty không bao giờ cho phép mình trở thành gánh nặng. Nghĩ đến Red, cô càng không thể tha thứ cho mình. Cô bất ngờ rút từ trong túi ra một con dao găm.

"Sao…Cậu làm gì thế?" Red hốt hoảng hét lên.

"Giờ thì…không còn mạng…mà đổi nhé…" Misty nghiến răng và tự dùng dao đâm chính mình. Con dao găm sâu vào ngực cô và máu chảy ra rất nhiều.

"Con bé ngu ngốc!" Mew6 tức tối ném Misty đi.

"Chị!" Yellow vội đỡ lấy cô gái avf cả hai ngã lăn ra đất. Yellow vội ngồi dậy và đặt chị mình nằm xuống đát.

"Ngươi dám!" Red nổi khùng. Con Pika ngay lập tức lao về phía Mew6 và đánh rất mạnh với spark. Mew6 vội vàng lùi lại tránh đòn.

"Kizan. Nhờ cậu chăm sóc hai chị em. Yellow. EM đưa Misty về được không?" Red hỏi cô em.

"Nhưng còn anh?" Yellow lo lắng.

"Đưa cô ấy về Cerulean. Em không được phép quay lại tìm anh. Anh sẽ tự tới tìm em." Red nói quả quyết và nghiêm khắc "Nhớ đấy. Không nhìn lại." cậu quay đi, cái mũ lưỡi trai cụp xuống che đi đôi mắt đang đầy hạn thù.

"Vâng…" Yellow miễn cưỡng đặt Misty lên lưng Dody và cô trèo lên theo. Cô bé buộc Misty vào bằng một chiếc áo và thúc cho Dody chay.

"Cậu lo được không?" Kizan hỏi Red "Nếu cậu có mệnh hệ gì là tiger làm thịt tôi đấy."

"KHông sao đâu. Tôi sẽ lo tên này!" Red nói và xoay cái mũ ngược lại.

"Rồi! ĐI thôi!" Kizan đuổi theo Yellow và Dody lúc đó đã phóng được một quãng khá xa rồi.

"Mạnh miệng quá nhỉ? Để xem ngươi làm gì nổi nào!" Mew6 cười và nó dùng siêu tốc độ. Nó di chuyển với tốc độ âm thanh khiến Red khó định hình nổi.

"Nếu không chặn được thì ta phá. Snor! Saur!" Red thả Saur và Snor ra "Earthquake!"

Cậu ra lệnh và hai con pokemon to lớn đập mạnh xuống đất tạo thành một cơn động đất khá mạnh. Nhưng vấn đề không phải ở độ mạnh yếu mà là hai cơn động đất này đối nghịch nhau. Hai cơn động đát đối nghịch nhau giao với nhau và tạo thành một cơn động đất cực mạnh phá hủy toàn bộ mặt đất xung quanh. Red bay lên tránh trên lưng Garbite và thoát được còn Mew6 thì bị mất đà. Nhưng nó chưa ngã.

"Có thế thôi à?" Mew6 cười "ĐÓn nè!" Nó lao tới Red với vận tốc âm thanh và tấn công cậu với Sucker punch. Chiêu thức ưu tiên mà. Nhưng Red thì không ngại lắm. Garbite không hề phản công. Nó dùng Sword dance. Và tất nhiên đó là điểm yeesusucker punch.

XOẸT!

"Cái gì?" mew6 bàng hoàng. Nó đánh trượt. Garbite không hề bị ảnh hưởng bởi sucker punch vì nó khoogn hề tán công và con rồng đã né hoàn toàn cú đánh đó. Mew6 rơi trở lại mặt đất.

"Khá lắm. Nhưng chưa đủ giỏi." Mew6 cười.

"Vậy à? Thế là quá đủ ấy chứ!" Red cũng cười. Và cậu chế nhạo Mew6 với điệu cười đó.

"Cái…" Mew6 chưa kịp định hình lại thì đã…

VÈO! BỤP!

Pika húc thẳng vào người con pokemon nhân bản với quick atatck. ĐÒn tấn công tuy không thấm mấy nhưng cũng khiến Mew6 loạng choạng lùi lại.

"Hừ…" Mew6 bắt đầu tụ năng lượng vòa lòng bàn tay và tao ra một quả cầu màu đen.

"Shadow ball. Snor! Ứng chiến!" Red ra lệnh và Snor lao tới. Nó di chuyển với những bước chân như cái máy đập khiến mặt đất rung lên. Mew6 mất thẳng bằng.

"Chết đi!" Mew6 bắn thẳng về phía Pika một quả cầu màu đen. Snor lao tới và hứng chịu đòn đnáh thay bạn. nó kháng ma mà. Nhưng quả cầu nổ tạo khói đen và khi lớp khói tan thì Mew6 đã biến mất.

"lại cái trò lạc hướng này. Phía sau, Garbite!" Red nói mà không cần nghĩ ngợi. Garvite ngay lập tức quay lại và dung vuốt.

"Cái…" Mew6 bất ngờ. Red tháy nó trước khi nó kịp tấn công. Nhưng Garbite vẫn chưa đủ nhanh. Nó đánh trúng Mew6 với một cú dragon claws nhưng cũng chịu tổn thất nặng từ Night slassh của Mew6. Nó lùi lại một chút và nhìn Mew6. Có vẻ Mew6 đã thấm mệt.

"Có vẻ như nếu muốn đánh ngươi thì ta phải xài chiêu thức mạnh nhất rồi. Nhưng cứ để xem đã." Mew6 cười và lại bắt đàu di chuyển với tốc độ âm thanh.

"Poli! Chuẩn bị!" Red thả poli ra "Dùng bubble beam." Cậu nói lớn. Poli thả ra rất nhiều bong bóng nhưng nó không dùng để tấn công. Mew6 bị cản trở tầm nhìn bởi đám bong bóng này.

"Người tưởng thế này mà cản được ta à?" Mew6 cười và nó vẫn nhìn thấy Red "Nực cười…cái…"

Mew6 chợt giật mình. Red vừa biến mất ngay trước mặt nó. Làm thế nào mà…

"Vui không? Ta học được trò này từ Lance. Quả bong bóng khổng lồ chứa ta đang hoàn toàn vô hình vì nó hấp thụ toàn bộ ánh sáng. Ta cải tiến thêm một chút rồi/" Giọng Red vang lên đắc thắng.

"Ngươi tưởng ta không tìm ra ngươi à?" Mew6 nghiến răng và nó bắn thẳng vào không trung một viên đạn. Viên đạn vỡ tung thành nhiều mảnh và rơi xuống. Và đúng như dự đoán, một mảnh đạn rơi xuống và khiến quả bong bóng vỡ tung. Red lại xuất hiện nhưng cậu lại đnag đứng cười.

"Thấy rồi." Mew6 cười "Có gì đáng...cái gì!" Mew6 chợt nhận ra rằng đôi cánh tay của Garbite thò lên từ dưới lòng đất đang túm chặt lấy chân nó. Mew6 không thể chạy được.

"Tấn công!" Red ra lệnh và Snorlax đấm thẳng vào ngực Mew6 với một cú Mega punch. Mew6 bị đảy ngược lại nhưng Garbite giữ quá chặt. Pika lao tới và tặng nguyên một cú thunder bolt vào mặt Mew6 khiến no bị thương nặng.

"Gaahhh!" Mew6 gầm lên và nó nhyar nthaatj mạnh. Nó thoát được khỏi garbite và thậm chí còn lôi cả con pokemon rồng lên khỏi mặt đất. nó tung cước đá văng cả Snor lẫn Garbite. Pika né được đòn và nhảy lại chỗ Red.

"Mọi người không sao chứ?" Red hỏi. Garbite và Snor dứng dậy và cho thấy mình ổn.

"Còn gì nữa à?" Mew6 nói và nó ngay lập tức nhảy lên tránh được một cú razzor leaf từ Saur. Rồi tay nó bắt gọn viên đạn băng của Poli lúc đó vừa bay tới.

"Ngươi làm ta bực rồi đấy." Mew6 nghiến răng.

"Cho dù có cố gắng, ngươi cũng khong bao giờ mạnh bằng Mewtwo đâu." Red nhếch mép "Mewtwo mạnh hơn ngươi rất nhiều."

"Để rồi xem." Mew6 bắt đàu chạy. nó mở hết tốc lực và chạy xung quanh Red. Red và đám pokemon của cậu đứng dựa lưng vào nhau và đứng thành mộ cụm. Mew6 chạy rất nhanh xung quanh họ và gió bắt đầu nổi lên. Nó chạy nhanh tới nỗi gió và không khí cũng di chuyển theo. Nó đang tạo thành một cơn lốc với tốc độ kinh người của mình.

"Mọi người cẩn thận." Red nói và đứng quay lưng về phía pokemon cảu cậu. Nhưng cơn lốc không cuốn họ đi. Mà nó chỉ đang bao vây họ. Red bắt đầu có cảm giác khó thở. Thế này là thế nào?

"Nó đang…rút hết không khí xung quanh chúng ta." Red nói "Nguy rồi."

Nhưng chưa hết, Mew6 thả vào trong cơn lốc rất nhiều con dao nhỏ li ti và thả chúng bay cùng theo lốc. Những mũi dao nhỏ cứa vào da thịt Red khiến cậu chảy máu và bị thương, quần áo tả tơi.

"Khỉ thật…" Red lùi lại và đám pokemon của cậu thu mình bảo vệ cậu. Không khí thì lại đang bị rút dần.

"Thấy sao? Mewtwo có làm nổi trò này không?" Mew6 cười.

"Khỉ thật…" Red nghiến răng "ĐƯỢc rồi…kế hoạch…kế hoạch…ra rồi." cậu bất ngờ reo lên vui mừng.

'Cái thằng này lại nghĩ ra cái gì à?' Mew6 nhủ thầm. Nó nhìn lại sau và thấy có mấy quả cầu lá đang bay lơ lửng va cuốn theo gió lốc. CHúng bị cuốn đi như bồ công anh và bay theo luồng gió lốc cực mạnh của Mew6.

'Hết trò rồi à?' Nó nhìn lại chỗ Red. Cậu đang nằm trên amwtj đất, bất tỉnh, máu chảy ra từ những vết cắt do những lưỡi dao li ti của Mew6.

'Gục rồi à? Có vẻ như đám cầu lá kia là trò đùa cuối của người đây.' New6 nhìn lại và thấy mấy quả cầu đang lơ lửng kìa đang bay đuổi theo nó.

'Sao lại…?" Mew6 không hiểu khi mấy quả cầu lá kia đang đuổi theo. Chúng lơ lửng trong không khí và đang bay theo Mew6 hay đúng hơn là đuổi theo. Mew6 chạy nhanh hơn nhưng nhwungx quả cầu cũng bắt đàu bay nhanh hơn như là có ma ám vậy. Mew6 bắt đầu hoảng vì Red và pokemon của cậu đã gục rồi mà mấy quả cầu lá kia vẫn đuổi theo nó. Nó bắt đàu nghĩ về Mew5, người anh đã chết của nó. Chả nhẽ Mew5 đang heo ám nó? Nó phóng hết tốc lực và mấy quả cầu lá cũng vì thế bay nhanh hơn và lao về phía Mew6.

"KHông xong rồi…" Mew6 mất hết bình tĩnh là lí chí vì…nó sợ ma :v Nó đột ngột dừng lại và mấy quả càu lá bay thẳng về phía nó. Nó vung vuốt và chét tung một quả cầu lá ra nhưng…

KENG!

Vuốt của Mew6 và chạm mạnh với đuôi sắt của pika và khiến Mew6 lùi lại.

"Cái…" Mew6 chưa hết bàng hoàng. Ba quả cầu còn lại bỗng vỡ ra và ba quả pokeball mở ra. Snor lao ra và láy cả thân hình của nó đè lên người Mew6 và con pokemon to lớn khiến Mew6 không kịp tránh. Vuốt của garbite và nắm đấm cảu Poli đã ngay lập tức kè sát cổ nó và Snor khiến nó không chạy nổi. ai mà chạy nổi với một khối thịt thừa nặng cả tấn đè lên người chứ? Mew6 giãy giụa nhwung vô dụng, Vuốt của Garbite chỉ kề sát cổ nó thêm thôi. Nó nhìn Red đang nằm trên đất và nhận ra đó chỉ là ảo ảnh. Cái ảo ảnh biến mất và Red xuất hiện trong bộ dạng tả tơi, những vết cắt nhỏ cảu cậu đang chảy khá nhiều máu nhưng cậu vẫn cười, cái điệu cười của kẻ chiến thắng mặc cho đống vêt thương đang chảy máu của mình. Bên cạnh cậu là Zorua của Blue. Chính nó ddax dùng ảo ảnh.

"Người…làm sao mà…?" Mew6 không hiểu.

"Khi ngươi di chuyển nhanh, ngươi sẽ bỏ lại một khoảng chân không phía sau và không khí xung quanh sẽ ngay lập tức choán vào chỗ đó. Đó là lý do vì sao người chạy càng nahnh, mấy quả cầu lá của Saur mới bay theo càng nhanh vậy. Đáng lẽ ngươi nên dừng lại mới phải, đồ nhát ma." Cậu cười.

"KHỉ thật." Mew6 bực tức.

"Ta nói rồi. Mewtwo không dễ bị hạ thế này đâu. Đầu hàng đi." Red nói và cười đắc thắng. Phải, cả Mew6 và Mew7 đều đã bị hạ một cách quá dễ dàng, không đúng với họ hàng nhà Mew chút nào. Nhưng đơn giản thôi, chúng chỉ là những mấu vật chưa hoàn thiện.

"Phải…ta yếu hơn." Mew6 cay đắng "Nhưng không có nghĩa là ta thua." Nó hét lên.

"Snor! Cẩn thận!" Red vội thu lại tất cả pokemon của cậu. Nhwung không kịp. Mew6 tự biến thành một quả bom và phát nổ. Red bị hất văng đu và bất tỉnh.

"Anh Red…" Yellow nhận ra vu nỏ từ xa. Nhưng phía sau cô bé, Misty vẫn không ngừng chảy máu và đang gặp nguy hiểm tới tính mạng.

"Em..Red…sao rồi?" Misty hỏi, giọng yếu ớt.

"ĐỪng lo. Cậu ấy sẽ trở lại thôi." Kizan trấn an "Giờ quan trọng là phải đưa cô đến Cerulean tìm bác sĩ đã."

"Kizan này…" Yellow hỏi, giọng lưỡn lự "Cậu trông nom chị Misty được không? TỚ không thể để anh Red chiến đấu một mình được."

"…được rồi…cậu đi đi." Kizan thả Dragonair ra và đặt Misty nằm lên trên Dragonair.

"Yellow…" Misty nói nhỏ.

"Sao vậy chị?" Yellow ngồi xuống bên cạnh misty và ghé sát tai vào.

"Em bảo vệ Red thay chị…chị sợ…" Misty nói yếu ớt.

"Vớ vẩn! Em sẽ không làm thay chị đâu! Chị phải sống để tự làm việc của mình." Yellow bỗng gắt lên. Rồi cô bé trò lên Dody nhưng vẫn lưỡng lự.

"Đi đi. Tôi sẽ lo liệu toàn bộ mọi thứ." Kizan nói.

"ĐƯợc rồi! Bảo vệ chị ấy nhé." Yellow nói và lao đi trên lưng Dody. Cô bé chạy về phía Red với hi vọng rằng cậu vẫn ổn.

Battle hơi chán. Mong mọi người thông cảm. Hi vọng cái sau sẽ khá hơn. :3


	43. Chapter 43

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 43.

"Ngây thơ quá, Venus J. ạ." Mew8 cười và đấm thật mạnh xuống đất. Nó tạo ra một cơn rung chấn tương đối và một vết nứt đất dài chạy thẳng về phía Venus và Magmortar. Magmortar nhảy sang một bên còn Venus thì nhảy lên trên Magnezone và dùng Magnet rise để né.

"KHông dễ thế đâu." Venus cười "Magmortar!" cậu hét lên và magmortar đã rút súng ra. Hai cánh tay chắc khỏe của nó cầm hai khẩu súng ngắn chĩa về phía Mew8 và hai khẩu thần công cũng đã lên nòng.

"người có con Magmortar ấn tượng alwms. Nhwung chưa đủ." Mew8 chế diễu và nó dậm chân khiến mặt đất lại rung lên và một vết nứt trên đát lại lao thẳng về phía Magmortar. Magmortar nhảy lên rất nhanh và ngay lập tức đáp trả. Nó nã thẳng hai quả cầu lửa về phía Mew8 và hai khẩu súng nawgsn bắn đồng loạt ốn nhát sheering shot về phía Mew8. Nhưng Mew8 dơ bụng ra đỡ và nó cũng chỉ bị thương nhẹ không đáng kể.

"Thick fat." Venus lẩm bẩm "Khó đánh rồi."

"Đỡ này!" Mew8 quật mạnh cánh tay nó và đánh trúng Magmortar khiến con pokemon lửa rơi xuống đát. Nhưng chỉ sau hai lần đập đát, nó đã đứng lại ngay được bằng một cú bật khá tốt. Nó đứng vuwnagx lại và đối đầu Mew8. Nhưng Mew8 ngay lập trức ném về phía Magmortar một cơn mưa đá.

"Mag!" Venus hét lên và magmortar thì cũng khôn hề nao núng. Nó lấy hai khẩu súng ngắn, chĩa lên phái trước cùng với hai khẩu thàn công và…Nó bắn. nó bắn vỡ tung từng viên đá một bằng hai khảu súng ngắn một cách hết sức bình tĩnh và nó bắn những viên đá của mew8 vỡ thành từng mảnh vụn với tỉ lệ chính xác gần 100%. Nó khong bắn thừa hay trượt một nhát nào cả.

"Cái….?" Mew8 bị sốc nặng khi mà cơn mưa đá của nó đang bị bắn vỡ tung thành từng mảnh vụn. Tất cả chỉ có tiếng súng bắn liên tục của Magmortar và tiếng những viên đá vữ tung. Khó tin nhưng là thật. Nó đang làm điều mà không ai tưởng nổi với cơn mưa đá. Đây chính là cách mà Venus chiến thắng avf là cách mà Magmortar vô hiệu hóa đòn tán công của đối thủ-bắn tung hết ra.

"Được rồi!" Mew8 gầm lên và ném thêm thật nhiều đá vào.Có vẻ súng của Magmortar bắt đàu quá tải khi mà nó đã nóng đỏ như hai viên đá nhan thạch rồi. Nhưng không phải. Đạn cảu magmortar bắt đàu chuyển dạng khi mà nhưng viên đạn dung nhan bắt đàu thay thế những viên đạn lửa và khiến cơn mưa đá trở nên vô dụng. và MEW8 bỏ quên Venus, đấy là phàn nguy hiể nhất. nó cứ chăm chăm tấn công Magmortar khi mà cơn bão đá nó dùng không qua nổi những viên dạn của Magmortar. Và…

"Tổng công kích bóng đêm!" Venus nói lớn khiến Mew8 bất ngờ quay lại. và nó chẳng kịp làm gì cả. Phía sau nó, Hydreigon và Togekiss đã chuẩn bị sẵn hàng trăm quả shadow ball để tổng công kích. Chúng thả đồng loạt xuống tạo thành một cơn mưa shadow ball và Mew ở ngay giữa nó.

"Hừ…" Mew8 lườm Venus đang đứng nhìn. Nó đối đầu với cơn mưa và huwgs chịu nguyên cả cơn mưa đó. Bụi bốc lên mù mịt sau đó và không ai thấy gì. Togekiss và Hydreigon đứng yên chờ kết quả. Nhưng bất ngờ, hai quả Aura sphere lớn quá cở bất ngờ bay ra từ trong đám bụi và bay thẳng về phía Togekiss và con pokemon không kịp trở tay.

BÙM!

Hai quả cầu của Mew8 va chạm với Mirror shot của Magnezone và Sheering shot của Magmortar avf vỡ tung. Đám bụi bay đi và mew8 vẫn đứng dó, không hề di chuyển và thậm chí không hề thấm thía gì cả. nó cũng chỉ bị xước nhẹ. May cho Togekiss và Hydraigon là nhờ có Sheering shot và Mirror shot mà chúng thoát nạn. phía sau Mew8, Magmortar đứng nhìn, chĩa súng về phía con Pokemon kia và sẵn sàng khai hỏa. nam châm của Magnezone cũng tích điện sẵn sàng.

"Quả không hổ danh ưng nhãn. Tỉ lệ bắn chính xác của ngươi đạt gàn 100% ròi đấy." Mew8 nhếch mép "Nhwung để xem người đối đầu với ta thế nào."

"Cái…" Venus chưa kịp nhìn nhận lại thì mặt đát abwts đàu rung chuyển. Magmortar không kịp né. TỪ dưới đất, hàng chục cơn động đát xảy ra cùng lúc khiến cả khu vực bị bé và hàng chục khe nứt khổng lồ xuất hiện chi tách Venus với phàn còn lại của đội cậu.

"Mọi người cẩn thận!" Venus hét lên nhưng chưa kịp làm gì thì Mew8 đã tiếp cận Togekiss và Hydreigon. Hai con pokemon quá bị động và Mew8 đập mạnh vào người chúng. Hai anwms đám khổng lồ cảu con pokemon béo ục ịch đánh thẳng vào người hai con pokemon của Venus khiến cả hai rơi thẳng xuống và rơi vào trong một khe nứt.

"Togekiss! Hydreigon!" Venus và magnezone lao tới và hai người đỡ được Togekiss và Hydreigon. Magmortar đã cất súng đi. Nó định làm cái quái gì vậy. À không. Nó vừa đỡ được Melody.

"Đưa cô ấy qua đây.Rồi mọi chuyện ở đây giao cho cậu và…" Venus bất ngờ cảm thấy đau nhói. Phải rồi. Cậu còn một con Pokemon rất mạnh nữa.

"Ok." Magmortar giơ ngón tay trỏ ra và cười. Phải rồi, nó từng một mình đối đàu Mew tì lchar nhẽ không thể đối đầu mew8 ư.

"Định đối đầu ta một mình ư? Nực cười!" Mew8 nhếch mép và lao về phía Magmortar và đánh. ĐÒn Mega punch. Với sức mạnh của Mew8 thì magmortar khó mà đỡ được thật. Nhưn con Pokemon dung nhan đang mang theo Melody và nó…né đòn một cách dễ dàng. Mew8 quá lề mề. Nhưng Magmortar không hề tấn công mà nó tiếp tục chạy về phía Venus.

"TrMew8 nhinfns af?" theo và nó đang nạp năng lượng. và rồi, nó abwns ra một trùm tia năng lượng cực mạnh. Hyper beam! Nhưng magmortar không nhìn lại. nó tiếp tục chạy mặc cho chùm tia hủy diệt phía sau đang đuổi theo. Nó đang ở rất gần venus rồi, chỉ còn năm bước chân thôi và…

BÙM!

Thêm một vụ nổ hoành tráng nữa với khói bụi mù mịt.

"Ha ha ha…sặc…sặc…Chết đi." Mew8 cười. Nhưng mặt nó bống nghệt ra. Đám bụi bay đi và Magmortar đứng chống nách nhìn nó thách thức. Và đứng bên cạnh Magmortar, venus đang bế trên tay melody và đứng ngay trước họ là con pokemon đã tạo tấm khiên chắn băng và bảo vệ hai người. Đó là một con Froslass nhưng nó khac với con mà Venus trước kia dùng. Và đó cỉ có thể là bức tường abwng pha lê vĩnh cửu làm nên ten tuổi của Pryce mà thôi. Nó vô hiệu hóa hoàn toàn Hyper beam.

"Giao lại chỗ này cho hai người…" Venus có vẻ yếu đi nhiều kể từ sau khi Froslass ra khỏi và cậu bế Melody và rời đi tạm về phía sau trên tấm đệm từ của lại rút súng ra và sẵn sàng lên nòng. Froslass thì thở ra một hơi băng cực lạnh hiếm tháy và nó trông có vẻ già hơn các con Froslass khác khá nhiều.

"Hai ngươi đấu với ta? Nực cười." Mew8 cười khinh địch.

"Cứ cười đi." Con Froslass bống nói tiếng người "Vì sau ngày hôm nay ngươi sẽ không còn nhìn thấy ánh mặt trời mà cười nữa đâu."

"Cái…" Mew8 bất ngờ vì Froslass vừa nói. Nhưng nó không có thời gian để bất ngờ nữa. Froslass bỗng biến mất và như thể nó chiui vào trong cái bóng của chính mình vậy. Magmortar cười và nhìn theo. Súng của nó đang được giảm nhiệt và nạp lại đạn. Mew8 bối rồi khi thấy cái bóng của Froslass di chuyển rất nhanh dưới chân mình.

"Được ròi. Để ta xem ngươi định làm gì với chiêu đó." Mew8 tức tối dùng flash. Nó khiến cho toàn bộ khu vực xung quanh sáng lên và khả năng duy chuyển bóng của Froslass cũng bị hạn chế. Nhưng kì klaj thay, Frolass không hiện nguyên hình mà cái bóng cảu nó biến mất. Đáng lẽ nó phải ngoi lên từ bóng chứ. Trừ khi nó không ở đó.

"_GoodNight!_" magmortar bát ngờ lao tới. Mew8 quá mất cảnh giác với con pokemon dung nham. Magmortar không abwns nữa mà nó dùng hẳn cái súng của nó, hai khẩu súng ngắn bằng đá đập thẳng vào đầu Mew8. Mew8 lùi lại choáng váng. Và lúc đso, Froslass mới xuất hiện và nó ở trong…bóng của Mew8.

"Cái…" mew8 không kịp phản ứng.

"Nhận lấy!" Froslass hét lên và ném thẳng vào mặt của Mew8 một quả Shadow ball khiến nó bị thương và bị khóa tầm nhìn. Magmortar bắn liên tục về phía Mew8 với Sherring shot. Con Pokemon bị bỏng nặng.

"Các người…" Mew8 tức tối. nó đập thẳng tay xuống đát và đó là Earthquake. Magmortar bị hất tung lên trời nhưng nó không nao núng. Froslass thì không chịu quá nhiều ảnh hưởng. Và con Magmortar thì đang rơi. Nhưng từ trên không, nó nã đạn liên tục về phía Mew8.

ĐOÀNG! ĐOÀNG! ĐOÀNG!

Những cú Sheeing shot không cho Mew8 cơ hội phòng ngự cho dù nó có khỏe đến mấy và cộng them tác dụng của Curse, Mew8 đang mất sức dầ dù trâu bò mấy, nó cũng sẽ toi thôi.

"Gaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Mew8 thét lên đau đớn vì tác dụng kinh hoàng của chiêu Shadow force. Phải, Froslass vừa đánh trực diện về phía Mew8 bằng shadow force. Con Pokemon tím ngã khụy xuống và Magmortar hạ cánh ngay trên người nó. Magmortar bắn thẳng vào đầu Mew8 ở cự li gần với một cú sheering shot và kết liễu con pokemon to lớn. Mew8 đã gục quá dễ dàng. Hai con pokemon của Venus đã thắng. Chúng không ở lại lâu. Froslass và Magmortar ngay lập tức quay về chỗ Venus thì thấy cậu đang ngủ ngon lành và bên cạnh cậu, Melody đang ngủ ngon lành.

"Cái thằng này…thôi để ngủ tí…" Froslass cười và nó quay lại. Nhưng kìa, cái con pokemon mà nó vừa hạ đã biến đấu mất rồ 8 đã biến mất dù nó vừa bị hạ đo ván xong.

Ở đảo Cinnabar…

"Chào buổi tối." Blue nhìn Green mới vừa tỉnh dậy và cười vui vẻ.

"Chào…" Green ôm đàu. Đầu cậu bị thương nhẹ và cần băng bó một chút.

"Cậu ổn chứ?" Blue nhẹ nhàng đỡ cậu bạn dậy. Tự dưng được hôm dịu dàng quá mức mà :v

"Silver đâu rồi?" Green nhìn quanh và hỏi.

"Chị." Silver lao vào "Em tìm quanh rồi. không thấy dấu vết của mew7 đâu cả."

"Thế thì nguy thật rồi đấy." Blue nói "Bác Blain đưa tớ viên Red Sun rồi. Giờ cần về chô Tiger ngay." Cô nói và đưa Green viên đá Red Sun. Nó là một viên đá Sun stone có màu đỏ rực và tỏa ra ánh sáng kì lạ. Nhưng Green cũng không amays đẻ tâm lắm. Cậu cất nó vào túi và đứng dậy.

"Sao lại về chỗ Tiger?" Green hỏi ngạc nhiên.

"Trước giờ cậu ấy là người duy nhát đủ sức hạ một con trong họ hàng nhà Mew bằng tay không, đúng không? Đó là khi sung sức còn giờ thì cậu ấy khá yếu rồi. Tớ không tin Mew7 lại dễ bị hạ thế đâu." Blue nói "Chúng đang dánh lạc hướng chúng ta. Chúng không nhắm viên Red Sun."

"vậy ý cậu là…" Green hiểu ra.

Ở phía bắc của Cerulen, trong một cái hang ẩm ướt...

"Ư…." Red thức giấc và mình mẩy vãn còn ê ẩm chán. Cậu ngồi dậy và thấy mình đang ở trong hang. Bên cạnh cậu là đống lửa và Yellow đang ngồi ngủ gật bên cạnh. Cậu ngồi dayaj và nhìn lại mấy vết thương thì thấy chúng đã được băng bó lại rồi. yellow vẫn ngủ ngon lành không biết gì và pokemon của cậu cũng đang ngủ ngon lành.

"hì…ngủ mà không chăn gối gì à?" Red cười và láy cái chăn của cậu đắp cho cô bé. Và cậu đứng dậy nhìn ra ngoài. Bên ngoài, trời đang mưa và xa xa kia, cậu có thể thấy bãi chiến trường mà cậu để lại. Nhưng Red cố tìm mãi vẫn không thấy mọt thứ, xác cảu Mew6. Cái xacs không thể tự biến mất dudwojdwjc trừ khi…

"Anh…" Giọng yellow vang lên. Red quay lại thấy cô bé đang ngồi dụi mắt.

"Em dậy rồi à?" Cậu cười "Em có thấy xác Mew6 đâu không?" Cậu hỏi

"KHông ạ. Lúc em đến chỉ thấy anh nằm bất tỉnh thôi." Yellow nói "Mà em gặp sư phụ Soler rồi ạ.Ông qấy đưa em viên đá Blue moon rồi." Cô bé láy ra một viên moon stone có màu xanh nước biển và đang sáng lấp lánh. Rồi cô lại cất vào túi.

"Ông ấy cóp nói gì thếm không?" Red hỏi.

"Ông ấy nói anh phải đi tìm anh Tiger đi vì anh ấy đang gặp nguy hiểm." Yellow nói và đội cái nón rơm lên.

"Được rồi. Vậy là chúng ta phải đi tìm Tiger à?" Red mặc áo khoác vào "Vậy thì đi thôi."


	44. Chapter 44

Pokemon legendary trainers I: kanto

Chapter 44.

Trên bầu trời của Kanto, Gren, Blue và Silver đang cưỡi trên lưng của bộ ba Moltres, Aticuno và Zapdos và cả nhóm đanh di chuyển về phía Celadon.

"Cậu phải thấy kì lạ chứ!"Blue đang nói điện thoái với Red. Thực ra thì đó là một cuộc gọi nhóm của các pokedex holoder và Pokegear đang kết nối cả bốn Dexholders của Kanto với ba Dex holders của Johto.

"Có gì lạ lùng?" Red không hiểu. Cậu đang cùng với Yellow di chuyển dọc tuyến đường về Celadon.

"Cứ nghĩ đi. Việc chúng ta lấy được mấy viên đá quá dễ dàng ấy. Lũ Mew đó thậm hí còn quá yếu so với quy định nữa. Chúng còn không hề quyết tâm ngăn chặn chúng ta." Blue giải thích "Nên tớ nghĩ chúng không ngắm vào chúng ta"

"vậy theo bà chị thì chúng nhắm vào ai hay cái gì?" Gold nói có vẻ chán.

"Khoan…" Silver bỗng nói lớn và mắt cậu nhìn hốt hoảng. Blue nhìn theo hướng mà Silver đang nhìn thì thấy một cột khói lớn.

"Cái…chết khỉ gì thế?" Green nghiến răng vì khói đến từ hướng Celadon.

"Là thành phố Celadon! Bọn tớ cũng đang đến đó đây." Red nói qua Pokegear.

"Gặp mọi người ở đó nhé." Green nói.

Trong bệnh viện của Cerulean…

"Ư…" Misty tỉnh dậy. Cô cảm thấy mình ẩy ê ẩm hết cả. Bên cạnh cô là chị gái cô đang ngồi lo lắng. Thây cô tỉnh dậy, chị gái cô thở dài như trút được hết mọi lo âu. Ròi chị cô nhìn cô mà cười.

"Red đâu ạ?" Misty hỏi nhỏ và cố thư giãn.

"Sáng nay cậu ấy đến đây sớm thăm em nhưng em vẫn ngủ. Giờ cậu ấy đi rồi. Chắc là đang đến Celadon…" Chị gái Misty nói.

"Cái gì? Celadon!" Misty vội vùng dậy "Em phải đuổi theo ngay. Giờ Celadon chẳng khác nào tử địa rồi." cô vội lây áo khoác.

"Chờ đã. Em chưa đủ khỏe đâu." Chị cô vội đuổi theo nhưng Misty đã ra đến cửa rồi. Cô không muốn Red đi vào tử địa Celadon nữa. Phải, Celadon giờ là một tử địa…

"Cái quái gì thế này!" Blue thốt lên. Pía trước mặt cô và cả nhóm là Celadon. Nhưng cái thành phố mọi khi tươi đẹp và tràn ngập ánh sáng này giờ chỉ còn là một bãi chiển trường. Cả thành phố bị phá hủy do cuộc tấn công và giờ chỉ còn lại những tòa nhà đổ nát và khói mù mịt. Lửa cháy khắp nơi và mọi thứ thật hoang tàn.

"Kẻ nào đã làm trò này vậy?" Red nghiến răng "Mọi người đâu hết rồi?"

"Họ đi sơ tán cả rồi. Bọn Rocket tấn công Celadon và chiếm được nó. Nhưng không ai biết chúng đang tính làm gì trong đó."Green nói và dùng máy dò quơ qua quơ lại "Có một bứa tường vô hình bao quanh nơi này." Cậu nói và cho Moltres lượn lại khu vực này.

"và này." Silver quay lại nói "mọi người nên nhìn về phía bắc, chỗ cái tòa trung tâm mua sắm ấy." cậu chỉ chỉ tay.

"Có cái gì?" Red, yellow và Blue lấy ra ba cái ông nhòm và nhìn theo.

"Oh My Arceus!" Blue bống hét lên và lăn ra ngất xỉu.

"Anh…anh Red…" Yellow bám lấy áo Red để chắc rằng cô không gặp ác mộng.

"Ừ đây…" Red túm lấy tay cô và trấn an. Phải. Trên nóc trung tâm mua sắm, Mew4, 6, 7, 8 đang đứng chờ một thứ gì đó.

"Có vẻ chúng ta đã bị thu hút quá và không để ý đến Celadon rồi. Mấy viên đá đó chỉ là mồi nhử chúng ta tránh xa Celadon thôi." Green bình tĩnh "Câu hỏi ở đây là chúng định làm gì?"

"Tất nhiên là khử người đứng đầu rồi." Venus bống xuất hiện phía sau Green.

"Ai cơ?" Silver quay lại hỏi.

"Xin đừng có là Tiger-kun của con, thưa chúa." Blue nằm trên mặt đát và cố đùa.

"Là Tiger thôi. Còn ai vào đây hạ Mew5 bằng tay không nữa à?" Venus hỏi.

"Trời…" Blue bất tỉnh thật luôn.

"vậy ý cạu là…cậu ta ở trong đó." Red chỉ tay về phía Celadon "Đằng sau cái tường sức mạnh này á?"

"Cậu ta phải tự lo từ đây thôi…" Venus nói và quay sang nhìn Melody. Cô gái đang ngồi trên lưng Hydreigon và cầu nguyện. Phải. Với đầy đủ thể lực thì Tiger cũng chỉ đủ sức đánh một mình Mew5. mà đánh xong cậu gần như kiệt sức. Chứ đây còn có tận bốn con cơ. Khó thành công lắm.

Bên trong một nhà thờ đổ nát bên trong Celadon, Tiger và cả nhóm cảu cậu đang phải trốn chui trốn lủi và tranh thủ phục sức. Họ vừa bị phục kích và giờ thì Pidgeot và Lapras dã kiệt sức. Raichu, Arcanine, Nidoking và Primeape cugnx bị xây xát nhẹ. Tiger ngồi trên một chiếc ghế dài của nhà thờ, ngay hàng đầu tiên và pokemon của cậu ngồi phía sau và cố gắng nghỉ ngơi chút. Tiger ngồi hàng ghế đầu, tay cầm cuốn sổ vẽ mở trang có bức vẽ mà Yellow đã tháy trước đây, bức vẽ của hai đứa trẻ chơi đùa trên ngọn đồi phủ đầy hoa. Nhưng cậu không nhìn nó mà lại nhìn lên và không nói gì cả.Sống cả chục năm rồi mà cậu chưa vào nhà thờ thiên chúa một lần nào. Đơn giản vì cậu không tin vào chúa trờ hay bát cứ một thứ gì cả. Cậu ngồi đó, suy nghĩ mông lung một hồi rồi quay xuống nhìn đám pokemon của cậu, những người bạn đã cùng chiến đấu với cậu.

"này…" Cậu nói nhỏ "này mọi người."

Pokemon của cậu quay lại. Arcanine nhanh nhảu chạy lại gần chỗ Tiger và nằm xuống. Nidoking cũng ngồi dậy. Raichu chống cằm ngồi nghe. Primeape ngồi lên thành ghế và nhìn Tiger. Trông cậu có vẻ buồn.

"Chúng ta đã đến tận đây phải không? Vượt qua rát nhiều gian khó, hàng ngàn thử thách, cuối cùng chúng ta lại mắc kẹt ở đây. Mọi người có thấy tiếc một điều gì đó mà muốn nói ra không?" Tiger hỏi vui vẻ "Như tớ chẳng hạn. Tớ tiếc vì đã không nói thật lòng với những người bạn của tớ. Đến giờ nồi nghĩ lại mà thấy tiếc." cậu cười "Còn mọi người thì sao?"

"_Tớ trước…_ " primeape dơ tay "_Cho tới giờ tớ vẫn chưa được ăn chuối của vùng Unova. Nghe nói chuối ở đó rất ngon._" Nó nói hồn nhiên với bạn bè khiến cả nhóm bật cười.

"Còn Arcanine? Cậu tiếc gì nhất." Tiger quay sang nhìn Arcanine.

"_TỪ hồi tớ đi cùng mọi người…tớ không còn gì phải hối tiếc về cuộc đời này nữa rồi. và cả kiếp trước nữa. không còn gì phải tiếc nữa_" Arcanine nói. Cả nhóm nhìn nó và cười vui vẻ. Phải, nó không phải tiếc gì cả.

"King? Còn cậu?" Tiger quay sang con Nidoking đang nằm dài xuống ghế.

"_Chẳng gì cả! Tôi không tiếc rẻ bất kì điều gì cả. _" nó nói quả quyết.

"Vậy còn Raichu. Tới lượt cậu." Tiger quay sang nhìn Raichu

"_Tớ…_" Raichu lưỡng lự nhưng rồi, nó bỗng quả quyết "_Nếu mọi người không còn tiếc gì cả thì tớ cũng không_" nó cho thấy sự quyết tâm trong từng lời nói.

"Tốt. Chắc mọi người còn nhớ chuỗi 500 trận thắng liên tiếp mà chúng ta lập được khi Red và Green sang Johto phải không?" Tiger nhắc lại kỉ niệm cũ. Phải, trong khi Red và Green vật lộn đáu với kẻ đeo mặt nạ băng bên Johto thì ở Kanto, Tiger cùng với pokemon cảu cậu đã lập kỉ lục 500 trận thắng liên tiếp và nó chưa hề bị chặn lại. Cả nhóm pokemon cảm thấy phấn khích khi nhắc lại chiến tích có một không hai đó. Căn bản là họ quả ăn ý và hiểu nhau.

"Vậy mọi người có muốn nối dài nó không?" Tiger hỏi khiến cả nhóm phấn trấn hẳn lên "Hôm nay, mọi người đã giải tỏa hết mọi thứ rồi. không còn chút tiếc nuối rồi. Vì vậy mọi người có muốn cùng tớ đánh nốt trận này không?" cậu nói như thể tận thế đến nơi ấy.

"_Đối thủ của ta là bốn con pokemon rất mạnh. Nhưng mạnh không có nghĩa là không thể đánh bại._" Nidoking đứng lên "_Hôm nay cậu đã quyết tâm vào trận chiến nhằm tiêu diệt tất cả bọn chúng để ảo vệ bạn bè cậu. vì vậy bọn tôi cahwngr còn gì mà lùi bước cả. Chúng tôi cũng có bạn. VÌ vậy chúng tôi chắc chắn sẽ tham gia. KHông có chuyện lùi bước đâu. Chúng ta đã đến tận đây rồi. chả nhẽ lại lùi lại và chứng tỏ rằng mình là tên hèn à?_" Nidoking nói. Và nó vỗ mạnh vào tấm băng đeo ở bắp tay phải với chữ "Captain" mà Tiger trao cho nó. Phải. con pokemo n to lớn Nidoking là đội trưởng và chỉ đứng sau quyền huấn luyện viên ở đây thôi.

"_Vì vậy tớ hỏi ý kiến mọi người? Chiens hay lùi?_" Nó nói lớn và giọng vang khắp nhà thờ to lớn này.

"_Chiến!_" Tất cả đồng loạt hô to và giọng của ba con Pokemon vang khắp cả khu. Tiger đứng gật đầu.

"ĐÚng là chuyên gia đàm phán." Tiger vỗ vai Nidoking "Tớ không biết phải nói thế nào đấy." Cậu đùa.

"vậy là các người ở đây!" Giọng Mew4 vang lên "Có lẽ đây sẽ là mồ chôn mấy người đấy."

Cả nhóm quay lại và thấy Mew4 đnag đứng nhìn cùng với Mew6, 7, 8 và…Rin? Cô bé làm cái quái gì ở đây. Nhwung nhìn Rin có vẻ khác và đôi mắt vô hòn nhìn Tiger khiến cậu ớn lạnh.

"Sẵn sàng chưa mọi người?" Tiger hỏi

"Đến cả đội của Green avf Red cũng khong ăn nhằn gì với bọn ta. vậy các ngươi tính làm gì chứ?" Mew7 chế diễu.

"Để rồi xem!" Tiger nói "Tất cả! Tham chiến!" cậu hét lên và…

"Cái gì thế kia?" Blue ngồi dậy và ôm đầu "Tớ đang mơ à?" cô hỏi.

Nhưng cả nhóm Red bỗng giật mình vì tiếng nổ lớn. và họ thấy Pokemon của Tiger và lũ Mew. Chúng đang tách đi.

RẦM! RẦM! UỲNH!

Ba cú đấm liên tiếp của Nidoking khiến Mew4 phải lùi lại để tránh. Nidoking và Mew4 vừa phá tung bốn tòa nhà và lao tới một công trường đang thi công và đó là nói chúng đối đầu nhau.

"_Hôm nay sẽ chỉ có một người ra khỏi đây sống sót thôi, Mew4 ạ._" Nidoking nói lớn và đứng thẳng dậy

"Eo. Lớn giọng ghê. Và ta tin đó là ta." Mew4 cười.

"_Chờ đi_" Nidoking không hề rối hay tức. Nó bình tĩnh. Và luôn luôn sục sôi ý chí chiến đấu. ĐÓ là lý do tại sao Tiger chọn nó làm đọi trưởng chứ không phải pokemon đầu tiên của cậu. và hôm nay, đội trưởng Nidoking sẽ đấu với khiên tâm linh Mew4.

Ở nhà máy phát điện…

XOẸT! XOẸT! RẸT!

Mew6 cào liên tiếp vào người Raichu nhưng con chuột điện vẫn đủ nhanh để tránh được và nó chỉ bị thương nhẹ cộng thêm những thương tích vốn có nữa. nó lùi lại một chút và đứng đối diện với Mew6. Rồi cả hai mở tốc lực. Mew6 chạy về phía Raichu với tốc độ âm thanh và Raichu cũng không vừa. Với tốc độ của một tia sét, nó lao về phía Mew6.

BÙM!

Thunder punch và chạm với Psycho cut và khiến cả hai pokemon bị đảy ngược lại. Raichu cố đứng vững trong khi Mew6 cũng cố đứng vững. Mew6 lấy tay quệt vết xước bên dưới mắt trái đang rỉ máu còn Raichu cũng lấy tay xoa xoa cái má trái bị rách. Vết cắt bên má trái lại rỉ máu nữa.

"Ngươi khá đấy." Mew6 nói "Tốc độ không hề tồi."

"_Nếu không muons nói là nhanh hơn._" Raichu nhếch mép "_Tia chớp vang Raichu hôm nay sẽ cho người nếm đủ sức mạnh từ tốc độ. Ta và ngươi, hôm nay chỉ một người được phép rời khỏi mà còn sống thôi_." Nó nói lớn và chỉ tay thẳng vào mặt Mew6.

"ĐƯợc lắm!" Mew6 gầm gừ "ta chấp nhận thách đấu." Kẻ thách thức giờ đang bị thách thức rồi.

Trên nóc trung tâm trò chơi…

"Haaahhh!" Mew8 hét lên và tung cú đấm cực mạnh. Mega punch.

"_Kyyyaaaaa_" Primeape cũng không vừa. Nó đám cùng lúc với Mew8 và cả hai nắm đấm chạm vào nhau. Cả Primeape và Mew8 bị đảy ngược lại vì lực đấm quá mạnh.

"_Khá khen cho hạng tiểu nhân._" Primeape chế diễu "_Không biết ngươi đã hạ bao nhiêu người, khiến bao nhiêu người bị thương rồi nhưng chỉ nghĩ đến một trong só họ cũng đã làm ta tức điên rồi. Vì vậy hôm nay, ta sẽ báo thù cho tất cả họ._" nó gầm lên.

"ĐƯợc lắm. Hôm nay sẽ chỉ có một người sống sót thôi" Mew8 cười ác độc

"_Cứ vậy đi._" Primeape gầm lên và lại loa vào đánh. Nó vốn nóng tính rồi nên đánh nhau là sở trường của nó.

Ở quảng trường phía trước trung tâm mua sắm.

BÙM!

Hai cú bắn cực mạnh của Mew7 va chạm với chiêu Flame burst cấp hai của Arcanine và nổ tung.

"Sức của người cũng đáng nể thật đấy. Chưa ai có thể chặn đứng cú bắn của ta chỉ bằng một nhát đạn vậy." mew7 nói "Nhưng đáng tiếc là ta không thể để ngươi sống được."

"_Nếu không thể thì chỉ còn một cách. Hoặc ta chết, hoặc ngươi chết thôi._" Arcanine gầm lên.

"ta chấp nhận nó như một lời thách thức." Mew7 cười. Nhưng bên trong, có lẽ nó vừa ngộ ra một điều gì đó rát quan trọng.

Trên đỉnh nhà thờ mà Tiger đã ngồi, Tiger đang đứng đối diện Mew3 hay chính xác hơn là Rin. Cô bé không hề biến hình và vẫn nhìn cậu với ánh mắt đó.

"Có vẻ như chúng ta đành phải đối đàu rồi." Tiger nói và cậu lườm cái kẻ đang đứng phía sau Rin. ĐÓ là một con Mew với hình dáng thon hơn Mewtwo và than hình nó đang phát ra ánh sánh xanh-đỏ kì lạ cùng với viên ngọc tròn trên ngực nó. Nó khác khác biệt và nó có hai cánh tay gàn giống cảu Deoxys còn viên ngọc thì chắc chắn là của Deoxys rồi.

"Đối đầu ư?" Cái thứ đứng sau Rin cười "Hôm nay Mew9 ta sẽ ngồi đây xem. Còn nếu ngươi và đám pokemon kia sống sót qua được thì ta sẵn lòng tiếp đón."

"Vậy cho ta hỏi về kẻ đã tạo ra ngươi. Có phải là…" Tiger nhắm mắt lại và cố hình dung lại cái tên "Liên minh bóng tối?" câu hỏi cảu cậu bỗng khiến Mew9 bất ngờ và nó nhìn cậu như thể nhìn kẻ thù vậy, một kẻ thù tưởng chừng đã chết bỗng sống dậy từ nấm mồ cỏ xanh.

"Ngươi là ai?" mew9 hỏi.

"Ồ không. Ta không phải là ma." Tiger cười nhếch mép và mở mắt nhìn Mew9 và khiến con pokemon kia hỏang "Ta chỉ là một kẻ mà liên minh cố trừ khử mà không xong thôi." Cậu cười và hai chiếc răng nanh chìa ra. Đôi mắt cậu biến đổi hoàn toàn thành màu đỏ rực như hai hòn lửa và con ngươi hoàn toàn biến đổi. GIờ nó chỉ như một sợi chỉ và rõ ràng đó không phải là mắt người mà là mắt của một con thú, một con hổ với màu đỏ rực. Và từ má cậu, những chiếc ria giống với ria mèo hay đúng hơn là ria hổ chìa ra. Răng nanh và ria là chưa hết. Trên đầu cậu, mọc giữa mái tóc là đôi tai màu cam với những vằn nhỏ màu đen và từ phía sau, một cái đuôi hổ tròn và dài thò ra. Đôi bàn tay cũng biến đổi, ngón tay ngắn lại cùng với những chiếc vuốt không hề nhỏ chồi ra cùng với một lớp lông mao bao bọc lấy cơ thể. Và lớ lông mao với những sọc đen đó không hề có màu cam mà là màu đỏ. Một con hổ với bộ lông đỏ!

"Ngươi còn sống sao?" Mew9 bất ngờ.

"Phải. ta là kẻ mà muốn chết cũng khó." Tiger hơi cúi người xuống, thủ thế và nhwungx cái vuốt trồi hẳn ra sẵn sàng cào rách mặt bất kì kẻ nào tấn công "Tên ta là Tiger. Và ta là kẻ đến đòi nợ. Liên minh bóng tối nợ ta nhiều đấy."

"Mew3. khử hắn đi" Mew9 nói.

"Rõ!" Rin nói và lao tới. bàn tay của cô bé chuyển đen và đó là shadow claws. Nhưng…

KEENG!

Vuốt của Rin chạm vuốt của Tiegr và Tiger đẩy ngược cô lại. Cậu đứng thẳng lên và thả cái túi chứa bóng của mình xuống bên cạnh.

"Giờ chúng ta mới thực sự bắt đầu." Tiger cười một cách man rợn và với khuôn mặt này chắc các bạn cậu ngất xỉu hêt. Nhưng thực sự thì đứng bên ngoài, họ vẫn theo dõi cậu và…

"ĐÓ là sự thật về Tiger." Melody nói nhỏ.

"Cậu ấy…" Red cười "Thật sự đặc biệt"

"Cố lên anh!" Yellow hét lớn phấn khích.

Còn Blue thì…

"ợ…toi rồi…" Cô nằm sủi bọt mép trên mặt đát. Ngất xỉu ba lần trong ngày rồi :v


	45. Chapter 45

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 45.

Chapter có nội dung bạo lực. bạn đọc nên cân nhắc trước khi đọc :p

"Raaaaiiiiiiii!" Raichu hét lên và lao vào Mew6. Mew6 cũng không vừa. Nó tạo ra một lưỡi dao và chém thẳng vào Raichu. Lưỡi dao shadow claws va chạm vói nắm đấm sét của Raichu và nổ tung. Mew6 bị ảnh hưởn và bị hất ngược về sau. Raichu cũng bị đảy ngược lại.

"Ngươi quá khích rồi đấy." Mew6 cười "Chơi thôi! Siêu tốc!"

Mew6 mở hết tốc lực và nó lại dùng chiêu đó. Nó chạy nhanh và tạo một cơn lốc và thêm vào đó hàng chục lưỡi dao nhỏ. Cơn lốc đánh trực diện Raichu và con chuột nhỏ không còn đường thoát. Nó bị hàng trăm lưỡi dao đám và chém liên tục khiến nó bị thương. Nó lùi lại mấy bước. Mew6 dừng lại khi thấy máu của Raichu bắt đàu chảy nhiều. Nó bị thương với hàng trăm vết cắt nhỏ trên khắp cơ thể.

"Đẻ ta thêm chút muối vào nhé." Mew6 cười. Nó áp đảo Raichu về độ linh động mặc dù cả hai nhanh gần bằng nhau. Nó mở tốc lực vào lao về phía con chuột điện mà không để lại một chút gì cả. Móng vuốt của nó sáng lên và đó là psycho cut.

"Đón nè!" Mew6 hét lên và chém. Nó chém Raichu rất nhanh khiến Raichu loạng chonajg lùi lại. Thêm một nhát nữa, và một nhát nữa, rồi một nhát nữa. Raichu không thể đỡ được đòn và nó buộc phải lùi lại chống đỡ.

"Cảm giác thế nào? Bất lực phải không?" Mew6 hét lên và lao vào chém liên tiếp ba nhát vào mặt Raichu. Nó khiến con chuột nhỏ tối tăm mặt mũi và bị hất ngược lại.

"Nữa nè!" Mew6 hét lên và nó không cho Raichu chạm đất. Nó chém liên tiếp hàng chục nhát vào người Raichu khiến con chuột điện bị thương nặng. Cuối cùng, Raichu ngã phịch xuống đất.

"Cảm giác thế nào…khi luôn là kẻ chậm chân hơn?" Mew6 thở hồng hộc. nó dùng quá sức rồi.

"_Không hối tiếc…_"Raichu thở hồng hộc. nó vẫn nhớ chứ. Nó nhớ Tiger. Không biết giờ cậu sao rồi. Nó nghĩ đến việc sẽ phải làm cậu thất vọng nếu nó thua hôm nay. Nó nghĩ đến vết sẹo đang chảy máu tren má nó. Phải, nếu là người thường thì có lẽ nó đã bị ném đi rồ ưng Tiger, cậu giữ nó lại và phát triển cho nó khả năng cậ chiến đạt tới mức tuyệt vời rồi.Nó không còn gì để hối tiếc cái ngày nó chọn Tiger làm chủ vì nó không hề sai. Và nó không muốn làm cậu thất vọng đâu. Sắp đến sinh nhật cậu rồi thì phải. Raichu xoa xoa vết sẹo và tự nhủ mình rằng có một người đang chờ nó đứng dậy và đấu tiếp đó. Và còn Ray nữa. Cô ấy không thích những kẻ hèn nhát đâu. Và rồi…

"Ngươi còn…" Mew6 dã mệt rồi. Nhưng raichu, con pokemon đã bị thương nặng giờ lại đứng dậy được. và không chỉ đứng được đâu. Mà còn đánh được tốt ấy chứ.

"_Meet your worst nightmare. Tia chớp vàng…Raichu…sẵn sàng…_" Raichu bị thương nặng nhưng giờ, quyết tâm phải thắng của nó còn cao hơn cả nỗi đau rồi

"Người còn sức sao?" Mew6 không thể tin nổi.

"_PHải…Ảnh Phân thân chi thuật!_" Riachu đan hai tay vào nhau và ngay lpaaj tức, những ảnh phân thân của nó xuất hiện. Nhưng khong đơn giản là một hay hai mà là…hàng trăm ảnh phân thân. GIờ Raichu có cả một đội quân hàng trăm người rồi.

"_Nhận lấy đi!_" Raichu hét lên và tất cả tấn công. Mew6 vội lùi lại. Tám ảnh phân thân ngay lập tức tần công. CHúng tấn công liên tục bằng thunwder bolt khiến Emw6 phải lùi lại né đòn. Nó thậm chí còn không thể phản cô ững đợt sấm đánh lien tục từ đám ảnh phân thân kia khiến nó cứ phải lùi dần và rồi lùi vào góc tường.

"Toi rồi…"Mew6 không thể né được nữa.

"_Tổng công kích!_" Một đám hơn một chục ảnh phân thân nhảy thẳng lên và nắm tay nhau tạo thành đội hình chữ V "_The great V-tackl!_" CHúng hét lên vào đội hình chữ V lao xuống cùng lúc. Cả đám cùng dùng Volt tackle cùng lúc và đội hình chữ V biến đám ảnh phân thân thành một mũi khoan điện khổng lồ.

"Aarrrggghhh!" Mew6 không thể né. Nó hứng trọn cả mũi khoan sấm tạo nên bởi volt tackle và bị bắn văng đi. Nó lă vài vòng trên mặt đất và vội vàng dứng dậy. nó bị thươn rất nặng rồi. Chỉ một đòn cũng khiến nó bị thương nặng thì nó không honagr mới là lạ.

"Phải…trốn khỏi…" mew6 định chạy đi thì…

"_Đi đâu?_" Một đám ảh phân thân đã chặn ngay trước mặt nó rồi.

"Hả?" Mew6 không tin nổi. Vẫn còn rất đông ảnh phân thân đang chờ nó và…

RẦM! XOẸT! XOẸT! XOẸT! RẸT! RẸT!

Mew6 bị đánh liên tục bằng thunder punch và irontail khiến nó tối tăm mặt mũi. Có quá đông ảnh phân thân. Nó không thể thủ hay trốn thoát được. nó bị vây rồi bị đánh liên tục.

"Ư…không…" Mew6 lùi lại và đám ảnh vẫn lao tới. Nhưng lần này, chúng không tấn công nữa, chúng giữ chặt lấy tay và chân khiến Mew6 bị trói chặt.

"_TỚi lượt ta._" Raichu thật xuất hiện cùng với hai ảnh phân thân.và cả ba đứng chụm đầu vào nhau và chúng đang…tụ năng lượng. Hai ảnh phân thân bắt đàu cung cấp và định hình năng lượng của cả ba và tạo thành một quả cầu nhỏ màu vàng trong lòng bàn tay Raichu thật. quả cầu cứ lớn dần, lớn dần và trở thành một quả cầu sét với những tia sét tỏa ra. Raichu cầm gọn nó trong lòng bàn tay trong khi hai ảnh phân thân kia biến mất. đám ảnh phân thân cũng biến mất theo và bỏ lại Mew6 đã không còn sức chống cự.

"Ư…" Mew6 nhìn quả cầu sét mà Raichu đang cầm "là electro ball kết hợp với thunder punch." Nó nhạn ra chiêu đó nhưng…

"_Sai rồi. là Electro ball kết hợp với…_" Raichu mỉm cười đắc thắng và tới giờ, nó mới truyền năng lượng thực của mình vào đó và quả cầu sét vàng dần chuyển sang màu xanh lam kì lạ giống như sét của…Zekrom

"…_kết hợp với Bolt strike. Tạm biệt! Raisenhazan!_" Raichu hét lên và lao thẳng về phía Mew6.

"Không…" Mew6 chỉ còn đường chết.

ĐOÀNG!

Một tia sét xanh khổng lồ đánh thẳng từ trên trời xuống và khói bụi mù mịt. Khi lớp khói tan, tất cả những gì còn lại của Mew6 chỉ là một cái xác cháy đen thui. Và Raichu vẫn đứng thẳng. nó bước đi tập tễnh rồi bỗng ngã vật ra đất.

"_Xin lỗi…tớ không về được rồi…_" Raichu hướng về phía nhà thờ và nói nhỏ. Rồi đôi mắt của nó nhắm lại và tất cả những gì còn lại chỉ là tiếng mưa…

"Haaaaaaa!" Mew4 đấm thật mạnh và đẩy ngược Nidoking lại. Chúng giao chiến hơn một giờ đồng hồ rồi mà chưa phân thắng bại.

"_Khá khen cho loại chân yếu tay mềm._" Nidoking xoa ngực và chế diễu.

"Chưa xong đâu." Mew4 tức tối. Đây chính là cái nó kém so với nidoking, sự bình tĩnh. Nó lao thẳng về phía Nidoking và đấm thật mạnh. Lại là Mega punch. Nhưng Nidokin không muốn né.

"_Gyaaaa!_" Con Nidoking gầm lên và hứng trọn đòn tấn công. Nhưng không là gì cả. Nó tùm chặt lấy cánh tay trái của Mew4 và khóa chặt lại.

"Cái…" Mew4 dùng cánh tay phai to kịch cỡ của nó đấm mạnh. Nhưng nó chỉ làm tình hình tệ hơn. Nidoking túm được cánh tay phỉa và khóa chặt. Noaps sát vào người Mew4 và khóa chặt cả hai tay của con pokemon kia khiến Mew4 không cử động nổi.

"_ta nói rồi._" Nidoking nhếch mép và nó dùng chân khóa chặt lấy hai chân con pokemon kia. Mew4 chỉ biết đánh giáp lá cà, giờ lại bị khóa thế này thì đánh đấm kiểu gì. Nhưng bỗng…

"_Hự_…" Nidoking bỗng bị kéo ngược lại đằng sau. ĐÓ là lại đuôi của Mew4. Nó đã luồn ra phía sau của Nidoking và đâm thẳng vào lưng của Nidoking. Mew4 rút cái đuôt lại và để lại một vết thương lớn trên lưng của Nidoking.

"được rồi…nhân lấy!" Mew4 tụ sức mạnh ở trong bàn tay phải của nó và tạo thành một quả cầu màu tím than. Rồi nó lao thẳng về phía Nidoking và đánh trực diện vào mặt.

"_aarggghh!_" Nidoking bị hất ngược lại và ngã lắn trên mặt đất. Nhưng nó ại đứng dậy. Cú đánh khá đau đây.

"Thêm nữa nè!" Mew4 ngay lập tức tạo một quả cầu khác trong lòng bàn tay phải của nó.

"_hừ…_" Nidoking nhìn xuống chân và. Cơ hội đây rồi. Nidoking ngay lập tức dùng tay đấp mạnh xuống đất và tạo thành một cơn trấn động nhẹ. Nhẹ nhưng xũng đủ đẻ khiến Mew4 mất đà và đáng hụt rồi. Rồi nó dùng đuôi và chân khuấy hết cát xung quanh lên và tạo thành một đám bụi bọc lấy mình.

"Tưởng thế là thoát à?" Mew4 gàm gừ và tay nó vẫn cầm quả cầu đen.

"_Gaaaaa!_" Nidoking bất ngờ lao ra từ trong đám bụi và tấn công. Nó đấm thẳng về phía Mew4 với một cú mega punch.

"Haaaaa!" Mew4 cũng nhảy về phía con pokemon to lớn và tung cú đấm.cú đám của Nidoking va chạm với quả cầu bóng đếm mà Mew4 nắm trong tay và…

ROẠT!

"Cái gì?" Mew4 bất ngờ. Cái con Nidoking vừa nãy lao vào nó bỗng tan thành một đống cát và…

"_Nhân lấy nè!_" Nidoking bỗng hét lớn và nó lao lên từ…dưới đất. Nó đám thẳng vào cằm của mew4 và con Pokemon kia không kịp chống đỡ. Mew4 bị hất ngược lại. Nidoking rơi xuống đát nhưng vẫn đứng được. Tay nó ôm chặt vết thương do cái đuôi của Mew4 gây ra. Mew4 lại đứng dậy được.

"Khá khen…nhưng quá muộn rồi!" Mew4 cười "Tiger giờ chắc chết rồi."

"_không đâu. Ta tin cậu ta sẽ làm được. và nếu cậu ta làm được. ta cũng làm được._" Nidoking lấy một sợi dây và một tấm vãi buộc vết thương lại và lại gồng toàn bộ cơ bắt của mình lên.

"Nhân lấy tiếp đi!" mew4 lao vào và lần này là meteor marsh.

"_Haaaaahhh!_" Nidoking cũng ngay lập tức dùng Mega punch và…

RẦM!

Hai đòn tấn công hạng nặng va chạm vào nhau và khiến toàn bộ đát xung quanh bị nuwtx. Mew4 cố ấn tay xuống trong khi Nidoking giữ được đòn tấn công của Mew4 với Mega punch. Nhưng việc bị thương rút đi của nó khá nhiều sức. Nó phải vội đảy Mew4 ngược lại khôn thì chắc bị đè chết mất.

"Nữa nè!" Mew4 không dừng lại và nó tiếp tục đánh thẳng với một cú psychich strike. Lần này đòn đánh mạnh hơn rất nhiều so với trước. Nhưng…

UỲNH!

"hả?" Mew4 không tin nổi vào mắt mình nữa. Nidoking vừa túm gọn tay nó chỉ bằng một tay. Cả đòn đánh cực mạnh Psychic strike bị chặn lại chỉ bằng một ông thể tin nổi.

"_Ta không chịu thua Tiger đâu._" Nidoking nhìn Mew4 với ánh mắt hạn thù.

"Ngươi…" Mew4 không kịp thu tay thì đã…

RẦM!

Một cú đạp cực mạnh vào bụng Mew4 khiến nó lùi lại cả một đoạn dài. Nidoking vừa đá thẳng vào bụng nó và điều khó tin hơn là chặn đứng cú psychic strike bằng một tay.

"Làm sao mà…" Mew4 bắt đầu mát tinh thần rồi.

"_Hỏi bọn lính của địa ngục đi_." Nidoking lao về phía Mew4. Nó đánh thật mạnh. Một cú dánh trực diện "_vì người sắp được gặp họ rồi!_" nó gầm lên điên cuồng và tấn công.

"Hừ…" Mew4 đánh trả bằng psychic strike. Nó lao về phía Nidoking và đánh. Nhưng…

UỲNH!

Hai đòn đánh gặp nhua khiến đất xung quanh nứt ra và…Mew4 bị hất đẩy ngược lại trong khi Nidoking vãn đứng vững như một quả núi.

"Không thể nào!" Mew4 quá bất ngờ.

"_Có thể chứ_" Nidoking nhêch mép cười và lao về phía Mew4 đnag nằm trên mặt đất. Con pokemon không kịp đứng lên thì Nidoking đã nhảy thẳng lên và giáng mạnh xuống bụng của Mew4 với một cú cùi trỏ quá hiểm.

"Hự…" Mew4 phun ra một ngụm máu tươi nhưng Nidoking thì không ngần nagij hay chần chừ. nÓ nhấc cả người Mew4 lên và quật mạnh xuống đất. Lần một! Rồi lần thứ hai, nó nhấc bổng Mew4 lên trời.

"_ĐI xuống hỏi Mew5 xem kẻ nào mới đáng là kẻ thù đi._" Nidoking gầm lên và quất Mew4 mạnh thẳng xuống đầu gối mình và…bẻ gãy luôn xương sống của con pokemon kia.

"Aaarrrggghhh!" Mew4 kêu lơn đau đớn vì xương sống của nó bị bẻ gãy làm đôi. Nidoking quật mạnh con pokemon xuống đát và bỏ đi, để mặc Mew4 nằm đó chết dần.

'Em đã làm gì sai chứ…' Mew4 hấp hối 'Em chưa làm gì sai lời anh cả…đau…đau quá…làm ơn…giêt tôi đi…" nó cố gắng giữ tỉnh táo cho tới khi nó nhận ra một cái bóng lớn tiến lại gần nó. Đó là Nidoking. Nhưng nó không đến để kết liễu Mew4. Nó nhấc mew4 lên

"Argghh!" Mew4 kêu lên đau đớn nhưng Nidoking không nói gì cả. Nó chỉ vác Mew4 đi mà không nói thêm một lời.

Còn Primeape và Arcanine nữa. hãy sẵn sàng khởi động đi.


	46. Chapter 46

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 46.

"Gaaaa!" Mew7 bắn một loạt đạn về phía Arcanine.

"_Raaaaa!_" Arcanine bắn trả.

BÙM!

Hai luồng đạn va chạm vào nhau tạo thành một vụ nổ lớn khiến toàn bộ những chiếc xe bị bỏ lại ở xung quanh vỡ hết kính. Arcanine bị đẩy lùi lại còn Mew7 thì cũng bị đẩy ngược lại.

"Nữa nè!" Mew7 bắn thêm một loạt đạn nữa về phía Arcanine. Con pokemon chưa kịp nạp lại sức. Nó vội nhảy sang một bên và tránh được. Mew7 bắn thêm về phía Arcanine liên tục khiến nó chỉ kịp né đòn.

"_Stealth rocks!_" Arcanine ùng stealth rocks và…tự vây lấy mình. Những viên đá tàng hình nổi xung quanh con pokemon và bảo vệ nó khỏi nhưng viên đạn liên tục cảu Mew7. Thường stealth rocks chỉ ảnh hưởng lên pokemon bị thay ra nên giờ thì nó thành một tám chắn rồi. Nhưng Mew7 ngay lập tức bắn tung hết đống đá ngầm kia và đập tung cái khiên của Arcanine.

"_Hấp!_" Arcanine nhảy lên. Nó nhảy thẳng lên một chếc xe buýt, trẻo qua một cái mái che, chạy dọc bờ tường của một căn nhà, nhanh chóng trèo lên mái một tòa nhà và nó tránh được mấy viên đạn siêu năng lực của Mew7.

"Chạy đi đâu!" mew7 đuổi theo và ngay lập tức đã ở ngay phía sau của Arcanine.

"_Ai nói ta chạy?_" Arcanine cười "_Haaaa!_". Nó bắt đàu tụ một quả cầu năng lượng đen trong miệng và quả cầu lớn dần.

"ĐỪng mong!" Mew7 hét lên và bắn về phía Arcanine hai chùm tia năng lượng. Hai chùm tia màu xanh trắng bay thẳng về phía con chó lửa.

"_Raaaaa!_" Arcanine bắn ra một chùm tia màu tím đen từ miệng nó và hai chùm năng lượng đối đầu nhau. CHúng và chạm với nhau và…

XOẸT!

Chùm tia của Arcanine bị chẻ làm đôi và chùm năng lượng của Mew7 lao thẳng về phía Arcanine.

"Argh!" Arcanine bị bắn thẳng vào chân trái và nó khụy xuống đau đớn.

"Nữa nè!" Mew7 không dừng lại. Nó đã nhận ra rằng Mew6 đã bị hạ và Mew4 cũng không khác gì rồi. Nó bắn về phía Arcanine một loạt đạn cực mạnh và con chó lửa không còn đủ sức để tránh. Nó chỉ kịp nhảy khỏi mái nhà và…

RẦM!

Loạt đạn của Mew7 khiến cả tòa nhà sập xuống còn Arcanine thì đã kịp nhảy khỏi mái nhà và rơi xuống nóc một chiếc xe khiến mui xe bị bẹp xuống. Con chó vội vàng đứng dậy nhưng Mew7 đã lại ở ngay phía sau nó. Nó tập tễnh đứng dậy.

"_Không ổn rồi…_" Arcanine lẩm bẩm.

"Ngươi định làm gì nữa chứ? Chạy à?" Mew7 chế diễu.

"_Chạy ư…_" Arcanine lẩm bẩm. nó bống thấy sợ hãi đến kì lạ. và nó không suy nghĩ gì cả nữa. Nó đã đánh nhau với Mew7 cả giờ đồng hồ rồi và những phát bắn của nó, lửa của nó hoàn toàn vo dụng với những viên đạn của Mew7. Vô ích rồi. Cả cú bắn mạnh nhất của nó cũng bị chẻ làm đôi thì làm gì còn cách nào đánh nữa chứ. Nó thậm chí còn không làm Mew7 xước một vết nào cả. Và rồi…

"Sao? Sao người không chạy đi chứ?" Mew7 vẫn trêu đùa Arcanine. Nhưng ai ngờ…

"_Chạy thôi!_" Arcanine bỗng hoảng loạn và nó quay lại và chạy đi. Nó đang chạy đi, phải đó, chạy trốn khỏi cuộc chiến, chạy trốn khỏi Mew7, chạy trốn khỏi cái chết….

"Chạy thật à?" Mew7 cười "Đúng là tên hèn." Nói rồi, nó lấy súng ra và bắn. nó bắn liên tục về phía Arcanine và truy sát con chó lửa đến cùng.

"_Aaaahhhh!_" Arcanien vừa hét lên, vừa cố gắng chạy thoát thân. Nwhung viên đạn của Mew7 vẫn bắn ngay sau lưng nó và…nó không muốn chết thế này. Nhưng rồi…

BÙM!

Mew7 abwns trung một cái xe tải chở dầu và khiến cái xe nổ tung. Vụ nổ rất lớn khiến Arcanine bị hất tung lên trời và bị ném thẳng xuống hồ.Con chõ lửa rơi xuống hồ và thân bị bỏng nặng. Mew7 bay tới nhưng không thấy Arcanine ngoi lên.

"Chết đi, tên hèn." Mew7 cười và nhìn những bọt khí cứ ít dần, ít dần…

Bên ngoài bức tường chắn…

"CHết rồi! Tiegr và Mew3 đã biến mất khỏi tầm nhìn rồi." Red nói khi mà cậu cố chỉnh cái ống nhóm để tìm Tiger "Khói mù mịt quá."

"Này mọi người…" Green hạ cánh "Tớ vừa tìm được một số thứ hay ho về hai viên Red sun và Blue moon nè. Có ai nghe không?"

"Ờ…miễn là không liên can gì đến đánh đám là ổn…" Blue mãi mới tỉnh dậy "Đau đầu quá. Có tên đần nào đó đặt tớ gối đầu lên bụi hoa gai." Cô xoa xoa gáy.

"KHông phải em!" Silver vội đút tay vào túi áo và giấu mấy cái gai còn dính lại trên găng tay.

"Anh kể đi." Yellow ngồi xuống bên cạnh melody.

"Nghe nói nó liên quan tới hai con đó phải không?" Venus ngồi xuống.

"Cụ thể thế này. Trước đây, ở Kanto có một truyền thuyết về hai con Pokemon mặt trời và mặt trăng. Darkanine và Kyublast. Rất ít người thấy được chúng và họ miêu tả chúng như là một con Arcanine màu đen và một con Ninetales lớn đến kì lạ. Chưa từng có một miêu tả chi tiết nào về chúng. Nhưng họ biết một điều, chúng không phải chỉ có một." Green nói "Dù là huyền thoại nhưng chúng có ột quy luật sinh não bệnh tử khá kì lạ. Khi chúng chết đi, chúng sẽ tự thiêu đốt cơ thể mình ra tro và từ đám tro tàn ấy, một quả trứng sẽ được tạo ra và nở ra một con pokemon nhr. Và con pokemon ấy sẽ kế thừa sức mạnh từ thế hệ trước và hai viên đá này chính là chìa khóa để…" Green lấy hai viên đá Red Sun và Blue moon ra nhưng vừa lấy ra thì…

"Sao viên Blue moon lại sáng thế nhỉ?" Blue thấy lạ khi mà viên Blue moon đnag sáng hơn bình thường và nó tỏa một ánh sáng xanh lam kì ảo như một viên pha lê trong tay Green vậy.

"Chwua từng tháy nó sáng thế này." Red nhìn. Nhưng chưa kịp làm gì thì viên Blue moon bỗng vụt bay lên.

"Cái…" Green không kịp chặn viên đá lại. Nó bay thẳng về phía bức tường và với một sức mạnh bóng tói không tưởng, nó phá tung bức tường siêu năng lực và bay vào trong thành phố.

"Ầu…vậy là đỡ tốn công phá tường." Blue đùa và đi vào trong thành phố qua cái lỗ.

"Đi giúp Tiger thôi!" Red phóng vào trong với chiếc xe đạp của cậu.

Dưới hồ nước...

"_Ọc!_" Arcanine đnag chìm dần xuống hồ nước. Trong đầu nó đang là hình ảnh của Tiger lúc cậu và mọi ngời trong nhà thờ. Nghĩ đến khuôn mặt ấy, nụ cười ấy. nó lại tự trahcs mình. Hèn nhát ư? Phairr! Nó đã hèn nhát và bỏ chạy. nó bỏ chạy trong khi bạn bè nó và chủ nó vẫn còn đang chiến đấu. Loại đồng đội gì thế này? Arcanine nghiến răng. Nó đang sắp chết chìm ở đây vì một giây hèn nhát và cho dù nó có chết thì người ta cũng chỉ nhờ nó như một kẻ hèn chết trong lúc chạy trốn mà thôi. Trừ khi có phép màu. Arcanine không còn hơi nữa. Nó lại nhớ đến Tiger. Không biết giờ cậu sao rồi? Nó nhớ cậu. Phải. Nó đã bị giữ lại phòng thí nghiệm tận bảy năm và người đầu tiên chọn nó là Tiger. Cậu đã nuôi dạy nó, huấn luyện nó và cùng nó trải qua biết bao trận đấu căng go và chiến thắng cũng không hề ít rồi. Chả nhẽ lại dừng chân ở đây và để mọi người nói cậu có một con pokemon hèn nhát sao? Trước khi ra trận, nó đã nói rằng không còn gì hối tiếc nữa rồi. Giờ chả nhẽ lại tiếc rẻ mạng mình rồi khiến người đã tin tưởng mình thất vọng à? Không được! Nếu là Tiger, dù biết sẽ thua, cậu ấy xũng sẽ không rời trận đấu theo cách mà nó đã làm, bỏ chạy. Cậu sẽ đánh đến cùng. Và nó cũng sẽ thế. Thế mới là pokemon của Tiger chứ.

"Không biết Mew8 sao rồi?" Mew7 đứng trên bờ nhìn về phía trung tâm trò chơi. Nhưng một tiếng gầm khiến nó giật mìn quay lại.

"_Ta chưa xong với người đâu!_" Arcanine gầm lên. Mew7 nhìn nó hốt hoảng. con chó lửa bị bỏng nặng và thương không ít chỗ. Lông nó ướt nhẹp nhưng nó đang đứng sừng sững trước mặt Mew7. Nó vẫn còn muốn đấu tiếp và cho dù có chết, nó xũng sẽ chết như là một chiến binh của Tiger, không phải là một tên hèn.

"Vân còn muốn uýnh nhau à?" Mew7 đưa súng ra trước và nạp đạn.

"_Mặt trăng…hãy cho ta thêm sức mạnh đi.hãy làm như lần trước, cho ta sức mạnh để đánh bại Mew7 và giúp ta làm Tiger tự hào nào._" Arcanine càu nguyện. Và lời cầu nguyện, bằng một cách khó tin, thành hiện thực. Viên đá Blue moon lơ lửng trước mặt Arcanine và sáng lên một ánh sáng kì ảo.

"Cái gì? Chả nhẽ…" Mew7 bỗng nhận ra đối thủ mà nó sắp phải đối đàu là quá sức với nó. Viên Blue moon sáng lên và bao bọc Arcanine trong một luồng ánh sáng cảu mặt trăng kì ảo. trên bầu trời đêm lúc đó, mặt trăng vàng bỗng chuyển màu xanh kì lạ và ánh sáng từ mặt trăng như hồi phục lại toàn bộ những vết thương và bọc lấy Arcanine.

"_Mình cầu bừa mà cũng có tác dụng à?_" Arcanine nhìn những tia sáng của mặt trăng và cười. Bỗng nó cảm thấy tràn đầy sinh lực và mạnh hơn trước rất nhiều. Rồi mọi thưc của Arcanine bỗng biến đổi. và khi nguồn ánh sáng cảu mặt trăng tan biến và mọi thứ trở lại bình thường thì thứ đứng trước mặt Mew7 không còn là Arcanine nữa rồi. Đó là một con pokemon với hình dáng của Arcanine, mọi thứ đều giống Arcanine trừ…sức mạnh. Nó có thân hình, cái đàu, đôi chân và mọi thứ đều giống Arcanine. Nhưng toàn bộ phần lông đỏ cam của cơ thể đã biến đổi thành màu đen hết cả. và phần lông bồng bềnh màu vàng óng mà Arcanine đã từng có giờ đã chuyển hoàn toàn sang màu bạc rồi. Đó là một conn Arcanine màu đen với lông màu bạc và đựac biệt là đôi mắt nó. Khi mà con pokemon kia mở đôi mắt ra, nó có đôi mắt màu xanh như màu viên đá blue Moon vậy. Và hai ngnj lửa xanh xuất hiện ở mép của con pokemon và sức mạnh của nó giờ đã vượt trội rồi.

"Cái gì…? Là…Darkanine!" Mew7 không giấu nổi sự ngạc nhiên "KHông sao. Cho dù có tiến thêm một bước nữa ngươi vẫn không là gì cả." nó cầm súng lên và sẵn sàng.

"_Vậy à?_" Arcanine cười "_Ta cũng bất ngờ vì mình có thể tiến hóa đến dạng này đấy. ta đã từng nghĩ nó chỉ có trong truyề thuyết thô ưng không sao! Hôm nay, ta sẽ cho người xuống hố avf gỡ lại thể diện cho Tiger._" Arcanine hay chính xác là thể tiến hóa mói, Darkanine gầm lên và nó bắt đầu đốt lửa. ngọn lửa xanh cảu nó bùng cháy.

"Chết đi!" Mew7 bắn liên tục về phía Darkanine. Nó thực sự hoảng rồi. Giờ thì nó lại rơi vào tình thế mà Mew6 đã phải chịu, bị áp đảo hoàn toàn cả về sức mạnh lẫn tâm lí. Nó awbsn về phía Darkanine nhưng con pokemon lửa-bóng tối bỗng vụt biến mất,

"Cái gì…" Mew7 thất thần. Darkanine như vwuaf tàn hình vào trong bóng tố ải rồi, con pokemon lấy sức mạnh từ bóng tối và mặt trăng và bóng tối chính là lãnh điạ của nó.

"Ở đâu?" Mew7 nhìn quanh và cố định vị Darkanine.

"_Đây nè! Lethal dance!_" Darkanine bất ngờ lao ra từ…ngay trước mặt Mew7 và nso bọc mình trong một…cơn lốc với hàng chục lưỡi dao tàng hình và nó đâm thẳng vào người Mew7. nhwungx luowic dao tàng hình chém liên tục và khiến con pokemon bị thương nặng. Mew7 lùi lại nhưng Darkanine lại tiếp tục tấn coogn và không để cho đối thủ có cơ hội.

"_Night shot!_" Arcanine lại tụ một quả cầu nhỏ trong miệng mình và bắn ra một tia sáng màu tím đen nhỏ và nhanh hơn trước.

"Psy beam!" Mew7 awbns ra một chùm tia siêu năng lực về phía Darkanine.

ROẸT!

Kết quả lần này trái ngược hoàn toàn. Tia sáng của Darkanine đạp tan đòn tấn công cảu Mew7 và đánh trực diện vào ngực Mew7 khiến con pokemon bị thương nặng.

"Không thể…" Mew7 quá sức rồi. nó không thể đáu với một thứ quái vật thế này.

"_Đi gặp bạn bè ngươi đi. Hell Fire!_" Darkanie tung ra đòn tấn công mạnh nhất cảu nó, Hell fire. Nó đập chân xuống đất và mặt đát nứt ra. Từ dưới đất, những ngọn lửa với sức hủy diệt kinh hoàng vây lấy Mew7 và thiêu đốt con Pokemon kia.

"Aaaarrrggghh!" Mew7 kêu lên trước khi bị nhấn chìm hoàn toàn vào trong lửa. Rồi khi ngọn lửa đã thôi, tát cả những gì còn lại là hai khẩu súng thép bị nung ra thành một đống sắt và một đám tro bụi. Darkanine cũng khụy xuống sau đòn đó. Nó không kiểm soát được đòn đánh nên đã kiệt sức sau đó. Nó nằm xuống đát và thở hồng hộc. Nó nhìn về phía tòa nhà của trung tâm trò chơi.

"_Còn cậu thôi đấy, Prime à._" Nó lẩm bẩm rồi ngất đi.

Trên nóc tòa trung tâm trò chơi…

"_Hự…_" Primeape lùi lại. Nó te tua rồi. Mew8 quá mạnh với nó.

"Nữa nè!" Mew8 lao về phía con pokemon khỉ và tung liên tiếp bống cú đám vào awmtj khiến Primeape tối tăm mặt mũi. Nó khụy xuống ôm mặt.

"_Ư…_" Priemape không thể thủ nổi rồi.

"Nữa nè!" Mew8 đám thẳng avfo bụng của Primeape và khiến con pokemon ngã alwn ra đất. Primeape lồm còm bò dậy nhwugn chưa đứng lên thì nó đã hứng trọn cú đá của Mew8 vào bụng rồi. Nó ngã lăn ra đất đau đớn.

"Ngươi toi rồi." Mew8 nhấc bổng Primeape lên "Vì anh em ta nè!" nó quật mạnh Primeape xuống và đá văng đi. Primeape bị đá và ngã khỏi tòa nhà. Nó cố gắng đứng dậy để đánh tiếp.

"Vẫn còn muốn đánh af?" Mew8 nhảy xuống.

"_Tất nhiên…_" Primeape cố đứng dậy _"Vì ta là pokemon của Tiger…và ta không biết thất bại là gì._" Có gầm lên và người nó bỗng sáng lóa.

"Cái…chả nhẽ nó còn tiến hóa à?" Mew8 giật mình.


	47. Chapter 47

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto  
Chapter 47.

"Ngươi đang…" Mew8 chỉ ngạc nhiên. Phải,nó không lo mà chỉ ngạc nhiên.  
Primeape bắt đầu biến đổi. luồng ánh sáng bao bọc lấy cư thể nó cho tới khi quá trình tiến hóa hoàn tất và kết quả của quá trình thì thật quá bất ngờ. Thứ đứng trước mặt Mew8 không còn là con khỉ béo tròn và lùn tịt nữa. Nó giờ đã là một con khỉ đột to lớn rồi. Nó có thân hình thẳng và đàu giờ đã chia tách với thân. Nó có một thân hình lực lượng với cơ bắp cuồn cuộn, một đôi tay chắc khỏe được bọc kín với lông trắng và một đôi chân đã dài hơn trước và nhanh nhẹn hơn rất nhiều. Đầu nó khá to với khuôn mặt hằm hằm đầy tức giận, hai cái răng nanh của lợn lòi thò ra từ khóe miệng, đôi mắt đỏ giận giữ và mái tóc rất dài và rậm như kiểu Goku lên siêu saiya cấp mười ấy. Và nó mang trên đầu một cái vòng giống vòng kim cô của "lão Tôn" nhưng lại thiếu mất cái gậy như ý  
"Chuẩn bị cho ngày tàn của người đi." Con pokemon mới tiến hóa ngay lập tức vào thế thủ "Giờ ta đã lên cấp cuối, Monking, rồi. ta sẽ cho ngươi biết thế nào là chiến binh thép của Tiger."  
"Monking à?" Mew8 cười "Được thôi! Để ta xem người khỏe cỡ nào!" Nó nói rồi nhảy thẳng lên mái tòa nhà bên cạnh. Với một sức bật rất tốt, Monking ngay lập tức đuổi theo và bám sát ngya sau Mew8. Mew8 quay lại và mặt đối mặt với con pokmeon mới tiến hóa.  
"Bắt đàu nào!" Mew8 ngay lập tức lao về phía Monking.  
"Haaaa!" Monnking cũng lao vào và tung một cú đám cực mạnh.  
RẦM!  
Hai cú đám mạnh kinh khủng va vào nhua và khiến toàn bộ mái nhà rung chuyển.  
"Hây! Hây! Yaaa! Yaaa!" Mew8 tấn công liên tục về phía monking.  
"Kyaa! Haa! Haaa! Ryaa!" Monking không ngần ngại dùng chính đòn tấn công của mình để đáp trả.  
RUỲNH! RUỲNH! RUỲNH! RUỲNH!  
Những cú đám, cú đánh của Mew8 và Monking va chạm vào nhau liên tục khiến mái nhà rung chuyển dữ dội và vài vết nứt xuất hiện  
"Hyaaaaa!" Mew8 tung ra một cú đám trời ráng với sức mạnh ngang ngửa một cú tông của container về phía Monking.  
"Roaaaaaa!" Monking cũng đáp trả với một cú đám ngang một quả bom hạng nặng.  
RẦM!  
Hai cú đấm va chạm mạnh khiến sàn nhà bị nứt hoàn toàn và lực đẩy khiến cả hai con pokemon bị đẩy ngược lại. Mew8 trượt cả đoạn dài. Monking cũng bị đảy ngược lại và phải bám tay xuống sàn mới tránh bị đẩy đi xa.  
"Hya!" Mew8 lại ngay lập tức lao tới và đấm thật mạnh vơi cú mega punch của mình.  
"Kya!" Monking lao về phía Mew8 và tung cú đấm.  
RẦM!  
Hai cú đám cực mạnh lại va chạm và mặt sàn lại rung chuyển dữ dội.  
"Aaahhhh!" Mew8 lại tấn công liên tục.  
"Ryaaaaaa!" Monking cũng tấn công liên tục.  
RẦM! RẦM! RẦM! RẦM!  
Những cú đấm cực mạnh lại va chạm vào nhau liên tục khiến toàn bộ mặt sàn bị nứt vỡ. và rồi.  
"Kya!" Monking bất ngờ đập mạnh chân xuống sàn khiến cho mái nhà bị vỡ một lỗ lớn hay chính xác là sập hoàn toàn một phần và cả hai rơi xuống trung tâm trò chơi.  
"Hấp!" Mew8 nhanh chóng ấy thăng bằng và hạ cánh trên một cái máy trò chơi.  
PHỊCH!  
Monking thì không khá khẩm mà tồi tệ hơn khi nó ngã đè lên cái bàn bi da khiến cái bàn vỡ làm dôi. Nhưng nó lại bật dậy được.  
"Hây ya!" Mew8 nhảy thẳng về phía con khỉ đột lai lợn lòi và tung một cú đám cực mạnh. Nhưng…  
"Phì!" Monking phì ra và lao thẳng về phía Mew8. và đó là đon đánh quá bất ngờ. Monking húc thẳng đầu vào ngực Mew8 khiến con pokemon bị đẩy ngược lại. Mew8 loạng choạng lùi lại vài bước còn Monking thì đứng dậy sau đòn tấn công.  
"Kya!" Mew8 ngay lập tức tiếp tục tấn công Monking. Nó lao thẳng về phía con khỉ đột và tung một cú đám mạnh hết cỡ ra.  
"Ryaaaa!" Monking cũng tấn công với một cú đánh hết cỡ của nó.  
RẦM!  
Một làn nữa, hai đồn tấn công hạng nặng va chạm vào nhau khiến toàn bộ tòa nhà rung chuyển và mấy mảnh trần rơi xuống xung quanh hai con pokemon.  
"Hyyyyaaaa!" Mew8 tấn công liên tục về phía Monking với những cú đám liên tục và những đòn đánh với toàn bộ sức mạnh của nó.  
"Ryyyyaaaaa!" Monking cũng đối đàu với những đòn đánh liên tiếp. Lại là nhwungx cuộc đối đầu nảy lửa.  
RẦM! UỲNH! UỲNH!  
Những cú đấm mạnh ngang ngửa xe container tông va vào nhau khiến tòa nhà rung chuyển mạnh. Thêm những mảng trần rơi xuongs và đám máy trò chơi xung quanh bị phá nát bởi áp lực và sức mạnh tỏa ra từ những cú đấm mỗi làn chúng va chạm vào nhau.  
"Hya!" Monking tung một cú đẩm cực mạnh và hiểm hóc về phía Mew8.  
"HỰ!" Mew8 lấy tay đỡ được cú đấm đó và nó bị đẩy ngược lại một quãng dài.  
"Hyaaa!" Monking lao về phía Mew8 và tấn công liên tiếp.  
"Chết rồi." Mew8 vội lùi lại và nó chạm phải một thứ.  
"Nhận lấy!" Monking hét lên và đấm. Nhưng bỗng Mew8 lùi lại và chân nó đá một thứ gì đó lên. Là cát!  
"Argh!" Monking vội lấy tay che lại và Mew8 thừa cơ xông lên. Nó tùm và khóa chặt tay phải của Monking và vặn lại.  
"Argh!" Monking cố vùng vẫy thoát ra nhưng không thể. Mew8 vặn tay nó và không cho nó thoát ra.  
"Đồ đê tiện!" Con khỉ đột gầm lên giận giữ.  
"PHải thế thôi! Xử lý xong ngươi ta sẽ đi xử tên Tiger đó. Vây là xong. Trò chơi kết thúc." Mew8 cười.  
"Tiger…" Monking nghĩ về Tiger. Nó tự nhắc mình về Tiger và sự quan trọng của cậu trong trận chiến này.  
"Chịu thua đi cái tên "lão Tôn" giả này!" Mew8 chế diễu.  
"Không bao giờ… chuẩn bị chết đi." Monking trấn tĩnh lại.  
"Hả?" Mew8 bị bất ngờ vì những gì Monking làm.  
"Hya!" Monking vặn ngời mặc cho cánh tay bị khóa chặt và…  
RẮC!  
Xương bả vai của Monking gãy rời nhưng con khỉ thoát ra khỏi chiêu khóa ta của Mew8 trong sự ngỡ ngàng của chính đôi thủ của nó.  
"Ta nói rồi…" Monking không hề bận tâm về cơn đau. Nó quay người và dùng cánh tay còn lại tùm cahwtj được cổ của Mew8 và đè cho con pokemon xuống đất.  
"Ư…" Mew8 giãy giụa cố thoát ra  
"ĐỪng mong!" Monking hét lên. Nó gãy rời một bên vai nhwung vẫn còn đủ sức khóa chặt lấy Mew8. Hai chân nó quặp vào hai vai của con Pokemon tím và khóa cahwtj không cho hai tay của mew8 cử động. Chân và đuôi của Mew8 thì không thể với tới được còn hai tay nó bị khóa chặt.  
"Chét đi!" Monking gầm lên và dùng abwps tay nó bóp chặt lấy cổ Mew8 và không cho con pokemon kia thở. Mew8 giãy giụa. nó không thở được. Nó giãy giụa trong tuyệt vọng khi mà hai tay bị khóa, chân vô dụng còn cổ thì bị bóp chặt. Và sau vài phút giãy giụa, con pokemon yếu dần, yếu dần rồi…nó không còn thở nữa. Mạch cũng ngừng đạp hẳn. Monking giữ thêm một lúc nữa để cahwts cahwns Mew8 đã chết rồi nó mới buông ra. Nó nằm vật ra sàn, giữa đống đổ nát và mắt hường lên trời.  
"Đau…đau quá…" Nó rên rỉ và nắm lấy vai phải mình. Giờ khi mà cơn giận giữu đã nguôi, nó moaiw bắt đàu thấy đau. Không biết Tiger giờ ra sao rồi.  
Trên nóc nhà thờ, một trận chiến đang diễn ra ngay trên lớp mái ngói nhà thờ…  
"Hya!" Rin lao về phía Tigẻ lúc đó đang ở trong hình dạng nửa người nửa thú và tán công cậu với chiêu night slash. Rất nhanh.  
"HỪ…" Tiger thở dốc. Biến hình là một truyện khá khó khăn và nó hao của cậu không tí sức rồi.  
KEENG!  
Vuốt của Tiegr chạm với cú đánh cảu Rin và âm thanh nghe chói tai.  
"Sao em lại làm chuyện này?" Tiger hỏi điềm tĩnh dù Rin đang đẩy cậu lùi lại.  
"Tôi muốn báo thù!" Rin hét lên và đẩy Tiger lùi lại một quãng phía sau "Báo thù cho những người anh tôi." Cô hét lên và phóng ra một loạt kim châm về phía Tiger. Tiger nhanh như cắt chém tung hết đám kim châm với bộ vuốt chắc và sắc của mình.  
"Em nên nhớ rằng anh không chịu trách nhiệm cho cái chết cảu Mew5." Tiger nói và cậu đang mất bình tĩnh.  
"Vậy à? Thế còn Mew4, Mew6, Mew7 và mew8 thì sao?" Rin hét lên giận giữ "Nhìn quanh đi! Họ chết cả rồi. Và anh phải là người chịu trách nhiệm về cái chết của họ." cô gái hét lên và lao về phía Tiger. Cô chém thẳng tay với một cú Shadow claws.  
"Hụ!" Tiger nhanh chóng khóa đòn tấn công của Rin lại và giữ được tay của cô không cho cô rút lại.  
"Họ xứng đáng với những gì đã làm." Tiger nghiens răng. Cậu nổi giận rồi "Và nên nhớ kẻ nào đã gây ra toàn bộ chuyện này. Họ tấn công con người, tán công bạn bè anh và pokemon của anh. Anh không tha thứ cho bất kì kẻ nào dám tán công gia đình thứ hai của mình." Tiger gầm lên.  
"Gia đình ư? Không hề. Anh chỉ là một con thú cô đơn và không có gia đình thôi."Rin hét lên "Anh chỉ chiến đàu vì bản thân mình thôi. Từi cái giây phút Mew5 ngã xuống, tôi đã thề sẽ có một ngày, tôi lấy mạng anh rồi. Và giờ thì cả Mew4, Mew6, mew7 và Mew8 đều đã ngã xuống. Vì vạy không có lí do gì tôi phải tha thứ cho anh cả."  
"Nếu em nói vậy…" Tiger nhìn về phía Mew9 và thấy ánh mắt tự mãn của con pokemon kia. Phải. Rin đang bị điều khiển. Nấu cậu đến nhanh hơn một chút nữa thì chắc cô bé đã không bị tẩy não thế này rồi.  
"Nếu em quả quyết vậy. thì sao chúng ta khong làm mọt trận sinh tử ở đây đi." Tiger nói, miệng cậu cười một cách man rợn đúng như một con thú đang nổi điên.  
"Tất cả những gì tôi muốn nghe là thế đó." Rin cười nham hiểm.  
"Cái…" Tiger vội nảy ngược lại và lộn hai vòng. Cậu bị đảy lùi lại và trượt ra tần mép cảu mái nhà. Phía sau Rin, cái bóng của Mew3 đnag đứng cười. Lại là chiêu shadow summon nhưng Rin không tự thu mình vào bóng như mọi khi mà cô giờ đang chiến đáu cùng với cái bóng của mình. Tiger lấy tay quyệt chỗ máu vừa chảy ra từ vết cawys do cái kunai của cái bóng để lại trên má cậu.  
"Vậy thì chơi thôi." Tiger cười và tay cậu đang tụ một quả cầu. một quả cầu khí với luồng gió xoáy cực mạnh bên trong. Rồi gió xung quanh quả cầu xoáy mạnh và tạo thành bỗng cánh và quả cầu trở thành một cái Shuriken bốn cánh làm từ gió. Là chiêu thức bậc hai, Kuuenbu.  
"Sẵn lòng!" Rin vẫn với ánh mắt vô hồn đó tụ năng lượng vào tay.  
"Ta tên là Tiger. Và hôm nay, ta sẽ cho bất kì kẻ naopf dám đe dọa đến bạn bè và gia đình ta phải ngậm miệng." Tiger nói lớn quyết tâm "Chiến nào, Hổ vương Gyzarus!" cậu hét lên và ném cái shuriken giớ về phía Rin. Rin và Mew3(gọi cái bóng vì Mew3 thật đang ở trong hình dạng Rin) nhảy sang một bên và né được.  
"Night beam!" Rin vung tay và bắn một chùm tia màu tím về phía Tiger. Tiger nhảy ngược lại và hạ cánh lên phần mái thấp hơn của nhà thờ.  
"Hỏa độn! Kakoujin(Đại hỏa cầu)" Cậu nói lớn và tay cậu đưa ra phía sau. Lửa tích tụ lại trong lòng bàn tay cậu và trờ thành một quả cầu. nó lớn dà và đạt tới kích cỡ mà khó ai có thể ngờ. Chiêu thức đại hỏa cầu, chiêu thức bậc hai của hỏa đạo đã được nâng cấp rồi. Tiger giờ đnag giữ một quả cầu với đường kính gàn hai mét phía sau lưng cậu.  
"Cái…?" Rin khá bất ngờ.  
"ĐỠ nè Rin." Tiger cười là lấy tay áo lau chỗ máu cam bắt đầu chảy ra từ mũi cậu.Rồi cậu ném thẳng quả cầu lửa khổng lồ về phía Rin.  
"Khoan đã Tiger!" Green vội vàng chạy tớii và hét lên.  
"Không…" Rin không kịp né…


	48. Chapter 48

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto.

Chapter 48: Tử chiến.

"Cái…" Tiger không thể hiểu nổi khi thấy Rin né được chiêu thức mà đáng lẽ có thể thiêu chết cô cho tới khi lửa đã tan hết. Phải, chiêu thức mà Tiger dồn toàn lực và toàn bộ hi vọng để kết thúc trận đấu sớm đã bị Green làm hỏng. Green dùng chính Charizard để đỡ đòn thay Rin và cả chủ lẫn tỡ bị bỏng nặng và bị hất văng đi. Green rơi xuống đất và Charizard rơi theo trong khi Rin né được đòn đánh và bay ra xa. Nó đứng lại nhìn về phía Tiger khinh thường còn Gren thì lại lồm cồm bò dậy.

"Cậu làm trò gì thế hả?" Tiger quay ra mắng Green "Đồ khùng!" nói rồi, cậu đuổi theo Mew3(cái bóng) và Rin.

"Phải…chặn…" Green đứng dậy, thu Charizard vào bóng và định đuổi theo Tiger.

"Dừng lại!" Blue bỗng xuất hiện và đứng chắn trước mặt cậu "Tớ không cần biết cậu bị làm sao nhưng cậu phải tỉnh ra chứ? Rin không phải là bạn nữa rồi."

"không đúng. Rin vẫn là bạn. chỉ có Tiger…" Green định nói gì thêm thì Blue bỗng cắt lời.

"Tớ biết Tiger trông không giống con người nhưng tớ mặc kệ. nếu cậu còn cản mũi cậu ấy nữa thì đứng coi tớ là bạn nữa." Blue nói quả quyết "Trước giờ Tiger chưa từng sai khi đối diện kẻ thù và người đang chiến đấu hết mình ngoài kia chính là cậu ấy. Và tớ không cho phép bất kì ai cản mũi cậu ấy như thế nữa. Melody đã giải thích cho tớ rồi. Để có được sức mạnh và chiến đấu, cậu ấy đang phải chơi đùa với chính tính mạng mình đấy!" cô hét lên. Green ngạc nhiên và cậu nhận ra thứ mà Blue đang cầm. Nó chính là thứ mà cô đã giấu cậu trên chuyến tàu ra Cinabar. Đó là một chiếc chuông nhỏ gắn trên một sợi dây màu đỏ và đó là thứ mà Silver nói, vật bất li thân của cô.

"ý cậu là…?" Green chú ý tới chiếc chuông kì lạ kia hơn là câu nói của Blue.

"…Cậu ấy đnag dùng mạng mình đổi lấy sức mạnh. Sức mạnh tỉ lệ nghịch với sức khỏe mà. Mỗi chiêu cậu ấy dùng chứa đựng rất nhiều sinh lực của cậu ấy…" Blue nói nhỏ "Và cậu vừa khiến cậu ấy liều mạng vô ích đấy." cô nói, ngước mắt lên nhìn Tiger đang chiến đấu với Rin và Mew3 trên bầu trời. cô mím môi và hia hàng nước mắt lại rơi. Viễn cảnh Tiger bỏ mạng lại hiện lên và cái điều mà cả cô và Melody đều không muốn thấy lại hiện lên trong đầu Blue.

Ở phía bắc Cerulean…

"Rai! Rai!" Yellow lay con Riachu của Tiger dậy. Raichu tỉnh dậy và ngước nhìn Yellow. Trông cô bé tiều tụy quá. Yellow mỉm cười với nó. Raichu còn yếu quá. Nó không thể tiếp tục chiến đấu được. KHó lắm.

"Cậu yếu lắm. nghỉ chút đi." Yellow nhấc Raichu lên và đặt lên Dody "Tớ sẽ truyền thêm cho cậu sức lực để cậu đi giúp Tiger…" Yello nói nhỏ với Raichu và dùng sức của mình để hồi phục cho nó. Raichu nằm trên lưng Dody và cố nghỉ ngơi. Nó đã cảm nhận được nguồn năng lượng cảu yellow đi vào cơ thể mình mà không hề biết rằng yellow đang dùng chút sức cuối cùng của mình hồi phục cho nó.

Trong trung tâm trò chơi, giữa đống đổ nát…

"Kinh khủng thật…" Silver lẩm bảm và đỡ Monking dậy.Cậu dùng băng băng lại cái vai của Monking và dùng thêm mấy thanh thép gần đó để tạm thời cố định cái vai lạ đứng dậy và Silver đỡ được nó.

"Đánh hay lắm anh bạn." Silver cố gợi chuyện để giữ cho con pokemon tỉnh táo "Cậu đánh cho Mew8 ra bã rồi đó."

Ở gần quảng trường trung tâm…

"làm thế nào mà…" Red đỡ Darkanine dậy "Chả nhẽ cậu là hậu duệ…à không, là con pokemon trỗi dậy từ tro tàn, Darkanine." Cậu hỏi và con chó đen chỉ kêu lên nho nhỏ đủ để đáp lại Red.

"Được rồi. phải đưa cậu ra khỏi đây đã. Rồi chúng ta còn phải đi tìm Kyublast nữa."Red nói và nhấc Darkanine đặt lên lưng Venusaur và để con ếch lớn chở đi.

Và trên bầu trời của Cerulean…

"Shoenzan!" Tiger hét lên và lao vào Mew3.

"Night slash!" Mew3 hét lên

"shadow strike!" Rin cũng hét lên và lao vào Tiger.

XOẸT! XOẸT! XOẸT! RẦM!

Ba đòn đánh cực mạnh va chạm và khiến cả ba bị đảy ngược lại. Mew3 dù chỉ là cái bóng do Rin tạo ra nhưng cũng khỏe không kém Rin. Tiger bị rách một vết dưới sườn do đòn night slash của Mew3. Cậu hạ cánh xuống mái nàh thờ và nhìn về phía Rin và Mew3.

"Kuuen…" Tiger lại bắt đùa tụ năng lượng vào lòng bàn tay thành hai quả cầu và gió xoáy xung quanh hai quả cầu ở hai tay cậu và biến chúng thành hai chiếc phi tiêu bằng gió lốc.

"…rebuu!" Tiger hét lên và ném hai cái phi tiêu lốc về phía Rin và Mew3.

"Cẩn thận!" Rin né được một cái phi tiêu và tránh được sang một bên. Nhưng cái bóng do cô tạo ra né được cái thứ nhất lại bị cái thứ hai đánh trúng.

XOẸT!XOẸT!XOẸT!XOẸT!XOẸT!

"Argh!" Mew rơi phịch xuống đất. nó vừa bị caais phi tiêu lốc chém liên tục vào người trươc khi phi tiêu lốc tan biến trong không trung.

"Khỉ thật! Nhận lấy!" Rin ném thẳng về phía Tiger hai quả cầu bóng tối. Tiger đứng thở hồng hộc. cậu khó di chuyển tiếp được. Mệt quá.

"KHông ổn…" Tiger vội nahyr lại và…

BÙM!

Hai quả cầu phá tung cái mái nhà và hất Tiger ngược về phía sau.Cậu vẫn trụ được. Rõ ràng đòn đánh đại hỏa cầu mà Green chặn đã tốn của cậu không hề ít sức lực.

"hà…hà…" Tiger thở hồng hộc "Chưa chuẩn…rồi!" cậu cười chế nhạ ưng…

"Vậy à?" Giọng Mew3 vang lên. Và bất ngờ từ phía sau, Mew3 xuật hiện. Là di chuyển bằng bóng. Nó đã di chuyển xuyê qua bóng của tòa nhà và xuất hiện ngay phía sau cậu khiến Tiger không thể ngờ tới.

"Cái…" Tiger chưa kịp định hình lại đối thủ thì…

PHỊCH PHỊCH PHỊCH!

Ba cú đấm trực diện khiến Tiger bị hất ngược về phía sau.

"Nưa nè!" Rin lao tới như điên và đánh trực diện vào ngực cậu bằng shadow strike.

RẦM!

Tiger bị ấn thẳng xuống và rơi thẳng từ trên xuống, phá tung mái và rơi thẳng xuống nền nhà thờ. Bụi mù mịt.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Cả Mew3 và Rin cùng lao xuống và đánh thật mạnh xuống nơi mà Tiger rơi xuống. Nhưng…

RẦM!

Sàn đá của nàh thờ bị phá tung mà chẳng có gì cả. Rin và Mew3 nhìn quanh nhưng chẳng có dấu hiệu gì của Tiger cả.

"Chào mừng tới nghĩa địa." giọng Tiger cười lớn. Rồi bỗng mặt đất bắt đầu rung chuyển. Và rồi, hàng trăm, hàng ngàn dây leo khổng lồ mọc lên và Rin cùng với Mew3 phải vội bay lê ững dây leo khổng lồ đó nghiền nát nhà thờ ra và trồi lên từ mặt đất, hình thành một tòa lâu đài làm hoàn toàn bằng dây leo và là một sân đấu thực sự. Và đứng trên đỉnh tòa lâu đài kia, Tiger vẫn đứng vững dù cho cậu bị thương khá nặng.

"Ngạc nhiên chưa?" Tiger cười "nếu dùng hết sức thì nó sẽ thế này đây."

"Người thua rồi. lên nào!" Rin nói và cả cô cùng với Mew3 lao về phía Tiger.

"Đến đi…" Tiger cười nhạt.

"Chết đi!" Rin hét lên và dùng vuốt chém thẳng về phía cậu. Mew3 cũng chém hết sức nhưng…

XOẸT!

Người Tiegr bị chém đứt đôi và biến thành gỗ.

"Cái…" Rin ngạc nhiên và bất ngờ, hàng chục cái dây leo từ tòa lâu đài làm bằng dây leo túm chặt lấy cô và Mew3.

"KHỉ thật!" Rin vùng vẫy cố thoát ra nhưng không thể. Và đứng ngay sau lưng họ, Tiger cười nửa miệng và tay cậu lại đang tích tụ năng lượng.

"Hà hà hà. Thua ư? Không dễ thế đâu!" Tiger cười và gió lại nắt đầu nổi lên. Hai cơn lốc cực mạnh đang cuốn lấy hai cánh tay cậu và bọc lấy chúng.

"Nhận lấy cái mà bọn ngươi xứng đáng có đi…" Máu Tiger đang chảy ra rất nhiều "…Goku…Monken!" Tiger thả cả hai cơn lốc kia ra và chúng hút lấy dây leo và lá cây, trở thành hai cơn lốc lá và đánh thẳng về phía Rin và Mew3. Là Gokumonken, chiêu thức bậc ba của mộc đạo.

"Gahhh!" Rin hét lên đau đớn khi hàng ngàn chiếc lá sắc như dao cứa vào người cô. Và khi cơn lỗ biến mất, Tiegr thấy Rin bị chém tơi tả và không thấy cái bóng của Mew3 đâu cả. Cậu nhẹ nhàng lại gàn và bế Rin lên. Nhưng rồi, một giọng nói vang lên khiến cậu giật mình.

"KHông ngờ mượn thân xác con bé này lại mệt thế." GIọng Mew3 vang lên phía sau Tiger khiến cậu giật mình quay lại.

"Ngươi…"Tiger không nói lên lời. Cậu kiệt sức rồi. Cậu đặt Rin xuống và đối mặt với Mew3 thực thụ. Nó đúng là giống Mew2 nhưng trông khá nữ tính và có màu hồng.

"ý ngươi là Rin không phải Pokemon?" Tiger hỏi chẳng liên quan gì cả.

"ĐÚng. Con bé đó chỉ là một cái xác bọn ta tìm thấy sau cuộc thanh lọc lực lượng ở Lavender. Bọn ta không biết nó là con của ai nhưng khi đem ó vè, nó có phản ứng cực tốt với AND của Mewtwo nên ngoài việc tạo ra Mew3 là ta, chúng ta có cấy thêm vào nó một lượng nhỏ và chờ. Nhưng ai ngờ nó trốn được." Mew3 cười "Nhưng thế là quá đủ với một abrn sao lỗi rồi. bọn ta cho nó một cuộc đời mới và giờ là lúc thích hợp để lấy đi cái mà bọn ta đáng lẽ không nên cho nó."

"Vậy thì…" Tiger cười như thể vừa trút được nỗi lòng ấy "Ta sẽ là đối thủ của ngươi hôm nay."

"Ngươi làm gì còn sức đâu mà đánh." Mew3 cười chế nhạo "ĐÓn nè!" nó bắn về phía Tiger một quả cầu đen khổng lồ.

"Khỉ thật" Tiger đứng che trước mặt Rin nhưng thực sự thì cậu chẳng còn tí sức lực nào chống đỡ.

"Gyokoujin!" Venus lao xuống và tạo ra một quả cầu nước cũng không hề thua kém của Mew3 và…

ẦM!

Quả cầu nước hoàn toàn vô hiệu hóa đòn của Mew3.

"Cái…" Mew3 ngạc nhiên.

"Chào!" Melody bay xuống và cô bay theo đúng nghĩa đen. Trên lưng cô giờ có một đôi cánh dơi và trên khóe miệng vẫn là hai chiếc răng nanh nhưng thực sự thì giờ cô trông xinh hơn trước khá nhiều và có phần đáng yêu và hấp dẫn hơn.

"Ế? Người có cánh à?" Mew3 hỏi.

"Thực ra…" Tiger cười và đặt tay lên vai Melody "Cô ấy là nửa người nửa ma cà rồng à."cậu cười

"Giờ thì để xem ngươi còn hoang tưởng đến đâu nữa."Venus vào thủ thế.

"Này." Tiger vỗ vai Melody "Cậu làm cái trò đó được không?" cậu hỏi và cười.

"Được không đấy?" melody bỗng đỏ mặt nhìn cậu bạn.

"Yên tâm. Tớ bảo kê cho." Tiger nháy mắt.

"Này. Hai cậu thoi chuyện phiếm và đi khỏi đây được không?" Venus quay lại và…trố mắt ra nhìn.

"Sặc!" Mew3 ngã ngửa.

"WTF?" green gãi đầu. và cậu đnag đứng nhìn với Blue trên lưng Zapdos.

"Hay quá! Hay quá!" Blue vỗ tay.

"Anh ơi…" Yellow đứng từ xa nhưng vẫn nhìn thấy rõ. Cô cũng vừa mới đến với Red.

"Trông hay hay…" Red lẩm bẩm rồi liếc Yellow.

Ồ phải. Melody và Tiger chẳng làm trò gì quái dị cả. Họ chỉ hôn nhau ngay giữa nới công cộng thôi :v Melody hôn Tiger như thể họ làm cả trăm làn rồi ấy. Và tác dụng của nụ hôn kì quái này thì có thể thấy rõ. Vuốt, đuôi và tất cả những gì mà Tiegr có như đôi tai hay đám ria, đôi mắt hổ, tất cả đều biến mất và cậu biến trở lại thành người như ban đầu. Lúc ấy, Melody mới nhả ra và Tiger bỗng trở nên tràn đầy năng lượng như cũ.

"Này Venus!" Tiger đứng bên cạnh venus còn Melody đứng phía sau hai cậu bạn.

"Sao?" Venus cười "Hôn nhau xong rồi còn đòi gì nữa à?"

"Tớ không cho cậu xử hắn một mình đâu." Tiger cười "Hợp tác không?"

"Được!" Venus nắm tay Tiger lắc mạnh.

"Ta chấp cả hai." Mew3 nói.

"Vậy để xem thực lực của người thế nào đã." Tiger nhếch mép "Chuẩn bị chưa?"

"Rồi! Tiến lên!" Venus hét lớn. và cả ba người, Venus, Tiger và cả Melody lao về phía Mew3. Chiến thôi!


	49. Chapter 49

Pokemon legenday trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 49: tử chiến 2.

"Trông họ đẹp đôi nhỉ?" Blue quay sang hỏi Green "và cái vụ hôn hít đó có vẻ jkhoong hợp lí lắm." cô cười

"KHông vui đâu!" Kizan bất ngờ xuất hiện.

"Sao?" Green quay sang nhìn co pokemon nhỏ.

"Nụ hôn của ma cà rông có thể tạm thời làm giảm bớt cơn đau như một liều thuốc giảm đau." Kizan nói "Nhưng một khi nó hết tác dụng, Tiger sẽ cảm nhận được những gì cậu bỏ qua. Việc không cảm nhận được cơn đau sẽ khiến cậu ấy mất định hình về giới hạn sức mạnh của mình và có thể khiến cậu ấy mất mạng do dùng quá sức."

"Cái…thế phải làm sao để chặn cậu ta lại?" Blue hoảng.

"KHông có cách nào cả. cậu ta quyết định liều rồi thì có nói cũng như không." Kizan lắc đàu ngán ngẩm.

Melody đứng phía trước Tiger và nhìn theo Venus đang vây Mew3 lại với một bức tường nước lạnh khá ổn. Rồi cô liếc về phía sau với ánh mắt lo lắng. Tiger đang băng lại cánh tay của cậu với một dải băng trắng và chuển bị. Rin vẫn còn bất tỉnh nhưng cô bé đã khá hơn. Cô nhìn Tiger một hồi rồi thấy cậu tiến lại chõ mình, cô vội quay đi và cố giấu sự lo lắng trên nét mặt.

"Này.." tiger vỗ vai Melody như thể cậu biết rõ người bạn mình đang nghĩ gì vậy. Melody quay lại và nhìn Tiger.

"Sao thế?" Melody cố giấu sự lo lắng của mình nhưng câu hỏi vu vơ của cô chẳng giấu được cái gì cả.

"ĐỪng có lo" cậu cười "Tớ sẽ trở về mà!" Tiger trấn an Melody rồi cậu nhảy lên Magnezone của Venus.

"Mỗi lần cậu hứa thế, cậu đều gặp rắc rối và…" Melody nói nhỏ.

"ĐỪng lo. Lần này tớ có thàn hộ mệnh bên cạnh rồi." Tiger cười và lấy ra từ trong túi một chiếc chuông nhỏ gắn trên một sợi dây màu xanh. Nó khá giống với chiếc chuông của Blue nhưng dây treo của nó màu xanh chứ không dỏ như của Blue.

"CHúc may mắn!" Melody nói và bế Rin lên. Rồi cô vụt bay đi.

"Venus! Tớ tới đây!" Tiger gọi "Mở ra đi!"

"Rồi!"Venus đóng băng toàn bộ nước của mình và tạo thành một sàn đấu hoàn toàn bằng băng. Cậu hạ cánh trên đó và Tiger lên đó cùng với Magnezone. Mew3 đã chờ sẵn hai người ở đó rồi.

"hai đấu một à? Ta chấp!" Mew3 nói và vuốt nó bắt đầu sáng lên. Rồi một cái bóng của nó xuất hiện. nó lại triệu hồi bóng của mình để hỗ trợ.

"Lên nào!" Tiger hét lên "Mokugeki!" cậu lao tới và tạo ra một quả cầu trong lòng bàn tay. Rồi cậu dí thẳng quả cầu về phía Mew3.

"Hyogeki!" Venus cũng lao tới và dí thẳng quả cầu màu xanh nhạt trong lòng bàn tay về phía cái bóng của Mew3.

BÙM! Một vụ nổ lớn đẩy ngược cả hai người lại phía sau. Tiger trụ được còn venus bị ngã ngủa lại. Cậu vội vàng đứng lên và lại thu cả hai tay vào trong cái áo chaongf trắng của cậu, đứng nhìn khói. Khi khói tan, cả hai nhận thấy một quả cầu màu tím than đang bao bọc lấy cả Mew3 và cái bóng cảu nó.

"Hừ. cầu bảo vệ à?"Venus lẩm bẩm "ý tưởng gì không?"

"Nhận lấy!" mew3 hét lên và bắn ra từ bên trong quả cầu bảo vệ hàng chục quả cầu màu đen. Là shadow ball.

"KHông chết trước." Tiger nhảy lùi lại và né được mấy quả cầu màu đen của Mew3. CÒn Venus thì…

"Magmortar!" Venus thả con Magmortar ra hỗ trợ.

"Mooorrr!" magmortar rút ngay khẩu súng của nó ra và bắn ia lịa. Nó không chỉ có hai khẩu súng ngắn trên lwungfz mà còn có một khẩu súng trường bawtf thép nữa. rõ ràng đó là khẩu súng nó lấy được từ Mew7. Và giờ thì nó biến khẩu súng của Mew7 thành đồ riêng. Nó bắn liên tục và bắn tung hết những quả cầu của Mew3.

"Khá lắm!" Tiger cười và cậu đã hoàn toàn tránh được đòn tấn công của Mew "Giờ tới tớ!" Cậu hét lên và trong lòng bàn tay cậu giờ đang hình thành một luồng sáng màu xanh lục. rồi từ cổ tay của cậu, một lưỡi kiếm dài mọc ra như thể lưỡi kiếm của một pokemmon sắp dùng leaf blade ấy.

"ĐỪng…" venus chưa kịp ngăn cậu lại thì…

"Sentsuizan!" Tiger nhảy thẳng về phía quả cầu của Mew3 và dùng lưỡi dao lá chém thẳng vào nó nhưng…

XOẸT! PƯNG!"

Lưỡi dao của Tiegr chém vào quả cầu bảo vệ và bị bật ngược lại như nó vừa chém một tấm nệm cao su ấy.

"hả?" Tiger mất đà và khá bàng hoàng.

"Tới ta!" Mew3 hét lên cà cái bóng của nó ngay lập tức lao ra và vung vuốt. là shadow strike. Nó nhắm thẳng mặt Tiger mà chém.

"Toi rồi!" Venus không kịp làm gì. Vuốt của Mew3 bóng nhằm thẳng mặt Tiger mà chém. Tiger chết chắc rồi.

ROẸT! KEENG!

Vuốt của Mew3 va chạm mạnh với lưỡi dao sấm và khiến cái bóng bị đẩy ngược lại vào trong quả cầu bảo vệ. Và đứng thủ trước mặt Tiger là Raichu. Con chuột điện với cái đuôi sắc như dao vẫn còn đang tích điện đứng thủ trước mặt Tiger. Nó giờ đã khỏe lại rồi và vừa rồi, nó vừa cứu cậu thoát chết trong gang tấc. Tiger nhảy lùi lại vài bước và Raichu nhảy theo. Hai người đứng cách khá xa quả cầu bảo vệ.

"Cậu ổn không?"Tiegr nhìn Raichu.

"Rai!" Raichu cười tự tin. Và người hồi phục cho nó, Yellow thì đang…ngủ ngon lành. :v

"Khỉ thật! Chả nhẽ thứ này không có điểm yếu sao?" Tiger nghiến răng.

"Cầu bảo vệ toàn diện của ta mà." Mew3 cười chết nhạo "ĐÓn lấy!" nó hét lên và bắn ra từ bên trong hàng chục quả cầu nhỏ màu đen. Lại là shadow ball.

"Cẩn thận!" Venus lùi lại phía sau Magmortar và để con pokemon của mình sử lý đống cầu nà bắn tung từng quả cầu một trong khi Tiger và Raichu phải tránh đòn. Họ lùi lại và vô thức lùi ra tận mép cảu sàn đấu và sàn đấu thì cao tới cả trăm mét.

"Oái!" Tiger vội túm đuôi của Raichu và tránh khỏi ngã. Rời từ đây xuống thì…

"Các cậu không…cái gì?" Venus bất giác quay lạ nhưng chưa kịp phản ứng thì…

ROẠT!

vuốt của Mew3 hay đúng hơn là cái bóng chém rách một phần áo choàng và chém vào tay của venus. Vensu vội lùi lại còn Magmortar lao ra bắn thẳng về phía cái bóng. Nhưng nó chưa kịp nổ súng thì.

"Hyper beam!" Mew3 hét lên và bắn về phía Venus và Magmortar một chùm tia hủy diệt.

"Cái…" vensu không kịp làm gì. Cả Magmortar cũng vậy.

BÙM!

Một phần sàn đấu bị phá hủy và hất tung cả Venus lẫn Magmortar xuống.

"ĐỠ lấy cậu ấy mau!" Tiger vội ra lênh cho Raichu và con chuột điện nhanh như cặt lao xuống theo. Với tốc độ tuyệt vời, Raichu đuổi kịp và túm được Venus. Rồi nó dùng đuôi của mình như một cái móc bám bám vào tường của một tòa nhà gần đó. Cái đuôi trở thành motojc ái móc lớn găm thẳng vào bức tường và khiến bức tường bị cày nát ra nhwung chí ít Raichu cũng bám được vào tường và cứu được Venus. Nhưng…

"Giờ chỉ còn hai ta thôi, Tiger à?"Mew bỏ cái màng chắn ra và cacis bóng đứng bên cạnh nó.

"Được rồi! đấu dơn hả? chơi luôn!" Tiger cười. rồi cậu bỏ quách cái áo khoác ra và bỏ luôn cái áo phông ra. Cậu chẳng cần nữa. giờ thì cởi trần chiến đấu mới thú :v

"Tiến lên!" Mew3 ra lệnh cho cái bóng và bóng cảu nó lao về phía Tiger. Vuốt của cái bóng phát sáng và nó chém thẳng.

"Shoenzan!" Tiger hét lên và nắm đấm của cậu bốc lửa. Cậu đấm thẳng về phía Mew33 avf…cậu nhanh hơn kìa.

"Hự!" Cái bóng của Mew3 bị đấm bật ngược lại và đảy ngược về phía sau.

"Shadow ball!" Mew3 tụ một quả cầu trong lòng bàn tay và bắn ra. Là chiêu shadow ball. Không phải mưa nữa mà là một quả cầu mạnh hơn những quả còn lại.

"Rồi!" Tiger bắt đàu dan tay lại để luân chuyển năng lượng đến nơi cần thiết và…

"Shippuuga!" Cạu hét lên và một luồng gió cực mạnh tạo thành một lưỡi kiếm và biến tay Tiger thành một thanh kiếm. và với lưỡi kiếm gió đấy, cậu chém tung quả cầu bóng tối của Mew3 ra và

BÙM!

Khói bụi mù mịt sau đòn đánh của Mew3 bị chém đôi. Mew3 nhìn quanh cẩn trọng còn cái bóng của nó ngay lập tức lao vào áp sát Tiger nhưng…

"Rekkouha!" Giọng Tiger vang lên và cậu bất ngờ lao ra từ trong đám bụi với một nắm đấm được bọc bởi năng lượng ánh sáng và cậu đám thẳng vào ngực cái bóng của mew3

RẦM!

Cái bóng của Mew3 bay ngược lại và vỡ vụn ra trong sự bàng hoàng của Mew3.Dưới dất, Melody nhìn dồng hồ.

"Còn ba phút…" cô lẩm bẩm và nhìn về phía Tiger lo lắng.

"Kyaaaa!" Mew3 lao về phía Tiger với sức mạnh tụ toàn bộ vào vuốt và chém thaatuj mạnh.

ROẠT! PHỤT! PHỊCH!

Mew3 bất ngờ bị đẩy ngược lại về phái sau. Tiger vừa chuyển toàn bọ đòn đánh của Mew3 thành đòn phản công cảu mình. Cậu không hề bị thương mà Mew3 lại ăn ngay hai cú đấm vào ngực.

"Hừ!" Mew3 hít một hơi và "Night shot!" nó abwns thẳng về phía Tiger một chùm tia nhỏ màu tím. Là night shot với tốc độ và sức tấn công cực tốt.

"Raijinken!" Tiger đấm thẳng về phía trước và nắm đấm cảu cậu trở thành một cú đấm sấm sét phá tung chiêu night shot của Mew3. Nhưng bất ngờ từ trong đám bụi, Mew3 lao ra với tốc độ tối đa và…

"Night slash!" Mew3 chém thẳng về phía Tiger một cú thật mạnh.

"Shoenzan!" Tiger hét lên và trả đòn với một cú đấm bốc lửa.

RẦM!

Hai cú đánh cực mạnh va chạm khiến cả hai bị đảy ngược lại. mặt sàn băng bắt đầu nứt.

"Yaaaaa!" Mew3 lao về phía Tiegr và nó không từ bỏ. nó chém thật mạnh với night slash.

"Kuuenbu!" Tiger tạo ra một chiếc phi tiêu bằng gió bốn cánh và…

KEENG!

Phi tiêu gió cảu Tiger va chạm mạnh với vuốt của Mew3 tạo ra âm thanh chói tai.

"Ta sẽ không thua đâu. Mew7 và 8 có thể mất sức khi đấu với đám trainer kia nhưng ta thì không! Vì vậy ngươi chết chắc rồi." Mew3 nói trong vuốt nó vẫn chưa rời ra khỏi phi tiêu của Tiger.

"Talk less! And listen more!" Tiger cười và bất ngờ tung một cú đấm cực mạnh về phía Mew3.

PẶC!

Mew3 bắt được cú đám cảu cậu.

"Đâu dễ thế!" Mew3 ấn mạnh vuốt xuống khiến Tiger bị khụy chân xuống. Cậu awbst đàu thấy đau rồi đấy. Tác dụng của nụ hôn đang mất dần.

"KHỉ…khỉ thật…" Tiger nghiến răng "Raikuhojin!" Cậu dậm mạnh chân xuống đát tạo thành một cơn rung chấn nhỏ đảy được Mew3 về phía sau. Mew3 loạng choạng lùi lại còn Tiger cũng lùi lại. cậu bắt đàu thấy đau nhói rồi.

"KHông ổn rồi…phải kết thúc nhanh thôi…" Tiger lẩm bẩm.

"Nhận lấy!" Mew3 lại lao tới chém và chém thẳng vào Tiger.

"Hừ…"Tiger nhảy ngược lại phái sau và nhát chém đâm xuống sàn băng khiến sàn đấu nứt rộng hơn.

"Haaaahhhh!" mEw3 tụ năng lượng trong miệng và bắn ra một chùm tia màu tím cực mạnh.

"KHông…" Tiegr lại đan tay rất nhanh, thoăn thoắt ấy. rồi khi đã đưa năng lượng về tới nơi cậu cần thì…

"Kazehazan!" Tiger nhả một luồng nửa cực mạnh ra từ trong lòng bàn tay và luồng nửa va chạm với chùm năng lượng của Mew3 và…

BÙM!

Sàn đấu trung chuyển mạnh bởi lực của đòn đánh. Tiger bị đảy ngược lại còn Mew3 thì…

"Haaahhh!" Nó lại lao tới và tấn công tiếp. nó không giống Tiger, không bị mất sức và phải dùng đến nụ hôn ma cà rồng để chiến đấu. Nó chém thẳng về phía Tiger.

"Shippuuga!" Tiger chém thẳng về phía Mew3 với lưỡi kiếm gió và…

RÀM!

Năng lượng từ làn đánh này khiến sàn bị nứt nặng và cả hai bị đẩy ngược lại.

"Đây…rồi…" Tiegr thở hồng hộc. Đồng hồ trên tay cậu đang dếm ngược và chỉ còn tầm mười ba giây thôi.

"Mệt rồi à?" Mew3 cười ché nhạo và nó không hề hay biết về cái kết mà Tiger chờ.

"Kết thúc ở đây thôi!" Tiger cười lớn và tự năng lượng vào trong nám đấm tay phải. Và năng lượng lửa hình thành trong lòng bàn tay cậu có hìn một cái Kunai. Cậu nắm chắc cái Kunai lửa còn tay trái để ra sau lưng.

"Raaaaa!" Mew3 lao về phía cậu và vuốt của nó đang bốc lửa.

"Rồi!" Tiger lao về phía Mew3 và "Kunairetsu!" cậu hét lên và nhảy về phía Mew3. Kunai lửa bùng cháy mạnh và Tigr chém. Nhưng…

"Cái…?" Mew3 bất ngờ.

RẮC! RẦM!

Tiger vừa chém thẳng cái Kunai xuống sàn đấu băng khiến sàn đấu vỡ tung thành từng mảnh và rơi xuống từ độ cao mấy trăm mét. Hàng ngà mảnh awbng vỡ vụn và rơi xuống. Mew3 mất đà và rơi theo.

"KHông…" Mew3 không kịp dùng năng lực. nó tốn quá nhiều rồi và nó chỉ kịp tụ đủ đẻ lơ lửng nhìn sàn đấu băng rơi. Nhưng nó chưa xong việc đâu.

"Kết thúc!"Tiger lao xuống từ trên cáo và Mew3 nhìn lên và giờ thì vẻ sợ hãi đã tồn tại trong cách nó nhìn Tiegr lao xuống rồi. Tiger tụ năng lượng gió vào lòng bàn tay y như khi dùng Kuuenbu nhưng giờ, năng lượng mạnh hơn rất nhiều. trong giấy phút cả hai còn ở trên không trung ấy, Mew3 đã nhìn vào mắt Tiger và thấy ở đó sự giận giữ, sự điên cuồng của một con thú đang nổi giận còn Tiger nhìn thấy sự sợ hãi trong ánh mắt Mew3. cậu đã mỉm cười với bản thân rằng cuộc chiến này, cuộc chiến với lũ mew nhân bản sáp kết thúc rồi. quả cầu trong lòng bàn tay cậu tụ gió avf trở thành một cái phi tiêu. Nhưng nó không còn là cái phi tiêu bốn cánh với năng lượng của gió nữa rồi. giờ nó đã trở thành cái phi tiêu tám cánh với sức công phá của một cơn lốc. Tiger lao thẳng xuống Mew3 và không còn gì để hối tiếc nữa rồi.

"Souenbu!" Cậu hét lên và dùng cái phi tiêu tám cánh đnáh trực diện vào người Mew3

"Argh!" Mew3 bị chiếc phi tiêu tám cánh đánh trúng và nó bị chém liên tục như thể mắc kẹt trong cơn lốc với hàng trăm con dao chém liên tiếp vậy. Cả hai rơi xuống cùng với sân đấu băng và mọi thứ đổ sụp xuống đất.

"Không ổn rồi!" Red vội trèo lên Aero avf bay về phía sân đấ băng.

"Tiger!" Blue, Green và Kizan bay về phía sân đấu nhưng khi họ đến, họ chỉ thấy Melody đang bé Rin và bên cạnh là Venus. Và Melody đang khóc. Cô khóc có nghĩa là có chuyện rồi. Và rồi, từ đống đổ nát, Nidoking phá tung awbng và đi ra, trên tay nó bế Tiger. Cậu bị hàng trăm mảnh băng làm cho thương nặng và thở khó nhọc. Nằm bất tỉnh trên tay Ndoking, Tiger đang trong tình trạng nguy kịch. Nhưng bản thân cậu không biết điều đó. Vì bản thân cậu giờ không ở đây…


	50. Chapter 50

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 50.

Tôi đang ngồi trên một tảng đá nhỏ, suy ngẫm, nghĩ ngợi. Phía trước tôi là một ngôi làng đã bị phá gần hết, xác người la liệt, máu chảy thành sông và tất cả những gì còn sót lại chỉ là cái chết. Nhưng ở giữa đám xác chết vẫn còn một người còn sống. Người đàn ông ấy đang ôm lấy một cái bọc và cố bảo vệ nó. Ông ta cố bò dậy, và ngồi tựa vào một tảng đá. Rồi một nhóm người chạy đến nơi. Họ trông rất bàng honagf vì những gì cảy ra ở đây. Người đi đầu của họ là một thanh niên với mái tóc dài bó thành một cái đuôi sam và mặc bộ đồ trông giống một võ sư. Người đó chạy tới chỗ người đàn ông với cái bọc kì lạ kia và nhận lấy cái bọc mà người kia đưa rồi ôm nó vào lòng. Rồi có tiếng khóc của trẻ con vang lên từ cái bọc ấy. Phải. rât tiếc nhưng tôi được tìm thấy như thế này đấy. người đang ông kia nói một điều gì đó. Tôi rời tảng đá mà tôi đang ngồi avf đi lại gàn chỗ hai người họ. họ không thấy tôi vì đơn giản, tôi không có ở đó. Tôi vẫn nghe rõ câu nói của người kia vang vảng đâu đây: "Hổ vương Gyzarus đã bị phong ấn trong người nó rồi. Hãy nuôi dưỡng nó, dạy cho nó cách chiến đấu…rồi một ngày…cả thế giới sẽ…" chưa nói hết câu, người kia đã trút hơi thở cuối cùng. Tôi cũng không cần nghe thêm nữa. tôi lặng lẽ bỏ đi vì tôi đã nghe thấy câu nói này quá nhiều rồi. Người ta thường nói sức mạnh càng lớn, trách nhiệm càng cao. Nhưng không ai nói điều ngược lại. tức là trách nhiệm cao không có nghĩa là sức mạnh sẽ lớn. và giờ thì tôi không biết mình đã chết hay chưa nữa. nhưng giờ hồn tôi đang trôi dạt về quá khứ. Tôi hay làm điều này khi mà tôi cảm thấy lạc lõng, đơn độc. quá khứ là nơi duy nhất tôi thấy mình được sống thật sự. vì vậy tôi thường thả hồn mình về quá khứ để đơn giản là thư giãn thôi. Và khi đó, tôi sẽ nhìn nhận những gì mình đã làm theo hướng khác. Tôi đi dọc theo con đường đất cảu cánh rừng và rồi, cảnh vật xung quanh thay đổi. đây là cách tôi tìm mọi thứ trong quá khứ. Tôi không biết liệu ở thực tại, tôi đã chết hay chưa nhưng ở trong hỗn giới này, trong chính cơn ảo mộng này, tôi đang sống. cảnh vật thay đổi rất nhanh và tôi thấy mình đang đứng trên một ngọn đồi phủ đầy hoa với nắng ấm, mùi hương hoa tỏa ra ngào ngạt và cảnh vật ở đây thật đẹp và yên bình. Trên ngọn đồi bên cạnh là một ngôi nàh gỗ nhỏ xinh cùng với năm cây cổ thụ lớn bên cạnh và dưới gốc cây là bộ bàn ghế gỗ nơi tôi thường ngồi ăn trưa vào những ngày nóng nực. Đây là thiên đường với tôi. Và bên ngọn đồi này, tôi thả mình xuống nền cỏ xanh mát, nằm giữa những bông hoa tỏa hương nagfo ngạt và tận hưởng những gì còn sót lại trong kí ức mình.

"Nhanh lên Tiger ơi." Một giọng nói trẻ con vang lên. Tôi ngước nhìn lên thì thấy một bé gái tầm năm tuổi đang gọi cậu bạn ở dưới chân đồi. Và cậu bạn ấy chẳng thể là ai khác ngoài chính tôi. Chính xác hơn là tôi khi mới năm tuổi. Cô bé kia có một mái tóc màu tím dài đến lưng cùng với một đôi mắt xanh ngọc tinh nghịch và một vẻ hồn nhiên đáng yêu đến kì lạ. tôi lúc năm tuổi trông cũng nghịch ngợm đấy chứ. Hồi đó tôi hồn nhiên và ngây ngô không như bây giờ, luôn đày mưu mô và gần như là gàn dở.

"Đây đây đây." Cậu nhóc năm tuổi Tiger kia cười và chạy lên.

"Cậu không bao giờ bắt kịp tớ đâu." Cô bé kia cười.

"Mơ à?" Tiger năm tuổi kia cười và chạy thật nhanh lên đồi.

"Á. Tớ đùa thôi!" Cô bé kia cười vang và chạy đi. "tôi" lúc năm tuổi đuổi theo và hai đứa chơi đùa với nhau trên ngọn đồi ấy. Còn tôi thì nằm dài trên bãi cỏ, nghe những tiếng cười nói của hai đứa trẻ mà nhớ lại những kỉ niệm mà mình đã từng có. Những kỉ niệm mà tôi không bao giờ có thể quên. Tôi nằm đó, nhìn theo "tôi" lúc năm tuổi chơi đùa với cô bạn nhỏ cảu mình và cười. Tôi cười. Cô ấy tên là Elizabeth nhưng tôi thích gọi cô ấy theo họ của cô ấy là Swan hơn đơn giản là vì nó ngắn gọn. Tôi vẫn nhớ rõ từng kỉ niệm, từ lần đàu hai đưuá gặp nhau ở trường mẫu giáo cho tới khi hai đứa chuyển tới đây. Cô ấy sinh trước tôi mười ngày nhưng năm nào cũng vậy, cô ấy lùi lại ngày sinh nhật của mình để hai đứa tổ chức sinh nhật chung cho vui. Bọn tôi thường cùng thổi nến và cùng ước. Elizabeth có cha mẹ. Nhưng chỉ là đã từng thôi. Vào đúng hom sinh nhật thứ năm của bọn tôi, cha mẹ cô ấy qua đời trên một chuyến bay và tôi nhớ rõ hôm đó, mọi thứ xoay chuyển điên cuồng thế nào. Mất mát lớn nhất của một đưuá trẻ năm tuổi có thể nhận thấy là mất cả cha lẫn mẹ. Tôi nhớ rõ đêm hôm đó, cô ấy đã khóc nức nở thế nào. Bọn tôi ngủ chung với nhau suốt ba năm và tôi thường ôm cô ấy lúc ngủ. cô ấy thường mất giấc ngủ vào nửa đêm và lúc đó, cô ấy sẽ thì thầm vào tai tôi một câu nói mà tôi vẫn còn nhớ rõ: "Tiger ơi! Tớ sợ lắm." và như một phản xạ tôi sẽ quay sang, cười và ôm chặt lấy cô ấy rồi nói nhỏ vào tai cô ấy mà tôi vẫn còn thường nói: "Ngủ đi. Tớ sẽ bảo vệ cậu." Nhưng vào cái đêm mà cô ấy nghe tin cha mẹ mình mất, tôi đã không đủ dũng cảm để nói nên câu nói đó. Tôi không thể bảo vệ cô ấy.

"Này Tiger." GIọng Swan vang lên. Tôi ngóc đàu lên thì tháy bọn tôi đang ngồi trên phiến đá mà bọn tôi thường ngồi nghỉ và trò chuyện.

"Sao?" 'tôi' kia quay sang cười.

"Tớ có cái này tặng cậu." Swan cười là lấy ra hai chiếc chuông nhỏ. Một chiếc được treo trên một dây màu đỏ còn chiếc còn lại treo vào một chiếc dây màu xanh.

"Cải hai à?" 'Tôi' kia cười.

"KHông." Swan cười và đưa tôi chiếc chuông có dây màu xanh "Tớ sẽ giữ chiếc chuông dây đỏ còn cậu là chiếc màu xanh. Nếu sau này, chúng ta có lạc mất nhau, hãy nhớ giữ lấy nó và tớ sẽ tìm thấy cậu."

"Ừ." 'Tôi' kia cười.

Phải. báu vật mà tôi luôn mang trên người, báu vật mà tôi luôn bảo vệ chính là chiếc chuông ấy. nhưng đáng tiếc, cô ấy đã không thể tìm thấy tôi vì cô ấy không có cơ hội để đi tìm tôi. Tôi đứng dậy và đi về phía tảng đá. Thời gian và không gian lại thay đổi, hai đứa trẻ ngồi trên phiến đá đã mất và không gian xung quanh tôi chuyển u ám. Và tôi đứng trước tảng đá kia, lặng lẽ nhìn xuống. ngay trước mặt tôi, bên cạnh tảng đá mà hai đứa hay ngồi có một gò đất nhỏ nhô lên hay chính xác hơn là một nấm mồ nhỏ. Phải, nơi đây chính là nơi tôi chôn cô ấy. Swan đã chết và tôi không thể làm gì để bảo vệ cô ấy cả. tôi là một kẻ vô dụng mà. Tôi không thể khóc nữa rồi vì tôi đã khóc quá nhiều. Giờ tôi chỉ đứng nhìn. Tôi vẫn nhớ những lúc hai đưuá vui đùa, rồi câu nói nhỏ hàng đêm, hơi thở ấm áp khi cô ấy tì sát vào toi, rồi những bữa ăn trưa chúng tôi ngồi bên nhau… Khi cô ấy chết, tôi như nổi điên. Kẻ giết cô ấy không ai khác chính là thủ lĩnh cũ của liên minh bóng tối. và khi đó, tôi đã nổi điên và dường như có một nguồn năng lượng vô tận chảy trong tôi và…tôi đã giết hắn chỉ bằng một tay. Lcus đó tôi mới có năm tuổi thì phải. Hai chiếc chuông mà Swan và tôi từng giữu, tôi đã mang theo chúng và rồi, tôi tặng lại chiếc chuông kia cho một người khác. Một người mà tôi tin rằng là Swan tái sinh. Tôi quay mặt đi. Nhìn vào phiến đá kia chỉ làm tôi thêm não lòng thôi.Tôi quay đi và mọi thứ lại thay đổi. Và tôi thấy mình đứng bên bờ hồ vào một đêm trăng sáng. Trước mặt tôi là một đám trẻ đang, có lẽ là chạy trốn. Và tôi nhận ra họ. người đi đầu là Raike khí đó mới có mười hai, mười ba gì đó. Theo sau còn có Lunar, Venus, Natural, Alia và sau cùng là Blue dẫn theo nhóc Silver. Họ mới chỉ có chín, mười tuổi gì đó thôi.

"Nhanh lên. Ông ta đuổi kịp bây giờ."Raike nói. Nhưng bỗng, toàn bộ mặt hồ đóng băng.

"KHông được rồi." Venus quay lại " Blue. Cậu dẫn Silver chạy trước đi. Bọn tớ sẽ cầm chân ông ta lại." cậu nói quả quyết.

"Nhưng…" Blue có vẻ rối.

"KHông nhưng nhị gì cả. ĐI nhanh lên!" Ntural quát lên và Blue và Silver phải miễn cưỡng rời đi. Tôi chạy theo hai người họ và đến được một thung lũng nhỏ. Nhưng khi vừa nhìn lại thì thấy cả cánh rừng nơi bọn tôi vwuaf chạy ra khỏi đã bị đóng băng rồi.

"Ông ta đuổi kịp rồi." Silver run lên bần bật.

"Chạy đâu." Một giọng nói ác độc vang lên phía sau lũ trẻ và chúng quay lại. trước mặt chúng là một người đàn ông đeo mặt nạ băng và mang áo choàng đen. Hắn không thể là Pryce vì vốn Pryce đã bị thương trong trận đánh với Celebi rồi. vậy hắn còn có thể là ai ngoài kẻ đứng sau và ra lệnh chứ. Phải, Pryce không phải là kẻ đeo mặt nạ băng thật mà hỉ như một con rối thôi.

"Á!" Blue bị tia băng của con Delibird bắn trúng và ngã lăn ra đất.

"Chị!" Silver vội đỡ cô.

"Kết thúc đi. Ta không cần lũ cặn bã không nghe lời." Tên kia nói và một con chim khổng lồ lao xuống. Là Lugia. Con chim lớn tích tụ anwng lượng trong miệng và chuẩn bị bắn ra. Blue thì đã gàn như bất tỉnh sau đòn đánh đó.

"Giaaaaa!" Lugia bắn ra một luồng khí hủy diệt và

BÙM!

Toi đứng cười. đây là chiến thắng đầu tiên cảu mình khi đánh pokemon thì phải. Đứng ngay trước mặt Blue và chắn cho cả hai chị em vẫn là tôi. Nhưng tôi lúc đó trông thật…ngầu. Tôi tay anwms cahwcs một quả pokeball và tay kia đang cầm một quả cầu và chính quả cầu đó đã cản lại toàn bộ đòn đánh của Lugia. Tôi vẫn còn nhớ lcus đó, mình lại cảm nhận thấy nguồn năng lượng vô tận ấy mà làn trước, khi đánh nhau với thủ lĩnh của liên minh bóng tối, tôi đã cảm thấy và từ đó đến giờ, tôi chwua cảm thấy thêm một lần nào nữa cả. Và tôi đã quát lên một cái gì đso, rồi mọi thứ chói lòa, không gian và thời gian lại thay đổi và tôi thấy chính mình lúc đó đang bế Bleu đặt xuống gốc cây. Rồi tôi đặt vào lòng bàn tay cảu cô ấy chiếc chuông của Swan, chiếc chuông với sợi dây đỏ và nói nhỏ: "Hãy giữ lấy nó. Tớ sẽ tìm thấy cậu." Nói ròi, tôi lúc đó bỏ đi và tôi vẫn nhớ bố tôi đến đón tôi trên lưng con pokemon của ông ấy. Phải, người đã nhân tôi từ tay người đàn ông đã chết kia và cũng là người nuôi dưỡng tôi chính là bố tôi. Và vợ ông ấy, mẹ tôi cũng đã sinh hạ cho tôi một đứa em. Và tôi coi họ là gia đình mình. Tôi không cần biết cha mẹ đẻ của mình là ai nhưng tôi chỉ cần biết một điều, cha mẹ nuôi của tôi đã nuôi dưỡng tôi suốt ngần ấy năm và họ mớ chính alf gia đình tôi. Tôi lại đi vào rừng và trước mặt tôi là một cánh cổng,. tôi bước qua nó và đến một nơi quen thuộc. đó alf thung lũng cối xay gió.Nó là mọt thung lũng rộng lớn nằm giữa khe núi với những chiếc cối xay gió khổng lồ. Và trên ngọn đồi phía tay, có một nhóm những đứa trẻ tầm mười hai, mười ba tuổi. Và một trong số họ lại là tôi.Lúc đó tôi là đội trưởng của đội mười một và bên cạnh tôi là những đồng đội thân thiết của mình. Bên cạnh tôi, melody vẫn tươi tỉnh và vui vẻ như khi tôi gặp cô ấy. Và bên cạnh Melody là một cô gái với má tóc vàng dài buộc thành cái đuôi ngựa và một cặp mắt xanh cùng với khuôn ặt đầy vẻ cá tính và có phàn đanh đá. "Bà chằn" Anna chứ ai. Cô ấy nổi tiếng ở D.K với tài thiện xạ cùng với khẩu súng lục giát vàng của mình. Bên cạnh Anna là một cô bé trẻ hơn bọn tôi ba tuổi và cô ấy có một mái tóc đen nhánh và dài cùng với đôi mắt đen đáng yêu. Tina đó. Bạn gái em trai tôi là như thế. Bên cạnh tôi, phía đối diện là Taiga, cậu bạn thân nhất của tôi ở D.K. cậu có mái tóc nâu cắt ngắn, cặt mắt tinh nghịch và một cái băng màu trắng với viên ngọc xanh đeo trên trán rất hợp với bộ đồ trắng của cậu. có cái băng đó là vì vết sẹo song sinh của cậu. Về lí thuyết, nếu không có cái băng thì Taiga sẽ tự tách mình làm hai người giống hệt nhau về ngoại hình và trái ngược về tính cáh và về gần như mọi thứ khác nữa. Và bên cạnh Taiga là cậu em Tyger của tôi đó. Nhóc Tiger giống anh trái nó trừ đôi tai hổ trên đầu, cái đuôi hổ và mấy bộ phận của hổ nữa. nó bị lỗi khi biến hình và giờ thì nửa người nửa hổ. giống ý hệt tôi lúc biến hình. Tôi chạy lại gần và ngồi phía sau đám bạn chỉ để nghe lại cuộc nói chuyện đó. Đó thực ra là lần cuối cùng chúng tôi gặp nhau. Sau hôm ấy, chúng tôi tham gia nhiệm vụ ở Serbia và…Melody có lẽ đã bỏ mạng ở đó nhwung giờ thì tôi biết cô ấy vẫn còn sống rồi. sau hôm ấy, chúng tôi đã tách nhóm ra và đội mười một chính thức ta rã.

"Mọi người nghĩ sao?" Taiga hỏi "nếu một ngày nào đó, mọi thứ trở nên yên bình thì những chiến binh như chúng ta sẽ làm gì?"

"Tớ ư?" Melody quay sang "Có lẽ tớ sẽ tìm tới một nơi nào đó yên tĩnh và viết một vài cuốn sách chăng?" cô cười.

"Còn ai nữa không?"Taiga hỏi

"Em sẽ đi đến trường và tiếp tục học." Tyger nói "Dù biết nó khá chán nhưng hết việc rồi còn biết làm gì nữa đâu." Cậu nhóc thở dài.

"Em chẳng biết phải đi đâu nữa." Tina cười "Em sẽ theo Tyger đến mọi nơi cậu ấy đi."

"CÒn tớ sẽ học làm đầu bếp." Anna hào hứng.

"Và khiến cho người dân toàn thành phố bị gộ độc thực phẩm." taiga đùa.

"Cái đồ…" Anna nổi khùng nhưng rồi cô lại bình tĩnh lại rồi cười lớn "Có lí. Có lí! Ròi thì làm học sinh cho nó lành."

Cô nàng thật là. Chắc lại sợ bị gọi là bà chằn nên chữa cháy đây mà.

"Còn Tiger thì sao?" Melody quay sang nhìn cậu bạn đang trầm ngâm suy nghĩ. Tôi ngồi ngay phía sau họ.

"TỚ sẽ…" Tiger kia nói nhỏ. Tôi ngồi ngay phái sau và vẫn nhớ mình đã nói gì.

"Tớ sẽ đi tìm một người." Cậu nói nhỏ và tôi cười. Phải. tôi phải đi tìm một người. và tôi thấy rồi. Thấy người tôi cần tìm rồi. mọi chuyện vẫn ổn thỏa. tôi đứng dậy và bỏ lại đằng sau đám bạn của mình. Nhưng bỗng cái cậu Tiger ngẩng đầu lên nhìn tôi và cười.

"Thấy cô ấy rồi mà. Giờ thì họ đang cần cậu đấy, hãy quay về giúp họ đi." Cậu ta nói như thể tháy được tôi vậy. hay chính là lương tâm tôi đang nói chứ. Tôi nhếch mép cười và quay lại. phải. họ cần tôi. Và đến lúc về nhà rồi.


	51. Chapter 51

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 51.

'Ư…' Tiger nằm mê man. Và cậu đang có cái cảm giác rất kì lạ như thể có cái gì đang chọc chọc vào sườn cậu khiến cậu buồn buồn vậy.

'Quái lạ! giờ này chắc họ phải đưa mình vào viện mấy ngày rồi chứ.' Cậu nghĩ "thế quái nào mà cức có cái gì chọc vào ngườiỉ?' cậu gãi gãi hai bên sườn và bản thân cậu hay chính xác là lý chí thì đang đi dọc đường hầm tối để trở về với thực tại.

Ở thế giới thực, tại bệnh viện Saffron…

"Chị bLUe? CHị làm gì thế?" Yellow hỏi ngây ngô khi thấy bà chị của mình cức lấy cái que nhọn chọc chọc vào sườn Tiger hay chính xác là cái thân xác của cậu ở viện. cậu đang bất itnhr ở đây mà :v

"Chị…đánh thức cậu ta dậy. mai là ngày trọng đại nên không thể để cậu ta ngủ mãi được." Blue cười như thể cô đang thực hiện một công việc đúng đắn ấy :v

"CHị để anh ấy yên đi. Với lại chúng ta chỉ là người nhà vào thăm, làm thế không đúng đâu." Yellow cãi lại và vội vồ lấy cái que. Nhưng thế quái nào Blue quá tay chọc thủng một lỗ trên người Tiger và máu bắn ra…

Trở lại thực tại…

"Ngồi yên đi không chị chọ cái que này vào người cậu ta mà thủng một lỗ hai chúng ta ăn đủ đấy." Blue chán nản. và tất nhiên, chi tiết trên chỉ là do trí trưởng bở của cô gây ra. :v

"Thê nhưng…anh ấy bất tỉnh thế này chắc cả tuần lễ mới dậy được ấy chứ. Kể cả giờ mà có dậy thì người ta cũng giư anh ấy lại tới cuối tuần mất." Yellow lo lắng.

"Yên tâm. Chị sẽ lối cậu ta ra." Blue nháy mắt. sắp có chuyện hay đấy. :v Bỗng…

"Ư…" Tiger bắt đàu động đậy.

"Đấy đấy đấy! Có phản ứng tức thì rồi." Blue vui mừng "Cậu ta có máu buồn mà." Cô nhanh nhảu cúi sát mặt xuống amwtj Tiegr và định kiểm tra đồng tử của cậu thì…

CỐP! BỊCH! PHỊCH!

"Au…" Blue ngồi thụp xuống đất và ôm đầu sau cú va chạm trời đánh với cậu bạn còn Tiger thì vừa mới tỉnh được mấy giây đã va đùa vào đàu cô bạn và ngã lăn khỏi giường, tiếp đất bằng mặt rồi.

"Au…" Tiger lồm cồm bò dây "Mới dậy được một tí mà đã thế này được rồi à?" Cậu ngán ngẩm lấy ít bông băng trên bàn dí vào mũi và cố ngăn máu chảy.

"Anh…anh Tiger."Yellow kêu lên vui mừng

"Cái…à mà thôi." Tiger cười. thực sự thì cậu mong thức dậy trong phòng trống hơn là gặp hai cô nàng này.

"Vậy…ai là kẻ chọc vào người anh lúc ngủ? em hay chị ta?" Tiger hỏi vui vẻ.

"Chị Blue." Yellow không ngần ngại chỉ tay.

"Biết ngay!" Tiger cười "Sao lần nào tui dính với cậu là y như rằng gặp chuyện nhỉ?" cậu đùa.

"KHông dính thì thôi." Blue giả vờ dỗi đi ra "À mà chuẩn bị đi. Sáng mai tui đưa cậu đi chơi." Nói xong cô bỏ đi luôn, hí hửng.

"Cái quái…chắc mai tận thế rồi." Tiger nằm xuống giường "Em về ngủ đi. Có gì anh sẽ…"

ỌỌỌỌỌỌTTTT!

Bụng cậu phản đối ngay tức thì.

"Em sẽ đi kiếm món gì đó cho anh." Yellow cười.

"Ờ. Nhớ kiếm thêm soda nhé. Anh thấy thèm món đấy rồi đấy." Tiger cười.

"Nhưng bác sĩ bảo…" Yellow nói

"Kệ họ. anh không chết đâu mà lo. Anh còn chả đáng nhập viện kìa." Cậu đùa và nằm xuống.

"Vâng…" Yellow nói nhỏ và đi khỏi. Tiger nằm một mình.

'Ều. mói tỉnh được đôi chút mà gặp nó thật dễ chịu' Cậu nghĩ và nhìn đống ống truyền nước rồi các thể loại ống đã được tháo hết ra và cười.

'Chắc lại do cô nàng rắc rối kia ròi.' Cậu cười 'Ở với Blue mà tổn thọ mất mấy chục năm đấy.'

Sáng hôm sau…

"Này này này! Nhanh chôn hộ cái." Red giục Green "Không hiểu đám con gái kia làm gì mà vội vã thế nhỉ? Mới sáng sớm mà…" cậu than, vẫn còn muốn ngủ tiếp.

"Cả Rin, Blue và yellow cũng…oáp…đi à?" Green ngáp dài

"Việc của chúng ta còn chưa xong đâu." Melody đi ra, tay mang theo mấy tú xách và theo sau là Venus cùng với đmá pokemon của cậu vác theo cả đống thùng.

"Có cần phải làm lớn thế không?" Green hỏi.

"Có đấy." Melody cười gượng.

"này này này! Làm cái gì thế? Thả tớ ra!" Giọng Tiger vang lên và cả nhóm quay lại thì thấy Blue, Rin và Yellow đang đẩy cậu đi.

"Nhanh lên nhanh lên. Họ không mở cửa cả ngày đâu." Blue cười lớn và đẩy Tiger bước đi miễn cưỡng.

"Nhanh lên anh ơi. Còn nhiều thứ ở Saffron mà anh cần xem lắm." Yellow cũng nói.

"Cứu tớ!" Tiger thấy Red và nhóm bạn liền hét lên.

"Cứu cái gì mà cứu! ĐI! Nhanh!" Blue đẩy mạnh hơn

"Mọi người không được can thiệp đâu đấy." Rin nói lớn và cười.

HỌ rời đi và sau một phút im lặng…

"Cái đó gọi là…Harem à?" Red chỉ tay và toát hết mồ hôi. May sao cậu không bị thế.

"Chắc vậy?" Venus cũng trố mắt.

"Chậc! Nhanh lên đi. Chúng ta không có cả ngày đâu!" Green nói.

"Hì. Đi đâu cũng thế này đấy." Melody cười khì.

Và thế là cả buổi sáng, trong khi Red và nhóm 3 nam một nữ lo làm cái chuyện mà họ đang tính thì…

"Anh Tiger!" Yellow gọi với "Em kiếm được mấy món này hay lắm." cô ôm nguyên cả tá đồ chạy lon ton lại chỗ Tiger.

"Anh Tiger thấy em thế nào?" Rin quay một vòng khoe cái váy mới.

"Này Tiger! Cái này hợp với cậu đấy." Blue mang ra mấy cái áo và áo khoác cùng với mấy món đồ trang bị cho Tiger.

"Chậc! Tất cả từ từ! xếp hàng cái nào!" Tiger nói lớn "Và chờ anh chút!" cậu ngòi trong nhà vệ sinh nói vọng ra. Thực ra cậu trốn trong này suốt chứ có làm cái gì đâu. Trốn mãi cũng không ổn vì…

"Ế! Mèo con trốn trong nhà vệ sinh này!" Blue bất ngờ ngoi dẩu ra từ buồng bên cạnh.

"Cái cậu này! Làm cái gì thế hả? đây là nhà vệ sinh nam mà!" Tiger quát.

"Đâu có! Đây là nhà vệ sinh nữ mà." Blue cười "cậu nhìn lộn biển rồi." cô nói

"Cái…?" Tige ngóc đàu ra thì thấy một đám ocn gái đang tụ tập trước cửa và mấy ông bảo vệ đang lao vào. Thế quái nào đi trốn mà còn nhìn lộn biển nữa là sao?

Melody trong công viên! Phải. cô đang đi trong công viên. Thế thì có gì không ổn? mọi thứ đều ổn thỏa nếu cô không nhìn thấy mấy thứ hay ho như…Tiger treo cổ trên cành cây chẳng hạn.

"Á! Tiger!" Melody vội chạy lại chỗ Tiger treo cổ trên cành cây cao nhưng…

"Cái gì? Để tớ ngủ chút được không? Vật lộn với mấy àng kia đỉ mệt ròi." Tiger bỗng dẫy giụa. Thực sự thì rõ ràng cậu đang treo cổ lủng lẳng trên cành cây kia mà. Sao lại sòn sống sờ sờ ra và nói được thế chứ.

"À…hay lắm Tiger. Cậu dọa tớ hết hồn đấy. nhưng nhỡ có người thấy thì sao?" Melody nhìn quanh e ngại.

"Kệ họ. tại họ không cho tớ treo cổ trong nhà vệ sinh nam." Tiger nói "Và Holmes đúng! Treo cổ thế này dễ chịu thật. và buồn ngủ nữa. nó gây buồn ngủ cho người bị treo."

"Này! Xuống đây đi. Có chuyện gì cức nói với tớ chứ đùng dọa ma người đi đường thế." Melody nói.

"Ừ rồi…" Tiger thò tay ra sau cổ áo nhưng thay vì tháo vòng dây trước, cậu lại bẻ nhầm cái móc ở cổ áo mà đang treo cậu vào cái dây và giữ cho cậu còn sống và thế là…

"Óe! ọe ọe! cứu! cứu!" Tiger vừa giãy giụa vừa cố thoát ra khỏi cái thòng lọng đang treo cậu lên.

Sau vài phút…

"Phù…" Tiger thở dài. Ít nhất cậu còn thở nổi. Trẹo cmn cổ rồi, còn thở được là may. :v

"Cậu ổn chứ?" Melody lo lắng.

"Ổn. không có gì cả đâu." Tiger cười "Cả ngày không gặp. Venus sao rồi?"

"Cậu ấy ổn…" Melody nhìn ra xa lo lắng "Thực sự thì tớ lo cho cậu hơn. Cậu còn khỏe chứ?"

"Tớ ổn. cậu khong cần lo." Tiger cười "Lại thế nữa rồi. tớ bảo là đừng lo cho tớ mà. Dành sức lo cho bạn trai cậu đi."

"Cậu ấy không phải bạn trai tớ." Melody cười "Vensu là…nói thế nào nhỉ? Đày tớ của tớ." cô cười và nhớ lại cậu bạn của mình.

"Tớ thấy khác đấy." Tiger cười "Cậu ta thích cậu mà. Cho cậu ta cơ hội đi." Cậu ngả người ra và ngồi tựa vào gốc cây mát mẻ. Trời khá năng nhưng ở đây, dưới gốc cây mà hai người ngồi thì lại mát mẻ và dễ chịu hơn trong phòng điều hòa vì còn có gió.

"Sao cậu lại nói thế? Với lại tớ có người khác rồi mà." Melody cười và đỏ mặt

"CHậc. mấy chuyện tình cảm này tớ ngu lắm. tớ chỉ dỏi đánh nhau thôi nên tốt nhất là cậu hỏi thẳng Venus hay Blue ấy. họ chuyên nghiệp hơn." Tiger gãi đầu.

"Đó chính là thứ tớ đang lo đấy Tiger ạ." Melody mặt nuồn rầu nhìn cậu bạn "Cậu quá ham chiến mà quên mất rằng sức mạnh cảu cậu có giới hạn. cậu không như anh Kin hay anh Kevin. Họ không bị dính quỷ ấn hay bị gới hạn. còn cậu thì có đấy. vì vậy tớ mong…"

"ĐỪng nói nữa!" Tiger bỗng quát lên và vẻ giận giữ của cậu nói lên tất cả.

"TỚ xin lỗi…" Melody ngồi tựa vào gốc cây và vẫn cái ánh mắt buồn ấy, cô nhìn ra xa. Cũng chẳng có nhiều thứ cho cô nhìn vì phía trước họ chỉ là rặng cỏ cùng với cái hồ nhỏ của cái công viên lẻ loi giữa lòng Saffron xa hoa này thôi.

"KHông phải chuyện của cậu và cũng chẳng phải lỗi của cậu đâu." Tiger hạ giọng "Sự thật là…tớ không có nhiều bạn trên toàn thế giới này. Hay đúng hơn là tớ đang chống lại cả thế giới nên…mỗi người bạn của tớ đều rât quan trọng. tớ không muốn nhìn họ lao vào những trận chiến sinh tử một mình đâu…"

"Họ không chiến đấu một mình đâu…Họ còn có nhau và có cậu mà." Melody lại nhìn Tiger và cười. đôi mắt cô long lanh do những giọt nước mắt bất chợt khiến Tiger nhớ lại. Suốt ba năm làm việc cùng nhau, Melody luôn là trợ lí đặc lực của cậu nhưng cô chưa từng một lần chống lại quyết định của cậu. Cô cũng chưa bao giờ phàn nàn hay làm bất cứ thứ gì chống lại cậu. chưa từng.

"Và họ còn cậu nữa. cậu không bao giờ để họ chiến đấu một mình." Melody cười vui vẻ và lau nước mắt.

"Tưởng cậu bảo tớ không chiến đấu nữa mà?" Tiger cười

"KHông có đâu. Tớ chỉ muốn nhắc cậu rằng cậu cũng có giới hạn nên caanfa phải biết lượng sức chứ đứng có mà lao đầu vào đánh thôi" Melody phân trần "Tớ luôn mong nhìn thấy cậu sống sót trở về sau mỗi trận chiến mà. Nhưng Tiger này…" cô hạ giọng.

"Sao?" Tiegr cười

"Tớ có phải tên hèn không khi mà bỗng nhiên trốn khỏi D.K như thế và ở đây viết sách, trốn khỏi những…" Cô chưa nói hết thì Tiger bỗng cắt lời cô.

"Không đâu. Mỗi người có một lý do riêng mà. Anh Kin nói D.K không phải FBI hay CIA. Và nếu anh ấy là cậu và hiểu cho cậu, anh ấy cũng sẽ từ chức và về uê thôi. Chỉ có tớ là không nghĩ đến chuyện đó thì phải?" cậu đùa.

"Ừ…à mà tối nay cậu đi với tớ đến tầng thượng công ti gì gì đó được không? Bọn tớ có tổ chức một sự kiện nhỏ." Melody hỏi.

"Tiger-kun!" Giọng Blue bỗng vang lên khiến Tiger giật mình.

"Ừ được rồi." Cậu vội vàng đứng dậy "Nhưng trước hết phải thoát khỏi cô nàng này đã." Cậu phủi quần rồi phóng mất.

"Tiger-kun! Đứng lại!" Blue hét và chạy theo tong khi Rin và Yellow cưỡi Dody đuổi theo Blue.

"Khoan đã anh Tiger!" Yellow gọi với "Bọn em chưa xong chuyện với anh đâu mà. Đừng có chạy!"

"CHậc!" Melody nhún vai "Đi đâu cũng vậy, bị gái bâu. Thế mà than không có bạn mới là lạ." cô cười và đứng dậy, tiếp tục chuyến dã ngoại nhỏ của mình.


	52. Chapter 52

Pokemon legendary trainers I: kanto

Chapter 52.

Trên tầng thượng của tòa khách sạn…

"oái…em xin lỗi anh Red." Yellow vội thu chân lại khi nhậ ra cô bé vừa đạp vào mặt Red. Phải. kì quặc. Hai người đang ở trong một cái hộp bé tí tẹo và dẫm đạp lên nhau là bình thường. HỌ bị nhốt trong một cái hộp không đủ chỗ và phải, tại sao?

"Không sao…" Red cố ngồi được dậy. Hai người trốn trong một cái hộp thiếu khoảng chống thật…kì quặc. :v Red thì thấy quái gở vì ở quá gàn so với Yellow. :v Còn cô bé vô tư hôm nay cùng phải thu mình lại vì bị nhốt trong cái hộp cùng với Red. Nhưng vấn đề chính là TẠI SAO?

"Hai người sao rồi?" Giọng Blue vang lên ở phía bên kia. Và bên kia là một cái hộp khác. Blue cũng đang ở trong một cái hộp ngay bên cạnh hộp của Red và Yellow. Kì quặc :v

"ý kiến tồi chị à!" Yellow nói nhỏ và cố cựa quậy "Em toàn phải nằm đè lên anh Red thôi. Lần sau chị kiếm cái hộp to hơn được không?" cô nói nhỏ và cố lách mình qua bên.

"Biết sao được. họ chỉ có hộp cỡ này thôi." Blue cười khúc khích "Hia người cứ từ từ tận hưởng đi."

"Cái cậu này hết trò rồi." GIọng Venus vang lên từ một cái hộp khác ngay sát hộp của Red.

"Chả hiểu sao cậu ấy lại nghĩ ra cái trò này nữa." Melody chen vào. Cô đang phải ở trong cùng hộp với Venus và ít nhát thì ở đây cũng thoái mái hơn bên của Red và Yellow :v

"Em cũng chịu." Rin cười. cô bé ở cùng hộp với Blue mà. Ít nhát thì hai đứa con gái ở cùng hộp cũng dễ chịu hơn là motojt rai một gái và đặc biệt là…

"Bỏ chân anh ra khỏi mặt em đi." Silver quát Green. Phải :v hai tên đàn ông chui rúc trong một cái hộp bé tí tẹo.

"Làm ơn!" Green hét lên bất mãn "Bao giờ tên ngốc đó mới đến đây?"

"Em không chắc…" Yellow thò đầu ngó cái đồng hồ của Red.

"Hay cậu ta lại biết trước rồi ngồi nấp đâu đó chơi lại chúng ta rồi?" Red ngán ngẩm.

"CHậc. yên tâm đi. Cậu ta chẳng nhớ nổi ngày sinh của mình đâu." Melody cười.

"Sure!" Venus cười theo. Phải. cái cậu này còn chả biết ngày tháng là gì chứ chưa nói đến ngày sinh mình.

"Trời!" Silver đạp đạp.

"Bỏ chân ra khỏi mặt anh!" Green hét lên.

"Hai người làm ơn im hộ cái!" Blue khó chịu quát.

"Suỵt! có người đến!" Rin vội bịt miệng Blue lại. Ờ phải. có người đến. Cả nhóm ngó qua mấy cái lỗ đục sẵn trên hộp để dễ bề theo dõi. Tiger bước ra từ trong cái thang máy và…

"Ế? Sinh nhật ai thế này?" Tiger lẩm bẩm khi thấy mấy cái hộp quà to quá cỡ và cái bánh sinh nhật to bằng cái bánh cưới trên bàn. Đó là nơi mọi người đang nấp nhưng…

"Chết quên không mua quà rồi!" Tiger vội vàng lao vào thang máy và phóng mất. Đợi lúc cậu đi mất…

"Đó! Thấy chưa! Cậu ta không nhớ sinh nhật cảu mình." Melody cười.

"Sure!" Venus cười "Thế bào giờ thì ra được đây? Tớ bắt đầu thấy ngứa ngáy rồi đấy."

"Đợi thêm đi!" Blue nói "Yellow và Red thế nào rồi?" cô chọc que hai người bạn bên hộp bên cạnh.

"Rát khó chịu." Red nói rồi ngáp dài.

"Anh Red thấy khó chịu rồi. Em ra đây!" Yellow định ra thì Red túm cô lôi xuống.

"Có động!" Red nói nhỏ. Ờ phải. có động. Động cơ đen tối :v Tiger lại bước ra từ trong thang máy nhưng lần này cậu mang theo một hộp quà khá lớn được gói ghém cẩn thận có điều hơi xấu.

"Yo! Có ai ở đây không?" Cậu nhìn quanh.

"Ra được chưa?" Red hỏi nhỏ.

"Từ từ." Blue nói nhỏ "Chuẩn bị đi."

Tiger nhìn quanh không thấy ai cả. mặc dù mũi cậu đã định hình được gần hết rồi nhưng cái mũi lại không cho cậu biết ngay lập tức chính xác vị trí cảu bạn bè cậu vì…

"Nước hoa tẩy mùi hữu hiệu." Melody khoe với Venus.

"Này mọi người. Hôm nay sinh nhật ai mà kín đáo thế?" Tiger ngồi lên ghế "Đến giờ chưa?"

Vẫn khoogn ai trả lời…

"Chả nhẽ hôm nay sinh nhật mình à?" Tiger lấy cái đồng hồ ra nhưng chưa kịp xem thì…

"CHÚC MỪNG SINH NHẬT!" Cả lũ đồng loạt lao ra và hét lớn đến nỗi Tiger ngã ngửa ra và xuýt nữa đứng tim. Nhưng sau vài giây trấn tĩnh thì…

"À ờ. Sinh nhật mình thật. Cảm ơn." Cậu cười và cất cái đồng hồ vào túi "Sao? Không được bất ngờ như mong đợi à?"

"À không!" Blue toát mồ hôi khi mà đám bạn bắt đầu lườm cô. Ờ phải :v thất bại thảm hại.

"Thế sao nào? Mà cái bánh đâu ra mà to thế?" Tiger đưungs dậy ngắm nghía cái bánh sinh nhật to như cái bánh cưới. Nhưng bỗng…

BẸP!

"Ha ha ha!" Venus cười lớn và úp nguyên cả miếng bánh vào mặt Tiger. Tranh thủ lúc không ai để ý, cậu đã cắt sẵn một miếng và…úp thẳng vào mặt Tiger.

"Ti…Tiger…" Blue nhìn hai người.

"Người ta bảo bánh là để ăn…" Tiegr liếm chỗ bánh trên mặt mình và cười "Ngon phết. và để ném!" Cậu hét lớn và Nguyên cả một tầng bánh đổ thẳng xuống đàu Venus. Là con Monking. :v nó úp Venus với miếng bánh còn to hơn cả miếng cảu Venus dùng. :v Và thế là…

"Đội hình ba xuất kích!" Tiger hét lên và bữa tiệc sinh nhật thành trận chiến đồ ăn, bánh kem, kẹo lạc và thạch bay tứ lung tung :v

"Ối…" Yellow tí ngã nhưng vẫn lấy được thăng bằng "Em chào anh!" cô suýt húc đầu vào Red nhưng…

BẸP!

"Chúa phù hộ em!" Red cười lớn và nhìn mặt Yellow đầy bánh kem.

"Chúa phù hộ Red!" Blue Và Silver loa vào, hai người hai bên úp Red.

"Sặc!" Red lùi lại "Bánh kem đày tai rồi!" cậu vộ vàng lắc lắc sao cho kem ra hết khỏi tai mình.

"Mưa!" Venus cười lớn và cùng Melody nemsmoojt loạt đạn về phía Green.

"Má ơi…" Green không kịp làm gì…

BẸP! BẸP! BẸP!

Người ông tướng mặt lạnh đày kem.

"Hỗ trợ tân thủ!" Rin lao vào ném trả và…

"Này này này! Anh đây không vô hình đâu nhá! Junken!" Tiger cười lớn và vào thế. Cậu chém bánh kem bằng tay không như thể dùng kiếm ánh sáng cắt thép như cắt bùn ấy :v Như quyền mà :v công thủ toàn diện là thế đấy.

"Ai cho dùng Như quyền hả?" Venus cười "Tra đũa Tiger vì tội chơi ăn gian!" cậu hô hào và…

BẸP! BẸP! BẸP! BẸP! BẸP! BẸP! BẸP! BẸP! BẸP!

Một loạt đạn từ tát cả những người bạn của cậu lao tới và cho dù có mười tay, Tiger cũng không đỡ được hết. và cuối cùng chúng ta có tượng kem Tiger :v

Sau hơn hai giờ vần nhau với món đồ ăn chiến thì…

"Mọi người xuống đi." Blue cười vui vẻ dù cho ngời phủ đầy kem "Sắp đến màn hay nhất rồi."

"Anh Tiger ngồi xuống với bọn em đi." Yellow nhanh nhảu kéo tay ông anh cảu mình xuống. Tiger ngòi xuống vui vẻ bên cạnh cô bé.

"Ngồi xuống ngồi xuống!" Silver giúp bà chị của mình ổn định mọi người. Green, Venus và Melody cũng ngồi xuống. Silver và Rin ngồi sau xcungf. Mọi ngời ngồi dọc lan can và tựa lưng, nhìn về phía Gym của thành phố. Cả Safron này chỉ có Gym mới xây là cao hơn vì nó còn là trung tâm chính trị mới nữa vì cái cũ ở cao nguyên Idigo giờ là trung tam nghiên cứu nên nó được rời về đây. Và trên nóc của tòa nhà là Gym do Sabrina đứng đầu. Và khỏi nói, giờ này cô đang đứng trên đo, hướng về phía này và chuẩn bị cho màn diễn chính của mình.

"Phải cảm ơn cô ấy vì những gì cô ấy sắp làm đấy." Red cười và quay sang nhìn yellow đnag túm chặt lấy Tiger. Tiger nhìn quanh. Bạn bè cậu giờ đang tụ họp tất cả ở đây, người đầy bánh kem và chờ đợi một điều gì đó. Hiếm khi cả nhóm được tụ tập thế này và cũng thật hiếm khi thấy những khuôn mặt ấy tươi cười. Những con người mà thường ngày cố gắng hết sức để chiến đấu giờ đang ngồi tụ họp ở đây và chờ đợi. rồi một loạt sáng lóe lên trên nền trời đêm, mở màn cho một bữa tiệc ánh sáng thực sự. là pháo hoa! Pháo hoa của Sabrina. Và không chỉ có một, hai hay ba mà là cả một bữa tiệc thực thụ ngay trên nền trời của Saffron. KHông ai biết hôm đó kỉ niệm gì, chỉ duy nhất có nhóm bạn của Tiger hiểu. Và họ ngồi thưởng thức bữa tiệc ánh sáng này thật thích thú. Những tiếng trầm trồ, nụ cười, tiếng nói, huýt sáo và niềm vui tràn ngập. Và nhân vật chính của bữa tiệc, Tiger thì tần hưởng nó theo cách cảu cậu. cậu đứng lên, lùi lại vài bước sao cho cậu, từ phía sau, có thể quan sát được hết tất cả những niềm vui, nụ cười của tất cả mọi người. rồi cậu lấy ra cuốn sổ tay và…vẽ. Cậu ghi lại toàn bộ mọi thứ, vẽ lại tất cả những gì cậu có, tất cả những niềm vui, tiếng cười và tất nhiên là tất cả những khuôn mặt lấm lem bánh kem và tràn ngập niềm vui ở đó. Cậu phải ghi lại vì có thể một ngày, caaujsex không còn có thể thấy điều đó nữa…

"Đội trưởng vẫn vậy nhỉ?" Melody bỗng xuất hiện bên cạnh Tiger và đùa "Họ đã dồn toàn lực vào tổ chức cho cậu bữa tiệc này đấy. cậu thấy sao?" cô hỏi.

"Vui lắm." Tiegr cười "Thật hiếm khi…có lẽ lần cuối cùng tớ có tiệc sinh nhật là từ bốn năm trước rồi nhỉ?"

"Đáng lẽ ro hôm nay còn là sinh nhật muôn của Blue nữa vi cô ấy quyết định lùi lại mấy ngày chờ cậu tỉnh dậy mới tổ chức nhưng…có vẻ cô ấy cũng khong nhớ lắm." Melody cười "Hai người giống hệt nhau. Món quà cậu mang theo là dành cho cô ấy à?"

"Ừ…" Tiger trả lời vu vơ và cất cuốn sổ vào trong túi. Cậu cười vag nhìn về phía Blue.

"Cô ấy sinh ngày đầu tháng còn tớ sinh muôn hơn mười ngày…lùi lại thế này không đúng lắm." Tiger nói "Chênh nhau mười ngày mà."

"Cô ấy nói không quan trọng…" Melody nói nhỏ "Họ thật giống mọt gia đình nhỉ?"

"Hì. Vốn tớ đã coi họ như gia đình rôi mà. Thế sẽ tốt hơn cho phần động lực của tớ." Tiger đùa "Với lại…" cậu ngập ngừng. còn nhiều chuyện mà Tiger cần giải quyết lắm.

Blue quay lại và thấy hai người bạn đang đứng nói chuyện với nhau liền quay sang Green.

"Này Green. Cuối tuần này đưa tớ đi xem phim được không? Tớ muốn đi xem phim." Cô nói nhỏ và cười như thể một trò đùa.

"Cái…? Lên cơn sooits thật rồi à?" green ngạc nhiên.

"Đi mà.!" Blue năn nỉ.

"ĐÚng đấy. ĐÚng đấy. rồi cho em đi cùng luôn!" Yellow chen ngang.

"Cái này…" green gãi gãi đầu quay sang thì thấy Silver lườm mình.

"Em đi nữa chứ." Rin cũng chen vào "Rin cũng muốn đi xem phim."

"Chậc! Rồi rồi rồi!" Green nói như thể cố thoát ra

"Giờ thì hiểu tại sao Tiger phải trốn chui trốn lủi rôi ha." Red xỏ.

"Ờ ờ ờ…" green lắc đầu. Rắc rối rồi.

Sáng hôm sau…

"Ahoy!" Tiger được hôm dậy muôn nhất nhóm. Cậu tiến vào và cười với tất cả mọi người.

"Sao hôm nay dậy muộn thế Tiegr-kun?" Blue đùa.

"À thì…dây muộn thôi . Cả tuần chăm chỉ lười một hôm chả chết ai đâu." Cậu cười "Mọi người lại sắp rời đi à?" cậu chú ý đến mấy túi đồ của Red và Yellow.

"Bọn tớ sắp rời đi mà." Red cười "Không thể ngừng nghỉ được nữa rồi. bọn Rocket lại sắp có âm mưu và thế là lại đi thôi." Cậu đùa.

"Theo kế hoạch…"Silver kiểm tra lại lịc trình "SĐại hội pokemon sắp diễn ra rồi. Anh Green cùng chị Blue và Rin sẽ đưa anh tới chỗ cao nguyên Indigo để chuẩn bị."

"Em và anh Red sẽ về gặp tiến sĩ Blain ở Lavender. Ông ấy có thông tin mới." Yellow cười tươi "và em sẽ tiện mua cho anh mấy món đồ kỉ niệm mà lần trước anh quên mua sau."

"Lại chia li sao?" Tiger lẩm bẩm. cậu rất thích sự đông vui nên mỗi khi mà họ tách nhóm, nó khiến cậu khó chịu.

"Tớ và Melody sẽ đi gặp ông Solar và anh Raike. Họ đang ở núi mặt trăng." Venus nói "Nếu nhanh, bọn tớ sẽ vẫn kịp đến xem trận chung kết của giải năm nay."

"Thế nên cậu phải hứa với bọn tớ là sẽ đến được trận chung kết đấy." Red động viên.

"Ừ…rồi." Tiger tươi cười khá gượng "KHông cố để người ta hốt mất à?" cậu đùa nhạt.

"Rồi. Sắp tới giờ khởi hành rồi." Green kiểm tra đồng hồ "Lên đường thôi chứ? Tiger chuẩn bị chưa?"

"không chuẩn bị thì tớ đến đây làm gì?" Tiger giơ lên một cái ba lô đã chất đầy đồ.

"Chúng ta mai mới đi. Hôm nay chỉ nhóm Red và Venus thôi, ngốc ạ!" Blue đùa.

"Cái…" Tiger thả bụp cái ba lô xuống đất. mất công chuẩn bị cả buổi sáng mà…

"KHông sao? Sabrina sẽ tiếp anh ở trên Gym của Saffron." Rin cười.

"Rồi rồi! ĐI thôi!" Red nói.

"Anh Tiger cố lên nha!" Yellow nói và chạy theo Red. Hai người đi trước. Silver theo sau họ mà không nói gì cả.

"Trông cậy cả vào cậu đấy." Venus vỗ vai cậu bạn đầy hàm ý rồi ra trước "Đi thôi Melody." Cậu gọi Melody lcus đso đang nói gì đó với Blue.

"Thế nhé!" Cô gái tóc đỏ chỉ kịp nhắn nốt rồi đuổi theo Venus. Họ đi nhanh thật.

"Rồi! Giờ thì cất túi đi. Tớ sẽ bắt đàu huấn luyện cậu." Green nói.

"Thôi khỏi! Tớ đi chơi đây!" Tiger phủi tay avf bỏ đi.

"Cái cậu này…" Blue lẩm bẩm "Thôi để kệ cậu ấy đi. Cậu ấy tiến bộ nhanh hơn lúc chơi đấy." cô bênh.

"Chậc. vừa mới hứa là sẽ cố gắng hết sức mà…" Green chán nản.

"Anh không phải lo đâu. Giờ anh ấy sẽ đi gặp Sabrina và thahcs đấu đấy." Rin nói như đinh đóng cột.

"Tớ cá cậu ấy thắng." Blue cười.

"KHông quan trọng. cậu ta mà thua thì đừng về đây van nài tớ là được." Green đi vào trong.

'Anh ấy sẽ thắng thôi.' Rin nghĩ và nhìn Blue. Cô bé biết trước rồi mà.


	53. Chapter 53

Pokemon legendary trainers I: kanto

Chapter 53.

Tiger trong công viên!

"Ờ phải! tới nơi rồi." Cậu nói với đám pokemon đi bên cạnh. Nidoking, Raichu và Darkanine đang tranh thủ làm ấm mình chuẩn bị chiến đấu. HỌ giành cả buổi sáng nay để tập luyện rồi và giờ thì đến lúc đi gặp Sabrina để đấu. địa điểm là đây, công viên Saffron. Cả nhóm đi vào trong công viên, không khí im lìm và có một làn sương mỏng nhè nhẹ bao phủ lấy công viên. Lạ nhỉ? Giờ mới là đầu giờ chiều mà sao lại có sương thế này. HỌ đi sâu avof trong và tới được mốc hẹn là một cái cây cổ thụ lớn. SƯơng trắng vẫn bao phủ khu vực này. Tiger đứng chờ dưới gốc cây và đám pokemon chờ cùng cậu.

"Cậu đến sớm." GIọng Sabrina vang lên sau màn sương nhưng không thấy cô lộ diện "Tôi không mất công chờ nhỉ?"

"Sao đây? Đánh luôn chứ? Tôi muốn về sớm." Tiger gãi tai và lấy ra cuốn sổ cùng với cái bút quen thuộc.

"THực ra thì…" Sabrina cười "Trận đấu đã bắt đà kể từ khi cậu bước vào đây rồi."

Tiger khong nao núng lắm. cậu nhìn quanh và nhạn ra có thứ gì đó lấp lánh phía sau làn sương mờ kia.

"Rai!" Cậu nói và con Raichu quất mạnh đuôi về phía tay Tiger chỉ. Nhưng…

KEENG!

Cái đuôi của con chuột bị đánh bật ngược lại. ĐÓ là một tấm gương cứng và chắc đến nỗi đuôi sắt cảu Rai không làm nó xước được.

"Đó là gương tạo bởi Reflect là light screen nổi tiếng của Mr. Mime." Sabrina cười còn Tiger thì chép mấy thứ vào cuốn sổ của cậu.

"Trong tình thế này thì…" Cậu lẩm bẩm và nhìn quanh. Tầm nhìn bị hạn chế mạnh bởi sương mù còn khả nang di chuyển và tấn công thì bị chặn bởi đám gương kia. Như thể họ đứng trong một căn nhà gương vậy. và ánh sáng ảo ảnh khuếch tán khiến cả nhóm khá khó quan sát ra đối thủ của mình.

"Cậu không thể quan sát ra đối thủ cũng như tấn công được. các tấm gương này phản lại hoàn toàn những đòn đánh của cậu. về căn bản, cậu vwuaf mù vừa tàn phế rồi." Sabrina cười "Để xem cậu giỏi cỡ nào!"

VỤT!

Một cú bắn hay chính xác là một mũi tên siêu năng lực bắn thẳng ra từ trong làn sương.

"Nido!" Nidoking ngay lập tức chắn ngay trước mặt Tiger và dùng tay túm lấy mũi tên nhưng…

VÙ!

Mũi tên bỗng tan biến trong tay Nidoking và một mũi tên bất ngờ găm thẳng vào lwung Nidoking khiến con pokemon bị thương.

"Ảo ảnh?" Tiger quay lại và nhận ra rằng thứ mà Nidoking túm chỉ là ảo ảnh và mũi tên thật thì tới từ hướng ngược lại. Khó đoán quá.

"Phải! là khả năng phân tán và phản xạ ánh sáng. Cậu không thể nhìn dòn tấn công với mắt thường được đâu." Sabrina nói.

"Rồi thì…" Tiegr bất ngờ trèo lên cái cây phía sau cậu và lấy sổ, bút sẵn sàng viết "Cả nhóm! Chuyển chiến thuật mới đi. Chúng ta phải dùng nó sớm hơn rồi."

"Vậy là cậu có chuẩn bị à?" Sabrina cười "hay đấy. để xem cậu chuẩn bị cái gì rồi."

"Cô cứ chờ đi. Rồi toi sẽ thắng thôi." Tiger làm như thể cậu đã nắm chắc phàn thắng rồi ấy. Cái sự chủ quan và tự cao lại trỗi dậy.

"Chuẩn bị!" Sabrian nói "Tấn công!"

Một loạt đạn bắn về phía nhóm Nidoking. Darkanine nhảy lên trước ứng biến.

"_Lethal dance!_" Nó hét lên và thả ra những lưỡi dao bóng dêm vô hình bay lượn và nhảy múa xung quanh nó tạo thành một tấm khiên chắn bóng tối vây lấy cả nhóm và bảo vệ họ. lưỡi dao từ lethal dance cắt đòn tấn công của Sabrina như cắt bánh ấy. Tiger ngồi nhai kẹo cao su và ghi chép.

"Phát hiện ra pokemon chủ lực rồi nhá!" Sabrina nói nhwung Tiger gàn như để ngòai tai. Cậu gõ gõ nhẹ cái bút vào bìa cuốn sổ và cười.

VỤT! VỤT!

Hai viên đạn Forcus blast cực mạnh bay ra từ hai phía và nhắm thẳng vào người Darkanine. Con pokemon bóng tối khá tối trong việc phản ứng trước những đòn tấn công nhưng đồn đội nó thì không.

UỲNH!

Dogeki và Raigeki va chạm với hai viên đạn forcus blast vào nổ tung nhưng Raichu và Nidoking thì không sao. Chúng dường như biết trước được đòn tấn công sẽ đến ấy.

"Làm thế nào mà cậu biết nhỉ? Tôi chỉ mới dùng sóng tâm linh để ra lệnh thôi đấy." Sabrina hỏi

"Ngây ngô vừa thôi. Giả ngây giả ngô chả ai thích đâu." Tiger nhả bã kẹo ra và cười "Ngây ngô như ai đó đang ngồi xem ấy."

Bên ngoài…

"Đánh đấm thế này xem sao được." Blue vừa than vừa cất cái ông nhòm vào túi.

"Sao? Tình hình là Tiegr ngồi trên cây, tiến thoái lưỡng nan." Green nói "Cho chừa cái tật tự cao đi."

"Chậc! Sáng nay đánh răng chưa đấy?" Blue quay sang hỏi.

"Chắc là chưa? Liên can gì hông?" green nói nẩn. lại trò đùa cũ.

Trong chiến trận…

"Tình hình là giữu đội hình này nhé."Tiegr nói.

"KHông giữ được đâu!" Sabrina tức rồi.

Bất ngờ. thêm một loạt đạn nữa nhắm về phía Darkanine và lần này là forcus blast mạnh hơn trước. Tiger lịa ngay lập tức gõ bút vào bìa cuốn sổ và Nidoking ngay lập tức lao ra.

Uỳnh!

Mega punch va chạm mạnh với forcus blast khiến Nidoking bị hất ngược lại.đòn này mạnh hơn trước.

"KHỉ thật!" Tiger nghiến răng. Cậu lại gõ vào gáy cuốn sổ tiếp.

"Nữa nè!" Sabrina hét lên. Hai viên forcus blast lao ra vá nhắm thẳng về phía Darkanine. Tiger hoàn toàn bị động trong tình thế này.

"Không ổn. không ổn!" Cậu lại gõ vào gáy cuốn sổ. Nhưng bỗng cậu thấy nhói tai và pokemon cả cậu bắt đầu rối.

"Dùng tiếng gõ nhịp ra lệnh. Thông minh ghê." Sabrina cười. phát hiện ra cái cách mà Tiger ra lệnh thì thật kì quặc nhưng…

"Chào!" Tiger cười "Lộ rồi nhé!" cậu nhếch mép.

"_Raijingeki!_" Raichu hét lên và

XOẸT!

Tia sét của Raichu hay chính xác là đòn thunder punch đã lên cấp đến mức tuyệt đỉnh của nó xẹt qua và con Swoobat rơi từ trên cây xuống. sóng siêu âm của nó dừng hẳn và Tiger không còn thấy đau đầu nữa.

"Ngay lập tức nối lại liên lạc à? Nhanh lắm!" Sabrina khen "Nhưng để xem cậu làm gì nổi với lũ này." Cô hét lên và sương tan. Phái trước mặt cả nhóm là cả một đàn toàn Alakazam và Mr. Mime thôi.

"KHông trốn nữa à?" Tiger nhìn cái đám Alakazam và Mr. Mime kia. Chúng là sản phẩm của ảo ảnh nhưng được cái di chuyển như thật. Darkanine, Raichu avf Nidoking lùi lại mấy bước. phía trước chúng là rất đông kẻ thù.

"Tất cả chỉ là ảnh thôi. Nhưng thế này sẽ công bằng hơn là trón chui trốn lủi đánh nhau." Sabrina nói. Khó hiểu khi àm rõ ràng cô đang thắng thế mà lại chuyển sang đánh đối diện thế này.

"Giờ muốn chuyển à?" Tiger cười "Rồi!"

Cậu nhảy khỏi câu và trèo lên Darkanine. Chiến thôi.

"Cả hai chuẩn bị!" Sabrina nói và tất cả đám pokemon ảnh vào tư thế chuẩn bị.

"Hai người hỗ trợ được không? Bon tôi sẽ vào!" Tiger nói với Nidoking và Raichu. Còn Darkanine đã sẵn sàng vào trận.

"Liều ghê" Sabrina nói "Tấn công!"

Và thế là tất cả những ảnh phân thân cùng với bản thật của Alakazam và Mr. Mime cùng tấn công.

"Darkanine! Lethal dance!" Tiegr hét lên và hàng chục lưỡi dao xuất hiện xung quanh bao bọc lấy Darkanine. Nó tạo thành một quả cầu bảo vệ người dùng và biến Darkanine thành một cái xe ủi hạng nặng. Nó laop vào và chém tung đám ảnh của Alakazam và Mr. Mime nhưng…

"Forcus blast!" Sabrina hét lên

Phải! Hai con Mr. Mime và Alakazam thật không bị ảnh hưởng vì chúng trốn quá tốt. và giờ thì chúng ở ngay bên sườn của Tiger và Darknine, nạp sẵn Forrcus blast.

"Toi rồi…" Tiger nhận ra đòn đánh những không thể làm gì. Darkanine chỉ có thể chém được đòn đánh siêu năng lực chứ đòn trực diện hệ bóng tối này thì…

Uỳnh!

Tiger và Darkanine bị đẩy ngược lại và ngã lăn ra đất sau vụ nổ nhwung cả hai không sao. Và đứng thủ trước mặt họ là Raichu với nắm đấm sấm sét vừa chẻ đôi viên đạn do cả Alakazam và Mr. Mime hợp sức tạo nên.

"Cái…" Sabrina không tin nổi vào khả năng của Raichu. Nó chém đứt đôi viên đạn cực mạnh của Alakazam và Mr. Mime như chém chuối ấy.

"Nữa nè!" Tiger cười lớn. phả chỉ là người dọn cố cho đồng đội tấn công thôi. Còn khi mà những cái bóng ảnh kia đã tan biến thì Nidoking và Raichu mới là người tấn công chính.

"Hả?" Sabrina cảm tháy mặt đát rung mạnh. Và Alakazam và Mr. Mime đang amast thăng bằng. Rồi, từ dưới đtá, hàng chục lưỡi kếm đá sắt đấm thẳng lên khiến Alakazam bị thương nặng. Mr. Mime vội tự thu mình vào mọt lồng kính để bảo vệ nhưng…

"Nếu cô được phép sử dụng sức mạnh cá nhân thì tôi xin phép!Chuẩn bị!" Tiger hét lên và bắt đùa tụ một quả cầu năng lượng vào trong miệng của Darkanine. Cậu đnag dùng chính năng lượng của mình để tạo một quả cầu lửa trong miệng của Darkanine.

"Cái…" Sabrina không tin được. Quả cầu trong miệng Darkanien lướn dần và…

"Night shot!" Tiger hét lên và Darkanine bắn thẳng một chùm tia năng lượng về phía Mr. Mime. Nhưng chúm tia này không còn đen như night shot gốc nữa mà có màu hơi trắng hơn và sức công phá mạnh hơn.

RẮC! XOẢNG!

Toàn bộ căn phòng kính của Mr. Mime vỡ tung sau đòn đánh của Darkanine. Mr. Mime rơi xuống bên cạnh Alakazam và chúng đang hoảng.

"Song kích!"Tiegr hét lên và Raichu giờ đã phân thân ra làm hai bản. Nidoking túm lấy đuôi của cả hai con Raichu, quay tròn và ném thẳng về phía Alakazam và Mr. Mime. Raichu và bản sao của nó tự biến mình thành hai viên đạn sấm với chiêu volt tackle và húc thẳng vào Alakazam và mr. Mime khiến cả hai con Pokemon gục ngay lập tức.

"ĐÚng là đấu đối kháng trực tiếp thì không lại rồi." Sabrina cười "Nhưng dùng thủ thuật thì có đấy."

Một luồng nước mạnh khủng khiếp bất ngờ công kích khiến Riachu và cái bóng không kịp trở tay. Nó bị cuốn chìm ngay lập tức dưới luồng nuoucs kia còn Nidoking phải dùng wide guard để bảo vệ cả Darkanine lẫn Tiger. Khi nước rút, cả nhóm bất ngờ khi thấy Raichu, con pokemon kháng nước, gục chỉ sau mọt đòn còn đứng bên cạnh Sabrina là một con Slowking.

"Cái lợi của trò chơi sương sớm lúc nãy là tôi có thể làm bất cứ điều gì trong làn sương mà cậu không hề biết. thế đó." Sabrina nói "Giờ tui có một con Slowking với khả ngnaw phòng ngự và tấn công đã đạt mwucs bất khả chiến bại rồi."

"Khoogn ổn. Con Slowking đó dùng Calm mind liên tục và giờ thì một đòn yếu nhất của nó cũng đủ khiến cả đội Tiegr nằm đất rồi." Green lẩm bẩm.

"Cái gì? Thế kahcs nào chơi gian lận?" Blue nói.

"Trận đấu này ngay từ đầu đã không có luật rồi nên cũng chẳng ai nói gì được cả." Green nói.

"KHó nhằn nhỉ?" Tiger nhận ra rằng cả nhóm đnag đứng trong trick rôm. Có lẽ trước khi bị hạ, Alakazam đã dùng nó. Nhưng giờ thì khó thật rồi. Trick room kéo dài từ ba tới năm lượt nhưng một đòn tấn công của Slowking thì khác gì bom nguyên tử, sống được là còn may chán. Cậu còn hai con pokemon trên sân và Sabrina thì có vũ khí hủy diệt.

"Water pulse!" Sabrina ra lệnh từ tốn vì cô tin cô thắng rồi mà. Slowking với sự hỗ trợ của trick room bắn thẳng về phía Nidoking một luồng nước cựa mạnh. Nidoking đã quá rối và nó dính trọn đòn đánh và ngã lăn ra đất.

"Một…mà…" Sabrina chưa nói hết thì thấy con Nidoking bỗng đứng dậy. Cái quái nào mà đòn tấn công hủy diệt đó lại không thể đo ván được con pokemon to lớn kia chứ.

"Phản công!" Tiegr hét lên và Darkanine ngay lập tức đánh trả với Lethal dance. Đòn đánh rất mạnh hất tung Slowking lại nhưng khoogn thấm vào đâu cả.

"Lại! Water PulsE!" Sabrina ra lệnh và lần này mục tiêu là Darkanine nhưng…

Ruỳnh!

Nidoking lấy thân mình chặn lại toàn bộ đòn đánh và ngã gục xuống. lần này nó gục thật còn lần trước là do tác dụng của Forrcus sash mà nó thoát nạn. Và nGya khi Nidoking hứng đòn, Darkanine phản công nhanh lẹ với một cú Lethal dance cực mạnh vào người Slowking. Slowking bị thương và làn này thấm hơn lần trước rất nhiều. Nhưng nó vẫn còn thừa sức và Trick room vẫn còn.

"KHỉ thật…" Tier lẩm bẩm khi mà con pokemon của Sabrina quá trâu còn trick room thì vẫn đang hỗ trợ cực tốt cho nó

"À mà khoan. Bốn đấu bốn thì vẫn còn một pokemon chauw dùng. Phải rồi. là nó!" Tiger lẩm bẩm rồi cười.

"Kết thúc nào!" Sabrina hét lớn "Hyper beam!" cô ra lệnh. Phải, Slowking của cô biết và dùng thánh thạo hyper beam. Nó abwns thẳng về phía Arcanine một chùm tia hủy diệt. đòn đánh này cho dù có là thần khỏe mấy cũng chịu chết nhưng…

Ruỳnh!

ĐÒn đánh va chạm mạnh với một tấm khiên năng lượng và nổ tung.

"Cái…" Sabrina há hốc mồm. đứng trước mặt Tiger là con sư tử trắng vớ đôi cánh bạc Flyon và cái đầu cứng ngang titan của nó vwuaf chặn lại hoàn toàn đòn đánh từ Slowking mà không xây xát gì cả. Phải, Sabrina quên mất tiger mới chỉ dùng ba pokemon và cậu còn một con nữa. Và Slowking phải nạp lại sau đòn đánh. Quá hớ hênh.

"Tạm biệt!" Tiger cười và

RẦM!

Lethal dance và Head smash của Darkanine và Flyon hạ gục Slowking.

"Chậc!" Sabrina gãi đầu chán "Chịu! Tôi đãng trí quá!"

"Chắc rồi…" Tiger cười và cả hai tỉnh dậy. hóa ra tất cả chỉ là tưởng tượng. Cà hai thức dậy trong Gym và Green, Blue và Rin đnag ngồi ngay trước mặt họ

"Kết quả của trận đáu trí thế nào?" Green hỏi.

"Tiger thắng dù cậu ta đánh nhau ngay trong đầu tôi." Sabrina cười lạnh nhạt avf đứng dậy.

"May mà nó chỉ là đánh nhau trong trí tưởng tượng thôi chứ không thì không biết pokemon của tôi te tua thế nào rồi?" Tiger liếc đám pokemon cũng vừa tỉnh dậy.

"Vậy là Tiger thắng à?" Blue hỏi "Chúc mừng!" cô cười

"Còn nhiều chuyện phải chuẩn bị lắm." Green nói "Chưa nói trước được…Sabrina đâu?" cậu nhìn quanh thì thấy cô năng mặt lạnh đã đi rồi.

"Mà cái trò phối hopwcj cảu anh hay lắm." Rin khen "Anh dùng chính sức của mình truyền cho đòn đánh của Darkanine mới phá được căn phòng kính của Mr. Mime đấy."

"Ờ…" Tiger trả lời vu vơ. Trận đấu trong đàu Sabrina quả thực kì quặc nhưng có lẽ Tiger đã thấy điều gì đó. Một điều thực sự cậu rát cần lưu tâm đây. Cậu nhìn quanh một vòng rồi lại chìm vào suy nghĩ…

'Sabrina đã từng vào hỗn giới…; Tiger nghĩ rồi lắc đầu 'Khó lắm.'


	54. Chapter 54

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 54.

Trên tuyến đường xuyên rừng dẫn thẳng về phía núi mặt trăng…

"TÌnh hình là nếu nhanh, sáng sớm mai chúng ta sẽ đến được núi mặt trăng." Venus nói với melody. Họ đang đi bộ dọc con đường đất sỏi băng rừng về phía núi mặt trăng và cảnh vật cũng như không khí thật trong lành và yên bình. Nó cứ như một chuyến đi giã ngoại vào một khu rừng bình yên vậy. Con đường đất mà họ đi khá dốc và trơn với rất nhiều rêu xanh nên họ phải bước đi khá cẩn thận.

"Cậu có vẻ căng thẳng nhỉ?" Melody nhìn cậu bạn lo lắng.

"Không sao đâu." Venus cười "Tớ chỉ thấy lo cho cái cậu người mèo kia thôi."

"MÀ chúng ta phải đi gặp ông Solar gì đó vì lý do gì vậy?" melody hỏi.

"Thực ra chúng ta đi gặp sư phụ tớ." Venus quay đi "Ông ấy có việc cần nhờ vả mà…MÀ cái gì vậy nhỉ?" cậu bỗng chú ý lắng nghe.

"Gì?" Melody cũng bắt đàu lắng nghe. Hình như có tiếng động gì đó. Nó là tiếng lạch cạch, lạch cạch và nó đang tiến gần hơn. Venus chạy lên vài bước và đứng ở trước một ngã rẽ rồi nghe ngóng nhưng…

"Oái!" Một giọng nữ vang lên và

"Á!" Venus bất ngờ rồi…

RẦM! UỲNH! ROẠT!

Cả người, xe đạp và cậu mặt lạnh lao thẳng xuống ven đường, trượt dài một đoạn rồi cả ba rơi xuống, đâm sầm vào bãi đá…Melody không kịp làm gì.

"Tớ xin lỗi." Lunar nói, mặt cúi gằm. Cô nàng chứ ai. Đi xe đạp trên đường nũi trơn, mất phanh và đâm sầm vào Venus khiến cả hai bị thương. Phải! chỉ có thể là Lunar :v

"Hừ…" venus chẳng nói gì. Tay và vai cậu bị thương nhẹ sau vụ va chạm và có lẽ xương sườn cũng nứt luôn rồi. Trên mặt mũi và người là một cơ số vết xước(Nhiều hơn 10 vết) đang được băng lại bởi chính cạu. Còn Melody thì đang lo cho Lunar. Ít nhất thì cô gái khá khẩm hơn cậu bạn là chỉ bị trẹo chân và xước nhẹ chứ khoogn gãy xương như cậu bạn. Tại Venus chịu làm đệm cho cả người lẫn xe mà.

"Kìa Venus! Ga lăng tí đi chứ! Người ta xin lỗi rồi mà!" Mellody giục cậu bạn nhưng Venus chẳng nói gì cả.

"Thôi kệ cậu ta đi." Melody nói nhỏ với Lunar "Cậu ta lúc nào chẳng thế."

"Hì. Mình biết rồi mà. Mà cậu là Melody, nhà văn trẻ nhất có sách bán chạy à?"Lunar cười.

"Vậy là cậu nghe tên mình rồi à?" Melody cười ngượng. Chắc tại nổi tiếng quá ấy mà.

"Mình đọc hết mấy cuốn sách của cậu rồi. hay lắm." Lunar khen "Nhưng mình vẫn thắc mắc về "Chiến binh thép" mà cậu nói ấy. cái người mà "không biết thất bại là gì" và chưa từng bỏ cuộc" ấy?" cô hỏi.

"Hì. Mình tưởng cậu biết rõ người đó chứ?" Melody cười "Kẻ về nhì vĩ đại ấy." cô nhắc khéo

"Chắc cậu đùa à? Tiger á?" Lunar ngạc nhiên "Cậu ta là người mà cậu nawhcs tới trong cuốn sách đó?"

"Hì! Bọn tớ từng là đồng đội mà. Cậu ấy là đội trưởng." Melody ngồi xuống bên cạnh Linar và kể lại "Cậu ấy, như tớ từng viết ấy, là chiến binh thép."

"Vậy còn Venus thfi sao? Cậu ấy cũng giống Tiger mà. Cậu ấy cũng chiến đấu còn gì? Nhỉ Venus?" Lunar quay sang nhìn cậu bạn đang băng lại một vết rách trên vai một cách vụng về."

"Ừm." Venus trả lời vu vơ. Cậu chẳng để tâm mấy.

"Mà thôi! Bọn tớ đang đi tìm sư phụ cảu Venus. Cậu đi cùng không? Đằng nào cậu cũng chỉ đang đi giao hàng thôi mà? ĐI cùng đường cho vui." Melody nói hồn nhiên và vui vẻ khiến Lunar khó lòng nói không. Nhưng…

"Sư phụ à? Sư phụ của Venus?" Lunar bật dậy "Ông ấy còn sống sao?" cô ngạc nhiên.

"Phải! và ông ấy cần giúp đỡ." Venus nói lạnh lùng "hai người trò chuyện đi. Tớ đi ra suối tắm đây. Ở gần đây có con suối khá mát. Cứ chờ ở đây đi." Cậu nói ròi đứng dậy bỏ đi.

"Còn sống? chả nhẽ ông ấy…?" Melody hỏi.

"Phải. đáng lẽ ông ấy đã bị đánh bạ ưng nếu còn sống thì quả là tin vui. Vì ông ấy cúng là thầy của tớ nữa mà." Lunar cười vui vẻ.

"Hai người là bạn từ nhỏ à?"Melody hỏi "Tớ thấy Venus thường nahwcs tới một cô bé ngờ nghệch có mái tóc bạc giống cậu ấy và hay cười."

"Ngờ nghệch à?" Lunar cười và ngồi xuống bên cạnh Melody "Tớ đây thông minh gâp bội lần cậu ta mà còn dám kêu tớ ngờ nghệch nữa. Cái cậu Venus này thay tính mà chẳng thay được cái sự tự cao ấy."

"Hai người quen nhau từ nhỏ chắc hiểu nhau lắm nhỉ? Cho mình biết thêm về Venus được không? Nhiều khi mình thấy cậu ấy cứ khó hiểu thế nào ấy." Melody hỏi nhỏ và mặt đỏ bừng.

"Sao cậu lại phải biết về venus nhỉ? Cậu thích cậu ta à?" Lunar hỏi

"KH…không…mình chỉ muốn biết thêm thôi." Melody mặt đã đỏ càng thêm đỏ. Càng nói càng thấy buồn cuời :v

"Thế thi chúng ta là bạn và địch thủ đó." Lunar nói vô tư "Tớ cũng thích Venus lắm. nhưng tớ thích cậu ấy hồi nhỏ hơn. Lúc ấy cậu ấy khá giờ nhiều lắm. Hồi nhỏ cậu ấy hay cười, vui vẻ, hòa đồng và rất…nói thế nào nhỉ? À phải! rất phong cách. Cậu ấy là người đáng yêu nhất nhóm, thậm chí còn hơn cả Neo nữa." Lunar kể hết về Venus cho Melody avf cái sự vô tư cũng như vui vẻ và tinh nghịch trong cách kể của cô gái khiến Melody không thể không quý cô được. Cái cách mà cô thừa nhận thích Venus thật kahcs biệt. và cả cách mà cô "tuyên chiến" với Melody nữa. Lunar thật…kì quặc :v

"Mà cái cậu Neo ấy? Cậu ấy là thế nào vậy?" Melody hỏi dò dù cô biết rất rõ.

"Cậu ấy là người giỏi nhất mà. Nhưng với tớ thì giỏi mấy cũng khong abwngf Venus được." Lunar cười "Bọn tớ tìm cậu ấy mấy năm nay nhưng vẫn vô vọng. tớ và anh Raike đã thôi rồi nhưng Alia thì vẫn tiếp tục tìm. Cô ấy nói rồi cậu ấy sẽ xuất hiện thôi. Cô ấy tin Neo nhiều lắm mà." Cô cúi mặt.

"Sao?" Melody ngạc nhiên vì hành dộng lạ lùng này. Lunar đang vui vẻ bỗng chốc lại trầm lặng đến kì lạ.

"Tớ…tớ nghĩ cậu ấy không còn sống nữa rồi." Lunar nói nhỏ và lại im lặng…

"ĐỪng nói vậy. Cậu ấy còn sống đó." Melody nói nhỏ vào tai Lunar khiến cô gái giật mình.

"Sao…sao cậu biết?" Lunar ngạc nhiên.

"Coi như tớ biết mọi thứ đi." Melody nháy mắt cười "Cậu ấy vẫn đang theo dõi từng chuyển động của mọi người đó."

LOẠT XOẠT…

"Hử? Ai đó?" Melody nghe thấy tiếng động và quay ra.

Ở dòng suối…

"Nghỉ chút đi. Đừng có căng thế!" Venus nói với con Magmortar ân cần rồi cười. Ít nhất thì cũng chỉ có hai người ở dòng suối maft. Venus mặc mỗi cái áo phông và cái quần đùi, ngồi trên tảng đá lớn giữa suối thư giãn còn Magmortar thì ngồi trên bờ trông chừng.

"Phì. Cậu căng quá rồi!" Venus cười và lấy nước rửa mấy vết thương. Nó nhói đau. Rồi cậu ngồi xuống một tảng đá nhỏ, thả chân xuống dòng suối và tận hưởng. Trong đầu cậu, hình ảnh Lunar xây xát đầy mình với vẻ mặt buồn bã vì mắc lỗi. cậu quá nghiêm khắc với cô à? Có lẽ vậy. Venus cười chính mình rồi thả Vileplume ra.

"Này. Cậu qay ra chỗ Melody và Lunar, bảo họ ra đây được không?" Venus nói nhỏ và con Vileplume gật gật đầu. nó nhanh nhảu chạy đi. Venus nhìn theo con pokemon cỏ của mình và cười.

"Đừng quá nghiêm thế chứ…" Cậu thả người xuống, nằm dài trên phiến đá và nghĩ ngợi. Nhưng cậu chwua nghĩ được bao nhiêu thì một tiếng động rất nhẹ khiến cậu chú ý. Venus ngồi bật dậy. Tiếng động rất nhỏ len giữa tiếng chim và nước chảy róc rách nhưng Venus nghe thấy được nó và sự cảnh giác cuả cậu lại lên đỉ ngay lập tức đứng dâỵ, rút khẩu súng trường máy mà nó cướp từ Mew7 ra và lên nòng sẵn. Hai khẩu thần

công trên vai cũng vào đạn sẵn rồi.

"Ai đó?"Venus hỏi nhỏ. Cậu với lấy cái áo khoác với mấy quả pokeball của mình nhưng…cái áo đâu mất rồi. Cậu nhìn quanh thì không thấy áo khoác của mình đâu cả. nguy rồi. Giờ cậu chỉ còn Magmortar ngoài bóng thôi. Và cả Vileplume vẫn chwua thấy về nữa. Bỗng từ trong bụi cây, Vileplume nhảy ra, thương tích đầy mình và nó chạy hốt hoảng về phía Venus. Nhưng một nhát đánh chí tử khiến con pokemon cỏ ngất ngay bên bờ suối. Venus đứng trên tảng đá giữa dòng suối không kịp làm gì cả.

"Magmortar!" Venus gọi và con pokemon to lớn ngay lập tức nhảy ra giữa dòng avf đứng áp lwung vào Venus. Hia người đứng quay lwung vào nhau và đề phòng mọi hướng. Đến cả con Magmortar vẫn còn chwua biết cái áo khoác của venus đâu và chuyện gì xảy ra với đồng đội nó cả. nÓ chỉ biết alf có địch ở gần và phải đánh thôi.

"Cẩn thận đó." Venus nhắc "Đói phương đang chủ động."

VÈO!

Một cú bắn hay chính xác là một quả cầu lửa bay thẳng ra từ trong lùm cây đối diện với Magmortar.

"đó!" Venus nói nhưng cậu chợt nhận ra có một quả cầu khác cũng bay thẳng về phía cậu ở phía đối diện.

"Magmortar!" Venus nói "Phá đòn đi!"

"Morrr!" Mamortar rít lên và khẩu súng của nó bắnhẳng về phía quả cầu kia một nhát đạn lửa mạnh. Còn về phía Venus thì…

"Suijinshuriken!" Venus dùng chính nước suối tạo thành một Shuriken nước và ném thẳng về phía quả cầu kia.

BÙM!

Hai đòn tấn công bất ngờ va chạm với hai đòn đánh trả và nổ tung. Nước suối bắn tung tóe sau vụ nổ và khói bụi mù mịt. Khi khói tan, Venus và Magmortar không mấy ngạc nhiên khi mà đối thủ của họ lộ diện sau đòn đánh phủ đầu bất thành. Trước mặt họ là một đám những thànhcảu tổ chức Rocket với bộ đồng phục in chữ R to tương nhưng chúng trông thật lạ, và cách chúng hành động cũng thật lạ. Venus cảm thấy lạnh người vì bọn Rocket hường ngày ồn ào sao hôm nay lại lạnh đến kì lạ vậy?

"Các người muốn gì?" Venus hỏi nhưng không ai trong số bọn chúng nỏi gì. Rồi một tên lạnh lùng thả một con pokemon kì lạ ra. Đó là một con Nintales shiny với màu lông trắng kì lạ và nó khác khác biệt.

"Giết nó!" Tên kai lạnh lùng ra lệnh và con Ninetales lao thẳng về phía venus và Magmortar.

"Cẩn thận!" Venus nhảy sang một bên. Ninetales bắn thẳng về phía hai người một loạt đạn cực mạnh. Là Sheeering shot. Làm thế nào mà nó lại biết chiêu này? Venus nhảy sang một bên né đòn còn Magmortar chọn biện pháp ngược lại.

"Morrr!" nó bắn thẳng về phía đòn đánh kia một luồng lửa từ hai khẩu thần công của mình. Nhưng…

RUỲNH!

Chiêu sheeering shot mạnh kinh khủng xé đôi luồng lửa của Magmortar và đánh trực diện vào người con pokemon lwuar khiến nó nagx lăn ra và rơi xuống dòng nước. Nhưng Magmortar không sao. Thực ra nó chỉ thêm điên tiết thôi. Nó nổi lửa khiến nước xung quanh bốc hơi và đứng dậy ngay được. Con Ninetales kì lạ kia chỉ nhếch mép.

"Nó là cái gì…" Venus lẩm bẩm và chợt nhớ ra Melody và Lunar.

'Chết rồi? không biết hai cậu ấy có sao không?' Cậu lo lắng.

"Tiếp đi!" Tên cầm đầu của bọn Rocket nói.

"Kyuuuuu!" Con ninetales rít lên kì lạ và lửa vây quanh người nó tạo thành một cái vòng.

"Cái…" Venus ngạc nhiên "Cẩn thận đó!" Venus hét lên. Nhưng có nói cũng vô dụng. Ninetales ném cái vòng lửa xung quanh nó thẳng về phía Magmortar. Con pokemon vội lấy khẩu súng cảu nó ra đỡ nhưng…

Ruỳnh!

Magmortar bị đẩy ngược lại, bị thương và đống đá phía sau nó, bằng một cách nào đó, bị vỡ tung. Khẩu súng cảu magmortar cũng bị hư hòng nặng còn con Pokemon thì bị thương. Nó đứng dậy, nhìn khẩu súng trường của Mew7 bị hỏng mà tức giận.

"Cậu không sao chứ?" Venus hỏi.

"Raaaa!" Magmortar gầm lên.

"Rồi! tới tớ…cái…" Venus chwua kịp dùng thủy thuật để tấn công thì…

"Ngươi là của ta…" một tên trong nhòm Rocket đứng chặn ngay trước mặt cậu. là Clememte. Nhưng hắn mặc một cái áo choàng đen và ẩn mình sau tấm áo choàng ấy. và hắn trông thật…kì lạ.

"Kyuuu!" Con Ninetales tấn công tiếp. Nó bắn về phía Magmortar một luồng lwuar khủng khiếp.

"Raaaa!" Magmortar trả đòn băng hai nhát đạn ở khấu thần công.

UỲNH!

Hai luồng sức mạnh kinh hoàng va chạm và nổ tung khiến nước bắn tung tóe và gần như bốc hơi ngay trên không. Cái con quái gì thế này?

"Nhận lấy!" Clemente nhân lúc venus khong để ý tân công. Hắn thò tay ra và tay hắn biến thành một lưỡi dao màu đen.

"Oái!" Venus vội nhảy ngược lại và tránh được cú đâm của Clemente nhưng tay cậu và sương sườn cậu bị thương nên khó cử động. Cậu lùi lại vài bước, nhạn ra đòn đánh cảu hắc đạo.

"Ngươi cũng…" venus ngạc nhiên.

"Phải…." Clemente nhếch mép.

"KHỉ thật! ngươi làm gì với bạn ta rồi?" Venus nghiến răng.

"Con bé tóc đỏ thì còn sống. còn con bé kia thì…" Clemente cười "Chết rồi." hắn nói như thể giết người là chuyện cơm bữa ấy.

"ĐỪng dối ta." Venus nhếch mép "Tấm lý chiens với ta là sai lầm đấy." Cậu liếc phía sau và thấy Lunar đang đứng thủ thế và phía sau cô là pokemon của cô. Lunar sẵn sàng ứng chiến.

"Nhưng bọn ta vẫn còn con tin đấy." Clemente nhắc.

"Con tin các người đang có là một quả bom nổ chậm ấy mà. Cứ giữ đi. Ta sẽ đòi lại sau."Venus cườ ải. bọn Rocket dùng tính mạng cảu melody làm con tin và chúng định…giết ma cà rồng :v

"Người…" Clemente nghiến răng.

"Cậu lo tên này đi. Tớ sẽ chăm sóc cho con pokemon kia." Lunar nói.

"Rồi."Venus cười. Phải. giờ là Magmortar và Lunar đối đầu con Ninetales kì lạ và Venus đối đầu tên Clemente rắc rối.


	55. Chapter 55

Pokemon legendary trainers I: kanto

Chapter 55.

"Hisuishou!" Venus vung nắm đám về phía Clemente với một đòn tấn công nước. nắm đấm của cậu được bọc bởi nước từ chính con suối dưới chân.

"Tenkuuha!" Clementa đánh trả và bàn tay hắn dường như được bọc bởi ấm khí. Hắn xóa haonf toàn năng lượng trong nắm đấm của Venus và túm chặt lấy nó.

"Cái…" Venus ngạc nhiên và bất ngờ. Tenkuuha có khả năng khóa toàn bộ đòn đánh của cậu và gần như rút cạn sức trong nắm đấm của cậu.

"Retsuzan!" Clementa đánh thẳng vào ngực Venus.

"Hự…" Venus bị đảy ngược lại. Cậu vẫn đứng được nhưng ngực thì đau nhói. Có lẽ sương sườn của cậu gãy thạt chứ không chỉ nứt như cậu nghĩ. Nguy rồi. Tình thế thì gay go, đối thủ thì mạnh lại thêm cái sương gãy thì Venus rất khó có thể đánh lại được. Nếu cậu hoàn toàn khỏe mạnh thì có lẽ đây đã là ngay tử của Clemente vì ahwns đang ở trong lãnh địa của cậu. Nhưng cú đâm của Lunar khiến cậu bị thương và lại còn khá yếu sau trận đánh với Mew8 và Mew3 nữa nên tình thế càng thêm khó khăn.

"Meisenko!" Clemente đập thẳng tay xuống đất khiến mặt đất rung chuyển mạnh và một vụ nổ lớn đẩy ngược Venus lại. Venus loạng choạng lùi lại tí ngã thì Lunar đỡ được cậu.

"KHông sao chứ?" Cô hỏi nhỏ.

"Ổn.." Venus đứng thẳng dậy. Thực sự thì chiến đấu cũng phải ăn mặc tử tế chút. Lunar thì không nói làm gì còn Venus thì…có mỗi cái áo phông, quần cộc và đôi dép :v Căn bản là bị lấy trộm hết áo quần và pokeball rồi. Còn Melody thì vẫn chẳng thấy đâu.

"Không biết nếu là melody thì cô ấy sẽ có sáng kiến gì đây?" Venus nhìn Clemente và Ninetales rồi nhủ thầm.

"Cô ấy đang trốn…." Lunar nói "Tớ bảo cô ấy trốn tạm rồi. chúng không tìm thấy cô ấy đâu. Còn chúng ta phải lo hai tên này đã. À là một tên một con." Cô cười.

"Kyu!" Clemente hét lên "Cho chúng nếm mùi thiên hỏa đi!"

"Kyu!" Con Ninetales lại rít lên rồi một luồng lửa cực mạnh bắn thẳng từ trên trời xuống.

"Cẩn thận!" Lunar đẩy Venus ngược lại và…

BÙM!

"Lunar!" Venus vội đứng dậy nhưng…

"KHông sao…" Lunar cười và khói tan. Phải! phía trước cô và trên đầu là một bức tường băng và nó vừa bảo vệ cô thoát chết. nhưng nó cũng vỡ vụn ngay khi bụi tan thành nhiều mảnh băng rơi dưới chân cô.

"Bứa tường băng…" Venus lẩm bẩm "Xem chừng cô nàng tiến bộ khá rồi đấy. có điều tường yếu quá. Chịu được một đòn là đi."

"NỮa nè! Hắc hỏa!" Clemente hét lên và hắn…phun lửa thẳng về phía Lunar.

"Cái…á!" Lunar bị đẩy ngược lại và bị bỏng nhẹ nhưng may cho cô là Venus kịp kéo cô lại khong thì chắc cháy ra tro rồi.

"KHông sao chứ?" Venus hỏi nhỏ.

"KHông sao. Empoleon!" Lunar hét lên và con chim cánh cụt lớn lao ra. Nó bắn thẳng về phía Ninetales một luồng nước cực mạnh. Là Hydro cannon.

"Kyu!" Con Ninetales rít lên và đuôi nó xòe ra. Chín cái đuôi xòe rộng khiến Venus liên tưởng tới một thứ kì lạ, rất quen thuộc và chín cái đuôi kia với Lunar giống như chín tia năng đầu ngày vậy. chính xác thì đó là biểu tượng của chín tia nắng đầu ngày mà. Và còn một con pokemon khác cũng xòe đuôi thế này và cũng có cùng biểu tượng này nhưng giờ không phải lúc bàn tán về nó.

RÀO! XÌ!

"Cái…" Lunar và Venus bất ngờ. Toàn bộ nước của Empoleon gần như bốc hơi ngay lập tức trong không khí. Venus lau mồ hô àn bộ khu rừng dường như đang nóng lên từng dây avf trên trời, mặt trời đang tỏa ánh sáng và sức nóng khủng khiến khiến cây cối xung quanh bắt đầu héo khô rồi.

"Là…Desolate land…làm sao mà nó lại…" Venus bàng hoàng.

"Phải đó. Và chuẩn bị đón nhận cái chết đi." Clemente nhếch mép và con Ninetales abwns thẳng về phía Venus một luồng lửa gần như hủy diệt với sự tăng cường từ thời tiết.

"Cẩn thận!" Lunar vẫn còn tỉnh táo kịp thời kéo cậu lại còn con Empoleon bị nhấn chìm trong lửa và nó ngã xuống bất tỉnh. Lửa bắt đầu bén vào cây cối xung quanh khiến rừng bắt đầu cháy và dưới cái thời tiết này thì càng thêm tệ.

"NỮa nè!" Clemente hét len

"Kyu!" Con ninetales rít lên và bán về phía Venus một luồng lửa cực mạnh.

"Nằm xuống!" Venus vôi che cho Lunar nhưng…

Ruỳnh!

Lửa của Ninetales gần như bị chặn đứng lại ngay lập tức. và đứng thủ trước mặt Venus là Magmortar với hai khẩu súng ngắn đang bốc khói và hai khẩu thàn công rực lửa. Nó đã thui lại khẩu súng trường bị hư hỏng nặng và chuyển sang dùng súng ngắn làm từ đá và đá quý với khả năng chịu nhiệt cực tốt rồi.

"Cậu…tiến lên đi. Tớ sẽ theo sau." Venus nói.

"Morr!" Magmortar tiến lên trước và nã thẳng về phía Ninetales hai nhát đạn đá cực cứng. Nó vừa dùng chính đá vôi để tấn công.

"Kyu!" Ninetales cùng lwuar của nó đáp trả nhưng vô dụng. Đá vôi của Magmortar chịu lửa

"Kyu!" Con ninetales rít lên đau đớn. Nó loạng choạng mấy bước rồi bắn trả nhưng lần này là lửa trắng.

"Là HOLy Blast!" Venus nói lớn nhưng con Magmortar vẫn chẳng coi đòn đánh đó ra gì cả. Nó bắn thẳng và mạnh về phía Ninetales hai luồng lửa mạnh từ hai khẩu thần công trên vai. Dùng Sheering shot của nó đối đầu với Holy blast của Ninetales và…

BÙM!

Lửa chạm lửa, bắn ra từ phía khiến cây cối cháy thêm và lửa xung quanh họ ngùn ngụt. cháy rừng thật rồi.

"Nguwofi đúng alf tên khó chơi…" Clemente cằn nhằn. Venus vừa đứng dậy được.

"Cẩn thận!" Venus vội hét lên nhưng không kịp cảnh báo cho Magmortar.

"Haddangeki!" Clemente vung nắm đấm và đánh thẳng vào người Magmortar.

RUỲNH!

"Cái…" Clemente vội lùi lại. Tay hắn đau nhói avf bị bỏng nhẹ. HẮn vừa đánh thẳng vào khẩu súng ngắn bằng đá của Magmortar. Con pokemon đã thấy hắn đến từ trước khi hắn ra đòn và dùng chính khẩu súng của nó để đỡ đòn khiến Clemente bị thương.

"Khỉ…thật…" Clemente lầm bầm đau đớn. Và hắn nhận ra mắt của Magmortar không có ngươi. Mắt nó chỉ có một màu duy nhất, trắng, không hề có con ngươi.

"Kyu!" Ninetales bắn thẳng về phía Magmortar luồng lửa trắng mạnh hơn trước. Magmortar lạnh lùng nhìn Ninetales và khai hỏa.

Ruỳnh!

Lửa của Ninetales va chạm với đạn của Magmortar và nổ tung. Khói bụi mù mịt.

"Kyu!" Ninetales tấn công tiếp với hàng chục nhát bắn xuyên qua làn bụi về phía Magmortar. Hoàn toàn là những cú Sheering shot liên hoàn.

"Raaaa!" Magmortar rít lên và tạo một tấm khiên lửa hay chính xác là một cơn lốc lwuar bao bọc lấy cơ thể nó và vô hiệu hóa hoàn toàn những đòn tấn công của Ninetales khiến cho bụi và lửa xung quanh cũng vì thế mà ngùn ngụt. rừng thì cháy còn bụi thì mù mịt. Đứng trong cơn lốc lửa phòng thủ tuyệt đối, Magmortar nhìn ra được mọi phía và ứng biến được tình hình. Nó là con pokemon mạnh nhất vensu có lúc này mà.

"Ngươi có vẻ là tên khỏe nhất ở đây rồi." Giọng Clemente vang lên bên tai khiến Magmortar giật mình.

"Hắn ở…dưới đất…" Lunar gượng dậy. chuyện gì vậy. Venus quay lại và bất ngờ khi thấy cô bạn bị thương nặng. Lunar bị cắt một vết sâu bên tay phải còn chân cô thì chưa bao giờ khá hơn kể từ sau cú ngã. Cô đứng dậy được nhưng di chuyển thì còn phải xem đã.

"Cẩn thận! hắn ở dưới." Venus hét lên. Nhưng cậu luôn chậm chân hơn.

"Rakusaiga!" Clemente bất ngờ lao lên từ dưới đất và tay hắn cầm một lưỡi kiếm giống một cái răng nanh thú bằng đá và đánh thwangr vào ngực Magmortar khiến con pokemon bị thương nặng. Đòn đánh hệ đất. Magmortar laonjg choạng lùi lại mấy bước và tấm khiên lửa biến mất theo nó.

"Retsuzan!1!" Clemente đánh thẳng về phía Magmortar. Con Pokemon giơ sung lên chặn được đòn tấn rất mạnh nhưng…

"Haaa!" Clemente nhanh như cắt hất văng khẩu sung của Magmortar sang một bên và…

"Kabutowari!(Skull crush)" Hắn ra chiêu quyết định và nắm đấm cảu hắn lại một lần nữa chuyển đen. Lần này không chỉ đen mà còn mạnh nữa.

"Mortar!" Venus hét lên tuyệt vọng và chạy lại chỗ con Pokemon của mình với những nố lực cuối cùng nhưng vô vọng.

RẦM!

Nắm đấm của Clemente đập thẳng xuống giữa trán của con pokemon to lớn và gần như khiến đầu nó biến dạng hoàn toà ngã phịch xuống đất, đầu chảy máu nặng còn nắm đấm của Clemente thì cũng vấy máu của con pokemon to lớn. Venus đứng đơ đó một hồi. Rồi cậu vội chạy lại chỗ Magmortar. Cậu quỳ xuống và đỡ lấy cái đầu bị đật nứt cảu con pokemon kia. Nó còn sống. Nhưng yếu lắm. Đòn đánh khiến hộp sọ của magmortar bị vỡ nứt rồi. Venus ôm lấy đầu nó, im lặng không một tiếng nói, không một giọt nước mắt.

"Thiêu chúng đi." Clemente ra lệnh lạnh lùng. Lũ Rocket đã bỏ đi hết cả từ khi khu rừng bốc cháy rồi.

"Kyu!" Ninetales bắn thẳng về phía Venus và Magmortar một luồng lửa trắng.

"Venus!" Luản chạy lại và thả ngay pokemon của mình ra. Mamoswine và Abomasnow lao ra, dùng thân chúng che cho Venus. Hai con pokemon băng bị hạ ngay tức khắc còn Venus thì vẫn thế như thế cậu mất hồn rồi đấy.

"Venus! Tỉnh lại đi! Venus!" Luản lay lay cậu bạn để gọi cậu dậy nhưng Venus vãn không nói gì cả như thể tâm trí cậu không còn ấy.

"Kyu!" Ninetales lại bắn về phía họ một luồng lửa trắng nữa và lần này thì mạnh hơn rồi.

"Venus!" Luản hét lên gọi và thả thêm pokemon nữa ra. Litwick với flash fire và nó chặn được đòn đánh lửa của Ninetales.

"Tỉnh dậy đi Venus!" Luản gọi và lay mạnh cậu bạn nhưng Venus cứ ngồi đờ ra đó, ôm cái đầu chảy máu nặng của Magmortar.

"Kyu!" Lại là Ninetales và lần này là một cơn mưa Shadow ball. Litwick không chịu nổi một đòn và hàng chục quả shadow ball đang bay thẳng về phía hai người bạn.

"venus! Tớ cần cậu! Venus!" Luản gần như phát khóc lên khi bất lực trước đòn đánh của kẻ thù còn Venus thì vẫn thất thần và đờ đẫn. máu vẫn chảy dài trên đầu magmortar của cậu nhưng hình như nó vẫn còn tỉnh. Nó bât ngờ lấy toàn bộ sức lực òn lại tất Venus một cái rồi buông tay. Dù vẫn còn sống nhưng nó đang thở chậm và yếu ớt hẳn. Venus bỗng bừng tỉnh và…

VỤT! RUỲNH!

"Cái…đâu rồi?" Clemente dụi mắt nhìn quanh nhưng khi mà khói tan thì Venus và Lunar đã biến mất rồi. Và ở một nơi rất xa so với hắn…

"Thoát…" Melody nói nhỏ ước sự sự ngỡ ngàng của cả hai người bạn. họ đang ở một nơi cách rất xa chiến trường và đứng trước mặt họ, Melody đang thở hồng hộc và cười.

"Me…" Venus chưa kịp nói gì thì Melody bỗng ngã khụy xuống. Cậu vội đỡ lấy cô và nhận ra lưng của cô bị thương nặng do đòn đánh của Ninetales. Phải. chính cô đã lao tới chỗ hai người, che đạn và đưa cả hai ra bằng khả năng của mình. Nhưng cô không hoàn toàn là ma cà rồng nên không hề có chuyện bất tử ở đây. Cô chỉ đơn giản là hồi phục nhanh thôi. Và những vết thương trên lưng do shadow ball này thì…

Bên ngoài phòng hồi sức của bệnh viện Cerulean…

"Cô ấy sẽ không sao." Ý tá Joy nói với Venus "Cô ấy sẽ cần nghỉ thêm một thời gian nữa mới có thể tiếp tục đi được. Còn cậu cũng lên nghỉ đi. Cậu bị thương không nhẹ đâu."

"Vâng…" Venus thở dài và nhìn về phía phòng chăm sóc pokemon cách đó khá xa. Magmortar đã được chữa trị kịp thời nhưng nó còn khá yếu và cần ở thêm trong đó một thời gian.

"Venus này…" Lunar nói nhỏ và venus quay lại. Cô bạn đứng trước mặt cậu và gượng cười. Nhưng Venus chẳng thèm cười với cô.

"Sao?" Cậu hỏi lạnh lùng và có phần khó chịu.

"Sao cậu lại phải làm bộ mặt đó với tớ chứ?" Luản hỏi và cũng có phần khó chịu "Cậu khong cười nổi được à?"

"KHông thích!" Venus nói lạnh "Với lại toàn bộ chuyện này do cậu gây ra chứ ai?"

"Sao lại là tớ? Tớ còn chưa làm gì cả cơ mà!" Lunar cãi lại.

"KHông à?" Venus nghiến răng "Nếu cậu không bất cẩn đâm tớ bị thương thì tớ đã sử lí được cái tên Clemente kia rồi. Và nếu cậu cảnh báo Magmortar sớm hơn avf sử lý thông mình hơn thì có lẽ Melody đã không bị thương còn Magmortar đã không bị đánh thế kia rồi."

"này này này! Còn cậu thì sao? Ngồi đơ ra một hồi như thể mất tiền ấy." Lunar cãi và thật sự thì nhìn cô, cái kiểu nói của cô giống hệt Blue lúc bị trêu tức hay bị vu oan.

"Ha!" Venus bật cười "Y chang Blue. Thảo nào Tiger chịu thua cậu."

"Cái…?" Lunar không hiểu.

"Đùa vui thôi. Chúng ta gặp đối thủ quá mạnh mà." Venus cười nhạt "Lần sau có lẽ phải tính kế đánh trước đấy." cậu vỗ vai Lunar và kéo cô ngồi xuống.

"Ừ." Lunar cười "Mà sao trước giờ gặp tớ, cậu chẳng bao giờ cười thế? Thường cậu hay lạnh nhạt vơi tớ lắm mà."

"ĐÓ là trước mặt người khác." Venus gãi đầu cười "TỚ muốn được giống cái tên green đó, lạnh nhạt và bình tĩnh. Nhưng giờ thì khỏi"

"Thiệt tình!" Lunar vỗ lưng cậu bạn mấy cái "Mà cậu thấy đây. Tớ cũng vô địch rồi. giờ thì chúng ta hòa!" cô cười lớn.

"Ờ ờ. Được cho chứ báu gì." Venus chọc "Nhờ Tiger cả mà ra thôi. Tớ gọi là ăn may." Cậu cười lớn.

"Nhỏ giọng thôi!" Y ta Joy thò ra nhắc nhỏ

Và thế là hai người ngồi nói chuyện bên ngoài phòng hồi sức một cách vui vẻ như ngày nào họ vẫn làm mà không biết bề người đang theo dõi họ…

'Hì. Họ làm lành rồi.' Melody ngồi trong phòng nghe ngóng và nghĩ 'Mình cũng làm lành với đội trưởng rồi. nhưng sao…chuyện này khó nói thể nhỉ? Không biết bao giờ đội trưởng mới hiểu được mình như họ đây?' cô nhủ thầm rồi nằm úp mặt xuống gối. Yep! Another story!


	56. Chapter 56

Pokemon legendary trainers I: kanto

Chapter 56.

Red, Yellow và Silver đang đi trên con đường ngõ nhỏ của thị trấn Lavender. Bao trùm lấy họ là cái không khí âm u và hoang bắng của buổi sớm Lavender cùng với một chút tang tóc và ghê rợn. Xung quanh họ vang lên thi thoảng là tiếng gõ mõ tụng kinh, tiếng khóc và trên đường đến đây, họ gặp ít nhất phải tới bốn, năm đám tang rồi. Thị trấn này đang bị khủng hoảng trầm trọng. GIờ thì một bầu không khí âm u, tang tóc với mùi hương khói phảng phất đang bao trùm lấy nó. Yellow nép mình vào người Red và cố để không run. Không run sao được khi mà không khí xung quanh cứ như nuôt lấy họ vậy. Silver thì vẫn thế, chả quan tâm lắm. Cả nhóm đi dọc con ngõ nhỏ ra đường lớn dẫn tới khu chợ. Nhưng không khí ở đây còn tồi tệ hơn. Mới sáng sớm nên chợ còn vắng người. Và một đám đông đang nháo nhác tụ tập lại

"Ư…" Yellow bỗng ôm đầu. Cô bỗng cảm thấy đau và chóng mặt một cách kì lạ.

"Cái gì thế?" Red ngó đầu qua nhưng bất ngờ, từ giữa đám đông, một cậu nhóc lao thẳng ra ngoài một cách điên loạn. cậu ta chỉ tầm mười, mười một nhưng xung quanh, không ai dám làm gì cậu ta và không ai giữ cậu ta lại.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Đứa nhóc điên kia hét lên và lao thẳng về phía Yellow.

"Cẩn thận!" Red vội kéo Yellow sang một bên và tránh nhưng nó không nhắm cô bé. Thằng bé điên lao thẳng đầu vào cột điện khiến đầu nó chảy máu rồi nó nằm vật ra đất bất tỉnh. Red, Silver và Yellow nhìn nó bàng hoàng. Chuyện quái gì đang xảy ra ở đầy vậy và cái quái gì vừa xảy ra vậy? Người dân xung quanh lặng lẽ khênh thẳng bé bất tỉnh đi và không ai nói một lời nào. Nhưng cái cách mà họ làm thật không bình thường.

"Mấy đứa không sao chứ?" Một bà già chắc tầm bảy mươi đi tới và hỏi ân cần.

"Bọn cháu không sao. Cảm ơn bà!" Red đỡ Yellow dậy.

"Bọn cháu không sao…" Yellow nhắc lại. Nhưng cô không cảm thấy đau đầu nữa. Cơn đau đầu kì lạ ban nãy đến rất nhanh và đi cũng rất nhanh.

"Có chuyện gì đang xảy ra vậy thưa bà?" Silver hỏi.

"Nó là đứa thứ mười rồi đấy." Bà lão kia nói và quay đi "Mấy đứa chắc là từ xa đến đúng không? Sao mấy đứa không tới nhà ta rồi ta kể cho. Ta già cả rồi lại sống một mình, mấy ngày này mà có người ở cùng thì vui lắm."

"vâng…" Red khá ngạc nhiên và khó xử. cậu nháy Yellow và Silver đi theo. Và thế là cả ba nhanh chóng theo bà lão kia về nhà bà. Silver đã sẵn sàng pokeball vì cậu nghĩ đây là bẫy chứ làm gì có ai tốt bụng đến nỗi gặp lần đầu mà đã thế. Nhưng đúng là có thật. Bà lão đáng kính kia dẫn cả nhóm về phía nam, bỏ xa khu trung tâm đầy tang tóc và tới một căn nhà gỗ nhỏ tồi tàn và cũ nát với tường đá và mái ngói cổ kính. Bên trong không có nhiều đồ đạc lắm mà cùng lắm, chỉ có mấy cái ghế gỗ, cái bàn, cái giường, cái lò sưởi có lẽ từ thế kỉ trước rồi và mấy cái tủ kệ đã cũ và mục nát hết rồi. Nhưng trái lại với cái vẻ cũ kĩ đó lại là sự ngăn nắp đến kì lạ. nhưng sự ngăn nắp ấy dường như đang mất dần chứ không phải được duy tì đều đặn nữa. Bà lão ngồi xuống bên lò sưởi bụi bặm trong khi cả nhóm vẫn đang bối rối không biết làm gì.

"Nếu mấy đứa không chê thì sao không ở lại với ta mấy hôm đi." Bà lão cười hiền và cái đề nghị kì quặc của bà thật bất thường. Nhưng chính bất thường mơi làm nên chuyện mà. Trong chuyện này, có cái gì bình thường đâu.

"Cháu xin lỗi nhưng…bọn cháu đến đây để điều tra một số việc…" yellow ấp úng "Chúng cháu…"

"KHông sao!" Bà lão phủi tay cười "Mấy đứa cứ ở đây bao lâu tùy ý. Ta mời mà." Bà cười vui vẻ.

"Cháu xin lỗi nhưng thế có hơi bất tiện không ạ? Cháu thấy nó không ổn lắm." Red gãi đầu cười "Ý cháu là bà…"

"Không sao. Trước giờ ta sống với cháu gái nhưng từ ngày nó rời, ta chẳng còn ai làm bạn cả." Bà lão cười gượng "Thế nên khi thấy mấy đứa hỏi về chuyện ấy, ta biết ngay mấy đưá mới đến thị trấn này và chưa tìm được chỗ ở ưng ý mà."

"Thế thì bọn cháu xin phép ở lại một thời gian cho tới khi tìm được chỗ ở…" Silver cúi đầu lễ phép nhưng bà bỗng cắt ngang..

"Còn về chuyện mấy đứa hỏi thì, ta thấy mấy đứa nên cẩn thận khi ở đây thì hơn." Bà nói một cách nghiêm túc và có phần hơi xúc động. và mắt bà, đôi mắt đã mờ đục, nhìn về phía Yellow và Silver một cách lo lắng.

"Vậy chuyện gì đã xảy ra ạ?" Red ngồi xuống hỏi. Silver và Yellow cũng ngồi xuống và chăm chú lắng nghe.

"Hừm…" Bà lão nhìn từng người một trong nhóm và bắt đầu kể "Mọi chuyện chỉ mới xảy ra thôi. Cũng được gần một tuần rồi. mọi chuyện bắt đầu khi mà một đứa trẻ sống trong thị trấn trở về trong tình trạng mêm man và điên loạn sau khi tới tòa tháp ma chơi. Ban đầu chỉ là mê man, nói sảng thôi nhưng sau hình như một ngày thì phải, nó bống nổi cơn điên và dùng dao tấn công chính gia đình mình. Người ta đã bắt được nó và cho rằng ma quỷ làm nhưng đó không phải người duy nhất. chưa đầy một ngày sau, thêm hai đứa nữa cũng hóa điên và tấn công mọi người dù chúng còn chưa đặt chân tới tòa tháp ma một lần nào. Rồi số lượng nạn nhân cứ thế tăng lên. Và đứa mà mấy đứa gặp sáng nay là đưaú trẻ thứ mười rồi. Mười đứa, tất cả đều bỗng dưng hóa điên, tấn công mọi người rồi theo như ta biết thì đa số chuings bị xuất huyết não mà chết sau ba ngày điên loạn…tội nghiệp!" bà thở dài.

"Trời…" yellow bấu lấy tay áo Red và run lên.

"Vậy là…toàn trẻ con sao?" Red nắm chạt nắm đấm lại.

"Toàn những đứa tầm tuổi mười đến mười hai tuổi" Bà lão nói "Vì vậy mấy đứa phải cẩn thận đấy. đặc biệt là cháu." Bà chỉ vào yellow khiến cô bé càng bấu chặt lấy tay Red.

"Vậy toàn những đứa trẻ tầm tuổi mười đến mười hai tuổi bị ảnh hưởng và đa số chúng nổi điên rồi chết sau ba ngày ạ?" Silver hỏi lại.

"Đa số là thế." Bà lão nói "Chỉ có một đứa thoát ra khỏi được cơn điên loạn đó…"

"Một ạ?" Red bỗng bật dậy.

"Phải. một." Bà nói "Nó sống trong thị trấn một mình. Ta nghe nói là khi nó nổi điên và tấn công mọi người, Nhưng rồi ta nghe nói có một phép màu đã giúp nó bình tĩnh lại…" bà nói nhỏ.

"Phép màu ạ?" Silver nhắc lại.

"Phải…" Bà lõa cố nhớ lại tất cả "Theo như lời kể của thằng nhóc đó thì nó đã nghe thấy một giai điệu gì đó rất lạ rồi sau đó, đầu nó đau nhói rồi nó không còn biết gì nữa. và nó cũng không biết làm thế nào mà nó tỉnh lại được."

"Giai điệu à…?" Red trầm ngâm. Trong khi Red trầm ngâm, Yellow cứ túm chặt lấy tay áo cậu còn Silver thì ngồi ngay bên cạnh.

"Này chị…" Silver nói nhỏ vào tai Yellow

"Sao thế?" Yellow quay ra.

"Sáng nay, khi gặp đứa trẻ kia, chị có nghe thấy cái gì lạ không? Như…một giai điệu chẳng hạn. hay là một bản nhạc hỗn tạp?"

"KHông…chị không…" Yellow hơi lưỡng lự trong cách nói. Và cơn đau đầu kì lạ kia, cô vẫn còn nhớ.

"Lạ nhỉ? Sao em nghe thấy cứ như có một bản nhạc hỗn tạp trong đầu vậy." Silver kể lại "Nó…rất lạ. anh Red có nghe thấy không?"

"Hử? à không!" Red nói "Anh nghe thấy cái gì cả. nếu đó thực sự là nguyên nhân thì hẳn anh phải nghe thấy nó rồi. Hai đứa yên tâm. Chẳng có ma quỷ gì đâu. Chắc là do một con pokemon siêu năng lực nào đó thôi…một con pokemon hẳn rất mạnh…như Mew9 chẳng hạn." cậu nói khiến cả Silver và Yellow nhớ ra. Phải. rất có thể nó có liên quan tới con pokemon siêu năng lực Mew9, sản phẩm của lũ Rocket.

"Silver yên tâm đi." Yellow cười hồn nhiên như cái cách mà cô thường làm để thuyết phục mọi người nhưng hôm nay, nụ cười ấy có phần hơi tái đi, có lẽ là do ảnh hưởng của câu chuyện kia.

Tối hôm đó, sau bữa ăn, Red và Silver lôi nhau ra ngoài điều tra thêm trong khi Yellow ở lại với bà lão tốt bụng kia.

"Bà để cháu giúp cho." Yellow nhanh nhảu dọn dẹp giúp bà lão và cô bé làm gần như tất cả mọi việc hộ bà. Sau một hồi, Yellow hoàn thành công việc và chạy vào nhà.

"Yellow này…cháu ra đây ngồi với ta được không?" Bà lão hỏi nhỏ và có phần hụt hơi.

"Dạ!" yellow nhanh nhảu ngồi xuống bên cạnh bà.

"Cháu làm ta nhớ đến đứa cháu gái của ta…" Bà lão kia cười "Nó cũng chỉ tầm tuổi này thôi…" Bà cười và nhớ lại. Nhưng bỗng

CỘC!

Có tiếng gõ cửa nhưng kì lạ là chỉ có một lần duy nhất hay đúng hơn là có thứ gì đập vào cửa khiến bà lão dừng lại.

"Để cháu" Yellow nhanh nhảu chạy ra mở cửa…

Trên đỉnh tòa nhà ở trung tâm thị trấn.

"Tình hình là chả có gì cả." Red nản "Anh đang gọi Tiger để hỏi ý kiến cậu ta."

"Có gì àm hỏi?" Silver hỏi

"À không…" Red nói "Anh vẫn chưa kiếm được gì thêm nên hỏi cậu ta xem phải bắt đầu điều tra từ đâu. Nhưng tất cả những gì cậu ta nói chỉ có…em đoán xem cậu ta nói gì."

"TỰ đi mà điều tra?" Silver đùa.

"KHông! Cậu ta chỉ nói có một câu: "Cậu bé cưỡi trên con Lapras" rồi cúp máy!" Red cười "Em thấy buồn cười không? Ý anh là ai chả cưỡi con Lapras chứ? Chả nhẽ lại phải tìm một thằng nhóc cưỡi trên con Lapras à?"

"Cậu bé…the boy and his Lapras…" Silver lẩm bẩm "Bài hát ấy thì liên can gì nhỉ? Không phải nó! Giai điệu ấy không phải nó!"

"Cái? Em bảo gì?" Red không hiểu "Mà…cái gì kia? Hình như có cháy?" Red chỉ tay về phía có ánh lửa.

"Cái…? Phía đó chẳng phải là nhà bà lão kia sao?" Silver hốt hoảng

"KHông thế nào!" Red vội nhảy lên con Aero của cậu và lao đi. Silver theo sau bằng Mukrow và cả hai bay về phía căn nhà của bà lão. Khi họ đến thì lửa đã bao trùm lấy cả căn nhà và hàng chục người đang cố dập lửa. Lại thêm một vẫn đề nữa là Lavender không có đội chữa cháy. Red nhìn quanh nhưng không thấy bóng dáng của yellow đâu cả. Rõ ràng cô bé vẫn chwua thoát ra.

"KHỉ thật! Yellow!" Red lao vào trong căn nhà đang cháy mà không do dự và chẳng ai kịp cản cậu lại cả. Cậu phi qua cửa sổ vào trong căn nhà cháy và lwuar đang ngùn ngụt bốc lên. Red lao nhanh qua làn lửa và vào tới phòng khách. Có người!

"Khỉ thật! lửa thế này không thể thả Poli ra được." Red lấy áo che mũi để tránh khói "Yellow à?" cậu hỏi lớn khi thấy cái bóng kia đứng được giữa căn nhà đang bốc cháy và im lặng. không có ai trả lời cả. Nhưng bỗng một giọng cười kì lạ vang lên.

"KHỉ…ngươi là…" Red vội lùi lại và may mắn thoát được một thanh gỗ rơi xuống. May mắn! Cậu lùi lại thêm chút nữa khi thấy cái bóng kia không phải Yellow.

"Ngươi làm gì nó rồi? Yellow đâu?" Red hỏi lớn.

"nó đã nằm trong tay tụi ta rồi. nếu còn muốn gặp nó thì đến tòa tháp ma vào đêm nay. Bọn ta sẽ chờ ở đó!" Cái bóng kia nói lớn rồi biến mất. Red nhận ra căn nhà đang yếu dần và không còn chịu được lâu nữa.

"Gya!" Red thả con Gyarados ra và nó dùng thrash phá tung tường căn nhà, mang cậu ra và bỏ lại căn nhà cháy trụi đổ sập phía sau.

"Anh Red. ĐÚng là một tên 3K nữa" Silver trách

"Chúng có Yellow rồi!" Red nói, thở hồng hộc.

"Em biết rồi. bà ấy nói với em rồi." Silver nói "Người ta cứu được bà lão kia rồi. còn chị Yellow thì…"

"…đêm nay! Chúng hẹn anh ở tòa tháp ma vào đêm mai!" Red nói và đứng dậy.

"Khoan đã…có thể là bẫy đấy!" Silver định ngăn ông anh lại khi thấy Red có vẻ ức chế.

"Biết thế!" Red phủi tay. Cậu bực mình rồi.

"Khoan khoan…"Silver chặn đường cậu lại "Anh Tiger có tin!"

"Sao?" Red nhận lấy cái điện thoại của mình nhưng tất cả những gì cậu có là một tin nhắn âm thanh. Nhưng Red không tài nào mở được tệp âm thanh này."

"Anh ấy nói nó sẽ hữu ích khi cần! Còn giờ thì chúng ta phải chuẩn bị đi. Đêm nay chúng ta có hẹn đấy!" Silver nói.

Chuẩn bị có đánh nhau ở tòa tháp ma!


	57. Chapter 57

Pokemon legendary Trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 57.

Red và Silver đang ở cửa tòa tháp ma.

"Này…" Red quay lại chỗ Silver và thấy bộ mặt nhăn nhó của cậu "Em có sao không? Anh thấy em cứ…"

"KHông sao…em chỉ hơi mệt thôi." Silver nói nhỏ

"Giờ mới biết là em biết mệt đấy." Red đùa.

"Này anh…" Silver bỗng ngồi phịch xuống "Em biết nguồn gốc của toàn bộ việc này rồi." cậu nói, thở hổn hển và toát mồ hôi như tắm.

"Em sao vậy?" Red lo lắng ngồi xuống

"Lũ trẻ đã bị thôi miên…" Silver nói nhỏ và hít một hơi "Đó là một bản nhạc đặc biệt mà chỉ có trẻ con dưới mười ba tuổi mới nghe được…một bản nhạc kì lạ và nó thôi miên lũ trẻ và…"

"Sao em biết?" Red hỏi

"Vì nó đang vang lên trong đầu em đây…" Silver gắt nhưng dồi lại hạ giọng thở hổn hên "nó có khả năng thôi miện hoàn toàn nạn nhân và…nếu nạn nhân chống cự thì…sẽ chịu ảnh hưởng nặng về tâm lí và thần kinh…và có thể phát điên và chết…anh Tiger…nói với em…cái này…vì anh ấy đã từng chịu ảnh hưởng nặng từ nó…" cậu thở gấp

"Thế anh phải làm gì?" Red hỏi

"Nghe này…em không thể chống cự được lâu…vì vậy anh phải sớm tìm chị Yellow…chị ấy có thể còn bị ảnh hưởng nặng hơn…và phải giữ không được để chị ấy tự ý chống lại…sự điều khiển…em sẽ…tìm cách liên lạc…anh Tiger nói phải chờ anh ấy…" Silver nói "Anh ấy...đang nghiên cứu lại nó…và sẽ gửi phương thuốc chữa tới…nhưng anh phải giữ được chị Yellow…" Silver thở dốc.

"Rồi! Cứ để đó cho anh…em còn chịu được bao lâu?" Red hỏi nghiêm túc

"Cứ đi đi. Em sẽ tự lo được!" Cậu phủi tay và gượng dậy.

"Rồi!" Red nói rồi bỏ đi. Cậu chạy vào sâu bên trong tòa tháp ma. Đã từng vào một lần rồi nên cậu thông thạo địa thế tòa tháp mà. Cậu chạy lên tầng, qua mấy hành lang nhỏ dẫn tới một cầu thang khác. Rồi cứ thế, Red lên tới tầng cao nhất của tháp chỉ trong…nửa tiếng :v

"Hộc! tới nơi rồi!" Red đứng vươn vai thả lỏng. nhưng chưa kịp làm gì thì…

"Chào mừng tới tòa tháp ma." Yellow bất ngờ xuất hiện ngay trước mặt Red như…ma ấy và nói một cách kì quái và ma quỷ.

"Yellow?" Red cảm thấy là lạ vì cái cách mà cô gái trước mặt cậu. Rồi cậu chợt nhớ ra Silver.

"Yellow? Em bị thôi miên rồi à?" Red hỏi "Vậy thì làm ơn! Nếu ở trong đó thì em tốt nhất không được chống cự. nghe chưa."

"Nó không có trong đó đâu." Yellow cười hay chính xác là kẻ thôi miên và điều khiển cô bé cười. Phải rồi. Bị thôi miên mà.

"Em cứ ở yên đó. Anh sẽ xử lí tên này rồi giúp em ra." Red nói và chuẩn bị sẵn pokeball.

"Ha ha ha. Ngây thơ!" Yellow cười và "Dody!" cô gái thả con Đổi ra và sẵn sàng chiến đấu."

"Saur! Bắt lấy nó!" Red thả Venussaur ra ra

"Saauurr!" Sảu nhanh chóng phóng dây leo về phía Dody đang chạy tới và túm chặt lấy cổ của Dody. Cả ba đầu của Dody bị trói chặt không di chuyển được.

"Dody đâu chỉ biết tấn công bằng mỏ. Làm đi!" Yellow nói lớn

"Doooo!" Con đà điểu rít lên và bống bật lên, dùng chân vuốt của nó xé tung dây leo của Saur và giải phóng chính mình.

"Toi rồi!" Red không kịp ứng biến.

"Doo!" Dodrio lao thẳng về phía Saur là Drill peck!

"Sauurrr!" Saur bắn ra một loạt lá hòng cản bước Dody nhưng con đà điểu bỗng bật nhảy lên cao và lao từ trên xuống đồng thời tự xoáy thân mình tạo thành một cơn lốc xoáy.

"Saurrr!" Con ếch kêu lên. Nó bị cơn lốc xoáy đánh trực tiếp và bị hất ngược lại. Red nhanh chóng thu hồi Saur và con Pika của cậu lao xuống ứng chiến.

"Pikaaaa!" Pika phóng thẳng về phía Dody một luồng điện cực mạnh từ chiêu thunderbolt.

"Rioooo!" Dody bị đánh gục ngay lập tức. người nó bốc mùi khét vì bị giật.

"Chuchu!" Yellow không ngần ngại thả con Pikachu của mình ra đối đầu với Pika củ Red nhưng.

"Chu…Chu?" Chuchu nhìn đối thủ của nó mà gãi đầu. nó không hiểu.

"Yellơ…" Red nghiến răng khi nghĩ đến Yellow bị điều khiển và phải chiến đấu với cậu. nếu cậu biết kẻ nào đang điều khiển cô bé thì chắc sẽ có người nhập viện đấy.

"ĐỒ vô dụng." Yellow lẩm bẩm "Kết liễu cả hai đứa nó cho ta! Gravy!" Yellow thả Gravy ra. Con Golem này thì không quan tâm mấy. nó chỉ biết rằng chủ yêu cầu nó đánh thì đánh thôi.

"Graaaa!" Con Golem đập mạnh tay xuống đất và tạo một cơn địa chấn mạnh khiến toàn bộ mặt sàn bị phá hủy nghiêm trọng và một cơn rung dữ dội lao về phía Pika và Chuchu.

"Pika!" Pika ôm được cô bạn và nhảy sang một bên tránh được đòn đánh kinh hoàng của Gravy. Nhưng cơn rung chấn tàn phá mặt sàn nặng nề vào hường về phía Red.

"Ta chúa ghét kẻ nào dám làm hại bạn bè và gia đình ta!" Red gầm lên "Snor!"

"Snor! Snorlax lao ra và đấm mạnh xuống mặt sàn, tạo một cơn rung chấn mạnh tương đương và chặn đứng đòn đánh của Gravy.

"Gravvv!" Con Gravy lao về phía Snor và đánh thật mạnh.

"Snor!" Snorlax túm lấy nắm đấm của Golem và dùng thân hình lực lưỡng của nó chặn Gravy lại.

"Tiến lên Snor!" Red nói lớn

"Snorrr!" Snorlax dùng toàn bộ sức lực của mình đẩy ngược Gravy lại. Nhưng…

"Raatt!" Ratty bất ngờ lao lên từ phía sau Red và tấn công cậu bất ngờ.

"Oái!" Red không kịp tránh. Nó tấn công quá baatfs ngờ và nhân lúc cậu không để ý. Nanh của Ratty sáng lóa lên. Hyper fang thẳng tiến. Ratty nhắm thẳng Red mà đánh.

KEENNGG! ROẸT! RUỲNH!

Red mở mắt ra thì thấy Ratty vừa bị nắm đấm sấm sét của Pika đẩy ngược về phía Yellow và Garbite thì đứng thủ thế trước mặt cậu. Hai thanh đao ở cổ tay nó đang sáng lên và chiêu dragon rush của Garbite vừa chặn đứng Hyper fang của Ratty.

"Hừ…" Yellow bỗng thở dài "Kitty!" cô bé thả nốt con Butterfree ra hợp đội với Ratty và Gravy để đấu.

"hạ hết chúng đi. Dù biết là đồng đội của nhau nhưng có lẽ đành phải đánh thôi." Red thở dài và cố trấn tĩnh lại. Chứ không giờ chắc cậu nổi khùng lên vì cái thái độ của yellow khi bị điều khiển rồi.

"Ratt!" Ratty lao lên trước nhưng Pika cũng không vừa. Kitty ở phía sau dùng poison powder bắn hỗ trợ trong khi Gravy theo ngay sau. Bụi độc của Kitty khiến Snor bị dính độc.

"Gaa. Gabite! (Thu cậu ta về đi. Chỗ này chúng tôi lo!)" Garbite cười và nhìn Pika.

"Sno…snono! (Vậy…giao cho hai người)" Snor nó và trở về trong bóng.

"Rattt!" Ratty phóng lên trước và dùng Hyper fang nhắm đúng Pika.

"Pipika. Pika!(Tôi lo tên này! Cậu đi đi!)" Pika nhếch mép.

"raaaa!" Ratty đã đến rất gần Pika nhưng con chuột điện chẳng thèm lo.

"Pi…" Pika lùi lại một chút và

RẦM!

Hyper fang của Ratty phá tung phần sàn nhà phía trước của Pika còn con chuột điện thì vẫn không sao cả và nó đang đứng ngay trước mặt Ratty, cười. Khoảng cách là quá gần để nó đánh trượt.

"Pika!" Pika cười đểu và nắm tay nó đang tụ điện. với Pikachu thường có light ball thì đánh từ xa là tuyệt nhất. nhưng từ cái ngày Pika của Red gặp Rai của Tiegr thì…nó đâm ra thích cận chiến.

"Ra…" Ratty không kịp làm gì cả mà chỉ há hốc mồm.

"Pika!" Pika cười và

RUỲNH!

"Raaaaaaaaaaaa!" Ratty bị đấm bay văng từ bên này sang bên kia phòng, bay xuyên qua bức tường đá và hình như là bay luôn khỏi tòa tháp rồi.

"Pika(Bye bye!)" Pika cười chế diễu. và nó hình như không chế diễu yellow mà chế diễu…khỏang không đằng sau cô bé.

"Gravyy!" Golem Gravy đấm thật mạnh với một cú Mega punch toàn lực.

"Kitty!" Butterfree Kitty dùng air cutter và phóng về phía garbite hàng chục lưỡi dao gió sắc lẹm.

"Gabite! Cát phòng thủ!" Red nói.

"Gaaa!" Gabite đập mạnh tay xuống đất và một bức tường cát dày được tạo nên.

ROẠT! ROẠT! ROẠT!

Những nhát chém không khí của Kitty chém liên tục vào bức tường cát nhưng không ăn thua. Nhưng thứ mà gabite mong chờ được nghe lại không phải nó.

"Gaaa!" Garbite hốt hoảng quay lại và lao về phía Red với sự hoảng loạn và tuyệt vọng. Nó dường như nhìn tháy trước rồi. Red không hiểu nhưng khi cậu nhìn vào đôi mắt của Gabite thì cậu thấy.

"Ga…Argh!" Red bất ngờ bị đấm thẳng vào lưng và bị đẩy ngã lăn ra đất. là Gravy. Nó lao tới từ phía sau cậu và tấn công cậu. Red đau lắm. Lưng cậu vừa hứng chịu một cú mega punch củ một con pokemon đá cứng nên khá khó chịu. Red gượng dậy và đưungs lên được nhưng cậu thấy đau đớn hơn khi chứng kiến điệu cười của Yellow. Đánh vào người cậu mà cô bé cười khoái chí như thể hạ được kẻ thù ấy. Phải. càng ngày, cậu càng thấy căm thù cái kẻ mà đã thôi miên cô hơn. Pika chạy lại với Chuchu avf đỡ lấy Red. Gabite thì nghiến răng.

"Ngươi…rồi ngươi sẽ phải…" Red nghiến răng "Ta sẽ…trả Yellow lại cho ta!" Red hét lên.

"Mơ à? Tck! Ngươi làm như ta ngu lắm ấy!" Yellow cười.

"Vậy thì ta sẽ ép ngươi phải…" Red nghiến răng "Yellow…"

Hình ảnh Yellow cười hồn nhiên chợt hiện lên trong tâm trí Red và tiếp thêm lwuar cho cậu. Gravy và Kitty đã sẵn sàng chiến đấu tiếp. Pika nạp sẵn điện. Còn Gabite, nó dường như cảm nhận thấy sức mạnh từ Red đang tăng lên và gần như hòa cùng nỗi giận giữ điên cuồng đang sôi sục trong Red.

"Tiến lên!" Red hét lên

"Gaaaa!" gabite lao lên trước và vung lưỡi kiếm ở cổ tay của nó về phía

"Piiiiiiiii!" Pika biến mình thành một quả bóng điện cực mạnh và lao về phía Kitty!

"Gaaaaaaa!" Red cũng điên cuồng lao về phía Yellow.

RUỲNH! RUỲNH! BỊCH!

Cả Gravy và Kitty bị hạ bởi Volt tackle tối đa và Steel blade của Pika và Gbite. Còn Red thì nhảy về phía Yellow và ôm chặt lấy cô bé.

"Ngươi làm gì thế? Thả ta ra!" Yellow hét lên

"Không đời nào! Trừ khi ngươi trả lại Yellow cho ta!" Red hét lên và hai tay cậu ôm chặt lấy người Yellow và ép mạnh.

"KHông bao giờ!" Yellow vừa hét vừa giãy giụa cố thoát ra nhưng Red không hề yếu cơ. Cậu có thể ôm chặt lấy cô bé khiến cô bé không tài nào thoát ra được.

Ở chỗ Silver…

"Đau…đau quá…" Silver đang cố gắng giữ vững tinh thần dù bản nhạc kia khiến đầu cậu đau như búa bổ.

'Chừng nào ông anh kia mới gửi hàng đây?' Silver tự hỏi mình. Nhưng chưa thắc mắc xong thì điện thoại cậu bỗng nháy lên. Có tin nhắn. Silver vồ lấy nó và cố giữ cho mình tỉnh táo. Và cậu mở tệp tin mà Tiger vừa gửi nhưng…

"Cái gì?" Silver bất ngờ với thứ cậu nhận được.

Ở chỗ Red…

"Yellow! Nghe anh này! Nếu em còn ở đó thì làm ươn đừng chống lại! Hãy bình tĩnh đi! Em có thể tự hủy hoại bản thân mình đấy!" Red hét lên "Yên tâm đi! Anh sẽ giúp em thoát ra!"

"Aaarrrrrgggghhhh!" Yellow vùng vẫy nhưng Red giữ quá chặt.

"Pikaaaa!" Pika bỗng kêu lên và lao về phía Red.

"Gaaa!" Gabite cũng hốt hoảng

"Cái gì?" Red không kịp định hình thì cậu chợt nhận ra Yellow vừa thôi không giãy giụa nữa mà cười một cách độc ác.

"Tạm biệt!" Yellow cười.

"Cái…Aa!" Red cảm tháy đau nhói ở lưng. Cậu không nhận ra thứ gì vwuaf đâm vào nhưng hình như đó là một lưỡi kiếm. Thêm một nhát nữa, rồi một nhát nữa. Nhưng Red không chịu buông tay. Cậu vẫn cố giữ chặt lấy Yellow.

KEENG! KEENG! KEENG!

Cuối cùng thì Pika cũng tới và dùng đuôi sắt đánh bay những lưỡi dao còn lại đi. Red bị ba lưỡi dao kì lạ đấm vào lưng. Đau lắm chứ.

"Ngươi…đừng mong ta buông tay!" Red nghiến răng và cố giữ lấy yellow. Bỗng mặt Yellow biến sắc và sự đau đớn hiện diện rõ trong ánh mắt và nét mặt.

"Argh!" Yellow bỗng kêu lên đau đớn và vùng vẫy. Lần này không phải là để thoát nữa rồi. Cô bé đang vùng vẫy và thét lên vì đau đớn. Cô bé đang Nó đang cố thoát ra.

"Yel…dừng lại đi! Em đang làm hại mình đấy!" Red cố giữ lấy cô em nhưng nó giãy mạnh quá.

"Aaarrggh!" Yellow hét lên. Đầu cô bé đau như búa bổ và không tài nào dừng lại được "Anh…em…đau…" cô ebs chỉ mấp máy được máy từ nhưng dường như thứ điều khiển cô đã không còn nữa rồi.

"Bình tĩnh lại nào…" Red hạ dọng và cố trấn an cô bằng cách nói nhỏ nhẹ và thủ thỉ của cậu "Em làm được mà. Em phải bình tĩnh. Rồi mọi chuyện sẽ qua thôi. Anh ở dây rồi. anh Tiger đang tìm cách giúp em. Em phải bình tĩnh và gắng lên."

"Em…đau quá…không muỗn…anh Red…phải liều…mạng vì mình…" Yellow cố nói ra "Nó…thứ đó…nó muốn…anh phải…" Yellow cố nói thêm nhưng những cơn đau cứ ập đến khiến cô không thể chịu nổi.

"Em yên tâm…" Red ôm chặt lấy cô bé "Anh sẽ bảo vệ em."

"Ngọt ngào nhỉ?" Giọng Agatha vang lên khiến máu Red sôi lên.

"Ra là bà à?" Red nghiến răng.

"KHông hẳn là ta. Ta chỉ là khán giả thôi!" Agatha cười "Ta đến đây cũng là vì cái bài hát quái đó đấy."

"Và?" Red hỏi

"Nó có tên là Lavender tone. Và người viết ra nó…" Agatha nói "Đang muốn giết ngươi vì xâm phạm lãnh thổ của hắn đấy."

Red bất chợt quay ra thì tháy phía sau Gabite và Pika là một con Pokemon. Là một con pokemon gần giống Hypno nhưng to hơn một chút và nó đeo những lá bùa kì lạ trên người như một thầy tu vậy.

"Xin lỗi nha! Nhưng hôm nay ngươi không còn đường về đâu, Red!" Cái con Hypno kia cười và nói với giọng của Agatha. Nó không phải Agatha.

"Ngươi…chính là kẻ gây ra toàn bộ chuyện này…?" Red hỏi. lưng cậu thì đang chảy máu nặng vì những lưỡi dao găm sâu còn Yellow thì đang run lẩy bẩy vì đau đớn trong vòng tay Red. Cô bé giúc đầu vào người cậu và cố để gắng cầm cự thêm trong khi Red giờ này cũng đang phải cầm cự vì bản thân cậu không còn di chuyển linh hoạt được nữa rồi. Pika có vẻ bị thương nhẹ sau khi cản lại mấy lưỡi dao của Hypno. Còn con pokemon kia thì đứng cười.

"Ngươi có biết đã hãm hại bao nhiêu đưuá trẻ vô tội rồi không?" Red giận giữ

"Ai quan tâm làm gì?" Hypno cười chế nhạo và sự độc ác và tàn nhẫn của nó hiện rõ.

"Ga…Pika…hai người…tớ không đủ…sức nữa rồi. hai người hãy…" Red định bảo pokemon của cậu đi tìm người giúp nhưng…

"Ta chúa ghét loại pokemon như ngươi!" Gabite bát ngờ nói và nó nói được tiếng người "Bao nhiêu năm làm con người đã dạy ta đủ rồi. và giờ, ta hiểu cảm giác của đám pokemon của lũ trẻ kia khi chủ của chúng hóa điên. Và ta không bao giờ tha thứ cho bất kì kẻ nào dám làm hại con người!"

"Ngươi…ngươi là…?" Hypno bất ngờ

"Gabite? Cậu?" Red cũng không khỏi ngạc nhiên.

"Xin lỗi nhé Red. Nhiệm vụ của bố là bảo vệ con! Nhưng hôm nay bố làm không tốt!" Con Gabite kia nói và khiến Red sốc nặng

"Cái ghiề?" Red mặt đần thối hét toáng lên "Bố mình là pokemon á?"

"Ồ! Chuyện dài lắm! Để sau nha con trai!" Gabite cười "Giờ thì…" người của "bố" Red bỗng sáng lên và cơ thể biến đổi. chỉ trong nháy mắt, thứ đứng trước mặt Red đã không còng là Gabite nữa rồi. Giờ chúng ta có "bố" Red là một con Garchomp.

"Rồi! Giờ đến lượt ngươi!" garchomp gầm lên "Red mê Naruto hả? bộ chuyện bán chạy nhất thế giới rồi đấy!"

"Hả?" Hypno ngạc nhiên vì chả tháy liên quan gì.

"À…" Red vẫn chưa hết sốc nhưng đúng thật. Cậu mê Naruto và sưu tập gần như trọn bộ cả truyện, phim và đủ thứ. Phòng cậu có nguyên một góc chỉ để treo tranh ảnh và truyện Naruto thôi mà. Thế nhưng…

"Tình hình là…hôm nay bố sẽ cho con thấy khả năng của bố." garchomp cười "Sharingan!" nó nói và bỗng đôi mắt chuyển hoàn toàn sang màu đỏ đậm với ngươi mắt đen và xung quang ngươi còn có ba dấu phẩy. đúng là Sahringan của dòng họ Uchiha trong Naruto nhưng…sao Garchomp lại sở hữu nó? Chắc mai trời sập nên hôm nay nó có.

"Ngươi nghĩ thế là đủ sao?" Hypno cười "Chuẩn bị chết đi!"

"Ồ! Ta mong chờ điều đó đấy!" Garchomp nhìn Hypno với cặp mắt Sharingan kì quái đáng lẽ ra chỉ có trong truyện(hay cụ thể là trong naruto :v ) thôi. Và nó cười.


	58. Chapter 58

Pokemon legendảy trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 58.

Red ngồi ngẩn người ra một lúc khi biết tin sốc rồi cậu chợt bật cười và ho sù sụ. Mấy vết cắt trên lưng cậu vẫn chảy máu nặng còn Yellow thì nằm co ro, rúc đầu vào người Red và run rẩy.

"Cái tên…Kizan đáng ghét…làm người ta đau tim…muốn chết!" Red rủa và cười.

Phải! Cậu vừa bị troll :v và Kizan đứng sau lưng cười.

"GIờ mới biết à con zai!" Kizan chọc. trò Garchomp là "bố" Red do nó bày ra chứ ai. Và con Garchomp cũng chẳng nói được. Nó chỉ cười.

"Các người vui vẻ quá ha." Hypno gầm gừ.

"Cậu…đánh được không?" Red hỏi Kizan.

"Giờ thì không." Kizan nói nhỏ "Pika và Garchomp sẽ lo tên kia. Cậu cố giữ cho Yellow tỉnh táo và bình tĩnh nhé. Tôi sẽ hỗ trợ." Nó nói nhỏ và dùng đôi tay mềm của mình xoa xoa đầu Yellow và giúp cô bé thư giãn.

"Garchomp…à không…tớ sẽ gọi cậu là…Itachi cho nhanh…và Pika nữa…hai người lo hắn nhé." Red nói ngắt quãng. Garchomp Itachi và Pika gật đầu. Red ngòi dựa lưng vào tường và cố không để Yellow biết về cái lưng đang chảy máu của mình. Kizan đặt Yellow ngả vào Red và bắt đàu truyền thêm năng lượng của nó vào trong đầu cô bé nhằm giảm thiếu tác dụng của bản nhạc mà cô bé đang phải nghe. Phải. Hypno dù đang phải đối đầu với Itachi và Pika nhưng vẫn có đủ khả năng để duy trì bản nhạc kì quái cảu nó gây ảnh hưởng lên Yellow. Red thì ôm lấy Yellow và nắm tay cô bé thật chặt. cậu chanrgt ểh làm gì hơn giờ. Còn Itachi và Pika thì đang đối mặt với Hypno.

"Hai ngươi à?" Hypno cười khẩy "Ta chấp cả hai!"

"Pikapi, Pika?(Hết mình không anh bạn?)" Pika nhìn Itachi và hỏi

"Garc!(Sure I will!)" Itachi cười.

"Lại đây!" Hynp thách thức.

"Raaaa!" Itachi lao lên trước và vung lưỡi kiếm ở cổ tay nó.Nó khác với Garchomp bình thường ở điểm này. Nó có bàn tay và lưỡi kiếm ở cổ tay ngắn hơn so với Garchomp bình thường tăng độ linh động trong đòn đánh nhưng cũng khá thiệt khi bay lượn. Nó dùng kiếm chém thật mạnh với Dragon rush,

RẦM!

Lưỡi kiếm của Garchomp đập mạnh vào tấm khiên siêu năng lực của Hypno.

"Gaaa!" Itachi chém thêm một nhát nữa bằng lưỡi kiếm còn lại và cả hai tay của nó cố ấn Hypno xuống. Nó ghì thật mạnh nhằm đẩy Hypno lại nhưng vô dụng.

"Nhận lấy!" Hypno bắn ra một quả cầu sức mạnh từ phía sau tấm khiên.

"gaa!" Itachi nhảy ngược lại và tránh được chiêu thức trong gang tấc như thể nó đã nhìn thấy trước đòn tấn công vậy.

"Cặp mắt sharingan đó…" Red lẩm bẩm "Nó từ đâu ra vậy?"

"Thấy ông Solar bảo ôn tìm thấy con Gible trong một phòng thí nghiệm bỏ honag của lũ Rocket ở Celadon. Có lẽ là sản phẩm của chúng chăng?" Kizan nói.

"Sharingan… nếu nó có sức mạnh như trong truyện thì…cái tên Itachi sẽ hợp nhất với Garchomp đấy. Uchiha Itachi." Red cười.

"Gaaa!" garchomp dùng cả hai tay đập mạnh xuống đất và tàn phá thêm sàn nhà. Đá và gạch vỡ vụn ra bay về phía Hypno nhưng vô dụng. cái khiên chắn siêu năng lực của Hypno hay chính xác là khối cầu bao bọc lấy nó khiến nó có một lớp phòng thủ tuyệt đối. không gì có thể xuyên qua được.

"Ngươi chỉ có thể thôi à?" Hypno cười lớn. Sàn nhà dưới chân nó cũng bị phá đôi chút và cũng khá yếu rồi. sàn dưới chân Hypno chỉ cần một tác động không cần quá mạnh cũng đủ để vỡ tung. Và đó là cái Itachi nhắm tới.

"Gaaa!" Itachi bất ngờ nhảy hay chính xác là bay lên và Pika đang ở trên lưng nó.

"Pikaaaaa!(Song kích!)" Pika rít lên và nắm đấm của nó đang chứa đầy điện và những tia sét nhỏ màu vàng bắn tỏa tứ phía từ nắm đấm của nó. Hai lưỡi kiếm của Itachi cũng sáng lên. Và sáng lóa ánh sáng tím với sức công phá tuyệt đối.

"KHỉ thật!" Hypno nghiến răng "Nhận lấy!" nó bắn liên tục những luồng năng lượng siêu năng lực của mình lên trời về phía Itachi.

"Gaaaahhh!" Itachi lao thẳng xuống, vác trên lưng Pika. Với sự hỗ trợ gần như tuyệt đối của Sharingan, nó nhanh chóng lách qua những đợt tấn công một cách khéo léo và né toàn bộ những đòn đánh của Hypno như thể nó nhìn thấy tương lai vậy. Và nó lao tới với vận tốc kinh hoàng. Pika nhảy khỏi lưng Itachi và lao xuống.

"Pikaaaa!" Pika hét lên và đấm thật mạnh với nắm đấm chứa đầy điện.

"Gaaaa!" Itachi vung lưỡi kiếm chém thật mạnh.

RẦM!

Sàn nhà bị phá tung và cả quả cầu phòng thủ của Hypno bị ấn xuống dưới và rơi xuống tầng dưới. Bụi mù mịt. Hypno địng thần lại và cố gắng lấy lại bình tĩnh. Kinh hoàng quá.

"Khỉ…thật…" Hypno thở dốc. Nhưng thứ khiến nó lo hơn lại là thứ nó thấy.

"Pika!(Phân thân!)" Pika nói và nó tạo ra một phân thân "Pikapiii!(Raigekiii!)" nó rít lên và dơ tay ra. Ảnh phân thân kia ngay lập tức dùng đôi tanh nhanh và linh hoạt giúp Pika tụ năng lượng và tạo thành một quả cầu sét trong tay. Có hai lý do. Một là Pika không thể tự tạo và phải cần đến phân thân của nó để định hình và tích tụ năng lượng. hai là chủ nó mê Naruto :v .

"Cái…" Hypno chưa từng nhìn thấy đòn tấn công nào lạ mắt thể này.

"Pikapipi! Pikaka! Pikachuchu!(Vì Red! Vì Yellow! Vì Chuchu!)" Pika nói lớn và phân thân tan biến "Pikaaaaaaaaaaa!" Nó hét lên và với mọt tốc độ kinh người, nó lao về phía Hypno và…nó chạy bằng hay chân sau. Bình thường, Pikachu muốn di chuyển nhanh thì phải chạy bằng cả bốn chân. Nhưng Pika của Red chỉ chạy bằng hai chân sau và chỉ cần hai chân sau mà thôi. Chỉ hai chân sau mà tốc độ của nó đã có thể được xếp vào hạng thần thánh đến kinh người rồi chứ chưa cần tới bốn chân.

"Ngươi không thể nào phá nổi…cái gì?" Hypno quá chủ quan.

RẦM!

"Argh!" Hypno bị đánh bật ngược lại ả một quãng dài. Nó đau đớn đứng dậy. khói tan và Pika đứng nhìn nó hận thù. Cánh tay của Pika vẫn còn bốc khói và tia lửa điện phóng ra từ tai nó. Nó đang tức.

"Có vẻ hai ngươi khó xơi hơn ta nghĩ đấy." Hypno nghiến răng.

Trên tầng…

"Argh!" Yellow bỗng giật mạnh và tay cô bé bấu chặt lấy Red.

"Sao thế?" Red hốt hoảng.

"KHông ổn. thế này thì không ổn chút nào!" Kizan lẩm bẩm

"Có chuyện gì?" Red hỏi.

"Gắn kết số phận!" Kizan nói "Hypno gắn kết nó với Yellow nên…về căn bản là Yellow đang phải chịu những cơn đau mà Hypno phải chịu. hay chính xác là chịu thay. Đó là tác dụng của bài hát. Nạn nhân sẽ phải chịu cơn đau thay cho Hypno hay chính xác là nếu không có lũ trẻ kia thì người phải chịu những cơn đau đến phát điên và chết đó là Hypno chứ không phải lũ trẻ."

"Cái gì…? Phỉa ngăn…"Red định đứng dậy nhưng cậu không thể. Sức lực cảu cậu đang xấu đi từng giây.

"Tôi sẽ bảo họ." Kizan nói và chạy đi. Nó nhanh chóng nhảy xuống qua cái hố mà Itachi để lại. Nó hạ cánh ngay giữa Hypno và Itachi.

"Ngươi xuống cơ à? Vậy có nghĩa là ngươi đã biết vì sao ta không thấy đau khi dính đòn. Đơn giản là bởi vì con bé đó đang đau thay ta rồi." Hypno tự cao.

"Pika?(cái gì?)" Pika giận dữ. Máu ó sôi lên khi biết người chịu cú Raigeki trời đánh của nó lại là yellow chứ không phải Hypno.

"Garch!(KHỉ thật!)" Itachi lẩm bẩm. nhưng nó chợt nhớ ra thứ gì đó.

"Này…" Kizan nói nhỏ "Cậu còn nhớ trò mà Tiger dạy khi cậu tham gia huấn luyện cùng không? Tớ nghĩ đến lúc rồi đó!"

"Ga!(Rồi!)" Itachi gật đầu

"Sharingan…ngươi chỉ kết nối về mặt thể xác chứ về mặt cảm xúc và ý chí thì không hề." Kizan cười "Vì vậy ngươi thua rồi! Làm đi Itachi!"

"Gaaraaaa!(Mangekyou sharingan!)" Itachi hét lên và nó chứng tỏ mình hợp với cái tên Itachi. Đôi mắt Sharingan biến đổi chính xác và chuyển thành một đôi mắt Mangekyou sharingan và nó chính xác là đôi mắt mà nhân vật Itachi sở hữu. dù không biết nhẫn thuật hay mấy cái khác như trong truyện nhưng Itachi mà Red sở hữu giờ có thực lực và sức mạnh không thua kém Itachi trong Naruto.

"Cái…" Hypno chưa kịp làm gì thì đã bị đôi mắt thâu tóm rồi. Nó chợt thấy mình đang đứng ở một nơi tối tăm và kì quái. Kizan và Itachi vẫn đứng trước mặt nó và Pika thì không thấy đâu cả.

"Ngươi đã làm gì?" Hypno hoảng.

"Đừng tưởng chỉ mình ngươi biết thôi miên." Kizan cười "Nhẫn thuật Demonic Illusion của Uchiha Itachi đã được áp dụng rồi đấy."

"Demonic…Illusion…" Hypno toát mồ hôi "Ta không quan tâm!"

Hypno rít lên và bắn một luồng năng lượng về phía Kizan.

"Gaa!" Itachi nhanh chóng chém đôi luồng năng lượng của Hypno một cách dễ dàng.

"Đây là ảo giới của Sharingan. Ngươi không làm gì được đâu." Kizan cười.

"Cái…" Hypno hoảng thật "KHông!" nó bất ngờ hét lên và tạo một quả cầu năng lượng cực mạnh. Rồi nó bắn thẳng về phía Kizan.

"Hừ…" Kizan dùng cả hai tay và nó…chặn đưng quả cầu kia và hấp thụ hoàn toàn nó. Kizan vừa hấp thụ toàn bộ năng lượng mà Hypno giải phóng. Quả cầu có làm Kizan bị thương. Nhưng phần lớn bị hấp thụ vào người Kizan rồi.

"Kết thúc trờ chơi ở đây nhé." Kizan cười "Hắc đạo! Kabutowari!" nó hét lên và nắm đấm của nó chuyển đen.

"Khỉ thật! Protect!" Hypno hét lên và tạo một tấm khiên năng lượng "Ngươi lên nhớ ta và Yellow chia sẻ cùng một…"

"Chỉ thể xác thôi." Kizan nhếch mép "Còn ý chí thì không."

"Hả?" Hypno ngạc nhiên không hiểu. Và nó đang hoảng loạn.

"Gaa!" Itachi cũng rít lên và lưỡi kiếm của nó sáng lóa ánh sáng tím. Nó chỉ có mỗi sharingan của Itachi chứ chẳng biết một thuật nào nên không thể đem ra so sánh với Itachi. Nhưng nó lại có sức mạnh của pokemon, một pokemon hệ rồng nổi danh của Sinnoh. Và cả Itachi và Kizan lao vào Hypno.

"AAAAAA!" Hypno tập trung toàn bộ sức mạnh vào tấm khiên để thủ. Nó khó lòng bảo vệ được khi mà có tới hai đòn tấn công nhằm vào nó và…

Ở thế giới thực…

"Argh!" Hypno bống rít lên và khụy xuống, thở hồng hộc.

"Xong!" Kizan phủi tay. Nó thậm chí không cần di chuyển. Tất cả mọi thứ vừa diễn ra, đòn đánh, hấp thụ, v.v… chỉ là ảo ảnh hay chính xác là màn đấu trí. Sharingan mà! :v Dù nó có hơi kì lạ. Hypno không bị thương nhưng nó nằm bất động. tấm trí và lí trí của nó bị nghiền nát tới nỗi nó hoảng loạn và không cả dám đứng dậy nữa. Còn Itachi sau khi thi triển Demonic illusion dường như kiệt sức. Nó chưa quen. Và hình như cái giá cảu Demonic illusion không hề nhỏ.

"ta…ta…ta…" Hypno lắp bắp "…ta…ra…Gaaaaa!" nó bất ngờ hét lên. Nó kiệt sức rồi nhưng vẫn cố thực hiện nốt chiêu cuối.

"Cái…chặn hắn lại!" Kizan hốt hoảng. Nhưng không kịp. Hypno bất ngờ tự truyền năng lượng ngược trở lại não mình và…

"Đau! Đau quá! Đau quá!" Yellow bỗng khóc thét lên và giãy giụa quằn quại. Cô bé bấu chặt lấy Red và cắn răng. Đầu cô đau không thể tả nổi và nó như muốn vỡ tung ra.

"Cố lên Yellow! Anh ở đây rồi!" Red cố gắng giữ lấy cô bé và ôm chặt lấy Yellow. Cậu hiểu chứ. Những vất thương trên lưng Red đang ngày càng tệ nhưng cậu không bỏ lại Yellow được. Yellow bấu chặt lấy Red. Cô đang cố gắng cầm cự trước cơn đau kinh khủng mà Hypno gây ra.

"Kizan!" Red gọi lớn và gần như tuyệt vọng.

"KHông ổn rồi…" Kizan lầm bẩm khi kiểm tra Hypno. Con pokemon kia chết rồi. Nó vừa tự kết liễu nhưng cái nó để lại là cơn đau kinh khủng mà Yellow đang phải chịu.

"Argh!" Yellow hét lên và gần như lịm đi vì đau.

"Yel…" Red cũng yếu dần. tay cậu vẫn ôm Yellow nhưng mắt cậu đang mờ dần. mọi thứ trở nên mơ hồ với Red. Cậu thấy có bóng người đang chạy lại. rồi có ai đó đeo cái gì đó lên đầu cậu. Yellow cũng lịm đi…Hai người tưởng chừng đã kiệt sức và bất tỉnh rồi. Họ bất lực, kiệt sức và hết hi vọng. Red không thể làm gì hơn dù biết Yellow đang rất cần cậu. Còn Yellow, cô bé dù đã ngát đi nhưng cơn đau không ngừng hành hạ cô và trong mơ, cô vẫn còn cảm thấy nó. Nhưng rồi…

'ÂM thanh gì vậy?' Red nghe thấy một âm thanh rất êm tai. Và không chỉ cậu nghe thấy đâu.

'Tiếng sáo?' Yellow cũng nghe thấy.ĐÓ là tiếng sáo. Tiếng sáo êm đềm vang lên trong đầu họ và cả hai đều nghe thấy. Red bỗng cảm thấy khỏe hơn khi nghe tiếng sáo ấy. Nó thật dễ chịu. thật yên bình và thật…kì lạ. đó hình như là một bản nhạc. cậu bừng tỉnh và nhận ra Silver đang ngồi trước mặt mình và cười. Còn trên đầu cậu là tai nghe đang được cắm vào chiếc điện thoaij Silver cầm. Cậu bỗng thấy khỏe và tỉnh táo hơn. Và Red chợt nhận ra mình đã được băng bó lại và những vết thương trên lưng đã liền lại nhanh đến kì lạ.

"Anh tỉnh rồi à?" Silver cười.

"Ừ…Yellow…" Red định hỏi nhưng cậu chợt nhận ra cô bé tóc vàng đang ngủ ngon lành trong vòng tay mình. Có vẻ như những cơn đau đã hoàn toàn tan biến và gương mặt Yellow đã trở về với vẻ hồn nhiên, vui tươi thường ngày. Và cô bé cũng đang nghe bản nhạc đó. Bản nhạc được biểu diễn bằng sáo tạo cảm giác yên bình đến kì lạ.

"Cái này…?" Red ngạc nhiên.

"Nó là bản nhạc ưa thích của Tiger. Nó cứu cậu ta một lần rồi nên cậu ta mới dùng nó." Kizan xuất hiện và giải thích.

"Bản nhạc này…hình như tớ nghe ở đâu rồi…" Red nói…

"ĐÚng là tên đãng trí. Nó phát suốt trên đài mà. The boy and his Lapras." Kizan nhắc.

"Ờ…ha!" Red nhớ ra.

"Just let the soft, soft waves…heal your heart so tired from sadness…" Yellow hát trong mơ.

"Có vẻ chị ấy không còn chịu ảnh hưởng nữa rồi. đúng là thuốc tiên." Silver cười. Red đứng dậy và bế Yellow lên.

"Xong việc rồi. có lẽ chúng ta cũng nên đi tìm lũ trẻ kia và cho chúng nghe bài hát này để hồi phục nhỉ?" Red đề nghị.

"Phải rồi. mà cái ông Blain đó hẹn lại địa điểm rồi." Silver nói "ĐÚng là…ông ta sẽ gặp chúng ta ở Radio tower vào sáng mai vì mi ông ta mới tới."

"Vậy thì đi thôi!" Red cười "Mà nhắn lại cho Tiger kẻo cậu ta lo đi. Nhắn cậu ta chuẩn bị đấu giải đấu tốt nhé." Cậu nói

"Rồi rồi!" Silver phủi tay. Và thể là cả hai rời khỏi tòa tháp mà cùng với Kizan, Itachi và Pika. Đội của Red giờ đã được bổ xung thêm một chiến binh cực mạnh, Itachi. Nhưng khó khăn thì vẫn còn. Cuối cùng, họ vẫn không thu được thêm thông tin gì về lũ Rocket hay kế hoạch của chúng từ con Hypno. Nhưng không có gì phải lo cả. Nếu chúng đang tính làm gì thì họ sẽ cản được chúng thôi.


	59. Chapter 59

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 59.

Theo lẽ thường, sau những trận chiến căng thẳng, chúng ta sẽ phải nghỉ ngơi dưỡng sức. nhưng tình hình là có muốn nghĩ cũng không nghỉ yên được vì…

"ĐI mà anh!" Blue dùng giọng nói ngọt của cô để nài nỉ một ông anh thanh niên.

"KHông được là không được mà!" Chàng trai kia nói lớn

"ĐI mà anh! Em sẵn sàng nhượng lại vé của em cho anh để đổi lấy vé của anh mà." Blue van nài đủ kiểu "Chõ của em xem phim sẽ thuận lợi hơn của anh. Với lại em rất rất rất rất rất muốn ngồi chỗ đó." Cô nài nỉ tha thiết.

"Ừm…" Chàng trai kia bắt đầu lúng túng.

"ĐI mà! Em nài nỉ đấy!" Blue ôm lấy chàng trai kia và…

GREEN Ở TRONG CÔNG VIÊN!

"Chậc!" Cậu nhìn đồng hồ "Cô nàng này làm gì mà lâu thế?" cậu than. Chuyện là thế này: Green như một số người biết, đã hẹn đưa Blue đi chơi hôm nay nhưng khi đi mua vé xem phim thì…mua nhầm hai vé ở hai hàng ghế cách nhau cả mét. :v Và thế làgreen phải ngồi đây chờ Blue đi "xử lý" và ai cũng biết cô nàng định làm gì rồi. :v

"Yo! Green-kun!" Blue vui vẻ chạy lại. xong việc rồi đấy.

"Xong rồi à?" Green hỏi, khoanh tay "Lần này ai là nạn nhân đây?"

"Không quan trọng!" Blue cười vẻ mặt nghiêm túc của Green "Cậu giận gì à?" nhưng cô lại chuyển thể từ cười sang buồn và lo nhanh như…ti vi ấy :v

"Giận cái gì?" Green bật cười thành tiếng.

"Cái cậu này!" Blue cười "Cậu sẵn sàng chưa?"

"Rồi rồi!" Green phủi tay. Rồi cậu đứng dậy "Thỏa thuận là thế nào ấy nhỉ?" cậu hỏi.

"Là…" Blue nói nhỏ vào tai Green khiến cậu đỏ bừng mặt.

"Thế có hơi quá không?" Green hỏi "Tớ thấy không ổn."

"KHông ổn cái gì! Thỏa thuận là thỏa thuận! KHông lằng nhằng!" Blue cười lớn ranh mãnh.

Cách đó không xa, trong mọt cái thùng rác…

"TÌnh hình là…" Tiger đang nấp bên trong và cậu đưa ống kính máy ảnh ra qua cái lỗ, chụp tách một phát.

"Rin không thích cái này." Tiger cười khúc khích còn con Copeon thì nhòm ra ngoài qua cái lỗ.

"Copp!" Copeon báo cho Tiger biết Green và Blue đang bắt đầu di chuyển.

"ĐI thôi!" Tiger nói nhỏ và bắt đầu di chuyển. Và thế là…

"Này Green…" Blue nói nhỏ với cậu bạn khi hai người bước vào trong phòng chiếu phim.

"Sao?" Green hỏi.

"Tớ thấy khá bất an…" Blue nắm tay cậu

"Lấy cớ nắm tay à? Được rồi. Tớ không nói gì cả." Green nói. Blue quay lại. Nhưng thực sự là cô thấy như bị theo dõi hơn là bất an. Hai người mất một lúc mới tìm được chỗ của mình. Và hôm nay, Green "hạ cố" đi xem một bộ phim tình cảm lãng mạn chứ thường ngay, vòa cuối tuần thì cậu hay rủ Red đi xem phim hành động phưu lưu thay vì dành thời gian cho mấy bộ phim kiểu này hơn. Blue thì lại thích mấy vụ lãng mạn kiểu này hơn. Cô ngồi xem chăm chú và gần như quên mất Green đang ngồi ngáp bên cạnh. Thế này thì không hiểu hai người đang hẹn hò hay là đi ăn lẻ nữa :v Đang xem, bỗng Blue giật mình vì có tiếng máy ảnh nháy tách một phát. Green thì…ngủ gà ngủ gật rồi nên không nghe thấy.

"Xin lỗi anh nhưng anh không được dùng điện thoại trong phòng chiếu phim." Một nhân viên của rạp đang nhắc nhở ông khách ở ghế sau ngay sau lưng Blue và green. ĐÓ là một người chạc tuổi trung niên với bộ râu rậm và cặp kính giày cộp.

"Ồ phải! Xin lỗi! tôi quên mất." Ông kia lúng túng và cuối cùng vẫn bị tạm giữ cái điện thoại. :v

"Xì…" Blue cười và lắc đầu. đúng là già cả lú lẫn. nhưng…sao ông ta lại chụp ảnh và chụp ai? Chẳng nhẽ đang theo dõi ai đó? Blue bất giác quay lại nhưng ghế sau cô không có ai cả.

'Theo dõi…' Một ý nghĩ thoáng qua nhưng ngay lập tức vụt tắt khi ông khách kia ngóc đầu lên. Ông ta cúi xuống nhặt cái gì đó dưới gầm ghế rồi ngồi dậy, cười khẩy.

"Đèn flash hữu dụng phết," Ông ta lẩm bẩm. Hóa ra dùng đèn flash máy ảnh tìm đồ chứ ai đi theo dõi mà lộ liễu thế. Thế nhưng…ngần này tuổi rồi mà cò đi xem tình cảm à? Trừ khi ông ta có vẫn đề hoặc muốn ôn lại chút kỉ niệm cũ. Blue nghĩ vậy. Cuối cùng thì cô ngồi thả người xuống ghế và theo dõi nốt bộ phim. Ngày còn dài mà. Còn nhiều việc cô phải làm xong trong hôm nay lắm.

Sau buổi chiếu phim, Blue và green tới trung tâm mua sắm mua đò. Và tất nhiên, cũng chỉ có Blue mua chứ Green thì mua cái gì. Cậu cứ đứng ngắm nghía cái áo khoác màu xanh nhạt trong khi Blue chạy qua chạy lại. Cuối cùng…

"Green-kun!" Blue gọi với từ trong phòng thay đò ra.

"Cái gif?" Green có vẻ buồn ngủ. lúc nào chả thế. :v

"Chuẩn bị! 3! 2! 1!" Blue đi ra như thể đi biểu diễn thời trang vậy. Và cô đã thay đồ rồi. Blue mặc một bộ váy đầm trắng tuốt với trang trí lông vũ trắng có lẽ là từ Swanna avf đi kèm một chiếc áo khoác trắng và đôi bốt cũng trắng nốt.

"Khá!" Green cười "Trông cậu đẹp hơn mọi ngày đấy!"

"Thật à?" Blue cười ngượng "Đây là bộ váy tớ thích nhất đấy! Nhưng…"

"Sao?" Green hỏi

"TỚ không mang đủ tiền!" Blue lè lưỡi cười.

"Chậc!" Green lắc đầu "Chán nhỉ? Ước gì có ai đó cho cậu tiền mua. TỚ thích cậu mặc bộ này đấy!"

"Hì." Blue cười "Được thế đã phúc. Để tớ đi trả lại."

"Thôi!" Green thực sự bị Blue mê hoặc rồi

"Tớ sẽ trả giúp cậu." Cậu nói "Nhưng cậu phải mặc bộ này cả ngày hôm nay!"

"Rồi rồi! ĐI thanh toán nào!" Blue cười và đẩy Green đi ra chỗ thanh toán nhưng…

"Cái gì? Có người khác thanh toán hộ rồi à?" Green ngạc nhiên hỏi.

"Thật hông chị?" Blue nhoài người về phía trước và hỏi, mặt ngạc nhiên "Chị miêu tả lại người đó được không?"

"À…đó là…" Nhân viên thu ngân nhớ lại "Một người phụ nữ trung niên có vẻ mặt nhân hậu. nhưng chị không nhớ rõ bà ấy trông thế nào vì lúc ấy chị đang khá bận…"

Một lúc sau ở nhà chờ xe buýt, Blue vẫn mặt bộ váy đầm mới nhưng câu hỏi về người phụ nữ trung niên kia vẫn cứ luẩn quẩn.

"Thôi! KHông phải thắc mắc nhiều đâu! Có người tốt bụng thế thì cũng nên nhận thôi." Green nói "TỚ còn chưa xong việc với cậu mà." Cậu cười

"Phải rồi! Hôm nay chúng ta phải vui vẻ nhỉ?" Blue cười khúc khích "Ờ phải rồi! đi thôi!" Cô nắm tay Green và kéo cậu lên xe buýt. Người lái xe buýt nhanh chóng đóng của lại và cho xe khởi hành. Và thế là ngày hẹn hò hay gọi theo cách của Tiger là ngày đi ăn lẻ bắt đầu. :v

Indigo là một thành phố rộng lớn được xây dựng dưới chân cao nguyên Indigo và là nơi trụ sở của liên đoàn pokemon được xây dựng. nó chỉ mới được xây dựng lên vài năm gần đây tuy vậy, dân số ở thành phố này không hề ít. Thành phố chủ yếu phục vụ cho những huấn luyện viên tham gia giải và thành viên liên đoàn. Và nơi đây đúng thật là Los Angeles của Kanto. Nó có đủ mọi thứ từ khu vui chơi, trung tâm mua sắm, Casino, khách sạn, v.v… Và cả ngày hôm đó, Blue và green đã cùng nhau đi thăm thú từng nơi trong thành phố và tận hưởng sự náo nhiệt ở nơi đây. THực sự thì cả hai đã có một ngày bên cạnh nhau tuyệt vời mà không biết rằng họ không chỉ có một mình. Và vào cuối ngày, sau bữa ăn "sang trọng" với ramen, cả hai giờ đang trên đường trở về nhà.

"Vui quá nhỉ Green-kun!" Blue cười và hỏi

"Ừ. Vui!" Green mỉm cười "Giờ thì về giúp cái tên Tiger chuẩn bị đánh nhau nào. Không biết cả ngày nay cậu ta làm gì."

"He he he! Chơi chứ làm gì nữa!" Blue cười.

"Thật tình." Green cười. Nhưng bỗng cả hai đứng khựng lại. và từ trong bóng tối(như mọi khi), vài tên du côn, mặt mày xăm xổ đủ kiểu, tóc cắt lởm chởm, tay cầm dao bước ra. ĐIều thường thấy ở trong phim và ở những thánh phố sang trọng mà :v

"Cái gì thế?" Blue hỏi nhỏ. Lũ côn đồ nhìn cả hai với ánh mắt thèm khát và tất nhiên, chúng có tên cầm đầu vói thanh kiếm nhật lăm lăm trong tay.

"Lại…cậu có mang theo pokemon không?" Gren hỏi nhỏ. Nhưng Blue lắc đầu. cả hai đều không mang theo pokemon vì hôm nay, họ hẹn hò thì mang theo chỉ tổn vướng chân. Tình hình là họ bị cướp đường và không mnang theo bất cứ thứ gì để đề phòng.

"Mấy người muốn gì?" Green đứng chặn phía trước Blue.

"Bọn tao chỉ muốn nó." Tên cầm đầu, vẻ mặt hung ác chỉ tay về phía Blue "Còn máy có thể đi."

"KHông…" Green định hét lên thì

PẰNG!

Green khụy xuống. viên đạn từ khẩu súng của tên đứng sau đi xuyên qua đùi cậu khiến cậu khụy hẳn xuống.

"Nếu mày hét lên thì đừng mong sống." Tên cầm đầu đe dọa.

"Đứng yên! Cảnh sát…oái." Một viên cảnh sát lao tới, rút súng ra và…lóng ngóng làm rơi. KHẩu súng của viên cảnh sát lăn long lóc và lăn xuống dưới chan của tên cầm đầu. đưa súng của mình cho giặc :v không hiểu ông này làm cảnh sát được bao lâu rồi. Tên cầm đầu chỉ cúi xống , nhắt khẩu súng lên và chĩa về phía viên cảnh sát.

"Cảnh sát à?" Tên cầm đầu cười.

"Chậc!" Blue tặc lưỡi. tưởng được cứu thì ai ngờ.

"Blue…chạy đii! Tớ sẽ cầm chân chúng ở đây." Green nói nhỏ.

"Đừng có ngu. Mày mà di chuyển thì xác định là cả ba đứa chết đấy!" Tên cầm đầu đe dọa.

"Này này này! Ta vô can nhé!" Viên cảnh sát nói

"Mày chết trước đi!" tên cầm đầu bắn thẳng tay không thương tiếc. Nhưng viên cảnh sát chẳng bị làm sao cả.

"Hử?" Green quay lại nhìn

"Là…" Blue cũng khá ngạc nhiên khi nhìn thấy cái điệu cười tự cao không lẫn đâu được của Tiger trên gương mặt viên cảnh sát. Cậu chứ ai. Mỗi tội mặt thêm bộ đồ và thêm khẩu súng giả thì không làm cảnh sát được.

"Ồ xin lỗi. trời đánh không chết thì một tên math hạng như mi làm gì được nào?" Tiger bỏ cái mũ và bộ đồng phục ra, nhếch mép cười.

"Giết hắn!" Tên cầm đầu bị chọc tức.

"Lại đây mấy con!" Tiger hạ người xuống, chân mở rộng, hai tay đưa ra trước và sau, vào thủ thế. Và sau một lúc…

"Cái…?" Tên cầm đầu không tin nổi. đám đồng bọn của hắn gục cả rồi. Còn TIGER NGồi trên nắp thùng rác cười.

"Sao?" Tiger nhếch mép "Còn muốn nữa không?"

"HỪ…raaaa!" Hắn lao tới chém Green nhưng…

"Đồ đê tiện!" Tiger xuất hiện ngay trước mặt hắn và cậu nhanh hơn.

"Cái…chết đi oát con!" Hắn vung kiếm chém. Nhưng so với hắn thì chuyển động cảu Tiger nhanh gấp bốn lần.

"Nhu quyền!" Tiger hạ thân người, vào tư thế sẵn sàng đánh và

"Bát quái lục thập tứ chưởng!" cậu hét lên và lao tới tấn công "Nhị chưởng!"

Tiger nhanh chóng dùng hai ngonc trở và giữa đánh mạnh vào thanh kiếm hai lần khiến thanh kiếm tên kia cầm gãy làm ba.

"TỨ chưởng!" Cậu hét lên và có vẻ như Tiger đã biến đổi nhu quyền thành chiêu cảu riêng cậu rồi. Cậu dùng lòng bàn tay đánh liến tiếp bốn nhát vao bụng tên cầm đầu.

"Ư…" Tên cầm đầu không kêu nổi. Hắn bị tê liệt do bị đánh trúng huyệt.

"Bát chưởng!" Tiger đánh liên tiếp vào bụng, tay chân, ngực và cổ tên cầm đầu tám cú đánh với tốc độ kinh người. Hắn không kêu nổi và hoàn toàn tê liệt cho cậu đánh.

"thập lục chưởng!" Tiger tiếp tục với tốc độ gấp đôi và mười sáu cú đánh vào người tên cầm đầu khiến hắn thổ huyết.

"Tam thập nhị chưởng!" Tiger tăng gấp đôi sức mạnh và tốc độ, đanh liên tiếp ba mươi hai chưởng vào người tên cầm đầu khiến toàn bộ mạch máu và hệ thống thần kinh rối loạn.

"Lục thập tứ chưởng!" Tiger gầm lên và tốc độ của cậu đang gấp ba mươi hai lần so với hai đòn đánh đầu tiên. Và sáu mươi tu chưởng dánh vào người tên cầm đầu và nghiền hắn ra cám. Hắn chưa chắc sống được. Tên cầm đầu đổ như cây đổ và nằm bất động. Tiger thả lỏng và thở sâu.

"Woa! Tiger tuyệt quá!" Blue khen.

"Ừ…" Tiger cười "Vậy hai người đi chơi vui không? Nếu không tính vụ bị chặn đường cướp này?" cậu hỏi vui

"Cậu hỏi làm quái gì? Theo dõi bọn tớ từ sáng tới giờ mà không biết được mấy cái đấy sao?" Blue nói và cười lớn.

"Cái ghiề?" Green mặt nghệt ra.

"Ờ…theo tớ thấy thì vui." Tiger gãi đầu ngại. lộ cmn rồi :v

"Hừ. tớ sẽ cho cậu chết!" Green hăm dọa.

"Thôi thôi! Dù gì tớ cũng đạt được mục đích rồi mà. Nói chung hôm nay thành công mĩ mãn." Blue cười "Ơ nhưng…sao đoạn cuối cậu không theo dõi bọn tớ. hình như cậu chỉ theo bọn tớ tới trưa rồi bỏ đi."

"Thế bộ cậu muốn cậu ta lẽo đẽo theo dõi hai đứa cả ngày à?" green hỏi "Chịu cả hai người rồi đấy! không thể hiểu nổi!"

"À thực ra…còn có một chuyện chúng ta phải giải quyết trước khi tham gia giải. Đó là…" Tiger lấp lửng "các cậu có Charizard, tớ có một con Charizone, nhưng có ai nghe thấy Charizor bao giờ chưa?"

"làm gì có con nào tên như thế?" Green nói.

"Có đấy! Mới phát hiện trưa nay! Mai tớ đi tìm luôn!" Tiger nói

"Woa! Tớ đi với!" Blue hào hứng

"Thế cậu nghĩ tớ tìm hai người để chơi à?" Tiger nản. Blue thông minh sao hôm nay "thiểu năng" nặng thế?

"Mà cậu học cái chiêu đó ở đâu thế. Nó nghe quen quen." Green hỏi.

"Hyuga Neji. Naruto." Tiger nói "Ở với Red lâu lây sở thích của cậu ta rồi." cậu cười.

"Rồi rồi rồi! Nhanh nhanh lên đi thôi. Chân tớ tê cả rồi." Green nhắc hai người bạn về cái chân bị bắn của mình. Và thế là cả bai trở về nhà…à quên, đưa Green đến bệnh viện và sẵn sàng chiến tiếp.


	60. Chapter 60

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto.

Chapter 60.

"Bách nhị thập bát chưởng!" Tiger hét lên và đánh liên tục. Tốc độ đạt gấp 64 lần tốc độ đánh bình thường và cậu đánh liên tục vào thân cây khiến cho cái thân cây bị tước vỏ gần như hoàn toàn.đòn đánh này cho phép Tiger đánh liên tiếp 128 lần vào đối phương nhưng đánh đến đòn thứ ba mươi, Tiger bỗng dừng lại, khụy xuống thở hổn hển và tay cậu, cơ bắp cậu và gần như toàn bộ cánh tay phải của cậu đau nhức và gần như tê liệt tạm thời.

"Anh Tiger không sao chứ?" Rin lo lắng hỏi khi thấy tay trái Tiger nắm chặt lấy khủy tay phải và cố gắng giữ chặt.

"KHông sao…" Tiger nói nhỏ. Thực sự thì chiêu thức cuối trog bộ nhu quyền này yêu cầu tốc độ đánh cực nhanh và nếu quá sức có thể gây ảnh hưởng tới cơ tay và xương. Tiger thì chưa sẵn sàng nên khi cậu luyện bộ nhu quyền bước cuối cùng này, cậu đã tự làm bị thương mình. Cái tính cố chấp chả giấu đâu được.

"Anh bị rách cơ tay phải. em nghĩ anh nên nghỉ tập một thời gian đấy." Rin nói. Phải. Tiger dành cả tuần để tập nó rồi và cậu gần như không nghỉ.

"KHó lắm." Tiger ngồi phịch xuống dưới gốc cái cây cậu vừa "tỉa tót" và cười. Đám pokemon của cậu đang tự tập luyện dưới sự chỉ đạo của Nidoking và chúng làm khá tốt trong việc đấy. Nidoking là đội trưởng tốt nhất Tiger có và nó xứng đáng với chiếc băng đội trưởng đeo trên vai. Về căn bản nó có thể thay Tiger lãnh đạo cả đội chiến đấu được. "Tiger! Rin! Về ăn trưa thôi!" Giọng Blue gọi từ phía xa.

"Đến giờ ăn rồi!" Rin nhanh nhảu đứng dậy.

"Này…" Tiegr đứng dậy theo "Đừng nói với ai về cái tay này nhé. Chiều nay anh có việc. Blue mà biết là anh không đi nổi đâu." Cậu nháy mắt và cười.

"Tất nhiên rồi!" Rin cười lớn.

Cả hai anh em đi về căn nhà trọ mà họ thuê được ở ngoại thành Indigo. Hai người vào nhà và bàn ăn đã sẵn sàng. Green đang ngồi đọc sách bên bàn ăn còn Blue thì…đang đứng chờ.

"Eo! Sao được hôm chăm làm thế?" Tiger chọc "Hôm nay trời đi vắng hay là nó sắp sập đến nơi à?"

"Không thích à? Không thích thì thôi! Cho cậu nhịn!" Blue cười và chọc lại.

"Nếu cậu coi việc chạy mấy trăm mét vác đồ ăn đặt sẵn là vất vả thì phải, trời sập tới nơi rồi" Green nói đỡ.

"Hì!" Blue lè lưỡi "TỚ mượn tạm tí tiền cảu cậu đi mua đồ nhé." Cô nói nhỏ và nhẹ.

"Mua xong rồi mới nói thì nói làm gì nữa." Tiger tặc lưỡi.

"Em mời anh chị dùng bữa!" Rin nhanh nhảu nhảy vào bàn ăn trước.

"Ờ." Green nói "Hai người không định ăn à?" cậu hỏi Blue và Tiger.

"Ăn thì ăn." Tiger nói. Và thế là…

"Bánh kếp!" Tiger hét lên

BẸP!

Green hứng nguyên cả cái bánh vào mặt.

"Trứng!" Blue ném trứng sang chố Tiger và…

BỤP BỤP BỤP!

"Á!" Tiger người dình đầy trứng "Trả đòn nào!" cậu vớ ngay đĩa mì xào định hất trả.

"Chậc. Sao lúc nào bữa ăn của hai người này cũng biến thành chiến tranh nóng nhỉ?" Green ngồi tặc lưỡi, phủi phủi bánh trên áo và đọc sách tiếp.

"Em biết sao được." Rin nấp sau lưng Green và nói lớn "Chúng ta luôn là nạn nhân." Cô cười lớn.

XOẢNG!

Tiger bỗng túm lấy cổ tay phải đau đớn. cậu làm rơi đĩa mì xuống đát, vỡ tan.

"KHỉ thật!" Cậu cố giữ lấy cổ tay phải.

"Tiger-kun không sao chứ?" Blue lo lắng.

"KHông sao đâu!" Tiger có vẻ như đã đỡ đau. Cậu đi vào phòng tắm, rửa đò ăn trên người rồi đi vào phòng, không nói thêm gì cả.

"Rin!" Green quay lại nhìn cô bé nấp sau lưng mình "Tiger bị làm sao?" cậu hỏi

"Em…không biết…" Rin lấp lửng không nói.

"Nói cho chị đi Rin. Anh ấy bị làm sao thế?" Blue dỗ ngọt. Rin nhìn về phía phòng ông anh rồi nói nhỏ vào tai Blue. Green không nghe được. Nhưng Blue thì bắt đầu lo lắng.

Chiều hôm đó…

"Tiger-kun! TỚ mang cho cậu mấy thứ này!" Blue gõ cửa và gọi nhưng không có ai trả lời. Phía sau cô, Rin và Green đang làm nhiệm bụ khuân vác :v

"Chậc! cậu ta ngủ kinh thật!" Green nói "Để tớ gõ cửa cho!" cậu xấn tới và…

"Cái tên sâu ngủ này! Có người thách đấu này!" Green nói lớn nhưng không có ai trả lời cả.

"Cậu ta có phải Red quái đâu mà dùng mánh này?" Blue cười "Phải nói kiểu khác."

"Khoan…" Rin bỗng nói nhỏ và tập trung, rồi mặt cô bé biến sắc.

"Anh ấy không có trong đó." Rin nói.

"Cái…vậy phỉa phá cửa à?" Green nói "Cái tên này ra ngoài rồi chốt cửa thế này à!" cậu đá vào cánh cửa đến rầm một cái nhưng…

"À…thực ra…" Blue cười chế nhạo cái vẻ mặt tức tối của Green và…vặn tay nắm cửa và mở nó ra.

"Cửa không chốt." Rin cũng cười.

"Rồi rồi!" Green nói phủi và đi vào trong. Rin và Blue mang đồ vào theo và cả ba thấy một cái cửa sổ mở tung cùng với cái dây thừng đang được buộc vào chân giường. Cậu ta trèo ra ngoài qua lối cửa sổ.

"tên này hết trò rồi. Cửa chính không đi lại đi cửa sổ." Green nói.

"Ế…" Blue chú ý đến tấm ảnh chụp của Tiger trên bàn. Đó là tấm ảnh chụp cậu và gia đình cậu ấy khi còn nhỏ. Hình như lúc đó cậu mới chỉ có năm tuổi thôi. Bên cạnh cậu là ông bố với mái tóc đen dài kì lạ và bộ đồ trông giống một võ sư và bên cạnh ông là mẹ Tiger. Trông mẹ cậu có thể nói là rất xinh đẹp và duyên dáng với mái tóc vàng óng và đôi mắt xanh lá cây tinh nghịch dù dã ở tuổi trưởng thành. Và cô ấy đang bế một đứa bé tầm hai tuổi trông khá khác với Tiger. Nó chẳng giống anh nó tí nào cả. Nhưng người mà Blue chú ý nhất lại là cô bé bên cạnh Tiger. Cô bé ấy có mái tóc dài, rất dài màu tím và đôi mắt xanh tinh nghịch cùng với nụ cười tươi trên môi và vẻ hạnh phúc biểu hiện rõ trên nét mặt. Và bên dưới là dòng chữ trẻ con: "Swan và gia đình Tiger!" Có lẽ cô bé ấy không phải con của cha mẹ Tiger nhưng có lẽ cũng là người thân quen. Blue đứng nhìn bức ảnh một hồi rồi bất giác giật mình. Green cũng để ý và cậu nhân ra nhanh hơn.

"Này Blue…" Green nói nhỏ "Cô bé trong hình…trông giống cậu thật đất. ý tớ là…nếu màu tóc là nâu thì sẽ giống cậu như hai giọt nước."

"Kì lạ thật…" Blue lẩm bẩm và vuốt cằm "Cô bé này là ai mới được chứ? Chả nhẽ…"

"Chị ấy là Swan. Anh Tiger hay kể về chị ấy. cih ấy là bạn từ thuở nhỏ của anh ấy." Rin nói nhỏ

"Ồ! Vậy ra là bạn thanh mai trúc mã hả? Tuyệt! bao giờ phải bảo Tiger giới thiệu mới được! Cậu ta dám giấu tớ và nói là mình không có bạn gái đấy." Blue đùa.

"THực ra…chị ấy chết chín năm nay rồi…" Rin nói nhỏ, mặt buồn buồn.

"Cái…" Blue hốt hoảng. cô vội cúi đầu trước bức ảnh và lạy lia lịa.

"Cho mình xin lỗi!Cho mình xin lỗi! MÌnh không biết là cậu chết rồi nên dã đắc tội…" Cô cứ cúi đầu lạy cái ảnh và quả chuông trong túi áo rơi ra. Vẫn quả chuông buộc trên sợi dây treo màu đỏ chói đã phai màu đó nhưng kì lạ là quả chuông rơi ra khỏi túi áo của Blue lại đập vào chính bức ảnh như có cái gì đó điều khiển nó vậy. và Blue bất giác lại nhìn Tiger và cô bé Swan hồi nhỏ trong ảnh và chợt nhận ra họ cũng có hai quả chuông giống ý hệt và Swan cầm quả chuông với dây treo màu đỏ đậm mới hơn của Blue. Cô chợt rùng mình.

"Hình…hình như tớ bị ám rồi Green-kun." Blue nói nhỏ, run run "Á! Tha cho tớ!" Cô vội ôm chặt lấy Green.

"Vớ vẩn!" Green nói, ngáp dài và đẩy cô ra.

"Hì…nhưng…lạ thật đấy." Blue nhặt quả chuông lên "Oái! Chúng ta quên mất Tiger rồi!"

"Ờ nhỉ?" Rin cũng chợt nhớ ra "Phải đi tìm anh ấy về ngay!" cô bé nhanh nhảu trèo qua cửa sổ theo cái dây và bắt đầu "truy lùng thủ phạm" :v

Ở một cái hang lớn phía dưới Victory road, Tiger đang chờ. ĐÓ là một cái hang rộng lớn với trần cao và nhiều cột đá lớn đang giữ cho trần hang không sập xuống. Bên cạnh Tiger, Darkanine đang sẵn sàng chiến đấu.

"Ra mặt đi, Charizor!" Tiger nói lớn. tiếng cậu vọng khắp hang và đáp lại là một tiếng gầm rít của một con rồng nhưng nghe cứ như tiếng một cái máy vậy. Rồi từ trong hang, một con rồng máy lao ra. Nó có hình dáng của một con Charizard vì vậy được gọi là Charizor. Nhưng nó khác. Nó mang một bộ áo giáp sắt bọc kín toàn thân với nhiều chố giống của người máy hơn là pokemon. Trên ngực bộ áo giáp đó là một thiết bị gần giống lò phản ứng hồ quang hình tam giác cung cấp năng lượng cho cả bộ giáp. Hai cánh tay của con pokemon cũng biến đổi hoàn toàn thành hai khẩu súng laze sơn trắng với nhiều thứ đèn đóm lỉnh kỉnh và đôi cánh cảu con pokemon này cũng được biến đổi. nó nhỏ hơn, ngắn hơn nhưng được bọc lại bởi một đôi cánh thép sức và mạnh hơn được trang bị thêm tên lửa đẩy và trên lưng nó còn đeo thêm một bộ phóng tên lửa, có lẽ là loại rò nhiệt. Và trên mặt nó là một cái mũ bảo hiểm trang bị kín và tối tân. Và trên hai bả vai nó là hai thiết bị tròn có thêm những cục pin xòe ra trông giống hình đuôi công có elx là nguồn cung cấp năng lượng chủ yếu của nó. Và cái đuôi bọc thép của nó cũng có lửa nhưng ngọn lửa mạnh hơn và được bọc trong một cái hộp sắt hay chính xác ngọn lửa ở đuôi nó là một cái lò.

"Zoooorrrr!" Con rồng thép gầm lên, nó đúng là một cố máy chiến tranh của lũ Rocket thoát ra được rồi. Nó ngắm thẳng về phía Tiger và Darkanine rồi bắn ra một chùm laze đỏ.

"Cẩn thận!" Tiger nhảy sang một bên và tránh được. Darkanine tránh được đòn và nó ngya lập tức trả đòn.

"Daaaarrrr!" Darkanine gầm lên và hàng chục lưỡi dao vô hình lại bọc lấy cơ thể nó. Rồi nó lao về phía Charizor với tốc độ nhanh kinh khủng. Charizor không lo. Nó ngay lập tức khóa mục tiêu. Cái mũ bảo hiểm của nó với bộ xử lý điện tử giúp nó khóa mục tiêu trong nháy mắt.

"Zorrr!" Con rồng thép bắn thẳng về phía Darkanine một chùm đạn. là Flassh cannon. Nhưng ngay trước khi đạn đánh trúng, Darkanine dường như biến mất vào trng bòng tối.

RẦM!

Mấy cú bắn của Charizor đánh trúng cái cột đá trong sự ngỡ ngàng của chính nó.

"Darkaaaaaaaaaa!" Darkanine bất ngờ xuất hiện khiến con rồng khong kịp trở tay. Nó húc thẳng vào ngực Charizor với cơ thể được bọc trong những lưỡi dao vô hình. Con rồng bị dính đòn và rơi xuống.

RUỲNH!

Nó hạ cánh một cách an toàn và đôi cánh thép vỗ liên tục để giữ thăng bằng.

"Giáp nó cứng thật." Tiger lẩm bẩm khi nhận ra cậu vừa chỉ làm cho Charizor xây xát chút.

"Zorrr!" Con rồng sắt gầm lên và bắn thẳng về phía Darkanine một loạt đạn Mirror shot.

"Khỉ thật!" Tiger lẩm bẩm.

"Darka. Darkaaaa!" Darkanine cố tránh đòn nhưng không thể. Nó bị dính đòn.

"Zorr!" Con rồng thép gầm lên.

"Thu hồi." Tiger thu Darkanine về dù nó vẫn còn sức đánh tiếp "Rồi. thử cách này xem! Rai!" cậu thả Raichu ra.

"Zorr!" Charizor gầm thêm phát nữa để dọa Raichu nhưng con Pokemon của Tiger mà biết sợ thì cậu giải nghệ lâu rồi.

"Cho nó thử đi!" Tiger nói.

"Rai!" Raichu hét lên và nắm đấm cảu nó đã tích điện sẵn. Những tia sét nhỏ bắn ra từ trong nắm đấm của nó.

"Zorrr!" Charizor gầm lên và từ hai khẩu súng trên tay, một loạt đạn mirror shot bắn ra. Nó chơi chắc rồi. Nhưng…

"Raikiri!" Raichu rít lên và nó phóng thẳng về phía Charizor với một tốc độ kinh người. Nó chém đứt đôi loạt đạn của Charizor và đánh thẳng vào người con rồng.

KEEENGGGG!

Tiếng cú đấm đánh trwucj tiếp vào bộ áo giáp nghe hật ghê tai. Nhưng Riachu cũng chỉ làm méo một phần của bộ giáp thôi. Nó nhảy ngược lại và chuẩn bị đánh tiếp. Nhưng Charizor dường như đã đọc được.

"Raikiri!" Raichu lại lao vào đánh nhưng Charizor không tấn công.

"Zorr!" Nó bất ngờ thủ và dùng couunter.

"Cái…" Tiger bất ngờ về khả năng học hỏi của con rồng. Raichu đánh nhưng tổn hại là không cao và nó dính nguyên cú phản công của Charizor. May cho nó là Tiger kịp thu nó về chứ không không biết Raichu đã bay đi đâu rồi.

"KHó nhằn rồi!" Tiger lẩm bẩm "Có lẽ mình nên chơi tay đôi thôi. Charizone!" Tiger thả con Charizone của cậu ra. Charizone thực ra là một con Charizard đã già, thậm chí đến cả trăm tuổi ấy chứ. Và trên ngực nó là viên kim cương của Dialga cùng với ngọn lửa tím trên lưng. Già và chậm là thế nhưng nó có thừa kinh nghiệm. Tiger cưỡi lên nó và nó bay lên, thách thức Charizor.

"Zoorrr!" Charizor bị chọc tức liên bay lên, đối mặt với Charizone. Hai con rồng đối đầu nhau trong hang và thực sự thì đây là sự thử thách dành cho Tiger khi phải điều khiển con rồng của cậu bay trong hang chứ không phải ngoài trời.

"Tiến lên nào!" Cậu nói, quyết tâm tràn đầy.

"Zooorrr!" Charizor gầm lên.

"Chaaaaaaaarrrrrrrr!" Charizone cũng gầm lên. Và cuộc chiến bắt đầu.


	61. Chapter 61

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 60.

"Nhanh nữa lên!" Tiger ra lệnh như đấm vào tai Charizone ấy. Con rồng già đang bay rất nhanh giữa các cột đá trong hang nhằm cắt đuôi Charizor nhưng con rồng máy bay nhanh không kém. Chúng đang rượt đuổi nhau trong hang đá giữa những cột trụ đá khổng lồ.

"KHỉ thật." Tiger lẩm bẩm "Cứ thế này thì thứ nhất, mình cũng yêu khỉ và thứ hai là kiệt sức mất. cái thứ kia chạy bằng pin hay dầu hỏa mà dai thế không biết."

"Zorr!" Con rồng thép rít lên và từ khẩu súng laze bắn ra hai luồng sáng nhằm thẳng về phía Charizone và Tiger

"Mirror shot!" Tiger nói cà cậu sẵn sàng dùng sức mình bọc lót cho con rồng. Nhưng Charizone thích tự biên tự diễn hơn. Nó ngay lập tức rẽ và những chùm sáng kia đuổi theo. Mirror shot như những viên đạn đuổi sẽ đuổi theo mục tiêu tơi chân trời góc bể ấy. Charizone rẽ, rồi rẽ và lộn vòng nhanh nhưng mirror shot của Charizor vẫn bám theo nó.

"Zone!" Tiger nói và đứng hẳn dậy. Charizone ngay lập tức thực hiện một cú lộn vòng và Tiger rơi khỏi lưng nó.

"Double Shippuuga!" Tiger hét ên và hai cánh tay cậu hút gió và tự biến bàn tay thành hai lưỡi kiếm không khí và…

BÙM!

Tiger chém hai chùm sáng mirror chot và vụ nổ hất cậu đi. Nhưng Charizone chờ sẵn và đỡ được cậu.

"Zorr!" Con rồng thép lao như tên bắn theo Tiger và Charizone. Charizone ngay lập tức tăng tốc và bay vào sâu trong hang, luồn qua những cột đá.

"Nếu tiếp tục thì…chúng ta sẽ kệt sức mất." Tiger thở hồng hộc "Hừ…" Cậu túm chặt lấy cánh tay phải của mình. Nó đau nhức và dường như đau hơn nhiều sau khi cậu sử dụng Shippuuga.

"Có cách nào hay hơn không?" Charizone hỏi.

"có…" Tiger đứng dậy trên lưng con rồng già "Khi nào tôi bảo cậu lượn vòng và rẽ thì làm theo nhé." Cậu nói

"Có ngay." Charizone sẵn sàng.

"Và cho thêm tí lửa được không?" Tiger nói. Charizone gầm lên và thả lửa ra từ trong miệng nó tạo thành một cái đuôi lửa phía sau. Tiger tích tụ toàn bộ năng lượng cậu có.

'KHông thể dùng quá liều được. không Blue lo phát ốm mất.' Tiger vừa nghĩ vừa cười thầm. một quả cầu khí từ từ hình thành trong lòng bàn tay cậu rồi dần dần, gió và không khí xung quanh bắt đầu bị hút vào vòng xoáy và xoáy quanh quả cầu tạo thành bốn cánh. Và dần dần, một chiếc phi tiêu gió bắt đầu hình thành trong lòng bàn tay của Tiger.

"Argh!" Tiger bống thấy đau nhói bên cánh tay phải.

'Khỉ thật! lại thế rồi. một tay thì không…phải cố thôi.' Tiger cố nén đau và dùng tay phải truyền thêm năng lượng vào phi tiêu gió cho tới khi nó hoàn thiện. Tiger nghiến răng và cố gắng cầm cự với cơn đau bên cánh tay phải và ngắm bắn. nhưng cậu không ngắm Charizor.

"ĐƯợc rồi! Rẽ!" Tiger hét lên.

"Zone!" Charizone ngay lập tức lượn một góc rất lớn và rẽ gấp.

"Gyaaa!" Tiger lấy h\ết sức phóng chiếc phi tiêu gió cậu tạo ra từ chiêu Kuenbu ra với tốc độ cực cao ngay khi Charizone rẽ và chiếc phi tiêu gió lao đi, hút lửa ở đuôi Charizone và chuyển màu thành đỏ. Nhưng có một vấn đề, nó không nhắm vào Charizor.

"Cậu đánh trượt!" Charizone tức tối.

"KHông hề…" Tiger cười nhếch mép và tay trái nắm chặt tay phải. Tay phải cậu đau nhứt như thể nó sắp nổ tung ra từng mảnh ấy. có lẽ đây không chỉ là rách cơ bình thường nữa.

"Zorr!" Charizor thấy Charizone rẽ liền lao theo và nó cũng lượn một góc rất lớn nhằm đuổi theo nhưng…nó không hề nhận ra nó đang lao vào bẫy.

"Cậu bào không trượt?" Charizone hỏi

"Phải! Lực Quán tính sẽ lo phần còn lại." Tiger cười.

Charizor lao tới nhưng nó bất giác nhìn sang phải. Và cách nó chỉ tầm hơn hai mét, một phi tiêu tạo nên từ gió và được tiếp sức bởi lửa có màu đỏ pha tím đặc trưng của Charizone đang lao tới với vận tốc không tưởng và khoảng cách là quá gần để nó kịp phản ứng. Nhờ lực quán tính, chiếc phi tiêu bay theo một quỹ đạo không tưởng và…

"Ta sẽ cho ngươi nếm thử! Kuenzan!" Tiger hét lên avf đó không phải là chiêu Kuenbu với một chiếc phi tiêu gió nữa. Charizor ngỡ ngàng. Chiếc phi tiêu chỉ một mình đã là quá đủ rồi, giờ, chiếc phi tiêu gió ấy bỗng tự phân chia thành hàng chục, thậm chí hàng trăm chiếc phi thiêu gió-lửa và đánh vào người Charizor. Và cảnh tượng cứ như có một cơn gió mạnh kinh hoàng cuốn theo lửa ập vào người Charizor vậy.

"Chaaaarrrr!" Con rồng theps kêu lên đau đớn và nó bị hất văng vào những chiếc cột đá. Nó đạp vào bốn, năm chiếc cột và khiến chúng vỡ vụn rồi rơi thẳng xuống đất, đau đớn. Nó phá vỡ tới mấy cái cột liền và cả cái cột nó vừa đập vào cũng nứt nặng khiến trần hang bắt đầu rung chuyển. Charizor đứng dậy.

"Zoooorrrrr!" Charizor gầm lên và khẩu súng bên trái của nó bắt đầu sáng rực.

"Cái gì vậy?" Tiger lẩm bẩm. cậu và Charizone đang bay len lỏi giữa những cột đá và quan sát Charizor từ xa. Nhưng Charizor đã tìm thấy họ. Tiger không thấy rõ được vì hang quá tối và khoảng cáh quá xa cùng với những cột đá chắn tầm nhìn cậu khiến Tiger không quan sát được.

"Chari zooorrrr!(Dragon Lazer!)" Charizor gàm lên và từ khẩu súng bên trái của nó bắn ra một luồng sáng rất lớn. và luồng sáng đó, nó phá tung tất cả những cột đá trên đường bay của nó và lao thẳng về phía Tiger và Charizone.

"Toi rồi! tránh đi!" Tiger ra lệnh cho con Charizone và con rồng già lao đi. Nhưng vô dụng. Chùm tia sáng hủy diệt của Charizor vẫn bám theo hai người.

"Zone!" Giao cho cậu con rồng thép!" Tiger nói và bất chợt nhảy khỏi lưng Charizone.

"Hả?" Charizone bất ngờ. Và…

"Hự!"

CHÍU! RẦM! RẦM! RẦM! RẦM! RẦM!

Tiger bị luồng sáng hủy diệt kia đánh trúng người và bị đẩy va vào cột khiến cho mấy cái cột đá vỡ vụn và Tiger bị đẩy ra tít xa. Cậu va vào bốn năm cái cột khiến chúng vỡ tung trước khi đập vào cái cột đá cứng và rơi phịch xuống đất, thổ huyết.

"KHỉ gió…" Tiger nắm đấm lại, may sao chưa chết. Trong òng bàn tay trái của cậu vẫn còn ấn chú của hỏa khiên nhưng tay phải không có.

'May…may quá…' Tiger thở hồng hộc 'Sao…tay pahir mình…không còn tí sức nào sao? Hỏa khiên không hoàn thiện…may sao chưa chết…' cậu nhếch mép. Vẫn còn may chán.

"Zooorrr!" Charizor ngay lập tức lao tới đối diện Tiger và khẩu súng ở cánh tay phải của nó lại phát sáng. Vẫn là đòn đánh ấy.

"Chaaarrr!" Charizone ngay lập tức lao tới trấn thủ ngay trước mặt Tiger.

"Khoan đã!" Bỗng một giọng con gái vang lên "Dừng lại đi Zardy!"

"HỬ?" Tiger nhìn quanh và thấy. Cậu thấy. Đó là một cô gái. Phải. một cô gái.

"DỪng lại đi!" Cô gái kia nói một cách cầu khẩn. Nhưng Con Charizor quay mặt đi.

"Blue?" Tiegr nhìn ngờ ngợ. nhưng khó có thể nhầm. người đang đứng cầu xin con Charizor kia chỉ có thể là Blue hoặc một ai đso sao chép và hóa trang giống Blue. Nhưng tại sao hôm nay cô lại buộc tóc lên cao thế kia. "Blue" mà Tiger thấy sáng nay đâu có buộc tóc gì. Nhưng tại sao giờ "Blue" lại búi tóc lên cao thế và tại sao cô lại liên can tới con Pokemon này.

"Zor!" Con rồng thép gầm lên và hất cô sang một bên.

"Á!" "Blue" bị hất ngã còn Charizor thì đang đưa súng lên sẵn sàng bắn.

"Zooorrr!" Con rồng thép bắn ra một chùm tia laze cực mạnh và nhắm thẳng Charizone.

"Zone!" Con rồng già cungx không vừa. viên kim cương của nó sáng lên ánh sáng tím và từ miệng nó, một luồng năng lượng hủy diệt. ĐÓ là Roar of time!

RUỲNH!

Hai luồng năng lượng kinh hoàng va chạm và tạo thành một vụ nổ cực lớn phá tung hết những cột đá xung quanh và khiến cho trần hang rung chuyển dữ dội.

"Argh!" Tiger bị ảnh hưởng mạnh từ đòn đánh đó và cậu bị hất ra khá xa. Cậu lồm cồm bò dậy thì thấy cả Charizone và Charizor đều đã kiệt sức. chúng dồn toàn sức vào đòn đánh cuối mà vẫn không phân thắng bại được. Cậu thu Charizone vào bóng và chợt nhớ đến Blue. Cậu quay sang thì thấy cô đang nắm bất động trên mặt đất.

"Chết thật…" Tiger lẩm bẩm và chạy lại. Cậu nhanh chóng nhấc cô gái lên vai và luống cuống tìm đường ra. Những viên đá lớn đang rơi xuống như mưa và cái hang đang rung chuyển mạnh. Nó sắp sập rồi.

"Nidoking! Monking! Raichu" Cậu thả hai con pokemon của mình ra "Nhấc con rồng máy chết dẫm kia đi. Mang nó ra khỏi đây! Rai đi trước dò đường." cậu nói. Raichu nhanh chóng chạy trước. Tiger vác cô gái kia theo sau và Nidoking và Monking vác Charizor đi sau cùng. Cả nhóm cố gắng chạy nhanh hết sức có thể để ra khỏi và khi mà họ vừa ra khỏi hang thì…

RẦM!

Cả cái hang đá ập xuống ngay sau lưng của họ.

"Phù!" Tiger thở dài.

"Tiger-kun!" Giọng Blue lại lanh lảnh bên tai. Cậu bất giác nhìn cô gái cậu vác trên vai nhưng cô ấy vãn bất tỉnh.

"Hả?" Tiger nháo nhác nhìn quanh.

"Nhìn đi đâu đấy?" Blue nói và bất ngờ xuất hiện ngay trước mặt Tiger

" Á! Mmmmmaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Tiger hét toáng lên và làm rơi cô gái trên vai xuống đất đến bịch một cái.

"Au…" cô gái kia tỉnh dậy sau phá "tiếp đất bằng mặt" và nhận ra mình đã ở ngoài hang đá.

"oái? Chuyện gì vừa xảy ra vậy?" cô hốt hoảng nhìn quanh thì thấy con Charizor vẫn an toàn.

"A! Alia! Thấy cậu rồi!" Blue nói

"Blue? Cậu làm gì ở đây?" Cô gái kia tên Alia(ai cũng biết :v ) khá bất ngờ.

"ĐI tìm cái tên này chứ sao?" Blue chỉ mặt Tiger lcus cậu đang ngẩn người, chả biết chuyện gì đang diễn ra nữa.

"Hừ…" Tiger thở dài "làm ơn giải thích hộ xem hai người có quan hệ gì và chuyện quái gì xảy ra vậy?" cậu hỏi

"À…thực ra…" Alia nói nhỏ…

"Cái ghiề?" Tiegr lớn tiếng. giờ thì họ đang ở trong phòng khách của nhà trọ hạng sang mà họ thuê được.

"Chuyện là thế đó!" Blue cười và nháy mắt.

"Ê tên đần. cần nghe lại không? Tớ ghi lại toàn bộ rồi." Green nói "Blue nhận con Chamander từ giáo sư. Rồi đáng lẽ ra cậu sẽ nhận nó nhưng rồi cô ấy giữ làm của riêng và đem cho Alia. Rồi Alia làm lạc nó và bọn Rocket làm thì nghiệm. hiểu chưa?"

"Này! Ai giữ làm của riêng hả? Tiger-kun cho tớ mà!" Blue cãi.

"Hơ hơ hơ…" mắt Tiger quay vòng vòng, mặt đờ đẫn.

"Anh không sao chứ?" Rin gõ nhẹ lên đầu gối Tiger để chắc rằng cậu ta vẫn còn sống :v

"Hì. Tớ muố xin lỗi nó nhưng…nó toàn tấn công tớ thôi."Alia cười. Cô thực sự chẳng khác Blue là mấy, mà mới nhìn quanh đã thấy có ba người giống Blue rồi. Swan trong ảnh, Alia và Blue giống Blue :v Thật kì lạ.

"Vậy là…để bọn tớ giúp cho. Nhỉ Blue nhỉ?" Green nhìn cô bạn.

"Ăn nói cho tử tế vào Green!" Blue giằn mặt "tất nhiên rồi!" rồi cô quay sang Alia và cười như thể chưa có chuyện gì cả. Kẻ hai mặt thữ thiệt :v

"Ờ rồi. còn chuyện của tớ thì sao?" Tiger dơ tay hỏi "Vụ luyện tập ấy."

"Cậu nên kiểm tra lại lịch đi." Green nói "Mai là ngày khởi tranh rồi."

"Cái…" Tiger lăn ra đất bất tỉnh…. :v tình hình là sắp đánh nhau liên miên :v


	62. Chapter 62

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 62.

"Sao Yellow lâu thế nhỉ?" Red than. Cậu và Silver đang ngồi đợi ở phía bắc của Lavender, gần hang đá. Yellow bảo là sẽ đến sau nhưng nửa tiếng rồi chả thấy dâu. Nghe đâu cô bé đi mua bùa biếc gì đó.

"Thôi. Tranh thủ lúc chị ấy chưa đến, chúng ta luyện tập thêm đi." Silver đề nghị.

"Ừ sau vụ này anh còn phải lo cho tên Gold kia nữa." Red nói và đứng dậy

Trong khi đó, trên tuyến đường đất dẫn qua cửa khe đá…

"Chậc! nhanh nữa lên Dody!" Cô bé Yellow thúc con Dody chạy nhanh hơn vì cô đang vội. Nhưng nó chạy nhanh hết sức rồi. Cô bé ngồi trên lưng con đà điểu, tay cầm cái bọc. đó là một cái túi vải nhỏ xinh xinh được buộc dây lại.

'Mình vẫn chưa hiểu ý nghĩa của mấy thứ bùa này lắm nhưng…' Yellow nghĩ 'Sao anh Tiger lại đặt mua chúng cơ chứ?' cô than.

Bỗng nhiên…

RUỲNH!

Một tiếng nổ lớn vang lên.

"Cái gì vậy?" Yellow cho Dody dừng lại và nhìn xung quanh.

"Yellow!" Bỗng một giọng nói vang lên khiến Yellow giật mình. Giọng Misty. Và tất nhiên, có giọng là có người. Misty bất ngờ xuất hiện ngay trước mặt Yellow với những con Pokemon nước của cô.

"A. Em chào chị. Chị làm gì ở đây thế?" Yellow cười vui vẻ và nói. Cô không hề biết mục đích chính của Misty.

"Chị đến đây hôm nay để làm rõ một chuyện với anh Red." Misty nói, chuẩn bị sẵn.

"Chuyện gì vậy chị? Có quan trọng không ạ?" Yellow hỏi "Em đang tới chỗ anh Red đây. Để em đưa chị đi gặp anh ấy." cô cười.

"KHông. Giải quyết nó luôn tại đây đi" Misty nói.

"Sao cơ ạ?" Yellow không hiểu

"Chị đến đây để làm rõ liệu với cậu ta, chị hay em sẽ quan trọng hơn." Misty nói.

"Thế thì chị phải hỏi anh ấy chứ sao lại hỏi em. Thôi em đi đây. Có lẽ anh ấy đang chờ…" Yellow định rời đi nhưng Misty vẫn đứng chặn đường cô.

"ĐÚng là nói không hiểu thật. vậy thì cụ thể nó đi!" Misty nói và…

RÀO!

Một luồng nước quét qua và suýt chút nữa cuốn cả Dody và Yellow đi.

"Chị làm gì thế?" Yellow gắt lên "Em phải đi gặp anh ấy ngay mà. Bọn em có việc quan trọng lắm."

"CHừng nào chúng ta chưa làm rõ chuyện đó thì em đứng mong đi." Misty nói "Lên! Politoed!"

"Polii!" Con Politoed lao tới và ngay lập tức, trời đổ mưa. ĐÓ là Drizzle.

"Chị…" Yellơ bắt đầu lo lắng "Em nói thật đấy. với lại em không muốn phải đánh nhau đâu. Em không thích đánh nhau!" cô hét lên và cố ngăn Misty lại nhưng Misty không thích thế.

"Đáng tiếc. chị đã nghe về việc em đánh bại Lance rồi. em đánh rất giỏi." Misty lắc đầu "Vì vậy không có chuyện từ chối ở đây đâu!" cô nói lớn và con POlitoed đã sẵn sàng."

"Chị…thật sự…đánh nhau với em chỉ vì muốn chiếm anh Red sao?" Yellow gắt lên và dường như cô bé đang khóc "Được rồi! Nếu đã vậy…thì em sẽ đánh!" cô nói một cách quyết tâm.

"ĐƯỢc lắm!" Misty nói

"Nhưng nên nhớ! Em sẽ đánh với chị với một điều kiện." Yellow nói "Nếu em thắng, chị làm gì cũng được. còn nếu em thua, anh Red sẽ là người quyết định vận mệnh của riêng anh ấy. không phải chị…" cô cụp cái mũ rơm xuống "Anh Tiger nói mỗi người sẽ tự quyết định số phận của mình. Nếu có một kẻ xông vào và cố gắng định đoạt số phận của người khác, người đó sẽ chỉ tự chuốc lấy…cay đắng thôi."

"Bỏ qua mấy cái bài dạy đời của tên đó đi. ĐỔi! Kingdra!" Misty đổi pokemon nhanh như chớp. về lý thuyết, cô ăn gian một lượt. và giờ thì trong cơn mưa, với Swift swim, Kingdra đang chiến đấu với một vận tốc khó có thể bắt kịp.

"ĐƯỢC rồi! Dody!" Yellow nhảy khỏi lưng con đà điểu để nó chiến đấu

"Dragon Pulse!" Misty ra lệnh. Con Kingdra lao về phía trước và bắn ra một luồng năng lượng tím về phía Dody.

"Trông cậy vào cậu đó."Yellow nói nhỏ.

"Dooo!" Dody hứng nguyên cả đòn tấn công mà không thèm tránh. Nó bị thương. Nhưng ngay lập tức, nó đáp trả. Cổ nó bắt đầu xoáy rất nhanh và một cơn lốc được tạo ra. Là Whirlwind. Cơn gió lốc hất tung Kingdra ngược trở về bóng. Và con Gorebyss bị đổi raq.

"Đánh đấm kiểu gì vậy. mà không sao. Gorebyss là một pokemon mạnh với Swift swim. Đòn đánh vô dụng rồi." Misty cười "Gorebyss! Ice beam!"

"Goreee!" Con pokemon nước rít lên và bắn ra một chùm tia sáng băng giá. Nó đóng băng những giọt mưa trên đường bay và hướng thẳng về phía Dody.

"Đổi!" Yellow đổi pokemon ngay trước khi Ice beam đánh và cô thay ngay ra Omny. Phải. Con Omastar vừa ra đã bị dính đòn icce beam. Nhưng đòn đánh ấy với con pokemon đá cổ đại chỉ như gãi ngứa cho nó thôi. Nhưng…

"Chết rồi!" Yellow hốt hoảng. cô quên mất rằng trong điều kiện trời mưa, khả năng hóa đá của ice beam tăng lên và giờ thì Omny đang bị đóng băng và khó thoát ra.

"Tốt. Đổi!" Misty thu hồi Gorebyss và tung ra Starmie, con pokemon mạnh nhất cô có. Và tất nhiên, nó có life orb.

"Đổi! Ra nào Ratty!" Yellow cũng đổi pokemon.

"Starmie! Dùng Thunder hạ nó đi!" Misty hét lên.

"Staarrrr!" Starmie kêu lên và từ trên trời, một tia sét lớn đánh thẳng xuống

"Đổi!" Yellow vừa mới đổi pokemon giờ lại đổi. Và Ratty được thu vào, thay bằng Gravy, một con pokemon đất đá và tia sét đánh trúng nó nhưng chả có tác dụng gì cả.

"Em làm cái trò gì thế? Đánh đấm tử tế đi!" Misty nói giận giữ.

"Có lẽ trận đấu này không nên diễn ra…" Cô bé Yellow lẩm bẩm "Gravy…làm như anh ấy dạy cậu đi…" cô nói nhỏ và ra lệnh cho Gravy dùng cái trò mà đáng lẽ ra, Yellow sẽ không bao giờ cho phép nó dùng.

"Gooo!" Con Gravy lao về phía Starmie

"Kết liễu nó đi! Hydro pump!" Misty ra lệnh.

"Starrr!" Starmie bắn thẳng về phía Gravy. Hydro pump rất mạnh. Nhưng…

"Gravvvv!" Gravy bất ngờ phát lên ánh sáng chói lòa.

"Cái…" Misty che mắt và…

BÙM!

Gravy tự phát nổ và sức hủy diệt của quả bom tự sát này thật kinh khủng. Starmie thậm chí còn không trụ lại được sau một lượt. Gravy bất tỉnh. Starmie cũng bất tỉnh.

"Khỉ thật! Về đi." Misty thu hồi Starmie

"Đây là cái anh Tiger nói. Đánh bom cảm tử." Yellow cụp chiếc nón rơm xuống, và cố che đôi mắt ướt của cô "Còn ba lượt…" Yellow lẩm bẩm.

"Được rồi! Seaking!" Misty thả Seaking ra

"Ratty!" Yellow thả Ratty ra "Chuẩn bị."

"Waterfall!" Misty ra lệnh.

"KHông cần ẩn nấp nữa…" Yellow nói nhỏ quyết tâm "Wild charge!" cô é ra lệnh và hất cái nón rơm lên, để lộ đôi mắt bùng cháy quyết tâm.

"Ratt!" Ratty lao tới Seaking với bộ lông tích đầy điện.

"Seaaa!" Seaking tự phóng nó về phía Ratty. Nó lao nhanh hơn Ratty. Và chính vì nhanh hơn nên nó thiếu đi sự linh động. Và Ratty ngay lập tức chiếm lấy lợi thế vốn có khi mà nó chiến đấu với một pokemon chỉ quen đánh dưới nước. Nó lách mình rất nhanh và lao đi. Nó đánh trượt nhưng Seaking cũng chẳng đánh trúng nổi.Cả hai con pokemon văng đi vì đất trơn và trong khi Seaking đang loay hoay quay đầu lại để tấn công thì Ratty đã lấy lại thăng bằng và tiếp tục tấn công rồi.

"KHỉ thật! Seaking! Drill run!" Misty ra lệnh.

"Seaaa!" Seaking bất ngờ dùng sừng của mình đào một cái hố và chui xuống nó. Nó bơi giỏi và tốc độ đào đất xũng không thua gì Excadrill dùng Drill run. Nó biến mất trên mặt đất.

"Cơ hội đây rồi," Yellow nhếch mép cười. cô thật khác cái vẻ ngây thơ và hồn nhiên thường ngày "Chờ nó! Wild charge!" cô ebs ra lệnh.

"Tấn công!" Misty hét lên. Và từ dưới lòng đất, Seaking lao lên với tốc độ tuyệt vời và sức công phá không kém gì Excadrill dùng Drill run.

"Seaaaa!" Seaking rít lên, sứng nó hướng thẳng về phía Ratty và tấn công.

"Raaattt!" ratty đã tích điện đủ và nó lao xuống. Hai con Pokemon va chạm giữa không trung.

RUỲNH!

Một vụ nổ cực mạnh xảy ra khi sấm sét trên bầu trời bị hút và tăng sức mạnh cho Wild charge va chạm với Drill run của Seaking. Cả hai con pokemon bắn văng ra hai góc và Seaking bát tỉnh ngay lập tức. Ratty thì vẫn cố gắng gượng dậy được.

"KHỉ thật! Về nào Seaking!" Misty cay cú vì khi mà đối đầu, pokemon của cô không đủ sức để hạ Ratty. Con pokemon của Yellow vẫn còn sống "Ra nào Gorebyss!"

Misty thả Gorebyss ra và đối mặt Ratty.

"Ratty! Rest!" Yellow ra lệnh. Con chuột nhanh chóng nằm xuống nghỉ ngời để hồi sức.

"hay lắm! Hay lắm! Gorebyss! Infestation!" Misty ra lệnh.

"Goreee!" Gorebyss nhanh chóng dùng Infestation. Nó giăng ra một cái bẫy bao quanh Ratty. ĐÓ là cái bẫy khiến cho Ratty không thể nào thoát ra dduojc và Yellow cũng không đổi được. Nhưng Yellow vừa kiểm tra pokedex và cô mỉm cười. Và con ratty bất ngờ tỉnh dậy chỉ sau một lượt ngủ. Kì lạ. à không. Nó dùng berry mà.

"ĐƯợc lắm. nhưng nhóc thua rồi!" Misty nói "Gorebyss! Blizzard!" cô ra lệnh. Và cô định đóng băng cả khu vực này.

"KHông dễ thế đâu! Nhanh kết thúc trận này đi." Yellow nói "Final Gambit!"

Bằng một cách nào đó, Yellow biết rõ Ratty sẽ có nhiều hp hơn Gorebyss và ra lệnh cho nó tấn công. Và…

"Gorreeee!" Gorebyss rít lên đau đớn trước khi ngất đi còn Ratty thì cũng không chịu được hơn một đòn. Cả hai con pokemon đều ngất đi.

"Về đi!" Misty có vẻ cú khi thu hồi Gorebyss.

"Cậu làm tốt lắm. về đi Ratty!" Yellow thu hồi Ratty. Trời cũng vừa hết mưa. Misty nhìn Yellow. Yellow nhìn Misty. Misty đặt tay lên quả pokeball trên đai lưng. Yellow thọc tay vào túi. Họ như thể hai cao bồi đấu súng ấy.

"Hừ…Politoed!" Misty nhanh như cắt tung Politoed ra và ngya lập tức, trời lại đổ mưa. Và Damp rock mà Politoed cầm luôn sẵn sàng hỗ trợ nó.

"Chuchu!" Yellow cũng tung ra và đó là Chuchu. Nhưng tại sao lại là nó. Vốn con Chuchu của Yellow không có kinh nghiệm chiến đấu mà. Nhưng…

"Politoed! Mud bomb!" Misty ra lệnh

"Poliii!" Con Politoed hút bùn vào miệng nó tạo thành một quả bom và phóng thẳng về phía Chuchu.

"Chuchu! Magnet rise!" Yellow ra lệnh.

"Chuuu!" Chuchu dùng magnet rrise và tự nhấc nó lên khiến Mud bomb trở thành vô dụng. Quả bom bùn rơi xuống và bùn bắn tung tóe khiến cho cả Yellow và Misty đều lấm lem hết cả. Nhưng họ đang đánh nhau mà. Quan tâm làm gì.

"Politoed!" Misty biết rõ nếu đánh tcos độ thì Politoed sẽ chậm hơn rất nhiều. vì vậy cô quyết định đổi để chiếm lợi thế.

"ĐỔi! Kingdra!" Misty tung pokemon chủ lực ra. Kingdra dưới trời mưa là một cỗ máy giết chóc với tốc độ kinh người.

"KHông ổn rồi…" Yellow lẩm bẩm. đấu với đội hình toàn swift swim mà không hạ được pokemon chuyên tạo mwua thì đánh kiểu gì được "Volt switch!" Yellow ra lệnh. Chuchu bắn thẳng về Kingdra mootj quả cầu điện chỉ đủ sức gãi ngứa rồi tự thu vào bóng.

"Phù…" Yellow thở sâu. Biết chọn pokemon nào bây giờ.

"Nhanh lên đi. Không được câu giờ đâu nhóc con!" Misty nói giận giữ khi thấy Yellow chậm lại.

"ĐƯợc rồi! Dody!" Yellow tạm thả Dody ra nhưng không biết phải làm gì tiếp.

"Kingdra! Hydropump!" Misty ra lệnh.

"Draaa!" Kingdra với tốc độ kinh hoàng bắn về phía Dody luồng nước với sức sát thương hủy diệt. Dody vốn đã bị thương, giờ mà dính thêm thì không chắc đã chịu được. Và đúng thật. Trong khi Yellow vẫn bối rối không biết làm sao thì..

"Dooo!" Dody kêu lên và ngã xuống. Hydro pump quá mạnh.

"Về đi. Chuchu…" Yellow thả chuchu ra nhưng cũng chảng biết để làm gì nữa. cô không còn pokemon mạnh để đối chọi với Kingdra. Hay chính xác là ngay từ đầu, cô bé đã xác định là sẽ thua rồi.

"Chu?" Chuchu quay sang hỏi Yellow xem nó phỉa làm gì. Nhưng cô bé im lặng.

"Ha. Chịu thua đi Yellow! Kingdra! Hydro pump!" Misty ra lệnh

"Draaa!" Kingdra dùng Hydro pump tấn công. May mắn cho Chuchu là nó đánh trượt.

"Chậc! chỉ được thêm một lượt thôi!" Misty cười

"Chuchuchu?" Chuchu hỏi yellow nhưng cô bé không nói gì cả. thua rồi sao?

"Yellow! Em làm gì thế! ĐỪng bỏ cuộc lúc này chứ?" Giọng Red bỗng vang lên khiến cả hai giật mình. Yellow quay lại thì thấy Red và Silver đang đội mưa xem hai người đấu nhau. Và rõ ràng họ không hiểu ý nghĩa trận chiến này. Pika, Itachi, Saur, Poli và Snorr cũng đang cổ vũ cô nữa kìa.

"Re…Red?" Misty bất ngờ và bối rồi.

"Nhưng anh…" Yellow định phân trần về sự chậm trể thì…

"Anh tin em sẽ làm được thôi! Cô lên!" Red dơ ngõn tay cái ra động viên và cười.

"Vâng!" Yellow gật đầu và cười tự tin hơn. Có Red ở đây, cô bé bỗng thấy tự tin hơn. À àm khoan. Hình như cô bé vẫn còn một sự lựa chọn nữa. một sự lựa chọn của một đồng minh, một pokmeon mà vỗn không phải do chính cô huấn luyện nhưng giờ thì nó đang thuộc quyền điều khiển của cô và cũng là món quà củ Tiger để cảm ơn bữa tiệc sinh nhật nữa.

"Kingdra! Lên đi!" Misty có phần hơi lưỡng lự.

"Cả cậu nữa Misty à! Đánh nhau mà lưỡng lự thế thì đánh kiểu gì?" Red cười.

"Ừ…ừm!" Misty gật đầu và thở phào.

"ĐƯợc rồi! Ra nào Dragy!" Yellow thả con pokemon của cô ra và đó là Dragonair Dragy mà Tiger từng cứu và giờ, nó là của Yellow.

"Kingdra! Dragon Pulse!" Misty ra lệnh.

"Draaaa!" Kingdra bắn ra một luồng năng lượng tím với tốc độ rất cao.

"Dragy! Làm đi! Dragon guard!" Yellow ra lệnh.

"Draggg!" Dragy nay lập tức tự cuộn mình thành vòng tròn và tận dụng lợ thế chiều dài cơ thể. Và nó cuốn thành hình cầu với tốc độ cao và tạo thành một tấm khiên năng lượng thuần khiến bao bọc lấy Yellow. Đây chính là chiêu mà cô dùng để đánh Lance. Và khi mà Dragon pulse đánh trúng, nó khgoong đủ mạnh để phá khiên. Nó bị bắn đi ra xa và đập vào núi, phá tung một phần ngọn núi.

"Tiếp tục! Dragon Pulse!" Misty lại ra lệnh

"Dragon Soul!" Yellow hét lên phấn khích. Đánh nhau thế này mới thích chứ. Và Dragy lao thẳng về phía đòn tấn công của Kingdra. Người nó bõng tỏa ra một luồng khí trắng mờ ảo tự bọc lấy cơ thể và bỗng nhiên, từ cơ thể chính, hàng nghìn bản sao màu trắng đục của Dragy hay chính xác là linh hồn của nó tách ra và lao tới.

"Cái…" Misty bị bất ngờ.

"Draaa?" Kingdra không hiểu

RẦM!

Kingdra bất tỉnh, Dragy cũng bất tỉnh. Yellow cười còn Red vỗ tay. Misty há hốc mồm…

"Vậy ra hai người chỉ đánh nhau chơi thôi à?" Red hỏi và cười. Họ đang cắm trại ở gần cửa hang đã và cố hong khô quần áo.

"Vâng ạ!" Yellow cười tươi vui vẻ. Misty nhìn liếc cô bé, không nói gì cả.

"Chậc! Bao giờ đống quần áo mới khô đây?" Silver than.

"Để ta hong cho!" Ông Blain thả mấy con Pokemon lửa ra. Họ mới gặp ông ở đây khi trở lại.

"TỪ từ đã. Ông đốt hết bây giờ." Red vội cản ông lại. ĐỢi cho Red đã ở đủ xa, Misty mới lân la lại gần Yellow.

"Sao em làm thế?" Misty hỏi nhỏ.

"Hì." Yellow quay sang cười với Misty "Em không biết."

"Đừng dối chị. Em có đã có thể…nhưng em không làm…" Misty nói nhỏ

"Anh Red đều quan trọng với cả hai chúng ta phải không chị?" Yellow hỏi nhỏ khiến Misty đỏ mặt

"Ừ…ừ!" Cô ngập ngừng.

"Nếu anh ấy đã quan trọng với chúng ta thế thì chúng ta phải làm điều tôt nhất có thể cho anh ấy mà." Yellow cười "Bởi vì cả chị và em đều rất quan trọng với anh ấy."

"Ai…nói với em vậy?" Misty hỏi.

"Anh Tiger." Yellow cười hồn nhiên "Anh ấy biết nhiều lắm."

"Ừm…" Misty bỗng ôm Yellow và xoa xoa đầu cô "Em nói đúng…chị xin lỗi vụ hồi chiều. tại chị nông nổi quá…"

"KHông sao. Không sao!" Yellow cười "EM tha thứ cho chị mà."

"Đấy thấy chưa? Cháy mất cái áo của cháu rồi!" Silver vừa nói vùa dơ cái áo cháy xem mất một góc trước mặt ông Blain.

"Ờ ờ. Ta xin lỗi! Hơi quá tay! Ha ha!" Ông Blain gãi cái đầu "nhiều" tóc của ông và cười.

"Hê! Giờ quay lại gặp Tiger và Green được rồi! KHông biết họ sao rồi nhỉ?" Red cười.

"Anh Tiger đã qua được vòng bảng với thành tích toàn thắng và không một trận nào phải dùng quá bốn pokemon rồi. chiến thắng áp đảo!" Yellow thông báo vui vẻ "Sáng nay em ở lại lấy đồ hộ anh ấy tiện thể xem trận cuối của bảng E mà." Cô cười.

Vậy là trong khi mà họ đánh nhau ở đây, có người đã chiến trọn tình cảm của người hâm mộ bằng chiến thắng tuyệt đối trước đối thủ rồi đây :v


	63. Chapter 63

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 63:

Venus, Lunar và Melody đang ở trong Cerulean cave. Họ đang đi mò mẫm giữa những tảng đá và cố tìm lối vào sáng sủa tí. Magmortar đã khỏe hẳn và làm nhiệm vụ thăm dò. Nó đi trước.

"KHả năng chúng ta bị lạc là tương đối cao." Venus vừa đi vừa nói.

"Còn cao với thấp gì nữa. lạc rồi mới nói à?" Lunar lên giọng

"À thì…Melody ậm ừ "Tớ có cảm giác có người ở gần đây."

"Mor!" Magmortar báo hiệu.

"Có người." Venus ngay lập tức lùi lại và kéo Lunar theo.

"Vào vị trí." Lunar thả pokemon ra và Venus cũng ngay lập tức làm theo như thể có thế chiến thứ ba ấy :v Mamoswine, Glaceon, Abomasnow và Venus ngay lập tức vào vị trí. Mamoswine và Abomasnow thủ phía trước. Glaceon ở giữa và Venus đứng phía sau.

"Nào nào mấy đứa! không định biến chỗ này thành động băng đấy chứ?" Pryce bất ngờ xuất hiện và cười "Nhưng phản ứng nhanh đấy. đội hình đứng cũng rất tối ưu. Ta ấn tượng đấy." ông khen và vuốt cằm

"Thầy!" Venus và Lunar reo lên như thể nhìn thấy người chết sống dậy ấy.

Và sau vài phút hội ngộ…

"Ta gửi Alia tới chỗ thằng Tiger theo dõi rồi. chậc. chắc nó còn không nhớ nhiệm vụ ấy chứ chưa nói theo dõi." Pryce than.

"Bạn ấy nhớ đấy." Venus nói "Vậy thầy có chuyện gì cần dặn giò vậy ạ?"

"Sắp có chiến tranh rồi…" Pryce nói "Mà có ai thấy khói từ Cerulean không?"

"Khói?" Melody giờ mới nhận ra là có mùi khói ở đâu đó gần đây. Và cô cũng thấy nóng nữa. Venus cũng nhận ra. Nước đang bốc hơi.

"Là nó…" Lunar lẩm bẩm "Nó đuổi theo chúng ta tới tận đây sao?"

"Phải! là Desolate land." Venus nghiến răng "Chả nhẽ con cáo đó đang tấn công Cerulean?" Cậu nhìn cột khói ở phía xa.

"Đó chính là chuyện ta gọi hai đứa tới đây đấy." Pryce nói "Con cáo chín đuôi đó…nó cũng giống con Arcanine của Tiger. Và giờ thì nó đang đi tìm viên đá Red Sun để có thể đạt tới sức mạnh tối đa. Có điều, nó đã bị tiêm nhiễm vào đầu khá nhiều thứ tối tăm rồi và giờ, với Desolate land, nó đang là vũ khí hủy diệt của team Rocket."

"Vậy tụi con phải làm gì ạ?" Lunar hỏi.

"Để đối đầu với một thứ mạnh thế chỉ có cách dùng một thứ mạnh tương đương." Pryce nói "Một là Darkanine có ability đủ mạnh để khắc chế. Hai là…" Pryce rút ra một quả pokeball và đưua cho Venus.

"Cái này là…?" Venus nhận lấy quả pokeball

"Con…à không. Cả hai đứa đều không đủ sức để điều khiển con pokemon này đâu." Pryce nói

"Vậy sao thầy đưua nó cho Venus?" Lunar hỏi.

"Vì Venus có một thứ đủ mạnh để điều khiển con pokemon này." Melody nói. Cô thậm chí còn hiểu rõ Venus hơn cả Lunar.

"ĐÚng." Venus nói "Giờ con phải làm gì?"

"Đến Cerulean và bắt con cáo đó về đây." Pryce nói "Nó dường như cảm nhận được vị trí viên đá Red sun vì vậy đừng để nó tiếp cận viên đá. Nghe chưa? Và cố gắng hạ nó càng nhanh càng tốt. thứ ta đưa con có đủ khả năng khắc chế nó đấy."

"Nhưng nếu cái tên gì gì đó lại đến thì sao?" Lunar lo lắng

"Sẽ có người lo cho hắn. nhưng ta nghĩ hắn không đến đâu. Vì bọn chúng còn có kế hoạch khác cơ." Pryce nói.

"Vậy nhờ thầy trông họ giùm con. Cho tớ muôn đám pokemon băng nhé." Venus lấy pokemon của Lunar và trèo lên Magnezone và bay đi.

"Cẩn thận nhé Venus!" Melody nói vọng theo.

Ở phía bắc Cerulean…

"KHông thể nào!" Misty đang cố gắng chạy thật nhanh về phía cột khói. Thành phố Cerulean đang bị nhấn chìm trong biển lửa rồi.

"KHỉ thật!" Red tăng tốc và theo sau là Silver và Yellow.

Và cả nhóm dừng lại trước lối vào của thành phố. Trước mặt họ là Cerulean đang cháy. Và ở giữa thành phố là một cột lửa khổng lồ.

"Phải…" Misty nhìn quanh, không biết phải làm gì.

"Sao trời lại nắng nóng thế nhỉ? Không tài nào dùng rain dance được!" Red than khi mà Poliwrath không tài nào gọi mưa được.

"KHỉ thật chuyện quái gì thế này?" Silver bực tức khi nước của Feraligart gần như bốc hơi ngay lập tức.

"Chuyện gì đang xảy ra vậy?" Yellow nhìn quanh. Người dân trong thành phố đang được xơ tán ra ngoài nhưng ngọn lửa thì không ngừng bốc lên.

"Cái này…" Red cảm thấy nóng và nhận ra viên đá Red sun đang phản ứng dữ dội.

"Chuyện gì…này này! Đừng có điên!" Silver vội túm Misty lại khi thấy cô định nhảy vào thành phố.

"Không được! thả tôi ra! Tôi phải thanh toán món nợ này với con pokemon gây ra nó!" Misty hét lên

"Con pokemon?" Yellow ngạc nhiên.

"Mấy ngày trước, có một kẻ lạ mặt gửi một con shiny Ninetales tới trung tâm pokemon…" Misty vừa kể, vừa ngồi phịch xuống bất lực "Và rồi, nắng hạn bắt đầu xảy ra và abn đàu, tôi vẫn tưởng những đám cháy nhỏ đó chỉ là do tai nạn…nhưng giờ thì…chỉ có nó mới có đủ khả năng…" cô khóc.

"Không lẽ…Silver Yellow. Hai người giữ cô ấy ở đây và tìm cách cứu mọi người ra." Red nói "Poli và Gya sẽ hỗ trợ. Còn anh sẽ đi vào!" Red bỏ lại hai con pokemon nước của mình và trèo lên Aero, bay vào trong. Yellow và Silver không kịp cản.

'Nếu nước không làm gì được nó thì chỉ có cát của Itachi và Đá của Aero mới ăn thua thôi!' Red vừa bay giữa làn khói lửa vừa nghĩ 'Kia rồi!' cậu nhận ra con shiny Ninetales đang đứng giữa những tòa nhà cháy và kêu lên. Mối tiếng kêu của nó khiến lửa bùng lên dữ dội hơn. Chính là nó.

Ở cao nguyên Indigo, Tiger đang ngồi bên cạnh Green và Alia dưới gốc cây còn cách đó không xa, Blue và Rin đang chuẩn bị bữa trưa. Tiger chăm chú đọc cuốn truyện tranh Naruto cậu "mượn" từ nhà Red mấy hôm trước.

"Tuyệt thật! Rasengan!" Tiger lẩm bẩm "Nó thực sự rất quen đấy."

"Naruto à?" Alia cười "TỚ thích Như quyền của Neji hơn! Nó nhanh lắm."

"Vậy à? Xin lỗi là tớ tập nó nên giờ tay nó mới ra thế này!" Ytiger dơ tay phải được băng kín lên

"Chậc! mấy cuốn truyện đó có gì hay chứ?" Green than và thở dài.

"Chàng "than thở" lại chê bai rồi." Tiger cười "Học được nhiều thứ lắm."

"Cậu thử nói xem cậu học được cái gì nào?" Green cười

"Rồi rồi!" Tiger cười và đứng dậy. Cậu đi ra chỗ thoáng, vươn vai và…đứng thuyết trình :v

"Thế này nhé. Tớ nhận ra có những sự tương đồng nhất định giữa chakra và năng lượng thuần khiết. đó được coi là cội nguồn của tất cả các dạng năng lượng từ lửa, gió, nước, đất, v.v… và đó cũng là loại mà tất cả những đệ tử lục đạo đều cần học trước. vể căn bản, nó khá rắc rối. Nếu Rasengan là dựa chủ yếu vào khả năng điều khiển chakra thì các chiêu kogeki cũng thế…"

"Này này. Tớ bảo cậu nói về tác dụng của đọc truyện tranh chứ có phải thuyết trình về chuyện đâu!" Green nói.

"Lạc đề rồi!" BLue tự dưng từ đâu chen ngang rồi lại biến mất.

"Tớ đang nói mà. Và lạc cái đầu cậu ấy!" Tiger nói lớn "Rồi nhé. Giờ thì có một vấn đề. Tớ đọc được quá trình học Rasengan của Naruto rồi. vậu tớ đặt câu hỏi là liệu của hiện thực tế hóa chiêu thức ấy không. Và sau gần một tuần nghiên cứu."

"Cậu thấy nó bất khả thi?" Green hỏi

"Bất khả thi là cái chắc!" Blue lại từ đâu chen ngang vào rồi lại biến mất.

"Bất bất cái con khỉ!" Tiger mắng "Rồi nhé! Tớ tự tập cả tuần rồi. có điều làm một tay thì hơi khó nhưng…"

Tiger dơ cánh tay trái lên trước. và ban đầu chẳng có gì xảy ra cả.

"Cậu làm gì thế?" Green hỏi

"Chậc!" Alia ngả người chán nản.

"Cậu ta câu giờ đấy!" Blue lại từ một chỗ chết khỉ nào đó chen vào

"Câu câu cái con cá!" Tiger mắng "Từ từ đã. Một tay làm hơi khó."

Nhưng ngay khi cậu vừa dứt lời, Green đã có thể bắt đầu nhing thấy những dòng năng lượng xanh như đang chảy vào trong lòng bàn tay Tiger và xoáy lại. dần dần, một quả cầu màu xanh nhạt và gần như trong suốt xuất hiện. nó không mang theo một nguyên tố khác nào như hỏa, phong hay thủy nào cả. nó được tạo ra từ năng lượng thuần khiết nhất mà Tiger có và hoàn toàn thuẩn khiết. Và nó nằm gọn trong lòng bàn tay của Tiger.

"Woaaa! Đẹp quá!" Blue lại từ đâu lòi cái mặt ra và đứng ngay bene cạnh Tiger, nhing ngắm quả cầu cậu làm ra thích thú.

"Xờ thử tí!" Blue định chạm tay vào quả cầu thì…

ĐÉT!

"Nghịch ngợm linh tinh!" Tiger vừa đạp vào tay cô vừa nói.

"ĐỒ keo kiệt!" Blue lẩm bẩm "Ai cho cậu đánh tớ!" cô vừa hét lên vừa thọc léc Tiger khiến cậu không chịu nổi và và…

"Thôi…thôi ngay! Chết cả hai đứa bây giờ!" Tiger vừa cười vừa hét lên.

"Thôi. Bỏ cậu ta ra đi." Green nói và Blue dừng lại.

"Trông nó rất giồng Rasengan. Nhưng còn…" Alia thắc mắc

"KHỏi bàn." Tiger nỏi "Tất cả lùi lịa" Cậu nói lớn và hướng về phía một tảng đá gần đó.

"Rồi!" Blue lùi lại.

"Chuẩn bị!" Tiger hơi hạ người và…

"Rasengan!" Cậu chạy lao tới tảng đá và định dùng chiêu đó phá đá nhưng…

"Oái!" Tiger bỗng bước hụt như có cái gì ngáng chân cậu vậy và…

RUỲNH!

"Aaaaa!" Tiger bị phóng văng đi và đó là một cơn đại trấn lớn. quả cầu cậu cầm bị dí xuống đất và hệ quả là cả khu đất xung quang rung chuyển dữ dội.

"Á!" Blue cố đứng vựng cho tới khi mọi thứ đã trở lại bình thường. Và đúng chỗ Tiger ngã, có một cái hố sâu chừng hai mét và có bề rộng bán kính vào khoảng 1,5 mét.

"Eo…" Green ngất. :v

"Đúng là Rasengan có khác. Nhưng mà Tiger đâu?" Alia khá hưng phấn sau đòn đó nhưng nhìn quanh chẳng thấy Tiger đâu cả. Nhìn quanh không thấy là phải thôi :v

"Tiger?" Blue cũng không thấy cậu bạn đâu

"AAAAAAAAAA!" Có tiếng hét rất lớn của Tiger

"HỬ?" Blue nhìn lên và…

BỊCH!

Tiger ngã đè lên cô.

"KhặC! Bẹp ruột con rồi má ơi!" Blue kêu lên. Tiger ngã đè lên cô mà.

"Ai bảo cậu ngáng chân tớ hả?" Tiger hét lên "Tí mất mạng đấy nghe chưa?"

"Green ơi?"Alia lay lay cậu bạn nhưng cậu ta sủi bọt mép ngất rồi.

"Argh! Cái lưng tôi…" Blue than à đứng dậy

"Than cái gì?" Tiger đứng đậy "Ngáng chân người khác thì cho chết!"

"Anh Tiegr ơi!" Rin chạy lại "Có tin nhắn từ Yellow!" cô đưa Tiger cái điện thoại. Tiger đọc lướt nhanh rồi quay sang Blue.

"Tính hình là tớ đi Cerulean một chuyến. cậu chịu trách nhiệm ở đây!" cậu nói ngắn gọn "Tranh thủ mấy ngày nghỉ trước trận tứ kết thôi. Sẽ về ngay khi xong!" cậu nói ngắn gọn.

"Rồi rồi! ĐI may mắn nhé!" Blue cười. Và Tiger cứ thế mà đi thôi :v Một lúc sau, Green tỉnh dậy.

"A…Tiger đâu?" Cậu nhìn quanh.

"Đi rồi! cậu ta đi Cerulean…" Blue chưa nói hết câu thì Green đã lại ngất tiếp :v quá nhiều cho một ngày :v


	64. Chapter 64

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 64.

Red hạ cánh xuống, mặt đối mặt với con Ninetales giữa quảng trường thành phố Cerulean đang ngùn ngụt lửa khói.

"Ngươi…sao ngươi lại đốt phá nơi này cơ chứ? Người có thù hằn gì sao? Tại sao lại là thành phố này?" Red hỏi dồn dập nhưng khuôn mặt lạnh tanh của con thú càng khiến cậu thêm điên tiết.

"Ta sẽ coi như đó là câu trả lời." Red nói "Lên đi! Aero!" cậu ra lệnh

"Aeerrr!" Aero lao từ trên cao xuống và bất ngờ ném những tảng đá to về phía Ninetales. Là Rockslide. Nước không thể dùng được nhưng đất đá thì hoàn toàn hữu dụng ở đây.

"Kyuuu!" Con ninetales lại cất lên tiếng kêu khác lạ của nó và tránh mấy viên đá. Nó tránh thành công và không bị dính một viên nào.

"Pikaaa!" Pika nhanh chóng tấn công tiếp bằng thunderbolt.

RUỲNH!

Đòn đánh của Pika đánh. Nhưng Ninetales dùng một cái đuôi của nó thủ và hất tung đòn tấn công của Pika sang một bên.

"KHỉ thật! Aero!" Red gọi

"Aerrrrooo!" Aero lao thẳng xuống và nó sẵn sàng. Nó hất cánh thật mạnh và đẩy văng mấy tảng đá rơi thẳng từ trên trời xuống.

"Kyu!" Con Ninetales kêu lên và tụ toàn bộ không khí nóng của nó bao lấy nó. Khí nóng và lửa di chuyển tròn tạo thành một quả cầu lửa bao bọc lấy con cáo và ảo vệ nó. Những viên đá của Aero dường như bị bóp vụn trong cơn lốc lửa vậy. Nó quá mạnh.

"Cái…thôi không ổn. nó thủ quá tốt…" Red lẩm bẩm.

"Kyuuu!" Con Cáo lửa bỏ vòng tròn bảo vệ xuống và hướng về phía Aero.

"Aero! Cẩn thận!" Red nói lớn và cố cảnh báo cho con pokemon của cậu nhưng…

"Ae…? Aeeeeeeeeerrrrrrr!" Aero bị một luồng năng lượng mạnh có hình dạng gần giống như một tia sét đánh trúng và rơi xuống.

"Trở về nahnh!" Red vội thu nó về. Thứ vừa đánh nó giống một tia sét nhưng lại gaya bỏng nặng và có vẻ như nó…đến từ mặt trời chứ khong phải mấy mưa gì cả. là Solar Shock. Đòn đánh quá bất ngờ. Và Red kịp thu Aero về ngay trước khi tia sét thứ hai đánh trúng và tia sét thứ hai phá tung một khoảng đất ở quảng trường Cerulean.

"KHỉ thật…Snor!" Red thả Snorlax ra "Earthuake cho tớ! không thể để thứ này tiếp tục phá hủy nơi này được."

"Snorrr!" Snor gầm lên và đấm mạnh xuống đát, tạo một cơn địa chấn cực mạnh.

"Kyuuu!" Con Ninetales bị đánh trúng và nó không trụ vững nổi. nó bị đánh mạnh và ngã ngửa ra, nằm bất động.

"Chờ chút…" Red chờ đợi nhưng con pokemon kia không cử động.

"Snor!" Snor vỗ ngực. nó vừa hạ đối thú quá dễ dàng.

"Hù…haha! Thắng rồi!" Red đứng chống tay "Xem ra nó cũng…" cậu chưa nói hết câu thì bất chợt trời chuyển đen. Và một đám mây đen kéo tới. nhưng đó không phải đám mây thường. trên đám mây đó có ánh sáng như màu đỏ máu và nó có hình một khuôn mặt khiến Red giật mình.

"Cái…quái gì…?" Red chưa kịp làm gì thì cái mặt kia há miệng ra và bắt đầu hút mọi thứ vào miệng nó.

"Toi…toi rồi! Chạy đi!" Red hét lên và cậu bắt đầu chạy. Snor ục ịch chạy theo sau nhưng nó quá chậm.

"Snoorrrr!" Snor bị hút thẳng vào trong cái miệng của con quái vật kia.

"AAAAAAAHHH!" Red cố hết sức nhưng cậu cũng đang bị hút vào.

"Garr!" Garchomp bất ngờ xuất hiện. Nhưng nó không chui ra từ pokeball. Mà nó bất ngờ chui ra từ một cái hố nhỏ màu đỏ như thể một cổng dịch chuyển tức thời vậy. và

"Garagan! Chomp!(Sharringan! Giải!)" Mắt nó chuyển thành đôi mắt sharingan và nó chắp tay trước ngực, đối mặt với cái thứ quái quỷ kia và…

"Aaaahhh…" Red mở mắt ra và "Ơ…?" cậu chẳng hiểu gì cả. cậu thấy mình vẫn đứng ở quảng trường, xung quanh là lửa của và khói và đối mặt với cậu vẫn là con Ninetales. Nhưng giờ, cậu nhân ra là Snor đã bị đánh bại, nằm bất tỉnh còn Itachi thì đang đứng thủ trước mặt cậu.

"Kyubiii? Kyukyuku!(Sharingan à? Ngươi khá lắm.)" Con Ninetales cười.

"Chả nhẽ…" Red chợt nhớ ra những gì cậu đã từng trải. cậu nhìn Itachi với cặp mắt Sharringan đang rực lửa và cảm nhận được sự tức giận cũng như ý chí quyết tâm của nó. Chả nhẽ cậu và Snor bị trúng ảo thuật giống kiểu trong truyện. rồi Itachi dùng Sharingan của nó đưa hai người ra? Chắc vậy rồi.

"Itachi. Tớ cần cậu giúp!" Red nói và thủ thỉ gì đó với con rồng đất của cậu. Và rồi

"TIến lên nào Uchiha Itachi!" Red nói lớn.

"Garrrr!" Itachi lao thẳng về phía Ninetales.

"Kyuuu!" Ninetales lại dùng chiêu đó. Nó dùng lửa xoáy với tốc độ tối đa thành một quả cầu lửa tự bao bọc lấy bản thân mình. Nhưng…

"Được rồi! Saur!" Red bất ngờ thả Saur ra và Itachi nhảy ngược lại, hất cát bụi tứ tung.

"Kyu? Kyuuu!" Ninetales bất ngờ kêu lên đau đớn và lùi lại. Tường lửa của nó cũng biến mất theo. Và trên mặt đất là hàng chục cái lỗ được tạo ra từ dây leo của Saur. Đòn đánh đến từ dưới đất và có vẻ như, cát của Itachi đã che mắt Ninetales rất tốt.

"Kyuuu!" Ninetales tức giận. nó phỏng thắng về phía Red và Itachi một luồng lửa trắng. lại là holy flare.

"Gar!" Itachi thủ ngay trước mặt Red và một bức tường cát ngay lập tức được tạo ra. Lửa của Ninetales bị cát chặn đứng.

"Lên nào Saur!" Red ra lệnh. Và từ phía sau bức tường cát khi nó được hạ xuống, Saur bắn ra rất nhiều quả cầu được tạo nên từ lá ghép lại. Những quả cầu lá lao thẳng về phía Ninetales.

"Kyu!" Ninetales rít lên và lại là tấm khiên lửa đưuọc tạo nên từ fire spin bao lấy nó. Những quả cầu lá bị đốt ra tro trong chốc lát. Nhưng cũng chính vì dùng khiên mà Ninetales bị che mất tầm nhìn và…

"Gaaaarrr!" Itachi bất ngờ lao lên từ dưới lòng đất và lần này, chính dây leo của Saur có trahcs nhiệm mở đường cho đòn tần công. Chính dây leo của Saur đã tạo đường hầm cho Itachi tấn công và…

"Kyuuu!" Ninetales bị Dragon rush đánh trúng và ngã ngửa. Nó không còn dùng được ảo thuật nữa. không thể thôi miên nữa. và lần này là thật. Ninetales bị thương, lần thứ hai kể từ đầu trận đấu. Itachi đứng thủ thế trước mặt Ninetales.

"Kyu…" Ninetales cay cú "Kyuuuky!" nó rít lên và phóng thẳng một luồng lửa mạnh hơn về phái Red. Vẫn là Holy flare. Và vẫn vậy. cát của Itachi chặn đứng nó lại.

'Phải hạ được thứ nó nếu muốn thắng…' Ninetales nghĩ trong đầu.

"Saur!" Red ra lệnh và Saur phóng về phía Ninetales một quả cẩu làm từ lá lớn hơn bình thường.

"Kyu!" Ninetales phunn lửa và định dùng lửa có nó để chặn lại. Nó đốt quả cầu lá của Saur. Nhưng…

TÁCH TÁCH...RUỲNH!

Khi mà quả cầu lá chỉ cách nó một đoạn và nó gần đốt được rồi, quả cầu bất ngờ vỡ tung và Pika bất ngờ lao ra và tung một cú volt tackle được dùng theo kiểu thunder punch vào thẳng mặt Ninetales.

"Kyu!" Ninetales lùi lại, tối tăm mặt mũi. Nó bị điện đánh trúng má.

"ĐƯợc rồi! Tốt lắm…cái gì?" Red chợt nhận ra Saur đang nằm bất tỉnh bên cạnh mình. Nó bị bỏng rât nặng.

"Garr!" Itachi lao tới và…

"Gaarrhhh!" Red bị lửa đánh trúng. Nhưng may cho cậu là Itachi vẫn kịp thời dùng cát của nó cản lại nên Red chỉ bị bỏng nhẹ ở tay phải. Là lửa của Ninetales và nó chui ra từ trong mấy cái lỗ mà dây leo của Saur để lại. Nguy hiểm quá. Nhưng không hiểu sau những ngọn lửa tấn công Red ấy dường như có thể đuổi theo cậu. tức là Ninetales đang điều khiển lửa của nó từ xa. Nhưng cậu chợt nhận ra một thứ. Chín cái đuôi của Ninetales từ đầu trận tới giờ cứ vẫy liên tục.

"Ga…"Itachi nói nhỏ. Nó bị bỏng nặng sau khi cố nagwn cản đòn đánh của Ninetales.

"Cậu bị thương rồi…" Red nhìn con rồng và đứng lên "Về bóng đi." Cậu nhanh chóng thu hồi Itachi để tránh thêm hậu quả.

"Pika!" Pika quay về, đứng trước mặt Red, quyết tâm

"Còn hai chúng ta thôi…lên nào Pika!" Red nói.

"Pika!" Pika lao tới Ninetales.

"Kyu!" Ninetales rít lên rồi phóng lửa về phía Pika. Nhưng cọn chuột điện nhanh chóng lách qua đòn tấn công này và…

"Pikapikachu!(Ảnh phân thân chi thuật)" Nó nói lớn avf hàng chục, hàng trăm ảnh phân thân xuất hiện phía sau. Cái câu này chắc Red dạy nó :v Và thế là hàng trăm ảnh phân thân của Pika lao vào hội đòng Ninetales nhưng…

"Kyuu!" Ninetales rít lên và một quả cầu luwaur lại bao lấy nó, đốt cháy hết toàn bộ đám ảnh phân thân của Pika. Nhưng khi tường lửa vừa hạ xuống thì…

"Pika!" Pika đang đứng cùng với một ảnh phân thân khác và cái ảnh kia đang dồn toàn bộ sức mạnh nó có vào trong lòng bàn tay bé xíu của ảnh thật, tạo thành một quả cầu nhỏ màu vàng và với đôi tay thoăn thoát, cả hai đang hoàn thiện quả cầu ấy nhanh chóng. Và rồi…

"Pikapiii!(Raigekiii!)" Ảnh phân thân của Pika biến mất và Pika lao tới với vận tốc cực đại. Và…

RUỲNH!

"Oái!" Red vội lùi lại và một vụ nổ cực mạnh hất cậu ngã. Khói bụi mù mịt. Nhưng khi khói tan, thứ xuất hiện lại là thứ cậu không mong đợi nhất.

'Bất ngờ chưa?' Con Ninetales dùng tâm linh để…cười nhạo cậu. Phía sau nó, Pika đang nằm bất tỉnh với một cái lố to tướng trên mặt đất và một cái bản sao của Ninetales. Subtitute chưa bao giờ dễ chịu cả.

"Ngươi…" Red định đứng dậy nhưng bất ngờ, mấy cái đuôi dài của Ninetales quấn lấy tay chân cậu khiến cậu không cử động nổi.

"Ngươi đã mang thứ ta cần tới. he he. Phải trả ơn sao đây?" Ninetales cười nhạo "Mà khoan. Nó vốn thuộc về ta àm. Phải không?" Ninetales thọc cái đuôi của nó vào trong áo khoác của Red và lấy ra viên đá Red sun. Nhưng kì lạ. viên đá vốn trước khi vào đây, nó phản ứng rất mạnh và sáng lắm kia mà. Sao giờ, khi đã nằm trong tay của chủ của nó, nó lại trở thành một viên đá bính thường thế này?

"Cái…ngươi đã làm gì với nó?" Ninetales hỏi, bực tức.

"Ồ không. Chả gì cả." Red cười "Nó chỉ không thích người thôi, đò ác độc ạ!"

"Ngươi…!" Ninetales tức tối, nó dùng mấy cái dduoi nhấc Red lên và ném thẳng vào dống lửa nhưng…

"Làm gì mà vội vàng thế chú em?" Vensu bất ngờ xuất hiện và con Abomasnow đã đỡ được Red.

"Ồ! Venus đến rồi." Red cười "Cẩn thận với nó đấy. nó khá mạnh về khả năng chiến đấu đấy."

"Thêm à?" Ninetales nói nhỏ và giấu viên đá Red sun vào trong lớp lông của nó.

"Nước thì ngươi không sợ chứ băng thì trái lại đấy." Venus cười "Người ta bảo băng thua lửa. nhưng sao không cùng xem thế nào nhỉ?" cậu nói tự tin

"Thường thì Abomasnow mang ability snow warrning sẽ làm tuyết rơi. Nhưng…" Red nhìn quanh.

"Căn bản là vì nó muốn chứng tỏ rằng chả có Desolate land nào cả. Tớ đã đấu với nó một làn rồi. mấu chốt là cái vòng nó giấu sau lớp lông trên cổ kìa." Venus cười "Căn bàn là nó điều khiển quả tệ. nếu cậu để ý kĩ thì rõ ràng, trong khi nước ở mọi nơi đều bốc hơi thì nước ở trong đài phun lại không hề hấn gì."

"Ờ ha…" Red nghển cổ lên và nhận ra đài phun nước vẫn còn nhiều nước trong khi nước ở mọi nơi khác đều đã bốc hơi.

"Đuôi của Ninetales hoạt động mạnh và điều khiển chiêu thức Heat wave được cái thứ bám trên cổ nó tạo ra để làm bốc hơi nước ngya lập tức và giả desolate land. Khá thông minh đấy." Venus cười

"Cậu có kế gì à?" Red hỏi.

"Nếu nó làm bốc hơi nước được thì cũng làm tan băng được. Nhưng không có nghĩa là tan và bốc hơi ngay lập tức được." Venus cười "Glaceon! Glacial Spike!"

Cậu ra lệnh. Và…

"Glacceeon!" Glaceon của Lunar đã sẵn sàng và nó phóng ra một cơn mưa toàn những gai băng thôi.

"Kyuuu!" Ninetales rít lên và nó tạo cầu lửa bảo vệ. nó từng tin là lửa sẽ phá tung hết đám gai abwng nhưng…

RÀO!

Nước bỗng từ đâu ra vào ập vào cầu lửa của nó và dập tắt hết lửa. Và Ninetales bị nước nóng làm bị thương.

"Kyu?" Ninetales không hiểu. nước từ đâu ra vậy.

"Nước…sức nóng làm tan băng thành nước và đòn tấn công băng giờ là đòn hệ nước." Red cười

"Phải. chỉ ở khoảng cách gần thôi." Venus nói "Chứ xa ra tí nữa chắc cungx bốc hơi mất…trận này khó hơn mình tưởng."

"Hừ…" Ninetales gầm gừ. gặp phải chuyê gia rồi. :)


	65. Chapter 65

Pokemon Legendary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 65.

"HYOROGA!" Venus hét lên và cậu cùng với Mamoswine lao thẳng vào con Ninetales.

"Kyu…" Ninetales nhanh chóng nhảy ngược lại và tránh được đòn đánh. Nó cố giữ khoảng cách càng xa càng tốt. Đã gần nửa ngày rồi mà venus và Red vẫn chưa tiến thêm bước nào và trời bắt đầu tối dần nhưng không hiểu sao mặt trời vẫn rất sáng và nhiệt độ không hề có dấu hiệu giảm đi.

"KHỉ thật. nếu nó cứ ở xa thế này thì khó mà đánh trúng được." Venus cằn nhằm.

"Xa thế này thì băng tan thanh nước rồi tiếp tục bốc hơi…cậu còn kế hoạch nào nữa không?" Red hỏi. Họ vật lộn với cái thứ kia cả ngày rồi mà chẳng có hiệu quả gì cả. Red không còn pokemon nên coi như vô dụng.

"Còn thì còn nhưng…" Venus lẩm bẩm.

"Anh Red!" Giọng Yellow bỗng vang lên khiến cả hai giật mình.

"Cái quái…họ almf gì ở đây? Đã bảo chờ rồi mà!" Red vụt đứng dậy. ninetales cũng nghe thấy.

"Chậc! Bảo họ…" Venus chưa nói hết câu thì lạnh tóc gáy.

"Venus! Cậu đâu rồi?" GIọng Lunar vang lên

OẠCH!

Venus ngã ngửa.

"Cả cậu ta cũng…chui luôn vaoò đây à?" Cậu than.

"Kyu!" Ninetales bất ngờ chạy đi

"KHỉ thật. nó định tấn công họ!" Red đuổi theo "Cậu không giúp gì à?" cậu gọi Venus.

"Chậc!" Venus ôm trán "Dính vào con gái đúng là rắc rối hết chỗ nói." Cậu than rồi dùng Mamoswine đuổi theo.

"Anh ấy ở đây được chứ?" Yellow nhìn quanh. Khói mù mịt. có vẻ sức nóng chỉ còn tập trung xung quanh Ninetales chứ không còn lan rộng như trước nữa. Các tòa nhà bị cháy giờ chỉ còn vài bức tường đổ nát cháy đen và mấy cánh cửa vẫn đang cháy dở. Yellow lìn quanh, lo âu.

"KHụ… nhiều khói quá." Lunar ho "Melody nhát thật. có thế thôi mà không dám đi. Chị khác. Chị chiến đấu được…"

"Khụ khụ…khói quá." Yellow xua xua tay "em cũng không muốn mang thêm rắc rối nhưng anh ấy chiến đấu lâu thế em không an tâm." Cô nói nhỏ

"Chị biết…cẩn thận!" Lunar đẩy Yellow sang một bên và thả ngay Mienshao ra. Con Pokemon nhanh như cắt đá văng quả cầu lửa đang bay tới và khiến nó va vào một tòa nhà đang cháy và nổ tung.

"Ngươi là ai? Ra mặt đi!" Lunar hỏi lớn.

"Hê hê. Thêm hai đứa." Ninetales đi ra từ trong một tòa nhà cháy và cười. nó có màu trắng,

"Lại là nó…" Lunar nói nhỏ "Yellow. Em tạm trán đi được không?"

"Không có chuyện em tránh đi đâu." Yellow thả Ratty ra "Em cũng là huấn luyện viên mà. Huấn luyện viên không chạy khỏi trận chiến." cô nói lớn, sẵn sàng chiến đấu.

"Tránh!" Red bỗng từ đâu lao tới kéo ngã Yellow khiến cả hai ngã lăn ra đất.

"Thổ bích!" Venus bất ngờ chui lên từ dưới đất cùng với Mamoswine và con 'voi' dậm mạnh chân xuống đất, tạo một bức tường đá chắc chắn và chắn đòn tấn công của ninetales. Trong lúc không để ý, lửa của con cáo kia đã luồn ra phía sau hai người mà họ không biết. tự hỏi là nếu Red và Venus không tới thì có thịt quay hay không nữa :v

"Chào!" Venus cười lạnh.

"Em chào anh!" Yellow cười và đứng dậy.

"Hừ. đồ đánh lén!" Red khó chịu.

"Nhanh gớm!" Magmortar của Venus hạ cánh. Nó bị bỏ lại mà :v

"Ờ. Nhanh nhể Magmortar." Venus chọc "Rồi. còn cái thứ kia…lượt của cậu Lunar."

"Rồi." Lunar hiểu ý và ngay lập tức lôi ra từ trong cặp một cái tai nghe, một cặp kính đặt biệt và chiếc đồng hồ cô đeo trên tay. Cả ba thứ đó cùng được kết nối với một thứ: chiếc máy tính xách tay cô mang theo trong cặp. Lunar với chuyên môn của một nhà phân tích trận chiến kinh nghiệm và khả năng quan sát cũng như nhận xét thiên bẩm sẽ cần mấy thứ đó để hỗ trợ đấy.

"Xem nào…đây không phải là desolate land." Lunar nói "Nó dùng những cái đuôi kia tỏa và điều khiển những dòng nhiệt liên tục khiến cho nước bốc hơi. Chiến thuật cũ rích y như hồi đánh với chúng ta. Nó manh theo viên đá giấu trong lớp lông cổ. khả năng di chuyển và tấn công từ xa khá tốt. nhưng có một điểm mù cố hữu. đó. Ngay đó." Cô đưa kính cho Venus.

"Thôi khỏi." Venus nói

'Hừ. đành phải đấy nhanh tốc độ lên thôi. Phải kết thúc nahnh để còn về tìm ông chủ nữa.' Con Ninetales nghĩ trong đầu.

"Kyuubbblaassss!" Nó bất ngờ bắn ra một luồng lửa trắng quen thuộc. lại là Holy flare.

"Tránh!" Venus nhảy sang một bên. Red vác Yellow tránh được. Lunar cũng thoát được đòn đánh đó. Còn Magmortar thì…

"Chơi luôn!" Nó phun lửa từ hai nòng súng thần công trên vai và đối chọi lại, thậm chí là đẩy ngược lại Holy flare của Ninetales.

"Cái…chỉ sau mấy ngàymà ngươi đã…magmortar? Ngươi là ai?" Ninetales khó có thể tưởng tượng nổi sự tiến bộ của Magmortar lại nahnh tới vậy. Lần cuối cùng nó nhìn thấy Magmortar là khi con pokemon đang hấp hối do Clemente đánh trúng.

"Hề. trước tiên, Venus, tôi muốn làm rõ một chuyện." Magmortar quay sang và nói qua thần giao chết khỉ gì đó. Chả hiểu họ có nó kiểu gì nhưng cứ cho là có và Venus thì có thể hiểu Magmortar được.

"Gì?" Cậu hỏi

"Tôi muốn cậu bỏ mấy cái tên giả đi. Và goi tôi bằng tên gốc mà khi nhỏ cậu đặt." Magmortar nói và quay ra, đối mặt Ninetales "Tên của tôi…LÀ AXL!"

Vừa giứt lời, nó rút hai khẩu súng ngắn trên lứn ra và thủ thế sẵn sàng nổ súng ngay khi có lệnh

"Được rồi Axl. Chúng ta sẽ hợp tác tác chiến" Venus nói "Lunar. Red." Cậu gọi hai người bạn lại. Red và Lunar đứng chúi đầu vào và nghe Venus phổ biến trong khi Yellow chăm lo cho Itachi và Pika.

"Rôi. Cứ thế mà làm nhé." Venus nói

"Ok!" Red và Lunar nói.

"Xong." Yellow đưa Red hai con Pokemon đã được chăm sóc cẩn thận và hồi phục hoàn toàn.

"Việc của em xong rồi. nghỉ ngơi đi." Red nói nhỏ và xoa đầu "Anh sẽ lo ở đây."

"Vâng…" yellow ngáp dài do tác dụng phụ của khả năng hồi phục. Abomasnow của Venus bế cô lên avf để cô nằm trên người nó. Thực sự thì nằm đấy khá dễ chịu do hơi lạnh của Abomasnow có khả năng xoa dịu sức nóng khủng khiếp ở đây. Mặt trời đang xuống dần và trên trời giờ có cả mặt trăng cũng vừa xuất hiện. Nhưng ở phía chân trời, mặt trời vẫn còn sáng chói một cách kì lạ.

"Rồi. tiến hành!" Venus ra lệnh

"Rõ!" Red và Lunar đồng thanh và cả ba xông lên.

"Chơi rồi à?" Ninetales gầm gừ và phun lửa ra. Ba luồng lửa phóng thẳng về phía các huấn luyện viên trẻ.

"Itachi! Axl!" Red ra lệnh thay cho cả Venus luôn

"Gaaa!" Itachi ngay lập tức tọa một tường cát bọc cho cả Venus và Red.

"Raaa!" Axl dùng khẩu súng ngắn bắn tung luồng lửa của Ninetales và bọc lót cho Lunar. Và bất ngờ, hai khẩu súng ngắn bằng đá vỡ tung và giờ, trên tay Axl là hai khẩu súng lục hiện đại được làm hoàn toán bằng kim loại chịu nhiệt và nó khá dài và hiện đại như hai khẩu súng mà Mew7 từng dùng. Cũng có những phần giống với những khẩu súng laze trong phim ảnh nhưng được nạp bởi lửa của Axl và tăng cường sức mạnh bới sức nóng dung nham.

"ĐƯỢc rồi! Mamoswine! Mud bomb!" Venus ra lệnh.

"Maaammooo!" Mamoswine hút đất khô vào miệng, cùng nước của nó làm ẩm và bắn thẳng ra một viên đạn lớn. Nó là một viên đạn hoàn toàn bằng bùn đất.

"Kyu!" Ninetales nhảy lại phía sau và viên đạn bắn xuống ngay trước mũi nó. Nhưng nó nhảy vừa kịp và vừa kịp thì khó lòng mà biết chuyện gì đang xảy ra. Nó chỉ kịp thời nhận ra rằng trong giây phút viên đạn bùn ấy rơi xuống, bức tường cát của Itachi hạ xuống và có một cái hố…

"Sơ hở rồi! Empoleon! Aquatic drill!" Lunar bất ngờ ra lệnh. Cô là người có thể nhìn rõ mọi điểm yếu avf điểm mù của đối phương nên cô chính là mấu chốt của cả đợt tấn công này.

"Empoo!" Empoleon bất ngờ lao lên từ một cái hố từ trên mặt đất ngay trước mặt Ninetales và chính quả bom bùn của mamoswine đã ngụy trang cho cái hố này rất kĩ, che khuất tầm nhìn và tạo ra một điểm mù ngay trước mặt Ninetales.

"Ky…" Ninetales không kịp phản ứng.

RÀO!

Nước bọc lấy cơ thể Empoleon và biến nó thành một mũi khoan nước đâm thẳng vào ngực Ninetales.

"Kyuu!" Ninetales ngã ngửa và lăn mấy vòng trên mặt đất. Nó vội vàng đứng dậy.

"Itachi! Roserade!" Red bất ngờ tung con Roserade của Lunar vào sân "Khóa chặt nó lại!"

"Gar!" Itachi hành động nhanh như cắt. nó điều khiển cát và dùng cát khóa chặt chân Ninetales lại. Là sand tomb.

" !" Ninetales giãy giụa cố thoát khỏi cát của Itachi.

"Rosaa!" Roserade ngay lập tức dùng dây lao của nó trói chặt cổ Ninetales lại khiến con Ninetales không thể cử dộng cổ mà bắn được.

"Làm theo nhóm bao giờ cũng hiệu quả hơn hẳn." Venus nói "Axl!"

"Gyaaaa!" Axl bắn liên tục hàng chục viên đạn pháo lớn vào Ninetales từ hai khẩu thần công trên lưng khiến đát đá bị xới tung hết lên và khói bụi bay mù mịt.

"Tuyệt quá!" Lunar bái phục sức tàn phá của Axl. Đất đá bị xới tung hết lên. Nhưng khi khói tan và bụi lắng xuống thì…

"Cái…" Red bất ngờ khi mà taatcs cả những gì còn lại chỉ là một cái hố đất lớn và một vài mảnh còn sót lại của một pho tượng đá.

"Rock subtitute…" Venus lẩm bẩm.

"Venus! DƯới chân cậu!" Lunar kêu lên nhưng quá muộn. TỪ dưới chân Venus, chín cái đuôi dài màu trắng chui lên và nhanh như cắt, chúng trói chặt cả Venus lẩn Axl.

"Ặc! cái gì thế này? Chưa tưng thấy nó dùng chiêu này!" Venus nói.

"Chờ đã…" Red lao tới định cứu thì bất ngờ, mặt đất dưới chân cậu nổ tung như thể có mìn.

"Argh!" Red và Itachi bị hất ngược lại và Itachi đỡ được cậu.

"Argh!" Lunar cũng bất ngờ bị hất ngược lại và bị bóng nhẹ. Một ngọn lửa vừa phòng thẳng lên từ dưới chân cô và bỏng nhẹ là còn may chán :v Cô đứng lùi lại và dựa lưng vào Mamoswine.

"Cái…cái gì…?" Lunar bất ngờ. cặp kính của cô đang quét nhiệt và nhiệt độ trên mặt đất xung quanh Venus đang đạt ngưỡng xấp xỉ 1000 độ C.

"Khỉ thật…" Venus nghiến răng. Cậu đang bị siết chặt và Axl cũng không thể cử động được. Chín cái đuôi đang lôi cả hai xuống một cái hố cát và nhiệt độ trong đso thậm chí còn kinh khủng hơn. Và bên dưới cái hốc cát, Ninetales đang chờ sẵn hai người.  
"Cậu ấy bị nướng mất!" Lunar hốt hoảng.

"KHông dễ thế đâu!" Red bất ngờ chạy lại "Itachi!" cậu ra lệnh.

"Gra!" Itachi lao tới cái hố với tốc độ tối đa mà nó có thể đạt được.

"Cái…?" Venus bị cuốn vào trong mấy cái đuôi và không thở nổi.

"Dừng lại đi. Cậu có thể khiến cho Itachi gặp ngay hiểm đấy." Lunar vội hét lên.

"Ồ không đâu." Red cười. Itachi nhảy lên và lao thẳng xuống cái hố với sức nóng kinh khủng kia và ngay khi nó rơi vào.

"Garchaa!(Làm thôi!)" Nó bất ngờ mở quả pokeball đã ngậm sẵn trong miệng và ngay khi quả pokeball kia mở ra, Itachi ngay lập tức tự thu mình vào trong quả pokeball của chính nó mà nó mang theo. Và mọi thứ diễn ra trong tích tắc. Trong hố, Ninetales thấy Itachi nhảy xuống và rồi, nó thấy thứ mà nó hãi nhất. Pika lao xuống và có mang theo quả pokeball của Itachi.

"Pikapi!" Pika tạo ngay một ảnh phân thân ngay giữa không trung vào giây phút nó rơi xuống hố. Và rồi…

"Pikaaaa!" Cả hai con Pika kêu lên và chúng cùng nhau tạo ngây một quả cầu sấm tong lòng bàn tay. Chúng chung tay tạo nên nó và đó là một quả cầu sấm to lớn hơn Raigeki rất nhiều. điện cùng với năng lượng thuần khiết nhất của Pika được tích tụ và tạo nên nó.

"Kyu!(Chết!)" Ninetales không kịp phản ứng.

"Pikapi Pikaaaa!(Oodama Raigekii!)" Cả hai con Pika hét lên và dí thẳng quả cầu sấm sét kia vào ngực Ninetales.

RUỲNH!

Một vụ nổ khủng khiếp ngang ngửa với sức nổ của một quả bom nặng cả tấn tàn phá cả một vùng đất. Đất bị xơi tung lên, cát bụi mù mịt. Red, Lunar và pokemon trên mặt đất bị hất ngược lại một đoạn. Khi mà khói bụi tan, Lunar không khỏi bàng hoàng về sức mạnh của một con pokemon mà cô vốn biết là không lấy gì làm khỏe như Pikachu. Trên mặt đất là cả một cái hố lớn trải dài cả chục mét, sâu và ở cuối cái hố là Ninetales đang nằm, run run và bị giật. Red thì đứng dậy nhìn rồi cười nhếch mép. Còn Venus ư? Cậu đang đứng chống tay cười. Dưới chân cậu, Pika vẫn đứng vững và tay nó cầm quả Pokeball của Itachi.

"Đánh hay lắm Pika!" Red vỗ tay "Dùng Oodama Raigeki xong và vẫn kịp dùng technovolt mang họ ra an toàn.

"Xuất sắc!" venus vỗ tay.

"Hừ…!" Ninetales cố gắng gượng đứng dậy "Ta…sẽ không thua như thế đâu…"

Bất ngờ, cố nó phát sáng ra ánh sáng kì lạ.

"Cái…là viên đá Red sun!" Lunar bất ngờ.

"làm sao…ban nãy nó còn không thèm phản ứng mà!" Red bất ngờ. Nhưng rồi mọt luồng năng lượng hất ngã cả ba người. Venus bị đẩy lùi lại òn Red và Lunar thì ngã ngửa. Và giờ, trước mặt họ là một con Pokemon khác hoàn toàn rồi. Nó là một con cáo với bộ lông trắng ánh bạc và lớp lông trên cổ như một chiếc vòng bằng vàng lấp lánh. Đầu nó thon hơn trước với đôi tai dài hơn và ở mỗi tai có một ngọn lửa nhỏ đang cháy. Nó tơ hơn dù vẫn mang hình dáng gần giống với Ninetales. Nhưng giờ, chín cái đuôi của nó đã dài hơn rất nhiều và có màu trắng muốt hoàn toàn chứ không còn hơi xanh như của shiny ninetales nữa. Và ở cuối mỗi đuôi có một ngọn lửa đỏ rực đang cháy. Và đôi mắt nó có màu đỏ rực cùng với những cái chân thon dài. Nó ngồi đó, nhìn những huấn luyện viên trẻ mà nhếch mép cười. Nó bị thương khá nặng nhưng…

"Kyuuu!" Nó kêu lên một tiếng và bất ngờ, trời tưởng chừng đang là chiều ta sắp tối thì bỗng sáng bừng lên. Red và Venus quay ra nhìn mặt trời ở ở phía chân trời và nhận ra mặt trời đã chuyển hẳn sang màu đỏ máu chứ không phải màu cam. Và một luồng năng lượng truyền thẳng từ mặt trời xuống, hồi phục lại hoàn toàn cho con Pokemon kia. Mặt trời chuyển đỏ đồng nghĩa với sức nóng vốn đã khủng khiếp ở đây thêm kinh khủng. nhiệt độ thật khó tả.

"Đây…chả nhẽ là Kyuublast…" Red lo lắng.

"Nó có ability red sun…" Venus lẩm bẩm "Giờ thì không cần mấy cái đuôi kia, khả năng của nó cũng đủ làm nước bốc hơi…thậm chí ngay cả băng giờ đây lại gần nó cũng bốc hơi thành hơi nước ấy chứ."

":Kyuuu!" Kyuublast rít lên và phóng một luồng lửa trắng về phía Venus. Cậu tránh được.

"KHỉ thật! Axl!" Venus gọi.

"Mooorr!" Axl phóng lửa về phía Kyuublast nhưng…

"Kyuu!" Con Kyuublast dùng holy flare và nó…mạnh kinh khủng. nó đẩy ngược lại đòn đánh của Axl. Axl may amwns thoát được đòn đánh của đối phương nhưng nó cũng bị dọa chết khiếp. Mặt trời chuyển màu đỏ máu đang tăng sức mạnh cho nó.

"Ability red sun…có khả năng tăng đòn đánh hệ lửa thêm 105 và giảm sức mạnh hệ bóng tối xuống 20%." Lunar nói "Và nó cũng có khả năng làm bốc hơi nước."

"KHỉ thật…" Venus nghiến răng "Chả nhẽ lại phải dùng đến nó?" cậu nói nhỏ.

"tớ khuyên cậu không nên…" Luinar cắt ngang.  
"Không thì ngồi đây chờ chết à?" Venus gắt.

"Chết chết cái gì? Đã có tớ ở đây rồi!" Một giọng nói khiến cả bat giật mình. Họ ngước lên thì thấy Tiger đang…ngồi ăn xúc xích nướng, mùi thơm phức trên mái nhà.

"Xin lỗi. loại này hơi khó chín!" Tiegr cười "Phải nướng thêm chút ít nữa ăn mới ngon."

"Cái cậu này!" Red ôm mặt thất vọng.

"KHông đấu giải đâu mà ở đây làm gì?" Venus hỏi.

"Có thời gian nghỉ mà." Tiger cười "Với lại tớ mang đối trọng của thứ kia tới mà. Lùi lại chút đi." Cậu nói và batafs ngờ, Nidoking xuất hiện cùng với Itachi tạo nên một lơps bảo vệ cát cứng và Lapras xuất hiện cùng với Empoleon và Mamoswine dùng abwng kiên cố bức tường cát kia. Có vẻ như nhiệt độ đang hạ đi đáng kể ngay khi mà Tiger tới.

"Tớ sẽ lo tên này một mình. Đứng mà thưởng thức đi." Tiger nhảy xuống, tay cầm một quả dusk ball "Cơ hội luyện tập cho trận tứ kết là đây."

"Cẩn thận đấy." Venus ngồi phịch xuống. cậu mệt rồi. đánh nhau với cái thứ kia trước khi nó tiến hóa cả ngày đủ làm cậu kiệt sức rồi.

"Tớ không chịu đứng nhìn đâu." Red định lao ra.

"Ngồi yên đấy. đánh nhau cả ngày không chán à? Nhường lại màn kết cho tên đến trễ này đi." Tiger cản lại

"Cậu ấy đúng đấy. chúng ta cũng mệt rồi…à thực ra là hai cậu mệt thôi. Còn tớ thì không đủ khả năng, vào chỉ vướng chân." Lunar cười. Red phải miễn cưỡng ngòi xuống.

"Cả ba đứa nó hợp lại còn không ăn thua huống chi ngươi?" Kyuublast cười.

"Ồ không. Ta khác chứ." Tiger cười. và tay cậu mở quả Dusk ball ra. Darkanine xuất hiện. Và ngay lập tức, sức mạnh của nó lan tỏa khiến tầm ảnh hưởng của ability red sun giảm mạnh. Trên trời giwof, ngoài mặt trời màu đỏ máu của Kyuublast thì còn có một thứ vừa mới hiện lên. Đó là mặt trăng. Một mặt trăng tròn màu xanh lam, tuyệt đẹp nhưng sức nóng thì cũng không kém.

"Ability red sun của Kyuublast à? Ability blue moon của đối thủ truyền kiếp của ngươi cũng không kém đâu. Tác dụng thì trái ngược và về căn bản, nó khawccs chế được ngươi. Mất lợi thế rồi nhé." Tiger cười.

"Hừ…" Kyuublast nhìn Darkanine.

"Lâu ròi không gặp…mà ta đã gặp nhau lần nào đâu. Rất hân hạnh làm quen. Ta là Darkanine, chúa tể bóng đêm!" Darkanine có màn giới thiệu hơi quá cường điệu y hệt chủ nó :v

"Ta sẽ hạ ngươi ngay tại đây." Kyuublast tức giận.


	66. Chapter 66

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 66.

"Blasst!" Kyuublast bắn ra luồng lửa trắng từ Holy flare.

"Karrr!" Darknanine cũng không vừa khi đáp trả bằng một luồng lửa xanh mạnh không kém. Là Dark flare được dùng để khắc chế Hole flare.

BÙM!

Hai luồng lửa mạnh tương đương nhanh va chạm mạnh và nổ tung khiến khói bụi mù mịt. Kyuublast không nhìn thấy gì.

"Fuujinken!" Tiger bất ngờ lao ra từ trong đám khói và dùng cả lòng bàn tay đánh mạnh.

"Kyu!" Kyuublast nhảy ngược lại và Tiger đánh trượt. nhưng con cáo nên cảm ơn thần may mắn khi tránh được chiêu đó vì…

RUỲNH! VÙÙÙÙÙÙ!

Ngay khi lòng bàn tay Tiger chạm đất, cậu tạo nên một cơn gió lốc mạnh kinh khủng cuốn bụi và khói mù mịt. không biết chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra nếu Kyuublast không tránh kịp nữa.

"Darrkaaa!" Darkanine lao lên ngay sau khi gió lốc ngừng và…

"Kyuu!" Kyuublast ngay lập tức đáp trả

CHÍU! XOẸT! RẦM!

Chùm tia ánh sáng của Kyuublast va chạm với chùm năng lượng tím của Darkanine và nổ tung. Cả hai bị hất ngược lại phía sau và Tiger thì…tiện tay ăn nốt cái xúc xích còn dở. Night beam của Darkanine và light beam của Kyuublast mạnh tương đương nhau và khắc chế nhau.

"Chậc! phí thật." Tiger vất cái xúc xích dở bị dính toàn bụi đi "Thôi. Đánh tử tế nào! Darkanine!" cậu gọi và Darkanine chạy lại. Kyuublast ngay lập tức vào thủ thế và sẵn sàng đối mặt với hai người.

"Chuồn thôi!" Tiger mặt hí hửng trèo lên Darkanine và cả hai phóng mất. bình thường thì con cáo chả đuổi theo làm gì nhưng…cái vẻ mặt chết tiệt của Tiger chọc tức nó điên tiết rồi. :v

'Định chạy à? Đừng có mong ta bỏ qua!' Nó tức tối phóng theo. Darkanine chạy băng qua làn khói và Kyuublast đuổi theo ngay sau. Những cái đuôi của con cáo cử động liên tục và bắt ddaaafu sẵn sàng cho một đòn tấn công mới. Darkanine vẫn chạy hết tóc lực và nó đang…dần biến mất vào màn đêm.

"Hay lắm! cá cắn câu rồi! làm đi!" Tiger ra lệnh phấn khích và…ít nhất thì mặt cậu cũng hết phởn :v Darkanine bất ngờ phóng thẳng vào một tòa nhà đang chay và dùng lethal dance đánh mạnh vào cột trụ khiến cả căn nhà đổ sập xuống.

"Kyuu!" Kyuublast bắn ra mọt luồng lửa trắng rất mạnh avf thổi bay luôn cả đống đổ nát và Darkanine gây ra nhưng không thấy bóng dáng của Darkanine và Tiger đâu cả. Và bất ngờ, từ tòa nhà chay bên cạnh, Darkanine lao ra.

"Darka!" Nó bắn night shot về phía Kyuublast.

"Kyuu!" Kyuublast né được và ngay lập tức đuổi theo.

"Darrr!" Darkanine thách thức và nó mở hết tốc lực chạy. nó giống trò mèo vờn chuột hơn là đánh nhau và Kyuublast thì vẫn còn tức điên vì vẻ mặt như thể vớ được cái gì đó hay ho lúc Tiger đang đánh với nó thì chạy đi. Nhưng n rồi nó chợt giật mình. Tiger đâu? Nó nhận ra rằng cậu không còn ở trên lưng Darkanine nữa. Nó bất chợt nhìn lên trời và…

"Cho ngươi nếm đủ cái giá phải trả vì tội phá hủy Cerulean!" Tiger hét lên khiến cho Kyuublast nhận ra mình đã bị lừa. Cậu đang ở trên đầu nó, cưỡi trên lưng Pidgeot và vẻ mặt thì trái ngược. Giờ là sự tức giận tràn đầy.

"Tên đần này!" Venus vỗ trán "Để nó phát hiện thế nó lại chui xuống đất cho xem."

"garchi!(Để xem!)" Itachi thì lại khác. Nó lại tin tưởng tuyệt đối.

"Đây là tuyệt chiêu ta đã học được…" Tiger bắt đầu tụ gió lốc vào lòng bàn tay và dần dần, trong lòng bàn tay cậu hình thành một quả cầu lốc. nó cuốn gió lốc xung quanh và dần tạo thành một chiếc phi tiêu bốn cánh.

"Trời ạ! Tấn công thì tấn công lẹ lên ông tướng. còn đứng đó làm trò gì nữa!" Lunar chán. Lại tính khoe mẽ của Tiger làm hại cậu.

"Kyuu! (Solả shock)" Kyuublast tiện lúc Tiger đang "khoe hàng mới" mà tấn công. Hai tia sét cực mạnh dáng thẳng từ trên trời xuống và nhắm thẳng Tiger với Pidgeot. Nhưng…

Vù…

Cái bóng của Tiger và Pidgeot bị tia sét mặt trời xé tung và…đó chỉ là ảo ảnh. Itachi có sharringan và nó là người duy nhất nhìn ra. :v

"Kyuu?" Kyuublast hoảng. nó bị xỏ mũi đến hai lần trong mọt lượt tấn công. Nó quay ra và chợt nhận ra nó thua rồi. Ngoại trừ Nidoking và Lapras đang đứng giữ tường cát phòng thủ với Itachi và mamoswine thì tất cả pokemon của Tiger đều đang đứng trước mặt nó. Monking, Raichu, Pidgeot và Darkanine đang xếp thành hàng và sẵn sàng chiến tấn công với những chiêu thức chúng chuẩn bị. Kyuublast bị thu hút quá nhiều vào cái bóng ảo ảnh mà lơ là nên giờ là…bị đánh hội đồng.

"Tất cả!" Tiger xuất hiện phía sau Kyuublast và nói lớn.

"Kyuu!" Kyuublast ngay lập tức vẫy đuôi và tạo thành một bức tường chắn lửa kiên cố phòng thủ tuyệt đối.

"Xong! Cậu ta toi!" Venus cười "À không. Nó toi!"

"Kyuu!" Kyuublast sẵn sàng. Nó rât tự tin vào bức tường phòng ngự của mình. Nhưng nó không hề biết về thực lực đám pokemon của Tiger vì nó đâu có vần nhau cả ngày với chúng như Red hay Venus đâu. Sau đây là vài phút dành cho quảng cáo và…

"Tấn công!" Tiger ra lệnh.

"Raaiii!" Raichu lao lên trước. Toàn bộ cơ thể nó đang được tích một lượng điện khổng lồ. Và toàn bộ năng lượng ấy đang được tích tụ vào trong quả cầu sấm nó cầm trong lòng bàn tay phải. Nói lao tới với vận tốc kinh khủn. vì không có khả năng phóng điện nên nó được phát triển hết cỡ về khả năng tích tụ điện. Và tốc độ của nó chẳng hề chậm hơn Pika của Red lúc nó dùng Raigeki. Và…

"Raikousen!" Tiger ra lệnh.

XOẸT!  
Kyuublast bàng hoàng khi đòn đánh của Raichu xoạt qua như một nhát chém sét và đánh bục một lỗ lớn trên khiên lửa của nó.

"Kyu!" Nó ngay lập tức cố gắng vá lại nhưng đòn đánh thứ hai cản nó lại.

"Monking! Dynamic entry!" Tiger ra lệnh.

"Monnnnkiinnn!" Con khỉ đột lai lợn lòi phóng thẳng từ trên trời xuống như một quả tên lửa và dùng cả hai chân của nó đạp mạnh. Là Dynamic entry và…

CHOANG!

Tấm khiên của Kyuublast vỡ vụn còn Monking bị hất ngược lại.

"kyuu!" Kyuublast không kịp lập tấm màn chắn thứ hai thì…

"Piii!" Pidgeot lao thẳng xuống và dùng cả hai chân nó túm lấy hai cái đuôi của Kyuublast. Nó khóa chặt mấy cái đuôi lại.

"kyu!" Kyuublast cố thoát ra vì nếu không có đuôi, nó không thể lập tường chắn được. Tiger đã nắm được mấu chốt của bức tường lửa kiên cố từ…trước khi cậu tới đây rồi. Pidgeot túm chặt được mấy cái đuôi và Kyuublast đã bị vô hiệu hóa.

"Tới lượt chúng ta!" Tiger nhảy lên lưng Darkanine và con chó lửa đen lao thẳng vào Kyuublast.

"Kyuu! Kyuu!" Kyuublast bắn lửa liên tục nhưng…

"Shadow dance!" Tiegr ra lệnh và ngay trước khi những đòn đánh của Kyuublast đánh tới thì Darkanine…biến mất. phải. con chó lửa biến mất hoàn toàn như thể nó chưa từng ở đó vậy. và rồi…

"Darka!" Darkanine bất ngờ xuất hiện ngay trước mặt Kyuublast một cách đầy bất ngờ khi mà không ai ngờ no sẽ ở đó. Và Tiegr vẫn ngồi trên lưng nó và trong lòng bàn tay cậu là một quả cầu trong suốt có màu xanh nhạt và Kyuublast vẫn còn nhìn thấy những dòng năng lượng đang chảy vào trong nó. Một quả cầu hoàn toàn được làm từ năng lượng thuần khiết với sức công phá và nó rất quen thuộc.

"Không thể nào!" Red đứng vụt dậy vừa xung sướng, vừa hưng phấn "Trước là sharingan và giờ là…"

"RASENGAN!" Tiger dí thẳng quả cầu vào mặt Kyuublast và…

BÙM!

Vụ nổ hoàng tráng kết thúc trận đấu. Khói tan. Tất cả những gì còn lại là Kyuublast nằm bất tỉnh trên mặt đất và Tiger ngồi ăn xúc xích.

"Lần sau phải biết chia sẻ nghe chưa!" Cậu đùa với Monking "Mang đi àm chả bảo ai cả!"

….

…

…

Tại bệnh viện Saffron!

"Tại bệnh viện Saffron!" Tiger nhắc lại.

"Tên khùng này!" Venus nghiến răng

CỐP! CỐP! VÈO!

"Á! Venus!" Lunar vội lao theo nhưng Venus đã nằm gọn trong hộp bìa :v cậu bị ném vào đó.

"Dám cốc đầu tớ là lần sau sẽ là thùng rác đấy." Tiger phủi tay.

"Sao cậu phải làm quá lên thế?" Melody mắng

"Thích thì làm thôi!" Tiger cười

"Thế à?" Venus đứng dậy…

VÈO! XOẠT! RẦM!

"Tạm biệt!" venus phủi tay. Tiger bị ném qua cửa sổ và may có mấy cái bụi cây chứu chả biết có gãy cổ hay không.

"Hai cậu thật là! Bạn bè thì nhẹ tay với nhau tí chứ?" Melody mắng.

"Sao cậu biết có cái bụi cây ở đó?" Lunar hỏi.

"Tớ đâu có biết." Venus cười.

Ở bên ngoài bệnh viện…

"Sulver về Viridian tìm Gold rồi." Red nói với Misty "Tiger chắc cũng phỉa về Idigo vì sắp diễn ra trận tứ kết. TƠ thì sau vụ này phải theo kèm cậu ta. Green giao lại cho tớ vụ này."

"Không sao. Tớ saex lo khôi phục lại Cerulean. Cậu khỏi lo."Misty an ủi.

"Còn cái gì đâu mà khôi phục!" Tiger ngóc đầu ra từ trong bụi cây.

"Tiger? Cậu làm trò gì trong đấy thế?" Red ngạc nhiên.

"Trước tiên! Cho tớ một cái quần mới." Cậu nói, mặt nghiêm túc và chỉ lên trên. Cả hai ngước lên và thấy…cái quần của Tiger bị mắc treo ngược trên cây.

" á!" Misty vội quay đi.

"Yên tâm. Còn cái quần sooc nhưng nó hoa cò quá. Tớ cần một cái quần." Tiger nói nhưng Red thì vaandx đơ, không phản ứng gì.

"Sao…?" Cậu định hỏi.

"Quần please!" Tiger giục.

"Rồi rồi!" Red chạy đi. Misty lao theo vì cô không muốn đứng nhìn một tên mặc quần sooc kèm áo khoác :v

Trong khi Tiger đang "vui đùa" ở Saffron thì ở một căn biệt thự cách biệt với thế giới bên ngoài.

"KHỉ thật!" Giovanni đang chạy vòng qua một loạt các hành lang nhỏ và chạy tới được khu hầm bị mật. từ đây, ông ta có thế theo dõi được mọi thứ diễn ra trong biệt thự. Nhưng khi ông ta nhìn lên màn hình thì một sự ngạc nhiên kèm chút thán phục hiện lên. Trên màn hình là Raike vác trên lưng thanh kiếm Aegislah. Đi sau cậu là Electivire với thanh lôi kiếm, Marowak đã sẵn sàng chùy xương, Greninja với những cây kunai và shuriken sẵn sàng tấn công, Infernape với cây gậy đỏ bọc đầu vàng và trước mặt Raike là con pokemon lâu năm của cậu, Sceptile. Nhưng nó đang có vẻ rất nóng vội và trong tay nó không còn là cây cung quen thuộc mà giờ, nó đang cầm một cây đao cong và hình như cây đao đó được thiết kế cho gần giống với kiếm ánh sáng (light sabre). Nó đang rất nóng vội và cây kiếm trong tay tỏa ánh sáng kì lạ.

"Hừ. chúng đến rồi à?" Giovanni cười và quay lại. một cánh cửa mở ra trước mắt ông ta và trong căn phòng tối thui kia vẫn còn một thứ đang sáng. Đó là một bình chứa với đầy một dung dịch kì lạ và bên trong đó là một con Lucario. Nhưng một bên cánh tay hay chính xác là cánh tay phải của Lucario đã bị thay thế bởi một thứ khác. Nó gần giống như một khẩu súng gắn ở tay hay một khẩu đại bác (Arm cannon mark 17) và khẩu đại bác ấy lại là một phần cơ thể của con pokemon kia. Hay chính xác hơn nó là một phần cơ thể của con Lucario.

"Chúng đến vì mi đó. Đến lúc thử nghiệm sức mạnh thật của mi rồi." Giovanni ấn nút đỏ và dung dịch trong bình bị hút cạn và bình chứa mở ra…


	67. Chapter 67

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 67.

"Cậu…cất pokemon đi." Con Sceptile của Raike nói nhỏ.

"Chắc không Zero?" Raike miến cưỡng làm theo khi thu hồi cả Infernape, Greninja và đám pokemon của cậu vào. Con Scptile với cái tên Zero rút thanh gươm ánh sáng trên lưng mà nó thường mang theo nhưng gần như chưa bao giờ dùng để chiến đấu ở các giải đấu pokemon ra. Đó là một thanh gươm cong với màu xanh lục sáng bóng như một thanh gươm ánh sáng và đó cũng chính là cội nguồn cái tên của nó. Megaman Zero chính là cội nguồn của cái tên. Và con Lucario bên trong căn phòng trước mặt hai người chính là phần còn lại.

"tất nhiên…đây là trận chiến của tôi mà." Zero nhếch mép cười "KHông ngờ câu chuyện của tụi tôi ngoài đời thật lại thành thế này." Nó hướng về phía cửa phòng đang mở tung.

"Hừ…ai mà biết được." Raike thở dài.

"Tôi đến đây, X!" Zero cầm gươm lao vào phòng. Và con Pokemon đang chờ nó đã sẵn sàng. Con Lucario với cánh tay phải đã biến hoàn toàn thành một khẩu đại bác tròn màu xanh lam đã sẵn sàng. Và nó có cái tên X ngắn gọn bắt nguồn cũng từ chính khẩu đại bác ở cánh tay phải đã thay thế hoàn toàn bàn tay của nó. Nó được gọi là Megaman X đối nghịch với Zero. Đáng lẽ đây là trện chiến của hai con robot mới phải :v

"Tới rồi!" X nhanh như cắt nhảy ngay xuống và từ trong khẩu súng bắn ra một viên đạn di chuyển nhanh, hình tròn, thon dài và có màu vàng. Viên đạn đó được tạo ra từ chính năng lượng đã biến đổi của X.

"X-buster!" Zero nhận ra. Nó vung gươm chém rất nhanh. Mọi thứ diễn ra chỉ trong nháy mắt. Và nó chém đứt đôi viên đạn của X…

Trở lại mười năm trước…

"Đánh nó đi! Đánh chết nó đi! Đánh cho nó chừa đi!" THằng nhóc con trai lãnh chúa làng tuyết cứ thế hét lên trong khi đám đầy tớ cứ thế đánh và đá túi bụi vào một cậu bé chừng bảy tuổi với mái tóc màu vàng dài đang nằm bẹp trên đất, gồng mình cố gắng chịu đòn. Trông cảnh ấy, không ai dám ngăn họ lại vì đơn giản, họ là người của lãnh chúa và ở đây, ông ta có mọi quyền hành. Và người dân xung quanh chỉ dám đứng nhìn năm sau tên côn đò hành hạ một đứa trẻ bảy tuổi mà không thể làm gì hơn. Và đứa trẻ kia cũng có một cái tên, Raike. Nó chỉ dám nằm chịu đòn mà không dám kêu ca lên một tiếng nào.

"Thôi! Tha cho nó đi! Đằng nào lần sau nó cũng chả dám đến đòi nữa đâu!" Thằng nhóc con lãnh chúa nói và trong tay nó đang ôm chặt một con Riolu con. Nhưng con Riolu cứ dãy giụa cố thoát ra. Và đó cũng chính là lí do Raike đến đây và nằm chịu đòn. Đám thuộc hạ tha cho Raike, để mặc cậu nằm trên đất và quay về đứng phía sau con trai chủ đất.

"Anh!" Hai đứa trẻ với mái tóc bạc, một trai một gái vội chạy tới. chúng là Venus và ưng chúng đến muộn quá. Chạy theo chúng còn có một con Magby, một con Elekid và có cả treeko nữa.

"Anh! Anh không sao chứ?" Venus lay Raike và hỏi lớn "Sao mấy nguwoif lại làm vậy với anh tôi?" cậu hét lên.

"Nó đến đòi con Pokaemon này của ta. Rõ ràng nó là của ta!" Con Lãnh chúa nói. Rõ ràng nó được nuông chiều quá nhiều và sinh ngông cuồng rồi.

"KHông. Nó là của em! Trả Rio lại cho em!" Lunar vừa khóc, vừa chạy lại.

PHỊCH!

"Á!" Lunar hét lên. Cô bé bị túm và ném ngược lại, xây xát hết cả, máu ứa ra.

"Không được lại gần tiểu lãnh chúa!" Tên thuộc hạ cầm đầu nói. Hắn vừa ném Lunar đi như ném một miếng thịt vậy. To cao, đen và hung dữ là tất cả những gì hắn có, thế thôi. Và "tiểu lãnh chúa" là cái tên mà đứa trẻ kia tự gọi mình.

"Kaaaaaa!" Elekid và Magby xông vào tấn công nhưng ngay lập tức, một con Bisharp to lướn đánh bay chúng về chỗ cũ và khiến cả hai bị thương nặng chỉ bằng một đòn. Hành động dại dột quá. Treeko thì lại khác, nó đứng đó, điềm tĩnh như thể còn lâu mới tận thế ấy.

"Rioo!" Con Riolu giãy mạnh và đánh mạnh vào tay tiểu lánh chúa và thoát ra.

"Á!" Con của lãnh chúa bị đánh và nhả tay. Con Riolu ngay lập tức nhảy xuống và chạy lao về phía Lunar.

"Chặn nó lại!" Tên thuộc hạ ra lệnh và Bisharp lao tới.

"Rio!" Lunar dang tay ra và con Riolu nhảy vào trong lòng tay cô.

"Biss!" Bisharp đã vung kiếm chém và…nó không hề có ý định dừng lại ngay cả khi Riolu đã nằm gọn trong lòng tay Lunar và cả tên thuộc hạ kia cũng vậy.

"Á khoan đã!" Raike vội lao vào nhưng không kịp. Lunar sẽ chết mất nếu dính phải đòn đánh này mất. Nhưng…

KEENG!

Bisharp bị đánh bật ngược lại. Nó ngỡ ngàng. Chắn ngay trước mặt Lunar là Treeko và trên tay nó là một cành cây nhỏ. Nhưng kì lạ thay. Cành cây nhỏ Treeko đang cầm phát sáng lên ánh sáng màu xanh kì ảo và nó như một thanh gươm trên tay Treeko vậy. Xong rồi, nó lại ngậm nhánh cây vào miệng và cười.

"Lunar-chan không sao chứ?" Venus vội chạy lại.

"mấy người…tính giết nó sao?" Raike gầm lên giận giữ. Không giữ được nữa rồi

"HỪ…" Tên cầm đầu không nói gì vì ánh mawtsnguoiwf dân xung quanh đang hướng hẳn về phía hắn.

"Phải đó! Giết con bé đó rồi mang con Riolu về cho ta!" Tiểu lãnh chúa chả biết gì nên cứ thế ra lệnh thôi "Nhanh lên không ta bảo cha cắt suất của mấy người hết bây giờ!"

"vâ…vâng." Tên thuộc hạ miễn cưỡng gật đầu "Tiếng lên và lấy lại con Riolu đi!" hắn ra lệnh cho con Bisharp và con pokemon lao tới Lunar, dơ kiếm lên định chém. Nhưng Treeko nhanh như cắt đẩy Bisharp lại bằng một nhát chém ngọt vẫn bằng cái "tăm" nó ngậm trong miệng. Bisharp lùi lại mấy bước. Bắt đầu có tiếng xì xèo xung quanh như "bọn này không còn nhân tính hay sao?" hay "Thật nhẫn tâm" v.v… hoặc đại loại thế. Bỗng một giọng nói cất lên khiến tất cả im bặt.

"Có chuyện gì ở đây thế?" Giọng lãnh chúa vang lên khiến tất cả vội đứng dạt sang một bên. Lãnh chúa ngồi trên một cái xe như thể đây còn là thời phong kiến ấy và nhìn xuống.

"Cha! Bọn nó lấy Riolu của con." Tiểu lãnh chúa nói.

"Thật à?" Lãnh chúa bước xuống bệ vệ như thể một ông vua. Trong khi cả thế giới bên ngoài đã phát triển hiện đại rồi thì ở đây, mọi thứ vẫn diễn ra như thể ở thế kỉ mười hai, mười ba không bằng. Lãnh chúa nước tới Lunar bệ vệ và nhìn xuống.

"Đây là con Riolu cháu nuôi từ nhỏ…" Lunar chưa nói hết câu thì

BỐP!

"Á!" Lunar kêu lên.

Cô lãnh ngay một cú tát trời dáng từ tên lãnh chúa và ngã lăn ra. Nhưng cô bé vẫn cố ôm Riolu.

"Lấy con Riolu của nó rồi nếu chống cự, nhốt chúng lại là bọn nó sợ xanh mắt ngay." Ông tay quay ra nói nhỏ với một tên thuộc hạ rồi quay lại, nói lớn.

"Đây là vùng đất của ta. Các người đang sống trên đất của ta nên hãy nhớ lấy." Ông ta nói như khẳng định. Thật sự thì nó chả khác thời phong kiến là mấy nhưng để tìm thấy một vùng đất chậm phát triển thế này thì khá hiếm.

"Ông thật tàn nhẫn! Ông có phải con người không?" Venus đứng dậy, nghiến răng nói trong nước mắt.

"Cái gì? Thằng nhóc hỗn láo. Ngươi nói lại xem nào!" Tên lãnh chúa hỏi.

"Tôi nói ông chỉ là một tên già giả bộ lấp trong cái vỏ bọc lãnh chúa. Ông không dám cho chúng tôi ra ngoài và cũng cắt đứt mọi liên hệ của hòn đảo này với thế giới bên ngoài vì ông sợ chúng tôi sẽ tiếp xúc được với ánh sáng văn minh. Ông kìm hãm sự phát triển của chúng tôi vi sợ chúng tôi sẽ lật đổ ông! Ông biến chúng tôi thành một dân tộc thiểu số!" Venus nói lớn "Kể từ sau khi ông lật đổ dòng họ Wolfang. Ông lên nắm quyền và cố gắng phá hủy mọi thứ dòng họ Wolfang cố gây dựng lên hòn đảo này. Ông cố gắng không cho chúng tôi tiến bộ và phá hoại mọi thứ mà họ đã gây dựng. và…" cậu nghiến răng.

"mày…" lãnh chúa không thể kìm nổi.

"Và…và…" Venus nổi khùng lên.

"ĐỪng Venus!" Raike ngăn cậu lại nhưng như thể có cái gì đóng băng cậu lại vậy.

"Bay đâu. Dạy cho nó một bài học đi!" Lãnh chúa ra lệnh và đám thuộc hạ chạy tới. Nhưng chúng bõng dừng lại. Vì Những gì Venus nói ra là không thể tưởng nổi.

"Vào cái đêm mà dòng họ chúng tôi bị tấn công, đáng lẽ ra ông đã có thể huy động người đến giúp!" Venus nói trong nước mắt "Nhưng ông không làm vì đấy là cơ hội tốt nhẩ để loại bỏ một vật cản khỏi con đường phát triển của ông phải không? Ông bỏ mặc cả dòng họ chúng tôi bị tấn công và gần như tiệt diệt! Chị tôi! Cha mẹ tôi và tất cả đã bị thảm sát vào cái đêm đó. Và thậm chí cả gia đình và dòng họ bên cạnh, dòng họ Lovegod cũng bị tiệt diệt. Lunar, tôi và Raike may mắn thoát chết và ông cố vùi dập chúng tôi nữa sao? Ông là một kẻ máu lạnh không thể tha thứ!"

"Máy ngươi làm gì thế? Ta bảo bắt nó ngậm miệng lại!" Tên lãnh chúa quát lên. Đám thuộc hạ của hắn vây lấy Venus.

"Anh Raike chạy đi!" Venus nói lớn "Em phải làm điều em phải làm."

"Venus…đi thôi Lunar!" Raike bế Lunar lùi lại nhưng cậu không chạy. Treeko cũng lùi lại. Venus đã nổi diên rồi. Đôi mắt cậu chuyển hẳn sang màu bạc và tức giận. Và rồi…một điều kinh khủng xảy ra và đó là một vụ tàn sát đẫm máu. Toàn bộ gia tộc của tên lãnh chúa bị tiệt diệt, theo gót gia tộc Wolfang. Nhưng thế lại hay vì sau đó, cuối cùng, làng băng của quần đảo Orange cũng tiếp xúc được với ánh sáng của nhân loại. không còn lãnh chúa, không còn chủ đất hay bất kì thứ gì còn lại của xã hội xưa nữa. Nhưng họ sẽ mãi không quên gia tộc Wolfang, những người đã từng cho họ thấy ánh sáng của nền văn minh trước khi bị diệt vong và những người cuối cùng sẽ tái lập lại gia tộc ấy.

Quay trở lại thực tại và không còn ở ngoài lề nữa.

"Charged shot!" X bắn ra một viên đạn mạnh hơn có màu xanh và sức công phá cao hơn X-buster. Là charged shot và nó tốn của X nhiều năng lượng và thời gian để tích tụ hơn nhưng cũng đáng.

"Shot Erase!" Zero chém đôi viên đạn và nhếch mép "Em tiến bộ nhanh đấy. nhưng anh cũng tiến bộ đấy."

"Em cảm ơn. Nhưng xem ra em vượt anh rồi!" X cười.

"Cái…?" Zero quay lại và nhận ra rằng trên lưng mình dính đầy mấy quả bom mini.

BÙM!

Zero bị bắn ngược ra. Dù không quá đau nhưng cũng xây xát kha khá.

"Parasitic bomb của em đó" X cười "Giờ thì…Plasma shot!"

X đã tốn khá nhiều thời gian charge nên giờ thì phát bắn khủng nhất của nó đã sẵn sàng. Nó bắn ra một quả cầu plasma với sức công phá khủng khiếp về phía Zero.

"HỪ…" Zero nhìn quả cầu

RẦM! RUỲNH! RRRRUUUỲỲỲỲỲỲỲỲỲNNNNHHH!

Sức tàn phá kinh khủng khiếp. Sau khi đánh trúng, plasma shot còn để lại một dư ảnh là một quả cầu plasma tiếp tục tàn phá mục tiêu thêm mấy giây và gây ra sát thương kinh khủng lên nạn nhân. Nhưng khi mà quả cầu Plasma của X biến mất, nó cũng chắc chắn rằng mình đánh trượt.

"Đúng là đánh với anh thật khó chơi." X cười "Nhưng lệnh của em là hạ anh ngay tại đây. Em không muốn làm chủ nhân thất vọng đâu." Nó liếc nhanh.

"Vậy à?" Zero bất ngờ lao từ trên xuống và dùng kiếm chém mạnh

"Với lại em cũng vất bỏ cái quá khứ thơ dại kia rồi. Aiming lazer!" Nó bắn ra từ trong lòng súng của nó một tia laze màu tím và nó đã ngắm sẵn…à không, đòn đánh đã ngắm sẵn Zero và không có chuyện đánh trượt ở đây được.

"Argh!" Zero bị đánh ngược lại.

"Em đã bỏ cái thời thơ dại ấy để đổi lấy sức mạnh rồi." X nói "Em chỉ muốn chắc rằng em đã làm đúng thôi! Hả?"

Nó ngạc nhiên khi Zero bõng tan thành bọt khí và…

XOẸT!

X không cở động được. Tay phải nó cùng với khẩu súng bị khóa chặt và thanh kiếm của Zero kề ngay sát cổ nó. Và Zero đứng phía sau nó và khóa chặt chân tay nó.

"vậy thì anh nói em sai rồi. Không ai có thể phát triển thêm nếu không nhìn vào quá khứ và lấy nó làm tiền đề cả." Zero nói nhỏ vào tai X.

"Ừm…" X lưỡng lự "Nhưng em không nghĩ mình sai đâu. Chỉ khi anh đánh bại em thôi." Nó nhếch mép cười.


	68. Chapter 68

Pokemon legenary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 68.

Zero đã khóa được X, thanh gươm ánh sáng kề sát cổ X và tay phải khóa chặt khẩu súng của X.

"Vậy là anh nghĩ em sai ư?" X hỏi

"Em đã sai." Zero nói.

"Vậy thì em sẽ chứng minh mình đúng!" X nói lớn và bất ngờ, nòng súng ở khẩu súng bên tay phải thụt vào và bàn tay thật của nó, một bàn tay máy màu trắng ngay lập tức thay thế nòng súng và bàn tay ấy túm lấy tay Zero.

"Cái…" Zero không kịp ứng biến

"Rồi!" X lật ngược thế cờ, nó xoay xở nhanh và quay người lại, đối mặt với Zero chỉ trong cháy mắt và.

"Soul body!" Từ cơ thể X bắn ra một thứ như cái bóng của nó nhưng có màu trắng bạc và cái bóng đập mạnh vào người Zero, đẩy nó lùi lại và khiến cho con thằng lằn bị choáng. Nó loạng choạng vài bươc, tay vẫn nắm chắc thanh gươm.

"Em sẽ chứng mình…" X thu bàn tay máy vào trong và nòng súng lại thay thế bàn tay mấy ấy "Rằng em đã quyết định đúng! Melt creeper!" từ nogf súng máy, một bó dây leo bắn ra nhanh và ngay lập tức trói chặt lấy Zero. Zero bị trói không cử động được và đám dây ấy bỗng bùng lửa.

"Argh!" Zero bị bỏng. dây leo của X bốc lửa và trói lấy nó.

"Có vểm thắng rồi." X cười

"Chưa hề!" Zero hét lên và X phát giác. Nó vội nhảy né sang một bên và may mắn né được. nhưng nó bị một thứ gì đó cứa rách một vết bên má. Và những thứ đó bay nhanh như gió về phía Zero và cắt đứt dây leo, giải thoát cho Zero và Zero dùng hai tay chụp lấy chúng. Đó là hai cái boomerang được thiết kế một đầu nhọn dài là hai lưỡi dao cong có tác dụng như những cái móc và có khả năng tự quay về như boomerang. Là V-hanger. Vũ khí phụ của Zero. Thật tình thì không biết Zero có bao nhiêu vũ khí nữa

"Quả không hổ danh pokemon thứ hai của chuyên gia vũ trang Raike." X quệt máu trên má mà cười.

"Chúng ta chưa xong đâu!" Zero gài hai dao găm vào hông quần và đút gươm về bao. Giờ, nó rút ra hai thanh gỗ dài và dày. Rồi bất ngờ xòe nó ra và thành…hai cái quạt.

"B-fan? Giờ anh mới đánh thật đấy à? ĐƯợc thôi!" X nói và năng lượng đã được nạp sẵn trong nòng súng lúc nói chuyện.

"ĐƯợc rồi! Squeeze bomb!" X nhả ra một nhát đạn gần giống như một đám khói màu tím. Là khói độc.

"Hừ. Wind cutter!" Zero dùng hai cái quạt phất mạnh và thổi bay đám gió kia đi.

"Đây nè! Double cyclone!" X nhảy lên cao và từ cả hai tay, nó nhả ra hai cơn lốc xoáy màu xanh và hai cơn lốc ấy lao thẳng về phía Zero từ cả hai bên. Nhưng Zero có hai quạt mà.

"Vô dụng!" Zero về thủ thế và dùng hai cái quạt che mình.

RẦM!

Hai cơn lốc xoáy của X va đập mạnh vào hai cái quạt của Zero và tan biến mà không thể xuyên phá được sức phòng thủ của Zero. Con thằn lằn bình an vô sự.

"Firefly laze!" X bắn ra một con đom đóm và con đom đóm bay thẳng về phía Zero. Zero nhanh chóng vung quạt và định chém nhưng…

"Cái…" Zero bị bất ngờ khi quả tên lửa đom đóm của X bay luonj qua và tránh cú chém của nó dễ như thể nó được điều khiển từ xa và thấy trước mọi thứ vậy. và X thì đang cố gắng điều khiển ngắm cho chuẩn. quả tên lửa đom đóm đó đang được X điều khiển.

BÙM!

Zero bị trúng đòn và bị đẩy ngược lại cả một quãng dài và đánh rơi cả hai cái quạt. Zero trượt một đoạn dài trên đất và đập mạnh vào tường.

"Ha. Vậy là…" X chưa kết thúc câu thì giật mình khi thấy Zero tan chảy ra. Rõ ràng là Zero bị trúng đòn và Zero hồi nãy khóa tay nó là một mà…

"ngay từ đầu em đã bị lừa!" Zero cười lớn và bất ngờ chui từ dưới đất lên , nhân lúc X còn chưa kịp chuẩn bị và tay nó đang cầm một thanh gươm ánh sáng và lần này là "hàng thật" :v

"Chết!" X vội lùi lại nhưng đã quá muộn cho nó để làm điều gì đó có ích cho xã hội rồi :v

"Sabre skills link!" Zero rút gươm và chém liên tục vào người X với một vận tốc chém kinh khủng và.

"Argh!" X không tưởng nổi. Zero chém liên tiếp với tốc độ khó tưởng và chém liên tục 30 nhát chém vào người X khiến nó ngã ngửa, người bị thương nặng và

BỤP!

"Đề phòng không bao giờ thừa cả." X cười. nó ngồi vắt vẻo trên cái bình chứa, nhìn bản sao của mình bị chém tơi tả "Đúng là không thể cận chiến với anh được."

"Vây thì tới đi." Zero đưa gươm lên, vào thế thủ.

"ĐƯợc!" X đứng dậy và đưa súng lên ngắm.

"Hya!" Zero bống lao nahnh đi và nó như…tàng hình vào. X chỉ thấy được hình ảnh mờ mờ của con thằn lằn nhưng thế là đủ rồi.

"Yaaaaa!" X nhả đạn liên tục, bắn tung sàn đất bên dưới nó nhưng vẫn không theo kịp tốc độ của Zero.

"Nhận lấy!" Zero hét lên. Nó đã áp sát được X rồi.

"Chết rồi! Frost tower!" X ngay lập tức tỏa băng và tự bọc lấy cơ thể nó bằng băng và tạo thành một tòa thát phòng thủ kín hoàn toàn bằng băng.

KEENG! RẮC…

Gươm của Zero chém mạnh vào tòa tháp băng và một vết nứt nhỏ xuất hiện. Zero nhìn X với ánh mắt lạnh và sắc như dao găm khiến cho ngay cả khi bên trong tòa tháp băng của chính mình, X cũng bắt đầu run.

"Rrrrraaaaaaa!" Zero gầm lên và đẩy mạnh vết nứt trên tảng băng lớn dần và…

CHOANG!

Tòa tháp băng của X bị vỡ vụn và ngay trong giây phút tường bảo vệ võ, X đã kịp nhảy ra khỏi đó và thoát nạn. nhưng Zero thì không hề ngừng.

"Kya!" Zero chém nhanh và mạnh. Thanh gươm ánh sáng chém X và…

KEENG!

"Hự!" X đã đỡ được. Nó dùng chính thân của mình để đỡ đòn. Nó có thể giỏi bắn phá nhưng cận chiến thì…

"Hyaaa!" Zero ấn mạnh xuống khiến X khụy gối. vết thương trên ngực cứ lớn dần

"KHông…không được!" X cố gắng gượng chống lại nhưng vết thương rỉ máu và càng ngày càng rộng. nó nghiến răng, chịu đau và tụ năng lượng, toàn bộ năng lượng nó có vào trong nòng súng.

"Em sẽ…không thua đâu!" X hét lên và nòng súng phát sáng và với sức nóng kinh khủng, X bắn ra một quả cầu lớn và đó là plasma shot.

"Chết!" Zero không kịp né và…

BÙM! RẦM! RUỲNH! RUỲNH! RUỲNH! RUỲNH!

Quả cầu plasma bắn ra khỏi nòng súng của X với một sức mạnh tàn phá kinh khủng. nó đánh trúng Zero và đẩu cả con thằn lằn đi, phá tung hết bốn bức tường phía sau Zero avf đẩy con thằn lằn ra thẳng sân sau. X đứng nhìn cái lỗ khổng lồ mà viên đạn của nó tạo ra dấn thẳng ra sân sau và Zero nằm bẹp trên nền cỏ của sân sau. Nó cười.

"Em…thắng…" nó khụy xuống. khẩu súng của nó vừa bắn giờ đang bốc khói và một phần nòng súng bị hư hỏng.

"Chưa đâu…" Zero bất ngờ chui lên từ một cái lỗ. Lại là trò thế thân. Nhưng cũng chính vì thế thân mà giờ, sức lực của Zero cũng không khá hơn là mấy.

"Già rồi…" Zero nằm phịch xuống đất, nhìn lên trần nhà "Chậm rồi. chẳng còn nhanh mà đánh em nữa."

"Anh đánh hay lắm…" X gượng đứng dậy "nhưng em chưa chịu thua đâu." Nó nói

"Vậy thì…" Zero cũng đứng được dậy và cầm kiếm lên. Trông cả hai đưuá thật thảm hại. chả còn ai còn đủ sức mà câu dài nữa.

"Đỡ nè!" X chạy tới. nó không còn sức mà bắn nữa rồi. nó thu nòng súng lại, rút tay ra và đấm. Zero yếu tới nỗi cầm gươm cũng không xong nữa. nó làm rớt thanh gươm của nó và dường như cánh tay trái mà nó dùng cầm gươm đã bị thương. Nó còn mỗi tay phải và cố gắn đấm. nhưng chạy được vài bước thì cả hai khụy xuống, ngã đè lên nhau.

"Em…chịu thua…" X thở hổn hển, vết thương của nó đang chảy máu nặng "không còn…sức đâu mà…"

"Anh cũng chịu thua. Em đúng hay sai thì tùy…miễn là em về với anh là được." Zero nói hổn hển, hết hơi.

"Nhưng nếu…em đã quyết định sai thì…" X nói nhỏ.

"X, em chưa quyết định gì cả." Zero nói nhỏ "việc em mất một cánh tay chỉ là tai nạ. và việc em rời bỏ đội chỉ là do tuyệt vọng. việc em tới với bọn chúng chỉ là do em không còn tỉnh táo nữa." Zero ngồi được dậy và X thì nằm ngửa ra "Cậu ấy vẫn mong em trở lại mà. Tất cả mọi người đều mong em trở lại."

"Vậy…ư?" X hỏi nhỏ "Họ tha thứ cho em?"

"thế không thì anh tới đây làm gì?" Zero đùa. Và rồi, Raike xuất hiện. cuối cùng thì cậu cũng tìm được lối vào.

"Trời! hai người bị thương rồi." Raike tặc lưỡi "Đã bảo là thuyết phục, không dùng biện pháp mạnh mà! Phải đưa cả hai tói trung tâm y tế mới được!" cậu nói.

"Hê! ĐI thôi!" Zero đứng dậy sau khi đã lấy lại được chút sức "Còn nhiều chueyenj phải bàn lắm.

"Vâng!" X cũng gượng dậy và Raike đỡ lấy nó.

"Chào mừng quay lại!" Cậu cười và nói với con cáo xanh. Và thế là cả ba dìu nhau đi qua cái "cửa" mà plasma shot để lại sau vụ nổ. Họ đi về phía khu rừng và đi khỏi căn biệt thự.

"Hay lắm!" Giovanni ngồi xem lại đoạn băng quay cảnh X avf Zero đánh nhau rồi vỗ tay "Vậy là công việc của ta hoàn tất rồi. giờ đến…" ông ta lôi ra từ trong ngăn bàn một tập tài liệu và trên đó có ghi dòng chữ lớn "Deoxys project 0.1"

Ở cao nguyên Indigo…

"Xong!" Blue gom nốt đống đồ còn lại và cho vào túi, xách về.

"Chờ tớ với!" Alia vội chạy theo cô, hai tay là hai túi xách đầy đồ. Chả là hôm nay hai đứa đi mua xắm cho…vui :v Và Alia tự dưng thành phu khuân vác.

"Chịu khó nhé Alia!" Blue cười "Thỉnh thoảng tớ mới được mau sắm xả ga thế này. Green tự dưng hào phóng thế không biết!" cô cười hớn hở.

"Tớ thấy nghi nghi." Alia cười. Hai người xách đống túi, đặt lên lưng Charizor và.

"Chịu khó mang đống này về nhé. Tớ tin ở cậu!" Blue vỗ con Charizor và cười. Nó chỉ lườm cô rồi vụt bay đi.

"Giờ thì sao? Lấy gì mà đi về đây?" Alia hỏi.

"Đi bộ!" Blue cười rồi đi trước. Alia lại lẽo đẽo theo sau.

'thật tình.' Alia nghĩ thầm 'người đâu mà…chả biết nói thế nào nữa.'

"KHông biết tên Tiger đó về chưa nhỉ?" Blue quay xuống nhìn Alia mà hỏi "về xong đợt này xem Green giáo huẩn cậu ta thế nào." Cô vỗ tay đôm đốp và cười.

"Cậu có vẻ khoái chọ Tiger lắm nhỉ? Tớ thấy cậu ta cũng hay hay mà." Alia cười.

"Ồ!" Blue bỗng dí sát mặt nhìn Alia và khịt khịt khịt mũi như thể đang cố xác định xem người đứng trước mặt cô là ai ấy.

"Sa…sao thế?" Alia hơi bất ngờ.

"Khịt! Cậu chắc không?" Blue hỏi nghiêm túc.

"Chắc cái gì? Cậu nói gì tớ chả hiểu!" Alia toát mồ hôi, gãi đầu, đỏ mặt.

"Toát mồ hôi. Đỏ mặt….À há! ĐÚng đúng đúng! Chỉ có thể như thế!" Blue reo lên

"Cái gì cơ? Cậu nhận ra cái gì à?" Alia mặt càng đỏ.

"Cậu…" Blue dí sát người Alia, chỉ tay vào ngực cô bạn và nói nghiêm túc nhưng mặt thì lại rõ phởn.

"Tớ?" Alia thì càng toát mồ hôi và đỏ mặt.

"Cậu…!" Blue nhấn mạnh hơn và mặt thêm phần…độc ác :v

"Tớ…?" Alia toát mồ hôi như tắm.

"Cậu!" Blue lên giọng "…thích cậu ta à?" Blue bất ngờ hạ và…

"Trời!" Alia ngã ngửa "Hỏi cái gì không hỏi hỏi cái vớ vản vậy trời?"

"Vậy là thưa nhận à?" Blue vuốt tóc, nháy mắt và cười.

"Thích cái con khỉ!" Alia cãi "Tớ chỉ nói cậu ta cũng hay đấy chứ thích cái gì?" cô hét lên khiến tất cả mọi người nhìn mình.

"Con bé ồn ào quá bà nó nhỉ?" một ông già ngồi trên tâng hai tòa nhà gần đó nói với bà vợ già ngồi bên cạnh.

"Xin lỗi! xin lỗi!" Blue vội nói và đấy Alia đi. Tới một chỗ khuất, cô mới dứng lại.

"Đừng giấu tớ! Nếu cần thì tớ tư vấn cho chứ làm gì mà nghiêm trọng thế?" Blue cười và nói với Alia.

"Ồ. Blue sao hôm nay tự dưng tốt bụng thế?" Alia cười hàm ý "Cứ như thể cậu định đẩy cái của nợ ấy cho tớ đấy." cô cười đểu

"Vậy là chúng ta chung quan điểm!" Blue cười "Cậu ta đúng là của nợ!"

"Cậu ta…à ừ. Mà sao lại là của nợ?" Alia hoi dò.

"Xem nào…" Blue lục lọi trí nhớ của mình và cố lôi hết tất cả mọi thứ ra "Cậu ta, Tiger ấy, là một tên đểu cáng, ngốc nghếch, hậu đậu, lằng nhằng, quái quỷ, ngố tàu, điên điên khùng khùng, dở hơi, khác người, phi thường, tâm thần…" Blue vừa nói vừa đếm đầu ngón tay như thể cô muốn lôi hết tất cả những từ ngữ xấu xa cảu mình ra để rủa Tiger vậy.

"Hê…" Alia gượng cười, toát mồ hôi, gãi đầu. vạ phải cô nào như thế này chắc không tên nào sống nổi mất,

"Tự cao, tự đại, tự tin thái quá, khing người, ăn diện vân vân. Chốt lại là so với Green thì cậu ta thua một trời…à không, mười trời trăm vực." Blue kết luận.

"Ù…" Alia huýt sáo "Tớ nhớ lần cuối cùng cậu nhận xét thế về một người là…" cô nhớ lại.

"Yo!" một giọng nói khiến cả hai giật mình, nhìn lên trên.

"Thấy rồi!" Lại là giọng nói đó và…

"Tiger!" Blue hét toáng lên như thể bị lộ tẩy không bằng "Cậu ở đó từ bao giờ rồi?" cô hỏi lớn, mặt đỏ phừng phừng trong khi Tiger đang treo ngược trên cái cột đèn trên đầu hai cô bạn, mặt đần thối chả hiểu gì cả :v

"Có chuyện gì? Tớ mới tới." Tiger trả lời, vẫn chả hiểu gì cả.

"Cậu về rồi à?" Alia hỏi, thở phào. Hút chết.

"Sao về mà không nói một tiếng?" Blue lại hét toáng lên và giờ thì mọi người xung quanh lại nhìn cô.

"Con bé này ồn ào quá ông nó nhỉ?" Bà già trên tầng hai quay sang hỏi ông chồng già.

"Còn phải báo cáo à bà tướng?" Tiger hỏi và cười đểu "Vậy ra cậu đứng đây nói xấu ai đó mà không muốn tớ nghe thấy à?" cậu hỏi trúng tâm đen và…

"Xấu xấu cái con khỉ!" Blue hét toáng lên.

"Xem ra mọi người thích khỉ lắm. thôi về thôi! Tới giờ ăn rồi!" Tiegr đứng lên đỉnh cột đèn nhìn đồng hồ.

"ĐI thì đi. Sợ gì!" Blue quay ngoắt mặt đi, bước đi nhanh, không thèm nhìn mặt Tiger

"Á khoan…" Alia cản lại không kịp và thế là…

KÍT! RẦM! RẦM!

"Á!" Blue may mắn hạ cánh trên nóc cái xe con, xây xát chút ít nhưng bình an vô sự trong khi đám xe ô tô xung quanh đâm hết vào nhau tạo thành một mớ hỗn độn ngay giữa ngã tư. Ai bảo đi mà không nhìn, vượt đèn đỏ nên… :v

"Còn sống không?" Tiegr trèo xuống hỏi lớn.

"Không cần cậu quan tâm!" Blue trèo xuống, quay ngoắt mặt đi.

"Kệ cậu ta đi. Giận mấy ngày là lại bình thường thôi." Alia cười và nhìn Tiger.

"Ờ…khoan đã!" Tiegr vội hét lên.

KÍT! RẦM! RẦM!

"Á!" Blue hét toáng lên và chưa thoát khỏi vụ này thì đã lao vào vụ khác. Lần này cô vẫn bình an vô sự nhưng chui vô gầm xe buýt rồi :v May sao cái xe buýt chỉ đâm gốc cây. Gây tai nạn hai lần liên tiếp rồi Blue ạ :v

"Chậc!" Tiger vỗ mặt "Đi đứng chả thèm nhìn trước nhìn sau gì cả." Tiger than.

"Alia! Cứu tớ! Cho tớ ra!" Blue nằm dưới gầm xe kêu lên. Không bị thương nặng là còn may chán. :v

"Tớ tới đây!" Alia vội chạy lại. Kiểu này lại phải làm việc dài với bên giao thông rồi đây :v


	69. Chapter 69

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 69.

Blue, Alia và Rin đang ngồi đợi ở hành lang của sở cảnh sát, mắt hướng về căn phòng phía cuối hành lang. Rin và Alia thì không sao nhưng Blue thì xây xát và bầm dập hết cả. Là do vụ tai nạn mà cô "vô tình" gây ra đấy. Cả ngã tư thành mớ hỗn độn mà. Đấy là còn chưa nói là do quá tức giận àm đám tài xế định lao vào "dạy" cho cô một bài học. May cho cô là còn Tiger. Và giờ thì Tiger và Green đang cố giải quyết với bên cảnh sát và bồi thường thiệt hại. Tiger sắp thi đấu rồi mà vẫn dành thời gian giải quyết nốt ở đây. Và giờ thì hai người đang ở trong căn phòng làm việc cuối hành lang. Ba cô gái ngời đợi trong sự im lặng. Rồi tiếng mở cửa phá vỡ sự im lặng ấy và Tiger cùng với green bước ra khỏi căn phòng. Green thì mặt xầm xì, cau có còn Tiger thì…vẫn còn phởn chán :v Cậu vẻ mặt vẫn cứ như thể vừa trúng số ấy. Và cậu cũng xây xát không kém gì Blue. Họ tiến lại chỗ mấy cô gái và Tiger cười.

"Khoogn sao đâu! Xong hết rồi!" Tiger vỗ vai Blue và cười "Giờ thì xin phép. Tớ đi đấu tứ kết đây. Mong sao gặp may!" cậu đùa rồi định đi thì Blue đứng dậy, vỗ vỗ vai Tiger hai cái.

"Chúc may mắn!" Cô cười vui vẻ.

"Ờ rồi! Miễn là không ăn nhầm mắm tôm là được!" Cậu đùa thêm câu nữa rồi đi khỏi.

"Đừng nghĩ cậu ta cười thế mà xong rồi." Green nói, giọng nghiêm nghị chỉ ngay sau khi Tiger đi được vài giây.

"Tớ…" Blue quay lại, định giải thích thêm thì

"Cậu phải biết cậu đã gây ra cái gì mới đúng." Green bất ngờ cao giọng mắng khi mà cậu biết chắc Tiegr cũng chẳng còn ở gần đây nữa rồi "Cậu không biết là tụi tớ mất hết thể diện trong kia à. Mất sạch chỉ vì cậu thôi đấy! Rồi còn tiền đền bù, tiền chữa trị các thứ. Rồi đủ kiểu kiểm điểm, khiển trách! Nhìn đi! Nhìn cho kĩ vào!" Green đưa cho Blue một cái hóa đơn. Nó ghi rõ đầy đủ mọi khoản tiền từ đền bù thiệt hại, chữa trị, chăm sóc cá kiểu và…đó là một con số khổng lồ. Nói thật là kể cả Roland nếu cậu ta ở đây mà nhìn thấy con số này chắc cũng phải bán nhà mới chi trả hết được. Tuy nó không quá lớn với một đại gia nhưng với những huấn luyện viên như Red hay Blue thì…có mười năm cũng chưa chắc trả hết. Nhưng…tất cả đã được thanh toán.

"Sao…nó…lớn quá…" Mắt Blue quay tròn tròn khi nhìn thấy con số.

"Đã được thanh toán đầy đủ." Alia nhìn vào tờ hóa đơn "Ai trả vậy?"

"Tiger chứ ai? TỚ còn đang tự hỏi cậu ta kiếm đâu ra ngần ấy tiền nữa. Trừ khi cậu ta là đại gia hoặc tỉ phú còn không thì bất khả thi!" Green nói

"Ầu…" Rin nhìn số tiền mà lườm Blue "Chị nợ khá nhiều đấy."

"Mà…" Blue đưa lại Green tờ hóa đơn rồi cười tươi "Sắp đến trận đấu của Tiger rồi. Chúng ta nên đi cổ vũ cậu ấy!" cô nói vui vẻ

"Cậu còn mặt mũi mà gặp cậu ấy à?" Green mắng "Tớ mất mặt đủ rồi. giờ về nhà ngủ cho lành."

"Cậu ngủ kệ cậu. tớ vẫn đi xem." Blue nói "Cậu ấy đã nói không phải lo là không phải lo mà. Với lại nó như một cách trả ơn vậy." cô cười tươi.

"Xì. ĐÚng là không biết ngại là gì." Green nói rồi bỏ đi.

"Chờ em với!" Rin chạy theo.

"Đi thôi Alia!" Blue nói và dắt tay cô bạn đi theo hướng ngược lại.

"Á từ tùa nào!" Alia cứ thế mà bị lôi xềnh xệch đi.

Green dắt Rin đi trên con đường về nhà. Trong đầu cậu giờ đang ngập những thắc mắc, những câu hỏi và những cảm giác kì lạ và khó hiểu về Tiger. Cậu nhớ lại…

"Này Tiger." Green quay sang, nói nhỏ khi mà hai đứa đang ngồi trong phòng làm việc và lúc đó không có ai.

"Sao?" Tiger quay sang, ngáp dài. Mệt thật.

"Nuông chiều một đứa trẻ sẽ chỉ làm nó thêm hư đốn và nghĩ nó có mọi thứ thôi…" Green nói hàm ý nhưng hàm ý kiểu gì chưa nói hết câu, Tiger đã ngay lập tức phản pháo lại được.

"Nếu vậy thì cậu đừng đối xử với cô ấy như một đứa trẻ nữa và hãy coi cô ấy như là một người bạn thực sự đi!" Tiger trả lời ngắn gọn trước khi mấy "nạn nhân" kia quay lại. Và tới giờ, câu nói đó vẫn còn văng vẳng trong đầu Green.

'Mình đã luôn coi cô ấy như một đứa trẻ ư?' Cậu nhủ thầm 'một đứa trẻ thông minh, lanh lợi và cực kì nghịch ngợm.' cậu nghĩ rồi bật cười

"Có gì sao anh?" Rin đi sau, hỏi nhỏ

"Không có gì? Em muốn đi xem trận đấu của Tiger không?" Cậu hỏi một cách bình thản

"Ừm…có…" Rin ngập ngừng.

"Cậy thì đi thôi!" Green nói và quay gót lại, bước đi. Rin lại chỉ biết chạy theo.

Trong phòng nghỉ để chuẩn bị dành cho huấn luyện viên.

"Tiger ơi? Đâu rồi?" Melody bước vào phòng thì thấy Tiger cặm cụi ghi chép và hướng dẫn cái gì đó cho Pokemon của cậu.

"Rồi. cứ thế mà tiến hành!" Tiger kết luận rồi vỗ vai Nidoking.

"Cậu sẵn sàng chưa?" Melody hỏi.

"Rồi…" Tiger cho cuốn sổ vào túi áo và làm rơi ra một mẩu giấy nhỏ. Hình như cậu còn chưa mở nó ra. Nhưng cậu cũng chẳng nói gì, nhặt no lên, cho lại vào trong túi áo.

"Thường thì khi đội trưởng để giấy trong túi, đó thường là thứ mà cậu cần nhớ. Vậy lần này là gì vậy?" Melody hỏi

"Một bức thư…" Tiger nói nhỏ, thu pokemon vào bóng và lấy cái mũ lưỡi trai của cậu, đội lên đầu.

"Thư tình à?" Melody hỏi "Lần này là cô nàng nào nữa đây?"

"Một bức thư xin lỗi từ Blue. Tớ còn chưa có thời gian đọc nó nhưng sau vụ này thì chắc sẽ đọc sau." Tiger cười.

"Làm sao cậu biết nó viết cái gì mà…" Melody hơi ngạc nhiên.

"Anh Kin bảo tớ có kĩ năng của một ảo thuật gia hàng đầu khi mà tớ có thể hiểu người khác thậm chí rõ hơn bản thân mình." Tiger cười "Cứ coi như đó là lý do đi." Cậu chình lại trang phục và Melody giúp cậu.

"Vậy thì, thưa ảo thuật gia," Cô chỉnh lại cổ áo sơ mi của Tiger "Đến giờ trình diễn rồi đấy." cô cười.

Trên khán đài sân vận động lớn ở trung tâm Indigo…

"Venus! Venus! Đây đây đây!" Lunar vẫy vẫy tay gọi Venus lại. venus lách qua đám đông đang cố ổn định chỗ ngồi và cuối cùng cũng tới được chỗ Lunar.

"Chào! Cậu đến muộn thế!" Red ngồi bên cạnh Lunar cười. Còn Yellow thì đang ngồi ăn bắp rang bơ ngon lành.

"Mọi người tới cả rồi à?" Venus nhìn quanh, hỏi.

"Còn Blue chưa tới." Red nói "Green thì hình như đi giải quyết rắc rối của Blue rồi. Chậc! Thật tình!" cậu ôm trán, thở dài.

"Nhoàm!" Yellow thì vẫn vô tư ngồi ăn. Hiếm khi được ăn bắp rang bơ mà. :v

"Kìa, bắt đầu rồi!" Venus ngồi xuống. Và, như thường lệ…

Từ phía đường hầm đông bắc, Tiger đi ra, theo sau là Melody và đầy đủ những con pokemon của cậu. Darkanine, Raichu, Nidoking, Pidgeot, Lapras, Monking, Copeon và Ray theo sau Tier. Thường thì một huấn luyện viên được phép mang bao nhiêu pkemon tùy ý nhưng chỉ được sử dụng sau và thường thì họ cất chúng trong bóng để tránh lộ chiến thuật chiến đấu chứ khong Như Tiger. Cậu cho tất cả mọi người "chiêm ngưỡng" giàn "sao khủng" của mình ngay từ trước khi trận đấu bắt đầu. Chắc là do bệnh tự tin và tự cao nên lúc nào người ta cũng biết hết được cậu sẽ có thể dùng những pokemon nào. Nhưng mang tới tám con pokemon thì việc tìm ra sáu con pokemon chính sẽ chiến đấu thì khá khó.

"Ây dà…" Red thở dài "lại cái bệnh tự cao đây mà."

"Nhoàm!" Yellow vẫn cứ ăn mà chả để tâm mấy.

"Kệ đi. Góp ý mà cậu ta có để vào đầu đâu." Venus cười "Với lại đó cũng là cách hay để khích đối thủ mà."

Từ phía đường hầm tây nam, đối thủ của Tiger cũng cuất hiện. đó là một thanh niên cao lớn tới từ Fuschia. Tên anh ta là Dan thì phải.

"Ngay sau đây, trận tứ kết thứ ba giữa huấn luyện viên tới từ Fushia, Dan và huấn luyện viên Tiger tới từ Pallet xin được bắt đầu…ắt xì!" Giọng nói của bình luận viên trên loa vang lên cùng tiếng…ắt xì :v

"Bình luận viên lại cảm cúm rồi. thảo nào thấy yên ắng thế." Venus bật cười.

"THế mà họ khong cho thay người…" Lunar định nói thêm thì…

"Vâng! Có vẻ như bình luận viên của chúng ta ngày hôm nay đang bị cảm…." GIọng Blue bất ngờ vang lên từ trên loa

"Này này này! Cô kia làm trò gì thế?" Giọng bảo vệ vang lên

"Hơ…" Có giọng của ông bình luận viên bị cảm cúm.

"ồ xin lỗi!" Vẫn giọng Blue đùa cợt trên loa và…

"Vâng và vấn đề về bảo vệ đã xong xuôi. Giờ thì phần bình luận của nữ bình luận viên xinh đẹp xin được…oái! Bỏ cái mặt của ông anh ra khỏi bảng điều khiển ngay!" cô quát tháo loạn tùng bậy hết lên trên loa.

"B…b…b…" Red á khẩu không nói được câu gì, mắt giật giật.

"Chết rồi!" Lunar ôm đầu

"Nhoàm!" Yellow vẫn ngồi ăn như thể chả co ai xung quanh để ý đến.

"Nhoàm!" Venus cũng ngồi bốc ăn theo, chả để ý gì cả.

Còn về Tiger…

"Há há há há! Xinh cái nỗi gì!" Cậu cười vang "Nhưng mà có bình luận viên vui tính cũng hay. Nào nào! Trong lúc bình luận viên lo giải quyết vấn đề riêng thì chúng ta chiến thôi chứ?" cậu hỏi đối thủ Dan của mình như thể hỏi một người bạn vậy.

"Ờ…ừm" Dan gật đầu "Rất vui khi được thi đấu cùng vậy."

"Cả hai ta đều thế mà." Tiger nhe răng cười.

"KHì." Dan phì cười "Thôi rồi. cậu làm tôi mất tập trung rồi đấy. Lên nào! Charmeleon!" cậu nhanh tay thả con pokemon đầu tiên của mình ra.

"Rai!" Tiger vỗ vai Raichu và con chuột nhanh chóng nhảy vào sân.

"Vâng và hai huấn luyện viên đã…! Thả tay ra! Thả pokemon, à nhầm, tung vào sân con pokemon đầu tiên…" Giọng "bình luận viên" Blue vang lên.

"Ai đó cứu…" Giọng ông bình luận viên cảm cúm vang lên và…

CỐP! PHỊCH!

"Có vẻ như Tiger sẽ…tránh ra! Dùng Raichu cho chiến thuật đánh phủ đầu của mình. Cẩn thận đó Dan. Raichu của cậu ta thuộc loại nhanh nhất đấy."

"Nhanh nhất?" Dan khó hiểu.

"Cậu thấy đấy!" Tiger nhún vai tặc lưỡi "Chả bao giờ kiếm được người mách nước tốt hơn đứa bạn thân của đối thủ đâu."

"Vậy thì…Charmeleon! Scary face!" Dan ra lệnh

Con Charmeleon chả nói gì, cứ thế mà lườm Raichu với ánh mắt đáng sợ. có tác dụng. Raichu bắt đầu run và nó đang chậm dần.

"Hay lắm! Dan đã tìm ra điểm yếu của Raichu. Raichu khong thể tấn công từ xa!" Blue nhận định.

"Ây ây ây!" Tiger quay cuồng "Sao số mình khổ thế này. Cậu không nói thì ai mà nhận ra chứ?" cậu than

"Hử?" Dan chú ý kĩ và nhận ra vết sẹo chạy dài trên má trái của Raichu đang ngăn cản nó không thể phóng điện "Ừ nhỉ? Sao nó không phóng điện như các con Raichu bình thường."

"Green giết tớ mất!" Red ngồi thụp xuống, lấy mũ che khuôn mặt đỏ phừng phừng của cậu "Chả còn mặt mũi đâu mà nhìn nữa!"

"Nhoàm!" Venus và yellow vẫn ngồi ăn.

"Cho tớ ăn với!" Lunar cũng nhập bọn. có mỗi việc này là không bị gì thôi. :v

"Charmeleon! Flamethrower!" Dan ra lệnh

"Charmeee!" Charmeleon phun ra một luồng lửa cực mạnh. Luồng lửa ấy cuốn lấy Raichu và nhấn chìm nó trong biển lửa.

"Ầu! Có vẻ như Dan đang chiến ưu…" Blue nhận định

"Này cô kia! Cô làm gì thế! Ra khỏi đây ngay!" Giọng bảo vệ vang lên.

"Khặc! Tôi sẽ trở lại…khặc!" Blue nói vào micro và có vẻ như cô đang bị…túm cổ lôi đi.

"Ha! ĐƯợc lắm!" Dan cười. Raichu hoàn toàn biến mất vào làn lửa của Charmeleon.

"Ồ chưa đâu!" Tiger cười "Chưa hề!"

"Char?" Charmeleon bất ngờ phát giác nhưng đã quá muộn rồi.

"Raichu!" Raichu bất ngờ chui lên từ dưới đất và tung một cú đấm cực hiểm vào thẳng cằm Charmeleon. Và đó không chỉ là cú đấm bình thường mà nó có…tích điện. Đó là điề không thể!

"Char!" Charmeleon ngã ngửa ra đất và nằm bất động. Đòn đánh hiểm và mạnh tới mức khiến nó bị hạ đo ván ngay lập tức.

"KHông thể nào. Không một con pokemon nào có thể mang điện trong nắm đấm mà có thể di chuyển trong lòng đất như thế. Đất sẽ hấp thụ hết điện và…" Dan bất ngờ "Về đi Charmeleon."

"Trừ khi điện đó được tích tụ lại sau khi đã lên khỏi mặt đất." Tiger mỉm cười khiến Dan bất ngờ. ra khỏi mặt đất ư? Thời gian từ lúc Raichu chui lên tới lúc Charmeleon bị hạ đo ván là chưa tới nửa giây. Nó có thể tích tụ một lượng điện đủ để hạ con pokemon của cậu chỉ trong…ngần ấy thời gian ư? Dan nhìn Rai, lo lắng và có phần sợ hãi.

"Vậy là Raichu đã hạ Charmeleon chỉ bằng…Oái!" Giọng Blue lại vang lên trên loa

"Cái cậu này! Làm trò gì thế hả?" GIọng green mắng.

"Thôi xong!" Red thả người "Thôi thì ăn! Nhoàm!" Red cũng bốc bắp rang bơ ngồi ăn. Cậu nhập hội cho nó đỡ phiền toái.

"Nhoàm!" Và thế là Red, Venus, Lunar và Yellow ngồi ăn và xem vô tư.

"Đối thủ khó chơi rồi đây!" Dan thu hồi Charmeleon "Được rồi! Đến lúc cố gắng hết sức rồi! Ra nào Tyranitar!" Dan thả con pokemon của mình ra và một trận bão cát ngay lập tức xuất hiên.

"ẦU…" Tiger lấy tay che tránh khỏi cát vào mắt "Mình cũng lên bắt đầu thôi. Lầm ấm thế đủ rồi!" cậu lẩm bẩm.


	70. Chapter 70

Pokemon legendary trainers I: kanto

Chapter 70.

"Blaze! Meteor marsh!" Dan ra lệnh.

"Rai! Protect!" Tiger ra lệnh.

"Kya!" Blaziken của Dan phóng thẳng về phía Raichu, nắm tay được bọc trong lớp năng lượng bạc và nó đấm thẳng. Raichu nhanh chóng tạo một tấm chắn bảo vệ lấy nó.

RẦM!

Đòn đánh của Blaze va chạm mạnh với tấm chắn của Raichu khiến nó bật ngược lại và Raichu bị đẩy lại cả một đoạn dài.

"Oaaa! Tuyệt quá. Thật không thể mong chờ gì hơn ở một trận tứ kết rực lửa thế này!" Giọng Rin vang lên tên loa. Có vẻ như green đã bất lực với cả hai chị em vì…

"Lần đầu tiên kể từ đầu giải mà Tiger phải dùng quá bống pokemon đấy! Và cũng là lần đầu tiên cậu ta toát mồ hôi nhiều thế này! Tiger và Dan giờ chỉ còn một pokemon. Có vẻ chênh lệch lúc đàu trận đã không còn và giờ thì toàn bộ trận đấu phải được định đoạn bằng kĩ năng của từng pokemon rồi." Blue bình luận theo.

"Tội Green." Red vừa ăn bắp rang bơ vừa cười nhưng khi cậu thọc tay vào thì…

"Hết rồi!" Venus nhìn vào trong và chẳng còn gì cả.

"Thôi ngồi xem đi!" Lunar chỉ tay.

Quay chở lại trận đấu…

"Phù!" Tiger vuoots trán đẫm mồ hôi vì…trời đang nắng hạn do tác dụng của sunny day.

"HỪm…" Dan vẫn trầm ngâm mặc cho trời nắng hạn. Tiger vẫn còn Darkanine khỏe mạnh nhưng trận này, cậu đã dùng Copeon đẻ copy Drought và…hậu quả là đứng chịu nắng và đang bị áp đảo thế này đây. :v

"Rồi! Raichu!" Tiger nói lớn "Chuẩn bị tăng tốc lên đi!" cậu ra lệnh.

"Blaze vào thủ thế!" Dan ra lệnh.

'Phù! Căng thật đấy!' Tiger nghĩ "Dan quả thực tài năng. Giờ thì mình bị áp đảo rồi.' cậu cười khẩy.

"Lên đi Raichu! Đành phải phá sức cho trận này thôi! Đừng lo về trận bán kết nữa. cậu sẽ kịp lấy lại sức cho trận chung kết!" tiger nói như thể chắc thắng ấy.

'Phá sức ư? Chả nhẽ Raichu còn có một nguồn sức mạnh kinh khủng tới mức thế sao?' Dan nghĩ ngợi.

"Rồi! Bắt đầu! Multiple shadow clone!" Tiger ra lệnh.

"Rai!" Raichu ngay lập tức đan hai tay trước mặt, tạo ấn và…

BÙM BÙM BÙM BÙM BÙM BÙM BÙM BÙM!

"Cái…" Dan ngước nhìn thán phục.

"Ồ! Hóa ra đây là cái trò mà Tiger dạy Pika à? Dùng mất sức lắm." Red nhìn xuống. Và trên sàn đấu(thậm chí là trán ra cả ngoài sàn đấu" là hàng ngàn con Raichu hay chính xác hơn là hàng ngàn bản sao của Raichu.

"Óóóóóóóaaaaaaa!" Blue hét toáng lên trên loa "Hoàng tráng quá."

"ĐÚng là kinh khủng thật. Raichu có thể tạo tới nhiều bản sao thế kia chỉ bằng một chiêu thì quả thật…" Rin nhận định.

'Thật kinh khủng…' Dan ngước nhìn.

"Tấn công!" Tiger phất tay

"Raaaaa!" Tất cả đám ảnh phân thân của Raichu đồng loạt xông lên tạo thành một khung cảnh náo loạn chưa từng thấy và chúng đổ sập lên Blaziken như thể một cơn sóng thần quét qua căn nhà nhỏ vậy.

"Blaze! Dùng tuyệt chiêu phòng thủ chắc chắn của mi ngay!" Dan ra lệnh quyết đoán.

'Thành bại ở đây nè!' cậu nghiến răng chờ đợi. Và con Blaziken đã không làm cậu thất vọng. TỪ giữa đám đông, nó nhảy thăng lên, hát tung mấy con Raichu lên trời và bay thẳng lên cao với một sức bật khó tin và lơ lửng ngay trân đầu đám Raichu.

"Raiiii!" Cả đám phân thân của Raichu lại lao theo con gà lửa trong khi Blaziken đang ở trên trời và…

"Tớ tin cậu!" Dan động viên.

"…" Tiger đứng yên như thể cậu đang chờ một thứ gì đó.

"Blaaaazzzzzzzzzeeeeee!" Blaziken bắt đầu xoáy tròn giữa không trung và một chân nó choãi ra, đá xoay vòng và bốc lửa cực mạnh. Dần dần, tốc độ xoáy của Blaziken tăng lên nhanh chóng và nó dần hình thành một cơn lốc lửa bao bọc lấy Blaziken.

"Ra!" Đám Raichu bị cơn lốc lửa quét qua và chúng biến mất rất nhiều. Đám còn trên mặt đất vẫn lao lên và Blaziken lao xuống với cơn lốc lửa bao bọc lấy nó, quét qua đám ảnh phân thân của Tiger avf khiến chúng tan biến nhanh. Một chiêu thức công thủ toàn diện khi Blaziken vừa dùng chân đá xoáy tấn công, vừa tạo lốc thủ.

"Hay lắm!" Dan cười lớn, tự hào.

"Ừm…" Tiger vuốt cằm và chỉ chỉ tay lên trên. Rồi cậu mỉm cười.

"Sao? Cái g…?" Dan ngước lên và…

"WTF?" Giọng Blue vang lên trên loa.

"Chị Blue!" Rin trách.

"Ầu…" venus cũng ngước lên. Red và Lunar nhìn theo còn Yellow…

"Nhoàm!" Yellow ngồi ăn kẹo cao su và chơi rubik.

"Làm sao…" Dan ngạc nhiên và lo sợ khi mà ngay trên đầu Blaze của cậu là một đám mây dông đen kịt và đầy sấm sét.

"Vì…" Tiger chỉ thẳng tay vào đám mấy giông.

"Blaz?" Blaziken của Dan đã bỏ lớp phòng thủ của nó xuống và ngước lên.

"…cậu rất tài giỏi và xứng đáng để tớ dùng hết sức." Tiger chỉ tay xuống vào Dan và Blaziken.

"Rai!" Raichu thật bỗng xuất hiện ngay giữa mắt bảo, xung quanh là những luồng sét đánh liên tục vào người và đặc biệt là đuôi của nó.

"KHông ổn rồi!" Dan nói lớn "Cẩn thận đó Blaziken. Đây là chiêu cuối rồi. sẵn sàng protect đi."

"Bla!" Blaziken ngay lập tức tạo một bức tường phòng thủ và sẵn sàng đỡ đòn đánh của Raichu. Raichu nghiêng người. Và nó bắt đầu rơi tự do xuống. Nó rơi, rơi, nhanh, nhanh dần, nhanh dần avf cơ thể nó giờ có rất nhiều điện.

"Sẵn sàng!" Dan nói lớn và Blaziken đã dâp sẵn khiên lên trời và thủ thế. Thế nhưng…

BỊCH!

Con Raichu rơi xuống đất và hạ cánh cách chô Blaziken cả một quãng dài. Nó không tấn công, không làm gì cả, chỉ…rơi. Và nó đứng đó cùng với một lượng điện khổng lồ được tích tụ trong người được cung cấp từ sấm sét và mây giông.

"Cái gì?"Dan ngạc nhiên

"Người không ngoan là người biêt khi nào mới hành động." Tiger búng ngón tay "Tôi công nhận cậu thực sự tài năng nhưng một sai lầm nhỏ trong tính toán do mất tập trung hay lo lắng cũng có thể dẫn đến hậu quả khó lường." cậu cười. và vừa giứt lời, một đám phân thân Raichu bất ngờ chui lên ngay từ dưới chân Blaziken và túm chặt cả hai chân Blaziken lại.

"Blaziken!" Dan kêu lên. Con Blaziken định nhảy lên nhưng vô dụng. cả hai chân nó đã bị khóa chặt.

"Kết thúc rồi anh bạn ạ." Tiger ngả mũ cười. Và giờ thì con Raichu thật thật mới xuất hiện và đứng phía sau con Raichu vừa tích điện trên trời. Nó đưa tay ra, tay kia bắt đầu hoạt động linh hoạt và liên tục để định hình trong khi con Raichu vwuaf rơi xuống truyền năng lượng mà nó có vào trong và dần dâng, một quả cầu sấm sét hình thành và năng lượng được luân chuyển theo hình tròn. Rồi dần dần, quả cầu ấy to hơn, to hơn và sét màu vàng của Raichu bỗng chốc chuyển màu dần và đổi hoàn toàn sang màu xanh lam. Điện Màu xanh lam đặc trưng của…Zekrom.

"Cái…" Dan trố mắt nhìn đòn đánh "Protect! Ngay!"

"Bla!" Blaziken dùng protect nhưng…nó thất bại. nó vừa dùng rồi mà.

"Xong!" Tiger cười. Hai con Raichu(gồm cả thật và ảnh) cùng nhau giữ quả cầu sấm sét màu xanh lớn hơn Raigeki nhiều lần và Blaziken vẫn bị khóa chặt.

"Tiến lên! Oodama Raijingeki!" Tiger ra lệnh.

"Raaaaaiiii!" Cả hai Raichu cùng nhau giữ quả cầu đó và lao tới Blaziken với tốc độ cao và đẩy quả cầu lên trước, sẵn sàng đánh vào người Blaziken.

"Không!" Dan kêu lên

"Blaaazzz!" Blaziken vừa kịp lấy lại sức vì Raichu tốn quá nhiều thời gian để tụ năng lượng. Và nó ngay lập tức lập tường chắn. Là Protect. Toi rồi. nó kịp lập Protect ngay trước khi Raichu đánh tới. Giờ thì đòn tấn công của Raichu sẽ là vô dụng với Blaziken vì nó có protect hoặc ít nhất, đó là về lí thuyết. Mà lí thuyết thì chỉ đúng nếu…đòn đánh của Raichu là đòn đánh của pokemon.

RUUUUỲỲỲỲỲỲỲỲỲỲNNNNNHHHH!

Một vụ nổ lớn ngang với một quả bom đẩy ngược cả Dan lẫn Tiger lại. Cả hai ngã ngửa. Cả khán giả cũng có cảm giác như bị ép vào ghế khi vụ nổ xảy ra và khói bụi mù mịt.

"Ấy!" Blue kêu lên vì cả chỗ cô ngồi cũng có thể cảm thấy áp lực kinh khủng từ vụ nổ.

"Tiger!" Alia và Melody vội lao ra từ trong đường hầm với bộ sơ cứu. Alia đỡ Tiger dậy còn Melody lao sang chỗ Dan.

"Cậu không sao chứ?" Alia hỏi.

"Tớ Ổn!" Tiger đứng dậy và nhìn về phía Dan. Dan cũng vừa đứng được dậy.

"Cái quái gì vậy?" Dan hỏi "Blaziken! Blaziken!" cậu gọi lớn. và khói cũng tan dần.

"Blaziken!" Dan reo lên vui sướng. Con Blaziken của cậu vẫn đứng như trời trồng ở một góc sân đấu, trước mặt nó, cả một quãng đất dài gần bằng sân đấu, mặt đất đã bị cày xới tung lên hết cả, để lại một cái rãnh lớn và ở cuối cái rãnh, Raichu đang nằm bất tỉnh.

"Ôi…" có tiếng vang lên trên loa.

"Có vẻ như Tiger đã thua trận tứ kết của giải năm nay. Thật đáng tiếc." Rin bình luận "Nhưng đây đúng thực sự là một trận bán kết đáng xem khi àm kẻ bất khả chiến bại ở vòng bảng đã phải dừng bước trước Dan."

"Anh ấy giết chị mất…" Blue rên nho nhỏ trên loa. Nhưng…

"Oaaa!" Toàn bộ khán giả ở sân ngạc nhiên tới mức toàn bộ họ đứng hẳn dậy khi mà Raichu bỗng cử động. Họ đứng lên để nhìn cho rõ và…

"Đứng lên đi Raichu!" Red kêu lớn. Và rồi, từ khắp khán đài của sân vận động,

"Đứng lên! Raichu! Đứng lên! Raichu!" Những tiếng cổ vũ reo lên không ngớt.

"Ra…" Raichu gắng gượng. nó nghe thấy có người gọi tên, rất nhiều người. Nó lăn người lại, chống hai tay xuống và...

"Raichu!" nó đứng lên, đưa một cánh tay lên trời để đáp lại. Nhưng nó kiệt sức rồi. mình mấy nó tơi tả và xây xát và vết sẹo lớn trên má giờ lại đang rỉ máu.

"Thật…kiên cường" Dan lẩm bẩm "Blaziken! Cậu còn…Blaziken?" Dan ngạc nhiên vì từ lúc khói tan, hình như con Blaziken không động đậy gì cả, cứ đứng như trời trồng ở một chỗ.

"Khoan…" Blue nhoài người lên nhìn nhưng bỗng con Blaziken ngã phịch xuống đất. và ngay cả khi ngã rồi, nó vẫn trong tư thế đứng và chân tay vẫn cứng đơ như đá vậy.

"Hả?" Dan trố mắt. Blaziken đã mất khả năng chiến đầu từ lâu và nó đứng được là do…điện của Raichu khiến cơ của nó cứng tới nỗi đến co hay giãn ra cũng khoogn được nên nó mơi đứng nguyên trong tư thế lúc nó dính đòn thế. KHủng khiếp quá.

"Khoan…nếu…vậy là…THẮNG RỒI!" Blue la toáng lên trên loa.

"Oooaaa!" KHán giả hò reo.

"Xuất sắc!" Tiger cười "Vậy là thoát nạn." cậu cười

"ừm…" Dan nhìn xuống, vẻ buồn buồn. Nhưng bỗng…

BÙM!

Một tiếng nổ lớn phá tung bầu không khí huyên náo của sân vận động.

"Cái…?" Tiegr quay lại để xác định vị trí tiếng nổ. Có mùi khét và cậu có thể chắc chắn rằng đó là một quả bom nhờ cái mùi hăng khó chịu mà cậu thấy được.

"Khoan đã!" Red đứng dậy và thất thần, mặt cắt không còn giọt máu. Venus và lunar cũng đứng dậy nhìn. Nhưng Tiger thì…

"Chết tiệt!" Cậu lao ngay lên khán đài, chạy thẳng về phía phòng thu âm, nơi mà đánh lẽ ra Blue, Rin và có lẽ cả Green đang ngồi đó bình luận lung tung. Nhưng giờ, cái phòng thu ấy đang đổ sập xuống và quả bom mà cậu nhận ra ấy đã phá tung cả phòng thu rồi. Tiegr phòng nhanh nhất có thể tới phòng thu, theo sau là Melody.

"Phải tới chỗ cậu ấy xem nào!" Venus cũng vội vàng chạy theo. Lunar đuổi theo nhưng…

"Khoan đã Ve…" Lunar chưa nói hết câu thì…

BÙM!

Một quả bom nổ ngay dưới chân cô, dưới hàng ghế khán giả khiến cho toàn bộ khán đài đông dung chuyển. Nó nằm sâu nhưng lại ngay bên dưới chô Lunar dấm lên khiến cô gái bị hất tung lên và rơi xuống, bị thương nặng ở chân phải và bất tỉnh. Và không chỉ Lunar mà cả mấy ghế ngồi gần chỗ cô và khán giả ở đó cũng bị thương nữa.

"Anh Red!" Yellow vội túm lấy Red. Quả bom thứ hai khiến Tiger quay lại và…

BÙM!

Quả bom thứ ba nổ ngay giwuax cậu và Melody khiến cả hai bị hất ngược về hai phía và cả khán giả gần đó cùng bị hất văng đi. Tiger bị bắn thẳng, đập vào tường của phòng thu còn Melody bay ngược xuống sàn đấu. nằm bất tỉnh. Ba quả bom khiến toàn bộ sân vận động trung tâm náo loạn, người xem bắt đầu hoảng loạn, chen lấn nhau cố thoát ra thậm chí dẫm đạp lên nhau và cả những người bị thương nữa.

"Chết rồi!" Alia vội chạy lại.

"Lunar!" Venus phóng tới chô cô bạn "Red! Đưa mọi người ra khỏi đây!" Venus ra lênh.

"Mọi người!" Red thả toàn bộ pokemon cậu có ra "Hãy đưua mọi người ra khỏi đây. Hướng dẫn họ!" cậu ra lệnh.

"Pika!" Pika của Red nhận lệnh "Pikapi. Pikachu! Pikapikachu!" Nó nhanh chóng phân công và cả đội tản ra và sơ tán toàn bộ khán giả ra ngoài. Cảnh tượng lcus này thật náo loạn.

"Em giúp nữa!" Yellow xũng thả pokemon của mình ra và chúng theo chân pokemon của Red hỗ trợ.

"Melody! Melody!" Alia chạy lại chỗ Melody, vừa chạy của gọi.

"Cẩn thận!" Dan vội vàng lao tới, túm lấy cổ áo Alia và lôi cô ngã sang một bên, vừa kịp lúc một quả bom nổ ngay trước mặt cô.

"Khụ khụ!" Alia ho và cảm thấy tức ngực. áp lực lớn quá. Không biết những người gần chỗ mấy quả bom nổ có bị sao không.

"Cậu không sao chứ?"Dan hỏi

"Tớ…ổn khụ!" Alia tả lời.

"Tốt! Cậu dùng pokemon đưa người bị thương ra khỏi đây đi" Venus chạy lại "Tớ sẽ tới chỗ Tiger. Dan! Cậu chăm sóc Melody được không? Pokemon của cậu có vẻ yếu sau trận đấu rồi. Cậu hãy đưa cô ấy ra khỏi đây đi. ĐỪng có dại mà chần chừ. Cậu không giúp được đâu!" Venus ra lệnh.

"Rõ!" Dan trả lờ nhanh chóng bế Melody lên và chạy ra lối ra.

"ĐI thôi Alia. CHúng ta cần phải đưa những người bị thương ra khỏi đây!" Venus nói và Magnezone của cậu đưua cậu đi. Politoed, Axl, Milotic, Hydreigon, Vileplume, Togekiss đã được đưa ra để sơ tán.

"Ra nào!" Alia thả pokemon của cô ra. Audino, Emolga, Altraria, Lopunny và Blissey xuất hiện "Mọi người hãy đưa những người bị thương ra khỏi đây. Tớ phải đến chỗ Tiger." Cô ra lệnh

"Altra!" Altraria trả lời và nó đưa đám pokemon tới chỗ những người bị thương. Họ đã và đang sơ tán được rất nhiều nhưng số người bị thương hay bị kẹt lại vẫn còn nhiều lắm. Alia lao lên khán đài và chạy tới chỗ Tiegr đang nằm bất tỉnh.

"Anh Red! Ở đây còn một người!" Yellow chỉ tay xuống sân đấu. Ở đó có một người mặc đồ đen đang nằm.

"Xuống đó xem thế nào!" Red nhảy xuống sân từ khán đài. Yellow đứng phía trên nhìn xuống. Red chạy tới chỗ người bị thương kia và lật người đó lên. Nhưng cậu bỗng khựng lại.

"Anh ta có ổn khoogn vậy?" Yellow từ trên khán đài nhảy xuống hỏi và định chạy lại nhưng…

"Yellowww!" Red lao tới cô bé, hốt hoảng và với mọi nỗ luwacj của mình, cậu chạy tới Yellow, ôm lấy cô bé và nhảy vào trong đường hầm nhưng không kịp.

BBBBÙÙÙÙÙÙÙÙÙÙÙMMM!

Một vụ nổ lớn khủng khiếp khiến toàn bộ sân vận động và thậm chỉ là cả Indigo rung chuyển. Red và yellow bị hất vào trong đường hầm ra sân, Red ngất đ àn bộ sân vận động rung chuyển mạnh và tường cũng như mái của sân vận động bắt đầu nứt vỡ.

"Argh!" Venus lồm cồm bò dậy. Nhìn về phía sân đấu, cậu thấy cả một cái hỗ to tướng. Magmortar đã đưa được Lunar ra ngoài nhưng còn Alia và Red thì sao. Còn cả Blue, green và Rin nữa. Venus nhìn về phía khán đài nam và thấy Alia nằm bất tỉnh ở đó. Và cách chỗ cô không xa, Tiegr vẫn đang bất lực và tất nhiên, cả bất tỉnh nữa.

"KHỉ thật!" venus nghiến răng và chạy lại. Cậu chỉ có một mình khi pokemon và đồng đội đã đi hết rồi. Cậu đành chạy lại chỗ Alia.

"Ư…" Alia dần dần tỉnh lại. Nhưng người cô ê ẩm và cô cảm thấy đau nhói ở ngực. Cô vội lấy tay chạm nhẹ thì thấy xương sườn đau nhói. Toi rồi. Cô không được cử động mạnh. Có thể sẽ nguy hiểm tới cả phổi và tim nữa. Nhưng còn Tiegr. Cô ngước lên. Vụ nổ lớn khiến Tiegr cũng dần tỉnh. Cậu cử động được.

Tiger bắt đầu cử động nhưng…

RẮC!

Nguyên cả một mảng mái trần sân vận động gãy ra và nó rơi thẳng xuống chỗ cậu.

"ư…?" Tiger mắt lờ mờ nhìn lên thì thấy cía gì đó đang rơi xuông "Cái gì…thế…bánh…à?"

"Tiger!" Alia cố gắng đứng dậy nhưng cô bỗng thấy đau nhói và khụy xuống. Cô ngước lên, Nhìn Tiger ngồi đó vô vọng.

"Al…" Tiger vẫn chưa tỉnh hẳn.

"Tiger!" Alia hét lên tuyệt vọng. Và…

RẦM!

Mảnh trần rơi xuống và vỡ làm đôi. Và Venus đứng đó với một cánh tya được bọc bởi băng thành một lưỡi kiếm. Còn Dan cũng đang ở đó.

"WTF?" Dan ngước lên.

"Tôi Bảo cậu đi khỏi đây mà!" Venus mắng.

"Cậu…đuổi tôi à?" Tiger lồm cồm bò dậy và…bước hụt.

"Oái!" Dan vội giữ cậu lại không thì ngã gãy cổ rồi.

"Chúng ta bị đánh bom rồi!" Venus chạy lại chỗ Alia và bế cô lên

"Oái! Làm…" Alia giãy

"Nằm yên! Cậu tỉnh chưa?" Venus hỏi "Tớ sẽ đưa Alia ra khỏi đây. Cậu…" Venus chợt nhớ là Blue và Green vẫn còn ở trong phòng thu.

"Mà…khoan…chết!" Tiger chợt nhớ ra và dù vẫn còn chwua tỉnh ngủ nhưng cậu vội lao vào trong phòng thu.

"Khoan!" Dan cũng nhảy vào theo

"Cái này để cậu ta kiểm tra thì hợp hơn…" Venus nói nhỏ, giọng buồn buồn và bế Alia chạy đi.

"Khoan! Còn Blue nữa mà!" Alia giãy giụa cố thoát khỏi tay Venus.

"Nằm yên! Lo cái thân mình trước đi. Tiger sẽ lo cho cô ấy!" Venus mắng dù cậu đang không còn muốn tin nữa rồi. Cậu không muốn tin là Blue đã chế nhưng nếu cô ấy còn ở trông phòng thu lúc bom nổ thì tỉ lệ sống sót là rất thấp.

"Blue? Rin? Hai người đâu rồi?" Tiger gọi lớn nhưng trong phòng thu giờ chỉ còn một mớ hỗn độn gạch đá với thiết bị bị phá. Không có tiếng trả lời.

"Tiger…" Dan nói nhỏ "Họ…"

"Cậu cho tôi một giây im lặng được không?" Tiegr quát lớn, giận giữ. Ai mà không giận được chứ? Nhưng rồi, cậu đứng yên, nghe ngóng, mũi khịt khịt. mặt sàn lại rung chuyển mạnh.

"Tiger!" Dan hoảng "Nới này sắp xập tới nơi rồi!" cậu cảnh báo nhưng Tiegr vẫn trầm ngâm. Rồi bỗng, như thể phát hiện ra một cái gì đó, Tiger lao tới một góc phòng, lất tấm bê tông lên. Con Darkanine cũng chui ra khỏi bóng. Nó dùng chân đập mạnh và phá tung tấm bê tông. Và bên dưới, Green đang nằm ôm Blue bất tỉnh.

"Họ đây rồi! Tiegr reo lên vui mừng và đẩy nốt mấy tấm bê tông ra khỏi người hai người bạn. Cậu vác Blue và Green đặt lên lưng Darkanine.

"Rồi! Ra khỏi đây thôi!" Tiger nói và chạy ra ngoài.

"Khoan đã, Thế còn cô bé vui tính kia thì sao? Rin ấy?" Dan vội chạy theo Darkanine và Tiegr, đuổi theo.

"Rin bị bắt rồi! Chúng nhắm cô bé đó. Giờ đi thôi nếu cậu còn trân trọng mạng…" Tiegr bát gaics giật mình. Mấy mảng trần rơi xuống.

"Dan! Theo Darkanine ra khỏi đây đi!" Tiger ra lệnh, chỉ Darkanine.

"Không có chuyện đó đâu! CHừng nào còn có ngouwif gặp nguy hiểm thì Dan này còn phải giúp họ!" Dan nói quả quyết.

"Nghe tôi đi!" tiegr quát lên rồi lao xuống. Darkanine mang Blue và Green chạy tới lối ra còn Tiger thì lao xuống sân nhanh chóng. Cậu sơm tới được sân đấu còn Dan thì không biết phải làm gì. Sau vài giấy bối rồi, cậu quyết định chạy theo Tiger. Tier tới được cái hố to tưởng giữa sân. Cậu khịt khịt mũi hai lần rồi lao thẳng tới đường hầm gần đó. Và đúng như cậu đã cảm nhận. Khi cậu tới, Red đang nằm ôm chặt yellow trên sàn và cả hai đều bất tỉnh. Đáng lo hơn là Red bị cậu che được cho Yellow nên bị bỏng khá nặng ở lưng.

"KHỉ thật…Mình bắt đầu thích khỉ rồi!" Tiger kêu lên nhưng vẫn tự đùa với mình để khích lệ chính mình. Cậu chạy lại chỗ hai người, đẩy Red nằm sang một bên và định vác cậu lên vai nhưng…

"Au." Tiger ôm lấy vai, đau nhói. Có vấn đề rồi. TÌnh hình là cậu cũng bị thương do bom rồi.

"Tiger!" Dan chạy vào

"Cậu làm trò khỉ gì ở đây?...Đấy! Thích khỉ thật!...có tin mai tui nghiền cậu ra cám không?" Tiger hỏi

"Tôi phải giúp!" Dan nói.

"Vậy thì làm ơn vác tên to xác này…" Tiegr nói và sân vận động tiếp tục rung chuyển mạnh

"Rồi!" Dan nhanh tay vác Red lên. Cậu ta khá đô con nên vác Red là chuyện thường. Cậu chạy thẳng ra cửa. tier bế Yellow, dù cho vai vẫn còn đau, chạy thao. Nhưng khi hai người ra tới cửa thì…

"Chết rồi!" Dan vội kêu lên khi mà cả mái trần sân vận động đổ sập xuống chỗ hai người.

"Nằm xuống Dan!" Tiger bỗng kêu lên với một giọng thật lạ, ồm ồm, trầm và giận giữ…

"Họ vẫn còn trong đó!" Alia kêu lên và chạy lại sân vận động nhưng Venus ngăn cô lại vì giờ, nó đã đổ sập hoàn toàn và chỉ còn là một đống đổ nát.

"Từ từ…" Venus nói nhỏ, giọng buồn bã. Nhưng bỗng…

RUỲNH! RẦM!

Một thứ gì đó phá tung một phần tường và lao ra, tiếp đất mạnh tới nỗi mặt đất rung chuyển mạnh. Bụi mù mị vội chạy lại thì thấy Tiger đang ôm cả Red, yellow và Dan đứng đó.

"Tiger!" Venus reo lên

"Xe cấp cứu…nhanh…" Tiger chỉ kịp nói đúng ba từ tước khi ngất đi.


	71. Chapter 71

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 71.

Trong căn nhà mà cả nhóm vẫn ở trong thời gian tổ chức giải đấu pokemon, hôm nay không khí thật nặng nề. Có lẽ do ảnh hưởng của vụ đánh bom hôm trước vẫn còn. Red và Green đã bình phục hẳn rồi nhưng vẫn cần nghỉ ngơi thêm. Còn Lunar thì vẫn rất yếu. Cô còn chưa thể ngồi dậy nổi. Yellow và Blue đang ở cùng với Red và green trong khi Alia chăm sóc cho Lunar. Không khí ở đây ảm đạm và im lặng đến rợn người. KHông khí nặng nề bao trùm lấy cả căn nhà. Alia sau khi thay abwng cho Lunar ra phòng khách ngồi chờ nhóm còn lại về. Cô không có ai để nói chuyện. Cái cảm giác buồn chán cứ bao trùm. Trong phòng, Yellow và Blue cũng đang chăm lo cho hai người bạn của họ. Alia nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ.

"Giờ mà có tiger ở đây khuấy động lên thì tốt biết mấy" Cô lẩm bẩm "Cần phải làm náo động lên chút ít chứ thế này chắc chán tới…" Alia chưa nói hết câu thì…

"Tránh đường!" Giọng Melody oang oang ngoài cửa.

"Nhanh nhanh nhanh!" Tiger cũng hét lên theo và…

RẦM!

Cánh cửa banh tung vào trong nhà chỉ sau một cú đá và Venus lao vào cùng với sáu túi đầy đồ treo khắp người phóng vào. Theo ngay sau là Melody với ba túi. Còn Tiger…

"Ai đó làm ơn gỡ hộc cái cửa cái." Tiger nói. Chân cậu kẹt xừ vào cửa khi mà vung chân đã cánh cửa thứ hai. Cánh cửa thứ nhất thì không được chốt nên bị đá văng còn cánh thứ hai thì…chốt quá chặt nên giờ, nó thành một cái lỗ trên cửa và chân câu kẹt luôn vào đó. Nhìn cảnh đó, Alia phì cười.

"Phì…há há há!" Cô cười lớn "Cho chết cái tội hấp tấp đi! Há há há!"

"Được rồi! Nhìn đây!" Tiger cay cú và…đập đầu vào cửa :v

BINH!

…

"Tiger?" Melody hỏi. Tiger đứng bất động. Và rồi…

"Hê hê hê…Quác! Hê hê hê…" Tiger lảo đảo. Cái cửa đổ sầm xuống còn cậu thì…dập mũi, chả biết trời đất là gì. Loạng choạng được mấy bước, Tiger thẳng tiếng vào bếp mà chả cần biết cậu đang đi dâu. Và Blue ra đúng lúc chiếu hài. Vừa kịp chứng kiến màn thiết đầu công của Tiger vào…cái cửa :v

"Phì!" Blue bụm miệng cười.

"Hơ…" Tiger loạng choạng đi vào bếp và…

RẦM! LOẢNG XOẢNG!

"Thôi xong." Melody thở dài "Tiger!" cô rít lên, lao vào bếp, mặt đằm đằm sát khí. Alia và Venus đứng nhìn mà…cười lăn ra đất. Cả hai không nhịn nổi cười. Từng cử chỉ, dáng đi, hành động của Tiger đều khiến họ cười và gần như trong phút chốc, họ đã dần quên đi cái sự nặng nề và trong giây lát, dường như mọi mệt mỏi, căng thẳng trong thời gian qua bỗng tan biến.

"Yellow!" Blue vừa chạy vào trong phòng vừa cười "Ra mà xem nè! Có cái này hay lắm." cô cười lớn. Yellow lúc đó đang dọn đồ đạc của Red.

"Có gì mà vui gớm thế?" Red hỏi, ngồi dậy.

"Tiger." Green thì lại ngược lại, nằm dài xuống.

"ĐÚng đúng đúng! Có cái này hay lắm." Blue cười "Nhưng…" cô chợt nhớ ra là giờ Yellow ra thì cũng chả làm được trò gì vì nó hết rồi mà. Nhưng…

"Để em mang đống đồ này ra chỗ bếp rồi quay lại." Yellow xách cái túi rác và đi ra. Cô vừa nắm tay nắm cửa và ddinnhj mở ra thì…

RẦM!

"Tiger, kẻ chinh phục đã tới!" Tiger bước vào và đứng trên cánh cửa cậu đạp đổ trong tư thế của một người khai phá vùng đất mới. Bệnh tự cao ấy mà :v Cậu đứng mà không để ý rằng Blue và Red đang trố mắt nhìn cậu và mắt Red giật giật. Ban đầu cậu tưởng là do cái mũi bị…gãy của cậu. Tất cả là do ban nãy, thay vì dùng đầu phá cửa, Tiger dùng…mặt :v Khiếp. Ai ngờ cái cửa nó cứng thế chứ. NHưng…

"Cư…cư…cứu…" Có tiếng Yellow kêu nhè nhẹ trong gió…

"Hử?" Tiger vẫn đứng trên cái cửa, nhún nhún mấy lần. Quái lạ. Rõ ràng mặt sàn phẳng mà sao cái cửa không đổ sập hẳn xuống đất mà cứ gồ ghề thế nào ấy nhỉ. Nhún thêm hai cái nữa, cậu vẫn thấy cái cửa kênh hẳn và…vẫn có tiếng Yellow rên đâu đây. Và Tiger nhìn xuống…

"Cứu…" Yellow rên nhè nhẹ. Cả người bị đè bẹp dưới cái cửa còn mỗi hai cái tay dang ra, vẫy vẫy như thể sắp chết đuối ấy.

"Tiger…" Red gầm gừ, mắt giật giật.

"Oái! Anh xin lỗi!" Tiger vội nhảy khỏi cái cửa.

"Hê hê…" Blue cười gượng gạo, nhìn Green vẫn chả để tâm gì cả.

"Em khoogn sao chứ." Tiger vội cúi người xuống, đinh thò tay nhấc cái cửa lên thì…

"Yaaa!" Yellow đạp tung cái cửa như để giải thoát và…

BINH!

"KHông sao chứ Yellow?" Red hỏi, bụm miệng cười.

"Ha ha ha!" Blue thì cười lớn.

"Em không sao. Mà anh Tiger…" Yellow định hỏi thì nhìn thấy Tiger nằm bất tỉnh ở góc nhà, mặt thâm như thể vừa bị cái gì đập vào mặt và bên cạnh cậu là cái cửa bị bẹp :v Ấu sệt! :v

…

"TỪ từ nào!" Alia nhẹ nhàng dán cái băng lên mũi Tiger.

"Ái!" Tieg kêu lên. Rõ đau. Có ai bị cửa đập vào mặt hai lần trong ngày đâu :v

"Xong rồi đó!" Alia đứng dậy, tay chống hông mà…phì cười. Không khí trong nhà nhờ có Tiger mà đã vui vẻ hơn trước rồi. "Chuyên gia" mà lị :v Giờ thì cả nhóm đang ngồi ở bàn ăn chờ bữa tối "trong mơ" mà Melody đã hứa. Red và green thì không sao nhưng Lunar thì vẫn đang được chăm sóc thêm.

"Có vẻ lần sau tớ sẽ bảo Yellow đạp thêm mấy cái nữa coi như là bonus." Red đùa.

"Vui vẻ gì! Cậu cứ thủ bị cửa đập vào mũi hai làn xem!" Tiger hét lên và cười.

"Có ngay!" Blue cũng tham gia bằng cách…đập cả thanh gỗ lên đầu Red làm đến cốp một cái. Nhưng trái với dự tính, mảnh gỗ quá dày và…thay vì vỡ đôi như Blue mong đợi thì nó để lại một cục sung to tướng trên đầu Red

"Hu hu. Tớ đã làm cái gì chứ?" Red ngồi than thở.

"Anh-anh Red!" Yellow lấy tay xua xua trước mặt Red để chắc chắn cậu vẫn còn tỉnh.

"Ooops!" Blue lặng lẽ lẩn đi.

"Quay lại đây! Tớ chưa xong với cậu đâu!" Tiger đứng dậy, phóng theo cô.

"Mơ đi cưng!" Blue nhanh chân chạy mất.

"Hê! Ít nhất cậu ấy cũng làm mọi thứ rối tung lên như trước kia!" Red cười.

"Họ! Là họ chứ." Venus chen vào.

"Còn ai nữa?" Green hỏi.

"Này nhé" Venus đưa ngón tay ra đếm "Hãy lấy Tiger ra làm ví dụ. cậu ta là nhà soạn kịch tài ba, đặc biệt là hài kịch cộng thêm một chuyên gia về nghệ thuật đóng kịch nhé. Thế thì tớ sẽ vào vai bạn đồng hành nhân vật chính, Melody là nữ chính, Tiger là nam chính, Còn Blue, với độ nhạy bén vốn có thì Blue gaga trong bất kì vai nào cô ấy muốn."

"Câu này nghe quen quen." Red gãi đầu "Hóa ra tất cả là sắp đặ à?"

"Đúng rồi!" Green reo lên.

"Đúng cái gì?" Red hỏi.

"Lady gaga trong bất kì vai nào cô ấy muốn. Machette Kill!" Green nói "Mình giỏi quá!" cậu tự khen mình. Hiếm khi thấy Green hào hứng mà khen mình thế này. Đúng là lạ.

"Machet gì cơ?" Yellow không hiểu.

"Á à…không nhớ." Alia cười trừ.

"WTF? Chưa ai xem phim đó à?" Green khó hiểu và rồi "Thôi kệ mọi người." cậu lại phủi tay, vùi đầu vào cuốn sách cũ. Thực sự thì cậu lại thấy nhớ Rin. Cô bé đọc rát nhiều và có thể coi là một phiên bản thu nhỏ của cậu vậy. Một người có thể hiểu cậu như lòng bàn tay ấy.

"Xì." Tiger quay lại với bộ mặt tưng hửng trong khi đầu vẫn nổi nguyên mấy cục u.

"Sao thế?" Red hỏi.

"Có giỏi thì bắt nạt tớ tiếp đi! Trên này vẫn còn sẵn gạch đấy!" Giọng Blue vọng xuống từ trên mái nhà.

"Ờ ha." Venus và Alia cười đểu.

"hihi" Yellow cũng cười.

"Rồi rồi rồi." Tiger "trấn an" cả nhóm bằng cách…phì cười. Đến cậu cũng có thể tưởng tượng ra mặt mình lúc này để mà cười được ấy chứ.

"Rồi để xem chúng ta có gì nào." Red đưua tay ra bật tivi lên nhưng thứ xuất hiện trên abnr tin ngay lập tức biến mọi thứ trở về như hồi sáng.

"Theo thông tin mới nhận được, Thành phố Saffron đã thất thủ và giờ đang nằm trong tay của nhóm Rocket. Hiện cảnh sát đang được huy động về Saffron để đánh trả nhưng mọi nỗ lực hiện nay của chính phủ vẫn chưa giải quyết được gì. Và theo thông tin mới nhất thì ba người giữ pokedex của Jolto là Gold, Silver và Crystal đang bị giữ làm con tin cùng với tiến sĩ Jaden, một trong những người tiên phong trang ngành lai cấy và di truyền. Hiện chưa rõ tình trạng của ba người ra sao nhưng nhóm Rocket không gia bất cứ đề nghị gì về tiền chuộc…"

Tivi đưa tin nhanh về vụ việc mới nhất. Và ngay lập tức, nó kheeisn không khí trong nhà lại trờ lại trạng thát cũ, nặng nề và u ám.

"Saffron…" Red lặng nhìn Green. Vẻ mặt Green vãn điềm tĩnh như mọi khi. Cậu nắm lấy tay Yellow. Cô bé đang run lên. Venus nhìn Tiger lúc đó đang đứng cúi mặt xuống. Cậu hơi nghiêng mình để nhìn được toàn bộ khuôn mặt Tiger nhưng chợt giật mình quay đi.

"Sao lại…" Alia cắn móng tay lo lắng. Blue cũng vừa xuống tới nơi, tay vẫn cầm viên gạch. Nhưng vẻ mặt vui vẻ của cô cũng đột ngột xoay chuyển. Cô để viên gạch vào góc nhà và đi ra chỗ mấy người bạn.

"Giờ chúng ta làm gì?" Cô hỏi một cách hết sức nghiêm túc.

"Nếu đã phải dẫn đến tình cảnh này thì…" Venus nói "Red! Green! Hai cậu đã khỏe hòn toàn chưa? Tớ sợ chúng ta còn phải chiến đấu dài dài đấy."

"Tớ thì luôn sẵn sàng!" Red đứng dậy, nói dứt khoát.

"Em theo anh!" Yellow cũng đứng dậy theo.

"Tiến sĩ Jaden là bạn của ông tớ. Và tất nhiên tớ sẽ không để cậu đi vào chỗ nguy hiểm một mình đâu!" Green đứng dậy.

"Hai cậu đi thì tớ cũng đi theo." Blue nói, hất hàm thách thức "TỚ không thua đâu."

"Vậy còn Lunar?" Melody hỏi "Nếu mọi người đi hết thì tớ sẽ chăm no cho cô ấy."

"KHông. Tớ sẽ ở lại." Alia đứng dậy "Tớ yếu nhất trong khoản đánh nhau mà. Tớ sẽ đưa cô ấy trở lại càng sớm càng tốt. tớ tin là Lunar nếu tỉnh táo thì cô ấy cũng muốn góp sức."

"Nhưng Melody…?" Venus thắc mắc.

"Melody từng là trợ thủ của Tiger khi còn ở D.K, cô ấy sẽ giúp ích rất nhiều đấy." Kizan bất ngờ xuất hiện. Theo sau là Flyon, Megatron, Beholder, Copeon, Ray, Charizone và Speeder. Chúng tới rồi.Và một khi những con pokemon ấy xuất hiện nghĩa là có chuyện lớn rồi vì Tiger gần như chỉ dùng chúng cho những trận đánh cực kì quan trọng.

"Ấy, nói mới nhớ, Tiger đâu?" Blue nhìn quanh.

"Đây!" Tiger xuất hiện và Monking đang cùng Beholder bê theo một cái thùng gỗ lớn.

"Cái gì vậy?" Red hỏi.

"Ồ không có gì. Chỉ là vài hành lí nho nhỏ cho trận chiến tới thôi." Tiger cười. Cậu vừa nói, vừa mở cái thùng gỗ ra và một cục cắt to tướng đổ sầm xuống sàn. ĐÓ là một cục sắt lớn, dài khoảng hai mét, rộng chừng hơn hai mươi centimet, dày chừng năm centimet và nó phải nặng cả tấn vì khi nó đổ dập xuống, nó khiến sàn nhà vỡ tung, gạch lát nền bị đạp vụn thành từng mảnh nhỏ chỉ bới một cục sắt. Nó được bọc trong một lớp vải trắng muốt và chỉ để lộ một cái chuôi dài, nặng chìa ra làm bằng…gỗ. Thật sự là với sức nặng kinh khủng có thể phá tung sàn thì việc nó làm bằng gỗ là không thể.

"Cái của nợ gì vậy?" Green hỏi khó chịu

"Chúng ta nên lên đường càng sớm càng tốt. Mọi người chuẩn bị đồ đi. Gặp nhau ở sân trước nhé. Nhân tiện là cố mà nhét thêm mấy thứ đồ ăn đi vì chuyến này dài đấy." Tiger vừa nói, vừa dùng một tay nhấc cái thứ kia lên. Khó tin khi mà cái cục sắt được bọc trong vải kia có sức nặng cả tấn mà lại được làm từ gỗ. và còn khó tin hơn khi mà nó chắc chắn phải đến cả tấn mà Tiger chỉ dùng một tay nhấc nó lên và dùng dây đeo nó tréo lên lưng. Chiều dài của nó là hơn hai mét nên cậu phải đeo nó chéo trên lưng mới mang đi được.

"Làm thế nào mà…" Red không tin nổi.

"Cậu đã bao giờ nghe tới Mjonir chưa?" Tiger hỏi.

"Cây búa…à rồi." Green cười. Cậu đã hiểu.

"Cậy đó. Đây là anh họ của Mjonir, Kaiser Laquari!" Tiger gõ gõ vào cái thứ kia kêu keng keng. Rõ ràng là làm từ kim loại mà.

"Mọi người chuẩn bị sẵn sàng đi. Chúng ta sẽ khỏi hành sau nửa tiếng."

"Ok!" Cả nhóm nói và đi vào trong chuẩn bị, còn tiger theo Kizan ra ngoài cùng với pokemon của cậu.

"Tiger!" Bỗng có tiếng gọi từ phía sau. Tiger quay lại.

"Alia à? Cậu phải ở lại à? Tiếc nhỉ?" Tiger cười vui vẻ như chưa hề có chuyện gì xảy ra dù trên lưng cậu đang vác theo một thứ của nợ nặng cả tấn.

"Tớ có chuyện muốn nói với riêng cậu thôi…" Alia kéo Tiger ra một chỗ khá xa để chắc chắn không ai nghe thấy họ nói gì.

"Sao thế?" Cậu hỏi khó hiểu.

"Ừm…tớ muốn cậu…nói thật…" Alia ấp úng "Về chuyện…ừm…đó là…"

"Hì." Tiger cười "Còn chuyện gì mà phải kín đáo thế này à?"

"Tớ muốn cậu…thú thật…về…" Alia vẫn không dứt điểm được "ừm…nó là…về…tớ…" cô gãi đầu

"Thực ra thì…" Tiger cũng lảng đi.

"Cậu có thể nói một câu được không?" Alia gom hết dũng khí lại "Hãy nói thật với tớ! Liệu thật sự thì cậu có phải là…?" cô hỏi và…

A secret makes a woman, woman. Anh it also makes a story, story. :v


	72. Chapter 72

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 72.

Tiger và cả nhóm đang ở trước cổng vào Saffron. Nơi đây đông nghịt nào thì cảnh sát, mấy cái xe jeep, mấy cái xe cảnh sát và lính tráng đày đủ. Nhưng vấn đề là cả nhóm giờ đang ở đâu?

"Phù!" Tiger ngóc đầu lên từ dưới cống và nhanh như cắt, luồn vào trong một cái xe tải gần đó. Rồi cũng với tốc độ đó, cậu lao ra và phi ngay tới một cái xe jeep, sau một hồi luồn lách, cậu thoát ra khỏi được khu vực cắm trại của quân đội và tới được chỗ mấy ông cảnh sát. Red và cả nhóm đang chờ ở đó.

"Mấy cái xe RIP chết khỉ." Tiger thở dài và lấy ra một cuộc giấy, trải nó lên đất.

"Đây rồi!" Blue reo lên và cũi xuống. Mọi người cũng ngồi xuống xung quanh Tiger, mắt dán vào tờ giấy.

"Rồi!" Tiger láy ra cái bút "Có vẻ như thành phố lại được bao phủ bởi một lớp mành chắn. Và cảm ơn Red, chúng ta biết nó làm được gì rồi."

"Hừ." Red thở ra một đám khói, mặt mũi phủ đầy tro đen và tóc bị cháy một tí.

"Rồi nhé! Chúng ta phải chia ra hành động. Chia ra tìm đường vào trong thành phố và tập kích tại trung tâm thành phố nhé. Chia làm nhóm hai." Tiger tiện tay nhặt cái cành khô gần đó chỉ trỏ "Red đi với Yellow lên phía bắc tìm đường vào. Red sẽ cần thêm hỗ trợ từ khả năng hồi sức vì cậu là tên liều nhất chỗ này."

"Thế là thế nào?" Red mặt xịu xuống.

"Cứ thế mà tiên hành. Không làu bàu nhiều." Tiger cười đểu "Blue đi với Green…"

"Phản đối!" Cả Blue và Green đồng loạt nói cùng lúc.

"Thế nhé. Hai người vừa nhất quán quan điểm rồi. Tự mà xoay sở đi." Tiger lại cười đểu "Với lại IQ của hai cậu cao hơn lũ đầu đất này nên sẽ…"

CỐP!

"Ai là đàu đất vậy tên kia?" Venus vừa nói vừa để lại một cục u trên đàu Tiger.

"Rồi thì đầu cát…" Tiger ôm đầu nói.

CỐP!

"Này thì đầu cát." Red cũng tham gia và cậu đấm vào cái mũi vốn dã chả còn lành lặn gì của Tiger.

"Au…" Tiger ôm mũi "Cứ thế mà tiến hành…" cậu nói nhở

"Còn tôi đây sẽ đi một mình." Venus đứng dậy và nói.

"Mơ đi." Tiger đứng dậy "Blue và Green lên cổng phía Tay đi. Venus và Melody đi cổng phía nam."

"Khoan. Thế chả nhẽ…" Melody định hỏi thì bị ngắt lời.

"Tớ đi chung với tên Kizan là đủ lắm rồi. Còn ai có ý kiến gì không?" Tiger rít lên cay cú. Mọi người nhìn Kizan đúng lúc nó đang ngồi…cắn móng chân. Khiếp. Nó dẻo tới nỗi miệng nó ngậm hẳn được cả cái chân vào ấy chứ.

"Eeooo!" Cả nhóm không khỏi…buồn nôn.

"Ròi ròi ròi! CỨ thế mà tiến hành. KHông cằn nhằn nhiều!" Tiger phủi tay.

"Hê hê hê! Để xem ai tới được điểm hẹn trước." Venus búng ngón tay.

"Biết sao được! Em sẽ hộ trợ anh Red!" Yellow túm lấy áo Red.

"Rồi rồi! KHỏi hành ngay đi. Tốn thời gian quá!" Tiger có vẻ vội.

"Bảo trọng nhé!" Green nói và chuẩn bị sẵn sàng.

"Bảo trọng!" Red và Venus cùng nói.

"Bảo trọng nhé mấy ông tướng!" Blue nháy mắt.

"Thế không bảo thằng Trọng thì bảo ai?" Tiger đùa.

"Ha! Mọi người bảo trọng nhé!" Yellow cười. Và rồi, mỗi người một ngả. Cả nhóm chia ra thành bốn đội để tìm đường vào trong thành phố. Red và Yelow lên phía bắc, Blue và green tây, Venus và melody đi cồng phía nam. Nhưng Tiger, trái với lời cậu nói thì…

"Kizan, cậu lo bọc hậu ở đây đi." Tiger nói

"Tôi lo bọc dưa hấu. đã rõ!" Kizan nói và rút cái chân ra khỏi miệng.

"Nếu có bất cứ thứ gì vượt ngoài tầm kiểm soát thì cậu viết rồi đấy. Cứ dùng nó tự nhiên." Tiger nói.

"Rồi rồi! Đi trước đi." Kizan nói "Tôi sẽ đi nạp pin rồi vào sau."

"OK!" Tiger váo thanh đao của cậu chéo trên vai và chạy. Tới giờ hành động rồi. Giờ là lúc cậu dốc hét sức vào đánh chứ không phải là lúc chơi nữa. Kizan chỉ nhìn theo một hồi rồi nó lấy ra chai dầu hỏa, đổ vào mồm vào châm lửa. Nó cứ làm thế hết mấy can rồi tới lúc màu lông nó bỗng chuyển màu đỏ.

"ĐI thôi!" Kizan nhảy khỏi xe và đi vào.

…

Trong một tòa nhà kì lạ ở Saffron. Không ai biết nó là tòa nhà gì và ddeer làm gì, chỉ biết là có nó và nó đã ở đó cả chục nă nay rồi :v Một cái hố nhỏ xuất hiện trên sàn nhà. Rồi nó lớn dần lên, lớn dần và trở thành một cái cửa đường hầm. Red ngóc đầu lên, nhìn xung quanh. Rồi cậu trèo lên. Tiếp sau là Yellow và Itachi.

"Phù" Red thở "Ai ngờ được đào xuống dưới lại gặp ngay mấy cái tường bê tông chứ?"

"Chỗ này là chỗ nào nhỉ?" Yellow nhing quanh. Hình như cả hai đang ở trong một căn hầm. Một căn hầm tối tăm, ẩm mốc và có mùi gì đó rất khó chịu.

"KHịt! Mùi gì vậy nhỉ? Chuchu!" Yellow thả con Chuchu ra và nó dùng Flash thắp sáng. Và trước mặt Red và yellow hiện lên toàn cảnh căn hầm. ĐÓ là một căn hầm lớn với nhiều, rất nhiều những bình chứa trong suốt có chứa những sinh vật kì lạ đang trong quá trình thí nghiệm. Chúng được đựng trong bình thủy tinh trong suốt với một dung dịch gì đó màu xanh lục để giữ chúng và những ống dấn cắm thẳng vào người chúng.

"Eo…" Yellow rên nhẹ.

"Chẳng nhẽ…" Red bật dậy, bàng hoàng "Đây là phòng thí nghiệm mật của bọn Rocket sao?"

"Trông lũ pokemon này…" Yellow đứng dậy. mắt nhìn về phía đám pokemon bị giuwx làm thì nghiệm mà ứa nước mắt "Chúng trông thật đáng thương. Em dường như cảm nhận được cơn đau đang hành hạ chúng mỗi giây. Rồi cả những sự cầm tù nữa…chúng ta phỉa giải thoát cho chúng."

"Rồi!" Red nói "Pika! Itachi! Iron tail!" cậu ra lệnh cho cả hai con Pokemon. Itachi và Pika ngay lập tức dùng đuôi sắt quất mạnh vào những cái bình nhưng…

RUỲNH!

Cái bình chứa rung mạnh nhưng chỉ bị xước nhẹ còn cả hai bị bắn lại đằng sau.

"Pika! Itachi! Hai người không sao chứ?" Red hỏi.

"Pika!" Pika đứng dậy còn Itachi chỉ ngồi dậy và quan sát.

"Nó cứng quá!" Yellow sờ sơ vào cái bình.

"Để anh…" Red định nói bỗng hụt hơi. Cậu có cảm giác như đuối sức. Lạ thật. Rõ ràng cậu vào đây vẫn còn nguyên sức mà.

"Anh Red…" Yellow gọi nhỏ "Hình như có cái gì đó…" cô chưa nói hết câu thì bỗng có tiếng như một cái bình mở ra. Rồi mọi thứ lại chìm vào im lặng.

"Cái gì vậy?" Red đứng dậy nhưng cậu cảm thấy mệt quá.

"Á!" Yellow bỗng hét lên và cô vụt biến mất như thể bị lôi đi vậy.

"Yell…" Red vội chạy theo nhưng không còn sức nữa. Cậu chỉ lết được vài bước rồi ngã lăn ra đất.

"Anh Red! Cứu em!" Có tiếng Yellow kêu cứu ở một nơi nào đó nghe xa xăm lắm. Red ngẩng lên nhìn đúng lúc đèn bật lên làm cậu lóa hết mắt. Cậu lấy tay che mắt và nhìn thấy Yellow. Nhưng…

"Anh Red!" Yellow kêu cứu. Cô bị nhốt trong một cái bình chưa hệt như của đám pokemon kia vậy. có điều nó không có dung dịch. Và bên cạnh là một con Tangrowth kì lạ. Nhưng nó chết rồi.

"Đúng là đám pokemon này sẽ chết rất nhanh sau khi ra khỏi bình." Giọng Agatha vang lên và bà ta xuát hiện trước mặt Red, đứng bên cạnh cái bình chưa Yellow.

"Agatha!" Red gượng dậy được.

"Cảm giác thế nào? Có vẻ ngươi không nhận ra nhưng ngươi và cả con bé này nữa. Cả hai sẽ phải chết ở đây thôi." Agatha cười khẩy "Mồ chôn đẹp đấy chứ. Rồi bọn ta có thể giữ lại xác hai người dùng dần."

"Ngươi…làm thì nghiệm lên cả con người ư?" Red nghiến răng

"Yaaa!" Yellow lấy hết sức đạp nhưng vô dụng. cái bình còn chẳng xây xát gì nữa.

"Cảm giác thế nào Red? Khi mà bất lực…" Agatha lấy ra một cái điều khiển từ xa và bấm nút "…không thể bảo vệ được người mình yêu quý vậy? bà ta bấm nút và cái điều khiển điều khiển cái bình chưa của Yellow. Một loại cung dịch lỏng bắt đầu tràn vào trong bình.

"A…a…" Yellow nhìn quanh. Dung dịch xanh xanh ấy cứ từ từ tràn vào trong bình "Anh Red!" Cô bé kêu lên. Cứ thế này thì Yellow sẽ bị nhấn chìm trong bình mất.

"Yello…" Red có evr đang yếu dần đi.

"Cảm giác bất lực thật tuyệt. Sẽ mất năm phút để thứ này ngập đầy bình. Vì vậy cứ tận hưởng đi. Rồi mày cũng sẽ về bên nó sớm thôi." Agatha cười độc.

"Anh Red!" Yellow gọi bất lực.

"Y…" Red không nói nổi. Dường như có thứ gì đó đang rút kiệt sinh lực của cậu. Nước bắt đàu ngập tới mắt cá Yellow rồi. Cậu không muốn chết ở đây, và càng không muốn Yellow chết ở đây. Cậu muốn bảo vệ Yellow.

"Hử?" Agatha nhanh chân tránh sang một bên và một luồng điện cực mạnh của Pika đánh thẳng vào cái bình khiến nó lắc mạnh.

"Ah!" Yellow bị đẩy về phía sau nhưng cái bình chứa thì chẳng bị làm sao cả.

"Lũ Ngu si." Agatha cười con Pika đang đứng tức tối "Có vẻ như không có chủ nhân thì chúng cũng chỉ biết đánh bừa thôi nhỉ? Nên nhớ là cái điều khiển này là thứ duy nhất điều khiển được cái bình này đấy. Vì vậy dáng mà đánh trúng không thì làm hư nó là công toi đấy."

"HỪ…" Red gượng dậy. Có thứ gì đó đang hút sinh lực cậu.

"Cảm giác khi bị hút kiệt sinh lực thế nào? KHông thoải mái à? Nhưng giờ người nhận ra thì đã…" Agatha chưa nói hết câu thì mồm ba ta bỗng há hốc.

"**sharringan!**" Itachi của Red bất ngờ nhảy lên và nó đánh mạnh vào cái bóng của Red khiến cho mặt sàn bị vỡ tung và một con Gengar bị đánh văng ra khỏi cái bóng. Nó…mạnh quá. Gengar bất tỉnh ngay tại chỗ. Còn Itachi nhìn Agatha khiến bà ta vội lấy tay che mắt lại.

"Là…Sharingan…?" Agatha ngạc nhiên.

"**Chúng ta chưa xong đâu, bà già!**" Garchomp cười.

"Vậy sao?" Agatha cười "Người cũng là một sản phẩm ở đây, hẳn ngươi vẫn còn nhớ hai người bạn cũ nhỉ?" Agatha cười./

"Bạn? Chả nhẽ còn…" Red ngạc nhiên. Thoát khỏi Gengar, cậu đã khỏe hơn rồi.

"Còn hai con pokemon nữa cũng được sinh ra như con Itachi của ngươi vậy. Một con có Rinnegan, và một có Byakugan." Agatha cười "Nhưng dù sao thì…" bỗng từ phía sau Agatha, đám pokemon ma của ba ta hiện nguyên hình.

"Ngươi sẽ không thoát khỏi đây đâu," bà ta cười.

"Để xem đã!" Red vào thủ thế. Vuốt của Itachi sáng lên. Cặp mắt Sharingan chuyển sang Mangekyo sharingan, sẵn sàng tiếp chiến.

"Anh Red…" Yellow nhìn xuống. Nói chuyện tốn thời gian quá. Nước ngập quá đầu gối cô rồi. Còn chừng hơn ba phút.

"Yên tâm đi Yellow. Anh sẽ không thất hứa với tiger đâu." Red nói.

"Để xem đã." Agatha hét lên "Tấn công!"

"Itachi! Pika!" Red cũng bắt đầu. Và đó là trận đấu mở màn cho một sự kiện lớn nhất của cả chuyến đi, trận chiến sinh tử.


	73. Chapter 73

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 73.

Trong một căn nhà kho…

LỤC CỤC…PHỊCH!

Một cái lỗ xuất hiện trên sàn nhà và Rhyhorn lên trước. Theo sau là Blue và Green. Hai người chui lên từ cái đường hầm mà con Rhyhorn đào và vào được bên trong. Đó là một nhà kho lạnh với băng và mấy cái mãy làm lạnh vẫn đang còn chạy. Ngoài ra còn mấy cái thùng đông lạnh chả biết để làm gì nữa. Blue lên trước, phủi quần áo. Đi qua cái hầm đất mà lấm lem hết cả. Green thì không để tâm tới quần áo lắm. Cậu nhanh chóng kiểm tra xung quanh xem có bị phát hiện không.

"Có vẻ ổn!" Green kết luận "Nhưng mà…hình như đấy là cái kho lạnh ở gần pokemon center thì phải."

"Ừm…mà tui tưởng nó đóng cửa lâu rồi?" Blue thắc mắc "Mà thôi. Chắc Red, Venus và Tiger vào vị trí cả rồi…"

"ĐI…" Green bất giác phát hiện ra có gì đó không ổn

"Sa…á!" Blue vội né sang một bên và kéo Green theo. Một thứ gì đó di chuyển rất nhanh vụt qua hai người và cứa rách một vết trên bắp tay cô. Nhưng may là cả hai tránh kịp.

"Cái quái gì vậy? Blue!" Green đứng vụt dậy và chợt nhận ra sắc mặt tái mét của cô bạn. Blue đứng bất động.

"Sao thế?" Green hỏi.

"Khóa băng…" Blue lẩm bẩm và Green chợt nhận ra trên cổ tay và cổ chân cô là những thứ như những chiếc vòng hình bông tuyết.

"Nhanh trí lắm." Giọng Lorelei vang lên và cô ta xuất hiện, đứng dựa vào tường cười và bên cạnh là con Weavile. Trên vuốt nó vẫn còn dính lại một ít máu của Blue. Nó là cái thứ vừa đánh úp hai người.

"Khóa băng! Là cái thứ khóa Red và cậu ở đảo núi lửa à?" Green hỏi.

"Lại đây!" Blue nói nhỏ với Green.

"Hử?" Green ghé tai vào

"Thế này…" Blue nói nhỏ vài tai Green sao cho Lorelei không nghe thấy.

"Ừ!" Green gật đầu và tiến lên trước.

"Hai đánh một à? Không công bằng lắm nhỉ? Với lại ta cũng có tư thù với con bé đó mà." Lorelei cười, tay vẫn cầm con búp bê băng của Blue.

"Hừ.!" Green không nói gì, tay đã cầm sẵn pokeball.

"À quên. Đối thủ của người không phải ta!" Lorelei nói, lườm Green qua cặp kính mắt.

"Wut?" Green giật mình và…

RẦM!

"Green!" Blue kêu lên. Green bị đá văng vào tường và bay thẳng sang căn phòng bên cạnh. Bức tường bị phá nguyên một mảng. Cú đó chắc phải đau lắm. Hitmonlee ngay lập tức chui quá chỗ tường bị vỡ và sang căn phòng bên kia.

"Đối thủ của hắn là Bruno sao hỏa. còn ta còn có việc phải làm với ngươi nữa." Lorelei nhếch mép.

Bên căn phòng bên cạnh…

"Ư…" green lồm cồm bò dậy nhưng cậu cảm thấy đau nhức ở ngực và nhiều nơi khác trên cơ thể. Rõ ràng cú vừa rồi khiến cậu bị thương không nhẹ và có vẻ cậu gãy xương rồi.

RẦM!

Bruno tiếp đất và đứng bên cạnh còn có con Machamp to lớn của anh ta. Hitmonlee cũng vừa tới và Hitmontop cùng Hitmonchan xuất hiện.

"Có vẻ căng rồi!" Green chống ta đứng dậy "Chờ tớ nhé, Blue. Xử lí xong tên này tớ sẽ…hừ…xong rồi tính tiếp!"

"Grừ!" Bruno gầm gừ như một con thú vô cảm như thể anh ta đang bị điều khiển vậy.

"Y như trận đấu với Red. Có vẻ như Bruno vẫn chưa thoát được sự kiểm soát của bà già đó." Green vào tứ thế, lấy pokeball ra "Đành vậy. Hi vọng Red không gặp tình cảnh tương tự."

…

Trong Gym của Saffron…

"Phù!" Venus thò đầu lên từ dưới cái cỗng nước "Thối quá! Trời ơi!" cậu nhanh chóng phóng ra ngoài và hít lấy hít để. Melody cũng phóng ra theo và cả hai đứng hít lấy hít để không khí trong lành. Thối quá trời!

"Phù! Tớ thế là đó là lối vào tệ nhất rồi! Chả biết Tiger có đi đường này không nữa!" Melody nói, cố gắng tận hưởng không khí trong lành trong Gym.

"Hừ…mà…" Venus nhìn quanh. Gym vắng lặng.

"Này…" Melody bỗng vỗ vai cậu bạn "Cậu có cảm thấy…?"

Cô hỏi nhỏ.

"Cái…" Venus quay sang thì bất giác giật mình. Melody biến mất rồi. Cậu nhở là cô vừa đứng ngay bên cạnh cậu mà. Khoan đã. Có cái gì đó không ổn. Cậu nhìn quanh thì thấy một làn khói trăng đang bao phủ lấy Gym.

"Là nó à?" Venus mỉm cười "Đối thủ đến sớm hơn dự tính. Nhưng không sao! Axl!"

Venus thả Axl ra và con pokemon dung nham ngya lập tức vào thế tấn công. Nó rút hai khẩu súng lục giắt trên lưng ra và hai khẩu đại bác trên vai nó đã bùng lửa.

"Chào mừng tới Gym của thành phố Saffron!" Giọng Sabrina vang lên.

"Là cô à? Vậy mà tôi cứ tưởng là kẻ thù cơ đấy!" Venus nói lớn nhưng cậu lại không hề nghi ngờ gì cả.

"Thực ra tôi là kẻ thù!"Giọng Sabrina vang lên và…

"Maaa!" Magmortar bắn nhanh một nhát sheering shot và…

BÙM!

Viên đạn của nó va chạm với một thứ gì đó vô hình và nỏ tung.Và vụ nổ khiến khói trăng bị thổi đi và để lộ một bóng người mờ mờ. Venus nhận ra đó là Sabrina. Nhưng đứng phía sau cô còn có một thứ gì đó. Một hình bóng mờ mờ của một con pokemon to lớn và hình như nó có hai cái xúc tu.

"Hừ! Sabrina! Có vẻ như tôi không còn lựa chọn rồi!" Venus cười "Lâu lâu mới có một trận thế này đấy!"

"Vậy thì tôi sẵn lòng phục vụ!" Cái bóng của Sabrina dơ tay lên và đó là hiệu lệnh tấn công."

"Nhưng trước hết, tôi muốn chắc chắn rằng bạn mình không sao cả." Venus nói lớn.

"Ồ. Cô ta không sao cả. Chỉ là đi lạc thôi!" Sabrina nói.

"Vậy thì xong! Tôi với cô, một chọi một. Được chứ?" Venus mỉm cười đầy tự tin "MewIX?"

…

Trong một hành lang được thắp sáng bởi ánh đèn mờ, Melody lồm cồm bò dậy.

"Quái!" Cô ngẩng lên nhìn cái lỗ to tướng trên đầu mình "Chậc! Lại lạc Venus rồi. Thôi vậy! Đành phải tự lo liệu thôi!" cô tự nhủ rồi đi dọc hành lang, định tìm đường thoát. Nhưng rồi, một căn phòng với ánh điện hắt ra hành lang khiến Melody chú ý. Nó ở cuối hành lang, không quá xa với cô. Và bên trong có tiếng người. Rồi hai thành viên của nhóm Rocket đi ra, tay chúng cầm mấy bình đựng chất lỏng gì đó. Chúng đi vượt qua Melody mà không hề biết cô đang đứng đó vì…Melody có khả năng tàng hình trong bóng tối mà :v Cô đi vượt qua hai tên đó, rón rén đi lại gần căn phòng kì lạ ấy và ngó vào trong. Bên trong là một nhà khoa học đang lúi húi làm gì đó và trước mặt ông ta là một bình đựng dung dịch màu xanh kì lạ và một cô bé bị nhốt bên trong. Melody giật mình. Bọn chúng làm thì nghiệm với cả con người sao? Nhưng khoan đã, có cái gì đó rất qquen ở cô é kì lạ kia. Nó…thật thân thuộc như thể họ đã gặp nhau từ trước rồi. Nhưng Melody tạm bỏ qua nó và nhìn xa hơn và cô há hốc mồm, không nói được câu nào. Phía bên trong, vào sâu nữa là rất nhiều bình chứa với rất nhiều bản sao. Bản sao của Mew4, 5, 6, 7 và 8. Nhưng có tới hàng nghìn bản sao và có thể lập nên cả một đội quân bởi những bản sao ấy. Melody liền nhân lúc không còn ai ở xung quanh lẻn vào trong và bất ngờ đánh úp nhà khoa học kia khiến ông ta ngã lăn ra sàn bất tỉnh.

"ĐƯợc rồi!" Cô nói "Phải ph…" chưa dứt câu thì có tiếng người phía sau. Mấy tên của lũ Rocket quay lại rồi.

"Chết rồi!" Melody vội vã giấu nhà khoa học lạ kia vào gầm bàn, lấy vải che lên và trốn nhanh đi. Nhưng người bước vào, không như cô mong đợi, là một tên ninja mặc đồ đen che kín từ đầu tới chân đi cùng mấy tên Rocket.

"ông ta đâu rồi?" Tên Ninja hỏi

"Chắc ông ta đi vệ sinh rồi." Một tên rocket nói "Ông ta không giám trốn đâu. Gia đình ôn ta vẫn nằm trong tay chúng ta mà."

"Hừ! Có vẻ như Lorelei, Agatha và MewIX đã phát hiện được kẻ thù rồi." Tên Ninja nói và quay lại "Còn thẳng Tiger, ta muốn tự tay xử lí nó. Bảo bọn chân tay tránh xa nó ra. Ta sẽ đích thân chăm sóc nó. Và MewX cũng sẵn sàng mở cổng rồi. mấy ngươi chuẩn bị đi. Hỗn giới sẽ được kết nối đủ lâu."

"Vậy còn con bé kia và đống bản sao?" Tên cầm đầu bọn Rocket hỏi.

"Mấy cái đó để tên Jaden lo. Mà mấy ngươi cách cử thêm người tới giám sát con tin đi. Ta e rằng tên Tiger sẽ lao thẳng tới chỗ đó giải cứu chúng đấy."

"RÕ!" Đám Rocket vâng lệnh và rời khỏi.Tới lúc đó, tên Ninja mới lột mặt lạ và đó là…Clemente. TƯởng hắn chỉ là một tên thuộc hạ của bọn Rocket thôi à? Giờ sao hắn lại chỉ huy chúng và lại mặc đồ ninja thế kia? Hắn lạnh lùng lật cái khăn lên và thấy nhà khoa học bất tỉnh. Hắn biết.

'Chết rồi'" Melody tự nhủ 'Lộ rồi. phải chuồn thôi!'

Cô chưa kịp chuồn thì…

VÙ!

"Á!" Melody cảm thấy đau nhói ở chân và cô rơi từ trên trần nàh xuống. Cô ôm lấy chân mình và rút cái thứ vừa găm vào chân cô ra. Đó là shuriken.

"Ồ! Có một con chuột nhắt to quá cở đang nghe lỏm nè." Clemente tiến lại gần một cách nguy hiểm.

"Ngươi là ai? Và tại sao…?" Melody lết chân được tới cái bàn và gượng đứng dậy.

"Ta là kẻ mà ngươi nên sợ. Đáng tiếc là ta không để ngươi ra khỏi đây được để ngươi sợ thêm chút nữa." Clemente rút kiếm ra.

"Hừ…" Melody nghiến răng cố gắn chịu đựng vết thương và…

"Hử?" Clemente hơi ngạc nhiên nhưng trong lòng bàn tay Melody bắt đầu hình thành một quả cầu gió avf nó hút không khí, trở thành một chiếc shuriken.

"Nhận lấy! Kuenbu!" Melody ném chiếc phi tiêu gió vào Clemente. Hắn nhanh như chớp rút kiếm và chém nó làm đôi. Nhưng Melody nhân lúc đó đã chuồn được.

"HỪ…" Clemente nhìn dấu máu còn lại trên sàn mà cười "Có vẻ sẽ mất thêm chút thời gian nhưng không sao. Ta có thời gian àm chơi đùa với ngươi chút mà."

…

Trên đỉnh tòa tháp quan sát ở phía nam…

"Nó đã bắt đầu rồi." Tiegr nhìn khắp thành phố và cậu có thể nhận ra được những dấu hiệu cho thấy những trận đánh đã bắt đầu.

"Kizan đang chuẩn bị đội hình bên ngoài lớp rào chắn! Chúng ta có nhiệm vụ là tìm và vô hiệu hóa nó." Cậu quay lại và nói với toàn đôi "Nhưng đối thủ sẽ thuộc loại mạnh nên mọi người phải cẩn trọng. kHông ai được phép bị thương hay nặng hơn đâu. Vì chỉ cần vô hiệu được nó là qân viện trợ từ bên ngoài sẽ vào và xong việc. Mọi người chưa có thời gian làm việc với đội một nhỉ?" cậu hỏi đám pokemon. Raichu nhìn Darkanine. Nidoking và Monking nhún vai. Pidegot rỉa cánh còn Lapras thì cứ rỏng tai nghe, chẳng nói gì.

"HỌ alf dân chuyên nghiệp đã từng tham gia nhiều nhiệm vụ sinh từ với tớ nên tớ hiểu họ mà. Với lại Roland đang tụ quân ở Indigo rồi. Vừa mới về từ Unova mà đã lao ngay đi đánh nhau được." Tiger cười "Thoi. Chuản bị đi. Chúng ta sẽ khỏi hành ngay." Cậu lại vác thanh sắt to tưởng lên lưng, để nó chéo trên lưng và rời đi. Nhưng đi được nửa bước thì một cơn gió mạnh khiến Tiger nhanh chóng nhảy ngược lại và mặt sàn bị vỡ tung.

"Rời đi hơi sớm đấy nhóc con!" Axo từ từ hạ cánh trên con Shkarmoy của hắn ta và con chim bay đi.

"Axo. Ngươi đáng lẽ nên đi quảng cáo bột giặt chứ?" Tiegr cười

"Ta còn nợ ngươi cú giật điện ở Lavender đấy, nhóc con." Axo nói "Chuẩn bị đi chàu diêm vương đi." Hắn vung tay và…

"Cẩn thận!" Tiger rút dao dăm và chém mạnh vào không khí.

CHOANG!

Có tiếng như hai lưỡi dao va chạm mạnh vào nhau.

"Hắn có thể điều khiển không khí làm vũ khí. Mọi người cẩn thận!" Tiger nói.

"HỪ. ta đã chết một lần rồi. và giờ, để đền ơn ngài ấy, ta sẽ cho ngươi nếm cảm giác của cái chết." Axo

"Ngài ấy? Mà thôi. Cảm ơn! Ta nếm đu rồi." Cậu nói "Nidoking. Chỉ huy mọi người ở đây. Tớ sẽ nói khi nào cần rút." Cậu ra lệnh và lùi lại.

"Ngươi tính chuồn và bỏ lại pokemon à?" Axo hỏi/

"À không." Tiegr cười "Ta định…" từ tưới sàn, dây leo đâm xuyên lớp bê tông và hình thành hai bản sao của Tiger.

"Mộc phân thân?" Axo nhìn hai bản sao.

"Một người ở lại đây chỉ huy cùng Nidoking. Người còn lại theo tôi." Tiger ra lệnh.

"Rõ." Cả hai phân thân nói.

"Nidoking chỉ huy ở đây nhé. Tớ sẽ quay lại sau." Tiger ra lệnh và rời đi cùng với phân thân của mình. Và tay cậu cầm một cái máy tính bảng. Nó đang bật sẵn một đoạn phim. Chả nhẽ lại lẩn đi xem nốt bộ phim rồi quay lại đánh :v mà thế thì cần gì hai người?

"Hừ. Lũ tép riu! Ta sẽ cho tất cả bọn ngươi xuống hố cả thể." Axo nói.

"Raichu!(Rất hân hạnh)" Raichu nói. Nó là người giết Axo với chiêu thức sấm sét chứ đâu.

"Nido!" Nidoking cũng sẵn sàng chiến. Bắt đầu rồi…


	74. Chapter 74

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 74.

Red đang đứng đối mặt với Agatha trong căn hầm chật hẹp chứa tàn pokemon bị đem thí nghiệm của lũ Rocket và Yellow thì đang bị nhốt trong một cái bình chứa, nước đã ngập tới đầu gối.

"Chuẩn bị chết đi!" Agatha thả ngay hai con pokemon của mình ra. Đó là hai con chandelure.

"Poli! Ra ứng chiến! Saur hỗ trợ!" Red thả Poli và Saur ra. Lạ la Saur là pokemon cỏ mà lại được đưa ra để đánh với hai pokemon ma lửa.

"Làm đi!" Agatha ra lệnh nhưng có phần hơi quá đơn giản. Một con Chandelure lùi hẳn lại phía sau và lửa trên đầu nó bùng lên mạnh mẽ. Còn con đứng trước lại lầm lì. Red cảm thấy có gì đó không ổn.

"Water sport!" Red ra lệnh. Poli phun nước bắn tung tóe khắp phòng. Trong điều kiện này thì lửa có vẻ sẽ không mạnh được như trước nữa.

"Tiếp tục!" Agatha ra lệnh "Chuyển thế công!"

"Chandeee!" Cả hai con Chandelure bùng lửa. Và con Chandelure đứng trước bỗng lùi lại phía sau và con Chandelure phía sau đổi chỗ.

"Surf!" Red ra lệnh nhanh và mạnh.

"Polii!" Poli phun nước ra và tạo lên một luồng nước lớn mạnh, quét qua sàn nhà và nhanh chóng tràn tới chỗ hai con Chandelure. Nó định dùng surf nhấn chìm căn hầm này chắc? Nhưng…

"Chandelureee!" Con chandelure đứng sau bất ngờ bắn lửa vào con đứng trước và con đứng trước hấp thụ toàn bộ lửa của đồng đội. Và như một sự cộng hưởng, con đứng trước phun lửa với chiêu thức heat wave nhưng nó mạnh phải gấp đôi bình thường và hơi nóng của Chandelure tỏa khắp căn phòng.

"Cái…" Red bất ngờ. Hơi nóng tràn tới khiến Polie bị đẩy ngược lại và nước, toàn bộ nước từ chiêu surf và thậm chí là từ water sport đều bị bốc hơi hết. Và toàn bộ căn hầm khô ráo và hơi nước khiến tầm nhìn của Red và Poli bị giảm khá nhiều.

"HỪ!" Red cố gắng căng mắt ra mà nhìn còn Poli thì cố gắng tập trung.

"Cảm giác thế nào? Nước ngập gần tới hông rồi kìa." Giọng agatha vang lên sau làn sương. Rõ ràng bà ta đang lấy Yellow để uy hiếp Red. Nhưng không có một tiếng động gì từ phía Yellow. Cô bé đã chọn phương án im lặng để tránh gây áp lực cho ông anh. Red vẫn đang chờ đợi mộ thứ gì đó trong làn sương.

"Cẩn thận!" Red cảnh báo nhưng không kịp. Tốc độ trận đấu đang rất cao và Poli đã mất cảnh giác trong một giây hiếm hoi. Và một con Chandelure lao thẳng vào nó.

"Polii!" Poli ngã ngửa sau đòn đánh đó. Nhưng nó cũng kipj thời tấn công lại. Nó bắn ra một lương hơi lạnh. Là Ice wind?

"Khoogn sao chứ? Poli?" Red hỏi lớn. Đến cậu cũng không nhìn rõ nữa là. Mà phải rồi, có ba pokemon mà đáng lẽ ra phải tham chiến rồi mới phải. Một là Saur thì từ lúc thả nó ra vẫn chưa thấy động tĩnh gì. Hai là Itachi và ba là Pika. Nhưng tạm thời tập trung vào Poli đã. Con pokemon nước vụt đứng dậy nhưng có vẻ chiêu áp sát của Chandelure thực ra là với mục đích gây bỏng. Và nó đã thành công. Poli bị bỏng ở bụng nhưng ít nhất nó cũng kịp dùng ice wind. Mà khoan, ice wind đánh pokemon lửa?

"Có vẻ như pokemon của nhóc cuống quá đánh bừa rồi." Agatha cười hki làn sương bắt đầu mờ dần và Red nhìn thấy được bà ta cùng với cái bình chứa Yellow.

"Chiến thuật hay đấy. Một con phòng thủ trong khi con kia dùng calm mind, rồi trong khi con còn lại dùng heat wave thì một con hỗ trợ tăng sức mạnh qua flash fire. Tại hạ bái phục tài tưởng bở của quý bà đây." Red cười khẩy.

"Hử?" Agatha giờ mới để ý. Con Chandelure mà bà ta dùng trợ công đang nằm bất tỉnh trên sàn nhà. Và bên cạnh nó, Saur đang đứng và cái cây trên lưng nó dường như to ra. Là growth.

"Hì." Red cười nhưng cậu bỗng thấy bất an.

"Nhìn lại đi. Chúng ta hòa người." Agatha chỉ Poli của Red. Red nhìn sang. Poli cũng đã bất tỉnh từ bao giờ.

"Cái…?" Red há hốc mồm.

"ĐÒn vật lí vừa ròi mục đích chính là destiny bond." Agatha cười "Còn bị bỏng là tác dụng phụ của flame body thôi."

"Hừ! Về nào!" Red thu hồi Poli "Tới đi!" cậu hét lên. Giờ thì cậu lại bắt đàu cuống khi nhìn thấy nước đã ngập tới bụng Yellow.

"Hà! Thẩy rồi nhé!" Agatha lùi lại và Con chadelure cũng kịp thời lùi lại và…

RẦM!

Itachi bất ngờ chui lên từ mặt đất và tấn công nhưng vì nó đã bị lỗ nên nó đánh trượt mục tiêu. Và nó ở quá gần Chandelure để tránh đòn.

"Mắc bẫy rồi! Fire blast!" Agatha ra lệnh

"Chandelureee!" Con ma lửa bùng lửa lên và bắn thẳng vào người Itachi một luồng lửa khủng khiếp. Khoảng acashc chỉ chừng nửa mét thôi. Nhưng…

ROẸT! RUỲNH!

Ngọn lửa của Chandelure bắn vào không trung vô định và từ bên trong nó, Aero bất ngờ lao ra, rẽ đôi đòn tấn công của Chandelure với đôi cánh sắc và nhắm thẳng người con ma lửa mà đâm. Head smash!

"Hả!" Agatha bị bất ngờ và bà ta phải vội mở quá bóng tiếp theo của bà ta ra.

"Arrb!" Arbok lao ra và dùng poison tail.

RẦM!

Nó đẩy được Aero ngược lại nhưng bản thân nó cũng bị thương do đòn head smash. Cả hai bật ngược lại.

"Không thể nào! Làm sao con…" Agatha ngạc nhiên khi thấy Itachi đang đứng cạnh Red và cười. Bà ta chợt nhận ra Itachi là một con pokemon mạnh tới nhường nào khi nhìn thấy cặp mắt sharingan đó. Nó thôi miên cả Agatha lẫn Chandelure trong khi bà ta còn đang xung sướng khi hạ được poli.

"Hừ! Có vẻ như mày đúng là fan naruto đích thực khi nắm được rõ khả năng của sharingan mà dạy lại cho con Garchomp đó." Agatha thở dài "Được rồi!" Bà ta mở thêm một quả pokeball nữa và ngay lập tức, một làn khói đen tỏa ra. Làn khói ấy che tầm nhìn của Red và Itachi. Tạm thời thì nó có thể vô hiệu hóa khả năng thôi miên của Sharingan.

"Hừ. Itachi!" Red bất ngờ thu con pokemon mạnh nhất trờ vào bóng và đút nó vào túi.

"Saur! Poison nova!" Red ra lệnh.

"Saaauuurr!" Con ếch kêu lên và từ bông hoa trên lưng nó, một làn khói độc tỏa ra theo vòng tròn và ngay lập tức, hàng chục viên đạn độc được bắn ra tứ phía. Đòn tấn công này tuy đánh trong tình trạng mù về vị trí nhưng lại khá hiêu quả để dò tìm vị trí kẻ địch.

"Hay…cái gì? Cẩn thận! Saur!" Red vội hét lên và Sảu đã kipj nhận ra nguy hiểm. Nó nhảy ngược lại và vừa kịp tránh đòn night shade đánh lên từ dưới đất của Agatha. Đòn đánh sử dụng bóng này cực kì lợi trong bóng tối. Khoogn hiểu sao Red nhìn thấy nó được.

"Aero! Hỗ trợ Saur đi. Defog!" Red ra lệnh.

"Aerrroo!" Con Pokemon khủng long bay vẫy cánh tạo một cơn lốc và thổi phăng đám khói của Agatha đi. Nhưng khi khói bị thổi đi, Red chỉ thấy Yellow vẫn bị nhốt ở trong bình, nước ngập tới ngực còn Agatha và pokemon của bà ta đã biến mất.

"Anh Red cẩn thận!" Yellow vội hét lên khi vừa nhìn thấy Red.

"Cái…" Red vụt quay người lại và.

VÚT!

"Argh!" Red kêu lên và ngã ngửa. Cậu trượt cả một đoạn dài như thể bị một thứ gì đó rất mạnh đánh trúng. Nhưng cậu không thấy gì cả.

"Anh Red!" Yellow kêu lên. Cô còn không để tâm tới mực nước đang dâng lên từ từ nữa. Red vụt đứng dậy nhưng đòn đánh trực diện giữa ngực đó khiến cậu bị thương khá nặng.

'KHông được…cái gì vậy…Saur?' Red nhìn sang Saur, con pokemon đang bối rối khi chủ nó bị tấn công mà tới nó cũng khoogn nhìn ra rõ cái gì vwuaf tấn công chủ nó. Aero thì ngược lại. Theo nghĩa đen ấy.

"Aeerrooo!" Con khuingr long bất ngờ lao mạnh xuống như thể bị kích thích với toàn bộ sự giận dữ nó có và.

"Từ từ đã, Aero!" Red không kịp ngăn nó lại. Nhưng Aerro đã đúng khi chọn cách này. Nó muốn cho Red thấy thứ mà cậu và Saur không thấy. và rồi…

RẦM!

"Cái…?" Có tiếng nói nhẹ của Agatha nhưng rồi bà ta im bặt. Và Aero đâm sầm xuống đất như một chiếc máy bay đánh bom liều chết. là cái trò Tiegr dạy nó đấy mà, Kami kaze. Nhưng nó khiến toàn bộ mặt sàn vỡ vụn và căn hầm rung chuyển mạnh. Và mọi thứ xung quanh Red bỗng vỡ tung như những tấm gương, để lại một căn hầm trống, chỉ còn lại cái bình nhốt Yellow là còn lại. Nói tới Yellow…NƯỚC NGẬP TỚI CỔ RỒI!

"Cái…" Red nhìn quanh hoang mang. Mọi thứ từ trước tới giờ, từ khung cảnh, ánh sáng,…mọi thứ chỉ là những ảo ảnh do những tấm gương tạo ra. Chỉ có Agatha và pokemon của bà ta đứng đó là thật. Mà nhân tiện alf bên cạnh bà ta giờ còn có thêm một con banette và Arbok.

"Khá khen cho con pokemon nhanh trí phá được bẫy gương." Agatha cười "Nhưng đáng tiếc là nó chỉ có thế."

"Gừ! Aero!" Red thu hồi Aero. Saur thì nhìn Agatha tức giận. Nó bị lừa và đồng đội thì cứ thế mà "quy tiên" phải vào bóng dưỡng thương. Bên trong bóng, Itachi cũng rất tức giận. Nhưng khi Red sờ xuống hông thì…

"Hử?" Red chợt nhận ra đống bóng chưa pokemon của mình biến đâu mất.

"Tìm mấy cái này à?" Agatha cười, dơ đống pokeball lên trêu Red.

"hả? Là…lúc đó." Red chợt nhớ ra khi mình bị đánh trúng. Có lẽ con bannette với night shade đã tranh thủ lấy pokeball từ lúc đó.

"Hết pokemon rồi nhé." Agatha cười "Giờ thì một chọi ba. Lên nào!"

"Chandelureee!" Chandelure bắn ra một luồng lửa về phía Saur. Con ếch nhanh chân tránh được nhưng Arbok xuất hiện và chớp thời cơ dùng bind trói chặt con ếch cỏ.

"Saaurr!" Saur giãy giụa, cố thoát ra nhưng Arbok quấn nó quá chặt.

"Bannettt!" Bannette nhảy vào nhân lúc Saur bị trói và tấn công. Là Psychic. Và từ cự li này thì sức mạnh của Psychic sẽ ảnh hưởng lên cả Arbok nhưng quan tâm làm gì, Saur chết chắc là được.

"Saur!" Red vội hét lên nhưng có cái gì đó rất lạ trong câu hét đó. Và ngay giây phút psychic đánh tới thì…

XOẸT! ruỳnh!

"Arboookk!" Con rắn độc bỗng ngã ngửa và bất tỉnh ngya lập tức còn Saur thì biến mất. Và đứng sau Red, Saur đang cười và trên vai cậu Pika cũng đang cười.

"Technovolt được xây dựng dựa trên phi lôi thần thuật của hokage đệ tứ mà. Tuy tấn công thì không chính xác lắm nhưng để dịch chuyển thì miễn chê." Red nói "Giờ thì tới lượt ta." Red nói. Trong bình chứa, Yellow đang phải bơi lên để thở vì nước đã ngập cao quá đầu cô. Tuy vậy thì cô vẫn bơi được để ngóc đầu lên thở.

"Hừ! Banette!" Agatha ra lệnh "Tấn…" à ta chưa ra lệnh xong thì

"Saur!" Ba cái dây leo của Saur bất ngờ chui lên ngay phía sau bà ta khiến Agatha giật mình.

"Chết!" Agatha vội thả pokemon và con Crobat của bà ta lao ra dùng air cutter cắt phăng mấy cái dây leo. Nhưng thế là chưa đủ.

"Lên nào!" Red chạy lao về phía Agatha, đối mặt với cả Banette và Chandelure. Agatha đang quay lưng về phía cậu do Saur đã làm bà ta mất tập trung. Và đây là đợt tấn công cuối của Red vì nếu thất bại, chả còn đợt ấn công nào kịp cứu Yellow nữa cả. Nước đang dâng lên trong bình và Yellow thì càng ngày càng có ít không khí để thở.

"Pikaaa!" Pika rít lên. Bannette đã sẵn sàng. Còn về phần Crobat thì.

"Cro?" Crobat không hiểu chuyện gì đang xảy ra khi thấy cơ thể ngứa ngáy. Và rồi, từ trên cánh của nó, mầm cây bắt đầu nảy mầ và đâm thủng cánh của nó.

"Crooo!" Nó kêu lên đau đớn. Đau quá. Mầm cây mọc đâm xuyên cánh nó khiến nó rơi phịch xuống đất lăn lộn đau đớn avf những mầm cây ấy dần phát triển và quấn chặt lấy nó.

"Cái…?" Agatha vừa ngạc nhiên, vừa rối. Bà ta quay lại thì thấy Red và Pika đã áp sát rồi.

"Banette! Chandelure! Chặn nó lại!" Agatha nói "Và…" bà ta thả con pokemon chủ lực ra và con Gengar xuất hiện. Ba con Pokemon ma lập rào chắn trước mặt Agatha. Nhưng…

"Pikaa!" Pika lao nhanh hơn, người nó phóng những tia sét vàng và

VỤT!

Pika biến mất ngay trước mắt Gengar và Banette trong sự ngỡ ngàng của Agatha và…

VÙ…

Agatha cảm thấy có gì đó lướt qua rồi…

"Saur!" Red hét lên "Leaf ball!"

"SSSaaauuurr!" Con ếch cỏ phóng ra từ bông hoa trên lưng nó rất nhiều quả bóng được làm hoàn toàn từ những chiếc lá cây ghép lại. Những chiếc lá tuy được bắn ra hơi lưỡng lự nhưng chúng bay nhanh và vượt qua Red, lao về phía Agatha.

"Chặn chúng lại!" Agatha ra lệnh và Gengar cùng với Chandelure bắn lửa và độc vào những quả bóng lá cây nhằm tiêu diệt nó trong khi Banette đứng phía trước và dùng cut cắt tung những quả bóng lá ra. Nhưng chợt nó cảm thấy như thể nó vừa chém phải một thứ gì đó cứng, rất cứng. Và rồi, chỉ sau vài cú bắn, Gengar và Chandelure cũng nhận ra chúng đã sai lầm khi chọn phương án đối đầu trực tiếp. Những quả bóng lá bị bắn vỡ tung, những chiếc lá rơi thành một cơn mưa và…

"Pikaaa!" Giọng Pika vang lên và Gengar nhìn thấy một tia chớp vàng lao vụt qua, phóng thẳng tới chỗ Agatha. Và đó cũng là lúc Red đánh úp. Giữa những quả bóng lá bị bắn vỡ tung, ba quả bóng lá được ngụy trang và được Saur chọn ngắm bắn và bảo vệ từ xa vỡ tung ra.

"Gyaaa!" Vee, Snor và Itachi đồng loạt lao ra. Nắm đấm của Snor và vuốt của Itachi đều sáng lên đồng thời vee cũng chuyển dạng vaporeon và…

RẦM!

Ba đòn đánh cùng lúc, aqua tail, shadow claw và heavy slam khiến cả căn hầm rung chuyển và đánh văng cả ba con pokemon của Agatha. Chandelure và Banetter khong sống nổi sau aqua tail và heavy slam trong khi Gengar bị bắn văng vào tường và bị thương nặng. Và trước khi Agatha kịp nhận ra việc gì vừa xảy ra thì…

"Pikaa!" Pika lao thẳng tới bà ta và nắm đấm của nó đấm thẳng vào bụng bà già.

"Hự!" Agatha bị đẩy ngược lại và đánh rơi chiếc điều khiển điều khiển căn phòng chứa Yellow. Red vội chụp lấy nó và bấm. Nước ngập gần đầy và Yellow thì đang phải vất vả nắm mới với tới chỗ không khí còn lại để thở. Nhưng…

TẠCH! TẠCH!

"Cái chết khỉ gì thế này? Sao nó không nhúc nhích gì?" Red bấm nhưng không thấy có gì thay đổi. Cái bình vẫn đóng kín.

"Ha…" Agatha nằm ngửa ra và cười "Ngươi thật ngu ngốc. Nếu cái thứ đó điều khiển cái bình chứa thì ta đã không mang nó theo rồi. Nếu ngươi muốn mở thì chịu khó tới trung tâm điều khiển cách đây mười phút chạy bộ và mở. Nhưng…" bà ta cười độc ác "có tới nới thì con bé cũng ngỏm lâu rồi. hahaha!"

"Cái gì? Yellow!" Red vội chạy tới cái bình và đập vào thành bình. Nước đã ngập đầy và Yellow đang phải nín thở.

"Từ từ. từ từ nào! Ở yên đấy! Anh sẽ cứu em!" Red lấy ngay một thanh sắt và dùng hết sức đập mạnh vào bình chức nhưng.

"Argh!" Yellow chợt kêu lên rồi phải vội vàng nín thở lại.

"ĐÒ ngu. ĐÓ là kính siêu dày thiết kế cho tàu ngầm đấy. Đập vào nó chỉ khiến con bé thêm đau do tốc độ truyền âm trong nước cao hơn thôi. Nếu muốn nó chảy máu não rồi lăn ra chết thì cứ việc đập." Agatha mắng rồi lại cười.

"Không…chết…" Red cuống "Yellow! Em nghe anh nói không! Cứ gắng gượng lên. Anh sẽ tìm cách đưa em ra." Cậu cố gắng trân tĩnh cô em gái nhưng bản thân cậu cũng cuống không biết phải lảm gì. Rồi cậu chợt nghĩ giờ mà có Tiegr với Blue thì tốt biết mấy. Còn agatha…

"Hahaha! Ngươi thua rồi! Haha!" bà ta cứ thế mà cười Red. Itachi thấy thế không khói chối mắt.

"Gar!" nó vỗ vai Red và bảo cậu lùi lại.

"I…" Red chưa kịp nói gì thì đã bị con pokemon của cậu đẩy ngược lại. Itachi đối diện với cái bình thủy tinh. Yellow đang mất dần. Mắt cô bé nhắm dần lại, lờ đờ rồi nhắm hẳn.

"**Mangekyo sharingan!**" Nó gầm lên và trong khi mắt phải của nó chuyển sang dạng mangekyo sharingan của Uchiha Itachi. Nhưng mắt trái của nó, giờ lại đang làm một điều khó tin nhưng lại rất thật. Trong khi mắt phải là mangekyo sharingan của Itachi thì mắt trái của nó chuyển dạng mangekyo sharingan nhưng lại là của Hatake Kakashi. Và với hai con mắt mangekyo sharingan khác nhau này, tự dưng hệ thống khả năng của Itachi lại tăng lên. Và nó nhìn chằm chằm vào cái bình.

"Cái…?" Red bất ngờ khi thấy không gian bắt đầu bị bóp méo. Bóp méo một cách mạnh mẽ và rồi, khi không gian bị bóp méo tới mức khó tưởng thì…

CHOANG!

Cái bình thủy tinh vỡ tung và Itachi đỡ được Yellow. Nó vội nhắm mắt trái lại và máu rỉ ra từ khóe mắt. Nó nhẹ nhàng đặt Yellow nằm xuống đất và đôi mắt trở về bình thường.

"Yellow!" Red vội chạy lại. Yellow nằm bất tỉnh và cô bé không còn thở nữa.

"Chết rồi! Yellow!" Cậu gọi nhưng yellow không phản hồi.

"Gar." Itachi nhìn Red. Red nhanh chóng thực hiên hô hấp nhân tạo nhưng trong khi thực hiện bước một, cậu cứ nuốt nước bọt ừng ực. và cho tới bước hai thì…

"Gar?(sao thế?)" Itachi hỏi khi thấy Red bỗng dừng lại. Pika đứng lau mồ hôi.

"Yêu cầu tất cả quay đi!" Red nói nghiêm túc.

"Ok…" Pika vỗ vỗ đám bạn quay đi và chúng…lấy mấy cái mảnh vỡ gương ra nhìn lén. Red cúi người xuống, môi kề sát miệng Yellow, nuốt nước bọt.

"Cầu thánh Tiger tha tội!" Cậu lẩm bẩm nhưng chưa kịp làm gì thêm thì…

"Á!" Yellow bật dậy và…

CHỤT!

"Á!" Yellow hét toáng lên "Ghê quá! Ọe ọe!"

"…" Red mặt đỏ bừng

"Anh Red dê già! Ọe!" Yellow nói lớn

"Thề có chúa…à không thánh Tiger, anh chưa làm gì cả!" Red cố làm như vô tội.

"Khiếp quá! Ọe!" Yellow ra sức nôn mửa :v

Ai cũng biết chuyện gì xảy ra rồi. Cái này để những tên có đầu óc đen tối chút thỏa sức…bay bổng :v


	75. Chapter 75

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 75.

"Hitttmonnnchaann!" Hitmonchan tung cú đấm ngàn cân phá tung mặt đất khiến khói bụi mù mịt. Tòa nhà hay chính xác là cái kho đông lạnh giờ chỉ còn là một đống đổ nát toàn gạch vụn và Bruno, Lorelei và Blue đang đứng nhìn. Tất cả là do đám pokemon võ sĩ của Bruno với con Onix dùng động đất nữa. Có hỏi tiền bối thường thì hỏi chúng ấy. :v

"Leee!" Hitmonlee tung cú đá nhanh và mạnh thẳng vào đám bụi. Green bị vây trong đó còn Blue thì đang bị trói bởi con búp bê băng Lorelei cầm và cô ta không quên "tiến cử" Slowking và Cloyster để mắt đến con tin.

"Nữa đi, Bruno!" Lorelei nói.

"Gaaa!" Bruno hét lên như một kẻ mất trí.

"Machaampp!" Machamp của anh ta lao thẳng vào trong đám búi khiến cho bụi bị thổi bat. Nó dạm thật mạnh xuống tảng bê tông nhưng khi tảng bê tông vỡ vụn thì chẳng có ai cả.

"Phù! May thật." Blue nhủ thầm

"Nó đâu?" Lorelei nhìn cũng làm theo. Bất ngờ thì…

"Charizard!" Green bất ngờ lao thẳng từ trên trời xuống trên lưng Charizard và con "rồng" lửa khè lửa xuống. ó giống như một trận đại hồng thủy nhưng thay vì nước thì ở đây, chúng ta có lửa. Ngọn lửa của Charizard nhấn chìm cả Bruno, Lorelei và…nhỡ tay nhấn chìm cả Blue. :v

"ẤY chết. Quá tay rồi." Green méo mặt.

"Green! Đồ tồi!" Sau trận này tớ sẽ cho cậu thành thịt viên!" Blue hét toáng lên. Nhưng…

"Ngươi tưởng lửa thường mà qua được ta sao?" Lorelei cười khẩy và lửa, cả trận đại hồng…hỏa bị dập tắt. Và bên cạnh Lorelei, con Jynx được dịp hôn gió đểu Green.

"Cái…" Green ngạc nhiên khi mà con pokemon tâm linh kia chặn đươc lửa của cậu.

"Green! Cẩn thận!" Blue hét lên.

"Mắc câu rồi." Lorelei chỉnh lại kính, nhếch mép.

"Cái…" green chợt ngẩng lên nhìn nhưng ánh mặt trời lóa che mắt cả cậu lẫn Charizard. Và mờ mờ, Green thấy được hình dạng của con Hitmontop đang lao xuống với tốc độ xoáy rất cao. Và…

BỊCH BỊCH BỊCH!

Triple kick! Ba cú đá liên tiếp vào mặt Charizard khiến con thằn lằn rơi thẳng xuống. Nó xoay người, ôm lấy Green và…

RUỲNH!

Dất đá bị xới tung lên bởi sức nặng của Charizard. Nhưng nó bảo vệ được Green. Nó nhả tay và để Green ra.

"về đi." Green nhanh chóng thu hồi Charizard lại.

"Green!" Blue hét lên

"Onix!" Con rắn đá lao tới nhanh và dứt khoát. Nó đâm thẳng vào Green.

RẦM!

Mặt đất bị xới tung lần nữa và cát bụi mù mịt. Nhưng từ trong đám bụi đó, green phóng ra cùng với Scizzor và nhanh chóng tránh ra xa Onix.

"No nó chết đi.!" Lorelei ra lệnh.

"Gyaaa!" Bruno lại gầm lên.

"Leee!" Hitmonlee nhanh như chớp dùng cái chân lò xo của nó đá những cú đá liên tục về phía Scizzor.

"Cẩn thận!" Green nhắc Scizzor và con bọ thực sự rất cảnh giác. Và nó có một phản xạ tuyệt vời. Nó luồn lách giữa những cú đá liên hoàn của Hitmonlee như một con thoi và tránh hết những đòn đánh của con pokemon võ sĩ.

"Hay lắm Green!" Blue khen.

"IM ngay!" Lorelei có vẻ ức chế khi quay lại mắng Blue "Có tin là ta vặt đầu con búp bê băng này cho người thành cái xác không đầu không?"

"Ooop! Bà chị gì mà nóng thế?" Blue cười đểu "Nếu không có tôi làm con tin thì bà chị thành ịt quay từ lâu rồi. có tin không, bà chị già?" cô càng chọc đểu khiến Lorelei tức điên lên. Nhưng biết làm sao được?

"Mày!" Loerlei nghiến răng "bruno! Giết thằng đó cho tôi! Tức! tức cha là tức!" cô ta tức tới nỗi đá vỡ vụn nguyên cả một mảng bê tông gần đó.

"Gyaa!" Bruno gầm lên.

"Hừ! Cần câu thêm chút thời gian…" Green nhìn xuống hông, chố mấy quả bóng chứa pokemon.

"Hitmon!" Hitmontop bất ngờ xuất hiện ngya trước mặt Green và Scizzor, Nó nhanh quá.

"Cái…Scizzor! Cẩn thận!" Green vội ra lệnh. Con Scizzor cũng đã kịp nhận ra địch thủ. Nó tăng thêm tốc độ để tránh cú đánh của Hitmontop. Cú đá nhanh của hitmontop sượt qua đầu của Scizzor nhưng không trúng.

"Hay lắm! Cái…" green vừa mới qua nạ này thì đã dính ngay nạn khác. Tăng tốc đồng nghĩa với mất đà. Và Hitmonchan đã chờ sẵn với cú đấm rực lửa của mình. Một cú thôi là đủ hạ đo ván Scizzor rồi. Nhưng Green vẫn còn đủ tỉnh táo để ra lệnh.

"U-turn!" Cậu quyết định nhanh như chời và Scizzor bất ngờ thả cậu, bứt tốc đâm thẳng vào người Hitmonchan rồi tự chui vào bóng. Nhưng thế thì Green sẽ không kịp thay pokemon và…

BỊCH!

"Argh!" Green phun ra một ngụm máu tươi và bay ngược lại. cậu dính trọn có fire punch của Hitmonchan vào ngực. green ngã đập xuống đất ròi trượt xuống một đống gạch vụn, nằm bất động.

"green!" Blue không ngờ nổi trên đời này còn có người điên hơn Tiger. Thế mà cái tên trước mặt cô còn điên hơn cả cái tên Tiger kia.

"Xem ra có người còn ngu tới mức ăn đòn thay pokemon đấy." Lorelei cười và tiến lại gần chỗ Green. Bruno và đám pokemon của anh ta cũng vậy. Cả hai người tiến lại gần chỗ Green và…

"Mắc câu rồi!" Green bất ngờ và nhanh chóng lăn xuống một cái khe giữa hai mảng bê tông và cậu đã thành công trong việc tách Bruno và lorelei khỏi Blue.

"Cái…" Lorelei quay lại và đám pokemon của Bruno cũng vừa nhận ra. TỪ dưới lớp gachj vụn. Arcanine, Golduck, Porygon và Ray của Tiegr bất ngờ lao lên. Và tất cả chúng, trừ Porygon đều cầm một cây gậy gần giống một cái cột thu lôi.

"Bẫy tứ trụ! Triển khai!" Green hét lên.

"Arcanine!" Arcanine cắm ngay cái cột trụ của nó xuống đất và truyền toàn bộ năng lượng nó đã tích trữ từ trong bóng vào cây trụ.

"Raaayy!" Ray cũng cắm trụ xuống và truyền điện vào trụ.

"Golduuu!" Golduck cắm trụ xuống và nó truyền năng lượng băng thay vì nước vào trụ. Lửa, băng, sấm sét và Porygon là mấy chốt. Con pokemon phóng thẳng lên trời vào dùng tri attack nhưng là để kết nối. Lửa, băng, điện, ba trụ tự kết nối với nhau qua những tia sáng màu đỏ, xanh trắng và vàng và chúng cùng nhau bắn thẳng lên, kết nối với Tri-attack của Porygon tạo thành một tứ diện đều và bẫy Lorelei, bruno cùng đám pokemon của cô ta ở giữa.

"Cái gì thế này?" Lorelei ngước lên nhìn và bị choáng ngợp "Khỉ thật! Phá nó ra đi!"

"gyaaa!" Bruno cùng với đám pokemon của anh ta lao vào dùng toàn bộ sức lực để phá bẫy. Nhưng ngay khi chúng chạm bẫy, chúng như bị dính chặt vào một bức tường vô hình và con thì bị bỏng, con thì bị tê liệt, con thì bị đóng băng và chúng bị đánh bật lại.

"KHỉ…cái cảm giác này…" Lorelei bắt đàu cảm thấy khó chịu "Phải…hà hà…"

"Bẫy tứ trụ sẽ không giam được chúng lâu đâu. Phai nhanh chóng cứu Blue mới được." green nhanh chóng trèo ra ngoài. Nhưng bẫy bị phá sớm hơn cậu nghĩ.

"Ha ha ha! Đây rồi!" Lorelei cười và cô ta đã phát hiện ra "Jynx! Làm ta tự hào đi!"

Cô ta thả Jynx ra và con pokemon băng lao tới Arcanine.

"Cái…" Green bất ngờ

"Jyynnnxxx!" Jynx dùng cả hai tay dí vào chỗ gần Aracnine nhất và nó bắt đầu hút. Và biến đổi về năng lượng ngay lập tức làm bẫy tứ trụ rung chuyển. Những liên kết năng lượng giữa ba trụ và với Porygon bắt đầu rối loạn.

"Jynx của ta có thể khắc chế và hấp thụ năng lượng lửa. Nếu năng lượng mất cân abwngf thì cái bẫy này cũng vô dụng thôi." Lorelei cười.

"Đã vậy thì…" green lấy ra một quả bóng. Một quả Ultraball bị xém mất một phần "Đánh phải cho cậu ra sớm hơn dự đinh rồi!"

Quả bóng mở ra và một luồng ánh sáng chói lòa. Và dường như ngay lập tức, mặt trời chuyển màu đỏ khiến sức nóng ra tăng rõ rệt. Rồi, từ phía sau Arcanine, chín cái đuôi trắng muốt với những ngọn lửa đỏ rực xuất hiện và Arcanine cảm thấy một năng lượng lửa cực mạnh chảy qua người mình. Jynx không thể hấp thụ mãi mãi và vì năng lượng của Arcanine tăng đột ngột quá nhanh khiến nó bị sốc nặng và nó ngã ngửa. Jynx lồm cồm bò dậy. green nhanh chóng thu hồi con pokemon cậu vừa thả ra vào trong bóng và mặt trời trở lại bình thường, mọi thứ trở lại bình thường. Nhưng Arcaine đã bắt đầu quá tải.

"Blue!" Green chạy lại chỗ cô bạn nhưng pokemon của Lorelei ngay lập tức vây lấy cậu. Và con Weavile kề sát vuốt của nó vào cổ cô. Nhưng bỗng, một thứ gì đó nhũn nhũn, hồng thò ra từ trong áo Blue và túm chặt lấy Weavile. Rồi con Ditto chui ra, bọc lấy Weavile. Rồi nó mở quả bóng trong túi Blue và ném ra ngoài. Trợ lí đắc lực phết :v Và Blasty chui ra. Với hai nhát đại bác như búa bổ vào mặt Slowking và Cloyster, nó khiến cả hai con pokemon bất tỉnh ngay lập tức.

"Cậu không sao chứ?" Green hỏi.

"Hừ! Có chết ta cũng phải mang ngươi theo!" Lorelei hét lên và lấy ra con búp bê băng.

"Khoan!" green vội quay lại nhưng không kịp.

Choang!

Con búp bê băng vỡ vụn dưới đất. Về lí thuyết, khi Blue bị nguyền và con búp bê vơ vụn, cô cũng sẽ vỡ vụn theo. Nhưng…

"Hehehehe…Hahahhahaha!" Blue cười lớn và tự dưng lại cử động lại được.

"Cái gì thế?" Green ngạc nhiên "Tớ tưởng cậu chết rồi chứ?" cậu ngạc nhiên và mừng rỡ.

"Độc mồm độc miệng vừa chứ! Chết là chết thế nào được!" Blue cười.

"Cái…" Lorelei há hốc mồm, không nói được câu nào.

"Còn giờ thì…" Blue rút ra một quả pokeball "Chúng ta cùng thử xem vũ khí thí nghiện của bọn Rocket, Jynx mạnh tới mức nào nhé? Charizor!"

Cô mở bóng và con rồng máy phóng ra.

"Zooorrrr!" Nó gầm lên một tiếng,

"Hạ bẫy đi!" Blue nói

"Thả!" green ra lệnh và bẫy tứ trụ được hạ xuống. Nhưng không đợi cho Bruno và Lorelei có cơ hội

"Charizor! Dragon lazerrr!" Blue ra lệnh như thể cô vừa sắp thắng trận chung kết ấy. Charizor bay lên. Hai nòng súng của nó sáng ánh sáng đỏ rực và hai luồng laze bắng thẳng ra. Chúng lao tới với sức tàn phá khủng khiếp và dần biến thành hình hai con rồng.

RẦẦẦẦẦẦẦMMMMM!

Cả một vùng bị xới tung lên và mấy căn nhà bị phá nát. Chẳng còn dấu hiệu nào của Bruno hay Lorelei nữa.

"Xuất sắc!" Blue dơ tay hình chữ V lên mà cười.

"Này…" Green vỗ vai

"Gì thế hoàng tử?" Blue quay lại cười.

"Đã…" Green hít một hơi "ĐÃ CỬ ĐỘNG ĐƯỢC SAO KHÔNG NÓI MỘT CÂU! LẠI CÒN GIẢ VỜ LÀM CON TIN NỮA! LÀM TÔI TÍ CHO CẬU RA TRO ĐẤY! HIỂU CHƯA?" cậu hét thẳng vào tai cô khiến Blue như muốn "bùng nổ" và nó vang cả dặm.

"Hình như chúng ở phía kia!" Có tiếng người láo nháo.

"Đấy! Bị phát hiện rồi. Tại cậu dùng dragon laze quá tay đấy." green mắng

"Thế ai thả con Kyuublast ra làm cho mặt trời chuyển đỏ vậy?" Blue chọc đểu.

"Khoogn cần biết!" green bị đánh đúng chỗ hiểm "Chạy cái đã!" cậu nhanh chân chạy trước.

"Chỉ được cái chối là nhanh!" Blue cười khúc khích và đuổi theo. Trốn bọn này dễ như bẫng ấy mà. Nhưng còn những người khác thì sao?

"Quái!" Tiger khịt khịt mũi "Sao tự dưng ê ẩm hết người nhỉ? Lại còn kích hoạt ấn ngay giữa trời nữa. hay lại thằng nào dùng búp bê phép định chơi xỏ mình nhỉ? May sao mình còn cái ấn chú chống búp bê hành hình không thì…mà hình như chỉ có hai người iết về cái này." Cậu vứt lá bùa dán trên trán đi và quay lại làm…cái gì đó cậu đang làm. Phía bên kia, trên nóc tòa tháp, pokemon của cậu đang giao chiến với Axo. Và cách xa cả dặm, Blue giật mình.

'Cậu ta có cái bùa chống búp bê hành hình mà. Chắc không sao đâu.' Cô toát hết mồ hôi nhủ thầm rồi chạy tiếp.

Ở chỗ Tiger…

"Chắc mình đổi tên thành Uzumaki Tiger mất." Cậu cười khẩy. Cuối cùng thì cậu cũng đã làm được…


	76. Chapter 76

Pokemon legendary trainer I: Kanto

Chapter 76.

Tiger đang ở trong căn cứ của bọn Rocket dưới lòng đất và nằm bên dưới tòa nhà cao nhất Saffron. Ở đây, rất đông những thành viên của nhóm Rocket đang tập trung để nhận lệnh. Tiger đi len lỏi giữa chúng trong bộ đồng phục Rocket mới "mượn" được và với khuôn mặt được cải trang kĩ càng. Cậu chen vào trong đám người đứng lúc nhúc trước một căn phòng lớn. Chúng đang đứng xem một cái gì đó. Tiegr chen vào, chen vào và cuối cùng, cậu chen vào giữa đám người ấy. Nhưng cậu không khỏi giật mình khi ngó vào trong. Bên trong, Melody đang bị trói vào một cây thánh giá, máu từ những vết thương khắp người vẫn đang chảy ra. Cô bị đánh bầm đập, thướng tích đầy mình. Còn bên cạnh chỗ cô bị treo, Clemente đang hì hục chế một thứ thuốc.

"Bọn ngươi làm gì ở đây? Biến hết đi. Không có gì để xem đâu!" Hắn quát lên khiến cho cả đám đông trước của phòng tản ra, mỗi người một ngả. Tiger lúc đó định xông vào nếu không có ai đó bất ngờ kéo cậu lại và lôi cậu vào một căn phòng. MỌi thứ diễn ra chỉ trong chớp mắt và….

BỤP! BỤP! PHỊCH!

"Nhét cái khăn vào!" Giọng một thằng con trai nói.Và thế là, Tiger, trong trạng thái giả dạng, bị đánh tới tấp và bị trói gô vào cột,. và mồm cậu bị nhét nguyên cả một…cái áo vào miệng, không nói nổi. Đã thế cái áo lại đầy mồ hôi khiến cậu muồn nôn cũng không nổi.

"Xong!" Tiếng con gái cười khanh khách. Rồi Tiger bị lột sạch cả bộ quần áo rocket đang mặc, còn mỗi cái quần đùi và cái áo phông bên trong. May sao vẫn còn chứ không biết có gì bên trong nữa không :v

"Rồi. Cái này cho tớ!" Giọng người con trai nói. Rồi có mấy tiếng loạt xoạt. Rồi cửa hơi hé mở, hai người vừa "tấn công" cậu ngó ra. Qua ánh sang lọt vào từ khe cửa, Tiger nhìn rõ mồn một hai người họ.

'Hai cái người này.' Cậu nghĩ thầm rồi đá vào cái xô kêu đến coảng một cái.

"Chết! Hắn chưa ngất!" Cô gái hốt hoảng tung một cú đá thẳng mặt khiến Tiger nagx lăn ra đất. Và nhờ cú đá đó mà lớp hóa trang bong ra và…

"Ooop…" Blue đứng cúi người nhìn Tiger, bị trói chặt, mặt méo xệch đi vì cú đá và mồm bị nhét cái áo, không nói nổi.

"Quân ta đánh quân mình rồi…" green cũng chết lặng một lúc rồi vội lấy cái áo ra khỏi mồm Tiger nhưng…

"Hự! Hự!" Green ra sức lôi cái áo nhưng Tiger lúc bất tỉnh ngậm áo còn kinh hơn cả lúc tỉnh. Cậu ngậm chặt tới nỗi cả Green và Blue hợp sức lại không kéo ra nổi. Nhưng bất ngờ thì…

"PHỤT!" Tiger bất ngờ tỉnh dậy và phun luôn cái áo tiện thể nôn luôn cả vào người hai đứa bạn.

"Óe!" Blue vội lùi lại. CÒn Green thì dính trọn cả "đòn tấn công".

"KHiếp!" Green phủi phủi đống nhớp nhớp dính trên áo và ngửi ngửi. Và…cậu lăn ra bất tỉnh :v

Một lúc sau…

"Ngửi tử ễm tớ còn muid không?" Green hỏi Blue.

"Thôi khỏi." Blue bịt mũi. Trong khi đó, Tiegr à thằng "nghiêm túc nhất" khi mà cậu chạy toán loạn khắp căn phòng, cố tìm ra một dấu vết của Melody nhưng chả thấy gì cả.

"KHỉ thật!" Tiegr chui lên từ dưới gầm bàn "Hắn đi mang theo cả Melody rồi. Và mấy cái bình chứa này." Cậu chỉ mấy cái bình chứa trống rỗng.

"Có vẻ bọn chúng đang thực hiện di tản diện rộng hoặc là chúng sắp bắt đầu một thứ gì đó và cần rất nhiều pokemon nhân bản.

"Tớ lo cho Melody hơn." Blue nói "Mà pokemon của cậu đâu, Tiger?"

"Chúng đang xử lí Axo." Tiger đứng dậy "Hi vọng chúng có thể tự xử lí hắn."

"Nhưng mà…" Green lo lắng "Hắn có rất nhiều thuộc hạ. Làm sao sáu con pokemon của cậu xử lí được hắn?"

"Xung quanh chỗ chúng đánh nhau, trong bán kính 1km, không hề có dấu tích của bọn Rocket. Tớ nghĩ chúng tập trung toàn bộ quân ở đây chuẩn bị cho chiến dịch gì đó rồi." Tiegr phủi quần áo "Có lẽ chúng muồn chia nhỏ chúng ta và chiến đấu đơn lẻ để làm giảm sức tấn công đòng loạt của chúng ta. Pokemon của hai cậu còn sức không?"

"Vậy thì chúng thành công rồi. Pokemon của tớ đa số đã bị thương hặc đuối sức trong trận đấu với Lorelei và Bruno. Chỉ còn một con duy nhất là còn đủ sức. Là nó đấy," Green nhìn quả ultra ball.

"Vậy thì ổn. Nó là đủ rồi." Tiger nói

"Tớ thì còn nguyên cả đội hình nhưng…" Blue chỉ tay vào mấy quả bóng "Lorelei phá nút mở bóng đâm ra có cũng như không. May còn Charizor và Ditto là được giấu kĩ.Với lại còn một con pokemon nữa đã trốn tớ trước khi chiến đấu. Nó nghịch lắm. Tớ không quản nổi." cô nói về pokemon nghịch ngợm mà như thể tự hào lắm ấy.

"Mấy cậu xử lí ở đay. Có gì báo tớ. Tớ phải quay lại chỗ Nidoking đây." Tiger chạy đi "Bọn Rocket bắt đầu rới đi rồi. Tốt nhất là hai người cũng đi cùng để tránh bị nghi ngờ đi."

…trong tòa nhà ở gần cổng của Safron, một nơi cách biệt hoàn toàn với khu vực của bọn Rocket….

"Khỉ thật!" Venus đứng trên lưng Magnezone, bay qua làn bụi do trần nhà bị vỡ nứt gây ra. Magnezone còn đang mang theo Sabrina đang bất tỉnh.Và trên mặt đất, Axl đang chạy theo. Và mắt nó giờ đang bị mờ đục như thể mù lòa và mở to. Nó nhìn một cách vô định với đôi mắt như mù lòa ấy.

'Làm sao đây? MewĨ ẩn than quá tốt. Kể cả Axl mở tâm nhãn vẫn không thể thấy nó rõ rang là sao?' Venus nhìn con pokemon lửa của mình mà nghĩ 'Tâm nhãn cũng không thể thấy kẻ thù. Mình hoàn toàn mất tấm nhìn rồi.'

"Chạy đâu?" GIọng MewIX vang lên và bất ngờ, tứ bốn phía xung quanh Venus, bốn nhát chém vô hình từ Psycho strike phóng ra và lao thẳng về phía Venus.Cậu bị đánh úp từ cả bốn phía.

"Chết rồi!" Venus không kịp tránh.

BÙM! BÙM BÙM BÙM!

Bốn vụ nổ lien tiếp cách nhau chỉ vài phần trăm giây. Khói tan và Venus vẫn vô sự.

"Cảm ơn néh. Axl!" Venus nói vọng xuống. Axl chỉ gật đầu. Nó đang tập trung cao độ. Bốn cú Psycho strike bị bốn nhát đạn của Magmortar chặn đứng.

"Trong tình thế này…" Venus lẩm bẩm "Chỉ còn một con đường thôi. Giờ chỉ có Itachi may ra nhìn thấy được. Hi vọng Red không sao…"

"Mortar!" Axl báo lại cho Venus những gì nó thấy.

"Được rồi, Axl…" Venus hơi lưỡng lự "Dùng Cluster shot, bắn vào trần nhà. Magnezone cũng chuẩn bị nhé, zap cannon, không lưỡng lự. Tất cả chờ tớ đếm đến ba nhé."

"Ok!" Axl đưua sung của nó lên, sẵn sàng trong khi tay còn lại cầm khẩu súng ngắn cũng sẵn sàng ứng chiến.

"Một…hai…ba…Bắn!" Vensu hét lên.

"Đừng hòng thoát!" MewIX bất ngờ hiện nguyên hình. Và nó lao thawnge về phía Venus. Và mắt nó, một con mắt có màu đỏ rực với ba giấu phẩy. Nó vung cánh tay xúc tu và đánh mạnh. Psychic strike. Nhưng nó châm chân hơn.Và…

RUỲNH!

Một chum đạn cối, một nhát bắn thần công bằn sét và một phi tiêu bằng nước phá tung trần khiến cả căn nhà đổ sập xuống. Tất cả chỉ còn là một đống đổ nát chỉ sau có chưa đầy một phút. Phải tới một lúc sau, MewIX mới phá được lớp bê tong đề lên nó mà bay ra ngoài.

"Đồ hèn!" Nó gầm gừ, rút một chiến kunai làm bằng băng găm trên ngực. Không thấy có bất kì động tĩnh gì của Venus hay Magmortar.

"Hừ. Ta sẽ tính sổ với ngươi sau!" MewIX bay đi, miệng lẩm bẩm "Đệ tử của thủy đạo à? Vậy là chúng ta sắp được đón tiếp hai trong số những tên còn sót lại của lục đạo rồi."

KHi MewIX đã khuất bóng sau mấy dãy nhà…

LỤC CỤC…RẦM!

Gạch đá bị phá tung bởi một nhát bắn. Cluster shot của Axl đập chúng thành cát. Venus vác Sabrina đi ra cùng với Magnezone và Vileplume. Nhờ con POkemon hệ cỏ mà tất cả an toàn. Venus đặt Sbrina nằm xuống rồi ngồi thụp xuống, mệt nhọc. Magmortar cũng ngồi xuống theo.

"Thoát rồi!" Venus lấy tay áo lau mồ hôi và máu trên mặt cậu và thở dài "Ai mà ngờ được nó còn khó xơi hơn cả mấy con pokemon thần thánh của tên tiger chứ? Mất gần nửa đội hình chỉ vì giao đấu với nó rồi." cậu than. Axl và Magnezone cũng chỉ ngồi thở dài (nếu Magnezone có mũi :v ) Vileplume tranh thủ ngồi thiền để nghỉ ngơi. Mấy quả pokeball của Venus cũng bị trầy xước khá rồi. Venus hướng mắt về phía một tòa tháp gần đo và giật mình. Cậu nhận ra ánh chớp xanh pha vàng của Raichu. Đang có giao chiến và…à mà thôi. MewIX không bay tới đó. Nhưng có lẽ Tiger và cả đội đang ở đó.

Trên nóc tòa tháp…

"**Gyaa!**" Nidoking dung cả hai tay túm cả hai con Mandibuzz vào và kẹp chặt. Axo mất cả hai con pokemon che chắn cho hắn "**Lên đi Darkanine!**" Nidoking gàm lên.

"**Rõ!**" Darkanine lao tới và vuốt của nó bùng cháy ngọn lửa xanh. Trên trời, dù mới chỉ chiều tối mà mặt trăng đã xuất hiện và có một màu xanh làm đặc trưng. Ability của Darkanine quá lộ liễu nên có ngu đến mấy thì bọn Rocket cũng sớm biết vị trí của nó rồi. Nhưng cái đó để sau vì xem ra chẳng có tên anof them để tâm mặt trăng màu gì thì phải.

"Lại là chiêu đó à?" Axo lùi lại.

"**Fury slash!**" Darkanine gầm lên và nhảy bổ vào Axo, dùng cả hai chân trước với những móng vuốt bùng lửa xanh cào mạnh nhưng…

VÙ.

Axo bất ngờ biến mất ngay trước mặt Darkanine và để lại một đám long vũ màu đen của quạ.

"**Thuật thế thân? Làm sao…hắn cũng là ninja sao?**" Nidoking giật mình. Đằng saunos, Lapras và Raichu đang trấn thủ và phía sau chúng, Monking đang ngồi thiền.

"**Đội trưởng! Cẩn thận!**" Pidgeot lao nhanh từ trân trời xuống, đôi cánh với lớp long vũ bạc bỗng sang lên như những lưỡi dao sắc.

"**HỬ?**" Nidoking ngước lên thì thấy Axo đang lao xuống cùng đang chim của hắn taopj thành một mũi khoan lớn nhắm thẳng vào Nidoking.

"**Không dễ thế đâu!**" Darkanine lại bất ngờ lao tới và phun ngọn lửa xanh thiêu rụi đàn chim của Axo.

"Hừ." Axo bay lên cùng với Braviary "Bọn nugoiw cố dụ ta tránh xa để con khỉ đột kia có thời gian dung bulk up chứ gì? Ta không dễ bị lừa đâu!" Axo thả Skarmory ra.

"**hắn tới đấy, Pigeot!**" Nidoking gọi.

"**Cứ để đó tôi lo!**" Pidgeot dang rộng đôi cánh, nó định dung cánh để tấn công.

"Hừ."Axo có phần lảnh tránh.

"**Tornado cutter!**" Pidgeot bắt đàu xoay vòng tạo thành một cơn lốc xoáy và đôi cánh trở thành hai lưỡi dao chem. lien tiếp vào không khí. Nó phóng thẳng cả người vào Axo. Nhưng Axo bất ngờ nhảy khỏi con Sharmora và rơi xuống.

"**Cơ hội đây rồi**" Nidoking ôm lấy Darkanine "**Lên nào!**" Nó ném mạnh Darkanine về phía Axo.

"hay lắm…" Axo lẩm bẩm và…

ROẸT!

Người Axo bị Darkanine xé làm đôi và đó chỉ là một con bù nhìn.

"**Chết rồi!**" Darkanine nhìn con bù nhìn vị xé làm đôi bất ngờ. Cả nó và Pidgeot đều tấn công hớ còn Nidoking trên mặt đất thì không kịp phản ứng.

"**Monking!**" Nidoking quay lại và thấy Axo đang bay xuống trên lưng Honchrow lao thẳng về phía Nidoking. Và bay theo nó là cả một đàn chim. Ban đầu, kế hoạch là Monking phải nạp đủ các chỉ số max rồi dung một chiêu diện rộng đánh cả binh đòn chim của Axo. Nhưng giờ, nó đang bị cả một binh đoàn uy hiếp.

"**Tới lượt chúng ta. Lên thôi Rai!**" Lapras sẵn sàng. Raichu nhảy lên mọt phiến băng mà Lapras tạo ra và Lapras dung Hydro pump bắn thật mạnh. Nó đẩy cả Raichu và phiến băng lên không trung.

"**Chết nè! Raigekinorrus!**" Raichu tự biến mình thành một đám mây going tích điện. Đòn đánh diện roonkhoong đủ mạnh để hạ tất cả nhưng đủ để làm chậm cả đàn chim lại. Nhưng bất ngờ, mọi thứ biến mất chỉ như ảo ảnh. Và…

"**Argh!**" Monking kêu lên và ngã ra bất tỉnh.

"**Cái…**" Nidoking quay lại nhưng bị một thứ gì đó đánh trúng ngay giữa ngực. Nó ngã ngửa. Bất tỉnh theo Monking.

"**Chuyện gì…?**" Pidgeot vẫn không thể nhận ra kẻ thù thì…

"**Quay lại đây, Pidgeot!**" Darkanine ngay lập tức thu hồi Pirgeot vào trong quả bóng.

"Chết nè!" Axo bất ngờ lao thẳng tới Darkanine vừa mới chạm đất.

"**Darkanine!**" Raichu bất ngờ phóng tới và chỉ như một tia sét xoạt qua, Raihu đã mang cả Darkanine và đồng đội của nó tới một nơi an toàn. Cả Monking và Lapras cùng với Nidoking đều được mang theo.

"**Không sao chứ?**" Raichu hỏi.

"Hê hê hê! ĐỊnh chuần à?" Axo xuất hiện và trông hắn thật…lạ. Hắn có con mắt kì lạ màu đen với ngươi mắt màu đỏ rực.

"**Tôi có thể cảm nhận được những dòng năng lượng…có kẻ đang điều khiển tên này từ xa như một con rối.**" Darkanine nói nhỏ.

"**Monking mất khả năng chiến đấu rồi. Nhưng…**" Raichu mỉm cười "**Anh ấy đã liệu trước và dung baton pass truyền lại cho toi toàn bộ từ lúc tôi lao lên trời rồi.**"

"**Vậy à? GIờ tính sao?**" Darkanine hỏi,

"**Bọc lót cho tôi! Tôi không thể phí nhiều sức ở đây được. Tiger còn cần chúng ta dài nữa.**" Raichu nói "**Một, chỉ một chiêu là đủ để kết liễu hắn. Nhưng sẽ cần dung toàn bộ những gì Monking truyền lại đấy. Lapras cũng bọc cho tôi nhé. Còn Darkanine, tôi cần đi nhờ anh.**" Raichu nói. Mặc dù Darkanine mới là đội phó nhưng xét về IQ thì nó thấp hơn Raichu kha khá.

"**Có ngay! Tất cả nhờ vả vào cậu nhé. Với sức của cậu kèm theo sức mà Monking truyền lại thì cậu chỉ cần một chiêu thôi nhỉ?**" Darkanine cười

"**Nếu đánh chuẩn nữa. ĐI đi. Tôi sẽ bọc lót!**" Lapras nói và nhả ra một làn sương lạnh. Là Mist.

"Mấy ngươi tưởng trốn trong sương mù mà được sa?" Axo thả Honchrow ra và nó dung defog xóa tan sương mù. Nhưng cả ba pokemon đã biến mất.

"Chuồn rồi à?" Axo cười thầm. Nhưng bỗng, những chiếc long vũ bạo rơi xuống như một cơn mưa và khiến Axo khó chịu. Và bất ngờ, khi mà những cái bóng của long vũ được nối với nhau một cách đầy tinh tế thì…

"**Shadow dance!**" Darkanine bất ngờ chui lên từ cái bóng của chính Axo và đòn tấn công này quá bất ngờ. Honchrow dù đứng ngay bên cạnh nhưng nó cảm thấy choáng váng. Nó nghe thấy mờ mờ một loại song âm gì đó và hình ảnh Lapras đang kêu lên cứ luẩn quẩn trong đầu nó. TÓm lại là nó vô dụng,.

"Cái gì?" Axo quá bất ngờ. Hắn nhìn thấy một quả cầu trong suốt, ánh màu vàng trong long bàn tay của Raichu.

"**Kết thúc nào! Raiton rasengan!**" Raichu gầm lên và dí cả quả cầu sấm vào người Axo. Axo bị đánh bắn văng khỏi nóc nhà và phóng đi như một quả tên lửa, bay qua mấy tòa nhà và nát bét. Là chiêu đó, là Rasengan mà Tiger "thực tế hóa" từ truyện tranh mà ra. Nhưng Raichu đã học rất nhanh và đã thành công. Raichu và Darkanine đứng nhìn Axo "phi thiên" cho tới khi hắn đập vào tường bê tong và nát bét như cái bánh kem vậy. Lực đẩy và sức công phá là miễn chê.

"**hay lắm! Giờ đi thôi! Tiger đang đợi đấy!**" Darkanine thu Pidgeot và Lapras vào bóng và cùng Riachu rời khỏi tòa nhà đó. Chúng chạy theo mùi của Tiegr về phía tòa nhà của bọn Rocket.


	77. Chapter 77

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 77.

Red và Yellow đã trà trộn vào trong tổ chức Rocket thành công. Giờ, họ đang đi theo mọt nhóm nhỏ vào trong kho. Cả đội đi vào trong kho chứa của tổ chức và đội trưởng dừng lại.

"Mọi người sẽ bắt đầu chuyển đồ từ đây." Đội trưởng nói "Nhanh lên. Chúng ta đang huy động toàn bộ lực lượng để vận chuyển đồ. Khi nào xong, đường tau sẽ được mở ra đẻ chúng ta di chuyển. Điểm đến là Viridian. Mọi người nahnh chân nhanh tay lên. Không còn nhiều thời gian đ…"

"Thưa xếp." Mội thành viên bỗng ngắt lời và hỏi đúng câu hỏi mà cả Red và yellow đang thắc mắc.

"Sao?" ĐỘi trưởng quay ra khó chịu.

"Tại sao chúng ta lại phải khẩn trương vậy? Và có thật là ngài Giovanni đang ra lên…" tên đó chưa hỏi hết câu thì đã bị đội trưởng túm cổ áo, nhấc cả người lên. Hắn khỏe thật.

"Nếu mày không muốn ở đây lúc thứ đó xuống và phá hủy nơi này thì nhanh tay vào mà làm đi. Cả mấy người nữa!" Hắn mắng luôn cả đám còn lại khiến cả lũ nháo nhào bắt tay vào việc. Red và Yellow cũng chạy theo và bắt đầu bốc dỡ đồ trong kho và mang lên những chiếc xe đẩy và một nhóm khác đến đẩy xe đi. Có tiếng tàu hỏa. Rõ rang chúng đang chất đồ lên tàu để rời đi. Red và yellow cũng cố tỏ vẻ làm theo và hai người cùng khiêng một cái máytrong một thùng bìa. Trong lúc cả đám còn đang làm việc, tên đôị trưởng kéo cái tên vừa hỏi ra một góc.

"Mày mà hỏi them câu nào nữa về ngài ấy là chết với tao." Hắn nói nhỏ , tức tối rồi bỏ đi. Thành viên "đáng thương kia chỉ lồm cồm bò dậy, đầu hơi cúi xuống để che giấu một nụ cười đắc chí như thể hắn vừa làm được điều gì hay lắm.

"Oái." Yellow bất ngờ trượt chân.

Cái máy trong hộp đập mạnh xuống sàn đến rầm một cái khiến cho một phần bị méo đi và lòi ra khỏi cái thùng bìa.

"này này! Cẩn thận với cái đó chứ!" Tên đội trưởng hung hổ đi tới.

"Tôi…xin lỗi." Yellow gãi đầu.

"Mà mày nhìn quen quen…" Tên đội trưởng nhìn thấy mặt yellow, ngẫm nghĩ.

"Nó là lính mới." GIọng một người ồm ồm bước vào. Đó là một tên có lẽ là nòng cốt của bọn Rocket với bộ đồng phục trắng và hắn phải tầm bốn mươi tuổi rồi vì giọng hắm trầm và dáng vóc lực lưỡng cùng với bộ râu quai nón đáng sợ.

"A…sếp.." Tên đội tưởng ấp úng.

"Ta sẽ dẫn hai đứa này đi. Mấy ngươi cứ tiếp tục công việc ở đây." Người kia nói vẫn với cái giọng ồm ồm của mình "Cả tên kia nữa." hắn chỉ tay vào cái tên vuwafbij tên đội trưởng nói cứng.

"Vâng. Nào mọi người, Tiếp tục công việc đi! Nhanh lên!" Tên đội trưởng quay ra ra lệnh.

"Đi thôi." Tên sếp lớn của bọn Rocket hất hàm ra lệnh cho Red và Yellow đi theo.

"Đi thôi." Red thì thầm vào tai Yellow rồi kéo cô dậy, đi theo. Và theo sau họ chính là cái tên ban nãy hỏi linh tinh. Red, Yellow và tên kia đi theo tên sếp lớn của bọn Rocket trở lại tòa nhà chính. Cả bốn đi vào trong tòa nhà, đi theo một hành lang dài và rộng.

"Chỗ này được rồi." Red thì thầm "em lo tên đằng sau. Anh lo tên sếp kia."

"Vâng." Yellow gật đầu nhẹ rồi đút tay vào túi.

"Nào." Red nói nhỏ và…

"Chuchu! Thunder wave!" Yellow quay ngoắt lại, thả ngay chuchu ra và con chuột điện nhanh như cắt phóng ra sóng điện về phía tên đi sau. Và Red cũng đồng thời tấn công. Pika nhanh như cắt lao ra và dung volt tackle.

"Eekkkk!" Giọng blue ré lên rồi cô phóng khỏi bộ đồ cải trang mà cô đang mặc. Bộ đồ bị con Chuchu đốt thành than.

"Chị…chị Blue…?" Yellow chết đứng.

"Hả? Thế…?" Mắt Red giật giật, nhìn cái tên "sếp lớn" vừa bị Pika nướng thì…thấy Tiger và Green ngóc đầu ra.

"KHiếp…" Tiger thở ra một đám khói "ai bảo cậu đánh phần đầu đâu ảh? sao không đánh phần dưới ấy?"

"Cậu nặng bỏ cha ấy. Lần sau tôi lên trên, cậu xuống dưới." Green nói nhỏ, mặt cháy đen "Với lại nó đánh khúc giữa nên mặt tôi mới đen thế nà…KHụ!" cậu ho ra một đống khói.

"Khoan…khúc giữa? Vậy chả nhẽ…" Tiger khịt khịt mũi thì thấy mùi khét. Bỏ cái áo choàng ra và nhìn xuống mông mình thì…

" á!" Cậu chạy toán loạn lên. Mông cậu bắt lửa khá tốt.

"Đứng lại!" Blue vừa cầm cái bính cứu hỏa vừa chạy theo.

"Có kẻ đột nhập!" Có tiếng người láo nháo. Bọn Rocket phát hiện ra cả nhóm rồi. Tất cả là nhờ…cái mông cháy của Tiger.

"Chết! Bị phát hiện rồi!" Red nhanh chóng chạy đi.

"Chòe em với!" Yellow phóng theo. Hai người chạy theo hướng đám khói của Tiger để lại. :v

"Chậc. lại bị bỏ quên rồi." Green nhanh chóng đuổi theo.

Một lúc sau, khi sự căng thẳng đã lắng xuốg và chỗ đó là trong nhà bếp, có lẽ vậy…

"Chúng đang mưu tính điều gì nhỉ?" Green ngồi, suy ngẫm "và Melody bị đưa đến đâu?"

"Ai mà biết. hà…." Tiger thả người thoải mái nằm xuống…cái tủ đông lạnh bị đặt nằm ngang xuống và tất nhiên, mông cậu thụt hẳn vào ngăn làm đá. :v

"Vậy chúng đang mưu tính gì? Chúng nói sẽ phá hủy nơi này." Blue cũng suy ngẫm.

"Vậy có lẽ chúng ta nên bắt tay vào hành động luôn thay vì ngồi đây suy ngẫm đấy." Red đùa.

"Cái cậu này tính hấp tấp chả để vào đâu cho hết cả." Green trách.

"Anh Tiger có ý kiến gì không?" Yellow hỏi.

"Hà…thoải mái quá…" Tiger rên nhẹ "No comment! Anh là loại người hành động. Có việc thì anh làm không thì…hà…nằm đây cả ngày cũng được." cậu nhìn lên trần nhà, mắt lim dim

"hehehe…" Blue rón rén, tay cầm hai cái chảo luôn ra phía sau Tiger.

"Bịt tai vào." Green nhìn Red, mặt chán nản.

"Bịt…?" Red chưa hiểu gì thì…

KEEEEEENNNNNGGGG!

Hai cái chảo đập mạnh vào nhau tạo thành âm thanh chói tai khiến cả Red và Yellow vội bịt tai lại. Green cười đểu. Còn Tiger…

"oác!" Tiger bật dậy và vì Blue "áp chảo" ngay trên đầu cầu nên…

CỐP!

"Ahhhh` Cái…cái đầu." Tiger ôm đầu.

"KHiếp." Red nhìn Tiger và Blue mà tặc lưỡi.

"Dậy rồi à, mèo ú?" Blue cười khanh khách.

"Ú cái con lợn ấy!" Tiger cãi "Ai là mèo ở đây hả…Óe!" Tiger vụt dậy, phóng thẳng lên nóc chạn.

"Hử?" Yellow nhìn xuống thấy ba bốn con gián đang bò lồm cồm quanh chỗ Tiger vừa nằm và…

"GIÁN!" Yellow la toáng lên và phóng thẳng lên ôm cổ Red.

"Ồ. Giờ mới biết là…" Blue lườm đểu "Mèo sợ con gián."

"Xuống đi mà Yellow." Red dỗ "Có mỗi mấy con gián thôi mà."

"Hê hê hê. Cái này mới." Green cười. Nhưng bất ngờ, Tiger phi như điên từ trên chạn bát xuống.

"Oái!" Cho tớ xin…" Blue vội lấy tay che mặt vì tưởng Tiger lao vào đánh mình nhưng…

RUỲNH!

Chỉ với một cú đạp, sàn nhà bếp đã bị đập tới mức lõm nguyên cả một vết lớn và mấy con gián chịu chung số phận. Chúng bị giẫm nát bép như mấy quả chuối bị ddapjbepj vậy.

"Tiger…?" Red và Green há hốc mồm nhìn Tiger. Tiger đứng ngay trên chỗ sàn bị lõm, mặt hơi xúi xuống nhưng cũng không thể giấu ánh mắt của cậu lúc đó. Đó là một ánh mắt điên cuồng, phẫn nộ, đầy hận thù và giận giữ. Nhưng rồi, cậu bỗng ngẩng mặt lên, gãi đầu và cười.

"Xin lỗi! Mình không kiềm chế được." cậu vừa cười trừ vừa nói.

"…" Yellow "trèo" xuống khỏi người Red, nhìn Tiger lo lắng và có phần sợ sệt.

"Khiếp. có cần phải làm lớn lối thế không?" Blue chọc đểu "Có mỗi mấy con gián thôi mà cũng nổi khùng lên thế hả mèo?"

"Hê hê. Đó là biệt tài cảu tớ mà. Vậy tình hình nhân sự của mọi người thế nào rồi?" Tiger hỏi.

"Tớ còn Itachi, Pika, Snorr, Vee và Saur. Đủ chiến." Red nói.

"Tớ mượn tạm của Yellow Gravy, Omny và Kitty rồi." Green nói "Thêm cái con đó nữa là ổn."

"Em còn Chuchu, Dody, Ratty và Dragy. Cái con Dragonair anh cho ấy." Yellow cười tươi khi nhắc đến Dragy "Nó hiền như cục đất ấy mà lúc tham chiến thì thật dũng mãnh. Như anh ấy."

"Ừ." Tiger không để tâm mấy đến lời nói của Yellow "Còn cậu?" cậu uqay hỏi Blue.

"Còn Charizor, Ditto. Mới khôi phục tạm được bong chứa của Blasty. Và cái con Zorua khỉ gió đó lại trốn đi chơi rồi." Blue xị mặt, chán nản. Chủ nào tớ nấy, trách ai được? :v

"Được rồi!" Tiger lấy ra cái bản đồ thành phố nhét trong túi quần sau và nó bị bục một lỗ to tướng. do sét của pika đấy :v

"Sao?" Blue hỏi khi thấy Tiger đứng lặng nhìn cái bản đồ một hồi.

"Hừm…" Tiger vo cái bản đồ ném vào sọt rác "Chiến thuật nhé? Đánh!"

"Hử? Chiến thuật gì kì vậy?" Green không hiểu.

"Thì tớ nói rôi mà. Đánh." Tiger quay đi. Cửa phòng bếp mở ra. Darkanine, Raichu và Pidgeot vào. Chúng trông tơi tả hết cả.

"Sao thế?" Tiger quay ra "mọi người ổn cả chứ?" cậu lo lắng, ngồi xuống, xem qua mấy vết thương của Raichu và Darkanine.

"Để…" Yellow theo thói quen định chạy lại.

"Để dành sức đi Yellow. KHông phải lúc dung sức mạnh của em đâu." Tiger nói.

"ĐÚng đấy." Red cũng đồng ý. Chính cậu cũng không cho Yellow chăm sóc Poli và Aerro vì vấn đề sức khỏe mà.

"Thế…?" Blue định hỏi thêm.

"Vậy là cứ thế mà đánh, không chiến thuật à?" Green nhún vai hỏi.

"Chắc vậy." Red thở dài.

"Rồi." Tiger nhanh chóng băng bó ạm cho Raichu và Pidgeot còn Darkanine thì không cần.

"Vậy là chúng ta sẵn sang rồi nhỉ?" Green hỏi.

"ĐI thôi." Tiger nói "Tớ biết chúng ta phải làm gì rồi." nói xong, cậu chạy theo Darkanine đi trước.

"Chờ tớ!" Blue chạy theo sau. Green và Red đi theo và Yellow lần này đi sau cùng.

Trên con tàu ở ga Saffron…

"Được rồi! Hàng hóa đã chất xong. Khỏi hành thôi." Tên lái tàu của bọn Rocket nói và con tàu từ từ chuyển động. Nó chạy nhanh dần ra khỏi ga và hướng thẳng về phía Viridian. Nhưng chưa kịp rời khỏi thành phố thì…

"Gravy! Snorr!" Green phóng xuống từ trên trời và thả hai con pokemon to lớn ra.

"Cái gì?" Tên lái tàu hốt hoảng cho phanh tàu lại nhưng con tàu cứ lao như điên về phía hai con pokemon to lớn.

"Snorr!" Snor đập mạnh xuống đất.

"Gooleeeemmm!" Gravy cũng làm theo cả cả hai khiến mặt đất bị phá tung và đoàn tàu trật bánh.

"Chết rồi!" Tên lái táu không thể làm gì hơn. Nhưng khoan đã.

RẦM!

"Cả Snor và Gravy lấy cả than mình chặn đoàn tàu lại. Và từ dưới đất, những luồng nước của Omny, gió lốc của Ditty và dây leo của Saur giữ đoàn tàu lại, không cho nó lật. Và cuối cùng, cả đoàn tàu dừng lại. Đám thành viên của Rocket lao ra ngoài hốt honagr cho tới khi chúng nhìn thấy Green đang đứng chờ sẵn.

"Là…là ngươi!" Một tên chỉ tay, nói.

"Đến đi!" Green khiên chiến. Dù cậu chỉ có một mình và đang ở trong tình thế một chọi một trăm.

"ĐƯợc lắm! An hem! Hôm nay chúng ta sẽ cho tên đáng ghét này không còn đường về luôn!" Một tên hô hào rồi cả lũ đồng thanh. Chúng vây lấy Green.

'Trông cậy vào cả mọi người đấy.' Green nghĩ và nhìn quanh. Giờ cậu chỉ có Snor và Saur của Red, Gravy, Omny và Kitty của Yellow cùng với Ditty của Blue. Nhưng cậu bất ngờ thả toàn bộ những gì còn lại trong túi ra. Và Charizard, Scizor, Arcanine, Golduck, Porygon, Rhydon, Eggutor, Alakazam và Veromoth. Đó là tất cả pokemon ở gym mà cậu mang theo. Yellow đã hồi phục hoàn toàn cho chúng và kết hợp với pokemon của ba người bạn. Nhưng xét về quân số thì Green vẫn thiệt nhiều lắm.

"Mọi người! Cùng lên nào!" green ra lệnh và…

Trong tòa nhà của bọn Rocket, Yellow đang cưỡi trên DOdy và chạy rất nhanh, lao qua những hành lang. Cô cố khhoong ngủ gật vì vừa tốn một lượng sức lực khá nhiều. Nhưng giờ không phải lúc ngủ gật vì cô còn có nhiệm vụ của riêng mình.

Trên nóc của tòa nhà cao nhất Saffron…

"Hay lắm MewIX. Nó sẽ sẵn sang sớm thôi." Clemente cười "Tên Axo thất bại rồi." hắn nhìn lại. Phía sau hắn, Melody đang bị trói vào một cây thánh giá nhưng cô đã tỉnh lại.

"KHông thành vấn đề." MewIX cười "Chúng không tài nào đánh lại được tôi đâu."

RẦM!

Cánh cửa sân thượng bị đạp tung ra và Tiger phóng ra rồi…chống gối thở hồng hộc.

"Là ngươi?" Clemente có phần hứng thú.

"Ta…" Tiger vừa thở, vừa nói "kiến nghị…lắp…hộc…thang…hộc…máy…" cậu dơ ngón tay trỏ lên, nêu ý kiến.

KING!

Cái cửa thang máy ở gần đó mở ra và Red cùng với Blue đi ra.

"Ồ. Con mèo ú chạy nhanh hơn cả chúng ta kìa." Blue cười khúc khích.

"Tớ không quan tâm. Cái tớ quan tâm là…" Red lườm Clemente và MewIX.

"Thêm nữa nè, Clemente!" MewIX hích vai.

"ĐƯỢc rồi." Tiger đứng thẳng dậy "Ta ở đây để…hộc…chấm dứt kế hoạch…hộc…của bọn ngươi!" cậu nói nốt câu.

"Ồ? Thử xem?" Clemente bỏ cái áo choàng đen ra và hắn mặc một bộ áo giáp cũ của thời samurai với thanh kiếm giắt ở hông.

"Bọn ta có kế hoạch rồi." Red lấy ra pokeball "Và nó sẽ thành công!" cậu mở bóng.

"Cũng phải cảm ơn người bạn dũng cảm mà ngươi phục kích mà bọn ta biết đấy." Blue thả pokemon và hai người, mỗi người một con.Dù trời đã là nửa đêm rồi nhưng bỗng, mặt trời, một mặt trời đỏ rực dù không phải thật xuất hiện trên trời. MẶt trời đỏ ấy nhuộm cả một nửa bầu trời màu đỏ và giờ thì trời sang như ban ngày rồi. Nhưng ở nửa còn lại, mặt trăng chuyển màu xanh lam đặc trưng và nhuộm cả nửa bầu trời một màu xanh lam thẫm.

"Lên nào, Kyuublast!" Red đứng sau Kyuublast, ra lệnh. Tay cậu cầm theo viên Red Sun stone và nó đang tiếp sức mạnh cho Kyuublast.

"Darkanine Rock!" Blue dơ viên blue moon stone lên.

"Mang theo cả đồ chơi xịn cơ à?" MewIX lè lưỡi "Có lẽ không đánh bại bọn người thì ta còn bị khinh rẻ chán." MewIX nói.

"Sẵn lòng." Tiger hạ người, vào thủ thế, chuẩn bị sẵn sàng.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…


	78. Chapter 78

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 78

Trên đình tòa nhà hành chính của Saffron…

"Darkanine! Night beam!" Red ra lệnh và Darkanine bắn ra một chùm tia màu tím thẫm nhắm thẳng MewIX. MewIX tránh được đòn đánh dễ dàng.

"Nữa nè! Charizor!" Blue ra lệnh quyết liệt không kém và Charizor bắn flash canon liên hoàn từ hai khẩu sung máy của nó.

"Chơi nhau à?" MewIX gầm gừ và đống xúc tu của nó vẫy vẫy, tạo thành hàng chục lưỡi dao vô hình đâm vào những viên đạn của Charizor.

BÙM!

Những vụ nổ liên tục hất ngược Red lại. Blue bám được vào Charizor và không sao. Khói bụi mù mịt.

"Nhận lấy!" MewIX điên cuồng lao xuống và dùng mấy cái xúc tu của nó phóng về phía Blue và Charizor. Blue và Charizor bị bất ngờ với lại bị bụi che mắt nên không kịp tránh.

"Cẩn thận đó!" Red ném quả bong chứa pokemon nhanh như cắt và Pika lao ra.

"Pikaa!" Pika rít lên và

XOẸT! BÙM!

Toàn bộ chỗ nền nhà mà Blue và Charizor đứng bị bắn tung lên bởi psycho strike của MewIX. Nhưng cả hai tránh được.

"Technovolt! Tấn công!" Red ra lệnh và Pika, con chuột bé tí tẹo, mang theo cả Blue và Charizor theo nó và xuất hiện như một tia chớp ngay trước mặt MewIX.

"Hả?" MewIx bị bất ngờ vì tốc độ dịch chuyển của Pika ngang ngửa với teleport nhưng cả Blue và Charizor cũng bị bất ngờ. Cả hai đều không sẵn sàng tấn công lúc đó. Nhưng Pika thì có.

"PIkaaa!" Nắm đấm của PIka phóng ra hàng loạt tia sét nhỏ và nó đấm thẳng vào mặt MewIX. Nhưng…

"PIka?" PIka bất ngờ khi nắm đấm của nó đi xuyên qua người MewIx như đi qua một làn khói và…

"Chết rồi!" Red nhận ra đó chỉ là một thế thân substitute và…

"Đây rồi!" MewIX lao ra từ trong làn khói để lại sau vụ nổ của flash canon. Nó nhắm thẳng Blue, Charizor và Pika tấn công cùng lúc với một chiêu thức lạ.Một quả cầu năng lực khổng lồ.

"Darkanine! Kyuublast! Nhanh lên!" Red vẫn kịp thời ứng biến. Cậu nhanh nhạy tới mức nhận ra đòn đánh tiêp theo từ ngay khi cú đấm của Pika đi xuyên qua bản thế thân kia rồi.

"Chết đi!" MewIX lao xuống và ấn quả cầu khổng lồ xuống.

"Kaaaaa!" Cả Darkanine và Kyuublast cùng lao vào. Darkanine với lethal dance và Kyuublast với Fiery dance.

RUỲNH!

Vụ nổ lớn khiến cả tòa nhà rung chuyển. Khói và lửa bao trùm.

"Urgh!" Red bị đẩy ngược lại và Darkanine ngã đè lên cậu.

"Zooorr!" Charizor ôm cả Blue và Pika và bị hất tung. Kyuublast lấy đuôi tự bọc lấy mình để tránh va chạm. cả nhóm bị hất ngược lại. Darkanine và Charizor bám vuốt của chúng xuống nền và giữ cho vũng. Vụ nổ kéo dài tới mấy giây rồi mới ngừng. Nền nhà cũng dừng rung chuyển và khói lại mù mị nhanh chóng đứng dậy, mắt vẫn dán vào làn khói. Charizor bị hỏng một bên cánh khi nãy và giờ thì nó gãy hẳn rồi. Nó nhả PIka và Blue ra.

"Mọi người không sao chứ?" Blue ngóc đầu dậy "Mọi chuyện diễn ra nhanh quá…" cô thở dài. Đang đứng dụi mắt thì bị Pika lôi đi như điên rồi bị bắn văng ra đây thì kiểu gì chả thấy khó hiểu.

"Chưa xong đâu." Red lùi lại, vẫy Darkanine và Kyuublast vào vị trí.

"Nó lại đến. Nghỉ ngơi đi, Charizor!" Blue thu hồi Charizor vào trong bong. Nó không nên tiếp tục vì có vẻ như lúc đánh với Lorelei, nó nổ hơi quá.

"Darkanine! Hướng 10 giờ. Kyuublast hướng 2h!" Red ra lệnh nhanh và chính xác.

"Darkan!" Darkanine phóng ngọn lửa xanh của nó về hướng mười giờ trong khi Kyuublast phóng ngọn lửa trắng cam của nó về hướng hai giờ.

RUỲNH!

Hai vụ nổ mạnh.Lửa của cả hai con pokemon lửa va chạm với hai cú Psychic wave của MewIx và khiến đòn đánh bị chệch đi, đập mạnh vào hai tòa nhà kế bên.

"Không phải nó!" Red bị bất ngờ "Blue! Tránh ra! Pika! Dưới chân!"

"Pikaaaa!" Pika dồn toàn lực vào một cú mega punch thêm tí điện vào và…

RUỲNH!

Sàn nhà bị một cú mega punch của con chuột nhỏ đập tung

"Oái!" Blue bị hất ngã ngửa và xém chút nữa rớt khỏi nóc nhà. May sao Darkanine đã đỡ được cô. Nền bê tong của nóc nàh bị đập vỡ tung và sập xuống, để lại một cái lỗ to đùng nhưng bên dưới chỉ là một tầng nhà trống.

"KHông có?!" Red không thể hiểu nổi. Cậu bắt đầu vội rồi.

"Chết rồi! Kyuublas! Dùng fiery dance bọc Red lại!" Blue vội đứng dậy và kêu lên.

"Hả?" Red ngước lên nhưng chẳng thấy gì cả.

"Kyuublaaa!" Kyuublast dùng fiery dance bọc Red lại

. !RẦM!RẦM!RẦM!RẦM!

Cả quả câu lửa mà Kyuublast tạo ra cùng với Red và Kyuublast bị một thứ vô hình đánh mạnh xuống. Nó ấn cả quả cầu lửa khổng lồ xuống và phá tung sà ả cầu lửa bị ấn mạnh và phá tung qua mấy tầng nhà trước khi dừng lại ở sáu tầng bên dưới, để lại một cái lỗ to tướng thông từ nóc nhà xuống sáu tầng bên dưới. Lửa của Kyuublast biến mất và con cáo lửa cùng với Red nằm trên sàn.

"Không sao chứ Red?" Blue nhin xuống qua cái lỗ, hỏi lớn lo lắng.

"Cái…" Red gượng dậy "Cái gì vậy…?" cậu lấy ống tay áo lau máu chảy ra từ khóe miệng. Một quả cầu lửa phòng thủ tuyệt đối của Kyuublast vừa như bị một khối đá nặng hàng trăm tấn đè xuống mạnh tới nỗi phá tung mấy tầng tòa nhà.

"Là áp suất không khí. Chúng ta quá sơ xuất.Cú đó mà không có Kyuublast thì cậu thành chuối nát rồi." Blue nói vọng xuống

"Chuối chuối cái…" Red chưa dứt câu thì…

BÙM!

Sàn nhà ngay bên dưới cậu bỗng nổ tung.

"ARGH!" Red bị bắn văng đi. Cả Kyuublast cũng bị bắn theo.

"Red!" Blue hét lên. Cô trèo lên Darkanine và cùng Pika lao xuống. Cô xuống tới nơi thì thấy Red đang nằm bất tỉnh cùng với Kyuublast ở một góc của một căn phòng trống trải gần giống nhà kho.

"Red! Dậy đi! KHông có thời gian ngủ đâu!" Blue vừa kêu vừa chạy lại. Darkanine lao tới chỗ Red. Nhưng nó bỗng đứng khựng lại và nhảy ngược lại phía sau.

"Oái!" Blue ôm lấy cổ nó.

BÙM!

Sàn nhà ngay trước mặt hai người nổ tung và nhờ có Darkanine mà Blue thoát nạn.

BÙM!BÙM!BÙM!BÙM!BÙM!

Những vụ nổ liên tiếp khiến sàn nhà gần như bị phá hủy. Darkanine phải tránh liên tục mới bảo vệ được Blue. Cả hai phải lùi lại, nhìn Red và cái sàn nhà lỗ chỗ toàn là lỗ.

"Nghệ thuật là phải nổ." MewIX từ từ bay lên từ một cái lỗ "Mà đã nổ là phải nổ to."

"Để ta cho ngươi xịt luôn!" Giọng Red bất ngờ vang lên. Và lúc đó, MewIX nhận ra hai cái thứ đang nằm bất động ở kia chỉ là hai cái thế thân.

BÙM!

Trần nhà ngay bên trên MewIX bị phá tung và Red cùng Kyuublast lao xuống. Red cưỡi trên lưng Kyuublast và con cáo tự bọc mình bởi fiery dance, biến nó thành một viên đạn lửa.

"Arrrrggghh!" MewIX kêu lên và nó bị đánh ngược lại.

"Xuống địa ngục mà nổ!" Red gầm lên và Kyuublast lấy toàn bộ sức đẩy mạnh. Nó ép thẳng MewIX vào tường đập thật mạnh khiến cho cả một bức tường đổ ập xuống và MewIX bị ép vào bức tường thứ hai. Kyuublast liên tục duy trì lửa bọc lấy đầu nó và ép thật mạnh khiến MewIX không bị chết cũng bị thương nặng.

"Urg…" MewIX lắp bắp khi mà người nó đang bị một viên đạn lửa ép thẳng vào tưởng.

"Ngươi tiêu rồi." Red cúi sát người xuống. Nhưng bỗng MewIX tan chảy thành một chất nhày màu trắng.

"Red!" Blue và Darkanine lao tới và Darkanine húc thẳng người vào Kyuublast và cả bốn rơi thẳng ra ngoài cửa sổ. Ngay sau đó, cái xác mà Red đang ép ấy nổ tung như một khối thuốc nổ dẻo và hất cả bốn người bắn ra xa tòa nhà.

" á!" Blue rơi tự do khỏi tòa nhà. PIka túm chặt lấy váy cô, cũng kêu lên những âm thanh hoảng loạn.

"Darrr!" Darkanine nhanh chóng ngoặm lấy cổ cô và dùng toàn bộ sức của mình bám vào tưởng một tòa nhà ngay bên cạnh. Vuốt của nó cày tung bức tường tội nghiệp và cuối cùng nó cũng bám được. Kyuublast uyển chuyển xoay người ôm gọn Red và dùng đuôi bám vào một cột cờ bị đổ gần đó và hạ canh an toàn trên nóc tòa nhà đối diện. Darkanine dùng đôi chân khỏe của nó trèo lên chỗ Red và Kyuublast. Pika lao xuống sàn, nằm bẹp. Sống rồi.

"Thứ đó, bản thế thân bằng thuốc nổ dẻo." Red cằn nhằn "Tên này làm mình nhớ Deidara"

"Phù! Ai bảo cậu chăm chăm tấn công cơ?" Blue trách.

"Lại nữa kìa!" Red cảnh báo và bám vào Kyuublast. Kyuublast tránh sang một bên còn Darkanine mồm vẫn ngoạm Blue và nhảy đi.

BÙM!

Nóc nhà lại nổ tung và để lại một cái lỗ to tướng.

"Quác! Khiếp quá!" Blue vội chui ra khỏi mồm Darkanine. Do vội vã mà thay vì cắn cổ áo cô lôi đi, Darkanine ngoạm luôn cả cái đầu.Xém tí nữa Blue thành cái xác không đầu rồi. Darkanine nhìn Blue cười trừ.

"Kyuublast! Eagle bullet!" Red ra lệnh dù cả hai đều không nhìn thấy MewIX đâu.

"Kyuu!" Kyuublast bắn ra từ trong miệng hàng chục viên đạn nhỏ và nhanh làm từ lửa như hang chục con đại bang tí hon bắn thẳng vào tòa nhà. Nó bắn liên tục như thể xả sung vào tòa nhà ấy. Tường và kính bị bắn vỡ tung tóe. Và từ trong đám khói bụi của tòa nhà bị bắn vỡ, một thứ gì đó lao ra, bay rất nhanh lên trên.

"Darkanine! PIka!" Blue ra lệnh cho hai con pokemon đang ở với cô. PIka lại túm lấy Darkanine. Rồi nó ném một thứ bé tí như một thiết bị định vị lấy ra từ trong một cái túi nhỏ đeo trên cổ nó. Nó ném lên không và…

ROẸT!

Cả Pika và Darkanine đều biến mất. Là Technovolt di chuyển tức thời.

'Vậy ra đó là cách nó dùng technovolt à?' MewIX nghĩ thầm.

ROẸT!

Chỉ trong chưa đầy một dây, Pika và Darkanine đã tới được chỗ cái thứ kia. Nhanh như cắt, Pika dùng slam quất mạnh vào Darkanine và đẩy con chó lửa thẳng tới chỗ mục tiêu.

"Dùng Tornado fang đánh bay thứ đó đi!" Red ra lệnh quyết đoán hơn bao giờ hết. Cậu giờ có phản xạ nhanh nhạy và óc phán đoán chính xác hơn hẳn Green rồi.

"Daaarrrrr!" Darkanine xoáy giữa không trung với một tốc độ ngang một cơn lốc và nó tự biến mình thành một cơn lốc với hình dáng của một chiếc răng nanh và đánh mạnh vào thứ kia.

"Hả? KHông phải…?" Blue ngạc nhiên khi thứ mà Darkanine đánh trúng chỉ là một cục đất sét.Cục đất sét bị đánh văng ra rất xa cộng với việc vị xoáy liên tục…

BÙM!

Sauk hi bị đẩy ra xa, cục đất sét phát nổ và phá tung tòa nhà ngya bên dưới. kHông biết chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra nếu Darkanine không nhanh đẩy nó đi ra xa nhỉ?Chắc là Red bà Blue thành cám mất. Darkanine hạ cánh nhẹ nhàng.

"Đất sét nổ…" Red lẩm bẩm "Lũ này làm mình hứng thú rồi. đầu tiên là Sharingan, giờ là đất sét nổ của Deidara. Và cả Rasengan mà Tiger "thực tế hóa" được nữa. Hê hê hê. Naruto's world had come to pokemon world." Cậu cười thầm phấn khích.


	79. Chapter 79

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 79.

…Hồi tưởng…

Tiger và Green đang đứng nói chuyện riêng ở một hành lang nhỏ. Đứng bên cạnh còn Darkanine và Kyuublast. Nhưng con cáo trắng tỏ vẻ bất mãn và bất phục. Nó quay đi, không them đếm xỉa gì tới hai người.

"Có ổn không đây?" Green hỏi "Tớ không chắc là sẽ cân được ngần ấy địch đâu." Cậu nói, nhìn Tiger dò xét.

"Đành vậy thôi." Tiger nói "Cậu chỉ cần cầm cự cho tới khi Yellow tìm được nhóm Gold là ổn. Nếu có bất kì vấn đề gì, dùng pháo sang báo lại cho tớ. Nếu không đến được thì tớ sẽ gửi viện binh cho cậu." Tiger dặn

"Ừm…" Green đút khẩu súng hiệu vào trong túi quần "Mà cẩn thận với con Kyuublast đấy. nó chưa được thuần dưỡng đâu."

"Hì. Đừng lo." Tiger đặt tay lên vai Green "Tớ tin là nó sẽ hiểu thôi. Phải biết tin tưởng lẫn nhau trong lúc nguy cấp chứ? Nhỉ Kyuulast?" cậu quay ra hỏi nhưng con cáo vẫn quay mặt đi. Darkanine đứng bên cạnh chỉ liếc nhìn người bạn của nó lo ngại.

"Cậu có niềm tin mãnh liệt nhỉ?" Green cười.

"Chúng tớ chiến đấu dựa vào niềm tin mà.Đó cũng là một cội nguồn của sức mạnh." Tiger cười.

…

Trở lại nóc nhà nơi Red, Blue cùng với Pika, Kyuublast và Darkanine đang chiến đấu.

"Nó tới kìa!" Blue chỉ tay vào trong đám khói. Và từ trong làn khói từ vụ nổ bom, hang chục con chim được làm từ đất sét trắng bay ra.

"Là bom đó. Chúng sẽ bay đuổi theo kẻ thù." Red trèo lên lưng Kyuublast "Đây chính là sức mạnh chính của MewIX. Đất sét nổ tạo hình."

"Darka!" Darkanine ngoạm cổ áo Blue và nhảy sang một bên. Kyuublast mang theo Red nhảy khỏi mái nhà và nhảy xuống mọt mái hiên, hạ cánh xuống đường. Darkanine đuổi theo. Những con chim làm từ đất sét nổ bay đuổi theo.

"Cứ thế này thì khó đánh giáp mặt lắm." Red thúc Kyuublast chạy đi "Chúng ta sẽ kiệt sức trước khi kịp gặp được tên đó mất."

Kyuublast lao đi và chạy nhanh hơn tốc độ bay của mấy con chim đất sét. Darkaknine hất Blue lên lưng nó và đuổi theo.

"Vậy thì làm thế nào để…hử?" Blue ngước lên. Ánh sang từ mặt trời đỏ của Kyuublast và mặt trăng xanh của Darkaknine đang tắt dần hay chính xác là chúng đang biến mất.

"Cái…chuyện gì vậy? Hai người ổn chứ?" Red lo lắng nhìn xuống Kyuublast và Darkanine. Chúng đang có vẻ đuối sức hơn trước. Bóng tối lại dần bao trùm lấy thành phố Saffron còn lũ chim nổ vẫn đuổi theo Red và Blue dai dẳng.

"(Kyuublast)" Darkanine gọi nhỏ

"(Hử?)" Kyuublast quay lại.

"(Cô đang định làm gì vậy?)" Darkanine hỏi một cách khó hiểu.

"(Sức mạnh của chúng ta đang cạn dần và cần thời gian mới hồi phục được. Giữ sức mà chạy đi. Để mấy thứ kia dính vào là không tốt đâu.)" Kyuublast trả lời vu vơ và quay đi.

"(Không. Tôi hỏi là cô đang làm gì vậy?)" Darkanine hỏi nghiêm túc.

"(Tôi…)" Kyuublast không quay lại nhìn nữa "(…muốn đính chính lại vài việc.)" nó nói nhỏ.

"Chúng nói gì vậy?" Blue hỏi.

"Ai biết…" Red cũng đang suy ngẫm.

"Được rồi." Blue nói quyết đoán "Nhận lấy nè Red." Cô ném một thứ gì đó bé tí tẹo về phía Red và chợt dừng lạ chộp được nó. Blue và Darkanine bất ngờ quay ngược lại, đối mặt với lũ chim.

"Blue! Cậu làm gì thế?" Red hét lên. Nhưng Blue chỉ lao thẳng vào lũ chim cùng với Darkanine.

"Chết tiệt!" Red và Kyuublast cũng ngay lập tức quay ngay lại và đuổi theo. Blue lao đầu vào lũ chim và…

BÙM!BÙM!BÙM!BÙM!BÙM!BÙM!

Những vụ nổ liên tiếp khiến Red và Kyuublast bị đẩy ngược lại còn Blue và Darkanine biến mất hoàn toàn sau làn lửa.

"Blue!" Red gọi thất thanh và Kyuublast chết lặng. Nhưng họ không có thời gian để đứng. Thêm một đàn chim nữa lao vào Red.

"tên ngốc…" một giọng nói lướt qua và…

BÙM!

Một vụ nổ long trời. mặt đường bị xới tung, để lại hai cái hố lớn trên mặt đất. Không có dấu hiệu gì của Blue hay Red cả.

"Hê hê." Một cái bong bay ra từ trong nơi ẩn nấp của nó. Là MewIX. Rồi một con chim bằng đất sét còn sót lại sau vụ nổ từ từ bay đến chỗ MewIX. Nó đậu lên vai con pokemon nhân bản. MewIX vuốt nhẹ con chim và cười.

"Vậy là xong hai đứa." MewIX cười lớn còn con chim trên vai nó rỉa cánh. Nhưng nó bỗng cảm thấy lạnh toát và…

ROẸT…

"PIkaaaaaaa!" Pika bất ngờ xuất hiện ngay trên vai MewIX như một tia sét xoẹt qua với nắm đấm sấm sét với những tia sét bắn tỏa ra khắp mọi hướng.

"Cái…?" MewIX há hốc mồm bất ngờ nhưng Pika quá nhanh, nhanh đến nỗi MewIX còn chưa kịp thốt lên câu nào.

RUỲNH!

Pika đấm trực diện vào ngực MewIX với sức công phá ngang ngửa một tia sét đánh thẳng xuống đất. Nó hất MewIX bay thẳng vào mấy tòa nhà, bay xuyên qua mấy bức tường, bay tới tận quảng trường trung tâm và đập mạnh vào đài phun nước khiến cho cái đài phun nước bằng đá gãy làm đôi.

"Urgh!" MewIX gượng đứng dậy "Làm sao…lại…mạnh tới…mức này…" MewIX ho ra máu. Nó nhìn con Pika ở phía bên kia cái "đường hầm" mà nó vừa bay qua. Phải tới sau mươi mét chứ chẳng ít gì. Một đòn đánh mạnh không tưởng. Mà MewIX còn chưa hiểu nổi làm sao mà Pika lại ở ngay trên vai nó mà đánh được chứ chưa nói tới đánh. Không thể là thế thân. Vậy chỉ còn…

"Techno…" MewIX nhặt lên một mẩu sắt nhỏ tí hon. Nó giống một cái kunai nhỏ tí hon với một lá bùa nhỏ không kém dán trên cán.

"Là…phi lôi…" MewIX bang hoàng thả cái kunai tí hon xuống nhưng trước khi cái kunai ấy chạm đến đất, Pika đã lại xuất hiện ngay trước mặt MewIX, cầm chắc cái Kunai mà MewIX thả trong sự ngỡ ngàng của MewIX. Nó dịch chuyển tức thời còn nhanh và chính xác hơn pokemon siêu năng lực cả vạn lần.Và Pika không chỉ đến tay không. Trong lòng bàn tay của nó còn cầm một quả cầu.Một quả cầu nhỏ, màu xanh lam trong suốt với những dòng năng lượng mạnh chảy xoáy vào trong. Nó chỉ còn có thể là nhẫn thuật mà Tiger đã nghiên cứu để đưa nó vào thực tế thay vì truyện tranh mà thôi.

"Pikaaa!" Pika dí thẳng quả cầu vào ngực MewIX và khiến con pokemon tội nghiệp bị đánh bay đi.

"Argh!" MewIX kêu lên. Nó bắn văng đi như một viên đạn pháo và đâm mạnh vào một tòa nhà khiến cả tòa nhà ấy đổ sập xuống. Pika đứng nhìn một hồi rồi khụy xuongs, nằm bẹp dưới đất. Nó thở hổn hển. hơi quá sức rồi. Nhưng…

BÙM!

Mặt đất dưới chân Pika bất ngờ nổ tung và khiến con pokemon nhỏ bị hất đi. Nó bắn thẳng lên trời nhưng cũng chả làm được gì vì vì nó quá mệt

"Đỡ lấy Pika!" Red và Kyuublast bất ngờ nhảy ra. Red om lấy Pika và Kyuublast dùng đuôi của nó quân quanh hai người thành một quả bong bảo vệ và lăn ra khỏi chỗ vụ nổ. Nó mở đuôi và Red cùng Pika chui ra, bình an vô sự. Nhưng đuôi của Kyuublast bị cháy một chút.

"Hai người ổn chứ?" Blue cùng Darkanine xuất hiện.

"Chưa chết được." Red bế Pika đứng dậy "Cậu nghỉ chút đi." Cậu thu hồi Pika vào trong bóng.

"Khá lắm. dù ta vẫn chưa hiểu bọn mi làm kiểu gì." MewIX chui ra từ trong đống đổ nát của tòa nhà. Người nó gầy gò đến thảm hại và trông tội nghiệp nhưng nó vẫn cười một cách thỏa mãn.

"Người không trực tiếp ra trận vì vậy cần một con mắt quan sá nhận ra một con chim luôn bay chậm hownc ả đàn." Blue chỉ tay "Và Pika đã gắn lên con chim đó một cái kunai để tiếp cận ngươi. Rồi sau đso là dùng technvotl để tránh mấy vụ nổ. tất nhiên ta đã đẻ một cây kunai ở chỗ chúng ta giao đấu để tiện thoát thân rồi."

"Ha. Con Pikachu đó." MewIX cười và nguwofi nó bỗng béo tốt lại lạ thường như chưa hề bị thương vậy "nó xứng đáng với cái tên tia sét vàng đấy. Nhưng đừng bao giờ mong đạt tới được trình độ của tia sét vàng thực thụ!" MewIX bất ngờ biến mất.

"Hả." Red ngạc nhiên. Rồi cậu chợt nhận ra.

"Red!" Blue bỗng kêu thất thanh.

"Nó…" Red quay người lại và Kyuublast cũng quay lại. Cả hai không kịp phản ứng.

"Nhận lấy!" MewIX đã ở sau lưng hai người từ bao giờ và nó tung một cú đấm trời giáng vào cả hai.

"Arrgggh!" Red kêu lên đau đớn. Cậu bị đánh ngã ngửa và trượt một đoạn trên mặt đất. Kyuublast bị đánh bay vào đài phun nước đã bị gãy và đập vào mấy tảng đá ở đó.

"Ky…" Con cáo rên nhẹ và gượng đứng dậ ưng đau quá. Nó gượng dậy và đứng thẳng lên. Red thì quằn quại. Cậu ôm lấy ngực mình. Cậu cảm thấy như thể xương ức và xương sườn vừa bị đánh gãy vậy.

"Tên đểu!" Blue và Darkanine lao vào nhưng MewIX chỉ nhìn hai người, cười.

RẦM!

Darkanine đâm mạnh và đẩy ngược MewIX lại cả một đoạn dà Pokemon chó lửa dùng toàn bộ sức đẩy MewIX ngược lại.

"Darkaaa!" Nó gầm lên avf tiếp thêm lửa vào, cố gắng đẩy MewIX lại. Nó đẩy MewIX lại cả chục mét nhưng đáp lại chỉ nhận được một nụ cười nửa miệng.

"Nữa lên! Ép nó vào tường!" Blue ra lệnh giận giữ và Darkanine ép cả người nó vào MewIX, cố gắng đẩy MewIX vào tường.

"Một lũ ngu." MewIX cười khinh bỉ rồi vụt biến mất. Darkanine mất đà ngã chúi xuống, hất Blue ngã ngửa. Cả hai lăn trên mặt đất mấy vòng rồi vội đứng dậy.

"Cái tên…này!" Blue ôm đầu. Đầu cô vừa thi độ cứng với cái nền đường xong. Nhưng…

"Darkaaaa!" Con chó gầm lên đau đớn như thể bị một thư gì đánh trúng và cả người nó bị ép xuống đến nỗi Blue có thể nghe rõ tiếng xương gãy. Cả người Darkanine bị ép từ trên xuống và thành luôn hình chữ U.

"Darkanine!" Blue vội chạy lại nhuwngMewIX lại vụt xuất hiện ngay trước mặt cô, cười ác độc

"Chào con bé ngu ngốc!" Nó cười và nhanh như cắt, hai tay nó vụt qua và…

"!" Blue bỗng ngã vật gia đất, hai tay ôm cổ họng đau đớn. Cô lăn trên mặt đất quằn quại. ĐÒn đánh hiểm và nếu mạnh chút nữa thì mất mạng rồi.

"Không chơi với hai đứa chúng bay nữa. Tao đi đánh boss thật đây. Tạm biệt!" MewIX phủi tay, bỏ mặc Red và Blue quằn quại trên mặt đất. Rồi nó vụt bay đi, bay về phía tòa nhà.

…

"Red…Red…" Blue cuối cùng cũng gượng dậy được nhưng cô có cảm giác như bị tê liệt hoàn toàn. MewĨ không chỉ đánh vào điểm chết mà thậm chí còn gây thương tích không hề nhẹ khiến Blue đến di chuyển cũng khó khăn. Cô cố trườn ra chỗ cậu bạn đang nằm. Red thở dốc khó nhọc. Darkanine cũng nằm thở dốc. Nó bị thương nặng lắm.

"B…cậu còn…" Red thì thào.

"Còn sống đây." Blue nói "Tình hình là đành phải…khụ…trông cậy hoàn toàn vào Tiger rồi."

"Không có chuyện đó…" Red gượng dậy "Tớ không bao giờ để bạn mình chiến đấu…một mình với thứ…đó…" cậu cố gắng nén đau.

"Nhưng cậu…" Blue cản Red lại.

"Tớ đứng sau lưng cậu ấy quá lâu, đứng nhìn cậu ấy tự lực chiến đấu quá lâu rồi!" Red nói "Đến lúc tớ đứng lên trước và…urgh…làm gì đó…tớ không muốn…phụ lòng tin của…tên khùng đó…"

"Vậy thì cậu phải băng bó lịa mấy cái xương đã. Rồi chúng ta sẽ quay lại chiến đấu." Blue dỗ "nào! Để tớ đưa cậu và Darkanine tới trung tâm y tế. Chắc ở đó phải có cái gì dùng được chứ."

"Rồi…" Red lẩm bẩm và quay lại nhìn. Kyuublast đã biến mất.

…

Trên sân thượng của tòa nhà tập đoàn Silph…

"Ra đây nào con mèo!" Clemente gọi lớn. Hắn đang đứng đó trong bộ áo choàng đen kì bí và phía sau, Melody đang nằm trên mặt đất bất tỉnh. Mặt trời đỏ của Kyuublast và mặt trăng xanh của Darkanine đã mất tác dụng và giờ, mọi thứ lại trờ về bình thường. Lại là khung cảnh tối tăm, lạnh lẽo. Xung quanh clemente là hang chục cái lỗ lớn bé để lại do các đòn tấn công của hăn và đám pokemon. Đám pokemon của hắn cũng gục hết rồ ưng vỗn hắn không dùng pokemon nên có cũng như không. Trời bắt đàu mưa nhẹ khiến cái mái nàh vốn đã bị đám pokemon tàn phá giờ lại thêm thảm hại. Clemente liếc nhìn xung quanh. Hắn ức lắm chứ. Cả đội pokemon của hắn(mà vốn hắn chả bao giờ luyện tập chúng) đã bị một con Pidgeot hạ.

"Ra đây nào, tên quỷ con!" Clemente bắt đầu mất kiên nhẫn "Không còn đánh pokmeon nữa. ta chan ngấy mấy cái trò đấu pokemon này rồi. ra đấy và đánh với ta như một người đàn ông đi!" hắn tức giận. Nhưng ở chỗ trốn, tiger vẫn bình thản. Cậu mặc cái áo khoác cũ đã phai màu không kéo khóa, thêm đôi găng tay da đen sờn rách được đóng khóa cẩn thận ôm sát lấy cổ tay cậu. Dây lưng cậu treo mấy cái túi nhỏ chứa đò và đôi giày giờ cậu lại dùng một đôi giày mới. Thứ duy nhất còn mới ở đây đấy. :v Tiger nhìn đồng hồ một chút, chỉnh lại đôi găng tay, kiểm tra mấy cái túi…

"Ra đây đi không tao giết luôn con bạn mày giờ!" Clemente ức chế đe dạo. Vừa nghe câu ấy, Tiger gần như thắt chặt luôn đôi găng tay, mắt lườm xuống đất. Mặt cậu chuyển đỏ gay.

"Để xem ngươi thuộc loại gì nào." Cậu lẩm bẩm và đội mũ lên. Đến lúc đánh nhau tay đôi rồi.


	80. Chapter 80

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 80.

Trời đã bắt đầu đổ mưa nặng hạt. Clemente đứng đó, nhìn Tiger mà cười một cách ác độc. Tiger vẫn cố giữ vẻ mặt bình thản nhất cậu có và nhìn đối thủ của mình. Phải, không còn đơn giản là một trạn đấu pokemon nữa rồi. Hay chính xác là mọi thứ giờ không còn liên quan tới pokemon nữa. Giờ nó là một trận đấu giữa người với người.

"Chịu lộ diện rồi à?" Clemente cười.

"Ta không cần biết mấy người định làm gì. Nhưng mấy người sẽ phải dừng lại sớm thôi." Tiger bình tĩnh hạ người xuống, vào thủ thế. Tay trái cậu đưa ra trước còn tay phải đút túi quần, chờ đợi Clemente.

"Bình tĩnh ghê." Clemente chọc "Được rồi. để coi ngươi bình tĩnh được tới khi nào." Hắn bất ngờ vung tay và nước bắn lên. Những hạt mưa vẫn rơi xuống và mưa đang bắt đầu nặng hạt hơn trước khiến tầm nhìn bị hạn chế nhiều.

"Hừm…" Tiger tĩnh tâm "Tới lúc rồi…" cậu lẩm bẩm. Và đó là khi cậu bắt đầu biến đổi. Những ngón tay ngắn lại và những cái vuốt nhỏ xuất hiện thay thế móng tay. Một đôi tai nhỏ xuất hiện trên đầu và cái đuôi đầu long cũng xuất hiện. Những túm long mao mượt xuất hiện trên cổ tay và bọc lấy cánh tay nhưng bị ướt do nước mưa. Hai chiếc răng nanh tí hon xuất hiện ở khóe miệng Tiger cùng với ria của động vật săn mồi. Và cặp mắt cậu cũng thay đổi, con ngươi chuyển thành một đường thẳng và màu mắt chuyển sang đỏ thẫm y chang một cặp mắt hổ. Thêm mấy búi long mo bao quanh mặt và Tiger trông giống…khỉ hơn là hổ. :v Dạng nửa người nửa thú đây rồi.

'Hê hê hê. Vậy ra ngươi là như vậy.' Clemente nghĩ thầm. Rồi hắn lao vào đánh Tiger từ phía sau. Cánh tay hắn để thẳng, bàn tay mở rộng thành một thanh kiếm và biến thành một lưỡi dao.

ROẠT! XOẠT! KEENG!

"Nhanh vậy!" Clemente thở dốc. Lưỡi kiếm mà hắn tạo nên va chạm với con dao găm của Tiger và đặt hai người vào thế đối mặt. Tiger nhìn Clemente với sát khí của động vật săn mồi và mỉm cười.

"Fuujinken!" Cậu dùng cả lòng bàn tay phải ấn mạnh.

"Meigeki!" Clemenete vẫn kịp đánh.

RUỲNH!

"Argh!" Tiger bị đẩy ngược lại và cậu nhanh chóng dùng vuốt bám xuống đất để tránh trượt xa hơn. Clemente lộn ngược lại mấy vòng rồi trượt thêm một đoạn nữa mới dừng lại được. Hai đòn đánh va chạm mạnh tới mức cả một vùng nước mưa trên nền đất bị hất tung tóe.

'Hắc thuật?' Tiger có phần ngạc nhiên về đòn đánh của Clemente.

"Rakusaiga!" Clemente đập mạnh tay xuống nền khiến cho nền bê tông bị đập nát và vỡ thành nhiều tấm lớn.

"Chết rồi!" Tiger lao tới chỗ Melody và ôm lấy cô, nhảy lên ngay trước khi mặt sàn dưới chân cậu nứt vỡ làm đôi. Cậu nhảy lên cao và đứng lên một gờ tưởng còn nguyên sau khi đòn đánh của Clemente tới. Phía sau cậu, cả cái nền bê tộng đổ sập xuống tầng dưới, để lại một cái hỗ to tướng.

"Thổ thuật!" Tiger nhận ra chiêu này.

"Retsuzan!" Clemente lại lao tới và lần này không còn bí mật nữa, hắn vung tay tạo thành một lưỡi kiếm lớn và chém thẳng.

"Chết…" Tiger quay người và với con dao găm cậu cầm, cậu nhanh chóng đỡ lấy. Nhanh như chớp, lưỡi dao được bọc trong một lớp năng lượng xanh lục phát sang.

KENG!

"Urgh!" Tiger khụy xuống. Đòn đánh của Clemente mạnh quá.

"Chết đi!" Clemente gầm lên và ấn mạnh lưỡi kiếm xuống. Tay hắn được bọc bởi một lớm ám khí màu tím thành một lưỡi kiếm lớn. Hắn cố ấn xuống. Tiger một tay phải giữ dao, một tay phải giữ Melody và rơi vào thế khó.

"Hừ…" Tiger cố gắng giữ dao không cho Clemente lấn tới nhưng cậu còn phải giữ melody. KHông có chỗ để thả cô xuống rồi.

"kyaaa!" Clemente một tay chém, tay kia luồn qua và đánh móc Tiger.

"ĐỪng có mơ!" Tiger bất ngờ bật lên, dùng cả hai chân khóa tay Clemente lại và vặn mạnh.

"Hả? Chết!" Clemente bất ngờ. Hắn mất đà và Tiger rơi khỏi mái nhà, kéo theo cả hắn. Cả ba rơi tự do xuống. Nhưng Tiger với sự linh hoạt của mèo đã nhanh chóng xoay người lại.

"Xin lỗi nhé, Melody. Cậu không có chỗ rồi!" Tiger nhanh chóng xoay người và ném mạnh. Melody bị ném xuống và rơi xuống một tòa nhà. Tiger tính toàn kĩ tới mức cô bạn tiếp đất bằng cả hai chân trong tình trạng bất tỉnh trước khi lại ngã vật ra và nằm đè lên mấy cái bao đựng giấy cũ trên nóc nhà.

"Chết tiệt!" Clemente rút ra một thanh katana dài và bám được vào gờ tường. Tiger bấu vuốt vào tường và dừng lại được. Cậu bám trên tường nhờ vuốt ở tay.

"Ngươi thực sự rất đáng ghét đấy. nhóc con!" Clemente thả tay và rơi tự do xuống. Hawnsvung kiếm, sẵn sang chém và kiếm của hắn được bọc bởi một lớp năng lượng bóng tối màu tím.

"Vậy sao? Cảm ơn!" Tiger dùng chân hất con dao lên và dùng căng cắn cáo dao, để lưỡi dao ngang miệng. Cậu chờ sẵn Clemente xuống.

"Chính vì vậy ta sẽ giải quyết ngươi rồi đến bạn ngươi nữa!" Clemente rơi xuống, vung kiếm chém thẳng.

"Ật ao? Ử em?" Tiger mồm ngậm dao, cười và Clemente lao xuống chém cậu.

CHOANG!

Lưỡi kiếm sắc tưởng như cắt được cả áo giáp cảu Clemente va mạnh vào lưỡi dao ngắn choằn của Tiger ngậm trong miệng. Mọi thứ diễn ra thật nhanh. Và Tiger bất ngờ nhả con dao ngậm trong miệng ra.

"ngươi…" Clemente nghiếm răng. Hắn ngạc nhiên vì Tiger bất ngờ nhả con dao đang ngậm trong miệng ra. Và lưỡi kiếm của hắn sượt qua, cứa một vết nhỏ trên má Tiger và đi sượt qua. Cậu đã chủ định quay mặt đi tránh đòn rồi.

"hì." Tiger cười và buông tay. Rồi cậu lấy đà bật mạnh.

"Ta ghét ngươi…" Tiger uốn người, vung chân đá mạnh "như cái cách ngươi ghét ta thôi." Cậu nhào lộn giữa không trung và vung chân đá Clemente. Lưỡi kiếm của Clemente sượt qua chỗ cậu.

"ẶC!" Clemente bị đá vào mặt và hắn mất đà, bay ra xa khỏi bức tưởng, hết cơ hội bám vào tưởng nữa.

"Nữa nè!" Tiger đã bắt được con dao găm hồi nãy cậu thả và chỉ trong chưa đầy một giây, trong lòng bàn tay kia của cậu đã hình thành một quả cầu gió lốc với gió xoáy xung quanh tạo thành một chiếc phi tiêu gió rồi.

"Kuen…!" Tiger ném mạnh chiếc phi tiêu gió về phía Clemente. Tên Clemente vẫn đang choáng không làm gì được. Chiếc phi tiêu gió xé tung làn mưa, lao thẳng về phía m

mục tiêu.

RUỲNH! CHOANG!

"Oái!" Tiger bám được vào gờ tưởng, nhìn Clemente bị cái phi tiêu gió đánh mạnh và bắn vào trong một tòa nhà. Của kính vỡ tung còn Clemente bay thẳng vào trong như một quả đạn pháo. Tiger bám treo lơ lửng ở gờ tưởng của tòa nhà đối diện, nhìn theo hướng Clemente "phóng" mà cười.

"Vậy là xong một tên," Cậu cười lớn. Nước mưa rơi xuống gương mặt cậu, hòa lẫn với máu từ nhát chém của Clemente.

"Rakusaiga!" Một giọng nói bống vang lên khiến Tiger giật mình. Nó ở bên kia bức tưởng.

RUỲNH!

Cả bức tường bị phá tung.

"Argh!" Tiger bị đánh văng ra và bị thương nặng. Cậu vội vã xoay người và cuộn tròn lại, đập mạnh vào tưởng và phá tung bức tường, bay thẳng vào trong tòa nhà. Và đó là một sàn giao dịch. Tiger bay thẳng từ tầng trên xuồng, bay qua lan can ban công và bay xuống dưới, dập vào một cái bàn gỗ khiến cái bàn vỡ làm đôi và giấy tờ bay tung tóe. Ở tòa nhà đối diện, Clemente đứng ở cái lỗ trên bức tường mà hắn vừa tạo ra từ Rakusaiga và nhìn theo hướng bay của Tiger. Rồi với vẻ lanhk lung đáng sợ, hắn nhảy từ tòa nhà này sang tòa nhà khác(chắc phải tới chín, mười mét) và nhảy vào qua cái lỗ. Hắn đứng ở tầng trên, nhìn xuống chỗ ban nãy Tiger ngã nhưng chỉ còn lại cái bàn gỗ bị gãy làm đôi cùng đống giấy má bị ướt do bộng lông và cái áo dính nước mưa của Tiger. Điều lạ là hắn, Clemente giao chiến dưới trời mưa mà không hề bị ướt. Nhưng không chỉ có hắn. Theo sau hắn, năm tên nữa ăn mặc giống hắn nhưng có vẻ ngoài khác hắn bất ngờ xuất hiện. Tổng cộng là có sáu tên. Sáu tên trong đó một là clemente còn sau tên còn lại thì không biết.

"Ra đây nào mèo con." Tên đứng đầu nói, mặt vô cảm.

'Có sáu tên.' Tiger nấp ở một góc, nghĩ. Cậu lấy băng trắng băng lại cánh tay phải. Ban nãy tiếp đất không tốt nên nó bị rách một vết. Cái áo khoác của cậu cũng bị rách một bên rồi.

"Nếu ngươi không ra…" Tên cầm đầu nói. Nhưng hắn không tấn công. Thay vào đó, một tên khác nhảy lên.

"Harishou!" Hắn lạnh lung vung tay và tạo thành một cơn gió mạnh cuốn bay hết những giấy má đi. Đó là một cơn gió mạnh ngang gió bão.

"Phong thuật." Tiger lẩm bẩm. Nấp sau cái cốt đá này mà cậu vẫn có cảm giác bất an.

"thì ta sẽ phá nát nơi này tới khi ngươi chịu lòi mặt ra đây." Vẫn là tên cầm đầu nói nhưng hắn không làm gì cả. Và tên vừa dùng phong thuật bay lên cao và tích tụ thành một quả cầu màu trắng xanh trước mặt hắn.

"Zaneidan!" hắn nói và quả cầu vỡ tung. Và một cơn gió lốc cực mạnh thổi tung mọi thứ trong tòa nhà.

"Hử?" Tiger ló mặt ra nhưng vội nấp đi. Một vết xước nhỏ xuất hiện ngay gàn mắt cậu. Và giấy má bay tứ tung cả. Chúng bay cùng mấy cái bàn. Cả bàn cũng bị thổi tung. Nhưng chỉ bị thổi tung thì thường thôi, đằng này chúng bị chém tả tơi. Cơn gió lốc ấy đang chém chúng. Thậm chí cả cái bàn cũng có hàng chục, hàng trăm vết chém liên tục như thể nó đang ở giữa một cơn bão của những lưỡi dao vậy. Rồi cơn cuồng phong cũng ngừng.

"Hắn ở sau cái cột ấy." Một giọng nói mách cho Clemente.

"Rakukojin!" Một tên khác lao vào và dùng cả hai tay.Hắn tạo ra một cục đá to tướng chỉ từ bụi và cát trong không khí.

"Chết rồi!" Tiger vội nhảy tránh sang một bên.

RẦM!

Cái cột đá bị viên đá không lồ của tên kia đập vỡ vụn và viên đá cũng vỡ vụn. Nhưng kẻ tấn công không phải tên tên Clemente cầm đầu.

"Hắn kìa!" Tên Clemente nói và chỉ tay.

"Kyaaa!" Một tên khác nữa lao xuống "Raijingeki!" Hắn hét lên và từ trong lòng bàn tay, một tia sét vàng phóng ra và quất mạnh như một cái roi vậy.

"Oái!" Tiger lộn ba vòng và tránh được. Nền nhà bị đánh võ tung và mấy viên gạch lát nền bắt tung lên. Một ống nước bị vỡ và nước phụt lên.

"Suikyashou!" Một tên nữa bất ngờ khiến nước trở nên dữ dội hơn. Dòng nước phóng thẳng về phía Tiger nhanh như chớp. Tiger không kịp trở tay.

"Argh!" Cậu khụy xuống.Dòng nước đánh mạnh vào bụng như một cú đấm vậy. Nó khiến cậu đau nói. Rồi nước bọc lấy người cậu và cố dìm chết cậu.

"Ặc.." Tiger giáy giụa và cố thoát ra khỏi sự trói buốc của nước "Hakkensho Kaiten!" Tiger xoáy người nhanh và gió lốc bao bọc lấy cơ thể cậu, tạo thành một quả cầu phòng thủ tuyệt đối khiến nước bị bắn văng tung tóe. Rồi Tiger phải vội dừng lại, ôm đầu.

"Nhu quyền? Có vậy thôi!" Tên Clemente cầm đầu cười khẩy.

"Ryuenjin!" Một tên khác lại tới và phun lửa ra từ miệng hắn. Tiger bị vây bởi lửa.

"Bakuenjin!" Tiger đập cả hai tai xuống đất, tạo thành một vụ nổ lớn dùng chính lửa để đẩy lùi lửa. Lửa của tên kia bị đẩy ngược lại. hắn và cả bốn tên còn lại nhảy ngược về chỗ Clemente, đứng nhìn.

"Có vẻ như ngươi yếu rồi nhỉ?" Clemente nói lạnh lùng "Người hùng gì mà yếu cơ thế."

"Hừ. ta còn khỏe lắm." Tiger lau máu cam đang chảy từ mũi cậu ra. Lại nữa rồi.

'Chúng có sáu tên. Mỗi tên dùng một nguyên tố. Chúng có hỏa thuật, thủy thuật, lôi thuật, phong thuật, thổ thuật và tên đứng kia có lẽ là mộc thuật. Đủ cả sáu rồi nhỉ?' Cậu nghĩ "vậy chắc mình không còn cách nào khác ngoài việc không dùng đến mấy thứ kia rồi." cậu mỉm cười.

…

Trờ lại một thời gian trước đó, trên một con tàu biển của hang hang hải Vermillion Vermillion đang rẽ sóng trên vịnh biển…

"Rai! Ray! Copeon! Mọi người!" Tiger vừa chạy vừa gọi pokemon của mình một cách phấn khích "Chúng ta sắp đến nơi rồi!"

Đám pokemon đang ngồi…chơi bài như một cacsi casino di động ngóc đầu lên. Chúng nhìn về phía xa. Mờ mờ sau làn sương sớm là một thành phố nhỏ với tháp tòa tháp cao ngất trời.

"Raichu!" Raichu chạy lên boong trước đầy phấn khích.

"Raychu." Ray đuổi theo người bạn. Cùng là loài Raichu nhưng Ray có thêm một đôi cánh nhỏ pha lên trên lưng và hai viên ngọc trai ở hai vai. Cộng với việc nó là con cái trong khi Raichu là con đực và…mà cái đó thì liên quan gì nhỉ? Nó chỉ đuổi theo Raichu ra boong trước và đứng cùng với người bạn dựa vào lan can tàu, hướng mũi chúng về phía trước, tận hưởng làn gió mát.

"Prii…" Con Primeape hồi đó chưa tiến hóa lên Monking nên khá là…yếu vía :v Nó say sóng nên cứ nằm vật. Có lẽ vừa tạ ơn trời đất vì sắp được lên bờ.

"Nido. Nidoking!" Nidoking lại cho đồ đạc vào trong cái vali mà Tiger mang theo. Pidgeot cũng hạ cánh xuống lan can của tầng trên, đúng nhìn thành phố ẩn hiện sau làn sương.

"Lapriii." Lapras bơi lên trước. Nó cũng rất hứng thú. Arcanine tỉnh ngủ và ngáp dài. Nằm bên cạnh nó, con Flyon vẫn còn đang ngái ngủ. Flyon là một con pokemon gần giống sư tử vè kích cỡ nhưng toàn bộ long của nó đều có màu trắng. Nó có một lớp long rất dày màu trắng muốt như một lớp áo choàng vậy.Còn cái đầu nó thì tròn tròn, ngộ ngộ trông giống giống khuôn mặt của Celebi như thon hơn một chút với đôi tai tí hon và trên lưng Flyon là một đôi cánh trắng lớn và giày. Nằm trên lưng Flyon lúc đó là Copeon. Copeon chỉ đơn giản là một con eevee với một viên ngọc nhỏ đính trên trán. Nó vẫy vẫy cái đuôi và cười tươi.

"Mọi người chuẩn bị đi. Chúng ta sẽ cập bến sớm thôi. Chuyến huấn luyện đặc biệt dài ngày sẽ sẵn sang ngay khi chúng ta cập bến." Tiger nói và đeo ba lô lên lưng. Và cậu đội cái mũ lên, sẵn sàng cho mọi chuyện.


	81. Chapter 81

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 81.

Tiger cùng với Rin, Lunar, Bill và Daisy đứng trên bến tàu. Phía trước họ là một thành phố cổ kính ẩn hiện trong làn sương sớm. Mờ mờ sau làn sương, cả nhóm có thể thấy được những tòa tháp cao lớn, đồ sộ cùng với những kiểu kiến trúc đậm chất châu âu.

"Chào mừng tới thành phố Sương, hay còn gọi là Mistrious của Kanto." Bill tay đút túi quần, giới thiệu "Đây có thể coi là London thu nhỏ của Kanto đấy."

"Nghe nói cấu trúc xây dựng ở đây rất giống với London nên…" Lunar rút ngay máy ảnh ra nháy luôn "Phải chụp lại! Chụp lại hết! há há há!" cô cười.

"Biến thái." Tiger thất vọng.

"Từ đây mọi người hãy thăm thú nơi này thoải mái đi. Chúng ta sẽ gặp nhau ở nhà thờ lớn lúc trưa." Daisy nói.

"Sao lại là nhà thờ lớn?" Rin hỏi ngây thơ.

"Vì…" Daisy cười "Gần đó có một nhà hàng rất ngon. Chị muốn cả nhóm cùng ăn trưa ở đó." Cô có vẻ vui hơn thường ngày.

"Chứ không phải là chị đi chơi với Bill à? Em biết rồi nhà Daisy-san." Tiger đút tay túi quần nhìn đểu cả hai người. Cậu xứng đáng với danh hiệu tên đểu của tháng sau hành động này :v

"Chơi chơi cái gì. Tớ đến đây để cùng một người bạn hoàn thiện nốt thiết bị vận chuyển mà!" Bill cãi toáng lên, mặt đỏ phừng phừng.

"Vậy à? Chúc may mắn." Tiger cười nhạt rồi bỏ đi.

"Ế ế! Đi đâu thế." Lunar chạy theo.

"Đi luyện tập riêng." Tiger không thèm quay lại "Có gì gọi tớ."

Nói rồi, cậu rảo bước đi vào trong thành phố.

"Anh ấy tới đây cho chuyến huấn luyện đặc biệt mà." Rin giải thích.

"Thôi kệ cậu ta đi. Daisy-san trông chừng Rin giùm em. Em sẽ gặp lại hai người ở điểm hẹn." Bill nói.

"Em cũng đi đây. Chị trông chừng Rin nhé." Lunar cười và chạy đi với cái máy ảnh. Bill cũng đi và bỏ lại Rin với Daisy đứng một mình ở bến cảng. Mất một lúc, Rin mới cất tiếng nói.

"Họ đi rồi kìa…" Rin nói nhỏ.

"Chị em mình cũng đi thôi. Chị có mấy chỗ hay lắm." Daisy cười tươi tắn và vì cô già hơn Green vài tuổi mà cũng là chị của Green nên Rin cũng sẵn lòng tin tưởng. Họ cùng nhau dắt tay đi vào trong thành phố.

Mistrious đúng là một London thu nhỏ với kiểu cấu trúc gợi lại London của thế kỉ 20 với những con đường gạch lát, những quảng trường lón với những đàn chim bồ câu trắng hay chính xác là đám Pidove trắng(có lẽ là do sống ở thời tiết khí hậu sương mù mà Pidove ở đây có màu trắng đặc trưng.), những căn nhà xây theo kiểu kiến trúc châu âu, ga tàu nhỏ và những câu cầu bắc qua con sông nhỏ giống như một dòng sông Thames giữa lòng vùng đất Kanto vậy. Dù đã gần trưa nhưng sương mù vẫn bao phủ lên thành phố nhỏ này cùng với một sự kì bí nhất định khiến Tiger có cảm giác như đi giữa lòng London vây. Cậu vừa đi vừa ngắm nghía đường phố lát gạch đá, những cỗ xe ngựa kéo(và ở đây khó kiếm ô tô lắm. chỉ có mỗi xe điện và xe ngựa).

"London thu nhỏ. Có cả tháp đồng hồ nữa kìa." Tiger chỉ tay và đám pokemon đi sau cậu nhìn theo.

"Raaii…" Raichu nhìn thán phục. Nó chưa thấy cái gì cao và đồ sộ như tháp đồng hồ này.

"Vee." Copeon nhảy xuống đường và ngước lên nhìn. Nó hít hít làn sương rồi hắt xì một cái. Có vẻ nhiệt độ ở đây là khá thấp kể cả giữa mùa hè.

"Oài. Chỗ này tuyệt thật." Tiger mãn nguyện "Giờ mà có một địa điểm nữa là hoàn toàn mĩ…" cậu chưa dứt câu thì cậu khịt khịt mũi hai lần rồi bất giác nhìn về phía trước vô định một cách dữ tợn như một con thú săn mồi phát hiện ra kẻ thù ở gần.

"Cứu vơ…" một tiếng kêu thất thanh vang lên trước khi bất ngờ bị bịt lại như thể ai đó chặn nó lại. Rõ ràng là có người kêu cứu mà. Con đường phía trước khá rộng và vắng lặng được bao phủ bởi làn sương nên tầm nhìn bị che khuất. Flyon và Copeon ngước nhìn Tiger. Chúng chợt nhận ra ánh mắt chủ của chúng đã thay đổi, con ngươi đã chuyển thành một đường dọc thẳng và bộ ria hổ đã xuất hiện. Cái mũi cậu cử động, khịt khịt hai cái rồi bất ngờ, với một bản năng và tốc độ kinh người, Tiger lao thẳng về phía trước như một con báo săn mồi và biến mất sau làn sương.

"Flyyyy!" Flyon vội đuổi theo cùng với Copeon còn Raichu và Arcanine đuổi theo chúng. Chúng chạy thật nhanh và rồi, thấy được hình bóng Tiger mờ mờ sau làn sương. Ngoài ra còn có bóng dáng của một cô gái bị đánh ngất xỉu trên mặt đất và cách đó không xa là bóng dáng của hai người đàn ông…

"Vậy ta đoán tất cả các ngươi không có ai là Clemente cả." Tiger vừa nói, vừa thở dốc. Đối diện với cậu là sáu tên mặc áo choàng đen với viền trắng và chúng cùng nhìn cậu.

"Phải." Một tên đứng lên nói. Hắn có mái tóc cắt ngắn màu cam. Hắn dùng hỏa thuật. với chữ "Ka" lớn trên lưng áo nên tạm gọi là Ka(hay ai gọi là hỏa cũng đúng vì đó là chữ hỏa thì đúng hơn.)

"Bọn ta được biết đến với cái tên…" Một tên khác là nữ với mái tóc cắt ngắn đứng cạnh. Cô ta dùng lôi thuật với chữ "lôi" trên lưng áo nên tạm gọi là "Rai".

"Là Seven sage of darkness." Một tên có thân hình mảnh khảnh đứng lên trước. Hắn có chữ "phong" trên lưng áo nên chúng ta tạm gọi là "Fuu"

"Seven sage? Chả phải các người chỉ có sáu thôi sao?" Tiger cười, lau máu gỉ ra từ miệng.

"Là Seven sage thôi." Một tên to con cao lớn đứng dậy. Hắn có chữ Thổ sau lưng lên ta tạm gọi là "Do". Hắn dùng thổ thuật.

"Và bọn ta được lênh phải giết được ngươi." Một tên nữa, là nữ với quả tóc dài và chữ "thủy" trên lưng áo nên gọi là "Sui". Nhưng trái ngược với dự đoán của Tiger, tên cuối cùng, cũng chings là tên chưa tấn công cậu lại không cõ chữ "mộc" trên lưng như cậu mong đợi mà lại là chữ "hắc". Tiger đã nhận ra điều ấy và tạm đặt biệt danh cho ahwns là Mei.

"Nguy hiểm nhỉ?" Tiger mỉm cười "Tới đây xem nào?"

"Bọn ta sẽ xử lý nhà ngươi trước rồi sẽ tới lũ bạn ngươi, rồi người thân ngươi, rồi mọi thứ." Mei nói "Thế giới này không hoàn hảo. và bọn ta sẽ biến nó thành hoàn hảo…"

"Nghe này, lũ khốn." Tiger lườm cả sáu tên với ánh mắt đáng sợ "Thứ duy nhất hoàn hảo ở thế giới này là sự không tồn tại của mọi thứ. Vì vậy đừng bao giờ mong có mộ thế giới hoàn hảo ở đây!" cậu gầm lên, những móng vuốt nhỏ nhô ra cứng hơn bao giờ hết. Đôi mắt đỏ rực đầy sát khí mang đến một sức ép không nhỏ cho đối thủ…

...

"Tiger. Tiger." Có tiếng gọi nhỏ đâu đó trong đầu Tiger. Cậu đang cảm thấy cơ thể mình nhẹ nâng nâng.

"Tiger!" Một tiếng gầm như sấm dội khiến cậu giật mình bật dậy. Người đẫm mồ hôi, Tiger nhìn quanh thì thấy mình đang ngồi ngủ gật trên một chiếc ghế gỗ ở quảng trường phía trước nhà thờ lớn. người qua lại tấp nập mà không ai để ý đến cậu. Đám pokemon xung quanh nhìn cậu lo lắng. Flyon và Arcanine rúc vào người cậu và cố trấn an cậu lại. Tiger nhìn xuống hơi buồn. Copeon và Rai ngước lên, nhìn vào đôi mắt u buồn của cậu bạn. Copeon nhảy lên đùi cậu, rúc người vào lòng cậu an ủi. Raichu và Ray ngồi bên cậu và cùng với Flyon và Arcanine cố gắng trấn tĩnh cậ úng không thể hiểu được chuyện gì đã xảy ra nhưng những hành động ấy khiến Tiger thấy ấm hơn. Cậu thấy ấm hơn dù đang là giữa mùa hè. Nidoking và Primeape nhìn quanh tìm kiếm người thân. Pidgeot cũng đã hạ xuống chơi với lũ chim ở quảng trường.

"Mọi người nè…" Tiger nói nhỏ. Raichu, Ray, Arcanine, Flyon và tất cả pokemon cua cậu ngước nhìn. Pidgeot cũng bay lại gần.

"…Có lẽ chúng ta không nên tiếp tục tập luyện nữa. Tớ nghĩ tớ không còn đủ tâm lý để thực hiện kế hoạch. Tớ xin lỗi." Tiger nói nhỏ, nuồn buồn. Nhưng ngoài Flyon ra thì đó nghĩ là ngày nghỉ.

"Rrraaaiii!" Raichu hét toáng lên như trẻ con và nắm tay Ray, nhảy vòng quanh. Nidoking và Primeape nhảy múa như điên vì chúng cuối cùng cũng được nghỉ. Bỗng…

"Xin lỗi." một viên cảnh sát xuất hiện ngay sau lưng Tiger "Phiền cậu theo tôi vè đồn được không?"

Câu hỏi khiến Tiger chợt giật mình còn đám pokemon thì trố mắt nhìn người lạ.

"Chuyện gì vậy?" Tiger hỏi.

"Một người bạn của cậu khi tới thành phố này đã bị tấn công. Chúng tôi cần cậu theo chúng tôi để lấy thêm lời khai." Viên cảnh sát nói. Flyon ngước nhìn Tiger lo lắng. Nó là con pokemon cuối cùng được cậu thu hồi nhưng cũng kịp để hiểu chuyện gì đã xảy ra hồi nãy. Nó để ý ánh mắt Tiger có phần thay đổi nhỏ. Tiger vụt đứng dậy.

"Vậy thì đi thôi." Tiger nói. Cậu thu hồi pokemon vào trong bóng và đi theo viên cảnh sát.

Sau hơn mười phút đi xe ngựa của cảnh sát, cuối cùng cả nhóm cũng tới được trạm y tế. Tiger đi theo viên cảnh sát vào trong. Cậu được đưa tới một căn phòng, nơi Daisy đang được điều trị. Giờ cô đang nằm mê man bất tỉnh trên giường, đầu được băng bó trắng, người đấy vết như vết xước, cào của một con vật to lớn như gấu vậy. Chưa thấy Bill đâu.

"Chuyện gì xảy ra vậy?" Tiger hỏi, phá tan bầu không khí nặng nề ở đây.

"Theo tôi. Kẻ tấn công đang được điều trị ở bên kia." Viên cảnh sát nói và dãn Tiger đi tiếp. Hai người đi ra thì một y ta cũng vừa đi vào. Tiger quay lại, hơi liếc nhìn. Rồi cậu cùng viên cảnh sát kia đi tới một căn phòng ở cuối hành lang. Nhưng nó trống giỗng. Tiger nhìn quanh nhưng chẳng có ai ở đây cả.

"Sneasel!" Bất ngờ, viên cảnh sát kia ra lệnh và một con sneasel phóng xuống từ trên trần nhà xuống và vuốt nó lóe sáng. Ánh sáng ấy quét ngangn qua gương mặt Tiger và ánh mắt đáng sợ của cậu hiện rõ.

RẦM!

Vuốt của Sneasel đập tung sàn nhà nhưng Tiger thì đã biến mất.

"Hả?" Tên giả dạng cảnh sát kia quay lại. hắn đã bị lộ rồi. Bên ngoài cửa số của căn phòng.

"Piidgeee!" Pidgeot vẫy cánh thật mạnh, tạo một cơn cuống phong và thôi tung mọi thứ trong phòng.

"Argh!" tên kia bị thương nặng do đập vào tường còn con Sneasel thì bị bất tỉnh.

Ở phòng nơi Daisy đang ở…

"Tạm biệt néh, bé yêu." Ả y tả giả lấy ra một con dao nhỏ và kề sát cổ Daisy.

"(Dynamic Entry)" Giọng Primeape vang lên đâu đó rồi.

RẦM!

"Cái…" Ả y tá còn chưa nhận ra chuyện gì thì đã…

RUỲNH!

Ả bay văng qua tường, xuyên qua cả bức tường gạch và đập vào hành lang, bất tỉnh. Bên trong phòng, bên cạnh giường bệnh, Tiger cùng Primeape đang đứng nhìn, lạnh lùng. Đằng sau họ là Raichu đang cầm một cái kunai nhỏ tí hon.

"Technovolt. Luôn nhanh." Tiger nói lạnh lùng, ánh mắt đầy sát khí.

"Daisy! Daisy-san!" Bill vội chạy tới, bàng hoàng với cái "cửa" trên bức tường gạch và ả y tá giả đang nằm bất tỉnh, có khi chết rồi cũng nên. Nhưng không có thời gian mà bàng hoàng nữa. cậu vội lao vào trong phòng bệnh.

"Bình tĩnh não Bill. Mọi thứ đêu ổn cả thôi." Tiger nói bình thản và lạnh lùng đến đáng sợ.

"Moi người ổn cả chứ?" Lunar cũng vừa đến và ngó qua.

"Ổn. Daisy-san sao rồi?" Bill hỏi.

"Cô ấy đang ngủ thôi. Tớ đã tiêm thêm chút thuốc giảm đau rồi. Nhưng…" Cậu nhìn những vết cào trên cánh tay cuả Daisy mà có phần lo lắng.

"Có chuyện rồi cả hai. Bọn Rocket, chúng treo thưởng năm nghìn dollar cho bất kì ai bắt được Rin nguyên vẹn và ba nghìn cho một cái xác còn nguyên vẹn của Rin." Lunar báo cáo, thở hồng hộc. cô vừa phải chạy cả cây số tới đây thì phải.

"Vậy à." Tiger vẫn lạnh lùng tới mức đáng sợ. Có gì đó không ổn.

"Vậy giờ phải làm gì đây? Nếu chúng muốn bắt Rin và rời đi thì giờ này chắc chúng chạy được cả chục cây số rồi.

"Chạy được thì tôi đã không đứng đây rồi." Tiger quay lại nhìn Bill và Lunar khiến cả hai giật thót mình, lùi lại vài bước. Ánh mắt cậu lúc ấy thật đáng sợ, thật kinh khủng và như thể nó muốn xé tung tâm gan tất cả mọi người nó nhìn vào vậy. Cậu chỉ nói rồi lạnh lùng rời đi, bỏ lại sau lưng Bill và Lunar vẫn đang chết lặng. Cậu đang lại bắt đầu dấn thân vào một vụ án đẫm mãu nữa mà không hề hay biết. Mà cũng chính nhờ những điều đang chờ đợi cậu trước mắt mà cậu tìm lại được con người thực sự của mình.


	82. Chapter 82

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 82.

Tôi mở mắt ra và thấy mình đang ở trong một căn nhà kho lớn. Mọi thứ ban đầu cứ mù mờ như có một làn sương mỏng che mắt tôi vậy. Rồi tai tôi cứ ù ù. Tôi gượng dậy, quỳ hai đầu gối xuống đất, chống hai bàn tai xuống và cố trụ vững. Đầu óc quay cuồng, tôi lấy tay dụi măt. Nhưng tay tôi lúc ấy khi dụi lên mắt thì chợt có cảm giác nhớp nhớp, dinh dính. Tôi nhìn xuống và chợt thoáng giật mình. Hai bàn tay tối dính đầy máu. Tôi cúi xuống nhìn quần áo mình. Chúng cũng đầy máu.

"Nó lại xảy ra nữa rồi." Tôi tự nhủ rồi vụt đứng dậy, hoảng loạn. Mọi thứ lại xảy ra giống y hệt lần trước. Và lần đó, tôi đã phải trả một cái giá quá đắt mà tới giờ, tôi vẫn còn day dứt. Chuyện này không thể lại tiếp diễn nữa. Tôi nhìn quanh honagr loạn, lo lắng về thứ mình sẽ thấy. Mọi thứ dần hiện rõ khiến hi vọng nhỏ nhoi của tôi vụ tắt như ngọn nến nhỏ trước gió vậy. Xung quanh tôi, người chết la liệt, máu chảy lênh láng thành dòng. Và tất cả họ đều có chung một đặc điểm là có những vết cào và cắn như bị một loài động vật săn mồi tấn công vậy. Tôi đã giết họ, hơn ba chục người đã bị giết. Tôi cố gắng đứng vũng, lấy lại tinh thần và vụt chạy lại. Tôi lật từng cái xác, nhìn từng khuôn mặt với một hi vọng duy nhất rằng Rin không có trong số đó. Thứ duy nhất tôi còn nhơ được là tôi đi tìm Rin và đánh hơi được cái mùi đặc biệt của tóc cô bé. Rồi tôi lần tới đây, cứu được Rin và bị một tên cầm sung bắn vào lưng. Rồi mọi thứ chấm dứt, tôi không nhớ đươc gì thêm. Tôi vừa lật tìm từng cái xác, vừa lấy một tay ôm vai. Vết đạn bắn vẫn còn hằn trên lưng mờ mờ dù vết thương đã lành nhanh đến múc khó tưởng. Tôi lật mấy cái xác nhưng không ai trong số đó là RIn hay bất kì người bạn của tôi cả. Tôi thở phào nhẹ nhõm. Họ vẫn an toàn.

"Nhanh lên mọi người! Anh ấy vẫn còn ở trong đó." Tôi nghe tiếng Rin ở xa. Tôi vội chạy lại đứng nép bên cửa sổ, nhòm ra ngoài qua một khe cửa.

"Các người đã bị bao vây." Giọng của một cảnh sát vang lên trên một chiếc loa "Hãy giao con tin ra không chúng tôi sẽ xông vào."

Tôi nhòm ra ngoài. Bên ngoài, hang chục chiếc xe cảnh sát cùng rất nhiều cảnh sát với súng đạn đầy đủ đã sẵn sàng xông vào. Tôi mừng rỡ khi thấy bạn bè mình vẫn ổn. Nhưng chợt tôi khựng lại

'KHông thể ra ngoài với bộ dạng này được.' Tôi nghĩ thầm. Rồi đầu óc tôi bỗng trống rỗng. Tôi hành động một cách vô thức khi lấy mặt nạ từ một cái xác đeo lên mặt, mặc nhanh một bộ quần áo của một người đã chết gàn đó vào, lùi lại vài bước. Tôi sẽ xông ra và chạy thoát khỏi nơi đay vì nếu ở lại, tôi ngay lập tức sẽ bị nghi ngờ. mà không chỉ thế, bạn bè tôi cũng không thể thấy tôi trong bộ dạng này được. Họ không thể biết sự thật. Hít một hơi thật sâu, tôi lấy đà.

"Ra thôi! Cầu trời cho mọi người không nhận ra," Tôi tự nhủ rồi với một lỗ lực bất ngờ, tôi lao thẳng tới cửa sổ. Và tôi nhảy lên, vung chân đá và phi thăng ra ngoài.

RẦM!

Tôi ngẩng mặt lên thì thấy mình đứng ở một khoảng đất trống phía sau căn nhà kho gỗ và bị rất nhiều cảnh sất bao vây. Họ cầm súng trường, mặc áo chống đạn, chĩ súng vào tôi.

"Đứng yên!" Một người hô lớn. Nhưng tai tôi lại ù ù.

"Yaaaaa!" Tôi lao thẳng tới họ, không suy nghĩ gì cả.

"Bắn đi!" Một người nói và tất cả đồng loạt nổ súng. Nhưng tôi lúc đó không nghe được gì ngoài tiếng u ù, mắt tối bỗng nhanh lạ thường hay đúng hơn là mọi thứ xung quanh tôi bỗng chậm lại. Tôi nhìn thấy cả được những viên đạn đang bay lại phía mình và mọi thứ chậm lại. Có quá nhiều đạn nên tôi không thể tránh. Nhưng tôi lại tháy được chúng. Phải rồi, tôi có nhớ đã đọc về một thuật đặc biệt trong truyện tranh. Có thể áp dụng ở đây được đấy.

"Bát quái chưởng." Tôi đứng lại, nhìn từng viên đạn bay lại mình và "Hồi thiên!" Tôi lấy hết sức, xoay người với tốc độ cao nhất có thể. Mọi thứ lúc đó quay cuồng xung quanh tôi. Tôi nhắm cả hai mắt lại, không dám nhìn nữa. Xoay được một lúc, tôi dừng lại. Mở mắt ra, tôi thấy cả đội cảnh sát đã bị đánh văng ra xa và bị thương nhẹ.Còn dưới chân tôi là một vòng tròn lớn, xung quanh vòng tròn ấy là hàng trăm viên đạn bị biến dạng kì lạ và rơi xung quanh cái vòng tròn mà tôi đang đứng. Làm bừa mà cũng được kìa. Nhưng tôi không có thời gian mà nghĩ nữa. Tôi lại tiếp tục chạy đi và lao thẳng vào rừng. Tôi chạy, chạy, gắng hết sức mà chạy. Tôi lao đầu về phía trước, không còn quan tâm tới nơi mình đang đi đến nữa. Tôi chỉ không muốn mọi người thấy mìh thế này, thế là ổn rồi. Tôi lấy hết sức chạy mà không hề có cái đích nhất định nào.Tôi chạy vào sâu trong rừng. Được một lúc, tôi chậm lại, ngoái lại phía sau. Tôi thấy được tòa tháp đồng hồ đã sáng đèn ở phía xa. Nghĩa là tôi đã ở xa Mistrious rồi. Nhưng tôi vẫn tiếp tục chạy. Tôi chạy tiếp. Nhưng được thêm một lúc nữa, tôi lại bắt đầu thấy choáng váng. Tôi dừng lại, quỳ xuống, bỏ hết mấy thứ kia ra, thở hổn hển. Đầu tôi lại quay cuồng. Tôi khịt mũi hai lần nhưng ngoài cái mùi ẩm mốc của khu rung thì không còn mùi khác. Nghía là nơi này hoàn toàn trống vắng. Vậy thì tôi có thể tạm yên tâm rồi. Tôi gượng dậy, chạm tay vào một thân cây. Cái cây kết nối với tôi và với sức mạnh vốn có của mình, tôi làm cái cây xoay chuyển và một cái hốc đủ lớn cho tôi chui vào xuất hiện. Tôi chui vào trong đó, vái cây nấm mọc nhanh và trở thành cái gối cho tôi. Tôi gối đầu lên mấy cây nấm, tựa lưng vào thảm rêu và cố gắng nghỉ ngơi chút. Tôi thấy mệt và đầu óc quay cuồng. Nhưng cái ý nghĩ rằng tôi đã làm một việc kinh khủng khi mất kiểm soát cứ lởn vởn. Rồi tôi thiếp đi…

"Tiger!" Một tiếng gầm khiến tôi vụt dậy. Tôi thấy mình ở một nơi trống trải và tối tăm. Đó là một căn phòng với những bức tường vàng. Và trước mặt tôi là một cái cổng lớn hay chính xác là một cái lồng. Cái lồng với những song sắt lớn và trên cao là một cái khóa khổng lồ. Và bên kia cánh cổng lớn ấy, có một thứ to lớn, khổng lồ đang ngồi. Nó ngồi đó bất động. So với Tôi thì nó lớn gấp cả nghìn lần tôi. Và tôi biết nó là cái gì. Tôi cảm tháy tức giận, phẫn nộ. Tôi nhìn nó, không nói gì. Giờ, nếu nó bước ra đây và đối mặt với tôi thì tôi thề sẽ cho nó ra bã.

"Ngươi thấy sao? Ta làm cũng tốt chứ?" Thứ kia nói một cách bình thản với cái giọng trầm va vang vọng.

"Đồ khốn! Vác cái mặt ngươi ra đây!" Tôi quát lên, mất kiểm soát "Ngươi đã giất họ, giết hết không chừa một ai rồi! Ta thề nếu ta mở được phong ấn này thì ngươi sẽ không có một ngày nào yên đâu!" tôi nghiến răng thề độ ưng đáp lại sự tức giận của tôi chỉ là một điệu cười nửa miệng đầy khinh bỉ.

"ngươi nói như thể mình có thể tự mình lo liệu ấy." Thứ kia nói rồi bất chợt "Không có ta thì nhà ngươi đã bỏ mạng cả chục lần rồi!" nó gầm lên giận dữ rồi đập mạnh cánh tay vào chấn song sắt. và cánh tay của nó, tôi thấy rõ. Đó là một cánh tay lớn khổng lồ, đầy long lá với những móng vuốt sắc nhọn. Đó là một bộ long hổ màu đỏ rực như máu với những vằn đen. Thứ kia nhìn tôi với ánh mắt đỏ rực hận thù.

"Nhà ngươi cứ liệu chừng. Nhờ phong ấn này mà ngươi có thể sử dụng sức mạnh của ta nhưng chỉ là một phần. Và cái quỷ ấn trên lưng ngươi sẽ giết chết ngươi sớm thôi. Đến lúc đó thì cho dù ngươi có cầu cứu bao nhiêu thì ta cũng không cứu ngươi nữa đâ ế là quá lắm rồi." Thứ kia nói rồi lại thu mình vào một góc. Tôi chỉ nhếch mép. Tôi biết giới hạn của mình. Thứ đó được phong ấn vào đây vốn là để giữ sự hung hắng của nó tránh khỏi thế giới và nhờ đó, tôi có thể có thêm sức mạnh chiến đấu. Nhưng nếu tôi lạm dụng sức mạnh quá thì nó sẽ chiếm lấy cơ thể tôi. Và đôi khi, sức mạnh của nó dò gỉ ra và tôi mất kiểm soát, tôi sẽ hành động như một con thú. Nó là cái giá. Và khi tôi chết thì nó sẽ mãi mãi bị phong ấn. Mục đích ban đầu là khiến thứ đó bị phong ấn mãi mãi nhưng rồi thất bại và giờ, nó ở đây, đe dọa tôi. Nhưng tôi không quan tâm. Tôi quay đi và đi về phía ngược lại…

Tôi bừng tỉnh và thấy mình đang nằm bên bờ sông chứ không phải là hốc cây.Tôi ngẩng lên nhìn quanh. KHông gian xung quanh trống trải và mát mẻ. Có lẽ tôi đã biến hình và chạy ra đây cũng nên. Tôi ngồi dậy, vươn vai và ngáp dài. Tôi bỗng nhìn xuống người minh thì thấy những vết máu đã biến đâu hết. Và thay vào đó là một bộ quần áo mới.

"Tiger tỉnh rồi à." Lunar bất ngờ xuất hiện và cười với tôi. Rôi cô ngồi xuống bên tôi. Tôi bỗng thấy lạ. Sao cô ấy tìm thấy tôi chứ? Và thế này là thế nào. Nhưng tôi không để tâm mấy. Lunar hôm nay đeo một chiếc tai nghe qua đầu màu trắng rất hợp với mái tóc bạc của cô. Cùng với bộ đồ mới đơn giản mà quyens rũ. Cái đó làm tôi để ý hơn. Cô ngồi bên cạnh tôi còn tôi thì nằm bẹp đó. Một làn gió thoảng qua.

"Chuyện gì xảy ra vậy?" Toi hỏi.

"Tớ lần theo dấu vết và tìm thấy cậu ngủ dưới gốc cây nên lôi cậu ra đây. Bộ quần áo mượn tạm khá hơp đấy chứ?" Lunar cười. Nhưng tôi có cảm giác có gì đó hơi ép bược trong đó.

"Lunar này," Tôi hỏi nhỏ "Cậu nghĩ gì về tớ? ý tớ là ấn tượng đầu tiên ấy?" tôi hỏi một câu hỏi có phần riêng tư như Lunar thì lại phản ứng nhanh hơn tôi nghĩ.

"Cậu á? TỚ thấy cậu là một người vui vẻ, hóa đồng, thích giúp đỡ người…" Lunar trả lời một cách nhanh chóng, gọn gàng như thể dập khuon vậy.

"Không phải." Tôi bất ngờ ngắt lời cô ấy "Tớ hỏi thật lòng chứ. Đừng nói dối tớ." tôi nói nhỏ. Phải, tôi biết rõ cô ấy đang nói dối. Chính xác hơn là tôi hiểu người khác như lòng bàn tay. Tôi hiểu lunar đủ rõ để nhận ra. Lunar hơi bối rối. Cô ấy cúi gằm xuống, nuốt nước bọt và phải mất một hồi, tôi mới nhận được câu trả lời.

"Thực ra lần đầu tớ gặp, tớ có phần hơi sợ cậu. Cậu có ánh mắt sắc có thể khiến người khsc sợ và một cái phong thái kì lạ." Lunar nói nhỏ "KHông hiểu sao cái vẻ ngoài không có gì đặc biệt của cậu lại khiến tớ cảm thấy nể sợ và e dè. Thực ra là tất cả bọn tớ khi gặp cậu lần đầu đều vậy. Nhiều khi tớ còn nghĩ cậu là một tên điên và thường có cảm giác khó chịu cơ" cô nói có vẻ lo lắng và ngại vì đó là sự thật. Tôi hơi có phần hơi choáng. Nhưng nó cũng không nằm ngoài dự đoán của tôi. Tôi chỉ thở dài.

"Có lẽ thời kì làm việc trong D.K đã khiến tớ thay đổi rồi chăng?" Tôi nói nhỏ "Thực sự thì tớ chỉ muốn khiến mọi người thấy vui, muốn làm mọi người cười thôi."

"Thực ra đó là trước kia." Lunar cười "Còn giờ khác rồi. Tớ nghĩ cậu không nên bận tậm về mấy lời tớ nói đâu."

"Tại sao?" Tôi hỏi

"Vì có lẽ nếu D.K làm cậu thay đổi thì bọn tớ cũng có thể và có lẽ bọn tớ đã thành công rồi đấy chứ." Lunar cười tươi "Hãy thôi nghĩ về việc cố gắng làm mọi người vui cười đi vì cậu đâu cần cố gắng. Theo quan điểm của riêng tớ thì khả năng làm mọi người vui cười là do trời phú chứ cố gắng cũng chẳng ích gì. Mà cậu cũng có năng khiếu đó ấy chứ?" cô nói khiến tôi ngại đỏ cả mặt.

"Hì." Tôi chỉ cười mà không biết nói gì vậy "Vậy thì tớ sẽ thôi cố gắng. Mà tối qua đã xảy ra chuyện gì vậy?"

"Ừm…" Lunar ngập ngừng "Kinh khủng lắm. Nhóm bắt cóc Rin ấy. Là một nhóm buôn lậu người. Chúng chết là phải thôi. Đừng để tâm." Cô nói

"Thực sự thì cậu không ngạc nhiên khi thấy tớ biến mất à?" Tôi hỏi nhỏ.

"Thực ra cậu là người dẫn bọn tớ tới đó ấy chứ. Chúng ta đã bị phục kích mà, cậu không nhớ à? Mà lúc sau sao tự dưng cậu phóng vào rừng làm bọn tớ tìm mãi đấy." cô trả lời khiến tôi giật bắn cả mình, ngồi vụt dậy

"Sao…mọi người không sao chứ?" Tôi hỏi lo lắng.

"Cái cậu này. Cậu xả thâm một mình chống lại cả băng cướp, bọn tớ trả ơn còn chưa kịp ấy chứ." Lunar đùa "Nhưng cũng phải cảm ơn người anh hung dấu mặt. Tớ nhớ lúc ấy là cậu lồng lộn kinh lắm nhưng vẫn bị bọn chúng vây bắt. Và một người đã nhảy vào đưa bọn tớ ra rồi quay lại. Tớ đã gặp anh ấy hồi sáng rồi." Lunar kể lại "Anh ấy bảo là nhắc cậu kiềm chế rồi anh ấy bỏ đi, không nói gì thêm."

'Người anh hung giấu mặt. Lại là ai nữa đây?' Tôi nghĩ thầm 'Chả nhẽ có người có thể khống chế thứ kia hay sao?'

"Mà thôi. Chắc Rin với chị Daisy sắp về rồi. CHúng ta cùng ăn trưa nhé." Lunar cười "Mà tớ có chuẩn bị cho cậu mấy thứ trong này. Đi thôi" cô nhanh nhảu kéo tôi vào trong căn nhà gỗ gần đó. Chúng tôi vào trong và tôi khá bất ngờ khi đó. Lúc tôi vào, trên bàn là mấy chồng truyện tranh đã được xếp vào trong một chiếc hộp ngăn nắp cùng với một xấp giấy tờ gì đó.

"Đây là trọn bộ truyện tranh Naruto. Tớ đã sưu tầm lại cho cậu. Tha hồ mà đọc nhé." Lunar cười.

"Cái…Cảm ơn! Cảm ơn!"Tôi chỉ kịp nói hai lời cảm ơn rồi lao ngay về phía cái hộp. Bên trong bết bao nhiêu là truyện.

"Mà…nhưng tại sao lại là Naruto?" Tôi thực sự không hiểu lắm.

"Cái này là do Red nhờ. Cậu ấy muốn cậu đọc qua." Lunar cười "Còn cái xấp giấy này là quà của tớ." cô cười và đưa tôi xấp giấy. Bên trong biết bao nhiêu là ghi chép, biểu đồ các kiểu.

"Cái gì đây?" Tôi hỏi và cấm lên một cái biểu đồ. Nó giống như một cái biểu đồ mạch máu và các huyệt trên cơ thể ấy.

"Tớ đã dành mấy ngyaf chỉ để nghiên cứu toàn bộ 700 chương truyện naruto và ghi lại được mấy cái này thôi đó. Tớ nghĩ nó khá hữu ích." Lunar gãi đầu cười "Tớ thấy cậu có thói quen hễ thích cái gì là nghiên cứu cái đó cho tới cùng nên…" cô giải thích.

"Vậy à? Vậy cảm ơn." Tôi nói và đùa "Có khi nghiên cứu xong tớ lại dùng được nhẫn thuật của ninja cũng nên. Nhưng dù sao thì…"

"Sao thế? Thiếu gì à?" Lunar nghiêng đầu nhìn tôi.

"À không. Không có gì." Tôi chỉ cười…

…

…

…

"Ta đã nói rồi. Trên thế giới này, không có gì là hoàn hảo ngoài sự không tồn tại cả." Tiger nói lớn.

"ngươi thì biết cái gì. Bọn ta sắp chon ngươi đến nơi rồi đấy." Mei nói đe dọa "Kết thúc thằng nhóc này sớm đi. Chúng ta còn mấy tên nữa cần xử lí đó." Hắn nói.

"Vậy thì…" Tiger đưa tay phải lên trước, ngón cái, ngón áp út và ngón út nắm lại còn ngón trỏ và ngón giữa duỗi thẳng, để trước mặt. Hai ngón tai để trước mặt như một nghi lễ vậy.

"Nghi thức Shinobi? Gì đây? Đùa ta chắc?" Ka cười khinh bỉ.

"Ta chỉ muốn mấy người biết là ta sẵn sàng thôi." Tiger cười "Vậy nhé."…


	83. Chapter 83

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 83.

"Tới đi." Tiger vào thủ thế.

"Kuenzan!" Fuu ngay lập tức tấn công. Hắn ném ra một chiếc phi tiêu gió lớn với một quả cầu ở trung tâm rồi khiến nó vỡ tung thành hàng chục chiếc phi tiêu gió nhỏ li ti với độ sắc cực cao.

"Souenbu!" Tiger cũng không vừa. Cậu ném trả một chiếc phi tiêu lốc xoáy tám cánh mạnh hơn hẳn.

KENG KENG KENG!

Đám phi tiêu của Fuu bị Souenbu chém bay lung tung cả.

"Hisuisho!" Sui bắn một viên đạn nước với tốc độ bay rất nhanh về phía Tiger.

"Bakuzan!" Ka ném bồi thêm hai chiếc kunai làm từ lửa và cát về phía Tiger. Cả hai cùng với viên đạn nước bay nhanh về phía Tiger.

"Mokujoheki!" Tiger đập tay xuống đất và hàng chục thanh gỗ dâng lên tạo thành một bức tường gỗ chắc chắn.

BÙM!

Hai cái kunai nổ va đập với bức tường gỗ và phát nổ. Viên đạn nước cũng bị bức tường cản lại.

"Chúng phối hợp tấn công mà không cần nhìn. Một mình thế này thì khó mà thắng được." Tiger lẩm bẩm.

"Raijingeki!" Rai la lên và dùng chiếc roi sét chém thẳng về phía bức tường.

"Chết!" Tiger giật mình nhảy ngược lại.

RẸT! RẦM!

Bức tường gỗ bị chém làm đôi một cách dễ dàng. May cho Tiger là cậu kịp nhảy ngược lại. Nhưng cậu lại rơi vào thế bị động.

"Rakusaiga!" Do bất ngờ xuất hiện và thụi thẳng vào bụng Tiger một cú trời dáng.

"Ặc!" Tiger bị đấm bay ngược lại. Cậu trượt dài cả một đoạn và đập mạnh vào cột đá. Đau đấy.

"Khặc." Tiger nhổ ra một ít máu, bực bội "Sáu đấ một. thế này khó đánh đây."

"Renkudan." Fuu hét lên và bắn ra từ miệng một viên đạn gió. Một viên đạn vô hình bay với tốc độ cao về phía Tiger.

"Tức thật!" Tiger nghiến răng "Không nên đánh tầm gần với lũ nà !" cậu đập tay xuống đất. Và từ dưới chân, hàng chục cây xanh mọc lên cùng với dây leo và chúng trở nên dày nhanh chó ống như một khu rừng nhỏ vừa mọc lên trong nhà vậy.

BÙM!

Viên đạn gió xới tung đất lên nhưng nó đánh trượt. Tiger nhanh chóng ẩn mình giữa hàng chục cái cây mới móc của khu rừng cậu tạo ra và dây leo nhanh chóng bám lấy cột nhà.

"Hắn lẩn rồi. Vậy thì đốt thôi." Mei nói.

"Katon! Gokyaku!" ka hét lên và phung lửa ra từ miệng tạo thành một quả cầu lớn, đốt trụi hết cây cối phía trước.

"Mokuton! Mokuyu no jutsu!" Tiger lần này dùng cả cái tên chưa cắt xén. Và mặt đất rung chuyển mạnh. Và bất ngờ, một con rồng bằng gỗ chui lên từ mặt đất. Nó thật lớn và dài.

"Grào!" Nó gầm lên và lao thẳng về phía seven sages. Con mộc long chính là nhẫn thuật mà Tiger đã nghiên cứu được. Cậu đang dần giống một ninja rồi đây.

"Zekkyoudan!" Do ngay lập tức đứng lên trước và tạo lên một tấm gương phòng ngự cực mạnh trong khi năm người còn lại nhảy lại phía sau và đứng cách khá xa.

RẦM!

Mộc long đâm mạnh vào tấm gương phòng ngự của Do và khiến hắn bị đẩy ngược lại và trượt một đoạn.

"Hự!" Do gồng lên và hắn đã chặn đứng được bước tiến của mộc long.

"Xong một tên." Tiger đứng sau bụi cây, mỉm cười. Mộc long đẩy tấm gương phòng thủ lại và bất ngờ há miệng ra.

"Cái…" Do cũng bất ngờ. Người của mộc long vốn rỗng như một đường hầm bằng gỗ đủ rộng cho một người chạy qua nó.Và Tiger đã thành công. Ánh sáng chói lòa trong bụng mộc long và Raichu phóng ra với tốc độ kinh hoàng. Một tay nó đang phóng ra hàng loạt những tia lửa điện màu vàng còn tay kia đang cầm một quả cầu năng lượng trong suốt màu xanh nhạt với những dòng năng lượng chảy vào.

"Cùng lên nào, anh bạn." Tiger mỉm cười.

"(Hhhhaaaaaaaaa!)" Raichu lao ra với tốc độ cực cao và kêu lên. Nó nhảy ra khỏi miệng mộc long và lao về phía Do với tấm gương phòng ngự. Mọi thứ diễn ra nhanh tới nỗi mấy tên đứng sau con chưa kịp nhận ra nó. Và cùng với tốc độ nó mang tới, những tia sét bắn ra từ nắm đấm của nó dần chuyển từ màu vàng xanh màu xanh lam và từ khoảng cách xa, Mei có thể cảm nhận được một nguồn năng lượng khổng lồ đang chảy.

"Zekkyoudan!" Do nhanh chóng gia cố bức tường phòng ngự của mình. Nhưng vô dụng.

"(Chidori!)" Riahu hét lên, dùng cả nắm đấm sấm sét của mình đánh mạnh vào tấm gương phòng ngự. Chidori đập mạnh vào tấm gương phòng thủ của Do.

RẮC…CHOANG!

Tấm gương phòng ngự của Do vỡ tung thành từng mảnh nhỏ bởi chiêu đánh sét của Raichu.

"KHông thể nào!" Do bị đẩy ngược lại, bàng hoàng.

"(Rasengan!)" Cùng với đà lao tới, Raichu tiếp tục tấn công và nó đánh cả quả cầu năng lượng vào người Do.

"Gaahhh!" Do kêu lên và hắn bay ngược lại như một quả tên lửa, đập mạnh vào tường và hộc máu, chết gần như ngay tức khắc.

"Cái gì?" Mei vẫn còn choáng vì tốc độ đánh quá cao.

"Con chuột! Chết tiệt! Juhashou!" Fuu kêu lên và hắn tạo một cơn gió lốc cực mạnh. Cơn gió tấn công Raichu.

"Mokujoheki!" Tiger ngay lập tức tạo nên một bức tường gỗ che chắn cho Raichu.

XOẠT XOẠT XOẠT RẦM!

Cơn gió lốc với sức sát thương mạnh tới nỗi bức tường gỗ của Tiger bị xé tung thành từng mảnh nhỏ.

"Goeunku!" Ka không đợi cho cơn gió yếu đi liền bồi thêm lửa vào và biến nõ thành một cơn gió với sức sát thương và gây bỏng khủng khiếp. Raichu không kịp tránh.

RẦM!

Con mộc long lao tới, nuốt gọn Raichu vào trong bụng nó ngay trước khi bị cơn gió kia xé tan thành từng mảnh gỗ nhỏ.

"Nó thoát rồi!" Sui nhìn mảnh vỡ của con mộc long "Nhưng không có chuyện thoát được ta đâu! Ta sẽ luộc chín các ngươi! Suikyashou!" hắn phun ra nước, rất nhiều nước. Dòng nước chảy siết tới mức các cột đá bị ăn mòn nhanh khó tưởng và nước ngập đầy cả tòa nhà. Sàn nhà toàn nước.

"Làm đi, Rai!" Fuu nói.

"Tới lượt ta. Raikazan!" Rai truyền điện vào trong dòng nước của Sui và khiến dòng nước giờ chứa đầy điện và chạm phải dòng nước ấy là chết.

"Chết tiệt!" Tiger phải nhảy khỏi bụi cây và nhảy lên, bám vào một cây cột đá gần đó để tránh nước.

"Hắn kia rồi!" Ka chỉ tay "Lần này thì ngươi chết chắc rồi! Karuy endan!" hắn nhanh chóng bắn ra một viên đạn lửa bay nhanh. Viên đạn đó có hình đầu rồng và bay thẳng về phía Tiger.

"Raichu!" Tiger gọi và nhảy sang một cây cột khác tránh đòn.

RẦM!

Cây cột đá bị Karyu endan bắn vỡ tung.

"Lần này thì hết đường rồi nhé." Fuu bay tới Tiger và tay đã sẵn sàng đánh "Senpuu…"

"Khỉ thật! kyaku!" Tiger hét lên và lao tới phía Fuu. Cả hai cùng dùng một chiêu. Tay của cả hai được bọc lại bởi gió lốc thành hai lưỡi khoan bằng gió và va chạm mạnh.

VÙÙÙÙÙÙÙÙÙÙÙÙÙ.

Hai lưỡi khoan gió va chạm mạnh với nhau tạo thành một trận cuồng phong ngay giữa không trung.

"Á!" Fuu bị thổi ngược lại nhưng Mei đỡ được và cả hai hạ cánh an toàn.

"Chết!" Tiger rơi xuống và cậu không thể bám lại. Cậu đang bay thẳng xuống dòng nước đầy điện.

"Hay lắm. Rơi xuống và nhà ngươi sẽ thành mèo quay." Rai cười thầm trong khi Sui vẫn tập trung phun nước.

"Mokujin no jutsu!" Tiger nhanh chóng kết ấn và ngay lập tức, một mộc nhân khổng lồ xuất hiện và đỡ được cậu. Cậu an toàn.

"ĐỪng mong thoát. Goenku!" Ka ngay lập tức phun lửa về phía mộc nhân.

"Zankoujin!" Tiger ngay lập tức tạo một quả cầu lốc và thổi phăng đòn đánh của Ka đi chỗ khác.

"Giờ chắc được rồi." Tiger lẩm bẩm. Phía sau một chiếc cột, Riahu đang đứng đó. Nó đang hấp thụ điện trong dòng nước và người nó phóng ra những tia sét nhỏ màu xanh.

"Hử?" Rai bỗng thấy lạ.

"Sao thế?" Sui chợt nhận thấy những tia sét màu vàng từ tay của Rai đang biến đổi và rối loạn.

"Ngắt ngay đi, Sui! Ngắt ngay đi!" Rai vội kêu lên nhưng quá muộn. Sui nhận ra rõ những tia sét màu xanh xuất hiện và…

"Aaarrggghh!" Sui kêu lên và người hắn bị điện giật tới mức cháy khét. Sui ngã ngửa, người cháy đen và rên rỉ nhẹ.Rồi hắn cũng chết.

"KHỉ thật! Lại là con chuột chết tiệt đó!" Rai tức tối "Nó ở đâu? Ở đâu?" hắn nhìn quanh.

"Hai tên." Tiger lẩm bẩm.

"Ta sẽ không tha cho ngươi! Kazekiri!" Fuu hét lên, phóng ra hàng chục lưỡi dao vô hình về phía Tiger.

"Shashiki!" Tiger giải phóng hàng loạt dây leo từ phía tay của cậu và chúng như những lưỡi kiếm vậy

KENG!

Những lưỡi kiếm va chạm với dây leo của Tiger và bay văng đi.

"Danchien!" Ka bất ngờ xuất hiện và đánh úp Tiger. Tay hắn bốc lửa xoáy và thành một lưỡi khoan lửa. Nhưng cận chiến đơn lẻ là sai lầm của Ka.

"Fuujinken!" Tiger dùng tay còn lại đánh trả và chưởng của cậu chạm lưỡi khoan lửa.

VÙ!

"Á!" Ka bị gió lốc thổi văng vào tường và hắn hạ cánh trên tầng hai, người xây xát hết cả.

"Ha. Bọn chúng vô dụng rồi." Tiger nhìn Ka mà cười. Nhưng cậu chợt giật mình.

"Chết đi nhóc con!" Một giọng nói vang lên. Tiger chợt quay lại nhưng cậu không cảm thấy gì cả. Nhưng chợt…

ROẠT!

"Ặc!" Tiger khụy xuống. Một lưỡi dao vừa đâm thẳng vào sườn cậu mà không rõ ai đã đâm nó.

"Hay lắm." Fuu cười ác độc. Tiger khụy xuống, vân chưa hiểu chuyện gì xảy ra.

"Chết đi!" lại là giọng nói đó.

BỊCH!

"Khặc!" Tiger bất ngờ ngã ngửa như có kẻ vừa đá thẳng vào mặt cậu vậy. Nhưng cậu không cảm thấy ai cả. Không cảm thấy bất kì thứ gì xung quanh mình.

"Gaaa!" Bỗng một thứ gì đó kêu lên và túm lây cổ Tiger.

"Cái…ặc." Tiger cố gắng chống cự nhưng vô dụng.

"Chết đi cho ta!" giọng nói đó gầm lên. Và Tiger bị ném thẳng xuống sàn từ độ cao hai mét. Cậu đập mạnh xuống sàn.

"Argh!" Tiger kêu lên đau đớn. Rồi cậu gượng dậy, nhưng chưa đứng nổi dậy thì.

RẦM!

Tiger bị đâm mạnh xuống khiến cho một phần sàn nhà dưới chân cậu vỡ tung. Và cậu đã thấy lờ mờ đâu đó một bóng người.

"Chết đi!" Giọng nói kia gầm lên và đấm mạnh tới mức Tiger chắc chắn chết. Nhưng chợt…

"Raaaa!" Raychu kêu lên đau đớn. Nó hứng trọn đòn đánh kinh hoàng kia còn Tiger thì đã được Raichu đưa ra. Ray nằm bẹp dưới nắm đấm ngàn cân của thứ vô hình kia, thở dốc. Tiger cũng thở khó nhọc.

"Raichu!" Raichu honagr hồn khi bạn nó bị đánh. Nó cỗ đỡ Tiger nhưng cũng không tài nào bình tĩnh được. Máu vẫn chảy từ vết thương trên hông Tiger.

"KHỉ…khỉ thật…hộc…mình không thể xác định được hắn." Tiger lẩm bẩm.Cậu biết rõ đó là Mei. Nhưng hắn đang sử dụng một thuật ẩn mình quá honaf mĩ. Đến cả khả năng cảm nhận mùi, chuyển đông, nhiệt và rung động của Tiger cũng vô dụng.

"Kết thúc rồi. Oắt con." Mei nói.

"Goenku!" Ka phun ra một luồng lửa hòng nuốt chửng Tiger và Raichu.

"Juhashou!" Fuu tạo nên một cơn gió với sức công phá cực mạnh.

"Raijinshou!" Rai tạo một cơn lốc sấm sét. Cả ba đòn đánh hợp nhất trở thành một chiêu thức hủy diệt tiêu hủy và tàn phá mọi thứ trên đường đi của nó.

"Kết thúc!" Mei cười khẩy, chân hắn dẫm lên người Ray "Rồi các bạn ngươi cũng sẽ kết thúc thế này thôi."

"Grừ…hự…" Tiger đang yếu dần không chỉ do dùng quá sức sức mạnh mà còn vì vết thương trên hông nữa.

"Rai…" Raichu lẩm bẩm. Nó nhìn cơn lốc hủy diệt đang tiến tới và…

"Hử?" Mei cảm thấy một luồng gió nhẹ vụt qua.

"Cái gì vậy?" Ka chợtt cảm thấy có gì đó không ổn. Fuu đang bay trên trời chọt thấy một thứ như một chiếc Kunai bay tới. Hắn nhanh chóng né sang và chiếc kunai bay qua ngang tầm mắt. Đó là, Fuu nhìn rõ, một chiếc kunai đặc biệt với ba lưỡi và một lá bùa nhỏ trên cán...

To be continue…


	84. Chapter 84

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 84.

"Chết đi nhóc con!" Ka gầm lên, nhìn đòn tấn công kết hợp với sức mạnh đốt trụi và xé tan mọi thứ trên đường đi của nó lao về phía Tiger và Raichu.

"Đó là vì ngươi đã giết cả Sui và Do." Rai nghiến răng.

"Hử?" Fuu chợt nhận ra một chiếc kunai có ba lưỡi cùng một lá bùa gắn trên cán bay ngang qua và bay vượt qua chỗ hắn đang lơ lửng.

RẦM!

Cả một bức tường bị phá tung, sàn nhà vỡ vụn thành từng mảnh, gạch đá và đất bắn tứ tung nhưng…không có một dấu hiệu gì còn lại của Tiger hay Rai.

"Cái…" Ka ngạc nhiên

"Chả nhẽ?" Rai sửng sốt quay lại nhìn Fuu. Fuu lúc ấy cũng chết cứng không chỉ vì sự biến mất đột ngột kia mà còn vì sau lưng hắn, ngay lúc ấy, Raichu và Tiger đang lao tới với tốc độ cao và không còn đường nào cho hắn chạy nữa. Tiger và Raichu đang cùng nhau giữ một quả cầu màu xanh nhạt trong lòng bàn tay hai người. Quả cầu ấy lớn và mạnh và trong suốt. Nó lớn hơn Rasengan Tiger tạo ra rất nhiều.

"Oodama!" Tiger hét lên.

"(Rasengan!)" Raichu nối đuôi vào và cả hai cùng nhau dùng la hoàn cầu đánh thẳng vào lưng Fuu.

"Aaarrgggh!" Fuu kếu lến và.

RUUUUUUUỲỲỲỲNNNNH!

Fuu bị quả cầu năng lướng đẩy bắn phăng đi và bị ép bép lép. La hoàn cầu phá tung mọi thứ, bay thẳng về phía trước, đẩy Fuu đi và cày tung mặt đất. Tiger và Raichu hạ cánh. Quả cầu yếu dần và biến mất, để lại Fuu nằm bẹp lép, nát bét như cái bánh kem trên mặt đất. Tiger và Raichu lườm Ka và Rai với ánh mắt hận thù.Mei dù tàng hình nhưng cũng phải rùng mình.

"Chết tiệt!" Rai nghiến răng

"Ngươi…ngươi!" Ka gầm lên "Kakoujin!" Ka tạo ra một quả cầu lửa lớn phía trước mặ và đẩy nó mạnh. Quả cầu lửa lao nhanh về phía Raichu và Tiger.

"(Để tôi!)" Raichu rút ra thêm mấy chiếc Kunai ba lưỡi có dán lá bùa trên cán và ném nó. Những chiếc Kunai găm vào những chiếc cột, sàn nhà và tường cảu tòa nhà.

"Đi nào!" Tiger bám lấy vai con chuột điện.

"(Technovolt!)" Raichu vỗ tay và cả hai cùng biến mất.

"Cái gì vậy?" ka ngạc nhiên.

"Chúng biến…?" Rai chợt nhìn lên trần nhà và…

"Danchien!" Tiger lao xuống với tốc độ rơi tự do (Gia tốc 9.8 m/s2 :v ) và cánh tach trái của cậu bốc lửa, biến thành một mũi khoan lửa, đánh mạnh.

"Kabutowwari!" Một giọng nói vang lên và…

RUỲNH!

"Ặc!" Tiger bị đánh vào giữa bụng và bay văng ra một góc tường. Đó là một đòn đánh vô hình. Là Mei. Hắn tàng hình và đã nhìn rõ kế hoạch của Tiger. Nhưng Tiger bỗng hóa thành một bức tượng gỗ. Mộc phân thân.

"Là thế thân. Vậy hắn đâu?" Ka lùi lại.

"Renyoudan!" Tiger bất ngờ lao ra từ trong một góc đối diện và tạo ấn. Hàng chục dây leo đan nhau như những sợi dây xích xuất hiện và cuốn lấy Ka, không cho hắn cử động.

"Khỉ thật!" Ka cố vùng vẫy thoát ra nhưng dây xích quả cứng.

"KHỉ thật! Raikousen!" nắm đất của Rai phóng điện, trở thành một lưỡi kiếm sét và hắn phóng với tốc độ sét đánh về phía Ka.

CHOANG!

"hả?" Rai bị bất ngờ. Tốc độ của hắn rất nhanh nhwung vẫn không ăn thua. Lưỡi kiếm sét của hắn va chạm mạnh với cái đuôi của Raichu lúc ấy đã như một lưỡi kiếm sắc với một luồng năng lượng bọc quanh.

"Sacred sword?!" Rai bất ngờ. Nhưng Raichu đẩy hắn ngược lại.

"Cứu!" ka chỉ kịp kêu lên trước khi

"Shoenzan." Tiger chỉ lạnh lùng, đấm thẳng vào ngực Ka bằng nắm đấm lửa của cậu và đục một lỗ trên người hắn. Cậu giết Ka trong tích tắc.

"KHỉ…khỉ thật…Đành…" Rai nghiến răng "Raikyu!" Rai bất ngờ hét lên. Avf nguwoif hắn tỏa ra một lực hút cực lớn.

"(Oái!)" Raichu vội bám lấy một chiếc Kunai gắm trên sàn.

"Lục hút này…!" Tiger bám lấy mấy cái xích dây leo và cố gắng trấn tĩnh. Cậu đứng, quay nhìn thẳng về phía Rai.

"Đến đâu và ta sẽ nướng tát cả bọn ngươi!" Rai gầm lên, người hắn phóng sét liên tụ vào là chết cháy như chơi. Tiger vẫn bình tĩnh, túm lấy mấy sợi xích mà cậu dùng để trói Ka mà nhìn Rai.

"(Này! Nghĩ nhanh lên! Oái!)" Raichu thấy Raychu bay qua vội túm lấy đuôi cô bạn, giữ lại "(Tôi không trụ được lâu hơn đâu!)"

"(U…u…u…u…)" Raychu vẫn còn bất tỉnh. Nước miếng chảy dài như thể nó ngủ chứ không phải bất tỉnh.

"Nếu ngươi muốn hút thì…" Tiger cúi mặt xuống, cười.

"Chết đi! Hyaaa!" Rai hkoong thèm để ý, tiếp tục tăng cường lực hút. Nhưng…

"Hút cái bày đi." Tiger lấy ra một quả lựu đạn, rút chốt, cười và ném.

"Cái…" Rai giật mình nhưng không kịp dừng. Quả lực đạn lao thẳng vào hắn

BÙM!

Banh xác! Chẳng còn lại gì nhiều ngoài đôi giày cháy đen kít của Rai.

"Còn một tên." Tiger bỏ tay ra khỏi dây xích.

RẦM. RUỲNH!

"Hử?" Tiger nhìn quanh

Từ dưới sàn nhà, một con mộc long lao thẳng lên và húc thẳng vào người Tiger.

"Hự! Tiger bị đẩy ngược lại, hộc máu. Con mộc long húc thẳng vào bụng cậu khiến cậu đau đớn, khụy xuống.

"Nhận lấy đI!" Một giọng nói vang lên và từ trong miệng mộc long, một luồng năng lượng bắn ra.

"Chết rồi!" Tiger không kịp tránh. Con mộc long đang dí sát vào người cậu và cú bắn có thể giúp Tiger đục lỗ trên bụng chứ chẳng chơi.

"(Sacred sword!)" Raichu lao tới và dùng cái đuôi của nó bọc trong năng lượng hòa quanh chém đứt đầu con mộc long. Nó ôm lấy Tiger và ngay lập tức dịch chuyển đi. Nhưng nó không tới được nơi nó muốn. Nó bỗng xuất hiện ở nơi mà ban nãy, Rai đứng và Mei đã chờ sẵn ở đó.

"Chết đi!" hắn nói lạnh lùng và…

ROẠT!

"Raichu!" Tiger hét lên. Lưỡi kiếm của Mei đi xuyên qua người con pokemon bé nhỏ. Máu chảy ra thành dòng dài từ vết thương trên ngực và lưng, rơi xuống sàn nhà dần thành vũng. Tiger vội bật dậ nhếch mép cười khi hắn vừa hạ được trợ thủ đắc lực nhất của Tiger. Nhưng Raichu cũng cười.

"(bắt được ngươi rồi nhé.)" Nó gượng cười dù vết thương nghiêm trọng trên ngực nó vẫn đang chảy rất nhiều máu.

"Cái …" mei vội rút kiếm lại nhưng hắn không thể. Cái kiếm bị kẹt lại.Cái đuôi cảu Raichu đang giữ chặt thanh kiếm khiến Mei không rút lại được. Và một luồng điện truyền vào thanh kiếm khiến Mei hiện rõ nguyên hình.Hắn không còn tàng hình nữa.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaa!" Tiger gầm lên phẫn nộ, dí thẳng la hoàn cầu vào người Mei.

"Aaarrgh!" Mei ngã ngửa, bị ép mạnh xuống sàn. Sàn nhà lún xuống, nứt vỡ. Nhưng Mei chưa chết. Tiger ngay lập tức ngồi đè lên hắn.

"Chết đi! Gya! Gya! Gya!" Cậu hét lên, đấm liên tục vào mặt Mei, một tay được bọc bởi lửa, tay còn lại là gió.Cậu đấm liên tục, mỗi cú đấm là một tiếng kêu phẫn nộ và cậu đấm tới mwucs Mei còn chẳng còn nguyên cái đầu mới dừng lại.

"(Này…)" Tiếng Raichu kêu lên yếu ớt.

"Rai!" Tiger vội chạy lại chỗ người bạn của cậu đang nằm, rút thanh kiếm ra khỏi người nó.

"Cậu sẽ ổn thôi. Mọi thứ vẫn nằm trong tính toán." Tiger nói, dùng dây leo bọc quanh người Raichu và cầm máu. Trong dây leo có chứa chất cầm máu.

"(Rai!)" Ray cũng vừa tỉnh dậy và vội chạy tới, hốt hoảng. Nó nhìn Raichu thở khó nhọc.

"(Yên tâm…anh đây chưa chết được…)" Raichu nói. Thế quái nào mà nó vào đội sau Ray mà lai là anh. Mà quan tâm làm gì? Giờ nó đnag yếu dần rồi.

"Chúng ta sẽ đưa cậu ra." Tiger nói "Cậu đang yêu đi."

"(Sắp chết ấy chứ yếu đi cái gì…hự…" Raichu chợt buông thõng

"(Anh! Anh không được chết! Anh có biết mình sắp làm cha không…?)"Ray chưa dứt câu thì…

"(Cái ghiề?)" Raichu bật dậy, hỏi lớn.

"Hí hí hí! Còn khỏe gớm má kều chết.Yên tâm. Tên ngu đó đâm trượt chắc vì khoogn biết cậu sẽ dùng chiếc kunai nào nhể." Tiger cười.

"(Thật…)" Ray đỏ cả mặt. Nó nói giống y hệt Blue.

"(Vậy thì để ông bố tương lai này ngủ cái. Mệt bở hơi tai.)" Raichu lại nằm xuống.

"Anh!" Một tên nữa, có lẽ là tên cuối cùng trong nhóm xuất hiện. hắn đến chậm và cả sáu tên đi cả rồi.

"Còn một tên." Tiger nhìn hắn.

"Ngươi! Là ngươi!" Hắn gầm lên, alo về phía Tiger.

"(Này.)" Raichu truyền năng lượng điện vào trong lòng bàn tay Tiger.

"ĐƯợc rồi." Tiger cười, cậu tiếp thêm năng lượng gió và lửa vào. Ba nguồn năng lượng, gió, lửa, sấm sét dung hòa vào nhau tạo thành một quả cầu ba màu xanh, đỏ vàng sáng trong lòng bàn tay Tiger.

"Ngươi sẽ phải trả giá!" Tên kia gầm lên "Mokuryu!" hắn gọi lên một con rồng gỗ. Là con mộc long hồi này tấn công Tiger. Nhưng Tiger chẳng có gì phải vội. Cậu đứng lên, chạy nahnh về phía tên kia, dơ quả càu lên trước, đối mặt với con mộc long.

VÙ…RẸT RẸT RẸT RẸT RẸT.

Quả cầu trong lòng bàn tay Tiger xé tung con mộc long ra thành hàng trăm mảnh và phóng thẳng về phía tên kia.

"Cái…là…" Tên ia không kịp trở tay.

"Rekkuhoha!" Tiger hét lên và đánh…

BÙM!

Một vụ nổ lớn ở cách khá xa chỗ pokemon center khiến Red và Blue giật mình. Red nhìn ra ngoài thì thấy một cột khói lớn.

"Chết rồi. Chả nhẽ MewIX đã tới chỗ Tiger rồi sao?" Red hốt hoảng.

"Bình tĩnh đi. Cậu ấy sẽ ổn thôi." Blue băng bó cho Darkanine. Con pokemon đang khá yếu

"Ừm. Thực sự thì…" Red quay lại chỗ Pika và Itachi đang nằm. Pika đang hồi phục dần dần còn Itachi đã nhìn lại được.

"Itachi này. Cậu lên hạn chế tối đa dùng Mangekyo sharingan thôi. Cậu có thể tự vắt kiệt sức của mình và thậm chí là tệ hơn là mất luôn thị lực của mình đấy. Mù hoàn toàn." Red nhắc và con rồng chỉ gật đầu. pIka cùng ổn hơn. Nhưng nó có linh cảm không tốt. Nó lo cho Raichu vì hai đứa thân nhau mà. Chúng luyện Technovolt cùng nhau và học Rasengan cũng cùng nhau. Pika ngước ra ngoài cửa sổ, nhìn bầu trời tối tăm và mưa vẫn rơi.

"Charizor của tớ tiêu rồi. Nó mà ra chiến tiếp có thể hỏng hóc nặng hơn và mất mạng như chơi." Blue nói "Còn về sức mạnh của Darkanine và Kyuublast…" cô hơi ngập ngừng.

"Sao?" Red hỏi.

"Tớ nghĩ hai viên đá chỉ chứa một lượng sức mạnh nhất định như một bộ đánh lửa để khơi dậy sức mạnh thực sự của Darkanine và Kyuublast thôi. Khi chúng cạn kiệt thì sức mạnh của hai con pokemon cũng sẽ mất trừ khi chúng khôi phục lại được sức mạnh vốn có của chúng." Blue nói "Cũng giống nhu phượng hoàng lửa phải mất một thời gian mơi khôi phục được đấy."

"Vậy thì.." Red nghĩ "không biết những nhóm khác giờ thế nào rồi?"

…

ở ngoại ô Saffron, tại một khu đất trống…

"Hộc hộc hộc…" Green thở dốc. cậu vẫn bị bao vây bởi mấy chục tên Rocket nhưng đa số những thành viên của tổ chức đã gục xuống rồi. Chỉ còn khoảng chục tên thôi. Mấy trăm tên mà bị Green hạ gần hết chỉ còn chơn chục tên thì phải biến khả năng của cậu thế nào rồi. Cậu chỉ đạo một đội quân mấy hcuj pokmeon mà giờ chỉ còn Saur, Blasty và Charizard cùng với Nidoking của Tiger là còn sức để chiến tiếp thôi. KHó đánh đây.

'KHỉ thật. Chúng vẫn còn đông quá. Nhưng…' Cậu thọc tay vào túi, chạm phải khẩu súng pháo hiệu Tiger đưa '…ồ không. Cứ lo chỗ của cậu đi tớ sẽ lo chỗ này.' Cậu mỉm cười và bỏ tay ra.

"Bắt lấy nó!" Một tên nói và cả lũ lao vào Green.

"Nido!" Nidoking tạo một bức tường đá cứng để che nhưng bất ngờ.

"Typphhh!" Exbo phóng ra và dùng lửa tạo thành một cơn lốc bọc quanh Green và cr nhóm.

"Gyaa!" gyarados đỏ quất mạnh đuôi tạo một cơn rung chấn đẩy ngược mấy thành viên của nhóm Rocket lại.

"Feerr!" Feraligatr dùng hydro pump phóng nước ra

"Reee!" Meganium với leaf storm tăng sức mạnh cho Hydro pump khiến cho cả mấy thành viên của nhóm Rocket và pokemon bị thổi văng đi.

"Chào anh hai!" Gold ngồi trên lưng Typhlosion cười "Anh hai trông có vẻ te tua nhể?"

"Anh ổn chứ?" Silver đứng sau, hỏi. Vẫn cái vẻ bình tĩnh ấy giống hệt Green.

"Ổn. Yellow đâu?" Green hỏi.

"Chị ấy tranh thủ ngủ một giấc rồi." Crystal xuất hiện với Megaree và Yellow ngủ vắt vẻo trên lưng con Dody của cô.

"Vậy thì ổn rồi. Đi hỗ trợ Red thôi." Green trèo lên lưng Charizard và con rồng lửa vụt bay lên.

"Ế đại ca chờ em cái!" Gold phóng theo.

Trở lại pokemon center…

"Phù! Mệt bở hơi tai." Blue ngồi phịch xuống. Người cô cũng được băng bó lại rồi.

"Theo cậu thì sức mạnh của MewIX ngoài dùng đất sét nổ nặn tạo hình và phát nổ ra thì còn cái gì nữa không?" Red hỏi, mắt hướng ra cửa sổ.

"tớ nghĩ khả năng tự hồi phục của nó cũng khá đấy chứ." Blue nói "mà hình như nó ăn đất sét nổ để hồi phục."

"Phải…" Red nói và có tiếng mở cửa ở phòng ngoài.

"Có người…" Red thì thầm và Pika ngay lập tức vào thủ thể.s. Tiếng bước chân lại gần và cánh cửa phòng vụt mở.

"Darka!" Darkanine bắn ra một quả cầu lửa nhanh như chớp dù nó vẫn đang nằm trên giường bệnh.

XOẠCH! BÙM!

Một động tác rút súng nhanh như chớp và hai viên đạn lửa va vào nhau, nổ tung. Khói an và Red cùng với Blue thấy Venus đang ho khù khụ vì đám khói. Sau cậu còn có Sabrina đang dụi mắt vì khói và tất nhiên, con pokemon với phản xạ nhanh như chớp và khả năng bắn súng miễn chê Axl đang đứng, tay cầm khẩu súng lục quen thuộc và cười.

"Venus!" Blue reo lên vui mừng.

"Đây rồi." Red cười. Darkanine cũng cười trừ. Ó tí nữa làm thịt quay cho cả lũ.

"Cười cười cái gì. Không có Axl thì tối nay hai người có thịt quay mà ăn rồi đấy." Venus nửa đùa, nửa mắng.

"HỪm…có vẻ ổn hơn rồi đây." Sabrina vuốt mồ hôi.


	85. Chapter 85

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 85.

Green cùng với nhóm "viện binh tới trễ" đã tới được trung tâm chăm sóc. Cá hóm vào trong, cảnh vật im lìm. Bên ngoài là sự đổ nát cùng với lửa và khói của trận chiến. Thế nên cái cảnh im lặng và lạnh lẽo của trung tâm chăm sóc này còn khá hơn bên ngoài. Gold, Silver vào kiểm tra cái máy hồi sức nhưng nó không chạy được vì làm gì có điện đâu. Crystal đặt Yellow nằm lên cái ghế ở phòng chờ và ngồi cạnh, cố gắng nghỉ ngơi. Green đi loanh quoanh. Bỗng nhiên, một âm thanh phá tung luôn cái bầu không khí im lặng của trung tâm và nó cũng…chả khá khẩm hơn gì cả.

"Mở cửa ra! Có ai không? Cứu với!" Tiếng Blue kêu lên phía trong nhà kho nối liền với trung tâm và tiếng chân cô đạp cái cửa rầm rầm khiến cả bốn, à không, năm người giật mình.

"Oái!" Yellow bật dậy và ngã khỏi cái ghế và tiếp đất bằng mặt đến cộp một phát.

"Á! Chị!" Crystal cũng giật mình.

"Blue? Cô ấy làm cái quái gì thế?" Green vội chạy lại chỗ cái cửa. Vửa kéo được cái thanh sắt chắn ngang cửa ra thì…

RẦM!

Cả hai cánh cửa bật bung ra và với một mãnh lực khó tin, Blue phóng ra ngoài.

"Red đâu? Venus và mấy con pokemon đâu rồi?" Blue hốt hoảng hỏi và mắt cô sưng lên như vừa khóc rất nhiều ấy "Mà cái tên Green đâu rồi? Vừa nghe giọng hắn cơ mà.

"Ừm…hèm!" Gold chỉ ngón tay xuống.

"Ư…" Green rên lên nhè nhẹ…

"Hử? Oái!" Blue vội nhảy khỏi cái cửa sắt nặng cả chục cân và nhấc nó lên. Green nằm bẹp dí bên dưới.

"Hê…hê hê hê…" Green bẹp lép như con gián bị dép đập ấy. Cậu nhe răng "cười" méo xệch, mũi vẹo sang mọ bên trông thật thảm :v

Sau một lúc,…

"Red với lại Tiger đâu rồi?" Green hỏi "chẳng phải ba người đi với nhau sao?"

"Thực ra đó cũng chính là vấn đề và lí do mà Red và Venus bỏ tớ lại và cầm pokemon đi đấy." Blue buồn rầu, cúi mặt và không hiểu sao, những giọt nước mắt lại rơi. Đây là lần thứ hai kể từ khi Green gặp cô và thấy cô khcos. Blue là con người vui vẻ và rất hiếm khi khóc nhưng đây là lần thứ hai Green thấy cô khóc. Blue chỉ khóc khi cô thực sự thấy tuyệt vọng thôi. Mà một con người lạc quan như cô thấy tuyệt vọng thì thật hiếm. Nhìn Blue khóc, Green không thể biết làm gì hơn.

"Chị đừng khóc nữa. Hãy kể lại cho tụi em xem chuyện gì xảy ra đi." Silver dỗ bà chị của cậu mặc dù cậu cũng chẳng thành công lắm.

"Mọi thứ bắt đầu khi tớ tìm thấy cái ba lô mà Tiger bỏ lại.Và Venu đã kể lại những gì Melody biết về Tiger." Blue nói nhỏ, nước mắt vẫn rơi

"Chuyện về ông anh Tiger ấy á? Cái ông tính gàn dở, hâm hấp mà thích chơi xỏ mọi người à?" Gold hỏi.

"Thực ra, chúng ta phải bắt đầu từ cội nguồn sức mạnh của cậu ấy. Cậu ấy vỗn chỉ là người thường, nhưng…" Blue kể "Chắc mọi người đã đọc qua mấy cuôn truyện tranh của Red rồi đấy. Cậu ấy cũng có một thứ gần như một vĩ thú trong người và chịu chung số phận với nhận vật chính trong chuyện. Nhưng…Tiger…" cô ngập ngừng.

"Nghe có vẻ thú vị." Gold vuốt cằm và…

CỐP!

Cậu lĩnh ngay một cú cốc đầu của Crystal.

"Auuu…" Gold ôm đầu.

"Tỏ ra có chút đồng cảm chút đi, tên ngốc." Crystal mắng.

"Thực ra nếu ai độc truyện rồi thì sẽ hiểu ngay thôi. Cái giá sức mạnh của cậu ấy là tính mạng của cậu ấy" Blue nghẹn lại.

"Cái gì cơ?" Green giật mình. Silver thì tựa người vào tường.

"Phải. Nếu cậu ấy dùng quá nhiều sức mạnh ấy, nó sẽ dần giết cậu ấy, khiến cậu ấy yếu đi. Những cơn đau liên tục và càng ngày càng mạnh sẽ khiến cậu ấy chết dần. Và khi ấy, chỉ còn hai trường hợp có thể xảy ra thôi." Blue nói nhỏ dần "Một là con quái thú thoát ra và giết hết mọi thứ trên đường đi của nó. Lục đạo phái đã không còn vì vậy chẳng còn thứ gì có thể cản nó lại lần nữa. Hai là…" cô ngập ngừng.

"là cái gì?" Green hỏi dồn.

"Ý chí của Tiger rất cao. Vì vậy cậu ấy chắc chắn sẽ làm theo trường hợp thứ hai, chống lại con thú cho tới khi cả hai cùng kiệt sức và cậu ấy sẽ kéo theo nó chết cùng." Blue nói nhỏ "Và thực sự thì các cậu không muốn nhìn thấy những thứ trong cái ba lô đâu."

"Là cái gì vậy?" Silver hỏi, điềm tĩnh hơn bao giờ hết.

"Thuốc giảm đau. Thực sự thì nó gần như làm tê liệt hệ thần kinh cảm nhận khiến Tiger không còn cảm giác về đau đớn nữa. Thực sự thì chị không dám tưởng tượng tới cơn đau mà cậu ấy phải chịu khi hết thuốc. Không chỉ là cơn đau từ những trận chiến trước mà còn từ cái giá của sức mạnh nữa." Blue nói.

"Vậy thì chúng ta phải giúp anh ấy thôi!" Gold nói

"Đó chính là lí do Red và venus bỏ chị lại đây. Họ muốn tự mình giúp cậu ấy." Blue nói "Giờ chị không còn con pokemon nào đủ khả năng chiến đấu rồi.

"Thực ra…" Yellow chợt cắt ngang.

"Sao thế?" green hỏi

"Nếu anh bí mật của anh ấy bị lỗ thì em cũng không cần giữ lời hứa với anh ấy nữa." Yellow nói

"Em nói gì thế? Em hứa cái gì?" Green hỏi

"Về sức mạnh của em. Nó không chỉ dừng lại ở việc hồi phục pokemon đâu. Em cũng có thể dùng khả năng chữa vết thương lên con người. Và nó cũng có cùng một cái giá." Yellow nói. Cả trung tâm pokemon lặng đi…

Trên đỉnh tòa tháp truyền hình với những chảo thu và phát tín hiệu cỡ lớn, MewIX đang đứng cạnh một người với một cái áo choàng kín che cả khuôn mặt.

"Cả bảy tên gục rồi." Người kia nói

"và tôi đã vĩnh viễn chôn vùi tên đó bằng thuốc nổ của mình." MewIX vừa lắp đặt một thiết bị gần giống một khẩu súng vào giá đỡ.

"Vậy à? Đừng có chủ quan. Hắn không dễ chết tí nào đâu. Nếu ta nhớ không nhầm thì hắn chính là kẻ đã hạ sát chỉ huy tiền nhiệm của chúng ta đấy." kẻ kia nói.

"Hạ sát chỉ huy? Đừng có tin lời người đời nói. Chỉ huy tiền nhiệm vốn bất tử nhờ điều ước từ Arceus mà. Làm sao có thể…?" MewIX gạt đi

"Có thể đấy. Và nó đã xảy ra rồi. Vì thế hãy cẩn thận. Có thêm mấy tên nhóc nữa đến đấy." Tên kia nói rồi vụt biến đi như hắn chưa từng ở đó vậy.

"Hừm…" MewIX lắp đặt nốt thiết bị kia và vụt bay lên cao, chọn tòa nhà của đài truyền hình là điểm đỗ.

"Lethal Danceeeeeee!" Giọng Red bất ngờ vang lên. Là tấn công bất ngờ. MewIX vội nhảy ngược lại và tránh đòn và…

RẦM!

Darkanine bỗng phi từ dưới sàn nhà lên phá tung cả chỗ sàn mà MewIX vừa đứng. Nó khiến cả nền nhà bị nứt. Darkanine hạ cãnh xuống nền nhà và đứng nhìn MewIX.

"Vile! Acid spray!" Giọng Venus ra lệnh và cậu đến trên lưng Itachi, theo sau là Vileplume. Vileplume nhanh chóng phun acid liên tục về phía MewIX.

"Đâu có dễ…" MewIX nhảy liên tục tránh đòn và Vileplume không thể bắn trúng được "Để đánh được ta!" MewIX hét lên và ngay lập tức, hắn dùng đất stes trong hai cái túi bên hông, tạo ra hai con chim và thả chúng bay thẳng về phía Venus.

"Cẩn thận! Chúng làm từ thuốc nổ đấy!" Red cảnh báo.

"Biết rồi!" Venus bất ngờ nhảy khỏi Itachi "Itachi! Dragon breath!"

"Garr!" Itachi phun ra một luồng lửa từ hơi thở của rồng. Nó dùng hơi khác người một chút và Venus ngay lập tức bồi thêm.

"Suijinshuriken!" Cậu tạo ra hai chiếc shuriken bằng nước và ném chúng. Shuriken nước có tốc độ xoáy rất cao và nó vốn được tạo nên từ những dòng nước xoáy tròn liên tục và rất nhanh như Kuenbu nên nó gần như hút sạch năng lượng từ hơi thở của rồng và lao về phía hai con chim nổ.

BÙM!

Hai vụ nổ liên tiếp khiến bụi mù mịt.

"Ừm!" MewIX gật đầu. Bất ngờ.

"Darkan!" Darkanine lao ra và húc thẳng đầu vào MewIX.

"Hự!" MewIX dơ tay ra đỡ và nó bị đẩy lùi lại "Ta tưởng ngươi tiêu rồi chứ, con chó đáng ghét. Sức mạnh từ mặt trăng của ngươi đâu rồi?" nó chế diễu.

"(Ta không còn cần nó nữa!)" Darkanine gầm lên "(VÌ ta đã có bạn bè hỗ trợ rồi!)"

"Cái…?" mewIX bất ngờ. Mặt sàn ban đầu bị đòn đánh của Darkanine gây nứt vỡ, lại bì acid của Vileplume bào mòn và thêm vụ nổ ban nãy nữa. Và mặt sàn dưới chân MewIX bất ngỡ vỡ tung khiến cả hai mất thẳng bằng ngã xuống và ở tầng dưới, ngay dưới chố hai người ngã xuống, Magnezone và Axl đang đứng cạnh nhau. Chúng xoáy nhanh tạo thành hai cơn lốc, một lửa, một điện và chúng xoáy ngược chiều nhau. Hai cơn lốc lửa và điện xoáy ngược chiều đã biến vùng phân chia giữa chúng thành tử địa và mọi thứ rơi vào ấy đều có thể bị xé tung thành từng mảnh dễ dàng. Và MewIX đang rơi vào đó.

"(Tạm biệt!)" Pika xuất hiện trên cổ Darkanine nhờ technovolt và cũng nhờ technovolt, nó biến mất cùng Darkanine và bỏ lại MewIX đang rơi vào cơn lốc.

"Chết tiệt!" MewIX cắn răng.

"ĐỪng chủ quan!" Red chạy tới. và chợt..

BÙM!

Chỗ mà Axl và Magnezone đứng nổ tung và MewIX vụt bay lên. Và nó cưỡi trên một con rồng làm hoàn toàn từ đất sét nổ. Nhưng không chỉ có một…

"Cái…cái gì thế này?" Cả Venus và Red đều hoảng hồn. Trước mặt họ không chỉ có một mà có tới hàng ngàn con MewIX và chúng giống hệt nhau. Tất cả chúng đều cưỡi rồng và số lượng không chỉ dừng lại ở bốn con số mà có thể là tới cả năm con số…

Ở một tòa nhà đã sập hoàn toàn do bom…

"Mokuryu!" Tiger pha tung tấm bê tông dang đè lên cậu bằng con rồng gỗ và thoát ra, bế theo Melody và Ray cõng Raichu ra ngoài.

"Hì…ngại quá. Tới cứu cậu mà lại để cậu cứu thế này…" Melody cười. Chân cô bị thương nặng và vẫn đang chảy máu.

"Hì." Cậu thả Flyon ra và đặt cô nằm lên trên lưng nó.

"Cái gì vậy? Cậu định làm gì thế?" Melody bỗng hốt hoảng và giãy giụa.

"Cậu giúp tới đây thôi." Tiger cười hiền và những dây leo ngay lập tức trói chặt Melody lại.

"Cái gì thế? Thả tớ ra! KHông được! Không được!" Melody giãy giụa cố thoát ra.

"Rai. Ray! Hai người đưa cô ấy ra ngoài nhé. Và báo Kizan tin này. Sơ tán càng nhiều người ra khỏi đây càng tốt. Tốt nhất là tới cả Cerulean và Vermilion nữa. Thực sự là…" Tiger nhìn lền trên và tấm màn chắn quanh thành phố đang hạ dần xuống.

"Cái…cậu đừng…đừng…" Melody như sắp khóc ấy.

"Đừng cố gắng qua. Cậu không bất tử như ma cà rồng đâu. Cậu chỉ là một nửa thôi. Đừng liều chết ở đây." Tiger nói

"Tớ phải nói câu đó mới phải! Tiger! ĐỪng có cứng đầu thế. Cậu cũng chỉ là con người thôi!" Melody bỗng bật khóc.

"Hì. Biết rồi! Mà hai cuốn sách cậu viết, nhà xuất bản đang xin ý kiến đổi ten hai cuốn thành "The Savior" và hợp làm một đáy. Cậu nên đồng ý đi." Tiger cười vui vẻ "Vậy nhé! Đưa cô ấy ra khỏi đây!" cậu ra lệnh. Flyon và hai con chuột điện gật đầy và cả ba vụt chạy đi.

"Tiger! Tiger! DỪng lại đi! Tiegr!" Melody gào thét lên nhưng giọng cô cứ xa dần. Hình bóng cậu bạn cũng xa dần và chìm vào trong khói lửa của cuộc chiến. Melody nhìn lên trời tuyệt vọng. Cô đã thấy nhiều, rất nhiều bản sao của MewIX trong căn phòng thí nghiệm ấy và tất cả chúng đều làm từ đất sét nổ được nuôi cấy đặc biệt. MewIX vốn là như thế mà. Và chúng chỉ được tạo nên với một mục đích.

"Tiger!" Melody gào lên một lần cuối rồi gục xuống, khóc. Tấm màn chắn đang hạ dần xuống.

Trở lại nhóm Red, Venus.

"Cái gì đây?" Venus lùi lại "Tất cả chúng đều là…những quả bom đã được nuôi dưỡng trong bình thí nghiệm một cách hoàn chỉnh và…"

"Rút lui thôi!" Red lao lên Itachi và vụt chạy đi. Venus cũng chạy theo trên lưng Darkanine. MewIX khoogn thèm để tâm. Nó chỉ cười.

"Chạy di! Cứ chạy đi! Các người sẽ không thoát được đâu." Giọng nó vọng lại.

Ở bên ngoài màn chắn. Tấm màn chắn vừa hạ xuống thì…

"Tất cả nhận lệnh! Tấn công Saffron và tiêu diệt băng Rocket!" Một người có vẻ như là một chỉ huy quân đội, thiếu tướng chăng, ra lệnh.

"Tiến lên!" Cả đội quân hơn ngàn người đồng loạt hô to và cùng với cảnh sát, dân quân và rất nhiều pokemon ranger, trainer và người dân thành phố đồng loạt xông vào chiếm chính quyền.

"DỪng lại! Đừng vào đó!" melody bất ngờ tới trên lưng Flyon cùng với Rai và Ray avf chặn đường tiến quân của mọi người.

"Sao thế? Con bé này là ai vậy?" Những tiếng xì xào vang lên.

"ĐỪng…trong đó…đó là cái bẫy đó…đừng vào…hãy…" Melody thở hổn hên "chạy khỏi đây đi."

"Nó nói cái gì vậy? Chạy ư? Có khi nó là người của bọn Rocket cử ra đấy." những tiếng xì xèo vẫn vang lên.

"Làm ơn…hãy nghe tôi!" melody đang yếu dần do mất máu "ĐỪng…" cô bỗng ngất đi.

"Melody!" Kizan và mấy con pokemon của Tiger vội chạy lại. Megatron vội băng bó vết thương bằng dây leo của nó còn Kizan truyền năng lượng vào người cô nhằm giữ cho cô tỉnh.

"Nó ngất rồi. có nên tin nó không nhỉ?" Một vài người có vẻ nghi ngại.

"Tất cả đừng dừng lại. Tiến lên đi!" Tướng chỉ huy ra lệnh. Bỗng một người đàn ông trong chiếc áo choàng dài máu trắng, một chiếc mũ giống mũ của thuyền trưởng cùng với khuôn mặt nghiêm nghị bước lên trước, chặn họ lại.

"Tôi nghĩ mọi người nên nghe con bé đấy." Ông ấy nói.

"ĐỪng có lên mặt ở đây, thiếu tướng! Nên nhơ tôi là cấp trên của ông ấy! Tất cả! Xông vào!" tướng chỉ huy ra lệnh. Tất cả lại ầm ầm xông vào, chỉ có vài người nghi ngại lùi lại thôi. Người đàn ông kia chạy lại chỗ Melody, bế cô lên.

"Đưa con bé tới trại trị thương đã." Ông ấy nói.

"Ông là ai?" Kizan bỗng hỏi.

"ĐỪng có nhiều lời! Con trai a còn trong kia mà ta còn đứng đây đây này! Nhanh lên. Ta muốn vào giúp nó một tay!" Ông ta nói và bế Melody chạy về phía trại trị thương. Kizan cưới trên Flyon đuổi theo.

"Có thể cho tôi biết tên ông được không?" Kizan hỏi

"Colonel Ketchum! ĐƯợc chưa! GIờ thì nhanh lên!" Ông ấy gắt.

Trở lại bên trong Saffron, nhóm Green đang chạy về phía có tiếng nổ thì bất ngờ…

"Khaon đã! Anh Red kia!" Yellow chỉ tay và mọi người nhìn theo. Quả đúng là Red và venus đang chạy về phía họ thật nhưng.

"Chạy đi! Chạy khỏi đây đi!" Red la lên hốt hoảng.

"Cái gì?"green không hiểu

"Chạy đi!" Venus hét lên. Và…

BÙM! BÙM! BÙM! BÙM! BÙM! BÙM! BÙM! BÙM! BÙM!

Những bản sao từ đất sét của MewIX phát nổ liên tục tạo thành một vụ nổ kinh khủng khiếp. Nó lớn ngang ngửa một quả bom hạt nhân và khiến cả Saffron chìm trong lửa. cả thành phố bị phá nát. Từng tòa nhà, từng con đường bị phát vỡ vụn. Cả nhóm không chạy kịp mất. Vụ nổ đuổi theo ngay sau Red và Venus với tốc độ kinh khủng và áp sát họ. nhóm Green quay đầu nhưng chạy giờ đã là quá muộn rồi. Rồi mọi thứ sáng lòa lên. Mọi thứ bị hất tung, phá nát bởi vụ nổ. Red, Venus, Green, blue, Yellow, Gold, Silver, Crystal. Tất cả bị hất văng đi và mọi thứ sáng lòa với họ. Họ ngất đi bởi sức ép kinh khủng và họ tin rằng mình đã chết rồi. Trong những hình ảnh cuối cùng xuất hiện trong ánh sáng chói lòa mà Darkanine nhìn thấy là bóng một người bạn của nó. Một người đã quá quen thuộc và quả thật là một chuyên gia gây bấy ngờ rồi.

"Senpou: Mokuton: shin susenju!" (Tạm dịch: Sage Art: Wood Release: True Several Thousand Hands)


	86. Chapter 86

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 86.

Ánh sáng chói lòa tắt hẳn. Cả Thành phố Saffron rộng lớn và hiện đại giờ chỉ còn là một vùng đất bằng phẳng đổ nát với những hố đất lớn, những tòa nhà đã đổ sập hoàn toàn, không còn một cái cây, một tòa nhà nào trụ lại được. Red ngỡ mình đã lên thiên đàng. Cậu mở mắt ra, nhìn xung quanh. Mọi thứ cứ mờ mờ ảo ảo với cậu. Nhưng cậu chợt giật mình và có phần hào hứng khi phía trước cậu, cách cậu không xa, đứng trên một mỏm đất cao là bóng dáng quen thuộc. Đó là bóng dáng của một người anh hùng với chiếc áo khoác không kéo khóa tung bay cùng gió và chiếc băng bảo vệ trán sáng bóng cầm bên tay phải. Nred đã ngỡ tưởng mình chết đi, được vào thế giới truyện tranh kì ảo mà cậu luôn mong muốn được xuất hiện dù chỉ một mình. Mọi thứ cứ nhơ là mơ vậy. và người anh hùng cao lớn kia chẳng nhẽ là người mà cậu hâm mộ. Mọi thứ như là mơ với Red cho tới khi…

CHÁT!

"Dậy đi! KHông có thời gian ngủ ở đây đâu!" Một cái tát khiến Red bừng tỉnh và giọng Sabrina gọi. Red bật dậy. Cậu thấy Sabrina đang ngồi cạnh. Dụi mắt một lúc, câu nhìn quanh và bàng hoàng khi thấy Saffron giờ đã chỉ còn là một đống hoang tàn.

"Cái…chuyện này…chả nhẽ…" Red mấp máy môi, không nói nổi.

"Đây là Saffron sao?" Green cũng đã đứng dậy.

"Ừm…" venus đứng cạnh, cố giữ bình tĩnh.

"Sức công phá thật kinh khủng…" Blue cố trấn tĩnh bản thân "Mọi người ổn cả chứ."

"Ai da…" Gold chui lên từ dưới đống đất đá đổ nát "Còn sống và gãy xương…" cậu rên.

"Em ổn…" Silver dìu Crystal đưng lên "Nhưng em nghĩ cô ấy cần giúp đỡ."

Phải. Crystal cần giúp đỡ. Cô bị một thanh sắt lớn đâm vào chân và găm luoonn trên đó. Silver đặt cô ngồi xuống, lấy ống tay áo băng bó vết thương lại.

"Mọi người còn sống cả chứ?" Yellow chui lên với Gravy, một cánh tay cô bé bị thương và đã được băng bó bởi tơ của Kitty rồi.

"Có thương vong dù không đáng kể." Green nói "Thực sự là phải nhờ đến may mắn mới thoát chết hoàn toàn sau vụ nổ đó đấy." cậu cười và thở dài.

"May mắn của mấy người kia kìa!" Sabrina hất hàm về phía Tiger. Cậu đang đứng trên một mỏm đất cao, mắt hướng về phía xa. Ở xa, Cả nhóm có thể thấy dù Safron đã bị san phẳng, vẫn có mấy tòa nhà không chịu một tí ảnh hưởng nào. ĐÓ là tháp truyền thông và mấy tòa nhà xung quanh dường như được bào vệ.

"Tiger…cậu ta có thể…chặn vụ nôt đó và bảo vệ chúng ta sao?" Venus ngạc nhiên "mà…mộc độn…phật tổ ngàn mắt ngàn tay…" Venus xoa trán, cố nhớ lại những gì cậu nghe được trước khi ngất đi.

"Aaa!" Crystal kêu lên. Vết thương khá nặng.

"Bình tĩnh. Bình tĩnh!" Silver trấn an và cố băng vết thương lớn lại.

"Chết! Hình như…" Sabrina chỉ tay về phía xa. Có ba chiếc khing khí cầu của tổ chức Rocket vừa hạ cánh. Và từ bên trong, hàng trăm thành viên của tổ chức Rocket đi ra. Chúng lại tới và lần này còn đông hơn. Chúng là viện binh lúc đàu di tản khỏi Saffronđể sau khi bom nổ quay lại để hoàn thành nhiệm vụ.

"Đông quá." Blue đếm "một…hai…ba…bốn…bốn mươi…năm trăm…Trời ạ! Mấy người làm ơn đứng yên cho tui đếm xem nào!" cô ôm đầu.

"Ca này khó. Tiger! Cậu có kế hoạch gì không?" Green hỏi dù cậu biết rất rõ caaun trả lời. Tiger quay lại và lần này, cậu thực sự khiến mọi người giật mình. Ánh mắt cậu rực lửa như thể cậu có thể bùng nổ bất cứ lúc nào và sự tức giận, phẫn nộ hiện rõ trên cái miệng ngậm chặt, méo xệch.

"Mọi người chạy đi. Tớ xẽ xử lí lũ khốn này một lần và mãi mãi." Cậu nói, vụt quay đi khi nhận ra sự lo sợ của mọi người đã xuất hiện khi thấy cậu.

"Này! Nói gì thế! Cậu không thể xử lí một mình được. Bọn tớ sẽ giúp cậu." green nói.

"Tớ sẽ làm một mình thôi. Mọi người đi theo chỉ tổn vướng chân mà con số thương vong có thể tăng nữa." Tiger nói.

"Cậu không thể cứ khinh thường bọn tớ như thế được." Venus từ tốn.

"Tớ không khinh thường mà là lo lắng. Mọi người thực sự nên tránh ra xa khỏi chiến trường đấy." Tiger nói.

"Nghe này…Tiger…" Red nói bình thản rồi bất ngờ, bùng nổ "…Cho dù cậu có nói thế nào, dù có nguy hiểm thế nào, bọn tớ cũng sẽ theo và giúp cậu. Hiểu chưa? Vì chúng ta là bạn bè. Và bạn bè không được phép bỏ lại nhau nhất là trong những lúc gian khso thế này! Hiểu chứ! Tớ không muốn cậu lao vào nguy hiểm một mình vì cậu là bạn tớ và cũng vì…" Red ngập ngừng. Thực sự, cậu muốn hét lên rằng "cậu là người hùng của tớ và là Uzumaki Naruto của thế giới này!" Nhưng Tiger đã ngắt lời cậu trước khi cậu kịp kết thúc.

"Nếu việc tớ là bạn của mọi người mà mọi người lao vào nguy hiểm vì tớ thì tốt hơn hết chúng ta không nên là bạn bè nữa vò thế sẽ tốt hơn cho cả hai bên!" Tiger hét lên, quay lại. Mắt cậu đỏ hoe như sắp khóc ấy.

"Tiger…cậu vẫn kém phần diễn đạt…như ngày nào nhỉ?" Venus cười đầy hàm ý.

"Vậy đấy. Mọi người không còn là bạn của tớ nữa. Giờ thì đi khỏi đây đi!" Tiger quát và vụt chạy đi. Cậu chạy nhanh và khỏe như một con báo vậy.

"Hì…vẫn ngốc như lần đầu mới gặp và càng ngày càng xấu giai, kém xa Tom cruise!"Blue cười khúc khích mà nước mắt vẫn rơi.

"Hừm…" Green ngẫm nghĩ "Yellow và Crystal. Hai người hãy rời khỏi đây đi. Đến trại trị thương mà tạm dưỡng thương. Red, Venus, Blue. Ba người đi theo Tiger đi. Tớ, Sabrina, Gold và Silver sẽ lo đám Rocket kia. CHúng không phải hạng cao nên cũng dễ xử lí thôi. Khi nào xong, bọn tỡ sẽ đuổi theo." Cậu phân công.

"Không! Em có thể là thế hệ đàn em nhưng chỉ với một cái chân đau, em không muốn rời chiến trường chỉ vì một cái chân đâu!" Crystal cãi lại quyết liệt "Anh Tiger còn sãn sàn từ bỏ tất cả bạn bè vì an nguy của họ thì em cũng không muốn thua kém đâu"

"Em theo…" Yellow cụp mũ xuống, che đôi mắt đỏ hoe và dơ tay lên.

'Tầm ảnh hưởng của Tiger cũng giống hệt. Thực sự nhé. Cậu sẽ không phải chiến đấu một mình đâu.' Red nghĩ thầm.

"Tiến lên nào." Red dơ nắm đấm lên "Tất cả hôm nay vì Tiger!" cậu nói lớn và thả Itachi và Darkanine ra. Pika cũng ra cùng.

"lên!" venus thả Axl, Vileplume và Magnezone ra.

"Này!" green đưa Red Saur của cậu và đưa Blue Blasty của cô. Còn Monking và Nidoking của Tiger vẫn ở lại bên Green.

"Được rồi! Bọn em sẽ lo lũ chân tya. Mọi người bảo trọng!" Gold nói và cùng Silver đi tiên phong.

"Cẩn thận đó." Sabrina nói "Tôi sẽ trả thù cho thành pô này." Sabrina càu nhàu.

"Bảo trọng!" Blue cười và cùng Red và venus đi.

Tiger đang lao đi trên nền đất đá với tốc độ của một con báo. Cậu chạy về phía tòa tháp truyền thông vẫn còn đứng vững sau vụ nổ. Xung quanh có rất nhiều hố bom lớn và gạch đá vỡ vụn cùng với lửa và khói. Sau một lúc, cậu cuối cùng cũng tới được chân tháp. Vừa tới nơi, Tiger thấy một con pokemon đứng cạnh một cậu bé. Là MewIX nhưng còn cậu bé ia là ai. Cậu bé đó chạc tuổi Rin và cậu ta đứng quay về phía tòa tháp truyền hình lặng yên, không nói gì. Nó có mái tóc màu cam ngắn và một đôi mắt lạnh cô hồn.

"ngươi đã tới!" MewIX quay ra, nói "Xem ra thuốc nổ của ta chưa giết được ngươi nhỉ?"

"Thử lại đi, đồ ngu." tIger đã chuyển sang trạng thái nửa người nửa thủ với những chiếc nanh, vuốt, cái đuôi, đôi mắt của loài hổ. Và lần này, từ giữa những ngòn tay của cậu, những chiếc vuốt màu xanh trắng xuất hiện. Những chiếc vuốt ấy hệt như vuốt của người sói, nhưng thay vì được làm bằng kim loại, chúng lại được cấu tạo từ mọt thứ khác. Những chieecsc vuốt ấy là không khí trộn với năng lượng thuần khiết, vận chuyển theo chiều dọc với tốc độ cực cao tạo nên những chiếc vuốt sắc không kém gì vuốt kim loại của người sói.

"ĐƯỢc thôi!" MewIX thọc tay vào mấy cái túi đeo ở hông, lấy ra đất sét và dùng siêu năng lực tạo hình. Chúng thành hai con chim đất stes lao thẳng về phía Tiger.

"Shippuuga!" Tiger dùng bộ vuốt gió của mình được kéo dào ra gấp đôi và chém chúng.

BÙM!

Những con chim đất sét phát nổ và khói mù mịt. Tiger bị đẩy ngược lại một đoạn.

"Ngươi chỉ có thế thôi!" MewIX vụt bay lên trên lưng một con rồng đất sét lớn.

"Karyu endan!" Tiger phóng ra một loạt đạn lửa có hình đầu rồng nhỏ về phía MewIX. Con mèo tím chỉ cười khẩy, hất tay. Nó tạo một tấm chắn lớn.

ĐOÀNG! BÙM!

Những viên đạn lửa bị tấm chắn chặn lai dễ dàng. Khói che mắt MewIX.

"Raaa!" một con rồng gỗ ngay lập tức lao xuyên qua làn khói và đâm thẳng về phía MewIX.

"Ngươi biết tại sao ta lại để mấy tên đần kia đánh với ngươi trước không?" MewIx dùng một tay và…KỊCH! Nó chặn con rồng gỗ lại bằng một tay tím lấy mũi con rồng. Nó và con rồng đất sét bị con rồng gỗ đẩy ngược lại. Và con rồng gỗ kia há miệng. Tiger lao ra từ bên trong miệng nó. Tay câu cầm chắc quả cầu năng lượng trong suốt.

"Rasengan!" Tiger lao ra, dùng cả quả cầu đánh thẳng.

"Ta cho ngươi đánh trước để đọc được hết các bài của ngươi. Kya!" MewIX bất ngờ phản công và cánh tay còn lại của nó đâm thẳng vào người Tiger. La hoàn cầu còn chưa kịp chạm vào người MewIX thì Tiger đã bị xiên rồi. Lưỡi dao của MewIX đi xuyên người Tiger và khiến cậu gục xuố ưng cậu lại biens thành một đống lá cây.

"Đó lại là điểm yếu đó!" Tiger bất ngờ lao từ trên xuống "Shipuuga!" cậu hét lên, cả cánh tay cùng với những chiếc vuốt gió đâm xuyên từ sau ra trước người MewIX khiến con pokemon đứng khựng lại. Lưỡi vuốt cùng cả cánh tay Tiger đâm xuyên người MewIX. Cậu hạ cánh trên con rồng đất sét,

"Ngươi đánh giá ta quá thấp rồi." MewIX chợt cười. Rồi Tiger giaanjt mình. Con MewIX cậu vừa đâm bỗng hóa thành đất sét và nó cuốn chặt lấy cổ tay cậu.

"Cái…" Tiger cố rút tay ra nhưng không được. Con rồng kia bất ngờ tan thành một cục đất sét khổng lồ và cuốn chặt lấy Tiger, giữ cậu. Tiger không thaots ra được và cậu bị nhốt trong một cái lồng bằng đất sét nổ.

"Khỉ thật!" Tiger bị kẹt bên trong cục đất stes nổ khổng lồ. Giờ nó mà nổ thình banh xác là chắc chắn.

"Tạm biệt nhé. Katsu!" MewIX đứng dưới đất, ra hiệu

"Toi rồi! kaiten!" Tiger vội vàng và…

BÙUUUMMMM!

Cả cục đất sét khổng lồ nổ tung giữa không trung và vụ nổ khiến mọi thứ bị thổi tung đi, cát bụi mù mịt. Nó chẳng khác gì một quả bom đủ sức phá tung một tòa nhà. MewIX đứng ngắm chợt…

VỤT!

Từ trong làn khói, một quả cầu lớn bắn ra ngoài và năng lượng yếu dần, và Tiegr xuất hiện ở tâm quả cầu. bát quái chưởng hồi thiên với khả năng phòng thủ tuyệt đối vừa cứu cậu. Nhưng kể cả phóng thủ tuyệt đối thì vãn không đủ sức bảo vệ Tiger hoàn toàn. Tiger rơi tự do xuống đất, có vẻ bị choáng nặng và bị thương do sức ép kinh khủng ở tâm quả bom. Cậu rơi phịch xuống đất, trượt cả một đoạn dài trước khi dừng lại ở mép một cái hỗ bom lớn.

"Sống dai thế?" MewIX lao tới "Để ta kết thúc cái cuộc sống của ngươi cho lành!" Nó dơ tay lên, đấm mạnh xuống. Là Mega punch.

"Chết!" Tiger dù bị choáng nhưng khả năng cảm nhận của cậu vẫn còn hoạt động. Cậu bật dậy và rơi thẳng xuống hố bom.

RẦM!

Bờ của hố bom bị đấm tung, đất nứt ra. May cho Tiger là cậu đã lăn xuống dưới và tránh kịp. cậu đứng dậy, lảo đảo. mất thăng bằng.

"Nhận lấy quà sinh nhật nè!" MewIX thả một lũ chim nổ bay thẳng về phía Tiger.

"Chết tiệt!" Tiger nhảy lộn vài vòng ngược lại.

BÙM! BÙM! BÙM!

Những con chim đập đất, nổ tung khiến đất đá bị xới tung lên. Tiger may mắn tránh được chúng.. Nhưng cậu vãn còn choáng. Nhân lúc Tiger chưa lấy lại thăng bằng, MewIX liền lao tới.

"Nữa!" nó đấm mạnh về phía Tiger. Nắm đấm của nó bọc bởi một lớp khí màu tím đen.

"Chết!" Tiger dùng cả hai tay đỡ lại.

PHỊCH!

"Ặc!" Tiger khụy xuống. Cậu ddwox trượt và nắm đấm của MewIX đánh thẳng vào ngực cậu, khiến cậu loạng choạng lùi lại mấy bước.

"Có vẻ ngươi yếu nhiều sau khi dùng chiêu đó để cứu đám bạn của ngươi nhỉ. Nếu ngươi khong cứu thì có lẽ giowd này ta đang phải chật vật với ngươi đấy." MewIX chế nhạo.

"Dù sao thì họ vẫn là bạn ta." Tiger gượng dậy "và chết đi! Daijuru!"

"Cái…" MewIX chợt giật mình.Từ trên người nó, từ lúc nào đã có rất nhiều những hạt giống cây. Nhận lệnh Tiger, chúng đồng loạt nảy mầm và những chiếc rễ ngay lập tức bám vào người MewIX và bắt đầu tấn công.

"Hà…hà hà…" Tiger quỳ xuống, chống tay xuống đất. Cậu không đỡ trượt đòn đánh của MewIX mà nhân cơ hội để rắc hạt giống. Đó mới là kế hoạch tiếp cận chính.

"AAArrrgghh!" MewIX kêu lên. Những chiếc rễ từ hàng trăm cây bám vào người, đâm xuyên lớp da của nó, đâm vào tận xương, tủy, mạch máu và bắt đầu ăn mòn. Và chàng chục chiếc cây đè nó xuống. MewIX bị ăn mòn bởi hàng trăm cái cây và một hạt lớn nhất mọc thành một cái cây cổ thụ, đè cả người con pokemon xuống dưới và rút cạn sức lực cũng như cở thể, để trơ lại cái xác khô của MewIX.

"Lần này thì không còn đồ giả nữa rồi!" Tiger cười.

"Ta nói là đừng có khinh thường ta." Giọng MewIX vang lên khiến Tiger giật mình. Cậu ngước lên thì thấy ở miệng hố, người vừa nói không phỉa MewIX mà là cậu bé ban nãy đứng cạnh MewIX.

"Là…" Tiger chợt nhận ra điều gì đó nhưng tim cậu bỗng co lại, đập mạnh một hồi rồi bắt đầu yếu dần.

"Độc tố đang ngấm dần." Thằng bé kia nói "Người và bạn ngươi đã tốn không biết bo nhiêu con rối của ta rồi đấy." nó cười. vậy ra…tất cả những con MewIX mà Tiger và mọi người đã đối mặt đều chỉ là những con rối sao. Và người điều khiển rối chả nhẽ lại là…thằng bé kia. Chả nhẽ nó mới chính là MewIX thật.

"Ta xin giới thiệu. ta là MewIX. Chuyên gia thuốc nỏ và cũng là chuyên gia về rối và độc dược." Thằng bé kia nói.

"Tiger!" Giọng Blue gọi từ phía xa.

"Cái…" Tiger đang yếu dần. Nhưng rắc rối to rồi. bạn cậu đang tới đây. Và nếu những con rối MewIX mà mạnh thế này thì không biết thằng bé kia còn tới mức nào.

"Đây rồi." Thẳng bé kia cười ác độc và bỏ đi.

"Chết tiệt!" Tiger khụy hẳn xuống, nằm bẹp xuống đất "không được…không được để họ…gặp nguy hiểm…" cậu yếu đi. Nhịp tim chậm dần. Cậu nghe rõ những tiếng tim mình đập. Thịch…thịch…thịch…thịch…thịch…


	87. Chapter 87

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 87.

"Tiger! Ở đâu thì trả lời đi!" Blue gọi lớn và mong muốn một tiếng hồi âm, chỉ một âm thanh thôi. Nhưng chẳng có gì ngoài sự hoang tàn nơi đây cả. Cô tách khỏi nhóm với Red và venus để đi tìm riêng vì thế sẽ nhanh hơn. Nhưng thực sự thì mọi thứ vẫn chả tiến triển được thêm chút nào cả. Đang đi, cô khoogn may trượt chân và tí nữa ngã. May là Blasty vẫn kịp kéo cô lại. Đi một mình thế này, chỉ với một mình Blasty đi cùng thì thực sự rất nguy hiểm. Nhưng Blue có hai pokemon và thế là tạm ổn. Bỗng, cô chợt nhìn thấy một đứa nhóc chỉ chạc 12 đứng khóc một mình giữa chốn hoang vu. Nó đứng trên nền một tòa nhà đã sập, khóc một mình. Thấy thế, Blue lienf chạy lại.

"Này." Cô gọi "Này em. Em có thấy…?" cô vừa tới gần, chưa kịp hỏi thêm gì thì

"Con mồi thứ nhất!" Đứa bé kì quái kia quay lại nhanh như chớp và cánh tay nó đấm nhanh một phát. Đó không phải là đứa nhóc thường.

"Oái!" Blue vội nhảy lại và nắm đấm của thằng nhóc kì quái sượt qua ngay bên mặt cô và nó…sắc như một con dao. Vài sợi tóc rơi xuống. Chúng bị cắt lẹm như có người vừa dùng kéo cắt vậy.

"KHỉ thật. Lại ai nữa đây." Blue lầm bầm, đứng thủ thế sẵn sàng chiến đấu.

"Cứ gọi là là Scorpion nếu ngươi muốn." Thằng nhóc kia nói "Vì ngươi không sống mà thoát được khỏi đây đâu."

Ngay lập tức, từ sau lưng Scorpion, một cái đuôi dài đúng của loài bò cạp xuất hiện. Scorpion múa máy mấy ngón tay liên tục.

"Hử… Blasty! Phía dưới!" Blue vội nhảy lên lưng con rùa. Blasty đấm mạnh tay xuống đất nhưng nó chạm phải một thứ gì nhão nhão như bột đất sét. Và…

BÙM!

Một vụ nổ lớn ngay dưới chân con rùa hất tung cả nó lẫn Blue lên trời.

"Baarraaarr!" Blasty kêu lên

"Á!" Blue cố bàm chặt lấy nó nhưng không được. Cô bị bắn văng đi còn Blasty rơi xuống nền gạch vỡ đến "Rầm" một cái và nằm bất động. Blue đập mạnh vào một bức tường và rơi xuống đất. Cô gượng đứng dậy.

"Cái quái…là MewIX biến hình sao?" Blue ôm đầu và chợt giật mình. Cô ngảng lên, dụi mắt để chắc chắn rằng mình không mơ. Phía trước mặt cô, trên một khoảng đất trống, có tới hàng trăm người chết và bị thương đang nằm rải rác trên cả một diện tích dài. Chả nhẽ melody đã không kịp ngăn họ lại sao. Đó hoàn toàn là những quân nhân,cảnh sát và người dân Saffron đã xông vào chiếm lại thành phố. THật không may cho họ là tất cả đã bị mắc bẫy và bom đã nổ. Giờ, họ nằm đây, nhiều người đã chết và đa số còn lại bị thương nặng, không thể di chuyển hay chiến đấu nữa.

"Thật thảm nhỉ?" Scorpion bước tới từ từ "Đa số chúng đêu là những người đã cố gắng chiếm lại nơi này. Nhưng giờ chẳng còn gì mà chiếm lại nữa nhỉ?"

"Khỉ thật…đối thủ quá mạnh!" Blue lẩm bẩm.

"Thôi. KHông lằng nhằng ở đây làm gì nhiều. Ta còn viecj làm với ai tên kia nữa nên…" Scorpion cười và…

VÙ…PHẬP!

"Ặc!" Blue khụy xuống. Cái đuôi bò cạp bằng thép cứng của Scorpion găm thẳng vào bụng cô. Vết thương chảy nhiều máu. Và chất độc cũng ngấm rất nhanh.

"Cảm nhận được chất độc đặc chế của ta chưa?" Scorpion cười man rợn "Rồi ngươi sẽ chết vì đau độc như thằng bạn ngu ngốc của mi thôi. Hạ ta ư? ĐỪng có mơ!" Hắn ấn mạnh cho cái đuôi đi sâu hơn rồi rút mạnh ra. Blue khụy hẳn xuống và ngã. Cô nằm úp xuống, vết thương trên bụng vẫn chảy rất nhiều máu.

"Ai…đau quá…" Blue thọc tay vào túi "Còn một lọ…khỉ thật…còn có một…"

"Vậy nhé! Nằm đó mà chờ chết đi!" Scorpion cười "Giờ tới lượt mấy đứa bạn của ngươi."

"KHỉ thật…" Blue nhanh chóng lấy lọ thuốc trị độc ra và với mọi nỗ lực cuối cùng ném nó đi. Rồi cô rút ra một thứ gần giống súng tạo bong bóng và thổi nó. Quả bong bóng theo chiều gió bay đi. Nó bay vào một khe hỡ giữa hai bứa tường và vỡ tung. Rồi một bóng đen nhanh thoăn thoắt phóng ra và ngấm cái lọ thuốc ấy, lao đi.

"À…" Red đang cưỡi trên lưng Darkanine chợt khựng lại.

"(Sao?)" Darkanine có vẻ sốt sắng khó chịu.

"À mà cái trung tâm pokemon sụp rồi nhỉ? Hình như Blue vẫn còn mấy lọ thuốc dự phòng. Không biết cô ấy đi đâu rồi nữa." Red thở dài. Chợt…

BÙM!

Một quả bom nổ cách chỗ Red cả mét.

"Chậc. Lại là hắn!" Red tặc lưỡi "Lại là cái tên thích nổ ấy."

"Phải. Phán đoán nhanh lắm." Scorpion hạ xuống, cười. Thực sự cái vẻ mặt và thân thể trẻ con ấy khiến Red khá bất ngờ.

"Blue và Tiger đâu?" Red hỏi

"Yên tâm. Mi sẽ đoàn tụ với chúng sớm thôi." Scorpion cười "Sớm hơn ngươi tưởng đấy!" nó vung tay. Và chỉ thế, nó tạo một cơn gió lớn khiến bụi lại mù mịt. Khói bị cuốn theo khiến Red bị che mất tầm nhìn.

"KHông ổn!" Red che mắt.

"Ta tới đây!" Scorpion bất ngờ lao ra từ trong đám bụi, cùng với cái đuôi sắt đầy độc của nó, nó đâm thật mạnh.

"Hì!" Red cười khẩy và vụt biến mất.

"Hử?" Scorpion tuy đã quen với Technovolt nhưng cũng không thể ngờ Red có thể cảm nhận được nó trong đám bụi.

"Itachi! Dragon rush!" Red ra lệnh.

"Gar!" Itachi lao lên từ dưới đất, vung vuốt chém mạnh. Vuốt nó dài hơn, phát sáng màu tím.

RUỲNH!

Mặt đất bị nứt làm đôi khi lưỡi kiếm của Itachi chém vào cái đuôi của Scorpion.

"Gra!" Itachi lấy hết ức đẩy Scorpion lại. Scorpion loạng choạng lùi lại vài bước.

"Bữa này xem ra ngươi cứng dầu thêm nhỉ? Đứa bạn đi cùng ngươi đâu rồi?" Scorpion hỏi, nghiến răng.

"À. Trong khi ngươi bận bịu với ta thì cậu ấy sẽ lo phá cái tháp!" Red chỉ tay về cái tháp truyền hình.

"Hừm. Cứ thử xem." Scorpion cười "Nữa nè, nhóc!" nó phóng ra một loạt kim độc. Những chiếc kim lao nhanh về phía Red.

"Ta nói câu đó mới phải. Saur." Red ra lệnh nhanh.

"Saaurra!" Saur nhanh chóng phóng những chiếc lá sắc như dao chống lại. Nhưng nó phóng theo vòng trôn ốc tạo thành một cơn lốc lá.

KEENG! KEENG!

Những chiếc lá xoáy tròn thành một cơn lốc chặn lại được những chiếc kim của Scorpion.

"Thêm nào!" Red chỉ tay quyết đoán.

"Daraaa!" Darkanine dùng lửa xanh phun vào cơn lốc lá. Cơn lốc ngay lập tức cuốn lấy lửa của Darkanine.

"Saaurrr!" Saur tăng cường độ xoáy của cơn lốc và khiến cơn lốc kết hợp lửa và lá mạnh hơn bao giờ hết. Sức mạnh kết hợp.

"Gah!" Scorpion nhảy ngược lại và tránh đòn. Nhưng nó bị bỏng nhẹ do độ ảnh hưởng rộng của đòn đánh.

"Vẫn trượt! Pika!" Red gọi "Tiến lên! Thunderbolt!"

Ngay lập tức, một tia sét bắt thẳng lên từ dưới đất, ngay dưới chân Scorpion khiến hắn giật mình.

"Chết!" Hắn lộn một vòng, tránh được tia sét trong gang tấc.

"Nữa nè!" Red kêu "Itachi! Lên nào!"

Scorpion chợt giật mình nhìn lên trời và nhận ra một chiếc Kunai ba lưỡi. nó được phóng lên cùng luồng sét vừa rồi. Và chỉ trong nháy mắt…

ROẸT!

"Pikaaa!" Pika bắt lấy chiếc Kunai của mình, tay còn lại nắm lấy vai của Itachi và cả hai cùng lao xuống từ trên cao. Scorpion đang ở giữa không trung, không thể tránh được.

"Gaarrchommm!" Itachi nhanh chóng húc thẳng đầu xuống. Một chiêu mới. người nó như một chiếc máy bay phóng thẳng xuống dưới, húc thẳng vào người Scorpion.

"Gaaahh!" Scorpion kêu lên. Đầu Itachi đâm mạnh vào ngực Scorpion.

RẦM!

Mặt đất rung chuyển mạnh khi Itachi đánh Scorpion rơi thẳng xuống, đập mạnh xuống đất. Bụi mù mịt. Itachi tưởng nó đã hạ được kẻ thù. Nó đứng dậ ưng bất ngờ…

"Sharingan!" Một tiếng kêu nhanh và từ phía dưới, ngay chỗ Itachi vừa đánh, hai casii xúc tu phóng lên cùng cái đuôi thép của Scorpion và…

PHẬP!

"Gaaha!" Itachi gầm lên đau đớn. Hai cái xúc tu móc thẳng vào mắt nó khiến cả hai mắt chảy máu nặng còn cái đuôi đâm mạnh vào ngực.

"Pika!" Pika hốt hoảng. Nó ngay lập tức phóng một luồng sét xuống đất nhưng ngay lập tức, một luồng đạn bắn ngược lại khiến nó bắn văng ra xa.

"Pika! Itachi!" Red hoảng hồn.

"Ta phải cảm ơn ngươi…" Scorpion đứng dậy nhưng lần này là trong hình dạng thực sự của MewIX. Một con bò cạp màu tín với cái đầu của Mewtwo, thân hình đứng thẳng, hai tay là hai cái càng, một bộ xúc tu ở sau lưng và một cái đuôi thép khiến nó trông gớm kinh khủng.

"là…hình dáng thật của MewIX." Red nghiến răng. Darkanine và Saur hơi lùi lại.

"Ta đã tốn bao nhiêu công để tìm lại hai con mắt Sharringan này. Nhưng ngươi đã tự mang nó tới cho ta." MewIX dùng xúc tu móc cả hai con mắt của Itachi và ngay lập tức, nó cũng móc cặp mắt của nó ra, thay thế bằng cặp mắt sharingan.

"Itachi!" Red hét lên.

"Phải mất một thời gian đấy. Nhưng không sao. Có lẽ con bé đó sẽ biết cách giúp nó nahnh hơn." MewIX cười rồi vụt bay đi, bỏ lại Itachi anwmf thoi thóp.

"Itachi!" Red vội chạy lại, bế đầu con rồng lên, ôm lấy nó. Darkanine và Saur đứng bên cạnh, bối rối không biết làm gì hơn.

"Caa…gaa…cho…" Itachi thở thoi thóp, yếu ớt.

"Cậu hãy cố trụ vững. Tớ sẽ đưa cậu ra khỏi đây sớm nhất có thể." Red thu hồi Itachi vào trong bóng và xé một ống tay áo. Cậu dùng ống tay áo buộc chặt quả bóng chứa Itachi vào cổ Saur.

"Hãy đưa cậu ấy ra khỏi đây nhé, Saur." Red nói, cố gắng kìm lại nỗi xúc động và sự lo lắng trong ánh mắt "Không thể để mất thêm một người nào nữa!" cậu nghiến răng.

"(ĐỪng lo! Tôi sẽ không sao đâu!)" Một giọng nói vang lên trong đầu Red khiến cậu giật mình

"I…Itachi…" Red hơi hoảng.

"(Hãy cố gắng trụ vững. Cậu không đơn độc đâu!)" Một giọng nói khác vang lên. Và Red ngước lên. Trên đầu cậu, lúc ấy, là bộ ba của kanto. Aticuno, Moltres, Zapdos

"Mọi người!" Red vui mừng.

"Saur!" Saur đặt một dây leo lên vai Red như để trấn an cậ ưng nó cũng có phần lo lắng.

"ĐỪng lo cho tớ! Hãy bảo vệ Itachi ra khỏi đây nhé!" Red đặt tay lên trán Saur "Tớ sẽ lo mọi thứ ở đây với Pika và Darkanine!" cậu nói "Tớ hoàn toàn tin tưởng vào cậu!"

"S…" Saur định nói nhưng thôi. Rồi nó vụt quay đi, mang theo quả bóng của Itachi và phóng ra ngoài. Nó hướng tới biên giới của Saffron.

"Giờ thì…" Red trèo lên Aticuno "Đi tìm ba người kia nào! Trong tình thế này không thể đi một mình được. và…cảm ơn mọi người vì đã tới."

"(Thằng nhóc nói cảm ơn kìa.)" Zapdos quay sang nói với Moltres.

"(Biết rồi! Khổ lắm! Nói mãi!)" Moltres mắng "(Mà thực sự thì vì ông ấy mà chúng ta mới tới đây chứ. Đáng lẽ cuộc chiến này chúng ta không liên can.)"

"(Tôi thì có!)" Aticuno có vẻ cáu vơi hai người kia "(Vì tôi mắc nợ khá nhiều đấy!)" nó mắng rồi bay đi, chả nói thêm gì cả…

"Ưm…" Blue gượng dậy nhưng cô lại nằm phịch xuống. Chất độc đang ngấm dần cộng thêm việc mất nhiều máu, cô đang yếu đi. Lọ thuốc trị độc cuối cùng cô tự tay ném đi rồi còn đâu. Nhưng ít nhất, cô cũng thấy thanh thản.

'Không biết giờ này cậu ấy nhận được nó chưa? Lọ cuối rồi đấy.' Blue nghĩ 'Hi vọng Zorua hoàn thành nhiệm vụ.' cô cười. Nhưng cơn đau từ chất độc khiến nụ cười méo đi. Cô lật người lại, nằm ngửa, tay ôm lấy vết thương. Mọi thứ trên trời cứ mờ dần, mờ dần trong mắt cô.

'Đau quá.' Cô nghĩ. Rồi những hình ảnh trong kí ức cô lại ùa về trong những giây phút tuyệt vọng ấy…

Trở về trong chuỗi những hình ảnh trong trí nhớ của Blue…

"Á! Làm ơn!" Cô bé năm tuổi hét lên. ĐỨng trước nó là con chim cầu vồng khổng lồ đang lăm le như thể sắp ăn thịt nó vậy. Nó bị bắt cóc, hoảng sợ và yếu ớt. Nhưng rồi, một bóng người đứng chắn trước mặt nó, ngăn không cho con chim khổng lồ lại gần nó thêm nữa.

"Lùi lại!" Giọng một thằng con trai cũng chạc tuổi nó hét lên "Ta nói lùi lại!" nó hét lên thêm một lần nữa. và trong tay nó, lúc ấy cầm một thứ gì đó, như một quả cầu phát sáng. Đó là hình bóng mà đáng lẽ cô bé không thể quên nhưng…

'Phải rồi. Neo…' những suy nghĩ rối bời lại bấu lấy tâm trí Blue khiến mọi hình ảnh về quá khứ của cô lại bất ngờ mờ mịt như thể có một thứ gì che lấp nó đi, không cho cô nhớ về nó.

'Tại sao…tại sao mỗi lần mình cố nhớ về cậu ấy, thứ sương mù quái quỷ ấy lại che lấp nó đi chứ…' Cô vừa nghĩ, vừa bấu lấy vạt váy, đau đớn 'Cứ như thể câu ấy…không muốn được nhớ đến vậy…chỉ có Alia là vượt qua được nó còn lại mọi nguời…Venus, Raike,,, lunar…không ai còn giữ được một kí ức nào rõ ràng về…Neo…' cô nghiến răng. Chợt cô có cảm giác như một cục bông đang dúi dúi vào nách cô. Rồi có cảm giác như được bế lên. Mọi thứ bỗng trở nên nhẹ nhõm đến lạ kì với Blue. Rồi cô ngất đi…

"Đây rồi!" Venus cuối cùng cũng tới được tầng cao nhất của tòa tháp. Nhưng cậu ngạc nhiên khi thấy ở đó có một cô bé chừng 12 tuổi. Cô bé có mái tóc màu đỏ kì lạ giống của Melody nhưng nó dài và mượt. Cô bé cũng chỉ hơn mét rưỡi nhưng mái tóc thì dài gần hết lưng khiến nó có vẻ dài tới kì lại. Cô bé quay lại. Đó là một cô bé với khuôn mặt xinh xắn và thon với đôi mắt màu đỏ ngọc như hai viên đá hồng lấp lánh vậy. Nhưng Venus chợt nhận ra cuốn sách kẹp ở nách cô bé. Đó là cuốn sách với chữ kí đặc biệt của Melody…Sau một vài giây hơi ngạc nhiên…

"Rin?" Venus hỏi "Sao em lại…mà cái…mái tóc và đôi mắt đó là sao?" cậu hỏi ngạc nhiên. Phải, không chỉ cuốn sách mà từng đường nét trên khuôn mặt, khổ người hay từng đặc điểm đều giống Rin chỉ trừ riêng màu tóc và đôi mắt buồn rầu kì lạ kia.

"Thực sự…em không còn là em nữa nên mong mọi người…hãy tránh xa khỏi em. Em không còn…là chính…" Rin chưa nói hết thì bỗng nó khựng lại như một con rối và rồi, lại ngẩng lên. Nhưng lần này là ánh mắt cô hồn như thể nó đúng là một con rối vậy.

"KHỉ thật." Venus vào thủ thế "Nó bị tẩy não rồi. Axl!" cậu gọi và Axl ngay lập tức nổ súng. Hai phát đạn liên tiếp

BÙM! BÙM!

Sàn của tòa tháp cùng cái lan can thép bị thỏi tung nhưng Rin lại tránh được. Nó nhảy nhanh thoăn thoát như một con thỏ vậy.

"Đáng buồn." MewIX xuất hiện "Đáng lẽ ta sẽ giữ lại cho nó một ít kí ức về các người để nó bị giày vò khi giất các người nhưng vì ngươi nhận ra nên." Nó cười ác độc "giờ thì nó chẳng hơn gì một con rối vô tri vô giác của ta rồi. Mà nó thực ra cũng chỉ là một thí nghiệm của chúng ta, vốn đã chẳng là cái gì ngoài một công cụ thôi"

"Lại là tên khốn này!" Venus lấy áo choàng che mặt "Ta sẽ bắt ngươi trả giá. Rin mà ta biết là con người và nó rất dễ thương nữa. ta sẽ đòi lại Rin đó!" cậu nói và cùng Axl xông lên.


	88. Chapter 88

Pokemon Legendary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 88:

"Nào. ĐỪng lo nữa. Sẽ không còn thứ gì có thể làm cậu sợ đâu. Vì có tở ở đây…" Một giọng nói mờ mờ, hiền lành vang lên trong đầu Blue cùng với một cái hôn nhẹ lên trán khiên cô chợt giật mình. Mọi thứ lại trôi vào mờ ảo và cô không thể cảm thấy gì hơn. Nhưng cái hôn lên trán ấy lại rất thật. Cô quơ quơ tay như cố giữ lẫy một cái gì đó còn sót lại và chợt bùng tỉnh, ngồi bật dậy. Cô thấy mình trong một túp lều nhỏ dựng tạm và thấy một người đàn ông đang ở đó cùng với Melody.

"Cậu dậy rồi à?" melody chợt hỏi với vẻ mặt và ánh mắt buồn buồn như thể mọi thứ sắp chấm dứt tới nơi rồi ấy.

"Sao…sao tớ lại…" Blue ôm đầu và chợt nhớ đến vết thương và độc nhưng khi cô nhìn xuống, mọt dải băng trắng đã awbng kín vết thương trên bụng và nó không còn đau nữa.

"Ta thấy cháu nằm ngoài kia nên mang về đây." Người đàn ông kia nói. Đó là Colonel.

"Chú khoogn định xông vào à?" Melody hỏi

"Có quá nhiều người chết và bị thương khi quả bom đó nổ. Chúng ta phải đưua họ ra đã." Colonel nói "Giờ, tất cả chỉ còn phó thác cho cậu ta lo thôi."

"Cậu ta? Chả nhẽ…" Blue gượng dậy "Cháu cần quay vào đó ngay lập tức…á!" Blue ôm bụng. Vết thương vừa đau nhói khiến cô không di chuyển được.

"Nằm yên đi. Cháu cần nghỉ ngơi." Colonel nói và bê cái khay ra ngoài.

"Thực sự thì…cậu chẳng giúp gì được cậu ấy nữa rồi." Melody nói buồn buồn "Cậu ấy vừa đặt một chân xuống cõi chết."

"Chả nhẽ…" Blue bỗng lao tới, túm cổ Melody "Cậu không thèm để tâm tới mọi người hay sao. Chẻ nhẽ cậu biết chết mà không cứu hay sao?"

"KHông phải không…mà là không thể…" Melody cúi mặt, hai hàng nước mặt lăn dài. Blue hơi bàng hoàng nhưng…

"Cậu không thể nhưng tớ có thể. Với lại, đâu chỉ có mình Tiger tham gia. Tớ phải vào đó vì Red, Green và nhiều người khác vẫn còn chiến đấu không ngừng." Blue vớ lấy cái áo khoác và mấy quả pokeball, gượng dậy với toàn bộ sức lực của mình "Trong khi họ vẫn còn chiến đấu thì tớ không nên nằm đây dưỡng thương." Cô nói rồi vụt đi ra. Melody lại nằm xuống, úp mặt vào gối mà khóc. Cô khóc suốt từ lúc quay lại tới giờ, khóc vì bất lực…

Trên tòa tháp truyền hình…

"Kakakaa!" MewIX cười và hắn mở mắt ra. Cặp mắt Sharingan kép giờ đã thích nghi hoàn toàn với cơ thể hắn và giờ, hắn đang sở hữu một trong những loại nhãn lực mạnh nhất.

"Hừm…hắn có sharingan…" Venus nghiếm răng "Gay rồi. Hắn có thể hoàn toàn đọc được từng cử động, từng suy nghĩ của chúng ta nếu không tính tới khả năng thôi miên và ảo thuật. Axl!" Venus chợt lùi lại.

"Chạy đâu!" MewIX ngay lập tức cử động những cánh tay, ngón tay thoăn thoăt và Rin ngay lập tức tấn công. Rin bắn ra một luồng sóng mạnh. Psy wave.

"Xuống nào!" Venus ra lệnh

"Maaga!" Axl rút súng bắn tung sàn nhà bằng thép. Và cả hai ngay lập tức nhảy xuống tầng dưới qua cái lỗ.

"HỪ!" MewIX ngay lập tức điều khiển Rin. Rin bay nhanh xuống và đuổi theo. Nhưng vừa tới miệng lỗ thì…

"Vileplume! Poison creeper!" Venus ra lệnh và một loạt dây leo tẩm độc ngay lập tức túm gọn lấy Rin.

"Đâu dễ thế!"MewIX nahnh chóng điều khiển. Rin xoay mình, hai cánh tay biến thành hai lưỡi kiếm chém tung mấy cái dây leo độc thành từng khúc nhỏ.

"Tới ta! Mizoshou!" Venus bất ngờ xuất hiện ở dưới chân tháp, hai tay kết ấn nhanh như cắt. Là thủy thuật. Rồi trời bắt đầu nổi dông.

"Cái gì vậy?" MewIX hơi ngạc nhiên.

Trời bắt đầu đổ mưa nặng hạt. Những hạt mưa này nặng hơn mọt hạt mưa thường khá nhiều. Chúng là nước đặc biệt tạo bởi thủy thuật của venus.

"Ừm…" Venus hơi khụy gối. Vết thương của cậu vẫn chưa lành thì phải.

"Ha ha ha! Trong thời tiết mưa nặng hạt thế này thì Axl của ngươi thành phế vật rồi. Chiến đấu trong điều kiện mưa chính là thứ một pokmoen hệ lửa ghét nhất!" MewIX cười lớn. Rin thì chỉ cử động nhẹ vì khi MewIX cười, ngón tay hắn cử động khiến Rin, một con rối vô hồn vào lúc này cũng cử động theo. Nhưng ánh mắt cô nhìn Venus như thể đang cầu mong cho cậu thành công vậy. Nó đầy lo lắng và buồn rầu.

"ai bảo Axl chỉ có thể phóng lửa. Nó là pokemon chuyên dụng về súng đó." Venus cười. Chợt…

ROẠT!

"Cái…" MewIX chợt quay lại và chỉ kịp nhìn thấy hai viên đạn đại bác đang rẽ tung làn nước bay về phía nó.

BÙM!

Vụ nổ lớn phá tung một góc của tòa tháp bằng sắt và MewIX phải ngay lập tức túm lấy Rin và nhảy sang nóc tòa nhà gần đó. Tòa nhà ấy bị phá mất một nửa sau vụ nổ còn nửa còn lại thì còn nguyên. Mưa nặng hạt khiến tầm nhìn bị hạn chế rất rất nhiều. Việc ngắm bắn trúng bằng mắt thường trong điều kiện này là không thể.

"Khỉ thật! Nó có thể nhìn thấy sao?" MewIX gầm gừ "ĐƯợc thôi! Rin! Đến lúc dùng đến sức mạnh của mi rồi!" MewIX gầm lên, những ngón tay thoăn thoắt điều khiển. Rin động đậy người rồi chợt…biến mất. Phải, cô bé biến mất giữa không trung như thể chưa từng ở đó vậy.

"Cái…" Venus ngjac nhiên "Là chiêu cloak!"

"Tên cầm đầu!" MewIX gầm lên. Và Venus chỉ kịp cảm nhận một thứ vô hình bay xuyên làn mưa hướng thẳng về phía cậu.

"ĐIều kiện trời mưa là tốt nhất cho phòng thủ mà. Magnezone!" Venus gọi và mặt đấy dưới chân cậu nứt làm đôi. Magnezone bay lên, mang Venus trên đầu nó phóng thẳng lên trời.

"Đây rồi!" MewIX cười. Hắn không chỉ điều khiển Rin.

"Cái…" Venus chợt quay lại.

BÙM!

Một vụ nổ ngay sát chỗ Venus và Magnezone bay khiến cả hai ngã ngửa, rơi đếm 'rầm' một phát xuống đất. ĐÓ là hai con chim nổ của MewIX thả vừa bị những viên đạn của Axl bắn tung.

"Hừ. thoát được cơ à?" MewIX ngay lập tức điều khiển Rin tấn công tiêp "Để ta xem ngươi trốn ở đâu."

Rin lao tới Venus, rẽ đôi làn mưa và hiện hình.

"Vileplume! Leaf guard!" Venus vội ra lệnh. Vileplume lao tới, tạo một tấm chắn bằng lá. Nhưng nước mưa khiến những chiếc lá trở nên nặng và chậm đến chết người.

"Gậy ông đập lưng ông rồi!" MewIX cười lớn và cái phóng xé tung cái tấm chắn lá. Rin chém thẳng vào người Vileplume. Một nhát chí mạng

"Viiii!" Vileplume kêu lên và nó bị đánh văng ra, nằm bất tỉnh. Psycho cut của Rin quá mạnh.

"Khỉ thật! Tới đi!" venus đứng dậy, ngay lập tức, nước mưa tích tụ lại và tạo thành một lưỡi kiếm bằng băng cong như một cái nanh sói ở khuỷu tay cậu "Tuyệt chiêu của dòng họ Wolfang! Hyoroga!(tạm dịch là Ice wolfang :v thảo nào là tuyệt chiêu của dòng họ)

ROẠT!

"Cái…" Venus bàng hoàng khi Rin bị chém làn đôi và tan thành một làn khói đen như thể cô chỉ là một cái bóng thôi. Là nó, chiêu phân thân đặc biệt của Rin, shadow summon. Và ngay phía sau cái bóng ấy, một đàn chim nổ đang lao tới.

"Magaamor!" Axl bất ngờ lao ra từ trong một khe đá và rút súng ra.

"Lộ rồi nhé!" MewIX cười. Và ngay lập tức, Rin xuất hiện sau lưng nó với hai nắm đấm màu tím đặc biệt.

"Chết!" venus lâm vào thế bí. Cả cậu và Axl bị đe dọa cùng lúc.

"Xong cả haI!" mewIX cười và Rin lao vào tấn công Axl ngay cùng lúc những con chim nổ lao vào Venus.

RẦM! BÙM!

Những con chim nổ tung ngay khi chạm với Venus khiến cho bùn đất bắn tung tóe và ở phía kia, Rin cũng vừa đánh tới Axl. Nhưng…

"Hự…ngươi không làm gì được ta đâu!" Venu đứng chắn ngay sau lwung Axl và lưỡi kiếm băng của cậu ghè sát với nắm đấm của Rin nhưng lưỡi kiếm ấy đã gãy làm đôi và nắm đấm của Rin đang ở trên ngực cậu. Axl bàng hoàng. Còn ở chỗ Venus ban nãy đứng chẳng còn gì cả.

"Hộc!" Venus hộc máu miệng nhưng vẫn cố trụ "Làm đi Magnezone!" Cậu heét lên.

"Cái gì cơ?" MewIX chợt ngước lên trời và thấy con pokemon máy đang ở ngay trên đầu nó.

"Thunder!" Cậu ra lệnh. Và…

RUỲNH! RẦM!

Một luồng sét khổng lồ đánh thẳng từ trên trời xuống, đánh thăng vào người MewIX.

"Argh!" MewIX hét lên và luồng sét thậm chí còn phá tung một góc của tòa nhà lớn khiến gạch đá bắn tứ tung. Rin bất ngờ buông thõng như con rối đứt dây và nagx phịch xuống, nằm bất tỉnh trên nền đất ướt. venus cũng khụy xuống. Axl ngay lập tức đỡ lấy cậu. Trời bỗng ngừng mưa và mọi thứ lại tạnh ráo trở lại.  
"KHỉ thật. Xong chưa…?" Venus khụy gối. Cú đấm của Rin vừa rồi khiến cậu thấy đau nói ở hông.

"Chưa!" Giọng MewIX bất ngờ vang lên.

"Mag!" Axl với phản xạ của một tay súng ngay lập tức ôm lấy Venus nhảy ngược lại.

RẦM!

Mặt đất bị phá tung và MewIX lao lên, cái đuôi sắt lại nghoe nguẩy. hắn túm lấy Rin và cô giờ lại cử động được như một con rối.

"Thoát được cơ đấy?" venus cười cay đắng.

"Tất nhiên rồi! Ta sẽ cho ngươi chầu trời vì tội dám dùng sét đánh lén ta!" MewIX thả Rin ra và cô bé lại lao tới Venus như một con rối.

RẦM!

Mặt đất dưới chân Axl lún hẳn xuống trong khi khẩu súng của Axl đang ghè chặt vào lưỡi kiếm của Rin.

"Gaahh!" Axl dùng toàn sức đẩy ngược Rin lại khiến cô bé loạng choạng bay ngược lại một đoạn.

"Gya!" MewIX lần này tự mình xông lên đánh bất ngờ khiến Axl không kịp trở tay. Hắn dùng cái đuôi thép cùng với hai cái càng lớn của hắn tấn công. Hay là hắn có cả hai tay và cả hai cái càng đâm ra trông giống hắn có bốn tay. Hắn biến đổi xoành xoạch khiến chả ai biết đâu là hắn, đâu là cái bản nháp nữa.

"Mizukamiri!" Venus bất ngờ đạp mạnh chân xuống đất và nước từ dưới đất phụt lên, lao thẳng về phía MewIX. Luồng nước ấy nhanh và sắc như một lưới dao khiến mặt đất bị chét đôi như khi dùng dao cắt bánh vậy.

"Hừ!" MewIX khựng lại, dùng cái đuôi đỡ đòn

KEENG!

Nhát chém bằng nước va chạm mạnh với cái đuôi thép của MewIX.

"Đồ đánh lén!" MewIX ngay lập tức dùng Rin tấn công. Rin lao tới. Axl nã đạn liên tục nhưng MewIX đang dùng sharingan để đọc đường đạn. Rin lách người một cách uyển chuyển và tránh được hết những viên đạn của Axl.

"KHỉ thật! Axl!" venus bất ngờ thu hồi Axl vào trong bóng, và tay còn lại tạo ấn "Mizuboso!" Cậu hét lên. Và ngay lập tức, nước từ dưới đất lao lên với một sức công phá khủng khiếp. Với sức công phá ấy thì bốn bức tường bê tông cũng nát. Nhưng…

"Dễ chơi!" MewIX ngay lập tức cho Rin ba lên và ngoài tầm với của nước.

"Mizuryudan!" Venus kết ấn và dòng nước xiết biến thành một con rồng nước, lao thẳng lên trời. Nó há miệng toan nuốt chửng Rin.

"Ha! Đồ trẻ con!" MewIX cười lớn và Rin vung lưỡi kiếm Psycho cút, chém đôi con rồng nước ra. NƯớc đổ ập xuống. Rin cũng bay xuống cùng.

"Chưa xong! Hisuisho!" Venus ngay lập tức bắn ra những viên đạn như những ocn cá heo và phóng chúng về phía Rin. Rin tránh được nó dễ dàng và những viên đạn ấy bay thẳng về phía MewIX. Nhưng con pokemon kia chỉ cười.

"Há há há! Với Sharingan này! Ta đọc được mọi đòn tấn công của ngươi đó, đồ con nít!" Hắn cười lớn, đắc thẳng và nghiên người, tránh một viên đạn "Ngươi sẽ không bao giờ đánh trúng…" hắn chưa nói hết thì chợt nhìn thấy nụ cười của Venus và…

TẠCH! PING! ĐOÀNG!

Một viên đạn nước vừa bay ngang qua MewIX bỗng vỡ tung, một quả cầu pokeball thoát ra, mở tung và Axl bay ra theo tư thế sẵn sàng bà ngay lập tức, hai khẩu súng của nó khai hỏa.

BÙM!

"arrrggghh!" MewIX kêu lên đau đớn. nó bắn văng đi một đoạn, đập mạnh xuống đất trước khi đập vào một đống gach đá khiến chúng vỡ vụn Axl lộn nhào hai vòng ròi tiếp đất. venus cũng vừa khụy xuống. Cậu đang gần kiệt sức rồi.

"Ha…ngươi…không thấy được nó phải không…" Venus cười lớn.

"Thực ra là ta có." Giọng nói của MewIX vang lên ngay bên tai cậu khiến cậu chợt giật mình.

"Gaaahhhh!" Venus kêu lên. Cái càng của MewIX đâm thẳng vào sườn cậu khiến máu bắn ra.

"Maa…" Axl chưa kịp phản ứng gì thì nó bỗng khựng lại. Nó, mắt nó như thể bị thôi miên vậy. Rồi nó cũng ngã vật xuống.

"Ngươi dù sao cũng khá đấy." MewIX vặn mạnh cái càng khiến vết thương càng thêm lớn và lớn tới nỗi vết cắt đã vươn tới tận bụng Venus.

"Aaagrrrgh!" Venus kêu lên.

"Nhưng dù sao ngươi vẫn là trẻ con." mewIX cười và rút cái càng dính đấy máu ra. "Ngươi sống tới đây là quá đủ rồi." Hắn đi về chỗ Rin. Venus ngã vật ra đất, máu chảy ra từ vết thương khiến cho cả một vũng nước lớn xung quanh chuyển hẳn sang màu đỏ tươi.

"ư…" venus gượng dậy nhưng cậu quá yếu.

"Cứ nằm yên đó tận hưởng đi. Có khi ngươi thấy thiên đang đấy." MewIX cười điên "Nếu lúc ngươi chết, nó vẫn còn tồn tại."

"Ai…" Venus nghiến răng, Cậu dùng toàn bộ sức xé tung cái áo choàng như đến lúc ấy thì cậu không còn sức để dùng áo choàng buộc vết thương nữa rồi.

"Hừm. Còn cái con Magmortar này…" MewIX nhìn Axl "Cho nó trầu trời sớm cũng không sao nhỉ?" hắn dương đuôi về phía Axl. Cái đuôi đầy độc sáng lóa lên trong ánh sáng cuối ngày. Thực sự trận chiến khiến khái niệm ngày đêm trở nên mơ hồ đi. Và trong ánh chiều tà, MewIX sắp kết liễu Axl.

"Không!" Venus hét lên.

PHẬP!

Cái đuôi thép cứng găm thẳng vào ngực Venus khiến máu bắn ra, chảy dài xuống dọc cái đuôi thép của MewIX. Con pokemon kia chỉ nhếch mép.

"Gan nhỉ?" Nó rút cái đuôi ra khiến Venus ngã ra đất. Cậu nằm đè lên người Axl lúc ấy đang bất tỉnh.

"Ư…" venus cố gượng dậy nhưng cậu sắp chết tới nơi rồi.

"Ta vẫn chưa hiểu…Tại sao lũ ngốc các ngươi lại thích hi sinh vì pokemon vậy." mewIX cười "Cái sự thật thì cho dù có nói gì, đám pokemon ấy cũng chỉ như những công cụ của các ngươi chiến đấu thôi. Chúng chẳng hơn gì một thứ công cụ."

"…ngươi cũng là…pokemon…thì…chỉ khi nào…ngươi…thực sự…gắn bó…với ai đó…thì ngươi…mới hiểu…" Venus cố nói thều thào.

"Venusss!" giọng Red hốt hoảng.

"Hử?" MewIX quay lại.

RẦM!

Mặt đất trước mặt nó bị phá tung bởi chỉ một cú đấm của Pika. Nhưng MewIX đã tránh được.  
"Venus!" Red cưỡi trên Aticuno cùng với Zapdos lao tới nhưng Moltres thì không thấy đâu cả "Aticuno! Zapdos! Iac beam và thunderbolt!" Red ra lệnh nhanh.

"Atti!" Aticuno bắn ra một chùm tia băng giá

"Zapzapzap!" Zapdos bắn ra một luồng sét và chúng đồng loạt tấn công MewIX.

"Hừ! Ở yên đây! Ta sẽ xử lí thằng nhãi này! Đáng lẽ không nên để nó sống!" MewIX tức tối bay lên tránh đòn và lao thẳng về phía Red.

"Cố cầm cự nhé Venus! Tớ sẽ quay lại ngay!" Red nói lướn rồi cùng Aticuno và Zapdos bay lên. Cậu bỏ lại Pika ở với Venus. Pika đứng trên người chiến hữu của nó, dùng đôi tay tí hon cố bịt miệng vết thương lại. venus thở thoi thóp. Cậu sắt chết. Pika lo lắng. Nó ngước nhìn Rin. Nhưng Rin giờ chỉ là một con rối vô hồn của MewIX. Cô bé không còn biết suy nghĩ, không còn linh hồn hay cảm súc gì cả. Không có MewIX thì cô bé chỉ đứng yên như một pho tượng. Pika nhìn cô bé như thể cầu xin cô hãy tỉnh lại và giúp nó. Nhưng Rin không phản ứng gì cả, ánh mắt vô hồn nhìn xa xăm. Pika thất vọng, tiếp tục cố giữ lấy Venus ở lại thế giới này. Chợt nó cảm thấy một cử động nhẹ, rất nhẹ của Rin…


	89. Chapter 89

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 89.

'Xin lỗi nhé. Tớ đến trễ. Cố gắng cầm cự nhé Venus!' Red tự nhủ. Cậu cùng Aticuno và Zapdos đang phải đối mặt với MewIX.

"Hề." MewIX cười rồi chẳng nói chẳng rằng, phóng một loạt kim độc về phía Red.

"Aticuno! Ice berg!" Red ra lệnh.

"Cunooo!" Aticuno phun băng tạo thành một tảng băng lớn, chắn truowcst mặt Red.

KEENG KEENG KENG! RẮC…

Tảng băng bị nứt ngay sau đòn tấn công đầu.

"Nhận lấy đi!" MewIX bất ngờ lao tới phía sau tảng băng khiến Red không kịp trở tay. Rồi bất ngờ, hắn đập tung tảng băng thành nhiều mảnh nhỏ và lao thẳng vào Red với cặp càng lớn chĩa thẳng.

"Tới rồi! Darkanine! Iron head!" Red ra lệnh.

CHOANG!

Cái đầu cứng như sắt của Darkanine và Pika đập mạnh vào càng của MewIX khiến cả hai bật ngược lại.

"Tiến lên Zapdos! Lightning drill!" Red ra lệnh quyết đoán.

"Zaaaa!" Zapdos lao xuống và Pika đứng ngay trên đầu nó. Zapdos bắt đầu xoáy tròn với tốc độ cao khiến cả không khí xung quanh nó cũng bị cuốn theo. Nó lao xuống với toàn bộ lực mà nó có và trở thành một mũi khoan. Nó tiếp điện và những tia sét cũng xoáy trón, cuốn lấy cái mỏ của nó.

"Chết tiệt!" MewIX ngay lập tức đưa đuôi lên chống đỡ. Nó nhìn thấy được đòn tấn công ấy.

RUỲNH!

Bùn và đất bắn tứ tung. Red che mặt lại. Aticuno cũng không thấy rõ. Nhưng khi chúng nhìn được, chúng thấy Zapdos đang cắm mỏ xuống đất mà chẳng đánh trúng ai cả.

"Chết tiệt. Nó có sharingan nên đoán được mình." Red nghiến răng "Đánh chớp nhoáng, phục kích, công trực diện đều không có tác dụng rồi."

"Oắt con!" MewIX bất ngờ lao lên từ dưới đất, ngay dưới chỗ Aticuno bay khiến con chim không kịp tránh.

"Chết!" Red bị bất ngờ. Nhưng cậu vẫn kịp làm gì đó

"Darkanine!" Red ngay lập tức ra lệnh và Darkanine phóng tới.

KEENG!

Những chiếc vuốt của Darkanine đập mạnh vào càng của MewIX nhưng MewIX vụt biến mất. là nghi binh sao.

"Haa haa haa!" MewIX vụt lao từ trên trời xuống và lần này thì Red hết pokemon để chống đỡ rồi. Nhưng Red có vẻ như đã tính trước được mọi tình huống rồi.

"Thả!" Red vỗ mạnh vào Aticuno và con chim ngay lập tức cụp cánh lại, rơi tự do thẳng xuống còn MewIX thì lại bay chéo.

SƯỢT!

MewIX đánh trượt qua cánh của Aticuno do bay chéo còn Aticuno thì lại rới thẳng.

"Chết." MewIX giật mình.

"Phản công! Ice beam!" Red hét lên. MewIX ở quá gần Aticuno. Giờ thì có mười hay hai mươi sharingan nữa cũng chẳng giúp được gì nó. Tia sáng băng phóng ra từ miệng Aticuno.

"Oái!" MewIX kịp lấy đuôi đỡ. Nó bắn văng đi, rơi mạnh xuongs đất khiến mặt đất nứt sa. Nó ngay lập tức đứng dậy được nhưng cái đuôi tẩm độc thì bị đóng băng đến quá nửa.

"Xem ra đấy là ý hay…" Red lẩm bẩm "Phản công nhanh là điểm yếu của nó." Cậu cụp cái mũ lưỡi chai xuống.

'Nhưng nó cũng có quá nhiều rủi ro.' Cậu tự nhủ.

"Có vẻ như ngươi thích chơi hơn tên kia nhỉ?" MewIx cười "Vậy để ta đem đồ chơi xịn ra tiếp đón nhé!" MewIX cử động ngón tay nhanh thoăn thoắt và vụt một cái, Rin đã xuất hiện. Nhưng thực sự thì Red không nhận ra cô bé. Ai cũng vậy thôi. Vì Rin mà họ biết có mái tóc vàng còn Rin bây giờ đang sở hữu màu tóc đỏ đặc biệt cùng với ngoại hình khác hơn trước rất nhiều. May ra chỉ một hai người nhận ra như Venus chẳng hạn.

"Rắc rối gấp đôi rồi. venus. Cậu còn ổn không?" Red nghiến răng "Ráng chờ thêm chút nữa nhé." Cậu tự nhủ.

"Tấn coogn nào!" MewIX cười lớn và Rin lao tới. Hai tay cô bé trở thành hai lưỡi kiếm siêu năng lực. Nó không giống Psycho cut.

"Steel wing!" Red ra lệnh.

"Atiii!" Aticuno lao tới, đôi cánh chuyển thành thép và đánh mạnh. Nhưng…

"hê hê hê. Mắc mưu kìa." MewIX cười. Và Rin lách người một cách uyển chuyển.

"Cái gì? Nó cũng…" Red ngớ người nhìn Rin lách qua ngay dưới cánh của Aticuno và…

ROẠT!

Rin chém nhanh.

"Aatii!" Aticuno bất ngờ lao thẳng xuống đất chỉ sau động tác lách người nhanh của Rin và nó đập mạnh vào đá khiến Red bị hất tung, ngã lăn xuống đất.

"Oái!" Red lộn ba vòng rồi trụ được. Nhưng Aticuno thì trông rất đau đớn. Người nó dính đầy bùn lẫn với máu từ vết thương trên đầu ban nãy lúc đập vào đá và một bên cánh nó như thể không thể cử động nổi.

"Chết nè nhóc!" MewIX điều khiển Rin và cô bé lao xuống.

"Khỉ thật!" Red vội dơ tay lên đỡ nhưng…

VÙ…

"(Shadow dance!)" Darkanine vụt tới và cả hai biến mát trong nháy mắt.

RẦM!

Cú đấm của Rin đập tung mặt đất và khiến cho tấm bê tông bên dưới vỡ làm bốn. Red được Darkanine đưa thẳng tới chỗ Aticuno đang nằm.

"Cậu khoogn sao chứ?" Red vội cúi xuống, kiểm tra cánh. Phía kia, Rin đã quay lại rồi.

"Hà hà!" MewIX cười và Rin lại tiếp tục tấn công.

"(Cứ lo việc ở đây đi!)" Darkanine nói và nó lao thẳng về phía Rin. Rin lại chuẩn bị hai thanh kiếm y như lúc nó tấn công Aticuno.

"Darka!" Darkanine lao lên tấn công trước. Bộ lông đen của nó đậm hơn và hàng loạt những con dao vô hình xuất hiện xung quanh nó. Nó như là một tấm chắn bảo vệ nhưng lại rất mạnh trong tấn công. Là Lethal dance. Nhưng Rin chợt khựng lại, vào thủ thế trong khi Darkanine vẫn lao tới.

"Hừm…" MewIX có vẻ không ưa lắm đợt tấn công này.

KEENG KEENG KEENG!

Những âm thanh của lưỡi kiếm va chạm với lưỡi dao của lethal dance vang lên chói tai. Darkaine không tấn coogn mà nó nhảy xung qunah vờn nhau với Rin để cho Red thêm thời gian. Red nắm lấy cánh của Aticuno và con chim rên lên nhè nhẹ. Nó không cử động được không phải do gãy xương. Nó cứ như thể cơ và gân ở cánh bị cắt lìa ra vậy. Darkanine cứ vờn nhau với Rin mà không để ý. Rin chợt dừng lại và lùi hẳn lại.

"(Cái gì?)" Darkanine chợt quay lại. nó quên mất là Red ở một mình.

"Nhận lấy!" MewIX lao thẳng tới chỗ Red và tấn công với cái đuôi thép của mình.

"Hả? Chết toi!" Red không kịp trở tay. Aticuno vội bật dậy lấy cánh che cho Red.

KEENG!

"Cái khỉ gì…?" MewIX ngạc nhiên. Cái đuôi thép của nó chạm mạnh với lưỡi kiếm bằng băng của Venus khiến nó bị bật ngược lại. Và đứng trước mặt Red lúc ấy là Venus lành lặn. Cậu không còn một chút thương tích nào. Venus trước kia thoi thóp và yếu ớt giờ đã lành lặn và khỏe mạnh như chưa hề bị thương. Đó như thể một phép màu vậy.

"Venus!" Red reo lên.

"Ngạc nhiên chưa? Cứ coi như một phép màu vừa xảy tới đi." Venus cười với Red.

"Còn sống cơ à nhóc con? Đãng lẽ ta nên kết liễu ngươi trước rồi mới đến tên này." MewIX tức giận.

"Khỏe mạnh ấy chứ!" venus thu kiếm lại "À mà…"

"Zapdos!" Green bất ngờ lao tới trên lưng Zapdos cùng với Pika "Drill peck!" cậu ra lệnh. Và Zapdos lao thẳng xuống với vận tốc cực cao và đâm thẳng vào MewIX.

"Chết!" MewIX ngay lập tức né đòn và Zapdos bay vụt qua. Nhưng nó hướng thẳng tới chỗ Rin.

"Toi!" MewIX vội kéo Rin ra nhưng không kịp. Zapdos húc thẳng xuống nhưng nó không đánh vào Rin.

"Pika!" Pika dùng đuôi sắt và cả hai con pokemon điện đánh…vào không khí. Chợt…

PƯNG!

MewIX ngã ngửa. Rin đổ ập xuống như một con rối đứt dây và green ngay lập tức đỡ láy cô bé. Ngoài Venus ra thì Green là người thứ hai nhận ra cô trong bộ dạng mới này.

"Này. Em ổn chứ? Này?" Green vỗ vào má Rin cố kêu cô bé tỉnh dậy nhưng Rin không hồi đáp.

"Ha ha ha! Ngây thơ! Bọn ta đã tẩy trắng mọi kí ức và cảm xúc của nó từ khi bọn ngươi còn chưa tới tìm nó cơ. Giờ nó chỉ như một con rối không có cảm xúc hay linh hồn thôi.

"Ngươi…" green lặng đi một hồi rồi chợt bùng nổ giống y như lúc Red bùng nổ vây "Bọn ngươi có còn chút lương tâm nào không. Ta thề nếu hôm nay, ta không diệt tận gốc cái tổ chức chết tiệt của bọn ngươi thì ta cũng chẳng làm người làm gì." Cậu nói lớn, đầy giận giữ, tay vẫn giữ lấy Rin.

"Ồ. Lớn tiếng quá nhỉ." MewIX cười.

"IM cái miệng độc địa của ngươi vào đi." Venus lạnh lùng tấn công nhưng MewIX đã đoán trước được.

"Ta nói thì sao? Lên can gì?" Nó tức giận, vung cái đuôi thép đâm thẳng. Nhưng…

"Suika!" Vensu kết ần và cái đuôi thép đi xuyên qua người cậu. Nhưng giờ, cơ thể Venus hoàn toàn hóa nước khiến cho đòn tấn công của MewIX thành vô hại.

"Cái…" MewIX vội nhảy ngược lại cố tránh đòn.

"Hisuisho!" Venus phóng ra những viên đạn nước hình cả heo về phía MewIX.

"Ngươi làm ta cáu…" MewIX dùng cái đuôi của nó đập tan những viên đạn nước của venus ra.

"Còn ngươi làm ta tức!" Red bất ngờ xuất hiện ngay sau lưng MewIX cùng với Darkanine và Pika. Là shadow dance.

"ĐỪng có mơ mà động vào ta. Ta là bất bại với cặp mắt sharingan này!" MewIX quay người, dùng càng chém thật mạnh. Nhưng…

"Làm đi, Pika!" Red ra lệnh và cả ba lại vụt biến mất. Và rồi…

ROẸT!

Cả ba người ở ngay sau lưng MewIX.

"Ngươi chỉ có thể nhìn một tới hai hướng cùng lúc, còn bọn ta tới từ tứ phía." Red kêu lên đầy tức giận. MewIX chợt nhận ra.

"Cái…" Nó nhìn thấy một chiếc Kunai ba lưỡi kẹt ở một khớp đuôi của nó.Là cái Kunai của Pika bị kẹt lại. Nhưng bằng cách nào?

"Hì. Mĩ mãn." Venus cười. Chính cậu. Cậu đã giấu Kunai, rất nhiều kunai ba lưỡi trong những viên đạn nước của mình. Và MewIX giwof lại đang theo đà quay lại và không còn cơ hội phản công nữa. Nó mất đà rồi.

"Night beam!" Red hét lên.

"Darrr!" Darkanine bắn thẳng vào người MewIX với một chùm tia màu tím đen

"Arrgghh!" MewIX kêu lên.

RẦM!

MewIX văng ra xa, rớt xuống đất khiến mặt đất bị cày tung. Red, Venus và Green đứng chờ kết quả. MewIX rơi xuống tạo thành cả một cái hố to tướng. Nhưng rồi, nó lại bay vụt lên.

"Bọn ngươi…" MewIX nghiến răng "Sẽ không có chỗ trong thế giới mới của ta."

"Thế giới mới ư?" green bế Rin lên "Bọn ta không cần nó."

"Kể cả khi đó là một thế giới tràn đầy ánh nắng và hạnh phúc. Một thế giới không có thương đau ư?" MewIX khiêu khích và ba hoa về cái thế giới của nó "Khi nào ta tạo được nó, ta hứa sẽ cho các ngươi làm lại từ đầu. một cuộc đời mới, hạnh phúc hơn. Một cuộc sống tuyệt vời hơn. Các người sẽ không còn phải chiến đấu. Chúng ta sẽ không còn phải làm kẻ thù như thế này nữa. Không còn ai phải chết nữa. "

"Hừm." Vensu vuốt cằm "Một nhà thông thái đã nói rằng: Chiến tranh và thương đau là một phần của thế giới. Chúng ta phải học cách chấp nhận nó. Từ những đau thương ấy, chúng ta mới rút được những bài học để xây dựng một thế giới tốt đẹp hơn."

"…" MewIX hơi lưỡng lự "Ta nói đó là một tên thần kinh nói. Ha ha ha! Dù sao thế giới của ta sắp bắt đầu được tạo ra rồi! Các người sẽ là nhân chứng cho sự hình thành của nó đó! Ha ha!" Nó cười lớn. Rồi từ tòa tháp truyền hình, một luồng sáng tím bắn thẳng lên trời.

"Cái gì vậy?" Red bất ngờ.

"Chẳng nhẽ…" Green nhìn theo.

"Thế giớ mới…biết ngay nó sẽ bắt đàu bằng sự hủy diệt mà." Vensu lẩm bẩm. Và từ trên trời, lường sáng tím mở ra một cái lỗ giữa bầu trời.Đó là một cái hố đen giữa trời và nó gần như một cánh cổng vậy. Nó rất lớn và đen. Rồi một tiếng gầm như sấm vang động khắp bốn phương. Và cánh cổng mở rộng hết cỡ.

"Nó…" Red rút pokedex ra vì pokedex báo tìm được pokemon mới. Và từ trong cánh cổng, một con rồng màu đen với kích cỡ khổng lồ chui ra.

"là…" Green há hốc mồm.

"Giratina! Hãy tới đây!" MewIX bay về phía cánh cổng và kêu lên "Hãy đón nhận lấy chủ nhận mới của ngươi đi!" nó chợt bắn ra những dây năng lượng về phía Giratina và trói chặt con rồng lớn lại.

"Giiiaaaa!" Giratina không hiểu chuyện gì xảy ra vì nó vừa mới chui ra khỏi cánh cổng lớn. Nhưng MewIX đã trói nó lại. Rồi MewIX đứng trên đầu Giratina và khiến con rồng lớn chuyển hình dạng. Nó chuyển sang dạng hai, không còn giữ nguyên dạng gốc nữa.

"Hahahaha! Thế giới mới là của ta. Nhưng trước tiên…" MewIX đứng trên đầu Giratina với những dây năng lượng trói chặt lấy con rồng "Phải cọn dẹp đống hỗn độn của thế giới này đã."

"Girrraa!"Giratina gầm lên đau đớn và nó bắn ra một chùm năng lượng lớn về phía Red và Venus.

"KHỉ thật!" venus vội kết ấn, định tạo khiên băng thì…

"Darkaaa!" Darkanine cũng chơi lại bằng một chùm năng lượng mạnh không kém.

BÙM!

Hai chùm năng lượng chạm nhau và nổ tung giữa không trung.

"Khá lắm! Nhưng chưa đủ. Đến lúc sử dụng sức mạnh đặc biệt mà Giratina gây dựng ở thế giới song song rồi." mewIX cười

"Giraaa!" Con rồng đen lại kêu lên đau đớn. và từ trong cánh cổng, rất nhiều đám mây đen bay ra. Những đám mây ấy vừa bay ra đã ngay lập tức chuyển dạng, biến thành những con pokemon có màu đen. Pikachu đen, Houndoom đen(dù vốn nó đã đen nhwung giờ đen hơn :v ), Magnetic đen, Dragonite đen, vân vân./ Và có tới hàng ngàn đám mây như vậy bay ra và biến hình.

"Cái…thế này thì đánh kiểu gì." Green run. Hiếm khi thấy cậu run thế này đấy.

"Chúng…đông quá…" Red nhìn đội quân của Giratina. Chúng đều là những đám mấy đen trong thế giới song song thoát ra và ngay lập tức biến thành những pokemon màu đen.

"Những thứ này…không phải là từ hỗn giới…" Venus lẩm bẩm "Chúng như những con virus vậy…mình thấy nó ở đâu rồi nhỉ…" cậu bóp trán.

"Chúng tới kìa!" Red cảnh báo "Pika! Darkanine! Aticuno! Zapdos! Chuẩn bị chiến đấu!"

"Charizard! Monking!Nidoking! " Green thả ba con pokemon cuối cùng cậu còn lại nhưng chỉ một trong ba là của cậu thôi.

"Chết khỉ!" Gold cũng vừa tới với Silver và Crystal "Cái gì thế ông anh?" cậu hỏi hốt hoảng.

"Những pokemon màu đen." Crystal bắt đàu lo sợ "Phải…đưa mọi người ra khỏi đây!" cô nói.

"Ba đứa ra hỗ trợ đội y tế và trị thương sơ tán mọi người đi. Bọn anh sẽ cầm chân chúng!" Red ra lệnh.

"vâng! Đi thôi!" Silver đi tiên phong.

"Này! Khi nào xong! Nhớ chừa cho tụi em mấy tên!" Gold vừa chạy vừa kêu "Đánh với lũ tay chân chán ngắt kia làm cùn sức mạnh của em rồi."

"ĐI nhanh!" Crystal không thương tiếc nã cho Gold một nhát vào mông

"Rồi rồi!" Gold chạy đi

"Giờ sao đây? Chúng đông quá." Green nói. Trong khi đó, đám pokemon đen đã tới mặt đất và bắt đầu đổ bộ xâm lược. Chúng ta ra rất nhiều hướng khác nhau và bắt đầu tấn công. Chúng phá nát mọi thứ chúng thấy.

"Chỉ còn cầu…" Venus đang nói dở thì cái tên hay phá đám và gây bất ngờ nhiều nhất xuất hiện. chả cần nói cũng biết là ai rồi :v

"Hosenka!" Tiger phóng xuống, phun ra những viên đạn lửa liên hoàn nhỏ như những con phượng hoàng tí hon bắn thẳng về phía đám pokemon. Cậu đánh trúng khiến cho những pokemon đen tan biến như một làn khói. Và cậu đứng trên lưn Moltres. Con chim lửa tự bọc mình trong một cơn lốc lửa và húc mạnh khiến những pokemon nó chạm phải tan biến.

"Ê! Cậu đến muộn!" Venus đưua ngón tay cái chỉ thẳng xuống mà nói.

"Sorry sorry. Mọi người ổn cả chứ?" cậu hỏi

"Còn sống và thiếu tiền tiêu vặt." Blue từ đâu chui ra "Ít ra thì chưa có ai trong nhóm chết cả.

"Haiz. Đã rắc rối giờ lại thêm hai cái người "vui tính" này nữa." Greeen thở dài.

"Giờ tính sao? Chúng đông quá." Red hỏi.

"Tớ không có thời gian nghĩ nhiều nhưng…" Cậu chỉ tay về phía cái cổng "Venus! DÙng băng thuật và thủy thuật làm nghẽn cái thứ kia lại. green và Blue cố gắng cầm chân trên mặt đất, tiêu diệt càng nhiều địch càng tốt."

"Thế còn cái kia?" Blue chỉ tay. Ngay lúc ấy, từ cái cổng, một đám mây lớn bay ra và biến thành một bản sao hoàn chỉnh của Giratina

"Oh holy crap! Được rồi! Red lo mấy tên to xác!" Tiger chỉ đạo

"Sao tớ lại lo mấy tên to xác? Sao cậu không lo chúng?" Red cãi

"Tớ lo tên to xác trong đám to xác! Hiểu chứ! Giờ đi thôi!" Tiger cùng Moltres bay đi.

"Tên to xác trong số những tên to xác…?" Blue nghiêng đầu nghĩ

"Aticuno còn bay đươch không?" Red hỏi. Con chim băng dùng recover và có vẻ đã hồi phục được.

"Rồi nhé!" Venus cưỡi lên lưng Darkanine và thả Axl ra. Nó đã tỉnh lại rồi.

"Tớ sẽ đi tính sổ với tên kia." Green lên Charizard và đặt Rin ngồi sau. CÔ bẽ vẫn không phản ứng gì.

"Này. Phải theo kế hoạch chứ." Blue vội trèo lên Zapdos. Và một con Zorua lại từ đâu chui ra, bám vào chân Zapdos.

"Zza?" Zapdos chả hiểu gì cả.

"À. Bé Zorua mải chơi quay lại rồi hả. Ai làm em sợ thế?" Blue ôm lấy con Zorua đang run bần bật mà nựng

"Kế hoạch con khỉ. Cậu ta thì biết cái gì? Tớ sẽ tự lo hắn!" Green tức tối quát. Cậu tức mất hết lí trí rồi. Cậu vụt bay đi cùng Charizard.

"Này khoa…" Red định cản lại thì một cái dây leo lớn đánh trúng một con Magnemite định tấn công cậu khiến con magnemite vỡ vụn. Rồi Red thấy Yellow tới cùng với Venusaur. S

"Xin lỗi, em tới trễ." Yellow cười trừ.

"KHông sao! Chúng ta cần khẩn trương chặn chúng lại! Đi nào, venus, Yellow, Blue!" Red lên Aticuno và mang theo Saur vào trong bóng. Yellow cưỡi trên Dody, Blue có Zapdos và Venus cưỡi Darkanine.

"Tiến lên nào! Anh em! Phản cản MewIX lại bằng mọi giá!" Venus nói

"Lên nào!" Tất cả đồng thanh.

"Và cả cản hai tên khùng thích thể hiện kia nữa!" Blue thêm vào cái đuôi.

"Thật hết chịu nổi!" Red ôm trán.


	90. Chapter 90

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 90.

Tiger đứng trên lưng Moltres hướng thẳng về phía Giratina.

"Phải được!" Tiger nghiến răng "Lần này phải hạ cho bằng được hắn! Quá lắm rồi đấy! Moltres! Làm thôi!"

"Moltree!" Moltres bùng cháy. Nó dùng lửa tự bọc lấy cơ thể, tự biến mình thành một ngôi sao băng và đứng trên lưng Moltres, Tiger đang dùng lửa của con chim để tiếp năng lượng. Cậu đứng thẳng, người cúi về phía trước, hai chân đặt cách nhau như thể cậu đang lướt ván vậy. Phải, Moltres giờ đã thành một tấm ván bằng lửa của Tiger. Tiger và Moltres lao thẳng về phía MewIX và Giratina.

"Lại là thằng nhãi này. Nó sống dai thế không biết." MewIX càu nhàu và điều khiển Giratina.

"Girrraa!" Giratina gầm lên và hướng xuống, nhằm thẳng Tiger và Moltres mà bắn. Nó bắn ra một chùm tia năng lượng. Dragon pulse.

"Nào!" Tiger nghiêng và Moltres cũng nghiêng theo. Cả hai lượn sang và tránh đòn một cách dễ dàng. Họ phối hợp như thể đã chiến đấu cùng nhau rất lâu rồi ấy.

"Tránh cơ à?" MewIX nghiến răng. Giratina ngay lập tức bắn liên tiếp và hướng thẳng chùm tia năng lượng của nó về phía Moltres.

"Hạ xuống nào!" Tiger ra lệnh, người hướng về phía trước. Moltres bay xuống dưới thập và bay len lõi giữa đống đổ nát của Saffron. Nó bay dưới chân tháp truyền hình khiến MewIX và Giratina rất khó phát hiện.

"Định trốn à? Xuống thôi!" MewIX ấn mạnh và Giratina gầm lên, xà xuống thấp. Nó đứng hẳn lên mặt đất

"Đây rồi!" MewIX đã thấy Tiger và Moltres. Nó cho Giratina bắn ra dragon pulse và quét thẳng về chỗ Tiger và Moltres.

"Tới đây thôi, anh bạn!" Tiger bất ngờ nhảy khỏi lưng Moltres và tiếp đất. Cậu đứng đối diện và trước mặt cậu là chùm tia năng lượng rồng đang lao thẳng về phía cậu với sức tàn phá khủng khiếp. Mặt đất bị xới tung và mọi thứ trên đường đi của chùm năng lượng bị phá hủy. Nhưng Tiger thì lại bình tĩnh đến rợn người.

"Moltrreeesss!" Moltres xà xuống và ngay lập tức dùng protect. Một tấm chắn ngay lập tức được tạo ra để chặn lại và…

RẦM!

Mặt đất rung chuyển dữ dội. Dragon Pulse của Giratina không xuyên phá được tấm chắn của Moltres nên bị bật lại tạo thành một vụ nổ khửng khiếp khiến mặt đất trước chỗ Tiger đứng bị xới tung, đất bắn tung tóe thành một cái hố to như hố bom của MewIX ấy.

"Molltt!" Từ trong làn bụi, Moltres lại phóng ra với tốc độ tối đa của nó và tự biến mành thành một viên thiên thạch. Nó phun lửa liên tục về phía Giratina nhưng không thấm vào đâu cả.

"Dám giỡn ta à!" MewIX tức giận. Giratina dơ chân lên, giẫm mạnh một cái khiens mặt đất vỡ tung và đất đá bay lên loạn xạ. Moltres cố gắng bay lách qua những viên đá lớn nhưng nó bị một viên đá đập vào người khiến nó bay loạn xạ, mất phương hướng và đâm đến rầm một cái xuống đát thành một cái hố nhỏ. Nó nằm duwois đất, bất động. Và chợt, nó tự cháy thành tro.

"HỬ? Phân thân?" MewIX ngước lên nhìn. Chợt…

"Mokuryu!" Tiger tấn công. Và từ dưới đất, một con rồng gỗ lao lên, cắn thẳng vào cánh Giratina. Giratina quá to nên không tránh kịp. Con rồng gỗ ngoạm cánh Giratina khiến nó không thể di chuyển.

"Cái gì?" MewIX cố gắng kéo dây điều khiển nhưng vô dụng. Cái cánh của Giratina bị trói chặt.

"Nữa!" Tiger chạy tới trên mặt đất và…

RẦM!

Hàng chục con rồng gỗ khác lao lên từ dưới đất, theo bước cậu chạy và cuốn lấy Giratina. Một con cuốn lấy thân Giratina, một con trói cố, một con ngoạm chân và mấy con khác nữa trói chặt khiến Giratina hoàn toàn bị vô hiệu hóa.

"Girraaa!" Giratina vùng vẫy cố thoát ra nhưng không thể. Nó bị khóa quá chặt.

"Khỉ thật!" MewIX cố gắng kéo dây điều khiển nhưng Giratina vẫn khoogn nhúc nhích.

"Tới lượt ta rồi!" Tiger nhảy lên, chạy trên lưng của những con mộc long mà cậu tạo ra và lên tới chỗ MewIX.

"Đành vậy!" MewIX tức tối bo hết đám dây điều khiển để "nghênh đón" Tiger.

"Katon!" Tiger nhảy lên và lao thẳng về phía MewIX "Dai endan!" cậu phun ra một luồng lửa thậm chí còn lớn và mạnh hơn của những con pokemon lửa bình thường có thể phun ra. Và nó có hình tròn như một quả cầu trước mặt. Tiger phun lửa.

"Ugh!" MewIX lấy hai cái càng tạo một tấm chắn trước mặt. Lửa bị chặn lại. và ngay khi lửa tắt, Tiger liền tấn công.

"Ryuenjin!" Tiger bất ngờ tạo lửa từ tay và nó dần biến thành một lưỡi kiếm lửa "Haaahhh!" cậu chém mạnh.

KEENG!

Lưỡi kiếm lửa chạm mạnh vào cái đuôi của MewIX tạo thành một tiếng kêu inh tai. Cả hai bị đẩy ngược lại.

"Lại thêm một tên cản đường nưa. Ta tưởng ngươi chết rồi chứ?" MewIX nói

"Ta nói rồi. Ta là kẻ trời đánh không chết." Tiger trả lời và vào thủ thế, lưỡi kiếm lửa ở tay chĩa về phía MewIX.

"Vậy thì…" MewIX nạp năng lượng tạo thành một quả cầu ở tay phải "Để ta giúp trời vậy!" nó lao thẳng về phía Tiger.

"Hừm!" Tiger vung kiếm chém.

RUỲNH!

Một sức ép khủng khiếp lên lưng Giratine sau khi quả cầu của MewIX chạm vào lưỡi kiếm của Tiger. MewIX cố ghè thật mạnh quả cầu vào thanh kiếm lửa và cố đẩy Tiger lại.

RẮC…

"Cái…" Tiher chợt lùi lại và ngay khi đó, thanh kiếm lửa gãy làm đôi

"Kya!" MewIX nhân cơ hội đó đánh thật mạnh. Nó muốn kết thúc nhanh trận này nhưng…

ROẠT…

Quả cầu năng lượng đi sượt qua nách Tiger và xém nữa đnáh trúng ngực cậu nhưng MewIX lại đánh trượt và phung phí luôn cơ hội kết thúc. Và nó mất đà, húc thẳng vào người. Nhưng đó lại chính là cái đích chính và phương án B của MewIX.

"Ặc!" tiegr khụy xuống rồi ngã ngửa. Cú húc đầu của MewIX cứ như một cú tông của xe tải ấy. Là Zen headbutt. MewIX dùng hai chiều cùng lúc.

"Haaahh!" Không đợi cho Tiger đứng dậy, MewIX ngay lập tức dùng đuôi của nó quất thật mạnh.

"Khỉ thật!" tiegr ngay lập tức lăn sang một bên.

RẦM!

"Giaaa!" Giratina kêu lên. Cái đuôi thép đánh thẳng vào người nó và trượt mất Tiger.

"Hừ!" Tiegr lăn nhanh khỏi lưng Giratina và rơi xuống. Và Moltres ngay lập tức lao tới túm lấy cậu và bay lên trời.

"Đừng có mong thoát!" MewIX ngay lập tức đuổi theo. Nó vụt bay theo Moltres và Tiger.

"ĐƯợc rồi!" Tiger nhảy nhanh khỏi lưng Moltres và như một con mèo, cậu hạ cánh lên nóc một tòa nhà còn nguyên sau vụ nổ do được nằm trong vùng bản vệ tháp. Cậu hạ cánh nhẹ nhàng trong khi Moltres ngay lập tức bay thẳng xuống.

"Moltreesss!" Nó phun lửa về phía MewIX.

"Ngươi không phải đối thủ của ta!" MewIX tức giận quẫy mạnh đuôi và đánh văng Moltres sang một bên, bay lên nóc nhà. Nó hạ cánh nhẹ nhàng và đối mặt với nó vẫn là Tiger.

"Hãy kết thúc truyện này tại đây đi." Tiger lườm MewIX. Giờ, cậu lại mang cái ánh mắt sát thủ giống hệt cái ngày đầu cậu tới đâu. Ánh mắt xuyên thấu tâm can người khác. Tưởng chừng như nó đã biến mất cùng những kỉ niệm buồn và bị thay thế bởi một Tiger khác, một Tiger vui vẻ rồi chứ. Nhưng giờ, cái bản thể cũ của Tiger cái bản thể chứa sự ác độc, mạnh mẽ, tức giận và quyết liệt của cậu lại hiện rõ.

"Vậy thì tới đi!" mewIX vào thế sẵn sàng.

"Ngươi biết đấy. Khi àm các bạn ta vật lộn ở Johto, ta đã làm vài thử nghiệm đi xuyên không gian và tình cờ gặp một người rất vui tính." Tiger rút ra một tấm băng ra và đeo nó lên trán, thắt dây chặt. Đó là một tấm băng bảo vệ trán với một miếng kim loại có khắc một biểu tượng trên đó. Trên tấm kim loại là biểu tượng một chiếc lá kì lạ với xoáy tròn ở giữa và nó nằm chéo. Đó, không thể nhầm lẫn được, là băng bảo vệ trán của những shinobi ở Konoha. Và biểu tượng chiếc lá ấy chỉ có thể được tìm thấy ở làng Konoha thôi. Một chiếc băng bảo vệ trán của shinobi. Nhiều người sẽ nghĩ nó là một món đồ chơi vì những thứ liên quan tới truyện tranh thì bán nham nhảm ra ấy chứ. Nhưng băng bảo vệ trán này khóc, nó không giống một món đồ chơi một chút nào. Và nó có phần đã cũ rồi. Một băng bảo vệ trán của các shinobi làng Konoha và đã cũ…có uẩn khúc gì nữa?

"Băng bảo vệ trán à? Ngươi mê truyện tranh quá đấy." MewIX cười

"Ngươi biết thuyết multi-verse chứ? Ta đã thử nghiệm và chứng minh nó. Và một số thứ tưởng chừng chỉ là truyện tranh đôi khi lại không phải đâu." Tiger cười và đeo đôi găng tay vào "Và họ đã dạy ta và pokemon của ta nhiều thứ.và cũng nhờ đó ta đã tự tìm được những chiêu thức mới cho pokemon và cũng cho chính ta nữa."

"Dù sao thì…" MewIX bắt đầu mất kiên nhẫn "Kết thúc nhanh đi!" nó nói lớn.

"Được thôi!" Tiger nói và bắt đầu chạy. Cậu chạy thẳng về phía MewIX "hyaaaaa…"

"Cái…?" MewIX bất ngờ khi cặp mắt sharingan cho nó thấy được những nguồn năng lượng luân chuyển liên tục và nhanh theo một vòng tuần hoàn trong người Tiger. Và nó đang thoát ra

"…kage bunshin no jutsu(also known as Shadow clojne jutsu :v )" Tiger kêu lên và…

BỤP!

Vì Tiger chưa sử dụng thành thaooj nên cậu chỉ có thể ngay lập tức tạo ra năm ảnh phân thân cộng với bản thể thật là sáu người thôi. Cả sáu đồng loạt tấn coogn MewIX.

"Cái tên này!" MewIX bực

"Ta!" Một ảnh kêu lớn và đấm mạnh vào giữa mặt mewIX khiến con pokemon loạng choạng lùi lại. nó ngay lập tức vung đuôi chém mạnh khiến một ảnh phân thân bị tan biến.

"Kyaaa!" Hai ảnh phân thân lao tới và tung cú đá

BỤP BỤP!

MewIX tối tăm mặt mũi, loạng choạng lùi lại.

"Hừ!" Nó phóng kim độc khiến hai ảnh phân thân biến mất. Nhưng nó mất tập trung quá.

"Bắt được rồi nhé." Một ảnh phân thân bất ngờ đánh úp từ phía sau và trói chặt được cải hai càng và cái đuôi của MewIX

"lên nào!" Tiger thật đang đứng cùng một ảnh phân thân. Và trong khi cậu giữ và truyền năng lượng thì ảnh phân thân của cậu cử động tay liên tục xung quanh bàn tay của cậu. Dần dần, năng lượng được nén lại với tốc độ xoáy cực đại và độ nén hết cỡ tạo thành một quả cầu và ảnh phân thân kia biến mất. Tiger tay cầm la hoàn cầu nhìn MewIX.

"Tới thôi!" cậu chạy lao về phía MewIX. Đòn đánh lần này chắc chắn sẽ mạnh hơn trước.

"KHỉ thật!" MewIX vội quất đuôi đánh trúng ảnh phân thân đang ôm nó và thoát được khỏi sự trói buộc.

"Rasengan!" Tiger kêu lên, dùng la hoàn cầu đánh mạnh.

"Chết rồi!" MewIX ngay lập tức kích hoạt Mangekyo sharingan.

RẦM!

Cả một phần của tòa nhà bị phá tung, gạch bắn tứ phía. Tiger đứng đó, trước mặt cậu là một cái hố lớn và sâu tới tận bốn tầng bên dưới. Và phía sau cậu là MewIX bình an vô sự.

"Cái…" Tiger khụy xuống. Cậu dồn quá nhiều sức vào đòn vừa rồi.

"Đồ…khỉ!" MewIX quay lại, loạng choạng. Một bên mắt nó đang nhắm lại. Nó cũng có vẻ bị đuối sau đòn vừa rồi.

"Còn nữa đấy…" Tiger đứng lên tiếp và quay lại, đối mặt với MewIX. Thực sự thì cậu không dám chắc mình còn đủ sức để cho một lần tấn công như thế nữa hay không.

"Rồi! Tới ta!" MewIX ngay lập tức tấn công. Nó dùng càng chém thẳng tay.

"Mokugeki!" Tiger tạo một quả cầu màu xanh lá cây trong lòng bàn tay và dùng nó đánh trả.

RUỲNH!

Sàn nhà bắt đầu nứt vỡ khi càng cảu MewIX chạm vào quả cầu của Tiger.

"Đồ oắt con!" MewIX dùng cái đuôi đâm mạnh.

PHẬP!

Cái đuôi của MewIX đâm thẳng vào người Tiger và máu bắn ta. Lại giống như lần trước và nó khiến vết thương cũ của Tiger lại bị bung ra. Máu bắt đầu chảy xuống sàn thành vũng.

"Có vẻ ngươi…kiệt sức rồi." MewIX thở dốc rồi cười. Nhưng..

"Hử?" Nó không rút cái đuôi ra được. Cái đuôi bị một tay của Tiegr giữ chặt.

"Đâu có. Ta chỉ muốn kết thúc nhanh thôi." Cậu cười rồi ngay lập tức, năng lượng lại được nén ở mức tối đa trong lòng bàn tay cậu tạo thành một quả cầu.

"Cái…" MewIX cố rút cái đuôi ra nhưng không thể.

"Ta chỉ cần giết ngươi là cuộc chiến này kết thúc. Và ta có thể sẽ không giữ được vài lời hứa nhỏ nhưng…thế là quả đủ rồi! KHông giết chóc thêm nữa! Quá đủ rồi!" Cậu hét leenv "Rasengan!"

La hoàn cậu đánh mạnh vào người MewIX và…

RẦM!

"Aaaarrrggh!" MewIX kêu lên.

Sức tàn phá khủng khiếp. MewIX bị bắn văng ra cả trăm mét và bay rơi xuống đất. Nó đập xuống đất vài lần rồi mới dừng lại. Tiger đứng nhìn rồi bất chợt phun ra một ngụm máu tươi.

"Khặc. May sao…mà…" Tiger khụy xuống "khỉ thật. chưa xong được…" cậu loạng hoạng đứng dậy nhưng mọi thứ xung quanh cứ đảo điên rồi cậu chợt ngã ngửa.

"Chết!" Red và Blue nhận ra nhưng cả hai đang bị vây chặt. Tiger ngã khỏi tào nhà và rơi tự do xuống.

"Tiger!" Venus cũng bị vây và không kịp tới.

"Chết tiệt!" Red dùng Saur thoát ra khỏi vòng vây nhuwnggiowf mà chạy tới thì không kịp. bất ngờ…

"Dody!" Yellow phóng tới và bay thẳng từ tòa tháp sang, túm lấy Tiger. Rồi Dody ngay lập tức bám những cái vuốt của nó vào tường khiến bức tường bị cày tung lên. Nó cố bàm lại.

"Girraaa!" Giratina phá được vòng xích trói nó bởi những con mộc long đã yếu đi phần nào. Tức giận, nó bay lên trời và phun thẳng một loạt đan về phía Tiger.

"Giratina đang làm gì thế?" Red hoảng hồn

"Nó tức rồi! Cẩn thận đó Yellow!" Blue hét lên. Yellow cũng chỉ vừa kịp nhận ra.

"Khỉ thật! Để anh!" Tiger vẫn đủ tỉnh táo để ôm lấy Yellow ném xuống cùng Dody.

"Khoan!" yellow không kịp làm gì thêm.

"Juhasho!" Tiger ngay lập tức tạo một cơn gió với độ sắc như hàng trăm lưỡi kiếm và hướng nó về phía những viên đạn.

BÙM!

Những viên đạn bị phá hủy trong cơn gió lốc và nổ tung. Nhưng một số chúng vẫn qua được. Và Tiger thì vẫn rơi tự do. Và phái dưới cậu, Yellow cũng đang rơi nhưng Dody đang cố hết sức để giảm tốc dộ rơi và túm lấy Tiger.

"Ngươi không được phép…" hai nắm đấm của Tiegr bốc lửa "Động vào em gái ta!" cậu đấm. Cậu đấm văng những viên đạn của Giratina đi chỗ khác.

BBÙM BÙM BÙM!

Những viên đạn chuyển hướng bay đập xuống đất và nổ tung nhưng Tiger thì đang chậm lại.

"Đông…đông quá!" Tiegr cố gắng tăng tốc để cản đạn nhưng quá nhiều. Rồi…

BÙM!

"Ặc!" Tiegr bị trúng một viên và rơi thẳng xuống.

"Anh!" Yellow nhảy khỏi lưng Dody và túm lấy Tiger. Cả hai rơi tự do xuống.

"Dai…ju…rin" Tiegr lấy toàn bộ những gì cậu còn ra tạo thành một tấm thảm bằng dây leo và cỏ bên dưới và cả hai người ngã xuống đó.

"Auu." Yellow ngồi dậy "A…anh" nhưng cô không có thời gian mà nghĩ nữa. Cô lao tới chỗ Tiger nằm và đặt tay lên ngực. Nhịp tim đang giảm. Và người Tiger là vô vàn vết thương.

"Không ổn…khôn ổn rồi." Yellow vội vàng xắn tay áo "Phải…làm thôi!"

Ở một nơi cách không xa chỗ Tiger.

"Đây rồi!" Green và Cahrizard xà xuống chỗ MewIX rơi. Nhưng khi cậu tới nơi thì chỉ thấy cái xác của MewIX thiếu mất cái đuôi. Charizard vẫn mang Rin trên lưng. Chợt nó bay lên.

"Chuyện gì thế?" green hỏi.

"Charrr!" Con rồng chợt kêu lên đau đớn và rơi xuống đất. s

"Charizard!" green vội chạy tới nhưng cái xác của MewIX vụt bay lên và túm chặt lấy cậu. Nó chết ròi cơ mà. Nhưng nó lại cử động như thể có thứ gì điều khiển nó ấy.

"Chết tiệt!" Green không thoát ra được. Và từ dưới đất, cái đuôi của MewIX phóng lên, nhằm thẳng cậu.

"Chết rồi!" Green vùng vẫy. Cậu chết mất. Nhưng…

PHẬP!

"Hả…Rin…" Green há hốc mồm. Cái đuôi của MewIX không đâm được vào cậu vì Rin bất ngờ lao ra và cái đuôi ấy đâm uyên qua người cô bé.

"An…anh…" Rin nhìn green rồi chợt như thể có thứ gì kéo cô vụt lại.

"Rin!" green vội túm lấy nhưng không túm kịp. Rin bị kéo ngược lại rồi cái đuôi mở ra, hàng chục cái kim chui ra và cắm vào Rin. Cái đuôi tự rút ra và quấn quanh người Rin cùng với những chiếc kim đâm vào người cô bé. Rồi Rin chợt ngẩng lên, nhìn nhưng lần này là với ánh mắt của MewIX.

"Cảm ơn ngươi đã mang tới một thân xác mới cho ta." MewIX trong hình dạng của Ỉn nói.Nó đã chiếm lấy cơ thể của Rin chỉ bằng cái đuôi của nó vì thân thể của nó đã chết rồi.

"Cái gì?" green giận dữ và bàng hoàng. Cậu…tiếp tay cho địch sao?

"Tạm biệt! Ta còn có việc nữa!" MewIX vụt bay lên "Và lần này sẽ khoogn còn cái tên kì đà cản mũi cùng họ với mèo kia nữa!" nó cười lớn và bay đi, bỏ lại Green vẫn còn bàng hoàng.


	91. Chapter 91

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 91.

"Tiger còn ổn chứ?" Venus bay trên trời, hỏi vọng xuống. Moltres vừa tới hỗ trợ cậu xong.

"KHông biết!" Red nói vọng lên "Saur! Poison nova!" cậu ra lệnh.

"SSSaaaaauuu!" Saur tỏa ra một vòng tròn độc rồi nhả những viên đạn axit liên tục khiến cho hàng trăm con pokemon đen tan biến.

"hừ. Đông quá." Red lẩm bẩm "Gold! Silver! ĐI tìm và hỗ trợ Yellow đi! Anh sẽ lo ở đây! Pika!" cậu ra lệnh. Pika nhanh thoăn thoắt phóng sét thành cả một đường dài, mở một con đường cho Gold.

"Ok, sếp!" Gold và Exbo lao nhanh đi.

"Cứ để đó cho tụi em!" Silver cưỡi trên Gyarados đỏ theo sau Gold avf con Gyarados xới tung mặt đất lên khi nó trườn.

"Khỉ thật!" Blue may mắn tránh được ngọn lửa của con Houndoom đen "Bluasty!"

"Blaaa!" Blasty nã đại bác liên tục, bắn tung đám pokemon đang vây hãm hai người.

"Zorua…Oái…" Một con Zorua đen khiến Blue nhầm và nó cào thằng vào cô. Blue may mắn tránh được nhưng một bên túi áo bị cào rách và một cái chuông rơi ra.

KEENG…KEENG…KEENG…

Cái chuông rơi xuống, đập xuống đát rồi nảy đi.

"Oái! Từ từ." Blue vội vàng nhào người theo…

Ở chỗ Yelloư, cô bé đang cố gắn dùng băng trắng và tơ của Kity để băng bó cho Tiger. Hai người đang ở dưới chân tòa nhà mà ban nãy Tiger giao chiến. Yellow toát mồ hôi, cố gắng băng cho thật chặt. hai bàn tay cô đầy máu. Yellow cố gắng hết sức nhưng bản thân cô bé có thể nghe thấy mạch của Tiger đang yếu dần. Từng tiếng đập cứ chậm dần, chậm dần rồi…

KEENG…

Cái chuông của Blue đập vào một viên gạc rồi rơi xuống một khe nứt.

"KHông!" Blue nhoài người theo, cố gắn túm lấy nó nhưng không kịp. Cái chuông rơi xuống khe nứt và rơi xuống tít xâu bên dưới một đống gạch vụn lớn. Việc tìm lại nó là không thể…

"hử…" Yellow giật mình, toát mồ hôi, lạnh người. Cô ebs đặt tay lên ngực Tiger. Cô không còn cảm thấy nhịp tim của cậu nữa.

"Anh…" Yellow run, gọi nhỏ một cách sợ hãi. Nhưng không có tiếng trả lời. Cô bé mím môi, cố gắng kìm nước mắt lại.

"Không được! Anh khôn được chết ở đây thế này.." Cô bé lẩm bẩm rồi lấy toàn bộ sức xắn hai ống tay áo lên, vạch áo Tiegr ra để lộ vết thương lớn trên ngực cậu.

"Em không để cho anh chết ở đây thế này đâu!" Cô bé đặt hai bàn tay nhỏ nhắn của mình lên ngực cậu rồi cố hết sức. Là năng lượng hồi phục. Vết thương trên ngực đang dần khép lại nhưng so với những vết thương của pokemon thì nó đang quá sức của Yellow.

"KHỉ…khỉ thật…phải…phải…phải tìm lại nó!" Blue cố gắng lật những mảng bê tông lớn bên trên vra và bắt đầu bới đống gạch, cố tìm lại cái chuông mà ban nãy. Cô bới hết sức, cố gắng hết sức. Những viên gạch sắc cạh cứa vào bàn tay thon của cô khiến nó ứa má ưng Blue không bỏ cuộc. Cô tiếp tục, cố gắng bới và cuối cùng, một ánh sáng nhỏ lóe lên bên trong đám gạch vụn.

"Là…nó…" Blue vui mừng, nói nhỏ. Cô vui như thể vừa tìm được vàng vậy. Nhưng bất ngờ

"Gaaa!" Một con Luxray đen lao thẳng về phía cô. Lúc đó, Blue không có pokemon phòng bị.

"Oái!" Cô chỉ kịp giơ tay lên đỡ cú wild charge của Luxray…

THỊCH…

Yellow cảm nhận được một nhịp đập dù rất nhẹ. Là Tiger. Anh ấy đang trở lại. Yellow cố tập trung toàn bộ sức lực lại hai bàn tay nhỏ nhắn của mình để hồi phục cho Tiger.

THỊCH…THỊCH…

Thêm nữa những nhịp đập dù nhẹ nhưng đang mang lại hi vọng cho cô bé Yellow. Những vết thương trên người Tiger đang liền lại một cách nhanh chóng.

"Anh…a…" Yellow bắt đầu thấy chóng mặt. Cô bé lặc lắc đầu khiến cái nón rơm rơi xuống đất. Cô bé cố gắng tập trung hết cỡ và khoogn để bị xao nhãng. Mọi thứ bắt đầu trở nên mờ mờ và quay cuồng với Yellow. Cô bé vẫn cảm nhận được nhịp tim của Tiger. Nhưng rồi, cô bé gục xuống, ngất lịm đi trên ngực người anh trai.

"Không!" Blue ngã ngửa khi Luxray đánh tới. và với những nỗ lực tưởng chừng như cuối cùng, cô vung tay, nắm lấy cái chuông giữa đống gạch và nắm chặt nó trong tay.

'Neo…' Một suy nghĩ tưởng như thoáng hiện và hình ảnh một cậu bé tươi cười bỗng vụt hiện lên rõ hơn trước. nhưng nó chỉ như một cái nháy đèn, Blue không thể nhớ được. Con Luxray cứ lao tới và…

"(Chidori!)" Một tiếng kêu của pokemon vang lên và một ánh sét xanh xẹt qua. Blue mở mắt ra và…

"Rai!" Cô reo lên vui mừng. Raichu của Tiger đang đứng trước mặt cô với mọt dải băng trắng quấn quanh người và nắm đấm của nó tỏa ra những ánh sét màu xanh như đang nhảy múa và tiếng kêu của chúng như hàng ngàn con chim vậy.

"Rai!" Nó cười.

"Gaaa!" Một con Floatzel và hai con Fearow lao tới.

RẦM!

"Gaaahh!" Nidoking bất ngờ chui lên từ dưới đất cùng chiến hữu quen thuộc Monking và…

"(Dynamic!)" Monking vung tay đấm.

"(Entry!)" Nidoking cũng đấm theo.

BÙM!

Cú đấm của cả hai khiến cả ba chứu khong chỉ hai con pokemon đen kia bắn văng đi như hai viên đạn và tan biến.

"Blass!" Blasty bắn nước khiến cho cả một đám pokemon bị hất tung. Nước của nó dư sức đục lỗ trên thép mà :v

"Mọi người tới rồi." Blue vui mừng

"piddgyu!" Pidgeot bay trên trời cảnh báo. Và nó kịp. Một con Giratina hay chính nxacs hơn là bản sao của Giratina màu đen lao xuống. Và theo sau còn có bản sao của một con Dialga và một palkia. Nguy hiểm. Chúng có thể biến thành bất kì pokemon nào.

"Chết. Con này to lắm!" Blue hoảng "chuồn nhanh!"

"Cứ để đó cho tôi!" Kizan lao tới. Hai tay nó mọt được bọc bởi lửa, một được bọc bởi điện.Nó nhảy lên tưng Pidgeot.

"Pidgeee!" Pidgeot truyền gió xung quanh và bay lao về phía Giratina. Lửa và sét của Kizan hòa cùng gió của Pidgeot và…

"Rekkuhoha!" Kizan kêu lên và Pidgeot lao thẳng về phía Giratina…

TÁCH…TÁCH…RUỲNH!

Người của Giratina bản sao như bị xé toạc ra thành hàng ngàn mảnh nhỏ và tan biến.

"(Tới nào)" Ray, con Raichu cái với đôi dánh lửa và hai viên ngọc trai ở vai lao tới. Nó đối diện con Palkia bản sao và…

"Raaaaiii!" Hai viên ngọc trai sáng lóa ánh sáng hồng và Ray chém mạnh. Nó tạo ra một nhát chém xé tung không gian và chém đôi bản sao của Palkia. Palkia bản sao tan biến.

"Chaarrriizzooo!" Charizone cũng lao tới. Con rồng già tự năng lượng, ngọn lửa tím ở đuôi của nó cháy bừng lên và viên kim cương ở ngực sáng lên. Rồi, nó bắn ra luồng năng lượng mạnh kinh khủng khiến Dialga bản sao tan biến.

"Tuyệt vời!" Blue vỗ tay "Nào mọi người! Chúng ta phải xử lí cái lũ này ở đây trong khi chờ Tiger hồi phục lại." cô nói.

"Được rồi! Tôi, Ray và Charizone sẽ lo cầm chân Giratina. Roar of time và Spacial rend sẽ cầm chân được nó một lúc." Kizan cùng cới Ray và Charizone vút bay đi.

"Tiến lên thôi!" Blue ra lệnh.

"Chị…chị Yellow!" Gold chạy vội tới chỗ Yellow và Tiger đang nằm "Cả ông anh vui tính nữa! Hai người không sao chứ?" Gold vừa hỏi, vừa kiểm tra hai người. Cả hai đều còn sống nhưng rất yếu. nhịp tim của họ chậm và mạch yếu lắm.

"Họ còn sống chứ?" Silver hỏi.

"Còn sống nhưng khó nói lắm." Gold nói.

…

"Ư…" Yellow tỉnh dậy ở một nơi tối tăm và đó là một căn phòng với bốn bức tường vàng. Đang bỡ ngỡ về nơi này, Yellow chợt giật mình khi thấy một cái cửa lớn đang bị khóa bởi một cái khóa lớn và bên trong kia thật tối tăm. Nó giống cái phong ấn Kurama mà Yellow đọc trong truyện. Nhưng thứ bị nhốt sau cái phong ấn kia không phải con hồ ly chín đuôi "vui tính" mà là một thứ khác có lẽ còn kinh khủng hơn. Yellwo cố lấy hết can đảm mà tiến lại gần. Cô đang chuẩn bị tinh thần cho một âm thanh đáng sợ hay một sức ép kinh khủng nào đó. Nhưng trái lại…

"Chào nhóc con. Em gái của Tiger hả?" Một giọng nói trầm, ồm ồm và vang hỏi.

"Vâ…vâng…" yellow run lập cập.

"Nó lại dùng quá liều sức mạnh rồi hi sinh tính mạng cá kiểu hả?" GIọng nói kia hỏi như thể nó thuộc lòng cái tính cách kì quái của cậu ấy.

"Vân..vâng." Yellow vẫn run.

"Biết ngay. Thế lần này đứa ngốc nào cứu nó thế?" Giọng nói kia hỏi.

"T…tô…" Yellow không trả lời nổi với cái sức áp kinh khủng này.

"là ngươi…sao lại vào đây làm gì…mà sao ngươi vào được…" Giọng nói kia hỏi và nó nhoài người ra trước. Yellow giật bắn. Đó là một con hổ khổng lồ với bộ lông đỏ như máu và đôi mắt cũng màu đỏ.Nó lớn quá, lớn hơn bất kì thứ già mà cô từng thấy.

"Tôi…có…thể đọc được…ý nghĩ…" Yellow nói

"KHông. Nếu chỉ đọc được thì không vào được đến tận nơi sâu thẳm thế này." Con hổ kia nói "mà nhân tiện được làm quen. Ta là Gyzarus, chúa tể của gió và lửa."

"Tôi là…Yellow Tokiwa…Grove…" Yellow giới thiệu.

"Rừng Viridian à…" Gyzarus lại lùi vào trong bóng tối. Yellow nhìn theo. Và giường như có một thứ gần giống một ngai vàng phía bên kia cũi sắt.

"Vâ…vâng…" yellow run run.

"Ngươi có thể an tâm một điều là Tiger là cái tên sống dai như đỉa, hắn không chết được đâu." Gyzarus cười vang "Còn nếu hắn chết thì kiểu gì hắn cũng lôi ta chết theo. Nhưng bên trong cái cũi này thì ta cũng chịu thua, không giúp gì được nhiều."

"Vậy…tại sao…anh…anh Tiger lại…" Yellow hỏi.

"Ngươi hỏi về cái nguyền ấn chết tiệt kìm hãm sức mạnh của Tiger à?" Gyzarus như biết hết được "Để ta kể lại cho. Về nó thì…đó là một câu chuyện dài.Nó bắt nguồn từ khi thằng nhóc ấy còn nhỏ. Nó có một cô bạn xinh xắn. Rồi một tổ chức tà đạo tấn công và cô bạn ấy bị giết…."

"Vậy là…" Yellow bắt đầu đỡ sợ hơn chút.

"Chưa hết đâu. Sau khi cô bạn của nó bị giết, Tiger đã báo thù. Nó đối mặt với chúa tể của bọn chúng. Nhưng…" Gyzarus ngập ngừng "Lúc đó nó năm tuổi. và nó đã giết được kẻ đứng đầu bọn tà đạo. nhưng trước khi chết, tên kia đã nhận ra sức mạnh thực sự của Tiger nên hắn đã dùng nguyền ấn đặc biệt để kìm hãm lại sức mạnh ấy."

"Sức mạnh của anh ấy…?" Yellow hỏi

"Trong người Tiger có sức mạnh do chính bản thân nó luyện tập và sức mạnh của ta cung cấp. Nhưng nguyền ấn đã kìm hãm cả hai nguồn sức mạnh này lại. Mỗi khi Tiegr vận sức, nguyền ấn sẽ tác động trực tiếp lên hệ thần kinh và tuần hoàn, tạo nên những cơn đau kinh khủng. Ta cũng không ngờ là nó chịu được đấy. Và…dù sao thì nó cũng coi ta như cách mà loài người vốn coi ta nên cũng không trách nó được."

"Cách mà loài người vốn coi ông?" Yellow hỏi

"Phải. Chúa tể Gyzarus, bạo tàn, độc ác có thể hủy diệt thế giới. Ha ha ha. TÔ vẽ quá thế đấy." Gyzarus cười cay đắng "Dù sao thì cũng đúng một phần. Tiger sẽ không bao giờ tin tưởng ta mà. Nhưng thực sự, nó còn có một sức mạnh tiềm ẩn bên trong, một sức mạnh mà cái nguyền ấn kia không thể cản được. và nó đã từng dùng sức mạnh đó hai lân để bảo vệ bạn nó."

"vậy…làm sao để anh ấy…" Yellow hỏi

"Yên tâm. Sức mạnh ấy sẽ cứu lấy nó khi nó cần thôi." Gyzarus nói "Mà nhóc gan đấy. Dám dùng sức mạnh hồi phục cực hạn để cứu nó. Nếu mà nhóc cứu người khác thì có lẽ đã mất mạng rồi. Cái gì cũng có giới hạn mà."

"vậy giờ anh ấy ở đâu? Bọn cháu cần anh ấy trở lại cuộc chiến…" Yellow hỏi.

"Đừng quá phụ thuộc vào một người thế. Nó không kham nổi hết được đâu." Gyzarus hạ giọng "Dù cho nó cứ mãi cố gắng để tranh lấy hết phần của người khác. Nó vón thích làm vậy mà. Dù sao thì…nó ở phía sau ấy. Ra động viên nó chút đi để nó có động lực mà quay lại. Dù sao thì…mà nhớ là nếu nó có hỏi về ta, bảo là cháu gặp một con hổ hung hãn và cá độc cứ nồng lộn đòi ra ngoài nhé." Gyzarus cười.

"Vâng!" Yellow gật đầu và mọt cánh cổng mở ra. Cô ebs chạy qua và một luồng sáng lòa khiến cô chói mắt. Khi cô bé nhìn thấy lại được thì đó thực sự là mộ sự ngạc nhiên. Cô bé đang ở trên một ngọn đồi phu đầy hoa hay đúng hơn là một cánh đồng hoa. Bên cạnh ngọn đồi ấy còn một ngọn đồi nữa với một căn nhà gỗ trên đỉnh dồi có năm cây sồi lớn bên cạnh và dưới gốc cây là một bộ bàn ghế làm từ gỗ sồi. Còn bên này là cả một cánh đồng hoa với hàng trăm loài hoa tỏa hương thơm ngào ngạt khiến Yellow thực sự như thả mình vào trốn tiên vậy.

"Ê…" Tiger vỗ vai cô bé khiến Yellow giật mình, quay lại.

"Anh…" Yellow vui vẻ "Đây là đâu vậy."

"Đây là cái đầu của anh." Tiegr gõ gõ đầu và cười.

"KHông ý em là…có nơi như thế này thật sao?" Yellow hỏi.

"Năm năm đầu đời anh sống ở đây đấy." Tiger cười "Mọi chuyện sao rồi? Ở thế giới thực ấy?"

"Dạ thì…MewIX lấy thân xác của Rin rồi bay lên rồi ạ." Yellow hơi bối rối.

"Vây ak…" Tiger nghiến răng "Vậy mà anh vẫn ngồi đây được. Cho anh vài phút, anh sẽ trở lại ngay thôi. Mà không biết ở thế giới kia, anh chết chưa nhỉ?" cậu hỏi vui

"Chưa đâu ạ. Em vẫn đang dùng sức cứu anh đấy." Yellow nói

"Cái gì? Em biết nó nguy hiểm thế nào không?" Tiger bống quát lớn "Dùng sức của em cứu anh á. Em có thể mất mạng đấy! Dừng ngay lại đi!" cậu mắng

"Vâng…" yellow cúi mặt.

"Mà thôi! Nếu còn sống chắc một lúc nữa anh mới tỉnh. Giờ em trở lại thân xác thật của mình, dừng việc hồi phục lại. Anh sẽ trở lại sớm thôi." Tiegr hạ giọng "Mà nếu đi qua cửa mà thấy cái con hổ to to hay quát tháo ấy thì ở gần cửa lồng có mấy con gián chết. Cứ cầm một con mà ném vào. Nó sợ gián đấy." cậu cười

"Thế anh khoogn sợ gián à?" Yellow nđùa

"À…thì…không lằng nhằng! Đi nhanh đi! Anh theo sau!" Tiger giục.

"A…vâng!" Yellow chạy tót đi.

"Haiz…" Tiger thở dài "Vậy là không có thời gian chơi với cậu rồi. để sau vậy." cậu đưungs chống tay, nhìn về phía đồi bên kia, bên dưới tán cây có hai đứa trẻ đang ngồi trò truyền và đọc sách. Chúng cười đùa thật vui vẻ.

"Dù sao thì…" Tiger quay lại "Trở lại làm việc thôi. Sao mình chưa chết quách đi cho đỡ bận tâm nhỉ?" cậu tự nhủ và tự cười. Vì thực sự những gì diễn ra trong đầu cậu, khi vào thế giới thực cậu sẽ quên hết nên mọi thứ sẽ chỉ như một giấc mơ chứ không phải rõ ràng như thế giới thực như thế này. Tiger quay lại…

'Ít ra thì cậu không phải là mơ nhỉ?' cậu tự nhủ rồi bỏ đi.


	92. Chapter 92

Pokemon legendary trainers I: kanto

Chapter 92.

"Chị! Chị ơi!" Silver vỗ vỗ má Yellow.

"Ư…" Yellow tỉnh dậy, vươn vai "Oáp…có chuyện gì…ơ cơ mà…một giác mơ lạ…" cô bé giật mình khi nghĩ tới Tiger vì cô chợt nhận ra mình đang nằm trên một đống lá.

"Chị ổn chứ?" Silver hỏi

"Anh Tiger đâu?" Yellow ngơ ngác nhìn quanh.

"Kia…" Silver chỉ tay. Yellow quay sang thì thấy Tiegr đang nằm ngáy trong tư thế "hiến tế kiểu Hi Lạp".

"Anh ấy còn sống. may quá." Yellow cười.

"Chuyện gì xảy ra vậy?" Silver hỏi

"Chị không nhớ. Vừa mơ cái gì quên sạch rồi." Yellow gãi đầu cười trừ.

"Này này hai cái người kia! Vớ nói ít đi!" Gold nhảy vội tránh đòn, vừa nhảy vừa kêu "Không thấy tôi đang vật lộn với cái bọn fakemon này à?"

"Rồi rồi! Cứ để anh ấy ngủ thêm đi. Anh ấy vật lộn thế là đủ rồi." Silver giục Yellow "Gyarados! Feraligatr! Hydro pump!" cậu ra lệnh và hai con pokemon nước tạm giải vây cho Gold bằng luồng nước của chúng.

"Dody!" Yellow trèo lên con đà điểu ba đầu "Dùng whirl wind!" cô bé cùng pokemon tham chiến và Dody dùng whirl win quét sạch pokemon. Cả ba lấy tòa nhà làm lưng tụa và bảo vệ ba hướng còn lại. Trên bầu trời khi ấy…

"Ha." MewIX trong thân xác của Rin bật cười "Có vẻ như tên cầm đầu của bọn ngươi ngờ nghệch tới đang thương mất. Ha ha." Nó cười. Giratina lại bị trói bởi những dây năng lượng và không thể thoát ra được. Nó lại đang bị điều khiển bởi MewIX lần này là trong thân xác mới.

"Này!" Venus bất ngờ bay vụt lên trên lưng Aticuno và theo sau là Moltres và Zapdos "Bọn ta chưa xong với ngươi đâu! Đò khốn!"

"Lại là cái tên dùng thủy thuật lắm điều này." MewIX cáu.

"Được rồi! Tất cả tổng công kích! Ice beam! Thunderbolt! Flamethrower!" Vensu ra lệnh.

"Attii!" Aticuno bắn ra một chùm tia băng tiên phong.

"Zaaapp!" Zapdos phóng điện mạnh về phía MewIX

"Treesss!" Moltres phun lửa theo. Ba đòn đánh cùng nhau hướng thẳng về phía Giratina.

"Giraa!" Giratina gầm lên. Nó vùng canhs đánh bật cả ba đòn tấn công đi. Và nó thật lạ. Lần trước, khi MewIX điều hkhiển, nó còn hung hãm và chống đối, Sao lần này nó ngoan thế chứ. Nó làm như thể tự nguyện ấy.

"KHỉ thật. Phải chuyển sang tấn công phới hợp thôi!" Venus nhảy khỏi lưng Aticuno và đứng lên con Magnezone của cậu. Bên dưới, Axl đang dứng trên một thảm trọng lực do Magnezone tạo nên.

"Ba người có một chiêu phối hợp cực mạnh, cả ba còn nhớ không?"venus hỏi "Trong lần giao chiến trước của tôi và anh tôi, ba người dùng nó mọt lần rồi. Giờ làm lại được."

"Cu!" Aticuno gật đầu. Rồi như một chỉ huy, nó quay lại và dẫn cả hai người bạn rời xa khỏi chỗ của Giratina

"Định chạy à?" MewIX nghiến răng và Giratina quay ra, bắn thẳng một chùm tia màu tím về phía ba con chim.

"Ồ không! Đối thủ của ngươi ở đây kia!" Venus và Magnezone cùng với Axl bay lên. Magnezone dùng năng lượng ánh sáng tạo một tấm khiên sáng lớn và đánh chệch hướng đòn đánh của Giratina khiến nó bay thẳng lên trời.

"Chúng ta sẽ cầm chân hai cái thứ rắc rối này một lúc. Mọi người chuẩn bị nhé!" Venus nói "Lên nào!"

"Maaagggg!" Magnezone tạo một tấm thảm bằng từ trường và nó trở thành một sân đấu giữa không trung nơi mà Venus và Axl có thể đứng được. Nhưng Magnezone sẽ phải duy trì thảm trọng lực ấy để cho hai người kia chiến đấu nên nó không thể tham chiến.

"Hừm…không còn sharingan sẽ khó đoán được hướng tấn công đây…" MewIX nhìn Venus đang chạy về phía mình "Nhưng kể cả thế!" nó giật dây

"Giraa!" Giratina bắn ra một luồng điện về phía Venus.

"Axl!" Venus nhảy lên vai Axl, lấy điểm tựa nhảy lên cao hơn và một thảm trọng lực thứ hai được tạo để Venus đứng lên trên cao hơn và thảm trọng lực của Axl hạ xuống. Cả hai tránh đòn thành công.

"Khá nhỉ! Được vậy thì…" MewIX lại điều khiển tiếp.

"Girraatii!" Giratina bắn ra một loạt đạn. là những viên đạnh tròn màu đỏ di chuyển nhanh. Nó nhằm về phía Magnezone. Nó muốn phá thảm trọng lực.

"Đâu có dễ thế!" Venus nhảy xuống thảm trọng lực dưới và đối mặt trực tiếp với liên hoàn đạn của Giratina "Mizukaze!" cậu hét lên, nước từ trong cổ tay tuôn ra và tạo thành một cơn sóng có sức công phá lớn.

RẦM!

Cơn sóng của Venus va vào loạt đoạn của Giratina khiến những viên đạn lửa nổ tung giữa khoogn trung.

"Maagg!" Magmortar rút súng. Nhưng có một điều kì lạ là nó giờ đang được trang bị thêm rất nhiều. Và thay vì rút hai khẩu súng lục đôi ưa thích, lần này, nó rút ra một cái nỏ và mở nó ra. Nó bắn nhanh mấy mũi trên về phía Giratina.

"Giaa!" Giratina dùng cánh cản lại. những mũi tên của Axl găm vào cánh của Giratina. Nhưng nó không nhận ra thứ gắn trên những mũi tên ấy. Đó là những chiếc Kunai ba lưỡi. Có hai loại khác nhau. Và tất nhien, trước giờ trong nhóm chỉ có hai con pokemon dùng tới chúng để thi triển technovolt.

ROẸT!

"Cái gì?" MewIX không có sharingan nên ngay lập tức bị bất ngờ.

"Pikaaa!" Pika của Red bất ngờ phóng vụt lên từ bên dưới cánh của giratina, tay cầm chiếc kunai và cưới trên Darkanine.

"Grraaa!" Darkanine phun ra ngọn lửa xanh thẳng vào mặt Giratina. kHoảng cách là rất gần.

"Chết tiệt!" MewIX lao xuống và tạo một tấm chắn bảo vệ Giratina. Ngọn lửa đâm vào tấm chắn khiến MewIX bị đẩy bay ngược lại nhưng nó vẫn giữ được tấm chắn.

"Raaiii!" Raichu của Tiger theo ngay sau nhóm Pika và nó lao tới với một nắm đấm được bọc bởi những luồng sét màu xanh phóng loạn xạ.

"Cái…" MewIx cố gắng tăng sức giữ của tấm chắn "Giratina!"

"Grrreeeekkk!" Con rồng đen phóng luôn một luồng năng lượng về phía Rai.

"Darr!" Darkanine bắn trả bởi một chùm tia màu đen.

"Mag!" Axl rút ngay một khẩu súng cối ra, nã luôn một nhát đạn về phía Giratina. Chùm năng lượng của Giratina va vào chùm năng lượng của Darkanine và viên đạn súng cối của Axl.

BÙM!

Vụ nổ long trời giữa không trung khiến cho cả ba bị đẩy lại.

"KHỉ thật! Nó đâu rồi?" MewIX cố nhìn quanh tìm Raichu nhưng khói nhiều quá. Và chợt, từ trong đám khói, Raichu lao ra…

"(Chidori!)" Con chuột nhỏ dùng nắm đấm được bọc bởi sét xanh của mình đánh thẳng vào tấm chắn năng lượng của MewIX.

RẮC…CHOANG!

Tấm chắn bị vỡ tan.

"Chết!" MewIx vội dùng tay đánh trả. ĐÓ là Psycho cut.

"Rai!" Raichu ngay lập tức quay người, dùng đuôi chém. Cái đuôi nó được bọc trong một lớp hào quang. Là Sacred sword sao?

CHOANG!

Hai nhát chém chạm mạnh vào nhau.

"GRừ!" MewIX cố lấy hết sức đẩy Raichu lại.

"Giraaa!" Giratina nhằm thẳng Raichu mà bắn. Lần này là một luồng gió mạnh và sắc.

"Pikachu!" Pika ngay lập tức lao tới, nắm lấy tay của Raichu và…

ROẸT!

Cả Raichu và piak đã dịch chuyển tới một chỗ khác và những cơn gió sắc như dao của Giratina đánh trượt. Pika vừa cứu Raichu nhờ Technovolt.

"Tới nào! Suijinshuriken!" Venus lao tới và ném liên tiếp những chiếc shuriken abwngf nước của cậu về phía Giratina. Con Rồng đen dùng cánh để che.

KEENG KEENG KENG!

Những chiếc phi tiêu vỡ vụn khi chạm vào cánh của Giratina.

"Phối hợp tác chiến nào!" MewIX nói "Black mist!" nó phun ra một alnf sương mù màu đen bao bọc lấy Giratina và nó. Mọi thứ bỗng trở lên mờ ảo.

"Là sương mù đen sao? Darkanine! Lùi lại!" Venus ra lệnh.

"Darkan!" Darkanine nhảy ngược lại.

"Trong tình thế này. Dùng gió là tốt hơn hết." Venus kết ấn "Juhashou!" cậu tạo ra một cơn gió có sức công phá đủ xé tung mọi thứ về phía Giratina. Nhưng…

"Cái…" venus há hốc mồm.Sương mù đen, làn sương mù đen của MewIX không hề bị ảnh hưởng bơi gió.KHông một chút nào.

"Giraaa!" Giratina bắn ra một luồng năng lượng tím và vì bị che mắt, Venus khoogn kịp trở tay. Luồng năng lượng nhằm thẳng về phía Magnezone.

"Chết cha! Axl! Che lại!" venus vội ra lệnh ngay khi cậu bị qua mặt.

"Magmortaa!" Axl ngay lập tức rút súng và cùng với hai khẩu thần công trên vai, nó bắn. Bốn viên đạn bay ra cùng lúc.Là Cluster shot.

BÙM!

Cluster shot đuổi kịp và nổ tung ngay khi chạm vào chùm tia của Giratina. Chùm tia bị lệch hướng nhưng không đủ.

RUỲNH!

"Maag." Magnezone trúng đạn khiến cho những thảm trọng nluwjc biến mất và thế nghĩa là.

"Oái! Cẩn thận đó!" Venus mất chỗ đứng và rơi tự do xuố và Rai chúng bị rơi tự do cùng với Axl và Darkanine.

"Pika! Pikachu!" Pika ngay lập tức ném một chiếc Kunai xuống đất.

"Rai!" Raichu cũng làm theo.Rồi nó dùng đuôi nắm lấy Magnezone. Magnezone vẫn còn tỉnh.

"magne!" Magnezone như đã biết phải làm gì. Nó bắn ra những luồng điện nhẹ về phía chính đồng đội của mình rồi dùng nam châm hút họ lại. Axl, Venus và Darkanine bị hút lại. Pika trở thành cậu nối giúp điện của Magnezone vươn xa hơn và rồi, cả một cùng không gian bị ảnh hưởng bới điện. Và lúc đó, Rai và Pika bắt đầu truyền điện của chúng tới, Điện của hai con pokemon chuột trộn lẫn với điện của Magnezone.

"Chúng làm gì vậy?" Venus tự hỏi "Chả nhẽ…phải rồi. Nguồn gốc của Technovolt. Technovolt chỉ có thể dịch chuyển người dùng và những thứ bị nhiễm điện của người dùng. Hay lắm. Hai người thực sự rất giỏi đấy." cậu cười./

"greeekk!" Giratina bất ngờ lao xuống tấn công. Nó bắn về phía cả nhóm những viên đạn lửa khiến Pika và Rai mất tập trung./

"Cứ tiếp tục đi! Bọn tôi sẽ lo phần trên này!" Venus nói và bắt đầu phun hơi nước. Nước dấn điện tốt và nó giúp điện của hai pokmeon chuột truyền nhanh hơn.

"Mag!" Magmortar nã đạn liên tục về phía Giratina khiến con rồng bị chậm lại. Những viên đạn laze và đạn súng cối bay như mưa làm Giratina tối tăm mặt mũi.

"Darrrrr!" Darkanine bắn liền hai quả cầu lửa xanh về phía Giratina. Nó khiến con rồng bị dính đạn và buộc pohair bay ngược lên. Nhưng cả nhóm đang rơi tự do quá nhanh.

"KHỉ thật! Nhanh lên!" Venus giục

"Pika!" Pika đã sẵn sàng

"Chu!" Raichu cũng sẵn sàng. Và

ROẸT! BỊCH!

Cả nhóm trở lại mặt đất trong nháy mắt.

"Ay…" Venus ôm mông "Sao vẫn đau vậy?"

"Daraka!" Darkanine ngay lập tức đứng lên. Giratina lại đang tới. Nó bắn về phía cả nhóm một luồng năng lượng mạnh hơn trước.

"Khỉ…" venus vội đứng lên thì…

"Nidddooo!" Nidoking lao tới, đạp mạnh xuống đất khiến cả một mảnh đất bắn lên thành một bức tường phòng thủ.

"Moonnking!" Monking chạm vào bức tường và dùng dây leo của nó cố định lại khiến bức tường thêm chắc.

"Laapsss!" Lapras phun băng và khiến toàn bộ bức tường đóng băng.

RẦM!

Luồng năng lượng của Giratina va vào bức tường khiến cho cả bức tường avf mặt đất rung chuyể ưng bức tường phòng ngự vẫn trụ vững.

"Tuyệt lắm!" Venus khen "Giờ tới lượt chúng ta. Họ xong rồi!" cậu nhìn về phía ba con chim huyền thoại. Cả ba đang bay xung quanh theo ba quỹ đạo tròn đồng tâm khác nhau với tốc độ nhanh dần. Và tốc độc chúng đạt tới cực đại khiến cho gió và không khí bị cuốn vào trong và bị nén lại tới mức tối đa. Rồi dần dần, một quả cầu không khí với gió và không khí luân chuyển tròn bên trong với tốc độ cao được hình thành ở giữa cả ba và kết hợp với ba loại năng lượng lửa, sét và băng, nó trở thành một quả cầu năng lượng với năng lượng được luân chuyển theo vòng tròn nhanh và liên tục với tốc độ cực cao.

"Nido!" Nidoking hạ tường chắn xuống "Nido?" nó hỏi Raichu cái gì đó.

"Rai!" Raichu dơ ngón tay của nó lên. ĐỪng hỏi tại sao con Raichu của Tiger có ngón tay :v nó bị tiến hóa lỗi và vẫn còn giữ nguyên cái bàn tay tí hon của Pikachu.

"Mon!" Monking gật đầu rồi nó bám vào Darkanine. Raichu làm theo. Rồi cả ba bắt đầu chạy

"Chúng làm gì thế?" Venus không hiểu.

"Laprass!" Lapras tạo một đường chạy băng nhanh và dốc. Darkanine dùng hết sức để chạy và nó lao tới điểm dốc nhất. Và ngay khi tốc độ đã đạt cực đại, Monking nhả tay. Và Monking cùng Raichu bắn thẳng lên trời theo quán tính. Monking túm lấy đuôi Raichu, lấy đà và xoay vòng giữa không trung rồi với một sức khỏe tuyệt vời, nó ném thẳng Raichu lên trời. Nhưng…

"Sao lại…?" Venus khong hiểu khi Raichu bay thẳng về phía mấy con chim, chứ không bay về phía Giratina. Raichu chui vào trong quả cầu năng lượng và ngay lập tức tỏa stes tứ tung khiến quả cầu năng lượng bị nhiễm sét. Thực ra thì bên trong đó rất king khủng và Raichu ngay lập tức bị thương nặng khi chui vào. Nhưng đây là cách nó chọn. Cả ba con chim thực sự cuingx phải phục tinh thần của Raichu.Nó gồng hết sức để trụ lại bên trong quả cầu và…

"(Đi thôi)" Aticuno nói với hai con chim kia và chúng ngay lập tức chuyển đội hình. Và ba con chim bay theo hình tam giác và kéo theo quả cầu chúng vừa tạo ra. Chúng hướng thẳng về phía Giratina với tốc độ bay rất nhanh.

"Hà!" MewIX nhìn thấy thế. Nó liền tạo một tấm chắn.

"Giraa!" Giratina thì tấn công bằng một chùm tia năng lượng. lần này là hyper beam. Nhưng ngay trước khi trùm tia năng lượng chạm tới thì…

ROẸT…

Qủa cầu năng lượng vụt biến mất khiến MewIX hoảng hồn quay lại. Nó chợt nhận ra là lúc nãy, Raichu dùng technovolt nhưng sau đó, nó chưa hề rút chiếc kunai ba lưỡi ra và thế tức là, đích đến của technovolt vẫn dính nguyên trên cánh Giratina. Và chỉ trong nhảy mắt…

RẦM! BÙM!

Quả cầu năng lượng dịch chuyển bới technovolt đánh trực diện vào người Giratina.

"Greeekkkk!" Con rồng đen kêu lên đau đớn. Cả bộ ba chim nagy lập tức lôi Raichu ra và tách ra, bay khỏi chiến trường.Và Giratina bị nhốt trong quả cầu năng lượng. Mọi thứ như thắt lại với nó. Những tiếng kêu đau đớn của Giratina đủ để nói lên sức mạnh của quả cầu kia kinh khủng thế nào. Và khi quả cầu năng lượng hết sức mạnh và biến mất, Giratina rơi mạnh xuống đất đến Rầm một phát khiến mặt đất rung chuyển. Nó nằm bất động.

"Nó chết chưa?" venus nhìn theo.

"Giratina." MewIX vội lao xuống. Nó chạm tay vào Giratina "Nhanh nhanh nhanh! Nhanh lên!"

"Cái gì vậy? hắn đang làm gì vậy?" Venus vươn người lên, không hiểu MewIX đang làm gì nhưng chợt.

"Giraa!" Giratina bất ngờ vùng dậy khỏe mạnh như thường. Quái lạ. Nó vừa gục bởi đòn đánh của bird-trio mà. Tất cả, cả người và pokemon đều há hốc mồm.

"hà hà. ĐÚng thực sự thân xác này mới là hoàn mĩ." MewIX cười. Nó đang nói tới thân xác của Rin. Hoàn mĩ sao? Nó có ý gì vậy? Chả nhẽ…

"KHỉ thật!" Green và Charizard bất ngờ lao xuố đâm sầm xuống đất bất tỉnh vì kiệt sức.

"Chuyện…chuyện gì…" Venus hỏi

"TỚ quá sơ xuất…" Green nói nhỏ rồi chợt đập mạnh xuống đất, tức giận "Sao tớ không nghĩ ra cơ chứ?"

"Ý cậu là sao?" Venus hỏi

"Thân xác cảu Rin thực ra mới là cái mà MewIX muốn nếu hắn muốn thống trị. Vậy mà…" Green vẫn còn bứt rứt việc tự tay "dâng" Rin lại cho MewIX

"Cái đó không nói. Đó cũng không phải lỗi của riêng cậu. vậy chuyện gì thực sự đang xảy ra?" Venus hỏi

"Đây là mẫu thử ADN mà tớ nghịch hồi trước. Tớ thử AND của Rin àm quên không kiểm tra và…" Green đưa cho Venus một tờ giấy nhàu nát và bị dán tứ lung tung. Green xé nó trong lúc tức giận.

"thực sự thì…" Venus nghiến răng khi nhìn vào dòng chứ nguệch ngoạc của tiến sĩ Oak ở cuối "Đáng lẽ ông già lẩm cẩm phải nới sớm hơn chứ. Thảo nào hắn có thể điều khiển Giratina dễ dàng hơn rất nhiều và có thể hồi phục cho Giratina sau khi nhập vào thân xác Rin.

"Phải hạ hắn trước…" green nói "Nhưng thực sự thì…tớ…"

"Tớ hiểu." venus nói "Giờ không thể trông chờ vào bất kì ai được nữa. phải tự lực gánh sinh thôi."

Venus đút tờ giấy vào túi quần. Và dòng chữ ở cuối, ghi chú của tiến sĩ Oak lộ ta đủ để cho pika nhìn thấy. và nó thấy một dòng chữ nguệch ngoạc: "Rin có đủ ADN của Mewtwo Yellow, Red, Blue và Greem cùng với đặc điểm và sức mạnh của từng người."


	93. Chapter 93

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 93.

"Ặc!" Tiger khụy xuống, cố bấu víu vào cái cây đã cháy đen bên cạnh "Chết thật! mình chủ quán quá. Vết thương nặng hơn mình nghĩ." Cậu lẩm bẩm

'Nặng thế này mà còn chưa chết thì…hi vọng Yellow không làm quá sức.' Cậu nghĩ 'TỘi con bé.' Cậu gượng đứng lên.

"Ông anh còn chiến tiếp được không?" Gold vừa đánh vừa hỏi.

"Pichuuu!" Con pichu phóng điện tứ lung tung trong khi đám pokemon của Gold đang cố cầm chừng.

"PHải đưa anh ra khỏi chiến trường càng sớm càng tốt." Yellow chạy lại "Vết thương nặng lắm."

"Từ từ! Anh sẽ lo xong chuyện ở đây trước." Tiegr nói nhỏ và cố gắng kìm nén cơn đau "Chỉ cần…"

"ĐỪng có cố chấp! Ông anh mà chiến được thì tụi em đã không ở đây rồi." Gold quát "Exbo! Eruption!" Gold ra lệnh và Exbo ngay lập tức tạo một đợt mưa đá lửa quét tung một vùng.

"Nào! Đi qua đây nhanh lên trước khi chúng tràn tới!" Cậu chỉ tay vào khoảng chống hiếm hoi trước mặt.

"Anh! ĐI thôi!" Yellow kéo tay Tiger nhưng cậu hất tay cô bé ra.

"Không…" Tiger nói nhỏ "Anh còn chiến tiếp được!"

"Này! Ông anh làm thằng em này khó chịu đấy!" Gold đi tới, túm cổ áo Tiger kéo cậu đứng lên "Bị thương thì đừng có ở lại đây! Anh chỉ làm vướng chân thôi! Bọn em dư sức câu giờ cho tới khi viện binh tới."

"Kìa Gold…" Yellow can Gold lại.

"Vậy em nghĩ khi nào viện binh mới tới? Năm sau chắc?" Tiger quát lên, hất tay Gold ra "Anh cững dư sức đánh cho tới hết trận này đó!" cậu gắt.

"Hai người thôi cãi nhau đi! Chúng lại tới kìa!" Silver lao tới và đuổi ngay sau cậu là một cái bóng khổng lồ của một con rồng. Nó lớn hơn bất kì cái bóng nào khác.

"Nó to quá!" Gold nghiến răng, nắm chắc cây cơ trong tay "Chị Yellow đưa ông anh ra khỏi đây đi. Bọn tui sẽ cầm chân chúng."

"Ừ…ấy!" Yellow không kịp can. Tiger chạy vụt qua cả hai và lao thẳng về phía con rồng.

"Này! Ông anh…?!" Silver bất ngờ. Tiger lao tới với tốc độ tới đa rồi nhảy vụt lên. Và chỉ một nhịp, cậu nhảy lên và đứng trên đầu con rồng.

"Hosenka!" Tiger bắn liên tục những viên đạn vào người con rồng khiến nó gầm lên, quằn quại. Nó đâm sầm xuống đất và hướng thẳng về phía Gold.

"Chết!" Tiger không kịp xuống.

"Oái! Ông anh hại tụi này rồi! Sudobo! Polibo! Exbo! Chặn nó lại!" Gold vội ra lệnh.

"Chưa xong đâu!" Kizan vụt lao tới "Beholder!" nó gọi và ngay lập tức, người đá khổng lồ Beholder lao ra. Và nó chỉ dùng một tay đã cản được con rồng to gấp mấy lần nó. Mặt đất rung dữ dội rồi ngừng hẳn.

"Mọi người lo chawnjlux pokemon này ra khỏi đây! Lập hàng rào chắn đi! Tôi sẽ lo tên cầm đâu!" Tiger ra lệnh

"Này tên khùng! Sao lúc nào cậu cũng lo tên cầm đâu hả?" Kizan quát.

"Rồi cậu sẽ hiểu thôi!" Tiger chỉ nháy mắt "Pid!" cậu huýt sáo và Pidgeot ngay lập tức xuất hiện, mang cậu đi.

"KHỉ thật! Cái tên cứng đầu thích chết này!" Kizan nghiến răng

"Anh Tiger! Cẩn thận nhé!" Yellow gọi với theo.

'Probalbly I will.' Tiger mỉm cười 'I'm not gonna waste what you gave me.'

…

"Hộc!" Venus khụy xuống, phun ra một ngụm máu tươi.

"Venus! Cậu ổn chứ?" Green vội đỡ lấy Venus

"Có vẻ như…vết thương từ lúc giao chiến với MewIX hồi trước vẫn chưa hoàn toàn ỏn rồi." Venus vạch áo lên, để lộ một vết thương lớn gây ra bởi cái đuôi của MewIX và một vết cắt ở sườn vẫn chưa hoàn toàn liền miệng.

"Khỉ thật!" green nhìn hai vết thương đầy lo ngại.

"Đừng…" Venus túm áo Green "Đừng nói với ai cả. Tớ sẽ ổn thôi."

"ừm!" Green mím môi. Thế này thì không ổn. Từ đầu tới giờ, tier là người duy nhất đả thương thành công MewIx mà chỉ mới một lần còn mọi người thì cứ bị thương mà vẫn chưa làm gì được. Họ quá phụ thuộc vào một cá nhân.

"Khỉ thật! Giờ phải phối hợp với Red và Tiger may ra mới làm gì được thứ kia. Giờ phải hạ được MewIX trước." Venus nói "Và không được làm bị thương Rin."

"Phải!" green đồng tình.

…

"Oái!" Blue chợt hụt chân và ngã lăn ra đất. Bụng cô đau nhói. Vết thương mà MewIX gây ra vẫn còn đau.

"Chị không sao chứ?" Crystal vội chạy tới cùng với Megaree và Megatron. Hai con pokemon cỏ ngay lập tức lập tường bảo vệ Blue.

"Chị ổn!" Blue gượng đứng dậy, dựa người vào một bức tường đổ.

"nếu cậu không chiến tiếp được thì cậu nên ra khỏi đây càng sớm càng tốt!" Red chạy tới với Saur và Blasty. Con Zorua của Blue rúc đầu vào chân cô,lo lắng.

"Chị ổn. chị ổn. Giờ mà bỏ trận chiến ở đây thì…" Blue gắng hết sức "Chúng ta đang thiệt rất nhiều quân. Ke cả khi đọi hai của Tiger tham chiến thì chúng ta cũng không thể phủ nhận rằng chúng ta đang thiệt quân. Giờ mất thêm một người là mất đi một phần cơ hội thắng trận này. Tiger còn chưa ra thì tớ cũng không chịu thua tên ngốc ấy đâu." Cô nói quyết liệt.

"Vậy thì…" Red nói nhỏ. Pika cũng vừa tới với Raichu lúc ấy đã bị thương nặng cùng với Nidoking và Monking "Viện binh từ Venus à? Cậu ta bị ấm đầu rồi." Red đùa.

"Em không còn nhiều sức cho trận chiến dài kì này nữa. Nhưng em không định bỏ cuộc giữa chừng đâu." Crystal nói.

"Chuẩn rồi." Red cười "Mọi người ở lại đây hỗ trợ Blue và Crystal nhé. Pika, Saur và Rai đi với tớ."

"Cái ghiề? Này! Định đá tui này ra khỏi cuộc chơi à?" Blue cãi.

"Ồ không! Đi thám thính thôi." Red ném cho Raichu một quả berry để nó lấy lại sức "Tụi tớ sẽ về ngay." Cậu nói rồi chạy đi cùng với ba con pokemon.

"Trong tình thế này…' Red vừa chạy, vừa nghĩ "Phải chặn được MewIX trước đã. Nếu không cản được nó đẻ hạ Giratina và đóng cánh cổng thì có cố mấy cũng vô dụng. Raichu và pika đã luyện tập cùng nhau để sử dụng những chiêu thức mới. Chúng hiểu nhau như những chiến hữu lâu năm. Sự phối hợp sẽ rất đáng khen đây. Và mình cũng cần kinh nghiệm của Saur nữa. Trận này chỉ được tiến, không được lùi."

…

"oái! Pibu đâu rồi?" Gold chợt giật mình khi thấy con chuột điện đã biến mất tiêu.

Và ở trên lưng Pidgeot…

"Pi!" Pibu chợt chui ra từ trong áo của Tiger

"Chà. Nhóc lén theo à? Nhóc sẽ khá hữu dụng đấy!" Tiger nói "Pidgeot! Ra hỗ trợ mọi người đi. Tôi sẽ đi bộ từ đây!" Tiger nói rồi nhảy xuống đất, bắt đầu chạy. Pidgeot cũng vâng lời và bay theo hướng ngược lại. Tiger bắt đầu chạy.

'Tên này sống dai như đỉa.' Cậu nghĩ 'Chỉ còn một cách là đánh bại hắn. mình thực sự không muốn hại Rin nhưng không thể không tính đến trường hợp buộc phải lấy mạng Rin. Chặn được MewIX là sẽ chặn được Giratina và đóng được cánh cổng. nhưng từ giờ tới lúc đó, lực lượng của ta quá yếu và mỏng. Giờ àm có viện binh thì tốt biết mấy.'

…

"Venus!" Green gọi. Cả hai đang chạy đi và Darkanine đang mở đường cho họ.

"Sao?" venus hỏi

"Thực sự thì nếu Tiger tới, rất có thể cậu ấy sẽ làm hại tới Rin. Cậu có thể hứa rằng sẽ bảo vệ tính mạng của Rin bằng mọi giá không?" Green hỏi.

"Đừng bắt tớ hứa những điều không thể thế." Venus lạnh lùng "Bọn tớ không thể loại từ trường hợp phải hạ cả Rin lẫn MewIX."

"Không còn lựa chọn sao?" Green hỏi

"Đó mới chỉ là một lựa chọn. nhưng có lẽ Tiger sẽ có lựa chọn tốt hơn để vừa cứu Rin, vừa hạ MewIX." Venus nói

"Việc Rin bị liên lụy có lỗi của tớ. Vì thế, nếu các cậu có buộc phải làm…" Green ngập ngừng "Thì…hãy…mà thôi…tớ chỉ còn đường hi vọng sai lầm của mình không khiến Rin mất mạng thôi. ĐI đi, Venus! Mang Rin còn sống về đây nhé!" Green bất ngờ quay lại, đứng khựng lại. Charizard, Golduck, Scizzor và Rhydon ngay lập tức được thả ra.

"Ừm!" Venus cùng Axl và Darkanine tiếp tục chạy.

…

"Chúng tới rồi." mewIX đứng trên đầu Giratina mỉm cười "Cả ba đứa."

"đã từng nghe danh MewIX đã lâu, giờ mới được thấy mặt." Một giọng nói vang lên trong không trung khiến MewIX giật mình.

"mew…Mewtwo…?" Nó nhìn quanh nhưng hóa ra đó chỉ là thần giao cách cảm. Nhưng chắc chắn Mewtwo phải ở rất gần.

"Hử?" Blue chợt nhìn lên vì thấy một cái gì vụt qua đầu "Roland!" cô bất ngờ reo lên vui mừng.

"Chào tiểu thư!" Roland cưỡi trên Salamance vẫy tay cười. Pokemon của cậu cũng đã tham chiến ngay rồi "Viện binh tới đây!" cậu hét lớn.

Ở chỗ của Gold…

"Chúng…đông quá!" yellow kêu "thế này chừng nào mới xong đây?"

"Chết tiệt! Chúng đang tới nữa kìa!" Gold nói

Baatfs ngờ, hai bóng người lao vút xuống từ trên một con Altraria.

"Haryama! Earthquake!" Một giọng nữ vang lên và con pokemon võ sĩ tạo nên một cơn rung chấn khiến mặt đất rung chuyển "Pachirisu! Roserade!" hai pokemon nữa được thả ra và đánh tung một đám địch đang tụ tập.

"Chị Lunar! Chị Alia!" Yellow reo lên vui mừng.

"Chào em! Bọn chị tới hơi muộn!" Alia cười. điệu cười duyên khiến Gold ngẩn người :v

"Muộn cũng được. CÓ còn hơn không!" Silver nói và chú ý cái chân quấn băng chặt của Lunar. Vết thương từ vụ nổ bom vẫn chưa lành hẳn.

"Được rồi! Tất cả tiến lên!" Lunar nói lớn.

…

"Charizard! Scizzor! Air slash!" green ra lệnh cho hai con pokemon. Charizard và Scizzor dùng cánh chém mạnh tạo một nhát cắt thổi tung đám butterfree đen đi. Nhưng Green đang bị vây chặt. Chợt…

"Tới nào! Raijingeki!" Một thanh niên hơn Green chừng ba tuổi bất ngờ lao xuống. Đó là một thanh niên kì lạ với mái tóc vàng óng và dài thượt được bó thành một cái đuôi trông rất phong cách. Và tay anh ta cầm một con Aegislash như một thanh kiếm và bát ngờ vung aegislash chém mạnh tạo thành một nhát chém sấm sét phá tung vòng vây.

"Sigma!" Anh ấy ra lệnh và con Electivire với thanh katana sét nhảy xuống, chém tan lũ pokemon đứng gần đó. Thêm nữa những pokemon khác như Infernape, Gallade, Greninja, Bisharp, Delphox và Marowak lao xuống và tấn công.

"Anh…anh là…" Green ấp úng vì cậu đã thấy ông anh này trên tivi rồi. người đã quẩy tung hết các giải đấu khắp các vùng đang đứng đó, trước mặt cậu.

"Ờ. Xin tự giới thiệu với á quân qiair pokemon kanto, anh là Raike, Raike james Woldfang!" Raike ngả người.

"Anh của Venus? Anh làm gì…" Green định hỏi

"Viện binh tới rồi đó, nhóc à." Raike cười và đút Aegislash về bao kiếm đeo ngang ở lưng.

"Tuyệt quá." Green cười.

Trên một ngọn đồi gần Saffron, Dan đang đứng dựa vào gốc cây. Cậu là đối thủ của tiger trong trận đấu mà sân vận động bị đánh bom đây mà. Nhưng…

"Nào. Để xem mi làm ăn thế nào nào, mewIX." Dan lẩm bẩm "Nếu Tiger bại thì ta sẵn sàng nện cho ngươi một trận vì dám đem anh em bạn bè ta làm bia chắn. Coi như là trả thù cho những Mew5, Mew6…mà ngươi đã hại. Còn M\Rin, nếu con bé có mệnh hệ gì nữa thì…ngươi không yên đâu." Cậu nghiến răng tức giận mà chỉ đứng nhìn.

Dưới chân tháp truyền hình.

KỊCH! KỊCH! KỊCH!

Ba trainer đứng khựng lại, nhìn nhau.

"venus! Tiger!" Red nói vui mừng. Pika, Rai và Saur cũng vừa tới. Chúng nhảy cẫng lên khi thấy hai người kia.

"Chào!" Tiger cười và Pibu đứng lên vai cậu, vẫy vẫy.

"Pi!" Pibu chào

"Pika!" Pika chạy lại chỗ con nó, mừng rỡ vì đứa con của nó vẫn ổn.

"Darka!" Darkanine gầm lên.

"Có vẻ chúng ta lại phải hợp tác rồi." Venus cười "Viện binh có vẻ đã tới nơi rồi. Nhưng họ tới muộn đấy!" cậu trách. Và vụt một cái, một con Lucario với cánh tay phải bị thay thế bởi một khẩu súng đại bác cùng với một con Sceptile cầm thanh gươm phát ra ánh sáng màu xanh lục hạ cánh xuống sau lưng Venus. Và Axl cũng ngay lập tức chui ra để đón chào hi đồng đội.

"Scep!" Sceptile ngậm một cành cây khô, nhếch mép cười.

"Cả X và Zero cũng tới rồi." Venus liếc nhìn X, con Lucario với cánh tay súng "Chào mừng trở lại đội."

X chỉ cười trừ.

"ĐƯợc rồi! Chúng ta đi thôi! Hãy kết thúc truyện này một loaan và mãi mãi!" Red nói.

"let's move!" Tiger nói. Và thế là, trận đấu chung kết đã bắt đầu với cả ba huấn luyện viên…


	94. Chapter 94

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 94.

"Hừm…" mewIX đứng trên đầu Giratina đậu trên đỉnh tháp đứng nhìn ra xung qunah. Từ phía ngoài thành phố, những trainer và ranger đang tràn vào thành phố. Có tới hàng trăm người khiến cho lợi thế về quân số giảm về 0 và thậm chí nếu xét về lực lượng thì bên nó đang thiệt.

"Vui nhỉ? Giờ thì quá muộn rồi. Đáng lẽ ra ngươi nên giữ đám bom đó cho lũ này mớ đúng." Một người đàn ông mặc áo choàng đen xuất hiện.

"Cuối cùng cũng chịu xuất đầu lộ diện sao?" MewIX cười "Tôi giao cho ông thằng nhóc Tiger đó. Hạ được nó là coi như cho dù cuộc chiến này có kéo tới bao lâu thì chúng ta cũng chắc phần thắng."

"ĐƯợc thôi! Giao cho ngươi đám còn lại!" Người đàn ong bí ẩn nói lạnh lùng, rút một thanh katana sắc lẹm, vung một nhát ròi nhảy xuống.

Ở một nơi cách đó không xa…

"Green!" Blue bất ngờ bay tới trên lưng Moltres cùng với Aticuno và Zapdos "Tới lúc đi rồi."

"Sao cơ?" green đang đánh dở quay ra.

"Chúng ta sẽ đi giúp đánh với Giratina!" Yellow đang cố bám trên đầu Aticuno "Và một cảm giác bay thật đáng ghét!" Cô bé hét lên, tí nữa bị hất ngã xuống đất.

"OK! Anh Raike lo ở đây nhé!" Green nhanh chóng nhảy lên Zapdos "Em giao cho anh toàn bộ!"

"Em chào anh!" Blue cười lớn và hét lên như thể Raike bị lãng tai không bằng khiến cho cả Moltres còn điếc hết cả tai.

"Ờ ờ! Cứ tự nhiên!" Raike đáp lại

"Đi thôi!" Green nói và cả ba bay đi.

Trên tòa tháp…

"Hộc! Hộc!" Tiger đang trèo lên len lỏi qua những thanh sắt lớn của tòa tháp một cách nhanh nhẹn và uyển chuyển như một con mèo. Cậu liếc venus và Red lúc ấy đang chạy theo hai cầu thang ở hai bên.

'Mình xem ra vẫn còn dư sức để đánh…' Tiger nghĩ '…họ…dù sao mình cũng sẽ phải kết thúc trận chiến một lần và mãi mãi. Không thể để họ gặp nguy hiểm nữa. Cả ba đều bị thương rồi. Cuộc chiến này không thể kéo dài thêm nữa.'

Ở phía bên này Red cũng vừa chạy lên vừa nghĩ

'Mình là đứa duy nhất không có sức mạnh gì ở đây. Còn hai người họ đều bị thương rồi. Không thể để bản thân thành gánh nặng được. Mình sẽ bảo vệ cả hai người họ. Với sức lực của mình!' Cậu mím mỗi quyết tâm

'Bằng cách này hay cách khác, cũng chỉ còn một con đường cho mình thôi.' Tiegr vừa nghĩ vừa chạy

'Có vẻ như hai tên ngốc kia đang cố gắng và quyết tâm bảo vệ những người còn lại đây.' Venus cười thầm 'Dù sao thì họ cũng có cái quyết tâm của họ. Nhưng trận này tốt hơn hết mình lên là tiên phong cho cả hai. Với tinh thần kia, kể cả khi sức khỏe không còn nguyên vẹn thì cơ hội thành công vẫn là cao.'

Cả ba đã lên tới tầng thứ nhất của tòa tháp.

"Kyaa!" Tiger lấy toàn bộ sức, đạp tung một tấm lưới thép và trèo vào trong tầng một trong khi Red và venus vẫn tiếp tục chạy lên. Nhưng Tiger có thể ngay lập tức cảm nhận thấy một thứ gì đó.

SƯỢT!

Tiger lách người và tránh được một nhát đâm sắc lẹm. Cậu nhảy ngược lại, lộn hai vòng rồi bật nhảy ra giữa tầng.

"Chuyện gì thế?" Venus chạy lên hỏi.

"Hai người đi tiếp đi! Tớ sẽ lo ở đây!" Tiger nói

"Nhưng lo cái gì? Đừng nói là lại trốn đi ngủ nướng đấy!" Red quát

"KHông lằng nhằng! Đi đi!" Tiger quát lại.

"Oo..ok!" venus nghe lời và tiếp tục chạy lên.

"Cậu ổn chứ?" Red lo lắng khi thực sự cậu cũng cảm thấy có gì đó đang đe dọa tính mạng hai người.

"Yên tâm! Tớ đã lo thì cái gì cũng xong!" Tiegr nháy mắt, dơ ngón tay cái lên và cười. Cái băng bảo vệ trán trên đầu cậu ánh lóa lên khiến Red ngỡ ngàng một chút rồi…

"ĐƯợc rồi! Hoàn toàn tin tưởng vào cậu!" Red nói rồi chạy đi.

"Được rồi! Ra đây đi." Tiger cười "Ta đoán ngươi cũng là một con rối nhỉ?"

"Ồ không. Ta là…" Một người đàn ông vụt đi ra từ trong bóng tối, bỏ cái áo choàng ra và cười "bản thật đây. Xin giới thiệu, đối thủ cũ của ngươi, Anton Clemente!" hắn cười.

"vậy ra là thật." Tiger bỏ găng tay, những chiếc vuốt sắt đã sẵn sàng.

Venus và Red đang chạy lên tầng trên. Vất ngờ

"Greeek!" Giratina bất ngờ xuất hiện ở hông tháp và bắn một luồng gió cực mạnh về phía hai người. Gió biến thành một lưỡi kiếm sắc chém mạnh.

"Khỉ thật! Raichu!" Red nhảy ngược lại ra lệnh.

"Raichu!" Raichu vung cái đuôi được bọc trong một lớp hào quang, thi triển Sacred sword.

CHOANG!

Lưỡi kiếm gió chạm mạnh với đuôi của Raichu và tan biến.

"Giratina ở đây nghĩa là MewIX đang ở một mình. Cậu lo Giratina nhé! Tớ sẽ đi tìm con mèo đó!" Venus nói

"Yên tâm! Kể cả là pokemon huyền thoại thì nõ vẫn chỉ ngang với tớ thôi." Red cụp cái mũ xuống, nói tự tin.

"Đừng cố quá. Tiger sẽ lên hỗ trợ cậu ngay!" Venus nói rồi cùng X, Zero, Axl và Raichu chạy lên. Red ở lại với Saur, Pika, Pibu và Darkanine.

"Yên tâm! Cậu ta sẽ không phải bận tâm đâu" Red quay cái mũ lưỡi trai ngược lại, sẵn sàng chiến.

Venus chạy, tiêp tục chạy và tới được đỉnh tháp.

"Ồ. Có mình ngươi thôi à?" MewIX quay lại, chế nhạo.

"mình ta là quá đủ rồi." Venus nghiến răng cố nén đau "Lên nào anh em!"

"Scep!" Zeero rút thanh gươm xanh của mình ra, sẵn sàng nghênh chiến.

"Maaamorr!" Axl rút hai khẩu súng lục ra và hai khẩu thần công trên vai sẵn sàng khai hỏa.

"Raiii!" Raichu bắt đầu phóng điện ra từ hai nắm đấm những tia sét xanh bắn loạn xạ.

"Luca!" X chuẩn bị sẵn khẩu đại bác cầm tay của mình.

"Tiến lên!" Venus hét lớn

CHOANG! CHOANG! CHOANG! CHOANG!

"Hyaa!" Tiger hét lên

KENG! KENG!

Những chiếc vuốt của Tiger chém loạn xạ vào thanh katana của Anton nhưng vô dụng. Anton không thèm di chuyển. Hắn chỉ vung kiếm mà chặn được hết những cú chém, cú cào của Tiger.

"Có vậy thôi sao?" Anton cười, vẫn đứng yên, vung kiếm đỡ đòn.

"Grừ! khó chịu quá!" Tiger chém liên tục.

"Để ta giúp!" Anton bất ngờ phản công chớp nhoáng và sắc lẹm

"Oái!"

SƯỢT!

Tiger ngã ngửa, lộn mấy vòng ròi bám vào sàn, đứng cúi người. Thanh kiếm vừa đi sượt qua sườn cậu và làm rách cái áo của cậu. Không chỉ thế, cái áo khoác Tiger đang mặc cũng bị chém tả tơi vì Anton. Dù cho cậu không bị thương nhưng cậu cũng hoan ftoanf bị áp đảo.

'Kiếm thuật quá tốt. Hắn đỡ được đòn và phản đòn nhanh như cắt. Lâu vậy mà không để lộ một sơ hở nào.' Tiger nghĩ 'chỉ còn cách lấy sức mạnh áp đảo kĩ thuật thôi.' Cậu nghiến răng.

BÙM! BÙM! BÙM!

Ba nhát đạn của Darkanine đập mạnh vào cánh của giratina và nổ tung nhưng con rồng không xi nhê gì.

"Greeek!" Giraina bắn trả bằng một loạt đạn lửa.

"Saur! Leaf guard!" Red ra lệnh.

"Veeenuusss!" Saur rít lên. Một tấm chắn bằng là ngay lập tức được tạo ra.

BÙM!

Tấm chắn bị những viên đạn lửa bắn tung và cháy ra tro khói mù mịt.

"Pika! Pibu! Phối hợp volt tackle!" Red ra lệnh.

"Pikaaa!" Cả hai con chuột điện cùng lao ra từ trong đám khói và phóng điện, tự bọc lấy mình bằng điện. Rồi Pika ôm lấy Pibu và cùng nhau đâm thẳng vào Giratina.

RUỲNH!

"Greeekk!" Giratina bị đánh bay ngược lại. Nó không kịp dơ cánh đỡ.

"Hiểu rồi. Nếu nó tấn công thì không thể ngay lập tức thủ được. Chúng ta có lợi hế quân số." Red mỉm cười "Saur! Đưa chúng lại đây! Darkanine ngay!"

Saur ngay lập tức dùng dây leo kéo Pika và Pibu trở lại còn Darkanine ngay lạp tức lao lên.

"Darrr!" Darkanine vừa chạy, vừa bắn những viên đạn lửa màu xanh lam về phía ưng con rồng chỉ liếc một cái rồi…

"Cái gì?" Red há hốc. Giratina bất ngờ chui vào một cái hố đen nhỏ gần giống cái hố trên đầu cậu nhưng nhỏ hơn. Rồi nó biến mất và máy quả cầu lửa của Darkanine bay vút lên trời.

"Nó đâu rồi?" Red nhìn quanh nhưng chợt…

RUỲNH!

"Giratt!" Giratina bất ngờ ở ngay phía sau Red và cả nhóm. Nó bắn ra một chùm tia năng lượng mạnh và đó là dragon pulse gấp đôi sức mạnh.

"Cái…" Red bất ngờ

BÙM!

Cả tầng tháp bị bắn tung và khói mù mịt.

"Sceeep!" Zero chém sắc và nhanh.

KEENG!

Thanh kiếm của nó trượt và chém đứt đôi cái lan can. MewIX nhanh như cắt luồn ra phía sau nó.

"Raikiirii!" Raichu phóng tới với nắm đấm phóng sét xanh và đấm thẳng.

"Hừ!" MewIX dùng cả hai tay chặn lại. Nó bị đẩy ngược lại cả một đoạn và trượt dài trên sàn. Nhưng ngay lập tức, một bản thể phân thân giống hệt MewIX lúc trước khi nhập vào Rin lao ra, dùng cái đuôi đâm thẳng.

"Lucaa!" X bắn nhanh một cú buster shot.

CHOANG!

Viên đạn ánh sáng bắn vào cái đuôi và khiến cái đuôi đổi hướng, đâm mạnh xuống sàn. Raichu ngay lập tức nhảy ngược lại để tránh nguy hiểm. Ngay lập tức, thêm bốn cái phân thân của mewIX lúc chưa nhập xác với Rin xuất hiện.

"ha. Ta vẫn còn vài món đồ chơi xuối cho mấy ngươi đây!" MewIx thật cười và cả bốn ảnh phân thân lao lên vây lấy cả nhóm. Một ảnh ngay lập tức lao vào tấn công.

"Scep!" Zero nhanh như cắt đút kiếm về bao và rút hai cái quạt ra, mở chúng nhanh và

CHOANG!

Bản phân thân bị cái quạt hất ngược lại.

"Kyaa!" Một ảnh phân thân nữa lao tới.

"Maa!" Axl bắn liên tục. Những viên đạn bay về phía ảnh phân thân kia. Nó lượn nhanh và tránh được nhưng

"Suigeki!" Venus lao tới và đánh mạnh vào ngực bản sao của MewIX. Cậu lao nhanh

"ặC!" Bản sao kia bị đánh văng ra khá xa.

"Gyaa!" Một bản sao khác lao thẳng từ trên trời xuống và dơ càng chém mạnh

"Raichu!" Raichu dùng đuôi sắt trả đòn

CHOANG!

Hai nhát chém chạm mạnh khiến Raichu rơi phịch xuống đất còn bản sao kia bắn ngược lên.

"psycho cut!" Một bản sao nữa ngay lập tức tấn công khiến cả nhóm bận bịu.

"X! Splash lazer!" Venus vửa ra lệnh, vừa đặt tay lên miệng.

"Luca!" Từ honnjg súng của X, một luồng nước phóng ra.

"Hisuisho!" Venus cũng đồng thời bắn ra những viên đạn nước bay với tốc độ cao, đã thế lại còn được tăng tốc bởi luồng nước siết từ splash lazer nên càng mạnh.

"Argh!" Một bản sao bị trúng đạn và bắn ra xa. Nhưng nó ngay lập tức lấy lại thăng bằng và quay lại đánh tiếp.

"Lũ này dai thật!" Venus nghiến răng

"Thế này sẽ khiến mấy tên cản bước này chậm lại." MewIX thật trong hình thái của Rin bay lên trời, hướng về phía cái lỗ "Nào. Chuẩn bị tinh thần cho thảm hạo thôi nhỉ."

Bên trong cái hố đen trên trời đã xuất hiện một đốm sáng nhỏ và nó đang lớn dần.

"Cảm ơn Pika nhé!" Red cười. Cậu vẫn an toàn với cả nhóm và đang nấp ở dưới một thanh sắt lớn "Nhờ Technovolt mà chúng ta an toàn."

"Greeekkk!" Giratina ngay lập tức xuất hiện "Giraaa!" nó bắn ra một luồng lửa cực mạnh. Flamethrower.

"Darr!" Darkanine ngay lập tức trả lại bằng một luồng lửa xanh. Flamethrower xanh chạm trán flamethrower đỏ và không ai chịu thua ai. Hai luồng lửa đối đầu nhau khiến cho mấy thanh sắt bị nung nóng.

"Làm đi! Saur! Razor leaf!" Red ra lệnh.

"Saur!" Saur ngay lập tức phi ra những chiếc lá sắt như dao về phía Giratina.

"Greeek!" Giraina ngay lập tức thôi tấn công và tránh đòn khiến hco cả Flamethrower đều trượt. Nó bay nhanh và luồn xuống dưới. Cơ thể nó đang biến đổi.

"Cái…" red ngạc nhiên khi cơ thể Giratina bất ngờ biến đổi về Origin form như thể nó đang ở trong thế giới của nó vậy. Nhưng rõ ràng nó đang ở trong thế giới song song chứ có ở hỗn giới do nó cai quản đâu.

"Giraa!" giratina bắn ra mấy quả cầu bóng đêm. Việc chuyển dạng khiến đòn đánh của nó mạnh hơn hẳn.

"Chết!" Red ôm lấy Pika, Pibu và Saur rồi bám vào Darkanine. Darkanine nhanh chóng dùng shadowdance tránh đòn.

UỲNH!

Đòn đánh của Giratina bắn gãy mấy thanh thép nhỏ và khiến mấy thanh thép lớn bị biến dạng một phần. Darkanine và mọi người đã ra được chỗ an toàn.

"khỉ thật! nó mạnh và nhanh hơn hẳn." Red nghiến răng "Nhưng chuyện gì đang diễn ra vậy?"

"Katon! Dai endan!" Tiger phun ra một luông lửa từ miệng và tạo thành mọt quả cầu.

"Suiton! Mizuboso!" Anton ngay lập tức phun nước với sức công phá thậm chí còn mạnh hơn.

"Ặc!" Tiger bị nước đánh vào người và ngã lăn ra đất.

"Nhận lấy nè!" Anton lao tới, chém mạnh xuống

"Chết! Mokugeki!" tiger dùng một quả cầu màu lục để trả đòn và đỡ nhưng quả cầu bị chém đứt đôi

"Ha!" Anton cười

"Cái…!" Tiger bất ngờ khi thanh kiếm đủ sức chém được mokugeki của cậu. Nó chém được cả năng lượng.

SƯỢT!

"Ay…!" Tiger dùng cả bàn tay nắm chặt lưỡi kiếm khiến bàn tay cậu ứa máu.

"hà!" Anton thu kiếm ngọt và lẹm và lưỡi kiếm cứa hẳn một vết dài trên lòng bàn tay Tiegr và vết thương chảy khá nhiều máu. Tiger ngay lập tức bật dậy, bàn tay chảy máu nặng và máu nhỏ xuống sàn thành vũng. Cậu bắt đầu yếu dần do mất quá nhiều máu và thiếu máu nặng. huyết áp bắt đầu giảm dần.

"KHỉ…khỉ thật…" Mọi thứ bắt đầu lờ mờ và quay cuồng với Tiger "Đến bước này thì…" cậu dơ cánh tay trái còn lành lặn về phía sau.

Ở một nơi khá xa tòa tháp, Melody đang cùng Beholder chạy lao qua quân địch. Beholder đang ôm thanh sắt lớn và nặng mà hồi trước, tiger mang theo. Thanh sắt ấy cao hơn hai mét, dài và rộng và nặng cũng phải tới cả tấn. Beholder cầm nó còn không vững. một con pokemon người đá khổng lồ cầm còn không vững mà không hiểu sao Tiger cầm nó như cầm giấy ấy. Phía trước, Flyon, Speedier và Megatreon đang mở đường. Phía sau, Bill đang đuổi theo cùng…Kyuublast.

"nhanh lên Beholder!" melody giục "Chúng ta không còn nhiều thời gian đâu!"

"Mọi thứ phải từ từ mới xong. Không được vội vàng!" Beholder trấn an nhưng thực chất nó vẫn đang cố gắng nhanh hết sức. Giá mà Speedier vác được thanh sắt ấy thì nó đã có thế dùng tốc độ âm thanh mang nó đến cho Tiger rồi.

"Chúng ta còn không nhiều thời gian đâu! Nếu hai thế giới bị kết nối quá lâu thì sức mạnh từ hỗn giới sẽ lan tới và việc hai thế giới hòa làm một sẽ không thể bị cản lại nữa. Đến lúc đấy thì sẵn chỗ chuyển sang sống cùng với Giratina đi là vừa!" Bill nói "Để tôi giải thích lại nhé. Nếu không hạ Giratina sớm mà đám mây lớn nhất trong hỗn giới hay còn gọi là trái tim của Distrotion thoát ra và vào thế giới của chúng ta thì không còn gì có thể cản lại được nó đâu! Vì thế phải hạ Giratina trước khi quá muộn."

"Hiểu rồi! Chúng ta sẽ không muộn đâu!" Beholder cúi người, chạy nhanh hơn nữa. Nó quá to lớn để chạy kiểu này đấy.

"Cố gắng lên, Tiger." Melody lẩm bẩm "Và xin lõi vì tới trễ và cũng vì tớ đã không tin tưởng."

"(Phải có niềm tin, phải không?)" Kyuublast cười và nói với Beholder. Rồi nó cùng cháy dữ dội. Sức mạnh của nó đang trở lại.


	95. Chapter 95

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 95.

"Cái thứ quái quỷ này càng ngày càng mạnh." Red lẩm bẩm "Pika! Pibu! Thuder wave!" cậu ra lệnh.

"Piii!" Cả hai con chuột đồng loạt phóng điện. Pibu khác, nó phóng điện tứ lung tung và loạn văn xạ.

"Greekk!" Giratina dùng cánh hất tung dòng điện của Pika đi còn Pibu thì phóng điện không theo hướng nhất điịnh và cuối cùng…nó phóng luôn vào Pika

"Piiii!" Pika giất bắn tung lên trời. Tội con chuột. Bị con đẻ hại.

"Sặc!" Red ngã ngửa "Tiger cho mình một con pokemon vô hại cmn rồi."

"Giraaa!" Giratina bắn một luồng năng lược cực đại về phía Red.

"Toi! Darkanine! Shadow ball!" Red ra lệnh Darkanine bắn trả bằng một quả cầu bóng đêm nhưng…

BỤP!

"Cái…nó…" Red há hốc. Quả cầu bóng đêm bị nghiền nát còn chùm năng lượng tiếp tục lao tới.

"Saarurr!" Saur ngay lập tức lao ra chắn.

RUỲNH!

Venusaur dính trọn cả đòn tấn công vào người nó và bị đẩy ngược lại cả một đoạn. Nó trượt một đoaạn dài trên sàn

"Saur!" Red vội đỡ lấy nó và giữ nó lại. Saur dừng trượt.

"Cậu không sao chứ?" Red vội hỏi

"Saurrr!" Saur trả lời mạnh giọng để cho thấy nó ổn. Nó chịu đòn quá tốt và đòn đánh của Giratina vẫn chưa đủ để hạ nó.

"Pika! Phản đòn!" Red ra lệnh.

"Pikkaaa!" Pika nhảy lên cao, phóng điện thẳng từ trện xuống. Tia sét bay xé tung không khí tạo một âm thanh chói tai.

"Greee!" Giratina ngay lập tức chui vào một cánh cổng nó mở ra và biến mất.

"Khỉ thật! Lại trò đó!" Red nghiến răng "Nó sẽ chui ra từ…lần gần nhất là sau lưng nhưng Darkanine đã cảnh giác. Bên trên có Pika. Vậy thì…Pibu! Bên dưới!" cậu ra lệnh. Vừa kịp lúc. Pibu ngay lập tức bọc thân mình bằn điện, đập tung sàn nhà lao xuống đúng lúc Giratina vừa chui ra.

RUỲNH!

"Greeekkk!" Giratina gầm lên đau đớn và rơi xuống. Nó ngay lập tức lấy lại thăng bằng nhưng nó bị choáng.

"Darkanine! Nhanh! Trước khi nó biến mất!" Red ra lệnh và cậu gần như lao xuống cùng Darkanine.

"Daaaaaaaaaa!" Darkaine lao thẳng xuống, bọc thân mình bởi những lưỡi dao và thi triển lethal dance

"Grreeeek!" Giratina gầm lên và bay vụt ra ngoài. Nó không kịp tránh đòn và bị Darkanine đánh mạnh vaod đuôi. Nhưng nó chợt biến mất.

"Cái…là subtitute sao? Vậy…phía sau của Darkanine..!" Red vụt quay lại.

"Grrraaa!" Giratina bắn ra một luồng năng lượng cực mạnh về phía Red.

"Khỉ…" Red và Pika không kịp tránh.

"Venussssaaaurr!" Saur ngay lập tức lap ra. Bông hoa trên lưng nó bỗng nở to hơn bình thường kèm theo hàng loạt dây leo và lá cây bọc lấy thân thể nó. Nó lao thẳng vào đòn đánh của Giratina.

RUỲNH!

"Katon! Karyu endan!" Tiger bắn liên tiếp những viên đạn lửa về phía Anton. Cậu đang yếu dần, mắt không còn nhìn rõ được đối thủ, đầu óc choáng voáng nhưng vẫn cố gắng bắn chúng ra.

"Hisuisho!" Anton ngay lập tức trả lại bằng một loạt đạn nước. Hai loại đạn đập vào nhau, vỡ tung và những viên đạn nước áp đảo.

"Kuuenbu!" Tiger ngay lập tức tạo một chiếc phi tiêu gió và ném nó về phía Anton.

"Hà! Raiton! Raigeki…" Anton vung kiếm "…break!" hắn vung kiếm chém và cái phi tiêu bị chém làm đôi,

"Khỉ thật. Ước gì mình có một thứ vũ khí đủ mạnh hơn để hạ tên này thì tốt biết mấy." Tiger lẩm bẩm

"Fuuton! Kazekiri!" Hắn đâm kiếm mạnh. Lưỡi kiếm được bọc bởi gió trở nên sắc bén vô cùng.

"Chết! Ryuenjin!" Tiger ngay lập tức tạo một thanh kiếm lửa và chém.

KEENG!

Hai lưỡi kiếm va mạnh vào nhau nhưng Tiger không đủ sức để hất nhát chém của Anton đi

SƯỢT!

"Khặc!" lưỡi kiếm của Anton sắc đâm thẳng vào cánh tay phải của Tiger. Nó đâm xuyên hẳn qua luôn.

"Raiton! Raigeki break!" Hắn định dùng kiếm chẽm rời cánh tay phải của Tiger.

"Rasengan!" Tiger dùng tay trái đánh mạnh la hoàn cậu vào người Anton.

"Ặc!" Anton hộc máu và bị đẩy ngược lại. Sức mạnh của Rasengan đã bị giảm rất nhiều nhưng vẫn đủ sức khiến Anton bị thương. Tiger khụy xuống, tay phải buông thõng.

"Khá lắm. Oắt con!" Anton tức giận.

"Mi…dùng được cả sáu thuộc tính sao?" Tiger nghiến răng.

"Phải!" Anton dơ kiếm lên "Và ta sẽ kết liễu ngươi ngay tại đây. Doton! Mikazukizan!" thanh kiếm của Anton được bọc bởi cát với ánh sáng màu vang như mặt trăng khuyết. hắn nhảy lên và vung kiếm chém.

"Thổ…thuật…" Tiger vội nhảy ngược lại.

RẦM!

Cả một vùng sàn nhà bị chém vung dù nó được làm bằng sắ tránh được nhưng tay phải cậu đã buông thõng và khó lòng mà đấu tiếp được chỉ với một tay.

"Mokuton!" Anton ngay lập tức lao tới. thanh kiếm hóa gỗ và cứng và nặng hơn bao giờ hết.

"Ặc!" Tiger không thể tránh đòn. Cậu bị thanh kiếm đập thẳng vào ngực. Tiegr ngã ngửa, trượt dài trên sàn rồi đập vào lan can. Đòn đánh mạnh tới mức cái lan can thép bị bẻ cong hẳn.

"Ha…hahahaaa!" Anton cười lớn

"Hử…" Tiger chợt cảm nhận được một thứ gì đó đang tới. Cậu quay người lại rồi chợt…mỉm cười.

"Zeerro!" Vensu hét lên "Sabre skill+5!" cậu ra lệnh.

"Scceeppttilee!" Zeero rút thanh kiếm ra, và chém. Nó chém đầu tiên là ba nhát chém nhanh và chính xác đến từng micro mét. Rồi liên tiếp, nó quay người chém năm nhát chém nhanh như cắt.

"Argh!" Hai bản phân thân của mewIX bị chém văng ngược r xa. Một bản bị thương nặng còn bảncòn lại nhanh chóng bay vụt lên.

"Đừng có mong đi đâu!" Venus hét lên "Axl!" cậu ra lệnh cho pokemon. Có vẻ Venus đang tiết kiệm chút sức mạnh còn lại cho bản thật.

"Maarrgmotar!" Axl dùng súng lục kết hợp bắn liên tục tạo ra một cơn mưa đạn về phía bản thế đang bay của MewiX. Nhân cơ hội đó, hai bản thể khác ngay lập tức vây lấy và tấn công Axl.

"Oh no you wơn't! X! Bọc lót!" Venus ra lệnh. X ngay lập tức lao tới và người nó chuyển màu tím. Thế có nghĩa là nó chuyển loại đạn. Nó chuyển đạn bằng cách thay đổi chip điều khiển trong khấu đại bác trên tay nó và điều đó khiến cả cơ thể nó đổi màu.

"Lucaaa!" X dơ súng bắ. hai mục tiêu cùng lúc rơi vào tầm bắn.

"Aiming lazer!" venus hét lên. Hai tia laze bắn ra từ khẩu súng đập trúng cả hai con mewIX phân thân khiến cả hai bay ngược lại.

"Grừ!" bản phân thân trên không của MewIX đang cố gắng tránh những viên đạn bay như mưa của Axl.

"hay lắm!" Venus mỉm cười.

"hử?" bản phân thân của MewIX chợt nhận ra một chiếc kunai ba lưỡi vừa bay vụt qua nó và…

SẸT!

"hyaaaa!" Raichu đã ở ngay sau lưng nó trong nháy mắt.

"Cái…Technovolt!" MewIX phân thân hoảng hồn. Nó bị che mắt bởi mwua đạn và đã không nhìn ra cái kunai của Raichu bay tới.

"Raikiri!" Raichu với một nắm đấm phóng ra những tai sét xxanh đánh thẳng.

"Arrggh!" Cú đấm của Raichu đục lỗ trên người MewIX. Cả hai rơi thẳng xuoonsgd dất và MewIX phân thân hoàn toàn bị vô hiệu hóa.

"Scep!" Zero nghiến răng. Ngay khi Raichu vừa tiếp đất, một bản phân thân nữa ngay lập tức lao tới. Zero với tốc độ thậm chí nhanh ngang với Raichu dùng quick attack lao tới.

"Rai! Zero!" Venus cũng chỉ vừa nhận ra. Zeero còn nhanh hơn cả MewIx, venus lẫn Rai. Pokemon mạnh nhất của anh trai Venus, Raike mà. Zeero thu kiếm và ngay lập tức rút ra một cây gậy. Và chỉ trong nháy mắt, một loại năng lượng xanh bọc lấy cây gậy và biến nó thành một cái búa.

"Scpptile!" Zero vugn búa và

RẦM!

Bản phân thân bị đánh bắn đi như một viên đạn bay thẳng lên trời rồi rơi mạnh xuống sàn. Bị vô hiệu hóa.

"Luca!" X ngay lập tức cảnh báo Axl và cả hai quay lại, súng đã lên nòng.

"Kết liễu lũ rắc rối này nào." Venus hét lên

"gaaaahhh!" Cả X và Axl cùng hét lên.X chuyển sang màu xanh lam như lúc đầu và

ĐOÀNG ĐOÀN ĐOÀNG ĐOÀNG ĐOÀNG ĐOÀNG!

Một cơn mưa đạn. Cả hai bản thể phân thân của MewIX bị bắn tung và vô hiệu hóa hoàn toán. Chúng ngã xuống và bất động.

"Khỉ thật!" MewIX lúc ấy đang đứng trên trời quan sát, thấy thế liền đậy lại trên đỉnh tháp "Đến bước này thì…katsu!" nó nới lớn và đồng loạt các bản thể của MewIX đồng loạt chuyển đỏ rồi…

BÙM!

Một vụ nổ lớn phá tung cả tầng trên cùng của tòa tháp và khói lửa mịt mù. Chợt…

ROẸT!

"Cái…?!" MewIX thật bàng hoàng khi thấy Venus cùng Axl, X, Zero và Raichu đang vây quanh mình. Lại là Technovolt. Nhưng làm cách nào? Nó không hề thấy một cái kunai ba lưỡi nào bay ra, không thấy một đích đến nào của technovolt xung qunah. Rồi nó hoảng sợ và bất gaisc sờ vào túi áo. Và nó thấy một thứ trong cái túi áo mà Rin đang mặc lúc nó nhập xác. Là một cái kunai.

"Ngạc nhiên chứ?" Venus mỉm cười "Nào! Tất cả! Double tag team attack! Final strike!" Cậu ra lệnh. Raichu nhảy ngược lại, rời trận. X, Zero và Axl đứng vây quanh MewIX. Chúng tạo thành hình tam giác.

"Cái…" mewIX không thoát nổi. Vả

"Scep!" Zero

"Luca!" X

"Magmor!" Axl.

Cả ba đồng loạt tấn công. Chúng phối hợp với nhau tạo thành những đợt tấn công liên tục và liền mạch, không cho MewIX cơ hội thoát. Cả ba đồng loạt tấn công liên tục

"Arrrrghghh!" MewIX kêu lên đau đớn. Nó đau đớn nhưng thực ra cả ba pokemon không tấn công vào người Rin. Tất cả chúng đều là những pokemon tấn công chính xác đặc biệt là Axl và Zero. Chúng tập trung đánh vào cái đuôi đang trói lấy Rin và điều khiển cô bé.

"Argh!" MewIX lấy hết sức cố thoát ra khỏi vòng vây của ba con pokemon nhưng cả ba như thể đang tạo một quả cầu vô hình giam chặt mewIX để tấn công vậy. (ai đã từng chơi Megaman X8 chắc cũng biết cú final strike double attack này :3 )

"Kết thúc nào!" venus lao xuống, cánh tay cậu biến thành một lưỡi kiếm băng và nso giống như một nanh sói "Hyroga!" cậu hét lên, đâm thẳng lưỡi kiếm lên trán Rin và cũng là nơi mà điểm yếu nhất của cái đuôi đang bám

CHOANG! RẮC…CHOANG!

Cái đuôi cảu MewIX vỡ thành từng mảnh nhỏ và Rin được giải thoát khỏi sự trói buộc. Nhưng cô bé bị bắn ra xa sau khi cái đuôi bị vỡ.

"Chết!" vensu định lao theo đỡ lấy Rin thì…

"Bắt được rồi!" green đã đỡ được Rin và hạ cánh xuống sân thượng. Cậu ôm lấy Rin vào lòng và…mỉm cười nhẹ nhõm.

"Không sao chứ, V?" Green hỏi.

"Ổn!" venus ngồi phịch xuống "Mọi người hỗ trọ Green đưa Rin ra khỏi đây trước khi có thêm chuyện xảy ra nhé. Mình và Rai sẽ đi hỗ trọ Red và Tiger.

"Cảm ơn…!" Green cúi mặt, nói nhỏ. Cậu đang khóc thì phải.

"Đừng nói thế! Cứ lo đưua Rin ra khỏi đây đi!"Venus nói rồi cùng Raichu chạy xuống. X, Zero và Axl xuống bên cạnh Green.

"Chúng ta đi thôi!" Green nói rồi Charizard của cậu vụt bay lên cùng Charizor của Blue và Charizone của Tiger. Green cùng Rin lên Charizard. Charizor mang X và Zero đuổi theo và Axl đã nặng thì chớ lại ngồi trên lưng rồng già Charizone khiến cả hai bị bỏ lại cả một quãng. Venus đang chạy xuống chợt…

RUỲNH!

Cả tòa tháp rung chuyển dữ dội.

"Cái…Red!" Venus lao xuống.

Ở mấy tầng dưới…

"Hộc! Hộc! hộc!" Red đứng dựa vào cột, thở dốc. Phía trước cậu, Saur vừa lãnh tới ba bốn đòn của Giratina cùng lúc nhưng nó vẫn chịu đựng được. Áo giáp lá đủ cứng để giảm tới 80% sát thương nó phải nhận nhưng tình trạng của venusaur lúc này là không ổn. Pika cũng đã gần cạn sức lực sau khi phải dùng quá nhiều technovolt. Nó yếu hơn Raichu về khoản này và mootjx lần dùng technoovolt, nó sẽ mất một phần sức lực.

"Giraa!" Giratina bắn ra một tia năng lượng lên trời.

"Là…draco meteor." Red lẩm bẩm "Nó có thể dùng đòn này mà không cần người huấn luyện…thật đáng kinh ngạc."

"Từ trên trời, một cơn mưa thiên thạch rơi thẳng xuống và hướng về phía Red. Darkanine ra sức bắn nhưng mình nó không cản được. Pibu nhìn những viên thiên thách một cách hết hi vọng. Pika vỗ vai rồi ôm lấy Pibu. Nó nói cài gì đó vào tai Pibu. Những viên thiên thạch rơi xuống. Red vô vọng đứng dựa vào tường.

"Toi rồi…" cậu nghĩ "…thất vọng với chính mình quá." Cậu cười cay đắng." Chợt…

RUỲNH!

Một cái bóng vụt qua và những viên thiên thạch bị cản lại bởi chính những viên thiên thạch. Khói mù mịt

"Cái…" Red che mắt. Rồi khi cậu mở ra và nhìn lại. Một cái bóng quen thuộc đã đứng đó

"I…itachi!" Red reo lên. Itachi quay lại, hai mắt nó bị băn trắng do nó không còn mắt nữa. Nhưng nõ vẫn cười. Đòn draco meteor đánh bừa của nó cũng cản được Giratina đấy.

"Tuyệt lắm Itachi!" Red thu hồi Saur và Pika lại, trèo lên Itachi "Đừng lo về khoản tầm nhì. Tớ sẽ giúp cậu. Tớ tin là mình làm được. Darkanine đắng bắn hỗ trợ và tìm điểm yếu nhé. Tớ sẽ cần cậu về khoản bao quát đấy." cậu cười "đến lúc trả lại nó rồi." cậu tự tin vì thực sự thì trong đội của Red, sau khi Gya và Aero bị hạ thì chỉ còn Itachi là còn đủ khả năng hạ Giraitna. Và nó có thể không còn mắt nữa mà nhìn nhưng Red tin. Cậu tin cậu có thể giúp nó.

ở tầng dưới.

"Nằm yên đó mà chết đi!" Anton dùng kiếm đâm Tiger. Bất ngờ, cánh tay phải tưởng chừng đã không còn cử động nổi của Tiger bất ngờ vung lên

ROẠT!

Lưỡi kiếm đi xuyên bàn tay của Tiger và Tiger ngay lập tức quặp chặt latays thanh kiếm và mỉm cười.

"Ồ không…" Tiger cười "Ta nghĩ ngươi mói là người chết đó."

Ở dưới đất…

"Cái…?" Beholder bất ngờ tuột tay và cái cục sắt mà nó mang theo hay chính xác là thanh đao của Tiger vụt bay lên trời và hướng thẳng về phía tòa tháp.

"Tiger…" Melody thở phào.

"Cái…" Anton bất ngờ khi thấy một cục sắt to tướng được bọc trong băng vải trắng bay thẳng về phía họ. Rồi bất ngờ, Tiger đưa tay trái ra và nắm chắc cái chuôi.

"Ta nói ngươi mới là người gặp nguy!" Tieg hét lên, vung cục sắt

BỊCH!

"Ặc!" Anton bị đẩy ngược lại.Cục sắt đập vào hông hắn khiến hắn bị đẩy ngược lại. Rồi Tiger buông thõng tay phải, tay trái cầm chắc cái thứ mfa cậu vừa gọi tới. Thanh đao bỗng bùng cháy, đót rụi lớp vải bọc quanh nó và lưỡi đao giờ mớ lọ ra. Đó là thanh đao Kaisser laquari với chiều dài phải tới hai mét, bề rộng lưỡi và bề dày cũng không hề nhỏ. Và kích thước của nó thật kì quái. Nó được làm từ thép đen với lưỡi bóng lóa và hình của một con hổ được khắc bên trên lưỡi. Cái cán thì cũng được khắc một hình y hệt và lưỡi đao rộng phải tới cả nửa mét. Và cân nặng của Kaiser laquari là cả tấn. Mà Tiger đang cầm nó chỉ bằng một tay trái. Thanh đao bùng cháy và tỏa ra sức nóng khủng khiếp cùng với những cơn gió cuốn mạnh xoáy quanh nó.

"kaiser…laquari…" Anton đứng dậy

"Chào mừng tới địa ngục!" Tiger cười.


	96. Chapter 96

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 96.

"Lên nào Itachi!" Red nói và Itachi gầm lên. Nó vụt bay lền và dù bị mù thì nó cũng tham chiến được. Pibu bám vào đuôi Itachi trong khi Darkanine ngay lập tức chạy lên tầng trên và theo kịp Red.

"Tấn công! Dragon pulse! Hướng một giờ!" Red ra lệnh. Itachi quay đầu, dù hơi lưỡng lự, bắn một luồng năng lượng.

"greekk!" Giratina trúng đạn. Đòn đánh của Itachi bỗng nhanh và mạnh hơn hẳn. Red chợt nhận ra điều đó. Còn Itachi, nó chợt mỉm cười. Red thấy Itachi đang cầm một chiếc nanh rồng đeo ở cổ. Khoan, cái nahnh rồng cũ này trông quen quen.

"Grrraaa!" giratina tức giận, ao vào, dùng vuốt rồng đánh cả hai người.

"Itachi! Lượn xuống!" Red không thể ra lệnh rõ ràng để Itachi tránh nên đành phải ra lệnh cho Itachi bay xuống. giratina tức giận đuổi theo. Itachi bay nhanh xuống và lượn xuống chân tháp.

"Trái! Phải! Vòng lên. Cẩn thận đi qua…." Red chỉ dẫn liên tục giúp cho Itachi bay lượn vòng qua những thanh thép lớn một cách điêu luyện như thể chính nó đang nhìn được vậy.

"Grrreeeek!" Giratina đi xuyên qua những thanh thép vì nó là ma mà.

"Pibu! Cản bước nó!" Red ra lệnh "Itachi! Tiếp tục! Ra khỏi đây!" Itachi bay vì qua và chui ra khỏi tòa tháp. Pibu ngay lập tức bắn liên tục những luồng sét vào những thanh thép. Nó khiến những thanh thép của tòa tháp nhiễm điện và vì giratina bay xuyên qua chúng nên nó bị ảnh hưởng bởi những tia sét.

"Greeeek!" Giratina rít lên, bay ra khỏi tòa tháp.

"Itachi!" Red lái Itachi quay lại "Nào! Dragon rush! Theo chỉ dẫn của tớ!" cậu kêu lên. Vuốt của Itachi sáng lóa màu xanh tím và nó bay thẳng về hướng của Giratina.

"Grreeeek!" Giratina bắn liên tục ra những viên đạn lửa.

"Cẩn thận!" Red hô, vừa nói vừa lài Itachi. Cậu nghiên, Itachi nghiên theo, cậu cúi, nó cúi theo và hai người phối hợp ăn ý như thể họ là một. Những viên đạn lửa bay vụt qua Red và không một viên nào đánh trúng cậu hay Itachi.

"Dragon russshh!"Red kêu lên.

"Gaarrrrrcc!" Itachi cũng hét lên.

RẦM! RUUUUUYYYYNNNHHH!

Vuốt của Itachi rạch hẳn một vết dọc sườn của Giratina.

"Grreeeekkk!" Con rồng lớn kêu lên đau đớn. Đòn đánh của Itachi đang mạnh hơn hẳn nhờ dragon fang và nó bị thương nặng, loạng choạng và đập vào tóa tháp.

"Tuyệt lắm Itachi! Chúng ta chiếm lợi thế rồi!" Red quay lại và Itachi cũng vậy. Nó hướng về phía Giratina dù hai mắt đã bị mù và không thấy được gì nhưng dựa vào tiếng kêu kia thì hẳn vết thương nó gây ra phải rất nặng.

'Nhưng mà…' Red nhìn cái nanh rồng đeo trên cổ Itachi 'Một held item có sức mạnh vượt trội thế này chỉ có thể có sau một quá trình mài giũa cùng những pokemon hàng đấu. nó rất giống…' cậu nghĩ mông lung và không để ý.

"Darkanaa!" Darkanine gầm lên cảnh báo đồng thời dùng night beam bắn chệch hướng một viên đạn shadow ball của Giratina và cứu sống Red.

"oái! Cảm ơn nhé!" Red bừng tỉnh "Itachi! Tiếp tục nào! Nó chưa gục đâu!" Red nói

"Giraa!" Giratina cáu, và nó chui vào một cái lỗ như một cổng thông không gian vậy. Nó biến mất.

"Lại là nó…" Red nhớ thứ cậu thấy trên pokedex. Lần này là một chiêu đặc biệt, shadow force.

"Itachi! Quay lại. Bắn bùn về phía tòa tháp!" Red ra lệnh "Pibu dùng flash!" cậu nói thêm.

"Pichuu!" Pibu nhảy lên đầu Red, dùng flash.

"Garr!" Itachi bắn một luồng bùn về phía tòa tháp. Và ngay khi bùn vừa với tới thì.

"Greeekk!" Giratina bất ngờ chui ra từ một cái lỗ ngay gần đó.

"Chết tiệt!"Red ngay lập tức ném một sợi dây dọc theo đường bắn của Itachi khiến cho bóng của luồng bùn do flash gây nên che kín sợi dây. Và đó là kế hoạch của cậu. Sợi dâ vưa chạm đất thì

"Grraaaa!" Darkanine bất ngờ chui ra từ cái bóng của chính Red in lên sợi dây cậu đanh cầm. Nó gầm lên, dùng lethal dance.

"greeekk!" Giratina bị trúng đòn và ngã ngửa xuống, rơi xuống đất đánh rầm một cái. Red chỉnh lại mũ và cười. Itachi ngừng phun bùn còn Darkanine tiếp tục lao xuống

"Kết liễu nó đi! Dark flare!" Red ra lệnh. Darkanine ngay lập tức bắn ra một luồng lửa đen cực mạnh về phía Giratina.

"greekk!" Giratina hóa khí và chui xuống đất. ĐÒn đánh của Darkanine đánh trượt và Darkanine tiếp đất. vậy chuyện gì đã xảy ra?Việc Itachi bắn bùn kết hợp với flash cảu Pibu tạo một cái bóng dài trên mặt đất khiến bóng đen của cả nhóm nhờ hỗ trợ của bùn đã với tơi được bóng tcuar tòa tháp. Red dùng dây để chắc chắn bóng của luồng bùn kia sẽ với tới được chỗ cậu đang đứng ở trên không.Và đó là cách shadow dance được sử dụ dance cho phép Darkanine di chuyển giữa những cái bóng dễ dàng miễn là chúng được kết nối. và không cần biết cái bóng thế nào, miễn là bóng và được kết nối. Darkanine đứng trên mặt đất, nhìn quanh, chợt…

RUỲNH!

Mặt đất rung chuyển dữ dội. Là eartquake.

"lên đây!" Red cùng với Itachi lao xuống và quắp Darkanine lên, giúp nó tránh được tác động từ eartquake.

"Girraa!" Giratina ngay lập tức lao lên và dùng dragon claw tấn công.

"Chết!" Red vội lái Itachi tránh đòn nhưng nó ở quá gần.

"Trio-bird strike!" Giọng Blue vang lên và ba thứ gần như ba viên đạn, một lửa, một sét, một băng đồng loạt lao vào Giratina.

"Greeekk!" Giratina bị trúng đòn và ngã ra đất.

"Blue!" Red thấy Blue đang đứng vẫy vẫy tay dưới đất, bên cạnh còn có cả Yellow đang đứng cười.

"Greeeekkk!" Giratina ngay lập tức bắn ra một luồng lửa.

"Darkaaa!" Darkanine lao vào đỡ và bất ngờ tan biến. Nó chỉ là ảnh phân thân sao.

"Cái…vậy ảnh thật ở đâu?" Red nhìn quanh.

"Red! Chú ý vào tên đần này!" Blue quát

"Greeek!" Giratiana lao vào, dùng dragon claw tấn công.

"Itachi!" Red hét lên

RUỲNH!

Dragon claw của Giratina bị dragon rush của Itachi chặn đứng.

"Tới lượt cậu!" Red kêu lên "Blue! Cả em nữa Yellow!"

"Aticuno! Moltres! Zapdos! Kết hợp!" Blue hét lên. Aticuno, Moltres và Zapdos ngay lập tức lao tới. Cả ba bay theo hình xoáy trôn ốc và theo ba quỹ đạo khác nhau như ba cơn lốc hòa làm một. Aticuno tỏa hơi lạnh, hòa vào lửa của Moltres và được tăng sức mạnh bởi sét của Zapdos.

"Nào! Tam tấu Zapmolcuno phối hợp! The winged legends!" Blue hét lên phấn khích. Aticuno hòa blizzard và thunder của Zapdos và cả hai hợp nhất với fire spin của Moltres tạo thành một cơn lốc hướng thẳng về phía Giratina

RUỲNH!

"Greeekkk!" Giratina rít lên đau đớn

Đòn đánh đánh trúng Giratina và cơn lốc nổ tung, tỏa ra ba thứ ánh sáng xanh, vàng và đỏ diệu kì như một con chim ba đầu với bay màu khác nhau vậy. Giratina ngã ra đất. Nhưng nó vẫn chưa hoàn toàn thua. Nó gượng dậy

"Lên nào các cậu!" Yellow lao tới trên lưng Dody. Chuchu của cô, Pibu và Gold và Pika của Red đứng trên ba đầu của Dody.

"PHối hợp! Thunder cyclone!" Yellow nhảu khỏi Dody. Cả ba con chuột đều bám vào cổ Dody, phóng điện liên tụ lao lên trời, xoáy thân mình liên tục tạo thành một cơn lốc và sét của cả gia đình Pikachu tăng cường tối đa sức mạnh của cú đánh.

RUỲNH!

"Greeekkk!" Giratina kêu lên rồi gục xuống. Dody nhảy ngược lại, đứng nhìn. Cả gia đình Pikachu…mắt quay vòng vòng, rơi phịch xuống đất, nằm yên. Chóng mặt quá! :v Giratina nằm yên. Nó gục hẳn rồi.

"Xuất sắc!" Blue dơ hai ngón tay lên tạo chứ V và cười lớn

"Hay quá! Anh Red không sao chứ?" Yellow hỏi lo lắng.

"ừm thì anh ổn." Red cười "Giờ phải đi hỗ trợ Tiegr thôi! Anh đi trước! Hai người đưa bộ ba này lên hỗ trợ Venus trên đỉnh!" Red phân công

"Okie! Đi thôi!" Blue kéo tay Yellow.

"Chờ…" Yellow bị kéo đi xềnh xệch.

VÙ…

Tiger đứng đối diện với Anton. Anton đã bắt đầu run phần vì bị thương, phàn vì lo. Tay hắn nắm chắc thanh katana. Tiger tay phải đã buông thõng vì bị chém, tay trái cầm chắc

thanh đại đao của cậu.

"Lại đây…" Anton khiêu khích,

"As what you wished!" Tiegr tiến lại, tay cầm thanh đao rực lửa. Rồi cậu đi nhanh dần, nhanh dần rồi chạy. Thanh đao cày xuống sàn thép khiến cho sàn bị cào tung và tóe lửa.

"GRừ!" Anton đưa kiếm lên, thủ sẵn.

"Kyaa!" Tiger nhảy lên, dùng một tay vung thanh đao to khủng bố.

"Hya!" Anton nhảy lại hai bước

RUỲNH!

Thanh đao chém mạnh tới múc cả một phần sàn cùng ba thanh sắt lớn bị chặt làm đôi y như thể dùng dao cắt bánh ngọt vậy.

"Nguy hiểm thật!" Anton lẩm bẩm.

"Ryuenjin!" Tiger hét lên, vung cả thanh đao chém mạnh.

"Kazekiri!" Anton bọc thanh kiếm của hắn bằng gió siết và vung kiếm chém trả. Thanh kiếm của hắn đãng lé ra cũng đủ sức cắt sát đấy… nhưng..

KEENG!

"Oái!" Anton bị đẩy ngược lại còn Tiger thì như kiểu nhỡ đà. Do cậu phải dùng tay không thuận cầm đao mà.

"Kyaaa!" Tiger tiếp tục vung đao chém.

"Hấp!" Anton nhảy nhanh lên lan can rồi một đà nhảy bám lên một thanh thép lớn.

RẦM!

Cả một góc bị chém rời hẳn như thể dùng laze cắt ấy. Tiger lắc đầu. Cậu vẫn còn choáng

"Hắn vẫn chưa tỉnh." Anton nhanh chóng lao xuống, lưỡi kiếm đâm thẳng. Thực sự thì thanh đao quá lớn đang làm giảm chuyển động của Tiger.

"Chết tiệt!" Tiger nhanh chóng nghiêng người tránh đòn

SƯỢT!

Lưỡi kiếm may mắn đi sượt qua người Tiger và cứa một vết bên hông cậu.

"Yaaaa!" Tiger lấy toàn bọ sức, nhấc bổng cả thanh đao lên trời và dáng mạnh xuống.

"Toi!" Anton nhanh chóng lấy lại thăng bằng và đưa kiếm lên đỡ.

RUỲNH! CHOANG!

Lưỡi kiếm của Anton đã cản được cú đánh của Tiger. Nhưng hắn bị đè quỳ hẳn xuống sàn.

"Kya!" Tiegr vung chân đá.

"Chết!" Anton nhanh như cắt lăn ra và tránh được cú đá có phần chậm của Tiger. Cậu vẫn còn yếu do mất máu và vẫn đang yếu dần. Tiger chợt khụy xuống, cố bám lấy thanh đao của cậu. Đuối rồi!

"Cơ hội đây rồi!" Anton nhanh chóng chớp thời cơ. Hắn biết là nếu để Tiger lấy alij sức thì hậu quả chắc chắn chỉ có mọt. Cây đao kia quá mạnh. Anton vung kiếm chém thẳng.

"Hyaaa!" Lưỡi kiếm sắc đi thẳng từ trên xuống, nhắm đúng giữa đầu Tiger.

KEENG!

"Hự!" Anton lại bị đẩy ngược lại. HẮn bàng hoàng. ĐỨng thủ trước mặt Tiger là Darkaine với những chiếc vuốt đang lóa lên.

"Cảm…cảm ơn…" Tiger thở dốc.

VỤT! PHỪNG!

Một ngọn lửa trắng bùng lên đẩy ngược Anton lại phía sau.

"Cả cậu nữa!" Tiger gắng sức đứng dậy.

"Tiger!" Venus lao tới cùng Rai.

"Chào!" Red cũng vừa tới cùng với Itachi.

"Ồ. Đông vui ghê nhỉ?" Anton nhìn "Vậy thì…" hắn bất ngờ nhảy khỏi tỏa tháp,.

"Cái…?" Cả ba chạy lại. Nhưng vụt một phát, Anton bat lên trên trời trên lưng một con Staraptor màu đen.

"KHỉ thật!" Venus đập lan can.

"Phải đuổi theo thôi!" Red nói rồi cùng Itachi

"Chờ đã, Red!" Venus định can.

"Khoan đã…" Tiger nói "Giratina chưa gục. Gọi cậu ấy quay lại đây ngay! Nhanh!" Tiger như quát lên. Nhưng quá muộn...

"greeek!" Giratina tưởng chừng đang gục lại vụt bay lên.

"Cần đi nhờ không mấy chàng trai?" Blue và Yellow hạ xuống cùng bọ ba chim huyền thoại.

"Ok!" Tiegr ngay lập tức nhảy lên Moltres cùng Blue, bỏ alij thanh đao của cậu trên đất. Venus lên Zapdos cùng Rai còn Darkanine và Kyuuublast được Aticuno cho đi nhờ. Con chim băng khỏe như voi ấy. Nó quắp cả hai con chim đi.

"Red!" Tiger gọi

"Greeek!" Giratina ngay lập tức tấn công

"Cái…nó còn sống! Itachi!" Red ngay lập tức lái và Itachi may mắn tránh được cú bắn của giratina

"Hahahaha!" Anton đứng lên đầu Giratina.

"Cái quái…làm thế nào?" Venus nghiến răng. Cậu chợt nhận ra những mảnh đuôi bị chém vỡ của MewIX đang bám vào người Giratina.

"Phải hợp tác chiến đấu lần nữa may ra mới hạ được chúng." Blue nói nhỏ "Ấy. mà người Tiger-kun ấm thế!" Cô ôm lấy người Tiger, chà chà má vào lưng cậu. Giờ này vẫn còn đùa được cơ đấy :v

"lại là cái con mèo chết dẫm." Red tức.

"Ha ha! Tới đây đi! Giờ đã quá muộn cho lũ bọn ngươi rồi đấy!" Anton cười lớn. Hắn chỉ tay về phía cái hố đen trên trời. Phải, có một thứ gì đang tới từ thế giới song song và nó không hề hay tí nào.

"Cứ đà này thì…" Tiger nghiến răng

"Này." Red bỗng hỏi "Mọi người tin tớ chứ?"

"Tin…em tin!" Yellow nói

"Ok!" Venus đưa ngón cái ra nói

"Được rồi." Tiger nói "Cậu định làm gì?"

"Cứ tin ở tớ!" Red nói và mỉm cười.

"Hử?" Anton không hiểu. nhưng đó mới là khởi nguồn.


	97. Chapter 97

Pokemon legendary trainers I: kanto

Chapter 97.

Hơn năm trăm huấn luyện viên cùng các ranger đang biến Saffron thành một bãi chiến trường đổ nát. Họ đang áp đảo hoàn toàn quân số và đẩy lùi được đám pokemon đen được thả ra từ cái hố đen. Họ chiến đấu cật lực không ngừng nghỉ với mog muốn đẩy ngược lại binh đoàn mà Giratina thả ra từ trong hố đen.

"Dynamic!" Beholder phóng thẳng từ trên trời xuống với cú đấm khủng khiếp của nó "Entryy!"

RẦM!

Mặt đất bị vỡ vụn do cú đấm hủy diệt của Beholder.

"Grreeee!" Flyon hét lên khiến tát cả chói tai và bị đẩy ngược lại.

"Megreee!" Megatron phóng dây leo liên tục khiến đội hình địch tan rã.

"KHỉ thật! CHúng đông quá!" Beholder túm cố mấy con pokemon nhân bản to quá cớ và ném chúng đi như ném dép vậy.

"KHông biết Tiger sao rồi?" Melody ngồi trên vai nó cố bám lại "Mà từ từ thôi, Beholder. Cháu văng ra mất."

"Graa!" Beholder vác nguyên cả mảng bê tông đập xuống đất. Nó khỏe như voi

"Thực sự thì cháu sợ có chuyện thật rồi." Melody lo lắng "Trước giờ Tiger chỉ sử dụng Kaisser laquari trong những tình huống thực sự nguy cấp thôi. Còn ngoài ra cậu ấy chỉ sử dụng Kaisser laquari như một bình năng lượng dự trữ trong trường hợp cậu ấy cần thêm năng lượng. Chứ chiến đấu sử dụng cây đao đại bự tổ chảng đó thì chưa bao giờ."

"Rising moutain!" Beholder gầm lên, dẫm chân xuống đất khiến cả một tảng đá bay vụt lên, hất ngã ngửa cả một đám Aggron đang tập hợp lại "Ta nghĩ thằng nhóc đã đoán trước được tình hình này rồi! Gaah!" Beholder vừa nói, vừa cầm một cái cây đổ đã chết quật túi bụi. Nó kiểu như người khổng lồ đá có điều chân tay nó to và ngắn hơn và nó không có mắt, chỉ có một cái miệng và thân hình đồ sộ hoàn toàn bằng đá.

"A!" Melody chợt để ý có người chạy khỏi tòa tháp. Đó là Tiger. Nhưng khoan. Có tới sáu Tiger hay đúng ra là sáu bản phân thân của Tiger và cả sáu đang vác theo đúng nghĩa đen thanh đại đao Kaiser laquari đi.

"Ảnh phân thân?!" Beholder cũng nhìn ra "To chuyện rồi đây! Nó đang mang thanh đao đi để có thời gian tích tụ năng lượng. Chiêu thức gì cần nhiều…Destruction!" Beholder không có thời gian nghỉ.

"Oái!" Melody tí nữa ngã. Nắm đấm của Beholder đấm văng một con Wailord đen từ trên trời rơi xuống.

Ở trên trời, Red đang cưỡi trên lưng Itachi, theo sau là Blue trên lưng Moltres, Yellow trên lưng Aticuno và Riachu, Pika, Chuchu và Pibu đứng lúc nhúc trên lưng Zapdos. Sức mạnh điện của chúng sẽ hỗ trợ rất tốt đây. Đối mặt với họ là Giratina đang cười.

"Gaahhaahaaahaa!" Giratina bất ngờ cười "Thật không ngờ phải không? Đến cả mấy tên nhóc kia cũng không ngờ cơ mà. Ai mà ngờ được MewIX ta lại có thể chuyển thân xác nhanh tới vậy? Gaahaaaa!" nó cười

"Lại là nó…" Red nghiến răng nhìn những mảnh đuôi đã bị đánh rời ra của MewIX đang bám trên đầu của Giratina. Nó chỉ chờ cậu hạ Giratina để điều khiển con rồng. MewIX đang gợi lại hình ảnh của một con kí sinh trùng dai dẳng mà chính cái đuôi của nó đang làm điều đó. Giratina hoàn toàn bị điều khiển và giờ, nó gần như là một thân xác mới của MewIX giống như Rin.

"Vơi thân xác mới này, ta có thể dễ dàng thanh tẩy thế giới và gây dựng một thế giới mới rồi! Gahaahahaa!" Giratina cười lớn và nó gầm lên, bằn một chùm năng lượng màu tím về phía Red.

"Mọi người! Tránh đi!" Red ra lệnh. Cả nhóm bay tản ra và chùm tia năng lượng đâm thẳng xuống đất, mặt đất vỡ tung. Yellow nhìn Red. Cô bé đang để ý tới cử động của Itachi. Nó bị mù và kể cả khi với sự chỉ huy của Red thì nó cũng không hoàn toàn di chuyển được một cách tự do và tấn coogn vẫn không dứt khoát.

"Anh Red!" Yellow gọi " Đổi chổ cho em!"

"Sao cơ?" Red quay lại hỏi

"Đổi chỗ cho em!" Yellow hét lớn hơn.

"Để làm gì?" Red hỏi lại

"Cứ làm đi!" Yellow gắt.

"Gyaaaa!" Giratina bắn ra một luồng sét. Nó hướng về phía Aticuno.

"Itachi!" Red ra lệnh và Itachi nhanh chonge kéo Aticuno ra. Yellow ngay lập tức nhảy lên lưng Itachi còn Red đổi sang Aticuno.

"Em định làm gì?" Red hỏi lại.

"Gyaaa!" Giratina bắn một loạt đạn lửa vẫn nhằm vào Aticuno và Itachi.

"Moltres! Firre spin!" Blue lao tới và Moltres phun lửa xoáy làm đổi hướng những viên đạn của Giratina. Nhưng Itachi và Yellow bất ngờ lách người tránh đạn một cách chính xác mà không cần nhờ tớ fire spin. Itachi tránh đạn như thể nó đanh nhìn trực tiếp với đôi mắt của nó vậy. Nhưng làm thế nào? Mắt nó đã bị MewIX lấy mất rồi cơ mà.

"Cái…em làm thế nào vậy?" Red hỏi

"Đó là thứ mà chỉ em làm được!" Yellow cười "Lên nào Itachi! Tớ sẽ làm đôi mắt của cậu!" cô nói. Ra là vậy. Yellow đang kết nối trực tiếp tâm trí của cô bé và Itachi khiến cả hai người hư một và Itachi đang nhìn bằng đôi mắt của yellow.

"Tuyệt lắm! Chúng ta sẽ xử lí Giratina trong khi Tiger và Venus lo tên kia!" Blue nói

"(Bắt lấy!)" Raichu bất ngờ ném Kunai về phía Aticuno và Moltres. Itachi cũng nhận được một cái "( Giữ lấy nó. Tôi sẽ dùng tachnovolt hỗ trợ từ xa!)" nó nói rồi nhảy khỏi Zapdos, đứng trên đỉnh tháp và những tia sét trên trời bắt đầu nổi lên. Khoogn khí đang bị nhiễm điện.

"(Cảm ơn!)" Aticuno nói

"(Ừm! Giao phó toàn bộ trận này cho ông anh Pika đấy!)" Nó nói thêm trước khi vào trạng thái thiền.

"Tiến lên nào! Aticuno! Ice beam!" Red ra lệnh.

"Moltres! Molten boulder!" Blue ra lệnh. Moltres tạo một quả cầu lửa thêm đá và phóng nó ra.

"Ha! Đơn giản vậy sao?" Giratina vung cánh hất tung cả hai đòn đánh đi "Nên nhớ là ngoài sức mạnh gốc, giờ ta còn có thêm sự hỗ trợ của chính sức mạnh tâm linh tích trữ trong cái đuôi này đó. Ta là bất bại! Gahaa!" nó cười lớn.

"Gaaarrrrrrr!" Itachi và Yellow bất ngờ lao tới. Hai người di chuyển trong thầm lặng để đánh móc Giratina.

"Dragon!" Yellow hét lên

"Gaarrr!" Itachi gầm lên và vung vuốt chém.

"Chết!" Giratina vẫn kịp phản ứng. Nó vung vuốt dùng dragon claw.

CHOANG!

"Oái!" Yellow và Itachi bị hất ngược lại. Yellow bám lấy cổ Itachi và con rồng nhanh chóng lấy lại thăng bằng.

"Sức mạnh thật ghê gớm…Aticuno! Zapdos! Frozen shock!" Red ra lệnh.

"Accuu!" Con chim băng bắn ra một luồng gió tuyết mạnh về phía Giratina

"Zapa!" Zapdos bắn thunderbolt về phía Giratina. Hai luồng năng lượng chạm nahu, hòa làm một. Gió tuyết hòa vào với sét khiến cho nhwungx tia sét chuyển trắng và như thể nó có thể đóng băng mọi thứ vậy.

"hay lắm! Red hiểu ra rồi!" Blue cười lớn.

"Cái…" Giratina dơ cánh lên đỡ

RUỲNH!

Vụ nổ lớn giữa không trung.

"Được chưa?" Yellow và Itachi nhìn.

"Gyaaa!" Giratina vụt bay ra từ trong làn khói và bắn ra một luồng lửa. Hơi thở của rồng.

"Pikaa!" Pibu và Chuchu dồng loạt phóng điện một cách ăn ý.

RUỲNH!

Sét của hai con chuột khiến Dragon breath bị chặn lại và nổ tung.

"Tới lượt tớ trình diễn chiêu tiếp theo trong bộ năm chiêu thức phối hợp mà tớ nghĩ ra cho ba chú chim này!" Blue dơ hai ngón tay lên hình chữ V mà cười "Năm chiêu gồm có Ice burn. Frozen shock, blazing bolt, zapmolcuno orb và the winged legends!" cô kể và đếm đầu ngón tay.

"(Ba xạo! Tấn công thì tấn công đi. Còn ngồi đó lắm chuyện. Nó mà tấn công trước là hôm nay về không xong đâu!)" Aticuno, Moltres và Zapdos nhìn cô bằng nửa con mắt mà càu nhàu.

"Tiếp theo! Ice burn!" Blue hét lên "Moltres! Aticuno!"

"Acuuu(nghe nhue kiểu nó hắt xì ấy :v )" Aticuno ngay lập tức băn ra một luồng gió tuyết.

"Trreeesss!" Moltres phun lửa xoays và dòng xoáy của lửa cuốn lấy gió tuyết và hấp thụ nó. Ngọn lửa chuyển màu xanh trắng và hướng thẳng về phía Giratina.

"Đây là…chiêu của cái con rồng băng gì đó ở Unova cơ mà?" Giratina dơ cánh lên đỡ.

BÙM!

Lửa trắng nổ như đúng rồi. Giratina đã tránh được đòn đánh và ngọn lửa vừa chỉ đánh trúng một thứ gần giống mồi nhử.

"Á! Trượt kìa! Hai người làm cái trò gì thế?" Blue trách với cái giọng đanh đá nhát có thể.

"(Xì. Xong vụ này chắc tôi bỏ nghề. Không chịu nổi nữa rồi đấy.) Moltres nhìn Aticuno than

"(Xong tui về lại Seafoam cho nó lành.)" Aticuno đồng tình.

"Tiếp nào!" Yellow ngay lập tức lao tới cùng với Itachi "Draco meteor!" Yellow ra lệnh.

"Cái… Giratina vẫn còn chưa hoàn hồn đã lại giật mình thêm lẫn nữa.

"garr!" Itachi bắn lên trời mọt luồng năng lượng lớn khiến cho bầu trời sáng rực.

"Là…Draco meteor. Nhưng…à!" Red tặc lưỡi. Đã hiểu. Đồng loạt, từ trên trời, hàng chục viên thiên thạch cỡ lớn rơi thẳng xuống và hướng về phía Giratina

"Tưởng chỉ mình ngươi có thôi à?" Giratina bực

RUỲNH! RẦM RẦM RẦM RẦM!

Những viên thiên thạch đâm xuống như mưa và đập vào người Giratina, vỡ tung khiến khói mù mịt.

"Xong chưa?" Red che múi, hỏi

"Hình như là…" Yellow nhoài người.

"Gaaa!" giratina bất ngờ phóng ra từ trong làn khói và há cái miệng to đỏ lòm của nó ra.

"Oái! Chưa xong!" Yellow vội hét lên và Itachi lấy hết sức bay ra xa nhưng cả hai ở quá gần.

"Yellow!" Red và Aticuno vội bay tới hỗ trợ nhưng không kịp

NGOÀM!

"Raikiri!"

RUỲNH!

"gaahh!" Giratina bỗng há hốc miệng ra avf Raichu phóng ra cùng với Itachi và Yellow. Đòn đánh sét cảu Raichu khiến Giratina bị thương ở miệng.

"Raichu! Hay lắm! Aticuno! Ice beam!" Red ra lệnh. Aticuno nhanh chóng abwns ra một chùm tia băng về phía Giratina.

"Đáng ghét!" Giratina phun lửa và chặn đứng luồng băng của Aticuno

"Zapdos!" Hỗ trợ!" Red ra lệnh.

"Zaapsss!" Zapdos phóng sét liên tục và cả Pibu lẫn Chuchu cùng đồng loạt tấn công. Những tia sét phóng ra như mưa.

"Khỉ thật!" Giratina ngay lập tức mở cổng và biến mất để tránh những tia sét đáng giáng tới như mưa.

"Lại là cái trò trốn này!" Red nghiến răng "Nó sẽ ra ở đâu?"

"(Pika! Đã tích đủ chưa?)" Raichu hỏi Pika

"(Ok)" Pika đứng dậy trên lưng Zapdos. Bất ngờ

"Gaaahh!" Đồng loạt, ba cánh cổng mở ra và ba con Giraina đồng loạt tấn công Aticuno, Moltres và Zapdos. Red và Zapdos không kịp trở tay.

"Chết tiệt! Fire spin!" Blue ra lệnh

"Gaaahh!" Mọt con Giratina bị lửa xoáy đánh bật ngược lại và Moltres an toàn.

"PikaaA!" Pika ngay lập tức giáng thẳng vào đầu của Giratina ngay khi nó vừa chui ra khỏi hố khiến con Giratina tấn công Zapdos tan biến

"Raiii!" Raichu dùng technovolt tới chỗ Red trong chớp mắt và "Raichu!" nó quất mạnh cái đuôi thép và chém vào đầu Giratina thứ ba. Con rồng ma tan biến.

"Cái…tất cả đều à ảnh ảo sao?" Red bị bất ngờ.

"Anh…" Yellow giật mình và

"gyaaA!" Giratina bất ngờ xuất hiện ngay phía sau cô bé và Itachi.

"Rai!" Raichu bàng hoàng và định dùng technovolt nhảy ngược lại nhưng nó giật mình khi đuôi nó bống hóa thép thay vì dùng technovolt. Và có một cái choice scaft vướng vào đuôi nó. Là nó, cái băng vướng vào lúc nó tấn công Giratina. Raichu vội vã gỡ nó ra

"Á!" Yellow hét lên

"Yellow!" Red kêu lên.

"Gaahh!" Itachi lấy hết sức chống cự nhưng nó ở ngay trước miệng, cái miệng đỏ lòm đang sáng lên của Giratina.

"Chết đi!" Giratina bắn ra một chùm tia hủy diệt trực diện. Itachi và Yellow lĩnh trọn cả đòn tấn công. Nhưng…

"Arrhhh!" Red kêu lên và cả cậu cùng Aticuno và Raichu rơi thẳng xuống đấy. Cậu lĩnh trọn cú bắn của Giratina và cùng với Aticuno và Raichu.

"Reedddd!" Blue kêu lên. Red rơi thẳng xuống đất và đập mạnh xuống khiến mặt đất bị xới tung. Nhưng từ dưới cái hố, Red từ từ ngồi được dậy.

"Anh Red!" Yellow vẫn an toàn ở khá xa chỗ Giratina. Cô bé gọi lớn "Anh không sao chứ?" cô bé hỏi

"Anh ổn." Red dơ tay lên để báo lại rằng cậu ổn. Còn Aticuno và Raichu thì không ổn chút nà vừa thay cậu lĩnh đòn còn Raichu thì cũng không hơn là mấy. Có điều Red vẫn an toàn.

"Khỉ thật…" Blue nghiến răng

"(Đã bảo mà!)" Zapdos cười

CỐP! CỐP! CỐP!

"(Auuu…)" ba cục u to tướng nổi lên trên đầu con chim sét.

"(Đáng đời!)" Pika,Pibu và Chuchu nói.

"GIờ còn hai con chim nữa." Giratina lại tụ năng lượng "Ta sẽ kết liễu cả hai. Gaah!" nó bắn ra một chùm tia năng lượng lớn hớn.

"Moltres! Zapdos!" Blue hét lên. Hai con chim đồng loạt phóng lửa và sét.

RUỲNH!

Ba đòn đánh gặp nhau và nổ tung giữa trời.

"Itachi!" Yellow lao tới. Vuốt con rồng lại sáng lên "Dragon claws!" cô bé hét lớn

KEENG!

Vuốt đấu vuốt. Giratina cũng dùng vuốt rồng đánh trả. Nhưng lần này nó không đẩy ngược lại Yellow và Itachi nữa. Itachi cố ghè thật mạnh và đẩy được Giratina lại.

"Cố lên…" Red đứng dưới đất nhìn lên. Thật may cho cậu là cậu bình an vô sự nhưng Aticuno gục rồi và thế thì không còn cơ hội cho cậu dùng chiêu thức kêt hợp để hạ Giratina như hai lần trước nữa. Chợt…

"Charizor! Dragon bullet!" Giọng Green vang lên và chàng trai của năm lao tới trên lưng con rồng già :v Charizone nhanh chóng bắn ra một nhát đạn di chuyển nhanh và mạnh về phía Giratina.

BÙM!

"Argh!" Giratina bị thương và bay loạng choạng lại phía sau.

"Lại là ngươi sao?" Giratina nhìn Green. Cậu đứng trên lưng Charizone bay trước mặt nó.  
"Á! Anh Green đập chai đã tới!" Blue đùa.

"Ta tới để đòi lại món nợ ngươi gây ra với Rin." Cậu nói lạnh lùng và tức giận.

"Vậy sao?" Giratina nhìn cậu thách thức "Có thứ gì mà làm ngươi lưu luyến vậy? Dù sao thì con bé đó cũng chỉ là một công cụ của ta mà thôi. Không hơn. Ngươi đáng lẽ ra phải thấy cái vẻ mặt vô hồn của nó lcus ta điều khiển nó mớ phải. hahaa! Nó còn chẳng còn lại bất kì một chút cảm xúc nào khi ta điều khiển nó ấy chứ?" Giratina cười lớn

"Vậy để ta nói lại. nhé." Green nhếch mép "con bé đã cứu sống Venus khi mà ngươi bỏ lại nó và nghĩ rằng cậu ấy đã chết tới nơi. Nó cứu ta khỏi nhát đâm chí tử của ngươi và nó cứu cả Blue lúc cô ấy tưởng như đã sắp chết rồi. Vậy còn gì nữa không? Cái thứ mà ngươi nghĩ là vô tri vô giác ấy xứng đáng một cuộc sống. Và ta đến đây để trừ khử bất kì kẻ nào dám lấy đi cuộc sống của em ta." Cậu nghiến răng.

"Rin…nó…" Blue mấp máy

"KHông nói nhiều! Lên nào, ông bạn già!" Green hét lên.

"(With pleasure! Take my power! Roar of time!)" Charizone gầm lên, ngọn lửa ở đuôi nó sáng bùng lên, viên kim cương trên ngực sáng lên và…

RUỲNH!

Một luồng sáng máu tím khổng lồ hướng thẳng về phía Giratina. Nó vang dội như tiếng gầm của thời gian và mạnh mẽ như dòng chảy siết của thời gian vậy.

"Khỉ thật! Shadow forrce!" Giratina ngay lập tức biến mất khiến cú đánh của Charizone đi trượt. Và bất ngờ…

"Chết đi! Đồ khốn!" Giratina lao ra từ phía sau Green nhưng đó là tất cả những gì Green mong đợi. Cậu nhếch mép cười

"Cẩn thận đó, green!" Blue hét lên. Nhưng

ROẸT!

"Cái…" Giratina bàng hoàng khi thấy Itachi, Pika và cả gia đình nó đang ở ngay sau Green. Cú ném kunai căn chuẩn tới từng giây của Pika đó.

"Pika!" Chuchu cười nguy hiểm. Pika cũng vậy. Và cả hai đang đứng trên đầu Itachi. Cả hai cùng nhau cầm chắc một quả cầu sét màu vàng óng. Chiêu thức kết hợp sét của Chuchu và Pika thêm sức mạnh của Zapdos nữa là đây.

"Kết liễu nó nào! Mọi người!" Yellow hét lên và đồng loạt với đòn tấn công của hai con chuột, Itachi cũng lao tới, dùng chính cái đầu của nó húc thẳng. Và sự cộng hưởng sức mạnh khiến cho cú đánh của Pika và chuchu mạnh hơn bao giờ hết.

RUỲNH!

"Argggghhh!" Giratina kêu lên.

RẮC…CHOANG!

Từng mảnh đuôi của MewIX bị nghiền nát trong cơn càn quét của sấm sét mà Pika gây lên. Đòn đánh quá mạnh. kHi những tia sét tawtcs hẳn, Giratina rơi thẳng xuống đất đến RẦM một cái và nằm bất động. Nó gục rồi.

"Hay quá!" Yellow cười lớn.

"Căn giờ hay lắm. Em, hiểu ý phết đấy!" Green khen.

"Hihi!" Yellow cười ngượng ngùng.

"Ey! Ông anh đập chai không khen cô nàng này lấy một câu được à?" Blue cười đểu

"Cậu thì có gì mà khen. Tự về nhà mà khen mình trong gương đi!" Green mắng

"Aaiii! Mất lòng quá." Blue làm giọng chua ngoa đùa. Chợt

RUỲNH!

"Cái…" Green nhìn ra thì thấy một thứ gần giống như một cây cầu vừa chui ra từ trong cái hỗ đen của Giratia và cắm thẳng xuống đất. Từ cây cầu ấy, hàng ngàn con pokemon màu đen tràn xuống như một cơn sóng thần vậ úng đông gấp mười lần đám ở trên mặt đất.

"Nguy rồi!" Bill nhìn ra xa, ôm đầu "Cuộc xâm lăng bắt đầu rồi!"

"Xâm lăng?" Gold đúng gần đó hỏi "Ai xâm lăng ai?"

"Thế giới song song!" Bill ôm đầu "Nó sẽ xâm chiến thế giới của chúng ta và biến nơi này thành một phần của nó. Đó giống như một cây đậu thần vậy. Nó là một cây cầu."

"Rasengan!" Tiegr đứng ngay dưới cây cầu dùng la hoàn cầu đánh mạnh vào thân nhưng chỉ trong chốc lát, câu cầu bị vỡ đã ngay lập tức liền lại. Tiger vội nhảy lại và đứng lên một mảng bê tông rồi quay lại chỗ cậu và Venus đang giao đấu với Anton lúc cây cầu đổ bộ xuống cách khác xa cây cầu.

"Haha! Cây cầu này là một thực thể sống. tế bào của nó có khả năng tự phân chia rất nhanh. Giờ chắc dễ cây đang chui xuống đất và cố gắng với tới tâm trái đất để hấp thụ toàn bộ những gì có ở thế giới này đấy." Anton vừa giải thích, vừa nhìn Tiger mà cười khinh bỉ.

"KHông ổn rồi." Venus nhìn cái cây "Ước gì chúng ta có thể cắt từng mạch năng lượng đang chảy trong cái cây này ra thành từng mảnh nhỏ thì may ra mới chặn được nó.Dù là thể khí nhưng nếu những liên kết năng lượng kết nói chúng đồng loạt bị đứt đoạn cùng lúc thì cây cầu sẽ ngay lập tức đổ sập. Nếu nó một chiêu thức đánh diện rộng đủ tốt để cắt một nhát ngang đủ nhanh thì…"

'Thằng nhóc này…sao nó biết?' Anton há hốc mồm vì những gì Venus biết

"Nhanh là bao nhiêu?" Tiger hỏi

"Nếu cậu có thể thực hiện một nhát cắt trong vòng 0.0001 giây và cắt đứt toàn bộ mạch năng lượng thì cây cầu sẽ sập." Venus nói "Bất khả thi là thế đấy."

"Tớ làm được. Nhưng không làm một mình được. Cần ít nhất ba người." Tiger nói

"Vậy thì ta sẽ khoogn cho hai ngươi làm được đâu!" Anton lao tới chém.

"Tránh!" Tiegr đạp Venus ra và nhát kiếm chém đôi mảng bê tông mà hai người đang đứng. Cả hai nagx sang hai bên và tránh được.

"và sẽ cần thêm vài thứ để hạ tên này đấy." Tiger tặc lưỡi.

"Rắc rối rồi đây!" Venus xoa trán.


	98. Chapter 98

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 98.

"KHỉ thật!" Beholder dùng đá ném lũ Tyratnitar đang tụ tập lại khiến chúng ra rã.

"Chúng đông quá! Đông hơn trước!" Melody bám chặt lấy cổ Beholder, kêu lên "Chúng đang tràn xuống! Phải đóng được cái cổng đó chúng ta mới có cơ may thắng."

"Tiger đang làm rồi!" Beholder cầm cái cột đèn đổ, vừa đập vừa nói

"Thế thì cậu ta phải nhanh lên. CHúng ta sắp không trụ được nữa rồi!" Melody kêu.

Cùng lúc đó, ở một nơi khá xa, gần nơi mà cây cầu nối ra từ trong cái hỗ đen bám xuống mặt đất và đang cố đi sâu xuống lòng đất…

"Trong khi Kyuublast và Darkanine chuẩn bị…" Tiger dùng miệng buộc một dải awbng trắng quanh cánh tay trái để đảm bảo nó không tệ hơn nữa trong khi tay phải cũng đã cử động lại được nhờ chút thuốc của Blue mang tới.

"Chúng ta sẽ phải xử lí tên này trước." Venus cũng chuẩn bị. Cậu tháo bỏ cái áo choàng vướng víu ra và đeo găng tay vào.

"Phải!" Tiger dùng cả hai tay buộc chặt lại cái băng đeo bảo vệ trán của cậu. Biểu tượng chiếc lá sáng lóa lên trong ánh chớp.

"Vậy sao?" Anton chống kiếm xuống đất "Thử xem nào!" hắn khiêu khích.

"Được thôi! Lên nào Venus!" Tiger nói

"Okay!" venus trả lời. và cả hai đồng loạt lao vào tấn công.

"Ngây thơ!" Anton cười.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Tiger nhanh chóng tạo ra bốn ảnh phân thân để tham chiến. Bốn ảnh phân thân chia ra nhiều hướng.

"Chơi à?" Anton cười khẩy.

"Suijinshuriken!" Venus nhanh chóng ném một chiếc shuriken thẳng về phía Anton.

"Hà!" Anton vung kiếm chém

KEENG!

ChiẾC shuriken nước bị chém văng đi và vỡ tan.

"Tiến lên!" Hai Tiger ngay lập tức áp sát từ phía trên và đá thẳng xuống.

"Hừm!" Anton nhanh chóng quay người và vung kiếm chém

"Oái!"

BỤP!

Một phân thân bị chém và tan biến. Tiger còn lại đá trượt.

"Kyaaa!" Tiger ngay lập tức vung chân quét một nhát dưới đất.

"Hấp!" Anton nhảy lên và tránh được cú quét chân. Rồi hắn đạp mạnh xuống

RẮC!

"Á!" Tiger bị Anton đạp thẳng vào đầu gối khiến chân bị gãy và cậu tan biến. Chỉ là phân thân. Anton chưa kịp lấy lại thăng bằng thì

"Tiger!" Một Tiger khác ngay lập tức phóng tới với một cú xông phi dữ dội.

"Hừm!" Anton chưa lấy được thăng bằng vẫn kịp lấy kiếm lên đỡ.

BỊCH!

Anton bị đẩy ngược lại trượt dài một đoạn. Tiger ngay lập tức lao tới

"Nhận lấyyyy!" Cậu vung chân đá mạnh.

"Hừ!" Anton đã lấy lại được thăng bằng. Hắn vung kiếm chém thẳng vào người Tiger

"Ặc!" Lưỡi kiếm đi xuyên từ trên xuống

BỤP!

Tiger biến mất.

"Mizu endan!" Venus bất ngờ xuất hiện phía sau Anton và bắn liền mấy viên đạn. Quá bất ngờ nhưng Anton đã quá quen với kiểu tấn công này rồi.

"Đánh lén!" Anton vung kiếm chém

KEENG! KEENG! KEENG! KEENG!

Những viên đạn đập vào lưỡi kiếm, đổi hướng và bắn tứ phía. Viên đập xuống đất tạo thành lỗ trên mặt đất, viên bay lên trời.

"Khỉ thật! Mizukaze!" Venus đan ấn, băn ra một luồng nước mạnh và siết về phía Anton. Mặt đất cũng vì thế và bị xẻ tung như thể bị hàng trăm lưỡi dao chém vậy. Thế nhưng…

"Raigeki break!" Anton vung kiếm chém

RẸTTTT!

Lưỡi kiếm sét rẽ đôi luồng nước của Anton ra.

"Cái…" Venus há hốc

"Sáu yếu tố của lục đạo cũng tuân theo bảng khắc chế, điểm mạnh và điểm yếu giống như pokemon thôi." Anton vung kiếm "Chỉ duy nhất hắc thuật là không thể bị khắc chế. Còn lại thì tất cả đều bị một hay hai nguyên tố khắc chế. Và…" hắn vung kiếm, chém tạo thành một nhát chém không khí thẳng về phía Venus

"Chết!" Venus nhanh chóng nhảy sang một bên và nhát chém xẻ đôi mảng bê tông mà cậu đang đứng khiến Venus bị mất trụ. Cậu vội nhảy khỏi nó và đứng xuống đất. Nhưng chưa kịp lấy thăng bằng thì

"Và nếu ngươi chỉ có một hay hai nguyên tố…" Anton bất ngờ xuất hiện ngay sau lưng venus

"Cái…" Vensu không kịp phản ứng

"Thì ngươi thua chắc!" Anton đam thanh kiếm vào lưng Venus nhưng…

BỤP!

Venus bất ngờ biến thành Tiger

"Cái…" Anton bị bất ngờ "Thuật biến hình?"

"Chào!" Tiger cười

BỤP!

Tiger biến mất. Chỉ là ảnh phân thân!

"Vậy sao?" Tiger và Venus bất ngờ cùng nhau lao xuống từ trên một bức tường cao và hướng thẳng xuống chỗ Anton. Cả hai đang cùng nhau giữ một quả cầu năng lượng xanh trong suốt.

"Cái…" Anton bất ngờ

"Chào mừng tới kỉ nguyên của người hùng!" Tiger hét lên "Oodama!"

"Rasengan!" Cả hai cùng hét lớn và dí mạnh quả cầu xuống. La toàn hoàn cực đại!

RUỲNH!

Mặt đất bị xới tung lên, gạch đá bắn tung tóe. Bụi mù mịt. Đòn đánh mạnh tới nỗi để lại một cái hố lớn trên mặt đất. Tiger và Venus đứng dậy. Anton đã tránh được nhưng hắn văng ra khá xa. Hắn chống kiếm đứng dậy nhìn cả hai.

"Nguy hiểm quá. Chiêu thức có thể nghiền nát mọi thứ trên đường đi của nó…" Anton lẩm bẩm

"Đừng mong thoát!" Một Tiger khác bất ngờ chui lên từ dưới đám gach vụn và lao thẳng về phía Anton

"Cái chết tiệt!" Anton tức giận vung kiếm chém mạnh. Nhưng

"Ối!" Tiger phân thân hậu đậu tới mức chưa đứng dậy đã kẹt chân vào đá và ngã lăn ra, đập mặt xuống đất và tan biến

KEENG!

Anton cũng tự dưng vì thế mà chém hớ một cái và thanh kiếm chém vào bê tông, sứt một vết. Hắn nhìn cái kiếm bị mẻ một vết, ngớ người rồi ánh mắt chuển dần từ ngớ ngẩn sang tức giận

"Hậu đậu tới thế là cùng!" Venus cốc đầu Tiger

"Auuu…nhưng mà tớ cũng làm hắn thành thằng ngu còn gì?" Tiger cãi, ôm đầu

"Bọn khỉ!" Anton gầm lên "Ta sẽ cho cả hai ngươi chầu trời!" hắn hét lên, vung kiếm

"Chết! kage bunshin no jutsu!" Tiger tạo ngay mấy cái ảnh phân thân. Nhưng Anton lao tới như điên

"Gaaahhh!" Anton hét lên "Nhận lấy cơn thịnh nộ của ta!" hắn vung kiếm chém loạn xạ như một cơn cuồng phong và lao vào

"Á! Oái! Ối!" Những bản sao của Tiger không tài nào theo kịp tốc độ của Anton và phân thâ của Tiger bị chém văng tứ phía và tan biến.

"KHỉ thật!" Venus nhảy ngược lại và lùi lại khá xa "Hắn mạnh thật!" cậu lẩm bẩm.

"oái! Á!" Ảnh phân thân của Tiger bị chém tung hết chẳng còn lại một ảnh nào và Anton đứng giữa, trống trải. Không thấy Tiger thật đâu cả.

"ngươi…" Anton nghiến răng "Ngươi! Raijinshou!" hắn gầm lên, xoay tròn thanh kiếm tạo thành một cơn lốc chứa đầy sét.

"Chết!" Venus vội nhảy qua một bên và nắm xấp xuống. Cơn lốc đi qua ngay bên trên cậu và chạm vào một đống đá vụn

RUỲNH!

Cả đống đá bị đánh vỡ tung và bắn tứ phía, để lại một cái lỗ lớn như thể chỗ đó vừa bị sét đánh trúng vậy

"Nguy hiểm thật!" Venus nhìn cái hố àm lo lắng

"Ta cáu rồi đấy! Raijinkoku!" Anton tức giận, nhảy lên và vung kiếm chém thẳng xuống.

"Chết!" Venus vội tạo một lưỡi kiếm băng để đánh trả dù cậu biến chắt nước của cậu không lại được sét cảu Anton

"Mokujoheki!" giọng Tiegr vang lên và ngay lập tức, một bức tường gỗ xuất hiện chắn ngay trước mặt Venus. Nhưng

ROEEEETTTTTTT!

Thanh kiếm của Anton chém vào bức tường gỗ khiến cho từng phần một của bức tường gỗ bị nghiến nát vụn ra như thể lưỡi kiếm điện kia là một cái máy nghiền gỗ vậy.

"Venus!" Tiegr lao tới, kéo Venus ra

RUỲNH!

Bức tường phòng thủ của Tiger vỡ tung và cả mặt đất cũng bị chém làm đôi. Venus may mắn thoát chết.

"gaah!" Anton gầm lên, lao tới, vung kiếm sét chém tiếp

"Gokyaku!" Tiger hét lên, phun lửa từ miệng tạo thành một quả cầu lửa ngay phía trước.

"Mizushou!" Venus phun nước vào quả cầu đó. Nước gặp lửa và bốc hơi mù mịt

"Garh!" Anton bị hơi nước nóng che mắt

"Souenbu!" Tiger và Venus cùng nói. Cả hai đang cùng nhau tạo thành một chiếc phi tiêu gió trong lòng bàn tay Venus. Gió bắt đầu cuộc lại hình thành một chiếc phi tiêu gió lớn trong lòng bàn tay Venus. Dần dần, cánh của nó tách biệt ra tạo thành bốn cánh. Thêm gió được hút vào và chiếc phi tiêu trở nên lớn hơn nữa, thêm những cãnh phi tiêu sắc như những lưỡi dao gió được hình thành. Và chiếc phi tiêu gió tám cánh được hình thành trong lòng bàn tay Venus.

"Gyaaa!" Anton lao tới, lưỡi kiếm cầm ngược lóe lên những tia lửa điện.

"Nào Venus!" Tiger bỏ tay ra, đừng lên trước "Mokuryu!" cậu nói. Ngay lập tức những con rồng gỗ chui lên từ dưới đất và lao về phía Anton.

"Đừng hòng cản ta! Gyaa! Ryuenjin!" Anton vung kiếm. Lưỡi kiếm chuyển đỏ và nóng như dung nhan. Hắn chém nhanh và mạnh.

"Gaaahh!" Anton chém những con rồng gỗ lao về phía hắn khiến cho con thì đứt đầu, con thì bị chẻ đôi. Hắn chém tung lũ rồng.

"Venus!" Tiger hét lên

"Biết rồi! Suiton! Mizu Souenbu!" Venus ném chiếc phi tiêu tám cánh mà ban nãy hai người tạo ra. Chiếc phi tiêu gió giờ đã được tăng sức mạnh từ nước của Venus và trở nên mạnh hơn. Nó như một cơn lốc xoáy vòi ròng lao về phía Anton với tiếng gió rít ghê người.

"Khỉ thật!" Anton không kịp dùng kiếm thủ nữa "ĐƯợc thôi! Raijinshou!" hắn cầm kiếm ngược lại, lưỡi kiếm ép và hướng về khuỷu tay và xoay tròn.

"Cái…" venus há hốc. Anton xoáy nhanh tới mức một cơn lốc được hình thành, bọc lấy người Anton và cơn lốc ấy được tích điện. Những tia sét bắn và bọc lấy cơn lốc khiến nó mạnh hơn hẳn. Chiếc phi tiêu nước-gió chạm mạnh vào cơn lốc

RUỲNH!

Phi tiêu tám cánh chạm và chém mạnh vào cơn lốc khiến cho cơn lốc sét bị uốn đi. Nhưng nó không xuyên thủng được. Nó vỡ tung và tan biến.

"Cái…" Tiger cũng ngạc nhiên. Nhưng cơn lốc sét cũng tan biến và khoogn thấy Anton đâu.

"Khỉ thật!" Tiger ngay lập tức vào thủ thế vì cậu biết rõ hắn sẽ chui lên từ dưới đất.

"Dairetsui!"

bất ngờ, một luồng cái mạnh phóng thẳng lên và đâm mạnh về phía Tiger.

"Fuujinken!" Tiegr ngay lập tức phản coogn. Bàn tay cậu đập mạnh vào luồng cát

"Ặc!" Tiger bị đẩy ngược lại, luồng cát tan biến.

"Thổ thuật! Venus nhảy xuống

"Doryudan!" lại là Anton. Lần này, một con rồng bằng bùn xuất hiện và bắn những viên đạn bùn lớn về phía Tiger.

"Suijinheki!" Venus vugn tay. Ngay lập tức, một ống nước ngay dưới chân Tiger vỡ tung và nước bắn lên, tạo thành mọt bức tường nước.

BỤP!

Những viên đạn bùn đập vào bức tường nước và bị cản lại.

"Dosekiryu!" Anton bất ngờ xuất hiện trên lưng một con rồng đá và lao thẳng về phía bức tường

RUỲNH!

Con rồng đá húc tan bức tường và đâm vào Tiger

"Tigerrr!" Venus hốt hoảng.

"Rasengan!" Tiger ngay lập tức phản công với quả cầu la toàn hoàn. Quả cầu đập mạnh vào đầu con rồng đá

RUỲNH! RẮC…RẦM!

Mặt đất rung chuyển mạnh và con rồng đá vỡ tung khiến Anton roi xuống. hắn tiếp đất và ngay lập tức tấn công tiếp.

"Mizukiri!" Hắn vung lưỡi kiếm nước chém mạnh.

"Hyoroga!" Tiegr trả đòn với một lưỡi kiếm băng.

KEENG!

Hai lưỡi kiếm chạm nhau.

"Mokugeki!" Tiger bất ngờ bật lên và dùng tay đánh mạnh.

"Fuujinken!" Anton trả đòn và chưởng của hắn đạp mạnh vào nắm đâmcs của Tiger

RUỲNH!

"Á!" venus và Tiger bắn ngược lại. Anton cũng bị đẩy lại.

"Hà!" Anton bật dậy và tấn coogn tiếp "Haddangeki!" Hắn bất ngờ dùng một chiêu thức lạ tạo ra một làn sóng màu đen bay về phía Tiger và Venus.

"Goenku!" Tiegr phun lửa ra.

"Juhashou!" Venus tạo một cơn gió sắc về phía Anton. Lửa và gió hợp làm một và tạo thành một chiêu mạnh hơn. CHúng chạm vào luồng năng lượng của Anton và

RUỲNH!

Một vụ nổ lớn khiến Venus và Tiegr phải che mắt vì buị bay. Mọi thứ mờ mịt.

"Hyaa!" Anton bất ngờ lao tới từ trong đám bụi khiến cả hai không kịp trở tay.

"Venus!" Tiger hét lên và lao ra trước.

PHẬP!

LƯỡi kiếm của Anton đi xuyên qua ngực trái của Tiger, đâm xuyên qua câu và găm vào ngực Venus

"Hự!" Venus dùng cả hai tay chặn thanh kiếm lại không cho nó tiến sâu hơn. CÒn phía tước cậu, Tiegr đứng bất động.

"Hee…" Anton bật cười "Heeheeeheeeheehee!" Hắn cười ác độc.

"Hì…" Tiger cũng bất ngờ cười và

PẶC!

Cả hai tay Tiger tùm chặt lấy cánh tay cầm kiếm của Anton…


	99. Chapter 99

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 99.

Lưỡi kiếm đâm xuyên qua người Tiger và găm vào ngực Venus khiến máu của Venus chảy dài xuống. Nó không đâm quá saau nhưng cũng khiến Venus thót tim. Cậu đã cản được. CÒn Tiger đang túm chặt lấy cổ tay Anton.

"Ngươi…" Anton nghiến răng, cố đâm thanh kiếm vào sâu hơn nhưng Tiger đang giữ chặt tay hắn.

"Hê hê." Tiger chợt cười.

"Cái…?" Anton rùng mình.

"Làm nào, Venus!" Tiger bỗng hét lên và bất ngờ, cậu biến thành hàng chục dây leo quấn lấy Anton khiến hắn bị trói.

"Là phân thân!" Anton giãy giụa. Hắn đang thoát ra.

"Đừng nghĩ bonnj ta tới đây chẳng vì cái gì cả!" Venus nhảy ngược lại, lưỡi kiếm làm cậu bị thương nhưng không quá nặng.

"Cái…" Anton chém tung đám dây leo nhưng ngay lập tức, Venus kết ấn.

"Thủy ngục!" Venus hét lớn và nước ngay lập tức vây lấy Anton

"ĐỪng nghĩ nước mà hạ được ta!" Anton hét lên, thanh kiếm sét chém tung thủy ngục nhưng ngay lập tức, venus lấy máu đang chảy ra từ vết thương, hất xuống đất rồi ngay lập tức vẽ lên đất một vòng tròn.

"Cái…?" Anton vội lùi lại nhưng nước từ thủy ngục ngay lập tức bám lấy hắn.

"Huyết ngục!" Venus hét lên và hàng chục sợi xích làm từ nước trói chặt lấy Anton. Và chúng pha với máu của chính Venus và chuyển dần sang màu đỏ máu.

"Argh!" Anton dùng kiếm chém nhưng hắn không thể chém nước. Nó quá chắc chắn.

"Đừng mong có thể thoát được huyết ngục!" Venus hét lên "Nó chỉ có thể tự hết khi người dùng kiệt sức mà thôi. Còn giờ thì tới lúc kết thúc câu chuyện của ngươi rồi! Tiger!" cậu gọi lớn. Anton ớn lạnh như thể hắn đã cảm nhận được ngày tán của mình rồi. Hắn quay lại thì thấy Tiger đang đứng cạnh Kyuublast và Darkanine.

"Lên nào, Mọi người!" Tiger vừa hét lên, vừa lao về phía Anton. Cậu chạy nhanh dần, nhanh dần và hai pokemon lửa chạy theo sau cậu.

"Nào!" Tiegr hét lên. Năng lượng bắt đầu nén vào hai lòng bàn tay cậu cùng lúc. Hai quả cầu la toàn dần được hình thành trong hai bàn tay của cậu. Chúng trong suốt và màu xanh. Năng lượng đang được nén cực đại và xoáy rất nhanh.

"Kyuu!" Kyuublast truyền lửa

"Darkaine!" Darkanine cũng làm theo. Và lửa dần bị cuốn vào và hòa trộn cùng với lo toàn hoàn. Cả hai quả cầu bắt đầu biến chuyển. Một quả cầu bắt đầu chuyển màu đỏ sáng chói như mặt trời hè. Quả cầu còn lại hấp thụ và hòa quyện với năng lượng của Darkanine dần chuyển thành màu xanh lam thẫm như mặt trăng nhỏ. Tiger với hai quả cầu la toàn như đang cầm mặt trời và mặt trăng trong lòng bàn tay cậu vậy.

"Chết!" Anton cố gắng thoát ra nhưng Tiger đã ở ngay sát rồi.

"Tsuin!" Tiger hét lên và hai quả cầu đã ở ngay sát Anton

"Không!" Anton mấp máy như muốn cầu xin tha mạng vậy. Hắn thật…đáng thương.

"Rasengan!" Tiger hét lên, ấn cả hai la toàn hoàn vào lưng Anton. Hắn không thể làm gì hơn. Hai quả cầu chạm mạnh vào người Anton và sức mạnh lửa hồi nãy ở hai quả cầu bị cuốn vào và nén ép cực đại được giải phóng.

RUỲNH!

Hai vụ nổ song song nhau như hai quả cầu lửa khổng lồ màu đỏ rực và màu xanh thậm liền ngay sát nhau.

"Raahh!" Tiger bị bắn văng ngược lại như kiểu nghịch dại rút chốt lựu đạn ấy.Cậu bắn văng ra, đập mạnh vào mấy tảng bê tông và tí nữa thì bay thêm chục mét nếu Venus không ngay lập tức đỡ được cậu. Cả hai người nhìn cơn bão lửa do Rasengan song sinh tạo ra như thể đang nuốt gọn và nghiền nát mọi thứ vậy. Rồi lửa tắt, mọi thứ trở về như lúc đầu, chỉ có điều là có một cái hố lớn trên mặt đấy và thứ còn lại duy nhất của Anton chỉ là cái chuôi kiếm hay chính xác hơn là một phần nhỏ của cái chuôi kiếm chưa cháy hết. Chẳng còn gì cả.

"Xong!" Tiger phủi tay đứng dậy "Coi như đi thêm một tên mậng dai như đỉa. À mà không sao chứ?" cậu quay lại hỏi Venus vui vẻ

"À…ừm…thương ngoài da thôi." Venus nói. Nhưng cả hai chưa có thời gian hàn thuyên thêm thì một âm thanh động trời khiến cả hai giật mình quay lại.

"Grrrrààààoooo!" Một tiếng gầm lớn vang dội từ trong cái hố đen thông với thế giới song song. Rồi từ trong cái hố đen, hàng ngàn cái xúc tu khổng lồ thoát ra, bám lấy cây cầu. Rồi từ từ, một con Giratina khổng lồ với những xúc tu lớn bắt đầu bám lấy cây cầu chui ra. Nó gầm lên vang dội khiến cho tất cả đều giật mình, nhìn lên hoảng hốt.

"What the fuck is that?" Tiger há hốc mồm tí nữa để cho mấy con ruồi bay vào.

"Đó là…thế giới song song đó…" Venus nghiến răng. Chợt…

"Guuraaahh!" Giratina đang nằm bất ngờ vùng dậy mạnh mẽ và bay vụt lên.

"Giratina?" Red giật mình tí nữa ngã ngửa khi thấy Giratina bay lên.

"Rin!" Green chợt gọi.

"Cái gì cơ?" Blue nhìn lên và đứng trên lưng Giratina là Rin. Cô bé đang điều khiển Giratina.

"Greeekkk!" Giratina bắn ra một luồng năng lượng lớn về phía con Giratina nhân bản đặc biệt đang cố chui ra từ thế giới song song kia.

BÙM!

Luồng năng lượng nổ tung mà con Giratina khổng lồ với đống xúc tu kia không hề xi nhê gì

"Grraaahhhh!"Giratina đen đang chui ra từ trong cái hố đen gầm lên rồi nó bắn ra một cơn mưa thiên thạch hướng thẳng xuống dưới.

RẦM! RẦM RẦM RẦM!

Mặt đát rung chuyển dữ dội.

"Á!" mọi người chạy toán loạn cố gắng tránh những viên thiên thạch lớn.

"Darkaaa!" Darkanine bắn lửa liên tục làm chệch hướng những viên thiên thạch. Lửa của nó đủ mạnh để đẩy những viên thiên thạch ra xa tới những nơi trống vắng.

"Girreesskk!" Giratina thật bị trúng đạn và rơi xuống.

"nguy to! Mokuryu!" Tiger ngay lập tức gọi đám mộc long và mấy con rồng gỗ của cậu lao lên đỡ đươc cả Giratina và Rin. Nhưng ngay lập tức, cả hai vụt bay lên, chiến tiếp.

"Em đang làm gì thế, Rin?" Green lẩm bẩm.

'Mọi người…" giọng Rin bất ngờ vang lên trong đầu các pokedex holders và Tiger cũng như Venus và tất cả những trainer ở đó. Là thân giao cách cảm.

'Khi Giratina ra khỏi thế giới song song, thế giới kia bắt đầu mất kiểm soát và tự nhận thức được. Và hai thế giới kết nối qua cánh cổng này quá lâu. Và việc phá vỡ những quy luật tự nhiên đã gây ra hậu quả là những con pokemon đen liên tục chui ra. Và càng lâu, năng lượng từ sự hỗn mang càng tích tụ và giờ, thế giới song song đã tạo ra một thứ đủ mạnh ngang Giratina để tự chủ được và để xâm chiến thế giơi song song của nó.' Rin giải thích và cùng Giratina bay lên

"Greeekkk!" Giratina liên tục nã đạn và nó đang cố đẩy ngược thứ kia về nhưng đòn tấn công của nó là không đủ.

"Taaaaa!" Con Giratina nhân bản bất ngờ gầm lên. Nó nói được. RỒi nó bắn một chúm tia về phía Giratina. Chùm tia mạnh quá.

"Oái!" Rin và Giratina vội tránh sang một bên và chùm năng lượng đi suotj qua hai người. Nhưng giờ, nó đang hướng thẳng xuống về phía Red.

"Chết cha!" Chạy đi!" Red hô lớn nhưng giờ, có chạy cũng không kịp vì nó quá lớn.

"Kizaaann!" Tiger vụt lao tới và Kizan ngay trên lưng cậu.

"Ryaaa!" Kizan dơ cả hai tay lên và chùm tia như thể bị hút vào trong vậy. Ánh sáng chói lòa. Kizan hét lớn và sau một hồi, nó hấp thụ toàn bộ năng lượng mà Giratina đen đã giải phóng, cứu thoát mọi người an toàn.

"Phù!" Rin vuốt mồ hôi trán.

"Mọi người ổn cả chứ?" nhóm Gold cùng với Lunar, Alia và Raike cũng đã tới.

"Anh!" Venus vui mừng. Nhưng Raike chỉ phủi tay và làm hiệu không phải lúc để nói chuyện.

"Được rồi Rin. Cứ nói xem tụi anh phải làm gì?" Tiger hỏi

"Em và Giratina cần nhiều giúp đỡ. Em cần tất cả mọi người toàn lực giúp sức. Phải tất cả cùng hợp sức thì mới có thể tieu diệt được thứ này và đóng lại cánh cổng nối với thế giới song song." Rin nói

"Nhưng pokemon của chúng ta…" Red nhìn vào pokeball. Tất cả đều đã yếu và kiệt sức cả.

"Yên tâm. Năng lượng vừa hấp thụ đủ dùng cho tất cả. Nhưng nếu thế thì cầu hơi khó thực hiện cái chiêu gì gì đó xoay xoáy ấy." Kizan ngồi trên vài Tiger nói/. Nó đang truyền toàn bộ năng lượng cho Tiger.

"Vậy thì…" Tiger dưa tay ra và bất ngờ, thanh đại đao Kaiser laquari bay tới và cậu bắt lấy cán, cầm chắc nó. Trong khi đó, Rin và Giratina vẫn đang cầm chân con Giratina đen.

"Cứ tiến lên Giratina Tớ sẽ ở đây để đảm bảo cậu luôn trong tình trạn sức khỏe tốt nhất!" Rin nói

"greeekkk!" Giratina lại tấn công. Nó tấn công liên tục.

"Chúng ta phải nhanh lên. Nếu Rin tiếp tục sử dụng năng lực hồi phục thì lại giống yelow đấy. " Red nói

"Cậu tính làm gì?" Venus hỏi

"Thì… đánh thôi." Tiegr gật đầu

"Cái ghiề? Kế hoạch có thế thôi á?" Blue tròn mắt "Tưởng ở đây Red đã là ngốc nhất rồi mà giờ còn có người ngốc hơn á?"

"Này này này. Ai ngốc hả?" Red lườm.

"Đó là kế hoạch mà." Tiger lắc đầu "Đến lúc rồi. Năng lượng này là đủ cho cả ba chiêu rồi. Senpou! Mokuton! Shin sensuju!" Tiger kết ấn và ngay lập tức, mặt đát rung chuyển dữ dội. Hàng loạt những hình xăm kì quái lần lượt xuất hiện trên cánh tay, lưng và ngực Tiger. Thanh đại đao cũng sáng lên ánh sáng đỏ rực và nóng. Trên hai cánh tay của Tiger là hai hình xăm một con rồng và một con chim lửa chín đuôi. Trên ngực và lưng cũng có.

"Cái…chuyện gì đang diễn ra thế?" Red cố đứng vững. Raike lườm Tiger.

'Cái gì thế này?' Raike nghĩ. Nhưng tất cả không có thời gian. Mặt đất bất ngờ nức vỡ vụn ra và ngay lập tức, một bức tượng khổng lồ xuất hiện và chui lên từ dưới đất.

"Á!" Alia ngã ra nhưng ngay lập tức, một cánh tay gỗ khổng đỡ lấy cô. Blue cũng vậy. Red, Green cũng được đỡ bởi những cánh tay gỗ lớn. Mọi thứ vẫn rung chuyển cho tới khi nó ngừng thì tất cả mọi người kể cả những huấn luyện viên và ranger đang thi đấu vậy. Họ đứng dậy, ngỡ ngàng vì không biết chuyện gì vừa xảy ra. Họ chỉ biết mặt đất rung chuyển, họ bị ngã và mội người đều được đỡ bởi một cánh tay gỗ. Mội người đều đứng trên một cánh tay gỗ, nhìn quanh ngơ ngác.

"Cái…cái naỳ là…" Red nhìn xuống hốt hoảng. Cậu cùng Venus và Tiger không đứng trên một cánh tay mà đứng trên một cái đầu.

"Không thể nào!" Blue thực sự quá ngạc nhiên. Green cũng vậy. môi cậu mất máy. Những huấn luyện viên khác đang chiến đấu cũng thực sự ngạc nhiên.

"Không thể nào!" Venus lẩm bẩm, alwcs đầu mấy lần để cố gắng chắc rằng mình không hoa mắt.

"Đây là…tiên thuật của Hokage đệ nhất mà!" Red hét lớn. Và phải, tất cả họ, tất cả những huấn luyện viên đang chiến đấu ở Saffron đều đang đứng trên một pho tượng phật khổng lồ với một ngàn cánh tay dang rộng đỡ lấy họ. Và Tiger Venus cùng với Red đang đứng trên đầu pho tượng. Pho tượng khổng lồ ấy như thể một ngọn núi đứng giữa Saffron vậy. Một ngàn cánh tay cảu nó đỡ lấy hàng trăm huấn luyện viên và họ đứng trên những bàn tay ra.

"mọi người hãy thả pokemon ra.!" Tiger nói "Chừng nào chúng ta còn đứng trên bàn tay của phật thì chúng ta còn được hồi phục!" cậu nói. Những huấn luyện viên bao gồm cả Red và venus đồng loạt thả pokemon ra. Cả những pokemon của Tiger cũng được thả ra. Và ngay lập tức, như một phép màu, tất cả những thương tích của pokemon ngay lập tưc được hồi phục.

"Á!" Rin thét lên

"Grreeek!" Giratina bị trúng đòn và rơi xuống

"Chết!" Tiger ngay lập tức dang tay ra và hai cánh tay tượng phật gỗ ngay lập tức đỡ lấy Rin và Giratina.

"Hai người không sao chứ?" Green hỏi lo lắng.

"Em ổn!" Rin đáp lại

"Grreeeaaa!" Giratina đen ngay lập tức bắn một laojt thiên thạch về phía Tiger.

"ĐỪng mong!" Tiegr ngay lập tức đơ tay và hàng chục cánh tay tượng phật gỗ dài ra và đỡ lấy đòn đánh. Rồi hàng chục cánh tay phật bằng gỗ kahcs dài ra và túm lấy những xúc tu của Giratina đen khiến nó không giãy giụa được. Tuy nhiên nó vẫn bắn được và những cái xúc tu đen cũng bám lại và cố đập gãy những cánh tay gỗ nhưng cánh tay phật quá chắc và nó gần như hồi phục ngay lập tức.

"Mọi người! Tấn công đi!" Red hét lên "Lên nào!" Cậu nói và đồng loạt những pokemon cùng tấn coogn. Hàng trăm thậm chí là đến hàng ngàn pokmeon của những huấn luyện viên mang tới đồng loạt tấn công liên hồi.

"Grreeekkk!" Giratina đen vừa bị trói, vừa bị đánh kêu lên đau đớn. Hàng trăm pokemon cùng nhau tấn công tạo nên những đợt tấn công như vũ bão và một cánh tượng chưa từng có. Hàng trăm huấn luyện viên cùng hợp sức chống lại cái ác. Họ cùng một ý chí, cùng một mục tiêu và cùng một quyết tâm.

"Tuyệt lắm! Cố lên mọi người!" Lunar hét lên

"Tiếp tục tấn công đi!" Green hét lên theo

"Red!" Tiger bất ngờ gọi cậu bàn lại "venus nữa."

"Sao?" Cả hai cậu bạn của Tiger cùng quay lại

"Hai cậu…Venus có phong thuật thì không nói phải không?" Tiger hỏi "Còn Red biết rõ về cách Rasengan được tạo ra phải không?"

"Ừ!" Red và Venus gật đầu dù họ cũng không hiểu câu hỏi cho lắm.

"Vậy Red, cậu có thể làm được không? Ý tớ là tạo một quả cầu Rasengan ấy." Tiger hỏi

"Cậu hâm à? Có mỗi cậu là làm được thôi. TỚ làm được bằng mắt. Tớ làm gì có Chakra mà làm?" Red bật cười

"Vậy nếu có, cậu có làm được không? Tớ sẽ cung cấp Chakra còn cậu làm, được không?" Tiger hỏi

"Cái gì…cái đó…tớ cũng không chắc…dù nắm vũng được nguyên lí hình thành nhưng…" Red hơi rối

"Thực ra thì tớ đang điều khiển bức tượng này nên không thể tạo phân thân. Và đồng thời chiêu thức của tớ cũng cần nhiều năng lượng nữa." Tiegr giải thích "Vì vậy tớ cần cầu làm thay tớ…" cậu nói và cố gắng giấu cái vai phải vẫn còn bị thương. Cậu không làm được không phải vì không muốn mà là không thể.

"Tớ không chắc…"Red nói "Tớ sợ mình sẽ thất bại thôi.

"Thế mới cần cậu thử chứ!" Tiger vỗ vai

"Vậy trước đó, tớ muốn biết một thứ. Cái băng đeo trán đó là sao?" Red chỉa cái băng bảo vệ trán Tiger đang đeo. Chiếc abwng với biểu tượng của Konoha trên nó.

"À cái này…" Tiger gõ gõ vào cái băng "Nó là một món quà."

"Vậy làm thế nào cậu học được Rasengan?" Red hỏi "Tớ biết cậu không thể chỉ đọc truyện mà học được cả. Phải có cách nào đó chứ?"

"Tớ được dạy từ chính truyền nhân xuất sắc nhất của Rasengan!" Tiger cười

"Cái…cậu đùa à?" Red nghi ngờ

"Không. Tớ nói rồi. Tớ đã du hành xuyên không gian mà. Dù nó chỉ là một tai nạn nhỏ." Tiger cười khì

"vậy…" Red hơi lấp lửng "Chiếc băng đó là thật phải không. Không có thứ đồ chơi nào mà lại như thế cả. Không ai bán loại đồ chơi như cái băng của cậu."

"hì!" Tiger cười và cởi chiếc băng ra "Nó thực sự là một món quà được truyền lại cho những người xứng đáng." Cậu đặt chiếc băng bảo vệ trán vào lòng bàn tay Red "và tớ nghĩ cậu cũng xứng đáng." Cậu cười

"Vậy thì…" Red xúc động, đeo chiếc băng bảo vệ trán lên và thắt chặt "Tớ sẽ làm theo bất cứ thứ gì cậu chỉ. Chỉ cần nói cho tớ cách làm thôi."

"Vậy thì được. Venus!" Tiger gọi

"Gì?" Venus quay ra

"Tớ cần cậu truyền thêm năng lượng gió vào rasengan ngay khi nó được hình thành. Được không?" Tiger hỏi

"Ừm!" venus gật đầu.

"Mà cậu định dùng chiêu gì vậy?" Red hỏi

"Phong thuật." Tiger nháy mắt "Thứ kia chỉ là một thứ thể khí mà thôi. Việc dùng gió cắt gió là cực kì hay đó. Mà chưa nói đến sức công phá tuyệt vời của chiêu này đâu."

"là…chiêu gì?" Red hỏi

"Là…" Tiger nháy mắt, đưa ngón tay xoay tròn tròn và cười.


	100. Chapter 100

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 100.

"Blasty! Hydro pump!" Blue ra lệnh. Blasty phun hai luồng nước mạnh về phía con Giratina đen nhưng không ăn thua.

"Grrreeekkk!" Giratina đen gầm lên. Và ngay lập tức, hàng ngàn con pokemon đen được tạo ra từ bên trong thế giới song song tràn ra như một cơn sóng thần và chúng trèo lên những cánh tay gỗ của pho tượng phật và lao tới tấn công.

"Khỉ thật! CHúng tới kìa!" Gold nói "Mọi người tấn công lũ tay chân trước đi!" Cậu nói

"Rõ!" Mọi người đồng thanh khiến Gold sướng phổng mũi. Nghe như thể cậu làm tướng quân ấy. Tất cả mọi người đồng loạt tấn công đám pokemon đen nhưng chúng vẫn cứ tràn ra từ trong cái hố đen liên tục.

"KHỉ thật! Lũ này đông quá." Green gãi gãi đầu "KHông biết mấy tên kia làm gì thế?" cậu nhìn lên đầu tượng, nới mà Venus, Red và Tiger đang đứng.

"Cố lên!" Tiger nói, một tay trái cố giữ lấy nhưng

RUỲNH!

"Argh!" Cả ba bật ngược lại. Năng lượng mất cân bằng và vỡ tung ngay trong lòn bàn tay Tiger. Cậu ngồi dậy, tay trái run run, cầm không vững nữa.

"Red cũng ngồi dậy, cả hai tay cậu cũng run run và chống không nổi. Venus cũng đứng dậy. Cậu thì lại khá hơn.

"KHỉ thật! Sao toàn thất bại vậy?" Red kêu lên tức giận "Lần nào cũng thế. Cứ mỗi khi Venus truyền gió vào thì mọi thứ lại mất ổn định và năng lượng bị nén lại vỡ tung! Gaahh! Sao lại thế được? Chúng ta làm đúng ấy chứ?" cậu ngửa cổ lên trời gào.

"không hẳn…" Tiger lẩm bẩm

"Phải." Venus nói "Có vẻ như Tiger cũng gần cạn rồi."

"Chưa đâu!" Tiger đứng dậy, tay trái run rẩy đến thảm hại.

"Chẳng phải sao? Cậu vừa phải cung cấp năng lượng duy trì để phục hồi cho mọi người đứng trên những bàn tay của phật, vừa phải duy trì năng lượng cần thiết cho chiêu thức. Tớ ngạc nhiên vì cậu còn nói được thế đấy." Venus nói

"KHỉ thật!" Red đấm mạnh xuống "Tại tớ thất bại mà làm cả hai tốn quá nhiều sức!" cậu nói lớn

"Chả tại ai cả. Đến tớ dùng phân thân còn không làm nổi nữa thì trách ai!" Tiger nói

"Giờ chúng ta cần bình tĩnh lại đã. Red thì vẫn chưa hoàn toàn có thể nén được năng lượng. Venus thì chưa thể điều tiết được năng lượng gió để truyền vào nên luôn nhiều quá hoặc quá ít. Còn tớ thì lại không thể điều khiển được năng lượng của chính mình. Tớ còn chưa học thuộc nguyên lí vận hành chakra đây!" Tiger phân tích "Giờ chỉ còn hai hi vọng duy nhất thôi. Một là cả ba cùng làm chiêu đó rồi phá cái thứ kia. Hai là tớ một mình phá thứ kia. Có khi chọn cái thứ hai."

"Một mình. Cậu nghĩ mình là ai mà dám tự một mình đánh nó chứ?" Venus cáu

"Thôi nào hai người!" Red can lại

"Tớ à? Tớ là Tiger!" Tiger cũng dằn mặt.

"Thôi!" Red cũng tức lên, đứng vào giữa cả hai "Nếu thích đánh nhau thì xong việc, tớ với hai cậu đánh. Còn giờ lo cái thứ quái quỷ trên đầu kia trước đã." Cậu nghiến răng.

"Rồi! Thích thì chiều!" Tiger quay đi, đứng chống tay

"Này! Sao cậu dám!" venus lao tới túm cổ Tiger

"Cả hai người thôi đi được không!" Red lao vào cố đẩy cả hai ra nhưng Tiger còn chẳng thèm quay lại làm gì.

"Ba người!" Rin bất ngờ quát lên khiến cả ba dừng tay lại. Cô bé vừa bay lên đây. Theo sau còn có Giratina nhưng tình trạng của nó tệ lắm. Nó không hấp thụ năng lượng từ pho tượng để hồi phục sao?

"Chào! Em thấy đấy. Bọn anh đang "thẻo luận" về vấn đề đấm đá nên khoogn cần em phải can ngăn đâu!" Tiger nói đểu

"Bàn cãi cái gì!" Rin bất ngờ quát lên "Anh thôi cái thói xỉa xói người khác đi được rồi đấy!" cô mắng Tiger

"Chuẩn!" Venus cười khẩy vì hạ được cậu bạn

"Còn cả anh nữa. Anh thì hơn gì chứ! Anh mà bình tĩnh được như ông anh Raike kia thì tốt cho cả nhóm biết mấy!" Rin mắng một cách nặng lời với cả hai ông anh, khác hẳn với cô thường ngày

"Nó nói đúng đấy! Hai người thôi đi được rồi đấy!" Red nói

"Còn anh Red. Anh vỗn là người lạc quan lắm mà. Đừng để tình huống làm mờ đi nó." Rin hạ giọng với Red như chỉ góp ý chứ không phải mắng mỏ. Tiger vẫn đứng quay mặt đi, ngẫm nghĩ. Venus cũng quay lưng lại với cả ba và đứng nghĩ.

"Nghe này. Cả ba người, mỗi người đều có một tính cách riêng, một thói quen, tật xấu, điểm mạnh điểm yếu riêng. Và những cái riêng đso đang chia rẽ cả ba. Đó là lý do cả ba đều không thể cùng nhau thực hiện được chiêu thức đó." Rin giải thích "Nhưng nếu ba người có thể bỏ qua những bức tường ngăn đó và hiểu người kia như chính mình thì cả ba có thể thực hiện mọi thứ mà không cần phải gắt với nhau như thế."

Nói tới đây, Red cũng quay đi, đứng nghĩ.

"Hợp nhất…" Tiger lẩm bẩm và theo đuổi suy nghĩ riêng của mình.

"Hiểu người khác như chính mình…" Venus cũng theo đuổi những suy nghĩ riêng.

"Hừm…khác biệt…điểm chung thì…" Red cũng theo đuổi những suy nghĩ riêng.

"Girati?" Giratina hỏi gì đó

"KHông biết nữa. Tớ cũng không chắc." Rin nói nhỏ.

"Này!" Bất ngờ, cả ba, Red, Tiger, Venus cùng quay lại nói cùng một lúc.

"Sao?" Tiger hỏi

"Cậu muốn nói gì thì nói đi, sao phải hỏi?" venus nói

"Thế sao cậu không nói trước?" Red hỏi

"Thì hai người cứ nói ra đi xem nào? Có gì mà phải ngại!" Tiger nói "Tớ nói sau cùng"

"Ai nói trước mà chả được! Red nói trước đi!" Venus nói

"Oài! Sao không để tIger nói trước. Cậu ta quay ra đầu tiên mà." Red nói

"Đâu có! Tớ thấy Venus nói trước." Tiger cãi

"Thế chẳng phải Red quay ra trước rồi tới cậu rồi tới tớ à?" Venus cãi. Thế là cả ba cứ đúng cãi nhau theo vòng tròn mọt lúc khiến Rin đứng giữa inh hết cả tai. Cô bé lấy tay bịt tai nhăn mặt.

"Cả ba người làm ơn thôi đi được không?" Rin quát

"Thôi! À! Vậy hoy đi nha!" Tiger cười phủi tay.

"Whatever!" venus cười khẩy

"này! Chúng ta làm cái gì ấy nhỉ?" Red hỏi

"Ai mà biết!" Tiger chống nách cười.

"Hỏi tớ tớ chịu! Hỏi Tiger ấy!" Venus cười theo

"Thế hóa ra chẳng làm gì mà cứ đứng đây cười à?" Red cười theo. Cả ba cười như ba thẳng điên một lúc rồi chợt dừng lại cũng…cùng lúc.

"Muốn thử lại không?" Tiger đưa tay trái ra trước, lòng bàn tay mở rộng như chuẩn bị nắm một thứ gì đó.

"Được! làm lại lần nữa! Không được cho Tiger tự xử!" Red xắn tay áo lên.

"Tự xử bằng niềm tin! Tiger gà bỏ xừ ra ấy!" Venus phì cười và xắn tay áo lên theo.

"Gà gà cái con gà ấy!" Tiger đàu thêm câu. Venus đặt tay ra, hai lòng bàn tay mở rộng, hướng về phía lòng bàn tay Tiger.

"Rồi! Chuẩn bị! Bắt đầu!" Red nói và ngay lập tức, hai tay cậu di chuyển nhanh thoăn thoắt xung quanh lòng bàn tay Tiger như thể cậu đang cố cuốn một thứ gì đó vào trong lòng bàn tay Tiger.

'Haha! Cảm nhận được rồi! Đây rồi!' Red vừa nghĩ vừa làm nhanh hơn. Hai tay cậu di chuyển nhanh thoăn thoắt xung quanh lòng bàn tay Tiger và dần dần, cả ba có thể nhìn được những dòng năng lượng xanh nhạt trong suốt bắt đầu bị cuốn vào trong.

'Hay lắm! Red làm được rồi. Giờ tới lượt mình điều tiết chakra sao cho phù hợp và cuốn nó!' Tiger vừa nghĩ, vừa đẩy sự tập trung của chính cậu lên level max. Năng lượng bắt đầu bị cuốn vào nhiều hơn và dần dần, la toàn hoàn hình thành. Một quả cầu màu xanh trong suốt dần dần hình thành trong lòng bàn tay Tiger và nó xoáy với tốc độ cực cao cộng thêm năng lượng bị nén ép tới mức cực đại. Tiger như người luân chuyển nguyên liệu làm bánh với chakra của chính mình trong khi Red như một thợ nặn bánh tài ba đanh định hình cái bánh vậy

'Đây rồi! Tới lượt mình!' Venus vừa nghĩ vừa tập trung truyền năng lượng gió vào. Cậu cố gắng điều tiết tỉ mỉ từng jun(lên tra google xem nó alf cái gì thì rõ) năng lượng vào trong và cố gắng điều tiết sao cho không quá nhiều mà cũng không quá ít. Năng lượng gió dần dần bị hút vào trong. Red với hai bàn tay nhanh thoăn thoắt vẫn tiếp tục nhào nặn và nén ép xoáy tròn còn Tiger tiếp tục cấp thêm năng lượng. Gió của Venus bị cuốn vào và dần dần được hòa trộn đều vào trong la toàn hoàn. Và quả cầu xanh trong suốt bắt đầu chuyển sang màu trắng đục. Có tiếng gió rít nhè nhẹ rồi dần dần lớn dần như thể có cả một cơn bảo bên trọng vậy.

"Họ…họ làm được rồi…" Rin vui sướng. Nhưng cô giật mình khi thấy một viên thiên thạch được bắn ra hướng thẳng về phía ba người.

"Chết cha!" Venus hoảng

"ĐỪng mất tập trung!" Tiger nhắc. Venus ngay lập tức trấn tĩnh lại. Viên thiên thạch vẫn đang lao tới.

"KHỉ thật!" Red cố gắng làm nhanh hơn. Gió bị cuốn vào nhiều hơn và tiếng gió rít càng ngày càng rõ hơn và sắc hơn nữa. Và không khí xung quanh ba người cũng đang bị cuốn theo di chuyển theo mọt vòng tròn. Viên thiên thạch đang lại gần, rất gần rồi.

"Chết!" Rin vội lao ra định dùng sức của mình cản nó lại. Nhưng

ĐOÀNG! BÙM!

"Ba người khoogn sao chứ?" Green lao tới trên lưng Charizor của Blue.

"Ổn!" Tiger nói "Nào, Venus, Red!" cậu nói. Gió càng được cuốn mạnh hơn. Nhưng thêm những viên thiên thạch khác được bắn ra.

"Đừng mất tập trung!" Blue lao tới cùng với Darkanine và Kyuublast. Họ bắn tung những viên thiên thạch ra. Gió đang cuốn vào trong la toàn hoàn mỗi lúc một nhiều và Red chợt giật mình nhìn lại những gì ba người đang làm. Venus cười. Tiger…ắt xì.

"Ắt xì! Ok!" Tiger nói. La toàn hoàn đã hoàn thành và gió đang bị cuốn vào trong và di chueyern theo hình tròn. Tiger dơ nó lên trời và gió hoàn toàn di chuyển theo vòng tròn xung quanh quả cầu la toàn lớn theo hình tròn tạo thành một thứ như một chiếc shuriken khỏng lồ bằng gió với quả cầu la toàn ở giữa vậy.

"Tuyệt vời!" Red vui sướng "Đáng cậu nên nói chúng ta sẽ làm cái này trước mới phải!"

"hì! Đến lúc phản công rồi!" Tiger nói "Mọi người ở lại yểm trợ nhé! Tớ và Venus sẽ lên!" cậu nói

"OK! Lên thôi! Venus hét lên. Rồi Tiger và Venus cùng nhau nhảy xuống và chạy dọc một cánh tay của tượng phật đang bám vào cây cầu. Cánh tay như một cây cầu trực tiếp dẫn tới chỗ Giratina đen vậy. Tiger tay vẫn giữ La toàn hoàn phong độn với hình dạng chiếc Shuriken còn Venus chạy trước bảo vệ.

"greeeekkk!" Giratina đen gầm lên và ngay lập tức, những con pokemon đen tràn xuống tấn công.

"ĐỪng có mong ăn lẻ!" Red cũng nhảy xuống cánh tay tượng phật cùng với Darkanine và đuổi theo.

"Kyuublast! Bắn yểm trợ!" Blue ra lệnh và Kyuublast dùng eagle bullet bắn liên tục. Nó bắn hạ được cả những pokemon nhỏ nhất từ rất ra.

"Em đi với anh, Rin!" Green nói rồi kéo Rin lên Charizor. Cả hai cùng bay đuổi theo Tiger và Venus.

"Zoorrr!" Charizor dùng những viên đạn lửa của nó bắn yểm trợ Tiger và Venus. Kyuublast cùng với pokemon của Blue đứng trên đầu của tượng phật liên tục abwns yểm trợ.

"Nhận lấy!" Rin dùng psywave liên tục bắn hạ những pokemon đen "Lên đi hai người! Bọn em sẽ hỗ trợ!"

"Kaaaa!" Cả bộ ba Aticuno, Moltres, Zapdos cũng đã tới. Cả ba liên tục bắn phá bày pokemon đen mở đường cho hai người.

"Darkanine!" Red dduoir nga theo sau lưng Tiger và Darkanine liên tục bắn dark flare và phá vỡ đội hình địch từ phía sau

"Ừm!" Venus gật đầu "Suijinshuriken!" cậu ném liên tục những chiếc phi tiêu nước về phía đám pokemon đen và tiêu diệt chúng.

"Lên đi Tiger! Tiêu diệt nó đi!" Green hét lên

"Greeekkk!" Giratina đen vùng vẫy cố thoát khỏi sự trói buộc của những cánh tay. Và một cái xúc tu của nó đã thoát được và ngay lapajt ức tấn công Tiger.

"Một khi bọn ta đã hợp sức thì đừng mơ!" Venus rút kiếm băng và chém rụng cái xúc tu. Nhưng ngay lập tức những xúc tu nhỏ hơn mọc ra và tí nữa rtois được cậu.

"Darkaa!" Darkanine cắt tung đám xúc tu và cứu Venus. Nhưng một laojt đạn lại lao tới

"Zoorrrr!" Charizor nạp đầy năng lượng vào súng trái và bắn

"Kyuublastt!" Kyuublast cũng thực hiện chiêu thức holy flare của nó.

ĐOÀNG!

Súng trái của Charizor gần như nổ tung ngay khi nó thực hiện. Và một luồng laze cực đại bắn ra và chuyển hóa thành một con rồng laze lao tới, trộn với lửa của Kyuublast

BÙM!

Loạt đạn của Giratina đen vỡ vụn. Khói mù mịt!

"Greeekkk!" Giratina đen gầm lên. Xúc tu của nó đâm mạnh. Nhưng nó đâm trượt. và từ trong làn bụi, Tiger lao ra và hướng thẳng về nó.

"Chết…" Cậu chợt khựng lại. Giratina đã chờ sẵn với một nhát đạn sẵn sàng bắn. Nó chờ sẵn vì Tiger lao thẳng vào mặt nó.

"Tiger!" Venus hoảng khi thấy Tiger ngốc tới mức tự lao vào đường đạn của đối thủ

BÙM! RUỲNH!

Viên thiên thạch bắn ra và đập thẳng vào Tiger.

"Gaaaah!" Tiger bắn văng ngược lại và đợ tấn công thất bại. Chiếc shuriken la toàn hoàn bay lệch cả ngàn đọ và tan biến.

"Tiger!" Blue hét lên

"Tig…" Green lao xuống đỡ. Nhưng cậu giật mình. Cậu đỡ được nhưng đỡ được Red đang ôm Zorua.

"Cái…" Rin ngạc nhiên.

"Greeekkk?" Giratina đen cũng bất ngờ. Tiger nó abwns trúng chợt biến mất mà thay vào đó là Red ôm Zorua.

"Haahaaa!" Red cười. Cả cậu và Zorua nhờ có protect mà thoát chết. Nhưng thế có nghĩa là…

"Grek?" Giratina đen chợt thấy ớn lạnh khi có tiếng gió rít như hàng ngàn cơn bão ngay sau gáy nó. Nó quay lại,

"Cuộc chiến kết thúc tại đây!" Tiger rơi thẳng từ trên xuống, tay cầm la toàn hoàn shuriken trong tư thế của người chiến thẳng cùng với Pika.

"Greeekk!" Giratina đen hoàn toàn bất ngờ. Là Technovolt dịch chuyển tức thời.

"Fuuton!" Tiger hét lên "Rasenshuriken!" cậu như muốn vỡ tung, hét lên và dí mạnh chiếc shuriken la toàn hoàn vào mặt Giratina đen.

"greeekkksss!" Con pokemon đen rít lên đau đớn. Rasenshuriken đập vào nó và cả người nó bị kéo hẳn ra khỏi cái hố đen như một con ốc sên bị lôi ra khỏi vỏ ngay cả khi lực hút của hố đen kia đến nó cũng không tự thoát ra được. Nó rơi thẳng xuống đất và đập mạnh. Rasenshuriken nổ lớn và tạo thành một quả cầu khổng lồ nuốt gọn Giratina đen. Bên trong quả cầu trắng ấy như thể hàng ngàn cơn bão đang tàn phá vậy. Cả một vùng đất bị xới tung lên và vụ nổ lớn tới mức cả Charizor, Rin, Red, Venus, Tiger đều bị hất văng đi. Họ rơi xuống một nơi khá xa bên ngoài Saffron. Giratina đen bị cuốn vào trong vụ nổ lớn và những tiếng kêu đau đớn của nó vang vọng, hòa lẫn với tiếng gió rít và tiếng cắt. Và mọi thứ, vụ nổ ấy kéo dài cả phút và khi nó ngừng lại, nó để lại cả một cái hố ngang hố bom nguyên tử mà chẳng còn lại một mảnh nào của Giratina đen cả. Giratina thật ngay lập tức bay tới và chui vào cái hố đen. Rồi một luồng năng lượng mạnh hút tất cả đám pokemon đen vào trong. Các huấn luyện viên đứng nhìn cho tới khi tất cả pokemon đen bị hút vào trong và cái hố đen đóng lại…

"Thắng…thắng rồi!" Yellow reo lên.

"Yeeaaaahhh!" Tiếng hò reo vang lên vọng cả một vùng trời. Những huấn luyện viên và ranger, họ ôm lấy nhau mà cười, nhảy múa vì cuộc chiến cuối cùng cũng đã kết thúc. Gold ôm lấy Silver và nhấc cậu bạn lên trước khi…ăn trọn cả cả dép vào mặt.

"Hay quá…" Blue cười "Mà khoan! Vui quá quên mất!" cô vội nhảy xuống và Kyuublast chạy theo. Pho tượng phật bất ngờ rung chuyển rồi từ từ chui xuống đất. Nó biến mất vào lòng đất mà không để lịa một dấu tích gì. Blue xuống tới nơi trước và gặp Alia,Yellow, Gold, Silver, Crystal và Lunar ở đó.

"ĐI thôi! Phải tìm lại mấy người kia nữa!" Gold nói

Rồi tất cả cùng chạy đi về phía mà nhóm Tiger rơi xuống.

"Em nói là đi sao?" Green lẩm bẩm. Cậu vẫn chưa thể cử động lại được. Nhưng ít nhất là cậu còn khá hơn Red, Tiger và Venus đang nằm bất tỉnh bên cạnh. Họ đang nằm trên một ngọn đồi cỏ xanh mát thoáng đãng. Bị bắn văng ra đây chứ bộ.

"Vâng." Rin nói nhỏ "Em đã hứa với một người bạn là sẽ đi cùng sau khi thoát ra rồi." cô bé nói nhỏ, nuồn buồn

"Đừng đi mà. Em có thể ở cùng bọn anh. Sẽ vui lắm đấy." Green nói thều thào.

Em sẽ hồi phục cho mọi người." Rin nói, cúi mặt "Dù sao em cũng muốn tìm hiểu xem trước kia em là ai. Em muốn biết xem mình là ai trước khi trở thành MewIII."

"Vậy à?..." Green nói nhỏ, cố gắng thở nhẹ nhàng và đều đặn. Cậu thiếp đi.

"greeenn!" Blue cuối cùng cũng tìm thấy mấy cậu bạn. Tiger và Venus cũng vừa ngồi dậy. Red thì nằm dài. Green mở mắt vì cái chất giọng inh tai cảu cô bạn.

"Gì mà ầm ĩ thế?" Green hỏi, ngáp dài. Nhưng cậu chợt giật mình khi cậu có nhớ là mình đã làm gì đó. Nhưng rồi, mọi thứ lại mờ mờ. Khoan đã, cậu hình như quên mất là ai thì phải. green bật dậy, xoa xoa trán cố nhớ xem là ai nhưng không. Cậu chẳng nhận được câu trả lời nào cả. Đứng cách đó không xa, Rin dang nép người sau một thân cây lớn, đứng sau cô bé còn có một người nữa. Là Dan.

"Này. Thực sự là việc cố xóa trí nhớ ai đó chỉ làm nguwofi ta thêm nhớ thôi!" Dan nói, tựa lưng vào cây

"Em thấy thế tốt hơn, anh ạ!" Rin nói nhỏ "Vậy là ổn rồi. Chúng ta đi thôi." Với một động tác nhanh nhạnh, Rin đã biến vào trong rừng. Dan lặng lẽ đút tay túi quần đi theo. Cậu liếc nhìn lại mấy người bạn của mình và cười.

Trở lại chỗ nhóm bạn.

"Thật hay quá! Mọi người đánh hay quá!" Blue cười khúc khích và ôm gọn cả nhóm lại "Đặc biệt là cậu đấy, Tiger-kun. Vừa đẹp trai, vừa phong độ, vừa lạnh lùng, vừa quyết đoán! Đúng là mấu đàn ông lí tưởng." cô vừa đùa, vừa xấn tới chỗ Tiger.

"Này này…Blue…" Red không thở được

"Tránh xa tớ raaaa!" Tiger giật giật lùi lại.

"nào nào nào! Để tớ hôn chàng trai của năm cái nào!" Blue xấn tới

"Á! Silver! Cứu anh!" Tiger vụt dậy và chạy mất

"Này này đứng lại! Có con gái muốn hôn không sướng thì thôi! Lại còn chạy nữa à!" Blue đuổi theo

"Cậu hôn thì có ma thèm!" Tiger quát và chạy biến vào sau ngọn đồi.

"Hahaahaa!" Cả nhóm cười vang.

"A." Gold là thằng đến sau nên không thấy vụ đó và theo "phản xạ tự nhiên" thì

"A! Chào bà cô!" Cậu vô mông một cô gái và ngỡ đó là Blue nhưng

"Á!" Alia ré lên

BINH!

"Ư…" Gold nằm đất, ôm háng đau đớn, nước mắt dòng dòng "Bi của tui…" cậu rên

"Đồ dê già!" Alia quát

"Hê hê! Quả báo!" Silver xỏ đểu

"Quả cái…beep!" Gold rên

"Anh Red!" Yellow cười lớn "Mọi người làm tuyệt quá!" Yellow khen lớn

"Bọn anh mà!" Red cười

"Phải khác bọt ngay nhể, Red-kun!" Venus vỗ vai cậu bạn mà cười.

"Ờ phải phải! Khác bọt!" Lunar cười "Đến bọn tớ ngồi dưới đát còn nghe thấy cái giọng cãi nhau cảu ba người đó!"

"Á! Má ơi! Cứu con!" Tiger lao ra từ sau ngọn đồi và…Blue đang đè đầu cười cổ cậu. Ở phải, Blue ngồi trên đầu Tiger

"Nào nào nào! Trường cái má ra đây để chị hôn nào!" Blue cười và cố gắng kéo Tiger lại. Ngồi trên cổ cậu có lợi thế mà. Và cuối cùng, Blue cũng hôn được lên má Tiger nhưng

"hê hê hê!" Tiger đứng bên cạnh Crystal cười đểu

"Á! Ông anh!" Crystal bất ngờ

BỤP!

"Copeeeoo!" Copeon cười khúc khích vì buồn và biến lại như cũ khiến Blue rơi bịch xuống đất.

"Á! Không phải!" Blue nhận ra mình vừa hôn con pokemon của Tiger khiến nó biến hình lại như cũ "Tiger! Đồ đểu! Quay lại đây!" Blue phóng dậy và đuổi theo

"Quác!" Tiger quay đàu, co cẳng chạy nhưng vấp và ngã.

"Há há! Bắt được rồi!" Blue nhảy lên avf nằm đè lên cậu

"Á!" Tiger hét lên. Ngước lên thấy Melody đang cười khúc khích. Cô ngáng chân chứ ai

"Nào nào nào! Quay mặt ra đây coi nào!" Blue véo tai cậu

"Mọi người! Lấy thịt đè người!" Red hét lên và nhảy lên, nằm đề lên hai người/

"Lên!" Venus hét lên và nhảy vào, nằm đè lên cả ba.

"Vào!" Và thế là cả nhóm cùng nhảy vào, nằm đè lên nhau, cười vang vui vẻ.

"oái! Bẹp "duột" con!" Tiger rên

"ư…ư..." Blue bị kẹp bên trong không ra được.

"há há! Giờ thì có mà hôn nhé, bà chằn!" Tiger nói

"Chu!" Bất ngờ, Alia cúi xuống và hôn lên má cậu khiến Tiger giật mình, đỏ ửng cả mặt và không nói được câu gì.

"A…alia…" Tiger mấp máy, mặt đỏ nóng phừng phừng.

"Alia xấu tính nhá!" Blue thò được cái đầu ra "Ai cho cậu hôn Tiger-kun của tớ!" cô hét

"Hihihi!" Alia cười

"he he! Mai có cái đăng face rồi!" Gold tay cầm cái máy ảnh, đứng ngoài cười đểu "Xem nào! Tiêu đề là "Hôn trộm!" Hê hê hê! Khác bọt ngay!" Cậu cười đểu và

BINH!

"Ư…Bi của tui…" Gold nằm đất, ôm háng.

"Haahaaa! Vì Tiger là nhân vật chính nên đè chết cậu ta đi!" Venus hét lớn

"Yaaaa!" Mọi người cười lớn và cả nhóm lúc nhúc tiếp tục đè lên nhau mà cười. Darkanine, Kyuublast và đám pokemon của họ cũng nhảy vào. Nidoking, Charizard, Venusaur và cả đám pokemon nhảy vào, kéo luôn cả Alia và Gold vào nữa. Họ cười vang vui vẻ như…một gia đình vậy. Cả những Zorua, Itachi, Kyuublast, Lopunny, Pachirishu cũng nhảy vào chơi đùa cùng.

"Ư…" Yellow bị đè nén bên dưới.

"Ặc…A chào Yellow..ặc!" Tiger bị ép bẹp. Chợt một luồng ánh sáng ửng lên phía chân trời. Rồi những tia sáng dần nhiều hơn và dần dần, cả một vùng trời hửng nắng. Mặt trời dần nhô lên phía chân trời. Bình minh tới rồi. Cả nhóm bạn bỏ nhau ra và đứng dậy. Tiger ngồi dậy, bên cạnh những Venus, Red, Blue, Green, Gold, Silver, Crystal, Alia, Lunar, Yellow, Melody… những người đã cùng chiến đấu với cậu. Họ cùng nhau nhìn về phía chân trời, nơi mà mặt trời đang dần nhô lên. Những ánh sáng cảu ngày mới tỏa sáng, chiếu rọi những khuôn mặt lấm lem nhưng vui vẻ, hạnh phúc của họ. Tiger cười và lặng lẽ rút ra một chiếc máy ảnh. Rồi với một động tác nhanh nhaỵ, cậu nháy một cái và ghi lại khoảnh khắc ấy. Họ đã cùng chiến đấu, cùng phối hợp và giờ, họ đang đứng cùng nhau ngắm mặt trời mọc. Đây có lẽ mới chỉ là khởi đầu nhưng là khởi đầu của một thứ tốt đẹp, một tương lai tương sáng hơn chăng? KHôgn ai chắc chắn điều gì sẽ xảy ra nhưng đây chắc chắn sẽ là khởi đầu cho một tình đoàn kết, tình bạn gắn bó giữa những chiến binh ấy. Những người sẽ không bao giờ chịu đầu hàng ngay cả khi họ đã gục ngã.

Gần một năm sau…

"Cái gì? Cậu sẽ đi sao?" Red bất ngờ, vụt đứng dậy.

"Phải. Tớ và venus cùng với Melody phải tới một nơi khá xa nơi này." Tiger nói từ tốn, cố giấu nỗi buồn bên trong.

"Vì chuyện gì vậy?" Green hỏi

"Đó là một câu chuyện khá phức tạp nhưng…" Tiger quay lại, vác cái ba lô trên lưng "Họ cần tớ quay về ngay lập tức. Tớ không thể bỏ lại những đồng đội cũ trong tình huống này được."

"Nhưng…không nhẽ cậu không đợi được sao? Hôm nay sinh nhật Blue mà! Chắc chỉ lát nữa cô ấy sẽ về cùng với Lunar, Alia và những pokedex holders ở Johto. Chí ít là hãy ở lại cho tới ngày mai đi, được không?"Red nài nỉ

"Khó lắm, Red ạ. Đây là chuyện khẩn cấp." tiger nói, đặt tay lên vai Red "Nhờ cậu chuyển lời là những gì cần nói tớ đã thu lại hết trong cuốn băng trên lầu ấy. Nhớ chăm sóc Yellow cho tớ nhé. Và còn cái này nữa…" cậu lấy ra chiếc băng bảo vệ trán của konoha và đặt vào lòng bàn tay Red "Giao phó toàn bộ chỗ này cho cậu cho tới khi tớ quay lại." cậu nói và quay đi, đi ra phía cửa

"Khoan đã!" Red gọi "Liệu…cậu có quay lại không?"

"Ồ. Đó là điều tất nhiên!" Tiger đưa ngón tay cái lên và nói "Mọi người bảo trọng nhé. Tớ đi đây! Cố giữ gìn sức khỏe." nói rồi, Tiger mở cửa đi ra. Venus và Melody đã chờ sẵn. Red chỉ biết nhìn theo.Cả ba người nhanh chóng chạy lên chiếc xe đã chờ sẵn ở cổng và rời đi. Họ rời đi một cách vội vàng mà không kịp nói lời từ biệt với tất cả mọi người.

"Tiger…" Red không biết phải nói gì.

"Này." Green nói "Tớ nghĩ thực sự D.K cần Tiger hươn bao giờ hết đấy. Còn việc cậu ấy có thể làm gì được hay không thì…" green đưa tờ báo cho Red. Trên bìa là dòng tiêu đề lớn: "Liên Hợp quốc Yêu cầu D.K ngừng hoạt động do những cáo buộc về "hành vi cực đoan"." Dòng chữ "Hành vi cực đoan" ĐƯợc in đậm như thể muốn nhấn mạnh vậy. Rồi có tiếng người ngoài cửa. Và rồi, Blue cùng với những người khác bước vào. Red run run…

"Này…" Red quay lại. Một sự im lặng đến khó chịu bao trùm. Sự im lặng mà nếu Tiger có wor đây, nó sẽ không được phép tồn tại.

"Tiger đi rồi." Red nói nhỏ…

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto

Kết thúc!

Cảm ơn vì đã đọc và ủng hộ.

Thank you for reading and supporting!


	101. Chapter 101

Trong lịch sử nhân loại kể từ khi loài người xuất hiện trên trái đất (Hoặc ít nhất là những gì xảy ra ở thế giới này) có ba cuộc chiến khốc liệt đã được ghi lại và được xếp vào bậc những cuộc chiến ảnh hưởng trực tiếp tới sự tồn vong của thế giới. Cuộc chiến đầu tiên là khi Dragusa dẫn binh đoàn bóng tối tới nơi đây và định biến toàn bộ sinh vật sống ở trái đất thành binh lính của hắn. Và người đứng ra chặn hắn và Dracogeddon, thủ lĩnh đầu tiên của quân vệ binh ngân hà. Cuộc chiến thứ ba được ghi lại là cuộc chiến giữa những người khổng lồ tới từ thế giới khác, những kẻ ăn thịt và phá hủy bất kì thứ gì trên đường đi của chúng. Trái đất và nhân loại đã điên đảo và đứng trên bờ vực diệt vong vì chúng. Chúng tới và ăn bất kì thứ gì chúng coi là ăn được, bao gồm cả những sinh vật sống. Và lúc ấy, có tám vị hoàng đế đã đứng ra chặn lại chúng. Kuraz-hoàng đế ánh sáng, Caius-hoàng đế bóng tối, Thestalos-hoàng đế lửa, Raiza-hoàng đế bão tố, Zaborg-hoàng đế sấm, Mobius-Hoàng đế băng tuyết, Delg-Hoàng đế của tự nhiên, Granmarg-hoàng đế của đất. Và họ đã thành công khi đóng được cánh cổng nối thế giới của người khổng lồ và chặn được chúng. Nhưng đó vẫn chưa phải cuộc chiến khốc liệt nhất. Cuộc chiến thứ hai và cũng là cuộc chiến khốc liệt nhất được ghi lại khi thế giới đã gần như chỉ còn chờ ngày diệt vong khi Kronoforce dưới sự chỉ đạo của hai người đứng đầu vũ trụ đã tới và hắn đã sẵn sàng tiêu diệt cả vũ trụ và bắt đầu là thế giới của chính chúng ta. Nhưng lúc ấy, vào thời khắc sinh tử, sáu chiến binh đã đứng lên. Họ đã dám chống lại cả kẻ đã tạo ra vũ trụ, mang theo sức mạnh tinh thần của Dracogeddon và đánh bại Kronoforce và phong ấn được hai người đứng đầu vũ trụ vào thế giới bóng tối. Họ đã được ghi danh. Và sáu cái tên sẽ được lưu truyền mãi. Heraklinos, Gyzarus, Gaiodiaz, Nerokius, Essedari và Amardiaz. Nhưng đây vẫn chưa phải là dấu chấm hết để con người có thể sống bình yên cùng với pokemon…

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto.

Chapter 101.

Trong một lễ đường đang diễn ra một đám cưới tập thể. Nhưng nó khác với những đám cưới khác là vì…

"Well…thôi thì với quyền hạn hạn hẹp của một huấn luyện viên. Ta tuyến bố…" Tiger ngừng lại, liếc nhìn xung quanh. Chả hiểu sao trong cái lễ cưới long trọng này, mọi người lại đang nhìn cậu chằm chằm còn đám pokemon ngồi hàng ghế trước đang chờ đợi.

"Được rồi. Khoogn dài dòng nữa. Ta tuyên bố mấy con là vợ chồng. Con có thể hôn cô dâu. À mà cẩn thận nhầm đấy." Tiger nói từ tốn và không quên thêm vào một câu đùa quen thuộc. Mọi người cười ầm lên và vỗ tay. Còn bên dưới.

"Pika!" Pika của Red hôm Chuchu của Yellow rồi tiến quay ra lườm chủ một cái khiến Red lúc ấy đang ngồi cạnh Yellow nuốt nước bọt đánh ực. Tiegr bế thõng Ray lên hạnh phúc. Còn Kyuublast thì kín tiếng hơn. Nó nép mình vào sát người Darkanine và cười.

"Khì. Cuối cùng cũng xong!" Gold tay ôm Pibu của cậu, tay ôm con Pichu con. Pichu nhanh nhảu nhảy khỏi tay cậu và chạy tới chỗ cha mẹ nó vui vẻ. Rai và Ray bế nó lên và ôm nó vào lòng.

"Aww! Đáng iu quá!" Blue sung sướng nhìn

"Kekeke!" Lunar nhanh chóng lấy máy ảnh chụp lại giây phút ấy. Trong khi…

"Huynh à không, Mục sư Tiger! Giờ đi được chưa?" Gold hỏi lớn.

"Rồi rồi rồi!" Tiger vẫy vẫy tay ra và bỏ cái bộ đồ như cái áo qun ra. Khó chịu thật,

"Yaaaa! Đi chơi thôi!" Yellow xung sướng nhảy khỏi ghế và…vấp ngã đập mặt xuống đất "Auuu…" cô kêu.

"hà! Ai abro em vội vã nào!" Red kéo cô dậy "Đi thôi! Hai người!" Red gọi và Pika nhảy lên vai cậu, ném luôn cái bộ đồ chú rể tí hon sang một bên. Chuchu trèo lên đầu Yellow và nằm trên đó.

"Đi chơi thôi!" Gold như ông tướng đi trước và đám pokemon của mọi người ầm ầm theo sau.

"Quảy lên!" Tiger phóng theo sau.Và một chiếc xe buýt đã chờ sẵn họ ở trước cửa…

Hơn hai giờ sau, trên chuyến xe buýt…

"Hơ…" Gold ngồi lơ ngơ bên cửa sổ. Còn mọi người thì mỗi người một thế giới, ý tôi là cái ghế ấy. họ nằm dài mệt mỏi. Xe buýt dài tới 45 chỗ mà chỉ có mười mấy chỗ ngồi ở hàng đầu được dùng còn đống ghế ở đằng sau, theo lệnh của Tiger, đã được dỡ bỏ và giờ, nó thành cái sân chơi tí hon di động cho đám pokemon cỡ nhỏ và vừa. Và mấy "ông chồng mới" thì lại chiếm một góc nhỏ và biến nó thành cái casino di động :v Rai, Pika, Darkanine, Ray(đây là bà vợ của năm rồi :v ) đang ngồi chơi bài với con mắt đăm chiêu suy tính :v

"Mọi người có vẻ mệt mỏi nhỉ?" Red nhìn quanh và cười "Này Yellow. Có trò gì…?" cậu định quay sang hỏi cô em đang ngồi bên cạnh thì…

"Khò…" Yellow nghiêng người, tựa vào ông anh ngủ ngon lành. Cô tựa sát vào Red và hơi thở ấm ấm đều đều phả vào cổ cậu.

"Í…" Red cố ngồi lui ra thì càng lùi, Yellow càng nghiêng và hệ quả…

"Gold! Gold!" Red gọi nhỏ "Đổi chỗ cho anh." Cậu yêu cầu. Gold ngóc đầu lên thì thấy Yellow đang gối đầu vào người Red ngủ ngon lành,

"Anh tự đi mà lo." Cậu nói nhỏ kèm theo đó là một cái nháy mắt theo kiểu xỏ mũi Red ấy.

"Xì…" Red mặt xịu xuống "Tiger. Tiger! Đổi chỗ đổi chỗ!" cậu với tay ỗ Tiger đang ngồi ở ghế trước nhưng…

"Đổi đổi cái gì? Tự thân vận động đi!" Tiger quay xuống, cười sung sướng. Red giờ mới để ý. Blue ở ghế sau đang cầm máy quay quay cậu và yellow.

"Hí hí hí. Cái này sau này làm video ngày cưới thì thôi rồi." Blue cười khúc khích. Green bên cạnh chỉ…thở dài. :v If you know what he's thinking :v

"Cưới cái con khỉ!" Red quát lớn.

"Con khỉ!" Yellow giật mình tỉnh dậy đập đến "CỐP" một cái vào mũi Red

"Đau!" Red ôm mũi.

Một lúc sau…

"E hèm! Mọi người làm ơn chú ý lên đây coi nào. Trông tất cả buồn ngủ quá đấy!" Tiger nói lớn làm tất cả tỉnh giấc. Venus đang ngủ cũng ngóc đầu lên nhìn.

"Mọi người làm ơn tỉnh dậy nào. Nào nào, tỉnh dậy thôi!" Blue đi từ dưới lên trên đánh thức tất cả mọi người. Mấy pokemon của cả nhóm bên dưới cũng lên mấy hàng ghế trên, đứng chật cả lối đi giữa.

"Mọi người có vẻ mệt mỏi nhỉ? ĐƯợc rồi? Ai muốn xem ảo thuật nào?" Tiger chống tay hỏi "Nếu ai tìm được thủ thuật sẽ có thưởng lớn."

"Em!" Yellow dơ tay vui vẻ tham gia. Mất cmn ngủ vì Red quát quá to rồi còn đâu nữa :v

"Rồi! Em!" Gold hào hứng.

"Được rồi. Để xem trình độ của ông anh thế nào." Silver dơ tay.

"Được rồi! Bắt đầu đi!" Red giục.

"Cứ từ từ." Tiger trấn tĩnh. Blue nhanh chóng đứng ra phía sau cậu.

"Được rồi." Blue lấy ra cái khăn trải bàn lớn "Chúng ta bắt đầu."

"Khoa…" Tiger chưa kịp nói gì thì Blue đã chùm nguyên cả cái kahwn trải bàn lên đầu cậ ưng cái khăn rơi xuống đất còn Tigẻ đã biến mất.

"Oaaa! Hay quá! Hay quá!" Yellow vỗ tay đôm đốp.

"Hay! Hay lắm abf chị!" Gold cười lớn và dơ ngón trỏ lên cười.

"Ồ cảm ơn! Cảm ơn!" Blue cúi đầu cười hãnh diện.

"Cho hỏi." Green dơ tay lên "Tiger đâu?" cậu hỏi.

"À thì…" blue gãi đầu.

KÍÍÍTTT!

Cái xe buýt dừng lại. Và Tiger chạy hồng hộc tới từ phía sau xe. Cậu phóng qua cái cửa sổ và chui vào xe.

"Hộc hộc hộc! Đồ ác ôn! Hộc hộc!" Cậu thở như thể vừa…đuổi theo xe buýt từ phía sau vậy. Và trên vai, con Abra của Blue cười khúc khích.

"Wtf?" Gold hỏi

"Cô ta ném anh ra khỏi xe buýt bằng teleport đó! Hiểu chứ?" Tiger gắt và cố thở dốc.

"Há há. ặc. há há!Ai bảo muốn nhận vai cơ. Cho chết! há!" Blue cười sặc sụa.

"xì…" Tiger nằm dài ra sàn xe.

một lúc sau…

"Giờ tới mục văn nghệ." Tiger cầm cái micro nói lớn "Trước tiên. Pika sẽ có đôi lời phát biểu." Tiger đưa míc cho con Pika của Red.

"Pika!" Pika cầm míc vui vẻ dơ vay lên và nói. Thế nhưng vừa nói được câu đâu, Tiegr đã giật lại míc và tiếp tục

"Well, đó là bài phát biểu của họ đằng giai dù chả ai hiểu gì cả." Tiger nói và không để ý đến cái ánh mắt sát thủ và…

ROẸT…

"Pika!" Pika lại làm lại động tác của nó vui vẻ.

"Chuchu!" Chuchu vẫy vẫy tay. Red nhìn con chuột của cậu mắt giật giật. Bên cạnh nó, Tiger đang bốc khói, cháy đen ngòm :v

Sau màn…hát chả ai hiểu nổi của Pika, tới lượt Blue…

"Xuống đi! Ù! Xuống đi!" Blue còn chưa đứng lên, Gold ở phía dưới đã la ó toáng lên.

"Cái tên này làm trò gì thế?" Silver dúi đầu cậu xuống

"Nghiêm túc tí đi." Crystal trách.

"Auu. Khoan. ĐỪng để chị ta hát!" Gold vội lao lên.

"hi hi. Cảm ơn vì ủng hộ!" Blue gãi gãi má ngại ngùng "Sau đây tiết mục xin được bắt đầu!" Cô cười và

"Puriin!" Jigglypuff nhảy lên và cầm cái míc. Và nó bắt đầu hát.

"Chặn nó lại!" Red, Green, Silver Tiger, Venus, Alia, Lunar, Tiegr again :v và Yellow đồng loạt lao lên.

"Hà…may thay chúng ta đeo tai nghe nhỉ?" Alia quay sang Melody nói nhỏ.

"Hì. Ai mà biết." Melody gãi gãi đầu

RẦM!

"Thả tớ ra!" Blue hét lên. Cô bị cả lũ trói gô vào cái ghế ở cuối xe.

"Thế này chắc ổn rồi." Green chống tay đứng nhìn.

"Chịu khó ngồi yên đấy. chút đi!" Tiger nói, mặt xám xịt. bỗng…

KÍIIIIÍT!

Xe bất ngờ phanh gấp

"Oái!" Cả lũ ngã ngửa ra sàn xe và nằm đè lên nhau. Gold bất chợt phì cười.

"Chuyện gì thế?" Crystal hỏi

"Thấy pantsu của bà chị Lunar ròi…" Gold cười dê, mắt giật giật. Chợt, một ánh mắt đen ngòm nhìn qua khe ghế trước…

CHOANG! VÈO!

"Áááááá!" Gold bay thẳng ra khỏi cửa sổ và phóng thẳng xuống cái hồ nước gần đó, mặt cắm lặm vào bùn.

"Cho chết cái đồ dê già!" Crystal nói vọng theo. Venus đứng cạnh phủi tay. Vâng và anh rất tỉnh ạ :v .

Một lúc nữa, chiếc xe buýt cuối cùng cũng đã tới được bờ biển. Xe đi trên con đường chạy dọc bờ biển và ven đường là biết bao người đẹp chân dài trong bọ đồ bơi khiêu gợi và…

"Tuyệt vời!" Gold thò đầu ra huýt sáo "Toàn người đẹp chân dài thôi!"

"Đâu đâu đâu?" Tiger cũng nhoài người ra theo.

"hai cái tên này…" Crystal lẩm bẩm "Chết đi cho con nhờ!" cô tiện chân đã cả hai

"Ááá!" Cả Gold và tiegr tí nữa ngã khỏi cái xe. Cả hai nửa người trong, nửa người ngoài, hai tay với với với cố giữ thăng bằng.

"Kéo vào! Kéo tụi này vào cái!" Tiger gọi

Thế nhưng, đằng sau họ, Venus, Alia, Melody, Lunar, Blue, Crystal, Red và Silver đứng dàn hàng. Mặt ai cũng đều xám xịt như mây giông ấy.

"một!~ Hai! Ba!" Blue đếm và…

Kick!

"Á!" Tiger và Gold bị đá văng ra khỏi xe buýt một cách không thương tiếc. Cả hai nằm đè lên nhau trên vỉa hè.

"Tạm biệt nhé, hai tên hám gái." Blue nói vọng lại.

"Auuu…" Gold nằm dưới rên "Ít nhất thì ở đây cũng có nhiều gái đẹp để ngắm, anh nhể?" cậu hỏi.

"Khỏi bàn." Tiger chống cằm, nhìn quanh một lượt ròi huýt sáo.

Lúc nhận phòng khách sạn…

"Ya…" Green, quản lí trưởng nhìn cái danh sách phòng "Xem nào. Tất cả sau phòng đều ở tầng năm. Mỗi phòng hai người. Mọi người tự chia phòng nhé.

"Được rồi! Nhưng chia thế nào?" Lunar hỏi

"Thì…" Melody lấy cái chìa khóa phòng "Tớ và Alia một phòng." Cô nói

"Được thôi. Còn các phòng còn lại?" Silver hỏi.

"Em với chị một phòng!" Blue ôm Silver và với tay lấy một cái. Nhưng Green không cho.

"Không được." green nói "Khoogn là không. Không nài nỉ!" cậu thêm cậu nữa trước khi Blue kịp nói thêm câu gì. Mặt cô nagf lại xịu xuống.

"Thế chia thế nào?" Red hỏi "Giờ khó đây!"

"Để hai tên dê già đến sau kia một phòng. Còn lại thì…" Crystal rút ra một bộ bài

"Chơi thôi!" Blue hét lớn. Và thế là…cái đại sảnh thành cái casino luôn :v Và cuối cùng cũng phân thắng thua được.

"Toẹt vời!" Blue lấy cái chìa khóa phòng "Tớ và Yellow một phòng. Nào Yellow-chan! Đi thôi!" Blue ôm lấy Yellow và bế lên như thể bế con gấu bông ấy

"Oái! Thả em xuống!" Yellow đang yên bị bế thõng lên liền giãy giụa.

"Anh với Silver một phòng…" Green nhìn cái chìa khóa rồi nhìn Silver. Và…

"…"Silver lườm. Green lườm. Silver lườm. Green lườm. Silver lườm. Green lườm. Silver lườm. Green lườm. Cả hai cứ lườm nhau…

"KHông khí có vẻ âm u nhỉ?" Red hãi hùng lùi lại :v Cậu với Venus cùng phòng.

"Mà đợi hai tên kia đến tập kết đã. Họ đã đến đâu." Crystal nói.Cô ở cùng phòng với Lunar.

"Khoan…có gì đó…" Lunar nhướm lông mày, nhìn ra ngoài trời…

"Cho xin cái chìa khóa!" Tiegr bất ngờ phóng tới và "cướp giật" cái chìa khóa Lunar cầm rồi phóng thẳng vào thang máy.

"Cái quái gì…?" Venus lại nhìn ra cửa ki thấy ánh mắt "phởn" của Lunar. Và…

RẦM RẬP RẦM RẬP

"Anh Tiger! Anh Tiger ới!" Một đám chân dài(chả biết là bao nhiêu nhưng toàn gái cả :v ) lao vào như một trận cuồng phong.

"Á! ĐÓng vào! ĐÓng vào!" Tiger bấm cái nút đóng cửa thang máy liên tục nhưng không kịp. Và thế là…

"Cứu….!" Giọng Tiegr vang vọng trong cái thang máy chật ních toàn gái là gái đang đi lên tầng trên. :v

"Đó Anh ấy sướng thế đó." Gold mặt như cái bánh thiu xuất hiện.

"Ều. Hai người có vẻ gặt hái được nhiều nhỉ?" Blue chọc.

"Chỉ anh ta thôi. Còn em thì…" Gold chỉ tay.

"Thằng lỏi kia. Giờ đừng mong chạy!" Một đám du cồn toàn cao to đen hôi mồ hôi dầu phóng vào khách sạn.

"Tạm biệt mọi người…em quy tiên đêy…" Gold giọng run run nói trước khi bị…lôi đi xềnh xệch. :v

"Tội nghiệp." Crystal cười "Để em đi gom xác cậu ta về." Cô nói rồi chạy theo.

Sau khi nhận phòng…

"Ha ha…" Tiegr bước vào, quần áo xộc xệch, mặt đầu son…

"A. Chào!" Blue cười "Có vẻ hạnh phúc nhể? Như mong đợi mà." Cô nói. Con Zorua của cô ngồi sau cười lăn lộn khi thấy cái bộ dạng của Tiger.

"Ủa? Sao anh sang đây? Phòng anh ở cuối hành lanh mà?" Yellow hỏi

"A thì…" Tiger mặt dài thườn thượt…

"Ầu…" Blue ngó đầu vao phòng cậu. Toàn gái :v

"Có vẻ khả quan…" Gold cũng vừa trở lại từ cõi chết với bộ dạng thê thảm, thâm tím và băng bó đủ chỗ.

"Không biết đêm nay có được sang phòng khác không nhỉ?" Tiger xoa trán.

"Mọi người để tụi tui xử lí." Alia và Crystal cũng vừa tới. Alia xắn tay áo và Crystal làm theo. Một lúc sau…

"Áááá!" Cả đám chân dài ban nãy tụ tập trong phòng Tiger lao xuống như ma đuổi và chạy mất sạch :v Tiger và Gold nhìn thở phào còn Gold tiếc nuối.

"Ôi…còn đâu những em chân dài mà anh với em cố gắng…" cậu than và không để ý Crystal đứng sau cậu, ánh mắt hình viên đạn.

"Giờ tới hai người!" Alia véo tai cả Tiger và Gold lôi đi./

"Á! Đau đau đau đau đau!" Gold kêu oai oái

"Đau đau đau! Tớ đã làm gì chứ? TỚ là nạn nhân mà!" Tiger kêu than

"Á! Đau quá! Đau!" tiếng hai người vọng lại từ trong phòng cùng với tiếng…của cái vỉ đập ruồi :v

"Ha ha…" Red cười méo xệch "Alia thế này à?" cậu hỏi Venus

"Nồ. CÒn kinh khủng hơn cơ." Venus cười sằng sặc.

"Cho chừa đi." Green nói lạnh lùng.

"Để tớ vào thương lượng." Melody cũng tới với Pibu và đi vào.

Tới giờ ăn tối…

"Theo như dự tính, chúng ta sẽ ở đây một tuần." Green nói "Và yên tâm. Bên liên đoàn hào phóng tài trợ thừa tiền đêy nè. Với lại khu này mới được xây dựng nên giá cả có vẻ rẻ."

"Yellow ăn đi nè." Red đưa Yellow đĩa hải sản mới được phục vụ.

"Em xin!" Yellow vui vẻ.

"Ở rừng nhiều chắc em ít được ăn đồ biển nhỉ?" Red hỏi. và…mọi người đang nhìn hai người chằm chằm và mong chờ mtoj cái gì đó mới hơn :v

"A…" yellow không nói gì vì quá ngại, cứ thế chìm dần xuống gầm bàn…

P.S: Chapter mình viết cho vui để giết thời gian trong khi hoàn thiện ý tưởng ss2 :3 mong mọi người thư giãn và kiên nhẫn chờ đợi :3


	102. Chapter 102

Như đã nói ở chap trước, hai chap này mình viết không có mục đích và nội dung cụ thể :3 Mong mọi người kiên nhẫ :3

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Kanto

Chapter 102.

"Sao mọi người lại nhìn anh nhỉ?"Red hỏi nhỏ Yellow trong khi mà tất cả mọi người đang nhìn hai người chằm chằm. Cả nhóm, cả Venus,. Cả Alia, vân vân và có ai kể vào, đang nhìn Red và Yellow chằm chằm nhuwd đang mong chờ một cái gì đó.

"Em nghĩ họ đang nhìn em thì đúng hơn…" Yellow nói nhỏ và lặn dần xuống gầm bàn và chỉ nhô lên mỗi cái chỏm đầu.

"Này…chúng ta nhìn cái gì thế?" Tiger hỏi ngu :v

"Ai mà biết. Thấy cả lũ nhìn thì nhìn theo thôi." Gold nói nhỏ.

"mà khoan…chẳng phải kia là…" Tiger chỉ Red. Red khó hiểu.

"Gì cơ?" Red chỉ mình không hiểu.Rồi cậu quay lại. ĐÚng lúc cái xe đẩy đang đẩy qua và trên xe là mấy đĩa bào ngư…

"Đây rồi! Gold phóng từ bên này bàn sang bên kia bàn và phóng thẳng tới cái xe đẩy và thế qué nào…

"ĐỨng lại!" Crystal túm ngay cổ chân cậu lại

"Á!" Gold mất đà và đập mặt xuống đất.

"Tham lam vừa thôi!" Crystal mắng.

'He he. Vậy là họ nhìn cái xe đẩy chứ không phải mình." Red toát hết mồ hôi, thờ phào nhẹ nhõm :v

"Nghĩ gì thế?" Blue ngồi ngay bên cạnh xỏ ngay cho một câu trúng cmn tim đen của Red khiến cậu không trả lời nổi, nuốt nước bọt đánh "ực" :v Và thế là suốt cả bữa ăn, cứ mỗi lần Red nói với yellow câu nào thì…

"Mọi người nhìn cái gì thế?" Red quát khó chịu.

"Thịt bò." Tiger trả lời vu vơ

"Sứa kìa!" Blue đùa.

"He he he." Gold gãi mũi

"Mực chiên giòn kìa." Venus hùa theo

"Chịu luôn máy cái người này." Green lắc đầu

"Nào nào nào! Ai muốn nhìn nữa không?" Alia rút ra cái vỉ đập ruồi đập đến đét một phát vài đùi Gold.

"Đau đau đau đau đau!" Gold xoa đùi và lùi lùi dần về phía sau tránh bà chị thì…

"Còn dám nghịch ngợm nữa…" Crystal lấy cái vỉ đập ruồi đập đến đét một nhát vào đùi kia

"Á! Đau đau đau đau đau." Gold lại xoa đùi lùi lùi lùi lùi lại :v

"…là lên thớt đấy!" Crystal đe dọa.

"Anh Tiger cứu!" Gold hét toáng lên.

"Ưu tiên em gái." Tiger đang "tặng" nguyên Yellow một đĩa mực chiên giòn. Và thế là…

"Hừm…" tiger mắt giật giật nhìn cả lũ, có cả Red trong đó "Sao mọi người nhìn tui?"

"Mực chiên giòn." Gold trả lời vu vơ và cứ thế mà nhìn.

"Em nghĩ đúng là họ nhìn em…" Yellow lại từ từ chìm nghỉm xuống gầm bàn "Damn it." Cô nói nhỏ.

Sau khi ăn xong, cả lũ lại kéo nhau lên xe và lần này đích đến là một khu chợ bán đồ lưu niệm đêm ở gần đó. Khu du lịch càng về đêm càng tấp nập và nhộn nhịp.

Sau hơn hai mươi phút chỉ để lượn vòng vòng tới chóng cả mặt trong khu chợ…

"There!" Red lấy một cái mũ rơm đội lên đầu Yellow rồi chỉnh lại một chút. Rồi cậu đứng chống hông nhìn cô.

"Mữ rơm.?" Yellow lấy hai tay giữ vành mũ và ngước lên.

"Thế này mới giống em chứ?" Red cười

"Em cảm ơn." Yellow nói nhỏ.

Trong khi đó, ở cách chỗ hai người không xa…

"Ước gì mình được như cậu ta…" Green nhìn mà phát ghen bởi vì Yellow dễ tính và ngoan ngoãn thế nào thì Blue…

"Này này này! Green! Cái này hay nè!" Blue kéo cổ Green đi xềnh xệch như kiểu Green là đầy tớ không bằng.

"Haiz…" Green thở dài.

"Đây nè! ĐÓ! Thấy hay không?" Blue chỉ chỉ vào mấy thứ đồ đắt tiền mà hỏi.

"Ừm…" Green trả lời vu vơ

"ừm là ừm thế nào? Nó hay đấy chứ." Blue nói "Vì thế…"

"Thôi mẹ cho con xin ạ." Green biết ngay là Blue định nằng nặc đồi mua. Nhưng lần này không phải.

"Tớ đã mua cho Green-kun đó." Cô bất ngờ đeo cho Green một chiếc vòng đeo tay làm từ những chiếc vỏ sò nhiều màu và nó chắc chắn không hề rẻ.

"Gì đây gì đây?" Green thực sự không hiểu lắm những gì Blue làm "lại chôm chỉa đâu ra cái vòng đẹp thế."

"Chôm là chôm thế nào?Tớ bỏ nghề rồi." Blue cãi nhưng rồi lại hạ giọng "Đây là quà sinh nhật muộn mà. Tớ nợ cậu vụ phá đám cái sinh nhật lần trước." cô cười vui vẻ khiến Green khá bát ngờ. Phản ứng đầu tiên của Green là quay đi. Nhưng rồi cậu quay lại

"Cảm ơn!" Cậu cười với Blue

"Coi kìa coi kìa." Alia và Lunar đang nấp sau một bức tượng gỗ được bày bán và theo dõi

"Đáng ghi nhận." Lunar hí hửng lấy máy ảnh chụp ngay một tấm.

"Ước gì mình cũng có một chàng như thế nhỉ?" Alia nói, mắt chớp chớp, mồm đớp đớp và…

"Khặc!" Cô bất chợt phun phì phì. Đớp đớp đớp ngay con ruồi vào mồm mới vui :v

"Anh àm làm gì tệ bạc là chết với tui!" Silver ngồi trên đỉnh tượng nghiến răng dơ nắm đấm.

"Này! Thằng nhóc kia xuống ngay!" Có tiếng mắng vang vang…

"Phù!" Gold thò đầu ra từ giữa đống quần áo. Rồi cậu rút một cái ống nhòm ra, nhìn xung quanh.

"Phù!" Tiger cũng thò đầu ra bên cạnh "Tình hình là…hộc…anh mất cmn ví rồi." cậu nói

"Đen nhỉ? Thế thì kế hoạch cưa gái của anh có vẻ không khả quan lắm." Gold vừa dùng ốm nhòm vừa nhìn quanh.

"Có vẻ vậy…" Tiger lẩm bẩm

"Gái đẹp alert! :v " Gold võ vai Tiger, chỉ chỉ tay, tay kia vẫn cầm ống nhòm.

"Đâu đâu đâu?" Tiger rút ra cái ống nhòm và nhìn theo.

"Khaon…đó là yellow mà." Tiger hỏi

"Thì anh bảo cứ thấy gái là báo ngay mà." Gold nói

"Anh đâu có ra lệnh đó. Anh bảo là nếu thấy gái ĐẸP! Nghe chứ? ĐẸP!" Tiger nhắc lại.

"Thế kia thì sao?" Gold chỉ tay. Tiegr quay theo nhưng.

"là Blue mà?" Tiger hỏi "Em không biết định nghĩa thế nào là đẹp à?"

"Cơ mà có cái gì thò ra trong túi áo chị ấy." Gold tí phì cười. May mà nhịn được.

"Cái…" Tiegr zoom lên và "Đó là ví của anh mà!" cậu hét toáng lên

"Thảo nào anh toàn mất tiền." Gold nói "Chắc tại chị ấy bắt bài hết mấy trò của anh ròi" cậu phì cười.

"Rồi rồi rồi! Next đi!" Tige chán. Cậu quay tiếp góc nữa. Và lần này khựng lại và nhìn một lúc rất lâu.

"Á! Chơi xấu! Thấy gái mà khoogn báo!" Gold nói.

"Hửm…" Khi Gold nhìn theo, cậu chỉ thấy Melody và mặc một chiếc váy mới mua và quay quanh cho Venus ngắm. venus vỗ tay và khen gì đó rồi cả hai người cùng cười. Họ cười vui vẻ với nhau. Gold nghe rõ mồn một tiếng Tiger nuốt nước bọt.

"này…" Gold bá vai ông anh "Anh ghen à?" cậu hỏi ân tình và định an ủi thì…

"Không…ực…anh chỉ lo…" tiger nói "là từ nãy tới giờ không thấy Crystal đâu cả." giọng cậu run run và người cậu lập bập…

"Không thấy…ý anh là…" Gold không dám nhìn lại phía sau vì cậu cảm thấy một luồng sát khí lạnh buốt ở phía sau. Kèm theo là cái hơi thở nóng nóng khó chịu ở gáy nữa. :v

"Feeev! Toi cmnr!" Tiger bỏ ổng nhòm xuống, dơ tay hàng. Và phía sau hai người, Crystal đang mặt đầy sát khí, cầm theo cái vỉ đập ruồi mượn ở khách sạn :v

ĐÉT! ĐÉT! ĐÉT! ĐÉT!

"á! Đã bảo là đau lắm cơ mà!" Giọng Gold vang tới.

"Chạy!" Tiếng Tiger hét toáng lên.

ĐÉT! ĐÉT!

"Cậu ta chạy nhanh như sư tử cái ấy!" Gold hét toáng lên

"Im mồm và chạy đi!" tiger quát.

"Hơ…" Cả lũ còn lại nhìn nhau một hồi không hiểu chuyện gì đang xảy ra. :v

Hôm sau, trên bãi biển...

"Đi bơi thôi!" Blue phóng xuống, không cần cả vào phòng thay đồ. Cô lột phát đến soạt :v

"Oái! Chị ơi!" Silver tưởng Blue định cứ thế lao xuống. Ai ngờ cô nàng đã diện sãn một bộ đồ bơi có phần hơi thiếu vải sẵn bên trong khiến cho cả máy thằng đàn ông trong nhóm nuốt nước bot đánh ực một cái.

"Đi bơi nào!" Alia và Lunar cũng thiếu không kém và cả hai cô nàng vác nguyên ai cái phao bơi to bự tổ chảng phóng xuống nước. Bãi biển buổi sáng khá vắng thêm nữa là Kanto mới vực dậy sau thảm họa nên cũng ít người. và khi nó vắng thế thì cả bãi biển cứ như của tiêng họ và…có người thất vọng kìa :v

"Các cô nàng chân dài của tui…" Gold nhìn quanh thất vọng "Sao hôm qua còn đông thế mà hôm nay chẳng còn ai thế này."

"Hôm qua là cuộc thi hoa hậu áo tắm diễn ra ở đây mà. Hôm nay hết ròi." Tiger cười khanh khách "Đã bảo là anh hên mà."

"Haiz…Hai cái người này tới đây chỉ để ngắm gái thôi à?" green thở dài, nằm xuống cái ghế gỗ đặt gần đó thư giãn.

"Chuẩn."Gold nói "Thôi thì lại quay ra ngắm hoa nhà trồng vậy." Cậu quay ra nhìn Crystal trong bộ đồ bơi "bình thường" hơn ba bà chị ăn chơi kia đang nằm sưởi nắng :v Nhưng mới nhìn được có một lúc thì.

"Nhìn nhìn cái gì? Biến đi cho tui nhờ!" Crystal quát

"Đúng là đồ dê già…" Silver chọc.

"Sao ai cũng gọi em là dê già nhỉ?" Gold quay sang thì tiegr đã biến mất. Và…

"em thấy cứ không ổn thế nào ấy." Yellow nói nhỏ. Cô hôm nay cũng mặc một bộ đồ bơi nhưng Gold nhìn cứ kiểu kì quặc thế nào ấy.

"Ầu… Khoogn sao đâu! Chả ai để ý đâu." Melody an ủi.

"À há." Gold chợt hiểu ra "Chị Yellow khong có ngực. Thảo nào trông nó cứ kì kì :v " cậu cười như kiểu phát kiến vĩ đại và nói lớn tới mức Alia nghe thấy và Crystal cũng nghe thấy.

ĐÉT ĐÉT ĐÉT ĐÉT!

"á! Hai người đi tắm biển cũng mang vỉ đập ruồi là sao chứ?" Gold hét toáng lên.

"Đánh đê! Đánh nữa đê! TRả thù cho Yellow!" Blue đứng cỏ vũ.

"Sao?" Yellow khong hiểu lắm :v

Trong khi Alia và Crystal hành xác Gold, Silver, Venus, Tiger và Red đã tìm được một chỗ vắng người và sẵn sàng cho một trận bóng hai chọi hai.

"Sút!" Tiger vung chân bắt vô lê.

"ĐỪng mong!" Venus đã ngay lập tức nhảy lên và dùng ngực chặn được "Silver!" cậu chuyền nhanh.

"Cảm…á!" Silver chưa kịp đỡ bóng thì Red nhanh như cắt cắt được đường chuyền.

"Khỉ thật!" Venus lùi về, xoạc bóng nhanh nhưng Red quay người và

"á!" Cậu ngã đè lên Venus

"Silver! Bóng!" Venus gọi.

"Tiger" Red lấy chân hất được quả bóng qua cho Tiger.

"Cái gì?" Tiger hình như đang mải ngắm…mấy bà cô bên kia nên không để ý và

BỐP

Bóng đập mặt Tiegr bay vào lưới…đội nhà :v Phản lưới vì gái :v

"Vào! Và không cần chạm bóng!" Silver cười lớn

"Yes!" Venus ăn mừng kiểu Ronaldo trừ việc cậu không cần lột áo vì có mặc đâu mà lột :v

"Đá đấm kiểu gì thế? Chú ý vào?" Red cười cậu bạn và nhắc.

"Sẽ chú ý…Nhưng trước hết." Tiger lườm. Gold đang lao tới.

"Cứu!" Gold hét lê ưng cậu vừa chạy tới thì Tiger đã túm ngay lấy cậu và giữ lại.

"Bắt được rồi!" Crystal và Alia lao tới

"Á! Khoogn công bằng!" Gold kêu lên.

"Mọi người! Cọ! Cọ chết Gold đi!" Tiger kêu

"Vào thôi!" venus và Tiger cười lớn và nhảy bổ vào. Venus Túm chân trái còn Red giữ chân phải. Silver lắc đầu cười và túm tay phải.

"Cho tham gia với!" melody cũng tham gia và cô giữ được tay trái.

"Á! Thả ra! Thả ra!" Gold giãy giụa và vùng vẫy trong "tuyệt vọng" :v

"Cọ cột! Cọ cột!" Blue lao vào và giữa cái đầu.

"Nhưng vấn đề là thiếu cột." Yellow nhìn quanh và thật sự là khá bất tiện khi không có cột.

"Đừng lo!1 Mokuton no jutsu!" Tiegr đan hai tay lại và từ dưới đất, một cái cột gỗ cao trồi lên.

"Á! Anh Tiegr chơi xấu!" Gold hét lên vùng vẫy

"Chả ai chơi xấu đâu! Có cái tên dê già nhà cậu tự làm tự chịu thôi" Crystal cười lớn và cả lũ vác Gold ra cái cột gỗ.

"Á!" Gold ré lên như con gái và…cậu bị cọ cột theo đúng nghĩa đen :v Xong rồi, cả lũ thả cậu đến phịch cái xuống cát.

"Auu…" Gold rên "May thay nó chưa bằng cú đập gạch của bà chị Alia…"

"Kekeke!" Tiegr cười

"mà anh nhá! Anh bày trò để em bị thế này đấy!" Gold mắng.

"Mọi người! CỌ Tiger!" Blue hét lên.

"hả?" Tiger sốc

"Yaaaa!" Và thế là, cả lũ lại xông vào Tiger và túm chặt lấy chân tay cậu, vác cậu tới cái cột và…you know what happen then :v

…

Mọi thứ vụt qua trong trí nhớ Tiger như một ánh chớp. Cậu nhìn lơ đãng vào trần nhà của phòng chờ sân bay và nghĩ ngợi.

"Tới giờ đi rồi." Một thanh niên nói với cậu.Có ba điều đặc biệt ở anh ấy, một là đôi mắt đỏ tinh nhanh và nhạy, hai là mái tóc đen chẳng khá hơn Son Goku là mấy(bảy viên ngọc rồng chứ không phải tứ vĩ Son Goku nhá :v ) và thứ ba là cái vẻ tinh quái và linh hoạt trong từng cử chỉ.

"Em đang chờ…thêm một chút nữa không được à?" Tiger hỏi.

"Chúng ta đang rất vội…" thanh niên kia nói "Nhưng thực lòng thì anh xin lõi khi em chưa kịp nói gì với mọi người."

"Khoogn sao đâu." Tiger hất tay và đứng dậy.

"Đừng lo. Em sẽ được trở lại đây sớm thôi. Lâu nhất là một năm! Anh hứa đấy."

"…" Tiger quay lại, nhìn về phía sau, về phía con đường dẫn tới sân bay ở khá xa.

Hơn mười phút sau…

"Hộc hộc…" Blue chạy như ma đuổi tới. Theo sau còn có Red, lunar và tất cả mọi người.Cả Gold, Silver và Alia nữa. Họ cuối cùng cũng tới sân bay nhưng…quá muộn rồi.

"Muộn rồi sao?" Blue lau mồ hôi trán.

"Tớ đã nói rồi…" red cúi mặt.

"Không thể…cậu ấy không thẻ cứ đi như thế được." Alia đập cái cột bên cạnh cô. Nhưng một mấu giấy nhỏ rơi ra.

"Cái…" blue nhặt nó lên "là chứ của Tiger mà…nhưng nó vẫn xấu thậm tệ như mọi khi…" cô đưa cho Red.

"ừm…" Red đọc nó "Cảm ơn..vì tất cả… cậu ấy muốn nói gì à?" Red không hiểu.

"Rõ rồi còn gì? Ông anh Tiger muốn cảm ơn chúng ta vì tất cả." Gold nói

"Nhưng…chúng ta đã làm gì cho cậu ấy đâu?" Lunar hỏi "Còn chưa tới sinh nhật Tiger mà. Thực sự thì…" cô buồn buồn "đáng lẽ ra hôm nay tụi tớ định tổ chức sinh nhật sớm cho Tiger luôn cùng với sinh nhật của Blue nhưng…"

"Cảm ơn vì cái gì chứ? Chẳng phải anh ấy toàn gánh team à?" Silver cũng thắc mắc.

'Cảm ơn vì cuộc sống tuyệt vời và một năm đáng nhớ trong đời của tớ.' một giọng nói vang lên trong đầu mọi người khiến tất cả đều bừng tỉnh và nhìn quanh ngơ ngác. Họ không hiểu.

"tiger! Tiger!" Blue gọi vang nhưng không có tiếng trả lời. Phía sau lưng cả nhóm, một chàng trai trong bộ áo khoác và chiếc mũ chem kín đang đứng đút tay túi quần mà nhìn cả nhóm.

"Chẳng rõ quá sao?" Cậu ta lẩm bẩm và nhìn lên trời, ánh nawgs chiếu rõ khuôn mặt. Là Dan.

'Tạm biệt nhé, bạn hiền.' Dan nghĩ và cười 'cậu nợ tôi đó.'

Trên chiếc máy bay đang hướng về phía Tây.

'Nợ nần cái con khỉ. Cậu nợ tui phần giữ danh tính đó, Mewtwo ạ.' Tiger chống cằm nhìn ra cửa sổ…

Cảm ơn mọi người đã đọc và ủng hộ! Phần một đến đây chính thức kết thúc.

Phần tiếp theo: Pokemon legendary trainers II: Johto

Mọi người cũng có thể đón đọc phần đặc biệt: POkemon legendary traienrs special: the kids để hiểu thêm về quá khứ.


End file.
